Doutes et confusion
by Betifi
Summary: Après l'attaque de James, Bella posera un ultimatum à Edward la mordre et rester ensemble ou refuser et se séparer. Edward ne pouvant aller contre ses propres convictions choisira la seconde option. Le problème c'est que Bella n'en a plus aucun souvenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Pour commencer je tenais tout particulièrement à remercier mes lectrices et les auteurs de ce site.**

**La mise en ligne de ce prologue n'a pas été sans mal, et je remercie chaleureusement la solidarité entre auteurs. Car sans l'aide de celles qui ont réussi à trouver l'astuce pour contourner le problème, ben je n'aurais tout simplement pas pu poster.**

**Comme vous commencez à le savoir pour celles et ceux qui m'ont suivit depuis un certain temps, je tiens toujours mes promesses donc voilà mon Bella/Démétri que je vous avais promis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Comme d'habitude préparez vous à des moments tendres, d'autres plus houleux, des lemons également, et beaucoup de frustrations :)... Ben on ne se refait pas non plus. lol. Je vous laisse déjà avec le prologue pour vous situer dans les tomes de Stephenie Meyer. Par contre toujours comme à mon habitude je modifierais ce que j'ai envie et selon mes besoins :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Un petit rappel: les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Et je ne gagne toujours pas d'argent pour ce travail. **

* * *

**Résumé:** Après l'attaque de James, Bella posera un ultimatum à Edward la mordre et rester ensemble ou refuser et se séparer. Edward ne pouvant aller contre ses propres convictions choisira la seconde option. Le seul problème c'est que Bella n'en a plus aucun souvenir. Pour quelle raison?

* * *

**Prologue:**

Je pourrais quitter l'hôpital dans quelques jours, et je n'étais pas pressée car je savais que j'allais devoir avoir une discussion avec Edward en privé et bien que je n'ai pas pris ma décision final pour parer aux visions d'Alice. Je savais qu'elle s'avèrerait difficile et douloureuse. Je n'avais pas pris en considération tout ce qui pourrait m'arriver en restant trop près d'Edward, je l'aimais c'était une évidence mais passer aussi près de la mort m'avait bien refroidi. Je referais ce que j'avais fait sans hésitation car je pensais que ma mère était en danger et il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour les miens. Quitte à y laisser la vie, mais là je dois dire que je ne savais pas si j'aimais suffisamment Edward pour endurer d'autres épreuves comme celle-ci. Je soufflais pour la énièmes fois depuis quelques minutes je savais qu'ils allaient arriver pour me visiter comme chaque jour. Et comme chaque jours je devrais écouter encore et encore ses excuses, je les avais accepté et d'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul responsable, j'aurais dû penser aux conséquences qu'une relation entre un vampire et une humaine impliquaient mais je ne l'avais pas fait trop en prise avec mes hormones. Maintenant mes hormones étaient belles et bien sous contrôle. Comme je le pensais ils arrivaient, enfin je ne savais pas vraiment qui car je n'avais ni leur ouïe, ni leur odorat. Je savais qu'ils se relayaient à mon chevet tous sauf Rosalie et Jasper la première parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas et ne s'en cache pas et le second parce que l'hôpital est loin d'être le lieu idéal pour un empathe toujours en travail sur le contrôle de sa soif.

C'était Alice qui venait de rentrer sans ma chambre, elle était moins enjouée qu'habituellement je savais qu'elle s'en voulait également mais généralement elle avait quand même meilleur figure.

**-Ne fais pas cette tête on dirait ton frère,** tentais-je de plaisanter.

**-Bella je sais ce que tu vas faire, ne veux tu pas y penser avant de lui dire?** Me demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

**-Je vois. Je pensais pourtant ne pas avoir arrêté ma décision.**

**-Tu ne l'as pas fait mais c'est une vision qui revient très souvent surtout depuis ces deux derniers jours. **

**-Je suis désolée Alice je pensais être de taille pour cette situation, mais je ne le suis pas. **

**-Bella il va changer d'avis il te transformera je l'ai vu.**

**-Cela n'a plus rien à voir avec ma transformation, enfin si en quelque sorte. Mais je ne vais pas attendre indéfiniment qu'il le veuille au risque de mourir sous les dents de l'un des vôtres. Sois honnête même ton mari se porterait mieux sans moi dans les parages. **

**-Bella nous t'aimons tous et depuis que tu es autour de nous Jasper a fait des progrès considérables. **

**-Alice il n'a pas fait plus de progrès qu'avant. Vous êtes en permanence sur lui si ce n'est pas toi c'est Edward sinon c'est Emmett, il n'a jamais un moment de répit. Et puis ma décision ne découle pas de Jasper. Je ne veux tout simplement pas repasser par ce que je viens de traverser et tu sais** **pertinemment que cela aura toute les chances de se reproduire à un moment ou à un autre. Je veux partir maintenant que je ne suis pas encore totalement accroc à lui ce qui en prend bien le chemin, car tu sais que je suis déjà très amoureuse d'Edward. Mais je ne peux pas me laisser aller dans cette vie, j'ai eu peur Alice et malgré tous vos dons, toutes vos capacités je m'en suis sortis seulement parce que j'ai tardé l'échéance.** **J'ai failli y rester Alice j'ai dix sept ans et j'ai failli mourir avant même d'avoir obtenue mon diplôme. **

**-Je te comprends je garderais ma vision pour moi mais attends d'être rentré à Forks pour lui annoncer s'il te plait, prend le temps d'y réfléchir pendant ce laps de temps.**

**-Oui, je le ferais.**

**-Tu sais que je t'aime comme une sœur et tu le seras à jamais, quelque soit ta décision. **

**-Je t'aime aussi comme telle mais une fois que j'aurais mis un terme dans ma relation avec ton frère** **nous arrêterons de nous voir. Ce qui vaut pour Edward le vaudra pour toute la famille. **

**-Je sais,** dit-elle prise de spasme.** Je savais que les vampires ne pleuraient pas, qu'il n'avaient pas de larmes je supposais que l'état d'Alice était les pleures de vampires, des sanglots secs. **Elle se rapprocha de moi et m'étreint dans ses bras, alors que j'étais dans le même état qu'elle.

**-Reprends toi il va arriver dans cinq minutes,** m'informa-telle. **Je passais ma main pour effacer les trace de mes larmes bien humide pour moi. Et attendit sa venue sous un babillage faussement enjouée d'Alice. **

Le jour de mon retours à Forks j'étais dans la voiture de mon père qui avait dû rentrer plus tôt à cause de son boulot, il ne pouvait pas rester plus de trois semaines à Phœnix, même ma mère avait dû rentrer avant ma sortie mais tous comptaient sur la présence des Cullen à mes cotés, personnes ne s'étaient posé la question de savoir quelles justifications ils avaient avancé pour rester tous à mon chevet, certains devaient aller à l'école d'autre au travail, mais cela ne surpris personne de mon entourage en tout cas.

J'étais silencieuse dans la voiture et mon père également je pensais à comment annoncer à Edward que j'allais le quitter. Comment quitte t-on un vampire? Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider ce serait sympa car moi je sèche et s'il perdait le contrôle et qu'il me drainait par simple péché d'orgueil? Ou peut être me transformera-t-il pour que je sois à ses cotés et me faire revenir par le fait sur ma décision? En tout cas au pire des cas repousser l'échéance. D'ailleurs la question était est-ce que je serais restée à ses cotés s'il avait laisser le processus de transformation se faire comme il aurait dû? Sans aucun doute oui, je serais rester avec lui car malgré ce que je venais de décider j'aimais Edward Cullen, je l'aimais sincèrement mais peut être pas assez pour supporter tout ça en tout cas pas en étant humaine cela va sans dire.

Je pense que je venais de trouver comment j'allais avancer ça. Je lui laisserais une dernière chance de me choisir, une dernière chance d'être avec lui. Nous arrivâmes à la maison et mon père m'informa des règles en vigueur depuis ma petite escapade qui m'avait amener à Phœnix. J'avais dorénavant un couvre feux et je ne pourrais plus voir Edward que pendant les heures de cours. Pour le moment il voulait que je me concentre sur les cours que j'avais loupé et qu'il me faudrait rattraper. Je savais que de toute façon il viendrait par la fenêtre lorsque j'irais dans ma chambre comme à son habitude. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je fis, j'informais mon père que j'allais me coucher que j'étais épuisée de part ce voyage et que ma jambe me lançait un peu. Il acquiesça et je montais, comme je m'y attendais Edward m'attendait assis dans sur mon lit. Il se leva et vint me porter alors que je rentrais dans ma chambre, il s'installa dans mon Rocking-chair avec moi sur ses genoux.

**-Tu as mal? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher des calmants pour la douleur?**

**-Non ça va aller c'était juste une excuse pour mon père, je me doutais que tu étais ici.** Il mit son nez dans mes cheveux et inspira, il aimait mon odeur et s'en enivrait dès qu'il le pouvait ce qui me serra le cœur.

**-Bella tu es souvent dans tes pensés ces derniers jours dis moi ce qui te travaille s'il te plait. J'en peux plus de ne pas savoir.**

**-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'avais pas laissé le processus se dérouler comme il aurait du se faire?** Il me tira tout contre lui et posa son menton sur mon crane en poussant un profond soupir.

**-Bella je suis un monstre, mais toi tu es si belle et si pure pourquoi veux tu absolument me ressembler?**

**-Pour être à égalité avec toi, pour ne plus te tenter par mon sang, pour pouvoir t'embrasser comme j'aimerais le faire, et pour pouvoir avoir toutes les caresses que deux amoureux peuvent se prodiguer. Tout ce que tu me refuses à cause de mon humanité. **

**-Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir ce que tu es en droit d'attendre de ton petit ami. Mais c'est parce que je t'aime et que je veux te préserver et même comme ça je n'y arrive pas vraiment sinon tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de passer par ton séjour à l'hôpital. **

**-Edward me transformeras-tu un jour?**

**-Bella...**

**-Non! Répond moi et répond moi franchement.** Lui demandais-je.

**-Non je ne le ferais pas et je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes dans cette éternité.** Dit-il résigné et déterminé à la fois. La phrase tant redoutée tomba comme un couperet finalisant ainsi notre avenir à tous les deux. Il n'avait pas l'intention de me transformer, les larmes coulèrent malgré moi, car je savais ce que cela allait signifier pour nous. Je n'avais pas le choix je devais le faire avant de ne plus avoir assez de courage.

**-Ne pleure pas ma belle je t'aime, je te jure que je t'aime mais tu mérites tellement mieux que cette vie monstrueuse.**

**-Ce n'est pas mon avis mais de toute façon mes larmes ne sont pas totalement à cause de ça.**

**-Pourquoi pleures-tu alors?** Demanda-t-il soucieux.

**-Edward je ne peux... **une boule se forma dans ma gorge m'empêchant de continuer. J'essayais de me calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de ma gorge.

**-Calme toi Bella respire doucement,** m'encouragea-t-il en embrassant mon front.

**-Je ne peux pas rester avec toi,** réussis-je à gémir malgré la boule qui grossissait m'empêchant presque de respirer. Ses yeux et son expression ressemblait pratiquement à ce qu'avait fait Alice dans ma chambre d'hôpital quand elle était venue me voir. Je savais que je le blessais, j'espérais et je savais qu'il allait s'en remettre mieux que moi.

**-Je savais que cela arriverait un jour,** me dit-il attristé.

**-Je suis désolée Edward je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas risquer ma vie en permanence. Je ne peux pas attendre et quémander un baiser de peur que tu ne me mordes, je ne peux pas m'approcher de toi aussi simplement pour les même raisons. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu me dises que tu accèderais à mes souhaits de te rejoindre et d'être ton égal. J'aurais attendu parce que je savais qu'au bout du compte nous aurions été ensemble et heureux, mais tu me refuses ce bonheur. Je ne peux pas me laisser être totalement amoureuse de toi, bien que le mal est déjà fait. **

-**Je te comprend et si j'avais été moins égoïste j'aurais arrêté ça avant même que cela ne démarre. Mais j'aime trop la façon dont tu me regardes, j'aime ce que je vois dans tes yeux, j'aime ta maladresse et ton odeur je suis totalement drogué de toi Bella. Mais tu as raison, tu es bien plus sage que moi malgré mon age. **

**-J'aimerais tellement que tu revois ta position et que tu me changes.**

**-Non Bella je ne le ferais pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit tu mérites mieux que tout ça, tu mérites une vie heureuse remplie de joie et d'enfants. Tu mérites tout ce que je ne peux pas te donner. **

**-Bien, j'ai compris**. Rétorquais-je lasse. **Alice est déjà au courant mais quand tu quitteras cette chambre je ne veux plus que vous m'approchiez ni toi ni aucun membre de ta famille, je vais avoir besoin de cet espace pour me désintoxiquer de toi. **

**-Bella me laisserais tu t'embrasser une dernière fois.** Pour toute réponse je collais mes lèvres imbibées de mes larmes sur les siennes, une danse douce et sensuelle s'engageait, je ne voulais pas qu'il se retire, je voulais que ce baiser dure toute ma vie. J'y mettais tout mon amour espérant le faire changer d'avis, j'espérais qu'il change d'avis, je le souhaitais du plus profond de mon âme. Il donna un dernier contact plus fort que les autres et se retira pour me laisser respirer, il posa son front sur le mien. Mes larmes ne cessèrent pas de couler, il me dit doucement.

**-Bella je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Appelle moi et je viendrais.**

-**Je te remercie mais tu sais que je ne le ferais pas une fois que tu auras quitter ma vie je réintégrerais le monde normal. Plus de surnaturel, plus d'être mystique plus rien. **

**-On ne sait jamais, ne perd pas mon numéro je le garderais tout le temps.** Il se leva et me déposa sur mon lit, il m'embrassa une dernière fois avec douceur et désespoirs.

**-Je t'aime Bella et je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier soupire**. Me dit-il en me caressant la joue essuyant mes larmes qui ne voulaient pas arrêter de couler. Et puis il partit aussi vite que sa condition le lui permettait. Je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais, lui l'amour de ma vie. Celui qui hanterait ma vie à tout jamais.

* * *

**Alors? Bon ça vous avance pas je le sais bien mais c'est juste une mise en bouche comme on dit, un prologue quoi. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie d'attendre le premier chapitre :)**

**Aller je vous dis à la semaine prochaine..., bon si vous insistez bien je pourrais peut être et EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT poster le premier chapitre plus tôt...peut être lol.**

**Bye Bet's**


	2. Chapter 2 Qui suisje?

**Comme je vous avais prévenue je vous poste ce chapitre plus tôt pour vous remercier pour toutes les reviews et les mises en alerte de toute sorte pour cette histoire.**

**La question principale concernant le résumer comment est-il possible qu'elle ait tout oublié? La réponse c'est maintenant. **

**Je sais que vous êtes toutes et tous ;) pressés de voir arriver Démétri mais vous me connaissez bien maintenant pour savoir qu'il va falloir prendre son mal en patience. Mais promis il arrive lol. **

**Dernier petit point je vous ai habitué avec mon ancienne fiction à poster deux fois par semaine enfin les derniers chapitres. Pour cette fiction nous allons reprendre l'ancienne publication à savoir un chapitre par semaine. Car elle n'est pas terminée bien que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances. Je vous ferais des petits cadeaux de temps en temps ;). **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Qui suis-je ?**

Je me réveillais j'avais l'impression que j'étais passée sous un rouleau compresseur j'étais totalement engourdie. La lumière me brûlait les yeux il me fallut quelques minutes pour m'adapter à la luminosité je voulais me relever mais mes bras paraissaient faibles et je n'y arrivais pas. Une fois adaptée à la luminosité je laissais mes yeux passer sur la pièce dans laquelle j'étais, une pièce blanche totalement blanche, le lit dans lequel je reposais semblait être un lit d'hôpital. Je cherchais la sonnette qui permettait d'appeler les infirmières je me serais bien levée mais je n'en avais apparemment pas la force. J'appuyais sur le bouton et le temps qu'une infirmière arrive je regardais la raison pour laquelle j'étais si faible mon corps avait l'air d'être en parfait état, pas de contusion pas de plâtre ni même de bandage, je ne comprenais pas. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Deux infirmière arrivèrent rapidement elles entrèrent et me dévisagèrent comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre.

**-Comment vas-tu jeune beauté ?** me demanda la plus âgée des deux, une femme d'une petite quarantaine d'année.

**-Je vais bien. Je me sens un peu faible et engourdie, et j'ai également un peu de mal à me déplacer seule mais je crois que je vais bien.**

**-OK il va te falloir un peu de temps avant de pouvoir bouger à ta convenance. Mais ça va vite revenir ne t'en fait pas.**

**-Flo va chercher le docteur dépêche-toi.** **Dis-lui que la patiente de la chambre 802 vient de se réveiller. **

**-J'y... j'y vais,** bégaya-t-elle.

**-Alors ma jolie sais-tu quelle date nous sommes ?** me demanda l'infirmière en m'aidant à me relever.

**-Non je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici.**

**-OK on va attendre le docteur et tu auras des réponses à certaines de tes questions d'accord ?** me demanda-t-elle avec une affection non dissimulée dans la voix.

Je hochais la tête pour lui signifier mon accord. J'essayais de me rappeler ce qui m'avait amené ici, mais rien le trou noir. Et cela m'agaçait hautement. Le docteur arriva suivit de la jeune infirmière qui devait encore être à l'école je supposais.

**-Alors la belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée ?** lança le médecin en pénétrant dans ma chambre. Une entrée en matière qui me laissait perplexe.

**-Docteur !** le sermonna fermement l'infirmière.

**-Excusez-moi Danny, je manque de tact.**

**-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.**

**-Bien jeune demoiselle. Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous vous appelez ce sera toujours mieux que la patiente de la chambre 802, surtout beaucoup moins long.**

Je réfléchis un instant, comment est-ce que je m'appelais... le trou noir pas le moindre souvenir d'un nom, je ne savais pas comment je m'appelais je commençais à prendre peur je ne savais pas comment je m'appelais. Le docteur observait mes réactions.

**-D'accord ne vous affolez pas ce n'est pas grave ça peut revenir d'un coup.**

**-Calme-toi mon petit,** reprit doucement l'infirmière, qu'il avait appeler Danny.

**-Je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle,** avouai-je tremblante.

**-Ce n'est rien chérie, le docteur a dit que cela pouvait revenir à tout moment. Ne t'affole pas.**

**-Vous souvenez-vous de quelques chose d'avant votre réveil ?** demanda le docteur avec plus de tact cette fois-ci.

Je passais au moins dix bonnes minutes à essayer de me souvenir d'un fait d'une personne, d'un nom de quelque chose me reliant à mon passé mais rien, le néant total ma mémoire avait été effacée comme un vulgaire disque dur. Un bug énorme plus moyen de me rappeler de rien. Mais ce qui me fit paniquer c'est que si eux ne savaient pas qui j'étais cela voulait dire que personne ne me cherchait et du coup je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire. Savoir que l'on a plus aucun souvenir ou que je ne manquais à personne pas même à un inconnu.

**-Comme je vous l'ai dit ne vous affolez tout peut revenir à tout moment. Mais en attendant nous n'allons pas vous laisser sans identité et vous avez la chance de pouvoir choisir votre prénom,** tenta-t-il de me dérider mais sans succès. Je faisais un blocage sur le fait que je n'avais plus de souvenir. Le médecin prit son téléphone. **Salut princesse dit voir j'aimerais que tu passes rapidement dans la chambre 802 la jeune demoiselle s'est réveillée.**

**-...**

**-Oui je sais. Prends tes papiers il va falloir lui procurer une identité provisoire elle est amnésique.**

**-…**

**-OK on t'attend,** et il raccrocha son téléphone.

Je me demandais si tout l'hôpital me connaissait, mais une autre question envahit ma tête depuis combien de temps j'étais là.

**-Excusez-moi ?** demandai-je timidement.

Le médecin releva la tête du rapport qu'il était en train de remplir alors que l'infirmière était en train de quitter la chambre pour aller chercher je ne sais quoi sur son chariot à l'extérieur.

**-Oui demoiselle ?**

**-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici?**

**-C'est une question importante effectivement. Et bien vous êtes chez nous depuis dix-neuf mois exactement.**

**-Pardon !** demandai-je interloquée.

**-Je vais vous raconter, ce que nous savons. Vous êtes arrivée dans un état très critique il y a dix-neuf mois. Nous avions même peur de vous perdre, mais vous vous êtes accrochée, vous vous êtes battue comme un beau diable. Vous aviez vos deux jambes brisez, une commotion cérébrale importante, plusieurs côtes fêlées et cassées, ainsi que votre bras droit également. Votre visage était tuméfié tout comme votre corps pas un morceau de peau n'avait sa couleur originelle. Malgré tout ça vous vous en êtes sortie. Vous vous êtes accrochée mais vous êtes restée tout ce temps dans le coma, je pense que votre cerveau avait besoin de ce laps de temps pour se remettre de ce que vous avez vécu. C'est un véritable miracle que vous soyez en vie.**

Je restais choquée. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Est-ce que je voulais vraiment le savoir parce que mon passé d'après les informations médicales que je venais d'avoir, n'était pas des plus glorieux. Cela me faisait carrément peur. Qui pouvais-je être pour avoir été dans un tel état ? Il était évident que ceux qui m'avaient laissée ne voulaient pas me voir m'en sortir. Une nouvelle personne arriva dans la chambre une femme afro-américaine d'une cinquantaine d'année une allure volontaire mes ses yeux transpirait la bonté.

**-Salut beauté,** me salua ma visiteuse.** Je suis Barbara Mac' Malahan, je suis l'assistante sociale de l'hôpital et c'est moi qui sera chargée de te reconstruire une identité temporaire le temps que tu retrouves la mémoire.**

**-OK, euh ! Merci, **répondis-je ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter.

**-Elle est mignonne, **dit-elle en s'adressant au médecin. Celui-ci acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

**-Alors t'es tu choisi un prénom ?**

**-Heu! Je n'y ai pas réfléchi,** avouais-je.

**-Bien que penses-tu de Britany ?** tenta Barbara. Je fis une moue dégoûtée,** OK pas Britany, Pamela ?** de nouveau une grimace.

**-Si on pouvait éviter les prénoms cliché, je me sens pas dans cet esprit là.**

**-Vanessa,** tenta le médecin.

**-Mickaël ce n'est pas parce que tu viens d'appeler ta fille comme ça que tu dois le répandre partout,** le taquina l'assistante sociale.

**-Marie,** avançai-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est le premier prénom qui me vint à l'esprit.

**-C'est peut-être ton prénom,** avança le médecin.

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Donc va pour Marie Doe.**

**-On ne peut pas choisir un autre nom Doe ne me plaît pas vraiment.**

**-Et que proposes-tu ?** demanda le médecin.

**-Je ne sais pas,** je réfléchis quelques minutes et le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit est Stenson certainement à cause du jeune garçon que je venais de voir passer dans le couloir avec son chapeau vissé sur la tête, toujours est-il que ça sonne toujours mieux que Doe.

**-Stenson ?**

**-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Marie Stenson mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Pour son âge docteur ?**

**-Je pense qu'elle doit avoir entre 21 et 23 ans,** répondit ce dernier.

**-On va trancher à 22 ans ça te va ma jolie ?**

**-Oui, merci beaucoup.**

**-Je reviendrais te voir rapidement pour signer certain document et savoir ce que tu vas faire une fois que tu seras sortie, **je hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Le médecin m'informa que j'allais avoir quelque séances de rééducations mon corps étant ankylosé je ne pouvais pas me lever au bout de dix neuf mois d'inactivité.

Je suis rester deux mois après mon réveil car apparemment les suites du coma pouvaient être nombreuses et variées il y avait généralement des séquelles après ce genre d'expérience. Mais j'ai dû passer à travers. Je n'ai pas eu de comportement incohérent et la plus grande séquelle à mon état a été la perte de la mémoire qui ne voulait pas revenir. Ce qui avait surpris le personnel hospitalier et qui me surprit moi aussi ce fut cette espèce de cicatrice bizarre en forme de croissant de lune elle avait un aspect surprenant mais le plus intrigant fut que j'avais la sensation qu'elle était plus froide que le reste de mon corps. Je n'avais pas parlé de cette étrangeté car je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps à l'hôpital et changer de service pour atterrir dans celui de psychiatrie par exemple. Barbara me rendait une visite tous les jours et généralement elle passait sa pause déjeuner avec moi. Nous avions lié des liens toutes les deux, j'aimais sa joie de vivre, son franc parler, j'aimais sentir l'affection qu'elle me témoignait. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être totalement abstraite et invisible à ses yeux. Elle m'invita même chez elle à ma sortie le temps de pouvoir me tourner et commencer à me construire une vie.

Elle m'avait fait passer des tests scolaires et il s'avérait que je n'avais perdu que les connaissance dû à mon propre passé, tout ce qui était culture générale, connaissance scolaires étaient là, présent et je pouvais m'en servir ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Car de par ce fait et mon niveau élevé je n'avais qu'à repasser une sorte de test et je pourrais avoir accès un à enseignement. Barbara me demanda de bien choisir ce que je voudrais faire. En fait je n'avais aucune idée, mais je voulais quelques chose qui m'apprendrait à faire des enquêtes j'avais penser à policier au départ et je dois dire que j'aimais bien cette idée, mais ma nouvelle demeure me fit changer d'optique, c'est ce que j'étais peut-être avant. J'étais peut-être une « fliquette » et c'était peut-être pour ça que j'avais été retrouvée dans cet état. Le métier le plus proche et moins dangereux était le journalisme enfin je présumais que c'était le moins dangereux. Je voulais ce genre de métier pour avoir les bases de recherche je voulais connaître mes racines, je voulais savoir qui j'étais. Quand je fis part de mon souhait et projet professionnel, elle me dit que c'était un choix judicieux, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi j'avais opté pour ce plan de carrière sans même que j'ai eu besoin de lui dire. Elle m'aida à décrocher une bourse exceptionnelle d'état à cause de mon passé et de mon état. Je dus passé une batterie de tests supplémentaires mais je pus après maintes épreuves bénéficier d'une bourse pour intégrer l'université de Northwestern dans l'Illinois. Une des Universités les plus côtés dans le secteur professionnel dans lequel je voulais me former et évoluer.

La vie avec Barbara était une véritable partie plaisir je ne pensais pas que les gens puissent être si joyeux tout le temps, même au réveil. Mais je dus quitter Saint-Paul et le Minnesota pour l'Illinois où je resterais deux années.

Arrivée sur le campus je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas naturel pour moi d'aller vers les autres peut-être un effet de mon agression. Mais quoiqu'il en soit je devais aller contre ma timidité et me forcer à aller vers les autres, interagir avec eux. Une journaliste timide ne fait pas de vieux os dans la profession. C'est comme ça que je me fis quelques connaissances je ne dirais pas amis, car j'ai vraiment du mal à tisser des liens surtout que je me retrouvais être l'une des plus âgées de la promo il y avait plus vieux que moi mais ils étaient peu nombreux. Bien que le médecin avait situé mon âge entre 21 et 23 ans je paraissais plus que ça et je le ressentais ainsi j'avais l'impression de débarquer d'une autre planète certaine fois ou peut-être même du siècle dernier. Donc mes soirées je les passais pour la plupart du temps à étudier, ou a travailler dans le restaurant dans lequel je faisais quelques extras pour arrondir les fins de mois. J'appelais régulièrement Barbara pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Depuis que son fils unique avait perdu la vie il y a cinq ans de cela dans un accident de voiture elle vivait seule. J'admirais sa force de caractère car malgré ce drame elle s'était relevée et avait souri à la vie. J'enviais sa force naturelle, son caractère de battante j'aimais sa vision de la vie et sa facilité à s'adapter aux autres bien qu'en fait ce sont les autres qui s'adaptent à elle. Et je dois dire qu'ici elle me manquait sérieusement elle avait endossé avec bonheur le rôle de mère, de confidente, d'amie, elle était à elle seule ma famille entière.

J'avais eu quelques aventures mais rien de bien sérieux, j'avais toujours l'impression de trahir quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Et surtout j'avais cette sensation de vide en permanence en moi et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la combler, peut-être retrouver mon passé ?

Mes deux années passèrent relativement vite entre travail théorique, sur le terrain, en extra, et mes visites régulières à l'hôpital, pas pour un suivit régulier de mon coma, non pour ça tout allait bien si ce n'est ma mémoire qui ne voulait vraiment pas revenir. Non en fait il s'avère que je suis d'une maladresse affligeante, s'il y a un le moindre petit risque de me blesser, de tomber ou de m'humilier en publique cela ne ratait pas. Donc je connaissais presque tous les médecins de l'hôpital et j'étais même sortie quelques semaines avec un urgentiste, d'ailleurs c'était la relation que j'avais le plus apprécié mais le fait qu'il connaisse mon corps un peu mieux que moi me dérangeait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bon c'est comme ça. Enfin cette histoire s'était vite terminée le jour où je l'ai vu entrer dans le restaurant dans lequel je travaillais avec une femme et une mignonne petite fille d'environ trois ans.

Aujourd'hui je réunissais mes affaires pour rentrer dans le Minnesota, je n'avais vu Barbara que deux fois par an ces deux dernières années et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Et j'étais sûre qu'elle m'avait préparé mon plat préféré et invité quelques amis tel que Danny et Philippe mon infirmière et son mari, il devrait y avoir également Mickaël le docteur tact comme j'aimais l'appeler et peut-être Jake et Vanda nos voisins de palier. J'aimais beaucoup Jake mais c'est son prénom que j'affectionnais le plus. Toujours un mystère dans ma vie, je devais certainement connaître un Jake dans mon ancienne vie.

Comme mon intuition me l'avait prédit tout le monde était présent quand je rentrais dans mon chez moi, mon chez moi qui était l'appartement de Barbara.

**-Bienvenue à la maison beauté,** m'accueillit Barbara en m'étreignant.

**-Je suis heureuse d'être ici. Et tu as rameuté tout le monde à ce que je vois.**

**-Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser rentrer sans marquer le coup,** renchérit Mickaël en embrassant ma joue.

**-C'est surtout qu'il espère encore que tu tombes amoureuse de lui il a harcelé tous les internes pour être remplacé aujourd'hui et demain,** le dénonça Danny qui vint m'enlacer à son tour alors que Philippe lui embrassait le sommet de ma tête.

**-Irrattrapable Mickaël,** lançai-je désespérée.

Il était tenace le doc mais je l'aimais plus comme un ami qu'autre chose. Il s'était séparé de la mère de sa fille peu de temps après ma sortie de l'hôpital, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas suffisamment pour vivre ensemble mais heureusement ils étaient adultes et avaient des relations saines pour leur fille. Je savais que j'aurais pu avoir ce que je voulais avec un homme pareil. Il avait une trentaine d'année et était plutôt bel homme mais quelque chose me dérangeait chez lui. Son physique il était grand élancé, brun un regard tout en profondeur et vert il était vraiment très beau mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée de sortir avec lui. Et je pense que son obsession pour moi était justement parce que j'étais la seule à ne pas lui céder. Je crois qu'il aimait les défis, mais malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas possible je bloquais, et puis j'avais déjà donné avec un médecin. Et s'il y avait bien une chose avec laquelle je ne voulais pas transiger c'était celle-ci. Mon prochain petit ami ne connaîtra pas mon corps mieux que moi, j'en faisais un point d'honneur. Il n'y a rien pire qu'un homme qui vous détail chaque partie de votre corps par les termes scientifiques pendant les préliminaires.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire charmeur collé au visage. Puis se fut au tour de Jake et Vanda de venir m'accueillir, ces derniers ne restèrent pas longtemps malgré le fait qu'ils habitent dans l'immeuble, il venaient d'avoir leur premier né un petit garçon qui d'après les photos avait l'air adorable, mais qui d'après sa mère était un démon en culotte courte. Il confondait ses jours et ses nuits et les pauvres passaient un véritable Enfer.

Comme je le pensais également Barbara m'avait préparé un poulet au curry, j'adorais ce plat je ne sais si c'était mon préféré avant mais je dois avouer que le poulet au Curry de Barbara n'avait pas d'égal. La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien malgré ma fatigue.

**-Marie je me suis permise de contacter une amie rédactrice en chef pour un journal animalier. Et je lui ai parlé de toi, si tu es d'accord tu pourrais l'appeler pour prendre rendez-vous.**

**-C'est gentil Micky mais je ne voudrais pas ternir ton image si je n'ai pas le profil qu'elle recherche.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et puis je sais que ce n'est pas le secteur dans lequel tu aimerais te tourner mais cela te permettrait de pouvoir mettre un pied dans ce monde et surtout de faire tes preuves avec quelques articles bien tournés.**

**-C'est gentil c'est vrai que ce serait pas mal et je pourrais ainsi me trouver un vrai chez moi.**

**-Mais tu es chez toi ici beauté,** m'informa Barbara.

**-Je le sais et je te remercie mais tu sais ce que je veux dire. Et puis si je veux ramener un garçon pour la nuit j'ai l'âge pour ce genre de chose tu sais.**

**-Oui ma puce je sais, c'est juste que j'aime te savoir avec moi.**

**-Barbara ça ne m'empêchera pas de venir te voir souvent et si nous avons pu garder contact durant mes études je ne doute pas que nous y arriverons en habitant la même ville.**

**-Oui et puis je pourrais passer à l'étape supérieure, comme t'aider a emménager, tu m'inviterais à rester pour un repas sur le pouce puis après nous passerons une folle nuit au milieu des cartons, le rêve quoi,** termina Mickaël arborant un sourire coquin.

**-Non mais sérieux tu devrais consulter c'est pas sain cette fixation que tu nous fais sur Marie,** rétorqua Danny.

**-C'est Marie qui devrait consulter, c'est pas normal de me résister comme ça,** répondit-il amusé.

**-Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je ne sortirais pas avec toi ?**

**-Ah oui j'aimerais bien le savoir,** dit-il à peine plus sérieux.

**-Je ne sortirais plus jamais avec quelqu'un qui connait mon corps mieux que moi. Y a rien de pire que de ce voir réciter les parties de son corps en mode médical pendant des préliminaires.**

**-OUHH ! Ça sent le vécu tout ça,** s'exclama Philippe en riant. Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour confirmer.

**-Nous ne sommes pas tous les mêmes ma beauté laisse-moi te faire une petite démonstration.**

**-Laisse-la tranquille, ou sinon je vais l'encourager à déposer une plainte pour harcèlement et persécution,** le réprimanda Barbara.

**-OK ça va, mais tu succomberas un jour beauté,** dit-il amusé.

**-C'est qu'il est tenace le doc,** renchérit Philippe.

Et c'est sur cette touche de bonne humeur que la soirée se finit tranquillement.

J'allais comme je l'avais dit à Mickaël au rendez-vous que j'avais obtenu avec son amie rédactrice. L'entretient s'était passé relativement bien, cette femme d'une bonne trentaine était un peu speede mais plutôt sympa. Elle m'engagea avec une période d'essai de deux mois. Ce que je passais avec succès j'aimais l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette rédaction bien que les sujets me passaient au-dessus de la tête car je n'étais pas spécialement branchée animaux en tout genre, en dehors des chats et des chiens. Mais l'article que j'ai dû rédiger sur les NAC m'a permis d'avoir une vraie place au sein du journal je n'avais plus à relire les articles, vérifier les mises en page, aider aux choix des photos enfin tout le travail d'une rédaction sauf celui que je convoitais au départ. Mais grâce à cet article j'ai pu faire mes classes sur le terrain et j'ai gagné la confiance de la rédactrice qui s'appelait comme moi Marie.

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à couvrir plusieurs sujets important pour le journal et prochainement je devrais même me rendre à une soirée de bienfaisance servant à récolter des fonds pour les refuges de l'état, plusieurs personnalités étaient attendu, et j'avais été choisie pour couvrir l'événement par le magasine. Ce qui me soulageait car je n'aurais pour une fois pas à faire face aux animaux je ne sais pas pourquoi peut-être sentaient-ils véritablement ma peur mais quoiqu'il en soit il m'arrivait toujours quelque chose lorsque je devais m'approcher de l'un d'eux. Comme ce reportage sur les NAC où le vétérinaire que je devais interroger avait insisté pour que je mette un Python d'Angola d'environ un mètre sur mes épaules en m'assurant qu'il était inoffensif qu'il l'avait déjà posé sur les épaules de sa petite fille de cinq ans et qu'elle le prenait régulièrement. Personnellement je pensais que c'était du n'importe quoi mais qui étais-je pour juger le comportement des gens ? Et puis je lui avais fait confiance c'était lui l'expert après tout. Quand il me posa le reptile dessus je ressentis une sensation bizarre, je n'avais pas vraiment confiance mais le froideur du reptile me rappelait quelque chose, c'était une sensation que je connaissais, mais je n'eus guère le temps de me questionner longuement car le serpent n'avais pas voulu rester sur mes épaules, il avait fuit lorsque le vétérinaire m'avait demandé de le caresser. Ce qui me surprit, mais il l'a reprit et l'a reposé sur mes épaules en m'indiquant que cela pouvait être dû au fait qu'il ressentait ma peur, mais au moment où il le repositionna je n'étais toujours pas rassurée et là il enroula ses anneaux autour de mon cou. Je ne dois ma survie qu'au fait que le véto avait un anesthésique de prêt à porté de main. Il avait endormi l'animal qui avait instantanément relâcher son étreinte mortelle, il avait eu peur que je lui fasse un article négatif quant à ses compétences ou sur sa clinique, mais je savais que cela venait de moi, et puis j'étais professionnelle. Tous les animaux réagissaient de la sorte avec moi, je ne comptais plus les fois où je m'étais faite mordre par les chiens, griffer par les chats, charger par les taureaux, et les chevaux qui se cabraient dès que je voulais les toucher, c'est bien simple je ne tentais même plus de les approcher. Bien que leur nervosité et surtout leur agressivité n'apparaissaient que lorsque j'approchais ma main. J'en étais même venu à me demandé si ce n'avait pas un rapport avec cette drôle de cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune. Mais bon je n'en avais toujours pas parlé et j'avais la sensation et l'intime conviction qu'il ne fallait pas que je le fasse.

Enfin voilà le jour tant arrivé je devais me rendre à cette soirée de gala j'avais été avec Barbara me choisir une robe de soirée pour m'intégrer à cette soirée correctement. J'en avais choisi une simple et longue avec un léger décolleté toute noire, j'avais pris les gants et la pochette qui allaient avec, puis nous avions été me choisir une paire d'escarpin même si j'étais sûre de finir à l'hôpital à la fin de soirée j'espérais que ma maladresse me laisserait au moins le temps de couvrir cette soirée et de récolter toutes les interviews qu'il me fallait. Après un passage entre les mains de Barbara qui s'occupait de me rendre présentable même si d'après elle j'étais une magnifique jeune femme. Elle me fit un demi-chignon sophistiqué en laissant la longueur pour plus de sensualité selon ses propres mots. Au bout de deux heures de travail acharné j'étais enfin prête pour me rendre à la soirée. J'aurais dû y aller accompagnée, mais Mickaël qui devait m'accompagner (en tout bien tout honneur et j'avais bien insisté sur ces termes) avait contracté un virus et le pauvre ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de plus de cinq mètres de ses cabinets de toilettes.

Donc c'est seule que je me rendais dans l'une des soirée les plus prestigieuses du théâtre de Saint-Paul, l'organisatrice de cette soirée une personnalité très en vogue dans le show-business avait fait fort elle avait réussi à attirer énormément de monde et des personnalités toutes aussi influentes qu'elle. Je ne suis pas sûre que tous soient venu dans l'idée de servir pour la bonne cause mais ils étaient là et cela me permettrait de faire un pas de plus dans le monde du journalisme. Arrivée à l'entrée du théâtre je sortis ma carte de presse ainsi que mon carton d'invitation j'étais dans les premières mais en tant que bonne journaliste il fallait que je sois présente avant tout le monde, que je sois là quand il arrivaient. J'avais un appareil photo et je photographiais chaque arrivée, oui dans notre petit magasine il fallait être multitâches. Une fois ceci fait le dîner commença et je me retrouvais avec d'autres journalistes nous étions séparés des VIP, et nous avions reçus l'ordre de les laissé manger sereinement et que nous pourrions commencer nos interviews une fois le repas terminé et pendant les tours de chants de certaines personnalité venues donner de leurs temps et un peu d'argent. Enfin pour se montrer à la soirée de la semaine car malheureusement c'est comme ça que tournait le monde, les bonnes œuvres n'étaient que des prétextes pour se montrer là où il y avait plein de personnalités et des journalistes, il fallait faire parler de soi dans la presse pour exister aux yeux du monde.

Le tour de chant commençait et nous nous dirigeâmes tels des vautours que nous étions censés être sur les « stars » pour commencer nos questions. Nous n'avions droit à trois questions pour chaque magasine. C'étaient peu mais bon vu le nombres de journalistes que nous étions je comprenais parfaitement leur logique. Comme tous j'avais posé mes questions j'avais bien sûr accordées celles-ci avec le terme de mon magasine. J'eus même la surprise de me faire offrir un verre par une des célébrité du cinéma. Mais que je remis bien gentiment à sa place en lui rappelant qu'il était marié. Bien entendu j'aurais dû me renseigner un peu mieux avant de balancer ce genre de propos car apparemment il avait divorcé depuis presque un an. Je m'excusais en lui disant que je n'était pas vraiment branchée revues mondaines et encore moins sur celles des potins. Ce qui le fit sourire et pour me faire pardonner je lui accordais un verre en ma compagnie. Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais concernant les célébrités mais celui-ci me paraissait normal, et il m'avoua qu'il était là pour les animaux, qu'il avait un ranch au Texas et qu'il accueillait les chevaux que certaines associations arrivaient à sauver de l'abattoir. Je lui avouais qu'il devait être l'un des rares à être ici pour la véritable cause.

Il m'invita à passer un week-end dans son ranch. Je lui répondis que ce n'était pas une bonne chose car j'avais beau aimer les chevaux et c'était vrai eux ne m'aimaient pas je lui racontais tous mes déboires avec les animaux en général et il était littéralement mort de rire. Je lui demandais si je pouvais me servir des révélations qu'il m'avait faites pour mon papier et il accepta qu'à la seule condition que je lui laisse mon numéro de téléphone. Ce que je fis avec plaisir, je savais que c'était pas vraiment professionnel mais bon nous étions adultes tous les deux, et je crois que cela plairait à Barbara. Je dus abréger notre entretient car les collègues commençaient à s'impatienter que je monopolise la grande « star » de la saga à succès du moment.

**-Salut jolie bonbon,** m'interpella un des serveurs alors que je passais devant lui pour aller prendre l'air m'octroyer une petite pause.

**-Pardon ?**

**-Ce n'est pas grave tu es toute excusée. Je t'ai vu parler « Monsieur célébrité »,** me dit-il avec un pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

**-Oui c'est peu normal je suis journaliste**, lui rétorquai-je distante.

**-Mais bien sûr. Toute la soirée j'ai essayé d'attirer ton attention je n'ai fait que te servir et tu ne m'as pas regarder une seule fois.**

**-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous froisser. C'est juste que je suis en mode travail ce soir.**

**-Mais oui c'est facile ça. Tu es comme toutes les greluches de cette soirée, qui n'ont d'yeux que par la renommé de ces gens,** cracha-t-il.

**-Je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez, mais vous êtes vraiment loin du compte,** lui dis-je sèchement cette fois.

Je n'admettais pas qu'un étranger se permette de me juger de la sorte. J'allais le contourner pour rentrer mais il m'attrapa par le bras et m'attira contre lui.

**-Je vous prierais de me lâcher**, le menaçai-je.

**-Sinon quoi poupée ?** demanda-t-il défiant.

**-Sinon je ferais appel à la sécurité,** rétorqua cette voix que je connaissais depuis peu.

**-Le grand Tom qui arrive au secourt de la jeune demoiselle en détresse ça doit être lassant de rejouer en permanence votre vie non ?**

**-Je ne le répèterais pas lâchez cette demoiselle sinon j'appellerais véritablement la sécurité.**

**-Je croyais que c'était que professionnel ?** me dit le serveur.

**-Mais je ne vous doit rien. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Je ne vous connais même pas,** il me relâcha et me lança un regard qui refroidit mon tempérament.

Il me fit vraiment peur je me reculais de lui, et Tom vint à mes côtés et me guida sa main dans mon dos loin de lui. Je le remerciais de m'avoir aidée. Il me demanda de faire attention qu'il devait partir mais qu'il m'appellerait demain, pour être sûr que j'étais bien rentrée en sécurité. Avant de partir il alla voir un des agents de sécurité et indiqua le serveur qui venait de m'agresser. L'agent y alla et le pria de partir ce qu'il fit en me lançant ce même regard qui me glaçait le sang je tournais la tête le chassant de mon esprit et continuais mes interviews.

Je fis mon tour du parterre de célébrités et la plupart était si vénale que s'en était affligeant, mais bon je devais rester professionnelle jusqu'au bout, à la fin de la soirée alors que les célébrités quittaient le théâtre pour se rendre dans une soirée plus privée ou nous n'étions pas conviés.

Je récupérais mes affaires, échangeais mes coordonnés avec certains confrères avec qui j'avais discuté un peu plus tôt et je pus enfin retourner à ma voiture. J'installais mon matériel à l'arrière et refermais la porte pour prendre place au volant. Quand je sentis deux bras m'encercler et me tirer violemment en arrière. Il avait mis sa main sur ma bouche m'empêchant ainsi de hurler.

**-Ferme la porte,** indiqua-t-il à son complice.

J'avais reconnu sa voix c'était le serveur qui m'avait prise à partie lors de la soirée. Je savais que j'étais mal et j'espérais qu'un confrère passe par ici rapidement. Mais il dut anticiper cette éventualité car il me tira un peu plus loin dans un ruelle sordide et mal éclairée, il me jeta au sol violemment.

**-Alors il n'est pas là pour te secourir ton chevalier servant. Comment vas-tu faire hein ?** me demanda-t-il en colère.

**-Je suis désolée qu'il vous ait causé des ennuis dans votre travail,** tentai-je.

**-Oui il m'en a causé à cause de lui je viens de perdre mon job.**

**-J'en suis désolée, mais croyez-vous que m'agresser soit une bonne chose. Vous avez bien vu que je n'en suis pas responsable.**

**-Non mais comme j'ai entendu que vous alliez vous revoir, tu pourras lui passer le message, **me dit-il. **Stan tiens la demoiselle que nous puissions voir ce qu'elle cache dessous son si bel emballage.**

**-S'il vous plaît...** le suppliai-je rampant pour ne pas qu'il m'attrape.

**-Rien du tout ma belle, tu m'as excité toute la soirée à te trémousser devant moi.**

Mes larmes coulèrent je savais que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure, j'avais dû faire de mauvaise chose dans ma vie précédente pour être en permanence la proie de sadique. J'espérais cette fois-ci que je ne perdrais pas la mémoire une nouvelle fois. Le fameux Stan me prit avec brusquerie par les cheveux pour me relever. Une fois debout il me prit sous les bras pour me maintenir en laissant ses mains sur ma poitrine j'essayais de me dégager, de me débattre mais il était sacrément fort. Je hurlais de me lâcher tout en pleurant.

**-Bâillonne-la elle va rameuter la ville entière !** ordonna le serveur.

**-Avec quoi ?** demanda l'autre.

**-Ta main imbécile !** cria le serveur, alors qu'il avançait et remonta ma robe et plongea sa main directement entre mes cuisses.

Je redoublais d'effort pour essayer de me libérer mais au plus je me débattais au plus il souriait. Puis j'entendis un grognement féroce comme si un félin venait d'arriver dans la rue. Mes agresseurs se statufièrent, le serveur se tourna pour voir à quel animal nous avions affaire. Mais à la place d'un animal une personne approchait fièrement, on aurait dit une femme mais j'avais du mal à voir dans cette ruelle mal éclairée. Mais les cheveux long et sa démarche gracieuse m'indiquaient que ce devait être une femme. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit une femme qui vienne à mon secours ? Elle allait subir le même sort que moi si elle restait là. Je voulais lui dire de s'en aller et d'aller chercher de l'aide mais elle continuait d'avancer. Le serveur siffla son contentement quand il vit la jeune femme. Effectivement elle était véritablement très belle. Le style beauté fatale qui pose dans les magasines de mode, blonde plantureuse, l'allure altière mais une sensation de dangerosité se dégageait d'elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle très près alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche mais le regardait froidement.

**-Et bien beauté tu veux venir jouer avec nous**, demanda-t-il ne cachant pas sa convoitise.

**-Je ne joue qu'avec des vrais hommes pas des moins-que rien,** crachat-elle.

**-Laisse-moi te détromper,** dit-il en tentant de la toucher.

Elle lui attrapa la main et lui tordit. Il s'agenouilla sous l'assaut criant de douleur. Elle lui lâcha le poignet et l'attrapa à la gorge le collant sans mal contre le mur il essaya de se dégager mais elle devait avoir une maîtrise dans le self défense ou quelque chose comme ça. Car il ne put se défaire de son emprise. Elle s'adressa à celui qui me tenait toujours.

**-Relâche-la ou je te jure qu'après ton pote je m'occupe de toi.**

Il dut sentir la menace, la même que celle que je sentais car il me lâcha et fila comme le vent abandonnant son complice dans les mains de la plantureuse blonde.

Elle lui serra un peu plus le cou car je le vis virer au rouge.

**-Je te conseille de ne plus jamais recommencer ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire car si je te retombe dessus je te jure que je te tuerais. Est-ce bien clair ?** demanda-t-elle. Elle relâcha sa prise il tomba à genoux en toussant et se tenant la gorge, il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris la menace. **Dégage avant que j'avance ma sentence,** déclara-t-elle la voix toujours aussi froide et dure, et j'étais sûre qu'elle pourrait effectivement le tuer si elle le voulait.

Il se releva et tenta de partir aussi vite que son ami mais l'effet fut moins convainquant que celui de son acolyte.

La belle blonde se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main une fois le serveur partit.

**-Et bien Bella il semblerait que tu sois toujours aussi malchanceuse,** dit-elle.

Je lui tendis la main pour qu'elle m'aide à me relever. Je fus surprise elle semblait me connaître. Et puis elle m'avait nommée par un prénom qui ne me disait rien. Bella ?

* * *

**(N/R : toutes en chœur nous râlons après notre chère Bet's ne vous gênez pas allez y ça fait du bien. Non ! Je suis toute seule ben tant pis je râle toute seule alors, mais moi j'ai la chance d'avoir avant vous toutes les chap' et toc, je sais ça ne fait pas du tout mâture mais bon... bizoux ma belle, vite la suite !)**

**N/A:Oh! la vilaine auteure qui recommence à torturer ses lecteurs... j'adore!**

**Bien vous avez un début d'explication et l'histoire se pose doucement, nous allons pouvoir bientôt commencer à entrer dans le vif du sujet :)**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**Bet's. **


	3. Chapter 3 : À la recherche du passé

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Le chapitre que vous m'avez demandé. La blonde mais qui est-elle? Ben la réponse arrive. C'était assez simple quand même. Mais je vous ai bien habitué à vous surprendre, du coup même l'évidence n'en est plus une. Et je dois dire que cela me fait sourire et me rend fière également, car cela me montre que vous ne savez pas comment je vais agir à l'avance et j'aime vous surprendre c'est ce que j'apprécie le plus dans l'écriture. Bon une petite réponse aux réviews anonymes et je vous laisse lire.**

**Virgini:** Tu as raison je crois que c'est l'une de mes caractéristiques premières « créer la frustration. » lol.

**Aurélie:**Effectivement tu m'as bien cerné lol les réponses c'est pour plus tard enfin sauf l'identité de la blonde ça c'est dans ce chapitre :-)

Béatrice: Ahh que de questions et pour tes réponses il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience ;-)

**Mekissa27:** J'espère que tu es pressée de revoir Edward pour voir comment je vais le torturer hein? parce que je le répète encore une fois à cause du site qui a bugger quand j'ai mis cette fiction en ligne c'est Démétri mon personnage masculin... C'est juste un rappel au cas ou tu te sois trompé de fiction ou que tu n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais pu annoncer mes personnages.

**Laura:** tu sais que tu m'as donné le tournis avec tes questions lol. Ben a ton avis qu'est ce que je vais bien te répondre a ça? ;-) Patience est mon mot du jour... lol Et nous je ne suis pas méchante,,,, je suis sadique lol. Aller je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps pour la suite.

**Adeline.L:** C'est ça de donner des mauvaises habitudes après pffff lol. Je ne poste qu'une fois par semaine parce que cette fiction n'est pas encore achevée sur mon ordinateur. J'ai toute la trame en tête. Mais elle n'est pas finit donc je ne prends pas le risque de publier plusieurs fois par semaine dans le sens ou je suis aussi sur trois autre projets en parallèle pour le moment. Donc il y a des moments ou je reprendrais pas cette fiction durant une ou deux semaines donc il me faut bien cette marge de temps pour que vous n'ayez pas d'attente. Et juste au passage pour moi Charlotte est brune en tout cas je n'arrive pas à la voir autrement que brune. Lol.

**Titine 13110:** 13110 le code postal de Port de Bouc dans le 13 ou c'est juste une coïncidence? Parce que si c'est le cas nous serions voisine :) moi je suis de la ville juste à coté. Pour tes questions si je lance une fiction je vais jusqu'au bout et je poste régulièrement, un chapitre par semaine. Je n'ai jamais eu un retard sauf sur une fiction que j'avais mise entre parenthèse un certain temps mais j'avais averti mes lecteurs et un retard de deux jours sur ma dernière fiction et c'était la faute du site. Je suis quelqu'un de ponctuel et je tiens mes engagements ;-)

**Marie:** Ça c'est du compliment et je suis vraiment touchée, surtout avec le nombre d'auteurs qu'il y a sur ce site. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de tes attentes. Oui il y aura Alec bien évidemment :-) Quand à Démétri j'ai voulu lui laisser son caractère de joyeux luron mais avec ce que je lui réserve il aura peu d'occasion de nous en faire profiter. Je vais t'expliquer la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas reproduire le caractère que je lui avais donné.

**Yiunaa:** Si tu passes par là je répondrais à ton message en même temps. Quand j'ai écrit « Tout n'est que fatalité » il y a plus d'un an maintenant, j'étais dans un état d'esprit différent de celui que j'ai actuellement. Sans parler du fait que dans son ensemble cette fiction a été ma première dans le sens ou je l'ai commencé après « Obsession maladive » mais je l'ai écrit d'une traite alors que j'avais stoppé la première afin de la reprendre. Donc je peux dire en toute franchise qu'elle a été LA fiction qui m'a permis de me trouver un style. Et d'ailleurs ça ce voit lorsque l'on lit ce que j'ai écrit après, mon style c'est amélioré et est devenu moins brouillon. Tout ça pour dire qu'avec tous ces changements il m'est impossible de pouvoir revenir sur un caractère bien précis d'un personnage un an après l'avoir laissé, c'est aussi l'une des raison pour lesquelles je ne fais jamais de suite parce que mon état d'esprit change. Tout simplement.

**Demoiselle A:** tu n'es pas une anonyme, mais j'ai voulu te répondre hier soir et tes paramètres ne le permettent pas. Au cas où ma réponse: Il y a une fiction que j'ai particulièrement aimé (bien qu'elle soit un Bella/Edward) c'est Bella Swan: Kidnapeuse de Kafryn sinon il y a Golden moon une traduction de Androma mais elle a été abandonné je pense (la traduction) mais si tu veux, tu peux aller la lire sur le profile de son auteure, elle est terminée. C'est un Jella magnifique c'est d'ailleurs celle-ci qui ma fait connaître les Jella et les aimer autant.

Voilà j'ai terminé avec mes réponses.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Rappel du chapitre précédent:**

_**-Et bien Bella il semblerait que tu sois toujours aussi malchanceuse,** dit-elle de sa voix parfaite._

_Je lui tendis la main pour qu'elle m'aide à me relever. Je fus surprise elle semblait me connaître. Et puis elle m'avait nommé par un prénom qui ne me disait rien. Bella ?_

**Chapitre 2 : À la recherche du passé.**

**-Se connait-on ? Et comment m'avez-vous appeler ?** Demandai-je.

Je la vis froncer les yeux et me scruter intensément, cherchant à savoir certainement si elle ne se méprenait pas de personne. Elle prit ma main et me tira doucement mais avec une force déconcertante. Elle attrapa mon bras et retira mon gant, elle scrutait mon poignet à la recherche de quelque chose et je savais que c'était ma cicatrice, et vu comment elle était déterminée elle savait qu'elle était là. Elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles à mes oreilles. Puis une fois ses yeux sur la fameuse marque elle se dit.

**-J'étais sûre que je ne pouvais pas me tromper,** puis elle reporta son attention sur moi. **Pourrais-tu m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu ne me reconnais pas ? À moins que tu le fasses exprès ?** demanda-t-elle plus sèchement.

**-Je suis désolée, je vais commencer par me présenter. Je m'appelle Marie Stenson depuis à peu près deux ans. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, j'ai été retrouvée presque morte dans un fossé et depuis j'ai perdu la mémoire. Je ne connais absolument rien de mon passé.**

**-C'est pas vrai tu ne te souvient pas de moi, ni d'Edward ?**

**-Qui est Edward ?** demandai-je curieuse. **Excusez-moi de vous paraître si curieuse mais vous paraissez me connaître est-ce que vous accepteriez de m'aider à savoir qui je suis ?**

**-Non !** répondit-elle froidement et sèchement. Je me reculais sous la surprise et l'intonation. Cette femme me faisait vraiment peur. **Je ne veux pas t'effrayer mais profite de cette chance de pouvoir avoir une vie normale. Laisse ton passé là où il est. C'est vraiment mieux de cette façon,** elle fit demi-tour et allait pour partir.

**-S'il vous plaît !** la suppliai-je. **Je ne sais plus rien de mon passé je me suis réveillée dans cette ville seule et sans personne. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai des parents, un petit ami, voir peut-être un mari. Je ne sais même pas quel plat j'aimais avant. Savez-vous ce que c'est de se sentir toujours seule ? De ne pas savoir si vous manquez à quelqu'un ? Si quelqu'un vous aime quelque part sur cette Terre ?**

**-Je connais tout ça,** me répondit-elle attristée. **Je sais ce que c'est d'être seule, je connais tout ce que tu me décris. Mais tu as la chance de pouvoir tout recommencer pourquoi vouloir te faire du mal en reprenant connaissance de ton passé qui n'est pas joyeux ?**

**-Parce que je veux avoir le choix, je veux savoir si quelqu'un m'aime. Je me sens si vide en permanence et vous pouvez m'apporter un peu de réconfort, vous avez l'air de me connaître.**

Elle me regardait et restait plantée pratiquement immobile je voyais qu'elle réfléchissait et j'espérais qu'elle allait céder et me dire ce qu'elle savait de moi. De tout façon je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser partir sans avoir de réponse à mes questions. Elle savait qui j'étais et j'allais moi aussi le savoir il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

**-Très bien, tu t'appelles Isabella Swan, tu es née le 13 septembre 1984 à Forks dans l'état de Washington. Ton père est le shérif de cette ville et il s'appelle Charlie Swan. Ta mère se nomme Renée Dwyer elle s'est remariée il y a plusieurs années.**

**-Oh !** soufflai-je la tête me tournant sous le flot d'informations que me donnait cette femme.

J'avais une identité et des parents. Je me sentais pas très bien certainement un contrecoup de l'agression associé aux révélations de mon passé. Je me sentais défaillir. La belle blonde me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol, elle était effectivement très forte.

**-Je vais te ramener chez toi Bella, tu as besoin de te reposer.**

**-OK,** admis-je. **Ma voiture est un peu plus loin. À moins que vous vouliez prendre la votre. Mais je dois récupérer mon matériel dedans.**

**-Non on prendra la tienne et arrête de me vouvoyer, je m'appelle Rosalie, Rosalie Hale.**

**-Merci Rosalie,** balbutiai-je alors qu'elle me portait pratiquement jusqu'à ma voiture.

Elle m'installa côté passager. Elle se mit au volant en me demandant mon adresse. Que je lui donnais sans même me soucier de faire rentrer une étrangère dans l'appartement de Barbara.

**-Que fais-tu dans la vie ?** me demanda-t-elle pour me tenir en alerte certainement.

**-Je suis journaliste,** répondis-je.

**-T'es sérieuse ?** s'amusa-t-elle. Je la regardais surprise. **Ne le prends pas mal mais je me souviens de toi comme étant maladroite et timide, donc journaliste ce n'est pas une profession dans laquelle je te voyais.**

**-Il a fallu que je prenne sur moi mais je suis belle et bien journaliste et d'ailleurs j'étais en interview ce soir et celui que tu as fait fuir était le serveur de cette soirée il s'est fait licencier parce que l'un des pontes de cette soirée l'a vu en train de me malmener et est intervenu, il l'a ensuite dénoncé à la sécurité, je suppose qu'il voulait se venger.**

**-Ouais tu attires toujours autant le danger. Tu as de la chance de t'en être sortie vivante.**

**-Si on peut dire ça j'ai perdu dix-neuf mois de ma vie en plus de mon passé.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-J'ai fait dix-neuf mois de coma avant de me réveiller.**

**-Oh ! Tu étais vraiment dans un sale état alors ?**

**-Les deux jambes cassées, un bras également, des côtes cassées et fêlées, une commotion et un traumatisme crânien, le tout agrémenté d'une hémorragie interne.**

**-On ne sait pas qui t'a fait ça ?** demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

**-Non rien ce sont les agents des routes qui m'ont retrouvée dans un fossé laissée pour morte,** elle semblait pensive et totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle se gara devant le bâtiment je lui indiquais ma place de parking. Et je l'invitais à m'accompagner chez moi, je l'avertis que je ne vivais pas seule mais que Barbara était une femme très bien. J'entrais dans l'appartement et tins la porte ouverte pour inviter Rosalie à me suivre, ce qu'elle fit. Je l'invitais à s'installer dans le salon alors que je déposais mes affaires.

**-Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?** lui demandai-je alors que j'allais dans la cuisine me chercher un soda. Je l'entendis glousser comme si ce que je disais pouvait être marrant.

**-Non merci Bella.**

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être déstabilisant de l'entendre m'appeler Bella alors que je ne connaissais que Marie.

Je revins m'installer dans le salon après avoir enlever ces objets de tortures que j'avais à mes pieds. J'allais relancer Rosalie sur mon passé sujet qui ne faisait que revenir en force dans ma tête lorsque j'entendis Barbara revenir elle devait être chez Jake et Vanda.

**-Salut ma belle. Alors ta soirée ?** fit-elle en débarquant dans le salon. Rosalie s'était levée pour accueillir la maîtresse de maison. **Oh mais tu es avec une amie excuse-moi, je vais vous laisser.**

**-Tu peux rester Barbara je te présente Rosalie Hale. Et mon nom à moi c'est Bella enfin Isabella Swan.**

**-Tu te souviens ?** demanda-t-elle excitée.

**-Non toujours pas mais Rosalie m'a quelque peu aidé ce soir. Et en fait il s'avère qu'elle m'a reconnue.**

**-Es-tu sûre de ne pas t'être trompée jeune fille ? Pas que je doute de toi mais il serait malvenu de donner de faux espoirs à Marie.**

**-Aucun doutes n'est possible madame. Je puis vous assurer que nous sommes bien en présence d'Isabella Swan.**

**-Mais c'est merveilleux, tu vas pouvoir reprendre contacte avec ta famille,** me dit-elle en m'étreignant.

**-Oui ce serait merveilleux mais je suis morte de trouille.**

**-Tu devrais commencer par ton père c'est un homme bon et juste et vous vous ressemblez tellement au point de vue de vos caractères respectifs.**

**-Comment connais-tu Marie, enfin Bella ?** demanda ma marraine de cœur.

**-Nous allions en cours dans le même lycée à Forks,** déclara Rosalie.

**-Tu me parais bien jeune par rapport à Bella.**

**-Dis que je suis vieille, pendant que t'y es !** m'outrais-je.

**-Mais non mais regarde la elle a un visage encore juvénile, tu as quoi 19 ou 20 ans ?**

**-En fait j'ai l'âge de Bella j'ai 24 ans,** répondit Rosalie. **Mais c'est vrai que je dois souvent sortir mes papiers quand je vais quelque part. Les gens ont du mal à me croire quand je leur donne mon âge.**

**-Ce qui sera un avantage non négligeable dans quelques années, crois-moi,** répondit Barbara ce qui me tira un sourire.

**-Je veux bien vous croire, **répondit Rosalie amusée.

**-Rosalie, qui est Edward ?** demandai-je alors que je me rappelais ce qu'elle m'avait dit en dans cette ruelle. Elle s'assombrit quelque peu, alors que j'attendais une réponse.

**-Edward est mon frère. Et à une époque il fut ton prétendant, et vous étiez très amoureux l'un de l'autre.**

**-Oh ! Et que s'est-il passé ?** demandai-je curieuse.

**-Tu t'es rendu compte qu'il n'était pas bon pour toi, et tu as rompu. Et ce fut la meilleur chose que tu aies pu faire.**

**-Pourquoi ?** demandai-je curieuse.

**-Il n'était pas bon pour toi, tu méritais mieux. Écoute ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te répondre mais c'est un sujet sensible pour moi. Je préfère te parler de ton père, de l'école, de tout ce que je peux mais si nous pouvions aborder le thème de ma famille plus tard ça m'arrangerait.**

**-Comme tu veux Rosalie. En fait j'aurais tellement de question que je ne sais même pas par où commencer.**

**-Couleur préféré le bleu, bien que tu portais principalement des couleurs sombres et surtout du marron. Plat préféré, les lasagnes, tu avais un shampoing à base de fraise, tu étais également d'une maladresse affligeante.**

**-Ça ça n'a pas vraiment changé,** s'amusa Barbara sous mon regard entendu, ce qui fit sourire Rosalie.

**-Tu avais beaucoup de succès avec les garçons malgré le fait que tu ne t'en rendais pas compte.**

**-Ça non plus ça n'a pas changé.**

**-Barbara !** la sermonnai-je.

**-Dis-moi le contraire. As-tu eu au moins une approche que tu n'as pas fais fuir ce soir ?** me demanda-t-elle pensant que je ne pourrais rien répondre.

**-Et bien effectivement j'ai un homme qui m'a demandé mon numéro de téléphone et je lui ai donné.**

**-Sérieux ? Et il est comment ?** me demanda ma marraine soudain très intéressée.

**-Très beau, vraiment très beau et tu le connais en plus. Enfin tu l'as déjà vu.**

**-Qui est-ce ?** demanda-t-elle tellement excitée qu'elle ne se souciait même plus de Rosalie. Cette dernière nous regardait interagir amusée.

**-Tu te souviens du dernier film que nous avons été voir ?**

**-Ça date mais oui c'était le premier volet de la saga qui fait rage en ce moment,** je la dévisageais avec un sourire fier.

**-Tu te souviens de l'acteur qui joue le rôle principal ?**

**-Oh bon Dieu Marie c'est pas possible !** fit-elle en se redressant comme un ressort.

**-Tu as décroché le gros lot bravo Bella,** me fit Rosalie.

**-Hey ! Il m'a seulement demandé mon numéro rien de plus pour le moment si ça se trouve il ne me rappellera même pas.**

**-Il a plutôt intérêt à te rappeler sinon je vais aller au canada lors de son prochain tournage et je vais lui souffler dans les bronche version Barbara en colère,** dit-elle en accentuant sur sa grosse voix. Ce qui nous fit sourire de nouveau.

**-Je me fais pas de soucis pour ça, Bella a toujours su attirer l'attention des hommes les plus séduisant. Mon frère est un très bel homme également et elle l'a complètement envoutée,** la rassura Rosalie.

J'aurais aimé me rappeler son visage j'aurais aimé me souvenir de lui et de notre « relation », j'aurais aussi aimé lui demander plus d'information et peut-être même une photo. Mais apparemment quelque chose avait dû se passer avec sa famille car elle m'avait dit savoir ce qu'était la solitude et le fait de ne pas savoir si l'on comptait pour quelqu'un. Dans ses paroles je pouvais comprendre à demi-mots qu'elle avait quitté sa famille ou peut-être l'avait-il rejetée. Mais apparemment cet Edward était vivant car elle en parlait au présent.

**-Bella, Bella !** m'interpella Rosalie.

**-Oui excuse-moi j'étais partie dans mes pensées.**

**-C'est ce que j'ai remarqué. Je vais passé quelques jours ici, je te donne mon numéro de téléphone. Tu m'appelles dès que tu veux plus de renseignements sur tes parents. Et si tu veux parler je peux toujours essayer de me rappeler de certaines choses sur notre période ensemble au lycée comme le nom de tes amies ou peut-être ceux de tes prétendants.**

**-Tu ne vas pas partir avant que je te rappelle.**

**-Non Bella, je reste jusqu'à ce que tu aies toutes les informations nécessaires pour retrouver ton passé. De toute façon je n'ai rien de mieux à faire et personne ne m'attend non plus,** je ressentais un amertume dans ses paroles, et cela me serra le cœur.

**-Tu veux rester avec nous je peux te prêter ma chambre moi je dormirais ici ?**

**-Non Bella c'est gentil de toute façon je me suis déjà pris une chambre à l'hôtel.**

**-Tu es sûre c'est de bon cœur, et ce sera moins cher que l'hôtel ?** renchérit Barbara.

**-Non ça va aller, l'argent n'est pas vraiment un problème pour moi. Mais c'est gentil merci.**

**-Prends au moins ma voiture vu que tu m'as raccompagnée tu me la ramèneras demain.**

**-Dis plutôt que c'est pour être sûre que je ne vais pas m'enfuir cette nuit,** rétorqua la sculpturale blonde.

**-Je suis si prévisible que ça ?** me plaignis-je.

**-Non c'est que je te connais plutôt bien,** s'amusa-t-elle. **Mais si tu veux je garderais ta voiture et je te la ramènerais demain matin ça te va ?**

**-OK, c'est parfait pour moi je dois juste passer à midi à la rédaction avec mon article.**

**-Parfait, je vous dis à demain alors.**

**-À demain Rosalie,** dis-je alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Je refermais la porte et je vis Barbara me fixer.

**-Je suis heureuse pour toi, mais j'ai du mal à t'appeler Bella.**

**-Je sais j'ai du mal aussi. Mais je sens ce prénom plus naturel sur moi.**

**-En plus il te va bien. Mickaël ne vas pas s'arrêter de te taquiner avec ton véritable prénom. **

**-Hharrr ! On est vraiment obligé de lui dire ?** gémis-je de dépit. Elle rigola. **N'empêche t'as vu ****cette fille elle est magnifique.**

**-J'imagine bien son frère,** renchérit mon amie.

**-Ce que j'aimerais m'en souvenir.**

**-Peut-être le reverras-tu ?**

**-Je ne sais pas d'après ce que j'ai compris dans son silence elle n'a pas l'air d'être en bon terme avec sa famille.**

**-J'ai cru ressentir ça aussi en effet. Peut-être qu'elle t'en parlera lorsque vous serez seules. Elle semblait bien te connaître, vous deviez être des amies avant.**

**-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai cette sensation de la connaître aussi même si je ne m'en souviens pas.**

**-Bon en attendant plonge-toi dans ton article sinon Marie la rédac' va te passer un savon s'il ne lui convient pas.**

**-Ouais tu as raison. Tu veux voir une photo de Tom ?**

**-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me la montrer,** me dit-elle.

Après plusieurs heures de travail je voyais qu'il était déjà quatre heure du matin et je savais que j'allais avoir du mal à me réveiller mais bon, je savais également que j'avais ma journée après avoir remis mon article à Marie. Et je doutais qu'elle allait me le faire reprendre car le passage assez grand que j'avais dédié à Tom était plutôt bon et je dois être honnête j'étais plus exigeante avec mon travail que Marie elle-même.

C'est après avoir procédé au téléchargement de mon article et des photos sur ma clef USB, que j'allais enfin me glisser dans mon lit. Mais avec toutes ces révélations qui se tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête, j'avais du mal à fermer l'œil. J'avais réussi à les repousser lorsque je travaillais mais là il n'y avait rien qui ne pouvait me détourner de tout ça.

Rosalie, j'avais de la peine pour elle, je la sentais seule et elle devait l'être. N'avait-elle pas dit que personne ne l'attendait ? Pourquoi avais-je ce sentiment de protection la concernant ? J'avais envie de la prendre contre moi et la protéger de lui retirer sa souffrance car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait mal, une douleur émotionnelle intense. Je me promis de lui redonner le sourire, si personne ne l'attendait, et que personne ne lui laissait une place dans leur vie, je le ferais moi. Je lui laisserais une place dans la mienne, après tout je savais ce que cela faisait d'être seule de se sentir abandonnée. Et puis en plus elle avait beaucoup à m'apprendre sur ma vie, j'avais besoin d'elle et j'espérais qu'elle puisse avoir besoin de moi aussi, un juste retour des choses.

Le lendemain Barbara vint me réveiller avant de partir mais cela faisait tôt pour moi à peine quatre heures où je m'étais couchée et encore moins de sommeil. Elle le comprit et programma mon réveil pour qu'il sonne à dix heures. Une vraie mère pour moi, mais avant que mon réveil ne sonne j'entendis une voix claire douce et mélodieuse tenter de me réveiller en douceur.

**-Bella, allez marmotte lève-toi.**

**-Hummm encore un peu,** quémandai-je.

**-Si tu veux mais je croyais que tu devais rendre ton article pour midi et il est 11h30.**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai !** criai-je en me jetant hors du lit.

Je me glissais dans un jean qui traînait sur la chaise à côté, j'attrapais le premier tee-shirt et l'enfilais, ne faisais pas attention au regard amusé de Rosalie qui me suivait dans ma vaine tentative d'habillage rapide. Une fois prête les chaussettes et chaussures aux pieds, j'attrapais ma clef USB, mon sac et ma veste. Rosalie me suivait docilement sans rien dire. Nous arrivions au bas de l'immeuble j'aperçus ma voiture et m'y précipitai.

**-Je conduis,** m'informa Rosalie en prenant place au volant. Une fois dans l'habitacle je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge et je vis qu'il était à peine 9h00 du matin.

**-Merde Rosalie, j'ai eu la trouille de louper le bouclage.**

**-Bien maintenant que t'es debout tu veux aller déjeuner où ?** me dit-elle avec un sourire fier sur son visage.

**-Starbucks je vais avoir besoin d'une grande dose de caféine aujourd'hui.**

**-Courte nuit ?**

**-Assez, entre l'article et les révélations que tu m'as faites j'ai dû avoir à peine deux heures de sommeil.**

**-Je suis désolée je pensais que tu avais dormis plus que ça,** me dit-elle avec une moue contrite.

**-Ce n'est pas grave je dormirais mieux ce soir. Allez emmène-moi boire un café.**

**-C'est partie,** et elle démarra sur les chapeau de roues.

**-Rosalie...**

**-Tu peux m'appeler Rose.**

**-OK Rose j'aimerais y arriver en un seul morceau au café.**

**-J'avais oublié que t'étais une froussarde.**

**-Hey ! Je ne suis pas froussarde mais ta conduite n'a rien de très féminin ni de très doux non plus,** elle sourit mais ne ralentit pas l'allure pour autant.

Elle nous trouva un Starbucks et je pus avoir ma première transfusion de caféine. Une fois le liquide passé la barrière de ma gorge je me sentais déjà bien mieux.

**-Rose pourrais-tu me dire tout ce que tu sais sur mon passé?**

**-Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit. En tout cas concernant ta famille. Tu vivais avec ta mère à Phœnix. Tes parents avaient divorcé lorsque tu n'étais qu'une enfant. Puis lors de son remariage avec un joueur de baseball il me semble, tu as voulu lui laisser de l'espace qu'elle puisse se retrouver un peu seule avec son mari, et tu es venue rejoindre ton père à Forks. Tu avais dix-sept ans, personnellement je trouve que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père tant physiquement que dans ton caractère. Quand tu es arrivée et que tu es entrée au lycée en court d'année tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Tu avais toute la gente masculine du lycée à tes pieds. Mais tu étais bien trop timide pour t'en apercevoir. Ta meilleure amie en dehors de ma sœur Alice s'appelait Angela.**

**-Tu as une sœur ? Je sais que c'est douloureux pour toi mais ne voudrais-tu pas me raconter comment je vous ai connu ?** elle souffla pour se donner du courage puis se lança.

**-Nous avons toujours été introvertis dans notre famille. Nous ne nous mélangions pas, et Edward encore moins que les autres. Pour lui personne n'était assez bien pour mériter son attention. Mais en fait c'est parce qu'il connait parfaitement les gens. Il sait ce qu'ils ont en tête et les gens sont tous tellement intéressés et prévisibles. Mais avec toi ce fut différent tu l'as surpris alors il a commencé à se rapprocher mais surtout il a commencé à se laisser approcher. Puis il y avait ma sœur Alice celle-ci est en permanence branchée sur le secteur, une véritable pile électrique elle s'est également attachée à toi et ce fut réciproque. Il y avait plus de réserve avec Jasper et moi, pas que nous ne t'aimions pas mais nous savions qu'Edward n'était pas ce qu'il te fallait. Mais il n'y avait que nous deux pour avoir cet avis. Mes parents et... et.. Emmett rejoignaient Edward sur ses attentions.**

**-Donc tu as trois frère et une sœur ?**

**-J'ai deux frères et une sœur Emmett n'était pas mon frère même s'il était le fils adoptif de mes parents. Mais c'est justement le sujet que j'aimerais éviter pour le moment c'est encore trop douloureux.**

**-Je suis désolée Rose je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave tu n'y es pour rien. Merde !** s'écria-t-elle en regardant derrière moi.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?** demandai-je en me tournant pour voir ce qu'il y avait.

**-Du soleil... je... suis allergique aux rayons solaires. Je ne dois pas m'exposer, jamais.**

**-J'ai un parapluie dans la voiture si tu veux je vais le chercher il te protègera.**

**-C'est une bonne idée, **me dit-elle en se détendant.

**-Je voulais te demander une chose Rose. Tu as dit que personne ne t'attendait, **je la vis se tendre une nouvelle fois.** Non ne t'affole pas je ne vais pas reparler de chose qui te font souffrir.** **Je voulais savoir si tu ne voulais pas m'accompagner. Je vais poser des congés et j'aimerais ****retourner prendre contact avec mes parents.**

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment Bella,** me répondit-elle surprise. Je la voyais elle était en plein conflit.

**-Tu sais c'est quelque chose d'effrayant, je ne les connais plus, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir d'eux. Et je ne peux pas demander à Barbara de venir, son travail est trop important et surtout j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit toi. Tu connais mes parents ce sera plus simple de cette façon, et j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux pendant ce temps.**

**-Écoute Bella c'est difficile pour moi de retourner à Forks et ta mère vit en Floride à Jacksonville, une ville très ensoleillée.**

**-Réfléchis-y. Moi je vais poser mes congés aujourd'hui, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'accompagnes. J'aimerais être ton amie si tu le permettais. Je sais l'effet que cela fait d'être seule. Je le suis depuis mon réveil dans cette chambre d'hôpital, mais tu m'as insufflé un peu d'espoir et tu m'as donné également l'accès à une partie de ma vie qui fuyait devant mes nombreuses tentatives de me les rappeler. Je peux moi aussi avoir l'opportunité d'avoir un passé et une famille grâce à toi et j'aimerais vraiment partager ça avec toi.**

**-Je suis surprise Bella nous n'avons jamais été très proches toutes les deux et je dirais même que j'ai été plutôt distante et froide avec toi par le passé et que tu me veuilles à tes côtés pour un jour qui sera intime et personnel je ne sais pas quoi en penser.**

**-C'est du passé et un passé que je ne me souviens pas. Et même si j'avais peur de toi parce que je suis sûre que cela devait être le cas, si tu était si froide et distante comme tu le prétends,** et là je la vis étaler un sourire.** Je ne m'en souviens plus et tout le monde change. Peut-être arriveras-tu à me supporter assez longtemps pour me laisser cette chance,** avançai-je, souriant à mon tour.

**-OK je t'accompagnerais mais sache que j'essaierai d'être discrète à Forks je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à ton père mais pour tes amis tu devras le faire toute seule.**

**-Ça me va,** dis-je en tendant la main.

Elle la serra mais sa température me choqua elle était littéralement froide. Elle s'en aperçut et me répondit avant même que je ne pose ma question.

**-Mauvaise circulation sanguine j'ai les extrémités toujours froides.**

**-OK,** répondis-je essayant de ne pas me poser trop de question car je sentais que ce froid m'était familier. Ça me donnait les mêmes sensations qu'avec le serpent quelques mois plus tôt.

**-Pour ce qui est de Jacksonville nous devrons prendre des mesures, à cause de mon allergie.**

**-Oui nous prendrons un parapluie et tu t'habilleras et nous essaierons de nous déplacer à l'aube et à l'aurore, pour éviter un maximum le soleil,** rétorquai-je heureuse qu'elle accepte de venir avec moi.

**-Bien si tu veux bien aller chercher ton parapluie que nous puissions aller à ta rédaction.**

**-J'y vais à tout de suite,** je sortis avec toutes ces questions en tête.

Il est vrai que j'appréciais d'avoir Rosalie avec moi pour ce périple mais je dois avouer que tout ce mystère autour d'elle m'intriguait, je sentais qu'il y avait beaucoup plus. Qu'elle cachait quelque chose pas forcément à cause de mon passé mais plutôt du sien. C'était peut-être une déformation professionnel en tout cas j'ouvrirais l'œil. Je rapprochais la voiture que je garais en double file et je pris mon parapluie à l'arrière de la voiture pour retourner chercher ma sauveuse et sauveuse à plus d'un titre.

J'entrais dans le bureau de Marie, Rose était restée à mon bureau, elle regardait les articles que j'avais écrit et publié.

**-Alors Stenson qu'est-ce que ça a donné cette petite sauterie hier soir ?**

**-C'était pas trop mal même si la plupart des grosses légumes étaient présentes juste pour assurer un peu plus leur promos personnelles.**

**-C'est le monde du show-bizz ma chérie.**

**-Ouais mais j'ai pu tout de même en ressortir un article que tu vas aimer, j'en suis certaine,** avançai-je fière de moi.

**-Tu l'aimes ?** me demanda-t-elle.

**-Oui il me plaît.**

**-Bon sang montre moi ça !** M'ordonna-t-elle.

Je lui tendis la clef USB, elle l'introduit dans son ordi et commença sa lecture au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquels j'essayai de trouver comment j'allais aborder le sujet des congés, elle décrocha son attention de son écran retira ses lunette et plongea son regard bleu acier dans le mien.

**-Et bien je dois dire que tu ne m'as jamais rendu un article pareil, il est excellent. Et est-ce qu'il t'a donné le feu vert pour laisser ces informations à la publication.**

**-Oui nous avons procédé à un échange,** elle arqua un sourcil m'invitant à poursuivre. **J'ai le droit de publier tous les éléments qui sont dans l'article en échange de mon numéro de téléphone.**

**-Sérieusement !** me dit-elle incrédule.

**-Je crois que je devrais mal le prendre ça,** lui lançai-je amusée.

**-Pas du tout, c'est le fait que tu lui aies donné qui me surprend. S'il te paît laisse-moi l'annoncé à Micky,** me supplia-t-elle avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. **Je dois lui apporter un déjeuner et des médicaments avant qu'il ne finisse par dessécher au pied de ses toilettes,** je lui souris.

**-Si tu veux ça m'évitera de le faire et lorsque nous nous reverrons il aura digéré la chose.**

**-Ouais !** dit-elle tout sourire.

**-Je voulais te demander quelque chose,** repris-je légèrement plus mal à l'aise.

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Je vais avoir besoin de prendre des congés Marie, et j'aimerais le faire rapidement.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Tu vois la femme avec laquelle je suis arrivée ?**

**-Difficile de la manquer tout mon personnel masculin tourne autour de ton bureau en bombant le torse se pavanant comme des paons,** dit-elle amusée.

**-En fait il s'avère que je la connaissais d'avant mon accident.**

**-Elle fait partie de ton passé ?**

**-Oui, elle m'a sauvé d'une agression hier soir après la soirée de bienfaisance. Et elle m'a reconnu. Elle m'a également révélé mon identité et l'identité de mes parents.**

**-Oh ! Je vois et comment te nommes-tu ?**

**-Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je me faisais appeler Bella.**

**-Rien à voir avec Marie.**

**-Effectivement. J'aimerais pouvoir aller rencontrer mes parents, mais l'un habites dans l'état de Washington et l'autre en Floride.**

**-OK, écoute nous n'avons aucun évènement majeur à venir et je pense que Steve pourra te remplacer sur le terrain. Je t'accorde trois semaines mais essaie de rentrer à la fin de ce délai parce qu'il va y avoir le salon animalier à cette période et je voudrais que ce soit toi qui le couvre.**

**-Je pense que ce sera possible.**

**-Marie... euh Bella tiens nous au courant de ta rencontre avec tes parents.**

**-Je le ferais, je te remercie Marie.**

Je rejoins Rose qui était entourée d'un grand nombre de mes collègues que je fis fuir d'un mouvement de bras comme si je chassais des mouches.

**-Les choses sont réglées,** avertis-je Rose**. Steve va voir Marie elle doit te parler,** lançai-je alors que je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur.

Il me fit un signe de tête et nous partîmes avec la belle blonde sous les regard réprobateurs de mes collègues masculins, ce qui me fit sourire d'amusement.

Nous venions de débarquer à Seattle Rose avait loué une voiture, je me sentais extrêmement nerveuse. Il avait beau être mon père il n'en restait pas moins que je n'avais aucun souvenir pour moi j'allais rencontrer un parfait inconnu qui avait un lien génétique avec moi. Mais je savais que lui me connaissait et j'espérai que ces retrouvailles se passeraient bien. Mais j'avais des doutes, il était shérif et il ne m'avait pas retrouvée ce qui voulait insinuer deux choses la premières c'est soit il était un mauvais flic et qu'il n'avait pas fait les bonnes démarches dans tous les états. Soit il se foutait de ce que j'avais pu devenir et j'espérai franchement que ce soit la première solution.

Nous passâmes la pancarte qui nous souhaitait la bienvenue à Forks. Il pleuvait, mais je baissais quand même la vitre pour respirer l'air extérieur et bizarrement le fait de le respirer profondément me fit du bien et m'apaisa, comme si je reconnaissais d'instinct cet endroit.

**-Moi aussi j'aime bien cette petite ville, on s'y sent bien.**

**-Il pleut toujours comme ça.**

**-Oui c'est l'une des villes les plus humide de notre pays**, m'informa-t-elle.** C'est la raison pour laquelle ma famille était venue s'installer ici.**

**-Elle n'y est plus ?**

**-Non mon père est médecin il s'est vu proposer un poste un peu plus important et nous avons déménagé, peu de temps après ta rupture avec Edward.**

**-OK**, mais j'avais du mal à me focaliser sur notre conversation je vis Rose s'engager dans une petite rue.

**-Devine quelle est ta maison pour voir si tes souvenirs reviennent.**

**-Je ne sais pas,** répondis-je en scrutant chaque maison, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup une petite demi-douzaine. Puis mon regard se posa sur la dernière au bout du la voie sans issue.

**-Celle-là, là-bas,** fis-je en désignant la maison du doigts.

**-Oui Bella c'est bien celle-ci,** elle nous rapprocha et nous gara devant la maison, derrière deux voitures.

Je voyais deux enfants jouer dehors sur le bout de pelouse. Je regardais Rose sceptique elle ne m'avait pas parler du fait que je pouvais avoir des frères et sœurs ou même des neveux qui sait d'ailleurs je ne lui avais pas posé la question.

**-Attends-moi une minutes Bella, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, il ne devrait y avoir personne d'autre que ton père ici,** et elle sortit de l'habitacle et se dirigea vers les enfants elle s'agenouilla et leur parla.

Les enfants lui montraient la porte d'entrée de ce qui devait être ma maison. Elle s'y dirigea et sonna. Une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années lui ouvrit la porte, elles discutèrent quelques minutes puis Rosalie revint avec une ride incrustée au milieu du front.

**-Cette maison n'appartient plus à ta famille depuis plus de deux ans. Depuis ta disparition approximativement.**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette nouvelle me fit beaucoup de mal, je devais être attachée à cette maison j'avais l'impression d'avoir une brique au fond de mon estomac. Mes larmes coulèrent alors que je regardais la façade de cette maison, qui fut jadis la mienne.

**-Je suis désolée Bella. Que dirais-tu d'aller au poste de police nous y trouverons certainement ton père et il pourra te donner les raisons pour lesquels il a vendu votre maison ?**

**-Oui c'est une bonne idée,** réussis-je à gémir une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge.

Elle nous conduisit rapidement jusqu'au poste de police, elle fit le tour et vint m'ouvrir la porte. J'étais habitée par une frousse indescriptible. Elle me prit la main et me la pressa doucement essayant de me donner un peu de force et de courage.

**-Allez ma belle ça ira mieux après ça, il faut juste se lancer.**

**-Tu as raison allons-y,** dis-je en avançant plus rapidement.

Une fois que je serais devant je ne pourrais plus reculer et je devrais y faire face. C'est pour cela que je me précipitais. Nous entrâmes dans le poste chacun des policiers s'affairaient à leurs tâches, personne ne nous avait vraiment regardé.

**-Je ne vois pas ton père,** me dit Rose puis elle fronça le nez. **C'est pas vrai !** dit-elle plus pour elle même que pour moi.

Je la regardais incrédule attendant qu'elle me dise ce qui n'allait pas quand une paire de bras m'arracha de Rosalie et me colla contre un homme étrangement grand et sacrément costaud.

**-Bella ? C'est bien toi Bella !** dit-il d'une voix puissante.

**-Vas-y doucement cabot,** cracha Rosalie pour calmer les ardeurs de celui qui était littéralement en train de m'écraser contre lui. D'ailleurs il me faisait un mal de chien. Il me relâcha pour me regarder.

**-Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Tu étais où pendant ces années ?** m'engueula-t-il en colère cette fois.

Je fis quelques pas en arrière, il me faisait peur. Et puis qui était-il pour m'accueillir de la sorte ? Mon petit ami ? Mon mari ? Rosalie me tira à elle et le fixa avec un regard qui en aurait tétanisé plus d'un mais apparemment sur lui ça le mit plus en colère encore.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fou ici san...**

**-Je t'arrête tout de suite,** cria-t-elle. **Bella ne sait pas qui tu es elle est amnésique,** je vis le grand brun typé amérindien se statufier.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?** cracha-t-il de colère. Il commençait à m'énerver avec ses accusations infondées.

**-Je ne sais pas qui tu es c'est un fait mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre c'est que ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de laisser mes amis se faire accuser devant mes yeux sans broncher. Alors je vais te dire une bonne chose avant de lancer des accusations en tant que flic tu devrais déjà chercher des preuves d'accord !** il me regarda surpris puis éclata de rire sous mon regard incrédule.

**-Tu n'as pas perdu de ton caractère ça c'est un fait,** dit-il. **Bon explique-moi alors ce que tu as fait ces presque cinq dernières années.**

-**J'ai déjà passé dix-neuf mois dans le coma,** dis-je pour commencer. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. **Mais avant de raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé je voudrais voir mon père. Je n'ai pas envie de raconter mon histoire toutes les cinq minutes,** il lança sur moi un regard attristé, ce qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

**-Bella ton père est mort il y a six ans.**

Et là ce fut la Terre qui s'ouvrit sous mes pieds pour m'engloutir littéralement. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mon père mais j'espérais pouvoir attiser ma mémoire avec sa présence et les histoires qu'il aurait pu me raconter. Rosalie m'attira contre elle et s'excusa.

**-Je suis désolée Bella je ne savais pas.**

**-Je... Tu... n'y es pour... rien,** balbutiai-je perdue, démoralisée et attristée à la fois.

**-Je suis désolé aussi Bella. Tu devrais peut-être l'emmener se recueillir sur la tombe de son père je finis mon service dans deux heures. Je vous retrouverais à l'ancienne scierie,** je hochais la tête, tout comme Rose pour acquiescer. Mais avant de partir je me retournais pour lui demander.

**-Au fait comment t'appelles-tu ?** il fronça les sourcils comme si cette simple question lui faisait mal, en fait il devait mal digérer le fait que je ne l'ai pas reconnu.

**-Je m'appelle Jacob, Jacob Black,** dit-il et il se tourna pour retourner à ses occupations.

* * *

**(N/R : suis plus que triste de la situation de Rose bien que je n'en sache pas plus et surtout que tu aies fait mourir Charlie, t'es pas gentille, snif)**

**Non je ne suis pas gentille mouhahaha! lol **

**Ben oui je me suis fait la promesse d'éviter de tuer à tout va dans cette fiction. Mais je ne peux pas m'en passer lol. Non c'est pour vous attendrir sur le sort de cette pauvre Bella... mais c'est pas fini vous savez que j'aime la torturer avant de lui laisser la joie de gouter au bonheur ;-)**

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?**

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bet's**


	4. Chapter 4: Quand le passé se conjugue

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer je n'ai pas répondu à vos messages cette semaine et j'en suis désolée. Mais je suis sur trop de choses en même temps en ce moment et je n'arrive plus à gérer mon temps, entre ma vie, mes projets et mes fics. J'essaierai de répondre cette semaine mais je ne le vous promet pas. J'espère pouvoir prendre assez d'avance enfin rattraper mon retard sur certain projet ce serait déjà pas mal. **

**Trêve de blabla je vous laisse lire.**

**Merci pour toutes celles qui m'ont mise en alertes auteur, histoire... Je suis contente de vous plaire et j'espère que cela durera car on entre dans une partie que j'aime particulièrement dans cette histoire. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre précédent :**

_**-Au fait comment t'appelles-tu ?** il fronça les sourcils comme si cette simple question lui faisait mal, en fait il devait mal digérer le fait que je ne l'ai pas reconnu._

_**-Je m'appelle Jacob, Jacob Black,** dit-il puis il se tourna pour retourner à ses occupations._

**Chapitre 3 : Quand le passé se conjugue au présent.**

Nous étions arrivées au cimetière. Lorsque nous avions quitté Saint Paul je ne pensais pas que je viendrais visiter mon père dans cet endroit. Et bien que je me rappelais plus de lui, je ressentis une grande tristesse s'emparer de moi alors que je cherchais son nom sur les stèles. Je le trouvais juste à côté d'une pierre tombale où seulement mon nom était écrit. Je ne donnais pas beaucoup d'importance à la mienne même si cela pouvait être déstabilisant et très perturbant.

L'épitaphe sur la stèle de mon père était simple, mais d'après ce que j'y lisais je devais énormément tenir à mon père. _**« Ci-gît le meilleur des hommes et le plus formidable des pères. Je t'aime papa. »**_

**-Je devais l'aimer profondément mon père.**

**-Oui tu y tenais beaucoup, tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour le protéger quitte à y laisser ta propre vie,** acquiesça Rosalie.

Sa réflexion me surprit mais je n'en fis pas cas, pour le moment j'avais mon histoire à essayer de me rappeler. J'essayais de trouver une toute petite bribe de souvenir mais rien, et ça ne m'avait jamais autant frustrée qu'en ce moment. Je restais un peu plus d'une heure à me recueillir sur la tombe de mon père, puis je décidais qu'il était temps d'aller sur le lieu de rendez-vous où ce Jacob Black allait nous rejoindre. D'ailleurs je trouvais ce lieu un peu trop mystérieux voir presque clandestin comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un nous voit. Ce qui était totalement absurde vu qu'il avait fallu traverser la ville pour aller au cimetière et que beaucoup de personnes s'étaient retournés sur notre passage à Rose et moi, j'en voyais certains même s'exclamer sans discrétion.

Nous allions sur le lieu de rendez-vous et mes premiers soupçons refirent surface c'était un lieu très éloigné perdu en pleine forêt, loin du monde.

**-Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre cet endroit pour un rendez-vous ?** lançai-je à Rose.

**-Tu sais avec les Quileute plus rien n'est surprenant,** me dit-elle nonchalamment.

Peu de temps après une voiture s'approcha un vieux modèle que je n'aurais pas été en mesure d'identifier. Il sortit habillé en civil ce qui lui allait plutôt bien, je devais admettre qu'il était plutôt beau garçon. Je me ressaisis il s'approcha de moi tout en gardant à l'œil Rosalie comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus. Ce qui au vu de sa carrure était assez improbable, car même si cela avait été le cas il s'en serait sorti très facilement.

**-Bella je suis vraiment content de te revoir. Tu m'as tellement manqué,** il s'approcha encore plus près et il me prit dans ses bras alors que je me statufiais.

Je devais être proche de lui pour qu'il se permette des gestes comme celui-ci. Il embrassa ma tête et prit une profonde respiration comme s'il cherchait à s'imprégner de mon odeur.

**-Je suis désolée, je voudrais bien te dire la même chose mais je ne sais même pas qui tu es. Je ****veux dire qui es-tu pour moi ?** demandai-je en m'écartant un peu de lui.

**-J'étais ton fiancé Bella, nous aurions dû nous marier deux mois après ta disparition,** me dit-il les yeux humides.

**-Oh ! je.. je suis désolée,** donc j'avais bien raison nous étions proche.

**-Comment ça se fait que tu ne l'aies pas chercher ?** demanda Rosalie un peu sèchement mais moins qu'au poste de police.

**-J'ai fait quelques recherches mais j'ai cru qu'elle avait fuit, qu'elle avait eu peur du mariage. Puis il y avait aussi la possibilité que ton frère soit revenu dans sa vie,** cracha-t-il. **Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de leur rupture. Elle m'aimait mais je savais que s'il revenait elle y serait retourner.**

**-Je l'aimais vraiment à ce point ton frère ?** demandai-je à Rose. Elle hocha la tête pour me répondre par l'affirmative.

**-Bella dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai besoin de savoir.**

**-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je me souviens seulement m'être réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital à Saint-Paul il y a plus de deux ans en ayant plus aucun souvenir. Même pas mon nom d'ailleurs mon nom officiel est Marie Stenson.**

**-Marie comme le prénom de ta grand-mère paternel,** m'informa-t-il. **Et c'est également ton deuxième prénom,** si nous devions nous marier il devait connaître beaucoup de chose sur moi et c'est peut-être pas plus mal que je lui sois tombée sur lui.

**-Ensuite comment t'en es-tu sortie ?** me demanda-t-il.

Je lui racontais tout, mon amitié avec Barbara et le fait qu'elle m'ait prise sous son aile, qu'elle m'ait aidé pour tout, pour mon identité, pour m'aider à trouver une carrière professionnelle, les tests, l'université et mon job dans le magasine animalier. Il écouta buvant chacune de mes paroles alors qu'il était posé contre la voiture de location. Il regarda Rose et lui demanda.

**-Comment se fait-il que tu sois avec elle ? Et le reste de la famille ? Vous l'avez suivi ?**

**-Non nous ne l'avons pas suivit,** répondit-elle.** Edward est à sa recherche depuis qu'il a apprit qu'elle avait disparut mais personne ne pouvait la localiser.**

**-Oui je m'en doutais j'ai appris qu'il était passé il y a quelque temps il a été à la maison des Swan.**

**-Qui n'est plus à moi apparemment ?**

**-Non ta mère l'a vendu le jour où ils ont abandonné les recherches, **dit-il avec beaucoup de colère dans la voix. Je le regardais surprise.** Je t'expliquerais après je voudrais que la s... que Rosalie finisse sa partie de l'histoire,** je hochai la tête.

**-J'ai quitté la famille il y a peu près quinze mois, et depuis je voyage beaucoup. Je suis arrivée sur St-Paul la semaine dernière et un soir en me baladant pour me changer les idées j'ai se... entendu les cris de Bella elle était en train de se faire agresser par deux hommes. Je suis intervenue et je l'ai libéré.**

**-Tu leur as fait du mal ?** Demanda Jacob en fixant Rosalie.

**-Ils l'auraient mérité aux vus de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui faire subir, mais non je les ai menacé et je les ai laissé filer.**

**-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous parlez à mot couverts ? **Car il n'a même pas relevé le fait qu'une femme puisse faire fuir deux hommes, ce qui n'est pas chose courante tout de même, mais cela semblait naturel pour Jacob. Comme s'il était persuadé que la plus grande menace était Rosalie. Elle me regarda puis se lança.

**-Nous n'avons pas une très bonne réputation, nous pouvons être très violent et dangereux quand nous sommes poussés à bout. Et Jacob connaît notre penchant. **Apparemment oui il la connaissait.

**-C'est à cause de cette violence que j'ai quitté ton frère ?** demandai-je.

**-Oui c'est un trait de famille, nous pouvons tous être très dangereux. C'est pour cela que quand je t'ai dit que tu avais pris la meilleur décision lorsque tu l'avais quitté. C'est quelque chose qui aurait pu aller jusqu'à te tuer si vraiment nous n'avions pas fait attention.**

**-Il y a des traitements pour ce genre de pathologie,** lançai-je. Ce qui fit sourire Jacob et Rose.

**-Bella comme elle te l'a dit tu as fait le bon choix. Même sous traitement ils auraient pu te faire du mal. Donc tu l'as aidé et ensuite comment se fait-il que tu sois ici avec elle ?** reprit-il.

**-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé elle ne voulait pas mais je ne me sentais pas d'affronter tout ceci seule et j'ai franchement bien fait parce que sans aide je ne tiendrais pas le coup.**

**-Tu la laisseras après ?**

**-Mais de quoi je me mêle. Tu n'as pas à décider qui je dois voir ou pas. Même si nous avons failli nous marier cela ne t'autorise pas à décider pour moi.**

**-Excuse-moi Bella une vieille habitude. J'ai toujours eu tendance à te sur-protéger.**

**-Raconte-moi ma vie s'il te plaît,** lui demandai-je pour détourner le fil de la conversation, qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Il se rembrunit, baissa la tête et je le vis qu'il se livrait un combat interne. Au bout d'un certains temps il releva la tête et commença à me raconter mon histoire enfin notre histoire.

**-Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance quand tu venais en vacances chez ton père il t'emmenait souvent chez le mien et tu jouais avec mes sœurs et moi. Puis pendant plusieurs années tu n'es plus venue, tu as réapparu l'année où tu es revenue vivre à Forks avec ton père. Peu de temps après tu es sortie avec son frère. Tu m'intéressais déjà mais je suis à peine plus jeune que toi en plus du fait que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Cullen, je n'avais pas une seule chance de te séduire,** cracha-t-il.** Puis comme te l'a dit Blondie tu as compris seule qu'il n'était pas bon pour toi, que vivre avec lui et proche de lui pouvait être dangereux pour toi, donc tu as rompu. Il t'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour t'en remettre même si c'était ta décision. Je crois que ce qu'il t'a fait avancer ce fut leur départ. Le soir du lycée Charlie m'a appelé pour m'informer qu'il aurait aimé que je t'y emmène il y avait bien un cavalier qui t'attendait mais tu ne voulais pas y aller et lui refusait de partir sans toi. Je suis arrivé je l'ai fait fuir et je t'ai obligé à t'habiller malgré ton atèle.**

**-J'étais blessée ?**

**-Oui une conséquence de ton engagement dans leur famille.**

**-Il me frappait ?** demandai-je surprise et choquée.

**-Non !** répondit vivement Rosalie. **Il ne l'aurait jamais fait, c'est peut-être paradoxal et difficile à comprendre mais Edward t'aime énormément et jamais il ne t'aurait fait du mal intentionnellement, le problème c'est que nous avons du mal à contrôler certains aspect de notre nature,** dit-elle. **C'était un accident tu étais partie après une dispute avec mon frère et tu as voulu retourner à Phœnix. Il t'a suivi et une fois là-bas il t'a demandé de venir le** **rejoindre à l'hôtel puis dans les escaliers il t'a prise par le bras pour t'empêcher de tomber tu t'es débattue ne voulant pas qu'il te touche avant d'avoir pu vous expliquer et tu as perdu l'équilibre et tu est tombée dans les escalier.**

**-Tu as même gardé un souvenir de cet accident,** m'indiqua Jacob en prenant mon poignet pour me le retourner afin de dévoiler ma cicatrice. Au moins j'avais une réponse concernant cette étrange cicatrice.

**-Je me suis toujours demandé comment je m'étais fait ça,** leur avouai-je.

**-Donc je t'ai amené au bal et ils y étaient tous. Au départ tu as voulu repartir mais j'ai insisté, puis quand tu l'as vu danser avec une belle blonde tu as fondu en larme. Je t'ai réconforté et une chose en entraînant une autre nous nous sommes embrassés. Je savais ce jour là que ce baiser était seulement pour lui montrer que tu n'étais pas en reste, mais j'étais tellement amoureux de toi que je l'ai accepté quand même.** **Ensuite ils sont partis et puis tu es restée proche de moi. Nous sommes sortis ensemble longtemps et j'étais heureux, tu as appris à m'aimer aussi et** **puis nous avons consommé notre amour. Tu as été ma première fois comme j'ai été la tienne. Tu as fait des études de commerces, et tu es devenue agent immobilier. Nous avions programmé notre mariage peu de temps après le décès de ton père.**

**-De quoi est-il mort ?** demandai-je.

**-D'une rupture d'anévrisme, il est mort rapidement sans souffrir,** m'informa-t-il. Quelque part j'étais soulagée qu'il n'est pas souffert. **À deux mois du mariage ton patron t'a envoyé chez un ****client potentiel dans le Dakota du Sud, des clients huppés qui ne pouvaient pas se déplacer ****pour le moment. D'ailleurs je pensais que c'était ta famille derrière tout ça. Car c'était pour acheter le manoirs de Port Angeles celui que tout le monde croit hanté,** dit-il à l'intention de Rosalie.

**-Pourquoi pensais-tu que c'était eux ?** demandai-je.

**-Nous sommes très riches et nous investissons principalement dans l'immobilier,** m'informa Rosalie. **Mais non ce n'était pas nous,** lui répondit-elle.

**-Et puis tu n'es plus jamais revenue. Je pensais qu'Edward avait appris notre mariage à venir et qu'il s'opposerait à celui-ci, ou que tout simplement tu aurais pris peur et aurais préféré t'enfuir plutôt que de me dire la vérité.**

**-J'étais aussi peu courageuse ?**

**-Non mais j'essayais de me trouver des explications Bella. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu sois retournée vers lui ou pire que tu sois morte. Enfin nous avons fait des recherches mais au bout de six ils ont abandonné tu étais majeur et aucune traces de toi nulle part. Tout le monde à pensé que tu ne voulais pas être retrouvée.**

**-Je suis désolée Jacob,** que dire d'autre.

**-Tu n'y es pour rien. Je t'en ai voulu des années, mais maintenant je suis en paix. Comme tu ne donnais plus un signe de vie, ta mère a fait établir ton décès à peine quelques jours après l'abandon des recherches,** dit-il la voix mauvaise. **Et suite de quoi elle a vendu ta maison alors qu'elle savait que tu y tenais. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour la racheter et comme nous n'étions pas marié je n'ai pas pu m'opposer à la vente.**

-**Je te remercie d'avoir tenté de préserver ce à quoi je tenais.**

-**Je n'ai rien pu faire et j'en suis désolé. Mais de toute façon depuis le temps qu'elle voulait la vendre cette maison.**

**-Comment-ça ?**

**-Tu étais en froid avec ta mère depuis la mort de ton père. Il t'avait laissé tous ses biens et donc la maison comprise seulement ta mère avait d'autres projets bien plus personnels. Je sais que je ne suis pas très impartial mais je lui en veux beaucoup donc attends de la voir avant de te faire ta propre opinion. Elle est venue te voir après l'enterrement de Charlie à la lecture du testament en fait. Quand le notaire t'a fait part de ce que tu recevrais elle a essayé de te convaincre de vendre cette maison et de revenir vivre avec elle en Floride. Elle avait trouvé une maison où il ferait bon vivre selon ses propres mots. Mais nous étions ensemble et tu ne voulais pas me quitter et surtout pas vendre la maison de ton père. Vous vous êtes fâchées parce que tu t'étais rendu compte que sa présence n'était dû qu'au fait qu'elle était intéressée par ton héritage. Tu l'as renvoyé chez elle et vous ne vous êtes plus reparlées, tu ne l'as même pas invité pour notre mariage. Mais j'ai dû la contacter le jour où tu as disparu parce qu'elle était le parent le plus proche officiellement, et je l'ai fait seulement pour** **qu'elle intercède auprès des autorités afin qu'ils continuent les recherches. Mais elle au lieu de ça elle leur a dit que si tu avais fuit tu serais retournée chez elle. Et du coup après qu'ils aient arrêté l'enquête, elle a fait établir un certificat de décès du moins après le temps légal, et elle a pu ainsi disposer ****de tous tes biens,** je restais totalement choquée d'apprendre une telle chose. Je ne savais pas si je devais le croire mais au fond de moi une petite voix me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

**-Comme tu l'as dit j'attendrais de la voir pour me faire ma propre opinion mais je suis quand même assez consternée par ce que tu me racontes.**

**-Je suis désolé Bella mais c'est comme ça que je vois ta mère, mais c'est surtout les faits tels qu'ils se sont passés.**

**-Et toi sur le plan personnel comment t'es tu remis de cette histoire ?** demandai-je curieuse de savoir et surtout voulant changer de sujet, car cette affaire avec ma mère me retournait l'estomac. Je le vis baisser la tête et se sentir gêné. **Jacob tu n'as pas à être gêné si tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. C'est normal au bout de presque cinq ans de refaire sa vie surtout que tu ne savais rien.**

**-J'ai rencontré une femme, et nous nous sommes mariés l'année dernière.**

**-J'en suis heureuse pour toi,** lui avançai-je ce qui n'était pas faux.

**-Je suis également papa j'ai eu un petit garçon.**

**-Je te le redis je suis heureuse pour toi et ne sois pas mal à l'aise tu n'as pas à l'être.**

**-Et toi tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-Non, personne pour le moment mais je ne perds pas espoir.**

**-Et que fais-tu de ta stars de cinéma ?** me dit Rose amusée.

**-Une star de cinéma rien que ça et lequel est-ce ?** demanda Jacob soudain intéressé.

**-C'est Tom Harding,** répondis-je en scrutant le regard de Jacob.

**-Évidemment, tu vas dans le haut de gamme, **s'amusa l'indien. **Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?**

**-Je vais aller en Floride chercher des réponses à certaines de mes questions.**

**-Bon courage, et pour une fois blondie si tu veux laisser tes instincts prendre le dessus je fermerais les yeux, **dit-il. Je le regardais alors que Rosalie lui fit les gros yeux.

**-Bien Jacob nous allons te laisser j'aimerais aller en Floride rapidement car je n'ai pas un congé à rallonge et si j'ai besoin de faire quelques démarches administratives pour récupérer mon identité, je vais avoir besoin du temps qu'il me restera.**

**-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tiens voilà mon numéro de téléphone,** me dit-il en me tendant une carte. Je fis pareil il me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. **Je t'aime Isabella Swan et je suis heureux de t'avoir revu. Appelle-moi de temps en temps pour me dire comment tu vas ?**

**-Je le ferais Jacob.**

**-Quand nous étions ensemble tu m'appelais Jake, tu peux recommencer si cela te dit. **Je souris je savais maintenant pourquoi ce nom m'était particulier.

**-Merci Jake, prends-soin de toi et de ta famille.**

**-Je le ferais et toi fais attention avec eux,** dit-il en désignant Rose.

Je lui lançais un regard amère ce qui le fit rire. Je remontais en voiture avec Rose et nous partîmes de cette ville qui était mon chez moi.

**-Tu crois vraiment ce qu'a dit Jacob à propos de ma mère ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je sais que les Quileute ont quelques fois l'esprit assez fermé, mais là je dois dire que je suis sceptique**. **Car la femme de la maison m'a dit qu'elle avait acheté sa maison peu de temps après ta disparition. Je pense qu'il faut garder certaines réserves et voir ce qu'elle te répondra lorsque tu y seras.**

**-Ouais tu as raison,** je gardais le silence quelques instants je repensais au sous-entendu qu'ils avaient lancés dans la discussion.

**-Rose quand j'étais avec ton frère est-ce que j'étais dans votre secret ?** demandai-je espérant qu'elle soit honnête avec moi. Elle me fixa longuement puis souffla.

-**Tu es décidément bien trop perspicace pour ton propre bien,** déclara-t-elle.** Oui tu l'étais mais je ne te le redirais pas. Jacob a raison je devrais me tenir éloignée de toi et c'est ce que je ferais une fois que tu auras parlé à ta mère. Nous retournerons à Saint-Paul et je repartirais ****de mon côté.**

**-Rose s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça. Je ne te demanderais plus si ce n'est que pour ça que tu veux partir.**

**-Non Bella ce n'est pas que ça, tu es réellement en danger avec nous, même avec moi seule. Tu ne peux pas comprendre et c'est mieux ainsi, mais une fois tout ceci terminé je partirais. Par contre je dois t'avouer que je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé et aidé, parce que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de m'intéresser à toi avant et je le regrette. Je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi tous s'étaient attachés à toi aussi rapidement.**

**-Les regrets ne servent à rien ils empoisonnent l'existence. Si tu as régi comme tu l'as fait c'est que tu avais tes raisons et je ne t'en veux pas.**

**-Bella, il faudrait t'inventer si tu n'existais pas,** me dit-elle amusée.

Cela faisait deux jours que j'avais rencontré celui qui avait failli devenir mon mari. Et j'avais eu beaucoup de réponses à certaines de mes questions, même des réponses à des questions auxquelles je ne me posais pas. Mais je restais incertaine quant à l'accueil que me ferait ma mère. Et surtout quelle réaction aurais-je si Jacob avait raison ? Si elle était une personne aussi vénale qu'il me l'avait décrite.

Rosalie m'avait parlé de tout et de rien, des pays et des villes qu'elle avait visité. J'appris aussi qu'elle adorait les voitures, en fait elle leur vouait une passion, mais elle était également une mécanicienne hors paire. Elle m'emmena en shopping chose que je n'appréciais pas spécialement dans ma vie d'avant, et qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé. Tout comme mon aversion pour les cadeaux, « apparemment certaines choses avaient la peau dure », avait-elle dit.

Nous étions arrivées à Jacksonville en pleine nuit pour parer aux allergies de Rosalie. D'ailleurs j'étais assez intriguée concernant ce sujet et je me promis de m'y pencher sérieusement une fois que j'aurais fini de m'occuper de mes propres soucis. Car il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui me travaillaient et qui étaient incohérentes comme le fait que je ne l'avais pas vu manger une fois, alors qu'elle me disait qu'elle avait un régime spécial, ses mains toujours glacées, et puis cette force et ce grognement dont je suis sûre qu'il venait d'elle le soir de mon agression. Et puis cette dangerosité qu'elle revendiquait et même Jacob était d'accord avec ça. Je sais que c'est bizarre mais j'avais une intuition toutes ces choses étaient liées et j'étais sûre de pouvoir trouver ce qu'il n'allait pas. Et si je le découvrais peut-être resterait-elle avec moi.

Mais en attendant je devais aller voir la seule personne de ma famille encore vivante, mais je ne le faisais pas sans appréhension.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand Rosalie reçu un coup de téléphone, elle me fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit.

**-Oui Alice !** répondit-elle sèchement.

**-...**

**-Non je suis toujours en vie, **répondit-elle.** Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?**

**-...**

**-Tu me vois pas ? Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle,** s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Ce devait très certainement être un code entre elles car je me demandais comment elle pouvaient se voir si elle étaient aussi éloignées que ce soit physiquement que sentimentalement parlant apparemment.

**-...**

**-Non apparemment mon nouveau-compagnon de route s'avère très utile,** répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**-...**

**-Non tu ne le connais pas et de toute façon tu as assez à t'occuper de ta famille pour t'occuper de ce que je peux faire ! Non ?** **Bon écoute j'ai assez perdu de temps avec vous. Laissez-moi tranquille et oubliez-moi. C'est quelque chose que vous savez faire il me semble,** et elle raccrocha.

Elle resta quelques minutes à grimacer. Je voulais la réconforter j'entamais un geste pour la toucher et elle se reprit.

**-Ça va Bella ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je la regardais ne croyant pas du tout ce qu'elle me racontait, mais je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à se confier si elle ne le souhaitait pas. Je ne pouvais que me montrer patiente et disponible pour le jour où elle voudrait se livrer.

**-Je suis là Rosalie le jour où tu voudras en parler, je serais là, e**lle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

**-Merci Bella c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait,** je lui souris.

Après une nuit à l'hôtel Rose m'avait commandé un petit déjeuné en me disant qu'elle avait déjà pris le sien. Une fois repus, lavée et habillée nous partîmes en direction de l'adresse que m'avait donné Jacob, l'adresse de ma mère. Rosalie s'était achetée une ombrelle, plus classe qu'un vulgaire parapluie, m'avait-elle dit devant mon interrogation silencieuse. Je ne savais même pas qu'il en existait encore mais qu'en plus elles étaient toujours disponible à la vente, comme quoi.

Nous étions devant une belle et imposante villa. Je sonnais l'estomac contracté au maximum et je me demandais si j'avais bien fais de prendre un petit déjeuner car j'avais l'impression qu'il allait se faire la malle rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit devant une femme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années, elle se figea. Je pus voir le choc et de la peur sur son visage. Ce dernier sentiments me laissa perplexe. J'attendis qu'elle se reprenne.

**-B... Bella, c'est toi ?**

**-Il paraît oui,** répondis-je.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **me demanda-t-elle toujours cette peur incrustée sur son visage et même dans sa voix.

**-Bella est ici pour réapprendre son passé,** intervint Rosalie. **Elle est amnésique c'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait disparut de la surface de la Terre.**

**-Oh !** fit celle qui était ma mère.** Et amnésique à quel point ?**

**-Au point de ne pas savoir qui vous êtes,** lui répondis-je agacée.

Je voyais clairement que ma présence ne l'enchantait pas et je commençais à adopter l'avis de Jacob concernant cette femme. Mais je devais avouer que me sentir exclut voire rejeter par celle qui était censée être ma mère me blessa profondément. Elle n'avait montré aucun signe de joie ou de soulagement, non c'était la peur et la crainte qui dominaient ses émotions et en plus elle n'était même pas capable de la cacher.

**-Si vous pouviez nous accorder quelques minutes le temps de répondre à certaines questions qui permettront à Bella de pouvoir avoir des réponses et de pouvoir continuer sa vie en connaissant ses origines et son passé.**

**-Mai... mais bien sûr,** fit-elle gênée en s'écartant pour nous laisser entrer.

Je regardais Rosalie. Elle aussi avait un visage fermé, elle avait parfaitement ressenti également la gêne de ma mère. Elle me guida en apposant sa main dans mon dos. Nous arrivâmes dans un grand salon décoré dans un style moderne. Je me demandais quel métier elle pouvait exercer pour avoir une maison pareille. Nous voyions une piscine dans un décor de verdure extrême.

Elle nous invita à prendre place dans un canapé.

**-Voulez-vous boire quelques chose ?**

**-Rien pour moi,** répondit Rosalie.

**-Un verre d'eau pour moi s'il vous plaît.**

Elle me regardait bizarrement sûrement le vouvoiement mais je ne pouvais pas la tutoyer quelque chose m'en empêchait c'était bizarre et l'atmosphère était lourde et pesante. Elle quitta la pièce et je me rendis compte qu'elle ne m'avait même pas serrer dans ses bras alors que Jacob lui l'avait fait tout de suite. Je sentais que ma présence n'était vraiment pas désirée.

**-J'ai une grosse appréhension,** dis-je discrètement à Rose qui avait les yeux braqué à l'endroit où ma mère avait disparu.

**-Et je pense que tu as raison, elle n'a pas l'air très à l'aise, ni même très heureuse d'apprendre que tu es toujours en vie.**

**-Je pense que Jake n'avait pas forcément tort.**

**-Il y a de grande chance. Mais ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas,** ma mère revint avec un verre d'eau et un café. Elle posa le verre sur la petite table qui me faisait face, puis s'installa avec son café en face de nous.

**-Bien Bella je t'écoute,** dit-elle. Je décidais de ne pas prendre de détours vu qu'apparemment je la gênais au moins les choses seraient claires dès le départ.

**-Vous semblez assez mal à l'aise de me voir ?**

**-Pour être franche assez oui en plus te voir me vouvoyez me choque un peu.**

**-Je suis désolée mais je ne me souviens pas de vous. Ce n'est pas naturelle pour moi de vous tutoyer.**

**-Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici, si tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?**

**-En fait c'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé dans le Minnesota, je lui ai parlé de notre passé commun à Forks, de son père et nous y sommes allées. Nous y avons rencontré Jacob Black...** tenta de résumer Rose.

**-Encore lui il a décidé de me pourrir la vie celui-ci,** râla-t-elle.

**-Parce que vous envoyer votre fille disparu depuis près de cinq ans c'est vous pourrir la vie ?** reprit Rosalie sèchement. Quant à moi je venais de me ramasser une gifle phénoménale.

**-Je... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bien sûre que je suis heureuse de revoir ma fille.**

**-Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous avez donné vous ne l'avez même pas serrée dans vos bras.**

-**Je n'ai pas à vous justifier mes gestes, et si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est parce que nous étions en froid jusqu'à sa disparition. Et je pensais qu'elle avait délibérément mis de la distance entre nous.**

**-C'est pour ça que vous fait établir un acte de décès ?** demandai-je avec animosité. Elle me regardait perdue. **Je sais tout pour la maison de mon père que vous avez vendu. Maintenant je veux récupérer les papier de vente.**

**-Pourquoi les veux-tu ?**

**-Parce qu'ils m'appartiennent. Je ne suis pas morte et de par ce fait ils me reviennent de droit, et je serais curieuse de voir combien vous avez vendu mon bien le plus précieux. Et d'ailleurs qu'avez-vous fait de l'argent ?** je la vis se saisir.

**-Je pense qu'elle a dû acheter cette maison avec,** avança Rosalie. Elle regarda Rose avec un regard noir.

**-Je vous demanderais de partir de chez moi,** se rembrunit-elle.

**-Au moins je peux croire Jacob et accréditer à son histoire et sa position vous concernant.**

**-Vous aurez bientôt des nouvelles de mon avocat,** avança Rosalie. **Je trouve vos agissements ****abjectes, j'ai déjà rencontré des gens monstrueux mais vous vous êtes méprisable madame Dwyer.**

**-Rose ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'en débrouiller.**

**-Non Bella, elle t'a pris la seule chose qui te reliait à ton passé, à ton père, qui lui était un homme honnête et bon. Il a travaillé dur pour te laisser cet héritage. Je me ferais un devoir de récupérer ton argent bien que cela ne te rendra pas ta maison, mais au moins tu pourras t'en acheter une avec l'argent que ton père t'a légué parce qu'il n'y a pas que la vente de la maison il y a aussi l'argent de l'assurance vie n'est-ce pas madame Dwyer ?**

**-Sortez de chez moi !** hurla-t-elle. Rosalie me laissa passer devant elle se mettant entre ma mère et moi.

Une fois dans la voiture Rosalie me dit.

**-Je suis désolée Bella, je me suis laissée emporter mais je l'ai entendu parler au téléphone.**

**-Comment l'as-tu entendu ?**

**-Quand elle est partie à la cuisine en fait elle a téléphoné à son mari, je pense et elle lui a dit qu'elle avait peur que tu lui demandes l'argent de l'héritage.**

**-J'ai rien entendu moi.**

**-J'ai une très bonne ouïe, elle était au téléphone lorsque tu me parlais.**

**-Merde qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?**

**-Tu vas faire tes papiers et ensuite je vais contacter mon avocat. Il va régler cette affaire rapidement.**

**-Je ne veux pas que tu dépenses de l'argent pour moi et une affaire comme celle-ci coute énormément d'argent.**

**-Je te l'ai dit Bella l'argent n'est pas le problème et en plus c'est une affaire facile j'ai le meilleur avocat du pays. Il faudra peu de temps pour qu'elle revende cette maison pour rembourser l'argent qu'elle t'a détourné. C'est abominable ce comportement et elle n'éprouve aucun regrets.**

**-Je ne sais même pas comment je dois réagir. Je suis choquée, blessée également mais j'ai cette sensation bizarre comme une sorte de lassitude. Si encore je me rappelais de comment elle était avant.**

**-J'aurais bien appelé Edward mais si je le fais il se doutera que j'ai de tes nouvelles.**

**-Et c'est mal ?** demandai-je car malgré tout j'avais une envie irrépressible de le voir, je voulais savoir si ce qu'ils disaient était vrai. Si j'en étais vraiment aussi amoureuse qu'ils le disaient car apparemment je l'avais dans la peau à les écouter parler. Et peut-être que j'aimerais ressentir cela de nouveau.

**-Oui c'est mal Bella, tu as la chance de ne plus te souvenir de cet amour destructeur, et malsain. Tu as la chance de pouvoir recommencer quelque chose de nouveau sans lui dans ta vie. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de t'exposer de nouveau, tu as déjà bien assez souffert crois-moi.**

**-Je te crois mais je suis curieuse, j'aurais voulu savoir à quoi il ressemble,** elle me le détailla grand athlétique, brun les cheveux décoiffés, les même yeux que les siens, une allure digne des aristocrates du siècle dernier, des bonnes manières...

**-OK,** murmurai-je en m'imaginant la gravure de mode qu'elle me dépeignait. **Tu as peut-être raison.**

**-Je sais que tu penses que c'est injuste, mais je sais quel mal tu as eu la première fois. Je ne te laisserais pas repasser par là. Jacob te l'a dit également et il avait raison si Edward était arrivé le jour de ton mariage en te disant ce que tu voulais entendre tu aurais été capable de laisser Jacob devant l'autel et repartir avec Edward.**

**-À ce point là ?**demandai-je incrédule.

**-Oui à ce point là**. **Bella, je ne minimise rien, mais si cet amour était bon et sain je ne m'y opposerais pas et je t'emmènerais à mon frère sur le champ.**

**-Je te fais confiance Rose. Si tu le dis je te crois.**

Après tout elle avait peut-être raison, et puis pour l'instant je ne souffrais pas puisque je ne le connaissais plus. Et je partais du principe que ce que nous ignorions ne pouvait nous faire souffrir, je venais d'en avoir la preuve concrètement.

**-Nous rentrons à l'hôtel tu contactes Barbara raconte-lui je pense que tu vas avoir besoin d'en parler avec une personne extérieure et elle a l'air d'être une personne avisée. Ensuite nous reprendrons l'avion pour rentrer à Saint-Paul, nous ferons tes papiers pour te redonner ton identité et en parallèle je vais contacter mon avocat pour lui expliquer la situation et pour empêcher ta mère de se retourner d'une quelconque façon,** m'indiqua Rosalie.

**-Ce qui veut dire que tu vas rester un peu plus longtemps ? **demandai-je pleine d'espoir.

Ces quelques jours avec Rosalie m'avaient permis d'apprendre à la connaître, de l'apprécier et même de devenir dépendante de sa présence à mes côtés.

**-Je resterais le temps que cette affaire se tasse. Je vais de mon côté me chercher une maison dans le secteur.**

**-Une maison ?**

**-Je te l'ai dit l'argent n'est vraiment pas un problème pour moi. Je pourrais m'en acheter une dizaine sans que cela ne m'empêche de vivre avec un niveau de vie élevé.**

**-Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai quitté ton frère ?** repris-je pour faire de l'humour.

**-C'est sûr que si tu as des défauts l'avarice et le matérialisme n'en font pas partie.**

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel et comme nous l'avions prévu en partant de chez ma mère nous nous exécutâmes dans nos tâches respectives. J'appelais Barbara et lui racontais ma rencontre avec ma mère et elle était désolée pour moi et était même fâchée qu'elle puisse avoir agit par pure cupidité. Elle avait donné raison à Rosalie et l'avait remercié de m'avoir accompagné. Moi aussi car je dois dire que je ne m'en serait jamais sortie aussi facilement sans elle.

Elle avait du voir que la réaction de ma mère m'avait blessé mais qui n'aurait pas été touché par cette constatation. De voir qu'aux yeux de sa propre mère on ne vaut bien moins qu'une maison aussi somptueuse soit-elle, que de l'argent. Mais le pire avait été de comprendre qu'elle m'avait faite déclarer morte pour avoir accès à l'héritage de mon père.

Il était dommage qu'il ait fallu que je prenne tant de recule pour prendre conscience de ma colère. Si j'avais été comme Rosalie j'aurais explosé sur place et j'aurais tout cassé pas que cela m'aurait aidé à quoi que ce soit mais au moins j'aurais pu extérioriser ma colère qui me consumait littéralement maintenant. Elle a plumé mon père jusque dans la tombe. C'est pitoyable, elle avait raison Rosalie elle était méprisable et d'un côté j'étais heureuse de ne pas l'avoir tutoyée de ne pas m'être mélangée à elle, de ne pas l'avoir serrée dans mes bras. Elle avait fait une croix sur moi pour de l'argent. Avait-elle au moins pleuré sur ma disparition, j'en doutais et quelque part cela me faisait mal, mais bon il fallait faire avec, ravaler sa fierté et avancer. Et puis j'avais Barbara, elle était pour moi ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la perfection maternelle, c'était une femme aimante, compréhensive, confiante, et je doute qu'elle convoite mon argent, elle. De toute façon je n'avais plus rien à convoiter.

**-Bella es-tu prêtes ? Nous allons louper notre avion surtout que c'est seulement une correspondance.**

**-Oui bientôt je n'arrive pas à fermer mon sac,** elle arriva et d'une main fit se rejoindre les deux extrémités et tira sur la languette le sac se ferma sans effort, bon les couture étaient sur le point de lâcher mais il était fermé.

**-Il va falloir que tu me donnes le nom de ton entraîneur perso,** lui retournai-je alors que j'enfilai ma veste.

**-C'est ça même pas en rêve,** répondit-elle amusée. Nous prîmes la direction de l'aéroport.

Rose s'interrogeait sur le modèle de voiture qu'elle allait s'offrir une fois arrivées à Saint-Paul. Elle avait apparemment un gros faible pour les modèles allemand de jolies lignes et une mécanique robuste qui laissait une perspective de modifications plus importantes que les véhicules d'autre nationalité, japonaise mise à part, mais apparemment elle préférait les lignes européennes. C'était une question de goût moi de toute façon je n'y connaissais pas grand chose et quant à mes préférences je restais assez chauvine je n'aimais que les américaines.

Nous prîmes l'avion et Rosalie entretenait principalement la conversation, pas que je ne voulais pas participer mais outre le fait que j'aimais l'écouter parler, je n'arrêtais pas de me remémorer la discussion avec ma mère. J'aurais aimé m'en prendre à quelqu'un. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme comme mon père que tous ceux que j'ai vu dépeignaient comme un homme bon et honnête, devait être parti alors qu'une femme cupide et sans conscience comme ma mère pouvait encore être de ce monde ? Ce n'était vraiment pas juste mais la vie n'était-elle pas injuste ? Aujourd'hui je devrais être mariée avec un homme qui avait l'air bien et qui n'était pas mal physiquement. Mais pour l'heure j'étais célibataire sans petit ami et j'attendais après un coup de téléphone d'un acteur que je ne recevrais probablement jamais.

J'avais fermé les yeux depuis un moment et j'essayais de trouver le sommeil entre tout ces allers et venus en avion mon horloge interne commençait à ne plus savoir où elle en était. Puis il me fallait surtout le temps de pouvoir me faire à toutes ces nouveautés, je connaissais une partie de mon passé une grosse partie mais je me sentais encore vide certainement plus vide qu'avant les réponses à mes questions. J'aurais dû écouter Rosalie et ne pas chercher à vouloir connaître mon passé. Non ma vie telle quelle était, était merveilleuse, maintenant il y avait une grosse ombre au-dessus de ma tête qui planait et j'espérais pouvoir m'en éloigner rapidement et laisser ce passé là où il était c'est-à-dire loin dans le passé.

**-Bella, Bella !** me secoua Rosalie.** Nous arrivons à Springfield,**** nous devons nous dépêcher pour ne pas louper notre correspondance et il faut encore se faire enregistrer.**

J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de passager dans l'avion je n'avais même pas senti l'avion se poser c'était un comble quand même, je m'étais totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Je me levais rapidement et attrapais mon sac à main.

**-Désolée Rose j'ai dû m'assoupir je pense.**

**-On peut dire que tu as le sommeil lourd. Allez il faut se dépêcher on a moins d'une demi heure pour récupérer nos affaires et nous enregistrer pour notre prochain vol.**

**-OK !**

Je la suivis à travers tout l'aéroport, elle avait l'air de savoir où elle allait. Une fois tout accompli nous nous dirigions plus tranquillement vers les portes d'embarcations correspondant à notre vol.

**-Tu penses toujours à ta mère ?** me demanda Rosalie.

**-Un peu je l'avoue.**

**-Je suis désolée je ne savais pas qu'elle était comme ça. Nous ne discutions pour ainsi dire jamais avant alors je ne m'intéressais pas beaucoup à ta vie. Pour tout dire je ne m'y intéressais pas du tout.**

**-Je ne t'en veux pas Rose. Je sais que si tu m'y as emmené c'est parce que tu ne savais pas. Je te fais confiance et puis qui pourrait s'imaginer que ce genre de mère puisse exister. Je suis surprise d'être restée aussi longtemps avec elle si j'avais eu l'opportunité de rejoindre mon père plus tôt.**

**-Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu téléphones à Jacob en rentrant pour lui expliquer comment cela s'est passé avec ta mère. Et puis pour avoir les réponses à ces questions. Je pense que tu peux lui parler sans craintes, après tout vous avez failli vous marier.**

**-Ouais c'est juste incroyable. Moi mariée, en plus il avait l'air d'être bien comme gars, honnête et sincère.**

**-Et amoureux également. Je sais de par Edward qu'il te courait après depuis que tu es arrivée chez ton père. Il t'aimait sincèrement.**

**-J'ai cru comprendre j'espère ne pas avoir semé le trouble dans sa vie avec mon retour.**

**-Je ne sais pas mais je ne pen...** je vis Rosalie se tendre et s'arrêter brusquement, les sourcils froncés et un air presque terrifiée. Je lui posais ma main sur son bras en signe de réconfort et aussipour attirer son attention.

**-Rose qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demandai-je surprise de sa réaction. Elle planta son regard dans le mien et me dit.

**-Je suis désolée Bella, vraiment désolée. S'il te plaît fais tout ce que je te dirais de faire ****d'accord,** je la voyais totalement apeurée.

Elle qui était habituellement en tout cas depuis que je l'avais rencontré si sûr d'elle, elle était terrifiée. Et du coup cela me terrifiait également, car qu'est-ce qui pouvait terrifier le rocher inébranlable qu'était Rosalie. Je hochai la tête plus pour la rassurer comme je le pouvais plus que pour acquiescer sa demande que je ne comprenais pas vraiment, mais qui était de toute évidence capitale pour elle. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état ? Puis elle redressa la tête et se déplaça pour se mettre devant moi. Elle regarda droit devant, là où quatre personnes arrivèrent déterminés. Ils étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autre, et Rose devait très certainement les connaître et d'après ce que je pouvais voir elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment leur tomber dessus. Malgré le malaise de Rosalie je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard de celui tout à droite un homme qui avait une démarche féline et distinguée, il émanait de lui une assurance que l'on pouvait pratiquement toucher tellement elle était puissante. Je n'arrivais même pas à regarder les autres j'étais totalement hypnotisée par cet Apollon. Était-ce lui Edward ?

* * *

**(N/R : ta Renée est une sal..e de 1ère. Je te retrouve bien avec cette fin en suspense, vite la suite s'il te plaît!)**

**Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à m'en passer de ces fins là, lol. :-)**

**Ça y est c'est à partir de maintenant que je l'aime ma fic... Celles qui ont été patientes vont pouvoir se détendre, l'action va arriver... Alors... qu'est ce que je vous réserve. Qui est cet Apollon Edward ou Démétri? Pour le savoir rendez vous la semaine prochaine. Lol. **

**Bye Bet's.**


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde :)

Aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur... pour deux raisons.

La première: Je vous poste ce chapitre qui nous fait définitivement entrer dans l'ambiance de cette fiction enfin selon moi, en plus c'est un chapitre que j'aime bien.

Vous l'avez en grande majorité compris c'est bien Démétri qui arrive :-)

Deuxième point: Étant la Bella de l'informatique, j'ai par un malencontreux hasard perdu plusieurs chapitres de cette fiction il y a un peu plus de deux semaines... Non je ne les aie pas retrouvé mais tous retapé, en gros environs 4 chapitres entier :s ... et j'ai tout fini hier soir :-)

Je sais j'ai été longue mais j'ai d'autres projets sur lesquels je travaille en parallèle. Donc difficile quand mes journée ne font que 24 heures :-s

De ce fait encore cette semaine je n'ai pu répondre à personne. Mais sachez que c'est la dernière semaine car il y a beaucoup de questions en suspends qui attendent des réponses. Reposez moi vos questions pour celles qui attendent encore, je répondrais cette semaine.

Je prend juste le temps de répondre à une personne en particulier dont la review me trotte dans la tête depuis deux semaines et puis c'est aussi une réponse pour certaines d'entre vous.

**Tite-Nouille:** Je suis heureuse de te retrouver :-) Je voulais juste te répondre en rapport à la review que tu m'avais laissé. Je pense que je serais capable de terminer en sad-end, parce que je pense en avoir les qualités et le sadismes nécessaire pour ce faire, mais je ne le ferais pas. Parce que je suis de celles qui pensent que la vie est bien assez merdique pour venir pourrir une lecture. Quand on voit tout ce qui se passe aux infos ou dès que tu allumes la télé, je pense que vouloir être confronté à autre chose que les horreurs de notre quotidien est une bonne chose... Maintenant je comprends ton point de vu et je pense que tu pourras trouver ton bonheur avec certains auteurs qui partagent ton avis et ton état d'esprit... Juste de mémoire d'après la lecture de son profil je pense que Lecholls pourrais répondre et correspondre à tes attentes. Te voilà informée... moi je ne torture mes perso que durant l'histoire à la fin je les laisse heureux et vu ce que je leur fais subir je pense qu'ils le méritent lol.

Bien je vous laisse lire.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'heure de la destinée**

Il étaient tous les quatre devant nous et moi je n'arrivais toujours pas à quitter des yeux cet homme magnifique qui nous faisait face accompagné de ses acolytes. Il me scrutait également les sourcils froncés et le regard sévère. Quelque chose me dérangeait dans ce regard puis soudain j'eus le déclic, c'était la couleur de ses iris qui me perturbait, elles étaient rouge. Elles ne me surprenaient pas vraiment comme si c'était quelque chose dont j'avais inconsciemment connaissance ça me dérangeait mais ne me choquait pas, bizarre. Je réussis tout de même à détourner mon regard avec beaucoup difficulté de cet homme intriguant qui captait toute mon attention. Une fois cette découverte assimilée mais certainement pas comprise, je fixais tour à tour les trois autres. Celui juste à ses côté un homme grand et costaud, son visage était dur et il faisait vraiment peur, à ses côtés, ce qui aurait pu être risible dans d'autre circonstance, une jeune fille assez petite et chétive en comparaison de l'armoire à glace qui se tenait à gauche. Elle devait certainement avoir entre dix sept et dix neuf ans, elle était d'une beauté froide et une aura de puissance émanait d'elle un peu comme le bel Apollon tout à sa droite qui lui dégageait un charisme impressionnant. Mon regard ne cessait de naviguer jusqu'à lui. Puis le dernier, un jeune homme dans les mêmes âges que la fille, d'ailleurs ils avaient un air de famille, le même nez et la même bouche c'était flagrant, il était beau également comme chacun présent, mais celui-ci paraissait plus calme et plus serein que les autres. Ils avaient tous en commun la couleur carmin de leurs yeux, et cela était vraiment étrange voire même très effrayant. D'ailleurs cela ne devait pas effrayer que moi car je remarquais que les gens passaient assez loin de nous, ils nous contournaient pour la plupart et Rosalie aussi avait peur, je le sentais.

**-Tiens donc Rosalie Cullen,** commença la magnifique fille blonde avec un soupçon de mépris dans la voix.

**-C'est en fait Rosalie Hale mais tu as su me situer correctement Jane,** répondit Rose avec cette assurance qu'elle avait retrouvée.

**-C'est bien là l'essentiel. Et où donc est le reste de ton clan ?**

**-En Alaska je suppose.**

**-Tu supposes, tiens donc comme c'est intriguant,** répondit l'apollon d'une voix de ténor des plus renversante.** Et tu supposes bien enfin pour cinq d'entre eux ils sont chez Tanya, l'autre Edward est au Nouveau Mexique avec Tanya elle-même d'ailleurs.**

Je me demandai comment il pouvait savoir cela, peut-être étaient-ils en contact ? Et ce serait pour cette raison que Rose n'était pas heureuse de les revoir car d'après ce que j'avais compris elle n'entretenait pas de bonnes relations avec sa famille.

**-Que me voulez-vous ?** demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

**-Ne monte pas sur tes grand****s**** chevaux beauté. Quoique tu préfèrerais certainement les boire, toi,** rétorqua amusée celle qui se nommait Jane.

Rosalie grogna ce qui me surprit littéralement. Donc le grognement du soir de mon agression venait bel et bien d'elle comme j' avais supposé à ce moment là, avant de me fustiger intérieurement.

**-Du calme Rosalie. Au départ nous venions seulement te saluer puis nous t'avons vu parlementer avec le bétail. Ce qui nous a quelque peu surpris. Aurais-tu changé de régime ?** Demanda toujours Jane qui malgré son âge devait très certainement être celle qui prenait les décisions au sein de leur... quoi ? groupe ? Était-ce l'adjectif adéquate ? Je n'en savais rien et je ne savais pas non plus comment aborder cela. Rosalie se plaça devant moi de façon à me protéger d'un éventuel danger.

**-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait,** renchérit l'apollon.** Tant mieux pour nous car elle sent divinement bon,** Rosalie émit de nouveau un grognement.

**-Laissez-la tranquille elle ne sait absolument rien. Elle n'est en aucun cas une menace.**

**-Ça ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, mais à nous,** répondit Jane beaucoup moins amusée. **Et puis pourquoi la protègerais****-****tu ? Ce n'est rien qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autre.**

Cette dernière réplique m'apostropha, en plus des autres théories et hypothèses les plus saugrenues les unes que les autres que j'avais imaginé. Aucunes logiques ne pouvaient convenir aux situations et aux faits que j'avais relevé, enfin pour le moment. Peut-être étais-je trop perturbée et fatiguée, quoiqu'un petit mélange de ces deux justifications serait plus juste. « Une humaine parmi tant d'autres » Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Qu'étaient-ils eux alors ?

-**Je vous assure qu'elle ne sait rien. Laissez****-****la partir moi je resterais avec vous, si vous le désirez.**

**-Non Rosalie !** intervins-je. **Je ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'ils sont mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te laisser prendre des risques pour moi. Tu m'as aidée et je tiens à être près de toi si tu as des problèmes, surtout s'ils me concernent. **Lui rétorquai-je en m'écartant d'elle pour lui faire face.

**-Tais-toi Bella !** m'ordonna-t-elle autoritairement.

**-Bella, que cela te va bien,** chantonna le beau brun.

Mes joues rosirent sous le compliment alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Son regard dans le mien dangereusement hypnotisant. Il était à quelques mètres de moi alors que Rose plaça une main protectrice autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher d'elle comme s'il était le véritable danger.

**-Ne t'approche pas d'elle Démétri !** le menaça-t-elle.

**-Et pourquoi pas ? Elle me plaît bien moi cette humaine. Et vu qu'elle ne pourra certainement pas s'en sortir pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?** Je tressaillis sous la menace pas même voilée.

**-Elle est à Edward ! C'est sa compagne, ne t'avise pas d'y toucher,** rétorqua Rose agressive.

**-Tiens donc je croyais qu'elle ne savait rien !** renchérit Jane.

Rosalie s'écroula au sol en étouffant un cri de douleur. Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés pour essayer de lui être d'une quelconque aide. Alors que Jane avec un rictus mauvais.

**-J'ai horreur des mensonges et j'exècre encore plus les menteuses.**

**-Elle ne ment pas !** répondis-je avec force en me relevant pour lui faire face car je ne savais pas comment mais j'avais l'intime conviction qu'elle était à l'origine de la soudaine souffrance de mon amie.

**-Comment peux-tu être la compagne d'Edward alors que monsieur se pavane au Nouveau-Mexique avec Tanya ?** Appuya Démétri qui était le plus proche de moi maintenant.

**-J****e n****'en sais rien. J'ai perdu la mémoire et je ne me souviens même pas de son visage,** répondis-je comme pour expliquer ce qui était déjà si difficile de comprendre lorsque l'on connaissait mon histoire. **Mais laissez Rose tranquille elle n'a pas menti je ne sais pas qui vous êt****es,**** ni de quelle secte vous dépendez et je n'ai pas l'intention de le découvrir. Alors laissez la tranquille,** terminai-je en me mettant devant Jane, pour protéger Rose.

**-Le bétail qui défend le boucher on aura tout vu,** rétorqua l'armoire à glace.

C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où je l'avais entendu celui-là. Il ne restait plus que le jeune brun à côté de Jane à ne pas nous avoir fait profiter d'un quelconque sarcasme. Par contre je fixais le grand baraqué que voulait-il dire par là ? Que de questions toutes les plus tracassantes les unes que les autres. Je vis Jane qui fronçais les sourcils.

**-Ça ne marche pas sur elle !** s'irrita-t-elle.

**-Comment, ça ne marche pas ?** demanda justement celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

**-Essaie-toi mais mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur elle,** son pouvoir ? Mais quel pouvoir ? Mais c'était quoi ces histoires ? Étais-je cernée par une bande de fous évadés d'un hôpital psychiatrique ? Au bout de quelques secondes il répondit.

**-Le mien non plus !** ils semblaient désemparés puis Démétri vint se positionner tout contre moi ce qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur.

Il se pencha sur moi, provoquant un affolement cardiaque, et des irrégularités dans mon système respiratoire également. Je me sentais bizarre il me faisait peur, mais son odeur était si envoutante, j'avais presque envie d'aller me coller à lui, l'enlacer pour en profiter au maximum.

C'est quoi ce délire depuis quand j'ai envie de ce genre de chose ? J'essayais de me reprendre mais quand il frotta son nez dans mon cou je perdis pied, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était qu'il me prenne tout contre lui et qu'il me fasse l'amour. Je n'avais jamais été aussi incohérente et déboussolée de ma vie, aussi perdue. Cette envie féroce de cet inconnu dangereux qui me tenaillait était vraiment puissante.

Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Il respira mon odeur longtemps je n'osais plus bouger essayant de me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, je luttais contre ça et aussi contre l'idée de fuir abandonnant Rosalie par la même occasion. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas, c'était plus fort que moi, j'étais loyale et je le serais envers Rosalie peu importe ce que cela me coûterait. Je lui devais après son soutien qu'elle m'avait témoigné lors de notre voyage.

**-Pareil pour moi, je n'arrive pas à capturer l'essence de son âme. Si elle s'enfuyait je ne pourrais pas la localiser,** dit-il agacé.

**-Il faut appeler le ma****î****tre, **décréta le jeune brun. Jane prit son téléphone.

**-Tu devrais t'écarter Démétri ou elle va nous faire un arrêt cardiaque, **reprit l'armoire à glace.** Elle est peut-être la compagne du télépathe mais elle ne t'est pas insensible on dirait.**

Démétri eut un sourire arrogant et replongea dans mon cou, s'il n'y avait pas tant de monde autour de nous je pourrais trouver cela excitant mais outre le fait de la foule, ils étaient une menace apparente pour Rose et moi et je devais me reprendre.

Je fis un pas en arrière pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas de l'avis de son acolyte, et je me retrouvais dans les bras de Rosalie qui ferma son étreinte sur moi afin de me protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait. C'est bizarre mais je ne ressentais aucune chaleur émaner d'elle au contraire j'aurais même dit qu'elle dégageait une froideur inquiétante pour un être humain. Puis me revinrent les paroles de Jane « Une humaine parmi tant d'autre. » Tout était relié je le savais déjà mais quel était le lien de tout ça ?

**-Je suis désolée Bella je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser te rapprocher de moi. Je savais que cela pouvait arriver. Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ?**

**-De quoi parles-tu Rose ? Que veux-tu que je te pardonne ?**

**-Pas ici et pas maintenant !** nous reprit Démétri.

Je voyais Jane au téléphone, je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce qu'elle racontait. Je ne la voyais ni ne l'entendais parler et pourtant elle était en face de moi. Elle raccrocha puis nous toisa Rose et moi.

**-Les ma****î****tres veulent vous voir toutes les deux,** nous annonça celle-ci.

Comme si j'allais m'exécuter alors que notre avion allait décoller d'une minute à l'autre. Je sentis Rose baisser la tête et se résigner. Pourquoi se résignait-elle ils n'allaient tout de même pas nous kidnapper et nous séquestrer ? Et puis nous étions au beau milieu d'un aéroport, que pouvaient-ils bien nous faire pour nous contraindre ?

**-Certainement pas j'ai des engagements que je dois respecter. Et puis je n'ai certainement pas envie de rejoindre votre secte.**

**-Tu n'as pas le choix Bella. S'ils le décident nous ne pouvons rien y faire.**

**-Nous sommes dans un aéroport Rose ils ne peuvent pas nous kidnapper dans un lieu publique remplit de policier et d'agents de sécurités en tous genres.**

**-Tu crois que ce sont tes gens d'armes* qui pourront te protéger de nous ?** fit Jane moqueuse.

**-De quel siècle viens-tu pour parler encore de la sorte toi ? Et oui je pense que vous ne pouvez rien contre nous puisque les niveaux de sécurité dans les aéroports sont draconiens.**

De nouveau Rosalie s'effondra au sol et moi avec elle vu qu'elle me tenait dans ses bras. Je me mis à hurler de douleur alors qu'elle me comprimait littéralement les épaules.

**-Jane arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu attires un peu trop l'attention sur nous,** lui ordonna le brun, le calme qui l'était un peu moins.

-**Vois****-****tu petite insolente, je n'ai peut-être pas d'emprise sur toi avec mon pouvoir. Mais j'en ai sur ton amie. Et si tu ne coopères pas je n'hésiterais pas à m'amuser avec elle. Quant à mon ****â****ge tu serais bien choquée de le connaître,** je hochai la tête en signe de reddition, je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Rosalie encore plus.

**-Bien te voilà plus coopérative**, renchérit Démétri. **Comment faisons****-****nous ? Nous devons aller à la recherche des troubles fêtes.**

**-Nous avons qu'à les emmener avec nous,** proposa l'armoire à glace.

**-Non on se ferait repérer bien avant de les atteindre. Tu as sentis l'odeur de cette humaine ?** dit Démétri en me désignant d'un mouvement de tête. **Ils la sentiront de loin surtout s'ils ont des nouveaux-nés comme on le pense.**

**-C****e n****'est pas faux, **acquiesça Jane.

**-Si vous nous laissez aller à l'hôtel nous vous attendrons. Bella à besoin de repos et de se nourrir également.**

**-Elle peut échapper à Démétri nous ne vous laisserons pas sans surveillance,** reprit Jane. **Félix tu resteras avec elles,** ordonna-t-elle.

**-Pourquoi moi ? Je veux venir m'amuser aussi je ne veux pas faire de babysitting avec une humaine,** se plaignit-il comme un adolescent. Ce qui me choqua.

**-Je resterais avec les filles, allez-y,** reprit Démétri. Ils le regardèrent tous surpris. **Quoi ce n'est pas comme si j'étais indispensable, mon don ne vous sera d'aucune utilité.**

**-Ouais dis plutôt que tu veux passer du bon temps avec l'une d'elle,** rétorqua Félix concupiscent.** Laquelle des deux attisent ta curiosité, ou peut****-****être espères****-****tu les avoir toutes les deux,** dit-il plein de sous-entendu.

**-La compagne de Cullen qui d'autre, **reprit le brun amusé.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'attiserais sa curiosité comme le disait Félix ? Il me regarda avec un regard qui me transperçait de part en part. Je me fondis un peu plus dans l'étreinte de Rosalie, espérant certainement m'isoler ou peut-être m'immuniser contre ce regard qui me touchait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Elle resserra ses bras autour de moi.

**-Laisse-la tranquille Démétri ou Edward te tuera.**

**-Pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'y penser il faudrait qu'il soit ici. Mais d'après mes informations qui sont on ne peut plus juste****s****, il est en ce moment même en train de prendre du bon temps avec Tanya. Si elle est véritablement sa compagne il n'a pas l'air d'y tenir plus que ça.**

**-Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'ils ont traversé, ni ****quelle**** est leur histoire. Mais crois****-****moi je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir.**

**-De toute façon je ne risquerais certainement pas de poser mes mains sur cette chose qui a été souillée par le demeuré Cullen,** retourna le brun amère. Ce qui me serra le cœur.

Il se permettait d'émettre une jugement sans même me connaître, ni savoir ce qu'a été ma vie. Il se permettait de me juger d'après une personne dont je n'avais plus aucun souvenir. Mais une chose était sûre il n'aimait pas Edward.

**-Moi ça me dérange pas,** reprit l'armoire à glace.

**-Bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais vos petites histoires ne m'intéressent guère. On y va,** commanda Jane. **Démétri fais nous savoir dans quel hôtel ces miss descendront,** il hocha la tête, puis reporta son attention sur nous.

**-Je suis véritablement désolée Bella. Je viens de te mettre dans une situation inextricable.**

**-Vas****-****tu me dire de quoi il en retourne Rose parce que je suis perdue ****?** elle me fixa avec une peine palpable et une culpabilité débordante.

**-Je te raconterais tout lorsque nous serons à l'hôtel,** j'acquiesçai, j'allais enfin connaître son secret ce même secret que je connaissais il y avait quelques années lorsque je fréquentais son frère.

Mais d'après ce que j'avais entendu et ce que je pouvais en déduire cela n'avait rien de réjouissant. Peut-être que la véritable raison et nature de Rosalie et de ces personnes vu qu'ils avaient tous des caractéristiques communes, étaient moins effrayante que ma propre déduction ? En tout cas je l'espérais. Bien que de toute façon ma théorie était véritablement tirée par les cheveux, j'allais attendre d'arriver à l'hôtel, de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix.

Je réalisais d'un coup que mes problèmes avec ma mère me paraissaient tellement anodins en comparaison de ce que nous étions en train de vivre. Même si je ne comprenais pas véritablement la menace je savais qu'elle était bien réelle et pas le fruit de mon imagination. Nous arrivâmes dans un hôtel je me fustigeais mentalement cela faisait deux fois que je déconnectais sans même m'en rendre compte j'avais littéralement perdu le contact avec la réalité, j'avais apparemment suivi de ma propre initiative, mais j'aurais été incapable de retracer le parcours effectué depuis l'aéroport. Rosalie nous prit une chambre et je la suivis. Arrivées dans celle-ci elle s'adressa à la porte quelques minutes après que l'on se soit installées, aucune de nous deux n'avait rompu le silence.

**-Tu restes dans ta chambre. Nous avons à parler et je ne te veux pas près de nous,** je la regardais curieuse.

Avait-elle perdu la tête ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle tourna son regard vers moi et comprit mon dilemme intérieur.

**-C'est Démétri qui était derrière la porte et qui voulait entrer.**

**-Comment le sais-tu ? Il n'a pas frappé ?**

**-Je l'ai senti Bella et je l'ai également entendu. Je vais te révéler mon secret ainsi que celui de la famille et des Volturi également.**

**-Qui sont les Volturi ?**

**-Ils sont le clan qui règne sur notre monde en quelque sorte. Ils sont là pour faire respecter nos lois, et Démétri, Jane, Alec et Félix en font partis en tant que gardes,** au moins j'avais le prénom de celui qu'il me manquait.

**-Peux-tu me dire ce que vous êtes ? Parce que je présume que tu es comme eux.**

**-Pratiquement comme eux, notre famille les Cullen sommes légèrement différents des Volturi,** je la regardais gardant le silence pour l'inciter à continuer. Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner force et courage. **Nous sommes... des... vampires,** termina-t-elle.

Je la fixais incrédule, car c'était l'une de mes théories les plus invraisemblables et je m'étais même traitée de « pauvre folle, mentalement déficiente ». Mais je pris véritablement conscience de cette révélation, lorsque je compris que j'étais sortie avec un vampire, pire que j'étais la compagne d'un vampire enfin selon les dires de Rosalie. Car bizarrement je la croyais, je savais qu'elle me disait la vérité et que cette invraisemblance était réelle. C'est pour cela que je n'avais aucun mal à la croire. Néanmoins malgré le choc de cette nouvelle révélation je n'avais toujours pas accès à ma mémoire. Car bien que je ne mettais pas ses aveux en doute parce que pour moi c'était « logique », il n'en restait pas moins qu'une révélation pareille était choquante. Je restais quelques minutes en silence.

**-Bella !** m'interrompit Rosalie en me caressant doucement le bras pour me ramener à elle. **Je ne te ferais aucun mal,** me dit-elle tentant je pense de me rassurer.

**-Oui je le sais ça, c'est juste que c'est un peu secouant comme révélation.**

Elle m'expliqua les caractéristiques fournis en série lors de la transformation, super ouïe, super odorat... ne dort pas, beauté, immortalité...

**-Et quelles sont les différences entre toi et eux ?**

**-Mon régime alimentaire je ne me nourris que de sang animal, alors qu'eux ont un régime... plus classique.**

**-Ce qui veut dire qu'il vont me tuer ?**

**-C'est une possibilité, mais je pense que lors de ta présentation aux régents, ils risquent d'opter pour une transformation,** m'indiqua t-elle peu enthousiaste.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que notre condition en plus de nous attribuer des sens beaucoup plus développés, certains d'entre nous ont des pouvoirs spéciaux. Edward est télépathe il entend les pensées de tout le monde à une exception près.**

**-Moi ?**

**-Oui toi, tu es la seule qui est capable de résister à son pouvoir mais également à ceux des jumeaux et de Démétri.**

**-Ils ne sont pas télépathe eux. Je pense avoir saisi celui de Jane qui est capable de faire souffrir les gens à distances, et Démétri peut localiser n'importe qui enfin je pense. Mais Alec il fait quoi ?**

**-Démétri est un traqueur il peut situer qui il veut sur cette ****T****erre à partir du moment o****ù**** il a capturé son odeur. Enfin apparemment je viens de comprendre que c'était plus subtil, il est capable de capturer l'essence même de l'âme ce qui veut dire qu'il prend une part de toi. Alec est l'opposé de sa sœur, il peut enlever tous les sens à un vampire ou à un groupe entier, il est très impressionnant et surtout une arme redoutable pour les Volturi. Et jamais personne n'a pu être immunisé contre leurs pouvoir à tous sauf toi encore une fois. C'est pour cela je pense qu'ils vont te transformer. D'après Edward tu serais un bouclier.**

**-Je vais devenir comme toi ? **demandai-je affolée.

**-Je le pense oui. Je suis désolée je savais que j'aurais dû te garder à l'écart de moi et de ma nature.**

**-Ne t'en veux pas Rose tu as essayé de m'avertir mais je devais connaître mon passé et tu étais la seule à pouvoir m'aider. Je ne t'en veux pas et de toute façon ça devait bien m'arriver un jour ou l'autre. Surtout si je suis la compagne de ton frère.**

**-Non ça ne devait pas arriver. Je vais pouvoir te raconter ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé entre toi et Edward. C'est toi qui a rompu, pour te préserver de notre monde. Tu as été traquée par un vampire du nom de James un traqueur lui aussi, alors qu'il nous était tombé dessus un jour où nous étions tous en sortie. Il t'a tout de suite considérée comme un défi, parce qu'Edward et la famille te protégeaient. Il a réussi à t'attirer dans un endroit isolé en te disant qu'il avait capturé ta mère. Nous sommes arrivés un peu trop tard, il t'avait déjà mordu et surtout il t'avait brisé les jambes, cassé des côtes, je ne te détaillerais pas le nombre d'os que tu avais de brisés, sans compter les blessures plus superficielles. Edward a aspiré le venin pour éviter la transformation, il ne voulait pas que tu deviennes le monstre que nous sommes, il voulait te préserver de ça. Mais quand tu es rentré chez toi tu lui as demandé s'il accepterait un jour de te transformer afin que vous soyez ensemble pour l'éternité mais surtout pour que vous soyez un pied d'égalité. Il t'a répondu que non, qu'il ne pouvait pas t'enlever ton humanité, alors tu lui as dit que vous deviez vous séparer parce que tu ne pourrais jamais revivre le calvaire que tu avais vécu. Il l'a compris, nous l'avons tous compris, nous avons terminé l'année et nous sommes partis.**

**-C'est ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé ?**

**-Oui, tu as eu le reste de l'histoire avec Jacob.**

Je restai abasourdie quelques minutes, je ne savais pas comment prendre cette révélation. J'avais moi-même mis de la distance entre ce mode de vie et moi et je finissais par y retomber. Je ne croyais pas ni en la destiné ni en la fatalité mais je devais reconnaître aujourd'hui que je commençai sérieusement à revoir ce précepte.

**-OK,** repris-je en refaisant surface. **Maintenant je commence à comprendre pourquoi Mickaël m'avait dit que mon squelette ressemblait à un puzzle.**

**-Effectivement en plus de ce qui t'est arrivé par la suite ce serait presque une chance pour toi d'être transformée parce qu'à ce rythme tu n'atteindras jamais l'****â****ge de la retraite ou alors dans quel état ?** tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

**-Dans tout ça il y a quand même du positif,** arguai-je pour la déculpabiliser. Elle me scruta interrogative. **Au moins nous pourrons retourner dans ta famille pour que je puisse vérifier si ton frère est bien mon compagnon,** elle baissa la tête un regard vraiment peiné. **Rose raconte****-****moi ****ce qu'il ****s****'est passé pour que tu ne sois pas avec eux ? Et pourquoi avoir répondu aussi brutalement à ta sœur lors de son coup de téléphone ?**

**-C'est difficile Bella,** me dit-elle attristée je ressentais presque sa souffrance.

**-Rose je sais d'après ce que tu m'as dit que nous étions pas très proche toutes les deux. Mais nous sommes dans la même galère à l'heure actuelle** **et bien que je n'ai aucun souvenir de comment tu m'as traitée avant. Aujourd'hui telle que je suis là devant toi, j'aimerais pouvoir dire que je t'aime comme une sœur mais apparemment j'étais fille unique dans ma vie précédente. Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un de cette façon mais c'est quelque chose à laquelle j'aimerais remédier. Je n'ai personne d'autre que toi. Sois ma sœur Rose ? Je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais c'est comme ça que je te ressens. Fais-moi confiance et livre-toi, tu en as besoin et j'aimerais être celle à qui tu te confieras.**

**-Dieu sait que j'ai été horrible avec toi Bella je ne mérite pas ton affection.**

**-Pour ça je suis seule juge Rose. Et moi je te dis que le passé n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon j'ai déjà tout oublié,** répondis-je avec un air taquin. Elle sourit un vrai sourire tendre qui allait jusque dans son regard.

-**OK, je vais te dire pourquoi je ne suis plus une « Cullen ». Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Carlisle est mon père. En fait maintenant que tu sais tout, il m'a transformé une nuit d'hiver de 1933 alors que je n'avais 18 ans, après que mon fiancé et ses amis de beuverie m'aient laissée pour morte après avoir abusé de moi,** je retins un hoquet de stupeur et d'horreur pour ne pas la couper.** Il m'avait mordu alors que je ne souhaitais que mourir. J'ai horreur de cette vie, je l'ai toujours eu en horreur. Puis un jour après avoir chassé, je flânais avant de rentrer et j'ai été attirée par l'odeur de sang humain et des cris d'homme ainsi que des rugissements d'ours. Je me suis rapprochée à cause de l'odeur du sang au départ, et je suis tombée sur un humain qui allait se faire bouffer tout cru par un ours. Mais malgré la différence de force qu'il y avait il ne cessait de se battre. Et quand j'ai croisé ses magnifiques yeux bleus, je suis tombée sous le charme, j'ai pulvérisé l'ours et j'ai lutté contre l'envie de le tuer. Je ne pouvais pas le transformer moi-même alors je l'ai porté jusqu'à Carlisle et il l'a fait pour moi. Ensuite nous avons vécu ensemble nous nous sommes mariés et nous étions heureux. Quand tu es rentrée dans nos vie nous étions encore mariés et tant qu'Emmett était auprès de moi tout allait bien. Mais l'année qui a suivi notre départ de Forks, une femelle vampire nous a rejoint au départ je m'en foutais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait rester. Elle avait un régime classique et s'est essayée au végétarisme, je pensais qu'elle allait partir à un moment ne supportant pas le sevrage. Puis je me suis rendu compte au fur et à mesure qu'Emmett était plus distant vis à vis de moi. Nous qui adorions nous retrouver pour des séances coquines, ces séances étaient devenues au fils des mois quasiment inexistantes et les seuls moments où il m'accordait ses faveurs s'était quand Alyson partait avec Alice. Puis un jour alors que j'étais en cours, j'ai décidé de rentrer plus tôt. Le doute qui m'avait envahi me rendait complètement folle, bien que jamais je n'avais senti l'odeur de l'un ou de l'autre ensemble ils étaient toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre à la chasse, pour les jeux... tout le temps. Donc ce jour-là je savais que tout le monde devait aller chasser sauf Edward qui était en cours également, alors je suis rentrée profitant qu'Alice refoulait ses visions le temps de la chasse, et je suis allée à la villa. Quand Esmé m'a vu elle a totalement paniquée et j'ai senti que mes doutes étaient fondés. J'ai détruit son téléphone pour ne pas qu'elle les avertisse et je suis allée à leur rencontre et quand je les ai trouvé... Ils étaient, très occupés à tel point qu'ils ne m'ont même pas senti arriver, ce qui est chose quasiment impossible pour un vampire.**

**-Je suis désolée**, murmurai-je à Rose les yeux ruisselant de larmes.

**-Tu n'y es pour rien,** me répondit-elle. **Personne n'y pouvait rien. Ils sont compagnons, je savais qu'il n'était pas ma véritable âme sœur. Car Jasper mon frère qui est empathe, me l'avait certifié avant cette histoire, avant même qu'elle ne débarque dans nos vie. Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal c'est que tous étaient au courant et que tous m'ont menti. Ils ont préféré les couvrir plutôt que de venir me dire qu'Emmett avait trouvé sa compagne. Je sais que j'ai ****un tempérament un peu virulent, mais j'aurais préféré qu'ils m'avouent ça plutôt qu'ils me fassent me sentir comme si je ne représentais rien à leurs yeux. J'ai voulu m'en prendre à elle, je lui ai sauté dessus j'allais la démembrer pour m'avoir pris les seules choses qui comptaient plus que tout à mes yeux, ma famille et mon mari. Le sentiment de trahison que j'ai ressenti était si intense que ça m'a complètement aveuglé, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Emmett s'est retourné contre moi et je ne dois le fait d'être en vie qu'à Jasper qui s'est interposé entre le couple et moi. Jasper est un vampire très fort et très réputé dans notre communauté et il a réussi sans mal à maîtriser le couple pour me laisser le temps de partir et rejoindre la villa. Quand je suis rentrée j'ai tout cassé, tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis partie sans explications sans rien leur dire non plus. De toutes façon rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient avancer pour s'excuser n'aurait arrangé quoi que ce soit. Et j'ai vécu comme une nomade jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.**

**-Mon Dieu je suis tellement désolée pour toi, et tellement triste.**

**-Comme je te l'ai dit tu n'y es pour rien, cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre et j'aurais pu trouver avant lui mon compagnon, mais c'est la trahison que j'ai le plus de mal à digérer. Il n'y a rien que je n'aurais pu faire pour cette famille. Je t'ai même accepté toi l'humaine parmi nous alors que cela nous mettait en porte à faux devant les Volturi car nous violions les lois. Et aucun d'eux même Jasper n'est venu pour m'avertir, personne. Ils l'ont tous laissé me tromper dans le sens véritable du terme, ils étaient tous complices de ça.**

**-C'est abjecte. Et je comprends pourquoi tu es dans cet état, j'aurais moi même réagi comme toi. Et je te promets que si les Volturi me transforme nous n'y retournerons pas.**

**-Tu dois y retourner pour Edward, c'est ton compagnon.**

**-Peut-être effectivement mais il ne me manque pas vu que je ne le connais pas. Et puis d'après ce que m'a dit Jacob j'ai failli me marier avant mon accident, c'est que j'en avais fait le deuil de cette histoire.**

**-Oui mais...** commença-t-elle.

**-Non Rose. Je ne sais pas comment sont les relations entre deux compagnons, deux âmes sœurs. Mais si c'était le cas est-ce qu'Edward aurait pu être si loin de moi autant de temps en me sachant vivante ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien Bella,** déclara-t-elle.

**-Et puis d'après Démétri il serait au soleil avec une autre femme, alors je pense qu'il a su lui aussi trouver une compensation à cette situation,** repris-je. Elle gronda de mécontentement ce qui me surprit et me fit me reculer instinctivement.

**-Désolée Bella c'était pour Démétri qu****e**** la situation amuse un peu trop,** me dit-elle et je fus rassurée. **Tu devrais aller te rafra****î****chir, prendre un bain, je te commande à manger,** me dit-elle.

**-Oui merci. Rose j'aurais une dernière question.**

**-Oui laquelle ?**

**-Pourquoi tes yeux changent de couleur, ils sont dorés en temps normal mais là ils virent sur le noir.**

**-Parce que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas chassé, et qu'il va falloir que j'y aille.**

**-Oh ! Et bien entendu le fait que je sois en ta présence est difficile pour toi.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas je sais me contrôler.**

**-Je n'ai pas peur c'est juste que je suis soucieuse que tu souffres à cause de moi.**

**-Tu es franchement irrattrapable Bella tu es dans la même pièce qu'un vampire assoiffé et tu te soucis de savoir s'il ne souffre pas trop.**

**-Tu es un vampire certes, mais tu es ma sœur également.** **Dois-je te le rappeler ?** lui rétorquai-je d'un ton léger les deux poings sur mes hanches dans une parodie de sermon affectif. Elle rit. **Tu devrais y aller, de toute façon il y a Démétri pas loin il …. veillera sur moi. Bien que veiller ne soit pas vraiment le terme adéquate,** rétorquai-je avec une petite moue contrite. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

**-Tu ne vas nulle part pour le moment Hale.**

**-Alors retourne dans ta chambre et laisse-nous tranquille.**

**-Certainement pas si tu as soif je dois être présent pour t'empêcher de saigner le futur jouet des maîtres.**

**-Je n'appartiens à personne !** m'écriais-je. **Et elle a besoin d'aller chasser, de toute façon tu peux la localiser facilement d'après ce que j'ai compris alors de quoi as****-****tu peur ? De rester seul avec moi ?** répliquai-je défiante.

Je ne savais pas d'où me sortait ce courage mais je le ravalais bien vite lorsqu'il m'approcha en grognant. Je me reculais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je tombe assise dans l'un des fauteuils présent dans la chambre mes yeux rivés dans les siens.

**-Sache jeune babillarde que peu de chose****s**** me font réellement peur et que je n'ai certainement pas peur d'un casse-croute.** **En plus laisse****-****moi te dire que tu es une sotte doublée d'une imbécile. Elle a soif et tu n'as même pas idée de ce que ça peut être pour elle, comme pour moi d'ailleurs de résister à l'envie de te saigner là tout de suite,** il renifla mon odeur, tel un psychopathe, juste à côté de mon oreille avec un léger grognement qu'il fit rouler longuement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard était aussi noir que celui de Rosalie, il pencha la tête et caressa mon cou avec son nez et recommença à prendre un profonde inspiration j'étais prisonnière de ce fauteuil il avait fermé la possibilité de m'en échapper en posant un bras sur chaque accoudoir, en opposant également son corps pratiquement contre moi. Il laissa sa langue parcourir ma jugulaire et je dois avouer que j'étais à la limite de perdre connaissance tellement la peur était puissante.

**-Démétri recule****-****toi !** gronda Rosalie mauvaise.

**-Du calme Beauté, je ne lui ferais rien. Je voulais juste lui montrer la bêtise de ses paroles. Pas peur d'un vampire n'importe** **quoi !** dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux. La couleur des siens redevinrent doucement carmin.

**-Ça va j'ai compris,** murmurai-je fébrilement. Mais il ne se recula pas pour autant il cherchait quelque chose dans mon regard et j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que cela pouvait être.

**-Recule-toi Démétri ce sera la dernière fois que je te le demanderais,** gronda plus méchamment Rosalie.

**-Mais bien sûr Vénus c'est demandé si gentiment,** il se recula enfin et alla s'installer sur l'autre fauteuil à côté du mien.

Je tentais de me reprendre et surtout de réguler mon système cardiaque qui était sur le point de me lâcher.

**-Ça va Bella ?** me demanda Rose en jetant un regard noir à Démétri. Et pas que de par la couleur de ses yeux.

**-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Pourrais-tu me commander à manger, je n'ai rien avalé depuis notre départ de Floride, et je pense que je vais faire un malaise si je ne mange pas quelque chose rapidement.**

**-Tu as une préférence ?**

**-Prend****s-****moi un plat à base de poisson, s'il te pla****î****t,** lui demandais-je en me levant et allant prendre mes affaires dans ma valise.

J'essayais de rassembler toute la force que je pouvais et dont je disposais. Pour ne pas flancher je ne le regardais pas, bien que je sentais que lui ne me lâchait pas du regard. Une fois fermée dans la salle de bains je me laissais glisser contre la porte, comme si ce morceau de bois aussi épais qu'une feuille de papier allait l'arrêter s'il voulait pénétrer dans la pièce. En fait c'était psychologique je ne le voyais plus, donc j'étais en sécurité. Une véritable autruche et cette salle de bains était mon trou personnel. Je me déshabillais et fis couler mon bain, ma tête me tournait, j'avais dû faire face à beaucoup d'émotions ces derniers temps et je n'étais pas sûre que je pourrais en supporter d'avantage. J'étais épuisée moralement et même physiquement, et ce bain allait m'aider à me détendre. Ensuite je mangerais un morceau et je pourrais aller dormir un peu pour récupérer, enfin j'espérais pouvoir dormir, car je n'étais pas certaine d'y arriver surtout si Démétri restait dans la pièce. Mais une fois dans l'eau chaude je me sentis vraiment mal, une multitudes de taches blanches apparaissaient devant les yeux une sensation de vertige impressionnant m'envahit. Je tentais de me remettre debout en me tenant au bord de la baignoire mais je n'avais plus de force.

-**Rose, je ne me sens pas très bien,** réussis-je à articuler avant de retomber dans mon bain.

J'entendis la porte claquer alors que je m'enfonçais dans l'eau. Je sentis deux bras glacés m'en sortir. Je n'avais même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

**-Elle a fait un malaise,** dit Démétri de sa belle voix qui me semblait légèrement anxieuse.

Est-ce que j'étais dans ses bras à lui ? Je ne pouvais même pas ouvrir les paupières pour vérifier. Je luttais contre cette envie de dormir et de sombrer dans les profondeurs sombres, de ce brouillard qui investit mon esprit. Puis je cédais n'en pouvant plus, j'étais fatiguée, si fatiguée de lutter contre cette brume qui m'assommait, je me laissais aller savourant enfin ma délivrance.

* * *

**(N/R : et une fin à la Bet's une ! Quand pensez-vous ?)**

***Gens d'armes: Rien à voir avec nos brigades militaire en France. En Amérique elle n'existe pas. Cette phrase est à prendre dans son véritable sens, « des gens armés » qui est une façon ancienne de s'exprimer. (Je ne sais plus trop quelle époque et la flemme de faire une recherche). **

**N/A: Bien les gens je crois que vous allez finir par me lyncher, mais il fallait bien arrêter à un endroit :-) (sourire angélique) **

**Alors la petite histoire de Rose? Et cette première rencontre entre nos deux héros? Dites moi tout... :-)**

**N'oubliez pas pour celles qui attendent des réponses rappelez moi vos questions dans une review de ce chapitre, je vous répondrais au cours de la semaine. **

**À mardi, bye bye Bet's**


	6. Chapter 6 L'heure de rencontrer son

**Salut tout le monde :)**

**Un chapitre tout beau tout neuf aujourd'hui. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et toutes vos alertes. **

**Je devrais en avoir l'habitude maintenant, mais je vous assure que c'est toujours aussi grisant que de recevoir des mails de ff qui vous informant que vous avez reçu des reviews. **

**Je ne vous bassinerais pas très longtemps aujourd'hui, juste une petite info pour ceux qui le souhaite j'ai mis en ligne la première partie d'un O.S qui s'appelle Faux semblant c'est un Jella et oui encore lol que voulez vous je l'aime mon Major )**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'heure de rencontrer son destin**

Je me réveillais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours et des jours. Je me sentais plutôt bien et je retardais l'instant d'ouvrir les yeux pas pressée du tout de faire face à la réalité, et d'aller assumer une journée de travail. Quoique je crois que je préférais ma vie ennuyante et ordinaire à cette succession d'impossibilités scientifiques que mon esprit torturé avait inventé pour me distraire cette nuit. Des vampires j'en rigolais seule tiens.

**-Barbara !** grognai-je. **Ferme****-****moi cette fenêtre on se gèle.**

J'entendis glousser à mes côtés. À mes côtés ? Je ne me rappelais pas d'être rentrée avec quelqu'un cette nuit. Je tendis la main gardant les yeux fermés pour voir, enfin toucher s'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans mon lit à côté de moi. Je heurtais quelque chose je me redressais d'un coup en ouvrant les yeux sous la surprise. Ce n'était pas un tour de mon imagination, il y avait bien quelqu'un dans mon lit. Je tournais la tête rapidement pour voir qui occupait ma couche et j'eus un recul phénoménal qui m'envoya directement au sol. Je me cognais la tête au passage contre la table de chevet, je serais bonne pour une migraine en plus du choc de cette vue au réveil.

**-Et bien on a des réveils trépidant****s**** à ce que je constate. Si tous les humains sont comme toi je crois que je vais m'en garder un quelque temps histoire de m'amuser un peu,** dit le grand costaud.

**-Merde je croyais que c'était un cauchema****r****,** me plaignis-je.

**-Oh ! Je suis vexé moi qui croyai****s**** être irrésistible, et que je t'aurais inspiré des rêves du genre érotique, o****ù**** nous aurions fait des choses à faire pâlir un scénariste de films pornos,** je grimaçais pourquoi est-ce que cela devait m'arriver à moi ?

Je me pinçais pour être sûre que je ne dormais pas. Mais non la douleur était bien là, et je n'aurais pas cette chance.

**-Félix laisse****-****la tranquille,** fit une voix féminine.

Je tournais la tête pour voir de qui elle provenait, c'était Jane qui était assise dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Démétri un peu plus tôt.

**-Où est Rose ?** demandai-je paniquée d'être seule avec deux vampires que je ne connaissait pas.

**-Elle chasse accompagnée de Démétri, apparemment elle en avait sérieusement besoin. D'après ce que j'ai compris tu as besoin toi aussi de prendre des forces. Vas te laver je fais monter un petit déjeuner à moins que tu ne préfères quelques chose de spécial ?** me demanda-t-elle sans animosité, ni même ce ton hautain qu'elle avait adopté lors de notre rencontre à l'aéroport.

**-Euh ! Je veux bien un petit déjeuner et surtout un grand café et un comprimé pour le mal de tête. S'il te plaît.**

**-Félix tu te charges d'aller commander et vas directement au restaurant de l'hôtel. Ça laissera le temps à Bella de se rafraîchir tranquillement sans l'obsédé que tu es dans les parages.**

**-Pourquoi me gâcher mes plaisirs ?** dit-il avec un clin d'œil en ma direction.

**-Franchement, comment se fait-il qu'il faille que j'hérite en permanence des deux clowns de service lorsque je dois aller en mission !** lança-t-elle dépité.

**-Parce que nous sommes les plus compétents.**

**-C'est toi qui le dit, aller vas chercher à manger pour Bella,** lui dit-elle.

Je voyais une autre version de cette femme froide et autoritaire qui m'était apparu dans le hall de l'aéroport et cela me laissa perplexe.

**-Tu vas refaire un autre malaise ?** demanda Félix amusé.

**-J'espère pas, non,** répondis-je rapidement.

**-Au cas où, appelle-moi qu'il n'y ait pas que Démétri à se rincer l'œil.**

**-Oh ! C****e n****'est pas vrai c'est lui qui est venu me chercher ?** demandai-je à Jane.

-**Va lui chercher son déjeuner Félix,** grogna Jane sur un ton qui ne laissait plus de place au badinage. Ce qu'il comprit car il partit instantanément. **Je suis désolée Bella, tu risques d'en entendre parler pendant un long moment de cette histoire.**

Je rougis violemment et je baissais la tête pour regarder comment j'étais habillée. Un pyjama classique chemisier et pantalon mais en soie, ce n'était bien évidemment pas mes affaires.

**-Je t'ai habillé****e****, nous sommes arrivés peu de temps après que tu aie****s**** perdu connaissance,** reprit-elle. **Rosalie était trop assoiffée, et Démétri n'a pas voulu la laisser t'approcher ils t'ont recouvert avec les couvertures jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.**

**-Merci,** bafouillai-je.

**-Je t'en prie.**

**-Pourquoi es-tu aussi sympa avec moi d'un coup ?**

**-Parce que je sais que tu vas nous rejoindre dans peu de temps et qu'i****l**** serait dommage de commencer une collaboration sur de mauvaises relations. Et puis tu risques d'être la seule que je ne pourrais pas torturer donc je m'adapte,** me dit-elle avec un beau sourire. **De toute façon je suis l'insupportable et la méchante Jane qu'avec les étrangers. Avec les membres de la garde je suis plus ou moins sympa enfin ça dépend ****avec**** qui. Parce qu'entre nous il y en a une que j'adore martyriser. Bien que je ne peux plus le faire maintenant**, m'avoua-t-elle visiblement très déçue. **Et puis pour être tout à fait honnête je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amie féminine. Elles ont peur de moi à cause de mon tempérament et de mon don, donc elles ne me parlent pas ou sont avec moi juste par crainte. Mais avec toi ça peut être différent vu que tu es insensible à mon pouvoir tu ne craindras pas que je tente de te martyriser lorsque je serais de mauvaise humeur.**

**-Parce que c'est ce que tu fais avec tes amies ?** demandai-je stupéfaite.

**-Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et depuis ça me colle à la peau depuis mais j'avais une bonne raison. Elle m'avait cherché.**

**-Et qui est-ce ?** demandai-je plus pour faire la conversation que par un sincère intérêt vu que je ne connaissais personne là-bas, enfin pour l'instant.

Elle parut joyeuse de me répondre ce qui m'amusa et me fit plaisir je dois l'avouer.

**-C'est la compagne de Démétri bien qu'elle ne soit pas sa véritable compagne sinon elle n'aurait jamais été voir ailleurs.**

**-Il a une compagne ?** demandai-je surprise.

**-Enfin je dirais plutôt que c'est plus une poupée gonflable douée de paroles,** rétorqua-telle amère.

**-Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas beaucoup ?**

**-C'est même encore très loin de la vérité. Vois****-****tu Démétri est ce que je pourrais considérer comme** **mon meilleur ami, c'est le premier vers qui je vais me confier après mon frère. Et je ne supporte pas la façon dont elle se pavane à son bras quand elle est au château et dès qu'****il a**** le dos tourné lorsqu'elle par à la pêche, s'envoie en l'air avec le premier venu, qu'il soit humain ou vampire, cela ne la dérange pas.**

**-Et lui il le sait ?** demandai-je effarée.

**-Oui il le sait mais il s'en fou****t****. Ils sont ensemble par habitude. Ils s'accordent parfaitement sur cet arrangement. Moi je trouve ça complètement délirant, mais c'est parce que je sais qu'il tient au fond de lui à Heïdi même s'il me dit que non. Qui pourrait supporter ça ? En tout cas ****pas moi.**

**-Tu as essayé d'aller la voir pour remettre les choses au clair ça se fait pour ses amis ?**

**-Nous sommes des vampires Bella, dans notre monde et notre nature tout est question de possession et d'instinct. Et le mien me pousserait à la faire souffrir pendant de longues heures et ensuite de la brûler sans même la démembrer sur un bûcher,** j'avalais ma salive d'angoisse je crois qu'il fallait vraiment mieux s'en faire une amie qu'une ennemie.

**-Effectivement, je crois que je vais avoir certaine chose à apprendre si je deviens l'une des vôtres.**

**-Crois-moi tu le seras. Maître Aro ne laissera jamais passer un pouvoir comme le tien.**

**-Raconte-moi un peu comment ils sont ?**

**-Ils sont anciens, très anciens, le plus âgé est Marcus il me semble et encore nous n'en sommes pas vraiment sûrs, il aurait approximativement mille cinq cents ans.**

**-Quoi ?** m'écriai-je.

**-Oui c'est la raison pour laquelle il est blasé de tout, il ne s'intéresse qu'à très peu de choses surtout depuis que sa compagne est morte. D'après ce qu'on raconte il serait le vampire le plus vieux de la création.**

**-Rien que ça,** rétorquai-je stupéfaire. Elle sourit et continua.

**-Ensuite il y a Caïus l'impulsif. C'est le plus jeune des maîtres, âgé tout de même de plus de neuf cents ans. Il a également perdu sa compagne il y a pas si longtemps que ça enfin avec notre perception du temps qu'est la nôtre. Il y a soixante ans, pour être précise, mais si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis avec personne n'en parle jamais, et surtout pas devant Démétri ce serait un coup à te retrouver dans un b****û****cher ****avec**** ça, surtout pour toi.**

**-Pourquoi surtout pour moi ?** demandai-je surprise.

**-Je t'en parlerais peut-être une autre fois, Félix revient et tu ne t'es pas lavée. File sous la douche quand tu ressors je te parlerais d'Aro.**

**-OK, je me dépêche.**

**-Et évite le malaise parce qu'il était sérieux tout à l'heure.**

Je frémis d'horreur à l'idée de m'imaginer nue dans les bras de Félix. Elle sourit à ma grimace. Je me dépêchais d'entrer dans la salle de bains dont la porte ne comportait aucune trace de maltraitance, certainement changé par la maintenance. Je me hâtais de prendre ma douche voulant boire un café chaud de préférence. Une fois totalement propre et parée à faire face à ces nouvelles personnes qui feront apparemment partie intégrante de ma vie.

D'ailleurs cela me faisait penser qu'il faudrait aussi que je m'occupe de prévenir Barbara que je repoussais mon retour. Il faudra que je sois assez crédible car je savais que je ne reviendrais plus et je ne voulais pas l'alarmer tout de suite. Et puis c'était peut-être égoïste et lâche mais je crois que je serais incapable de faire face à sa peine donc il me faudrait être persuasive pour que je n'ai pas à faire face à cela. Je veux que ma prochaine et dernière discussion avec Barbara soit joyeuse et enjouée, je veux garder d'elle que le souvenir d'une femme pleine de vie et heureuse, je ne veux pas entendre ni la tristesse, ni l'angoisse dans la voix. D'ailleurs cette pensée me serra le cœur, la si gentille Barbara qui avait déjà perdu un fils et elle allait maintenant me perdre alors qu'elle m'avait traité comme sa propre fille. J'avais de la peine rien que d'y penser. Et puis il faudrait aussi que je prévienne Marie, voire même lui dire que je démissionnais. Pour retarder au maximum le moment où ils s'inquièteraient de ne pas me voir revenir. Je retournais dans la suite où Félix avait repris place sur le lit et s'amusait à zapper la multitude de chaîne qu'avait le bouquet satellite de l'hôtel. Il tomba sur un film d'action dans lequel jouait Tom Harding, mon fameux acteur qui ne m'avait pas appelé. Je souris à la vue de cet homme que je trouvais très séduisant.

**-Tu aimes ce genre d'homme ?** me demanda Jane alors que je venais de prendre place sur la petite table pour déjeuner.

**-Je le trouve séduisant,** répondis-je les joues légèrement rosies.

**-Oui, comme beaucoup,** rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

Ce qui me laissait deviner qu'elle n'était pas insensible non plus aux charmes de l'acteur.

**-Tu me racontes la suite, **demandai-je en me servant un café bien chaud.

**-Oui, donc Aro est le troisième régent c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de former notre clan pour donner un système d'ordre aux vampires. À l'époque certains vampires voulaient asservir les humains, les parquer et les élever pour la reproduction et la consommation, ce que les humains font avec leurs bétails. Mais Aro, Marcus et Caïus n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord. Car à l'origine de tous les vampires sont des humains et nous sommes censés être des êtres plus évolués. Mais Aro en plus de sa propre conviction, était persuadé que les humains seraient capable au fils des ans et des siècles de devenir assez évolués pour trouver un moyen de pouvoir nous détruire. Le feu le peu donc il n'aurait pas fallu beaucoup de temps aux humains pour trouver une parade. Et puis le monde est tellement mieux comme ça, cela nous laisse le loisir de pouvoir nous divertir un peu. Imagine ce que cela pourrait être de vivre dans un monde où tout est permis tout le temps, à force nous deviendrions aussi blasés que Marcus lui-même. Sans compter qu'il nous fallait préserver l'équilibre, car en soumettant les humains personnes n'auraient fait attention à eux et beaucoup d'entre nous seraient passé à côté de leurs âmes sœurs. Et il n'y a rien de plus important pour un vampire que son compagnon, sa moitié. Donc Aro, Caïus et Marcus, ainsi que leurs compagnes respectives, se sont associés et ont commencé à recruter des vampires au départ pour monter une armée. Ils se sont battus contre le clan des Roumains ceux qui avaient le pouvoir à l'époque, ce sont eux qui asservissaient les humains. Et à cette période ils étaient en Israël. Ils avaient dans l'esprit de commencer là-bas pour tuer tout espoirs aux humains, en commençant par tuer leur croyance.**

**-C'est sadique comme procédé, mais vraiment efficace. Tuer l'espoir d'un sauvetage du seigneur faisant penser que Lucifer est venu et à vaincu. Les humains n'auraient même pas chercher à se battre surtout que ce fléau aurait commencé par la terre du seigneur lui-même,** argumentai-je.

**-C'était le but. Nous vampires bien qu'évolués intellectuellement sommes particulièrement sanguinaires lorsque la bête qui nous habite, notre démon, prend le dessus. Sans compter que certains, comme Vladimir par exemple, ont dû être transformé alors qu'ils étaient sans aucun doute atteint d'une maladie cérébrale et cette déficience l'a apparemment suivi dans la transformation. Le venin répare tous les dommages corporels, il résorbe les cancers, répare les os cassés, mais n'agit apparemment pas sur les défaillances mentales. Si nous venons à être transformer une personne autiste, elle le sera encore à son réveil et sera bien entendu extrêmement dangereuse.**

**-Donc lui devait se voir comme un envoyé du malin ou quelque chose comme ça ?**

**-Il se prenait pour son fils. Il a donc mis du cœur à l'ouvrage et beaucoup de zèle. Les maîtres ont réussi à lever une armée conséquente et à l'époque comme personne ne se souciait de se cacher, ce n'était pas un problème. Aucun vampire n'a fait attention à eux, ils ont été jusqu'en Israël et ont remporté la bataille. Ensuite ils sont revenus sur leur terre, en Italie et ont commencé à instaurer les nouvelles lois. Il leur a fallu s'entourer de personnes douées de certaines particularités. Il y eut beaucoup de guerre avant que la suprématie de notre clan soit reconnu et que les règles soient respectées, mais aujourd'hui c'est chose faite. Mais nous faisons attention car sur le duo de Roumains seul un a pu être tué et pas des moindre, Vladimir a perdu la vie mais il reste Stephan toujours vivant et avec un sentiment de vengeance qui ne s'est pas tarit depuis l'époque. Il tente de temps à autre de nous attaquer pour nous renverser. Je doute que ce soit pour rétablir leur système de dominance, je pense plutôt que le duo Vladimir et Stephan devait être le premier couple homosexuel de vampires car je n'ai jamais vu une telle obstination mille ans après les faits juste pour une association ayant mal tourné,** me dit-elle prise dans son histoire.

**-C'est juste à peine croyable. Et toi tu as rejoint les Volturi à quel moment ?**

**-Bien après tout ça, mais je te raconterais ça une prochaine fois. Voila Rosalie qui revient,** m'annonça Jane.

J'étais contente de voir revenir ma Rose, j'aimais bien Jane mais Rose était celle qui m'était le plus proche, elle était ma sœur de cœur à défaut de pouvoir l'être réellement. Je vis Jane se parer d'un masque d'impassibilité, et je me doutais bien que c'était pour Rose. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle n'avait pas d'amie et je suppose qu'elle devait juger Rose comme les autres vampires. Je me faisais une note mentale de lui en parler, elle ne devait pas exclure Rosalie car c'était quelqu'un de bien et je suis persuadée qu'elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun que ce que les apparences laissaient entrevoir.

Rose pénétra dans la chambre avec son maintient altier habituel, elle avait une allure et un charisme impressionnant ce qui ajouté à sa grande beauté, imposait le respect juste par sa simple présence. Mais quand on la connaissait plus en profondeur, lorsqu'elle baissait ses barrières et enlevait sa carapace on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'elle était beaucoup plus que cela. Elle était une personne douce et aimante, loyale et entière. Elle vint s'installer à mes côtés en lançant un regard noir à Félix qu'elle trouvait certainement un peu trop près de moi et à Démétri qui l'avait suivi dans la chambre. Pour ce dernier j'étais persuadée qu'elle essayait de lui demander silencieusement de venir l'enlever de moi maintenant. Je souris à cette pensée qui aurait pu croire que nous aurions développé une telle complicité en si peu de temps car en tout et pour tout cela ne faisait pas plus de huit jours que nous nous étions rencontrées, enfin de mon point de vu à moi.

**-Tu te sens mieux ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Moi ça va et toi ?** répondit-elle en mettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

**-Ça va j'ai bien dormis et je viens de finir de déjeuner. Tout va pour le mieux.**

**-À part un léger mal de tête,** renchérit Félix amusé. **T'as loupé quelque chose man, elle s'est carrément jeter hors du lit lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée. Hilarant, **reprit-il.

**-Je crois que je préférais encore voir l'autre en train de faire des mamours à ses peluches que de voir le casse-croute se rendre encore plus ridicule,** lâcha-t-il la mine renfrognée par le dégoût qu'apparemment je lui inspirais. Jane et Félix le regardèrent avec curiosité tandis que Rose grogna à son encontre.

**-Je vais rejoindre Alec j'ai assez passé de temps avec elles. Et je dois aller me laver pour enlever son odeur fétide de sur moi avant que nous rentrions. Heïdi risquerait de me faire un crise si j'arrive en dégageant cette puanteur.**

Je pris vraiment mal ses propos, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'en voulait ? Je ne lui avais rien fait. Rosalie vit que les paroles du traqueur m'avaient blessée et tenta de détourner mon attention de son regard rempli de mépris et de dégoût qu'il me lançait.

**-J'ai pris ton téléphone pour ne pas qu'il te réveille et devine qui a téléphoné pendant que madame se prélassait dans son lit ?**

**-J'en sais rien Barbara ? **lançai-je au hasard me répétant en boucles les paroles de Démétri mentalement.

**-Mieux que ça, un certai****n**** Tom Harding, **reprit-elle enjouée.

Cette phrase-ci me vida complètement l'esprit des inquiétudes que j'avais quelques secondes plutôt.

**-Tom Harding comme l'acteur ****?** reprit Jane soudain moins distante malgré la présence de Rosalie.

**-Celui-là même,** répondit Rose amusée avec un sourire entendu à Jane.** Il t'a laissé un message,** me dit-elle en me tendant mon téléphone.

Je le pris et appuyais fébrilement sur les touches de mon téléphone pour avoir accès à ma messagerie. J'exécutais toutes les consignes me permettant d'aller dans mes messages archivés car apparemment Rosalie avait écouté ce dernier, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Puis d'un coup la belle voix mondialement connu du bel acteur vint caresser mon oreille.

_**-Marie, c'est euh... Hum C'est Tom... Tom... Harding **_fit-il en bégayant légèrement ce qui me fit sourire. **_Je voulais vous téléphoner plutôt mais j'ai perdu votre numéro de téléphone. Il a fallu que je harcèle votre patronne pour qu'elle consente à me le redonner, avec bien évidemment la promesse d'une interview en avant première lors de la sortie de mon prochain film et des photos de mon ranch ainsi que de mes bêtes. Elle est vraiment très dure en affaire votre patronne, mais au bout du compte elle m'a remis votre numéro de téléphone. Je suis un peu nerveux, excusez-moi je ne m'attendais pas non plus à parler à votre messagerie, bien qu'en fait c'est peut-être un peu plus facile. Quoique j'aurais préféré entendre votre voix. Mais je suppose que vous êtes en train de travailler. Bref, je m'égare encore. Je voulais vous demander si mon offre vous intéressait toujours, à savoir venir passer un week-end chez moi, enfin dans mon ranch et vous en profiteriez pour prendre les photos que votre patronne me réclame. Enfin j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles rapidement, je... euh enfin.. ben... bonne journée et à bientôt... j'espère,_** termina-t-il.

**-Tu aurais pu me dire tout à l'heure que tu le connaissais,** me houspilla Jane. Rose la regardait curieuse.

-**Nous avons vu un de ses films et nous en avons parlé, **lui dis-je pour l'informer. Puis m'adressant à Jane. **Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un soirée de charité pour laquelle je devais faire tout un tas d'interviews de plusieurs célébrités. Et nous nous sommes parlés quelques minutes mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réellement me rappeler.**

**-Tu parles il s'est conduit en chevalier oui. Il a protégé miss catastrophe d'un serveur un peu trop entreprenant,** renchérit Rose.

**-Et bien cachotière tu en as d'autres comme ça à nous cacher ? Mademoiselle, réussit à s'attirer les regards et l'affection du vampire le plus séduisant et célibataire de ce siècle et en plus elle ensorcèle l'un des acteurs les plus célèbres et certainement les plus beau du monde du cinéma. Je crois que Heïdi va t'adorer,** reprit Jane amusée.

**-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?** demandai-je.

**-Parce que Heïdi se considère comme l'un des vampire les plus beaux de notre communauté. Et elle est assez orgueilleuse lorsqu'il s'agit de sa beauté et elle n'aime pas beaucoup la concurrence,** elle grogna en direction du mur. **Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la vérité ne te plaît pas, mais tu sais que j'ai raison,** j'étais persuadée qu'elle parlait à Démétri d'ailleurs le sourire de Rose me convainquit que c'était bien le cas.

**-Dans ce cas là c'est plutôt de Rosalie qu'il lui faudra être jalouse. Parce que moi je ne suis on ne peut plus banale,** et ce fut au tour de Rosalie de grogner à l'adresse du mur.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me prend en grippe comme ça ? **demandai-je à Rose.

**-C'est parce que tu es la compagne d'Edward, ils ne se supportent pas tous les deux.**

**-Et alors je n'y suis pour rien, je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble Edward. Qu'il me laisse tranquille,** repris-je peinée.

Je me demandais pourquoi il s'évertuait à me rabaisser, et me dénigrer de la sorte. Au pire qu'il fasse comme Alec et ne se préoccupe pas de moi.

**-Ignore-le, il doit être en manque de sexe,** répliqua Félix que je n'avais plus entendu depuis que Rose était arrivée. Je lui souris à la tentative de me remonter le moral. **Et puis moi je ne te trouve pas banale, et ma proposition de tout à l'heure tient toujours si tu es d'accord. Je te montrerais à quel point tu peux être belle.**

**-C'était trop beau pour être vrai,** rétorqua Jane dépitée. Rosalie souris d'un sourire carnassier.

**-Si tu t'approches un peu trop près de ma petite sœur je te promets que tu ne pourras que rêver à ce genre de situation à laquelle tu viens de faire référencee. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire,** puis elle fit claquer ses dents en regardant en direction de son pantalon.

Il déglutit difficilement ayant bien compris l'image qu'elle avait en tête et j'éclatais de rire lorsque je vis la tête presque apeurée du grand baraqué, Jane se joint à moi.

Puis je fis part à Rosalie de mon souhait de téléphoner à Barbara pour lui dire que je prolongeais mon voyage, avertir Marie de ma démission et puis contacter Tom pour lui dire que j'avais un problème familiale à régler de toute urgence, sinon ils pourraient tous se faire du soucis et contacter les autorités. Jane acquiesça et Rosalie également. Je m'attelais à la difficile tâche, dans l'ordre je joint Tom en premier, et j'eus un léger pincement en pensant que je passais à côté d'une relation qui aurait pu être plaisante. Puis ce fut au tour de Marie qui ne comprit pas, je lui racontais que j'avais perdu mon père et que je souhaitais me rapprocher de ma mère avant que ce ne soit son tour. Ce qui me tira un moue de dégoût, et un regard mi-compatissant, mi-amusé de Rosalie. Puis se fut au tour de Barbara il me fallut beaucoup d'effort pour être convaincante. Je lui dis qu'avec Rosalie nous allons dans sa famille pour les revoir et revoir Edward en espérant que sa présence et sa version de notre relation me rappellerait mon passé. Elle me demanda de la tenir au courant et je pus lui répondre que cela pourrait être difficile de la tenir au courant quotidiennement. Car nous allions en Alaska et qu'apparemment d'après Rosalie le réseau téléphonique était difficile et capricieux mais dès que ce serait possible je téléphonerais.

Après m'être acquittée de ces tâches, Jane m'apprit que nous allions prendre l'avion le soir même ce qui nous ferais arriver en Italie pendant la nuit leur permettant ainsi de passer inaperçus aux yeux des humains. Nous passâmes la journée à parler de tout et de rien. Jane m'apprit quel était le quotidien des Volturi, entre entraînements, missions et les moments de loisirs. Je n'avais pas revu ni Alec, ni Démétri et Félix nous avait laissé peu de temps après la menace de Rosalie ce qui fait que nous étions restées entre filles.

Nous étions dans l'avion et nous avons pu nous mettre entre filles, les garçons étaient juste derrières nous et je dois dire que nous ne passions pas inaperçu. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous que ce soit masculins ou féminins. Je me demandais comment ils faisaient pour s'habituer à ses regards incessants. Au bout de trois heures de vol j'eus besoin de me soulager, je me levais pour rejoindre les toilettes quand j'arrivais dans le sas où se trouvait l'endroit que je convoitais. Je vis Démétri devant une hôtesse de l'air. Il avait l'air de la draguer ce qui me surprit, et me troubla car moi je n'étais pas assez bien pour qu'il daigne porter sur moi un regard ne serait-ce que neutre. Mais une autre humaine rencontrée au hasard un véritable casse-croute comme il aimait à nous appeler. Ça ne le dérangeait apparemment pas de se frotter outrageusement contre elle et de porter par ce fait son odeur à elle. Je me raclais la gorge car en plus ils étaient appuyés pile sur la porte des toilettes.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** me demanda-t-il sèchement sans même prendre la peine de regarder dans ma direction.

**-Aller au toilette,** répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

**-Et alors les chiens y vont sans le dire tu pourrais prendre exemple.**

**-Vous êtes contre la porte,** repris-je espérant qu'il arrête son manège et qu'il s'en aille ou au moins qu'il s'écarte.

**-Retiens-toi j'ai besoin d'y aller avant toi,** dit-il en souriant à l'hôtesse de l'air qui rougit violemment en gloussant.

J'allais faire demi-tour en l'injuriant mentalement bien entendu, lorsque Jane arriva derrière moi.

**-Démétri il va être temps que tu arrêtes tes conneries. Laisse la demoiselle un peu trop professionnelle à son travail et retourne à ton siège,** celle-ci du sentir la menace car elle s'éclipsa rapidement.** Et une dernière chose si je dois encore une fois intervenir entre toi et Bella tu t'en souviendras**.** Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?** demanda-t-elle sur un ton dure et intransigeant.

**-C'est limpide,** répondit-il en lui lançant un regard qui aurait glacé instantanément un volcan en éruption puis il détourna son regard sur moi, et je baissais rapidement la tête, mes chaussures étant soudainement très intéressantes.

-**Je sens que la vie va devenir un véritable enfer dans peu de temps,** tempêta-t-il en passant très près de moi en grognant.

Grognement que je sentis plus que je n'entendis lorsqu'il me frôla intentionnellement me faisant ressentir le froid de son corps ce qui me crispa et me terrifia à la fois.

**-Ne t'en fais pas Bella ça va lui passer. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, c'est juste le temps qu'il s'y fasse. Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu lui rappelles seulement de mauvais souvenirs. Dans quelques temps il rigolera avec toi aussi et tu seras même nostalgique de cette époque où tu n'étais pas la victime de l'une de ses farces.**

**-Ouais, je serais assez curieuse de voir ça,** rétorquai-je pas convaincu du tout.

Puis je rentrais dans les toilettes pour enfin me soulager. Le voyage fut long et éprouvant pour moi je me demandais ce qu'Edward avait pu lui faire pour qu'il reporte son animosité et sa colère sur moi. Je le demanderais à Rosalie une fois que nous serions seules en espérant qu'elle le savait, sinon je m'adresserais à Jane.

Nous débarquâmes enfin j'étais entre Rose et Jane ce qui me soulagea car je voulais mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Je me demande encore comment j'avais pu être subjuguée par lui alors qu'il ne m'inspirait que crainte et terreur maintenant. À chaque fois que je levais les yeux et que je croisais les siens, il me dardait de son regard dur et méprisant. J'espérais pouvoir me faire à cela parce que je n'étais pas sûre de tenir bien longtemps et je pense que je finirais certainement par faire un infarctus ou alors je mourrais de peur à n'en pas douter. Félix avait l'air sympa en tout cas il ne me montrait ni hostilité, ni ignorance comme ses deux congénères masculins.

Une voiture nous attendait, je me demandais comment nous pourrions tous y tenir. Une voiture cinq places et nous étions sept avec le conducteur sans compter le gabarit d'armoire à glace de Félix. Mais la solution se présenta d'elle-même.

**-Je rentre à pied je n'en peux plus de son odeur**, avança Démétri.

**-Je viens avec toi,** dit Félix mais son ton était moins amusant que ce que j'avais précédemment constaté venant de lui.

J'en avais conclut qu'il devait être le bout-en-train de l'équipe. Ils se toisèrent en silence quelques secondes puis Démétri souffla se résignant. Ils partirent en marchant nonchalamment de l'aéroport. Nous prîmes place dans la voiture Rose et moi à l'arrière avec Alec ce qui me surprit. Jane monta à l'avant et se pencha pour embrasser le chauffeur.

**-Bonjour mon amour,** accueillit ce dernier. **Comment c'était cette mission ?**

**-Pleine de surprises chéri. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?**

**-Bien évidemment.**

**-Jane cette nuit tu vas dans sa chambre j'aimerais avoir un moment de tranquille, moi.**

**-Ne sois pas rabat joie,** fit le vampire petit ami de Jane.

**-Santiago si j'avais voulu ton avis je me serais adressé à toi. Ce n'est pas le cas. Alors ramène-nous le plus rapidement possible au château parce que l'humaine à côté de moi risque de ne pas y arriver indemne si tu ne te dépêches pas.**

**-Retiens ta respiration Alec,** lui conseilla Jane inquiète, ce qui m'alarma.

Rose m'attrapa et nous fit changer de place en se mettant entre Alec et moi.

**-Tu sais que c'est ridicule ce que tu viens de faire ?** l'interrogea Alec. **Si je voulais la mordre tu ne pourrais certainement pas m'en empêcher.**

**-C'est pour t'aider si déjà tu n'as plus sa chaleur contre toi et qu'en plus tu retiens ta respiration cela apaisera tout le monde et elle y compris,** il hocha la tête ce qui m'indiqua qu'il venait de suivre les conseils de sa sœur et de Rose.

**-C'est pour cela qu'il ne m'a pas approché depuis que nous sommes à l'hôtel ? C'est parce que je le tente ?** demandai-je à Rose.

**-Oui, ton odeur est particulièrement alléchante pour beaucoup d'entre nous et tu es même la chanteuse d'Edward. Apparemment ton odeur est plus puissante pour les vampires qui ont un don je dirais psychique d'après ce que je peux voir, nous pourrons vérifier cela lorsque l'on sera à Volterra je pense qu'Aro pourra répondre à cette question.**

**-Je suis la chanteuse d'Edward ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?**

**-Ton sang l'appelle lui plus que n'importe quel autre vampire. Généralement il est impossible que le chanteur d'un vampire puisse se sortir d'une rencontre avec son vampire. Mais Edward a un contrôle plus qu'absolue sur sa condition.**

**-Tu m'as dit qu'il avait aspiré le venin de celui qui m'avait mordu ce qui veut dire qu'il aurait pu me tuer ?** m'esclaffai-je sidérée.

**-Tu comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais mis de la distance entre toi et lui ?**

**-Il a du mérite parce que j'arrive à ne pas céder à mes envies mais savoir qu'elle est sa chanteuse et qu'il a goûté à son sang sans la tuer franchement il force le respect,** s'exprima Jane avec un hochement de tête d'Alec. **Heureusement que Démétri n'est pas là pour entendre ça. Vous devriez d'ailleurs garder ça pour vous.**

**-Je le pense aussi vu comment il prend plaisir à la brimer je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter de mettre de l'eau à son moulin,** reprit Rose.

Je baissais la tête me plongeant dans mes pensées. Peut-être qu'après ma transformation je reprendrais contact avec Edward, qu'il vienne me chercher afin de m'éloigner de Démétri. Puis Rosalie vint à me serrer la main doucement m'indiquant qu'elle était là et bien présente. Je me fustigeais d'avoir eu une telle pensée alors qu'elle serait encore plus malheureuse et puis je n'étais pas seule, je savais qu'elle resterait avec moi tout comme je resterais avec elle. Elle était ma seule famille dorénavant. J'étais épuisée le voyage était long et avec Démétri à proximité je n'avais pas pu trouver le sommeil. Je m'assoupis contre l'épaule de Rosalie pour le restant du trajet.

Elle me réveilla au bout de ce que j'avais pensé être quelques minutes mais quand je regardais l'heure sur ma montre je m'aperçus qu'il s'était passé plus d'une heure trente depuis le moment où j'avais fermé les yeux. Et j'étais pratiquement plus fatiguée qu'avant cette petite sieste. Le vampire qui était au volant m'ouvrit la porte. Je sortis et m'étirais alors que Rose posa sa main dans mon dos.

**-Allez ma belle, tout ira bien,** tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

**-Et tu essaies de rassurer qui là ?** lui rétorquai-je avec un petit sourire qu'elle me rendit.

**-Allez les filles ne vous inquiétez pas ils ne sont pas si méchant que ça. Et puis Bella a un don très intéressant ils ne vont pas la tuer.**

**-Au sens propre du terme il vont bien la tuer,** reprit Rose.

**-Mais au moins tu l'auras auprès de toi plus longtemps,** répondit Jane.

**-S'ils acceptent de les laisser ensemble,** rétorqua Santiago.

-**Et pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas ?** demandai-je paniquée n'ayant pas même une fois envisagé cette possibilité.

**-Elle n'a pas de pouvoir spécial,** répondit Santiago.

**-Et toi non plus et pourtant tu es ici,** avança Jane d'une voix un peu plus dure, montrant ainsi à son amoureux qu'il aurait dû se taire.

**-Je leur ai montré que j'avais une quelconque utilité au sein du château,** reprit-il.** Je suis un bon guerrier et ce n'est pas monnaie courante à l'heure actuelle.**

**-Rosalie est belle elle pourra certainement aller à la pêche comme Heïdi,** me rassura Jane.

**-Je ne crois pas non !** fit fermement ma sœur de cœur.

**-Je dis ça mais tu verras avec eux. Ce que j'avance n'est pas parole d'or,** rétorqua Jane ne voulant pas non plus me donner de faux espoirs, elle devait savoir depuis un moment qu'une possibilité d'être séparées serait une éventualité.

Jane ainsi que Santiago nous conduisirent à travers les divers couloirs du château. Alec nous avait précédé dès l'instant où nous nous étions garés, je supposais qu'il ne tenait plus à mes côtés. J'en étais désolée pour lui.

Nous arrivâmes au bout de quelques minutes devant deux grandes portes d'une hauteur impressionnante. Jane les ouvrit et nous allâmes nous poster derrière un groupe qui parlementait avec trois personnes assises sur des trônes. J'eus un sourire ils étaient presque similaire à l'image que je m'étais faite d'eux lorsque Jane m'avait raconté leur histoire. Je savais que celui qui avait le regard dans le vide à gauche en face de moi était Marcus de par l'air détaché et absent qu'il arborait, celui du centre qui conversait avec le groupe à quelques mètres devant nous, devait être Aro de par le côté enjoué de ses paroles. Quant au dernier qui avait son regard rivé sur moi devait être Caïus.

Je baissais la tête les joues rougies sous l'insistance de son regard.

Aro renvoya le groupe, puis reporta son attention sur nous. Quand soudain un grognement terrifiant me parvint, Rosalie me poussa derrière elle et sauta sur l'un des vampires qui s'approchait de nous. Je ne l'avais pas regardé étant concentrée sur les trois régents. Jane frappa un deuxième et il se mit à hurler de douleur. Sans rien comprendre j'atterris dans des bras froid qui me portaient loin de la bagarre qui faisait rage. Car les deux autres vampires du groupe avaient rejoint la mêlée, Démétri et Félix également.

J'avais peur pour Rosalie j'espérais que l'homme contre lequel elle se battait ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais elle s'en sortait remarquablement bien elle évitait enfin je pense car je n'arrivais pas à voir vraiment bien ce qu'il se passait puis soudain plus rien, tous se stoppèrent je tournais la tête et vis Alec. Je pouvais voir ce que son don était capable de faire et je devais avouer que c'était impressionnant. Il emporta sa sœur puis chacun des gardes loin du groupe qui les avait attaqué mais il laissa Rosalie.

**-Rose aussi** **s'il te plaît,** lui demandai-je.

Il regarda dans ma direction enfin légèrement au-dessus de moi. Puis il prit Rose également et la posa à côté de sa sœur. Je levais la tête pour voir enfin qui me tenait fermement et je vis que c'était Caïus. Je rougis de nouveau violemment en me rendant compte que j'étais étrangement blottie contre lui. Je voulus me libérer de son emprise. Mais il raffermit son étreinte sur moi.

**-Ne bouge pas tu seras en sécurité tant que tu seras avec moi,** sa voix n'était pas aimable mais elle n'était pas sèche ou dure non plus.

J'arrêtais instantanément de bouger et reportais mon regard vers Rose qui reprenait ses esprits lorsqu'elle me vit dans les bras de Caïus elle grogna dans sa direction.

**-Ne t'en fais pas Rosalie,** la rassura Aro.** Il semblerait que ta jeune amie soit assez spéciale pour être directement sous la protection de mon frère,** elle le regarda anxieuse puis reporta son regard vers Caïus et moi.

Soudain des grognements se firent entendre ainsi que des gémissements plaintifs.

**-Bien, bien, bien,** reprit Aro en direction du groupe qui nous avait attaqué. **Je crois que nous avons un léger problème.**

**-Nous sommes vraiment désolés,** se plaignit l'un des vampires.

**-Vous n'êtes même pas sortis du château avant de vous attaquer au premier humain que vous avez croisé.**

**-Mais elle sent si bon,** tenta de se justifier celui contre lequel se battait Rosalie.

**-C'est un fait mais vous pouvez voir qu'il n'y a que vous à avoir si peu de contrôle. Je suis désolé mais la sanction est pour tout de suite.**

**-Ferme les yeux Bella !** m'ordonna Rose.

Je m'exécutais sur le champs. Et j'entendis des cris et des bruits de tôles qu'on déchirait ainsi que des éboulement de rocher. Ces sons m'étaient familiers, ils me rappelèrent quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas dire quoi exactement. Puis plus rien mais je n'osais pas rouvrir les yeux, je restais dans ses bras froid et sécuritaires encore quelques minutes. Puis une voix masculine m'interpela.

**-Tu peux rouvrir les yeux**.** Tout est en ordre.**

Et les bras froid me lâchèrent je sentis un courant d'air froid en l'espace d'une seconde Caïus avait reprit sa place assis sur son trône me dévisageant avec toujours la même intensité dans le regard. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour le remercier. Il cligna des yeux pour accepter mes remerciements. Rosalie revint à mes côtés.

**-Tu vas bien ?** lui demandai-je en scrutant chaque partie de son corps étudiant principalement les endroit où ses habits étaient déchirés. Elle rit sincèrement.

**-Oui je vais bien ne t'en fais pas, j'ai la peau dure.**

**-Bien donc après cette entrée en matière divertissante je propose que nous en venions aux faits. Pour commencer je suis heureux de te recevoir Bella,** dit Aro en s'approchant de moi. Il se planta devant moi. **Puis-je te prendre la main ?** me demanda-t-il.

Je la lui tendis en tenant de l'autre celle de Rosalie. Il la prit et me scruta intensément ne disant plus rien. Au bout d'une minute et cela peut-être extrêmement long, il me relâcha en m'accordant un sourire et un regard qui était rempli d'un intérêt qui me glaça le sang.

* * *

**Bien je vous entends jusqu'ici...si, si c'est vrai lol. **

**Mais cette fois-ci je ne pouvais pas faire autrement je vous promet.. Vous ne me croyez pas? **

**Je vais vous dire pourquoi alors... le prochain chapitre est un pov Démétri. Vous voyez que je ne pouvais pas vous en mettre plus lol. **

**Vos impressions? **

**Bonne semaine Bet's.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Nous somme mardi ce qui veut dire un nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre attendu puis que c'est un pov Démétri. Une petite réponse à mes anonymes et je vous laisse lire. **

Damoiselle A: J'adore les œuvres de la renaissance j'aurais aimé avoir des parents qui me poussent un peu plus à faire des études supérieurs (gamine j'étais très feignante, ça n'a pas beaucoup changé, sauf que maintenant je sais me motivée toute seule. lol) bref...Je suis une fan de cette époque, d'ailleurs j'ai emprunté le prénom de ma fille à l'un de ces peintres. Oups! je m'égare encore, je te réponds de cette façon car je n'ai pas eu ton adresse, ff l'a « mangé » lors de l'envoi de ton mp. Donc si tu veux me la redonner envoie par mp mais ne fais pas de copier/coller. Et au fait c'est quoi une review courte chez toi. Mais la question est: C'est quoi une review de malade?... J'ai hâte de découvrir ça ;) lol. Je te dis à très bientôt en privé.

Aurlie: Tu chauffes beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup...bon t'as tout juste je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre ;)

Noleme: effectivement avec moi tu peux t'attendre à un triangle amoureux, j'aime les situations et les complications que ce genre d'histoires nous offrent. Bonne lecture.

Laura: Quelle review lol, tu étais inspirée lol. En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes. Pour Jane je voulais un peu changer y'en a mare qu'elle soit toujours la méchante lol. Et pour le rôle de « l'obsédé de service » ben il en faut un et je n'arrive pas à y voir Alec dans ce rôle. :p Pour Caïus... ben il te suffit de lire le chapitre qui suit ;)

Victoria: Ahhhh! J'aime ta review ;) va vite lire et tu sauras …...

Yiunaa: Je dois avouer qu'avec toi je suis un peu perdu, perplexe, dans le sens indécise...;) Je sens vraiment ton attachement à « Tout n'est que fatalité » dans tes reviews et j'en suis vraiment heureuse, surtout que tu as l'air d'apprécier ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent...

Et du coup j'espère ne pas te froisser, mais vraiment cette histoire est différente de la première, deux univers complètement différent... Démétri, Alec, Caïus et tous les autres ont des caractères bien différents de ce que j'avais fait dans ma première fiction. Ne fais pas de rapprochement ou de comparaison parce que tu risques d'être vraiment déçu. Et malheureusement je crains que tu ne le sois définitivement après ce chapitre parce que je vais apparemment dans le sens opposé de ce que tu souhaites voir dans cette histoire.

Autre point pour lequel je souhaitais te répondre: Pour mes O.S je n'adhère pas au fait de retranscrire une petite scène qui aurait pu être tirée d'une histoire. Mes O.S sont de mini fictions avec une histoire entière, un début, une intrigue généralement simple pour les one shot, mais une intrigue tout de même et une fin. Je n'aime pas la frustration donc j'essaie de ne pas frustrer mes lecteurs et je parles dans l'ensemble d'une fiction par sur les fins de chapitres ;). Et le premier aura une suite après la fin de cette fiction, et surtout après le résultat du concours auquel je l'ai soumis.

Voilà j'espère qu'après ce chapitre tu resteras pour attendre de voir ce qu'il va se passer, même si je sais d'avance tu vas être fâchée sur certains chapitres à venir à l'instar des autres lecteurs car j'ai bien l'intention de pousser vos nerfs à bout peut être encore plus que pour ma précédente fiction ce qui est peu dire lol.

Concernant ta dernière annotation, pour le moment n'ayant pas terminé cette fiction je préfère garder une marge pour pouvoir poster régulièrement. Donc tant que je ne l'aurais pas terminé je garde mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Voilà j'espère que cette longue réponse te permettra de comprendre et de dissocier ces deux histoires Volturienne ;)

Adeline L: J'ai voulu changer un peu la vision que l'on a tous de Jane. Je trouve que de temps en temps il est bon de voir ce que l'on peut faire avec des personnage dont les caractères sont vraiment bien trop ancrés dans les esprits.

Véra Bennett: Une bonne analyse de la situation ;) Au départ je n'aimais pas vraiment Jane comme personnage mais lorsque j'ai vu comment on pouvait s'amuser et surtout enrichir un peu son propre univers en se détournant des personnages principaux j'ai commencé à porter un intérêt particulier sur les personnages secondaires. Et depuis je peux même avouer qu'ils sont mes préférés parce l'auteure originel ne les a pas trop formaté enfin pas tous, parce que Jane est à part tout comme les régents d'ailleurs mais c'est aussi ce qui est amusant dans tout ça. Je te souhaite un bonne lecture.

Titine 13110: enfin 13500 bientôt ;) cette fois ci on est réellement voisine ;) Moi aussi je suis de Martigues. Je suis contente que tu nous aies retrouvé, j'espère que cette histoire te plaira ;)

Lisou: Je suis contente que tu aies l'esprit assez ouvert pour venir voir comment ça se passe dans le monde des Volturi enfin selon ma vision et pour cette histoire seulement, car je diversifie en tout cas j'essaie ;) Je poste une fois par semaine tous les mardis. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira.

Lilly: La suite c'est tout de suite ;) et contente que tu aimes.

**Bonne lecture à vous tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Perturbations**

**Pov Démétri**

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Depuis que nous les avions vu à l'aéroport je n'avais plus ma tête à moi, en fait depuis que je l'avais vu elle. Et merde ! C'était la compagne de l'autre abruti de Cullen pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde celui-là ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi !

Depuis quand est-ce que je l'envie ? Je suis Démétri Volturi et je suis certainement et de loin même, mieux que l'autre attardé de télépathe juvénile. Mais merde pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que la seule femelle depuis Heïdi qui me fasse de l'effet soit sa putain de compagne et en plus humaine ?

Je ne devais vraiment pas tourner rond ces derniers temps. Je ne pouvais pas m'abaisser à y toucher, non, je valais mieux que ça. Et puis je n'étais pas désespéré non plus pour convoiter la greluche du bouffeur de peluches. Il fallait qu'Heïdi rentre rapidement car je n'en pouvais plus, l'abstinence c'était définitivement pas pour moi. Il me fallait une dose intensive et massive de sexe. J'avais failli me soulager dans l'avion avec l'hôtesse de bord mais il avait fallu qu'elle vienne m'interrompre et après je n'avais plus eu de moyen du tout, c'était à rien y comprendre. Et en plus je ne pouvais même pas en parler. Et à qui de toute façon ? Félix ce serait fichu de moi, Alec et Jane je les entendais déjà avec leur théories fumeuses et tout aussi saugrenues les unes que les autres.

Et puis c'était quoi son truc à elle pour attirer tous les mâles qui sortaient un peu du lot ? L'attardé qui n'avait jamais accordé plus que quelques heures à certaines filles et encore monsieur était sélectif. Cet espèce d'acteur de pacotille idolâtré par des milliers de filles en chaleur et encore s'il n'y avait que des humaines je comprendrais, mais non les femelles de mon espèces aussi. Même Heïdi succombait et bavait devant l'écran plasma lorsqu'elle mettait l'un de ses films. Je savais que je ne l'aimais pas cet acteur.

Mais le pire de tout je crois, avait été de voir Caïus se lever pour aller défendre en personne cette humaine. Une chose était sûre c'est que Cullen allait avoir de la concurrence car Caïus n'était pas un gringalet de la dernière école et s'il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle, Cullen pourrait lui dire adieu. En plus pour ne rien arranger elle avait une certaine ressemblance avec Athenodora, cette chevelure épaisse et soyeuse brune avec ses reflets de miel qui lui tombait en cascade dans le dos. Ce petit air de vierge effarouchée, à qui l'on donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. Et puis cette silhouette fine presque trop fragile qui rappelait étrangement mon ancienne maîtresse. Je l'avais remarqué dès que j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle. Au début j'avais été charmé puis j'avais appris qu'elle était la compagne de l'autre abruti et la magie fut rompu. Par contre j'avais aimé la sentir et sentir également le désir que j'avais provoqué chez elle, juste en étant un peu entreprenant.

Hum... son odeur en y repensant me mis-je à rêver. Merde ! Il fallait que je me reprenne il serait totalement malvenu que j'ai une érection en plein milieu de la salle d'audiences juste après une mise à mort qui plus est.

Je tournais les yeux vers Caïus il ne lâchait pas Bella du regard. Rosalie essayait de la lui soustraire mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait vu et il allait la vouloir, plus rien ne pourrait empêcher ça maintenant. Je ne comprenais pas ce que l'on avait tous pour elle.

Alec c'était uniquement son sang bien qu'il la trouvait attirante il n'avait pas l'air d'être obsédé par elle.

Aro c'était son pouvoir qu'il convoitait aucun doute là-dessus en plus il avait toujours sa compagne lui, donc il ne pouvait désirer personne d'autre.

Caïus je pense que c'était le souvenir de son épouse qu'il revoyait à travers le physique de l'humaine.

Moi c'était quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui voulais ? Qu'est-ce que je lui trouvais ? Elle était belle, très belle, un charme naturel et dévastateur rien à voir avec celui de Heïdi et Rosalie également, non c'était tout dans la finesse, elle était d'une beauté élégante et raffinée, et sans artifice humains. Je ne doute pas qu'elle serait un vampire remarquable tant par son pouvoir que par sa beauté.

Je fus sortis de mes pensées par Aro qui termina son analyse vu le temps qu'il était resté à la toucher je pense qu'il avait pu pénétrer ses pensées. Il lui relâcha la main et recula, il la regardait avec ce regard qui sous-entendait qu'il venait de prendre sa décision et que son verdict serait sans appel elle serait l'une des nôtres. De toutes façons personne n'avait douté de cette issue. Maintenant restait à savoir s'ils allaient autoriser sa « sœur » à rester et de ça j'en doutais sérieusement dans le sens où il serait plus facile de la gérer seule sans soutien.

Pour être honnête cela m'arrangerait également car je n'aurais pas à m'occuper de la ménager parce qu'il y avait la grande sœur dans mes pattes. Et puis il y aura bien assez de Bella à susciter la jalousie de Heïdi sans en plus lui en rajouter une autre tout aussi belle que mon amante. Un véritable enfer. J'espérais que les maîtres la renverraient vite chez les bouffeurs de peluches ou n'importe où ailleurs puisqu'apparemment elle n'était plus la bienvenue là-bas. Mais qu'ils agissent avant que Heïdi revienne sinon il en serait foutu de ma nuit marathon du sexe.

Aro retourna à son siège et prit la main de ses deux frères de pouvoirs pour connaître leurs pensées concernant le sujet Bella l'humaine. Transformation ou pas ?

Pour Caïus je connaissais déjà la réponse je le connaissais parfaitement bien mieux que les deux autres d'ailleurs je l'avais côtoyé de près jusqu'à ce jour maudit. J'avais horreur de me remémorer ce jour et pourtant pas une seule journée ne passait sans que cet instant ne me revienne en mémoire un moment ou à un autre. Ne serait-ce que les rares fois où je croisais le regard de maître Caïus.

Aro regarda dans ma direction avec un regard curieux. Qu'avais-je fait pour susciter sa curiosité ? Oh ! J'avais brimé leur nouveau jouet, je baissais la tête pour lui montrer que j'étais désolé enfin pas trop non plus. Les seuls regrets que j'avais véritablement étaient ceux de ne pas avoir eu assez de contrôle pour l'ignorer complètement je pense que cela aurait été plus professionnel.

**-Bella je dois dire que durant ma longue existence et je parle également pour chacun de mes frères nous n'avons jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec une faculté comme la tienne aussi puissante à l'état humain. Mais j'aimerais connaître ton histoire et comme je ne peux pas la lire en toi peux****tu me la raconter ?** lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux avec cet air de petit chiot apeuré et je la vis déglutir et ensuite resserrer sa main dans celle de Rosalie. Cette dernière lui fit un hochement de tête pour l'encourager à ne pas trop faire attendre les maîtres. Par contre du coup je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait regardé l'instant d'avant, s'il n'avait pas vu la façon dont je l'avais traité ?

**-Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan je n'ai pas de véritable souvenir de ma vie passé remontant au delà des deux dernières années,** répondit-elle.

**-Voil****à**** qui est étrange est****-****ce que ce serait à cause de cela que je ne peux lire tes pensé****e****s ?**

Elle écarquilla les yeux apparemment personne ne lui avait dit qu'Aro était également télépathe enfin un lecteur d'esprit plutôt puisqu'il lui fallait un contact pour y arriver.

**-Non Bella a un esprit impénétrable. Mon frère Edward est incapable de lire ses pensées et cela depuis le jour où nous l'avons rencontré il y a pas loin de six ans. Si vous le permettez je peux vous le montrer, **proposa Rosalie en interrogeant Aro.

**-J'en serais enchanté jolie Rosalie. Tu es véritablement d'une grande beauté le jeune Emmett a bien de la chance de t'avoir épousé.**

**-Nous sommes divorcés, mais je vous remercie pour le compliment,** rétorqua-t-elle dissimulant une grimace à l'énoncé du prénom de son ex-mari.

**-J'en suis peiné je te pris de me croire. Je vais en conna****î****tre les raisons et je m'en excus****e**** à l'avance si je repasse par des moments douloureux,** elle s'approcha et tendit sa main pour que Aro la touche et lise en elle le passé de Bella, enfin une partie seulement.

Il allait tout apprendre sa liaison avec l'attardé de télépathe, son attaque, leur départ et surtout leurs retrouvailles. J'aurais aimé avoir ce don moi aussi parce que j'étais curieux de la voir avec lui. Car je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu partir loin d'elle si elle était sa compagne. De ce que je voyais entre Aro et Sulpicia et Caïus et Athenodora à l'époque ils étaient incapable de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre trop longtemps, surtout Aro et Sulpicia d'ailleurs ils étaient si fusionnels tous les deux. Ils en devenaient invivables et généralement les longues missions étaient toujours raccourcies à cause de ces motifs.

**-Oh ! Comme c'est intéressant,** s'exclama Aro au bout d'un moment mais il n'avait pas terminé sa lecture car il continuait de fixer la belle blonde.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ou personne ne parlait et seuls les battements de cœurs de l'humaine interrompaient le silence révérenciel de la salle d'audience. Il retira sa main et réfléchit un instant, puis commença.

**-Bien cette lecture a été véritablement intéressante et très instructive.** **Pour commencer nous pouvons te rendre justice si tu le désir****es**** bien évidement les motifs de la plainte seront différents mais nous pouvons aller rendre une justice pour le préjudice que tu as sub****i**** Rosalie.**

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ?** répondit-elle. **Je leur en veux certes mais il n'y a aucune loi qui n'a été bafoué****e****, la trahison n'est en rien un motif légitime.**

**-La trahison selon ton point de vu non. Mais une règle a été bafoué****e****, lorsqu'ils ont accepté et mis Isabella dans le secret****.**

Elle se renfrogna et Bella se tassa un peu sur elle-même, elle devait certainement penser à cet attardé qui lui servait de compagnon.

En fait c'est elle que l'on devrait presque plaindre, parce qu'avoir un compagnon transformé alors que sa croissance n'était pas terminée, n'est pas ce que l'on pouvait espérer pour l'éternité. Elle devrait se contenter d'un homme à peine formé avec un pénis d'adolescent. Et pour une femme aux courbes divinement ensorcelantes c'était donner de la confiture aux cochons. Quand je l'avais sortie de sa baignoire avant qu'elle ne se noie lors de son malaise. J'avais dû la prendre nue contre moi et je dois dire qu'à ce moment Cullen n'était plus dans ma tête. Elle avait un corps magnifique j'avais pensé sur l'instant que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se donne à moi. Qu'elle ressente ce désir qu'elle avait éprouvé dans le hall de l'aéroport, que l'on soit seuls, qu'elle ne soit pas évanouie. Puis sa sœur avait voulu me la prendre des bras et je ne sais pour quelle raison je n'ai pas voulu la lui rendre. Je l'avais tenue en respect en grognant, j'avais prétexté sa soif pour me justifier mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça. Je la convoitais et c'est pour ça que j'avais tenu Rosalie à distance de celle que je considérais comme ma chose. J'aurais bien aimé moi lui montrer ce qu'était un vrai mâle bien formé et le plaisir qu'elle pourrait recevoir. Ça y est je remettais ça ! Bordel laissez-moi sortir de là que je puisse aller me soulager et me calmer ! hurlai-je mentalement.

**-Je sais et je réclame votre indulgence. Vous savez pourquoi la famille a ag****i**** de la sorte,** plaida Rosalie.

**-Et pourquoi ?** demanda Caïus.

**-Pour une raison légitime en quelque sorte et qui ne va pas te plaire,** répondit Aro.** Il se trouve que la jeune Isabella serait la compagne d'Edward Cullen,** Caïus grogna menaçant regardant Bella droit dans les yeux la transperçant du regard.

**-Est-ce vrai ?** demanda-t-il brusquement. Elle fit un pas de recul en se tassant un peu plus sur elle même.

**-Paraitrait-il, oui,** répondit-elle fébrile.

**-Comment-ça paraitrait-il ?** **Tu sais si oui ou non tu as des sentiments pour le déficient,** elle se saisit certainement à cause du surnom affectif.

**-Je ne me souviens plus de lui. Tous mes souvenir ont été effacé lors de mon révei****l**** après un ****coma.**

Merde je ne savais pas ça et pourquoi a-t-elle été dans le coma ? Je n'étais pas le seul à me poser cette question car Aro reprit pour expliquer à son frère.

**-Elle a été retrouvé****e**** sur le bord d'une route dans un état très critique, plusieurs fractures des jambes, bras, c****ô****tes, des traumatismes multiples et principalement cérébraux et des hémorragies à tout va. Elle est une véritable miraculée, mais bien entendu elle a perdu connaissance et ****à**** son réveil dix neufs mois plus tard elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir elle avait oublié jusqu'à son nom. C'est Rosalie un soir en la sauvant d'une énième agression qui lui ****a**** révélé son véritable patronyme et lorsqu'elles sont tombées sur nos gardes. Elles rentraient chez Isabella après un voyage pour lui faire renouer avec son passé et cela ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé. J'en suis désolé Isabella, mais au moins on peut dire que tu ne feras de la peine de par ta disparition à personne d'important.**

**-Barbara est importante pour moi,** reprit Bella des larmes dans les yeux et dans sa voix.

**-Excuse-moi je manque de tact effectivement c'est une brave femme et c'est vraiment regrettable. Mais ton avenir est parmi nous maintenant.**

**-Et sans Cullen vu que tu l'as oublié il serait bien que cela continu,** reprit Caïus.

**-Mon frère ! Ton sens pratique n'a pas d'égal,** avança Aro amusé.

**-Et si je ne veux pas la transformation ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Voilà quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé.

**-Tu n'as pas beaucoup de choix Isabella. Pour être honnête avec toi ton choix se résume entre mourir sous les dents de l'un de nous ou être transformée.**

**-Mourir ou mourir ? C'est un choix cornélien,** rétorqua-t-elle avec ironie.

**-J'aime ton sarcasme jeune demoiselle. Effectivement tu as le choix entre ses deux options.**

**-Et après je pourrais partir ?** demanda-t-elle.

**-C'est une possibilité mais pas tout de suite il te faudra faire face à ta période nouveau-né et elle dure un an. Donc pendant ce laps de temps tu resteras avec nous afin de préserver notre secret, car les nouveaux-nés sont très indisciplinés parce que très instinctifs.** **Tu as pu le constater tout à l'heure, bien que celui-ci avait à peu plus d'un an.**

**-Je pourrais quitter le château après avoir un contrôle parfait ?**

**-C'est ça.**

**-C'est d'accord dans ces conditions je veux bien la transformation si j'ai la certitude de pouvoir quitter le château avec Rosalie dès que je saurais me contrôler.**

Je trouvais la réaction d'Aro un peu trop passive ce n'était pas normal. Je sais qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir comme ça. Pas avec un pouvoir tel que le sien, je l'ai vu cette lueur de convoitise lorsqu'il l'a touchée, sa réaction n'était pas normale. À moins qu'il ait vu quelque chose dans l'esprit de Rosalie qui avait changé son point de vue, mais j'en doute.

**-Je crois que cela ne sera pas possible,** reprit-il. **Vois-tu nos règles sont fondamentales et nous ne pouvons tolérer aucune dérogation. Elle a trahi notre loi en te révélant notre nature et ce par deux fois. Donc son châtiment est simple et légitime.**

**-NON !** hurla Bella en se mettant devant Rosalie. **Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, c'est ma sœur !**

**-La loi est la loi. Je suis désolé jeune Isabella,** reprit-il.

**-Nous pouvons j'en suis certaine trouver un arrangement, un compromis ?** demanda-t-elle désespérée.

Il la manipulait, c'était un vieux briscard, il savait mieux que quiconque se servir des petits travers de chaque personne pour en faire ce qu'il voulait et elle n'échappait pas à la règle malgré son inaccessibilité. Son point faible était sa loyauté et son attachement à Rosalie.

**-Non Bella. Il est hors de question que tu contractes quoique ce soit à cause de moi. De toute façon j'ai vécu ma part et ce ne sera qu'une délivrance pour moi.**

**-Je ne crois pas non !** rétorqua Bella plus volontaire que jamais. **Tu ne me quitteras pas, on ne se quittera pas, nous resterons ensemble quoi qu'il m'en co****û****te,** elle se tourna vers Aro**. Vous voulez la tuer très bien mais vous me tuerez aussi sans elle je ne veux pas la transformation,** elle était déterminée.

Aro avait apparemment quelqu'un à sa mesure car je vis qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce revirement de situation. Même Marcus daigna porter attention à ce petit bout de femme humaine et fragile qui défiait les trois vampires les plus puissants de la création.

**-Hum intéressant,** reprit Aro. **C'est une solution certes !**

**-Mais juste pour savoir, en fait je dois soit mourir, soit être transformée ?** dit-elle avec une idée derrière la tête j'avais vu son éclair de lucidité passer à travers son regard.

**-Oui c'est la règle,** répondit ce dernier.

**-Donc peu importe qui me transformera tant que je le suis en définitive ?**

**-Oui, **rétorqua Aro prudent.

**-Et si Rosalie le faisait dans un lieu sûr et isolé, je pourrais revenir vous prouver que j'ai bel et bien été mordu et cela sans que je sois obligé de rester parmi vous, après le temps nécessaire pour apprendre à me contrôler.**

**-C'est effectivement une éventualité,** répondit Aro pris à son propre piège.

**-Bella, je ne suis pas capable de te mordre sans te tuer. Je n'ai pas assez de contrôle.**

**-Mais si tu peux le faire Rose j'ai confiance en toi,** lui répondit-elle.

Apparemment ma petite mise en garde à l'hôtel n'a pas été suffisante. Elle est suicidaire cette fille.

**-Non Bella je ne peux pas faire ça je sais ce que je dis, et je ne supporterais pas d'être celle qui te tuera.**

**-Nous pourrons trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Et pourquoi pas Carlisle ou Edward il a prouvé qu'il était capable de résister à mon sang ?**

**-Et pourquoi ne pas garder la végétarienne avec nous ?** demanda Caïus, évitant ainsi une réponse à Rose qui l'aurait obligé à laisser l'humaine repartir vers son compagnon.

Je pense que j'avais sous-estimé l'humaine. Elle venait de retourner la situation à son avantage en se servant de l'intérêt qu'elle avait suscité auprès de Caïus. Je dois avouer que j'étais épaté même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à haute voix.

**-Avec une contre partie bien-sûr,** reprit Caïus. Aro le regarda et sourit à son frère qui avait apparemment dit ce qu'il fallait.

**-Que proposez-vous ?** demanda Rosalie qui j'en suis sûr ce doutait d'une quelconque manipulation royal.

**-Ta vie et sa transformation contre on va dire un demi-siècle dans notre garde,** proposa Caïus sous l'approbation silencieuse de Aro et celle de Marcus.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, discutant silencieusement. Bella prit une respiration et répondit.

**-Dans ces conditions je veux également y inclure une clause**. **Ma transformation et ma servitude contre la vie de Rose ainsi que des Cullen, car bien que je ne m'en souvienne pas, je ne peux les laisser mourir à cause de moi. Et je veux également le même régime alimentaire que ma sœur et nous devrons jamais être séparées comme les jumeaux.**

**-C'est un peu juste pour à peine cinquante ans, vingt années de plus et je suis d'accord,** reprit Aro.

**-Dix ans de plus, soit soixante ans de bons et loyaux services de ma part, de notre part ****à**** toutes ****les deux,** j'avais l'impression d'assister à la vente d'un tapis. Je voyais Aro qui s'amusait comme un enfant devant l'aplomb de Bella.

**-Je suis d'accord, mais nous allons faire face à un petit problème,** reprit-il. **C'est que nous somme****s**** entouré****s**** par la civilisation. Avec un régime classique la nourriture vient toute seule au château mais je vois mal un cerf, un chevreuil ou un autre animal circuler dans les rues de Volterra sans attirer l'attention.**

**-Effectivement,** reprit Caïus.

Je commençais à m'amuser sérieusement de la situation enfin qu'à moitié tout de même. Car j'imaginais déjà la scène que ferait Heïdi lorsqu'elle saura que les deux femelles (et quelles femelles !) allaient emménager au château. Je l'imaginais déjà aller chasser le cerfs pour les ramener à Bella et Rosalie. Je ne pus contenir un sourire en imaginant la scène.

C'était une bonne blague à faire ça. Je crois que j'allais concocter une farce dans le genre, pas à Heïdi car elle serait invivable pour les mois qui suivraient, et elle me le ferait payer par une abstinence prolongée. Mais pourquoi pas à Félix tiens ! Ça lui apprendra à me faire la leçon sur les bonnes manières à tenir vis à vis de l'humaine. Oui ce serait une bonne vengeance, je le regardais et souris juste à la pensée de ce que j'allais lui réserver.

**-J'ai une solution à vous proposer,** reprit Rosalie me sortant de mes plans. **Je possède une propriété dans la province de Livourne dans les collines métallifères. Elle est isolée et pratiquement inaccessible pour les humains.**

**-Ce qui veut dire que vous quitteriez le château pendant la période d'adaptation de Bella ?** demanda Caïus le visage crispé.

**-Oui c'est ce que je pensais vous proposer**.** Il y a une faune intéressante pour nous et loin de la civilisation. De plus ce n'est pas très loin et je pourrais apprendre à Bella les rudiments du** **combats. Sans compter qu'elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité la première année.**

**-Je t'ai vu combattre tout à l'heure, tu te défends plutôt bien mais je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant et puis il n'y a pas que l'entraînement physique mais celui de son don également. **Argumenta Caïus.

**-Pour ce qui est de l'entra****î****nement physique, je pense être autant qualifiée que votre ma****î****tre d'arme. J'ai été formé par le Major Whitlock en personne, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est ****mon frère,** reprit-elle fièrement.

-**J'en convien****s**** ton apprentissage ne sera pas remis en doute. Mais il reste néanmoins l'entra****î****nement de son bouclier. **Répliqua-t-il.

**-Et si nous nous arrangions et nous lui envoyons un à deux jours par semaine un des jumeaux ?** proposa Marcus qui prenait enfin part à la conversation.

**-Pourquoi pas et puis nous pourrons également aller voir personnellement et à tout moment si les choses progressent correctement,** Ajouta Aro, les deux autres régents hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. **Par contre je vais vous assigner deux gardes en permanence pour faire face à son tempérament impétueux de nouveau-né et ce n'est pas discutable,** imposa Aro. **Félix et Démétri vous serez assignés à leur résidence vous pourrez rentrer lorsque les jumeaux viendront vous relever vous permettant de vous nourrir également, et vous y retournerez pour leur permettre de partir. **Nous ! mais c'est pas vrai, c'est un vrai cauchemar ! m'emportai-je mentalement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que je sois encore missionné pour faire la baby-sitter ?

**-Hum !... excusez****-****moi,** fit Bella en se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur elle. **Est****-****ce que vous ne pouvez pas m'assigner quelqu'un d'autre que Démétri ?** demanda-t-elle en évitant de croiser mon regard.

Au moins nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Aro sourit et Caïus me décrocha un regard si noir qu'il aurait tué n'importe quel humain qui l'aurait croisé, je baissais la tête pour ne pas le défier et ainsi attiser sa colère contre moi.

-**C'est surprenant habituellement Démétri est très apprécié, surtout par la gente féminine,** reprit Aro. Ce qui lui valut un grognement de la part de Caïus. Tout le monde le regarda alors qu'il toisait son frère.

-**C'est juste que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'atomes crochus tous les deux et je voudrais éviter de le mettre mal à l'aise plus que nécessaire.**

**-C'est ce que j'ai pu constater dans l'esprit de Rosalie effectivement. C'est prévenant de ta part de vouloir le préserver. Mais vois-tu il est le plus rapide du château et si pour une raison ou une autre tu venais à t'échapper il serait probablement le seul capable de te rattraper. Associé à Félix qui se trouve être le plus fort c'est une combinaison parfaite pour ma****î****triser un nouveau-né insensible aux pouvoirs spéciaux,** elle baissa la tête résolu à devoir me supporter, ce qui amena un sourire satisfait sur mon visage.

**-Mais si pour une raison ou une autre tu te sens oppressée, ou qu'il ne te traite pas correctement, je veux que tu me contactes. Je vais te laisser mes coordonnées personnelles, tu m'appelleras et je viendrais régler le problème s'il y ****a**** problème à régler,** ajouta Caïus avec un regard neutre à Bella mais la menace qu'il me faisait ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Elle le fixa à son tour et hocha la tête pour le remercier.

**Afton veux****-****tu aller dans la réserve chercher et activer un téléphone pour Bella et rentres nos numéros le mien en premier bien évidemment.**

**-Bien ma****î****tre !** répondit Afton.

Et il partit totalement ahuri de par ce qu'il se passait dans la salle des trônes. Ce n'était pas courant que maître Caïus se laisse à montrer un quelconque attachement et encore moins à une humaine. Et cela me perturba. Car si j'avais perdu mon mentor c'était à cause de Cullen et maintenant je perdais ma crédibilité en faveur de sa compagne. Est-ce qu'ils allaient me pourrir la vie encore longtemps ces deux là ?

**-Est-ce que nous en avons fin****i**** de nos tractations ?** demanda Aro.

**-Pour ma part je pense que tout est entendu,** avança Bella en regardant Rosalie.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier c'était bon pour elle également.

**-Bien dans ce cas... **commença Aro en se levant de son trône.

Mais il fut coupé par Caïus qui le devança rapidement et se précipita sur Bella. Tout le monde se statufia et Rosalie gronda en rapprochant Bella d'elle.

**-Tu ferais mieux de la lâcher Rosalie. Parce que je ne serais pas très compréhensif si tu ne t'exécutes pas. Tu es sous nos ordres maintenant. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de Bella.**

Elle le toisait toujours sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte. Alec intervint ne bloquant que Rosalie et permettant à Caïus de libérer Bella de sa poigne protectrice.

**-Es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire toi****-****même. Caïus ? Tu n'as jamais transformé personne,** renchérit Aro soucieux.

**-J'ai assez de contrôle pour y parvenir sans mal. Et puis j'ai une autre ambition plus personnel, je ne la tuerais pas.**

Il la prit dans ses bras elle était totalement terrorisée, certainement de par la conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre enfin c'est ce que je croyais avant de l'entendre demander.

**-Vous allez la laisser en vie ? S'il vous pla****î****t ne la tuez pas !** implora-t-elle.

Alors ses larmes n'étaient même pas pour elle et l'éventualité de ne jamais se réveiller après la morsure de Caïus. Non c'était parce qu'elle avait peur que Rose ne survive pas. Je crois que la logique de cette fille était défaillante, tout aussi déficiente que son compagnon, tout compte fait ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre sans aucun doute.

**-Nous n'avons qu'une parole,** lui répondit Caïus tendrement à son oreille.

Waouh c'était quelque chose de déstabilisant de voir Caïus comme ça. Mais ce qui me surprit ce fut la colère et la jalousie qui m'envahirent soudainement, lorsque j'avais entendu la façon douce dont il lui avait répondu. La voir dans ses bras l'entendre lui dire des mots rassurants à l'oreille me rendaient malade. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui retirer Bella des bras et de lui arracher carrément ses bras pour éviter qu'il la touche encore. C'était vraiment bizarre, je réagissais comme si elle m'appartenait et pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour la tenir éloignée de moi. Il quitta la salle sans nous porter la moindre attention. Et disparut au coin du couloir prenant la direction de ses appartements je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'espionner.

**-Nous allons avoir des problèmes quand son compagnon va la réclamer. Pour le moment il ne le sait pas mais quand il va s'apercevoir qu'il ne peut pas être sans elle. Ça va devenir un vrai problème,** annonça Marcus.

Comment apprendrait-il qu'elle était là ? Peut-être à cause de la voyante, je l'avais oublié celle-là. Oui effectivement lorsqu'il saura qu'elle est ici et transformée il viendra la récupérer sans aucun doute, surtout s'il apprend qu'elle est avec Caïus, car sans nulle doute c'est ce qui allait se passer.

**-Effectivement je ne pensais pas qu'il reporterait son manque d'Athenodora sur cette Isabella.**

**-Elle lui ressemble, j'arrive à le comprendre, je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas succombé également devant une personne ressemblant étrangement à mon épouse.**

**-J'en conviens ! Pourvu que son compagnon ne se mette pas dans l'idée de la vouloir dans les mois qui viennent, le temps pour Caïus de se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas son épouse.**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi souhaiter car trop peu de temps arriverait inévitablement à une rixe et leur entente n'est pas vraiment au beau fixe, mais à trop attendre il risquerait de tomber sous le charme de sa personne, même si elle n'est pas sa compagne,** renchérit Marcus.

**-Oui surtout que du peu que nous avons pu observer elle est réactive, intelligente, rusée et elle sait penser sous la pression. Ce sont d'autant de qualités qu'il apprécie.**

**-Laissons le temps faire son œuvre et nous interviendrons si nécessaire.**

**-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. Peut****-****être qu'elle nous prendra à contre pied, et qu'elle reconna****î****tra son compagnon bien que je doute vu les informations que je détiens. Nous en reparlerons entre nous plus tard,** termina Aro.** Démétri il en est o****ù**** ?** demanda-t-il.

Je me concentrais sur les sons et principalement ceux de son cœur que je repérais assez rapidement. Elle avait un rythme cardiaque accéléré mais j'entendis des bruits différents... ils s'embrassaient ? Merde ils s'embrassaient. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de frustration et de mécontentement. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela m'importait qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre de cette allumeuse après tout !

**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Aro.

**-Pour maître Caïus il ne l'a pas encore mordu. Je suis désolé j'ai seulement intercepté une discussion déplaisante ailleurs, excusez****-****moi.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave. Fais attention au moment où il va la mordre.**

**-Oui maître,** je me concentrais de nouveau sur le cœur de Bella et je me rendis compte quelle avait un taux d'excitation importante merde ils n'allaient pas... faire l'amour avant de la transformer. Et pourquoi est-ce que je devais assister à ça ?

**-Maître ****euh**** je crois qu'ils sont.. hum... enfin pas il n'est pas sur le point de la transformer,** essayais-je d'expliquer.

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Si vous pouviez le voir ça m'arrangerait,** lui répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi le fait de parler des ébats de Caïus me gênait.

**-Approche toi,** m'ordonna Aro le visage crispé.

Il me toucha et fit défiler rapidement plusieurs scènes jusqu'à arriver sur ce que je sentais présentement. Il sentit de par mon intermédiaire l'excitation de Bella et l'échange de mots doux et de baisers.

**-Arrête la surveillance Démétri,** décréta-t-il.

Tant mieux parce que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter ça. Pensai-je intérieurement.

**-Vraiment bizarre ! Tu peux partir va te nourrir tu iras rejoindre Isabella et Rosalie lorsqu'elles seront dans leur résidence. Alec relâche Rosalie j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec elle. Et tu peux partir également. En fait que tout le monde quitte la salle, allez vaquer à vos occupations sauf toi Jane.**

C'est ce moment que choisit Afton pour revenir avec le téléphone que lui avait demandé Caïus. Rosalie revint à elle également elle grognait de mécontentement.

**-Où est Bella ?** demanda-t-elle agressive.

**-Ne t'en fais pas elle va bien, elle est avec Caïus. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi de certains ****fait****s**** mais en privé. Afton donne le téléphone à Rosalie. Tu enregistreras également nos numéros par la suite. Suivez****-****nous,** demanda Aro en se levant accompagné de Marcus.

Apparemment la situation entre Caïus et Bella ne plaisait pas du tout aux maîtres. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas la raison, car ce n'est pas Cullen qui pouvait être une grande menace. Un problème gênant oui mais pas une menace. Je sortis le plus vite possible de la pièce et du château, je devais aller chasser le plus vite possible. Mais avant j'allais appeler Heïdi pour savoir quand elle reviendrait car j'avais besoin qu'elle m'aide à oublier que cette salope d'humaine était en train de se donner à Caïus. J'avais besoin qu'elle m'aide à me reprendre et à redevenir celui que j'étais avant. J'avais besoin qu'elle se rappelle à moi et qu'elle redevienne la seule à me faire de l'effet, la seule à pouvoir attiser mes envies et mes besoins parce que j'allais devenir cinglé si je continuais à fantasmer sur celle qui à partir de maintenant appartenait à Caïus. Je crois que j'aurais pu passer outre ma répulsion de Cullen pour la posséder mais je ne pouvais pas convoiter la maîtresse de Caïus. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'avais repoussée à l'hôtel ? Merde au moins cela ne me perturberait plus maintenant. Quel con je pouvais être des fois.

**-Oui mon lapin !** répondit la voix sexy de mon amante.

**-Arrête avec ce surnom débile je ne suis pas un bouffeur de peluche moi.**

**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'il t'arrive ? **Demanda-t-elle, plus sérieuse.

**-C'est la merde ici. Nous avons dû ramener une humaine qui était en compagnie d'une des Cullen et il s'avère qu'elle est un bouclier insensible à Aro Jane et Alec et moi également.**

**-Et ?**

**-Et les maîtres la veulent mais elle restera avec Rosalie, le problème c'est qu'elle veut être végétarienne et donc elle vont aller s'installer dans l'une des propriété de la Cullen dans la province de Livourne et je suis assigné à la surveiller.**

**-Comment ça se fait ? Les maîtres n'agissent pas comme ça d'habitude ?**

**-Elle a réussi en moins d'une heure à devenir la maîtresse de Caïus.**

**-Quoi !** s'écria-t-elle m'arrachant le tympan par l'occasion.

**-Tu viens de me percer les tympans baisse le volume,** rétorquai-je.

**-Sérieusement ? Elle est la maîtresse de maître Caïus.**

**-Ils sont à l'heure actuel en train de conclure leur entente,** rétorquai-je avec un dégoût non feint dans la voix. **Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?**

**-Demain, je serais au château je suis sur le retour je suis aller jusqu'en Ukraine, je reviens avec de la marchandise premier choix tu seras heureux de ce que je te réserve.**

**-Tant mieux parce que j'ai sincèrement besoin de distraction.**

**-Tiens le coup je serais là rapidement je me dépêche promis mon lapin.**

**-Heïdi... **la réprimais-je blasé de ce surnom ridicule.

**-Chut ! T'es juste contrarié, réfléchis à ce que tu pourras me faire demain,** me dit-elle coquine.

L'avantage qu'il y avait dans notre relation c'est que nous nous entendions parfaitement sur le plan physique, c'est d'ailleurs la raison qui faisait que nous étions encore ensemble après si longtemps sans être de véritables compagnons. Ce qui nous empêchait pas d'aller où bon nous semblait. Bien que pour moi seule Heïdi me satisfaisait, j'avais déjà eu des liaisons mais rien n'équivalait une bonne partie de sexe avec Heïdi.

Je méditais sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que nous les avions rencontré à l'aéroport et ce changement chez moi. Personne ne m'avait perturbé à ce point surtout en si peu de temps, elle était presque une obsession. Et bordel de merde pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que tout soit si compliqué ? Je fracassais le rocher contre lequel j'étais assis. Mon téléphone sonna.

**-Oui ?**

**-Viens me voir dans mes appartements rapidement,** ordonna la voix autoritaire de Caïus.

**-J'arrive je serais l****à**** dans dix minutes maîtres,** il raccrocha sans rien ajouter.

J'étais soucieux de savoir ce qu'il me voulait. Cela faisait plus de soixante ans qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole et encore moins convié dans ses appartements. Je me hâtais car je savais qu'il n'était jamais bon de laisser attendre trop longtemps Caïus et encore moins pour moi. J'avais dit dix minutes il ne fallait surtout pas que je dépasse ce laps de temps. J'arrivais à ses appartement j'étais légèrement anxieux. Je sentais et j'entendais le cœur de Bella, je l'entendais également gémir de douleur me semblait-il. Il avait dû la mordre. Par contre leurs odeurs mêlées m'assaillirent comme un tsunamis. J'avais raison il avait procédé à sa transformation et à sa morsure après avoir fait l'amour. De nouveau cet élan de jalousie, merde il fallait que je me calme et que je réfrène ça, elle ne devait pas me perturber de la sorte je ne devais pas le tolérer.

**-Entre,** m'ordonna Caïus on était loin du ton tendre et doux qu'il avait eu en s'adressant à l'allumeuse humaine.

Enfin humaine plus pour longtemps. Je m'exécutai repoussant ma colère et mes envies de meurtres au loin. J'étais debout dans le salon d'accueil attendant qu'il me dise ce qu'il me voulait. Il était assis la tête de Bella sur ses genoux, il était habillé comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était dans ses appartements, c'est-à-dire en jean et en tee-shirt, style décontracté que peu de personne avait pu lui voir puisque peu de personne avait accès à sa vie privé.

**-Pourquoi Bella a peur de toi ?** demanda-t-il sans préambule.

**-Parce que je ne l'ai pas pouponné comme Jane ou Félix,** répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

**-Et je veux que cela reste ainsi. Je ne peux pas revenir sur ce qu'a dit Aro. Mais malgré que je ne te veuille pas autour d'elle, je n'ai pas le choix et je dois faire avec. Cependant traite la avec respect et ne t'avise pas de la malmener. Je te connais****,**** je sais de quoi tu es capable. Elle est à moi et je ne tolèrerais pas que tu t'en prennes à elle quelque soit tes griefs contre le dégénéré compris ?**

**-Compris maître,** je fis un pas en arrière sachant que la conversation était terminée.

**-Une dernière chose. Je ne te fais plus confiance et tu sais que tu dois ta vie à Aro, mais je t'avertis que s'il arrive quoique ce soit à Bella alors qu'elle est sous votre protection à Félix et toi je me fous de savoir que tu peux être utile à Aro je te réduirais en cendre.**

**-J'ai saisi le message maître.**

**-Averti Rosalie qu'elle récupèrera Bella demain et que vous partirez à ce moment,** dit-il en caressant les cheveux de Bella qui gémissait toujours de douleur.

Je me demandais quand elle allait arrêter de me surprendre. Elle ne faisait que gémir de douleur alors qu'il n'y avait pas pire souffrance que les douleurs de brûlures et cette sensation d'oppression dans les organes et les os que l'on ressentait lors de la transformation. La douleur est telle que les cris sont de coutumes, mais non elle subissait en silence enfin pratiquement.

**-Bien maître,** terminai-je en partant.

Alors qu'il ne me regardait plus les yeux fixés sur l'humaine en transformation qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. Je sortis et je l'entendais dire.

**-C'est bien ma belle tu es forte. Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais ça ne va pas durer tiens le coup. Je te garde avec moi jusqu'à demain et après je viendrais te voir à ton réveil.**

Les seuls fois où je l'avais entendu parler de la sorte c'était à sa compagne. Ce qui me laissait présager qu'il était très sérieux quant à sa menace. Je fis le nécessaire pour repousser cette colère qui ne voulait pas me quitter, j'en pouvais plus de cette situation. Je pense que si je n'arrivais pas à me reprendre ce serait certainement la dernière mission que je ferais pour la famille. Je pense qu'il allait être temps que je prenne mes marques ailleurs surtout si je devais supporter la sorcière et son amant. Je sais que je devrais m'en moquer mais je n'y arrivais pas j'avais du mal à ne pas rester inflexible devant le tableau qui s'était dessiné sous mes yeux. L'image qui tournait en boucle dans mon esprit, elle et lui en train de s'imbriquer. Il l'oubliait un peu vite sa compagne, pour se rabattre sur la première venue qui lui ressemblait légèrement. Je trouvais Rosalie avec les jumeaux dans les appartements de Jane qui étaient avec Santiago.

**-Alors Dimi, ton petit tours t'a fait du bien ?** demanda mon amie.

**-Tu parles j'ai dû revenir pour subir les menaces de Caïus. Et puis arrêter avec vos surnom ridicule, ça me gonfle.**

**-De mauvais poils ? **s'amusa Alec.

**-J'ai un message pour toi Rosalie,** lançai-je ne répondant pas à Alec sinon j'en aurais pour le reste de la journée et de la nuit.

Elle me regarda, elle était soucieuse mais je voyais qu'il y avait autre chose lorsqu'elle me regardait. De la compassion ? En fait je crois que c'était tout le monde autour de moi qui débloquait.

**-Et quel est-il ?** demanda-t-elle normalement sans animosité.

**-Depuis quand tu n'es pas agressive quand tu me parles ? **demandai-je curieux.

**-Depuis que nous sommes obligés de cohabiter ensemble j'essaie d'arrondir les angles pour ****assainir notre futur vie commu****n****e,** répondit-elle ce que je comprenais en fait.

**-Ouais, bref. Caïus te fait dire tu pourras récupérer ta sœur pour la conduire chez toi demain. Il la garde avec lui aujourd'hui et cette nuit.**

**-J****e n****'aime pas ça, **marmonna-t-elle.

**-Il ne lui fera rien,** renchérit Jane pour rassurer Rosalie.

**-En tout cas rien qu'elle ne veuille pas apparemment,** ne pus-je m'empêcher de renchérir sous le regard réprobateur de Jane.

**-Comment-ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**-Personne ne lui a dit ?**

**-Non personne ne lui avait dit pour ne pas la perturber d'avantage !** répondit sèchement Jane.

**-Me dire quoi ? **s'énerva Rosalie.

**-Que ta chère petite sœur est dorénavant la maîtresse officielle de maître Caïus.**

**-C****'est pas vrai pas déjà !** s'affola Rosalie.

**-Si et je confirme je les ai entendu et je viens également de le sentir en étant dans les appartements de Caïus.**

**-Merde !** se morfondit-elle.

**-C'est sûr que cela ne va pas plaire à ton dégénéré de frangin,** elle me regarda un sourire amusé.

Décidément ils étaient tous détraqués dans leur clan. Je pense qu'une tare devait être à l'origine de leur comportement pour le moins étrange et excentrique. Ils devaient avoir un gène responsable de ça, une sorte de trisomie vampirique, qui ne se soignerait pas avec le venin lors de la transformation.

**-Je pense qu'il risque de mal le prendre c'est certain**, rétorqua t-elle en souriant.

**-Du coup d'après ce que j'ai compris tu es de nouveau sur le marché des célibataires,** avança Alec avec un intérêt non feint.

Ce qui me fit sourire, il y avait peu de femme qui arrivait à intéresser le grand Alec Volturi. Mais j'avais vu l'intérêt qu'il avait porté à la blonde lorsque nous l'avions vu à l'aéroport.

**-Oui, et toi beau brun ?**

**-On ne peu****t**** plus libre,** répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Elle lui retourna son sourire.

**-Bien je crois que nous allons être obligés de nous établir dans ta pièce mon chéri,** reprit Jane avec un sourire complice.

**-Ouais****,**** bien vu que moi je suis à la diète je vais aller rejoindre Félix.**

**-je crois pas man il est avec Renata pour le moment.**

**-Merde vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?**

**-Désolé mais pour une fois que c'est nous et que nous ne sommes pas obligé****s**** de supporter les cris d'Heïdi, je vais certainement pas me priver pour toi,** reprit Alec en se levant et en tendant la main à Rosalie.

**-Allez viens avec nous, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous contenter pour le moment nous ne partons pas en mission nous,** me proposa Jane.

-**Ouais sympa parce que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester seul aujourd'hui.**

**-Je vous laisse y aller vous deux. Je vais passé un moment avec Afton je lui ai promis une petite séance d'entra****î****nement, vous pouvez aller dans mes appartements vous serez plus tranquille parce que je pense que ton frère a quelque mois à rattraper,** dit-il avec un sourire.

**-Est****-****ce que je m'occupe de votre vie sexuelle** **moi ****?** répondit Alec de la pièce d'à côté.

Nous sourîmes de concert et sortîmes de la pièce. Santiago embrassa Jane et partit rejoindre son ami, alors que nous nous partions dans la directions des appartements du compagnon de Jane.

**-Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. Qu'est****-****ce qu'il se passe Dimi ?** demanda Jane avec douceur.

**-J'en sais rien je suis perdu ces derniers temps. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul mais je ne peux pas vu que je dois partir en mission dès demain. Et avec une pression monstre car Caïus m'a bien averti que je devais rester loin d'elle, ne pas la maltraiter, je dois également veiller sur sa vie comme si je le protégeais lui. Alors que je ne peux pas la voir en peinture. Elle me perturbe et je n'aime pas ça.**

**-Pourquoi elle te perturbe ?**

**-J'en sais rien, au départ je pensais que c'était à cause de sa faculté à être immunisée contre tous nos pouvoirs. Ensuite j'ai pensé que c'était le fait qu'elle soit la compagne de l'autre déficient mental. Et puis maintenant le fait qu'elle ait ensorcelé maître Caïus si rapidement. Et puis t'as vu sa façon de rebondir devant maître Aro, comment elle a retourné à son avantage la manipulation qu'il exerçait sur elle.**

**-Je dois dire que j'ai été soufflée et impressionnée. Mais elle n'a agi que pour protéger Rosalie, elles ont un lien assez fort toutes les deux.**

**-Oui elles se considèrent comme des sœurs. Le fait est que je n'arrive pas à la cerner et je n'aime pas ne pas savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Si elle se laissait faire avec Caïus profitant de sa faiblesse pour arriver plus facilement à ses fins ?**

**-À quelles fins ? Que voudrait-elle Démétri, l'immortalité ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de coucher avec Caïus pour ça. Elle aurait pu aller retrouver Edward ou Carlisle comme elle l'a dit et ils l'auraient transformée. Ou négocier le départ de Rosalie pour aller la retrouver plus tard.**

**-Ouais peut-être. Le fait est que je ne la cerne pas et ça m'agace.**

**-Je pense que tu es perturbé pour un peu tout ce que tu as énoncé plutôt. Le fait qu'elle soit insensible à ton pouvoir et donc qu'elle soit apte à te semer, qu'elle soit la compagne d'Edward pour beaucoup, et le fait qu'elle arrive à capter l'attention de ton mentor alors qu'il ne te porte plus d'intérêt.**

**-C'est possible en effet,** répondis-je en prenant place sur le canapé en cuir de Santiago. **On voit que tu passes beaucoup de temps ici on dirait la réplique de ton appartement.**

**-J'aime Santiago mais il n'a aucun goût,** répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.** Ça te dit un film, je viens de recevoir le dernier film d'action dont tout le monde parle. Santiago m'a fait un caprice pour que je le commande.**

**-Pourquoi pas ça passera le temps,** puis elle mit le dvd.

Il fallait que je me change les idées et j'espérais que le film m'y aiderait et je pourrais me concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qu'il se passait un peu partout dans le château.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura éclairé un peu concernant le comportement de notre traqueur. **

**Alors comment le trouvez vous notre Démétri? **

**Je tenais également à vous faire part d'une petite note concernant le concours auquel j'ai soumis mon O.S « L'amour sous la contrainte ».**

**Il y a pleins d'autres O.S à lire dont un autre Jella, « L'esprit de famille » de Damoiselle A, que j'apprécie beaucoup. Pour les amateurs de couples atypiques il y a une Carlisle/Jane « Sangdre » de Blue77 très bien écrit également et un O.S Slash de Slakware « I'll stand by you »**

**Les votes ont commencé. Pour celles qui m'avaient demandé de les prévenir, c'est maintenant. Je vais mettre le lien sur mon profile vous n'aurez qu'à cliquer dessus.**

**Bonne semaine et n'oubliez pas mes reviews ;)**

**Bye Bet's**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut les gens!**

**Qui dit mardi, dit chapitre et aujourd'hui n'échappe pas à la règle :)**

**Bon vous avez remarqué encore une fois que je n'ai pas pu vous répondre cette semaine et je crains que cette manie qui devient un peu trop répétitive va s'étaler encore sur quelques semaines. Je ne trouve plus le temps de le faire, toujours les mêmes justifications: vie de famille, projet et projet très important qui mérite toute mon attention et tous les aléas de la vie quoi. Mais je vous assure que je prends un plaisir énorme à vous lire. Je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à toutes les nouvelles et principalement lilinette 2008 qui est passée sur quasiment toutes mes fictions si ce n'est pas toutes lol, et qui m'a laissé ses reviews à chaque fois :) merci à toi et je suis contente que mon travail ainsi que mon imagination te plaise. **

**Plus de blabla bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Réveil**

Arrêtez cette douleur ou tuez moi ! Hurlai-je mentalement. Je n'en pouvais plus il était humainement impossible de supporter ce martyr plus longtemps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter la transformation ? Caïus m'avait dit que ce serait douloureux mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que c'était à ce point. Un rouleau compresseur me passant dessus aurait été moins douloureux. Il fallait que je détourne mon esprit de la douleur, au plus j'y pensais au plus j'avais mal et le contraire était plus ou moins vrai, pas que je n'avais plus mal mais la douleur devenait plus supportable. C'était peut-être psychologique mais ça marchait pour moi.

Il fallait que je me concentre sur autre un autre sujet et le premier qui me vint à l'esprit fut les attentions de Caïus et le doux moment que nous avions partagé par la suite. Je ne voulais pas me laisser aller au départ mais sentir la douceur de ses paroles, le regard tendre et aimant malgré la couleur carmin de son regard m'avait fait fondre comme neige au soleil et puis je dois dire que j'avais besoin moi aussi d'attention et de tendresse. Car ce n'est pas les quelques rapports sexuels que j'avais eu depuis ma sortie de ce coma qui m'avaient rassasié, et encore j'avais largement assez de mes dix doigts pour les comptabiliser.

Et puis qui voulait de moi? J'avais sois disant un compagnon mais il se prélassait auprès d'une autre. Je voulais moi aussi un peu de tendresse et je voulais également quelqu'un avec qui je puisse discuter et avoir de l'attention. Était-ce mal d'espérer avoir cela? Étais-je une mauvais personne pour autant?

Alors oui je m'étais laissée faire, oui j'avais aimé et oui je recommencerais parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'avait été ma vie avant mon coma mais je n'avais jamais été comblée et autant aimée que dans les bras de Caïus. La seule ombre au tableau fut la morsure au moment où j'atteignis l'orgasme, sur le coup il avait prolongé l'effet que provoque l'endorphine sur mon corps, mais très vite j'avais déchanté et la douleur m'avait rattrapée. Il m'avait gardé contre lui un moment. Puis il avait procédé à ma toilette avec beaucoup de soin et de douceur, le contact de sa peau froide contre mon corps incandescent était tellement bienfaisant, j'aurais aimé qu'il reste tout contre moi jusqu'à ce que cette torture s'arrête. Il m'avait habillée et gardée auprès de lui longtemps, je l'avais entendu me parler, me réconforter et me soutenir.

Il me parlait de son épouse qu'il l'avait aimé énormément et qu'il l'aimait toujours mais il l'avait perdu. Je la lui rappelais selon lui. Il m'a avoué qu'il était attiré par moi à cause de ma ressemblance avec elle. Je savais que c'était malsain, mais où était le mal si j'arrivais à soulager sa peine quelques instants. Et puis cette situation m'était bénéfique également, moi qui n'avait eu que très peu d'attention et d'affection masculine j'avais eu mon comptant avec lui. Il avait même fait venir Démétri pour l'avertir de sa conduite à tenir à mon égard. Il m'avait dit que s'il ne respectait pas cet engagement je devais lui en référer et il viendrait mettre un terme à sa vie en personne. Je savais qu'il était sérieux j'avais saisi la tension entre eux deux, et je me doutais que Démétri avait la protection d'Aro et Marcus, car d'après ce que je pouvais sentir il haïssait Démétri et n'attendait qu'un faux pas pour arriver à ses fins. Et personnellement je ne voulais pas être au milieu de cette rixe.

Il m'avait également parlé après notre premier baiser de la conduite à tenir vis à vis des autres gardes et des maîtres dans le château. Je devais l'appeler maître devant tout le monde, ne jamais discuter un ordre et agir comme n'importe quel autre garde. Par contre en privé j'avais le droit de faire ce qu'il me passait par la tête, je n'avais plus de rôle à tenir hormis celui de concubine. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne m'octroierait pas la place de compagne car elle était unique et qu'elle appartenait à Athenodora même si elle était morte et je le comprenais. De toute façon je lui avais bien dit que je ne la convoitais pas, que je voulais juste me sentir bien et avec lui et qu'il se sente bien avec moi. Que ma place de garde m'irait très bien.

Il avait l'air de se sentir plus à son aise et c'est de cette façon que nous avons fini dans son lit, et mon Dieu quel moment j'y ai passé, il n'y avait plus de rôle, plus de vampire et d'humain, plus de transformation, juste un homme et une femme s'aimant intensément. Un rappel de douleur se fit sentir dans ma tête et mon abdomen.

**-Ma douce c'est l'heure de partir rejoindre la propriété de Rosalie. Continue d'être forte je viendrais te rejoindre dans quelques jours, pour constater à quel point tu es belle,** il embrassa mes lèvres puis mon front. **Félix c'est à toi que je la confie c'est à toi de la porter et de la veiller ****principalement.** **Qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

**-Oui maître je veillerais sur Bella comme s'il s'agissait de ma propre vie,** reprit la voix rocailleuse du grand costaud.

Un dernier baiser sur le front et je me sentis bouger pour atterrir contre un torse dur et large je savais que c'était Félix.

**-Rosalie si tu as le moindre soucis appelle-nous nous serons vers toi rapidement.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas... maître,** dit-elle hésitante.

J'aurais presque pu sourire si je n'avais pas aussi mal. Je bougeais Félix me transportait avec plus ou moins de délicatesse, ce que dû apercevoir Rosalie, ou l'entendre de par mes cris de douleurs.

**-Sois plus doux Félix, **le sermonna-t-elle autoritairement.

**-T'en as de bonnes toi, ce n'est pas franchement évident à faire.**

**-Laisse-la moi je vais la déplacer va préparer la voiture.**

Je fus encore transbahutée, mais plus délicatement cette fois comme les mouvements ils étaient plus doux et contrôlés. Il n'y avait pas à dire on ne remplacerait jamais la douceur d'une femme. Elle ralentit je le sentis à cause de l'air qui passait plus doucement sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, elle marchait à allure humaine.

**-Merde !** entendis-je à côté de nous. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Rosalie.

**-C'est rien c'est juste Heïdi avec les humains qui arrivent.** **Passe-moi ta sœur je vais la porter.**

**-Certainement pas, ta moitié va vouloir lui arracher la tête avant la fin de sa transformation,** je me raidi dans les bras de Rosalie malgré la douleur que cela me provoquait. **Ne t'en fais pas, je ne la laisserais pas t'approcher.**

**-C'est à cause des humains, s'ils te voient la porter sans difficulté alors que je suis à côté nous risquons de susciter de la curiosité. Vaut mieux agir comme si de rien n'était. Et puis Heïdi sait déjà que ta sœur est la maîtresse de Caïus,** cracha-t-il.

**-Il vaut mieux parce qu'humains ou pas je la décapite sur place si elle touche à ma sœur.**

Je changeais encore une fois de bras pour me retrouver dans ceux de Démétri à ce rythme j'espérais atteindre la voiture avant de me faire porter par tout le château. J'entendis un brouhaha nous arriver dessus.

**-Bella je sais que tu m'entends,** me dit Rosalie à l'oreille. **Essaie de rester silencieuse s'il te plaît nous risquons d'affoler les humains essayons de les préserver pour le peu de temps qu'il leur reste,** dit-elle avec une pointe de dégoût.

Démétri s'arrêta alors que le raffut provoqué par un groupe était juste à mes côtés.

**-Chéri que fais-tu ?** demanda une voix féminine avec un léger accent. Je me sentais prise en étau alors que j'entendais le bruitage d'un baiser.

**-Elle a fait un malaise je l'emmène à l'infirmerie,** répondit Démétri d'une voix neutre, c'était bien évidemment une excuse pour les touristes.

**-C'est elle ?** demanda la voix un peu plus doucement. Il dut faire un hochement de tête, parce qu'elle continua.

**-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve elle est banale.**

**-Je sais chérie que veux tu les goûts et les couleurs.**

**-Et l'autre c'est qui ?** demanda-t-elle avec du dédain dans la voix.

**-Sa « sœur », Rosalie Hale anciennement Cullen elle fait partie des nôtres elle aussi.**

**-C'est quoi ce bordel ! Je pars trois jours et je reviens tout est sans dessus-dessous.**

**-Ce n'est pas que votre conversation des plus distrayantes m'ennuie quoique c'est quand même le cas mais nous devons aller à l'infirmerie avant que son état n'empire,** trancha sèchement Rosalie.

Je pouvais même imaginer le visage hautain qui allait avec cette intonation.

**-Je te réserve un encas mon amour ?** dit-elle en embrassant Démétri.

**-Non j'ai déjà mangé vu que je repars en mission plus tôt que je ne le pensais j'ai dû m'adapter.**

**-Très bien, je te revois quand ?**

**-Dans la semaine je devrais rentrer au château pendant un ou deux jours j'en sais rien encore voit avec Alec il te dira.**

**-Et vois de loin avec lui,** reprit Rosalie. **Sinon c'est à moi que tu auras à faire.**

J'entendis un léger grognement et Démétri resserra sa prise autour de moi je ne savais pas si s'était d'énervement ou pour me protéger. J'émis un gémissement plaintif pour détourner l'attention des deux filles, afin qu'elles se reprennent et que nous puissions repartir.

**-Nous devons y aller,** repris Démétri,** je t'appelle.**

**-N'oublie pas chéri, et qui sait je pourrais peut**-**être venir te voir.**

**-N'oublie pas d'appeler avant, cela dépendra de notre humeur à moi et à la concubine banale de maître Caïus vu que c'est également chez elle,** renchérit Rosalie avant de conclure avec un « on y va » qui ne laissa pas de place à une réplique.

Je me sentis de nouveau bouger.

**-Putain c'est quoi ton problème Hale ?**

**-Je n'apprécie pas qu'on dénigre ceux que j'aime surtout quand c'est pour dire des conneries.**

**-Elle a le droit d'avoir un avis !**

**-Certainement mais quelle le garde pour elle. Bien que je sache que cela lui est difficile. Paraîtrait-il qu'elle soit excessivement généreuse,** un grognement vint répondre à Rosalie.** Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Démétri.**

**-Maxime que je te retourne. Donc on peut dire qu'Heïdi n'avait pas vraiment tort sinon tu ne te serais pas emportée contre elle si cela n'avait été que mensonge.**

**-Tu crois ce que tu veux, mais je t'ai vu la déshabiller du regard. D'abord à l'aéroport, ensuite à l'hôtel, et où le doute ne s'y prête pas lorsque tu l'as sorti de l'eau et qu'elle était nue contre toi. Elle est tout sauf banale,** rétorqua-t-elle je sentais son sourire fier dans ses paroles.

**-Ça fait une semaine que je suis parti en mission et cela fait presque deux semaines que je n'ai pas vu Heïdi si tu vois ce que je veux dire. N'importe quel corps nu aurait fait l'affaire pour moi.**

Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir blessée, vexée ou me foutre de son opinion. J'optais pour la troisième solution, il n'avait apparemment pas dans l'intention de m'accorder une chance de me connaître et bien soit, je ne me battrais pas contre ça. Je le sentis ralentir et j'entendis un moteur tourner.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui qui la porte ? Si Caïus apprend ça il va te décapiter man, et moi aussi dans la foulée !**

**-Je sais, mais on a croisé Heïdi qui rentrait avec le dîner et il fallait préserver l'image de la normalité jusqu'au dernier moment,** répondit Démétri.

**-Et ?** continua Félix. Démétri souffla blasé.

**-Il aurait dû te transplanter un cerveau compétant avant ta transformation. Explique qu'une fille humaine de son gabarit puisse porter sans effort une autre personne alors qu'en plus je suis à ses côtés.**

**-J'avais compris ça,** renchérit Félix d'une voix plus dure, ce qui laissait sous entendre qu'il avait été vexé par la réflexion de son ami. **La réaction de ta poupée gonflable ?** reprit-il.

**-Mais vous allez lui foutre la paix oui. C'est quoi ton problème à toi ? C'est parce qu'elle n'a pas lécher la pomme de la sorcière ?** lança-t-il en colère.

**-Passe-la moi et va devant parce que dans moins d'une minute si je n'ai pas les bras encombrer de ma sœur je te jure que je vais te montrer ce qu'est une véritable sorcière moi.**

**-Tiens prends-la ! Vous commencez à tous me prendre la tête avec elle.**

Il se dépatouilla de moi sans ménagement m'octroyant des douleurs supplémentaires, à chaque fois que l'on me bougeait avec moins de douceur la douleur revenait rapidement et restait lancinante variant entre le l'insupportable et le violent rapidement. Je criais de douleur.

**-Espèce d'abruti !** l'insulta Rosalie. **T'en fais pas ma belle je t'ai récupérée et je ne te lâche plus maintenant.**

Je sentais une main sur mon front et cela m'apaisait elle n'était pas aussi froide que celle de Caïus mais elle me réconfortait. Je sentais que l'on bougeait, j'entendais le moteur de voiture changer de régime, nous devions aller vite voire même très vite vu que les changements de rapports étaient rapprochés. Tant mieux s'il pouvait perdre le contrôle de la voiture et avoir un accident que je puisse mourir ça m'arrangerait bien en fait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous mîmes mais j'eus l'impression que cela avait pris une éternité. Il y avait peu de mots échangés dans l'habitacle et seulement entre Félix et Rose. Elle passa son temps à me parler de ce que nous pourrions faire une fois notre contrat terminé. Les pays que nous pourrions visiter, les monuments à aller voir. Elle me disait qu'elle avait acheté une petite maison sur une île paradisiaque l'année passée lorsqu'elle y avait été et elle espérait m'y emmener dès que possible. Que nous serions bien là-bas au soleil sans personne autour car la propriété n'était accessible que par bateau et que ce n'était pas une île touristique, que seuls les personnes avec beaucoup d'argent et désirant la discrétion avait une demeure là-bas. C'était un espace protégé avec une faune intéressante. Elle me décrivait tellement bien l'endroit que je m'y voyais déjà, nous deux seules sans obligations, sans rien d'autre que nous, sans menace quelconque et surtout sans Démétri. Peut-être avec Caïus qui sait quoique je pense que ce ne serait pas aussi bien que seule avec ma sœur. Parce que maintenant nous l'étions dans le vrai sens du terme. La voiture ralentit puis s'arrêta.

**-Nous devrons finir le reste du chemin à pied la maison est à cinq kilomètre à l'est. Vous pouvez y aller je vais prendre mon temps avec Bella.**

-**Je reste avec vous,** renchérit Félix. **Si tu veux je vais la porter.**

**-Non je m'en occupe ça va aller merci. Je préfèrerais que vous alliez régler vos comptes que nous puissions repartir sur une bonne entente lorsque nous serons à la maison. Je ne veux pas de tension, en tout cas le moins possible nous allons avoir à faire à un nouveau-né et il faudra éviter les situations à risques alors profitez du laps de temps qu'il reste pour éclaircir votre entente. Je vais quant à moi installer Bella et préparer la maison.**

**-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Allez chameau on va aller faire un tour,** entendis-je dire Félix, ce qui aurait pu me faire sourire si j'avais pu.

**-J'espère qu'ils vont se calmer tous les deux sinon je risque de faire un feu de joie pas tard,** renchérit Rose, je supposais à mon intention.

Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas me secouer mais malheureusement le chemin devait être escarpé. Je l'entendis enfin soupirer et m'annoncer que nous y étions. Effectivement j'entendis le grincement d'une porte et je sentis de la poussière j'avais presque envie d'éternuer.

**-Il va falloir un bon coup de nettoyage mais avant tout je t'emmène dans ta chambre. À l'origine c'était la mienne et celle d'Emmett mais je ne peux plus y rester alors si ça ne te fait rien je préfère que ce soit toi qui en bénéficie. Surtout qu'elle est bien agencée et qu'apparemment d'après ce que j'ai compris tu vas avoir certainement de la visite et je pense que cet espace vous sera agréable.**

Ce que j'aimais avec Rose c'est que même dans cet état de souffrance elle essayait de m'aérer la tête et je lui dirais à quel point cela m'a été agréable parce qu'avec sa conversation ça me permettait de me concentrer dessus et de reléguer la douleur au second plan. Je sentis le soleil sur ma peau, elle avait dû ouvrir les fenêtres et les volets. C'était presque agréable avec cette air frais qui venait me caresser j'aurais pu souffler d'aise et de bien-être si la douleur lancinante de mon corps voulait bien m'oublier un peu. Mais je m'y habituais maintenant que je ne bougeais plus elle était presque supportable.

**-Je vais revenir Bella, je vais aller faire un peu de ménage avant qu'ils rentrent.**

Et le temps défila, je n'aurais su dire s'il passait vite ou non, vu que pour moi j'avais l'impression que c'était une éternité. Rose vint me voir et restait avec moi, de temps à autres c'était Félix qui me tenait compagnie et me racontait des histoires drôles. Il en avait des tonnes en réserve et je crois qu'il aimait bien charrier Rose car la majorité était sur les blondes. Du genre **« ****Comment occuper une blonde pendant une heure ? Tu lui dis de classer les m&m's dans l'ordre alphabétique »**. Ou encore celle qu'il lui avait personnellement dédiée « **Pourquoi est-ce que les blondes conduisent des BMW ? Parce qu'elles peuvent l'épeler. »** Et ma préféré « **Qu'est-ce qu'une blonde intelligente ?... Un golden retriever.** »

Si j'avais pu j'aurais ri d'ailleurs je pense avoir émis un gémissement, il dut croire que c'était un gémissement de douleur car il s'excusa et fut jeté hors de la chambre par Rosalie. Je devrais également lui dire que ce n'était pas une douleur mais une tentative de rire.

Démétri ne vint jamais me voir mais de toute façon pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? D'après Rosalie ils avaient parlé et les choses s'étaient arrangées et tant mieux. Bien que je pense que le problème de Démétri c'était moi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il m'ait prise en grippe ? Et pour quelles raisons, parce que j'étais la compagne officielle d'Edward ? Parce que j'étais depuis peu la concubine de Caïus ? D'ailleurs je pense qu'il va falloir que j'évite d'associer ses deux phrases ou du moins les faire se suivre parce qu'elles me faisaient passer pour une femme aux mœurs légères. Pour en revenir à Démétri, le résultat au bout du compte était toujours le même je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'en voulait autant.

Je les entendais aller et venir taper pour remettre d'aplomb ceci ou encore cela, et je ne savais pas combien de temps il me restait à patienter dans cette tourmente. Mes perceptions s'étaient accentuées depuis quelques heures je supposais, mon ouïe, mon odorat, le touché également j'étais capable de sentir le mouvement délicat de Rosalie au-dessus de moi. Je savais que cela allait bientôt s'achever, Caïus m'avait expliqué les paliers de la transformation et le développement des sens était l'avant dernière étape, la dernière étant la plus douloureuse, l'arrêt de mon cœur et je crois que j'y étais car il s'emballait dangereusement ça me faisait peur, en fait non j'étais terrifiée.

J'entendis les trois occupants de la maison lâcher ce qu'ils faisaient pour arriver ventre à terre, donc oui j'y étais.

J'étais rongée par la trouille que mon cœur s'arrête, peur de mourir, j'y étais habituée à le sentir cogner dans ma poitrine. La douleur s'intensifia de partout dans mon corps mais elle fut plus dévastatrice sur l'organe moteur de ma vie d'humaine. Une douleur fulgurante et précise frappa directement mon organe qui s'arrêta brutalement ne résistant plus à l'attaque, sous mon hurlement inhumain, puis plus rien. Toute la souffrance des derniers jours envolée, une satisfaction et un soulagement intense s'emparèrent de moi, un silence inquiétant régnait dans la pièce j'ouvris les yeux en papillonnant.

**-Rose peux-tu fermer les volets s'il te plaît j'ai les yeux un peu sensible. **La lumière m'agressait certainement à cause du temps que j'ai passé dans le noir.

**-Tout de suite,** répondit-elle en s'exécutant.

Je pus les ouvrir doucement et bien que les volets ne laissaient plus passer le moindre filet de lumière, mais j'y voyais comme en plein jour. Je scrutais la pièce pour tomber sur mes trois vampires colocataires. Deux avaient un sourire avenant et le troisième me fixait sans ciller je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Il fronça les yeux ce qui m'agaça je grognais, ce qui me surpris. Mais je tentais de ne pas le montrer.

**-Démétri va au salon pour le moment,** tenta Félix.

**-Non je reste ici de tout façon il va falloir qu'elle se fasse à ma présence.**

**-Je crois que c'est à toi de te faire à la mienne. Contrairement à toi je sais garder mes préjugés pour moi,** repris-je irritée.

**-Bella s'il te plaît ne t'occupe plus de lui pour le moment. Il faut éviter que tu ne t'énerves trop d'accord ?** me dit Rose avec douceur et bienveillance.

**-OK mais pourquoi restes-tu si loin de moi maintenant que je peux avoir des câlins digne de ce nom,** elle se rapprocha et Félix ainsi que Démétri se tendirent tous les deux instinctivement.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas si elle avait voulu sauter sur l'un de nous elle aurait choisi Démétri,** lança-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

**-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop souffert ?**

**-C'était l'enfer. Au fait Félix ma préféré c'est celle du Golden retriever,** lançai-je pour le dédouaner.

**-C'est vrai ! Et donc ton gémissement c'était une tentative de rire ?** renchérit-il moqueur.

**-C'est ça, mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.**

Il sourit mon regard se porta légèrement sur la droite et je vis que Démétri avait un léger rictus amusé également cela me statufia de surprise. Quand il vit ma réaction il se reprit bien vite se donnant une attitude détachée et insensible celle qu'il arborait en temps normal, mais je commençais à croire les paroles de Jane. Il ne devait être comme ça qu'en ma présence. Je décidais de ne pas m'en soucier nous allions devoir passer un an à cohabiter donc j'aurais le temps d'essayer de le comprendre.

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur les odeurs il y en avait une qui me plaisait par dessus tout. J'essayais de voir de qui elle provenait, la plus proche de moi c'était fleur de coton et rose un mélange de parfums subtil, doux et léger à la fois qui correspondait tout à fait à Rosalie. Il y en avait une autre un mélange d'amande et de bergamote je crois, je n'ai jamais été fan de cette dernière senteur mais l'amande adoucissait le tout et la rendait supportable mais la troisième était véritablement celle que je préférais, l'odeur de la terre après la pluie mélangé à une senteur de cèdre, j'avais l'impression que je connaissais cette senteur quelque chose venant de mon passé. Je me laissais guider par elle il fallait que je sache à qui elle appartenait, c'était plus fort que moi, instinctif.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ?** me demanda Rosalie surprise que je la lâche.

**-Je cherche,** lui répondis-je sans ouvrir les yeux me guidant seulement à l'odorat.

Je m'arrêtais une seconde devant l'odeur de bergamote et d'amande, puis je perçus la petite note de cèdre qui perçait et je la suivis qu'est-ce qu'il sentait bon, je me plaçais devant l'épicentre de cette concentration et humais encore un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux, une odeur si viril ne pouvait venir que du plus viril des deux hommes et j'étais heureuse car j'allais pouvoir en profiter plus aisément. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que se tenait droit face à moi Démétri. Je grognais de mécontentement.

**-Merde !** jurai-je sortant de la pièce en lui lançant un regard noir.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?** demanda Félix perdu.

**-Je crois qu'elle espérait que mon odeur t'appartienne,** reprit Démétri qui avait tout saisi et ce qui me mit encore plus en colère, j'avais une envie de tout casser.

J'arrivais à une porte qui menait à l'extérieur j'allais pour l'ouvrir quand Rosalie me demanda.

**-Attends-moi nous allons aller chasser, tu arriveras mieux à te contrôler après,** j'avais oublié que je serais plus irritable pour l'année à venir.

**-Je ne sais pas chasser !** répondis-je paniquée.

**-C'est un peu comme ce que tu viens de faire, tu flaires et pour le reste ton instinct agira naturellement,** je fronçais les sourcils au fait qu'elle fasse allusion à mon comportement que je venais d'avoir. **C'est normal ton comportement a changé, tu es plus sauvage et instinctive, mais ça ne reste pas comme ça,** me dit-elle comprenant mon malaise. **Vous faites le tour du périmètre de chasse pour éviter une rencontre hasardeuse on ne sait jamais il fait beau il va y avoir des randonneurs et Bella pourrait capter l'une de leurs odeurs.**

**-Oui on y va Démétri tu t'occupes du secteur Est et Nord moi celui Sud et Ouest.**

**-On se prépare à une mission commando ?** demandai-je. Ils m'inquiétaient à préparer la chasse de cette façon.

**-Non c'est juste pour que l'on se sente utile,** répondit Félix. **Et puis si vraiment on tombe sur des humains on les videra avant que tu n'arrives comme ça tu n'y toucheras pas,** je souris à la tentative réussi de Félix de me faire sourire afin de soulager mon angoisse.

**-Allez viens Bella on y va,** m'incita Rosalie.

Nous prîmes trois directions différentes la sensation que me provoquait la course était merveilleuse je pouvais slalomer entre les arbres à une vitesse vertigineuse et avec une aisance déconcertante. Et cette sensation de liberté que j'éprouvais à ce moment c'était bien au delà du bien, j'aimais courir et j'aimais la vitesse.

**-Bella arrête-toi je ne peux pas te rattraper,** cria Rosalie derrière moi. Je m'exécutais et retournais à ses côtés penaude je n'avais même plus fait attention à ma sœur.

**-Désolée j'étais prise dans cette sensation de course c'est inimaginable,** elle sourit.

**-Oui je te comprends mais il va falloir que tu te brides un peu parce que tu es beaucoup plus rapide que moi, et que je ne peux pas te suivre.**

**-Et c'est normal ?**

**-Oui d'une part tu es un nouveau-né et comme chez tous les humains nous avons des rythmes différent tu seras plus rapide que moi mais je pense moins qu'Edward.** **Allez concentre-toi, ferme les yeux et laisse ton odorat te guider cherche les odeurs et dis-moi ce que tu sens et entends.**

Je m'exécutais et me laissais aller je pouvais entendre le bruissement des feuilles, des insectes ramper, puis les battements d'un cœur rapide, j'essayais de diriger mon flaire dans la direction d'où provenaient les battements de cœur. Je réussis sans trop de mal ma bouche se remplit de venin et je partis dans la direction de cette odeur alléchante.

Je parcourus une bonne distance ce qui me surpris puis arrivée à proximité de ma proie, je me baissais courant moins vite et sans bruit à demi baissée, à l'affut d'un mouvement de mon prochain repas. C'était un lynx, il était lui même en train de manger et cette odeur de sang était désagréable mais elle me fit perdre la tête je ne voyais rien d'autre que le lynx, j'entendais son sang pulser et plus bruyamment au niveau de son cou. Je lui sautais dessus sans qu'il n'ait le temps de voir quoi que ce soit d'un mouvement rapide et précis je maintins sa gueule dans l'une de mes mains et son corps dans l'autre et je plantais mes dents dans sa fourrure. Un liquide autre que mon venin emplit ma bouche et calma un peu cette frénésie qui m'avait habité quelques secondes plutôt.

Le sang de l'animal m'apaisa mais pas suffisamment il m'en fallait encore je fermais les yeux et me laissait aller de nouveaux.

Je perçus plusieurs cœurs, et me concentrais dessus comme précédemment, puis je partis dans cette direction même si les odeurs étaient moins alléchante je savais que le liquide allait m'apaiser et je ne recherchais que cela. J'arrivais sur une harde de six chevreuils, je repérais le plus gros et me jetais dessus aussi rapidement que pour le lynx je le maîtrisais et plantais mes dents dans son cou, les autres individus prirent bien évidemment la clef des champs. C'était d'une efficacité déconcertante, je me calmais rapidement. Une fois terminé je jetais le cadavre au sol et je profitais de l'endroit, ce silence brisé par la vie de la foret au loin. Je m'installais dans l'herbe attendant que Rose me rejoigne.

J'étais à peine installée sur le sol qu'une odeur des plus renversante m'atteignit, je grognais de satisfaction. Ça sentait tellement bon que je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps et que je me dirigeais rapidement dans la direction de l'odeur alléchante. Plus rien ne comptait pour moi que d'avoir pour moi la source de tentation extrême. Puis je fus saisi par la fragrance de Démétri qui arrivait face à moi et me barrait le chemin m'amenant à ma proie. Je savais que c'était un humain mais qu'importe il sentait si bon que je pourrais faire une toute petite entorse à mon régime. Je lui grognais dessus menaçante il n'allait pas me le prendre, il était à moi, je me faisais peur je ne me reconnaissais pas mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'agir comme je le faisais mon instinct était le plus fort.

-**Coupe ta respiration et fais demi-tour,** m'ordonna-t-il.

-**Non je le veux,** grognai-je. **Va t'en !**

**-Je ne crois pas !** me fit-il en s'approchant de moi dangereusement.

Je redoublais mes grognements en reculant, il était une menace pour moi en tout cas c'est comme ça que je le percevais. Mais je compris qu'il essayait de me repousser pour m'emmener loin de l'humain et il était hors de question que je le laisse faire. Je me stoppais sous son regard interrogateur, puis j'analysais la situation. J'étais rapide et forte peut-être moins rapide que lui mais plus forte c'était sûr, Rosalie m'avait expliqué ce qu'impliquait mon statut de nouveau-né.

Très bien j'aurais ma proie par la force et ça me permettra de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute qu'il arrête de me traiter comme il le faisait. Je décidais de l'attaquer, je pris une posture que je jugeais d'agressive et un grognement plus violent et menaçant sortit de ma gorge.

**-À ce petit jeu tu ne gagneras pas ! J'ai plus d'expérience que toi,** me fit-il clairement amusé sans pour autant adopter de posture identique à la mienne non il était serein avec un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

Il m'énervait deux fois plus, nouveau grognement de ma part et je me lançais sur lui. Il adopta enfin ma posture et attendit que je lui arrive dessus. Mais je me rendis compte dans la manœuvre que du coup je pourrais le contourner le prenant à contre pied. Ce que je fis.

**-Merde !** cria-t-il. **Bella arrête-toi !**

Je courus aussi vite que je le pouvais, mais ce ne devait pas être suffisant car il arriva sur le côté je ne sais pas comment il s'y était pris d'ailleurs car il aurait dû normalement être derrière moi. Il me plaqua au sol comme les joueurs de rugby. Nous roulâmes dans la puissance du choc, j'essayais de me libérer je grognais encore et toujours mais il me répondait il avait perdu son sourire et laissait libre court à ses sentiments pour moi c'est-à-dire sa colère. Je reçus une gifle ce qui m'énerva encore plus, je voyais rouge, il avait osé me lever la main dessus je redoublais mes efforts pour me sortir de sa prise.

**-Calme-toi bordel, c'est pour toi que je fais ça !** me cria-t-il dessus.

Bien sûr il me frappe pour mon bien l'abruti il va croire que je vais gober ça en plus. Je commençais à prendre le dessus, j'étais effectivement plus forte et il le sentit. Son regard me transperçait, dans un dernier effort il puisa dans les fonds de force qu'il lui restait pour me plaquer de nouveau au sol. Il se mit sur moi et sans que je comprenne ni ne voit venir quoi que ce soit ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Ce qui me surpris je cessais subitement toute la résistance que j'avais déployé et le laissais faire.

Pourquoi ?je n'en savais rien, ses lèvres au départ dures contre les miennes devinrent plus douces, caressantes. Pourquoi est-ce que je le laissais faire ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que je répondais à son baiser ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas assez de volonté pour me sortir de cette étreinte ? Il se fit plus entreprenant passant une main sous mon haut pour toucher ma peau et caresser mon ventre. Je gémis de contentement à son touché. Je le sentis sourire alors qu'il continuait de m'embrasser. La délicatesse de ses caresses, la gourmandise de son baiser associé à son odeur je me perdis contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon bas-ventre, et je me mis à onduler cherchant un contact avec cette partie de lui que je voulais tant sur le moment.

**-Tu sens si bon,** gémis-je alors qu'il venait de lâcher mes lèvres pour parcourir mon cou en y déposant de tendre baisers.

**-J'ai cru comprendre,** répondit-il amusé.

Sans pour autant cesser ses baiser. Il remonta mon haut et caressa un de mes seins d'une main alors qu'il embrassait l'autre. Mes gémissements se firent plus sonore et rapprochés. J'avais quant à moi empoigné sa crinière désordonné, si j'avais cru que Caïus était doué, je ne savais pas comment qualifier Démétri à moins que cela était dû à ma nouvelle perception du touché vu que tout était amplifié peut-être que les sensations aussi. Puis tout à coup un éclair de lucidité, Caïus, qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Puis tout s'enchaina, je sentis la fragrance de Félix d'abord puis celle de Rosalie alors que nous étions dans une situation des plus compromettantes.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Recule-toi !** tonna la voix froide de Rosalie, je sentis Démétri être arraché à moi et je vis que c'était Félix qui en était le responsable. Je grognais de colère accompagné par Démétri.

**-Je serais toi je me calmerais tout de suite. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais là ?** cria-t-il. **Elle est à Caïus ! Tu tiens si peu à la vie ou quoi ?** s'emporta vivement son ami.

**-Lâche-moi pour commencer et je te raconterais.**

**-Ça va Bella ?** me demanda Rosalie qui était à mes côtés m'aidant à me rhabiller.

**-Euh !... Oui,** répondis-je mal à l'aise et très gênée.

**-Elle a senti la présence d'un humain elle a voulu le traquer...**

**-Et tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que de lui faire l'amour pour lui faire passer l'envie de drainer l'humain,** coupa Félix pas content du tout.

**-C'est presque ça ! Si tu voulais la fermer deux secondes je pourrais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**-J'ai eu le dessus sur lui lorsque nous nous sommes battus et c'est le seul moyen qui m'ait détourné de ma frénésie pour le sang de l'humain,** expliquai-je rapidement. **Seulement je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon corps il ne fait pas ce que je veux**, me plaignis-je à Rose.

**-C'est normal Bella c'est ce que je te disais tout à l'heure ce sont tes instincts qui prennent le pas sur ta volonté. Et le besoin d'accouplement est un instinct qui est aussi puissant et primitif que celui de boire du sang.**

**-Bella a une raison valable mais toi tu aurais dû te reprendre quand tu as vu qu'elle avait cessé de lutter.**

**-C'est de ma faute si cette sorcière est aussi une nymphomane ? J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir toi ! En tout cas je comprends comment Caïus a conclu aussi vite. Elle est plus rapide que l'éclair,** dit-il en me tournant le dos.

L'insulte m'atteignit de plein fouet et me fit plus mal que la gifle dont il m'avait gratifié quelques minutes plutôt. Je grognais et me libérais de l'étreinte de Rosalie, je lui sautais dessus mais il m'avait entendu arriver il se retourna au moment où j'atterris sur lui je le dominais et j'étais très en colère.

**-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?** criai-je en colère.

**-T'en as pas eu assez ?** me dit-il se laissant maltraiter et dominer. Deux bras puissants me saisirent et me retirèrent de lui.

**-Rosalie prends ta sœur et ramène-la à la maison. Nous arriverons plus tard,** trancha Félix en me plaçant autoritairement dans les bras de ma sœur.

**-Si tu ne le calmes pas Félix je le ferais moi en appelant Caïus, **menaça Rosalie.

**-Ne fais rien pour le moment ! Je vais arranger ça,** renchérit le grand costaud.

Nous partîmes en direction de la maison, elle garda le silence durant le trajet quant à moi je me demandais comment j'avais pu me laisser aller avec lui. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il n'était pas sincère que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas l'effet d'une attirance envers moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Et maintenant il me prenait pour la salope de service. Et depuis quand ce qu'il pensait de moi avait de l'importance ? Nous arrivions à la maison et j'allais directement m'installer dans un fauteuil du salon.

**-Bella tu n'y es pour rien arrête de t'en vouloir,** tenta de m'apaiser ma sœur.

**-Tu parles je savais qu'il n'était pas sincère mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu le repousser. Et portant j'avais toute ma tête, merde !** m'énervai-je.

**-Bella arrête de t'apitoyer. Nous ne te laisserons plus seule avec lui. Et si tu apprends vite à te contrôler nous pourrons rejoindre le château et tu n'auras plus à le supporter.**

**-C'est facile à dire. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir tout à l'heure.**

**-Tu as quelques heures tu t'attendais à quoi ? À avoir un contrôle parfait ? C'est impossible personne n'est capable de ça. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de t'apitoyer, tu te bouges et tu te prends en main. Tu vas commencer par appeler Caïus pour lui dire que tu as terminé ta transformation et lui dire que tu as chassé. Je te laisse le soin de choisir si oui ou non tu tiens à lui dire pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Démétri. Ensuite nous avons le toit à finir alors tu monteras avec moi et nous allons le terminer, d'accord ?**

**-Tu étais quoi militaire dans ta vie humaine. C'est quoi ce côté dominateur ?** lui demandai-je avec un sourire.

**-Je sais ce que tu ressens et je sais ce qu'il te faut.**

**-C'est la vertu des grandes sœurs.**

**-On peut dire ça sauf que tu fais plus vieille que moi, maman.**

**-Arrête je n'ai que vingt cinq ans, tu vas me faire passer pour une grand-mère.**

**-Une grand-mère avec un corps de rêve,** fit Félix en rentrant.

**-Où est Démétri ?** demanda Rose.

**-Pas loin il réfléchit à ce que je viens de lui dire,** dit-il en caressant le poing. Je lui souris le remerciant silencieusement.

**-Tiens Bella ton téléphone la touche 1 est le raccourci pour appeler Caïus. Fais-le maintenant après nous allons finir le toit et nous commencerons l'entraînement.**

Je pris le téléphone et j'allais dans ma chambre, en faisant enfin attention à la maison. C'était une maison de plein pied vaste et spacieuse. La décoration était moderne et épurée, deux canapés en cuire noir, un écran géant, une console qui fut prise d'assaut par Félix. Une bibliothèque dans le même style que le reste de la maison. Je passais devant une porte qui se trouvait être une cuisine avec un équipement plus ou moins moderne, cela montrait que Rosalie n'était pas revenue dans cette maison depuis je dirais une dizaine d'années. Puis ce fut le couloir, ma chambre était la première et il y en avait apparemment quatre autres d'après les portes que je pouvais compter. Je rentrais dans ma chambre qui était dans les ton bordeaux avec un lit noir d'une envergure démesurée, au fond la porte ouverte était ma salle de bains et la porte juste à côté était le dressing. J'avais semble-t-il la plus grande des chambres et elle était magnifique et surtout je m'y sentais à l'aise. Je pris mon téléphone et soufflai un bon coup. J'appuyais sur la première touche en attendait la sonnerie.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de se terminer qu'une voix d'homme se fit entendre.

**-Bella, c'est toi ?**

**-Oui maître, c'est moi.**

**-Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Je vais bien, je me suis réveillée il y a quelques heures et Rose m'a emmené chasser.**

**-Et comment trouves-tu tes nouvelles aptitudes ?**

**-J'adore courir et sentir le vent fouetter mon visage, cette vitesse c'est exaltant,** racontai-je enjouée et pleine d'engouement.

**-Je vois as-tu eu l'occasion de mesurer ta force ?**

**-Pas tout à fait mais nous allons commencer les entraînement et je sens que je vais aller taquiner un peu Félix.**

**-Fais attention à toi. Je passerais dans trois jours avec Alec.**

**-J'ai hâte de vous voir.**

**-Moi aussi Bella, moi aussi. Et comment ça se passe avec Démétri ?**

**-Nous nous ignorons. Mais ça va il fait son travail comme il se doit, il sécurise mon périmètre de chasse et pour le moment tout va bien,** je m'en voulais de devoir lui mentir mais si je ne le faisais pas il viendrait sur le champs pour le tuer de ses mains et bien qu'il mériterait ce destin je ne voulais pas en être responsable.

**-Très bien que les choses continue dans ce sens. J'aimerais que tu gardes ton téléphones sur toi, je t'appellerais dès que je serais seul pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas, donc je vais te laisser j'ai des affaires à régler.**

**-Très bien je garderais mon téléphone avec moi et j'attendrais que vous me contactiez.**

**-Tu peux le faire aussi si tu as des soucis n'oublies pas.**

**-Non je n'oublies pas. Passez une bonne journée et j'attends votre appel.**

**-À bientôt Bella,** et il raccrocha. Ce coup de téléphone me fit culpabiliser deux fois plus.

Dire que j'avais embrassé Démétri alors que j'étais officiellement avec Caïus.

**-Bella arrête de ruminer et ramène tes fesses ici nous devons finir le toit.**

**-Comment fais-tu pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ?** demandai-je en me levant et en allant la rejoindre au salon.

**-Je te connais depuis des années c'est tout. Tu as toujours été bileuse et capable de te reprocher les erreurs de chacun leur trouvant des excuses.**

**-Pour le coup tu ne peux pas réfuter que je suis la principale responsable.**

**-À ce que j'ai vu vous étiez deux dans cette situation et si nous ne serions pas arrivés il ne se serrait certainement pas arrêté. Mais nous sommes arrivés et rien de grave ne c'est passé. Est-ce bien clair Isabella ?**

**-Je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles comme ça.**

**-Je sais c'est pour cela que je le fais pardi. Et puis je pense que tu as bien fait de ne rien dire, c'était juste un petit dérapage sans conséquence tant que cela ne se reproduit pas.**

**-Ouais tu as raison.**

**-Bon qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce toit ne va pas se réparer tout seul. Félix lâche cette console et ****viens aussi.**

**-Oh les filles pour une fois que je peux être tranquille deux minutes.**

Il se leva et vint nous rejoindre, et nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi à refaire le toit, nous aurions pu faire ça en vitesse rapide mais avec mon aisance à briser les tuiles Rosalie avait préféré que je reste à les regarder travailler ce qui nous empêcha pas de passer un bon moment, entre railleries, chamailleries, et blagues en tout genre.

De la place que j'occupais je pouvais voir si je le souhaitais Démétri assis contre un arbres plus loin il nous observait, mais ne vint jamais nous rejoindre, et moi je fis celle qui ne le voyais pas. Je me sentais plus vraiment en colère contre lui, parce qu'il semblait si incertain et vulnérable, mais son côté versatile me prenait vraiment de court je ne savais pas quoi faire avec lui. De toute façon j'avais dit à Caïus que nous nous ignorions et il fallait que je me tienne à ce que je lui avait dit. Je ne me ferais plus avoir par Démétri, il savait que je ne lui étais pas totalement insensible, il l'avait senti à deux reprises à l'aéroport et lors de notre petite incartade et je me demandais tout compte fait s'il n'essayait pas de me faire succomber pour se venger de Caïus. Après tout ils se détestaient et je me demandais si, dans l'histoire, je n'étais pas un moyen pour qu'il puisse atteindre Caïus. En tout cas si vraiment c'était le cas il n'aurait plus jamais l'opportunité de pouvoir atteindre l'homme qui partageait mon existence.

* * *

**Alors ce petit dérapage vous y avez cru :) lol. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter je ne vais rien lui épargner à notre traqueur... mais tout cela pour notre propre plaisir. **

**A vos claviers et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Bonne semaine.**

**Bet's**


	9. Chapter 9 : Le bouclier

**Salut tout le monde.**

**On reste sur nos habitudes un nouveau chapitre en ce mardi très attendu pour certaines d'entre vous... (le jour pas le chapitre ;) ) lol.**

**Comme je vous l'avais prédit je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews en ce moment. Veuillez me pardonner, mais je n'ai plus de temps et j'en suis désolée bientôt j'espère pouvoir m'y remette car cette correspondance me manque un peu.**

**Je tenais à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont été voter pour le concours « I love you for a long time » grâce à vous j'ai réussi à décrocher la très honorable troisième place et avec un Jella... Ce qui est fantastique de mon point de vue. **

**J'ai juste un petit pincement au cœur car j'aurais espéré voir le Jella de "Damoiselle A" plus proche de mes résultats mais comme je dis il n'est pas facile de rivaliser avec le couple originel. Car nous sommes boycottés par certains lecteurs, ce qui est en soit dommage. Mais nous ne lâchons pas et nous continuerons à écrire sur des couples différents et nous continuerons à contaminer tous ceux qui auront l'audace de commencer une de ces lectures atypiques selon leur point de vue...**

**Voilà encore merci à vous tous et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le bouclier**

**-Non Bella, tu es trop prévisible. Il ne faut pas que tu perdes ton temps à réfléchir, tu laisses entrevoir le prochain coup à ton adversaire.**

**-C'est pas toi qui les ramasse les coups, il ne fait pas dans la dentelle le balaise,** répliquai-je agacée.

**-Ben justement écoute ce que je te dis. N'y va pas en force t'es une femme bordel. Tu as la ruse et la rapidité sers t'en surtout face à un lourdaud pareil.**

**-Viens ici femelle tu vas voir de quoi est capable le lourdaud,** rétorqua Félix piqué au vif.

**-Regarde Bella et prends note.**

Je me reculais et lui laissai la place, elle se mit en position et ils se toisèrent tournant l'un autour de l'autre se jaugeant du regard. Puis le regard de Rosalie fut attiré du côté de Démétri elle tourna la tête et Félix lui sauta dessus, mais elle lui fila entre les doigts et en moins de deux secondes elle était sur son dos ses dents contre son cou. Il grogna de frustration alors que j'éclatais de rire. Il attrapa Rosalie par les épaule et l'envoya à travers les airs elle atterrit avec la grâce et la souplesse d'un félin sur ses pieds.

**-Tu vois la ruse Bella, c'est le meilleur allier des femmes ne l'oublie jamais. Allez en place.**

Je m'exécutai, je voulais que Caïus soit fier de mes progrès lorsqu'il arriverait ce soir. Je n'avais que trois jours mais je voulais progresser rapidement pour retourner au château et ne plus avoir l'ombre de Démétri planer autour de moi. Car même s'il se faisait discret et qu'il me parlait pas du tout, le fait de le savoir à proximité me rendait nerveuse. Je me positionnais devant Félix qui avait un sourire arrogant greffé sur le visage.

**-Alors gamine tu veux encore bouffer de la terre ? Faut dire si t'aime ça, je te ferais ramener une cargaison quand tu seras au château.**

**-Fais le malin, tu n'auras pas toujours le dessus.**

Je fis comme Rosalie je lui tournais autour il me sourit et je le lui retournais, puis soudain nous entendîmes Démétri lancer.

**-La relève arrive.**

Félix leva la tête vers lui et je lui sautais dessus à ce moment précis et nous atterrîmes sur le sol. Nous luttâmes dans une compétition de force brute j'en profitais puisque je pouvais rivaliser, bien que je savais que cet état ne durerait pas.

**-Aïe ! Tu viens de me faire mal,** m'écriai-je. Il cessa la lutte et se leva m'aidant également.

**-Montre-moi ?** me demanda-t-il soucieux. Puis d'un mouvement habile je lui sautais sur le dos et raclais mes dents dans son cou.

**-Ça ne compte pas, j'avais arrêté moi.**

**-Ne sois pas mauvais perdant,** plaisantai-je toujours sur son dos.

Puis une odeur que je ne connaissais pas envahit mon espace olfactif. Je n'eus pas le temps de relever la tête que je me sentais happée violemment et je me retrouvais à terre un corps sur le mien. Un grognement de colère sortit des tréfonds de ma poitrine. Grognement qui mourut instantanément dès que je vis qui me tenait plaquée au sol.

**-Je suis désolée maître je ne savais pas que c'était vous je n'ai pas retenu votre odeur,** m'excusai-je penaude.

**-Ne t'en fais pas Bella je voulais juste te surprendre,** me dit-il son regard dans le mien.

Si j'avais pu j'aurais rougi, il n'avait plus son espèce de grande robe noir, il était en simple jean et chemise et il était incroyablement séduisant. Il dut remarquer mon trouble car il sourit, sourire que je lui rendis. Il se pencha et m'embrassa je répondis à son baiser avec pudeur car je savais que nous avions des témoins. Après ce bref échange il me dit.

**-Tu es vraiment très belle, et je suis heureux de voir par moi même les progrès de ton apprentissage après seulement trois jours.**

**-Merci,** répondis-je en détournant les yeux.

Il se releva et m'aida également, nous nous époussetâmes et je fis face à nos spectateurs.

**-Félix et Démétri vous pouvez partir, revenez dans deux jours,** ordonna Caïus.

**-Bien maître,** firent les deux concernés.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison pour aller chercher leurs affaires dans leur chambre. Nous les suivîmes puis Caïus s'arrêta pour aller chercher un sac de voyage qu'il avait laissé une centaine de mètre plus loin, je l'attendais. Démétri et Félix sortirent de la maison et ce dernier vint me dire au-revoir, il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me souhaita de passer un bon moment. Démétri ne l'avait pas attendu il était parti très rapidement Félix disparut à son tour lorsque Caïus me rejoignit.

**-Indique-moi où se trouve ta chambre,** je souris et le conduisis dans ma chambre qui serait la notre pour les deux jours à venir.

Nous passâmes devant le salon où Alec et Rosalie venaient de reprendre une posture plus correcte, ce qui me fit sourire.

**-Je pense que vous pouvez profitez de vos retrouvailles, nous allons rester un moment tranquille avec Bella dans sa chambre.**

**-Oui maître,** firent Alec et Rosalie.

Je nous conduisis dans ma chambre Alec et Rose désertèrent la maison nous laissant totalement seuls.

**-Bien maintenant que nous sommes seuls j'aimerais te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué.**

Je fus ravie de l'inspiration de mon amant car à ce moment précis il n'était plus mon maître mais bel et bien mon amant. Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça par la taille, plongea son nez dans mon cou, je lui en dégageais l'accès.

**-Je pense que l'on devrait aller prendre une douche, tu as l'odeur de Félix sur toi et j'aimerais ne sentir que la tienne.**

**-Bien maître,** répondis-je avec une intonation plus coquine.

Il sourit de façon prédatrice qui me renversa littéralement. Il me souleva et je pus l'entourer de mes jambes il grogna par jeu alors qu'il fondit sur mes lèvres. Ce baiser était beaucoup moins chaste que le précédent, il nous conduisit dans la salle de bains et rapidement nous nous retrouvâmes nus sans avoir vraiment rompu notre baiser. Il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je sois contre la paroi externe de la cabine de douche. Il délaissa ma bouche et tendit le bras pour allumer le jet de douche. Puis il me porta dans la cabine je remis mes jambes autour de sa taille, il me plaqua contre la paroi intérieure de la cabine cette fois-ci et me coinça tout contre avec son corps. Je pouvais sentir son érection dressée, prête à me visiter et cette simple pensée m'émoustilla. Je grognais de mécontentement lorsqu'il se recula m'obligeant à le relâcher il sourit fier de son effet, il attrapa ma fleur de douche et y versa le gel douche.

**-Retourne-toi,** me demanda-t-il doucement.

J'obéis docile. Il vint se coller tout contre moi et entreprit de passer la fleur moussante sur mon corps, avec des gestes lents et tendres. Je sentais son souffle dans mon oreille, son corps contre le mien, sa virilité bien dressée contre mes reins, et ses caresses.

Je me perdais littéralement, je devenais folle de désire pour cet homme qui était si doux et tendre en privé. Je me reculais plus contre lui ne laissant plus la moindre parcelle de ma peau sans un contact avec la sienne, sa deuxième main vint rejoindre la première dans ses caresses, je levais la tête pour la poser sur son épaule gémissant sous le plaisir qu'il me donnait avec seulement ses mains. Il descendit celle qui n'était pas encombrée par la fleur de douche, jusqu'à mon intimité trempée et pas à cause des effets de l'eau. Lorsqu'il la caressa je me cambrais et attrapais sou cou dans mes mains, je tournais la tête vers lui et il m'embrassa avec vigueur sans pour autant cesser les douces caresses de mon intimité.

Plus rien ne comptait, seul le moment où il me prendrait. Mon corps étaient recouvert de mousse, il me retourna, m'approchant de lui les yeux noir de désir certainement identique aux miens, il nous déplaça de façon à ce que l'on soit tous les deux sous le jet d'eau chaude.

**-Voilà qui est mieux,** me dit-il. Je lui fis un sourire aguicheur espérant qu'il eut fini de jouer parce que moi je n'en pouvais plus. **Tu veux quelques chose mia cara ?**

**-Je te... pardon...** me repris-je soudainement.

**-Quand nous sommes seuls je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu me tutoies Bella.**

**-Alors je te veux maintenant,** repris-je pour terminer la phrase que j'avais commencé.

**-Des ordres !** répondit-il un sourcil levé clairement amusé.

**-S'il te plaît ?** Osai-je ajouter d'une petite voix. Il rit puis m'embrassa.

**-Tout ce que tu veux.**

Il prit mes fesses en coupes et me souleva pour qu'encore une fois j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui, puis d'un mouvement de rein habile il me pénétra au départ en douceur, puis la même frénésie qu'un peu plus tôt nous pris tous les deux.

Il me coinça de nouveau contre la paroi et entreprit des mouvements plus rapides. Mes gémissements se joignirent aux siens, il s'empara de mes lèvres sans pour autant ralentir la cadence, j'allais partir bientôt et je crois qu'il m'attendait. De toute façon je savais que j'allais l'emmener avec moi vu la promesse de l'orgasme qui s'annonçait, tout mon corps était tendu au maximum et je ne l'avais pas encore atteint.

Quelques à-coups de plus et je montais directement au septième ciel ne retenant pas le râle de satisfaction qui sortit de ma gorge sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, l'emmenant comme je le pensais avec moi. Mes yeux fixés dans les siens lorsqu'il atteint l'orgasme je ne pus que l'embrasser. C'était la première fois que je prenais l'initiative de réclamer un baiser sans qu'il ne fasse le premier pas. Ce baiser était plus tendre, j'en oubliais qui il était.

Nous restâmes dans ma chambre des heures durant variant entre discussions sur mes entrainements et mes futurs activités au seins du château et des activités plus libertines et coquines. Je fus surprise de constater que j'étais plus dégourdie, moins pudique et timide que je le pensais. Au bout de presque vingts heures d'enfermement nous décidâmes de sortir après un dernier passage dans la douche. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais revoir cette douche sans penser à tout ce qui avait été fait dans ce lieu. J'étais heureuse de ne plus pouvoir rougir, je pouvais donc plus facilement cacher ma gêne. Car Rose et Alec étaient revenus depuis un moment et j'avais conscience que j'avais été légèrement bruyante.

**-Bella a besoin de chasser. Alec et moi allons assurer le périmètre,** indiqua-t-il, le maître faisant sa réapparition.

**-Vous n'êtes pas obligé maître,** rétorquai-je gênée qu'il doive faire lui même un travail si rébarbatif et surtout peu convenable pour le maître qu'il était.

**-J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes il y a trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait.**

**-Comme vous le souhaitez.**

Nous sortîmes de la maison et nous prîmes des directions différentes comme habituellement. Ce qui me faisait bizarre c'était de voir cette tête blonde en jean et chemise décontracté avec nous.

Nous étions assez loin pour qu'aucune oreilles indiscrètes ne viennent perturber notre conversation.

**-Dis-donc tu as fait trembler les murs tout à l'heure, je suis ébahie,** me charria Rosalie.

**-Désolée,** repris-je en baissant la tête.

**-Ne t'excuse pas je suis heureuse de te voir heureuse et d'entendre que tu es comblée.**

**-Rose !**

**-Ça va j'ai bien le droit de te taquiner un peu, non ! Surtout que je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de femmes.**

**-Quelle genre de femmes ?**

**-Je te pensais prude et surtout pas le genre à cumuler les orgasmes.**

**-Pourquoi j'étais comme ça avec ton frère ?**

**-Tu étais encore vierge Bella, à presque 18 ans. Ce n'est plus vraiment dans les mœurs la « retenue » jusqu'au mariage.**

**-C'est peut-être parce que j'ai un partenaire assez exceptionnel.**

**-Effectivement c'est aussi une bonne raison. En tout cas je suis heureuse de voir que toi tu l'es et je suis stupéfaite de voir Caïus aussi...**

**-Gentil ?**

**-Tendre je dirais, il a une réputation qui va à l'opposer de ce qu'il te montre. Mais ce qui me surprend plus que tout c'est de voir que tu as un faible pour les blonds charismatiques. Je pense que si cela ce serait su plus tôt, Alice ne t'aurait pas accepté aussi facilement,** rit-elle. **Jasper est également un homme très puissant, charismatique et blond également,** fit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

**-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, **rétorquai-je lorsque l'odeur d'un loup m'atteignit. **À tout à l'heure,** terminai-je. Et je filais comme l'éclair pour attraper ma proie.

Une fois repus je me concentrais sur l'odeur de mon amant un mélange de santal et une pointe d'iode un mélange détonnant mais qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Je pense que rien ne pourrait jurer sur lui, même ses espèces de robes qu'il était obligé de mettre lorsqu'il était au château ou en tout cas visible officiellement.

Je le trouvais et me dirigeais vers lui, j'arrivais il était installé sur un rocher à scintiller au soleil comme nous tous. J'allais prendre place à ses côtés sans rien dire. Il tendit le bras qu'il plaça sur mes épaules et m'attira contre lui. Nous restâmes en silence pendant quelques temps, puis il le rompit.

**-Tu sais même si je sais que je ne te garderais pas éternellement, tu as réussi à éclairer ma vie en peu de temps.**

**-Je n'ai rien fait de particulier. Si ce n'est te donner l'affection qu'il te manquait.**

**-Tu as fait plus que ça. Grâce à toi je suis ressorti du château et je reprends goût à la vie, je profite de nouveau des petits bienfaits quotidiens, comme ce simple bain de soleil. Sais-tu que cela fait un demi siècle que je n'ai pas mis un pied dehors ?**

**-Effectivement tout compte fait ce n'est pas si mal cette idée de venir m'adapter ici.**

**-Non en plus c'est un bel endroit. Mais j'ai bien envie de troubler la quiétude de ce lieu. Vu que d'après tes dires tu me reconnais comme étant un partenaire exceptionnel.**

-**Tu nous as entendu,** demandai-je embarrassée.

**-Oui je ne suis peut-être pas un traqueur mais j'entends plus loin que la normale vampirique.**

**-Heureusement que je n'ai rien dit de compromettant alors,** souris-je.

**-Non mais je vais t'interdire d'approcher les Cullen. Déjà que je dois me méfier de voir débarquer un jour ou l'autre ton attardé de compagnon.**

**-Caïus...**

**-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est ton compagnon qu'il en est plus respectable. J'ai des rancunes éternels contre lui, et pour ça tu ne pourras rien y faire,** dit-il avec véhémence.

Je capitulais, il ne servait à rien de discuter parce qu'il ne me dirait pas ce qu'il lui reprochait, et en plus bien que nous soyons dans l'intimité il restait le maître.

**-Donc je disais qu'en plus de ton... compagnon, il va falloir que je me méfie également du Major. Je vais t'enfermer dans mes appartements si ça continue.**

**-Si tu y restes je n'y vois pas d'objection,** terminai-je en me penchant pour m'enfoncer dans son étreinte.

Il m'attrapa pour me positionner sur lui et entreprit de m'embrasser avec empressement. Il était assis sur ce rocher et moi sur lui à califourchon. Je suis sûre que si ses gardes nous voyaient, il perdrait de sa crédibilité. Il entreprit de glisser une main sous ma tunique, qu'il fit glisser sur ma peau puis arriva sur ma poitrine. Il souffla puis retira sa main.

**-Bella nous avons de la visite,** m'informa-t-il.

Ce qui voulait dire en langage codé reprend une posture de garde. Je le savais donc je me réajustais rapidement et je m'écartais de lui me mettant en retrait derrière pour faire face à l'intrus qui arrivait. Je ne connaissais pas cette fragrance alors je restais sur mes gardes. Quelques secondes plus tard une jeune femme brune arriva, elle s'agenouilla devant moi mais je savais que c'était une révérence pour Caïus qui se trouvait dans mon dos.

**-Bella écarte-toi elle est des nôtres,** m'informa-t-il.** Chelsea voici Bella.**

Elle me regarda et me fit un signe de tête. Je sentis une espèce de malaise c'était pas vraiment un malaise plutôt comme des ondes qui venaient me percuter. Puis les ondes se firent plus fortes elles venaient me percuter avec plus de violence. Je grognais, je venais de comprendre qu'elle était en train de m'attaquer je ne savais pas ce qu'était son don mais elle tentait de s'en servir contre moi. La rage me prit. Pourquoi elle s'attaquait à moi alors que je ne la connaissais même pas ? Elle me regarda curieuse, puis une nouvelle salve d'ondes m'arriva dessus. Je lui sautais à la gorge elle tenta de se redresser mais je fus plus rapide.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attaques ? C'est quoi ton don ? c**riai-je.

**-Bella relâche là !** m'ordonna autoritairement Caïus. Je le regardais stupéfaite. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était fâché contre moi alors qu'elle venait de m'attaquer. **Tout de suite !** renchérit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait plus de place aux sentiments.

Je m'exécutai et reculai, en la toisant toujours.

**-Elle t'a posé une question. Pourquoi l'as-tu agressée avec ton pouvoir ?** elle baissa les yeux et répondit d'une voix fluette.

**-Je voulais seulement voir si elle résistait également à mon pouvoir,** je grognais.

**-Tu as ta réponse,** l'informa-t-il. **Maintenant que fais-tu là ?**

**-Maîtres Aro et Marcus vous font demander.**

**-Et ils n'ont plus de téléphone ?** reprit-il sarcastique.

**-C'est que je devais partir quelques jours comme ce n'était pas urgent ils ont pensé vous accorder un peu plus de temps de cette façon.**

-**Très bien et pour quelle raison veulent-il me voir ?**

**-Vous devez accueillir une délégation d'Égyptiens qui auraient peut-être des informations intéressantes, je n'en sais pas plus.**

**-Très bien tu peux partir. Une dernière chose Chelsea t'es-tu servi de ton pouvoir sur moi ?**

**-Non juste sur Bella,** reprit-elle confuse.

**-Je suppose que quelqu'un est ici pour parer à mon départ ?**

**-Oui Afton et Jane. Ils resteront jusqu'à demain et que Félix et Démétri viennent les relever.**

**-Parfait, Bella nous rentrons,** dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Je le suivis et derrière moi Chelsea, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cette fille, mais j'allais la tenir à l'œil. Il faudrait que je puisse apprendre à me servir de mon bouclier que je puisse le protéger lui et Rosalie car du coup je pense que je ne ferais pas confiance si facilement. Surtout si les dons sont sournois et qu'on ne peut pas les détecter comme pour elle par exemple, car Caïus ne savait pas si elle s'en était servi ou pas. Nous arrivâmes à la maison, Jane était avec un des vampires que j'avais vu lorsque nous avions été accueilli au château quelques jours plutôt. Rosalie qui était collée à Alec en face des derniers arrivants.

**-Alec remballe tes affaires nous rentrons.**

**-Bien maître,** répondit Alec se rendant dans la chambre de Rose. Caïus pénétra dans la mienne, je fis demi-tour pour attraper Chelsea par la gorge et la sortis de la maison. Je ne voulais pas abimer le mobilier si je venais à m'emporter.

**-C'est quoi ton pouvoir ?** lui demandai-je de but en blanc alors que je la tenais par la gorge.

**-Je peux modifier les liens entre les personnes,** me dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

**-Et c'est ce que tu as essayé de faire tout à l'heure ?**

**-Je voulais vérifier si ton lien avec maître Caïus était modifiable.**

**-Je t'avertis n'essaie plus jamais, de toute façon il est inutile de réessayer sur moi, mais ne t'avise pas d'essayer sur lui parce que moi je le saurais, c'est clair ?**

**-Oui, parfaitement claire.**

**-Bella, viens ici !** m'appela Caïus.

J'étais sûre de me ramasser un savon mais peu importait, il fallait que je la mette en garde qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait tenter sur lui loin de moi. J'arrivais dans ma chambre, il m'attendait son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment du coup je ne savais pas à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée.

**-Ferme la porte,** ce que je fis. Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. **Ne t'en fais pas elle n'osera pas me manipuler elle sait qu'elle finirait sur un bûcher si je venais à l'apprendre. Mais je suis fier que tu te soucis assez de moi pour te montrer protectrice de ta propre initiative,** me dit-il à l'oreille, je fus soulagée je devais bien l'avouer. Il m'embrassa tendrement en prenant mon visage en coupe. **Mais il serait bien que tu travailles ton bouclier pour que justement nous puissions éviter ce genre de petit désagréments.**

**-Je vais m'y mettre dès ton départ,** lui murmurai-je à l'oreille voulant garder confidentiel notre proximité verbale.

J'en profitais pour embrasser son cou juste en dessous de son oreille. Il émit un léger gémissement puis se reprit.

**-Je dois y aller. Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir revenir mais n'oublie pas de garder ton téléphone sur toi, je t'appelle dès que j'ai du temps pour moi.**

**-Oui comme toujours à proximité de moi.**

**-Très bien, et continue tes efforts et à ce rythme tu pourras peut-être rentrer au château plus tôt que prévu.**

**-Je vais m'y efforcer,** il m'embrassa langoureusement une dernière fois et ouvrit la porte pour partir.

Je devais reprendre mon rôle de garde dès l'instant où nous étions à la vue de tous. Donc je le laissais passer et le suivais. Nous arrivâmes dans le salon et tout le monde nous attendait. Chelsea devait être partie après notre petite entrevue. Alec me fit un clin d'œil et un signe de tête puis il suivit Caïus après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Rosalie. Je sortis à sa suite pour les regarder s'éloigner, j'avais l'impression de redescendre sur Terre après un court séjour sur le mont Olympe, surprenant comme sensation.

**-Et bien je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus,** commença Jane. Rosalie et moi la regardions l'incitant à poursuivre.** J'hésite entre le fait de voir mon frère sourire et être de bonne compagnie, ou de voir maître Caïus serein et en jean,** termina Jane en rigolant. Nous la suivions dans ses rires brisant un peu cette atmosphère bizarre.

**-Jane je vais avoir besoin de toi, je dois à tout prix apprendre à me servir de mon bouclier rapidement.**

**-C'est ce que j'ai compris quand je t'ai vu agresser Chelsea.**

**-C'est elle qui m'a agressée, moi je n'ai fait que me défendre.**

**-Oui en la menaçant. Tu as raison d'ailleurs la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque, et c'est prouvé.** **Bien on va s'y mettre tout de suite. Qui se porte volontaire ?** demanda Jane amusée.

Les deux seuls présents se regardèrent pas motivé du tout cherchant dans l'autre celui qui aurait assez de courage pour se lancer en premier.

**-Je pense qu'elle sera plus apte à protéger sa sœur,** tenta Afton.

**-Le courage des hommes, une légende,** lui rétorqua Rosalie avec mépris. Ce qui nous fit sourire Jane et moi.

On s'attela à la tache, des heures durant Jane envoyait seulement des douleurs minimes pour ne pas décourager trop vite nos cobayes. Mais je n'arrivai pas déplacer mon bouclier et cela m'agaçait. Au bout de cinq heures non stop Rosalie et Afton se rebellèrent et refusèrent de continuer. J'allais du coup dans ma chambre où l'odeur de Caïus était encore bien présente pour me calmer.

Je m'installais contre ma tête de lit et réfléchis à comment faire marcher mon pouvoir, je ne comprenais pas son fonctionnement et si je voulais le manipuler il fallait en commencer par là. J'essayai de me visualiser et voir ce qu'il y avait de diffèrent entre maintenant et à mon époque humaine, avec mes nouvelles perceptions je pouvais peut-être analyser cette différence que moi seule pourrais voir ? Mais non en vain, j'avais l'impression d'être la même.

Je passais une bonne partie de la nuit seule à repenser à cette journée que j'avais partagé avec lui et je dois dire que je me sentais bien. Je n'étais pas véritablement une amoureuse inconditionnelle mais je l'aimais tout de même, je le respectais et je me sentais bien lorsqu'il était bien lui-même et pour moi c'était important, en plus il y avait autre chose que je ne saurais définir cette chose qui faisait qu'il serait toujours très important pour moi. Rose rentra dans ma chambre avec Jane.

-**Tu as l'intention de sortir de ta chambre un jour ?** demanda Jane.

**-Je ne sais pas j'y suis bien,** répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

**-Mais tu y es seule.**

**-Je sais.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?** me demanda Rose.

**-J'essaie d'analyser le fonctionnement de mon pouvoir et ça m'agace parce que je ne le comprends pas. Et donc je ne peux pas vous protéger.**

**-Il va juste falloir trouver l'élément déclencheur. Et je pense que je l'ai déjà trouvé. Le problème c'est que cela ne sera vraiment efficace qu'avec moi et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accepte l'expérience ?**

**-Qui ? Caïus ?** demandai-je.

**-Qui d'autre !** confirma Jane. Puis je vis Rosalie se saisir, je la regardais curieuse.

**-J'ai oublié de demander aux garçons de nous ramener des affaires de rechanges,** dit-elle pour justifier sa réaction.

**-Tu sais que tu as un sérieux problème Rose. Je te parle de mes problèmes et tu réponds fringues.**

**-Et alors ton cerveau ne peut pas penser à plusieurs chose en même temps ? Et puis ce n'est pas parce que l'on vit en Hermite que je dois me contenter du peu que j'ai.**

**-Je te comprends,** fit Jane en regardant Rosalie avec un visage entendu. **Si tu peux tenir encore un peu je t'apporterais de quoi pouvoir avoir un dressing respectable quand je reviens la semaine prochaine.**

**-Vous êtes désespérantes toutes les deux.**

**-Alors paraîtrait-il que tu fais vibrer les murs ?** m'asticota Jane.

**-Rosalie !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu pouvais pas te taire !**

**-Hey ! Je n'y suis pour rien moi ! C'est Alec qui a tout raconté à sa sœur.**

**-Tu sais que j'ai interdiction d'approcher le Major à cause de ce que tu as dit ?**

**-Il nous a entendu ?**

**-Oui et du début à la fin.**

**-Merde ! Quoiqu'on ait rien de dit de mal.**

**-Non et heureusement que tu n'es pas partie en vrille.**

**-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda Jane. Je lui expliquai la discussion avec Rose et celle qui a suivi avec Caïus.

**-Tu sais qu'il en serait capable,** reprit Jane.

**-Non il plaisantait.**

**-C'est ce que tu dis. Moi je te dis que c'est quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire et sans remord en plus. Et puis maître Caïus est la définition même de plaisanterie t'as raison,** me railla-t-elle.

**-Tu ne l'as pas vu lorsqu'il est arrivé, il s'est jeté sur elle pour la taquiner et devant nous tous,** déclara Rosalie prouvant à Jane que mon amant était aussi capable d'avoir des accès superficiels et frivoles. Elle se décrocha la mâchoire.

**-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je rate tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant ?** se plaignit-elle. **De toute façon cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai forcément tort, il ne te laissera pas partir.**

**-Il sait qu'un jour ou l'autre nous ne serons plus aussi proche, il me l'a dit.**

**-Peut-être mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il te laisse partir surtout pour aller retrouver Cullen.**

**-C'est quoi l'histoire avec lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tous le déteste à ce point ?**

**-Je suis désolée Bella mais je ne peux rien te raconter j'en ai fait le serment,** m'informa Jane.

**-Et moi je ne suis pas au courant,** renchérit Rosalie.

**-Il faudra que je le découvre, heureusement que j'ai l'éternité pour cela,** lançai-je avec un abattement non feint.

Le lendemain Félix et Démétri rentrèrent, je me fis chambrer par Félix qui apparemment avait eu un rapport détaillé de mon jour de congé. Je me promis d'en faire baver à Alec lorsque je le reverrais. Je mis plus d'entrain aux entraînements, ne pouvant pas m'exercer sur mon bouclier je redoublais ceux physiques. Et je devenais meilleure même si je ne serais jamais une combattante exceptionnelle, mais au moins j'aurais les bases et la ruse comme le disait Rose et c'est vrai que cela comptait pour beaucoup.

Ma relation avec Démétri n'était pas des plus heureuses mais elle était cordiale, nous arrivions à échanger quelques mots sans nous agresser enfin la plupart du temps car deux jours avant chaque relève il redevenait exécrable je mettais cela sur le compte du manque de sexe, c'est dingue ce que pouvait lui provoquer chez lui. Je crois qu'il était même le plus atteint de nous tous car pour moi cela faisait bientôt un mois que je n'avais pas revu Caïus et apparemment il ne pourrait pas venir non plus lors de la prochaine relève je me demandais si Chelsea et sa saloperie de pouvoir n'était pas responsable de ça.

Le jour de la relève arriva et contrairement à ce que je m'attendais Démétri était presque normal il ne m'avait pas insulté comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant chaque départ. Puis ce qui me surprit le plus fut le fait qu'il resta avec nous alors qu'il aurait pu partir. Ce qu'il faisait immanquablement à chaque fois. Félix lui se fit pas prier car sa Renata l'autre bouclier lui manquait et je le comprenais, car moi aussi je commençais à être en manque d'affection. Surtout qu'il fallait supporter Alec et Rosalie tous les « week-end ». Heureusement que Jane l'accompagnait parce que sinon je me serais retrouvée totalement seule avec Démétri et cela ne c'était jamais reproduit depuis notre petite incartade.

**-Alors ma belle on s'y met ? De toute façon tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, et Rosalie va se charger de faire trembler les murs,** lança-t-elle sarcastiquement. Je roulais des yeux d'exaspération, cette histoire allait me suivre jusque dans la nuit des temps.

**-Il ne reste que Démétri et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accepte d'être ton souffre douleur,** avançai-je.

**-Et la sorcière aura raison, une fois n'est pas coutume...** il s'effondra en criant de douleur ayant à peine terminé sa vanne.

**-Je croyais qu'on avait discuté de tes surnoms ridicules,** cracha Jane, Démétri redoubla ses cris de douleurs.

**-Arrête Jane !** lui ordonnai-je.

Je ne supportais pas de le voir à terre se tordant de douleur sous mes yeux. Juste pour une insulte pour laquelle je ne faisais même plus attention. Et puis il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il me reproche cette séance également.

**-Tu veux que je m'arrête mais vas-y Bella toi seule peux lui éviter de pleurer comme une petite fille.**

Je comprenais qu'elle le contraignait à participer contre son gré. Mais avec les autres elle y allait avec moins d'intensité, peut-être avait elle avait des raisons d'en vouloir à Démétri et elle profitait de mes séances de travail pour lui faire payer. Ça m'énervait je n'arrivais pas à débloquer mon pouvoir. Ses cris étaient une véritable agonie pour mes oreilles et il me retournait les tripes, il avait l'air si fragile, je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça je crois même que je préférai largement le voir s'en prendre à moi.

-**Merde Jane je n'y arrive pas arrête toi laisse-le souffler !**

**-Non !** Lança-t-elle froide.

Son regard était terrifiant, et elle le toisait avec une telle colère à la limite de la rage. Il fallait que je le protège je me positionnai au-dessus de lui pour amoindrir les salves, il était au-dessous de moi recroquevillé, je le surplombai offrant mon corps aux assauts de Jane, mais il criait toujours. Je me concentrai comme jamais puis je vis enfin ce que je cherchai depuis des semaines j'avais l'impression d'être recouverte d'un voile pratiquement invisible qui frémissait et répondait légèrement à mon envie de le protéger, je posai ma main sur lui me servant d'elle comme conducteur et je fis glisser ce « voile » jusque sur lui.

Je ne voyais pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette chose qui me recouvrait. Au contact de mon bouclier sur lui je le sentais comme une partie intérieure de moi, c'était vraiment très étrange. Je sentais toujours les assauts de Jane qui ne cessaient pas mais il était protégé les pointes agressives de Jane ne parvenaient pas à transpercer mon bouclier. Il cessa de crier et leva la tête pour me fixer.

**-Tu as réussi ?**

**-Oui j'y suis arrivée, Jane c'est bon tu peux arrêter.**

**-Non je veux voir si tu peux tenir longtemps.**

**-Je pense que oui je n'éprouve pas de fatigue. Par contre prépare-toi on sait jamais je veux voir si je suis obligée de te toucher pour te protéger,** lançai-je à Démétri, il grimaça mais me fit un hochement de tête.

Je retirais ma main doucement mais la laissant juste au-dessus de lui au cas où je dois avoir un contact pour protéger. Il ne se remit pas à crier et je réussis à maintenir le voile protecteur autour de lui sans pour autant le toucher. J'étais heureuse je sautais comme une adolescente qui venait d'obtenir un rencart avec le play-boy du lycée. Jane arrêta ses assauts mais je maintins mon bouclier autour de Démétri juste par plaisir. Jane vint sauter avec moi sous le regard consterné de Démétri. Rose et Alec arrivèrent et regardèrent la scène amusés. Je courais dans les bras de ma sœur.

**-Ça y est c'est bon j'ai trouvé, j'arrive à le manipuler.**

Elle reprit le saut de la victoire avec Jane et moi. Les garçons étaient vraiment dépités. Puis Jane s'arrêta et regarda son frère.

**-N'y pense même pas !** grogna-t-il.

**-C'est juste pour voir si elle peut le placer à distance,** se justifia-t-elle. La seconde suivante Alec était au sol se tordant de douleur.

**-Tu y as été plus fort avec moi,** se plaint Démétri.

**-Oui mais lui c'est mon frère.**

**-Et moi je suis pas ton ami ?**

**-Si mais tu as insulté Bella alors que je t'avais dit d'arrêter.**

**-Bella bouge-toi le cul !** cria Alec de douleur.

Le pauvre je l'avais zappé étant prise dans la dispute de Jane et Démétri. Je me concentrais rapidement ayant trouvé comment le bouger puis mon voile s'étira sans mal à lui l'enveloppant, j'en profitais pour l'étendre également à Rose et elle fut protégée à son tour. C'était bizarre car je pouvais les identifier sans même les regarder, je savais qui était où, c'était vraiment extraordinaire. Alec arrêta de crier et se releva gratifiant sa sœur d'un regard noir.

**-Je vous ai tous sous mon bouclier enfin sauf toi Jane.**

**-Et tu n'as pas de mal à le tenir ?**

**-Non pas de fatigue mental, rien, une fois qu'il est posé il faut que je veuille le retirer pour qu'il me revienne.**

**-Et bien voilà une bonne chose de faite, il ne reste plus qu'à contrôler tes instincts et tu pourras rentrer au château.**

**-Oui, mais il faudra encore un peu de temps pour ça, elle a à peine plus d'un mois,** renchérit Rosalie.

**-Et si je m'acclimatai à l'odeur des humains.**

**-Comment ça ? Tu veux aller en ville et flâner parmi eux ?** demanda Alec incrédule.

**-Non je pensais en fait qu'il serait bien que vous me gardiez un tee-shirt, un manteau ou autre avec un peu de sang de vos proie lorsque vous vous nourrissez. Je pensais m'immuniser un peu comme dans le principe des vaccins. Je vais m'accoutumer à leur odeur et je vais pouvoir renforcer mon contrôle à force d'être tentée et de ne rien avoir je vais bien finir par m'y habituer.**

**-Elle est pas un peu maso ta sœur ?** demanda Alec à Rosalie.

**-Je le pense,** lui répondit-elle.

**-C'est plutôt le manque de sexe qui lui détruit les neurones c'est plus son cerveau qui commande à ce stade c'est sa petite culotte. C'est n'importe quoi !** reprit Démétri tranchant.

**-C'est ce qu'a fait Edward avec moi et pour lui ça à bien marché. Pourquoi cela ne fonctionnerait-il pas sur moi ?**

**-J'aurais dû m'en douter que c'était une tare de végétarien.** **Tout simplement parce qu'il a plus d'expérience que toi, il a plus d'un siècle lui, il a eu le temps d'apprendre à se contrôler. Et puis c'était pas difficile de rester en ta présence lorsque tu étais humaine. Je t'ai bien porté et je ne t'ai pas mordu non plus.**

**-Elle était sa chanteuse,** intervint Jane.

**-Quoi !** fit Démétri en la regardant.

**-Bella était la chanteuse d'Edward,** termina Rosalie.

**-Et il a pu goûter à son sang sans la tuer ?** demanda-t-il à la fois perplexe et irrité.

**-Oui, il l'a fait parce que justement à force de rester avec elle il s'est désensibilisé et il a appris à se contrôler avec plus de conviction.**

**-C'est ce que je dis vous avez des tares génétiques les végétariens, refuser un tel cadeau alors que cela ne se présente qu'une fois dans une vie, c'est n'importe quoi,** cracha-t-il avec colère.

**-Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir réussi à maîtriser mon bouclier avec toi. Tu commences à sérieusement me taper sur le système de t'en prendre pour rien à moi. Mais je ne te laisserai pas insulter Rose et mon précepte de vie. Tu bois du sang humain et je ne te traite pas de monstre alors que cet adjectif te conviendrait à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.**

**-Stop tous les deux, ne gâchez pas la bonne nouvelle,** s'interposa Jane.

**-Tu as raison je vais chasser,** rétorquai-je pas calmée du tout. Je me mis à courir.

**-Attends Bella !** me cria Rosalie.

Mais je ne ralentis pas je voulais mettre de la distance entre lui et moi. Il venait de foutre en l'air ma bonne humeur, je m'étais encore laissée attendrir et il me l'avait retourné montrant ainsi ma faiblesse. Je le sentais derrière moi, j'accélérais mais il était plus rapide que moi. Il m'attrapa par le poignet et me tira d'un coup me faisant stopper net.

**-Mais tu veux pas aller maltraiter quelqu'un d'autre de temps en temps ! Offre-moi des vacances un peu,** hurlai-je. **Tu n'as pas compris que c'est toi que je ne veux pas voir !**

**-Bien sûr que je l'ai compris, mais j'ai également une mission et tes envies passent après les ordres des maîtres et principalement les menaces de ton amant.**

**-Et bien fait ton boulot et fous moi la paix !** lui ordonnai-je. Il grogna, je répondis puis Alec, Jane et Rose intervinrent en se plaçant entre nous.

**-Il va falloir qu'un jour vous vous parliez et mettiez à plats vos rancunes. Parce que ça devient insupportable pour nous de devoir toujours nous interposer entre vous deux pour vous empêcher de vous entretuer. Nous vous aimons tous les deux mais votre animosité nous bouffe la vie,** s'énerva Alec, ce qui était surprenant.

**-Je ne demande que ça, de savoir ce qu'il me reproche moi !**

**-Et tu vas attendre encore longtemps crois-moi !** déclara Démétri en me toisant. Il fit demi-tour et allait pour partir.

**-Tout compte fait je rentre à Volterra. Je te les offre tes vacances.**

**-Merde Démétri ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive nous te reconnaissons plus,** ragea Alec

**-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre de toute façon. Profitez bien de vos deux jours,** et il partit nous laissa là en plan.

Il avait réussi à me bouffer toute la joie que j'avais eu d'avoir enfin trouvé comment faire fonctionner mon bouclier.

**-Tu veux toujours aller chasser ?** me demanda Rosalie.

**-Non je veux aller me défouler,** rétorquai-je. **Je ne vais pas loin vous pouvez rester ici ça ne risque rien je serais dans le versant inaccessible.**

**-Très bien mais on reste autour juste au cas où que des humains viendraient à se perdre.**

**-Comme vous voulez !** répondis-je me foutant de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire j'avais juste besoin de m'isoler et qui sait si j'arrivais à réunir assez de courage j'enverrais un message à Caïus pour l'avertir de l'avancé de mes progrès je pense qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre que j'ai enfin réussi.

Mais là tout de suite j'avais besoin d'être seule pour pleurer même si cela n'était plus possible il fallait que je m'isole et que je puisse me laisser aller.

* * *

**Oh le vilain Démétri! **

**Réactions? Bye à la semaine prochaine.**

**Bet's**


	10. Chapter 10: La maîtrise de soi

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je vais passer sur l'intro du nouveau chapitre du mardi vous le connaissez par cœur celui là... Comment ça c'est une intro? lol...**

**Bref aujourd'hui je ne vous saoulerais pas avec une note interminable. **

**Je vais pouvoir commencer à répondre à vos reviews, je pense que j'aurais un peu plus de temps cette semaine. **

**Merci à vous toutes et tous de suivre cette fiction, et merci pour toutes ces alertes en tout genre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La maîtrise de soi**

Depuis quatre mois que je maîtrisais mon bouclier, et j'essayais depuis de me concentrer sur mon propre contrôle. J'avais deux entraînement hebdomadaire le premier à l'arrivée d'Alec et Jane qui venaient tous les deux chaque week-end. Les maîtres ayant décidé que c'était une bonne chose que nous nous entendions pour nos futures collaborations. Donc il favorisaient en nous permettant de passer de bons moments ensemble même si leur présence n'était plus obligatoire vu que je maîtrisais mon bouclier.

Caïus n'était venu que deux fois et je dois dire que de chaque côté l'absence et l'abstinence avaient fait que nous n'avions pas quitté ma chambre ces deux reprises même pas pour aller chasser en plus je pouvais espacer légèrement mes « repas ». Je pouvais dorénavant y aller une fois tous les trois jours, ce qui était d'après Rosalie un exploit. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire avant mon année révolue, ce qui me me poussait encore un peu plus pour mes séances de tortures, l'adaptation au sang et ma capacité de contrôle. À chaque fois mes réactions étaient les mêmes, je me jetais sauvagement sur les morceaux de tissus qu'ils me présentaient et il fallait toute la force de Félix, la rapidité de Démétri, et la ténacité de Rose et Jane pour arriver à me maîtriser. Alec étant celui qui se proposait à chaque fois pour tenir le tissu à croire que c'était lui le maso. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me canaliser assez pour me retenir de sauter sur Alec.

Aujourd'hui devait arriver Alec et Jane et j'avais été chasser plus que de raison pour réussir. Je devais retourner au château, je n'en pouvais plus d'être seule il fallait que j'aille le rejoindre. Même si je ne pouvais être constamment avec lui j'aurais au moins plus d'opportunité qu'ici. Il avait toujours une affaire qui le retenait là-bas et ça m'agaçait en plus Rosalie avait elle aussi besoin d'être avec Alec, elle était tellement heureuse avec lui elle rayonnait.

Alec et Jane arrivèrent et comme toujours je les attendais dehors entourée de mes amis et Démétri. Avec lui c'était carrément la guerre froide, cette fois-ci nous nous parlions même plus et cela faisait quatre mois que ça durait et personnellement ça me convenait très bien. Alec et Jane nous firent face Jane s'approcha légèrement pour rester entre son frère et moi. J'avais retenu ma respiration et j'attendais le feu vert pour respirer et commencer le test.

-**C'est bon Bella respire,** me dicta Alec.

Je m'exécutais une odeur enivrante envahit tout mon espace olfactif, je me crispais et tentais de résister un grognement sourd jaillit de ma poitrine, mais je restais comme statufiée tous mes muscles tendus au maximum, je sentais tout le monde se rapprocher de moi alors que mes yeux étaient encrés dans ceux d'Alec je savais que mon regard ne devait pas être attentionné mais il ne cilla pas et maintint le contact. L'odeur devint entêtante, obsédante, je ne voulais pas lâcher prise, mais je sentais que je perdais pied j'allais encore céder et je ne voulais pas. Puis je fis la seule chose que je pensais être au mieux surtout si j'avais été devant un véritable humain. Je fis demi-tour et partis en courant dans le sens opposé sous les hoquets de surprise de Rosalie et Félix. Derrière moi courrait Démétri, plus loin je savais que le reste suivait. Je courrais pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre le tee-shirt imbibé et moi. Au bout d'un certain temps je ralentis et je m'arrêtais, j'étais au bord d'un ruisseau et je m'asseyais contre un arbre qui le bordait. Démétri arriva et resta en retrait gardant le silence qui nous était coutumier, et je dois dire que comme ça il ne me dérangeait pas j'avais son odeur sans son sarcasme tout bénéfice pour moi. Puis vint le tour de Rosalie et Félix suivis par les jumeaux.

**-Et bien tu m'as bluffé Bella,** m'indiqua Rose.

**-Ouais moi aussi.**

**-C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas sauter sur Alec.**

**-Et c'est un bon début,** renchérit Jane,** maintenant il va falloir que tu apprennes à rester devant cette odeur sans t'enfuir.**

**-Chaque chose en son temps,** reprit Rose. **C'est déjà un grand pas de franchi aujourd'hui.**

**-Oui mais il faut que ça aille vite, je veux retourner au château.**

**-Mademoiselle s'ennuie,** me taquina Félix

**-Oui j'en ai marre d'être ici. Pas que je n'aime pas Rose c'est juste que...**

**-J'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas, je sais pour moi aussi ça devient difficile d'être retirée du monde.**

**-Quand je reviendrais je t'emmènerais l'odeur la plus alléchante qu'Heïdi nous ramènera,** m'informa Félix. **Comme ça si tu parviens à résister au plus difficile le reste sera plus facile pour toi et je pense avoir deviné tes go****û****ts.**

**-Pourquoi les humains ont des goût différents ?**

**-Ben comme tes animaux je suppose,** répondit Félix.

**-Oui c'est juste, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Et quels seraient mes go****û****ts ?** demandai-je curieuse.

**-Je pense que pour toi ce serait le type européen de l'est et homme je dirais.**

**-Comment sais****-****tu cela ?**

**-Tes réactions devant les morceaux de tissus. Tu es plus difficile à retenir lorsque nous te ramenons ce type d'odeur. Heureusement que tu es végétarienne sinon ce serait un véritable massacre au château ?**

**-Pourquoi ?** demanda Rose.

**-C'est également le met préféré de son plus grand fan,** dit-il en s'esclaffant de rire. Un grognement se fit entendre venant de Démétri.

**-Bien évidemment !** repris-je dans un soupir fataliste.

**-Je rentre !** annonça Démétri en faisant demi-tour.

**-Attends****-****moi lapin je rentre avec toi, **le charria Félix.

Un nouveau grognement vint en réprobation au surnom affectif dont il venait de l'affubler sous nos sourires mi railleurs, mi amusés.

Nous passions un peu moins de temps à nous entraîner, vu que j'avais de bonnes bases de combats et que je maîtrisais mon bouclier. Donc avec Jane nous passions notre temps à discuter et à laisser les amoureux seuls.

**-Qu'est****-****ce que tu penses de la relation entre Rose et Alec ?** me demanda Jane alors que nous étions sur le rocher où j'étais venu rejoindre Caïus lors de sa première visite.

**-Je n'en sais rien je ne me suis jamais posée la question. Et puis elle est si bien quand il est avec elle. Je pense que j'approuve.**

**-Oui moi aussi, mais je me demandais si... S'il serait possible qu'ils soient de véritable compagnons tous les deux ?**

**-Je ne sais pas Jane, bien que je sois censée avoir le mien je ne sais pas ce que cela fait. Et pour être franche je n'y crois pas vraiment à tout ça.**

**-Sérieusement ?**

**-Non pour moi je pense qu'avec le temps nous pouvons trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui se sentir bien. Mais je ne pense pas que l'on soit destiné à une seule personne. Regarde pour Caïus il avait une compagne et maintenant je suis là et bien que je ne sache pas comment il était avant je sais qu'il est heureux quand il est avec moi. Et puis pour Edward si vraiment c'était aussi excessif que tout le monde le prétend, il n'aurait jamais pu s'éloigner de moi et encore moi aller batifoler avec une autre.**

-**Tes arguments tiennent la route mais regarde le cas de Marcus qui ne se remet pas de la disparition de son épouse, et Aro qui ne peut rester plus de quelques jours sans la rejoindre.**

**-C'est une question de caractères je pense. Enfin c'est ma propre opinion.**

**-Je ne sais pas, moi je sais que je peux m'éloigner de Santiago mais lorsque cela se fait, il devient une véritable obsession. Je n'ai plus que lui en tête.**

**-Je suis comme ça avec Caïus, et pourtant il avait son âme-sœur et je sais que nous ne sommes pas destinés à finir notre vie ensemble.**

-**C'est différent le lien entre un vampire et son créateur. On peut dire que vos liens sont particulièrement différents de tous les autres. Vous êtes amants et c'est lui qui ****t'a**** mordu c'est son venin qui coule dans tes veines. La transformation est une sorte de possession, on est lié à celui qui nous mord parce que son ADN se mélange au tien.**

**-Et qui est ton créateur ?**

**-C'est Aro qui nous a mordu nous étions une exception**.** Les seuls à avoir été transformé****s**** par un des régents.**

**-Il n'y en a pas d'autre ?**

**-Alec, toi et moi sommes les seuls à avoir pareils privilèges et comme tu peux le constater nous sommes assez exceptionnels. Une élite en quelque sorte.**

**-Qui a mordu Démétri ?**

**-Je ne peux pas te le dire, Bella.**

**-Encore ton serment ?**

**-Oui,** répondit-elle simplement.

**-Si je le découvre seule tu ne le rom****ps**** pas, je pourrais essayer,** bien que j'avais déjà mon idée sur qui était derrière ce serment.

**-J'aimerais que tu ne t'y attardes pas trop Bella. Je voudrais éviter d'avoir des problèmes,** m'indiqua-t-elle désolée.

**-OK je ne ferais rien pour te mettre dans l'embarras.**

**-Merci. Bien si nous allions interrompre nos deux tourtereaux. J'aimerais bien te montrer le dernier film sort****i**** de Tom Harding,** je souris à l'initiative.

**-Tu sais je crois que rien ne pourra les déloger de leur chambre. Si nous allions le regarder sans eux.**

**-Pourquoi pas.**

Les deux jours passèrent tranquillement dans la détente et l'allégresse. J'avais profité d'un moment où ils étaient sortis pour aller « explorer les alentours » afin de dévisser toutes les structures de leur lit. Il fallait bien passer le temps et puis à force de traîner avec Félix je crois que sa gaminerie m'avait contaminée. Jane n'avait pas voulu participer car selon ses propres mots elle tenait à sa vie. Ils tardèrent à venir tant et si bien que je crus que ma blague allait tomber à l'eau. Ils rentrèrent les vêtements tout fripés nous avions échangé un regard complice avec Jane, puis nous avions reporté notre attention sur la télé. Ils restèrent quelques instants avec nous, puis voyant qu'ils ne décampaient pas je les poussais car s'ils tardaient trop Félix et Démétri reviendraient et je n'aurais pas la chance de m'amuser avant.

**-Vous devriez aller vous laver vous puez le sexe. Pensez aux abstinents bon sang !**

**-Petit le jeu de mot on dirait Félix,** se moqua Alec.

**-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il lui a déteint dessus,** renchérit Jane amusée. **Mais elle a raison allez vous laver avant qu'ils reviennent ce qui ne saurait tarder.**

**-Oui elles ont raison vien****s**** chéri,** fit Rosalie avec un sourire prometteur.

Nous échangions un nouveau regard avec Jane. Ils disparurent dans la chambre de ma sœur, puis nous entendîmes des bruitages qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à leur activité. J'entendis le déchirement d'un vêtement.

**-Je l'aimais bien celui-ci,** bougonna Rose.

**-Je t'en achèterais des dizaines si tu veux,** ils gémissaient ensemble quand soudain un raffut du tonnerre se fit entendre et je ne pus retenir mon rire.

**-BELLA !** tonna la voix menaçante de Rose.

**-Je serais toi je me sauverais,** Rosalie sortit de la chambre comme une furie.

Je décampais rapidement j'ouvris la porte et à moins de deux mètres se tenaient Démétri et Félix qui rentraient je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de sauter par dessus eux pour échapper à la colère de Rose. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire. J'arrivais devant l'abri-bois transformé en ce qu'ils appelaient une cuisine d'été. Je tournais autour.

**-Si je te mets la main dessus Swan je te jure que je vais te faire passer l'envie de rentrer dans ma chambre,** je me remis à courir en retournant vers Félix je me planquais derrière lui comme une gamine. Il rit avec moi mais plus de la tenue de ma sœur que de la scène que nous jouions.

**-Félix attrape-la-moi s'il te plaît.**

**-Pourquoi qu'est qu'elle a fait ?** demanda celui-ci.

**-Rien que tu n'aurais pas fait toi** **même,** répondis-je amusée.

**-Mais encore ?**

**-J'ai dévissé leur lit alors qu'ils étudiaient la flore environnante,** repris-je toujours en riant devant la colère de ma sœur.

**-Isabella, Marie Swan arrête de faire ta gamine, et assume tes conneries.**

**-Mais bien sûr,** repris-je alors que je la narguais et que Félix posa son bras sur mes épaules.

**-C'est qu'elle apprend vite la petite,** Alec débarqua à son tour, lui souriait contrairement à sa moitié.

Un sourire perfide traversa le visage de ma sœur alors qu'elle me toisait. J'en perdis le mien et mon rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge.

**-Qu'est****-****ce que tu vas faire Rose ?** demandai-je soucieuse.

**-Démétri s'il te pla****î****t...** je ne la laissais pas finir que je partis en courant.

Lui allait sans aucun doute tenter de m'attraper juste pour le plaisir de ne pas aller dans mon sens. Et comme je m'y attendais il me poursuivit. Il allait m'attraper et je zigzaguais juste au dernier moment, celui où il allait me mettre la main dessus. Je continuais à courir voulant le semer, je réussis à lui échapper grâce à de nombreux efforts et de stratégies. Je m'arrêtai net quand je sentis plusieurs odeurs alléchantes, un vrai buffet garnis, j'étais arrivée sur un sentier ombragé où plusieurs randonneurs avançaient dans ma direction. Je les entendais rires, mais surtout j'entendais les pulsations de leur sang dans leur veines, les battements de leurs cœurs. J'étais paniquée incapable de bouger, alors que les trois randonneurs remontaient vers moi.

**-Retiens ta respiration,** me dit-il d'une voix compatissante.

**-Retiens-moi au cas où ?**

**-Bien sûr, viens laisse****-****toi faire et n'oublies pas de retenir ta respiration.**

Il m'entraîna un peu en retrait il me poussa doucement contre un arbre il se tint devant moi. Il me fixa dans les yeux, son regard n'exprimait aucune animosité contrairement à d'habitude, il avait un regarde doux et compatissant, presque tendre.

**-Ne regarde rien d'autre que moi, même lorsqu'ils vont passer à proximité et que les battements de leur cœurs seront plus puissant. D'accord.**

**-Oui,** répondis-je.

**-Ne parle pas non plus sinon tu vas être obligé****e**** de respirer,** ce qui était déjà trop tard, il dut le voir au changement de couleur de mes yeux qui à l'origine tiraient sur le orange, mais là ils devaient êtres noirs.

**-Concentre****-****toi sur moi Bella,** il se rapprocha plus encore, il était collé à moi je suppose que c'était pour m'empêcher de sauter sur les humains. **Ça ne te réussi****t**** pas de rester avec Félix tu deviens aussi puéril que lui,** dit-il sur un ton dégagé et en souriant.

Je dois admettre que son sourire m'hypnotisait toujours il était tellement... tellement... je ne trouvais même pas les mots, en tout cas j'aimais le voir sourire. Je pense que j'ai dû lui rendre son sourire car il vint poser un doigt sur mon menton il traça un chemin jusqu'à ma lèvre inférieure.

**-Tu as un joli sourire Bella.**

**-Le tien n'est pas mal non plus,** merde j'avais oublié les odeurs des humains, il me regarda avec un air de reproche. Mais je me rendis compte que leurs odeurs étaient moins entêtantes mêlées à celle de Démétri.

**-Sers****-****moi, je pense que je peux résister, je veux essayer.**

**-C'est risqué Bella, je ne serais peut-être pas assez fort pour te retenir à moi tout seul.**

**-Je pense que si et j'arrive à me contrôler pour le moment. Et puis si tu n'y arrives pas je t'invite à d****î****ner, c'est le moins que je puisse faire,** il rit à ma tentative d'humour.

**-OK,** dit il je l'enlaçais par la taille et lui au niveau de mes épaules au cas où il devrait me bloquer les bras.

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et je regardais les trois randonneurs arriver pratiquement à notre hauteur. Leurs odeurs étaient de plus en plus fortes associées aux sons de leurs si précieux nectars coulant sous la pression dans leurs veines cela devenait vraiment difficile de tenir.

**-Concentre****-****toi sur autre chose,** me dit Démétri à l'oreille. **Comme sur mon odeur par exemple. Tu l'aimes toujours ?**

**-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?**

**-Comme ça, je voulais savoir si je te faisais toujours de l'effet,** me dit-il avec un sourire en coin des plus charmeur.

**-N'es****-****tu pas censé être en couple et surtout revenir d'un week-end crapuleux ?** demandai-je septique.

**-Pas cette fois ! Le château est bien vide en ce moment. Heïdi, Chelsea et Afton sont partis en mission avec Caïus ça fait que le week-end a été un peu long pour moi car bien évidemment Renata reste en permanence auprès de Marcus. Donc je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Félix, sauf lors de ses heures de services.**

**-Elle est dangereuse cette mission ?**

**-Non si c'est dangereux ce sont les jumeaux et moi qui sommes envoyés.**

**-C'est bon à savoir,** les humains passèrent à côtés de nous et je me saisis d'appréhension.

**-Détend****s-****toi c'est bien tu ne leur as rien fait pour le moment, **ils nous regardaient avec de tendres sourires.

**-Ne sont-ils pas mignons ?** fit une femme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années. Et malgré son âge elle était vraiment tonique c'est elle qui menait leur groupe devant le jeune couple d'une vingtaine d'années.

**-C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas leur mère sur le dos eux,** je ne pus retenir un gloussement amusé. Démétri recula juste sa tête pour me regarder.

**-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire.**

**-J'imaginais te présenter toi comme petit ami à ma mère, ce qui en soit est déjà à mourir de rire. Et j'imaginais également le genre de questions qu'elle pourrait te poser.**

**-Et pourquoi est-ce que me présenter comme petit ami serait amusant. Je ne suis peut-être pas le parfait Cullen ou l'irrésistible Caïus mais je ne vaux pas moins qu'eux. Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu as eu besoin de quelqu'un je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais c'est toujours moi qui suis là, pas eux, mais moi !**

**-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire,** m'offusquai-je. **Je faisais seulement référence à notre entente. On ne peut pas dire que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus exemplaire comme relation. On ne peut pas se parler sans venir à s'engueuler à la limite de se sauter à la gorge.**

**-Ouais effectivement de ce point de vu là je comprend****s****,** fit-il se calmant légèrement. **Et ****quelles**** genre de questions poserai****t**** ta mère à ton éventuel petit ami ?**

**-Ça n'a pas d'importance,** répondis-je refroidi. **En fait c'est elle qui n'a pas d'importance,** rétorquai-je ne voulant pas me mettre de mauvaise humeur en pensant à ma mère.

**-En tout cas tu viens de réussir ton test dans peu de temps nous pourrons rentrer au château et ça c'est une bonne nouvelle,** dit-il en s'écartant de moi.

Il ne m'attendit même pas il partit devant pour rejoindre la maison, reprenant cet air distant. Il était vraiment étrange il pouvait être attentionné et précautionneux lorsque nous devions faire face à une situation délicate mais dès que la normalité revenait il redevenait distant et inaccessible. Il allait réussir à me donner la migraine avec ses changements de comportements et d'humeurs.

**-Attends Démétri !** l'appelai-je en le rattrapant, il s'arrêta et me regarda curieux. **Tu ****n'****en as pas marre de cette situation entre nous ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on crève l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute et que l'on essai****e**** de s'entendre. On y arrive bien lorsque nous devons nous allier, nous devrions pouvoir y arriver aussi dans la vie de tous les jours.**

**-Tu cherches quoi Bella ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris apparemment. Même si je voulais et je dis bien « si », ce n'est pas possible. Tu couches avec un des régents et en plus celui qui voudrait bien pouvoir me faire brûler dans un bûcher et tu es la compagne de celui que moi je veux tuer. Pour être plus** **clair j'en ai rien à foutre de toi et j'ai vraiment autre chose à penser que ta petite personne. À moins que tu veuilles m'essayer moi aussi, après tout cela fait maintenant un moment que tu n'as pas écarté les cuisses.**

Je le regardais stupéfaite il ne faisait tout ça juste pour éviter de mourir même pas une once de sympathie pour moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je pensais, idiote que je suis ? Je le regardais statufiée, et il me porta le coup de grâce lorsque son sourire arrogant se dessina sur son visage parce qu'il avait vu (encore) qu'il m'avait blessée. Ma main partit toute seule et même lui n'eut pas le temps de la voir arriver et rencontrer sa joue dans un claquement qui aurait ressemblé à un coup de tonnerre puissant. Sa tête ne resta pas droite, il la redressa avec un regard noir en se tenant la joue.

**-Plus jamais ! Ne me parle plus jamais de cette façon parce que principe ou pas je te jure que je profiterais de mes avantages et je te mettrais moi-même au feu et je ne parle pas de Caïus que ce soit clair !** je fis demi-tour et retournais à la maison.

J'arrivais à me contrôler donc on rentrerait j'avais assez perdu de temps ici. Même si je ne pouvais pas partir en mission tout de suite au moins je pourrais voir Caïus, et surtout me libérer de Démétri. J'arrivais à la maison personne n'y était je supposais qu'ils me cherchaient. J'allais dans ma chambre j'avais un appel en absence et c'était Caïus. J'avais loupé son appel de quelques minutes, je décidais de l'appeler. Il répondit à la première sonnerie.

**-Où étais-tu Bella ?**

**-Désolée maître, j'étais en train d'effectuer un test avec des humains ?** **J'avais laissé mon ****téléphone dans ma chambre pour éviter de le casser s'ils avaient dû me retenir,** ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, juste une vérité arrangée.

**-Et comment cela s'est-il passé ?**

**-Très bien j'ai rencontré trois humains qui randonnaient et je ne leur ai pas sauté dessus il sont encore vivant et ne se doutent même pas d'à côté de quoi ils sont passés.**

**-Je suis fier de toi Bella. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir rentrer au château.**

**-J'ai hâte maître. Pourrais-je vous demander quand est-ce que votre mission se termine comme cela je pourrais programmer mon arrivée en même temps que votre retour ?**

**-C'est une bonne idée. Je n'en sais rien encore, mais je te tiens au courant. En attendant testes-toi tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je te le fasse savoir.**

**-Bien maître, j'espère que ce sera très vite.**

**-Je l'espère également Bella. Je dois te laisser il va falloir que j'y retourne.**

**-Oui d'accord, au revoir maître,** et je raccrochais, je décidais de passer dans la salle de bains pour me laver et enlever l'odeur de Démétri de sur moi.

J'étais dans la douche depuis au moins trois minutes quand j'entendis Rosalie rentrer, elle vint directement dans ma chambre et dans la salle de bains où je me trouvais.

**-Tu étais o****ù**** ?** me demanda-t-elle sèchement.

**-Près du sentier, **répondis-je en continuant à me laver.

**-Bella, t'es inconsciente ou quoi !**

**-Il ne s'est rien passé j'ai croisé trois humains et ils sont toujours en vie je ne les ai pas touché, et ils n'ont rien vu non plus.**

**-C'est vrai ?** demanda-t-elle soudain plus radieuse.

**-Oui je dois me tester tous les jours jusqu'à ce que Caïus me rappelle pour nous dire de renter. Nous allons bientôt rejoindre la civilisation.**

**-Oh ! c'est génial Bella,** s'exclama-t-elle euphorique.

**-Passe****-****moi la serviette s'il te pla****î****t ?** elle me tendit le morceau de tissu molletonné.

**-Dernière question pourquoi tes habits sont ils imprégnés de l'odeur de Démétri ?**

**-Parce qu'il ****m'a**** collé****e**** contre un arbre pour être sûr que je me contrôle et pour pouvoir avoir le dessus sur moi si je succombais. Ne t'inquiète pas il ne risque pas de se passer « d'incident » je crois que je préfèrerais perdre mes deux jambes. J'ai assez de contrôle pour faire ce que je veux et non laisser mon instinct me guider cette fois.**

**-Vous vous êtes encore taclés tous les deux ?**

**-Oui mais ça ne durera pas, dans très peu de temps je ne l'aurais plus sur le dos,** elle me regarda intensément dans les yeux, puis repris.

**-Dépêche-toi et viens dire au revoir aux jumeaux.**

**-J'en ai pour deux minutes, j'arrive.**

Deux jours passèrent et je restais le plus clair de mon temps à la limite du sentier de randonnée et j'attendais de croiser des humains. Je suis restée assise pas loin de vingt quatre heures d'affilées. Démétri attendait plus loin, en tout cas il n'était pas dans mon espace visuel et il valait mieux, son odeur était suffisante pour arriver à m'énerver. Rose et Félix se doutèrent que quelque chose s'était encore passé vu que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait rien raconté et que cette fois-ci même moi je gardais le silence. Ils n'y étaient pour rien mais je voulais éviter de devoir m'en prendre à eux à cause de ma colère. Sept humains étaient passés à proximité de l'arbre dans lequel je m'étais perchée m'isolant de leur vue. J'étais tentée et je devais vraiment me concentrer pour ne pas leur sauter dessus afin de les drainer, mais j'avais réussi et sans l'aide de personne cette fois-ci. Ils étaient tous en alerte mais ils n'avaient pas eu à intervenir. Et j'étais fière de ça parce que cela voulait dire que j'allais rentrer que nous allions cesser cette cohabitation qui me tapait sur les nerfs. Que j'allais bientôt retrouver Caïus et surtout que j'allais bientôt mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Je restais encore sur ma branche alors que la nuit était tombée et que je savais qu'aucun humain ne viendrait maintenant.

**-Vous pouvez rentrer, je vais rester un peu et profiter de ma liberté.**

**-Tu es sûre Bella ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste et nous pourrons discuter ?**

**-Non j'ai vraiment envie d'être seule et de ne plus avoir de chaperon sur le dos pour quelques heures.**

**-OK à tout à l'heure,** dit elle en partant, à sa suite je pouvais entendre Félix.

Je n'entendais pas Démétri par contre, il devait être parti aussi depuis quelque temps. Je me détendais me sachant seule et je profitais de pouvoir penser sans personne sur le dos. Je ne voulais plus bouger d'ici je m'y sentais bien, je n'avais plus cette pression en moi, j'étais vraiment relaxée et cela faisait du bien. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche je m'en saisis et retrouvais le sourire en voyant le numéro qui m'appelait.

**-Oui maître !**

**-Où êtes-vous Bella ?**

**-Je suis seule dans la forêt et je suppose que les autres sont à la maison.**

**-Non il n'y a que Rosalie et Félix. Je t'attends rentre tout de suite et dis à Démétri de rentrer également.**

**-Bien maître,** je raccrochais et sautais de mon arbre et commençais ma course jusqu'à la maison. **Je suppose que tu as entendu vu que tu m'espionnes. On rentre tout de suite.** Je continuais ma course avec empressement car j'allais retrouver Caïus et j'en étais heureuse. J'allais arriver à la maison lorsqu'il me rattrapa.

**-Pour ta gouverne je ne t'espionnais pas, je te surveillais. C'est mon ordre de mission et je l'exécute.**

**-Et bien sois soulagé c'était la dernière fois.**

**-Je le suis, je vais enfin reprendre une vie normale avec des gens normaux.**

**-Tu perds ton temps je m'en fou****s**** de ce que tu peux dire ou penser.**

J'accélérais ma course et arrivais à la maison et je sentis plusieurs fragrances. J'ouvris la porte et mes yeux se portèrent directement sur l'homme de mes pensées depuis quelques semaines. Je ne pus retenir un sourire, qu'il ne me retourna pas vu qu'il était entouré par ses gardes, bien que je vis son regard s'adoucir. En balayant la pièce je vis Chelsea qui me fit un signe de tête que je rendis, Afton qui me gratifia d'un vrai sourire et une brune pulpeuse qui ressemblait à cette actrice italienne dans les années 60, Sofia Loren. Elle me toisait de haut et je sus tout de suite qui elle était.

**-Maître,** dis-je en m'approchant et imitant Démétri qui s'était agenouillé.

**-Levez-vous, **nous nous exécutâmes**.** **Rosalie, Démétri et Félix préparez vos affaires vous rentrez au château ce soir avec Heïdi, Afton et Chelsea.**

Les trois concernés acquiescèrent et partirent dans leurs chambres respectives pour préparer leurs affaires. Les premiers prêts furent les garçons, Rosalie arriva deux minutes plus tard. Il régnait un silence pesant que personne n'osait rompre. Une fois prêts à partir Rosalie passa à mes côtés et me déposa un baiser sur la joue nous échangeâmes un regard où je pus voir sa joie de retrouver son Alec. Félix fit la même chose, j'eus de nouveau droit à un hochement de tête de Chelsea, Afton s'arrêta et me fit un baise main je le gratifiais d'un sourire. Démétri et Heïdi allaient partir à leur tour quand Caïus brisa ce silence pesant.

**-Heïdi les clefs de la voiture.**

**-Oui maître,** répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui donner un trousseau.

Elle se tourna et me toisa toujours aussi hautaine. Je ne baissais pas le regard au contraire, j'y encrais le mien déterminé à lui montrer que je ne me laisserais pas impressionner. Elle me passa et nous nous retrouvâmes enfin seuls avec Caïus, j'attendis trente secondes et je lui fonçais dessus. Il me réceptionna et m'embrassa avec ferveur. Rapidement nous nous retrouvâmes nus aucune paroles ne fut échangées et il n'y en avait pas besoin. Nous passâmes la nuit à nous retrouver et à nous témoigner notre manque et notre affection.

Le lendemain matin alors que le soleil se levait, nous étions allongés l'un contre l'autre il me caressait le dos lentement et je faisais la même chose sur son abdomen.

**-Je pense qu'il va falloir se préparer pour rentrer.**

**-Oui c'est dommage je trouve que nous étions bien ici.**

**-Nous pourrons voir avec ta sœur pour qu'elle nous prête sa maison de temps à autre lorsque nous voudrons être seuls.**

-**Pourquoi pas, c'est assez éloigné tout en restant à proximité du château.**

**-Ce qui fait tout son attrait. Bella je voulais revoir la conduite que tu devras tenir au château.**

**-Je sais il faut que j'agisse comme tous les autres gardes, que je ne mette pas en avant notre relation au****x**** yeux des autres.**

**-C'est ça mais il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas le seul à donner des ordres et que si Aro ou Marcus le font. Tu ne dois pas remettre ça en cause tu leur dois obéissance aussi bien qu'à moi, même si cela ne te plaît pas et je ne pourrais certainement pas intervenir pour toi encore moins que pour les autres car je risquerais de te porter préjudice surtout au niveau des autre gardes.**

**-J'agirais comme il se doit, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.**

**-Je sais tu es intelligente et j'aime ça. Je voulais aussi te dire que tu auras un libre accès à mes appartements et que si tu veux y emménager je serais ravi de t'avoir près de moi le soir.**

**-J'aimerais vraiment ça, mais justement pour les mêmes raisons que tu as invoquées concernant les autres gardes je ne le pourrais pas. Et puis je suppose que vous devez vous voir entre vous et discuter de choses plus ou moins confidentielles, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que je puisse avoir ma propre chambre.**

**-Intelligente et avisée, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance,** me dit-il alors qu'il se plaçait au-dessus de moi de façon dominante.

Nous fîmes l'amour une dernière fois avant de nous préparer à partir Rosalie m'avait préparé tous les draps nécessaires pour recouvrir les meubles avant notre départ, ce que je fis. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture.

**-Ça me fait bizarre de pouvoir sortir et d'être libre de mes mouvements et pas observée et suivie en permanence.**

**-C'était nécessaire pour ton choix de vie.**

**-Je sais c'est juste que cette période a été assez désagréable de par mon côté versatile mais devoir subir la présence des gardes en permanence s'était difficile.**

**-Tu parles de Démétri ? J'ai entendu votre conversation avant d'arriver. Je pense que tu vas être soulagée. De plus il part assez régulièrement en mission et je ferais en sorte que vous soyez le moins souvent en contact. Mais comme je te l'ai dit je ne peux pas intervenir plus que d'accoutumé.**

**-Je pense que le fait que nous ne soyons pas systématiquement ensemble devrait nous être bénéfique et je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelques choses qui puisse montrer aux autres que tu n'es plus toi-même. Reste intègre et je saurais m'adapter, même avec Démétri.**

**-Très bien.**

Il s'installa au volant et je pris place à ses côtés il démarra rapidement et alla tout aussi vite sur les routes. Avant cette vitesse m'aurait terrifiée hors aujourd'hui avec mes nouvelles aptitudes et perceptions je comprenais pourquoi ils étaient aussi sûrs d'eux au volant. Et le ridicule de mes pensées lors de mon dernier voyage pendant ma transformation où j'espérais qu'il perde le contrôle de la voiture.

Nous parlâmes du genre de mission que je serais en mesure d'exécuter, mais un peu plus tard car Aro et Marcus voudraient être sûrs que j'ai un contrôle total avant de me lâcher en mission. Puis il faudrait également voir la capacité de mon bouclier je pouvais prendre trois personnes sans fatiguer mais il faudrait savoir jusqu'à quel nombre je pourrais aller et combien de temps je pourrais rester en le déployant. Nous arrivâmes au château nous pénétrâmes dans une espèce de hall d'entrée où une humaine nous accueillit, son odeur était alléchante. Je me doutais que Caïus me testait de cette façon il fallait que je lui montre que ça irait et que je me contrôlais.

**-Maître Caïus,** dit-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de son bureau.

Elle passa son regard sur moi. Je voyais pulser son sang dans sa carotide et l'accélération de son cœur qui augmentait le flux de sa circulation sanguine était une torture en soi, mais je tins bon je continuais de respirer pour montrer à Caïus que je n'avais pas menti, je me félicitais d'avoir été aussi consciencieuse. Nous restâmes environ deux bonnes minutes sans que Caïus ne dise quoi que ce soit à la réceptionniste il était seulement tourné vers moi et me regardait. Mes yeux remontèrent sur lui et je le gratifiais d'un sourire.

**-Très bien Bella, suis****-****moi maintenant,** il n'avança rien pour l'humaine, et elle comprit qu'elle avait été mon test car elle sua abondamment.

Je le suivis à travers les couloirs de ce château qui me paraissait moins lugubre que la première fois. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

**-Va chercher ta sœur et Félix et revenez à la salle des audiences je me charge de Démétri.**

**-Bien maître,** répondis-je et je me mis à flairer l'air alors qu'il fit demi-tour et repartit.

Je crois que j'allais tout compte fait avoir du mal à me faire à cette distance que nous devions adopter lorsqu'il était hors de ses appartements. Mais bon je n'avais pas le choix et je préférais cela au fait de rester à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici et ne le voir qu'une fois tous les deux mois. Je repérais la trace de Rosalie, elle dut me sentir également parce qu'elle sortit d'une pièce qui devait être sa chambre et me sauta dans les bras.

**-Tu es enfin là !**

**-Oui nous venons d'arriver. Nous devons trouver Félix et nous rendre à la salle des audiences.**

**-OK,** elle prit son téléphone et appela.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? Me concentrant tellement sur mes nouvelles aptitudes j'en oubliais la technologie ou peut-être était-ce ma vie d'Hermite qui avait conduit à cet état. Je m'en amusais toute seule. Alec sortit de la chambre également il vient à moi et me déposer un baiser sur la joue.

**-Alors Bella ça fait quoi de rejoindre la civilisation ?**

**-C'est étonnant, je crois que je vais retourner me terrer dans mes collines,** avançai-je en plaisantant.

**-C'est bon Félix nous rejoint là-bas**. **Allons-y ne les faisons pas attendre.**

**-Je viens avec vous,** nous dit Alec.

Je les suivis à travers les couloirs de cet immense château pour arriver devant les grande portes identiques enfin pratiquement identiques à mes souvenirs, puisque je pouvais admirer le travail de sculpture qui l'ornait et ce dans le détail, ce que je n'avais même pas remarqué lors de ma dernière venue. Mais à ma décharge en plus d'avoir des sens humains j'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Alec poussa les portes et nous pénétrâmes dans la grande pièce. Tous les régents étaient assis sur leurs trônes je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Caïus qui avait revêtu son masque d'impassibilité. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à une distance raisonnable et j'imitais Rosalie qui comme nous devions le faire faisait la révérences aux maîtres en s'agenouillant ainsi qu'Alec, Felix et Démétri qui se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce. Il y avait également Santiago, Jane, et la vampire que je pensais être Renata vu qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière Marcus.

**-Bien relevez vous-tous,** nous commanda Aro. Nous nous exécutâmes. **Isabella approch****e**** je te prie.**

Une nouvelle fois je m'exécutais tentant de ne pas laisser mon regard aller de sa propre initiative sur Caïus qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il se leva et me tendit ses mains je le regardais suspicieusement, puis je lui tendis les miennes, il voulait certainement vérifier qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas lire mes pensées. Ce qui était bien évidemment le cas.

**-Toujours aussi énigmatique et silencieuse,** il me lâcha les mains puis continua en retournant à son trône. **J'ai pu voir tes progrès et ta détermination dans les souvenirs de tes amis et je dois dire que je suis surpris, peu de vampires ont cette capacité à pouvoir avoir un contrôle de soi aussi rapidement, nous ne nous attendions pas à te revoir avant six mois. Cependant vu que tu es parmi nous allons pouvoir voir l'étendu de tes capacités, ton contrôle a été testé avec succès lors de ton passage devant Gianna. Maintenant je voudrais voir ton bouclier en action. Alec s'il te plaît.**

Je plaçais mon bouclier sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièces et je sentis l'ombre froide du pouvoir d'Alec venir s'écraser sur les personnes que je protégeais sans succès bien évidemment. Je le vis froncer les sourcils et je lui souris pour le taquiner. Aro revint à moi et plaça sa main sur mon épaule, il voulait voir s'il arrivait à lire mon esprit alors que je déployais mon voile protecteur. Il relâcha mon épaule et alla à Démétri il resta quelques instant la main posé sur son épaule également, puis partit vers Alec et le toucha à son tour.

**-Très intéressant, nous sommes tous protégés individuellement mais sous ta protection ceux qui ont des pouvoir peuvent s'atteindre et atteindre ceux qui ne sont pas protégé****s**** prodigieux. Tu as un pouvoir providentiel Isabella,** fit-il une lueur d'avidité dans le regard. **Éprouves****-****tu des faiblesses à le maintenir ?**

**-Non il reste en place sans effort il suffit que je veuille le placer ou le retirer pour qu'il s'exécute. Je peux rester des heures durant en protégeant quelqu'un sans éprouver fatigue mental ou difficulté à le maintenir.**

**-Bien, bien, bien,** fit-il avec entrain.

Je le vis faire un signe de tête et se retirer à son trône je sentis un mouvement dans mon dos et j'eus juste le temps de me baisser anticipant avec le déplacement de l'air un coup porté à mon intention, instinctivement. Je remontais mon poing lorsque je sentis les mains de Santiago venir accrocher mon cou et ce que je voulais être un uppercut se transforma en bon coup de poing dans ses parties. Vu que j'étais accroupi c'est le seul endroit que je pouvais atteindre pour me libérer de son emprise. Il me relâcha instantanément en se tenant ses attributs, un « OUCH » de compassion venant de Démétri et un grognement réprobateur venant de Jane me parvinrent. Mais je ne pus m'y attarder longtemps car Renata s'approcha de moi rapidement, elle ne tentait même pas de m'attaquer je me demandais ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire. Je restais en position la scrutant et la jaugeant.

**-Attaque****-****là !** m'ordonna Aro.

Je savais qu'elle était un bouclier également, Félix m'avait informé sur son don et comment il agissait. Et je dois avouer que j'avais été curieuse de savoir de qui d'elle ou moi aurait le dessus sur l'autre ? Pas que je voulais la dominer mais juste pour savoir lequel de nos boucliers était le plus sûr. Je m'exécutais et m'approchais d'elle, elle se mit en position et attendit puis juste à sa porté je fis un saut périlleux avant pour arriver juste derrière elle et plaçais mon avant bras autour de sa gorge pour montrer que j'avais réussi à l'atteindre sans pour autant lui asséner des coups inutilement. Elle grogna de frustration. Je regardais la salle et je vis Rosalie me faire un sourire radieux que je lui retournais.

**-Parfait, arrêtez. Isabella tu peux la relâcher nous en avons fini avec les tests et nous sommes satisfaits de tous tes progrès.** **Tu peux rejoindre ta sœur,** je relâchais Renata et lui fis un sourire timide, sourire qu'elle me retourna.

Elle reprit sa place et moi la mienne. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur Caïus qui avait les lèvres un peu moins stoïques et légèrement remontées ce qui provoqua en moi un élan de satisfaction et de fierté. J'arrivais à côté de Santiago et lui murmurais.

**-Désolée !** il me regarda encore un peu vexé et en colère, j'espérais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas par la suite.

**-Rosalie, tu as fait un travail admirable avec Isabella. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais te demander si tu accepterais le poste de maître d'arme en association avec Santiago ?**

Oups je venais de me rendre compte que sa vexation était plus qu'une simple question d'égo masculine, il était le maître d'arme du château. Je tournais la tête encore une fois la tête vers lui et lui fis une moue contrite. Surtout qu'en fait c'était un simple coup de chance, si j'avais eu le dessus.

**-J'en serais ravie,** répondit Rosalie fière. Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

**-Isabella, tu seras envoyée en mission plus tôt que nous le pensions. Donc il va falloir que tu te tiennes prêtes, nous commencerons par des missions banales et sans danger pour le moment pour voir tes réactions sur le terrain. Puis si tu t'en sors aussi bien que jusqu'à présent nous te confierons des mission plus intéressantes mais plus dangereuses également donc il va falloir que tu continues tes entraînements intensifs.**

**-Oui maître.**

**-En attendant nous allons te montrer ta chambre. Et tu pourras profiter de ta journée. Jane tu pourras t'occuper de conduire Isabella dans l'aile des gardes et lui assigner ses appartements.**

**-Oui maître,** je vis Caïus tendre la main pour toucher Aro, certainement pour lui faire part de quelque chose en privé.

Aro le regarda et sourit je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me dit.

**-Isabella aurais-tu l'obligeance de retirer la protection que tu maintiens autour de mon frère ou de tous nous couvrir si vraiment ton professionnalisme te pousse à cette extrémité **

J'entendis Rose et Jane glousser alors que je baissais la tête gênée. Si j'avais pu rougir je l'aurais fait sans aucun doute. J'ôtais mon bouclier de Caïus.

**-Désolée maître une habitude.**

**-Je m'en doute,** reprit-il amusé. **Les liens qui unissent un vampire à son créateur sont spéciaux et exclusifs,** dit-il comme pour me dédouaner.

Je me doutais de ce que tout le monde pouvait penser en cet instant. Je levais la tête et je vis Caïus me regarder avec un air moqueur dans le regard j'allais sourire mais je préférais de nouveau baisser la tête pour rester le plus imperturbable possible. Aro put lire les pensées de Caïus et je le vis hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

**-Bien c'est tout pour le moment, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Jane tu conduiras Isabella dans les appartements vides de la tour Est ceux du premier étage.**

**-Oui maître,** fit-elle.

Nous pûmes partir tous dans un silence total et je suivis Jane dans les méandres du château après que Rosalie m'ait dit qu'elle viendrait me voir un peu plus tard me laissant le temps de m'installer.

**-Jane ?**

**-Oui,** me répondit-elle.

**-Je suis désolée pour Santiago j'ai agi instinctivement.**

**-Je sais ne t'en fais pas je te pardonnerais totalement à partir du moment o****ù**** tout sera de ****nouveau opérationnel,** me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**-Pourquoi es-tu aussi distante alors ?**

**-Je ne suis pas distante, je me demandais juste comment j'allais faire pour venir squatter dans tes appartements ? **me fit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

**-Et bien tu n'auras qu'à venir, j'ai pas l'intention de changer nos relations parce que je viens m'établir au château. Et puis je pensais que nous avions dépassé le stade du doute entre nous ?**

**-Ce n'est pas à cause de cela. Mais si tu n'es pas seule ? Parce que tu ne le sais pas encore mais la tour Est est la tour de maître Caïus, et je ne sais pas si nous serons autorisés à venir ?**

**-Oh, et toute la tour est pour lui ?**

**-Ben plus maintenant,** me dit-elle amusée.

**-Et bien vu qu'il y a mes appartements je pense que je peux recevoir qui je veux. Donc tu seras toujours la bienvenue,** elle me sourit et m'ouvrit la porte de ce qui serait mon chez-moi.

Je pus prendre possession de mes nouveaux locaux ainsi que de ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

**Ça y est elle est enfin au château... Et Démétri comment va-t-il faire maintenant qu'il n'est plus obligé d'être sur son dos en permanence?**

**Que de questions lol... Le prochain chapitre mardi prochain ;) **

**Bonne semaine et n'oubliez pas ma petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre vous savez à quel point j'aime connaître votre état d'esprit à chaud tout de suite après lecture. **

**Bye Bet's. **


	11. Chapter 11: Sanctions

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre comme chaque semaine. **

**Je ne prend pas beaucoup de temps pour vous ces derniers temps mais il semblerait que j'ai plus de mal à tenir tous mes engagements. J'en suis désolé. **

**M****ais sachez que j'aime toujours autant vous lire, c'est juste que je ne peux vraiment pas me dédoubler... Ce que j'aimerais soit dit en passant lol... **

**Je vous laisse lire tranquillement.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Sanctions**

Je dois dire que tout allait merveilleusement bien depuis que j'avais élu domicile au château. Hormis le fait qu'un clan s'était monté contre moi et tentait de me rendre la vie moins agréable possible. Mais bon ils étaient obligés d'agir discrètement ce qui faisait que j'étais plus ou moins tranquille, car il et elles ne s'en prenaient à moi que lorsque j'étais seule. Ce clan étaient formés de Démétri bien évidemment, Heïdi, Coraline qui semble être la meilleure amie de la sulfureuse compagne du traqueur et Lettie qui fait partie du trio des trois mégères.

Il est cependant extrêmement facile de les ignorer surtout qu'en dehors de Démétri et seulement lorsque nous nous croisons de temps en temps pour se relever de nos gardes respectives, n'avons que très peu de contact. Et puis quand Heïdi n'était pas présente ses deux roquets n'étaient pas aussi désagréables, elles filaient dès qu'elles me voyaient.

J'avais trouvé un rythme agréable, la journée je vaquais entre mes occupations et mes obligations. Et je devais dire que j'aimais être de garde car je pouvais passer mes journées avec Caïus même si je ne pouvais être près de lui que physiquement et qu'il ne me regardait pratiquement jamais.

J'étais placée derrière son trône entre le sien et celui d'Aro aux côtés de Renata car apparemment ces places étaient destinées aux boucliers. Lorsqu'il avait terminé ses longues voire très longues journée, il lui arrivait de rester plus de vingt quatre heures à recevoir nos congénères pour solutionner leurs problèmes ou écouter leurs doléances. Je ne pensais pas que ce travail, et je parle du sien, pouvait être aussi fastidieux. Mais une fois dans la place les choses étaient véritablement différentes. Je comprenais pourquoi ils étaient intransigeant sur les règles, car même comme ça les plaintes ne tarissaient pas, c'était de la folie.

Donc quand il rentrait il passait soit me chercher s'il voulait rester chez lui, quelques fois restait chez moi. Ou s'il y avait du monde avec moi, il m'envoyait un message sur mon téléphone, généralement ma sœur, les jumeaux, Santiago ou encore Félix étaient les seuls personnes qui venaient dans mes appartements. Nous avions choisi ce moyen de communication pour nous avertir de nos arrivés au cas où nous ne soyons pas seuls. Il voulait éviter d'être vu intimement avec moi, quand je dis intime c'était montrer ses côtés tendres, il tenait à son image de régent autoritaire et impartial, je le comprenais et je respectais ses choix.

Nous étions proches bien que j'avais plus l'impression que nous étions plus sur une relation où le sexe avait plus d'importance que le reste. Vu que je n'avais pas le droit de poser des questions sur sa vie d'avant, et encore moins sur les affaires courantes. Cela m'attristait car je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer mais je ne pouvais pas le décevoir ou sentir qu'il n'était pas bien. J'avais cette fâcheuse habitude qui me poussait à toujours vouloir son approbation ou sentir sa fierté et son bien-être, et dès que cela était atteint je me sentais mieux. Et pour lui le sexe était un élément indissociable de notre relation, on discutait mais toujours de banalités et surtout toujours après. Mais bon s'il trouvait son bonheur c'est ce qui m'importait le plus. Et puis je devais avouer que le sexe avec lui c'était vraiment exceptionnel, j'étais vraiment stupide de me plaindre.

J'étais contente que personne d'autres que nous n'occupait la tour car si j'avais fait trembler les murs dans notre petite maison des collines, il avait dû pas mal modérer ses ardeurs. Certainement à cause de la proximité de Rose et Alec, car dès que nous avions pu nous retrouver ici les choses avaient été vraiment différentes. Il était beaucoup moins doux, Caïus était un sauvage et cela se ressentait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait sauf lorsqu'il m'embrassait. La première semaine nous avions pratiquement détruit tout mon mobilier il avait fallut tout rechanger et tant mieux car j'avais pu choisir des meubles un peu plus moderne ce qui me correspondait mieux.

Donc comme je le disais la vie était douce au château j'avais des amis exemplaires, une sœur qui me comblait de bonheur, c'est comme si nous avions toujours été ensemble, un amant hors du commun et un travail que j'aimais même si certaine fois je m'ennuyais. D'ailleurs je devais avouer que je m'ennuyai de plus en plus, j'attendais impatiemment ma première mission. Ce qui arriva deux mois après mon emménagement au château.

J'étais dans ma chambre à lire un livre que j'avais pris dans la bibliothèque de Caïus. Rose était en train d'entraîner une partie de la garde, Jane et Alec étaient en poste et Félix certainement avec Renata dans un coin du château. Mon téléphone sonna.

**-Oui maître. **Répondis-je surprise car maître Aro ne m'appelait jamais, en temps normal seul Caïus se chargeait de faire sonner mon téléphone.

_**-Isabella pourrais-tu nous rejoindre ?**_

**-J'arrive tout de suite maître,** et il raccrocha, je déposai mon livre et je sortis rapidement pour les rejoindre.

J'arrivai il n'y avait personne d'autre que les jumeaux, les maîtres bien évidemment et Rosalie que je pensais être à l'entraînement.

**-Bien je vous ai demandé de venir toutes les deux car je vais vous donner votre première mission. Nous avons reçu des doléances concernant un clan en Finlande qui aurait apparemment transformé un bébé,** je retins un hoquet de stupeur et de dégoût ce que ne put faire Rosalie.

**-Je sais Rosalie que c'est un sujet délicat pour toi. Mais justement je veux que vous alliez vérifier si ces accusations sont fondées ou non. Et bien évidemment vous devrez agir en conséquence. Vous partez dans deux heures maximum et Jane vous accompagnera.**

**-Bien maître,** fîmes-nous toutes les trois.

**-Vous pouvez disposer et allez vous préparer,** nous sortîmes de la salle je pouvais voir que Rosalie était chamboulée par cet ordre de mission.

**-Ne te mets pas dans cet état maintenant. Si ça se trouve c'est juste une délation pour une vengeance quelconque.**

**-Tu n'y crois pas toi même Bella. Et puis Aro l'aurait vu si s'était le cas.**

**-Effectivement,** fit Jane. **Mais il y a deux choses à savoir dans ce contexte Rose, la première c'est que nous allons voir s'ils se sont débarrassés du bébé. Si c'est le cas nous leur laisserons un avertissement, un seul et unique avertissement. Si ce n'est pas le cas tu sais ce que nous devrons faire, mais sache que ce corps n'aura plus rien à voir avec l'image d'un poupon. Et ce sera justement rendre service à ce bébé qui devrait être éternellement un bébé avec aucune possibilité d'évolution que ce soit intellectuel, physique ou psychomoteur.**

**-Oui je sais mais c'est l'image du bébé que je redoute,** reprit Rose.

**-C'est difficile je ne te le cache pas mais cette mission est une mission test pour vous et surtout pour toi Rose. Car maître Aro sait que Bella sera fidèle en tout cas elle le sera à maître Caïus parce qu'il est son Créateur et tu connais le lien qui l'uni à maître Caïus en plus de leur proximité.**

**-Oui je m'en doutais,** reprit-elle toujours fébrile.

**-Allez frangine il ne sert à rien de spéculer et de te mettre la rate au court bouillon.**

**-Allez vous préparer nous nous retrouvons dans une demi heure devant les portes du château. Je m'occupe de faire préparer le ****j****et.**

Nous partîmes chacune dans nos appartements respectifs. Je prenais un sac où je mis quelques affaires. Puis j'attendis jusqu'à la dernière minute pour voir si Caïus me rejoindrait pour m'embrasser avant mon départ ou me souhaiter bonne chance, mais non il ne vint pas. Je me sentais mal dans ma peau, je n'avais pas pensé que notre relation pourrait être si difficile à tenir mais dans un sens je sentais que c'était normal. En fait c'était le fait de ne pas me sentir essentielle à sa vie qui me gênait, j'avais envie d'être exceptionnelle pour quelqu'un car quand je voyais les relations de Jane et Santiago ou Rosalie et Alec, je voyais que ma relation avec Caïus n'était pas aussi essentielle, aussi intense et profonde.

Ils étaient capables d'avoir des conversations et ne passaient pas tout leur temps ensemble au lit, même si c'était souvent le cas. Non ma relation était plutôt comme celle de Félix et Renata que du sexe, et je vins à repenser à ma conversation avec Jane concernant Alec et Rose. Je pensai qu'elle avait peut-être raison sur tous les points, sur leur lien, sur le lien des âme-sœurs également et je commençais à envier ce qu'ils vivaient, cette complicité, cette façon de se comprendre sans forcément parler, savoir ce que ressentait l'autre. J'étais la dernière arrivée, les filles m'attendaient Santiago avait accompagné Jane, Rose était seule mais seulement parce qu'Alec était de garde sinon il aurait été présent je n'en doutais pas.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait, j'avais certainement plus que quiconque aurait pu espérer mais il me manquait cette chose, cette envie que quelqu'un ait envie de venir me dire au revoir, cette envie d'être unique et indispensable aux yeux de quelqu'un autre que Rose.

Nous étions dans le jet et Jane nous observait tour à tour, puis brisa ce silence qui n'était pesant que pour elle.

**-Bon je comprends pour Rose mais toi qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**-Rien, **répondis-je comme si j'étais surprise par cette question.

**-****T****e fous pas de moi Swan !** je soufflai puis je me décidai de me confier à elles, l'une ma sœur l'autre ma meilleure amie qui était celle de ma sœur également.

**-Tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons eu la dernière fois que tu es venue à la maison dans les collines.**

**-Oui, pourquoi ?**

**-Je pense que tu as raison sur tous les points.**

**-Ah ben tu vois !** s'exclama-t-elle.

**-C'est quoi cette discussion ?** demanda Rose qui était assise à côté de moi.

**-Une discussion sur ton lien avec mon frère,** répondit Jane.

**-Mon lien avec Alec ?**

**-Nous pensons que vous devez être compagnons,** renchéris-je.

**-Vous le pensez vraiment ?**

**-Oui c'est visible,** répondit Jane. **Pourquoi tu en doutes ?**

**-Je ne sais pas c'est juste que j'ai un peu trop tendance à m'attacher et j'ai peur que ce ne soit que de mon côté alors j'ai préféré laisser cette question de côté.**

**-Je te rassure ce n'est pas que de ton côté. Et puis tu pourras toujours demander confirmation à Marcus en audience privé pour te rassurer. Mais je connais mon frère et je sais ce que sont de vrais liens.**

**-Certaines fois ils peuvent êtres faussés,** reprit Rose.

**-Pas dans ton cas Rosalie, pour toi tout est clair et normal.**

**-Je confirme,** ajoutai-je. **Je suis loin d'avoir votre complicité avec Caïus,** leur indiquai-je.

**-C'est ça qui te tracasse Bella ?** demanda Rose venant de faire le rapprochement.

**-Un peu j'ai l'impression de n'être auprès de lui pour le satisfaire physiquement, il ne me parle jamais de choses importantes pour lui. C'est simple je ne sais rien de lui et bien moins que tous les autres gardes qui ont connu une partie de sa vie d'avant. Pour moi ce sujet est tabou, je n'ai pas le droit de poser de question sur son passé.**

**-Et vous discutez de quoi ?** demanda Rose.

**-De rien justement, nous ne discutons pratiquement jamais et quand cela arrive ce sont des choses totalement banales, comme le prochain arrivage d'humains, ou des livres que j'ai lu, ou encore des conversations que j'ai pu avoir avec vous, mais rien d'important.**

**-Je vois et tu te sens mal ?** demanda-t-elle.

**-Un peu je suis contente quand il est bien. Mais il me manque ce que vous avez, cette complicité cette impression d'être importante et unique pour vos compagnons que vous dégagez quand vous êtes ensemble. J'ai l'impression d'être vide et seule c'en est presque douloureux.**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire essai de lui en parler,** déclara Rose.

**-Je ne crois pas que ce soit un bon conseil surtout qu'il s'agit de maître Caïus. Il ne peut pas te voir de cette façon il a déjà connu sa compagne. Pour lui tu n'es qu'une substitution à elle, c'est pour cela qu'il ne peut pas discuter avec toi. Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre mais c'est tout ce qu'il peut t'apporter Bella. Ne cherche pas plus avec lui tu n'auras rien. Tu n'as pas jeté ton dévolu sur le plus sensible, si tu me permets de m'exprimer honnêtement. N'importe qui d'autre aurait fait des efforts, mais maître Caïus a toujours été le plus égoïste, caractériel et sauvage des vampires que je connaisse.**

**-Je sais et je savais que ce n'était pas une relation éternelle, en fait tant qu'on était dans les collines ça me convenait je ne le voyais pas souvent et c'était une excuse. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que les choses sont vraiment différentes de ce que je m'étais imaginée et surtout je vois ce que pourrait-être ma vie avec mon véritable compagnon. Je pense que je vais laisser passer mon contrat et je retournerais chercher Edward. Je ne le voulais pas au départ mais maintenant que tu as Alec je pense que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de vouloir avoir mon compagnon près de moi.**

**-Je ne veux que ton bonheur Bella et cela ne passera que par tes retrouvailles avec ton véritable compagnon. Et le jour où tu le reconnaitras sera le plus beau jour de ta vie et tu ne penseras plus à tout ça.**

Je ne savais pas si un jour la mémoire me reviendrait mais quoi qu'il en soit, même si ce n'est pas le cas si je pouvais avoir cette même assurance qu'elles lorsqu'elles parlaient de leurs compagnons, cette lueur de bonheur dans les yeux je serais aux combles du bonheur.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans un petit aérodrome de Finlande pas très loin de l'endroit où nous devions nous rendre. Un petit village paumé et tant mieux car cela nous facilitera la tâche si nous devions faire des feux. Nous arrivâmes à proximité du village et nous sentions déjà les odeurs des vampires, quatre apparemment. Nous les trouvions près d'une cabane perdu en forêt, et comble de l'horreur la femelle du clan avait un bébé dans les bras, et un bébé transformé. J'eus un haut le cœur, car lorsque l'on pensait à la douleur lors de la transformation, ce petit être avait souffert le martyr.

Comment oser faire ça à un bébé surtout pour une femme avide d'avoir un enfant ? Comment avait-elle osé infliger pareille souffrance à un petit être sans défense ? Rosalie grogna menaçante, elle était très en colère ses traits habituellement si doux et si beaux étaient complétement déformés par la colère, elle était méconnaissable.

**-Espèce de pourriture !** cracha-t-elle en se lançant sur la femelle qui avait le bébé dans les bras.

**-Je crois que nous nous passerons des préliminaires,** commenta Jane d'une voix presque déçue. **C'est dommage j'adore les préliminaires,** fit-elle en me regardant.

Rosalie venait d'arracher le bébé à cette femelle et me l'envoya. Je me retrouvais avec ce petit être dans les mains. Quand je vis ses prunelles rouges et ses vaines tentative de morsures, je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir, car sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je pris la tête du bébé d'une main et la dévissai d'un coup de son petit corps. J'en eus la nausée, puis je laissai tomber le corps et la tête de ce qui avait été autrefois un être pur et innocent.

Je fus incapable de me reprendre seule, seul l'attaque de celui qui devait être le père adoptif de l'enfant réussit à me sortir de ma torpeur. Il m'asséna un coup de poing phénoménal pour s'emparer du corps de l'enfant. Je lui sautais dessus et heureusement pour moi j'avais encore ma force de nouveau-né donc l'affrontement tourna rapidement à mon avantage, j'arrachai les morceaux de son corps avec une précision chirurgicale. Une fois terminé je regardais Rosalie qui aurait dû en avoir terminé depuis longtemps mais apparemment elle voulait faire souffrir la femelle d'avoir oser toucher au bébé.

Jane avait fini elle aussi et rassemblait du bois pour faire le bûcher. Je l'aidai en silence une fois le brasier allumé nous y jetions tous les morceaux, quand je pris ceux du bébé la nausée me reprit en même temps que mon profond dégoût pour ces personnes. Rosalie avait enfin fini par se décider de la démembrer et jeta ses membres au feu pour rejoindre ceux de son clan. Elle se tourna vers moi et me dit seulement.

**-Merci !**

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit. Le voyage du retour se fit dans un silence de cathédrale. Avec Jane nous n'osions pas parler car les traits de Rosalie étaient toujours trop crispés pour que nous exorcisions ce qui venait de se passer.

Arrivées en Italie, je les informais que je les rejoindrais plus tard que j'aurais aimé profiter du crépuscule pour aller faire une course ou deux. En fait je voulais aller remplir mon tiroir à sous-vêtements car Jane ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison lorsqu'elle avait dit que Caïus était sauvage. Et surtout j'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude après cette mission particulièrement éprouvante. Pour une première mission, bien que facile dans son déroulement elle n'en restait pas moins une des plus douloureuses que j'aurais à effectuer et de cela j'en étais persuadée.

Je trouvais une boutique de lingerie très connu, et malgré le prix exorbitant des modèles je rentrais. Car bien que mettre des sommes folles dans des morceaux de tissus qui seront déchirés à la première occasion était peut-être ridicule, mais j'aimais les dessous et j'aimais les modèles de cette créatrice. Et puis je n'avais pas d'autre hobby hormis les livres.

Après avoir choisi une dizaine de modèles différents je repartis au château, j'allais emprunter le couloir menant à l'aile est du château quand je perçus les désagréables fragrances du trio des mégères. J'avançais en les ignorant mais apparemment ce n'était pas leur intention à elles.

**-Qu'est-ce que je sens ? Soie, dentelle, humm satin également. Et bien on fait des folies à ce que je vois,** lança Heïdi avec sarcasme. Je lui jetais un regard froid et continuai ma route sans répondre.

**-Pressée d'aller t'allonger ?** s'amusa-t-elle.

**-Va persifler ailleurs Heïdi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.**

**-Oui je suppose que tu as mieux à faire. Mais je serais curieuse de savoir avec qui puisque maître Caïus est dans la salle d'audiences.**

**-Si on te le demande tu diras que tu ne le sais pas ! Et tu sais quoi tu n'auras même pas besoin de mentir.**

**-Franchement je me demande ce qu'il peut te trouver tu es d'une banalité affligeante.**

**-Peut être est-ce parce que j'ai des talents cachés qui sait !**

**-Ce doit être ça, parce que je ne vois rien d'autre. Ça et ta ressemblance avec Athenodora sans quoi il ne t'aurait même pas regardé.**

**-Écoute Heïdi je suppose que ce doit être un problème de couple que vous avez. Parce qu'honnêtement je ne vois pas ce que je t'ai fait. Mais il va vite falloir que tu ailles chercher quelqu'un d'autre parce que je reviens d'une mission particulièrement éprouvante et que je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à garder mon calme encore très longtemps. Alors tu prends ta meute et tu vas voir si je ne suis pas ailleurs.**

J'allais faire demi-tour pour repartir en essayant de garder le contrôle de mes nerfs ce qui s'avéra être extrêmement difficile. Mais apparemment elles avaient décidé de me pousser à bout.

**-Ce n'est pas parce que tu écartes les cuisses avec le maître que je suis à tes ordres tra****î****née**.

C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour que je perde le contrôle. Je grognais de colère en même temps que je lâchais mes sacs et que je leurs sautais dessus. La première à recevoir un coup était Lettie vu que c'est elle qui s'était interposée en premier lieu, ensuite Heïdi je lui attrapais la crinière et l'envoyais contre le mur qui s'effrita et se fissura sous l'impact. Elle essaya de se dégager de mon étreinte mais mon statut de nouveau-né étant toujours d'actualité, j'avais largement le dessus physiquement. Un sourire méprisant se dessina sur mes lèvres laissant couler du venin sur mon menton.

**-Lâche****-****moi !** hurla-t-elle.

**-Je trouve que tu as tout de suite moins de répartie. Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de me pousser à bout et maintenant je n'ai plus envie de m'arrêter.**

Je plantais mes dents dans son cou pour y laisser à jamais la preuve de ma supériorité sur elle. Elle hurla de douleur. J'avais oublié son deuxième roquets qui ne s'était pas manifesté mais qui s'était senti pousser des ailes lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de nous. Elle me sauta sur le dos mais je réussis à attraper ses cheveux à elle aussi, et sous la violence de mon geste elle s'envola par dessus moi arrivant dans une position des plus ridicules sur le sol. Heïdi qui voulait profiter de cet intermède pour s'enfuir ne put que faire un pas avant que je ne l'attrapais par le cou cette fois et de force je la plaquai au sol.

Elle faisait moins la maline elles étaient trois et je les avais dominé toutes ensemble. J'étais sur elle prête à lui imposer une seconde marque, lorsque deux bras me retirèrent de ma victime. Je me débattais et rugissais de colère, mais il me tint fermement.

**-Calme****-****toi, **me commanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Comme si j'allais l'écouter lui son compagnon. Puis une autre fragrance plus rassurante celle-ci arriva à son tour. Elle allait voir cette garce. Il s'arrêta devant observant la scène, Heïdi au sol, moi ceinturée dans les bras de Démétri, et les deux autres en train de se réconforter mutuellement. Je m'étais calmée mais Démétri n'avait pas relâché sa prise autour de moi. Prise qui n'était plus vraiment puissante, et si ce n'avais pas été lui, j'aurais dit une étreinte douce et réconfortante.

Aro, Jane, Alec et Rosalie arrivèrent également, ils virent tous la même scène que Caïus. Heïdi jouant les martyr au sol sanglotant sèchement, ses deux acolytes l'avaient rejointe et jouaient la même comédie.

Caïus grogna en nous fixant Démétri et moi, mon geôlier retira ses bras qui m'emprisonnaient et recula instantanément. Caïus avança et m'attrapa sèchement.

**-Partez tous !** ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte et coléreuse, ils s'exécutèrent tous.

La dernière à partir fut Rosalie qui fut contrainte par Alec. Même Aro ne put discuter devant l'ordre. Il me tira sans ménagement jusqu'à ses appartements. Une fois arrivés là haut il m'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce.

**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'il t'a pri****s**** ?** hurla-t-il.

**-Je n'ai fai****t**** que me défendre,** tentai-je de répondre.

**-J'ai entendu ce que vous vous êtes dit. As-tu oublié que je pouvais tout entendre ?** le colère me prit de nouveau il me reprochait quoi au juste de m'être défendu ?

**-Et bien tu as pu entendre alors les insultes, tu sais que je ne l'ai pas provoqué. Pourquoi est-ce à moi de subir ta colère ?**

**-Parce que tu n'avais pas à répondre, tu aurais dû passer ton chemin. Ça aurait été la meilleure solution, tu viens seulement de lui donner raison.**

**-Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas encore assez de retenue pour cela ? J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas pu et je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est à moi de devoir me justifier. T'as qu'à aller la trouver elle et lui demander des explications. Pour ****quelle**** raison m'a-t-elle attaqué de la sorte ? Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de me défendre et si tu as tout entendu tu sais que c'est vrai,** criai-je d'indignation.

**-Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton ! Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne et certainement pas de toi,** dit-il en me prenant à la gorge et me plaquant au mur. Je le regardais avec un mélange de peur et un restant de colère.

Il encra son regard dans le mien j'essayai de résister à l'envie de le baisser et de me soumettre. Et ce n'était pas facile car je pouvais encore lire sa fureur dans son regard. Il m'embrassa, mais rien de doux, c'était sauvage, brut agressif, c'était lui et son état d'esprit actuel. J'essayais de le repousser je ne voulais pas que cette histoire se termine en position horizontale, non je n'étais pas sa chose. Je n'étais pas un simple corps et surtout je méritais plus de considération. Si je le laissais faire surtout après ce qu'elle m'avait dit et ce qu'il avait entendu par le fait cela voudrait réellement dire que je n'étais que ça à ses yeux et je ne pouvais tolérer d'être réduite à être sa poupée gonflable.

Non je ne le laisserais pas faire je valais mieux que ça j'aimais Caïus et je le respectais enfin moins tout de suite je devais l'avouer. Mais il restait précieux pour moi certainement à cause de notre lien, de son venin qui coulait dans mes veines. Mais malgré tout je ne le laisserais pas faire de moi « ça ». Je mis toutes les forces dont je disposais et je le repoussais avec rage.

**-Tu ne me toucheras pas ! Je ne mérite pas d'être traitée comme tu me traites, je ne suis pas là que pour tes besoins.**

**-Tu te refuses à moi ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix trop doucereuse pour être gentille et bienveillante. Ce qui me provoqua une chaire de poule invisible.

**-Oui, je me refuse. Je ne demande rien d'autre qu'un peu de considération. Je sais que je ne suis que moi, pour ne pas dire que je ne suis pas elle. Et j'en suis désolée pour toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire passer pour une traînée aux yeux des autres et aux miens également.**

**-Dans ce cas sors d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir !**

**-Bien maître,** répondis-je sur un ton détaché mais cela me coûta tout mon courage et ma force intérieure.

Je me réajustais rapidement et sortis tout aussi vite. Je m'arrêtai dans mes appartements pour me changer car mon chemisier n'avait de chemisier que le nom, mon jean aurait été à la mode dans les années 90 avec des trous partout. Je fis tout ça en moins d'une minute, et je repartis en direction de l'entrée du château, j'avais ma cape sur le dos bien que la nuit fut tombée mais je voulais passer inaperçu. J'arrivais devant les portes et je perçus de nouveau la désagréable odeur de Heïdi ainsi que celle de Démétri pas très loin, je pense que ce dernier venait nous rejoindre. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment car à ce stade avant la fin de la nuit je ne serais qu'un tas de cendre. Je me dépêchais espérant passer sans qu'aucun d'eux voire les deux ne m'interceptent, mais c'était sans compter sur ma bonne étoile.

**-Alors ton jolie minou n'a pas réussi à calmer la fureur du maître,** dit-elle en apparaissant devant moi.

Tant pis pour elle je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, elle était trop près pour son bien. À croire que la petite séance de tout à l'heure ne s'était pas passée, pourtant je pouvais voir la marque que je lui avais laissé dans son cou. Je levais la main et la giflais avec tellement de force que son visage se fissura dans l'impact, elle s'envola contre le mur plus loin. Elle était toujours sur mon chemin, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de remettre ça je voulais seulement passer pour sortir aller me calmer et passer la nuit dehors vu que je ne devais reprendre mon tour de garde que le lendemain.

**-Démétri ! **cria-t-elle.

Je le vis arriver à son tour, je savais qu'il était là pas loin je l'avais senti. Ce qui était surprenant c'est qu'il n'avait pas réagi il avait laissé sa moitié venir me provoquer. Je me méfiais, je savais qu'il était tordu. Peut-être voulait-il une occasion valable pour se confronter physiquement à moi. Que pouvais-je attendre d'autre de sa part à lui de toute façon. Et dire que je l'avais trouvé séduisant, il était une ordure oui. Quand il approcha je me mis en position défensive.

**-Ne m'approche pas ou je ne répond****s**** plus de rien,** il leva les mains en l'air et s'adossa contre le mur de façon à nous observer toutes les deux.

-**Démétri défends****-****moi bordel,** s'énerva la brune.

**-Non c'était mérité, comme la fois précédente d'ailleurs,** dit-il d'un ton neutre.

**-Comment ça mérité ?** s'écria-t-elle.

**-Tu n'avais pas à lui dire ce que tu lui as dit. Elle a réag****i**** comme il le fallait pour rétablir son honneur. En plus je t'avais déjà averti de ne pas la chercher, qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se défendre seule. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est garde et toi seulement une rabatteuse,** il tourna les talons tout en me fixant.

J'étais stupéfaite, complètement estomaquée, le terme exacte était sidérée. Je le regardais passer à côté de moi il arborait un sourire en coin des plus ravageur. Son sourire avait toujours sur moi cet effet qui me coupait le souffle même lorsque j'étais en colère contre lui et cela m'agaçait prodigieusement.

**-Ferme la bouche Swan. Tu ressembles à un poisson hors de son bocal.**

Automatiquement j'obéis il me refit son sourire plus amusé toutefois. Puis disparut sous mon regard toujours médusé. Je fis de même sans plus me soucier d'Heïdi, en fait je l'avais complètement zappé l'espace de quelques secondes alors qu'elle était juste à mes pieds. Elle grogna mais je ne lui portais plus aucune attention et je sortis.

L'air extérieur me fit du bien et je me dirigeais à allure humaine vers la forêt la plus proche soit plusieurs kilomètres, il me fallait m'éloigner pour finir de me calmer. J'étais en chemin quand mon téléphone vibra je regardais un sms non lu de Rose.

_**-Est-ce que tout va bien ?**_

**-Oui je suis sortie, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule. Je reviens demain pour prendre ma relève. Bisous frangine,** j'envoyais.

J'avais pris pour habitude de l'appeler frangine pour la rassurée et jusqu'à présent ça marchait. Un autre message arriva.

_**-Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? On vous a entendu hurler dans tout le château. Si tu as besoin de parler dis-moi où tu es et j'arrive.**_

**-Non il ne m'a rien fait. Et pour le moment j'ai besoin de faire le point, je t'appelle dès que je rentre pour t'avertir. Profite de ta soirée ne la plombe pas à cause de moi. Je vais bien promis.**

Je pénétrais profondément dans la forêt et je m'installais au pied d'un grand pin. Je laissais filer la nuit, en pensant à tous les évènements de la soirée et ceux de la journée également. Trois images se démarquèrent des autres.

La première ce bébé aux yeux rouges dans mes mains, dont la tête n'était plus rattachée à son corps.

La deuxième c'est Caïus fou de rage qui me collait au mur de ses appartements. Je me demandais comment il avait pu analyser la situation pour en arriver à m'en vouloir à moi. Je le savais fougueux enfin sauvage serait l'adjectif adéquat mais de là à me maltraiter. En plus il avait presque failli me violer parce qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu que je luttais contre lui. Il avait fallu que je sois plus explicite et plus radicale également.

Et la troisième image qui me laissait perplexe était Démétri me souriant et me soutenant face à sa compagne. Qu'il m'ait souri de cette façon ça m'avait complètement désarçonnée. Il avait apaisé ma colère avec tellement de facilité que c'en était déconcertant. Mais je crois que ce qui me touchait le plus et me laissait pensive c'était le fait qu'il ait dit que j'avais agi comme il le fallait. Que j'avais bien fait de réagir pour rétablir mon honneur mais ce regard qui m'avait transpercé lorsqu'il avait dit ça me laissait supposer qu'il y avait un double sens à ses paroles.

Vu que Rose m'avait dit que tout le château nous avait entendu je me doutais que toute ma conversation avec Caïus avait dû lui paraître claire et distincte avec ses aptitudes de traqueur. Comment devais-je interpréter cette réaction de sa part ? Je savais d'expérience que Démétri ne faisait jamais rien gratuitement, et je m'attendais que cette prise de position se retourne contre moi. Mais quand et comment et surtout pourquoi ? Le petit matin arriva, il fallait que je rentre pour me laver et prendre ma garde et je sentais à l'avance que la journée serait pénible.

J'arrivais dans la salle mon premier instinct avait été de regarder en direction de Caïus pour voir dans quel état d'esprit il pouvait être. Et lorsque mon regard rencontra le sien je sus immédiatement que j'allais subir le contrecoup de mon refus de la veille. Son regard était si noir et si coléreux qu'il me fit frémir d'angoisse et de peur.

Oui Caïus me faisait peur, il pouvait être tendre mais il pouvait être aussi dur et dangereux que sa position et sa nature le laissait supposer. Je fis glisser mon regard vers Félix pour lui signifier que je le relevais, ce qu'il comprit car il partit rapidement. Mais je fus arrêter dans mon inspection lorsque je croisais le regard de Démétri. Que faisait-il là ? Il ne devait pas être présent pour cette garde je devais la faire avec Corin me semblait-il. Il me fixa également j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me parler, qu'il voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose, mais je n'eus pas plus le temps d'essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'il essayait de me transmettre car la voix de Caïus me sortit de mes interrogations silencieuses.

**-Au lieu de faire les yeux doux, tu ferais mieux de prendre ta place et rapidement,** je sortis de ma contemplation, je venais de comprendre ce qu'essayait de me dire silencieusement Démétri quelle idiote me fustigeai-je mentalement.

**-Oui maître,** répondis-je rapidement en allant prendre place derrière son trône.

**-Et pendant que j'y suis où étais-tu cette nuit ?** demanda-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

**-Je suis allée prendre l'air pour me calmer.**

**-Toute la nuit !**

**-Oui toute la nuit,** répondis-je de nouveau mal à l'aise.

**-J'espère que tu en as bien profité !** Dit-il.

Mais même sans voir son visage je sus au ton qu'il avait employé qu'il avait bien dans l'intention de me faire payer mon absence d'hier. Aro le regarda, il allait pour lui prendre la main mais Caïus lui dit en l'enlevant avant qu'il ne le touche.

**-Ne te mêle, pas de ça !**

**-Mon frère... **commença Aro.

**-Il n'y a pas de mon frère qui tienne ! Elle est à moi et j'en fais ce que je veux !** Aro soupira et se détourna de son frère.

Je le savais avant même d'arriver ici que le fait de l'avoir contrarié allait m'être préjudiciable, et il était d'une humeur exécrable. Je jetais quelques coups d'œil à Démétri qui restait impassible, regardant droit bien devant lui. Mais je pouvais voir qu'il était ailleurs quelques fois son front se fronçait j'imaginais qu'il devait entendre certaines choses désagréable.

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait ce nouvel intérêt pour Démétri, à moins peut-être que ce soit le fait qu'il se soit montré plus aimable hier. Ou bien qu'il n'avait pas pris la défense d'Heïdi malgré le fait qu'elle soit sa compagne, en tout cas sa maîtresse sans aucun doute. Mais avec Démétri il fallait faire attention car il était pratiquement aussi versatile que Caïus.

Je m'étais déjà brûlée les ailes avec lui. Alors oui j'appréciais lorsqu'il était accessible, mais le retour de bâton pouvait faire mal et il fallait que je fasse attention. Notre tour de garde arriva enfin à son terme j'avais l'impression d'avoir été là des jours entiers. En plus j'étais assez pressée de partir parce que d'une part ce climat était pesant, et de plus je devais rejoindre Rosalie pour aller chasser.

Alec et Chelsea arrivèrent Alec fixa son regard dans le mien dans un premier temps puis il alla se placer à côté de Démétri lui signifiant le changement. Je vis Démétri faire un petit signe de tête négatif. Puis Alec qui tourna de nouveaux ses yeux sur moi au moment où je m'apprêtais à quitter ma garde.

**-Non toi tu restes, **m'informa Caïus en m'attrapant le par le poignet. **Tu reprends ta place !** m'ordonna-t-il un peu plus autoritairement.

**-Bien maître,** rétorquai-je démoralisée en reprenant ma place.

Je tournais mes yeux vers Démétri qui s'était fixé, et j'eus peur. Je ne sais pas de quoi, mais je ressentis une crainte au moment précis où son regard vint à la rencontre du mien. Il dut le voir car il me sourit, pas un sourire ironique ou sarcastique, non un sourire compatissant. Mon sentiment changea instantanément car là il n'y avait plus de doute il me témoignait son soutien. Cela faisait deux fois enfin trois en fait qu'il me témoignait un intérêt bienveillant, bien que je n'étais pas sûre en ce qui concernait le couloir, le moment où il m'avait retiré de sur Heïdi.

**-Ton service est fini tu peux partir !** lui ordonna froidement Caïus. **Chelsea tu peux disposer également,** ordonna-t-il à la garde.

Je restais encore pour une garde de huit heures. J'espérais qu'elle passerait plus vite que la première. Alec me jetait quelques coups d'œils de temps à autre, mais restait aussi placide qu'à son habitude. Il avait un flegme impressionnant surtout lorsqu'on le comparait à sa sœur. Rosalie était vraiment bien tombée avec lui. Il avait exactement le caractère qu'il lui fallait. Posé, calme et réfléchit il arrivait à prendre le recul nécessaire pour analyser chaque situations comme elles méritaient de l'être. Je pouvais dire que oui j'étais admirative de son tempérament j'aurais aimé avoir autant de qualité également, cela m'aurait évité de m'attraper avec Heïdi et j'en serais pas là actuellement. Je serais à la chasse avec Rosalie et tout irait pour le mieux et pour tout le monde.

La fin de la garde arriva et je ne savais pas trop quel comportement adopter. Je décidais de faire quelques pas pour voir s'il me laisserait sortir, lorsque Jane et Lettie entraient. Cette dernière se permit même de m'adresser un sourire arrogant. Que je me serais bien chargée de lui faire ravaler si ma situation n'était pas si délicate.

**-Tant que je ne te l'ordonnerais pas tu resteras !** m'ordonna Caïus d'une voix sans appel. Ce qui étira un peu plus le sourire de ladite Lettie qui le perdit rapidement lorsque Jane la gratifia d'un de ses regards si personnel.

**-Maître Caïus si vous me permettez... **commença Jane.

**-Non je ne te permets pas et ne viens pas me parler de ton planning j'en ai rien à faire. Après tout tu as huit heures pour aller le refaire si ça te chante,** rétorqua-t-il tranchant.

**-Non Jane tu restes et toi aussi Lettie. Tu reprendras le planning seulement pour Isabella. Tu la feras remplacer dès que Caïus aura décrété que sa sanction sera terminée,** dicta Aro.

**-Bien maître, **répondit Jane en prenant place.

Jane ne cessait de me lancer des regards, elle me scrutait attentivement et je me doutais qu'elle compatissait car elle devait certainement voir que je commençais à souffrir de la soif en plus de tout le reste.

Je me demandais combien de temps il allait me garder comme ça auprès de lui m'empêchant d'aller me nourrir. Bien que je commençais à croire qu'il allait me garder comme ça jusqu'à la fin des audiences publiques. J'espérais que cela arrive vite car cela faisait seize heures que j'étais là pratiquement sans bouger. En plus le temps que je restais présente je devais prendre tout le monde sous mon bouclier ce qui faisait que ma soif se trouvait d'autant plus intense au fils des heures. Car bien que je pouvais rester indéfiniment à maintenir mon bouclier en place sans ressentir de fatigue mentale, autant je m'étais aperçu que cela influençait sur ma soif et donc sur mes chasses également. Les audiences se déroulaient à une allure si lente que j'aurais souhaité moi-même leur répondre pour accélérer la cadence, surtout que la majorité des questions et des sollicitations étaient vraiment ridicules au possible.

Cette garde arrivait à son terme et j'en étais personnellement à vingt quatre heures de faction. J'espérais cette fois qu'il me laisse partir. Il se leva au moment même où le dernier visiteur de ce tour de garde partit. Les prochains attendront que la relève soit effectuée. Rose et Félix arrivèrent et lorsque je croisais le regard de ma sœur et que ce dernier devint plus dur mais principalement pour Caïus. Je pris peur car avec le caractère de ma sœur il était fort probable qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle pensait de lui et de ses méthodes. Et c'est de cela que j'avais peur car je savais qu'il n'aurait pas laissé passer ce genre d'insubordination surtout que cela me touchait personnellement et il le savait.

**-Lettie reste ici,** l'interpella Aro alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait à partir.** Jane peux****-****tu aller nous chercher Heïdi et Coraline je te prie.**

**-Oui maître,** déclara Jane avant de partir rapidement.

**-Qu'est****-****ce que tu fais Aro ?** demanda Caïus. Alors qu'il me tournait autour comme le prédateur qu'il était.

**-Je règle nos affaires internes nous avons une heure avant que les prochains visiteurs n'arrivent nous allons en profiter pour tirer cette histoire au claire.**

**-Tout est parfaitement clair pour moi et je ne vois pas ce que tu viens faire là dedans.**

**-Je ne peux certes pas intervenir dans tes décisions et sanctions concernant ta protégée. Mais je me dois de rétablir l'ordre au sein de ce château et des gardes. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir je sais que Isabella n'a fait que répondre à des provocations. Et provocations qui ont commencé le jour même de sa transformation.**

**-Fait comme il te plaira mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je lèverais ma sanction.**

**-Tu es le seul à pouvoir prendre cette décision j'en suis conscient.**

Jane revint en compagnie de Heïdi et Coraline, ces dernières arboraient un visage anxieux surtout lorsqu'elles virent que la troisième du trio qui était toujours présente et moi derrière le trône de mon amant. Enfin je ne savais plus trop ce que nous étions pour l'heure. Ce dernier venant de réintégrer sa place.

**-Bien approchez toutes les trois,** commença Aro d'une voix moins beaucoup moins amicale.

Il posa sa main sur chacune des filles, l'une après l'autre prenant dans l'esprit des trois femmes les versions et renseignements dont il avait besoin et ce qu'il voulait voir surtout.

**-C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé. Vous attendiez Isabella pour la brimer et la molester car vous contiez sur le fait qu'elle ne dirait rien comme toutes les fois où vous avez très largement dépassé les limites. Vous saviez qu'elle ne se plaindrait jamais à cause de son statut particulier. Mais sérieusement vous vous croyez où ?** s'énerva-t-il.** Vous êtes des vampires de plusieurs centaines d'années pour certaines.**

Elles avaient toutes un visage atterré. Se faire reprendre de cette façon par Aro en personne et devant Jane, Rosalie et moi, elles devaient très certainement me maudire. Bien qu'en fait je n'y étais pour rien. Bon c'est vrai que je n'ai pas su garder mon self contrôle et je crois que c'est ce que me reprochait Caïus enfin avant que je ne me refuse à lui car maintenant je pense que c'est l'association de ces deux griefs qu'il devait retenir contre moi.

**-Bien je vous avais prévu des heures d'intérêts général en plus de vos emplois du temps respectifs, ce que vous ferez sous la direction de Jane et de Rosalie et ce pendant le trimestre à venir. Vous leur devrez obéissance comme à nous, mais ce n'est pas tout vu que de part vos mesquineries misérables et totalement infantiles Isabella se voit sanctionnée. Elle ne peut donc pas aller chasser et donc vous devrez aller le faire pour elle,** elle se statufièrent après avoir laissé échapper un hoquet d'effroi, tout en remontant leurs regards simultanément sur notre régent. Jane, Rosalie et Félix gloussèrent, visiblement très amusés.

**-Vous n'y pensez pas maître. Ce n'est pas sérieux nous ne pouvons pas aller chasser ces animaux puants !** s'offensa ouvertement Heïdi.

**-Jane s'il te pla****î****t,** et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire Heïdi se plia de douleur en hurlant.

**-Ça suffit Jane,** Heïdi cessa ses hurlements. **Je suis extrêmement sérieux Heïdi et ne te permets plus jamais d'élever la voix en ma présence surtout pour contester un ordre. S'il doit y avoir une prochaine fois je laisserais carte blanche à Jane et elle fera ce qu'elle veut de toi, et quand je dis ce qu'elle veut c'est dans le véritable sens du terme. Je ne supporterais pas d'avantage que tu prennes tes aises et que tu te permettes de brimer les nouvelles pour une simple question de jalousie. Tu n'es pas irremplaçable Heïdi garde ça en tête.**

**-Oui maître,** répondit-elle misérablement.

**-Isabella quels sont tes mets préférés ?** ce fut à mon tour de me statufier, sous le choc d'une telle demande.

**-Aro !** fit sévèrement Caïus.

**-Que tu la sanctionnes je n'ai pas à intervenir, elle est ta protégée et je ne remets pas ça en cause. Mais la torture n'est pas de mise dans cette situation, elle n'est pas un ennemie et n'a pas trahie, elle ****a**** droit à un traitement décent,** Caïus grogna mais se résigna.

**-Isabella choisi****s**** trois mets je te prie,** Caïus me fit signe de répondre.

**-lynx, loup et renard, **répondis-je pas très à l'aise.

**-Vous avez entendu, et une dernière chose ramenez les vivant. Il serait dommage qu'Isabella doivent se contenter d'un repas froid. Vous pouvez disposer !** mon regard s'accrocha dans celui amusé de Jane et Rosalie qui ne pouvaient retenir leurs sourire face à ce revirement de situation.

* * *

**Allez-y lâchez-vous haïssez Caïus lol...**

**Laissez moi vos comm j'en ai sérieusement besoin. Car j'ai un manque d'envie sur cette fiction depuis quelques semaines. Tant et si bien que je stagne et que je n'arrive plus à écrire la suite... Vous avez encore de la marge j'ai stagné au chapitre 21, mais plus moyen d'avancer ou d'écrire une ligne. J'ai l'histoire mais plus la motivation une baisse de régime qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivée :s Comme dirais les enfoirés "Je compte sur vous" ;) **

**Aller bonne semaine. **

**Bet's**


	12. Chapter 12 Domination

**Salut, les gens!**

**Je suis désolée je passe en coup de vent histoire de vous poster ce chapitre... Je n'ai pas une seconde a moi en ce moment et j'ai peur que ce rythme se prolonge jusqu'aux en environ du 21 juin... après j'aurais normalement plus de temps... je vous laisse lire ce chapitre un pov Démétri :) **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 Domination**

Elles arrivaient mais Bella n'était pas là. Où était-elle ? Merde elle ne pouvait pas y être restée ! Pas avec une mission aussi facile ! Je n'étais apparemment pas le seul à me poser des questions, je vis Caïus et Aro plisser les yeux lorsque les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la salle d'audiences. À peine finit leur révérences qu'Aro leur demanda.

**-Où est Isabella ?**

**-Elle était assez perturbée maître c'est elle qui a dû décapiter le bébé. Elle a voulu aller s'aérer l'esprit avant de rentrer. Nous n'avons pas osé lui dire non. Et puis vu que son esprit vous est inaccessible nous avons pensé que nos seuls rapports vous suffiraient,** avança Jane, ce qui me soulagea.

Je savais que je devais rester impassible pour tout ce qui touchait à Bella, mais je n'y arrivais pas totalement. Dès qu'elle arrivait quelque part que ce soit pour venir me relever de ma garde ou l'inverse, mes résolutions foutaient le camp. Lorsque je la sentais arriver dans un couloir, je traînais le pas pour la croiser et respirer son odeur.

Je devenais pathétique mais je crois que j'arrivais bien à dissimuler mes sentiments grandissant pour la jeune garde, seul Aro était au courant. Il l'avait vu lorsqu'il m'avait touché la première fois et il assistait à l'évolution de mon affection pour elle. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, elle était à Caïus. Sur tous les vampires de la création il avait fallu qu'elle soit justement à celui contre lequel je ne pouvais rien faire. En plus d'être la compagne de la source de tous mes malheurs. Pourquoi étais-je maudit à ce point ?

**-Oui vous avez bien fait. Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Approchez toutes les deux.**

Elle s'approchèrent et il prit les mains des deux amies. Après un instant de lecture il les relâcha.

**-Vous avez bien travaillé**,** mais je suis tout de même relativement déçu Rosalie. Je pensais que je n'avais pas besoin d'être plus directe. Que tu aurais compris que je voulais que ce soit toi qui t'occupe du bébé.**

**-Je suis désolée maître je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas eu assez de cran pour le faire.**

**-Oui c'est ce que j'ai remarquer. Heureusement pour toi que j'ai accès à ton esprit et que je sais que tu nous seras loyale. Mais j'espérais vraiment que tu t'acquittes de cette mission personnellement,** elle baissa la tête.

**-Ce qui est surprenant c'est que sur les deux sœurs la plus forte n'est pas forcément celle que l'on pensait,** avança Marcus.

**-Effectivement Isabella a été d'une réelle efficacité. Elle a agi et seulement après elle a pris conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait. Ça a même failli lui coûter la vie mais elle s'est reprise très vite et a dominé son adversaire avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle est vraiment douée cette petite. Cependant nous ne t'en voulons pas Rosalie pour être tout à fait honnête je ne pensais pas que tu irais au bout de cette mission. Tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal quand on connait la douleur qui t'anime concernant ce sujet précis. Nous ne te sanctionnerons pas pour ce manque de cran, en tout cas pas cette fois-ci.**

**-Merci maître,** fit-elle visiblement soulagée.

**-Jane quant à toi jamais rien à te reprocher tu as été parfaite comme à ton habitude. Tu as su gérer les situations avec l'aplomb et la sagesse qui te caractérisent.**

**-Quelles étaient les situations ?** demanda Caïus.

**-Le débordement de Rosalie lorsqu'elle a vu la femelle avec le bébé dans les bras et elle a su trouver les mots adéquates pour réconforter Isabella en plein dilemme intérieur,** répondit Aro.

Il expliqua dans le détail la situation, l'accueil et l'agressivité de Rosalie ainsi que les tortures qu'elle avait affligé à la femelle. C'est à ce moment où je la sentis. Elle était rentrée au château mais allait en direction de ses appartements. Je me concentrais sur son parfum et sur mon audition, ce qu'il était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir la localiser comme tous les autres. Je devais me servir de ses amis pour savoir où elle pouvait se situer, sinon me servir de mes sens lorsqu'elle était relativement proche.

Soudain j'entendis la voix d'Heïdi qui hélait Bella. Merde je lui avais dit de ne pas la chercher bordel. Surtout qu'elle doit être pas mal perturbée après avoir dû tuer un bébé. Ça avait beau être un vampire, l'apparence de ces êtres était assez déstabilisante et pouvaient traumatiser ceux qui étaient censés les tuer.

Bella résistait elle n'entrait pas dans son jeu, mais je connaissais Heïdi elle était jalouse de Bella parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'elle ne serait jamais. Elle avait de la classe, du charisme elle était obstinée, douée et juste. Elle était capable d'attirer le regard des hommes sans même le chercher, et pouvait se faire des amis aussi naturellement qu'elle pouvait s'acheter une robe. Et ça Heïdi ne le supportait pas elle était trop superficielle et axée sur l'apparence extérieur pour comprendre la profondeur de Bella. On aurait pu penser que c'était le mode de pensée des belles femmes en général mais Rosalie était tout autre et pourtant elle était aussi belle qu'Heïdi.

Ce que je craignais arriva lorsqu'elle eut le malheur de dire la phrase de trop.

_**-Ce n'est pas parce que tu écartes les cuisses avec le maître que je suis à tes ordres traînée.**_

Je regardais les maîtres m'attardant sur Caïus qui avait froncé yeux signe de contrariété chez lui. Puis quand j'entendis les grognements de Bella et le premier coups porté je n'ai pas pu rester en place.

Je filais aussi vite qu'il m'était permis de le faire, je savais que Caïus avait entendu au moins j'aurais une excuse même s'il me sanctionnerait certainement. Là je me rendais au secours de sa concubine. Il devait certainement penser que c'était pour secourir la mienne, car je l'entendis jurer et courir derrière moi mais j'avais bien plus d'avance, j'arrivais le premier.

Bella était vraiment furax, j'entendis un cri de douleur de Heïdi et d'après les bruits je supposais que Bella avait dû la mordre voir même lui arracher quelque chose. J'arrivais enfin et je vis Coraline sur les épaules de Bella, elle lui attrapa la crinière et l'a fit voltiger avec une aisance et une violence impressionnante. La réception de birdy-girl était des plus bizarre, elle avait le menton et le buste sur le sol et le reste de son corps en équilibre contre le mur et dans une position encore moins naturelle car tout son corps était vrillé. J'aurais pu en rire dans d'autre circonstance et d'ailleurs je pense que c'est ce que je ferais sans aucun doute lorsque je la reverrais après ça. Et je venais de lui trouver un petit surnom qu'elle devra supporter aussi longtemps que moi je devrais la supporter elle.

Heïdi m'ayant vu essaya de ramper jusqu'à moi, elle était vraiment ridicule elle jouait la comédie comme une mauvaise actrice de film de série B.

Bella m'avait senti j'en étais certain mais elle était obnubilée par sa colère elle venait de reprendre position au-dessus de mon amante. Elle s'apprêtait à la mordre une seconde fois c'est à ce moment que je décidais d'agir car Caïus allait arriver et qu'il fallait remettre un peu d'ordre. Et puis comment expliquer à Heïdi après ça que j'étais pour le fait que Bella lui inflige une bonne correction, que c'était mérité. Alors je ceinturais Bella et la retirais de Heïdi, elle se débattait comme un diable, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à la retenir contre moi.

**-Calme-toi,** lui ordonnais-je.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal en plus je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit dans cet état lorsque Caïus se montrerait face à elle ce qui n'allait pas tarder vu qu'il était à proximité. Elle dut sentir son arrivée car elle se détendit.

Ce qui me serra le cœur, il avait une influence et un pouvoir sur elle qui me rendait malade de jalousie. Il n'était pas bon, je savais qu'elle n'était qu'une simple image pour lui. J'entendais avec dégoût toutes les fois où ils se rencontraient. Leur relation n'avait rien de saine jamais un mot pour savoir comment elle se sentait. Il lui refusait toutes conversations et le peu qu'il lui accordait comme paroles étaient des banalités sur ses lectures. Mais elle restait hypnotisée par lui, elle lui était soumise et ça me révoltait, bien que je sache qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Qui pouvait s'opposer à Caïus ?

Sans compter qu'il était son créateur et je suis bien placé pour savoir que nous entretenions des rapports très poussés avec nos créateurs, une sorte de fusion dans certains cas ce qui pour Bella et Caïus virait dans le malsain.

Il arriva, Bella avait arrêté de se débattre, elle restait tranquille dans mes bras et je pus cesser d'opposer une résistance contraire. J'en profitais pour la tenir contre moi, voulant la réconforter sans que cela soit trop visible. Car j'avais insisté pour mettre de la distance entre elle et moi justement pour éviter que je ne souffre trop de la voir heureuse et épanouie quand elle ressortait d'un entretien privé d'avec Caïus, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Au moins quand elle me voyait son visage se crispait et je ne pouvais plus voir son bonheur d'être avec un autre. Un autre qui ne la méritait pas d'ailleurs, même son compagnon ne la méritait pas elle aurait mérité quelqu'un comme Alec ou Félix qui étaient plus honnêtes, plus sains, qui avaient de la considération pour autrui.

Il se planta devant nous et regardait la scène avec un dégoût non feint. J'entendis les jumeaux, Rose et Aro arriver également, je suppose que mon départ précipité ainsi que celui de Caïus tout de suite après moi avait dû les alerter. Il arrêta son regard sur moi et sa maîtresse qui se trouvait être dans mes bras mais même avec son regard braqué sur moi je n'arrivais pas à la relâcher, je voulais la garder contre moi, elle et son si doux parfum.

Il n'y avait rien chez Bella qui me repoussait au contraire tout son être m'attirait c'en était même déstabilisant car même Heïdi qui était la femme pour laquelle j'avais nourri le plus d'attirance avait des points négatifs à mes yeux.

Les principaux étaient sa voix et son odeur. Mais bon je supposais que certaines choses chez moi devait lui déplaire également et puis personne n'était parfait enfin c'est ce que j'avais pensé jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Bella.

Un grognement me sortit de mes pensées et je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais véritablement pas lâchée et Caïus me mettait en garde. Je relâchais Bella pris en faute et reculais de deux pas, je baissais la tête également pour lui montrer que je ne le défiais pas. Mais je savais qu'un jour nous allions être obligés d'en arriver là, j'espérais seulement que cela ne soit pas pour Bella. Mais s'il se permettait de lui faire du mal je crois que je pourrais intervenir personnellement. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas mienne je ne supportais pas qu'elle souffre que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement. Même lorsque j'étais responsable de cette souffrance. Je savais que je l'avais déjà faite pleurer, et je m'en étais voulu mais il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle me déteste et surtout pour moi.

Mais depuis cette histoire j'avais presque perdu mes amis, ils ne m'avaient pas compris et je ne pouvais pas leur expliquer non plus. Sauf Jane, elle me restait fidèle même si elle était amie avec Bella ce que j'avais apprécié car avant elle n'avait que Santiago, Alec et moi. Elle n'avait pas d'amie féminine et cela lui pesait certaines fois. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Bella elle a les deux sœurs comme amies et je dois dire que Jane n'est plus la même.

Caïus prit Bella par le bras sans douceur et avec colère, ce qui me fit froncer les yeux, il me toisa avec mépris et je pouvais lire un avertissement silencieux dans son regard.

**-Partez tous !** nous ordonna-t-il avec une colère qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

Je le vis resserrer sa poigne autour du bras de Bella et tout ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'espérais qu'il arrive à se calmer sans lui faire de mal car je connaissais Caïus et ses excès de colère et même Athenodora ne pouvait arriver à le contenir, la seule chose qui y arrivait c'était du sexe et brutal suivit d'un repas. Aro me fit signe discrètement de partir, il savait qu'il y avait des chances que je puisse intervenir. Il connaissait les sentiments que je nourrissais pour Bella et il connaissait parfaitement son frère. Je fus le premier avec Jane à partir elle me prit la main. Ce qui aurait pu passer pour du réconfort et du coup je venais à me demander si elle ne savait pas pour mes sentiments. Ce qui aurait été peu surprenant en fait, car Jane avait toujours été très intuitive. Rose avait du mal à quitter les lieux elle craignait pour sa sœur et elle ne savait pas à quel point c'était risqué.

**-Démétri, suis-moi je te prie. Jane va avertir Marcus que nous arrêtons les visites aujourd'hui. Alec et Rosalie allez reconduire les visiteurs en attente et avertissez également les gardes extérieur de dissuader avec politesse les futurs arrivants.**

**-Bien maître,** répondirent-ils tous.

Aro prit la direction des ses appartements alors que j'étais resté concentré sur ce qu'il se passait dans la tour est du château. Caïus et Bella étaient en train de se disputer et je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles il lui reprochait sa réaction. Je ne comprenais pas il avait pourtant tout entendu j'en étais sûr car il avait une audition supérieur à le moyenne vampirique pas aussi affutée que la mienne mais il entendait bien mieux que n'importe quel autre vampire. Bella n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire et bien que ce soit complètement imprudent j'étais heureux de constater qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de son bon sens.

-**Elle a du cran la petite,** me dit Aro.

**-Certainement mais elle est inconsciente du danger qu'elle court à le pousser dans la colère.**

**-Tu as malheureusement raison ! Je sais que cette situation est difficile pour toi et tu agis comme il** **faut. Je pourrais te toucher pour voir comment tout cela a débuté ?**

**-C'est la faute de Heïdi, mais je vous en prie regardez.**

Il me prit la main et fit défiler toute la scène depuis le retour de Bella et la joute verbale des deux femmes ainsi que le bruitage de la bagarre jusqu'à mon intervention.

**-Je vois, je vais te demander de voir ta compagne...**

**-Ce n'est pas ma compagne maître,** le repris-je.

Je ne voulais pas que l'on associe Heïdi comme compagne elle était mon amante au pire ma concubine mais pas ma compagne.

**-Oui excuse-moi. Donc je te prierais d'aller trouver Heïdi et de la recadrer en lui précisant que je ne tolèrerais pas de nouveau ce genre de comportement et que je prendrais les sanctions qui s'imposent je vais en parler avec Marcus et je la ferais appeler lorsque nous aurons statué.**

**-Bien maître.**

**-Encore une chose Démétri...** mais je n'entendis pas la suite car ce qui se passait dans la tour est me glaça d'effroi il le vit et me prit la main pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

**-Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton ! Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne et certainement pas de toi,** dit-il dans une colère noire

Puis j'entendis les bruits d'un baiser j'entendis les gémissements plaintifs de Bella qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des gémissements de consentement. Puis un bruit de meuble cassé me parvint et la voix pleine de colère de Bella.

**-Tu ne me toucheras pas. Je ne mérite pas d'être traitée comme tu me traites, je ne suis pas là que pour tes besoins.** Tant mieux elle venait enfin de voir à qui elle avait affaire et cela me soulageait, car je ne l'imaginais pas enchaîner comme l'objet personnel et sexuel de Caïus à vie.

**-Tu te refuses à moi ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix proche de la démence ce qui provoqua en moi un sentiment de peur je me tendis prêt à courir pour aller la sortir de là-bas.

**-Attends encore un peu,** me fit Aro qui avait capté mes pensées.

**-Oui, je me refuse. Je ne demande rien d'autre qu'un peu de considération. Je sais que je ne suis que moi, pour ne pas dire que je ne suis pas elle. Et j'en suis désolée pour toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire passer pour une traînée aux yeux des autres et aux miens également.**

Elle était déterminée, je sentais sa peine dans sa voix mais elle ne flancherait pas elle ne se donnerait pas à lui dans ces circonstance et j'étais fier d'elle car oui elle méritait mieux que ça.

**-Dans ce cas sors d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir !** tonna-t-il de colère.

Je savais que c'était un dernier élan avant la perte de son contrôle et j'espérais qu'elle soit assez intelligente pour ne pas vouloir rester car c'est sa vie qu'elle mettait en jeu.

**-Bien maître,** répondit-elle avec une affliction audible.

Je l'entendis sortir, elle descendit pour se rendre dans ses appartements qui à mon goût étaient encore trop près de lui pour le moment. Puis quelques minutes plus tard elle repartit, je l'entendis prendre la direction des portes du château, certainement pour sortir se calmer. Mais j'entendis Heïdi dans ces environs également. Je la localisais et oui elle y était bien vu qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Coraline, qui était à proximité car elle était l'une des gardiennes des portes du château.

**-Tu devrais y aller pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise et donner une occasion à Caïus de s'en reprendre à Isabella car j'ai bien peur que des jours moins agréables se dessinent pour notre jeune amie.**

**-J'en ai bien peur également,** avouai-je.

Je me précipitais vers les portent du château pour éviter une guerre civile. Mais trop tard Heïdi l'avait senti et m'avait devancé, j'étais trop loin dans le château pour arriver avant elle. Et bien évidemment elle ne faisait pas dans la finesse. Mais cette fois-ci Bella avait agi sans se perdre en discussion. Le bruit fut terrible, j'étais certain d'avoir entendu un bruit de cassure, ses os s'étaient brisés dans l'impact. Bella était trop à fleur de peau elle avait trop de pression il fallait intervenir rapidement avant qu'elle reperde le contrôle.

**-Démétri !** cria Heïdi, m'appelant à son secours. J'arrivais devant elles. Bella prit une position défensive.

**-Ne m'approche pas où je ne réponds plus de rien,** je levais les mains en l'air lui montrant que je n'interviendrais pas, elle se détendit et se redressa légèrement.

**-Démétri défends-moi bordel !** cria Heïdi vexée.

**-Non c'était mérité, comme la fois précédente d'ailleurs,** répondis-je d'un ton neutre. De toute façon Aro m'avait demandé de l'avertir et puis elle allait vraiment trop loin.

**-Comment ça mérité ?** s'énerva-t-elle.

**-Tu n'avais pas à lui dire ce que tu lui as dit. Elle a réagi comme il le fallait pour rétablir son honneur. En plus je t'avais déjà averti de ne pas la chercher, qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se défendre seule. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est garde et toi seulement une rabatteuse,** Heïdi restait interdite, mais la réaction de Bella m'amusa certainement plus.

Elle avait la bouche ouverte à la limite de perdre sa mâchoire inférieure et me regardait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

**-Ferme la bouche Swan. Tu ressembles à un poisson hors de son bocal,** elle obéit sans même se poser de question ou ne serait ce que changer de posture, son regard ancré dans le mien.

Mon Dieu qu'elle était désirable. Je n'avais qu'une envie s'était de la prendre dans mes bras, de la réconforter, de la rassurer. Il fallait que je parte avant que je ne cède encore une fois à l'une de ses pulsions. J'entendis Heïdi grogner et Bella partir sans rien lui dire.

J'allais dans mes appartements j'avais besoin de m'isoler, que personne ne vienne perturber ma tranquillité et surtout je devais surveiller Caïus pour être sûr qu'il ne la suive pas pour se venger de l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire en se refusant à lui.

Et dire que si elle n'avait pas eu cette force de nouveau-né il l'aurait probablement violée. Je les ai entendu moi ses gémissements qui n'étaient pas des gémissements de plaisirs. Je les connaissais ses gémissements, combien de fois depuis ces deux derniers moi j'avais possédé Heïdi en imaginant que c'était elle, ne me concentrant que sur ses cris de plaisirs à elle. J'essayais de faire abstraction de Caïus qui était celui auquel elle se donnait, m'imaginant à sa place.

Elle me rendait fou, j'en devenais malade de jalousie, d'envie, redoublant ma colère sur elle ne pouvant trouver un autre moyen de me décharger. Mais au plus je m'en prenais à elle au plus j'étais en colère contre moi c'était un cercle vicieux et sans fin.

Heïdi avait bien vu que j'avais changé et elle avait redoublé sa jalousie parce qu'elle avait vu que je me mettais facilement en colère dès que je la voyais. J'espérais qu'elle n'ait pas fait le rapprochement entre le fait que je piquais des crises de colères lorsque je la voyais heureuse. Et puis de tout de façon je m'en fichais j'allais devoir mettre un terme à cette comédie que nous avions mise en place ces dernières années. Presque vingts ans que nous étions officiellement amants ce qui voulait dire que nous pouvions voir d'autres personnes parce qu'on était pas de vrais compagnons mais dès que nous étions dans le même endroit nous devions rester ensemble. Cela m'avait parfaitement convenu jusqu'à présent mais aujourd'hui tout était diffèrent je n'avais plus envie d'elle.

Je prenais conscience que je ne pouvais plus rester loin de Bella c'était déjà le cas avant mais nous étions en permanence ensemble, je me servais de ma mission pour toujours être avec elle même si nous ne nous parlions pas. Mais maintenant que nous ne sommes plus obligés d'être ensemble et que Jane avait fait en sorte que je ne partage aucune garde avec elle, je me sentais de plus en plus mal et de plus en plus vide. C'était étrange comme sensation car je n'avais envie que d'une chose c'était d'être avec elle mais quand j'y étais et que je la voyais regarder Caïus avec des yeux d'adorations voire même de vénérations je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête c'était de lui faire mal qu'elle ressente ce que moi je ressentais.

Qu'elle prenne ma place et qu'elle subisse et entende tout ce que je subissais et ce que j'entendais et généralement c'est à cause de ça que nous venions en permanence à nous bouffer le nez. Mais les choses venaient de changer elle avait repoussé Caïus et je le savais assez fier pour ne pas lui faire d'excuse et je savais que Bella n'y retournerait pas ne serait-ce que pour regagner sa propre estime. Donc je pouvais dorénavant tenter de me rapprocher doucement, et je sais qu'elle restait intouchable parce que même si elle l'avait rejeté, pour lui elle était toujours à lui et je n'étais pas assez fou ni suicidaire pour marcher sur les plates bandes de Caïus.

Mais je pouvais m'en rapprocher assez pour pouvoir discuter avec elle pour devenir son ami à défaut de plus. Je ferais en sorte d'être celui qu'elle viendrait retrouver lorsqu'elle n'irait pas bien, je voulais avoir une place spéciale, je voulais être spécial pour elle. Et j'allais tout mettre en œuvre pour y arriver. Ma décision était prise j'allais travailler pour gagner la confiance de Bella.

Je sentais la présence d'Heïdi arriver dans ma direction et vu le pas rageur qui martelait le sol j'en déduisais qu'elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Il y avait de quoi deux fois elle avait provoqué Bella et deux fois elle s'était faite humilier. Elle entra dans ma chambre dans une fureur visible son visage déformé par la haine. Je la regardais gardant mon calme car je venais de prendre une décision qui me rendait heureux et qui allait dans le sens de mes sentiments et rien ne saurait ternir ça.

**-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas protégé et défendu !** cria-t-elle.

**-Déjà tu vas commencer par baisser le volume je ne suis pas sourd. De plus je t'ai déjà expliqué la raison. Tu n'avais pas à lui dire ce que tu lui as dit, c'était déplacé.**

**-Et alors je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas !** cracha-t-elle.

**-Et quand bien même ce serait le cas. En quoi mes propres sentiments à l'encontre d'untel devraient êtres une excuse pour insulter injustement une personne ? En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'as fait ! Bien sûr qu'elle a une relation avec maître Caïus, mais elle ne l'a jamais mise en avant. Elle exécute les ordres comme tout le monde voire même plus consciencieusement que nous autres justement pour bien montrer qu'elle n'a pas de passe droit.**

**-C'est quoi ce retournement de veste que tu nous fais ? Depuis quand tu prends la défense de la Swan ?**

**-Depuis que maître Aro m'a demandé de t'avertir de te calmer et de la laisser tranquille. Il est justement en train d'étudier une sanction à prendre à ton encontre.**

**-Quoi ? Et pourquoi c'est elle qui ma mordu !** s'indigna-t-elle.

**-Et c'est toi qui l'a poussé dans ses retranchements, en plus elle était à fleur de peau elle revenait de sa première mission et pas une des plus faciles.**

**-Tu es amoureux d'elle ?** me demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

_Merde_, pensai-je fortement.

**-Pardon !** fis-je semblant de demander avec une moue d'indignation et d'agacement.

**-Ce serait logique après tout tu as changé depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Tout le monde te le dis tu as perdu tous tes amis, et même avec moi tu es différent. Et principalement lorsque nous faisons l'amour, tu es plus doux qu'avant.**

**-Parce que je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais,** répondis-je nonchalamment.

Je sentais Jane arriver je savais qu'il y avait des chances pour que ça pète et pour une fois je n'interviendrais pas, qu'elle se débrouille avec Jane. Après tout Jane était l'amie de Bella et cela ne susciterait plus de questions embarrassantes pour moi et Bella serait aussi bien défendue.

**-Je serais toi je partirais rapidement Jane arrive et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit de bonne humeur après ce que tu as fait à son amie.**

**-Mais c'est le monde à l'envers, c'est elle qui m'a agressée, j'ai sa morsure pour le prouver.**

**-On ne va pas en revenir sur cette discussion, tu as ta version et j'en ai entendu une autre en direct. Alors pour une fois range ta mauvaise foi et ton orgueil et pars vite avant que Jane n'arrive,** elle me regarda froidement et me dit comme menace ultime.

**-Ne t'attends pas à ce que je revienne dans ton lit de sitôt !**

**-Je saurais m'en remettre,** lui répondis-je blasé mais au fond de moi totalement soulagé.

Elle grogna puis sortit mais trop tard lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte Jane et elle se firent face. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire Heïdi se retrouva au sol à crier de douleur. Jane ne cessant pas la torture se baissa et lui murmura à l'oreille.

**-La prochaine fois que tu tentes de nouveau de t'en prendre à mon amie je serais beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup moins gentille. Maintenant dégage catin !** je les regardais ne me levant même pas de mon fauteuil.

Jane cessa la torture sur Heïdi qui se releva avec beaucoup de peine et partit sans demander son reste.

**-Je peux ?** demanda Jane sur le pas de ma porte.

**-Comme toujours !** répondis-je. Elle entra et ferma la porte. Elle s'approcha de moi et prit place dans le fauteuil en face du mien.

**-Peut-on parler sans oreilles indiscrètes ?** demanda-t-elle.

Elle mima un « Caïus » silencieusement. Je me concentrais deux secondes histoire de voir où il se trouvait. Il était dans les geôles du château ce qui voulait dire qu'il se nourrissait des humains que nous enfermions pour avoir toujours du sang frais à disposition à tout moment. Et cet endroit avait été bien isolé pour nous éviter à tous et principalement lui et moi, de devoir supporter les cris assourdissants et constant de notre nourriture.

**-Oui mais pas longtemps il est en train de se nourrir.**

**-OK je vais aller droit au but. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Bella.**

**-Pardon ?** m'exclamai-je.

**-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi et de toute façon je n'ai pas le temps. Donc je connais tes sentiments pour Bella et je sais avec ce que j'ai entendu qu'elle va passer de sales moments dans un futur proche. Je vais reprendre tous les plannings et je vais vous mettre ensemble le plus souvent possible, je compte sur toi pour arrêter tes conneries et te conduire avec courtoisie. Je sais que c'est frustrant mais elle va avoir besoin de soutien et le tiens également. En plus tu es celui que maître Caïus exècre par dessus tout donc il se fixera sur toi relâchant un peu la pression sur elle.**

**-Donc en fait si je comprends bien tu m'offres en pâture à maître Caïus pour soulager Bella ?**

**-C'est ça !** fit-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Je le lui retournais.

**-Bien fais ça. Mais en ce qui concerne la première partie de la conversation, tu gardes ça pour toi s'il te plaît.**

**-En fait Rose est au courant également.**

**-Comment-ça ? Merde Jane tu aurais pu deviner que je t'aurais demandé le silence sur un sujet pareil.**

**-Elle l'a découvert en même temps que moi, je n'y suis pour rien.**

**-Quand ?**

**-Le jour de la transformation de Bella tu t'es tendu quand maître Caïus s'est approché d'elle et qu'il l'a prise. Et puis après tu as trouvé cette excuse pour la porter dans tes bras lorsque vous avez croisé Heïdi comme pour la protéger de la furie.**

**-Merde je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi visible.**

**-Ça ne l'est pas Rosalie est très perspicace et observatrice et moi je te connais bien. Rassure-toi personne d'autre mise à part maître Aro n'est au courant.**

**-OK et j'espère que cela restera comme ça.**

**-Bien je vais y aller j'ai du boulot. Oh ! Justement je voulais te dire avant de partir tu commences ta garde à huit heure en même temps que Bella, je vais aller finaliser les plannings pour éviter que maître Caïus ne se doute de quelque chose je vais être obligée de tous nous alterner avec elle.**

**-Apporte-moi mon nouveau planning quand il sera prêt.**

**-Comme toujours,** dit-elle en se levant et en m'embrassant sur le front. **Et ne fantasme pas trop puisqu'apparemment t'as perdu ta poupée gonflable. Tu vas être obligé de te remettre au travaux manuels.**

**-Ah merde j'avais pas pensé à ça,** répondis-je dépité.

**-C'est la différence avec nous les femmes nous pensons aux trois prochains coups lorsque nous prenons une décision.**

**-Ouais ben en amie que tu es censée être tu aurais dû mettre ton cerveau à ma disposition et ****penser à mes intérêts. Si je suis insupportable tu ne t'en prendras qu'à toi-même,** lui rétorquai-je.

**-C'est ça,** répondit-elle en partant.

Le lendemain matin je me rendis à la salle des trônes j'étais légèrement en avance je voulais jauger l'ambiance. Il était évident que Caïus ne s'était pas véritablement calmé, mais il était plus pondéré. Aro me vit arriver et bien que je sus qu'il était surpris il n'en montra rien. Je crois qu'il était le seul à connaître nos tours de garde. Je pris position à côté de Félix en disant à Afton que je le relevais. Il me regardait curieusement mais ne dit heureusement rien. Car je ne voulais pas que Caïus se doute que nous avions procédé à des changements dans son dos. Bella arriva quelques minutes plus tard elle était à l'heure, elle était toujours à l'heure mais il fallait éviter qu'une de ses actions n'attise la rancœur de Caïus.

Les maîtres étaient en train de parler entre eux, enfin Aro et Marcus attendant que les premiers visiteurs n'arrivent. Bella entra dans la salle elle jeta un regard anxieux à Caïus qui la toisait froidement, elle baissa la tête en soupirant doucement. Puis elle regarda Félix pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le relevait et son regard s'arrêta sur moi. Elle fut étonnée mais je la regardais d'un regard neutre je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne s'attarde trop sur moi parce que Caïus allait en profiter. Et je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma pensée qu'il s'exclama.

**-Au lieu de faire les yeux doux tu ferais mieux de prendre ta place et rapidement,** elle tourna la tête pour le regarder et répondit.

**-Oui maître,** et elle alla se placer derrière son trône là où était sa place en tant que bouclier.

**-Et pendant que j'y suis où étais-tu cette nuit ?** demanda-t-il sèchement.

**-Je suis allée prendre l'air pour me calmer.**

**-Toute la nuit !**

**-Oui toute la nuit, **répondit-elle d'une voix fluette.

**-J'espère que tu en as bien profité !** répondit-il en arborant un sourire qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Aro le regarda, il allait pour lui prendre la main afin de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais Caïus lui dit en l'enlevant avant qu'il ne le touche.

**-Ne te mêle pas de ça !**

**-Mon frère...** commença Aro.

**-Il n'y a pas de mon frère qui tienne ! Elle est à moi et je fais ce que je veux !** Aro soupira et se détourna de son frère en me jetant un regard discrètement car je venais de me tendre lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elle lui appartenait.

J'espérais qu'il se reprenne vite car je ne savais pas si je n'allais pas finir par contacter l'autre attardé pour lui dire que sa compagne était ici et qu'il vienne pour la réclamer. Et contre ça même lui ne pourrait rien, c'était la loi. Elle appartenait à son compagnon avant tout. Le compagnon avait la primeur sur le créateur ce qui était normal enfin je pense. Et puis même s'il venait à se rebeller ils avaient le Major dans leur rang et Caïus craignait le Major ce qui était un plus pour l'attardé d'ado. Je savais que je risquais de me mettre Aro à dos mais je ne pense pas qu'avoir un bouclier craintif soit la meilleure solution, et puis j'étais prêt à prendre le risque je crois que je la préférais avec l'autre que de voir Caïus la maltraiter devant mes yeux sans que je puisse rien y faire.

Mon service se passa et il fut temps pour nous d'être relevé Alec et Chelsea arrivèrent. Alec vint prendre place à mes côtés et me demanda silencieusement comment c'était je lui fis non de la tête. Il me fit un sourire contrit. Bella allait elle aussi prendre congé mais lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Caïus il la saisit par le poignet.

**-Non toi tu restes,** dit-il. Elle le regarda interrogative. **Tu reprends ta place !** lui ordonna-t-il.

**-Bien maître,** répondit-elle.

Elle alla se replacer. Elle croisa mon regard et je pouvais y lire sa détresse. Je lui fis un petit sourire compatissant elle me fixa ne croyant toujours pas ce que je venais de faire.

**-Ton service est fini tu peux partir,** tonna Caïus d'une voix rude. **Chelsea tu peux disposer** **également,** ordonna-t-il à la garde.

Nous nous exécutâmes. J'allais directement dans les appartements de Jane pour l'avertir de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**-Rentre,** me dicta-t-elle. Elle n'était pas seule, Santiago et Rosalie étaient présent tous les deux.

**-Où est Bella ?** me demanda sa sœur.

**-Il lui a ordonné de rester encore elle se tape deux services d'affiler.**

**-Merde le...**

**-Tais-toi !** lui ordonnai-je en lui montrant mes oreilles pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Elle me remercia d'un hochement de tête.

**-Et moi je fais comment avec le planning,** râla Jane pour nous couvrir.

**-J'en sais rien, il a relâché Chelsea.**

**-Bon je suppose quelle pourra profiter de sa journée et j'adapterais un repos plus conséquent à Bella plus tard.**

**-Essai si tu peux de nous coordonner toutes les deux comme ça nous iront décompresser dans la maison des collines.**

**-Je vais voir je ne te promets rien les plannings sont tous bouclés pour les deux mois à venir.**

**-OK.**

Je passais le reste du temps avec eux, le temps de la garde d'Alec et Bella. Et bien que j'étais présent avec eux mes sens étaient dans la salle d'audiences. Les visiteurs venaient et allaient déposant leurs plaintes et demandant des solutions pour leur problèmes. Mais ce n'est pas sur ça que je portais mon attention, non c'était sur les paroles des maîtres et principalement celles de Caïus. Puis l'heure de la relève arriva Jane alla pour rejoindre la salle vu que c'était son tour elle devait s'y rendre avec Lettie. Elle arriva juste quelques seconde après Lettie. Et de nouveau Caïus s'interposa.

**-Tant que je ne te l'ordonnerais pas tu resteras !** dit-il sèchement.

**-Maître Caïus si vous me permettez... **commença Jane.

**-Non je ne te permets pas et ne viens pas me parler de ton planning j'en ai rien à faire. Après tout tu as huit heures pour aller le refaire si ça te chante,** lança-t-il autoritairement.

**-Non Jane tu restes et toi aussi Lettie. Tu reprendras le planning seulement pour Isabella. Tu la feras remplacer dès que Caïus aura décrété que sa sanction sera terminée,** dicta Aro empêchant Caïus de donner un ordre contradictoire.

**-Bien maître,** fit Jane. Et elle releva son frère.

J'informais Rosalie qui commençait sérieusement à bouillir, mais je réussis à faire qu'elle ne s'énerve pas trop. Le fait qu'elle sache pour mes sentiments concernant sa sœur faisait qu'elle n'était pas revêche à mon égard et j'en étais intérieurement soulagé. Alec arriva et je les laissais ensemble, je repartis dans ma chambre. Je savais que je serais tranquille car Heïdi ne reviendrait pas et en plus elle était occupée à enfermer les humains dans les geôles pour le repas de demain. Elle n'avait pas été les chercher loin peut-être en Italie, en France ou en Espagne autant dire que je n'étais vraiment pas dans ses bonnes grâces car elle savait que je n'appréciais pas la variété latine, trop amère à mon goût. Je restais tranquille dans ma chambre ne délaissant pas ce qu'il se passait dans la salle d'audiences. Les visiteurs défilaient toujours, et vu l'affluence qui avaient aux portes du château ce n'était pas pour ce calmer, il y avait des périodes comme celle-là, et j'ai même vu une fois les maîtres rester jusqu'à cinq jours consécutifs sans bouger de la salle des audiences. Généralement cela se faisait sur deux ou trois jours maximum. Et puis quand cela devenait trop long les maîtres se répartissaient des tours de repos. Encore huit heures de passées cela faisait vingt quatre heures que Bella était en poste j'espérais qu'il la laisse souffler un peu.

Ce fut le tour de Rose de prendre sa garde avec Félix une nouvelle fois. Il fut surpris de la voir encore présente bien évidemment la rumeur avait couru très vite dans le château tout le monde savait que Bella était sanctionnée mais la plupart croyait que c'était elle qui avait agressé Heïdi volontairement. Les bruits de couloirs de toutes façon même s'ils commençaient avec une version correcte, elle revenait transformée de façon à ce que l'on ne reconnaissait plus l'histoire.

**-Lettie reste ici. Jane peux tu aller nous chercher Heïdi et Coraline je te prie.**

**-Oui maître déclara Jane avant de partir en vitesse.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Aro ?** demanda Caïus.

**-Je règle nos affaires internes nous avons une heure avant que les prochains visiteurs n'arrivent nous allons en profiter pour tirer cette histoire au claire.**

**-Tout est parfaitement clair pour moi et je ne vois pas ce que tu viens faire là-dedans.**

**-Je ne peux certes pas intervenir dans tes décisions et sanctions concernant ta protégée. Mais je me dois de rétablir l'ordre au sein de ce château et des gardes. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir je sais que Isabella n'a fait que répondre à des provocations. Et provocations qui ont commencé le jour même de sa transformation.**

**-Fait comme il te plaira mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je lèverais ma sanction.**

**-Tu es le seul à pouvoir prendre cette décision j'en suis conscient,** Jane arriva suivit de Heïdi et Coraline.

**-Bien approchez toutes les trois,** commença Aro moins chaleureux qu'à l'accoutumé.

Puis un silence se fit j'imaginais qu'il devait lire les pensées des filles. Au bout d'environs cinq minutes de silence il reprit.

**-C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé. Vous attendiez Isabella pour la brimer et la molester car vous contiez sur le fait qu'elle ne dirait rien comme toutes les fois où vous avez très largement dépassé les limites. Vous saviez qu'elle ne se plaindrait jamais à cause de son statut particulier. Mais sérieusement vous vous croyez où ? Vous êtes des vampires de plusieurs centaines d'années pour certaines,** personne ne moufta, je les imaginais regarder leurs chaussures comme les êtres pathétiques et pitoyables qu'elles étaient.** Bien je vous avais prévu des heures d'intérêts générales en plus de vos emploies du temps respectifs, ce que vous ferez sous la direction de Jane et de Rosalie et ce pendant le trimestre à venir. Vous leur devrez obéissance comme à nous, mais ce n'est pas tout vu que de part vos mesquineries misérables et totalement infantiles Isabella se voit sanctionnée. Elle ne peut donc pas aller chasser donc vous devrez le faire pour elle.**

J'entendis des hoquets de stupeurs. Intérieurement je jubilais il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux que ça pour humilier Heïdi et ses deux acolytes. J'entendis Jane, Rosalie et Félix glousser ils devaient certainement être dans le même état que moi.

**-Vous n'y pensez pas maître. Ce n'est pas sérieux nous ne pouvons pas aller chasser ces animaux puants,** rétorqua Heïdi amer.

**-Jane s'il te plaît,** demanda implicitement Aro.

La seconde d'après Heïdi hurla de douleur comme jamais auparavant et pourtant elle avait l'habitude des traitements de Jane. Au bout de quinze secondes environ Aro reprit.

**-Ça suffit Jane,** Heïdi cessa ses hurlements.** Je suis extrêmement sérieux Heïdi et ne te permets ****plus jamais d'élever la voix en ma présence surtout pour contester un ordre. S'il doit y avoir une prochaine fois je laisserais carte blanche à Jane et elle fera ce qu'elle veut de toi, et quand je dis ce qu'elle veut c'est dans le véritable sens du terme. Je ne supporterais pas d'avantage que tu prennes tes aises et que tu te permettes de brimer les nouvelles pour une simple question de jalousie. Tu n'es pas irremplaçable Heïdi garde ça en tête.**

**-Oui maître,** répondit-elle d'une voix piteuse.

**-Isabella quels sont tes mets préférés ?**

**-Aro !** fit sèchement Caïus.

**-Que tu la sanctionnes je n'ai pas à intervenir, elle est ta protégée et je ne remets pas ça en cause. Mais la torture n'est pas de mise dans cette situation, elle n'est pas une ennemie et n'a pas trahie, elle a droit à un traitement décent.**

Caïus grogna parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre ça. Mais quel salaud il allait la laisser s'assoiffer. Mais quelle ordure tout ça pour ne pas reconnaître ses torts. C'est quand même dingue d'avoir un orgueil aussi mal placé. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir autant parce qu'elle s'était refusée à lui ? Quoique rien ne me surprendrait avec lui. À moins qu'il y ait autre chose entre Bella et Caïus que je ne savais pas.

**-Isabella choisis trois mets je te prie.**

**-Lynx, loup et renard,** répondit-elle d'une petite voix après quelques secondes de silence lourd et pesant.

**-Vous avez entendu, et une dernière chose ramenez les vivant. Il serait dommage qu'Isabella doivent se contenter d'un repas froid. Vous pouvez disposer !**

J'entendis les portes se refermer et je décidais de sortir de mes appartements pour aller à leur rencontre histoire de retourner un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Je croisais Alec.

**-Viens avec moi vite,** lui dis-je. Il me suivit et nous nous arrêtâmes devant les portes du château.

**-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?**

**-Pour que je ne sois pas le seul à m'amuser. Aro vient de commander à Heïdi, Coraline et Lettie d'aller chasser pour Bella.**

**-Non sérieusement ?**

**-Oui et en plus elles devront être un trimestre entier les bonnes à tout faire de Rose et Jane.**

**-Il a été sadique sur ce coup là.**

**-C'est clair mais c'était mérité elles ont volontairement attendu Bella pour apparemment la pousser à bout mais je pense qu'elles ne s'attendaient pas que Bella puisse être meilleure combattante qu'elles.**

**-C'est du n'importe quoi.**

**-Que veux-tu ce sont des filles.**

Nous entendîmes arriver lesdites filles. Nous nous adossions tous les deux contre le mur faisant face à leur arrivée.

**-Tiens donc le fan club de la carpette de maître Caïus,** cracha Heïdi.

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit chérie la jalousie ne te vas pas au teint. Ça te déforme le visage et te rend disgracieuse.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Démétri ?**

**-Ah ! C'est fini les « mon lapin » ?** me taquina Alec.

**-Apparemment ! Nous ne voulons rien d'autre que te voir chérie. Et vous souhaiter une bonne chasse,** ajoutai-je sournoisement.

**-Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer quoi qu'il va falloir courir car ça m'étonnerais que ton charme agisse sur... qu'est-ce qu'elles doivent chasser ?** me demanda Alec ?

**-Lynx, loup et renard,** répondis-je.

**-Elle a été gentille elle aurait pus demander un sanglier par exemple.**

**-Ou un herbivore ils puent plus que tout le reste.**

**-Ce n'est pas faux.**

**-Tu sais que tu es en train de mettre une relation de vingts ans en l'air et pour quoi ? pour qui ? Cette traînée qui ne t'accorde même pas un regard ?** me lança dédaigneusement Heïdi. Je me redressais.

**-Tu ne comprendras jamais rien à rien Heïdi. Bella et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendu ce n'est pas un secret, mais ce n'est pour autant que je m'amuse à l'attaquer gratuitement ou à lui tendre des embuscades pour faire la belle auprès de tes... je n'ai même pas de qualificatif pour décrire ce qui te sert d'amies. Tu as pratiquement trois cent ans il serait temps que tu mûrisses. Tu ne crois pas ? Et puis quant à nos vingts ans de relation comme tu appelles ça. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un échange de service. Si ce n'est pas toi ça en sera une autre.**

**-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Démétri, je te connais. Et je sais que la seule que tu convoites à l'heure actuelle tu ne l'auras pas, jamais. Tu n'es rien à côtés de maître Caïus elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui même quand il la traite comme une chienne, comme en ce moment. Il n'aura qu'à se montrer attentionné une petite heure et oublié le traitement de merde qu'il lui fait subir.**

**-Je crois que tu connais mal Bella,** trancha Alec. **Elle a des principes et ne se laissera pas abuser de cette façon.**

**-C'est toi qui connais mal les femmes surtout les femmes sentimentales. Mais c'est un peu normal entre ta sœur et ta… copine ce ne sont pas des femmes mais des cœurs de pierres,** Alec grogna. Je le stoppais avant qu'il ne fasse carnage.

**-Laisse tomber Alec et puis en plus elles doivent aller chercher le dîner de Bella. Amusez-vous bien les filles et n'oubliez pas les photos.**

Je fis signe à Alec de me suivre et nous retournions dans ma chambre. Il garda le silence je me demandais si cela était pour la réflexion concernant sa sœur et Rose ou si c'était pour la réflexion concernant Bella et moi et vu le regard qu'il me lançait je savais que c'était la deuxième option. Son regard me scrutait impassible attendant une réponse à ses questions silencieuses. Je soupirais et lui fit un signe tête affirmatif en lui mimant de garder le secret qui n'était plus si secret que ça.

Ce secret que je pensais garder farouchement s'effritait de plus en plus. Nous étions à l'origine que deux à connaître mes sentiments et en à peine vingt quatre heures nous en étions à cinq. Il fallait que cela s'arrête car au bout du compte c'est elle qui subirait.

Si Caïus venait à croire la version de Heïdi il fera subir les pires tortures à Bella juste pour le plaisir me voir moi souffrir, et il en était capable. Il faudrait bien vite remédier à ça.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... laissez moi vos commentaires que je sache ce que vous en pensez... Moi personnellement c'est un chapitre que j'aime bien car il est un tournant de cette histoire. À la semaine prochaine.**

**Bet's**


	13. Chapter 13 Qualité ou faiblesse

**Salut les gens :)**

**Grosse frayeur ce matin en voulant poster ce chapitre. Je suis tellement débordée en ce moment que j'ai bien cru avoir oublié de l'envoyer en correction :s oufff c'est pas le cas je peux donc vous le mettre aujourd'hui...**

**Bien je vous laisse lire à tout de suite en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Qualité ou faiblesse**

Merde qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il les avait bel et bien envoyé chasser pour moi. Les deux autres c'étaient pas un problème mais elle, elle allait me faire vivre un enfer après ça. Et sans compter sur son conjoint, bien qu'il paraissait s'être adouci.

En fait quand j'y repensais lorsqu'il m'avait retiré de sur Heïdi il ne m'avait pas brutalisée, il m'avait seulement maintenu pour m'empêcher d'y retourner. Et cette étreinte enfin de compte pouvait-elle être réelle?

Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela devait être important ?

Je crois que cette garde me portait sur le système vingt quatre heures que j'étais ici sans bouger je ne pouvais même pas faire un pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était capital ou que j'avais des crampes mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir bouger. Ils le faisaient bien eux de temps à autres. J'avais croisé le regard désolé d'Aro, j'avais remarqué qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour alléger ma peine et tenter de raisonner Caïus. Mais ce dernier était entêté et caractériel, je me demande maintenant si je n'avais pas fait une erreur de me refuser à lui. Pas que je regrettais ou que je considérais que j'avais tort parce que j'avais la certitude d'avoir raison. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire contre sa sanction, il me tenait et il le savait. Je voyais qu'il essayait de me tenir éloignée de mes amis pour m'affaiblir et peut-être même me faire céder afin que je ne lui refuse plus jamais mes faveurs. Et franchement je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Combien de temps me garderait-il là ? Car j'avais compris que tant qu'ils y auraient des visiteurs je resterais. Ça faisait vingt quatre heures cela pouvait encore durer au maximum encore quarante huit.

Je me demandais comment ils faisaient pour gérer ça car moi les entendre se plaindre à longueur de journée ça me tapait sur les nerfs et en plus pour des banalités ou des choses qui honnêtement étaient ridicule. On disait que les humains étaient des assistés mais il en était de même avec les vampires.

Je crois que le pire de ce que j'ai entendu c'est une femelle qui est venu parce qu'elle pense avoir trouvé son compagnon mais que ce dernier est humain elle voulait demander la permission aux régents pour le mordre afin de le transformer. Une autre dans le même style qui avait trouvé son compagnon mais il était marié et refusait de quitter sa femme, elle demandait que justice soit faite. Même moi j'étais dépitée, en tout cas écouter leur petites misères me soulageait un peu et je me rendais compte qu'il y avait quand même bien pire que moi et ça me remontait le moral, enfin d'autres histoires que les deux que je venais d'énoncer.

Je jetais des coups d'œil régulier à Rose et Félix. Ma sœur ne me quittait pas des yeux non plus et je pouvais lire dans son regard sa peine et sa colère. J'espérais intérieurement qu'elle se contienne car il ne laisserait rien passer. Et dire que j'aimais cet homme, en fait je devais être maso parce que je l'aimais toujours. Malgré ce qu'il me faisait, je l'aimais cet amour était inconditionnel et inexplicable, mais je ne le vénérais plus. Ah, ça non !

Il m'avait humiliée et blessée dans mon amour propre, et juste pour ça je ne pourrais plus l'idolâtrer comme je le faisais, ou était-ce parce que j'étais fâchée j'en savais rien en fait. Pffff j'en soufflais de dépit.

Trois heures après l'intermède d'Aro pour régler nos affaires internes et ainsi me créer une ennemie à vie sinon trois, elles revinrent avec mon dîner. J'aurais pu en rire si ce n'était pas si dramatique et surtout si récent. Mais qui sait dans une centaine d'années si je survivais à ça, j'en rirais peut-être avec ma sœur.

Elles rentrèrent dans la salle et malgré le tragique de la situation je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser ce qui bien entendu déclencha le rire de Félix, Rose et Aro. Elles étaient toutes les trois devant les maîtres chacune avec un animal qui se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais malgré leurs aptitudes surnaturelles, elles ne s'en étaient pas sorti indemne. Leurs tenues étaient véritablement fichu. Des lambeaux de Versace, Gucci et autres tissus haute couture qu'elles portaient. Leurs cheveux partaient dans tous les sens comme si elles avaient rouler plus de cinq cents kilomètres en cabriolet sans chapeau et de la terre de partout sur elles. Ce qui pour ces filles distinguées était vraiment le summum de l'humiliation. Caïus nous sortit de notre hilarité général, enfin le mien était interne.

**-Vous irez enfermer ces puanteurs dans les sous-sols, elle ira dîner plus tard. Et profitez-en pour vous changer vous êtes lamentables et ridicules.**

Elles hochèrent la tête partirent très vites. J'échangeais un regard amusé avec Rose. Par contre sentir les animaux m'avait donné encore plus soif. Je n'avais pas chassé depuis un moment et je devais y aller hier après mon service avec Rose. J'aurais dû chasser l'autre nuit quand je suis parti, mais qui aurait pu se douter qu'il allait si mal prendre le fait que je me refuse à lui parce que pour moi il ne s'agissait pas d'autre chose.

L'heure de la relève arriva et je priais pour qu'il me laisse partir. J'en avais marre et en plus j'avais soif, ma gorge me brûlait et le fait que je savais que j'avais mon repas à porté de main et que je n'aurais même pas à sortir du château faisait que j'étais très impatiente. Mais il le savait, il avait vu mes yeux.

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde le craignait il était véritablement sadique et vu comment il réagissait avec moi qui avait partagé son intimité et son lit, je ne voulais pas être son ennemie. Je sentis Démétri et Afton arriver c'était la relève. J'avais hâte de croiser le regard de Démétri pour voir si je m'étais trompée ou pas. Ils entrèrent dans la salle Afton me regarda peiné mais Démétri ne m'accorda aucun regard il était impassible, presque ennuyé d'être ici. Donc je m'étais bel et bien imaginé des choses, ce devait être le manque de sang dans mon organisme qui faisait que je délirais et que je m'imaginais ce qui n'existaient pas. Rose et Félix partirent mais Rose traîna des pieds elle retardait le moment où elle me laisserait.

**-Je ne la relâcherais pas maintenant il ne sert à rien de traîner. Sors !** lui ordonna Caïus.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux je lui fis non de la tête, elle dirigea son regard sur moi puis baissa la tête et sortit. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle lui dise le fond de sa pensée qui ne devait pas être très jolie en tout cas ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

**-Bien !** dit Aro.** Il ne nous reste plus qu'une dizaine de personnes et nous pourrons tous aller nous divertir un peu.**

Je vis les yeux de Démétri se froncer mais il regarda bien droit devant lui essayant de ne capter le regard de personne.

Encore trois heures plus tard et la dernière visite de cette cession partie, je fus soulagée au moins je pourrais aller chasser et au pire des cas rester enfermée dans ma chambre.

**-Nous allons pouvoir dîner,** commenta Marcus.

**-Oui effectivement il était temps,** répondit Aro. Caïus sortit son téléphone, appuya sur une touche et se le colla à l'oreille.

**-Apporte le dîner !** et il raccrocha. Aro se tourna vers lui.

**-Il est temps de la relâcher.**

**-Non elle reste.**

**-Caïus je pense que tu vas trop loin maintenant !** intervint Marcus à son tour. C'était la première fois qu'il intervenait pour prendre ma défense contre son frère.

**-Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. Elle est à moi, elle est mienne et je prends les décisions la concernant.**

**-Caïus laisse-la partir si tu veux qu'elle puisse garder encore un peu d'estime pour toi, laisse-la partir ne l'oblige pas à assister à notre repas,** tenta de le raisonner encore une fois Aro.

**-Je vais bien assister au sien je ne vois pas en quoi cela est dégradant ?** **Et puis de toute façon c'est comme ça et pas autrement,** je paniquais totalement je commençais même à suffoquer.

Tous les regards se tournaient vers moi, des regard tristes et peinés.

**-S'il vous plaît maître, laissez-moi au moins quitter la salle je resterais à l'extérieur et je vous attendrais mais laissez-moi quitter cette pièce avant qu'ils n'arrivent,** le suppliai-je.

Je voyais qu'il jubilait il était heureux de me voir le supplier devant tout le monde et perdre pied alors que pendant plus de vingts quatre heures je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre il allait me mettre à genoux maintenant. Tout ce qui avait été fait avant c'était seulement pour me mettre en condition.

**-Tu resteras et tu assisteras à mon dîner,** dit-il avec un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

Je sanglotais ouvertement j'étais terrorisée d'assister à ces mises à morts mais surtout j'avais peur de ne pas résister à l'appel de tout ce sang. J'avais du contrôle seulement quand le sang restait à l'intérieur des corps, mais une fois qu'il serait à l'extérieur je savais que je risquais de ne pas tenir. Je sentais les humains arriver en même temps que tous les vampires du château. Les premiers à entrer dans la pièces furent les humains une fois tous rentrés les vampires arrivèrent, les maîtres s'étaient levés et maîtresse Sulpicia arriva à son tour elle vint à côté de son mari et me regarda. Elle me fit un petit sourire et offrit un regard noir à Caïus.

**-Tu devrais avoir honte de toi. En tout cas Athenodora serait honteuse et ne cautionnerait certainement pas ce que tu fais à cette petite.**

**-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde et laisse ma femme en dehors de ça,** grogna-t-il. Aro jeta un regard froid à son frère, et tira sa femme contre lui.

Les portes se fermèrent et le carnage commença. Je me saisis devant les atrocités qui se déroulaient devant moi. Des cris de terreurs, de douleurs et ce sang, mon Dieu que ça sentait bon. Je devais ne pas céder mais j'avais tellement soif, je ne résistais pas je fis un pas en avant, lorsque deux mains me retinrent par les bras. Il se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura.

**-Retiens ta respiration et ferme les yeux. Reste comme ça tant que tu n'entendras les portes se refermer,** c'était Démétri il était venu me retenir au moment même où j'allais céder, il m'avait retenue et aidé.

Il me lâcha et s'éloigna j'avais fait ce qu'il m'avait dit au moment où il le disait. Mais ces cris ! Que pouvais-je faire pour ne plus les entendre ? Ce que j'avais vu et ce que j'entendais me resteraient à jamais encré au plus profond de moi. Avec la mission du bébé c'est ce que j'avais de plus terrible comme image. Je sentis un corps se coller à moi dans mon dos, deux bras vinrent m'enlacer de façon possessive. Je savais qui s'était mais je ne bougeais pas, je faisais ce que m'avait dit Démétri je ne bougerais pas avant d'avoir entendu les portes se refermer.

**-Ouvre les yeux ma belle,** je ne le fis pas. **Ouvre les yeux ! **m'ordonna-t-il plus sèchement.

Je n'avais pas le choix il fallait que j'obéisse, je le fis non sans une certaine appréhension et je vis ce que je redoutais le plus. Des humains par dizaines se faire saigner par mes congénères. L'imaginer était une chose mais le voir et surtout prendre conscience de cette barbarie en vrai et en masse c'était autre chose. C'était pire car mon imagination ne pouvait pas édulcorer ce qu'il se passait vraiment, ils étaient sauvages, sans pitiés, sanguinaires, des monstres. Il me serra dans ses bras.

**-Tu es mienne Bella, tu m'appartiens à moi et à personne d'autre tu comprends ?** Me dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je hochais la tête pour ne pas parler. **Dis-le-moi Bella. Dis-le !** J'eus toutes les peines du monde à obéir, il le sentit car il me compressa le ventre pour m'y insister. J'ouvris la bouche.

**-Je vous appartiens, maître.**

**-Non Bella pas comme ça. Comme lorsque l'on est tous les deux, dans l'intimité.**

Que voulait-il au juste ?

Je ne devais pas me montrer de cette façon et puis ce sang qui était en train de rendre ma gorge équivalente à un brasier. J'avais envie de boire je voyais cette femme en face de moi au sol en train de vomir de dégoût et de terreur. Mais même cela ne me répugnait pas, j'avais envie de l'avoir et de la boire. Mes yeux furent happés par un groupe pile en face de nous, ils ne se nourrissaient pas, ils me regardaient, ils nous regardaient. C'était Jane, Alec, Félix, Santiago et Démétri les yeux de ce dernier comme ceux de tous les autres d'ailleurs étaient noirs mais le regard qu'il lançait ne montrait pas de la soif dans le sens propre du terme mais une soif de tuer et je ne savais pas qui de moi ou de Caïus, il voulait tuer.

**-Bella j'attends ta réponse. Et si tu me réponds ce que je veux entendre j'irais te chercher cette femme que tu observais.** Tout en plantant mon regard dans celui de Jane car c'est en elle que je puisais le plus de soutien et de compassion, je déclarais sans grande conviction.

**-Je suis tienne, je n'appartiens qu'à toi et à personne d'autre.**

**-Ce n'est pas très convaincant. Avec plus de conviction !** me dit-il en me tournant pour que je le regarde.

**-Je suis tienne Caïus, je n'appartiens qu'à toi et à personne d'autre, r**epris-je à nouveau en le fixant bien droit dans les yeux.

**-Voila qui est mieux,** me dit-il. **Et est-ce que tu m'aimes ?** il fallait que je lui réponde oui et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

Je sais que c'est difficile à croire après tout ça mais je l'aimais, peut-être pas de la façon dont il le sous-entendait mais je l'aimais c'était certain.

**-Oui je t'aime,** il m'embrassa un de ses baisers tendre comme il savait si bien les faire. Je répondis profitant de cette opportunité pour me sortir de cet Enfer.

Il délaissa mes lèvres avec un sourire victorieux il regarda par dessus mon épaule ce sourire ne le quittait pas. Il alla chercher la femme que j'avais observé tout à l'heure je ne voulais pas la boire, je ne voulais pas boire de sang humain mais il était si difficile de résister. Il l'a jeta à mes pieds.

**-Bois ma belle,** j'entendis un grognement je levais la tête pour voir Démétri dans les bras de Félix et Alec qui s'interposait également.

Caïus se détourna de moi, et alla en direction du groupe. J'avais peur pour Démétri je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait grogné vu que je ne le regardais pas. Mais apparemment Caïus avait dû entendre ou voir quelque chose qui m'avait échappé. Il se planta devant eux et Démétri avait toujours ce regard noir rempli de fureur. J'avais peur de ce regard, mais j'avais encore plus peur pour lui.

**-Lâche le Félix ! Ainsi donc Heïdi disait la vérité ?**

**-Elle est simplement jalouse, c'est maladif chez elle vous devriez le savoir.**

**-Pourquoi cette réaction excessive alors ?** lâcha sarcastiquement Caïus.

**-Vous l'obligez à faire ce dont elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut pas boire de sang humain et vous l'avez assoiffée pour qu'elle cède.**

**-Et en quoi est-ce que cela te regarde ? Elle est à moi Démétri tout comme l'était Athenodora.**

**-Elle ne l'est pas elle est à Cullen !** cracha le traqueur.

**-Certainement pas et tu as intérêt à faire attention à tes menaces Démétri. Mes frères et les jumeaux ne seront pas toujours là pour te protéger.**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, je peux très bien...** Caïus perdit son calme il attrapa Démétri par le cou.

**-Vous restez en dehors de ça !** ordonna-t-il d'un ton trop doux pour être vraiment bienveillant. Tout le monde s'arrêta, les vampires étaient maintenant obnubilés par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

**-Tu convoites ce qui est à moi Démétri et tu me menaces en plus. Je commence à croire que tu es suicidaire.**

**-Caïus,** tonna Marcus.

**-Pas cette fois Marcus. J'ai des preuves et tu étais là également tu as entendu**.

Il avait ce sourire perfide associé à celui de la victoire. Il allait tuer Démétri je le savais, tout le monde le savait, il n'y avait aucun doute. Même moi je savais qu'il cherchait l'erreur que ferait Démétri pour le tuer. Et je lui fournissais cette occasion.

Non je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, je ne voulais pas en être responsable. Tout ça parce qu'il m'avait aidé, non je ne pouvais pas laisser faire Caïus. Je ne voulais pas lui servir d'excuse pour qu'il tue Démétri. Il me fallait du soutien, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser faire, il n'allait pas tuer Démétri je ne le permettrais pas. Je commençais à paniquer, Aro me regarda je savais ce que je devais faire. Je m'approchais déterminée des deux vampires.

Démétri me regarda paniqué, tandis que Caïus tourna la tête en colère.

**-Que fais-tu ?** je mis ma mains sur la sienne celle qui retenait Démétri par le cou.

**-Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Et en plus il peut encore servir.**

**-Tu prends sa défense !** grogna-t-il.

**-Non je m'en fou de lui ! Je pense seulement aux intérêts du château. Et puis tu as raison je n'aurais jamais dû faire passer mes envies et mes besoins avant les tiens,** je lui caressais la main et je lui fis un sourire doux.

Il desserra son emprise du cou de Démétri doucement sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

**-Tu crois que je vais marcher aussi facilement ?**

**-Je suis à toi, c'est ton venin qui coule dans mes veines le tiens, pas le sien et encore moins celui de ce Cullen dont je me fous complètement. Il n'y a rien de plus fort que ça. J'étais à toi avant même d'être transformée. J'ai supporté ta sanction sans me plaindre une seule fois. Comment dois-je te convaincre ?**

**-Fais quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose que tu ne ferais pour personne d'autre que moi !** je réfléchis à toute vitesse que voulait-il que je fasse pour lui ?

Puis mon regard se porta sur la masse au sol cette femme qui était pétrifiée de peur.

Merde ! C'est à ça qu'il pensait ?

Il voulait que je lui prouve mon attachement en allant à l'encontre de mes propres convictions. Tout ça pour sauver quelqu'un qui ne me portait pas spécialement dans son cœur même s'il m'avait aidé, et ce à plusieurs reprises.

Mais je réalisais que même en prenant conscience de ces faits, je le ferais sans hésiter, je me sacrifierais malgré que cela m'écœurait et me coûtait vraiment. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'aurais à faire cela. J'avais justement choisi l'option végétarienne pour ne jamais avoir à tuer d'humain. Qu'allait penser Rosalie elle qui était fière de ne jamais avoir laisser une goutte de sang humain passer par sa bouche, et moi qui comptait suivre ses traces j'avais lutté parce que je voulais être aussi fière qu'elle concernant ce fait, parce que je savais justement grâce à elle que cela était possible.

**-Je ne le ferais qu'une fois et c'est vraiment pour te convaincre car je vais à l'encontre de ce que je suis,** avertis-je Caïus, il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

**-Convaincs-moi que tu peux le faire pour moi et rien que pour moi et je le laisserais vivre pour ****cette fois.**

Il me regardait avec défi, il pensait que j'allais me dégonfler. Et j'étais bien tentée de le faire, j'avais supporté le plus dur c'est-à-dire cette affluence de sang dans la pièce et là j'allais boire de ma propre initiative, de ma propre volonté. Tout ça pour sauver Démétri, le seul vampire de la création qui ne pouvait pas me supporter plus de deux heures sans devenir acide. Car ce n'était pas pour Caïus que je le faisais mais bien pour Démétri. J'attrapais la femme qui se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

**-Je suis désolée,** lui dis-je.

Pour ne pas étirer son agonie je lui brisai la nuque et plantais mes dents dans sa chair, le liquide qui m'emplit la bouche était sans pareille ce n'avait rien à voir avec mon sang animal. Mais la culpabilité me pesait sur l'estomac et du coup malgré le goût exquis de cette femme, je ne pris aucun plaisir à la boire. Les regards des jumeaux, Santiago et Félix étaient baissés comme s'ils ne supportaient pas de me voir boire cette femme. Démétri avait son regard plongé dans le mien, j'y lisais de la souffrance, du dégoût, et une profonde tristesse. On aurait dit le miroir de ce que je ressentais également. Je terminais le corps de cette femme et le reposais au sol avec délicatesse.

**-Tu as un ange gardien qui fait bien son travail,** dit Caïus à Démétri.

Il le relâcha et Alec le prit par le bras pour le tirer en arrière afin que le traqueur ne saute pas sur le régent. Caïus vint vers moi, il m'embrassa avec possessivité. Il me prit par la taille et déclara.

**-Je fais d'Isabella Marie Swan ma reine, elle sera ma compagne. Traitez-la comme son titre l'exige. Si de nouvelles machinations devaient se reproduire je me chargerais personnellement des responsables.**

Je restais stoïque à le regarder la mâchoire certainement décrochée sous le choc de l'annonce.

Il savait que je n'étais pas sa compagne, je le savais également pourquoi me faire ça ? J'eus quelques secondes ou quelques minutes de bug mental, je n'aurais rien pu affirmer avec certitude.

Il venait de me condamner à rester auprès de lui pour l'éternité ?

Mon Dieu je me sentais mal d'un coup et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sang que je venais d'absorber. Je n'étais pas la seule, car tous nous regardèrent soit interloqués, soit choqués. Heïdi et sa troupe complètement dégoûtées. Mais le pire je crois fut de croiser le regard de mes amis, ils étaient atterrés, anéantis auraient été le mot exact, tous sans exception et Démétri également. Caïus m'attira à lui et m'embrassa encore un fois devant tout le monde puis il nous conduisit en dehors de la salle. Je me laissais faire, totalement amorphe, je n'étais plus en état de réfléchir rationnellement.

Il nous emmena dans ses appartements, j'étais toujours sous le choc de l'annonce qu'il venait de faire. En cet instant j'avais l'impression que mes sens vampiriques étaient une blague, une invention de mon imagination parce que j'avais la sensation d'hyper ventiler pour le moment. Je me sentais ankylosée physiquement, engourdie mentalement, et j'avais l'impression d'être victime d'un bug cérébrale.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi me contraindre à devenir sa compagne ? Je l'aimais ce n'était pas la question d'une quelconque affection qui me travaillait. Ce qui me contrariait c'est que j'avais l'impression qu'il m'enchaînait à vie. Et Dieu que nos vies étaient longues.

Je ne percevais plus rien, nous étions arrivés dans ses appartements et à peine la porte fermée, il m'accula contre le mur et se plaça juste devant moi. Ses yeux étaient noir de désir, enfin j'espérais sinon je risquais de passer un autre mauvais moment. Il vrilla son regard dans le mien, il n'avait prononcé aucun mot, ses mains défirent rapidement ma cape qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Je ne savais pas si je devais où pas le repousser. Je n'avais pas envie d'un câlin si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, vraiment pas envie d'ailleurs, surtout après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je voulais seulement discuter, connaître la raison de sa décision. Pourquoi après avoir certifié qu'il ne ferait jamais de moi sa compagne, alors qu'il l'annonçait officiellement devant tous les gardes et les maîtres réunies ? Surtout pourquoi après m'avoir brimée devant tout le monde, pour en arriver à ce résultat là ?

Mon état d'esprit était bien différent du sien. Il retira sa robe de cérémonie également ne détournant jamais son regard du mien. Une fois fait il se colla outrageusement à moi m'indiquant par le fait qu'il n'avait pas dans l'intention de me laisser l'opportunité de lui refuser une seconde fois mes faveurs. Et puis je n'étais pas aussi stupide je n'allais pas le provoquer en le repoussant maintenant surtout pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Car il avait peut-être fait de moi sa compagne officielle, mais le fait était que je ne l'étais pas. Je le savais et si je le contrariais en me refusant à lui maintenant, il y avait une forte probabilité qu'il me tue. Il m'embrassa vigoureusement, je répondis je devais le calmer car je le sentais encore sous tension et encore bien trop énervé. Il déchira mon tee-shirt et mon soutien-gorge d'un d'un seul geste. Il s'attaqua à ma poitrine mais il n'avait pas une once de douceur j'espérais que je serais assez convaincante, car mon désir n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sonner à ma porte aujourd'hui.

Mais apparemment il n'y porta pas d'intérêt. Il déchira mon pantalon comme un peu plus tôt mon haut puis mon dernier vêtement encore en état, qui n'échappa pas à sa rage. Toujours aucune paroles n'avaient été échangées, toujours son regard qui me communiquait son état d'esprit. Rapidement il se retrouva tout aussi dévêtu que moi. Il me porta mais pas pour me déposer sur le lit comme je l'avais pensé non il me recolla contre le mur m'indiquant par le fait que je devais placer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Puis d'un mouvement il me pénétra sans douceur.

Je me concentrais pour essayer de donner le change. J'avais déjà entendu des femmes dirent qu'elles avaient toutes simulées au moins une fois avec leur partenaire et honnêtement je ne pensais pas que cela aurait été possible avec Caïus, mais là je n'avais pas le choix.

Je me concentrais donc sur les gémissements que je devais produire, les mouvements de bassin que je devais accentuer, puis lorsque je le sentis sur le point d'exploser la simulation extrême, la contraction de tout mon corps. Je me rendais compte que nous avions un pouvoir phénoménal nous les femmes, le pouvoir de la simulation était une véritable bénédiction. Il resta encore quelque instant à l'intérieur de moi. Il m'embrassa cette fois plus tendrement. Je lui rendis car je venais de comprendre qu'il s'était enfin calmé. Il se retira enfin mais me garda dans ses bras il me porta jusque sur son lit.

**-Reste-là,** me dit-il d'une voix neutre dénuée de colère.

Ce qui signifiait que mon cauchemar venait de s'arrêter, il venait de retrouver son état normal. Il revint avec un éponge de bain il se plaça entre mes jambes qu'il écarta. Il entreprit de faire ma toilette intime, je le laissais faire surprise d'un tel comportement. Mais présentement je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, en fait j'étais toujours perdu car je ne savais toujours pas ce que je pouvais faire ou pas. Je ne savais pas si les règles entre nous avaient changés ou non. Une fois assez propre à son goût il remplaça l'éponge de bain par sa langue, et je fus des plus surprise.

**-Chuuuttt... **me dit-il.

Puis il retourna à sa tache. Très vite l'excitation qui n'avait pas voulu venir à moi un peu plus tôt me submergea. Je glissais mes doigts dans ses long cheveux blond, appuyant légèrement sur sa tête pour qu'il ne s'arrête surtout pas. Il associa les effets de sa langue sur mon clitoris en stimulant mon vagin de ses doigts. Il en fallu pas beaucoup plus et surtout pas beaucoup de temps plus tard pour que je jouisse sans simulation cette fois. Je me contractais une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci le plaisir en plus. Une fois le septième ciel atteint il se releva et revint à côté de moi. Il s'allongea sur le lit il me caressait les cheveux alors que je me perdais dans son regard.

**-Ne simule plus jamais avec moi Bella. Je sais que je peux être excessif et exclusif mais ton plaisir est tout aussi important que le mien.** Merde il m'avait percé à jour. Je détournais les yeux et hochais la tête pour acquiescer.

**-Comment as-tu su ?** lui demandai-je tout de même.

**-Je te connais et surtout dans ces moments, je sais comment tu te contractes sur moi lorsque tu jouis et que tu prends vraiment du plaisir,** je le regardais de nouveau dans les yeux puis il m'embrassa.** Nous allons devoir aller vers Aro et Marcus pour établir et mettre en place les conditions et les éléments associés à ton nouveau statut.**

**-Caïus, est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**-Parce que tu es à moi et que je ne supporterais pas que quiconque te convoite. De cette façon plus personne ne sera admis à te tourner autour. Et tu ne pourras plus penser à me quitter, je n'ai pas supporté ton absence lorsque tu es partie. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, jamais ! Et puis Aro ainsi que Marcus ont apprécié ton comportement et tes réactions lors de ta dernière mission, en plus de ton tempérament. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas contre le fait que tu t'investisses encore plus avec nous.**

Ainsi donc Jane avait raison, elle m'avait dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir, je ne l'avais pas cru mais elle n'était pas idiote. Elle le connaissait bien mieux que moi. Cela voulait dire également que j'allais devoir passer ma vie ici, que je ne devrais en aucun cas tenter de revoir mon véritable compagnon. Pour ce qui est de rester ici honnêtement vu que Rosalie allait rester avec Alec cela ne me travaillait pas trop. Mais c'est en ce qui concernait mon soit disant compagnon, enfin véritable compagnon que je me posais des questions. Dans le sens où, est-ce que je supporterais qu'il me traite toujours de la même façon qu'avant cet incident ? Parce que si tel était le cas je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir une échappatoire. Car je ne vivrais pas de cette façon en permanence je n'étais pas qu'un corps, je n'étais pas son jouet sexuel.

**-À quoi penses-tu Bella ?**

**-À toi. Caïus je voudrais savoir est-ce qu'entre nous ce sera comme avant ?**

**-Comment ça ?** me demanda-t-il en me faisant face, alors qu'il venait de se lever.

**-Est-ce qu'entre nous ça restera que physique ou j'aurais le droit d'entrer un peu plus dans ta vie ? Parce que si tu ne veux pas me laisser te connaître un peu plus je ne veux pas de ce statut. Je ne suis pas qu'un corps et j'ai besoin aussi d'attention et pas que des attentions physiques.**

**-J'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'il te manquait Bella. Mais avec un statut de concubine je ne pouvais pas te laisser accéder à autre chose que ce que l'on attend d'une concubine. Si j'ai décidé de faire de toi ma compagne c'est parce que tu en as toutes les qualités requises pour. Et que je suis prêt à consentir à te laisser un peu plus de place dans ma vie,** je souris à cette perspective. Il revint et me prit dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui. **Tu as pris une place importante dans ma vie Bella et ma décision n'est pas un coup de tête, même si certains des derniers évènement ont précipité mon annonce. Maintenant va t'habiller que nous allions nous occuper des derniers détails de ton nouveau statut. Et quand nous reviendrons tu emménageras avec moi ici.**

**-Oui m... Caïus.**

**-Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu m'appelles maître,** me dit-il avec un sourire espiègle presque diabolique. Je lui souris en retours, puis il m'embrassa.

**-Tu ferais mieux de me lâcher sinon nous ne sortirons jamais de cette pièce. Pas que cela me dérange mais si nous avons à faire certaines démarches il faudrait mieux s'y mettre.**

**-Effectivement, mais à notre retour nous resterons enfermés longtemps ici.**

Il me relâcha pour que j'aille vite dans mes appartement prendre une douche après lui avoir emprunté une chemise pour descendre les escaliers menant à mes appartements. Je pris rapidement une douche même si la baignoire me faisait de l'œil depuis un moment. J'aurais aimé me prélasser dans de l'eau bien chaude et me perdre dans les méandres de mon esprit mais je savais que Caïus serait d'ici peu dans mes appartement à me presser, il était d'une impatience démoralisante. Effectivement à peine habillée il était déjà installé dans un de mes fauteuils en train de m'attendre.

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte et Sulpicia vint nous ouvrir. Elle me serra dans ses bras mais ne retint pas son regard noir pour mon... compagnon. Il ne sera pas évident de le nommer de cette façon mais je suppose que j'allais m'y faire avec le temps. Il me dirigea vers le petit salon. J'étais déjà venu dans les appartements d'Aro mais cette fois-ci c'était en tant que compagne de Caïus donc je pourrais m'approcher d'eux et de leur cercle. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté de Marcus, Aro faisant face dans une causeuse dont la deuxième place était celle qu'occupait Sulpicia.

**-Je crois que nous allons être obligés de revoir la décoration ma chérie,** lui glissa Aro dans le creux de l'oreille, en faisant référence au fait que je n'avais pas de place.

**-Non ça ira très bien,** répondit Caïus alors qu'il m'attirait sur ses genoux. Je me sentis soudain très mal à l'aise, ce que tous purent constater. Car ils me sourirent tous, augmentant ainsi mon degré de malaise, enfin excepté Marcus.

**-Ne t'en fais pas tu en prendras vite l'habitude. Il est très lunatique mais on finit pas s'y faire,** déclara Sulpicia. Je lui retournais un sourire polie.

**-Caïus as-tu bien réfléchi à ton annonce ? Ce n'est pas rien ce que tu fais et surtout à Isabella.**

**-Nous en avons parlé entre nous et tout est réglé,** répondit Caïus. **Et puis tu sais pertinemment que ma décision a été murement réfléchi.**

**-Oui je le sais. Bien Isabella vois-tu une objection à ce titre ? Tu peux également refuser cette offre et tu resteras une garde comme les autres.**

**-Je n'ai rien contre le fait de devenir plus proche de Caïus bien que le statut m'effraie.**

**-Ce n'est pas très difficile tu verras ce sont eux qui ont toutes les responsabilités. Toi tu n'auras que les avantages,** m'éclaira Sulpicia. Je hochais la tête en signe de reconnaissance pour le soutient moral qu'elle me témoignait.

**-Non je n'ai pas d'objection et j'accepte de rester auprès de Caïus,** répondis-je en prenant conscience que je m'enchaînais à lui pour le restant de mes jours. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi.

**-Bien dans ce cas tu es à partir de maintenant Isabella, Marie Volturi, compagne de Caïus Volturi, telle est la façon dont tu devras te présenter et dont nous te présenteront,** m'annonça Aro placidement.

**-Tu as également certains devoirs en tant que compagne nous t'expliquerons le protocole un peu plus tard, en tout cas ce que tu ne connais pas encore,** m'informa Sulpicia.

**-Tu as également le devoir de te choisir deux gardes dans ceux qui restent disponible du château. Quand je dis disponible ce sont ceux qui ne sont pas nommés garde royaux attribué à notre garde personnelle,** m'avertit Aro.

**-Et qui avez-vous tous je connais certains mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir qui a été choisi par vos soins.**

**-Mes gardes sont Santiago et Afton,** m'informa Sulpicia.

**-Les miens tu les connais, ce sont Félix et Chelsea,** me fit Ca... mon compagnon.

**-Ceux de Marcus sont Renata et Corin et les miens sont les jumeaux. Tu peux choisir dans tous les gardes restant du château. Choisis les bien, car tu dois leur confier ta vie, tu dois avoir confiance en eux , autant que tu dois être certaine qu'ils te seront loyaux.**

Je hochais la tête pour l'un des gardes c'était une évidence d'ailleurs tout le monde se doutait bien que j'allais la choisir. Pour le second c'était une évidence aussi bien qu'en fait je ne comprenais pas moi-même pourquoi, mais c'en était une, je lui faisait confiance, une totale confiance.

Le problème est que j'allais affronter la colère de Caïus, j'en étais certaine. Mais de toute façon personne d'autre que lui ne me venait en tête. Il fallait que ce soit lui et en plus il avait déjà prouvé qu'il était plus que compétent dans ce rôle. Je me levais instinctivement mimant la réflexion je faisais quelques allers et retours histoire de justifier mon éloignement de Caïus. Puis je m'arrêtais tous avaient les yeux sur moi attendant que je me décide.

**-J'ai choisi,** déclarai-je essayant de me donner de l'assurance.** Je choisis Rosalie en premier garde.**

**-Ce que nous pensions, un choix judicieux vu le lien qui vous unis,** m'appuya Marcus. Je hochais la tête pour le remercier.

**-Et le second ?** me demanda Aro. Je fixais du coin de l'œil Caïus qui se tendit.

**-Ce sera Démétri.**

**-Non !** rugit-il en se levant. Je reculais instinctivement**. Tu en choisis un autre !** m'ordonna-t-il.

**-Non,** répondis-je mal assurée mais bien décidée tout de même.

**-Isabella, tu en choisis un autre !** répéta-t-il d'une voix froide presque sortie d'outre tombe tellement la colère était forte.

**-C'est à moi de choisir n'est-ce pas ?** demandai-je. Aro me fit un signe de la tête affirmatif. **Donc je choisis Démétri. Il a déjà prouvé qu'il était compétent pour assurer ma protection. Il t'a même défié aujourd'hui pour cela, en risquant sa vie. Je lui confierais la mienne les yeux fermés.**

**-Pas moi !** rugit-il.

**-Caïus c'est son choix et tu sais que c'est un choix judicieux. Tu lui en veux personnellement nous le comprenons, mais il a prouvé qu'il était loyal, et ses compétences ne sont pas à mettre en cause,** intervint Aro.

**-De plus c'est son choix et il est fait,** conclut Marcus. Caïus grogna de mécontentement, je reculais encore ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis il avança.

**-J'émets une condition non négociable. Je ne le veux pas dans nos appartement, tu veux lui parler ce sera à l'extérieur.**

**-Comme tu voudras. Je ferais de mon appartement une salle pour nos entretiens.**

**-C'est une bonne idée,** renchérit Sulpicia coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Caïus qui la regardait avec un regard à glacer un volcan.

**-Bien vu que tu as pris ta décision nous allons convoquer les gardes pour que nous puissions t'officialiser en tant que membre de la famille royal et que tu appelles devant eux ceux que tu as choisis,** il prit son téléphone.

_**-Maitre Aro ?**_

**-Jane réunit tout le château dans la salle des audiences d'ici un quart d'heure, s'il te plaît.**

_**-Bien maître, **_répondit la concernée qui devait très certainement savoir ce qui allait se passer.

**-Isabella tu dois savoir maintenant que tu ne dois jamais sortir du château sans un de tes gardes, c'est pour cela que nous t'avons fait choisir deux gardes au cas où l'un deux serait en mission, tu auras toujours le second à disposition. Nous n'envoyons pratiquement jamais les deux gardes assignés d'un membre de notre famille, exception faite des jumeaux. Mais ils sont l'exception toi tu auras toujours l'un de tes gardes avec toi,** m'avertit Aro. Je hochais la tête.

**-Et en ce qui concerne le fait que tu ailles chasser à l'extérieur, tu seras toujours accompagnée d'un de tes gardes et d'un des miens,** exigea Caïus. Je le regardais abasourdie.** Ce n'est pas discutable,** conclut-il en retournant son regard contrarié sur la bibliothèque.

**-Bien,** acceptai-je bon gré mal gré.

**-Allons-y maintenant,** annonça Aro. Et nous partîmes tous ensemble en direction de la salle des audiences. **Marcus ?** appela Aro au détour d'un couloir.

**-Oui j'y vais,** et il prit un autre embranchement.

Je me demandais pourquoi il partait de son côté. Mais la main de Caïus attrapant la mienne me tira de ces pensées. Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle des audiences et il y avait déjà pas mal de vampires présents tous s'inclinèrent alors que nous les traversions. Nous arrivâmes aux trônes et instinctivement j'allais aller me remettre derrière les régents. Caïus m'attira se rendant compte de ce que j'allais faire.

**-Ta place est ici,** me dit-il.

Il s'installa dans son trône et je restais debout à ses côtés comme le faisait Sulpicia à côté de son époux. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes durant lesquelles Marcus revint avec un morceau de tissu plié dans les mains. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place et nous attendîmes que les derniers vampires-gardes arrivent et ce furent les jumeaux, Rose et Démétri. Chacun des gardes royaux vinrent prendre place derrière leurs régents attitrés, c'était bizarre c'était la première fois que je voyais cela comme ça. Je n'avais même jamais vraiment remarqué cette différence entre les gardes royaux et les autres. Mais il y en avait une car lorsque la salle remplie de vampires et malgré qu'ils soient tous du château, ils avaient tous pris place derrière ceux qu'ils devaient protéger. Aro se leva dès que les jumeaux passèrent dans son dos. Il s'avança un peu et déclama tel l'orateur qu'il était.

**-Mes chers amis, levez-vous,** ils s'exécutèrent.** Vous le savez Caïus a aujourd'hui décidé de faire d'Isabella sa reine, sa compagne. Cette proposition a été approuvée par la concernée d'une part et par nous-même également. De ce fait il est de votre devoir maintenant de ne plus considérer Isabella comme la garde qu'elle était sous le nom d'Isabella Marie Swan, mais comme la compagne de votre souverain et de lui montrer le respect qu'elle mérite et auquel elle aspire de par sa position. Donc veuillez prêter allégeance à Isabella Marie Volturi compagne de Caïus Volturi.**

Alors qu'ils s'étaient tous levés au commandement d'Aro, ils durent de nouveau faire une nouvelle révérence au moment où le souverain m'annonça et me tendit la main pour m'inciter à le rejoindre. Ce que je fis.

Une fois à ses côtés Marcus se leva et Caïus également. Marcus remit le vêtement à mon compagnon et celui-ci passa dans mon dos et me revêtit de cette cape plus sombre et d'un noir des plus intense avec un écusson blason de notre famille puisqu'il s'agissait d'un V et d'un I entremêlés l'un dans l'autre dans un cercle, le tout brodé de fils dorés. Caïus me prit la main et me déposa un baiser. Je lui souris j'allais me reculer mais Aro plaça sa main sur mes épaules. Et reprit son discours.

**-Bien maintenant qu'Isabella est belle et bien un membre à part entière de notre famille. Elle va vous faire part de son choix concernant sa garde personnelle. Bien évidement vous êtes libre de refuser cette tâche si vous trouvez qu'elle est trop lourde à porter.**

Je le regardais stupéfaite, je n'avais pas pensé qu'ils pouvaient refuser. C'est pour cela que Caïus n'avait pas trop insisté. Car oui il avait fait une colère mais il s'était vite contrôlé par rapport à ce que je pensais être son taux d'énervement. Il devait penser que Démétri allait refuser, et c'est vrai que de ce point de vue là il y avait de grande chance que le traqueur refuse ma proposition. Aro se recula me laissant seule devant tous ces vampires. Moi qui avais en temps normal horreur d'être sur le devant de la scène cette fois-ci j'y étais vraiment et dans le véritable sens du terme.

-**Bien donc mon premier garde sera Rosalie, **appelai-je d'une voix que je voulais sûre mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'en percevais. Elle se leva avec un sourire aux lèvres et s'approcha de moi.

**-Rosalie,** commença Aro. **Tu as des relations particulières avec Isabella puisque personne n'ignore qu'elle est ta sœur. Mais tu dois avant toutes choses et avant de prêter serment si tu souhaites ce poste. Savoir que tu ne devras jamais te conduire avec Isabella de façon sororale, elle sera ta maîtresse et tu lui devras le même respect et les mêmes délicatesses qu'avec chacun d'entre nous.**

**-Oui maître je prends connaissance de ces règles et les accepte. **

-**Bien dans ce cas si tu acceptes également le rôle de garde personnel. Agenouille-toi devant Isabella et jure lui fidélité et loyauté,** elle s'agenouilla devant moi et déclama.

**-Je jure fidélité et loyauté à Isabella Marie Volturi ma maîtresse,** je lui posais la main sur l'épaule, elle se releva et vint se positionner derrière moi côté droit laissant la place à gauche à l'autre garde que je devais appeler.

Je priais une dernière fois qu'il ne me rejette pas devant tous le monde, en refusant l'allégeance ce qu'il était en droit de faire. Pas seulement parce que je serais touchée dans mon amour propre mais parce que je n'avais personne d'autre pour parer à cette éventualité. En fait je ne voulais personne d'autre. Tout le monde me regardait attendant que je lance le nom du deuxième garde. Puis au bout de quelques secondes qu'il me fallut pour réunir tout mon courage, je me lançais avec moins d'assurance toutefois.

**-Je nomme second garde... Démétri,** lâchais-je enfin. Il releva la tête d'un coup sous la surprise croisant ainsi mon regard.

Il était surpris, voire même stupéfait que je l'ai choisi. Il se leva comme l'avait fait Rosalie et vint se placer devant moi comme elle l'avait fait à peine plus tôt, le visage fermé.

**-Démétri, Isabella t'a choisi. Elle est prête à remettre sa vie entre tes mains. Acceptes-tu l'honneur qu'elle t'accorde ?**

Il me fixa intensément, j'avais peur à cet instant, j'avais peur qu'il dise non et qu'il retourne à sa place parce qu'il pouvait très bien le faire. Oh que oui et il en était parfaitement capable. Le temps dura une éternité, puis il se décida enfin.

**-Oui j'accepte,** et il se mit à genoux devant moi. Je fus soudainement beaucoup plus légère, un poids immense venait de m'être retiré des épaules.

**-Je protégerais Isabella Marie Volturi ma maîtresse au péril de ma propre vie.** **Je lui jure fidélité et loyauté,** si j'avais été touchée par cette déclaration émanant de Rosalie, l'entendre de Démétri m'aurait presque fait pleurer si j'avais pu. Et sur l'heure j'étais heureuse de ne plus pouvoir le faire.

* * *

**Je vous entends déjà..;) Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a fait? **

**Mouahahaha je vous ai dit que j'aimais les torturer un peu lol... et j'aurais pu être plus sadique en coupant avant la réponse de Démétri ;) (j'y ai pensé mais j'ai eu peur pour ma vie lol)**

**Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre? dîtes moi tout... Je vous rappelle au passage qu'il ne sert à rien de me menacer de mort ou autres tortures, vous n'aurez pas la suite plus vite :D**

**Bonne semaine tout le monde... *file me planquer jusqu'à mardi prochain***

**Bet's**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde.**

**Un nouveau chapitre et pas des moindres puisque celui-ci vous révèle le litige qui oppose Caïus, Démétri et Edward. Vous aurez également un petit lemon également... je vous gâte hein lol... enfin façon de parler :)**

**Vous êtes beaucoup à me demander: Mais pourquoi Marcus, n'as rien vu?/Rien dit? Vous avez une partie de l'explication maintenant, pour le reste c'est une évidence... **

**Je vous le laisse ce soir car demain je ne pourrais pas spectacle de fin d'année à l'école de mon fils et donc over-boockée toute la journée car j'ai pleins de préparatifs à faire. **

**Voilà je vous laisse lire. À tout de suite en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Révélations perturbantes. **

La vie se faisait ennuyeuse j'en avais marre de rester assise à ne rien faire. En plus Caïus n'était même pas présent. Monsieur était parti en mission en emmenant mon garde car il ne voulait pas que je reste seule avec lui, comme si je pouvais être seule dans ce château.

Sans parler du fait que je devais prendre la place de mon compagnon lorsqu'il partait à l'extérieur. Donc me voilà assise sur son trône à écouter les jérémiades et les misères de ces vampires pour le moins sans cervelles qui ne savaient pas chercher une réponse seuls à leur misérable existence.

Oui j'étais de mauvaise humeur, je n'aimais pas me retrouver seule. Aro et Marcus étaient plaisant et faisaient en sorte que je m'adapte bien à la situation. Et je dois dire que la vie et leurs humeurs étaient plus légères lorsque mon conjoint était absent, mais il me manquait tout de même. C'est curieux n'est ce pas, et puis Démétri aussi me manquait j'avais appris à connaître « le vrai Démétri » celui qui était plus insouciant, plus chaleureux, moins distant malgré le protocole qu'il était toujours obligé de respecter. C'est vrai que Caïus ne m'avait obligé à rien, mais il était tellement fâché que je l'ai choisi lui, le seul garde qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter, qu'il avait fallu que je lui montre qu'il y avait de la distance entre nous et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il me sorte une loi datant de trois siècle en arrière reprochant à mon garde sa proximité avec moi pour le faire tuer. Donc j'avais moi-même instauré cette distance. Mais cela ne paraissait pas le gêner plus que ça de par ce que j'avais pu remarquer, et je parlais bien entendu de Démétri.

Et depuis que je l'avais sous ma protection puisqu'en fait c'est comme cela qu'était la réalité, je le protégeais en le gardant près de moi. Caïus ne pouvait pas décider de le tuer sans m'en informer au préalable et surtout sans avoir mon consentement puisqu'il était à moi. Je n'aimais pas cette notion d'appartenance comme si nous perdions toute trace de civisme en devenant vampire. Quoique d'après Caïus cet esprit de civisme n'était que foutaise une invention des humains pour se donner bonne conscience et surtout parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez courageux pour aller chercher ce qu'ils convoitaient comme n'importe quel autre être de la création.

Selon lui toujours, nous étions les êtres le plus évolués car nous nous servions de toute nos capacités à fond que ce soit cérébrales, physiques ou instinctives, ce qui faisait que certains d'entre nous avions des particularités spéciales. Et si nous vampires, êtres supérieurs, nous agissions par instinct cela voulait effectivement dire que les humains étaient des êtres faibles, chétifs et sans courage. D'après Caïus même les poules agissaient avec leurs instincts ce qui plaçait selon lui les humains tout en bas de la chaine alimentaire. Lorsqu'il m'avait sorti sa théorie j'en étais restée coite et je n'avais rien pu lui répondre. Pas que j'adhérais à ses propos parce que ce n'était bien évidemment pas le cas mais en fait j'avais été sidérée qu'un être avec la culture et l'intelligence qu'il avait se cantonne à cette théorie d'un autre siècle et totalement ridicule.

Bref pour en revenir à Démétri il était en sureté lorsqu'il était auprès de moi, et sous mes ordres. Mais je craignais que Caïus ne l'envoie à la mort en l'obligeant à exécuter une mission qui pourrait lui être fatale. Je lui avais demandé de rester juste avec Démétri, de ne pas trop le malmener. Bien évidemment il m'avait envoyé sur les roses mais bon en lui signifiant que je voulais retrouver mon garde en vie je lui signifiais par ce fait que je refusais qu'il envoie mon traqueur à la mort.

J'avais également relâché un peu la pression que je lui infligeais avec mon envie de partir en mission, car les deux fois où je l'avais abordé depuis notre officialisation nous nous étions disputés et les disputes avec Caïus étaient houleuses et virulentes. Il m'avait même envoyé valdinguer contre un mur et bien sûr devant Rosalie et avec son statut de garde personnel elle était intervenue. Il m'avait fallu toute la force de Félix et mon charme pour détourner la colère de Caïus. J'avais remercié le seigneur ce jour là que je n'avais pas Démétri avec moi.

Donc pour résumer la situation cela faisait deux mois que Caïus et moi étions officiellement compagnons, j'avais par la même occasion intégré la famille royale. Durant ce laps de temps j'avais réussi à faire en sorte que mon compagnon ne tolère plus aucun de mes gardes, ce qui n'était pas évident à gérer mais bon j'arrivais encore à jongler et à faire tampon entre eux et lui.

J'avais compris le fonctionnement de mon amant dès qu'il était contrarié il fallait le laisser seul et surtout ne pas lui donner l'opportunité de s'en prendre à quelqu'un, dans ces cas là ce qui arrivait relativement souvent je restais enfermée avec lui en silence. Je m'installais à l'autre bout de la pièce et attendais qu'il se calme tout seul. Généralement il venait m'embrasser quand tout revenait dans l'ordre. Et nous pouvions reprendre nos activités.

Le dernier visiteur de la session arriva nous en étions à seize heures d'écoute interminable de plaintes en tout genre. C'était une visiteuse elle arriva comme tous après s'être faite annoncer par Chelsea qui était restée certainement avec ordre de me surveiller. Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si je menais une vie dissolue quand mon conjoint n'était pas là.

**-Bien Suzanne pour quelle raison demandes****-****tu audience ?** demanda Aro.

**-Je vie en France dans en région Normande. Et récemment beaucoup d'humains disparaissent et réapparaissent atrocement mutilés.**

**-Et qu'est****-****ce qu'il te fait croire que ce problème nous concerne ?** demanda Marcus toujours aussi blasé qu'habituellement et je commençais à en comprendre la raison.

S'il s'ennuyait autant que moi il avait de quoi être soporifique surtout après des siècles de gouvernance et donc de plaintes en tout genre.

**-Ce sont deux de nos congénères je me suis approchée de l'une des scènes de crime et j'ai senti leurs odeurs.**

**-Je vois c'est assez claire comme histoire. Nous allons dépêcher une équipe d'ici quelques jours pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe et trouver les responsables.**

**-Je vous remercie beaucoup,** dit-elle. Puis elle posa son regard sur moi.

**-Excusez****-****moi je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète mais qui êtes vous ?** me demanda-t-elle. Chelsea grogna devant l'indélicatesse de la visiteuse.

**-Elle est la nouvelle compagne de Caïus,** répondit Aro pas du tout indisposé par l'audace de la femelle.

**-Et puis-je savoir votre nom,** je la regardais un peu plus durement.

**-Et pourquoi devrais-je me présenter à vous ?** je sentis une attaque à mon encontre à l'instant même où je lui répondis.

**-Santiago ma****î****trise****-****là,** ordonnai-je. Il s'exécuta rapidement.

**-Ne crois****-****tu pas que tu es légèrement excessive Isabella. Bien que je suppose que ton compagnon doit apprécier tes talents de diplomaties,** déclara Aro mi sérieux, mi amusé.

**-Elle vient de m'attaquer, cette femelle à un pouvoir.**

**-Oh !** s'exclama Aro détournant son regard de moi pour le fixer sur elle.

**-Co... Comment tu sais ?** demanda-t-elle.

**-Notre nouveau membre est un bouclier, ce qui je dois dire est bien utile. Et bien voyons voir pour quelle raison tu as agressé la compagne de Caïus et quel est ton pouvoir.**

Il alla vers elle alors qu'elle était dans les bras de Santiago, et lui toucha la joue. Une fois sa lecture fini il leva la main et lui infligea une gifle magistrale, ce qui me choqua en fait.

**-Je t'aurais bien dit de retourner dire à ton maître qu'il en faut plus pour duper les Volturi mais il le comprendra lorsqu'ils n'auront plus de nouvelles de toi. Santiago débarrasse****-****nous de ça,** dit-il en désignant la femelle.

**-Bien maître.**

**-NONNN ! S'il vous plaît je pourrais vous aider. Je pourrais vous donner des informations.**

**-Je sais déjà tout ce que tu sais tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité,** Santiago la traîna hors de la salle alors qu'elle hurlait et se débattait.

**-Merci Isabella. En fait cette femme était une imitatrice capable de copier les voix de ses interlocuteurs, mais il fallait que les personnes dont les voix étaient convoitées parlent pour que ça marche. C'est pour cela qu'elle t'a posé des questions afin que tu t'énerves et que tu fasses entendre le son de ta voix pour qu'elle puisse également la copier. Vu que tu siégeais elle savait que tu étais importante. Elle voulait nos voix pour tendre des pièges à tous nos meilleurs soldats. Les jumeaux, Démétri et nous également, en nous contactant par téléphone se faisant passer pour l'un d'entre nous. Ils auraient affaibli le château et nos défenses en éparpillant et faisant tuer nos meilleurs gardes pour nous asservir.**

**-C'est encore Stephan ?** demanda Marcus.

**-Qui d'autre !** répondit Aro.

**-Isabella tu devrais aller te dégourdir les jambes il va être l'heure de souper pour nous.**

**-Bien entendu,** je me levais et j'allais partir quand.

**-Tu pourrais revenir tout à l'heure dans mes appartements nous allons devoir parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer en privé.**

**-Je passerais après l'encas,** répondis-je.

Je sortis de la salle et croisais Heïdi et les humains escortés par d'autres vampires pour les empêcher de s'enfuir, et cela me donna mal au cœur. Heïdi comme à chaque fois que je la croisais baissait la tête mais crispait la mâchoire. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre moi et cela devait l'énerver je suppose bien qu'en fait je m'en foutais royalement. J'allais rejoindre Rosalie, je croisais Jane, qui me fit un signe de tête et continua sa route pour aller prendre son repas. J'arrivais à proximité de la chambre de Rose quand une odeur pestilentielle m'assaillit. Je me dépêchais d'arriver dans sa chambre et entrais.

**-Salut frangine,** lui dis-je en allant lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

**-Salut,** me répondit-elle agacée.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et c'est quoi cette puanteur ?**

**-La raison pour laquelle je voulais te parler ici. Heïdi a encore fait des sienne ça fait une semaine que nous vivons avec cette infection.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Elle a lâché des putois dans les appartements de Démétri.**

**-Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?**

**-Parce que Démétri ne veut pas que l'on s'en mêle mais là je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il va rentrer et franchement je n'en peux plus. Nous sommes obligés de déserter cette aile du château.**

**-Tu m'étonnes. Je vais déjà aller voir l'étendu des dégâts et ensuite j'aviserais. Tu viens ?**

**-J'aimerais mieux pas mais bon j'ai pas envie de rester toute seule.**

Nous partîmes, nous enfonçant plus profondément dans la puanteur. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de Démétri nous avions déjà cessé de respirer, j'ouvris la porte et un champ de bataille se dessina devant moi. Une bonne dizaine de putois un peu partout dans la chambre de mon garde avec des déjections au large, ses affaires totalement mutilés et rien à voir avec les dégâts qu'auraient pu faire les skons. Plus rien n'était en état si ce n'est les murs et que les porteurs. Mais ce qui me mit dans une rage noire ce fut les photos montages géantes qui recouvraient ces seuls murs intacts. Ces affiches représentaient Démétri et moi, ma tête posée sur un corps de truie et Démétri derrière et nu. Je vous passe l'allusion.

**-L'espèce de salope elle commence à m'échauffer. Ne me suis pas !** ordonnai-je à Rose.

Pas que je veuille lui donner des ordres mais j'allais la chercher et vu qu'elle était en plein repas. Elle ne discuta pas se doutant de ce que j'allais faire. J'arrivais dans la salle ils étaient tous en train de s'abreuver comme les monstres qu'ils étaient. Aro leva la tête et m'observa je devais avoir les yeux noir mais ils ne l'étaient pas de soif non car même l'odeur du sang frais et humain ne m'attiraient pas du tout, tellement j'étais furieuse. Je la repérais à côté des maîtres justement. J'avançais d'un pas rageur à tel point qu'ils s'écartaient tous de mon passage enfin ceux qui m'avaient vu. J'attrapais cette garce par le cou alors qu'elle était en train de vider une petite vieille. Elle rugit une réaction totalement instinctive, d'ailleurs ce que je venais de faire était complètement suicidaire sauf que j'étais dans le même état, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle se mit en position devant moi et sans lui laisser le temps de quoi que ce soit je lui assénais un coup de point dans la mâchoire qui se brisa. Elle avait décollé sous la puissance de l'impact, je la rattrapais par le cou avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol. Et je la traînais en dehors de la salle sous ses cris hystériques.

**-Jane suis****-****les !** Entendis-je Aro ordonner à mon amie.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant, traînant la brune à travers les couloirs. Jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre de Démétri que Rosalie avait quitté. J'ouvris la porte et la balançai à l'intérieur.

**-C'est quoi ça ?** Criai-je à l'intention de Heïdi. **Pour qui tu te prends ?** Hurlai-je encore plus fort.

Je m'approchais d'elle, et lui assénais encore un coup. J'avais perdu le contrôle je ne voulais qu'une chose c'était la frapper et personne ne pouvait me retenir. Jane arriva et eut un hoquet de dégoût. Elle prit son téléphone.

**-Maître je cois que vous devriez venir dans les appartements de Démétri et je pense que vous devriez amener Santiago avec vous.**

_**-J'arrive,**_ déclara-t-il.

Mais moi je n'en avais pas fini. Je la rouais de coup, j'étais folle furieuse, et au plus je la frappais au plus j'avais envie de le faire. Je redoublais les coups et j'entendis ses os se briser un par un. Jane ne bougea pas elle me regardait faire sans broncher. Je sentis Aro, Marcus et Santiago arriver j'avais attrapé Heïdi par le cou et l'avais soulevée pour mieux la balancer dans l'un des murs porteurs. Elle hurlait sans discontinuer. Aro entra dans la pièce et vit l'étendu des dégâts. Rosalie revint également.

**-Santiago ma****î****trise Isabella,** ledit Santiago m'attrapa me bloquant les bras et me retirant de mon punching-ball.

**-Isabella est-ce toi qui ****as**** tout détruit ?** Me demanda Marcus.

**-Non maître,** répondit Rosalie à ma place car je ne faisais que grogner ma fureur.

**-Bien Jane retire les images et brûle les avant que quelqu'un ne les voit. Rosalie emmène Heïdi dans votre bureau de la tour et surveille-la le temps que nous nous entretenions avec Isabella.**

**-Bien maître !** fit Rose en attrapant Heïdi par la crinière. Jane était déjà à pied d'œuvre et retirait toutes les affiches.

**-Isabella peux-tu te reprendre ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-Oui,** répondis-je un peu sèchement.

**-Dans ce cas suis****-****nous. Santiago ordonne à Lettie et Coraline de venir désinfecter et nettoyer cette pièce et bien évidemment qu'elles se débarrassent de ces animaux,** il hocha la tête et partit.

Je suivis Aro et Marcus à travers les couloirs nous gardâmes tous les trois le silence total avant d'entrer dans les appartements d'Aro. À chaque fois qu'il devait y avoir des discussions d'ordres privées nous venions les avoir ici. Nous nous installions dans les fauteuils du salon de discussion et moi bien entendu dans celui de mon compagnon. Personne ne prit la parole.

**-Je suis désolée Aro pour tout à l'heure et le ton que j'ai employé.**

**-C'est compréhensible. Je ne t'en veux pas et avec ton conjoint nous sommes habitués à bien pire,** me dit Aro pour me détendre.

**-Je n'en doute pas mais justement je ne suis pas lui et je suis censée être plus... tempérée.**

**-C'est une offense personnelle qui t'a été faite, tu es dans ton bon droit. Elle a largement dépassé les limites. Et cette fois-ci je pense qu'il faut sévir comme il se doit,** intervint Marcus.

**-Comment en es****-****tu arrivée à aller dans les appartements de Démétri ?** Me demanda Aro. Je le regardais avec de grand yeux. Que voulait-il insinuer ?

**-Qu'insinuez-vous Aro ?**

**-Je n'insinue rien je veux seulement savoir comment en es-tu arrivée à aller là-bas ?**

**-J'allais voir Rose, et puis en arrivant dans son couloir j'ai senti l'odeur pestilentielle. Elle m'a dit que c'était encore Heïdi qui avait joué un sale tour à Démétri. J'ai juste voulu voir les dégâts avant de décider ce que j'allais lui infliger comme sanction.**

**-C'est à toi de décider du sort qu'elle mérite,** me dit Aro.

-**Et la sanction doit être à la hauteur de l'offense. Elle s'en est prise ****à**** un membre de la famille royale,** appuya Marcus. Je hochais la tête en accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

**-Ne crois-tu pas que Démétri risque de t'en vouloir ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien,** avouai-je. **Sont-ils de vrais compagnons ?** Demandai-je à Marcus.

**-Non ils ne le sont pas.**

**-Alors il s'en remettra. Avons-nous quelqu'un d'autre pour la remplacer ?**

**-Oui il y a Sophia qui prend sa place de temps à autre.**

**-Bien dans ce cas elle aura une promotion. Cette fois-ci était la fois de trop,** tranchai-je. C'était ma première décision importante et j'étais consciente qu'elle concernait la mort d'un de leur élément. **À moins que vous ne soyez pas d'accord ?** Demandai-je aux frères de mon compagnon.

**-Tu es juste Bella. Nous sommes fiers de voir comment tu gères les évènements et la façon dont tu prends en considération les intérêts du château avant de te décider. Nous attendions de voir comment tu allais t'adapter à cette situation. Et tu t'en sors remarquablement bien en prenant soin de chaque détail.**

**-Il serait bien qu'elle enseigne cette sagesse à son conjoint,** ajouta Marcus dans une tentative d'humour qui me laissa perplexe.

**-Tu as notre bénédiction et de toute façon si pour une raison ou une autre tu aurais décidé d'être clémente nous aurions été en contre avis majoritairement. Elle a humilié un membre de la famille royal****e**** et il n'y a pas de pardon surtout qu'elle avait été prévenue,** m'informa Aro.

**-Veux****-****tu t'en charger toi****-****même ?** demanda Marcus.

**-Non je pense offrir ce plaisir à Jane si cela ne vous ennuie pas.**

**-Tu feras une heureuse. Je t'en prie appelle****-****là pour l'informer,** je sortis mon téléphone et appelais mon amie.

_**-Oui maîtresse,**_ répondit-elle.

**-Jane aujourd'hui c'est noël, je t'offre le cadeau dont tu rêves depuis quelques années.**

_**-J'ai peur de me tromper pouvez-vous me confirmer que j'ai le droit d'avoir une partie de jeu avec Heïdi.**_

**-Encore mieux Jane j'ai dit que c'était Noël.**

_**-Ouiiii !**_ Cria-t-elle dans le combiné ce qui me fit retirer l'appareil de mon oreille.

**- Amuse-toi bien Jane.**

_**-Merci maîtresse,**_ je raccrochai amusée par le contentement de mon amie.

**-Il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu pareille cohésion au sein de notre château,** avança Aro.

**-C'est exacte. Et c'est soulageant cela nous repose quelque peu,** renchérit Marcus.

**-J'aurais aimé savoir ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser les affaires d'intendance à Sulpicia. Je pense que cela pourrait lui plaire et cela vous allègerait considérablement.**

**-C'est une idée intéressante,** affirma Marcus.

**-Et toi que ferais-tu ?** demanda Aro.

**-Moi j'aimerais retourner en mission. Mais je rencontre des problèmes avec Caïus il s'oppose farouchement à ce que je quitte le château.**

**-Oui je m'en doutais. Écoute Isabella il va être temps que tu sois au courant de son passé et de tout ce qui fait qu'il est aussi dur et intransigeant aujourd'hui.**

Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège, prête à écouter enfin l'histoire de mon compagnon. Celle qu'il refusait de me raconter et qui était un sujet tabou dans notre couple.

**-Comme tu le sais Caïus avait trouvé en Athenodora une compagne, en fait c'est elle qui l'avait trouvé alors qu'il était humain et elle l'a transformé. Peu de temps après nous nous sommes rencontrés je connaissais déjà Marcus. Je te passerais l'histoire de notre rencontre et de nos batailles Jane l'ayant déjà fait. Elle s'est arrêtée au moment où nous avons pris le pouvoir et que Stephan s'est échappé. Mais depuis il essaie en permanence de nous renverser pas à cause de leurs convictions qui se trouvaient surtout être celles de son compagnon. Car il semblerait qu'ils étaient le premier couple homosexuel de notre nature enfin le premier à s'afficher ce qui à l'époque était totalement abjecte. Bref tu n'es pas sans savoir que lorsque l'on tue** **un vampire et que ce dernier a un compagnon il vaut mieux tuer le compagnon également car il cherchera indéniablement la vengeance c'est dans notre nature. Et Stephan depuis ce jour****-****là essaie de nous atteindre et envoi****e**** de temps à autre des vampires avec des pouvoirs pour nous tester.** **Le dernier en date était Suzanne, et tu nous as épargné une véritable catastrophe. Car si tu n'avais pas été présente, elle aurait pu à elle seule disperser nos meilleurs atouts et ils auraient pu nous attaquer et nous éliminer très facilement,** je hochais la tête en comprenant ce à quoi nous venions d'échapper. **Écoute bien ce qui va suivre, car c'est l'histoire de Caïus et de Démétri que je vais te raconter. La raison pour laquelle Caïus ne supporte plus Démétri et surtout la raison pour laquelle il ne le veut pas autour de toi. L'avant dernière attaque de St****e****phan a co****û****té la vie à Athenodora. Elle était parti en voyage avec Démétri qui était son garde personnel et Edward également,** je le regardais surprise. **Oui Edward Cullen faisait parti des nôtres à une époque, il avait quitté son créateur parce que le régime végétarien ne lui convenait pas, il était dans une espèce de période rebelle. Nous sommes tombés sur lui un jour au hasard et avec un pouvoir comme le sien, nous lui avions proposé de rester quelque temps avec nous ce qu'il avait accepté. Mais Edward était jeune il venait à peine d'être transformé, il était un peu fougueux et en plus il est un beau garçon selon la gente féminine et il ne se privait pas de ses avantages bien qu'il a toujours été très sélectif. Donc l'épouse de Caïus est parti en voyage parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de rester enfermée dans ce château. Et puis il faut dire aussi qu'elle était aussi fougueuse que Caïus, certaine fois il fallait mieux éviter de les croiser lorsqu'ils étaient fâchés.**

**-Ce qui arrivait relativement souvent,** répliqua Marcus.

**-Effectivement. Donc elle est parti avec Edward et Démétri. Seulement nous avions une taupe dans nos murs qu'Edward et moi-même n'avions pas découvert. Cette taupe a averti le clan de Stephan en indiquant les escales qu'ils étaient censés faire. Un soir Edward a demandé à Athenodora de prendre sa nuit, il avait rencontré une jeune demoiselle de notre espèce qu'il voit encore d'après ce que j'ai entendu.**

**-Tanya ?** Lançai-je à tout hasard.

**-Oui, elle-même. Et donc il a passé toute sa nuit avec elle laissant Démétri et Athenodora seuls. Le problème c'est que c'est ce soir là que les soldats de Stephan ont attaqué l'épouse de Caïus et bien entendu, ils l'ont tué sous les yeux de Démétri. Ils ont ensuite démembré notre traqueur sans le brûler afin qu'il nous relate l'histoire. C'est Edward qui a trouvé les morceaux du corps de Démétri, il l'a reconstitué et ils sont rentrés. Dans nos principes un compagnon qui perd sa compagne peut demander réparation. Seulement Démétri était victime également donc avec Marcus nous l'avons protégé en nous opposant contre Caïus. Il restait Edward qui lui avait quitté son poste et donc Caïus a profité de son manque de professionnalisme pour demander réparation, et nous ne pouvions pas nous opposer à cela. Donc ils se sont battus malgré la rage et toute l'expérience de notre frère, le don de télépathie d'Edward lui a sauvé la vie. Il a épargné celle de Caïus en échange de sa liberté. Ce que nous lui avons accordé, les lois sont pour tout le monde pareilles.**

**-Et depuis il en veut à Démétri parce qu'il le voit tous les jours,** relatai-je.

**-C'est ça oui.** **Et puis tu es arrivée toi celle que l'on associe comme étant la compagne d'Edward Cullen et qui en plus ressemble tant à sa défunte épouse. Il te transforme en injectant son venin à lui et en quelque sorte son venin à elle par transfère et fait de toi sa compagne puis comme un pied de nez à l'histoire tu choisis Démétri et une ancienne Cullen comme gardes personnel. Comprends****-****tu sa position ?**

**-Oui je le comprends. Mais je ne suis pas Athenodora, son bien-être passe bien avant le mien. Mais quelques fois j'aimerais qu'il me fasse un peu plus confiance.**

**-Je sais. La raison pour laquelle je voulais t'en parler c'est que maintenant que tu es un membre de notre famille, tu as droit d'être dans la confidentialité. Et nous savons que Caïus ne t'en parlera jamais pas plus que Démétri car tous les deux ont été transformés par Athenodora et qu'ils sont très touchés par sa perte et son histoire.**

**-Tu dois savoir autre chose Bella,** m'annonça Marcus. **Quelque chose que même Caïus ne sait pas donc nous comptons sur toi pour ne rien divulguer dans le cas contraire ce serait terrible.**

Je hochais la tête pour leur confirmer que je garderais pour moi ce qu'ils allaient me confier. Je dois dire que cela m'effrayait beaucoup.

**-Pour Marcus, Athenodora et Caïus n'étaient pas de vrais compagnons.**

**-Comment ça ils n'étaient pas de vrais compagnons ?**

**-Non ils avaient approximativement les même liens que toi et lui,** m'informa Marcus.

**-Mais ce qui est surprenant c'est qu'en fait votre lien à tous les deux se renforce au fil du temps.**

**-Comment ça je ne comprends pas tout ?** Demandai-je perdue.

**-En fait pour t'expliquer concrètement. Je ne distingue pas les liens à proprement parler c'est-à-dire que par exemple je sais que ton lien avec Rosalie est assez fort mais je ne suis pas en mesure de dire si vous êtes sœur ou de simple amie avec un attachement très fort. Pour imager les choses je vois les liens entre deux personnes comme un trait ou un fil si tu préfères. Et au plus ce lien est fort au plus le fil est épais. Et bien évidement le lien d'âme sœur représentant ce qu'il y a de plus fort dans notre monde. Hors comme je te l'ai dit il n'y a pas de distinction ni de dénomination dans les reconnaissances de liens. Je me base sur ce que je connais et ce que je sais repérer. Et de par le lien que je partageais avec ma compagne et celui qu'Aro partage avec Sulpicia, je savais que Caïus et Athenodora n'étaient pas de vrais compagnons. Par contre ce que je ne savais pas avant que tu n'arrives dans nos vies c'est que nous pouvions faire évoluer nos liens. Nous savons que tu n'es pas la compagne de Caïus et lui également mais vos liens s'amplifient à tel point que tu arrives au niveau d'attachement qu'il avait pour son épouse, et bien sûr cela va dans les deux sens.**

**-Nous supposons que c'est le fait qu'il t'ait mordu et que vous avez cette relation tous les deux.**

**-Vous insinuez que je n'aime pas Caïus que c'est seulement une cause à effet de sa morsure et de son venin qui circule dans mon corps ?**

**-Non, nous savons que tu l'aimes comme nous n'avons jamais mis en cause les sentiments qu'il avait pour sa défunte épouse. Nous voulions seulement t'informer des faits que nous avions en notre possession. De plus il est vrai que les liens entre un vampire et son créateur sont très fort. Mais nous ne pensions pas qu'il y avait une évolution entre deux vampires avec des liens déjà très résistant.**

**-En fait ce que nous voulons te dire c'est qu'il est possible qu'un jour tu puisses retrouver ta liberté. Que Caïus te laisse retrouver ton véritable compagnon. Le jour où il rencontrera sa véritable âme sœur.**

**-Oh !** Fis-je dépitée.

Je ne savais pas comment prendre cette nouvelle. J'aurais dû être heureuse d'une telle annonce celle-ci aurait dû faire naître de l'espoir en moi. Mais au contraire j'avais l'impression que l'on venait d'installer l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

**-Ne t'en fais pas nous avons le temps de voir venir et puis nous connaissons ton véritable compagnon. À ce moment là il sera temps pour toi de t'en rapprocher.**

**-Je ne sais pas... je... j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir...**

**-Je sais que tu es très attachée à Caïus et sache que cela est réciproque et nous apprécions également ta présence parmi nous. Lorsque le moment sera venu pour toi de t'approcher de ton compagnon. Tu feras toujours partie de notre famille. Tu es un membre à part entière de la famille royale et on ne revient pas sur ce titre. C'est un statut que tu garderas à vie.**

**-Merci, j'apprécie beaucoup votre sollicitude et votre honnêteté. Me permettez-vous de me retirer. Je crois que j'ai besoin de ce temps où Caïus n'est pas là pour réfléchir à tout ça.**

**-Une dernière chose avant de te laisser regagner tes appartements,** m'apostropha Aro je le regardais encore anxieuse qu'allait-il me révéler d'autre. **J'aimerais te parler de ton bouclier.**

**-Oui ?** Répondis-je l'invitant à continuer.

**-Avec ce qu'il vient de se passer tout à l'heure en salle d'audience. J'aimerais que tu travailles pour pouvoir lever ton bouclier, je sais que c'est quelque chose que tu pourrais faire avec un peu de travail.**

**-Je ne suis pas sûre, je pense être au maximum de mes capacité****s**** avec mon pouvoir,** rétorquai-je sceptique.

**-Tu pourrais essayer car si tu arrives à contrôler ton bouclier de cette façon cela te permettrait de pouvoir argumenter avec Caïus pour te laisser aller sur le terrain,** intervint Marcus.

**-Oui dans le sens où Démétri pourrait savoir à tout moment où tu es, ce serait une protection et un argument supplémentaire.**

**-Effectivement vu dans ce sens. Je vais voire ****à travailler là dessus****,** acquiesçai-je, sans grande conviction toutefois.

**-Bien c'est tout ce sur quoi je voulais t'entretenir. Veux-tu informer Sophia de sa promotion ?**

**-Je le ferais au passage.**

**-À tout à l'heure Isabella,** me salua Aro tandis que Marcus me fit simplement un signe de tête.

Je réfléchissais à ce que m'avait dit Aro, sur tout je sais que je ne devrais pas me montrer jalouse, j'aurai dû me réjouir qu'un jour il rencontre sa véritable âme sœur, mais franchement pour le moment je n'avais peut-être pas assez de recul pour voir les choses sous cet angle. En tout cas j'espérais que j'aurais assez de temps pour m'y faire. Car là tout de suite je ne le voulais pas, même si je savais que j'avais moi-même un compagnon et qu'il me suffirait de le faire venir jusqu'à moi parce que je savais qui il était.

Je décidais de porter mon attention sur les derniers points de ma discussion avec les frères de mon compagnon car c'est ce qu'il était pour le moment, il était mien.

Je devais travailler pour maîtriser mon bouclier dans toute son intégralité, Aro avait raison. Je devais le maîtriser il serait plus facile de pouvoir négocier avec Caïus si j'en avais une parfaite maîtrise. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à Démétri il ne pouvait remettre en cause son pouvoir, il était remarquable, j'étais fascinée par ce don. Être capable de localiser qui il voulait sur cette planète c'est tout bonnement fabuleux. Comme je l'avais dit au passage j'avertis Sophia qu'elle venait d'avoir une promotion et cela l'avait ravie. Bien que je n'avais pas leur régime je pensais que Sophia serait plus « humaine » dans le traitement des humains.

J'appelais également Jane pour commencer mes entraînements, elle était la seule présente en dehors d'Aro à pouvoir m'aider pour le développement de mon don. Bien que je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir goûter de son pouvoir, quand je voyais ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Nous passâmes beaucoup de temps à essayer de développer mon bouclier mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence que Jane et son pouvoir n'était pas ce qu'il me fallait, car dès que je sentais les pics de son attaque sur mon bouclier je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le lever. Nous cessâmes et je décidais d'attendre que Démétri rentre, car avec lui ce serait plus simple.

Je devais avouer également qu'il me manquait mon garde, j'aimais sa présence rassurante à mes côtés. Il arrivait juste de par sa présence à me rassurer ou à m'apaiser si j'étais anxieuse ou énervée. Et depuis qu'il était mon garde j'ai pu constater qu'il était agréable, d'un calme reposant, passer des heures et des heures avec lui était beaucoup plus facile et plaisant que de rester en présence de ma sœur ou de n'importe quel autre garde. J'aimais ma sœur et j'aimais être avec elle aussi, mais elle était si expansive qu'elle arrivait à m'en fatiguer certaine fois. Je me fis sourire toute seule rien que d'y penser.

J'étais en chasse, enfin je venais de terminer et j'attendais que Rosalie revienne. Chelsea attendait un peu plus loin, ne venant jamais interférer dans mes moments de solitude et quelque part j'en étais heureuse car j'aimais ces moments où je pouvais être seule. Généralement il y avait Démétri qui me rejoignait mais il était tellement discret que même le sentir installé près de moi ne me gênait pas. Puis je sentis plusieurs fragrances me tomber dessus j'eus juste le temps de me relever que deux bras puissants m'enlacèrent et qu'une bouche que je connaissais que trop bien vienne s'écraser sur la mienne avec force. Je répondis au baiser qu'il me donnait puis au bout de quelques secondes ou minutes j'aurais été incapable de savoir combien de temps avait duré ce baiser il s'écarta de moi.

**-Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas que tu restes seule quand tu chasses,** me gronda-t-il.

**-Je suis heureuse de te revoir moi aussi,** rétorquai-je sarcastique.

**-Bella !**

**-Je ne suis pas seule Chelsea est un peu plus loin et Rosalie également.**

**-Elle se nourrit ?**

**-Bien sûre moi je l'ai fait la première et j'attendais qu'elle termine pour rentrer au château.**

**-Tu n'as pas à te mettre à la portée de tes gardes ce sont à eux de se mettre à la tienne,** me sermonna-t-il.

Je soupirais en l'écoutant me réprimander encore pour ce protocole qui m'agaçait prodigieusement. Mes yeux se postèrent derrière lui sur mon garde, mon premier réflexe fut de sourire, mais quand je vis l'état de ses yeux je ne pus retenir un grognement de mécontentement.

**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'il t'arrive ?** Me demanda Caïus innocemment.

Je ne lui répondis pas dans le sens où j'étais sûre que si je le faisais nous en arriverions à nous engueuler à peine rentré.

**-Démétri tu rentres au château ! Vas te nourrir et ensuite tu iras m'attendre dans notre salle, ne passe pas par tes appartements,** ordonnai-je un peu trop sèchement. Je n'en avais pas après lui mais la colère était telle que je ne pouvais réprimer mon ton autoritaire.

**-Non il doit assurer notre retour.**

**-Je pense que tes gardes pourront remplir cette charge pour les quelques kilomètres que nous devrons effectuer.**

**-Bella...** commença-t-il.

**-Je récupère mon autorité sur mon garde je lui donne un ordre il l'exécute !**

**-Tu vas arrêter de le couver comme une mère ce n'est pas un gamin, c'est un soldat !**

**-Un soldat que je t'avais demandé de traiter normalement au même titre que les tiens,** m'agaçai-je en montant le ton.

**-Ce que j'ai fait !** Rétorqua-t-il irrité.

**-Pas d'après ma vision, ils ont tous le regard carmin, mon garde est assoiffé lui,** criai-je de colère ne pouvant plus la maîtriser.

**-Maîtresse ce...**

**-Tu te tais et tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé !** Le coupai-je.

Je m'en voulais de devoir lui parler comme ça alors qu'il essayait de minimiser la dispute naissante entre Caïus et moi. Il baissa la tête et partit il savait qu'il me devait obéissance et que ma parole prévalait sur celle de Caïus.

**-Vous rentre****z**** tous,** leur ordonna Caïus. **Sauf toi Félix va rejoindre Chelsea et attendez****-****nous.**

**-Alec passe chercher Rose s'il te pla****î****t,** il hocha la tête et ils partirent tous.

**-Plus jamais tu ne me parles de cette façon et surtout devant les gardes.**

**-Je t'avais expressément demandé de ne pas le maltraiter et tu l'assoiffes. Je ne veux plus que tu le prennes lorsque tu pars.**

**-Tu n'as pas à m'imposer quoi que ce soit,** me dit-il en grognant. **J'en ai supporté plus que ma condition ne le permet,** me dit-il en me prenant par la gorge.

**-Arrête !** Essayai-je de murmurer.

**-J'en ai mare que tu favorises tes gardes en ma défaveur. Cela doit changer.**

**-Caïus,** murmurai, essayant de me modérer, car accentuer ma colère ne ferait qu'accroitre la sienne. **Si tu arrêtais d'être injuste avec eux nous n'aurions plus aucun problèmes.**

-**Tu les fais passer avant moi,** rétorqua-t-il comme un gamin en pleine crise de jalousie.

**-Personne ne passe avant toi, et tu le sais,** répondis-je alors que je passais ma main sur sa joue pour l'apaiser. **C'est juste que je ne supporte pas ta façon de les traiter, mais si tu les ignorais nous nous en porterions que mieux,** il attrapa ma main qu'il porta à sa bouche puis il me dit d'une voix plus basse qu'à son accoutumée.

**-Embrasse****-****moi Bella !** Il passait de la colère à la luxure si vite que cela en était déstabilisant. Je m'exécutais voyant là, la solution pour clore ce sujet sensible.

Il détacha ma cape qui tomba au sol, il rompit notre baiser pour me regarder alors qu'il s'affairait à m'effeuiller c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il enleva mon chemisier déboutonnant délicatement chaque boutons un à un avec une patience qui frôlait le sadisme. Il frôla de sa main presque innocemment le galbe de mes seins lorsqu'il ouvrit les pans de mon chemisier, faisant réagir par le fait mes tétons qui se durcirent instantanément, me provoquant par le même temps un gémissement d'anticipation.

**-Je ne veux plus que l'on se dispute pour eux, **me dit-il alors qu'il se collait outrageusement contre moi puis il prit mon lobe entre ses dents, alternant avec sa langue.

J'attrapais ses hanches pour le coller encore plus à moi afin de sentir son érection contre mon bassin, cherchant ainsi une friction plus approfondie.

**-Oui maître,** répondis-je pour le faire céder plus vitre car moi j'étais déjà prête pour lui. Il grogna son contentement.

**-Je t'ai manqué à ce que je vois.**

**-Beaucoup trop,** répondis-je haletante et suffocante.

Ma main libéra sa hanche pour aller détacher sa cape qui alla rejoindre la mienne à nos pieds. Puis rapidement mes mains partir directement retirer le tee-shirt qu'il avait, il leva les bras pour me facilité la tache et ainsi m'empêcher de le réduire en lambeau sans pour autant cesser les frictions qu'il exerçait contre mon bassin. Je dus me reculer rapidement pour déboutonner son jean, il se laissa faire un sourire mi-séducteur mi-taquin sur les lèvres ce qui me fit replonger sur sa bouche.

L'embrassant comme si ma vie en dépendait. À son tour il défit mon pantalon mais sans rompre notre baiser cette fois-ci. Nous étions trop fiévreux pour ne pas nous toucher, ne pas communier, nous chercher, nous frotter l'un contre l'autre dans l'attente de nous fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Une fois en sous-vêtements je ne tins plus et je lui arrachais son boxer pour pouvoir toucher son sexe tendu et gonflé qui n'attendait que le moment où il pourrait me visiter. Mon bas-ventre s'enflamma, tout mon corps s'électrisa au moment où ma main vint caresser cette peau encore plus douce à cet endroit. Il gémit de satisfaction alors que sa main rejoignit la mienne m'intimant un rythme plus satisfaisant pour lui. Quelle sensation agréable de sentir cette peau glisser sur son sexe si dur, le sentir si rigide et malléable à la fois. Puis avant d'en arriver à sa jouissance il arrêta les mouvements, me porta contre un arbre, à ma grande surprise il me retourna pour que je sois le visage contre l'arbre.

**-J'ai rêvé de te faire ça depuis bientôt une semaine**, me dit-il sensuellement alors qu'il était collé dans mon dos.

Je sentais son pénis tendu contre mes fesses. J'imaginais bien ce qu'il voulait me faire et j'étais un peu anxieuse c'était la première fois que nous tentions cette position. Il dut le sentir car il me dit pour me rassurer.

**-Ne t'en fais pas j'irais en douceur,** puis il tira mes hanches d'une main vers lui alors que de l'autre il m'obligeait à coller ma poitrine contre l'écorce.

Je le sentis se présenter contre mon anus, le seul orifice vierge qu'il me restait. Avec délicatesse et beaucoup de douceur il me pénétra, il resta immobile les secondes qui suivirent pour me laisser le temps de m'adapter à cette présence déstabilisante. Puis il reprit ses mouvements d'abord lentement puis cette gêne qui était présente s'estompa pour laisser place à une nouvelle sensation de lascivité, de volupté, qui ne faisait que s'accroître. Puis il devint moins doux, plus brutal, entrant encore plus profondément en moi. La position en elle-même était d'un érotisme sans équivoque qui m'émoustillait encore plus, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des sensations en elles-mêmes qui étaient incroyables, rien à voir avec le feu incandescent qui me prenait lorsque j'approchais de l'orgasme. Non c'était bien différent mais si bon en soit et encore plus lorsqu'il augmentait la force de ses coups de reins. Je me cambrais d'avantage de façon à lui opposer un peu résistance avec ma croupe qui augmentait ces sensations de plaisir. Puis avec la main qui me maintenait courbée il me releva sans pour autant sortir de moi il me colla de nouveau contre l'arbre son visage dans mon cou, son souffle erratique à l'instar du mien. Il garda l'une de ses main sur ma hanche empêchant mon corps de trop s'écarter de lui à chaque coups de reins qu'il n'avait pas cessé et l'autre se perdit sur ma poitrine qu'il malaxa jouant avec mes tétons un après l'autre. Je levais les mains pour lui attraper son cou et ses cheveux, voulant profiter de toutes les sensations qu'il m'offrait. Ses coups de reins conquérants associés à son souffle saccadé plus la douce torture de ses doigts sur mes seins étaient d'un érotisme jamais expérimenté encore.

Il ne disait rien, jamais lors de nos ébats, tout se faisait que dans les halètements, les gémissements, râles ou les cris mais jamais un mot. Je le sentis s'enfiévrer d'avantage tout comme moi, il descendit sa main sur mon clitoris qu'il stimula de ses doigts experts en même temps qu'il accentuait ses coups de reins et très rapidement j'atteignis un des orgasmes les plus puissants que je n'avais jamais expérimenté et même vécu. J'emportais avec moi Caïus dans cette vague de plaisir extrême. Nous grognâmes notre contentement et notre plaisir si puissamment que j'entendis tous les animaux des alentours s'enfuir et les oiseaux s'envoler.

Il nous fallut au moins deux bonnes minutes avant de nous remettre de cet orgasme dévastateur. Il se retira enfin de moi et me fit faire demi tour pour me câliner avec douceur. J'aimais lorsqu'il redevenait tendre et doux. Je me fondis dans son étreinte, profitant de ce moment de calme et de sérénité. Mais ce moment fut vite coupé par la réflexion de mon amant.

**-Bella, je ne veux plus que tu prennes positio****n**** pour tes gardes contre moi,** me dit-il plus calme.

**-Je ne le fais jamais de gaîté de cœur Caïus. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi, mais je ne supporte pas ta façon de les traiter. J'ai confiance en chacun d'eux et ils me sont loyaux, je ne peux pas me montrer autrement devant ta partialité les concernant si je veux qu'ils continuent à me respecter et me servir avec dévotion.**

**-Ton point de vue est respectable. Je ferais comme tu as dit à partir de maintenant je vais les ignorer, enfin si tu me fais une promesse.**

**-Laquelle ?** Demandai-je prudente.

**-Je veux que tu m'attendes ici à chaque fois que je reviens de mission, j'aime ces moments de communion en pleine nature.**

**-S'il n'y ****a**** que ça pour te faire plaisir,** rétorquai-je coquine.

Puis doucement je dirigeais ma main le long de sa colonne pour la diriger jusqu'à ses fesses, tout en l'embrassant il n'en fallut pas plus à mon amant qui se prépara pour un second round.

* * *

**(N/R : WAOUH ! Chaud mes amies, le retour de Caïus)**

**N/A: Oui comme vous pouvez le lire, je m'adapte aux caractères de mes perso même dans les lemon :) lol... J'avoue que depuis mes débuts j'ai un peu moins de mal à les écrire. Comme le dit la maxime: C'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeron, il en est de même avec les écrits surtout ceux-ci : ) ... **

**Bien, alors vous attendiez vous à cette explication? Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? (et du lemon également : ) )... **

**Petite note personnelle.**

**Je tenais aussi à vous informer pour celles qui sont inscrites sur le forum Lovelemon, les votes pour le concours gourmandises sont ouverts, n'oubliez pas d'aller voter...**

**Voilà je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**Bet's**


	15. Chapter 15: Voyage

**Salut tout le monde :D**

**Je suis particulièrement contente de vous livrer ce chapitre aujourd'hui... La raison? Pas de spécial, il fait beau, je dors bien depuis quelques temps... **

**bref tout va bien. Sans parler du fait que nous venons d'accueillir une nouvelle lectrice parmi nous, qui en à peu près une semaine s'est lue toutes mes fictions (pas mal quand même). Pour parfaire le tout c'est une inconditionnelle d'Edward, rien que ça :) **

**Pourquoi est ce que cela me met de bonne humeur? Tout simplement parce que je trouve magnifique que les gens se remettent en question et viennent voir chez nous (les auteurs de couples atypiques) ce qu'il se passe. Mais plus que tout qu'ils osent dire qu'ils ont aimé ce qu'ils ont lu et même si ce n'est pas avec Edward comme personnage principal... C'est peut être pas grand chose mais cela suffit pour m'égayer une journée :D **

**Yiunaa: Je prends le temps de te répondre vu le harcèlement dont je suis victime de ta part lol... (second degré, tu peux continuer tes reviews sont toujours amusantes à lire ) **

**Je vais placer une scène particulièrement comique aux alentours des chapitres 15 ou 16 je ne sais plus où elle est :s lol... Par contre comme je l'ai déjà dit cette fiction n'en comportera pas énormément dans le sens ou Bella va passer par des moments particulièrement sombres dans l'avenir et que personne n'aura vraiment envie de rire... Je n'en raconte pas plus pour le moment faudra attendre...**

**Voilà bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Voyage**

J'arrivais dans notre salle de réunion et Démétri ainsi que Rosalie m'attendaient. Ils étaient en pleine discussion. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce ils se levèrent et me saluèrent tel que le protocole l'exigeait.

**-Tu lui as dit ?** demandai-je à Rosalie.

**-Non j'ai préféré te laisser lui annoncer, **me répondit ma sœur.

**-Très bien tu peux nous laisser va attendre Alec je te laisse ta journée de repos.**

**-Merci maîtresse !** Elle partit un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour lui faire plaisir.

**-Démétri installe****-****toi nous devons parler de certaines choses tous les deux.**

Il fronça les sourcils une ride prenant place entre ses yeux montrant qu'il était soucieux. Il s'exécuta néanmoins, attendant que je lui annonce ce que j'avais à lui dire. Et je dois dire que j'étais présentement assez mal à l'aise de devoir le faire.

**-Je vais déjà te présenter mes excuses je n'aurais pas dû être aussi dure tout à l'heure.**

**-Ce n'est rien j'ai compris ma****î****tresse,** il me gratifia d'un sourire tendre et je voyais que pour cela j'étais vraiment pardonnée.

**-L'autre sujet est plus délicat à aborder. J'ai dû pendant ton absence intervenir en personne à l'encontre de Heïdi. Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tout ce que tu possédais ****a**** été complètement détruit nous n'avons rien pu sauver,** il grogna de mécontentement**. J'en suis désolée,** repris-je. **Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Elle a poussé sa rébellion et son insubordination beaucoup plus loin elle m'a ouvertement discriminée et surtout manqué de respect et humiliée par le biais d'affiches douteuses. Je te passerais les détails de ces représentations. Le fait est que j'ai dû prendre une décision importante.**

**-Vous l'avez sanctionné****e**** comme elle le méritait ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-Elle n'est plus Démétri, **rétorquais-je en le fixant dans les yeux scrutant chaque réaction, et chaque mouvement qu'il aurait.

Il me dévisageait impassible je ne pouvais pas même dire ce qu'il lui passait à l'esprit. Était-il fâché ? M'en voulait-il ? Voulait-il me tuer ?

**-Je sais que vous étiez proche et j'en suis désolée,** insistai-je pour avoir une réaction., afin que je puisse savoir dans quel état d'esprit cette annonce le mettait.

**-Vous n'avez pas à l'être elle était au courant de ce qu'elle encourait en s'en prenant à vous.**

**-Démétri veux****-****tu toujours garder ta place ?** **Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne voulais plus me servir !**

**-Pourquoi vous quitterais-je ?** Demanda-t-il surpris. **Elle n'était pas ma compagne, nous avions une liaison mais aucun engagement elle n'était pas mienne, maîtresse. Rien ne me fera revenir sur mes positions, j'ai prêté serment. De plus j'aime ma place et j'aime vous servir, vous êtes une personne juste et honnête, et c'est réellement un honneur d'être votre garde.**

**-Merci Démétri**, rétorquai-je émue.

Il me sourit et je le lui retournais. J'aurais voulu aller chercher un réconfort plus tactile, mais cela aurait été déplacé. Surtout après l'annonce de l'exécution de sa maîtresse que je venais de lui apprendre. Exécution que j'avais moi-même ordonnée.

**-Le dernier point. Tu ne seras dorénavant plus obligé d'aller avec Caïus lorsqu'il partira en mission. Je te garde avec moi en permanence.** Il me regarda surpris arquant un sourcil en question silencieuse.

Je lui souris de nouveau pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais des ressources cachées, mais je repris rapidement.

**-Bien que je sache que tu es précautionneux, je te demanderais de redoubler d'effort lorsque tu seras en présence de Caïus qu'il n'ait rien à te reprocher. Je ne pourrais pas intervenir si cela devait arriver.**

**-Vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi maîtresse. Je serais irréprochable.**

**-Je n'en doute pas Démétri. Bien je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à tes nouveaux appartements j'ai essayé** **de respecter tes goûts pour l'ameublement de base et ta décoration mais tu es bien sûr libre de réarranger ça à ta guise.**

Il me gratifia d'un sourire amusé et se leva en même temps que moi. Nous avancions en silence, un silence complice, serein, agréable et reposant. Je me rendais compte qu'il m'avait beaucoup manqué le temps qu'il s'était absenté avec Caïus. Je savais que je m'attachais rapidement et surtout intensément aux personnes mais avec Démétri c'était particulier. Il était devenu important dans ma vie. Surtout depuis qu'il me servait et principalement depuis que je l'avais vu sous son vrai jour, que j'avais aperçu sa vraie personnalité. D'ailleurs un jour je lui demanderais pourquoi il avait été si distant et aussi amer avec moi au début. Bien que le fait que je sois la véritable compagne d'Edward Cullen devait y être pour quelque chose, aux sus de ses sentiments pour lui.

Nous arrivâmes dans l'aile où résidait Alec et Rosalie maintenant. Vu que tout le monde avait déserté l'ancienne aile des gardes à cause de la puanteur des putois. Car même disparus et la pièce désinfectée l'odeur restait incrustée dans les murs et si nous nous étions tous incommodés par cette puanteur, pour mon traqueur cela aurait été pire. Nous arrivâmes dans sa pièce, je l'ouvris et le laissais découvrir ce que j'avais fait faire pour lui. Il pénétra et je lui emboîtais le pas.

**-C'est parfait,** me dit-il serein et sincère.

**-Démétri encore une chose.**

**-Oui maîtresse, **me répondit-il.

**-J'aimerais que tu m'aides dans mes séances de travail. Aro m'a conseillé de pousser mes capacités de contrôle sur mon bouclier à son maximum. C'est****-****à****-****dire pourvoir le retirer afin ****qu'il puisse avoir accès à mon esprit et que toi tu puisses capturer mon odeur afin de t'en imprégner et de pouvoir ainsi me localiser. Enfin si je veux l'être bien entendu, **lui avançai-je. Il s'amusa de ma réflexion et redevint sérieux lorsqu'il me répondit.

**-Je le ferais vous n'aviez pas à me le demander.**

**-Tu sais que je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Et puis pour être honnête j'ai déjà essayé de le contrôler et de le retirer mais je n'avais que Jane et tu comprendras que de devoir go****û****ter à sa** **médecine ne me motivait pas vraiment.**

Là il rit ouvertement, j'arquais un sourcil pour le taquiner il cessa son rire mais ne put se résoudre à décrocher le sourire moqueur qu'il avait sur le visage. Il devait très certainement se remémorer le moment où j'avais appris à déployer mon bouclier pour lui venir en aide et ainsi bloquer Jane qui s'amusait à le torturer.

**-En tout cas je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. J'ai également entendu que vous avez fait échouer une tentative du clan de Stephan.**

**-Je n'ai rien fait de spectaculaire. J'ai seulement senti son don sur mon bouclier, pour le reste c'est Santiago qui s'en est chargé.**

**-En tout cas il était de bon augure que maître Caïus vous ait laissé sa place à ce moment là. Mais je crois que ce que vous a demandé Maître Aro est de circonstance maintenant. La nouvelle de votre présence dans la famille royal****e**** en plus de votre pouvoir vont faire que vous êtes dorénavant une cible à atteindre pour les ennemis de la famille. Et je dois reconnaître que pouvoir vous localiser serait d'une aide précieuse dans ma tâche de vous garder en sécurité.**

**-Et cela me permettra surtout de pouvoir négocier avec Caïus mon retou****r**** sur le terrain parce ****que franchement je commence à m'ennuyer ici.** Il me fit un sourire compréhensif**. Je crois que j'ai fai****t**** le tour de ce que je devais te dire. Pour toi c'était comment ? Bien que j'ai une vague idée de ce que tu as pu vivre ce dernier mois,** il me sourit.

**-Vous savez maître Caïus a raison sur un point je ne suis plus un enfant, et depuis très longtemps. Vos n'avez pas à vous soucier de moi comme vous le faites. Je gère plutôt bien la situation avec maître Caïus, j'ai l'habitude de son caractère.**

Je me rembrunis légèrement, je voulais seulement savoir comment cela s'était passé, je ne le couvais pas. Enfin je crois... Faudrait peut-être que je revoie cela.

**-Je ne voulais pas vous agacer maîtresse c'était juste une petite plaisanterie. Excusez****-****moi,** me dit-il avec une moue adorable.** Tout le monde sait à quel point vous êtes avenante avec vos gardes. Mais cela vous éviterait pas mal de dispute avec votre... compagnon si vous ne vous obstiniez pas à nous couver comme vous le faites.**

**-Ça c'est mon problème Démétri. Et puis si tu te tiens à ce que nous avons parlé précédemment nous devrions plus avoir de dispute du tout.** Il hocha la tête pour affirmer ses propos précédents. **Bon je te laisse prendre possession de tes appartements je t'attends demain dans notre salle vers huit heure. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller en salle d'entra****î****nement pour mon bouclier nous serons plus tranquille là****-****bas.**

**-Bien maîtresse. Et merci pour tout ça,** me dit-il en ouvrant les bras pour désigner l'ensemble de sa chambre.

**-J'espère seulement qu'il n'y avait pas d'effets irremplaçables dans tes anciennes affaires.**

**-Rien d'irremplaçable,** me répondit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant. Puis je partis rejoindre mes appartements.

Les jours passèrent laissant places aux semaines puis aux mois. J'avais dépassé mon statut de nouveau-né depuis pratiquement six mois, mais aucun progrès dans mes tentatives de retirer mon bouclier. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas se décoller entièrement de mon corps et principalement autour de ma tête comme s'il y était collé. Mais personnellement je ne pensais pas pouvoir le retirer. Si je persistais dans mes entrainement c'est que de par cela, je pouvais m'isoler avec mon garde. En plus cela me permettait d'avoir Démétri avec moi et ainsi lui faire sauter ses gardes dans la salle d'audiences assez fréquemment. Nous pouvions discuter même si nous restions principalement en silence l'un en face de l'autre la plupart du temps.

**-Maîtresse lorsque vous avez réussi à étendre votre bouclier la première fois vous avez eu besoin de me toucher pour y arriver.**

**-Ce n'est pas pareil Démétri. En fait pour t'expliquer, je le perçois comme un voile transparent qui me recouvre entièrement. Lorsque je t'ai touché pour pouvoir te protéger, je me servais de mon bras pour faire glisser ce voile sur toi. Mon bras me servait de conducteur.**

**-Et là comment vous y prenez-vous ?**

**-J'essaie de le retirer, de m'en dégager mais il reste collé. Il n'y a pas moyen de l'ôter.**

**-Si j'ai bien compris vous essayez de vous en séparer complètement ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Et si vous le faisiez glisser ou coulisser le long de votre corps. Je pense qu'en fait c'est une partie de vous. Et c'est comme s'arracher un bras tout seul c'est impossible avec notre instinct de préservation. Mais si vous preniez conscience qu'il vous suffit de le gardez sur vous mais seulement en le concentrant sur une partie précise de votre corps, cela pourrait peut-être fonctionner vu que mon don comme celui de maître Aro est cérébral si votre esprit est dégagé de votre bouclier nous devrions y avoir accès.**

-**Mais tu es un génie Démétri !** M'écriai-je. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé toute seule. C'était tellement évident. Il me sourit satisfait.

**-Je pense que vous devriez vous calmer un peu si vous voulez arriver à vous concentrer, **me dit-il.

**-Je commence à me fatiguer de devoir te dire que tu as raison.** Lui rétorquai-je avec un sourire taquin.

Il se recula dans son fauteuil et attendit que je me calme. Je fermais les yeux me disciplinant comme je le pouvais afin de me calmer et de trouver la concentration dont j'avais besoin pour bouger mon bouclier. Puis je fis ce qu'il m'avait conseillé et je m'aperçus que c'était un peu plus facile, bien que j'avais du mal à le retirer complètement de ma tête. Après quelques heures d'acharnement la dernière résistance céda et je pus concentrer tout ce voile sur l'ensemble de mon corps laissant ma tête à découvert. Mais la réaction de Démétri me fit peur dans le sens où j'étais tellement concentrée et lui tellement silencieux que je l'avais presque oublié je savais qu'il était là je le sentais mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il (s'écrit: ç vérifier) de cette façon.

**-Je vous sens maîtresse !** dit-il en se redressant d'un coup.

Mais comme je le disais il m'avait surprise donc je ne pus retenir la pression que mon bouclier exerçait sur mon corps. Il reprit donc sa place et sa fonction habituelle rendant mon esprit de nouveau hermétique et inaccessible.

**-Je crois que l'on va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui j'ai la gorge qui me brûle et je veux aller prévenir mon compagnon et ses frères que nous avons trouvé comment le retirer.**

Il me gratifia d'un sourire mais quelque chose le tracassait, je le voyais. Il réfléchissait bien trop et il aurait dû être plus enthousiaste même s'il n'était pas le genre expansif.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Démétri ?**

**-Rien maîtresse !** se reprit-il. **J'étais parti dans mes pensé****e****s. Tout va bien je vous promets,** me dit-il un sourire plus franc. Je le regardais suspicieuse, puis il me précéda. **Les maîtres sont dans les appartements de maître Aro.**

**-Merci Démétri,** puis je partis en direction des appartements du frère de mon compagnon.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes comme à son habitude Sulpicia vint m'ouvrir en bonne hôtesse qu'elle était.

**-Il était temps que tu viennes me rendre une petite visite je commençais à m'ennuyer.**

**-Désolée Sulpicia. J'étais obnubilée par mon bouclier qui ne voulait pas se plier à mes volontés,** répondis-je avec un sourire repentant.

**-Ça y est tu le maîtrises ?**

**-Pas tout à fait,** rétorquai-je alors que je la suivais en direction du salon où se trouvaient mon compagnon et ses frères. **Mais grâce à Démétri j'ai enfin trouvé la solution ce n'est plus qu'une question d'entra****î****nement maintenant.**

**-En voilà une bonne nouvelle,** m'accueillit Aro enjoué. Je lui accordais un sourire de remerciement alors que je pris place sur les genoux de mon compagnon.

**-Travaille ça rapidement,** me dit Sulpicia.** Car je dois aller voir des amis en Russie.**

**-Sulpicia je croyais que nous en avions déjà parlé,** s'irrita Caïus.

**-Oui effectivement j'en ai parlé avec toi,** répondit-elle nonchalamment. **Maintenant j'en parle avec Bella**, retourna-t-elle à Caïus pas impressionnée de par le ton qu'il mettait dans son exclamation.

**-Je t'avais dit ce que je pensais de cette sortie !** ajouta-t-il.

**-Oui tu l'as fait mais franchement Caïus tu as l'intention de la garder séquestrer ici au château ? Au bout d'un moment elle ne le supportera plus et tu le sais.**

**-Nous avions établi un accord tu ne devais en aucun cas te mêler de ma vie privée.**

**-Non c'est ce que toi tu as dit et puis pour avoir un accord il aurait fallu que tu me proposes quelques chose en contre partie. Ce que toi tu appelles un « accord » n'est ni plus, ni moins qu'un ordre, hors je ne suis pas un soldat. Je n'obéis que si j'ai envie. De plus ce sont des amis et j'y vais bien entouré, Bella ne craindra rien avec nous.**

**-Caïus j'ai besoin de sortir, et puis Sulpicia a raison. Je prendrais mes gardes en plus de ceux de Sulpicia.**

**-Je n'aime pas que vous me forciez la main de cette façon,** je me tournais pour lui faire face toujours sur ses genoux.

**-Caïus s'il te plaît, j'aimerais sortir d'ici un peu de temps en temps. En plus ce sont des amis de Sulpicia et Aro.**

**-De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix !** rétorqua-t-il amer.** Mais j'émets une condition. Tu ne prends pas tes deux gardes, tu en choisiras qu'un seul et tu prendras Félix avec toi. **Je savais maintenant pourquoi il réagissait comme ça et je le comprenais.

**-D'accord pour cette condition,** transigeai-je.

**-Et vous devrez prendre l'un des jumeaux avec vous,** dit-il à Sulpicia. Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

**-Si je compte bien ça fait deux conditions,** le taquinai-je. Il fronça les sourcils pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur au badinage.

**-C'est d'accord j'accepte toutes tes conditions,** lui répondis-je plus sérieuse.

**-Tu choisis quel garde ?** me demanda Sulpicia, certainement pour adapter son choix concernant les jumeaux sur le mien.

**-Je prendrais Démétri avec moi,** répliquai-je tranquillement.

Mon pauvre traqueur devait s'ennuyer ferme à rester au château. Car mon arrangement avec Caïus s'était retourné contre moi, enfin plutôt contre mon garde. Car il ne partait plus en mission, lui qui avant ne passait pas deux semaines consécutives sans partir, se retrouvait confiné au château avec moi en permanence. Je m'en étais voulu même s'il m'avait certifié que des vacances lui faisait du bien. Je ne sais pas si c'était par esprit de dévotion ou si seulement il essayait de ne pas me blesser. J'aimais à croire que c'était cette seconde hypothèse.

Car j'aimais vraiment beaucoup notre relation il était toujours attentif et attentionné. Il était loin le Démétri distant, caractériel et lunatique du début. Et depuis que je l'avais dans ma garde, j'avais pu découvrir d'autres facettes de sa personnalité qui me plaisaient beaucoup plus que les premières. J'étais heureuse d'avoir dépassé les sentiments et les préjugés que j'avais à son égard.

Je ne parle pas de l'attirance car ça malheureusement pour moi ce n'était pas passé au contraire. Le fait de voir en lui « les bonnes facettes de sa personnalité » avait renforcé mon attirance que je nourrissais pour lui. Je le trouvais extrêmement séduisant surtout lorsqu'il était calme et qu'il réfléchissait, ou lors de ces moments plus taquin, sans parler de son odeur qui m'hypnotisait toujours autant. J'aimais qu'il me raconte les dernières blagues qu'il faisait à Félix ou Alec, ou même à Rose certaines fois. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Caïus c'était une évidence et je crois que je pourrais même affirmer que s'il ne m'avait pas repoussée lorsque l'on s'était rencontrés je pense que j'aurais refusé les avances de Caïus.

J'aimais mon compagnon et je l'aimais sincèrement, mais Démétri avait ce petit plus qui me manquait avec Caïus, ce petit côté complicité que je n'avais pas avec lui. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'il pensait toujours à Athenodora ou parce que moi j'avais connaissance de certains faits, mais le résultat était là. Nous nous aimions je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus, mais il manquait cette complicité, cette compréhension que je n'avais qu'avec Démétri. Lui seul était capable de reconnaître mes humeurs même lorsque je les dissimulais. Ce que même Rose ne pouvait détecter, car j'étais devenu experte dans l'art de dissimuler mon état d'esprit, mais avec un compagnon tel que le mien il valait mieux savoir donner le change. Je devais être partie trop longtemps dans mes pensées car Sulpicia me demanda :

**-Bella quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**-Non tout va bien je pensais seulement à ce voyage.** Répondis-je lui offrant avec un sourire ravie. Elle me retourna mon sourire.** Démétri appelle Chelsea je dois aller chasser.**

**-Oui ma****î****tresse,** répondit en s'emparant de son téléphone.

Les jours passèrent et j'arrivais grâce à l'aide et la technique de Démétri à retirer mon bouclier.

J'étais heureuse car j'allais pouvoir partir. Bon ce n'était pas une mission mais au moins je pourrais m'éloigner de ce château quelques jours et j'étais aux anges. Nous étions à la veille de notre départ, j'étais dans notre salle de réunion avec Démétri qui venait de me rejoindre.

**-Prépare une voiture pour 6h00 demain matin.**

**-Oui maîtresse.**

**-Oh et tu as réservé le jet ?**

**-J'ai tout fai****t**** correctement maîtresse et Rosalie m'a supervisé,** répondit mon traqueur limite blasé.

**-Désolée Démétri mais il y a tellement longtemps que j'attends de sortir d'ici.**

**-Je sais,** répondit-il compréhensif mais également assez anxieux.

**-Ne t'en fais pas tout ****s****e passera bien. Je t'écouterais au doigt et à l'œil,** lui dis-je pour le rassurer et le détendre.

**-Ce serait bien la première fois,** répondit-il.

**-Nous serons en extérieur et je veux gagner votre confiance à tous les deux. Alors si je te dis que je t'écouterais je le ferais.**

Il me regarda surpris puis je vis une étincelle de compréhension dans les yeux. Il les fronça puis baissa la tête. Je lui pris sa main dans la mienne, il leva la tête je pouvais voir de la souffrance dans ses yeux.

**-S'il te pla****î****t,** lui demandai-je en secouant la tête.

Il serra ma main dans la sienne un peu plus fort. Je répondis avec un sourire tendre. Je savais que nous dérogions au protocole mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir des contacts avec lui même simple mais il m'en fallait et heureusement pour moi il ne me repoussait pas. Bien évidemment lorsqu'il entendait Caïus arriver il se retirait prenant la distance qui lui était indiquée de respecter.

**-Bien va dîner et te reposer demain sera une grande journée.**

**-Passez une bonne soirée maîtresse.**

**-Toi aussi Démétri,** puis je montais l'étage qui me séparait de mes appartements.

J'allais me faire couler un bain en attendant que mon compagnon arrive. Il arriva très tard à peine une poignée d'heures avant que je ne parte. Nous passâmes un moment tendre ensemble. Je sentais qu'il était agacé et que n'importe quelles excuses auraient été une bénédiction pour lui afin de m'empêcher de partir. Mais j'avais redoublé de vigilance. Il avait même été jusqu'à chercher la dispute pour me pousser à bout mais je savais ce qu'il souhaitait et donc j'étais restée de marbre. Et du coup il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se résigner. À cinq heure trente Caïus grogna.

**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'il y a ?** Lui demandai-je alors que je terminais de mettre mes derniers effets dans ma valise.

**-Ton garde est apparemment un peu trop pressé de t'éloigner de moi,** répondit-il avec animosité.

**-Il est dans notre salle ?**

**-Oui,** répondit Caïus qui ne décolérait pas.

**-Calme****-****toi Caïus,** lui dis-je délaissant ma valise pour lui afin de l'apaiser.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à Démétri car le connaissant c'était peut-être encore une ruse pour me faire rester au château. Je lui posais mes mains sur son torse et l'embrassais pour le calmer. Il s'enflamma rapidement délaissant sa colère à l'encontre de Démétri, parcourir mon corps de ses mains et de ses baisers.

**-Caïus je n'ai plus le temps,** il grogna son mécontentement.

**-Très bien mais tu fais attention à toi et tu laisses les gardes gérer les problèmes s'il devait y en avoir.**

**-Oui, ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien et je t'appelle ce soir.**

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et je pouvais sentir son appréhension dans ce baiser. Puis je partis retrouver mon garde avec ma valise. Il s'en empara et nous allâmes à la rencontre de Sulpicia qui arriva entourée par Santiago et Jane. Ce que j'aimais chez Sulpicia c'est qu'elle était très humaine si je puis dire. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour que tout le monde trouve son avantage. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle m'avait demandé qui j'emmenais avec moi car si j'avais répondu Rosalie elle aurait choisi Alec pour nous accompagner.

**-Pressée de partir découvrir le monde ?** Me demanda-t-elle taquine.

-**Prête à le conquérir,** rétorquai-je tout sourire. Félix était à la voiture avec Afton.

**-Nous prenons deux véhicules ?** demandai-je.

**-C'est le protocole Bella. Nous sommes six et à moins de prendre un limousine il n'y a que cinq place dans nos berlines.**

**-Et nous devons sous aucuns prétextes nous éloigner de vous,** ajouta Démétri qui avait dû anticiper ma réponse.

Ce qui me fit sourire. Il m'ouvrit la porte arrière d'un des véhicules. L'allée jusqu'à l'aéroport se passa tranquillement nous discutâmes cinéma avec Félix principalement car Démétri était trop sérieux et je dirais même, distant. Je pense que c'était sa façon à lui de gérer son angoisse. Moi je savais que tout se passerait bien mais je pense que tout ce que l'on pourrait lui dire ne l'apaiserait pas.

Nous prîmes place dans le jet privé de la famille. C'était mon tour d'être angoissée, dès que j'entendis les moteurs se mettre en marche et augmenter leur ronflements au fur et à mesure que l'avion prenait son élan. Je pensais que le fait que je sois devenu un vampire indestructible en tout cas quasiment indestructible serait venu au bout de cette angoisse. Mais il fallait croire que certains aspects de notre humanité nous accompagnaient dans l'éternité.

**-Ça ne va pas Bella ?** Me demanda Sulpicia.

**-Je pensais m'être débarrassée de certaines de mes phobies en devenant vampire mais il faut croire que non,** répondis-je.

**-Tu as peur de l'avion ?** Me demanda-t-elle amusée. Ce qui me m'agaça légèrement je devais l'avouer.

**-Si Dieu avait voulu que nous volions ils nous aurait pourvu d'ailes. Ce n'est pas une aptitude normal****e**** de voler en tout cas pas pour nous et je crois que mes capacités vampiriques ne changerons pas cette donnée.** Je vis Démétri se lever et m'apporter un objet qu'il me tendit. Je le regardais sceptique, c'était un iPod.

**-Comme chez de nombreuse personne, c'est le bruit des réacteurs qui doit vous perturber. Cela ne camouflera pas le son mais vous pourrez détourner votre attention avec la musique.**

**-Tu n'en as pas besoin toi ?**

**-Non je ne crains pas l'avion et en plus pour moi ce ne serait pas très efficace. La musique c'est juste pour passer le temps.**

**-Merci Démétri, **lui dis-je en m'emparant de son appareil.

Je positionnais les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, et l'allumais. Je sursautais lorsque la musique démarra, ce qui le fit sourire clairement amusé.

**-Qu'est****-****ce que c'est ?** Lui demandai-je ne connaissant pas ce morceau un peu « fort » pour moi.

**-Cryin' d'Aerosmith,** répondit-il toujours avec ce sourire. **Laissez la musique se dérouler vous devriez aimer. Il y a peu de gens qui n'aime pas Aerosmith,** m'indiqua-t-il.

Je remis les écouteurs et me calais dans mon siège alors que l'avion amorçait son décollage. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur la musique et effectivement elle ne me déplaisait pas, bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'écoutais en temps normal. Mais là au moins elle avait eu l'avantage d'atténuer le son des réacteurs. Et il avait raison ce sont bien eux qui m'angoissaient. Le voyage se déroula sereinement.

J'avais remercié Démétri pour son prêt, et j'avais pu à certain moment discuter avec Sulpicia. Elle me raconta un peu sa vie d'avant au château et elle m'avait remercié d'avoir suggéré à Aro un rôle au sein de la communauté car le temps lui paraissait un peu moins long et monotone maintenant qu'elle avait une tâche à accomplir. J'en étais heureuse pour elle et je suppose que le fait de rester des siècles sans rien faire devait être pesant au bout du compte.

Nous atterrîmes enfin j'aurais voulu requérir aux écouteurs de Démétri encore une fois mais je devais dépasser mes craintes en tout cas en présence de Sulpicia. Car il était assez impoli de ma part de devoir l'ignorer plus que je ne l'avais fait lors du décollage. Bien qu'elle m'avait certifié qu'elle comprenait.

Une fois au sol et sortis du jet un couple de vampires nous accueillirent, ils paraissaient avenant et conviviaux. Ils s'approchèrent de nous et la femme blonde tout en rondeur prit Sulpicia dans ses bras avec vigueur. Ce qui me fit sourire car Sulpicia avait totalement disparut dans l'étreinte de son amie. Son homologue blond et tout aussi imposant s'approcha de moi, je pris peur je me demandais quel sort il allait me réserver. Moi qui trouvait Félix imposant, je le trouvais presque normal à côté du vampire russe. Il n'eut pas le privilège de m'approcher d'avantage que Démétri d'un mouvement vif et rapide s'interposa entre le géant et moi. Félix l'avait rejoint et tous deux avaient adopté une position défensive avec des grognements plus que dissuasifs à l'encontre du vampire russe. Ce dernier s'arrêta net et se soumit comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas m'approcher.

**-Démétri, Félix ça suffit !** Leur ordonna Sulpicia. **Matvey est un ami il ne fera aucun mal à Bella.**

**-Je suis désolé,** s'excusa le géant.** Je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez agressée. C'est une tradition chez nous d'accueillir chaleureusement nos invités,** s'expliqua-t-il avec un fort accent.

**-C'est moi qui vous présente mes excuses, mes gardes sont un peu trop zélés.** Lui rexpliquai-je pour rétablir une bonne humeur dans ces retrouvailles. Il me sourit avec bienveillance.

**-Bien Matvey, Lidyia, je vous présente Isabella Volturi compagne de Caïus Volturi. Bella voici mes plus vieux amis, Matvey et son épouse Lidyia.**

**-Je suis enchantée, **leur répondis-je en dépassant mes gardes pour aller leur serrer la mains.

Mais contre toute attente Matvey me prit dans ses bras et j'eus droit au même traitement de faveurs que Sulpicia plus tôt. Ce qui fit grogner Démétri qui s'était rapproché dangereusement du géant russe.

**-C'est bon Démétri, tout va bien.** Lui dis-je pour le calmer.

Il cessa de grogner mais pas de toiser l'homme qui me tenait dans ses bras. Il me relâcha sans porter attention à mon garde et déposa un baiser sonore sur ma joue.

**-Bienvenue en Russie**, me dit-il.

Si j'avais pu je crois que j'aurais été écarlate devant un tel accueil. Sa compagne me prit à son tour dans ses bras avec autant de vigueur que son mari. Avant que Démétri ne se fasse entendre je lui jetais un regard pour l'inciter à se taire, ce qui le renfrogna. Il était tout de même proche de moi, prêt à intervenir, si pour une raison ou une autre quelque chose devait se passer.

**-Nous allons vous conduire dans notre maison, le reste du clan nous y attend. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous servir de chauffeur,** m'informa Matvey.

**-Et j'en serais heureuse. Vous pourrez me détailler votre clan de cette façon,** rétorquai-je.

**-Tiens****-****toi correctement mon chéri parce que je pense que ses gardes t'ont bien à l'œil,** le taquina sa compagne en l'embrassant.

**-Je saurais me comporter comme un gentil homme, **lui dit-il.

**-Je te le conseil****le****,** lui rétorqua Sulpicia avec un sourire amusé. P**arce que Démétri n'a pas apporter son légendaire sens de l'humour aujourd'hui.** Je lui souris et retournai mon sourire à mon traqueur qui ne sourcilla pas, restant enfermé dans son rôle de garde, le visage impassible.

Matvey nous précéda jusqu'à son véhicule alors que Sulpicia discutait joyeusement avec son amie. Je voyais qu'elle était heureuse de la retrouver, et cela me ravissait. Matvey m'ouvrit la porte passager j'allais pour y prendre place lorsque Démétri me retint par le bras. Je le regardais surprise.

**-Vous vous installerez à l'arrière avec moi,** me dicta-t-il.

**-Démétri...**

**-Vous m'aviez promis maîtresse.**

**-D accord,** acquiesçai-je de mauvaise grâce.

**-Félix prend place devant,** lui ordonna mon traqueur. Le géant russe nous regardait agir sans émettre la moindre parole.

**-C'est pour moi cette mesure de sécurité ?** Demanda-t-il abruptement à mon traqueur. Je voyais bien que la réaction de mon garde l'avait vexé.

**-Non cela n'a rien à voir avec vous Matvey. Seulement mon compagnon n'était pas très ****favorable à ce que je fasse ce voyage. Et donc mon garde ainsi que le sien,** lui expliquai-je en désignant respectivement Démétri et Félix. **Ont pour ordre de resserrer la surveillance autour de moi. Ils auraient réagit de la même façon si j'étais montée avec votre épouse.** Il parut soulagé et je le vis m'adresser un regard plein de compassion, ce qui me toucha je devais l'avouer.

Je pris donc place à l'arrière à côté de mon traqueur. Durant le trajet je m'acquittais de lui demander le plus d'information possible sur son entente avec Aro et Sulpicia. Il m'expliqua que sa femme et Sulpicia s'étaient rencontrées et avaient été nomade ensemble avant qu'il ne les rencontre. Il a tout de suite été épris de Lidyia, et ils ne se sont jamais quittés depuis, et cela dure depuis près de deux siècles à quelques décennies près. Puis peu de temps après Sulpicia à fait la connaissance d'Aro et elle est parti avec lui. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle était aussi proche de Lidyia.

Nous arrivâmes à destination qui se trouvait être un peu à l'extérieur de Tiksi. Un grand manoir perdu au milieu d'une foret luxuriante nous faisait face. J'aimais cette atmosphère isolée au milieu de la nature, je me sentais étrangement à l'aise ici. Démétri n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'aérodrome où notre jet s'était posé et je dois dire que son inquiétude m'irrita quelque peu car je n'aimais pas du tout ce côté trop rigide qu'il avait. Il n'avait pas été comme ça la fois où nous l'avions rencontré à l'aéroport avec Rosalie.

**-Démétri détends****-****toi s'il te pla****î****t. Tout va bien.** Lui dis-je à lui seul bien que je savais pertinemment que tous m'entendaient.

**-Je suis désolé maîtresse mais vous savez que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, il ne me le pardonnerait jamais.**

**-Il n'est pas là et tout va bien nous sommes avec des amis de Sulpicia rien de mal ne peut arriver ici.**

**-Je vais me gérer,** me répondit-il. Mais je savais que c'était peine perdu j'avais appris à le connaître depuis tout ce temps et je savais qu'il était buté.

Il ferait en sorte de ne plus se faire remarquer c'est tout. Devant le manoir trois autres vampires nous attendaient. Deux mâles et une femelle tous blonds également. Sulpicia s'approcha avec Jane, Santiago et Lidyia. Nous suivîmes avec mes gardes et Matvey.

**-Bonjour,** nous accueillit l'un des deux mâles blonds avec un sourire enjôleur.** Je suis Yulan, voici Nikoleï et Katya**, présenta le jeune homme.

**-Yulan comme vous pouvez le remarquer par vous même est le beau parleur de notre clan,** ajouta Lidyia. **C'est également le dernier arrivé parmi nous.**

**-Effectivement je ne le connaissais pas,** repris Sulpicia.** Je suis Sulpicia Volturi femme et compagne d'Aro Volturi. Et Voici Isabella Volturi compagne de Caïus Volturi,** nous présenta Sulpicia.

**-Quelle dommage qu'une si belle Déesse soit déjà conquise, je n'ai décidément pas de chance,** se plaignit Nikoleï en me couvant du regard. Ce qui attisa l'irritation de Démétri qui le fit savoir en grognant.

**-Et voici Démétri et Félix mes gardes,** renchéris-je à l'intention particulière du don Juan de service. **Ainsi que Jane et Santiago,** repris-je pour présenter également les gardes de Sulpicia. Au nom de Jane tous se raidirent ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de la seule garde féminine.

**-Nikoleï je serais toi je me tiendrais à distance raisonnable de Bella... Je peux t'appeler Bella ?** Me demanda soudainement Lidyia.

**-Oui bien évidemment,** lui rétorquai-je.

**-Donc tiens toi à bonne distance de Bella car ses gardes ne sont pas très compréhensifs avec sa sécurité et l'approche des mâles apparemment.**

**-Non effectivement,** reprit Démétri en toisant Nikoleï dans les yeux le défiant de s'approcher. Même moi je sentais son excès de testostérones.

**-Et si tu me montrais ta belle maison,** coupa Sulpicia lançant un regard d'avertissement à Démétri.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la magnifique demeure à la suite de nos hôtes, après un rapide tour du propriétaire délaissant les caves nous prîmes place dans le salon.

**-Pouvez****-****vous nous dire pourquoi vos yeux sont différents des nôtres ?** me demanda Yulan avec un intérêt particulier. Je l'avais vu me scruter avec attention lors de notre arrivée et aussi lors de la visite de la maison.

**-Je suis végétarienne, donc ma particularité alimentaire se remarque sur la couleur de mes yeux.**

**-Oh et comment faites****-****vous pour être végétarienne ?** Demanda Katya.

**-Je ne me nourrie pas de sang humain, je chasse les animaux, **répondis-je naturellement.

**-Que c'est intéressant, mais comment faites-vous avec l'odeur? Car les animaux ont une odeur assez forte.**

**-On s'y fait à force,** rétorquai-je.

**-En tout cas même si je doute pouvoir arriver un jour à chasser les animaux. Je dois avouer que cette particularité vous sied merveilleusement. Vos yeux sont tout simplement magnifique, tout comme vous si je puis me permettre.**

Je sentis Démétri se tendre à mes côtés. J'étais installée dans un fauteuil et Démétri se tenait debout à ma droite, je lui attrapais son bras avant qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge. Car il est vrai qu'il était peu discret et qu'il ne cessait de me dévisager à tel point qu'il en arrivait à me gêner. Et bien entendu cela n'avait échappé à aucun de mes gardes, car je voyais bien que Félix aussi avait revêtu son masque de « méchant » comme j'aimais à l'appeler, car quand il faisait cette tête là on avait pas vraiment envie d'aller le titiller.

**-Merci Yulan.** Répondis-je simplement, en cherchant un soutien auprès de Sulpicia. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise face aux compliments surtout lorsque je sentais que ces derniers étaient intéressés.

**-Nikoleï, Katya et Yulan alle****z**** chercher la mise en bouche de bienvenue,** Démétri grogna.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demandai-je à mon traqueur.

**-Ce sont des humains maîtresse.**

**-Oh je vois.**

**-Nous sommes désolés. Nous ne connaissions pas votre régime alimentaire sinon nous aurions prévu pour vous. **S'excusa Matvey**.**

**-Et c'est entièrement ma faute dans ma joie de vous revoir j'ai oublié de parer à cette petite tradition,** s'excusa Sulpicia.

**-Ce n'est pas grave je vais aller faire un tour à l'extérieur et explorer votre jolie forêt.** Déclarai-je pour les déculpabiliser. Je me levais et allais pour sortir.

**-Me permettez-vous de me joindre à vous ?** Demanda Yulan.

**-Ne vous souciez pas de moi Démétri va me tenir compagnie.** Lui rétorquai-je espérant qu'il saisirait la subtilité que je ne souhaitais pas spécialement sa présence.

**-Ce serait un honneur pour moi de partager un peu de votre temps. Et puis pour être tout à fait franc j'aimerais que vous m'en appreniez d'avantage sur votre régime alimentaire et vos chasses. Ce doit être très intéressant et puis cette diversité de goût que cette opportunité vous offre. Je suis assez curieux, **insista-t-il.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire non, il était notre hôte et cela aurait été malpolie. De plus je me devais de représenter mon compagnon et son statut de roi. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

**-D'accord j'accepte votre proposition.** Il me tendit son bras en gentlemen, que je pris non sans réticence je devais l'avouer. Démétri nous emboîta le pas, mon « chevalier servant » se retourna.

**-Tu peux profiter des festivités, je ne lui ferais aucun mal,** lui fit part Yulan.

**-Ma place est auprès de ma ma****î****tresse et elle seule me donne des ordres,** répliqua Démétri assez durement.

**-Je pense que ta suspicion à l'égard de mon clan concernant nos intentions vont finir par nous vexer,** lui retourna à son tour Yulan.** Sans compter le fait que ce cadeau de bienvenue est une tradition à laquelle les miens attachent beaucoup d'importance.**

**-Démétri reste ici je ne m'éloigne pas. Je reste dans la périphérie de ton audition, tu pourras m'entendre à tout moment. Nous ne devons pas vexer nos hôtes, Caïus et Aro seraient d'autant plus contrariés.** Je le vis se renfrogner il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de me laisser seule avec Yulan.

**-Démétri elle ne risque absolument rien avec moi, nous restons sur la propriété.** Lui annonça Yulan d'une voix apaisante et doucereuse.

Je vis Démétri abandonner la partie ce qui me surprit mais il devait essayer de me faire confiance. J'avais bien l'intention de saisir cette opportunité pour lui montrer que je saurais être raisonnable et disciplinée.

Nous sortîmes avec Yulan et nous nous dirigions tranquillement vers l'orée de la forêt, je sentais une petite rivière à proximité. Nous allions y prendre place. Je savais que Démétri pouvait encore m'entendre à cette distance et qu'il serait le seul d'ailleurs.

**-Il est très protecteur votre garde... Plus que les autres d'après ce que j'ai pu constater,** commença le vampire russe.

**-Oui Démétri est très attentionné et précautionneux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de moi.**

**-J'ai remarqué oui effectivement. Et il doit avoir beaucoup de travail avec un maîtresse comme vous. Vous êtes sublime même pour un vampire.**

**-Je vous remercie. Mais si vous pouviez cesser vos compliments, ils me gênent,** lui avouai-je sans détour.

**-Il ne le faut pas surtout lorsque c'est sincère. Je dois avouer que je suis particulièrement attiré par vous, vous avez une force d'attraction des plus déroutantes,** me dit-il en approchant son visage du mien.

**-Que fa****i****tes****-****vous ?** lui demandai-je abruptement en me reculant.

**-Je vais vous embrasser, et vous vous laisserez faire parce que vous en avez tout autant envie que moi,** me dit-il.

Je me relevais rapidement ce qui le surprit. Mais j'avais senti une attaque similaire à celle que j'avais déjoué avec l'envoyée des roumains. Il avait un don, un pouvoir hypnotique je dirais de part les propos qu'il me tenait. Je voyais bien qu'il était surpris de ma réaction et inquiet, il s'attendait vraiment à ce que je l'embrasse avec « envie ».

**-Bella que vous arrive-t-il ? Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je sais que vous ressentez cette attraction entre nous, cette tension qui ne demande qu'à être dissipée. Personne n'en saura rien,** me dit-il en se levant. Mais de nouveau je sentais cette pression contre mon bouclier.

**-Je sais que vous avez un pouvoir. Il ne fonctionne pas sur moi, **l'avertis-je. Je le vis se rembrunir.** Vous devriez vous reculer, car je vous ressens comme une menace et mon traqueur ne va pas tarder d'arriver.**

**-Il ne le fera pas,** m'avertit-il. **Et personne ne me résiste et vous ne serez pas la première à le faire,** il s'avança j'allais m'échapper mais il fut beaucoup plus rapide que moi. Il m'attira contre lui.

**-Démétri !** hurlai-je pour qu'il se dépêche d'arriver.

**-D'une part il ne peut pas nous entendre et en plus je pense que mon frère a saisi mes intentions et il ne pourra pas se libérer de son pouvoir.**

**-Comment ça ?** Demandai-je paniquée.

**-Mon frère peut bloquer et empêcher les gens de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Donc en ce moment Démétri doit être bien sagement dans le salon de la maison à nous attendre...** Il m'embrassa de force. Je gardais mes lèvres bien scellées, l'empêchant d'entrer dans ma bouche alors que ses bras étaient autour de moi m'empêchant de me débattre ou de fuir.

Puis l'espoir apparut lorsque j'entendis avant de voir un puissant rugissement. Dans la seconde qui suivit je fus projetée au sol dans la collision du corps de mon traqueur contre le mien et celui de mon agresseur. Les grognements ne cessèrent pas ils se battaient avec une telle ferveur que cela m'effraya. Mais Démétri était plus agile, plus vif et plus expérimenté et cela se vit car rapidement le corps du russe gisait démantibulé à mes pieds.

**-Démétri,** l'appelai-je doucement.

Lentement et surtout avec prudence car sur l'instant il me faisait vraiment peur. J'avais peur qu'il ne se contrôle pas et qu'il s'en prenne également à moi, car sa fureur était telle que je ne savais pas encore s'il était capable de me distinguer normalement. Il me darda de son regard dur, je me tassais encore plus. Il s'approcha, je priais intérieurement qu'il ne me fasse pas de mal car son grognement ne s'était pas arrêté. Il était toujours furax et je crois qu'il avait perdu son combat contre son démon.

Mais contre toute attente il me prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte étrangement douce et protectrice. Je me sentis soudainement mieux et protégée, je savais que plus rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant qu'il restait là me prenant dans ses bras. Cette sensation de bien être était étrange mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il venait de me sauver d'une probable agression. Peu de temps après tout le monde arriva et ils virent tous Yulan en pièces à nos pieds. Démétri ne relâcha pas son étreinte, et je crois que cela était plus prudent pour Nikoleï. Mon traqueur le toisait avec son regard le plus mauvais même Félix était moins impressionnant que Démétri en cet instant.

**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda Lidyia avec appréhension et angoisse.

**-Yulan ****a**** essayé de se servir de son pouvoir sur moi pour me contraindre à céder à ses avances,** leur répondis-je.

**-Yulan n'a pas de pouvoir,** répliqua Katya agressive.

**-Et moi je vous certifie du contraire. Il a un pouvoir hypnotique je pense.**

**-Nous le saurions si c'était le cas,** reprit Lidyia.

**-Écoutez je n'ai pas pour habitude d'avancer des choses dont je ne suis pas sûre. Je suis un bouclier mental et je peux affirmer que Yulan a bel et bien essayé de me contraindre avec son pouvoir. Et Nikoleï a même utilisé le sien sur mon traqueur afin permettre à son frère de pouvoir arriver à ses fins.**

**-C'est vrai ?** demanda Matvey au bloqueur d'esprit.

**-C'était juste pour tenir son garde que je trouvais un peu trop protecteur afin de laisser une opportunité à Yulan. Je ne savais pas qu'elle n'était pas consentante, elles le sont toutes habituellement.**

**-Et pour cause, il les conditionne pour cela, **crachai-je.

**-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! **déclara Katya.

**-Et moi je peux vous assurer que Bella n'est pas le genre de personne à créer des problèmes s'il n'y en a pas,** intervint Sulpicia.

**-Sulpicia s'il te pla****î****t épargne****-****le, il est comme mon fils,** implora Lidyia à son amie.

**-Je suis désolée Lidyia mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il a fait offense. Ce n'est donc pas à moi de décider de son sort,** répondit Sulpicia attristée.

**-Bella s'il vous plaît...**

**-Vous vous rendez compte qu'il vous manipule depuis des années ?** lui rétorquai-je.

**-Nous en avons conscience, mais nous l'aimons comme notre fils, **renchérit Matvey.** Et maintenant que nous sommes au courant de son pouvoir il ne pourra plus nous manipuler aussi facilement.**

**-Je veux voir comment est son pouvoir avant de prendre une décision,** répliquai-je. **Santiago peux****-****tu le reconstituer s'il te pla****î****t ?**

**-Oui maîtresse,** et il s'activa.

Je m'étais retirée des bras de Démétri car notre proximité n'était pas très recommandée de par mon statut devant des étrangers qui plus est. Mais il resta si prêt dans mon dos que je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux. Yulan fut reconstitué rapidement, il lui fallu néanmoins cinq bonnes minutes pour pouvoir avoir des mouvements cohérents et retrouver ses esprits correctement. Lorsqu'il nous vit il comprit que rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait souhaité. Je pris tout le monde sous mon bouclier excepté lui car je voulais voir avant toute chose si son pouvoir était général ou non. Car hormis le fait qu'il l'utilise pour assujettir des femmes à ses fins personnelles, il fallait voir s'il pouvait être un danger pour notre famille. Si les Roumains mettaient la mains dessus je ne doute pas qu'avec un pouvoir pareil ils pourraient nous prendre à défaut, surtout s'ils s'en servaient avec ruse.

**-Yulan est-ce que ce que nous a dit Bella est vrai ? As-tu un pouvoir hypnotique ?**

**-Non,** répondit-il. Je sentis une nouvelle attaque seulement sur la personne de Lidyia.

**-Ce n'est pas très convaincant,** le provoquai-je.

**-Je n'ai de pouvoir,** répondit-t-il et de nouveau un pic mais seulement sur Lidyia.

**-Je pense que son pouvoir n'est pas général, il ne peut toucher qu'une seule personne à la fois.** Il grogna alors que mon traqueur s'interposant entre lui et moi grognant de nouveau. Le russe se soumit et cessa ses grognements.

**-Isabella s'il vous pla****î****t épargnez****-****le,** me supplia Katya en se mettant à genoux à mes pieds.

-**S'il ne recommence plus à se servir de son pouvoir pour contraindre les femmes afin d'assouvir ses pulsions. Je pense que je pourrais effectivement l'épargner, sachant qu'il n'est pas un réel danger pour notre famille. Mais seulement parce que vous êtes des amis de ****Sulpicia.**

**-Je vous promets que je ne recommencerais plus jamais.**

**-Ta parole ne me suffira pas,** répliquai-je sèche.

-**Nous allons rentrer à Volterra,** soupira Sulpicia résignée.

**-Non Sulpicia profite de ton moment avec tes amis. Moi je rentre avec Félix et Démétri cela rassurera Caïus et j'aurais le temps de le préparer à votre venue. Tu passeras dans les mains d'Aro et s'il s'avère que tes intentions sont douteuses il le saura et à ce moment là ta sentence sera la mort. Tu as deux jours pour te décider et surtout te tenir à tes engagements car Aro saura si tu essaies de nous tromper.**

**-S'il est sincère il pourra s'en sortir ?** Demanda Katya.

**-S'il l'est il s'en sortira vivant je vous en donne ma parole,** rétorquai-je. Le concerné baissa la tête avec gratitude et remords.** Félix va chercher mes affaires nous repartons,** lui ordonnai-je. Il hocha la tête et partit en direction du manoir.

**-Merci Bella, **me dit Sulpicia.

**-Rien n'est encore fait,** lui rétorquai-je.

**-Je sais mais tu lui donnes l'opportunité de pouvoir revoir son positionnement concernant son pouvoir. Et ainsi une chance à mes amis de garder leur fils. Surtout que je sais ce que cela te coûte toi qui attendait tellement de cette première sortie. Et te voilà contrainte de rentrer plus tôt au château pour tenter de calmer Caïus qui plus est.**

**-Merci beaucoup Bella,** me gratifia Matvey avec reconnaissance. **Tenez, prenez ma voiture pour retourner à l'aérodrome laissez les clefs dessus je la récupèrerais plus tard.**

**-Merci à vous,** Démétri s'empara des clefs et nous pûmes partir.

Je savais que cela ne serait pas une mince affaire. Caïus allait m'enfermer dans notre tour jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'espérais toutefois que le fait que je sois rentrée aussitôt jouerait en ma faveur. Et qu'il me ferait un peu plus confiance ainsi qu'à Démétri et nous permettrait de pouvoir sortir de temps à autre du château.

* * *

**(N/R : je ne le sens pas cet Yulan même s'il dit qu'il va se repentir je ne le crois pas du tout. J'ai envie qu'il perde la tête ! Et même l'autre abruti Nikoleï je ne plus fait pas plus confiance. Non mais on ne touche pas à Bella. En colère la relectrice est ! Yoda ta gueule, on t'a pas sonné ! ^^)**

**N/A: Lucky j'ai été morte de rire à la lecture de ton com … Le « Yoda ta gueule » m'amuse particulièrement :D**

**Voilà un chapitre tranquille n'est ce pas? Que pensez-vous de notre Démétri en mode jaloux ? **

**Le prochain chap c'est un Pov de notre traqueur préféré :)**

**À la semaine prochaine. **

**Bet's**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Avez vous cru que je vous avais oublié aujourd'hui? Oui je sais je suis en retard part rapport à d'habitude. Et toujours la même excuse qui devient une véritable rengaine ces derniers mois... Manque de temps. Je n'arrive plus à tout caser dans mon planning plus que charg****é. Et je ne vous raconte même pas ce à quoi je ressemble ces derniers temps. Des cernes jusque sur les joues car je dois passer une bonne partie de mes nuits sur mes différents travaux. Je ne me plains pas j'aime ce que je fais. C'est juste pour que vous puissiez comprendre les raisons qui font que je n'arrive plus à vous répondre dans un premier temps et les retatrd de poste même si j'arrive encore à poster le mardi comme je le fais depuis le début :D**

**Voilà donc je vous remercie toutes et tous de continuer à me laisser vos commentaires qui me donnent la motivation de continuer encore et toujours. Même si je n'ai plus le temps de vous répondre j'apprécie toujours et encore plus maintenant votre soutient inconditionnel à mon histoire, enfin à notre histoire puisque c'est pour vous que je l'écris. **

**J'arrête avec mon blablatage et je vous laisse lire, un chapitre qui vous plaira surtout à la fin :) **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Missions**

**Pov Démétri**

Elle venait de se blottir contre moi, et rien au monde ne pouvait être aussi réconfortant. J'aimais ces moments privilégiés auxquels j'avais droit de temps à autres. Bella était très tactile et ce protocole l'obligeait à prendre des distances avec tout le monde et même avec sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait plus l'étreindre comme elle le souhaitait mais elles se débrouillaient toujours pour se retrouver seules quelques instants par jour pour se comporter en sœurs et cela leur plaisait à toutes les deux. Avec moi aussi elle était « tactile » bien que pour moi c'était différent pour deux raisons. La première je devais faire en sorte de ne pas déraper lorsqu'elle me touchait ou déposait un baiser sur ma joue. Et la deuxième je devais redoubler de vigilance car si Caïus venait à nous tomber dessus il ne chercherait même pas à comprendre, ni à prendre en considération le tempérament de sa compagne et ce serait catastrophique. Et d'ailleurs c'est toujours cette deuxième pensée qui faisait que j'arrivais à me contenir un minimum.

Je respirais sa magnifique fragrance qui demeurait toujours un mystère pour moi en fin la plupart du temps car malgré les entraînements elle n'arrivait toujours pas à baisser son bouclier comme bon lui souhaitait. Mais j'avais pu l'espace de quelques secondes m'emparer de son odeur qui était différente des autres. Car le point la représentant dans mon esprit lorsque j'avais pu saisir son essence était différente de toutes celles que j'avais capturé jusqu'à maintenant. La sienne était lumineuse presque éblouissante. Était-ce parce que j'en étais amoureux? Ou parce qu'elle était l'une des rares être insaisissable à mon pouvoir?

Elle dut m'entendre j'avais été moins prudent. Merde ! Elle se saisit un centième de seconde puis se détendit et se fondit encore un peu plus dans mon étreinte, je ne pus empêcher mes mains de caresser son dos. Cette situation me mettait dans un état pour lequel il me faudrait certainement plusieurs jours afin de m'en remettre. Mais je prenais tout ce que je pouvais. Je ne pensais déjà pas que je puisse avoir une chance pareille. La voir tous les jours, être avec elle en permanence était une chance inespérée pour moi. Elle avait choisi Rosalie en première garde mais c'est moi qu'elle appelait lorsqu'elle avait un besoin. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'elle appréciait ma présence ou bien le fait qu'elle veuille laisser Rosalie avec Alec. Le fait est que je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Lorsque Caïus lui avait interdit de prendre ses deux gardes pour partir en Russie chez les amis de Sulpicia. J'étais persuadé qu'elle allait choisir sa sœur, mais contre toute attente encore une fois elle m'avait choisi moi. Ce qui bien sûr n'avait pas plu à Caïus. Mais elle était obstinée et quand elle avait une idée elle s'y tenait. D'ailleurs j'étais leur principal sujet de dispute, mais elle n'en démordait pas et elle ne transigeait jamais à mon sujet. J'étais fier quelque part d'être aussi important pour elle, même si ce n'était pas dans le sens que je l'aurais souhaité mais au moins j'étais avec elle.

Elle s'écarta de mon étreinte je voyais que quelque chose clochait dans son regard mais apparemment elle ne voulait pas en parler. Je savais que le moment venu elle viendrait en discuter toute seule, il fallait seulement être patient. Elle me souhaita rapidement une bonne journée après m'avoir signifié que demain nous reprendrons les entraînements. Elle était contrariée de par sa sortie ratée en Russie et sa dispute avec Caïus qui lui avait reproché d'avoir été trop indulgente avec ce russe. Avis que personnellement je partageais, mais je n'aurais jamais mis Bella dans cet état. Il avait été un peu rude avec elle et j'ai même cru qu'il allait falloir que j'intervienne. C'est Aro qui avait sorti Bella de cette situation m'évitant ainsi de m'emporter contre le compagnon de la femme que j'aimais. Je savais que cette situation était dangereuse et qu'un jour nous ne pourrions pas éviter l'affrontement, et je remerciais ma bonne étoile d'avoir toujours eut une échappatoire. Pas que je sois un pleutre mais je savais pertinemment que même si j'avais le dessus physiquement sur Caïus et encore ce n'était pas une certitude, je mourrais de toute façon. Mourir ne me faisait pas peur, ce qui me terrifiait c'était de devoir laisser Bella seule face à lui ou face à d'autres dangers car ils étaient nombreux.

Je repartis dans ma chambre, il fallait que je retire sa fragrance de moi au cas où Caïus vienne à m'appeler pour une raison ou une autre. Comme cela arrivait souvent depuis que j'étais au service de sa compagne.

D'ailleurs ce jour là je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer sur place. J'ai tout de même réfléchi avant d'accepter son offre. Pas à cause de Caïus, mais parce que cela signifiait que j'allais passer du temps avec elle. Et par le fait je ne pouvais plus me cacher derrière une fausse animosité pour pouvoir m'en détacher et cacher mes sentiments. Et puis je me suis dit que si je laissais passer cette opportunité je ne pourrais plus jamais être proche d'elle. Là au moins j'avais une excuse.

Je revois encore son visage lorsqu'elle m'avait appelé moi. Elle était soucieuse, anxieuse je dirais. Elle avait dû avoir peur que je la rejette devant tout le monde. Puis son soulagement lorsque je me suis agenouillé devant elle pour accepter son offre cela m'avait gonfler d'orgueil.

Ma douche prise je m'installais dans un de mes fauteuils avec un livre à la main, pas que j'aime spécialement lire mais au moins mon attention était moins sollicitée et cela me permettait de pouvoir m'évader dans mon esprit et de pouvoir penser à elle et au temps que nous passions ensemble.

Comme ce phénomène assez étrange, celui qui nous permettait de déchiffrer nos silences. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler je savais à l'avance ce qu'elle voulait, pareil dans l'autre sens elle anticipait toutes mes actions. Comme lorsque j'avais failli me jeter sur Yulan parce qu'il la draguait devant tout le monde. Elle m'avait pris par le bras au moment même où j'allais me jeter sur lui. Puis son enflure de frère lorsqu'il m'avait bloqué avec son pouvoir, je ne pouvais plus aller la rejoindre alors que mon esprit se débattait comme il le pouvait. Et malgré qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas d'avoir tardé, moi je m'en voulais. Car je savais qu'il avait eu le temps de la toucher, et cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. J'ai pu me libérer de cette emprise seulement à cause de ma jalousie, c'est seulement ce sentiment qui m'avait permis de me libérer de cette attache mentale. J'étais en train de me repasser encore une fois cette scène lorsque la voix d'Aro résonna à mes oreilles.

**-Caïus j'aimerais que tu revoies ta position concernant le fait d'envoyer ta compagne en mission.**

**-Aro ce n'est même pas envisageable.**

**-Regarde comme elle s'est montrée raisonnable, elle aurait pu rentrer en même temps que Sulpicia. Si elle ne s'était pas déplacée nous n'aurions jamais su pour le pouvoir de ce Yulan car même sa famille n'en savait rien. De plus elle a agi aussi sagement et avec autant d'efficacité que son statut l'exige d'elle.**

**-Ça c'est ton avis, pour moi elle a été trop laxiste il aurait dû mourir pour cet outrage. Et puis c'est trop dangereux je ne supporterais pas de la perdre une seconde fois.**

**-Ce n'était pas elle Caïus et tu sais très bien que Bella est moins légère et insouciante que pouvait l'être Ath****e****nodora. Bella pense à toi et ton bien****-****être avant tout mais elle a besoin de s'épanouir également.** Je l'entendis souffler car il savait qu'Aro avait raison.

C'est vrai que physiquement elles se ressemblaient beaucoup mais leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Car même si j'avais aimé et respecté ma première maîtresse qui était également ma créatrice. Il est vrai que Bella était plus réfléchi et moins personnelle et égocentrique que ma créatrice et l'épouse de Caïus.

**-Je sais mais c'est difficile.**

**-Je crois qu'il faut que tu prennes en considération en plus du reste que Démétri est particulièrement attentif à Isabella lorsqu'ils sont en extérieur.**

**-Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet qui m'encourage à revoir ma position Aro.**

**-Caïus j'ai lu son esprit et je peux t'assurer que personne d'autre n'aurait pu échapper à cette entrave mental qui le retenait. Il a été parfaitement consciencieux et attentif.**

**-C'est possible mais il n'en reste pas moins Démétri pour autant. J'ai perdu ma première et véritable compagne à cause de lui. Je ne tiens pas à réitérer l'expérience maintenant que j'ai retrouvé un semblant de vie.**

**-Ne sois pas aussi négatif d'une part il n'est en rien responsable, il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour la sauver et tu le sais. Je conçois qu'il te faille un responsable pour te sentir mieux et accepter la terrible vérité, mais le temps a passé et tu as refait ta vie. Il serait bien que tu concèdes que Démétri a fait ce qu'il a pu et que tu lui fasses confiance de nouveau. Je sais qu'il est dévoué à Bella encore plus qu'il ne l'avait été à Athenodora parce que comme toi il ne veut pas que cela vienne à se reproduire.**

**-Ça ne sert à rien je ne changerais pas d'avis concernant Démétri. Tu auras beau me détailler chacune de ses qualités s'il en a je ne me remettrais pas en cause, en tout cas pas pour Démétri. Pour Bella je veux bien tester une mission simple, sans danger et avec un des jumeaux présent. Juste pour voir comment cela se passe.**

**-Très bien je pense qu'elle sera heureuse. Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui je te laisse le soins d'aller lui annoncer je pense que cela lui fera plaisir.**

**-Je n'en doute pas.**

Je l'entendis partir pour retourner rejoindre sa pièce. Bella allait être aux anges elle qui attendait ce moment depuis qu'elle avait été officialisée, elle allait enfin pouvoir aller sur le terrain. Il faudra que je redouble de vigilance Caïus n'avait pas dans l'intention de me pardonner, de toute façon je le comprenais. Comment pourrait-il me pardonner alors que je ressens toujours cette culpabilité en moi ?

Le lendemain lorsque j'allais chercher Bella en bas de sa tour elle était guillerette et véritablement de bonne humeur. Elle me sauta dans les bras comme une gosse à qui l'on venait de faire le cadeau qu'elle espérait. Elle me prit par surprise mais je la rattrapais tout de même profitant d'une nouvelle étreinte en si peu de temps. J'aimais quand il la rendait heureuse car elle rayonnait, mieux que ça elle irradiait de bonheur.

**-Tu devineras jamais ?** Me dit-elle comme entrée en matière.

**-Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il faut jouer à ce jeu. Mais je suis content pour vous maîtresse, depuis le temps que vous attendiez pour partir.**

**-Tu me casserais presque mon plaisir,** me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue. Baiser que pu entendre son amant qui descendait également car un grognement me parvint, elle roula les yeux.

Puis elle me prit par le bras afin de me conduire dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle brisait toutes les règles du protocole aujourd'hui et ouvertement en plus. Nous croisâmes plusieurs vampires dont les anciennes du clan des mégères comme aimait les appeler Bella. Elles baissèrent les yeux lorsqu'elles virent Bella mais je vis bien la colère qu'elles avaient dans leur regard. Bien évidemment Bella avait fait tuer Heïdi pour l'outrage qu'elle avait subi. De toute façon si ce n'avait pas été Bella, je l'aurais fait moi-même invoquant ce même droit. Jane m'avait détaillé les fameuses affiches et j'avais été frustré de ne pas avoir pu la tuer moi-même. Même si je ne doutais pas qu'elle fusse détruite dans d'atroces souffrances, vu que Bella avait accordé cette faveur à Jane.

Bella était d'humeur joyeuse ce qui pour l'entraînement s'avéra totalement inefficace, elle appela donc Félix et nous l'accompagnâmes en chasse. Les jours passèrent et l'euphorie de Bella s'était tari, elle attendait maintenant le moment où elle pourrait partir en mission. Sulpicia était rentrée avec ses « amis ». Et Aro avait pu toucher l'espèce de salaud qui avait osé toucher Bella. Caïus était dans la pièce et s'il me réservait des regards noirs en temps normal, ceux pour ce vampire étaient meurtriers. D'ailleurs il ne s'était pas caché du fait qu'ils resteraient tous en vie parce que sa compagne s'était avancée. Mais qu'il le surveillerait de très près et qu'à la moindre incartade il aurait le châtiment qu'il méritait pour avoir osé se servir de son pouvoir pour contraindre sa compagne. Je crois que cette seule menace eut son effet escompté car je les vis tous tressaillir devant la colère contenue mais visible du compagnon de ma maîtresse. Mais comme l'avais très judicieusement fait remarquer Aro à Caïus en privé. Maintenant le clan entier était redevable d'une dette de vie comme nous appelions ça dans notre monde. Elle portait ce nom car de par la grâce qui avait été accordé à leur clan ils seraient redevable tant que les maîtres ne feraient pas appel à eux pour un service exceptionnel.

Pratiquement un mois depuis l'annonce faite à Bella les maîtres nous convoquèrent. J'étais censé être de repos mais un ordre ne se discute pas même en congé.

J'arrivais et je vis qu'il y avait tous les maîtres, Bella sur l'accoudoir de Caïus. Heureusement qu'elle ne subissait plus les désagréments de l'inconfort. Il y avait aussi Félix, et Jane, je supposais donc que nous allions être mandatés pour une mission.

**-Bien vous êtes ici car il se trouve que nous sommes confrontés à un petit problème qu'il nous faut résoudre. Rien d'exceptionnel seulement un petit rappel à l'un de nos débiteurs. Vous irez chez John Briscott. Démétri où se trouve****-****t-il en ce moment ?** Me demanda Aro. Je me concentrais une petite minute pour pouvoir le situer correctement, voilà son point bleu s'illumina dans ma tête.

**-En Irlande maître.** Lui répondis-je.

Je vis les yeux de Bella s'illuminer. Je savais qu'elle était admirative de mon pouvoir et c'était un jeu auquel elle aimait bien jouer lorsque nous nous installions pour discuter après ses chasses. Elle me demandait toujours où était qui ? Et à chaque fois cela la stupéfiait. Elle me fit un sourire, j'aurais aimé lui répondre mais avec son conjoint à ses côtés il valait mieux éviter, surtout que ma présence avec eux voulait dire que je partais également. En plus Rose était elle aussi en mission avec Santiago et Corin pour un couple de vampires qui faisait un carnage au Portugal. Ils avaient apparemment un goût prononcé pour aller chasser dans les orphelinats. Et bien sûr Aro envoyait Rosalie dès que cela touchait des enfants nous connaissions tous sa frustration de ne pouvoir en avoir, et du coup elle rentrait dans des rages noires lorsqu'elle attrapait ces fumiers. Car nous avions beau nous nourrir d'humain nous ne touchions pas aux enfants.

**-Donc je vous demanderais d'aller chez notre ami pour lui rappeler qu'il a toujours une dette en cours. Vous assisterez Isabella qui tiendra les négociations en temps que membre de la famille royale. Bien évidemment il ne la connait pas encore donc s'il vient à outrepasser les limites je vous permets de lui inculquer les règles de bonnes conduites. Démétri je sais que tu es en congé mais ta maîtresse ne voulait pas attendre demain pour retarder son départ et ne voulait pas partir sans toi non plus.**

**-Ce n'est rien de toute façon je n'ai rien de mieux à faire et je serais ravi de retourner en Irlande.**

**-Bien dans ce cas allez préparer vos affaires nous partons dans une heure,** annonça la voix enjouée de ma maîtresse. Je souris à sa bonne humeur et je sortis avec tout le monde pour aller préparer mes affaires dans ma chambre.

Je rejoignis le bas de la tour et bien évidemment il la retenait et je sentais les odeurs de sexe jusqu'en bas. Je retenais un grognement de jalousie. Généralement j'évitais de laisser traîner mes oreilles lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble car aussi bien l'un que l'autre étaient totalement accroc au sexe. Je ne pouvais plus les écouter car cela me rendait malade de jalousie. Et j'étais reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que moi et Aro à savoir ce que cela me faisait. Je savais qu'Aro garderait ça pour lui, et je crois même qu'il compatissait car certaines fois il avait des réactions surprenantes. Comme lorsqu'il avait vu que cette fameuse jalousie qui avait réussi à briser l'entrave mentale de l'autre russe, il ne l'avait pas révélé. Il avait juste déclaré que cela avait été un combat intérieur, que j'ai pu me sortir de cette entrave grâce à mon esprit. C'est ce que cela avait été mais ce qui m'avait largement aidé avait été ce sentiment violent. J'étais déjà obligé de la partager avec Caïus je n'allais pas tolérer que d'autres entrent en jeu, et ce sans son consentement. J'avais une place bien spécial dans sa vie, au-dessus de moi il y avait sa sœur et Caïus et je ne laisserais personne d'autre venir s'interposer.

Elle arriva avec son regard d'excuse, elle avait toujours le même lorsqu'elle se sentait obligée d'excuser le comportement de son conjoint. Nous avançâmes en silence alors qu'elle trépignait d'impatience de sortir de ce château pour partir en mission. Nous arrivâmes à la voiture Félix allait se mettre comme à son habitude au volant.

**-Non Félix donne-moi les clefs. **Demanda Bella**. **

**-Pardon ?** Demanda-t-il surpris.

**-Donne****-****moi les clefs,** répéta-t-elle s'impatientant.

**-Maîtresse vous n'avez pas à conduire.**

**-Depuis que j'ai été transformée je n'ai pas touché un volant. Je veux conduire alors donne-moi ces clefs. Dois-je te l'ordonner ?**

**-Donne****-****lui les clefs Félix,** intervins-je amusé.

Il s'exécuta et je pris la place passager le laissant s'installer derrière sous son air bougon avec Jane.

Elle prit le volant et démarra rapidement. Durant le trajet où nous discutions d'un peu de tout elle nous demanda.

**-Comment est ce John Prescott ? Et je ne veux pas une version édulcorée Aro s'en est déjà chargé de celle-ci.** Elle avait un don pour me divertir, j'aimais son approche.

-**C'est un gros con, arrogant, prétentieux et pingre,** clarifiai-je.

**-Pourquoi est****-****ce qu'ils ne me résum****ent**** jamais les situations de cette façon nous irions beaucoup plus vite ?** Déclara-t-elle amusée.

Le voyage jusqu'en Irlande fut une vraie partie de plaisir, nous n'avions pas dans l'esprit de partir en mission, l'humeur était dans la détente et la bonne humeur. Nous débarquâmes dans un petit aérodrome que j'avais indiqué de par la localisation de Prescott. Nous arrivâmes et nous le trouvâmes rapidement. Bella avait revêtu sa robe qui indiquait son appartenance à la famille royale. Elle avança à la tête de notre groupe et j'étais à sa droite comme toujours, c'était ma place même si Rosalie était sa première garde elle s'était effacée naturellement pour me laisser ce privilège. Il se figea lorsqu'il nous aperçut.

**-Oh ! Démétri, Jane, et Félix il semblerait que je vous ai oublié.**

**-Il semblerait effectivement monsieur Prescott,** appuya Bella.

**-Et vous êtes ? Je ne crois pas vous connaître.**

**-Et vous croyez bien monsieur. Je suis Isabella Volturi, je suis la compagne de Caïus Volturi.**

**-Mais n'a-t-il pas déjà une compagne ?** Demanda-t-il curieux.

**-Il serait bien monsieur Prescott de vous tenir informer de ce qu'il se passe au sein de votre communauté. Une parole telle que celle-ci en présence de mon compagnon vous aurait valu la vie, heureusement pour vous que je suis plus diplomate et tolérante.**

**-Veuillez m'en excusez. Il est vrai que je ne me soucis pas vraiment de ce qui se passe dans le monde.**

**-Vous nous inviterez bien chez vous le temps que l'on vous explique la raison de notre petite visite ?**

**-Mais bien évidemment,** répondit ce dernier pas très à l'aise.

Il nous fit pénétrer dans un manoir richement décoré où je pus voir des toiles originales de grands peintres renommés, ce qui nous prouvait qu'il ne vivait pas chichement. Il nous invita à nous installer dans un salon où d'autres œuvres d'arts tout aussi originales trônaient.

**-Vous avez une jolie collection d'œuvres d'arts monsieur Prescott dont certaines très renommées.**

**-Oui je suis féru d'art. Tout ce qui se rapporte à l'art sous toutes ses formes. Œuvres littéraires, peintures, sculptures...**

**-Ce qui tombe bien car je suis moi ****même très amatrice d'art.** Le pauvre sot il venait de se faire manger tout cru alors qu'elle était assise depuis à peine une minute et le tout sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte en plus. Aro apprécierait certainement son tact et son doigté.

**-Bien vous savez certainement pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Nous n'allons pas tourner plus longtemps autour du pot.**

**-J'admets vous voir oublié mais vous comprenez entre mes recherches, le travail, je n'ai pas vu passer le temps.**

**-Soixante dix ans de silence, ce n'est pas rien monsieur Prescott.**

**-Comment clarifier nos accords chère Isabella ? Puis-je vous appeler Isabella ?**

**-Mais je vous en prie. Pour nos petits accords je pense qu'il serait convenable que vous nous remettiez la totalité du montant que vous nous devez avant que nous ne repartions. Cela permettra que l'on puisse garder de bons rapports dans l'avenir. Il serait dommage que nous soyons amenés à repartir contrariés vous comprendrez bien ?**

**-Oui c'est un effort que je suis prêt à consentir,** il se leva et alla chercher un chéquier.

**-Comprenons-nous bien Monsieur Prescott. La transaction à l'époque s'était effectuée en liquide. Je vous serais grée de bien vouloir nous rendre l'appareil.**

**-Oh je vois ! Excusez-moi mon manque de discernement. Je vais aller vous chercher cela dans le coffre. Donc pour être en accord je vous dois la somme de cinq cent mille dollars.**

**-C'est bien cela vous rajouterez un petit pourcentage de vingt pour-cent en dédommagement des années passées et de notre déplacement.**

**-Vous êtes rude en affaire Isabella,** Dit-il comprenant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

**-Je veille au bien****-****être des miens rien de plus monsieur Prescott. Chacun défend son propre intérêt.**

**-Donc va pour cinq cent mille plus vingt pour-cent. Si l'on convertit avec la valeur de l'époque...**

**-Non monsieur Prescott ! À la valeur actuelle !**

**-Pardon !** S'exclama-t-il.** Mais c'est complètement hors de propos c'est bien au delà de ce que j'ai pu vous emprunter.**

**-J'en suis consciente monsieur Prescott. Seulement ma famille n'a pas attendu soixante dix ans pour vous donner l'argent dont vous aviez besoin ****à**** l'époque. Et si vous aviez tenu vos engagements et remboursé en temps et en heure cela ne vous aurait co****û****té que de petits intérêts.** **Hors là vous vous faites oublier et vous évitez d'entrer en contact avec ma famille, alors que vous nous êtes débiteur. Nous pourrions croire que vous essayer de nous duper et vous comprendrez que cela est intolérable pour mon compagnon et ses frères. Vous risquez certainement plus à vous entêter à vouloir ne pas nous rembourser que de payer la somme demandée. Une sorte de compensation pour le préjudice subi.**

**-Mais c'est que je n'ai pas cette somme sur moi au manoir.**

**-Oh que si vous l'avez.**

**-Je n'ai pas cette somme ici je le garantis.**

**-Dans ce cas aller chercher la somme dont vous disposez** **ici et nous allons trouver un arrangement suite à votre bonne foi.**

Il hocha la tête dépité et il partit dans les escaliers menant aux étages. Bella se leva et alla faire un tour dans la bibliothèque elle s'arrêta devant une œuvre. Elle la prit et je vis pétiller ses yeux, je regardais l'auteur Jane Austin, ce qui ne me surprit pas. Je rangeais cette information dans un coin de ma tête et entendis le vampire ventripotent redescendre.

**-Maîtresse !** L'avertis-je.

**-Merci Démétri.** Elle reposa le livre et retourna s'asseoir, au moment où il arriva avec une mallette. Il l'ouvrit.

**-Il y a trois cent milles Dollars.**

**-C'est déjà un bon début, toutefois il nous en manque encore.** Elle se releva et elle fit le tour de la pièce et s'arrêta devant un Rembrandt.

**-Je pense que cette œuvre suffira à combler la différence.**

**-Mais vous n'y pensez-pas !** S'énerva-t-il en grognant. Jane l'immobilisa au sol avec son pouvoir, il hurla de douleur.

**-Merci Jane je crois que monsieur Prescott a compris que nous ne plaisantions pas. Je suis extrêmement sérieuse monsieur.**

**-Elle vaut plus chère que le montant qu'il me reste à vous devoir.**

**-Oui j'en suis consciente mais votre tranquillité d'esprit ne mérite-t-elle pas ce petit sacrifice ?** Il la regarda choqué. Puis au bout de cinq longues minutes il consentit.

**-Très bien prenez-là.**

**-Je vois que vous êtes un homme avisé monsieur Prescott. Ceci dit je pense que vous pourrez de nouveau parcourir le monde sans avoir peur de nous. Nous sommes à jours de nos différents. Démétri peux-tu t'occuper de cette toile s'il te pla****î****t ? Et je sais bien qu'il est inutile de te préciser d'y aller avec un extrême délicatesse c'est l'une de mes toiles préférées.**

**-Oui ma****î****tresse, c'est effectivement inutile. Auriez****-****vous un étui de protection,** Demandai-je à Prescott qui était translucide.

**-Au premier dans le placard,** répondit-il amorphe.

**-Félix s'il te plaît,** demanda Bella. Il hocha la tête et partit également.

Dix minutes plus tard nous étions partis de sa demeure avec beaucoup plus que ce qui était prévu au départ. Nous étions dans le jet.

**-Maîtresse si vous pouvez me permettre vous êtes un requin,** commença Félix.

**-C'est bien la première fois que j'assiste ****à**** un infarctus vampirique, **commenta Jane tout sourire et clairement amusée.

**-Je dois avouer que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte, mais il m'a agacé****e****. Il nous oblige à lui courir après pour lui réclamer une somme d'argent presque dérisoire quand on voit les œuvres qu'il a d'accroch****ées**** chez lui****. ****Attention je suis heureuse d'être sortie et d'être en mission mais cela il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.**

**-En tout cas je pense que vos méthodes vont beaucoup plaire à maître Aro. D'ailleurs attendez****-****vous à traiter ce genre de problèmes dorénavant,** avançai-je à mon tour.

**-En tout cas plus avec ce bon vieux Prescott, lui ne reviendra plus jamais rien demander à la famille,** renchérit Jane.

Le voyage de retour se fit à l'identique de l'aller tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur. S'il n'y avait pas ce protocole nous aurions pu penser que nous étions de nouveau comme avant, enfin la bonne entente entre Bella et moi en plus. Il manquait seulement Rosalie et Alec et cela aurait été parfait.

Nous arrivâmes au château et nous allâmes dans les appartements d'Aro, ils s'y trouvaient tous. Sulpicia vint ouvrir à Bella et lui donna une accolade de bienvenue. Bella alla rejoindre le trio royal qui à n'en pas douter était en train de se transformer en quatuor car l'avis de Bella prenait de plus en plus de poids dans les décisions royales. Elle allait dans le sens du château, toujours les intérêts du château en priorité. Et cela plaisait à Aro qui avait la même vision et les mêmes principes de régences. Elle alla directement vers Caïus et c'est à ce moment où je repris place dans la réalité. Elle était à lui et c'est vers lui qu'elle rentrait, c'est à lui qu'elle réclamait son affection. Mon cœur se serra comme à chaque fois que je passais un moment avec elle et que je la voyais revenir vers lui. C'était écœurant et étouffant.

**-Alors comment ****s****'est passé cette mission ?** demanda-t-il.

**-Merveilleusement bien. J'ai tout récupéré et ramené.**

**-C'est parfait.** Elle tendit la mallette et me fit signe pour que j'apporte l'étui, ce que je fis puis je retournais à ma place attendant de savoir ce que je devrais faire. Il ouvrit la mallette et sortit la toile de son étui.

**-Mais c'est merveilleux !** Dit-il plein d'admiration. **Jane approche s'il te pla****î****t,** elle s'exécuta et lui tendit la main sachant pertinemment ce qu'il souhaitait. Il la prit et pendant sa lecture je pouvais voir son sourire s'élargir.

**-Effectivement ton garde ****a**** raison Isabella je vais te confier toute nos taches financières et nos négociations. Le pauvre Prescott il ne va jamais s'en remettre,** rit-il.

Il expliqua à ses frères le déroulement de l'entretient et le bénéfice que Bella avait fait de par sa transaction. Et je vis même de la fierté dans le regard de Caïus.

Comme je le pensais Bella avait eu à effectuer plusieurs mission de cette ordre à tel point que sa renommée la précédait et que beaucoup des nos débiteurs venaient régler rubis sur l'ongle leurs dettes avant même que Bella ne se déplace car si elle le faisait ils savaient qu'elle ne se déplacerait pas pour rien. Tant et si bien que pour la première fois depuis de la formation de notre constitution vampirique le château n'avait plus d'argent à l'extérieur, nos caisses avaient été toutes renflouées et tout ça grâce au sens de négociation de ma maîtresse.

Moi aussi j'étais fier d'elle car elle gagnait ses galons et faisait ses preuves bien que ces dernières étaient seulement pour son compagnon. Car les deux autres régents avaient reconnu les talents de Bella depuis longtemps.

Nous n'avions plus de mission et cela commençait à peser sur le morale de ma maîtresse. Elle devenait maussade elle qui était tellement enjouée quelques mois auparavant devenait de plus en plus triste. Même Caïus s'en était aperçu car j'avais surpris une conversation entre lui et Aro, où il parlait de la laisser aller gérer des affaires un peu moins facile si cela influençait vraiment sur son moral. Ce qui ne tarda pas d'arriver quelques mois après notre dernières missions. Moi aussi cela me manquait car en plus de quitter le château j'étais plus où moins seul avec elle et quand je dis cela, je voulais insinuer que loin du château j'étais l'homme le plus important pour elle.

Nous étions dans la salle d'entraînement, le bouclier de Bella étant une formalité maintenant elle concentrait majoritairement ses entraînements aux entraînements physique en plus cela lui permettait de passer beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur et bien entendu j'étais souvent présent. En fait il était rare de voir Bella sans que je ne sois pas avec elle. J'étais devenu son ombre veillant sur elle toujours avec le plus grand soin. De toute façon elle était tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux et je n'étais heureux que lorsque j'étais avec elle. Je ne supportais pas mes jours de congés car ces jours là je ne la voyais pas en général et cela me tuait. Elle esquivait avec grâce les attaques de sa sœur, lorsque j'entendis.

**-Démétri je sais que tu m'entends, demande à Isabella et Rosalie de venir en salle d'audience, et viens également,** demanda Aro.

**-Ma****î****tresse, maître Aro vous fait demander en salle d'audience. Toi aussi,** déclarai-je à Rosalie.

**-Merci Démétri,** me gratifia Bella enfilant sa robe royale.

Nous la suivîmes à travers le dédale de couloirs menant à la salle d'audience. Nous arrivâmes, tous les rois étaient présents ainsi que Jane et Félix. Je pressentais une mission et vu que Rose et moi étions présents cela me laissait supposer que Caïus s'était enfin décidé à laisser sa compagne partir en mission. Elle alla aux côtés de son compagnon alors que nous nous agenouillâmes devant les régents avec les autres gardes présents.

**-Levez****-****vous tous,** nous demanda Aro. Après lui avoir obéit il poursuivit. **Nous avons un soucis pour lequel nous devons agir rapidement.** **Nous avons à faire à une vague importante de meurtres et de disparitions en ce moment à Détroit en Amérique. Nous supposons qu'il y a des nouveaux-nés là****-****dessous. Pour le moment nous n'en savons pas plus, seulement que les autorités humaines commencent à avancer l'hypothèse d'un tueur en série. Ce qui va nous compliquer la tâche comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Car s'ils retrouvent des cadavres totalement exsangues cela risquerait de mettre notre secret en danger. Nous devons intervenir rapidement. Vous irez Démétri, Rosalie, Félix et Jane sous le commandement d'Isabella en Amérique. Pour commencer vous essaierez de les localiser car il s'avère qu'ils se déplacent. Ils restent plus où moins dans le même secteur mais ne chassent pas toujours aux mêmes endroits ce qui me laisse supposer qu'il y a un vampire « adulte » à leur tête.**

Oui ce genre de pratique n'était pas le comportement normal de nouveaux-nés sanguinaires et impulsifs, pensai-je.

**-J'ajourerais que c'est la première mission « dangereuse » de ma compagne. Vous tous aurez la tâche de faire attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien et à ce qu'elle me revienne entière;** déclara Caïus généralement mais en me regardant moi spécifiquement.

Je savais ce que cela sous entendait, je n'étais pas bête et il aurait dû se douter que ses avertissements voire même ses menaces à peines voilées n'étaient pas nécessaire. Car comme lui avait certifié Aro j'aurais à cœur que cela ne se reproduise jamais. Car cette fois-ci je crois que je ne chercherais même pas à survivre à sa vengeance, je le laisserais me tuer sans même me défendre. Je ne pourrais plus vivre dans un monde où elle n'existait pas. J'étais irrémédiablement transi d'amour pour Isabella Volturi.

**-Allez préparer vos affaires nous ne savons pas pour combien de temps nous partons. Démétri tu es le plus rapide tu passeras chercher ma valise le temps que je finalise la logistique. Je vous rejoins au garage.**

**-Bien maîtresse,** répondis-je avant de partir et la laisser organiser notre déplacement.

Je m'exécutais et rapidement je mis quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage et partis dans notre salle où je savais que Bella avait dû déposer sa valise dans l'attente que je vienne la chercher. Je récupérais ses affaires ce qui me fit sourire c'est que contrairement à Jane par exemple elle voyageait léger un sac à peine plus grand que le mien et je pouvais sentir qu'il y avait des livres donc l'espace qu'offrait sa valise n'était même pas utilisé dans sa totalité pour des vêtements.

Nous étions tous à la voiture attendant que Bella arrive ce qu'elle fit accompagnée de Caïus. Ce dernier l'embrassa alors que j'attendais pour monter en voiture vu qu'elle était censée être entre Rosalie et moi. Il fit durer leur baiser et je dus faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'arracher de ses bras. Elle se dégagea et lui répéta encore une fois que tout se passera bien. Elle lui fit un dernier signe et monta à bord de la voiture, j'allais l'imiter lorsque Caïus m'interpella.

**-Démétri !** Je tournais la tête.

Il n'eut pas besoin de parler j'avais saisi le message qu'il me faisait passer. Je hochais la tête et je montais à mon tour dans la voiture. Félix démarra et nous partîmes enfin. Je dois dire que j'étais heureux de partir en mission parce que d'une part il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas effectué de vraies missions. Et en plus avec celle-ci j'aurais Bella pour moi enfin les autres gardes étaient là mais ils ne représentaient pas la même « menace » que Caïus pour moi. Même Rosalie était moins encombrante que le compagnon de Bella. Peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait mes sentiments pour sa sœur et du fait mon dévouement pour elle.

**-Je suis désolée Démétri je crois que j'aurais beau lui démontrer et lui certifier que tu es compétent il ne cessera de te prendre pour cible,** s'excusa Bella.

**-Vous n'y êtes pour rien maîtresse, c'est une vieille histoire qui ne cessera jamais de nous hanter lui et moi. Que ce soit vous ou quelqu'un d'autre cela ne changerait pas son animosité envers moi.**

**-Je m'en doute, **répliqua-t-elle.

Certaine fois j'avais la sensation qu'elle connaissait l'histoire et qu'elle se taisait pour nous éviter de souffrir à la ramener sur le tapis. Et pourtant elle était la première à en souffrir même si cela ne la concernait pas.

Certaines fois je la plaignais, en fait je la plaignais souvent car en plus du reste elle était véritablement amoureuse de son compagnon. Et ce n'est pas par jalousie enfin pas totalement mais il ne la méritait pas. Je ne sais pas si je la méritais plus que lui, certainement pas. Elle méritait quelqu'un capable de l'aimer et de la respecter pour ce qu'elle était, d'avoir autant de compassion qu'elle, d'être aussi bon qu'elle, d'avoir autant de respect et d'amour qu'elle pouvait en distribuer. Je sais que peu de personne pouvait prétendre à ce titre et moi je n'en faisais pas partie même si je tentais de m'améliorer pour m'acclimater à son univers.

Dans le jet je la vis se saisir comme à chaque fois qu'elle y montait. Je lui tendis mes écouteurs et cette fois-ci j'avais programmé une chanson des Soundgarden, Let me Drown, je savais qu'elle allait encore une fois sursauter car les derniers morceaux que je lui avais mis étaient plus calme je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit surprise. Je dois dire que j'attendais ce moment avec impatience depuis que j'avais remanié mon iPod. Elle me gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant et elle enfila les écouteurs alors que je prenais place à ses côtés. La seule place de libre que tout le monde me laissait sachant que de toute façon elle leur aurait demandé de le faire. Jane, Rosalie et Félix avaient pris place dans l'espace travail où une table séparait deux banquettes qui se faisaient faces. La musique résonna dans les écouteurs et comme je m'y attendais elle sursauta.

**-Merde Démétri !** Dit-elle en retirant les écouteurs de ses oreilles alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Elle sourit pas rancunière mais me gratifia d'un bon coup de poing sur l'épaule.

**-Les autres seront plus calme,** l'informai-je toujours avec un sourire.

**-Tu es sûr ?** Me demanda-t-elle doutant de ma bonne foi.

**-Je vous le promets,** répliquai-je sans me départir de mon sourire. Elle me fixa intensément et finit par dire :

**-Tu sais un jour tu me paieras tous tes tours.**

**-Je n'ai pas été trop mauvais avec vous. Juste quelques petites taquineries de bases.**

**-Ce qui n'empêchera pas ma vengeance Démétri. En plus j'ai une très bonne imagination moi aussi,** répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire quasiment équivalent au mien.

**-Et moi j'ai hâte de voir ça,** se fit entendre Félix. Avec l'approbation des deux filles.

**-Ne m'en veuillez pas maîtresse mais chacun son domaine. Vous êtes une femme d'affaire un moi le joyeux luron,** **chacun sa place**.

**-Tu crois ça, tu verras le moment venu.** Sur ce elle remit les écouteurs après avoir sélectionné un autre morceau alors que l'avion prenait son élan.

Trois jours que nous arpentions les alentours de Seattle, enfin trois nuits principalement car pas de chance pour nous le soleil brillait depuis que nous étions arrivés. Mais quoi qu'il en soit ils n'étaient pas dans la périphérie de Détroit c'était évident. Nous n'avions repéré aucune odeur vampirique même la plus petite particule, rien, nada.

Bella avait décidé que nous devions étendre notre secteur elle aurait également voulu que l'on se sépare en deux équipes mais ça tout le monde s'y était opposé farouchement. J'avais vu son agacement mais c'était les ordres des maîtres Aro et Caïus et leurs gardes respectifs ne pouvaient se dérober à ces ordres direct. C'est pour cela que les recherches prenaient plus de temps mais nous savions que nous allions bientôt avoir des indices car les nouveaux-nés se nourrissaient tous les deux à trois jours donc nous étions aux aguets. Nous avions été plus au sud par rapport à Détroit espérant être sur la bonne piste. En plus la pluie venait se mêler à la partie ce qui voulait dire que nous allions pouvoir également les chercher durant la journée, mais il fallait prendre en compte que les odeurs s'effaceraient plus rapidement. Puis enfin je sentis la première fragrance vampirique qui n'était pas à nous.

**-Maîtresse, j'ai une piste,** lui indiquai-je.

**-Dans quelle direction ?** Me demanda-t-elle excitée.

**-Plus au sud encore,** lui répondis-je.

**-Prends la tête on te suit.**

Je m'exécutais, non sans appréhensions car la savoir avec nous sans Alec pour immobiliser tout le monde au cas où m'angoissait. Je pistais l'odeur qui se renforçait au fur et à mesure de nos kilomètres. Puis je me stoppais car plusieurs odeurs de vampires se regroupaient six selon mes comptes.

**-Ils sont six vampires,** informai-je tout le monde.

**-Oui je les sens moi aussi,** répondit Bella. **Bien nous allons tenter de nous rapprocher un ****maximum. Il nous faut des informations. Essaye****z**** de repérer le créateur ou le superviseur,** nous ordonna-t-elle.

**-Maîtresse vous...**

**-Non Démétri je viens, et ce sera moins dangereux pour moi avec vous que seule ici,** me coupa-t-elle.

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire,** répliquai-je plus sèchement.** Vous restez derrière moi et toujours à porté de vue et si vous avez un problème vous m'appelez.**

**-Démétri j'ai suivi un entra****î****nement intensif, je n'ai pas ton expérience mais je sais me défendre et je saurais faire face à un nouveau-né.** Je me renfrognais car elle avait raison mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la protéger en plus c'était mon rôle, mais même sans ça je l'aurais fait quand même.

**-Par contre toi arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi c'est toi qui va finir blesser si tu te laisses distraire par mon combat.**

**-Elle a raison Démétri,** approuva Jane. **Elle se bat bien Rosalie a été particulièrement dure avec elle pour justement qu'elle soit plus efficace.**

**-Allez on y va, on essaye de les prendre à contre vent pour profiter de l'effet de surprise. Jane le temps que nous ma****î****trisions nos adversaire respectif essaie de prendre le dernier sous ton pouvoir.**

**-Oui maîtresse,** répondit la concernée.

Nous avancions nous pûmes contourner le secteur pour arriver comme Bella l'avait ordonné à contre vent ce qui était une bonne idée.

Nous les avions trouvé ils étaient devant nous dans une espèce de cabane. Je me doutais que cela devait être un avant poste car les meurtres d'après ce que nous avions pu répertorier nous laissaient supposer qu'il devait être entre quinze et vingts vampires, hors là ils n'étaient que six. Ils étaient en train de se chamailler et tous n'étaient pas dehors. Bella nous fit signe de ne pas bouger, elle attrapa la main de sa sœur et alla pour avancer afin de se montrer. Je la retins par le bras elle mit sa main sur la mienne et me fit comprendre que tout irait bien. Je voyais dans son regard cette confiance qu'elle me destinait, elle avait trop confiance en moi. Et si je n'arrivais pas à venir à bout de ses assaillants?

Elle serra ma main dans la sienne. Quand je disais qu'elle savait ce que je pensais sans même que j'ai besoin de m'exprimer. Elle savait que je doutais et elle me témoignait sa confiance par ce simple geste qui n'avait rien de simple en fait. Elle me relâcha, sa sœur lui prit la main à son tour. Elle avait compris que Bella voulait attirer tout le monde à l'extérieur pour que nous puissions tous les avoir d'un coup. Afin qu'ils ne profitent pas que nous soyons à découvert pour nous attaquer par derrière.

Elles arrivèrent à proximité de la cabane et bien entendu deux belles femelles seules attisaient les curiosités. Tous les vampires sortirent attirés par la présence de Bella et Rosalie.

Bientôt elle se firent encercler, l'un deux toucha Rosalie qui d'un geste vif le repoussa et bien sûr cela échauffa les esprits. Un autre essaya de prendre Bella. Jane intervint et le vampire s'écroula au pied de notre maîtresse. La discorde était semé il fallait intervenir avant que les filles ne se fassent déborder ce qui ne tarderait pas. Nous sortîmes à notre tour, ils nous aperçurent rapidement et ils comprirent qu'elles n'avaient été que des appâts.

Les combats s'engagèrent je tombais sur un nouveau-né avec un peu de technique, et ce que je pensais faire rapidement pris un tout petit plus de temps. Tout le monde avait l'air de gérer et Bella y compris. Je savais que ses entraînements avec Rosalie étaient plus rudes que ceux que Santiago dispensait aux gardes. Rosalie avait une méthode de travaille différente et était également plus exigeante et deux fois plus avec Bella. J'arrivais enfin à étêter mon nouveau-né. Mon attention fut vite captée par le hurlement de Jane. Elle était en prise avec deux nouveaux-nés et venait de se faire mordre. J'allais lui donner un coup de main, je sautais sur celui qui venait de la mordre. Et d'un geste rapide je le décapitais à son tour.

**-Maîtresse non !** Entendis-je. Mon corps se tendit douloureusement et je tournais la tête pour la voir partir en courant dans la foret.

**-Ils étaient huit.** M'indiqua Rosalie qui se battait toujours contre un nouveau qui venait de rejoindre la bataille.

-**Ils viennent d'arriver. Rattrape là,** M'ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de se ramasser un coup qui lui brisa certainement les os de la mâchoire.

Mais avant qu'elle eut fini sa phrase j'étais déjà parti. Je courus aussi vite que je pouvais et heureusement que nous étions vampires et que la pluie ne nous gênait pas. Sauf peut-être pour les odeurs, quoique d'après ce que je pouvais sentir le vampire que suivait Bella ne devait pas en avoir car je ne sentais que la fragrance de ma maîtresse. C'était rare mais j'avais déjà croisé ce cas une fois, et il n'était plus sur terre pour pouvoir en parler. Je n'aimais pas que l'on me résiste et j'étais trop suffisant à l'époque. Malgré ma vitesse je n'arrivais pas à la rattraper.

**-Bella,** hurlai-je. Je savais que je ne devais pas l'appeler par son prénom mais j'étais trop énervé. Je lui avais dit de ne pas prendre de risque, de rester à porté de vue et dès que je tournais la tête deux secondes elle en profitait pour courir après le premier danger qui survenait.

En plus un vampire sans odeur, s'il arrivait à la distancer assez il pourrait l'attaquer sans même qu'elle ne le sente arriver, elle était vraiment inconsciente. Et si elle mourrait je ferais quoi moi ? J'accélérais puisant dans ma colère la force supplémentaire pour aller encore plus vite. La vue se dégageait et je la vis elle était à côté d'une espèce de ferme abandonnée, vu les ruines de la maison. Seul restait debout le hangar. J'arrivais encore plus en colère, je ne pus me contrôler je la pris avec brusquerie et la plaquais contre le mur de la ferme qui s'effondra à moitié.

**-Mais t'es inconsciente ou quoi !** hurlai-je. **Je t'avais dit de rester à porté de vue. Et toi tu fais quoi !**

**-Démétri...** essaya-t-elle. Mais j'avais tellement eu peur de la perdre, de ne pas arriver à temps.

**-Je fais quoi moi si je te perds ! Tu y penses ?** Criai-je sans me soucier du fait que je parlais à ma maîtresse. **J'ai cru te perdre Bella ! put...** et contre toute attente je me retrouvais contre les lèvres de Bella, où plutôt elle plaqua ses lèvres aux miennes.

J'étais tellement surpris que je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa sa langue sur ma lèvre me demandant l'accès à ma bouche. Et ce fut ma perte, je la pris par la taille et l'attirais contre moi, il me fallait la sentir. Je ne pouvais plus lutter, je lui donnais accès à ce qu'elle voulait et je pus la goûter de nouveau. J'avais l'impression d'être au Paradis, j'avais l'impression d'être heureux et d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il me manquait sur terre. Elle était mon tout, ma vie, mon monde, mon univers. Nos langues se cherchaient, se caressaient dans un ballet plein de grâce, de douceur, et de tendresse. Je la serrais encore plus contre moi alors qu'elle accrocha ses bras autour de mon cou. Rien n'était plus merveilleux que de la sentir contre moi, s'offrir à moi. J'en avais rêvé tellement de fois et je dois dire que mêmes dans mes fantasmes elle n'avait pas été aussi parfaite. Dieu que j'étais heureux, tout mon corps était en fête, je n'avais plus d'esprit, plus rien d'autre qu'elle. Puis comme un signe de mauvaise augure j'entendis la course des membres de notre groupe. Je me détachais à contrecœur, et ce fut la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire.

**-Ils arrivent,** répondis-je beaucoup plus calme.

Je vis qu'elle était perturbée, j'espérais seulement qu'elle ne regrettait pas. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit et que je risquais de payer cher cet outrage mais je ne le regrettais pas. Et je voulais qu'elle garde ce moment en tête comme l'un des plus beau baiser qu'elle ait reçu car il était de loin le plus beau que j'ai jamais donné. Et j'avais espoir qu'elle le prenne de cette façon, car j'avais senti son affection, sa tendresse pour moi, j'aimerais pouvoir dire son amour également mais j'avais peur d'être trop présomptueux.

Je me reculais ne pouvant la lâcher des yeux, je voulais tellement la reprendre dans mes bras que cela m'en faisait mal physiquement. Ils arrivèrent et s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance de nous peut-être par pure prévoyance connaissant nos tempérament à chacun ou une simple intuition mais leur réaction était ce qu'il fallait car s'ils s'étaient approché d'avantages ils auraient pu sentir que nous venions d'être « trop proche » quelques instants plus tôt.

**-Tout va bien maîtresse ?** Demanda Félix me scrutant les yeux froncés.

**-Oui Félix. Je n'ai pas pu rattraper le vampire. En plus il n'avait pas d'odeur donc Démétri ne pourra pas le localiser. Nous devrons attendre qu'ils retournent se nourrir pour reprendre la traque.**

**-Maîtresse...** tenta de parler Jane.

**-Laissez-nous,** la coupa Bella.** Nous avons des choses ****à**** régler avec Démétri, et nous ne courrons plus de danger il ne reviendra pas en tout cas pas cette nuit.**

**-Maîtresse...** essaya à son tour Félix. Rose quant à elle avait compris car elle fit demi-tour.

**-J'ai dit laissez****-****nous !** S'énerva Bella en les toisant sévèrement. Ils baissèrent la tête et ils partirent tous les deux dépités. Bella replongea son regard dans le miens.

**-Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on parle !** À ses paroles le reste de ma bulle de bonheur explosa définitivement en un millier de morceaux.

* * *

**(N/R : pauvre Dém j'espère que les explications seront en sa faveur ?)**

**N/A: Humm... je ne dis rien :D Les explications qui arrivent dans le prochain chapitre ne vont laisser personne indifférent croyez moi lol... bon rien de dramatique non plus hein :) **

**Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Et du baiser? j'attends vos commentaires :D.**

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bet's**


	17. Chapter 17: Aveux réciproques

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Je vous livre ce chapitre mais je tiens à vous dire qu'il n'est pas passé sous l'œil de ma correctrice. Elle a eu quelques imprévus qui font qu'elle n'a pas encore eut le temps de le passer au crible. Donc je vous le livre maintenant pour que vous n'ayez pas trop à attendre et je le remplacerais pas sa version corrigée ultérieurement. Je vous demanderai de faire abstraction des fautes que vous rencontrerez, je l'ai relu mais je suis certaine que beaucoup ont du passer au travers. Connaître son texte n'aide pas.**

* * *

_**-Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on parle! **__À ses paroles les restes de ma bulle de bonheur explosa définitivement en un millier de morceaux._

**Chapitre 16: Aveux réciproque:**

Je le précédais pour aller nous mettre à l'abri dans ce bâtiment qui devait être une étable à une certaine époque. Il me suivit sans un mot. Mais merde qu'est ce qu'il m'avait prit pourquoi est ce que je l'avais embrassé comme ça?

En fait je savais pourquoi je l'avais embrassé. C'est que j'étais incapable de lui résister, je savais que ce n'était pas bien, que j'étais avec Caïus mais sur l'instant je ne voulais rien d'autre que d'être à lui et avec lui. Mais ce qui me travaillait c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait répondu aussi langoureusement et amoureusement. Car il avait été aussi doux et tendre une fois la pulsion qui m'avait poussé à l'embrasser s'était dissipée. Son baisé avait été passionné et amoureux.

Se pouvait-il qu'il partage mon trouble, mon affection? Et si c'était le cas comment allions nous gérer ça. Car je ne pouvais pas être infidèle ce n'était pas dans ma nature, mais comment lui résister.

**-Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé?** Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

**-Parce que je ne sais pas te résister, et je crois même que je n'ai jamais su le faire. Tu étais tellement en colère et quand je t'ai entendu dire que tu allais me perdre, tu étais si... si, désirable et perturbé, tu avais si peur que mon instinct m'a poussé à te réconforter, et je n'ai pas su contrôler ma pulsion et mon désir de t'embrasser. Et si te ne nous avait pas arrêté je pense que je n'aurai pas été capable de le faire seule. **

**-Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas?** Me dit-il d'une voix faiblarde par rapport à son intonation habituelle.

-**Oui je sais, je sais que je n'aurai jamais dû agir ainsi, je n'ai pas d'excuse.**

**-Bella je ne veux pas que tu regrettes. Je ne regrette pas ce baiser moi. Je regrette seulement que l'on ne puisse pas avoir l'opportunité de voir ce que cela pourrait donner. **

**-Je peux te poser une question? **

**-Il n'y a qu'un sujet que je refuse d'aborder, si cela ne le concerne pas je pense que je te répondrai**.

**-En fait j'avais bien un question la concernant, mais tant pis.** Il soupira et s'installa sur le sol je m'installais à ses cotés. Nous nous touchions mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougions il fallait cette proximité entre nous, en tout cas moi j'en avais besoin.

**-Pose la on verra si j'y répondrais.** Lança-t-il.

**-Peut être plus tard j'ai autre chose à te demander. **

**-Oui?**

-**Pourquoi est ce que tu as été aussi distant et froid voire même blessant avec moi au début?**

**-Au tout début c'était à cause de deux choses. La première ta ressemblance avec elle, tu me la rappelais. Ensuite ce qui m'a vraiment refroidit si je puis dire c'est quand j'ai appris que tu étais la compagne de Cullen. J'ai cru que j'allais exploser de colère. Puis j'ai réussi à passer au delà de ça parce que je n'arrivais pas** **à t'en vouloir à toi. J'éprouve moi aussi quelques ****difficultés à rester maître de moi même lorsque tu es avec moi. C'est un combat de tous les instants. Mais je ne laisserais jamais ma place pour ça. Je ne peux pas ne pas te voir une journée.**

**-Oh! Démétri je ne savais pas...**

**-C'est ce que je te dis je ne remettrais pas ça en cause je garderais ma place quoi qu'il m'en coûte.** Dit-il déterminé. **Ensuite pour revenir à ta question quand j'ai vu Caïus se lever pour venir te protéger en personne. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je me force à te détester, à t'éloigner de moi pour apprendre à me détacher parce que je savais qu'il allait t'avoir. **

-**As tu été amoureux d'elle également?** Il fallait que je sache s'il était comme Caïus. S'il était amoureux de sa mémoire et de ce que je lui rappelai d'elle.

**-Non je l'aimais pas, elle était ma créatrice et j'aurais donné ma vie pour elle. Mais je n'en étais pas** **amoureux. Ce que je ressens pour toi est unique et je ne l'ai jamais ressenti pour personne. Je ne suis pas Caïus mes sentiments sont pour toi et pas pour elle. **

Cette réponse me soulagea aussi fortement qu'elle me brisa le cœur. Car lui m'aimait pour moi pas parce que je lui ressemblai. Comment ne pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments que cette annonce provoquait en moi? Ne pas plier sous le poids de cette déchirure que cette révélation avait créé dans mon cœur? Comment résister à l'envie de l'étreindre, de me blottir contre lui? Comment ne pas succomber à son parfum si envoûtant, ses gestes tendres? Merde j'allais me perdre et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'en avais envie. Il leva son bras comme s'il lisait mes pensés et m'attira à lui.

**-Lorsque nous rentrerons nous reprendrons chacun nos places respectives mais là j'en ai envie. Je te veux contre moi et à moi juste pour ce qu'il reste de la nuit.** Qui pourrait lui refuser ça alors que les sentiments étaient partagés, que mes désirs étaient identiques aux siens?

**-Jusqu'au petit matin et ensuite comme avant!** Repris-je comme pour me donner bonne conscience et surtout pour m'en convaincre.

Il me serra contre lui et je me fondis littéralement dans ses bras. Et c'était tellement puissant comme si nous lâchions en même temps tout notre amour secret et mutuel. Je pensais au gâchis que nous avions causé tous les deux. Lui refusant de se dévoiler à cause de Cullen et moi refusant de lui laisser une chance. Mais s'il n'avait jamais su que Cullen était soit disant mon compagnon, il aurait été comme il est là et je n'aurais jamais cédé à Caïus. Car il était lui et qu'il m'avait ensorcelé dès l'instant où j'avais posé mes yeux sur lui dans cet aéroport. Je ne regrette pas ce que je vis avec Caïus car malgré tout je l'aime même si c'est moins passionnel et intense que ce que je peux ressentir pour Démétri.

Après plusieurs minutes à savourer le temps que l'on avait l'un avec l'autre, après avoir rêvé secrètement à des fantasmes similaires, enfin je le supposais. Je venais à m'interroger sur son passé. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Et je me rendis compte subitement qu'en fait je ne le connaissais pas. Que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de savoir ce qu'avait été sa vie humaine. Quel age avait-il réellement?

**-Démétri?**

**-Hum! **Me répondit-il encore dans ses pensées.

**-Tu peux me raconter ton histoire?**

**-C'est possible oui! **Dit-il surpris.

**-Tu t'attendais à quelque chose d'autres?**

**-Non pas spécialement mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demandes de te raconter mon passé.**

**-Et pourquoi?**

**-Parce que ça n'intéresse personne. Je crois même que jamais personne ne m'a demandé qui j'étais ou ce que je faisais lorsque j'étais humain. **

**-Et bien moi ça m'intéresse. **

**-C'est ce que je constate,** dit-il en me serrant la main dans la sienne pour l'amener à sa bouche et y déposer un baiser. **Je suis né il y a cent cinquante trois ans, d'une mère grecque et d'un père russe. D'où le choix de mon prénom, ma mère voulait m'appeler Démétrius en hommage à Déméter la déesse de la terre et mon père voulait m'appeler Dimitri comme son frère mort alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon.** **Donc ils ont fait un compromis ce qui a donné Démétri. Mon père était minier donc nous ne faisions pas partie de la population riche de Russie. Ma mère quant à elle était employée dans une famille d'aristocrates pour s'occuper des enfants, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle est arrivée en Russie. Cette famille était en Grèce pendant la guerre de Crimée, le patriarche était adjudant général du régiment des chevaliers. Ma mère était une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal à cette époque. Elle s'était retrouvée à la rue car sa famille entière avait périt lors d'une attaque entre russes et français. Elle fut la seule survivante de son foyer.** **L'adjudant lorsqu'il la vit, la prit et la mena chez lui où il lui enseigna le russe et puis lorsqu'il fut contraint de retourner en Russie il l'amena avec lui.**

**Ma tendre enfance fut heureuse enfin en tout cas pleine d'amour ma mère était vraiment parfaite, aimante et attentionnée, mon père se tuait à la tache pour que nous puissions avoir un minimum de confort matériel mais malheureusement la vie était dure à l'époque dans ce pays. **

**Il tomba malade alors que j'avais dix ans, c'était courant dans ce temps pour les miniers. Aujourd'hui on appel cette maladie Boncho-pneumopathie chronique obstructive, c'était une maladie mortelle à l'époque. **

**Peu de temps avant ma mère avait été remerciée par la famille qui l'employait car les enfants étaient devenus grands, et elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver de travail**. **Donc mon père était obligé de travailler pour que l'on puisse avoir à manger et ce même malade. Puis un jour après une quinte de toux plus forte que les autres, il tomba pour ne plus jamais se relever. **

**Ma mère tenta de nous faire vivre mais elle n'y arriva pas, alors je me suis retrouvé à errer dans Leningrad qui comme tu le sais est Saint-Pétersbourg aujourd'hui.** **J'ai commencé par voler un peu de nourriture aux étals des marchés publics où dans les magasins. Je me suis rendu compte que les enfants bien habillés avaient certains avantages et n'attiraient jamais les regards des marchands. Donc une nuit je me suis glissé dans la demeure des anciens employeurs de ma mère et j'ai volé des vêtements qui appartenaient à leurs enfants. C'est vrai que c'était un peu grand mais avec un manteau par dessus ça passait et puis j'ai pu les garder plus longtemps. Mais dans la maison cette nuit là** **il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et il fut aussi surpris que moi.**

**Il était là pour voler les objets de valeurs. Il me prit sous son aile et m'apprit l'art du vol sans violence.** **Des petits larcins de nourriture je suis vite passé au niveau au dessus. Il me faisait une liste de ce que ses clients lui demandaient et il m'envoyait chez les gens pour voler. J'ai pu apporter nourriture, vêtements et je pouvais également payer le médecin lorsque ma mère tombait malade ce qui arrivait fréquemment.** **Après la mort de mon père elle dépérissait et n'avait plus l'envie de rester en vie sans lui. J'essayais de la combler de présents pour lui montrer que la vie pouvait être belle même sans lui. Mais elle ne tint pas et environ cinq ans après elle s'éteignit de chagrin à son tour me laissant seul. **

**Mon mentor à l'époque m'enseigna tout ce qui avait rapport à l'art. Comment reconnaître des œuvres originales, savoir identifier une peinture de par le coup de pinceau du maître**. **Parce que je ne savais pas à l'époque mais mon don était tout comme le tien déjà actif et j'étais capable d'entendre les gens plus loin que la normal humaine. En plus j'avais cette espèce d'intuition qui faisait que j'arrivais toujours à m'éclipser avant de me faire prendre, parce que je savais si les gens rentraient ou pas. **

**Je fus rapidement l'un des meilleurs voleurs de cette époque et beaucoup de monde surtout les grands** **magnas passaient par Stanislas mon mentor pour me demander des œuvres de plus en plus difficile à voler.** **Je roulais sur l'or je n'avais plus aucun soucis d'argent. Mais malgré l'argent que je possédais qui faisait que j'aurais pu arrêter, je continuais mes activités tout simplement parce que j'aimais l'adrénaline que me procurait mon métier. **

**Puis un jour je reçu un ordre spécial je devais voler une toile le « terrasse à sainte adresse de ****Monet » dans un manoir dans le sud de la France. J'étais allé en repérage comme habituellement, j'avais pris mes renseignements et pendant un mois durant . J'avais épié les moindres allés et venues, les moindres mouvements et j'avais également enquêté sur les visiteurs et propriétaires, ne laissant rien au hasard.** **Puis nous fixâmes la date avec Stanislas, comme il n'y avait pas de problèmes particuliers pour pénétrer dans le domaine et dans la demeure. Il m'accompagna comme il le faisait habituellement lorsque le lieu était sans risque.** **Nous sommes entrés et nous avons vu la toile. Je venais de la décrocher lorsque je me sentis oppressé c'était mon don en fait. Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un j'ai reposé la toile que j'avais dans les mains et j'ai entraîné Stanislas dans une petite pièce qui servait de placard. Je lui dis qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il m'avait demandé si j'étais sûr et j'ai répondu que je les sentais. Pour moi il y avait trois ou quatre personnes dans le manoir. Même s'il n'y avait aucun bruits, je les sentais et il avait assez confiance en mes compétences et mon sixième sens pour me croire.**

**Mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur une femme brune au teint pâle, d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Malgré la nuit j'avais pu remarquer ses yeux rouges et je savais que ce n'était pas normal. Elle se fit rejoindre par un homme blond assez nerveux et très en colère. Elle prit Stanislas par la gorge sans mal et le passa au blond qui tu l'auras deviné était Caïus. Elle lui dit d'aller manger ailleurs. Elle lui dit également qu'elle pensait que l'autre donc moi avait des qualités spéciales qui pourraient plaire à Aro. Bien sûr je ne savais pas qui était qui. Et puis elle se pencha sur moi et me mordit dans le cou. C'est comme ça que j'ai été transformé et que je suis rentré au service des Volturi.**

**-Et bien c'est une histoire passionnante. Je suis surprise que personne ne te l'ait jamais demandé. **

-**Non, il n'y a que Aro qui la connaisse. Même Heïdi ne connaissait pas mon passé.**

**-Oui je t'imagine très bien en petit garnement malicieux et débrouillard. **Il me sourit avec un regard espiègle.

**-Oui et je n'aurai fait qu'une bouchée de la petite fille sage que tu devais être**.

**-J'aurai aimé te dire si tel était bien le cas mais je ne sais pas.**

**-Ce doit être difficile de ne rien se souvenir?**

**-En fait ce qui est le plus difficile est de savoir que je n'ai pas beaucoup compté pour ma mère. Il paraît que j'étais proche de mon père le temps ou j'ai vécu avec lui. Mais avant que vous nous tombiez dessus avec Rosalie je venais de retrouver la retrouver et ma visite a été très perturbante.** **En fait j'ai appris juste avant d'aller la voir par mon fiancé enfin le fiancé que j'avais avant mon accident. Qu'elle n'a pas voulu pousser les autorités à me rechercher d'avantage lorsque j'ai disparu. Afin de pouvoir me déclarer morte et de pouvoir vendre la maison que mon père m'avait légué et bien empocher l'argent de son assurance vie. Quand nous y sommes allées avec Rose, elle a été froide et distante. Rose m'a dit qu'elle avait appelé son mari pour lui dire que j'étais présente et qu'elle avait peur que je lui réclame les papiers de vente de la maison ainsi que l'argent qui me revenaient de droit. **

**-D'où les questions concernant le montant de mes comptes en banque**. Je souris. **C'est malheureux! Tu veux que j'aille faire un tour par chez elle? Peut être sent-elle aussi bon que toi et dans ce cas je me ferais un plaisir de rendre ce petit service.**

**-J'avoue que c'est tentant. **Plaisantais-je. Nous restâmes l'un conte l'autre en silence encore quelques minutes nous délectant de ce moment volé qui n'appartiendrait qu'à nous. Puis il nous ramena à la réalité.

**-Bella nous approchons de l'aube il va falloir rentrer,** me dit-il avec moins d'entrain.

**-Je sais,** rétorquais-je lasse à mon tour.

**-Bella m'offrirais-tu une dernière faveur? **J'aurais aimé lui répondre « tout ce que tu veux mon amour » mais je ne pouvais pas.

**-Quelle est-elle?** Demandais-je plus prudemment.

**-Embrasse moi une dernière fois. Un dernier baiser avant que nous reprenions nos places.** Je le fixais intensément aussi intensément que lui. Puis sans rien répondre je me penchais vers lui et posais mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Ce baiser devait être mémorable car il n'y en aurait plus jamais d'autre après celui-ci.

Il prit mes lèvres entres les siennes et elles dansèrent ensemble se goûtant, se cherchant, se savourant, puis ce ne fut plus suffisant il passa sa langue tendrement sur ma lèvre inférieur, pour me goûter, ma langue vint rejoindre la sienne. Elles se caressèrent avec beaucoup de tendresse, son coté frais, son goût, son amour, il m'envoûtait j'en aurais pleuré si j'avais pu. Rien ne pouvait décrire ce que je ressentais au fond de moi, ce courant électrique qui ne faisait que me parcourir de long en large, mon estomac qui se contractait, ce vertige qui me transcendait, cette sensation de ne plus faire plus qu'un.

Nous ne nous précipitâmes pas, je me déplaçais sans rompre ce baiser, sans casser ce moment magique où nous étions dans une connexion parfaite, où le temps lui même s'était arrêté pour nous laisser ce dernier moment de bénédicité. Il m'aida à m'installer sur lui pour que nous soyons plus en communion, plus collé l'un contre l'autre. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux les doigts écartés pour les sentir me caresser les paumes et les doigts, glisser entre mes phalanges, lui me caressait le dos avec force et tendresse.

C'était tellement plus qu'un simple baiser c'était une promesse, la promesse d'un amour presque éternel. Car un jour il tombera sur sa véritable compagne et il me laissera. Et bien que cette idée me transperça le cœur, je souhaitais que cela lui arrive vite. Qu'il ne vive pas avec le fait que j'appartienne à Caïus et que nous ne pourrons jamais nous aimer et nous unir comme j'aimerais que cela se fasse là tout de suite. Mais non cela nous était interdit je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Comme je ne devais pas l'embrasser non plus, ce qui était déjà une tromperie en soit.

Un baiser est tout ce qu'il y a de plus personnel, c'est encore plus intime qu'une union charnelle. Car on embrasse avec son âme et son cœur et on fait l'amour par désir, c'est juste un instinct primaire à l'origine même si dans certains cas il peut être la preuve physique d'un amour sincère. Moi j » mettais toute mon âme et tout mon cœur dans ce baiser, tout comme lui d'ailleurs car je recevais tout son amour avec la force d'un tsunami. Au bout d'un certain temps nous séparâmes nos lèvres mais nos fronts restèrent collés.

**-Bella...**

**-Chuuttt** fis-je tout bas. **Je sais Démétri, je sais. Ne le dis pas ce sera encore plus dur après. Mais sache que moi aussi.**

**-Je sais,** répondit-il à son tour. Il mit ses mains sur mes joues, décolla son front du mien et inclina ma tête de façon à pouvoir déposer un baiser sur mon front.

**-Maîtresse Bella il est temps de renter.**

**-Oui,** répondis-je d'une petite voix à la limite de la fêlure. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être douloureux et difficile. Comment faisait-il pour se reprendre aussi facilement? Je me redressai toujours sa mains dans la mienne, puis comme on arrache le dernier souffle de vie à un combattant nous nous lâchâmes d'un même geste regardant la main de l'autre. Comme toujours il fut le premier à nous ramener dans la réalité.

**-Maîtresse il faut vraiment rentrer avant que le soleil ne se lève.**

**-Oui Démétri,** fis-je d'une voix que je voulais neutre, il me sourit et nous pûmes enfin partir.

**-Si nous nous dépêchons nous pourrons peut être éviter Jane et Félix qui ont dû aller chasser. **

**-Et bien voyons si tu es aussi rapide que tu le prétends traqueur. **

**-J'aimerai bien vous faire une petite démonstration maîtresse mais mon devoir est de rester à vos cotés pas de vous semer.**

**-Vantard.** J'accélérais et bien évidemment il tint la distance et me rattrapa rapidement.

Il avait raison nous avions pu éviter Félix et Jane. Il me laissa à la porte de ma suite et partit dans sa chambre juste à coté de la mienne. J'allais rentrer dans ma salle de bain lorsque Rosalie débarqua, elle s'immobilisa au milieu de ma pièce et m'observa intensément.

**-Ne dis rien Rose je n'ai pas besoin de sermon, ni de leçon de moral. **

**-Je ne t'en ferais pas Bella. Je sais qu'il est difficile de faire abstraction de ses sentiments. Mais fait attention c'est sa vie que tu mets en danger.**

**-Je sais, et c'est pour cela que ça ne se reproduira jamais. Je n'ai pas franchi l'ultime limite Rose.**

**-Je sais Bella. Et je ne te juge pas, je sais que vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais faites attention il y aurait pu y avoir Félix et bien qu'ils soient amis il aurait été obligé de tout dire à Caïus.**

**-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois,** entendis-je de l'autre coté du mur venant de la chambre de Démétri. **Nous nous sommes dit ce que nous avions à nous dire les choses sont claires entre nous. Merci Rose de ton soutient mais ne la culpabilise pas plus, même si je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites. **Je fis un sourire entendu à Rose.

**-Tu sais que tu peux prendre du repos, tu n'es pas obligé de la protéger de moi.** Répondit-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

**-Déformation professionnel. Je suis un obsessionnel compulsif, qui ne se satisfais que du travail bien fait. Maîtresse vous devriez aller vous lavez ils arrivent.**

**-Merci Démétri. **

**-Donne moi tes vêtements. Et les tiens aussi mets les sur le lits je vais passer les chercher. **

**-Merci **entendis-je. Je fis un signe de tête à Rose alors que je me déshabillais lui donnant mes vêtements au fur et à mesure que je les enlevais. Je me retrouvai nue devant ma sœur mais je n'en éprouvais aucune gêne.

Quatre jours passèrent et notre fuyard ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Nous lui laissions du temps pour qu'il se calme et cesse d'être aux aguets. En plus nous avions vu au journal télévisé que les disparitions ne s'étaient pas arrêtées mais seulement déplacées les autorités étaient sur la piste des chauffeurs routiers. Nous avions décidé de suivre à distance le carnage. Nous nous étions donc rapprochés d'une ville plus à l'Est de Lansing.

La nuit du quatrième jour n'avait rien donné et avec Rosalie nous commencions à avoir soif. Vu que nous venions d'écumer toute la zone et qu'aucune odeur suspecte détectée. J'ordonnais à Jane et Félix de retourner à l'hôtel, chacun pour faire leur rapport l'une à Aro et l'autre à mon conjoint que je devrais appeler plus tard dans la journée. Démétri resta avec moi à distance bien évidemment car pour la chasse je tenais à être seule, d'une par pour ne pas l'écœurer et en plus parce que c'était mon plaisir.

Après avoir bu plus que de raison mais à ma décharge j'étais tombée sur deux félins et j'aimais les carnivores. Je m'installais sous un arbre et je retirais mon bouclier quelques secondes pour signifier à Démétri que j'avais terminé et qu'il pouvait venir me rejoindre à l'endroit où j'étais. C'était pratique comme méthode de communication. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et s'installa à mes cotés. Et nous restâmes là ensemble en silence il n'y avait rien de gênant, et les silences entre nous étaient plus révélateur et parlant que nos mots. Nous attendions que Rose nous rejoigne pour rentrer ensemble mais je la trouvais bien longue. J'allais faire part de mes impressions à Démétri lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je décochais soucieuse lorsque je vis que c'était Rose qui m'appelait.

**-Stenson j'ai six problèmes.** Déclarât-elle. Je grognais au même moment où elle raccrocha. C'était un code que l'on avait convenu entre nous si jamais un jour l'une de nous devait tomber sur « eux ». Nous devions utiliser mon nom d'emprunt pour prévenir l'autre, à l'époque nous avions mis ça en place, s'était juste avant notre première mission et mon officialisation dans la famille Volturi.

**-Ce sont les Cullen localise là,** ordonnais-je à Démétri. Il grogna lui aussi parce que qui disait Cullen disait Edward Cullen. Je pris mon téléphone et contactait Jane.

**-Oui maîtresse. **

**- Reviens vite avec Félix les Cullen ont attrapé Rose.**

**-Merde où est elle? **Je regardais Démétri

**-Va au nord et vous allez leur tomber dessus nous y serons avant dépêchez-vous.**

**-On fait au plus vite**.

Nous étions déjà en course, je suivais Démétri qui m'ouvrait la route. Nous dûmes courir environ une dizaine de kilomètres avant que je ne les sente puis les entende et enfin les vis.

Ils étaient tous en train de faire face à Rose qui se débattait dans les bras d'un grand brun qui selon les explications de Rose devait être Edward. Le gros costaud qui venait de donner une gifle phénoménale à ma sœur et qui par le fait me fit grogner de colère, devait être Emmett. Les autres étaient en retrait, un blond les cheveux long enfin aux épaules se tourna vers nous rapidement. Je détachais ma cape alors que tout s'enchaîna rapidement le grand costaud Emmett qui avait vu Démétri arriver sur lui se mit en position pour le recevoir. Je pris Rose et Démétri sous mon bouclier. Démétri anticipant Emmett se jeta au sol imitant les joueurs de foot pour tacler et passa entre les jambes du costaud. Au moment où il fut en dessous il décrocha un coup de poing dans ses testicules, j'en aurais eu mal pour lui si je n'avais pas apprécié la beauté du coup. Pour ma part je n'avais pas arrêté ma course, je croisais le regard dudit Edward qui se figea.

**-Baisse toi!** Ordonnai-je à Rosalie qu'il tenait toujours mais avec moins de conviction. Elle obéit et je me jetais sur Edward qui sous coup lâcha ma sœur. Elle percuta le sol avec nous. Je fus rapide, je me relevais d'un bond et vint me positionner juste devant ma sœur encore au sol apparemment ils l'avaient malmené. Je grognais de rage en position d'attaque.

**-Bella?** fit une voix cristalline. **C'est toi Bella?** Edward se releva à son tour toujours sous le choc et je pense que ce n'était pas le choc du plaquage. Emmett qui avait atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin et qui devait en plus je pense avoir prit un coup dans sa fierté masculine et pas qu'au sens propre du terme tenta d'attaquer mon traqueur.

**-STOP!** Hurlais-je à son intention. **Je te promet Cullen que si tu fais encore un pas, tu es un vampire mort**. Ma voix était glaciale et autoritaire.

**-Bella, ma Bella !** Fit une voix chaude qui me fit un effet bizarre. Pas bizarre dans le sens elle me plait, mais plutôt dans le sens je l'ai déjà entendu. Je tournais la tête en même temps que Démétri vint à mes cotés.

**-Ça va Rose?** Demandais-je à ma sœur ne relevant même pas la question ni la possession qui découlaient de cette simple phrase.

**-Vous êtes arrivés à temps**. Me dit elle en se tenant la joue. Je me tournai vers celui qui avait levé la main sur ma sœur.

**-Tu devrais mourir pour avoir osé toucher ma sœur**. Crachais-je à l'intention de son ex mari.

**-Et depuis quand tu considères cette garce comme ta sœur.** Répondit il haineux. Je grognai et m'approchai de lui. Il ne cilla pas.

**-Maîtresse non ! **Fit Démétri en se rapprochant également.

**-Comment ça maîtresse?** Fit Edward revenant à lui.

Je tournai la tête vers lui un regard neutre. Je n'éprouvai rien de spécial pour lui. Il était beau oui mais je n'éprouvai aucune attirance. Comment pouvait-il être mon compagnon si je n'étais pas attirée par lui?

**-C'est moi qui pose les questions!** Rétorquai-je toujours aussi froide.

**-Toi tu es Edward c'est ça?** Il me regardait sceptique comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi. **Répond moi et non tu ne peux pas lire mes pensées pas plus que ceux de mes gardes. **

**-Bien sûr que c'est moi. C'est quoi cette histoire? Que t'ont-ils fait? Ils t'ont effacé la mémoire pour que tu m'oublies?**

**-Et dire que Rose m'avait dit que tu étais intelligent. Comment veux tu qu'on arrive à me trifouiller le cerveau vu que je suis un bouclier mental? **

**-Elle est amnésique elle a tout oublié de son passé.** Expliqua Rose. **Lorsqu'elle a disparu et que tout le monde la croyait morte elle était plongée dans un comma qui a duré plusieurs mois.**

**-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis?** Demanda le brun à la voix de Ténor.

**-Hormis ce que ma sœur m'a dit de toi et de ta famille. Mais non je ne sais pas qui tu es.**

**-Je suis ton compagnon.**

**-Tu iras dire ça à son compagnon actuel**, lança Démétri méprisant et franchement amusé. Edward grogna à son intention.

**-Attention Cullen je suis très attachée à mes gardes, s'il te prenait l'envie de lever la main sur l'un d'entre eux encore une fois j'en ferais une affaire personnelle.**

**-Dites moi que c'est pas lui?** Dit-il énervé en fixant Démétri. Mon traqueur lui adressa un sourire méprisant.

**-Une compagne pour une compagne Cullen. **Répliqua-t-il seulement.

**-Je vais le tuer !** Ragea-t-il. Je me déplaçai rapidement pour me trouver devant lui et je lui assénai un coup de poing magistral.

**-Attention à tes menaces. Il est mon compagnon et une menace de mort sur un régent peut coûter très cher à toute ta famille. Ce que je ne regretterai pas vu ce que vous avez fait à ma sœur. **

**-Calme toi Bella.** Tenta Alice.

**-Que les choses soient claires, je suis Isabella Volturi, seuls mes proches et mes gardes ont l'autorisation de diminuer mon prénom. Maintenant que la hiérarchie est rétablie. Je veux savoir pour quelle raison avez-vous attaqué à six un membre de ma garde personnelle?**

**-Elle a attaqué mon épouse. **Clama Emmett.

**-Rose?**

**-Non c'est elle qui m'a attaqué me reprochant de les avoir suivit pour tenter de récupérer son lourdaud de mari. **

**-Je te crois Rose. **

**-C'est un peu facile ça. Et puis nous tu nous as oublié mais elle, elle est ta sœur! Je trouve ça un peu tiré par les cheveux.**

**-Ce que tu penses m'est complètement égal. Et je sais qu'elle dit vrai parce qu'elle en a véritablement rien à faire de toi car elle a trouvé son compagnon. Et je suis assez pressée de voir sa réaction lorsque l'on va lui dire que tu as frappé sa compagne et sans raison valable de surcroît. **

**-Je crois qu'il ne va pas être content du tout**. Renchérit Démétri.

**-C'est sa parole contre celle de mon épouse**. Je portai mon regard sur la brune qui était au sol dont le vampire à ses côtés, Carlisle d'après les descriptions de ma sœur, recollait les morceaux.

**-Impressionnant Rose tu as été capable de faire ça avec six vampires autour de toi. **

**-Je ne suis pas maître d'arme pour rien.** Dit-elle pleine de fierté.

**-Effectivement. **Je m'approchai de cette Alyson.

**-Alyson c'est ça?** Demandais-je avec dégoût.

**-Oui,** bafouilla-t-elle.

**-Quelle est ta version? Et attention ne ment pas de toute façon dans très peu de temps le renfort va arriver et Jane adore les interrogatoires. Et puis après ce que ton mari vient de faire à sa belle-sœur, je suppose qu'elle sera pour mâcher le travail de son jumeau. **

**-Ils seront là d'ici deux minutes maîtresse**, m'avertit mon traqueur.

**-Merci Démétri.**

**-C'est Alec ton compagnon?** s'exclama Jasper. Rose hocha la tête fière, ce qui me fit sourire.

**-Alors?** Repris-je plus sèchement.

**-J'ai... j'ai cru qu'elle venait pour le récupérer.** Dit-elle d'une voix mesquine.

**-Tu as mal cru et à cause de toi ta famille est sur une pente très raide car vous êtes tous complice de ce lynchage sur ma garde personnelle qui en plus est l'un des maîtres d'armes de Volterra. **J'entendis Jane arriver en grognant. Elle sortit de la pénombre alla ramasser ma cape signifiant mon rang et mon appartenance et vint me la placer sur les épaules puis me l'attacha. Elle se baissa à mes genoux pour bien montrer aux autres que j'étais ce que je prétendais être et Félix vint en faire autant.

**-Relevez vous. **Bien repris-je à l'attention des Cullen. **Je dois avouer que je suis devant un dilemme. Que dois-je faire? Jane as tu entendu les dernières paroles échangées.**

**-Oui maîtresse. **

**-Et selon la procédure que risquent-ils ?**

**-La mort maîtresse,** dit-elle placide.

**-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. **

**-Non Bella tu ne peux pas nous tuer. Tu ne te souviens pas mais tu fais parties de notre famille.** Dit Alice avec une voix pleine de tristesse.

**-Vu comment vous avez traité ma sœur qui était des vôtres. Une que vous avez créé, je suis désolée mais je suis bien mieux dans la mienne. **

**-Ils ne sont pas ta famille. Il n'est pas ton compagnon, tu es mienne Bella! Et je revendique mon droit. **

**-Tiens donc tu as retrouvé la parole toi.** Bien nous allons régler ça une bonne fois pour toute. **Jasper**, appelais-je en me tournant vers lui. **Il me semble que tu es empathe?**

**-C'est bien cela dit-il avec un léger accent du sud.**

**-J'aime bien ton accent,** déclarais-je le plus naturellement du monde.

**-J'ai cru remarquer en effet.** Répondit-il amusé. Je sentis deux autres vampires arriver je tournais la tête vers Démétri qui me fit signe que tout était sous contrôle.

**-Bien Jasper tu es le dernier de cette famille qui a su garder un minimum d'estime de ma sœur, qui est la tienne également**. Repris-je, il hocha la tête pour affirmer. **Pourrais-tu informer ton frère qui se prétend être mon compagnon quels sont mes sentiments à son égard. Jasper me regarda un instant puis il se tourna vers son frère. **

**-Je suis désolé Edward mais elle n'est pas ta compagne.**

**-Elle l'est ! Elle te manipule c'est tout.** Cria-t-il.

**-Edward je suis là moi !** Minauda une blonde qui vint se pendre à son bras. Je me fixais sur cette voix, et cette douleur, qui d'un coup vint m'engloutir. Je me pliais en deux sous la surprise, des souvenirs c'étaient seulement des souvenirs, mais ils étaient douloureux car je les revivais. C'était elle.

**-Maîtresse! **M'appelèrent mes gardes paniqués. Mais le premier auprès de moi fut Démétri. Carlisle s'approcha également mais Démétri le tint en respect.

**-Je veux juste la regarder, je ne lui ferais rien.**

**-Personne ne la touchera,** grogna-t-il.

**-C'est qui elle?** Demandais-je alors que je prenais appui sur Démétri.

**-C'est Tanya**. M'informa-t-il.

**-C'est elle!** Dis-je à voix haute. Elle se recula prête à partir. **Démétri attrape la moi!** Ordonnais-je mauvaise. Il partit aussi vite qu'il le pu mais Edward s'interposa.

**-Jane !** Ordonnai-je à nouveau. Et Edward s'écroula au sol de douleur laissant libre Démétri de me rapporter celle qui était responsable de mon amnésie, j'en étais certaine.

**-Bella que vas-tu lui faire?** Demanda Alice.

**-Rien de moins que ce qu'elle ma fait c'est à dire me prendre ma vie. Jane relâche le mais tiens le à l'œil on ne sait jamais. **

**-Avec plaisir maîtresse. **

**-Qu'est ce que tu dis Bella ?** Demanda ma sœur.

**-Rose je n'ai rien contre la familiarité mais en privé. **

**-Désolée maîtresse.**

**-C'est elle qui m'a mise dans cet état. Elle m'a laissé pour morte dans le caniveau. **

**-Comment peux-tu en être sûre si tu es amnésique? **demanda Alice.

-**C'est sa voix qui a débloqué un souvenir. « A cause de toi Eddy a reprit sa parole. Il allait enfin m'épouser. Et maintenant il ne me regarde plus, il n'a que toi en tête. Tant que tu seras en vie il ne me reviendra pas. » **Récitais-je. **Lui avais-tu promis le mariage avant de me rencontrer?**

**-Rosalie aurait pu te le dire ça, **cracha Emmett.

**-Non j'ai toujours évité de lui parler de Tanya en tout cas le temps que je croyais qu'elle était sa compagne. Et après l'opportunité ne s'est jamais présentée. **

**-Elle dit la vérité,** affirma Jasper.

**-Parce que tu ne le penses plus.** Demanda le concerné.

**-Non, je ne le pense plus. **Répondit ma sœur**.**

**-Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je sais qu'elle ne peut pas être la compagne de Caïus il avait la sienne, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle l'ait été vraiment.**

**-C'est un sujet tabou chez nous. Et si tu veux éviter de te faire décapiter par Démétri je te prierais de garder tes convictions personnelles pour toi**. **Pour en revenir à ta fiancée nous en aurons le cœur net quand Démétri la ramènera.** **Quant à toi je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas mon compagnon. Je ne ressens aucune attirance pour toi.** **Revoilà Démétri avec ta blonde.**

Mon cœur se gonfla de joie lorsqu'il réapparu fier et droit tenant la garce qui m'avait torturée à mort sans me la donner. Une grognement se fit entendre provenant d'Edward il ne devait pas trop apprécier de voir sa blonde aussi peu respectée par mon traqueur vu la haine qu'ils se vouaient tous les deux.

**-Pourquoi Tanya?** Demanda-t-il sèchement me prenant à contre pied.

**-Parce que tu n'avais qu'elle en tête. Je voulais qu'elle sorte de nos vies à tout jamais.**

**-Pour ta gouverne c'était prévu puisque je devais me marier quelques semaines plus tard.**

**-Tu devais te marier?** M'interrogea Edward abasourdis.

**-Quand je dis que tu n'es pas mon compagnon.**

**-Avec qui?**

**-Jacob Black,** répondis-je comme si c'était une information banale et elle l'était.

**-Ce chien, tu allais te marier avec ce chien.**

**-Je crois que l'on va avoir des problèmes toi et moi, si tu n'es pas capable de garder tes réflexions pour toi. **

**-C'est justement à cause de tout ça que je voulais me débarrasser d'elle. **

**-Comment as tu réussis à déjouer ma surveillance? **Demanda Alice.

**-Ce n'était pas prémédité. J'avais repéré une maison à vendre près de la votre dans l'état de Washington. Tu aimes tellement cet endroit que j'ai voulu l'acheter comme ça j'aurai eu un pied à terre lorsque tu serais retourner à Forks.** **Et l'agence qui s'en occupait était de Seattle, ils devaient m'envoyer un de leur agent, ils n'avaient rien précisé. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'aurais à faire à Isabella Swan, la même qui me pourrissait l'existence et qui m'avait volé l'amour de ma vie. La seule femme que je détestai le plus au monde. Alors quand elle est apparue j'ai agi rapidement, justement pour éviter que tu ne voies quelque chose. Mais c'est également de ta faute si elle n'est pas morte. Car tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as appelé pour me dire que tu ne me voyais plus et que je courais un danger?**

**-Tu étais en train de battre à mort Bella. **S'écria-t-elle choquée.

**-Je la faisais souffrir comme elle m'avait fait souffrir. Mais tu m'as fait peur en disant que tu ne me voyais plus j'ai cru que j'allais rencontrer un vampire quelconque. J'ai jeté le corps de Bella rapidement dans ma voiture et j'ai roulé, puis au bout d'un moment je me suis arrêtée et je l'ai jeté dans un caniveau sur une route perdue. Je pensais que la nature allait faire son travail. Elle est encore plus coriace que nous. N'importe qui serait mort après ça mais non pas elle.**

**-Et tu ne sais pas encore de quoi je suis capable. En tant que principale victime dans cette affaire je réclame mon droit de vengeance. Félix je te charge de t'en occuper on la ramène avec nous à Volterra. Je veux qu'Aro lui sonde l'esprit qu'il me dise tout ce qu'elle m'a fait avant de la tuer avec tous les honneurs qu'elle mérite. **

**-Non!** Hurla-t-elle. **Edward fait quelque chose**.

**-Je ne peux rien faire elle est dans son droit.** Répondit-il naturellement.

**-Non!** Hurla-t-elle de nouveau.

**-Tais-toi!** Criais-je à bout de patience. **Bien!** Repris-je une fois qu'elle se fut enfin calmée avec quelques salves de Jane pour l'y aider.

**-Est ce que tes souvenirs sont revenus?** Me demanda Carlisle.

**-Non j'ai juste eut un flash de moi à l'agonie et de sa voix qui me répétait ces phrases. Maintenant si l'on venait au but de votre présence ici?**

**-Nous habitons dans cette région un peu plus loin et nous sommes à la recherche de Victoria. **Reprit Carlisle.

**-Et qui est Victoria?**

**-C'est la compagne de ce James celui qui vous a attaqué lorsque vous étiez humaine. Vous savez l'histoire de Phœnix. **Me rappela Rosalie.

**-Oui je m'en souviens. Et pourquoi la traquez vous?**

**-Parce qu'elle est en train de monter une armée de nouveaux-nés, pour tenter de nous éliminer afin nous faire payer le fait d'avoir tuer son compagnon en voulant te protéger.** Répondit Edward.

**-D'accord, je sens que cette histoire ne va pas plaire du tout à Caïus.**

Je me tournai vers Démétri, pour l'informer silencieusement que j'allais être obligée de l'appeler pour lui faire part de la situation. Il hocha la tête pour me signifier qu'il avait compris et que nous n'avions pas le choix. Je pris mon téléphone, et appuya sur la première touche.

_**-Bella j'espère que c'est important je suis en audience.**_

**-Ça l'est je suis présentement en face des Cullen.** Il grogna violemment, je savais qu'il n'allait pas aimer croyant qu'Edward était mon compagnon.

_**-Éloigne toi d'eux, rentre tout de suite à Volterra! **_M'ordonna-t-il autoritairement.

**-Caïus pour commencer tes craintes n'ont plus lieu d'êtres. Il n'est pas mon compagnon et j'en suis certaine. **

_**-C'est vrai ce que tu me dis ou c'est seulement pour tenter de m'endormir.**_

**-Tu sais parfaitement que je ne te mens pas. Et certainement pas sur quelque chose d'aussi important. Deuxièmement la mission sur laquelle je suis a un rapport avec mon passé. Je t'ai raconté comment j'avais cette cicatrice au poignet.**

_**-Oui!**_ Dit-il toujours fâcher.

**-Et bien il se trouve que la nuée de morts et de disparitions sont l'œuvre de la compagne de celui qui m'a laissé cette marque. Elle est d'après les Cullen en train de monter une armée de nouveaux-nés pour les éradiquer.**

_**-Et alors qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut. **_

**-Caïus ce n'est pas le régent qui parle. Et là tout de suite j'ai besoin d'un roi pour me dire ce que je dois faire. **

_**-Et que veux tu que je te dise ! Tu connais la loi non?**_

**-Et bien dans ce cas là envoie moi Alec je reste ici avec eux pour voir où en est la situation.**

_**-J'arrive!**_ Et il raccrocha.

**-Bien il semblerait que nous allons devoir nous supporter un peu plus longtemps que prévu.**

**-Bella vous êtes les bienvenues toi et tes gardes chez nous**. Nous invita gentiment Esmé.

**-Merci,** répondis-je. **Je pense que nous allons accepter la proposition vu que de toute façon c'est vous qu'elle vise. Donc nous serons sur place si ce moment devait arriver avant que nous ayons le soutient de nos renforts. **

**-Renfort qui serons déterminant.** Reprit Jasper visiblement soulagé.

**-Ne fais pas cette tête beauté. Tu as un délai supplémentaire auprès de l'homme de ta vie. Je tiens à t'avertir toutefois de ne pas essayer de t'échapper. Tu ne seras jamais à l'abri du pouvoir de Démétri. Et je me ferais une joie de lancer Jane à tes trousses si l'envie de nous fausser compagnie se faisait ressentir.** Avertis-je Tanya. **Bien nous vous suivons. **Déclarais-je. Et s'est entourée par mes gardes, Démétri plus proche que les autres que nous les suivions. Félix gardant un œil et une main sur la blonde qui était à l'origine de mon amnésie.

* * *

**Voilà alors c'est un chapitre pleins de rebondissements... **

**Que pensez-vous de l'histoire de Démétri? Moi personnellement je l'aime particulièrement. **

**Et cette fameuse rencontre avec Edward? Dites moi tout j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. **

**À la semaine prochaine.**

**Bye Bet's**


	18. Chapter 18: Chacun sa place

**Salut tout le monde. **

**Me voici aujourd'hui (et à l'heure :p) pour vous poster la suite, tant attendu de la rencontre avec les Cullen. **

**Il va y avoir quelques petites remises en places :)...**

**Et sachez que je pourrai très certainement vous répondre cette semaine car je suis coincée chez moi malade comme pas permis. Ce qui fait que j'ai pas mal avancé sur l'écriture de cette fiction... J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 25 ;) **

**Voilà donc si vous avez des questions profitez de ma disponibilité forcé pour le faire...**

**Bonne lecture .**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Chacun sa place**

**-Notre maison ne comporte pas assez de pièces privées, mais nous avons une chambre pour toi et Caïus,** m'informa Esmé.

**-Merci Esmé c'est très aimable à vous,** je me tournais vers mes gardes.** Avez-vous eu le temps de chasser ?**

**-Non maîtresse vous nous avez appelé juste avant,** répondit Félix.

**-Dans ce cas vous allez-y. Je me charge avec Rosalie de la surveillance de la prisonnière.**

**-Non maîtresse avec tout le respect que je vous dois je ne vous laisse pas seule avec eux.**

**-Démétri tu es le plus assoiffé de tous va chasser je ne risque rien.**

**-Pense qu'il y a un empathe dans cette maison et de par ta soif il est lui même assoiffé,** argua Alice.

**-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je ne laisserais pas ma maîtresse seule parmi vous.**

**-Nous lui ferons rien. Elle faisait partie de notre famille bien avant qu'elle ne vous rencontre toi et tes maîtres !** déblatéra Emmett.

**-Je crois avoir déjà dit ce que je pensais de votre esprit de famille. De plus je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette époque, donc pour moi elle n'a jamais existé. Et je n'ai pas plus confiance en vous que vous avez confiance en nous.**

**-Nous faisons confiance aux Volturi,** rétorqua Carlisle.

**-C'est pour ça que vous nous avez contacté pour nous annoncer ce que vous saviez sur l'épidémie de disparations et de meurtres qui se sévissent dans la région. En plus de connaître le nom de la responsable.**

**-C'est que...**

**-Oui c'est ce que je disais. Bref, Démétri tu resteras avec moi et Rose jusqu'à ce que Caïus et Alec arrivent. Jane et Félix vous partez tous les deux, ne coupez pas vos téléphones. Nous resterons vigilants tant que nous ne connaîtrons pas les intentions de Victoria.**

**-Bien sûr maîtresse.**

**-Et si vous pouviez aller chasser hors de ce secteur je crois qu'il y a eu assez de disparition dans la région,** reprit Edward avec une moue dégoûtée.

**-Ne fais pas celui qui est écœuré tu t'es nourri comme nous et c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps,** chargea Démétri.

**-C'était dans une autre vie.**

**-Bon ça suffit! De toute façon nous savons parfaitement ce que nous devons faire et ils savent comment agir et où se nourrir sans tes conseils,** tranchai-je sèchement.

**-Je crois que je ne vais pas me faire à cette manie que tu as de prendre sa défense,** me dit Edward la mine renfrognée en me fixant durement.

**-Tu n'es pas le seul, et il va falloir t'y faire !** Reprit Rose . **Même Caïus se confronte à son entêtement, lorsqu'il s'agit de Démétri.**

**-Et de toi également,** repris-je ne voulant pas attiser la curiosité de cette famille et surtout d'Edward concernant Démétri.

Je savais qu'il ne l'aimait pas et je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse utiliser nos sentiments réciproque contre lui en les dévoilant à Caïus. Cela aurait probablement conduit à la mort de Démétri et ça je ne le permettrais pas. Depuis que je connaissais la portée de ses sentiments et que je savais qu'ils faisaient écho aux miens. Je me sentais encore plus proche de lui comme si un lien indéfectible nous liait tous les deux. Nous nous protégions mutuellement, chacun à notre niveau et dans la mesure de nos possibilités. Lui en se mettant toujours entre moi et le reste du monde et moi en utilisant mon niveau social pour qu'il reste hors d'atteinte de Caïus principalement. En fait nous avions toujours agit de cette façon.

Je vis Jasper me regarder étrangement puis son regard alla jusqu'à Démétri, j'avais omis ce détail. Si le télépathe ne pouvait pas lire nos esprits il en était différent de l'empathe et je n'étais apparemment pas hermétique à son pouvoir. Je le pris rapidement sous mon bouclier pour que ses pensées et ses déductions restent pour lui pour le moment. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Démétri qui n'avait non plus rien perdu de ce qui venait de se passer silencieusement. Il hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait saisi le problème.

**-Jasper pourrais-tu m'accorder un moment en privé ?**

**-Je crois en effet que cela est nécessaire,** répondit-il.

**-Maîtresse que faites-vous ?** Demanda Démétri.

**-Je dois m'entretenir avec le Major. Rose tu restes ici avec la prisonnière. Vous autre je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il n'arrive rien à ma sœur,** déclarai-je en fixant le couple que formait Emmett et Alyson. **Et n'aidez en aucun cas la prisonnière à s'échapper sans quoi je mettrais à feu et à sang votre famille. Je vous traquerais et décimerais la famille Cullen jusqu'au dernier. Suis-je claire ?**

**-Nous ne ferons rien de cet ordre, **m'assura Carlisle.

**-Je viens avec vous,** renchérit Edward.

**-Non ! Tu restes ici. L'entretient que je dois avoir avec le Major doit rester entre le Major et moi.**

**-Et lui :**

**-Lui c'est mon garde,** grondai-je méchamment. **Et son rôle est de toujours rester auprès de moi. Il va vraiment falloir t'y faire et vite.**

**-Ça va aller Edward leurs intentions ne sont pas mauvaises,** le rassura Jasper.

Il me précéda, j'emboîtais le pas avec Démétri à mes côtés. Assez loin de la maison il me prit la main pour attirer mon attention. Je voyais qu'il était soucieux et il me posait la question silencieuse de si je savais ce que je faisais. Je secouais la tête pour lui signifier que non mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

**-Est-ce que nous sommes assez loin ?** Demanda Jasper à mon traqueur. Deux secondes de réflexion plus tard Démétri acquiesça.

**-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de m'accorder cet entretient ?**

**-J'ai une vague idée oui.**

**-Je veux que tu gardes ça pour toi. Personne dans ta famille ne doit savoir.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que ton frère principalement pourrait se servir de cette information en la dévoilant à Caïus. Et bien évidemment vu l'aversion de mon conjoint pour Démétri, ce serait sa mort assurée.**

**-Bella ne fais pas ça pour moi.**

**-Ce n'est pas que pour toi, que crois-tu que je ferais sans toi à mes côtés !** Répondis-je à mon traqueur.

**-Comment fais-tu pour supporter qu'un autre la touche ?** Demanda-t-il à Démétri compatissant.

**-Je ne le supporte pas. Je m'éloigne pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et que je commette un acte irréparable. **Répondit mon traqueur avec honnêteté**. **J'étais peinée de devoir entendre ses ressentiments concernant ma relation avec Caïus.

**-Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela et de votre comportement à tous les deux.**

**-Tu n'as pas à penser ni à juger ce que nous faisons. Je te demande seulement si tu vas garder cela pour toi ?**

**-J'ai un marché à te proposer,** me répondit-il. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette situation. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pouvait tracter quelque chose en échange.

**-Quel est-il ?** Demandai-je prudente et sur mes gardes.

**-Je garderais pour moi votre liaison, mais en contre partie tu épargnes la vie de ma cousine.**

**-Pardon ?** Demandai-je abasourdie.

**-Personne ne saura jamais rien de votre histoire, pas même Alice. Ce qui est d'autant plus vrai qu'elle ne peut avoir de vision si tu es dans les parages ou de visions de toi. Sinon nous t'aurions retrouvé bien plus tôt.**

**-Premièrement nous n'avons aucune liaison tous les deux. Elle est une personne intègre et ne trahira pas son conjoint,** déclara Démétri. **Deuxièmement je préfère mourir sous les mains de Caïus, plutôt que de priver Bella d'une vengeance mérité, cousine ou pas, secret ou pas.**

**-Ça c'est ton point de vue mais nous savons tous deux que seul compte celui de Bella. Et excuse-moi mais pour moi ce sera toujours Bella, je me fous de ton statut**.** Donc pour résumer, seul ton point de vue est important dans cette histoire. Et puis il y a d'autre façon de réclamer justice.** **Tu étais une humaine intelligente prouve nous que nous ne nous trompions pas.** Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

**-J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir plus longuement.**

**-Tu as jusqu'au moment de ton départ pour prendre une décision.**

**-En attendant je te garderais sous couvert de mon bouclier. Un petit oublie ou une lecture émotionnelle en présence de ton frère serait malvenue.**

**-Fais comme bon te semble et ce serait en effet plus avisé. D'ailleurs je me demande comment il ne s'en est pas rendu compte tout à l'heure. Que ce soit lorsque tu es intervenue pour le protéger ou dans la maison ?**

**-Lors de notre affrontement il devait certainement se concentrer sur moi et dans la maison Bella t'a pris sous son bouclier, **répondit Démétri. Je hochais la tête pour affirmer la deuxième partie.

**-J'aurais besoin de quelques minutes seule avec Démétri. Pourrais-tu conserver tout cela quelques instants.**

**-Je vais aller retrouver Alice. En attendant que vous rentriez.**

**-Merci, **répondis-je.

Il prit son téléphone.

**-C'est moi retrouve-moi près de la rivière au gros rocher.**

**_-J'y suis déjà_.**

**-Évidemment,** répondit-il. **À tout de suite.**

_**-À tout de suite mon chéri,**_ et il raccrocha puis partit après nous avoir salué d'un hochement de tête.

**-Que vas-tu faire ?** me demanda Démétri.

**-À ton avis !, Il sait pertinemment que je ne laisserais rien t'arriver.**

**-Tu dois te venger, tu ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion.**

**-Je sais mais comme il l'a fait remarquer il y a d'autre moyen de réclamer réparation et pour ça j'ai besoin de la connaître.**

**-Il n'y a que les Cullen pour te dire qui elle est réellement.**

**-Toi à quelle occasion l'as-tu rencontré ?**

**-C'était au tout début de mon service auprès des Volturi, je venais de passer mes un an. Nous avons dû aller chez eux en Alaska car sa créatrice a été dénoncée auprès des maîtres pour avoir transformé un bébé. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés là-bas il s'est avéré que la délation était exacte. Et nous avons dû détruire le bébé et sa créatrice.**

**-Donc pour résumer, la créatrice de Tanya a été tuée par notre famille pour avoir violé une de nos règles ?**

**-Oui sous ses yeux ainsi que ceux de ses sœurs.**

**-Tiens donc elle a des sœurs ! Sont-elles proches ?**

**-Autant que les Cullen je pense, mais je ne les connais pas trop. Il faudrait peut-être demander cela à Marcus.**

**-Oui c'est ce que je vais faire.** Je pris mon téléphone pour appeler le frère de mon conjoint.

_**-Oui,**_ répondit-il de sa voix monotone toujours égale à lui même.

**-Marcus, bonjour c'est Bella. Je me permets de vous appeler pour avoir un renseignement.**

_**-Je t'écoute**._

**-Je voudrais connaître le lien qui uni Tanya de Denali à ses sœurs. Est-ce un lien solide et étroit ?**

_**-Autant que je sache oui. Elles ont a peu près les mêmes liens que Rosalie et toi.**_

**-Merci Marcus.**

_**-Mais je t'en prie. Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu me demandes cela ?**_

**-Pour résumer la situation, Tanya est la personne qui m'a laissée pour morte lorsque j'ai perdu la mémoire. Elle voulait me tuer pour avoir Edward Cullen pour elle seule. Et je viens de la retrouver ici avec eux avec son souvenir bien précis. Et je suis à la recherche d'une sanction adéquate, et il me fallait la connaître un peu mieux.**

_**-J'espère t'avoir été utile.**_

**-Très utile merci Marcus.**

_**-Je t'en prie,**_ et il raccrocha.

**-Je suppose que tu as déjà une petite idée de ce que tu lui réserve.**

**-Effectivement. Et je crois qu'elle préfèrera la mort plutôt que le sort que je lui réserve. Qui a tué sa créatrice ?**

**-C'est Félix.**

**-Et bien j'en connais un qui va être heureux. Viens on rentre.**

**-Une minute encore,** me dit-il en me retenant par le bras. Je me stoppais dans mon élan. **Que vas-tu faire avec Caïus ?**

**-Je ne peux rien faire Démétri et tu le sais très bien. Si je prends la décision de lui dévoiler mes sentiments pour toi ou pire prendre le risque de le quitter c'est ta vie qui sera en jeu.**

**-Oui je sais, c'est juste que cela va être encore plus difficile maintenant que je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés. Je crois que je ne supporterais pas qu'il te touche alors que je ne le peux pas.**

**-Démétri je croyais que nous avions déjà abordé ce sujet.**

**-Je sais mais au plus je repasse dans ma tête ce moment ou nous avons été proche tous les deux au plus je me demande si ce n'est pas une erreur.**

**-Démétri ne me fais pas ça! C'est déjà dur pour moi de savoir que nous partageons cette affection et que je doive tout garder pour moi. Mais si en plus tu décides de ne pas y mettre du tien je n'y arriverais pas.**

**-Bella, je ne ferais jamais rien qui te chagrine mais comprends-moi. Comment dois-je réagir ? Je t'aime...**

**-Non tu ne dois pas le dire !**

**-Si je vais le dire, et tu vas l'écouter. Je t'aime Bella et ce depuis la toute première fois où je t'ai vu dans cet aéroport. Et je comprends ce que tu fais et pourquoi tu le fais. Je ferais la même chose pour toi si j'étais à ta place.**

**-Tu sais que je ressens la même chose pour toi. Mais j'aime également Caïus, même si avec toi c'est plus passionnel, voire même plus fusionnel. Mais je ne peux ni te dire ces mots et encore moins te laisser les dire. Ça va nous détruire.**

**-Bella,** me dit-il en prenant mes deux mains dans les siennes.** Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il te fasse l'amour. C'est plus fort que moi. Déjà avant c'était dur mais maintenant en sachant que tu partages mes sentiments, je ne pourrais tout simplement pas.**

**-Et si nous établissions un code. Quand je sens que le moment va arriver je ferais ça,** j'ôtais mon bouclier deux fois brièvement et consécutivement de façon à faire une sorte d'appel lumineux dans son esprit, vu que c'est comme ça qu'il percevait son don.

**-Tu as perçu le signal ?**

**-Oui un clignotement de deux lueurs c'est ça ?**

**-Oui et pour revenir ce sera un signal de trois secondes.**

**-OK et pendant qu'on y est je voudrais qu'on établisse un autre code pour les urgences.**

**-C'est simple dès que je veux que tu viennes à moi je laisserais mon bouclier levé plus de trois seconde, comme ce que nous faisons habituellement. Et si un danger ou une urgence un clignotement successif, de trois lueurs puis je le laisserais lever autant qu'il me sera possible pour que tu me localises et que tu me rejoignes.**

**-Ça me convient.**

Il m'attira à lui et bien que nous avions convenu de ne plus être si proche l'un de l'autre, il m'était impossible de le repousser. Je me laissais aller dans cette étreinte, le cœur à la fois heureux de ce contact et meurtri parce que cela ne devait plus se faire. Tout était en contradiction entre nous, j'étais si bien lorsqu'il était présent mais je ne pouvais me laisser à profiter de sa présence parce que c'était dangereux, et avant tout dangereux pour lui. J'étais en plein doute, en plein désarrois car même mon cœur était partagé entre lui et Caïus. Mais ma raison faisait basculer la balance du côté du régent, de celui qui partageait ma couche où plutôt qui partageait la sienne avec moi. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre à profiter de notre proximité inhabituelle, interdite mais tellement réconfortante.

**-Démétri nous devrions y aller.**

**-Je me fous des Cullen,** me répondit-il. **À partir de demain je ne pourrais plus avoir ces opportunités.**

**-Je m'en fous tout autant que toi. Mais il y a Jane et Félix et bien que Jane serait discrète nous savons que Félix même s'il est ton ami est fidèle et loyal à Caïus.**

**-Je sais, **dit-il résigné. **Mais je n'ai pas envie de te relâcher, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes de mes bras.**

**-Démétri nous n'allons pas y arriver comme ça. Tu sais que je ne peux pas, même ça je ne devrais pas. Je suis avec Caïus et tu sais ce qu'il nous ferait à tous les deux s'il nous voyait comme ça.**

**-Oui je sais,** dit-il se reprenant.

Il embrassa mon front et laissa ses lèvres plus longtemps qu'un simple baiser innocent. Je le sentais tout aussi déchiré que moi, mais nous n'avions pas le choix, et surtout nous ne devions plus jamais nous laisser aller jusqu'à ce stade. Parce qu'après la séparation était encore plus difficile et je ne parlais même pas de ce que je devrais affronter en revoyant Caïus.

**-Démétri, nous ne devons plus...**

**-Je sais c'est trop difficile après,** répondit-il me devançant dans mon explication.** Je m'en tiendrais exclusivement à mon rôle de garde à partir de maintenant. Mais s'il te plaît n'oublie pas les codes. Car même si je ne montrerais rien ça ne m'empêchera pas de souffrir de votre intimité** m'indiqua-il.

**-Je n'oublierais pas et je ferais en sorte de tous nous préserver et toi principalement, je ne peux rien te promettre de plus que ça.**

**-Et ça me suffira,** me dit-il bien que je savais que ce n'était pas vrai.

Nous nous lâchâmes une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois-ci je partis tout de suite ne voulant pas faire traîner les choses. Une séparation rapide et brutale, c'est ce qu'il nous fallait. Bien évidemment il me suivait lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa des Cullen et tous étaient là hormis Alice et Jasper.

**-Où est Jasper ?** Me demanda Emmett.

**-Avec son épouse,** répondis-je. J'allais vers Rose. **Ça a été ?**

**-Ouais un peu tendu mais ça va. S'il vous plaît si vous pouviez éviter de me laisser de nouveau seule avec eux ça m'arrangerait.**

**-Promis et merci Rose.**

**-Mais de rien maîtresse c'est mon job,** dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Je me doutais que j'avais dû louper quelque chose mais je suis sûre que je saurais plus tard. J'allais m'asseoir alors que mes yeux se portaient sur la garce blonde qui m'avait torturée, moi simple humaine parce qu'elle était jalouse de l'affection que me portait son amant. Je réfléchissais à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Démétri quant à lui était dans mon dos.

**-Viens t'asseoir, **lui dis-je.

Je savais qu'il était en train de foudroyer tout le monde du regard. Il s'exécuta et resta à mes côtés. Je restais un moment dans le silence le plus total alors que tous s'affairaient à de quelconques activités.

**-C'est nouveau dans le protocole une telle proximité avec les maîtres ?** Lança sarcastiquement Edward à Démétri. Ce dernier releva la tête pour le regarder froidement.

**-Ce n'est peut-être pas dans le protocole mais j'ai le pouvoir de faire ce que je veux avec mes gardes. Et sache qu'il n'y a qu'eux et Caïus à avoir droit à une telle proximité, cela s'appelle de la confiance.** Rétorquai-je en mettant une main sur l'avant bras de mon garde afin qu'il reste calme.

Edward me regarda droit dans les yeux essayant de trouver quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

**-Donc son odeur sur toi et vice versa c'est aussi une preuve ou un geste de confiance.**

**-Je ne te savais pas si sarcastique Cullen,** le railla Démétri.

**-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.**

**-Mais qui es-tu pour me demander des comptes ? Je n'ai en aucun cas à me justifier devant toi,** m'agaçai-je.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on loupe ?** Fit Alice en arrivant avec Jasper.

**-Je demandais à Bella s'il était normal qu'elle porte l'odeur de Démétri sur elle rien de plus mais cette simple question à l'air de les embarrasser.**

**-Ça ne m'embarrasse en rien dans le sens où de toute façon je ne te dois rien. Et que ce que tu as l'air de sous entendre même si c'était vrai ne te concernerait en rien. Et comme je te l'ai dit je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi. Tu en tireras les conclusions que tu veux je n'en ai rien à faire.**

**-Je pense que Caïus sera ravi d'apprendre à quel point Démétri est très « professionnel ».** Démétri grogna pour le mettre en garde.

Je me levais pour aller devant Edward. Je me fixais droit devant lui et avec une voix que je voulais détachée je repris.

**-Essaierais-tu de me menacer Cullen ?**

**-Ce n'était pas le but, ce n'est pas toi que je vise.**

**-Je commence à me fatiguer de devoir tout te répéter alors ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que je ne le répèterais plus. Laisse mes gardes tranquille ce qui inclus bien évidemment Démétri. Parce que dans le cas contraire je crois que je m'en tiendrais aux volontés de mon compagnon c'est-à-dire que je viendrais m'occuper de Victoria plus tard. Est-ce que mes menaces à moi sont assez subtiles et compréhensives pour toi ?**

**-J'ai parfaitement compris.** Me dit-il sans bouger d'un millimètre. Nous étions très proche l'un de l'autre mais ça n'avait rien d'une attirance, au contraire j'étais même très en colère.

Démétri vint se poster dans mon dos et déposa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me reculer alors que je toisais le télépathe pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais très sérieuse.

**-Edward fais attention à ce que tu fais, nous avons besoin de leur aide pour affronter Victoria et son armée de nouveaux-nés. Et pour répondre à ta question elle m'a sauté dessus à cause d'un désaccord et Démétri l'a simplement retenu. **Mentit Jasper.

**-Ne fais pas d'histoires Edward tu engagerais la famille sur ce terrain là, et nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre,** appuya Alice.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu protèges l'esprit de Jasper ? **Demanda Edward plein de suspicions.

**-Nous sommes en pourparlers et pour le moment tant qu'aucunes décisions n'a été prises je protège son esprit et donc mes intérêts,** répondis-je naturellement.

**-Ce qui signifie que nous ne devons pas être au courant si je comprends bien.**

**-Effectivement cela ne concerne que le Major et pas votre famille. Je prends encore le temps de la réflexion Major.**

**-Comme je te l'ai dit tu as jusqu'à ton dépars.**

**-J'en ai bien pris note mais je pense que je vais en référer à Aro. Je l'appellerais lorsque Caïus arrivera.**

Je m'isolais dans la chambre qu'Esmé avait mise à ma disposition. Je songeais à ce qui avait été dit jusqu'à présent. À ma prise de position concernant Démétri. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence oui je l'aimais et ce depuis la première fois où je l'avais vu. Mais il était hors de question que j'avoue quoi que ce soit à Caïus, il serait capable de le tuer et ce sans motif légitime. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter non plus, on ne quittait pas un régent que l'on soit ou non sa vraie compagne. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de tenir ma place. Mais surtout je ne devais plus jamais me compromettre avec Démétri parce que c'était trop dur de reprendre ma place après ça. De plus comme l'avait affirmé Démétri j'étais intègre, j'étais avec Caïus et je ne le trahirais pas. Sans omettre que j'aimais Caïus également ce n'était peut-être pas aussi puissant mais je l'aimais et il était tout aussi important pour moi que pouvait l'être Démétri.

**-Maîtresse puis-je entrer ?** Demanda Démétri à la porte.

**-Oui je t'en prie.**

**-Maîtresse, maîtres Caïus et Aro arrivent.**

**-Aro aussi ?**

**-Oui il est présent avec Alec.**

**-Ils seront là dans combien de temps ?**

**-Moins d'une demi heure maîtresse.**

**-Très bien nous allons les accueillir. Demande à Jane de prévenir tous les Cullen.**

**-Oui maîtresse.** Il partit et j'en profitais pour prendre une douche avant l'arrivée de mon compagnon.

Nous étions tous dehors, moi en première ligne entourée de mes gardes, les Cullen juste derrière nous. Je vis mon compagnon et son frère, accompagnés d'Alec arriver. Je les mis sous couvert de mon bouclier pour que le télépathe ne puisse avoir un accès à leur pensées.

Je voyais déjà le sourire majestueux de Rosalie s'étirer et le regard d'Alec qui la scrutait intensément, il ne souriait pas il était en mode garde. Mais je savais qu'il était heureux de retrouver sa compagne. Quant à moi je fixais Caïus qui affichait un air contrarié. Je lui souris à mon tour pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire. Ils arrivèrent à notre hauteur.

**-Bella je suis content de te revoir,** me fit Aro en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

**-Je le suis également, et surprise je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.**

**-Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai vu mon ami Carlisle et son fils, je me devais de me déplacer.**

Il me contourna et alla vers les Cullen. Jane suivit son maître vu qu'il était présent elle reprenait sa place initiale tout comme Félix qui alla se placer derrière Caïus. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et il m'embrassa avec possessivité. Au bout de quelques seconde ou seuls nos gardes respectifs étaient restés présent. Il mit fin au baiser.

**-As-tu fait bon voyage ?**

**-Non il était bien trop long et éprouvant à mon goût. Comment ça se passe ici ?**

**-Tout va à peut-prêt bien. J'ai juste dû intervenir auprès d'Edward qui a tendance à chercher un peu trop Démétri, mais dans l'ensemble ça va.** **Viens à l'intérieur pour écouter le résumer de ce qu'il se passe ici.** Il me prit par la main et me tira vers la villa.

**-Démétri profites-en pour aller chasser je ne risque plus rien maintenant.**

**-Oui maîtresse.**

**-Ça ne peut pas attendre ?** Me demanda Caïus.

**-Non il a vraiment attendu trop longtemps. Il n'a pas voulu me laisser seule une seconde avec les Cullen.**

**-Dans ce cas je n'y vois pas d'objection.** C'était dans son langage une sorte de remerciement pour être resté avec moi chaque secondes depuis que nous avions rencontré les Cullen.

**-Rosalie tu gardes Tanya sous surveillance.** Lui ordonnai-je alors que la prisonnière avait rejoint la maison avec les Cullen.

Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur je fus un peu tendu car Edward et Caïus dans la même pièce cela pouvait être dangereux. Heureusement Démétri venait de partir sinon je pense que j'aurai eu du mal à éviter une catastrophe apocalyptique.

**-Caïus, **le salua Carlisle**.** Mon compagnon lui fit un signe de tête.

Il s'approcha du canapé où Aro s'était installé et prit place à ses côtés. Il me prit par la taille alors que j'étais restée debout à ses côtés comme le voulait le protocole, et il m'attira sur ses genoux.

**-Le protocole a vraiment changé à ce que je vois,** cracha Edward. **Il y a beaucoup plus de largesses qu'à mon époque,** je grognais de concert avec Caïus.

**-Edward !** Intervint sèchement Carlisle.

**-Effectivement l'arrivée d'Isabella dans notre famille a fait que nous avons remanié certaines de nos coutumes un peu vieillottes,** répliqua Aro avec diplomatie.

**-Oui c'est ce que j'ai pu constater dans les comportements de Bella et de Démétri.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?** Demanda Caïus. Cet espèce de salaud avait réussi son coup.

**-Je t'explique ça tout de suite. Jane !** Ordonnai-je n'ayant pas besoin de m'expliquer d'avantage car elle savait pertinemment ce que je lui avais promis.

Edward se plia au sol en hurlant. Je le regardais avec mépris et attendis quelques minutes avant de faire cesser la torture de la jumelle. Tous les Cullen étaient tendus mais impuissant. Je l'avais averti et j'avais été très claire. Il avait volontairement outrepassé mon avertissement.

**-Arrête Jane,** elle cessa et il se remit debout péniblement. **Je t'avais prévenu, mais il semblerait que tu aies des problèmes d'audition. Cette fois-ci je te promets qu'à la prochaine insinuation de ce genre je te ferais démembrer et jeter au feu. Et j'offrirais ce cadeau à Démétri. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ?** Lui demandai-je en le faisant passer pour le dernier des crétins.

**-Oui,** répondit-il la mâchoire crispée.

**-Je l'espère car je ne plaisante pas.**

**-C'est quoi cette histoire ?** Redemanda Caïus.

**-Comme je te l'ai dit depuis que nous avons rencontré les Cullen, Démétri ne m'a pas lâchée d'une semelle une seule seconde.**

**-Et cela a attisé la jalousie de mon frère qui n'apprécie pas beaucoup votre traqueur en temps ****normal. Mais le fait qu'il bénéficie d'une proximité qu'il ne peut pas avoir avec Bella, ça le rend malade de jalousie. Il a voulu se venger de Démétri.** Conclu Jasper, rendant plus crédible l'histoire que j'allais raconter, vu qu'elle était assez similaire puisque c'était la vérité.

**-Sache Edward que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup Démétri ce n'est pas un secret et toi plus que quiconque en connait la raison. Mais je l'estime certainement plus que toi et je fais entièrement confiance à son professionnalisme pour empêcher quiconque d'approcher MA Bella,** conclut Caïus.

Ce qui me surprit car il venait d'admettre devant témoin qu'il était confiant dans les qualités de garde de mon traqueur. Edward baissa la tête devant le poids des regards de toute sa famille. Sans le savoir ou peut-être le savait-il bien au contraire Jasper venait de sauver la vie de son petit con de frangin.

J'entrepris de raconter à Aro et Caïus ce qu'il s'était passé et Aro voulu voir par lui-même. Il demanda à Edward de se laisser toucher et ce dernier accepta mais j'aurais pu parier que ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur.

**-Je crois que l'on va avoir besoin de votre hospitalité quelques jours de plus si cela ne vous dérange pas Carlisle.**

**-Prenez le temps dont vous avez besoin.**

**-Merci mon vieil ami. Isabella il semblerait que tu as fait une prisonnière ?**

**-Oui je voulais justement vous en parler en privé,** il avança sa main pour me toucher. **Non pas ici,** déclarai-je.

**-Tu es capable d'ôter ton bouclier ?** Demanda Edward aussitôt.

**-Vous voyez ?**

**-Oui très bien allons nous nous promener, **décréta le régent. Je me relevais avec mon compagnon. **Vous nous excuserez nous devons régler certaines affaires internes, n**ous excusa Aro.

**-Jane et Alec vous nous suivez.**

**-Excusez-moi Aro mais ne pouvons nous pas laisser Alec ici ? Rosalie est un peu tendue depuis que son ex-mari lui a levé la main dessus, dans l'intention de la jeter dans un bûcher.** Je vis le sourire d'Aro apparaître sur son visage alors qu'Alec émit un grognement menaçant en direction de l'armoire à glace Cullen.

**-Bella c'est un coup bas ça,** me fit Jasper.

**-Un coup mérité ils étaient deux sur elle. Sur une personne qui faisait partie de votre famille précisons-le. Et même toi tu n'es pas intervenu, alors excuse-moi mais c'est mérité. Et puis nous n'avons pas d'accord sur ce fait bien précis. Sans parler que contrairement à certains d'entre vous, Alec sait agir comme il se doit. Il ne s'attaquera à personne tant que sa compagne et que ma prisonnière sont épargnées. C'est en quelque sorte une garantie.**

**-Il se trouve que Bella est très attachée à ses gardes, vous le découvrez à vos dépends,** s'amusa Caïus. Je le regardais cette fois-ci complètement abasourdie. **Pour une fois que je n'ai rien à voir avec ton mécontentement et de ton humeur surtout les concernant eux, j'en profite,** se défendit-il.

Ce qui me fit sourire et pas que moi Aro et Rose également. Dommage que Démétri ait manqué ça. Nous nous éloignâmes de la villa assez loin pour que notre conversation reste privée. Je levais enfin mon bouclier et laissais Aro lire ce qu'il s'était passé. Je savais qu'il allait tomber sur une certaines scènes mais de toutes façon il les aurait vu dans l'esprit de Démétri. Je préférais qu'il ait ma version en premier lieu pour peut-être arriver à sauver ce qui pouvait être sauvé. Il arriva sur cette scène.

_**-Je suis désolée, mais il ne s'est rien passé, nous en sommes restés là et il n'y aura plus jamais d'autre effusion de ce genre. Ne le dénoncez pas à Caïus il perdrait la vie pour une erreur dont je suis tout autant responsable.**_ Il hocha la tête pour me signifier son accord ce qui me soulagea. Il lut tout jusqu'à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**-Bien je vois ton problème Bella. Jane appelle Démétri et dis lui que sa maîtresse va bien qu'il peut continuer ce qu'il est en train de faire.**

**-Pourquoi tu lui donnes cet ordre ?** Demanda Caïus surpris.

**-Oh j'avais oublié,** me repris-je. **Nous avons conclus d'un code avec Démétri si je suis en danger je dois lever mon bouclier assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse me localiser.**

**-Ce qui est ingénieux Isabella,** me complimenta Aro. Je hochais la tête pour confirmer que je partageais son avis.

**-Quel est le problème et cet arrangement avec le Major ?** Demanda Caïus dont la patience arrivait à son terme.

**-Le Major a voulu négocier la vie de sa cousine en contre partie de l'entraînement de nos gardes,** mentit Aro.

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord d'après ce que j'ai compris elle est responsable de ta perte de mémoire,** me demanda Caïus.

**-Effectivement c'est elle qui m'a laissée pour morte dans le caniveau. Mais je n'ai encore rien conclu j'attendais de pouvoir vous en référer. Parce que j'aurais peut-être pire que la mort pour elle. Démétri m'a informé que vous avez tué sa créatrice parce qu'elle avait transformé un nourrisson.**

**-Oui c'est bien ça,** acquiesça mon compagnon.

**-Aro connaissez-vous les sentiments qu'elle porte à notre famille ?**

**-Ils ne sont pas très tendres ni très attentionnés. Elle était plus proche de sa créatrice que ses autres sœurs.**

**-Très bien c'est ce que j'espérais,** repris-je. Aro se réjouissait à l'avance.

**-Je pourrais être mis dans la confidence ?**

**-Cela gâcherait l'effet attends un peu de toute façon Isabella a pris sa décision et va donc en informer les concernés.**

**-Maîtres, maîtresse. Démétri arrive il était déjà en route.**

**-J'espère qu'il se sera nourrit convenablement ?** Repris-je dépitée. J'aurais dû parer et prévenir ce pépin.

**-Je me renseignerais au pire il ira se nourrir dans les environs nous ne sommes plus à une disparation supplémentaire,** déclara Aro. Je ne dis rien car bien que je tolérais leur régime j'avais encore du mal à concevoir leur vision de l'espèce humaine.

**-En ce qui concerne cette armée de nouveaux-nés, que faisons-nous ?** Demanda Caïus.

**-Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix, cette Victoria, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans l'esprit d'Edward veut détruire les Cullen mais Isabella également.**

**-Dans ce cas la question ne se pose même pas, effectivement, **gronda Caïus.

Je plaçais ma main sur sa poitrine pour qu'il se calme. Mais mes gestes n'avaient pas le même impact qu'avec Démétri il fallait plus de temps à Caïus pour se ressaisir.

**-Calme-toi mon frère il ne pourra rien arriver à Isabella. Nos meilleurs gardes sont présents pour la protéger.**

**-Comment fait-on ? On ne va pas attendre qu'elle se constitue une armée encore plus grande et plus puissante. Nous devons agir avant qu'elle ne se décide d'attaquer les Cullen. Vu qu'elle n'est pas au courant de notre présence.**

**-Je pense que nous allons créer des groupes de recherche. Je partage ton avis Isabella nous devons la trouver avant qu'elle ne se constitue une armée plus importante. Bien que même dans ses conditions elle ne pourrait pas être dangereuse pour nous. Mais elle compromet sérieusement notre secret,** approuva Aro.

**-Oui et au plus tôt nous aurons réglé ce problème au plus tôt nous retournerons chez nous.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec ça,** confirmai-je.

**-En ce qui concerne ce Cullen tu es sérieuse. Il n'est pas ton compagnon ?** Me demanda de confirmer Caïus.

-**Non il ne l'est pas. Je dirais même qu'il m'agace particulièrement,** avouai-je à mon compagnon.

**-Elle te dit la vérité. Seul le jeune Edward est épris de ta compagne, Isabella t'est loyale.** Je me sentis mal à l'aise car oui j'étais loyale à Caïus mais j'aimais également Démétri et surtout je l'avais embrassé. Donc c'était en quelque sorte une tromperie, même si elle ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

**-J'en suis bien aise, mais je suis tout de même pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et nous.**

**-Moi aussi car ils m'agacent avec leur manie de vouloir m'intégrer à leur famille.**

**-Tu es de notre famille!** tonna Caïus.

**-Je sais à qui j'appartiens et où va ma loyauté Caïus. Et si je te le dis c'est que pour moi il n'y a pas d'incertitude. J'ai beau être végétarienne cela ne fait pas que je me sente à l'aise parmi eux. Au contraire je crois que je m'ennuierais vite de leur vie morne et sans intérêt. Aller au lycée alors qu'ils ont plus de cent ans c'est pitoyable.**

**-Ne les juge pas trop sévèrement, les Cullen sont un modèle d'intégrité dans notre monde. **Plaida Aro.

**-Peut-être mais ils sont loin de ce qu'ils laissent paraître. Nous jouissons d'une certaine réputation mais nous ne renions pas les nôtres. Même Caïus adopte cette position face aux étranger avec Démétri. Qu'ont-ils fait à ma sœur ? Et si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps avec Démétri ils l'auraient mise au bûcher sans aucune autre forme de procès.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi Isabella, ils ont agi un peu trop vivement mais c'était pour protéger l'une des leurs. Qu'aurais-tu fait à leur place ?**

**-Ce que j'ai fait. J'ai demandé les deux versions et j'ai pu décider de la conduite à tenir en tout état de cause.**

**-C'est vrai. De toute façon je dois avoir une conversation avec Carlisle. J'en profiterais pour lui glisser ta position concernant leur famille et leur comportement. Nous verrons également avec Rosalie si elle veut demander réparation. Est-ce que cela te satisfait-il ?**

**-Oui cela me convient.**

**-Bien rentrons pour informer nos hôtes de notre position, et de ta sanction concernant le membre de leur famille,** proposa Aro.

Nous rejoignîmes la villa ils étaient tous présents et anxieux attendant de connaître notre position, seul manquait encore Démétri.

**-Bien nous avons pu discuter entre nous de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire. Nous avons donc pris la décision de nous occuper de Victoria et de son armée. Car bien que cela reste dans nos devoirs il s'avère qu'elle en veut également à Isabella Volturi. Et nous ne laisserons aucune menace peser sur notre famille,** commença Aro. **Nous avons donc pensé qu'il serait bien de la traquer avant qu'elle ne puisse gagner en puissance. Pas que cela soit d'une grande importance avec Alec dans nos rangs, mais elle compromet sérieusement notre anonymat. **

**-Nous sommes d'accord avec cela,** intervint Carlisle.

**-C'est pour cela que vous nous avez contacter !** Lâcha Caïus amèrement.

**-Nous pensions que nous pouvions gérer ceci sans aide,** reprit Edward.

**-Vous pensiez surtout qu'Aro aurait découvert que vous aviez mis une humaine dans le secret,** Repris-je pour appuyer mon soutien à mon compagnon.

**-Tu as découvert toute seule notre secret,** reprit Edward.

**-C'est vrai,** rétorqua Aro. **Mais la loi est la loi. Et jouer sur les mots n'est pas une solution ni une dérogation. Tu l'as connait parfaitement pourtant Edward. Mais nous n'en sommes plus là. Le fait est qu'Isabella est bien l'une des nôtres maintenant et quand je dis, nôtre, c'est de notre espèce. Donc ceci étant dit, nous allons établir des groupes de recherche. Je prendrais part moi aussi à la mission.** **Je propose que nous formions quatre groupes afin d'étendre au maximum nos recherches. Nous resterons en famille pour éviter les petits désagréments si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à cela ?**

**-Non cela nous convient,** répondit Carlisle.

**-Dans le premier groupe Carlisle, Esmé et Edward. Dans le second groupe Emmett et sa compagne, le Major et la sienne,** ils hochèrent la tête en accord. **Dans le troisième groupe Jane, Alec, et moi. Et dans le dernier groupe. Caïus, Isabella, Démétri, Rosalie et Félix.**

**-Aro je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette répartition. Je veux Alec avec nous. Si non tombons sur l'armée vu qu'ils sont également programmés pour éliminer ma compagne j'ai besoin de plus d'assurance.**

**-Si tu veux mon frère. Alec viendra avec toi en contre partit je te prendrais Félix et Démétri. Est-ce que cela te convient ?**

**-Oui mieux. **Répondit mon conjoint. Mais c'est à moi que cela ne convenait pas, je perdais mon traqueur dans cet arrangement.

Aro le vit et me sourit. Démétri arriva à ce moment précis.

**-Démétri as-tu entendu ce qui vient d'être dit ?** Demandai-je à mon traqueur.

**-La répartition des groupes seulement.**

**-Tu entends d'aussi loin ?** Demanda Emmett impressionné. Démétri ne le regarda même pas.

**-Nous allons prendre en chasse Victoria et son armée et donc tu sais dans quel groupe tu seras,** résumais-je.

Il hocha la tête. Je savais qu'il était soucieux car il avait une ride au milieux du front qui me signalait qu'il n'était pas vraiment ravi de cette organisation. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour le rassurer, pas devant tout le monde.

**-Que faisons nous d'elle ?** Demanda Caïus en indiquant ma prisonnière du menton avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Je souriais à l'avance de la sanction que j'avais prévu.

**-Elle viendra avec moi,** reprit Aro.** Je suis certain que Jane et Démétri se feront une joie de veiller sur elle.**

**-En parlant d'elle, je me suis décidée concernant son sort,** repris-je.

Je vis le Major attendre tout ouïe bien qu'il savait que je lui laisserais la vie sauve. Il avait parfaitement compris que je ne mettrais pas mon garde en péril pour cette traînée. Je tournais la tête vers elle et poursuivit.

**-Je pense qu'un demi-siècle de servitude au château feront du plus bel effet sur ton CV.**

**-Non !** cria-t-elle.

Je regardais Jane lui demandant silencieusement de se rappeler à son bon souvenir, ce qu'elle fit. Je levais la main pour l'arrêter.

**-Je n'ai pas fini,** repris-je en la toisant de haut. **Ton rôle sera d'assister et de remplacer certaine fois Sophia,** je vis le sourire sadique et appréciateur de mon compagnon.

**-Qui est Sophia ?** Demanda Edward prudent devant la mine réjouit de mon compagnon.

**-La remplaçante d'Heïdi que Bella a fait tuer,** lui répondit Caïus amusé.

**-Il en est hors de question !** Recommença la blonde. Je me déplaçais et cette fois-ci je lui collais une gifle.

**-Je n'ai pas fini arrête de la ramener toutes les deux secondes. Tu auras également la charge de servir personnellement Félix,** ce dernier me regarda avec scepticisme et incompréhension.

**-Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça c'est lui qui a tué sa créatrice!** S'offusqua Alice.

**-C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je lui fais ça.** Répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

**-Et si je refuse !** Tenta-t-elle avec l'espoir d'avoir un choix.

**-Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est soit cette sanction, soit la mort.** **Mais je me suis avancée à te laisser en vie, enfin tant que tu auras un comportement adéquat. Ah, une dernière chose ne t'avise pas d'essayer de t'échapper ou à nous créer des problèmes, car j'irais chercher réparation auprès des tiens.**

**-Ce n'est pas dans la loi, ça.**

**-Parce que me prendre ma vie l'était peut-être ? Et quand je dis ma vie c'était la torture que tu m'as infligée sans même te nourrir. C'est me prendre mes souvenirs, ma vie, ma maison et mon mari puisque j'étais sur le point de me marier.** **Estimes-toi heureuse que ton cousin à le sens de la famille. Parce que moi je t'aurais bien laissé entre les mains de Jane. Donc je te prendrais ce que tu m'as pris.**

**-Tanya je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Penses à tes sœurs.** Lui conseilla Carlisle compatissant.

Comment pouvait-il être compatissant avec ça et assister à la mise à mort de celle qu'il a créée sans intervenir. Je trouvais cela totalement abominable. Je ne cachais pas mon dégoût, ce qui n'échappa ni à Aro, ni à Jasper.

**-Il nous reste un point à aborder,** reprit Aro. Tout le monde le regarda. **Rosalie viens ici je te prie.** Elle s'avança pour se placer à côté d'Aro. **Tu as été injustement bafouée tout à l'heure et Isabella veut que justice soit rendu.**

**-Nous ne savions pas...** Commença Alice paniquée.

**-Pour une voyante c'est un comble,** Rétorquai-je avec mépris.

Ils me dégoûtaient tous autant qu'ils étaient à prôner leurs valeurs familiales et dès que quelqu'un sortait un peu de leur concept ils devenaient intransigeant. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette mentalité.

**-Je vous avais prévenu,** réitéra Caïus. **On ne s'en prend pas à un garde de Bella Volturi.** Il était le plus serein de tous, on pouvait même dire qu'il s'amusait ouvertement de la sirtuation.

Je vis Démétri tourner la tête pour le regarder et moi aussi par la même occasion je haussais les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que c'était tout nouveau.

**-Rosalie tu es en droit de demander réparation pour le préjudice subit. Tu as failli être tuée sans motif légitime.** Elle me regarda puis baissa la tête.

Je savais qu'elle n'allait rien tenter parce qu'elle contrairement à eux, elle respectait le précepte de famille. Et même elle n'en faisait plus partie, elle avait été l'une des leur pendant longtemps.

**-Tu es trop bonne avec eux Rose, aucun d'eux ne t'aurait épargné si nous n'étions pas intervenus avec Démétri.**

**-Je sais maîtresse, mais je ne peux pas. Ils ont fait partie de ma vie.**

**-Merci Rose,** avança Alice.

**-Vous pouvez la remercier effectivement et prenez exemple car c'est ça le véritable sens de la famille. Elle vous a pardonné alors que vous alliez la brûler sans même lui laisser une quelconque chance de s'expliquer. Vous vous dites une famille avec des valeurs ! Mais vous compatissez et prenez la défense de celle qui m'a torturée, qui m'a frappée et laissée pour morte dans le caniveau me laissant mourir d'agonie pour un homme qui n'est même pas son véritable compagnon. Moi qui soit disant vous qualifiez comme l'une des vôtres également. Expliquez-moi votre sens de la famille ? Parce qu'honnêtement je ne le comprends pas. Mais surtout arrêtez d'essayer de donner des leçons et appliquez-les vous à vous-même.**

**-Tu as parfaitement raison,** acquiesça Jasper.

**-Nous nous sommes trop focalisés sur nous-même et nos bien être respectifs. Nous allons revoir tout cela entre nous. Et nous te remercions toi et Rosalie de nous ouvrir les yeux,** continua Esmé.

**-Remerciez Rosalie parce que moi personnellement je n'attends qu'une chose de vous c'est que vous m'oubliez tout comme je vais ai oublié.** J'étais mauvaise j'en avais conscience, mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir. Je me devais de rétablir l'honneur de ma sœur, et le mien dans le même temps car ils me bafouaient également en prenant la défense de la blonde.

**-Maintenant que tout est réglé je propose que nous repartions sur de bonnes bases dans nos relations,** proposa Aro pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

**-Je ne demande que ça.** Acquiesça Carlisle soulagé.

Quand à moi je partis dans la chambre qu'ils m'avaient attribuée. Je devais mettre au minimum un mur entre eux et moi car ils me donnaient la nausée. Et bien évidemment Caïus me rejoignit.

**-Je suis fier de toi tu as géré tout ça avec sagesse.**

**-Tu parles ça n'aurait tenu qu'à moi je pense que ce clan serait déjà pas mal amputé.** Aro qui arriva à son tour répondit.

**-Nous en sommes tous conscients et tu aurais été dans ton bon droit. Mais tu as su faire preuve de raison, en te référant à nous lorsque cela devenait trop personnel. Et c'est ça faire preuve de sagesse. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes trois à régenter, c'est pour justement fournir un meilleur jugement possible pour chacun.**

**-Bon et si nous nous allions nous entraîner et nous préparer.** Avança Caïus. Nous nous levâmes tous et nous partîmes rejoindre le groupe d'entraînement dirigé par le Major.

* * *

**Alors vos impressions? **

**Que pensez vous de la prise de position de Bella, concernant Démétri dans un premier temps? Et des Cullen dans un second?**

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Bet's**


	19. Chapter 19 L'armée de nouveauxnés

**Salut tout le monde**

**Je passe en méga coup de vent, juste le temps de vous déposer le chapitre 18. Yiunaa la voilà la scène que tu attendais tant :D.**

**Bien pas de parlote intempestive aujourd'hui... trop de chose à faire. **

**Donc bonne lecture **

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : L'armée de nouveaux-nés**

Cela faisait pas loin de six heures que nous cherchions le repaire de Victoria. Et trois jours que nous nous entraînions sans relâche pour nous préparer à la bataille qui allait se dérouler. Mais pour l'instant toujours rien, aucune pistes. Franchement ce n'était pas normal ils sortaient et se nourrissaient nous devions bien tomber à un moment ou à un autre sur une odeur.

Le téléphone de Caïus sonna.

**-Oui.**

_**-L'équipe de Carlisle les ont trouvé. Ils sont au nord-ouest depuis votre position, me confirme Démétri. Carlisle et sa famille nous attendent en retrait pour établir un plan d'attaque. Penses-tu que nous devons agir tout de suite ?**_

**-Je pense qu'il serait bien****,**** ils ne s'attendent pas à être intercepté****s**** maintenant. Profitons de l'effet de surprise,** décréta Caïus.

_**-Oui j'avais le même avis. Bon retrouvons**__**-**__**les afin d'en finir rapidement,**_ puis il raccrocha.

Caïus me prit la main.

**-Tu feras attention à toi. Et tu resteras à mes côtés.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, et puis ce devrait bien se passer, qui peut échapper à Alec.**

**-Vous maîtresse,** reprit le concerné.

-**Oui mais je suis du bon c****ô****té, je n'ai pas l'intention de les protéger,** rétorquai-je amusée.

**-Il ne manquerait plus que ça !** Reprit Caïus renfrogné.

Nous arrivâmes à proximité du point de ralliement. Nous étions les derniers car certainement les plus éloignés. Démétri revint instinctivement se placer à mes côtés sous le regard noir de Caïus qui ne perdait pas non plus ses habitudes, même s'il se contenait de par la présence des Cullen. Je plaçais ma main sur son avant bras et le caressais gentiment pour le détourner de mon garde comme habituellement. Edward avait les yeux braqué sur nous et observait la scène sans rien perdre. Je le fixais froidement pour lui signifier mon irritation. Il me sourit puis dirigea son attention sur la discussion qu'avait Jasper, Aro et Carlisle.

**-Nous devrions tous y aller ensemble et les encercler comme ça ils sortiraient tous et nous pourrons ainsi agir plus rapidement,** commença Aro.

**-Je pense que nous devrions plutôt nous diviser en deux groupes. Le second les prendrait à revers afin d'éviter les fuites, car certains nouveau****x-****nés profiteront de cet affrontement pour Sse faire la belle.** s'opposa avec diplomatie Jasper.

**-Il n'a pas tor****t**** Aro,** reprit Caïus.

**-Oui effectivement, nous allons faire ça. **Conclut Aro, se rangeant du côté de la sagesse guerrière de Jasper et de son frère. **Bien nous allons par contre nous mélanger cette fois. Caïus, Félix, Démétri, Jane avec Jasper, Alice, Edward et Emmett. Tous les autres avec moi nous prendrons le revers.**

**-Je veux Bella à mes côtés.**

**-Elle sera plus en sécurité avec nous et Alec,** tenta Aro.

**-Ce n'est pas discutable je la veux à mes c****ô****tés!** Je retournais prendre place aux côtés de mon compagnon. Il ne servait à rien de discuter il avait décidé qu'il n'allait pas me quitter des yeux.

**-Bien tout le monde en position. Caïus laisse****-****nous le temps de prendre place, je te prie. **Demanda Aro.

Mon compagnon acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et tous partirent. Dans notre groupe la tension était palpable.

**-Bella tu devrais peut****-****être nous prendre tous son ton bouclier,** proposa Jasper.

**-C'est une bonne idée en effet,** approuva Caïus.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Démétri pour l'informer qu'il devait contrôler ses pensées. Il cligna une fois ses paupières pour m'avertir que c'était bon. Et je pus prendre tout le monde sous mon bouclier.

**-Tu me caches toujours tes pensées. **Commenta Edward à mon intention.

**-Et ce n'est pas plus mal, crois****-****moi,** rétorquai-je vivement.

**-Et moi je peux de nouveaux avoir mes visons.**

**-Très bien dis****-****nous ce que tu vois et comment attaquer le plus s****û****rement possible pour tout le monde.** Ordonna sèchement Caïus.

Elle se concentra puis quelques seconde après repris.

**-Nous devons rester sur ce qui a été établi. Par contre je ne vois toujours pas votre compagne.**

**-Nous ferons ça. Et toi tu ne me quittes pas !** Répéta-t-il.

**-Ne t'en fais pas je resterais à proximité de toi.**

**-Ma****î****tre Caïus, le groupe de maître Aro est en place,** nous informa Démétri.

**-Très bien allons-y,** déclara mon compagnon.

Et nous avançâmes rapidement. Nous arrivâmes à proximité du campement et là nous pûmes voir des cadavres de corps humains en décomposition traîner sur le sol comme si c'était de vulgaire papier d'emballage. Je ne pus retenir mon hoquet de dégoût, ce que fit également Alice. Les hommes eux avaient plus de retenue et ne montraient rien même si je pouvais me douter qu'ils n'appréciaient pas vraiment. Bientôt un attroupement de vampires nouveaux-nés nous fit face et ils étaient plus où moins instables. Jasper vint à côté de Caïus. Je me doutais qu'il tentait de contrôler la horde de nouveaux-nés qui ne cessaient de s'agiter en grognant en tout sens.

**-Oui est votre créatrice ?** Demanda Caïus.

**-Je suis ici, **répondit une rousse qui s'approchait.

**-Victoria je présume.**

**-Moi-même.** Elle porta son regard sur moi et se para d'un sourire sadique qui s'élargit d'avantage lorsqu'elle vit Edward un peu derrière moi.

**-Si j'avais su que tu m'amènerais ta promise je ne me serais pas donné tout ce mal.** Déclara-t-elle, amusée et visiblement satisfaite.

**-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresse femelle. Isabella est ma compagne et elle est une Volturi! **Intervint froidement mon compagnon.

Son sourire se fana instantanément ce qui étira le mien.

**-Ce n'est pas possible elle est à lui! C'est pour elle qu'il a tué mon compagnon.**

**-C'est un fait, certes. Mais tu te trompes, elle est mienne et toi tu vas aller rejoindre ton compagnon. **

**-Chargez !** Ordonna-t-elle terrifiée.

Elle tenta de s'enfuir dans la cohue des nouveaux-nés qui se lançaient contre nous. Certains se roulèrent au sol hurlant de douleur. Je me doutais que cela avait avoir avec le Major mais il ne pouvait projeter car nous aussi nous serions dans le même état. Je dus faire face à un mâle qui tenta de me sauter dessus mais j'avais pu l'éviter et je lui avais arraché la tête. C'était bizarre de s'entraîner en faisant ses gestes et les répéter en allant jusqu'au bout de l'intention, bien que ce n'était pas ma première décapitation. Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à étudier mes ressentis maintenant. Je m'activais à la tache. Une femelle un peu plus habile que le lourdaud précédemment me donna un peu plus de mal. Mais je pus m'en sortir aussi. Je cherchais un peu tout le monde pour savoir si tout allait bien.

Mais que faisait Aro et Alec ne devraient-ils pas déjà être là ? Nous allions nous faire déborder s'ils n'arrivaient pas. Alice se figea alors qu'une femelle s'approchait d'elle, je dus intervenir pour la protéger je savais qu'elle était en train d'avoir une vision. Il était dangereux en fait son don, car quand elle avait l'une de ses prédictions elle n'était plus connectée au monde. Je tuais la femelle au moment où elle cria

**-Edward non !** Je tournais la tête pour voir Edward partir à la suite de Démétri et s'enfoncer dans les bois.

Je ne réfléchis pas et je partis à leur suite. Il était hors de question que je les laisse seuls en plus que voulait dire son « Edward non ! » « ne le suis pas tu vas mourir » ou « ne le prends pas en traître ». Quoi qu'il en soit mon traqueur serait en danger. Je les suivais mais ils étaient tous deux bien plus rapide que moi et ils me semèrent sans mal. Je les pistais ne pouvant faire autrement. J'arrivais à proximité d'un combat j'espérais sincèrement pour lui qu'Edward ne s'en soit pas prit à Démétri. Mais lorsque j'arrivais ils se battaient contre cinq nouveaux-nés à deux.

**-Bella !** Cria Démétri.

Et de par mon intervention il se fit déborder par les trois vampires qui l'assaillaient. Je grognais mauvaise prise d'une rage intense et sautais sur le premier qui me vint sous la main. Et lui arrachais son bras, j'allais continuer mais un autre vampire vint s'en prendre à moi. Démétri réussit à se libérer de celui qui le ceinturait il ne restait plus que lui sur mon traqueur. Et d'un mouvement vif et habile il l'envoya plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il vint me libérer de mon second assaillant et je pus en terminer avec celui que je maintenais. Edward était toujours aux prises avec les deux siens, il parait comme il pouvait les coups mais apparemment ces deux-là étaient plus coordonnés que ceux qu'avait eu Démétri. J'allais l'aider.

**-Non maîtresse !** Tonna Démétri plus autoritaire que jamais.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas, j'allais aider Edward. Pas qu'il était important en soit mais il avait besoin d'aide et c'était mon devoir de l'aider.

**-J'ai été cré****é**** spécialement pour toi,** m'informa un vampire blond.

**-Et bien dans ce cas il est normal que ce soit moi qui te tue.** Répondis-je alors que nous nous tournions autour.

**-À droite Bella !** Cria Edward.

Je m'exécutais et sautais à droite pour éviter l'assaut mais Démétri intervint et se plaça entre le vampire et moi.

**-Démétri laisse-moi finir.**

**-Non maîtresse. Je m'en occupe.**

**-Démétri !** Grondai-je.

**-Edward,** riposta-t-il.

Et la seconde qui suivit je me retrouvais prisonnière dans les bras du télépathe.

**-Lâche-moi ! **Grondai-je de plus en plus mauvaise.

**-Non il va s'en sortir mais toi tu restes là.**

**-Je vais te tuer Cullen si tu ne me relâches pas.**

**-Je ne crois pas non. Tu ne peux pas, tu es bien trop gentille pour ça.** Me dit-il sûr de lui, pendant que le combat entre mon traqueur et le blondinet faisait rage. Mon traqueur était en train de se débarrasser du blondinet.

**-Tu ne devrais pas parler sans savoir. Et même si je ne le peux pas le faire moi****-****même je te ferais tuer. Relâche****s-****moi ! **Hurlai-je.

-**Obéit !** Ordonna Démétri qui venait d'en terminer avec son vampire.

**-Sinon quoi Démétri ?**

**-Je vais profiter de l'occasion pour régler un vieux compte avec toi! **Lui rétorqua mon traqueur menaçant.

**-C'est qui qui parle le garde ou l'amoureux ?**

**-Arrête ça tout de suite Edward !** Intervins-je alors qu'il me maintenait toujours dans ses bras tout contre lui.

Il poussa son audace à plonger son nez dans mes cheveux pour humer mon parfum. Ce qui fit grogner Démétri. Il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer une de ses phrases sarcastiques que mon garde lui sauta dessus. Edward eut juste le temps de me repousser pour ne pas que Démétri me coince entre lui et le télépathe. Il commencèrent à se battre, les coups pleuvaient et le fait que j'avais gardé Démétri sous mon bouclier faisait que le télépathe n'avait pas l'avantage au contraire il était en train de perdre du terrain.

**-Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous arrête****z**** maintenant !** Hurlai-je.

Mais aucun ne s'arrêtait. Je sentis Caïus arriver et bien sûr mon angoisse augmenter, car je me retrouvais avec les deux seuls vampires qu'il haïssait par dessus-tout.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

**-Aide-moi à les séparer !**

**-Laisse****-****les s'entretuer,** Déclarât-il.

**-Caïus ! **Grognai-je en m'interposant.

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'intervenir. Je me collais contre Démétri pour l'empêcher de retourner sur Edward. Les deux combattants étaient hors de contrôle Caïus eut du mal à maintenir Edward. Quant à moi je crois que je devais le fait d'être en un seul morceau parce que j'étais moi justement.

Je ne suis pas sûre que si Caïus avait pris Démétri cela se serait passé aussi gentiment, si je pouvais qualifier mon intervention de gentille. Car je dus le gifler pour qu'il se reprenne, une fois ma main sur sa joue il se saisit. Je le fixais en colère, il baissa la tête pour plonger son regard noir dans le mien qui ne devait pas être bien plus clair. Edward s'était calmé après que Caïus ait recouru aux mêmes méthodes que moi en version plus viril toutefois. Tout le monde étant de nouveau plus ou moins attentifs et sous contrôle. Caïus reprit irrité.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

**-Il y a qu'ils ne savent pas coopérer même en étant de le même camps,** criai-je. **Bande d'abrutis ! Vous voulez vous battre il y a de quoi faire là-bas,** criai-je plus qu'énervée. Mais surtout la peur au ventre. **Et pis toi ne recommence plus jamais ça c'est clair. Tu croyais quoi ? Pouvoir venir à bout de cinq nouveaux-nés à toi tout seul!**

**-Je... **tenta de répondre mon garde.

**-Ne réponds pas ! Et toi dégage avant que ta chance ne s'essouffle encore plus. Et c'est la dernière fois que je t'avertis. Retouche****-****moi ou contrarie****-****moi de nouveau et c'est ta mort assurée Cullen. Dégage laisse****-****nous entre nous !**

Il ne se fit pas prier, et déguerpit rapidement en direction du carnage qui avait lieu un peu plus loin. Je reportais mon regard dans celui de Démétri.

-**Plus jamais ça ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de passer outre un de mes ordres !** Déclamai-je plus calme mais pas moins en colère. **Je sais que tu as ag****i**** pour moi. Mais quand je dis stop c'est stop.** Il baissa la tête pris en faute mais surtout pour ne pas attiser encore plus ma colère et peut-être celle de Caïus également.

**-Que-s'est-il-passé ?** Demanda une nouvelle Caïus à bout de patience détachant chaque mot. **(N/R : on dirait un vieux disque rayé, il se répète le pauvre vieux ! Lol...N/A: Ben l'est plus tout jeune non plus lol)**

**-J'ai entendu Alice crier après Edward quand j'ai levé la tête pour regarder, j'ai vu Edward prenant la suite de Démétri. J'ai suivi également quand je suis arrivée ces deux imbéciles faisaient face à cinq nouveaux-nés qui avaient dû prendre la fuite. Ils étaient en train de se faire déborder. Je suis intervenue et nous avons pu rééquilibrer les chances de s'en sortir. Mais celui là,** dis-je en pointant Démétri du menton.** Iln'a pas voulu me laisser m'occuper du dernier qui apparemment d'après ce qu'il m'a dit n'a été créé que pour moi. Il m'a poussé dans les bras de Cullen afin que ce dernier me retienne pour que lui puisse le tuer. Mais une fois fait, Cullen n'a pas voulu me relâcher et il s'est emporté. Tu as vu le résultat.**

**-Et toi tu n'aurais pas pu prévenir au lieu de te lancer à leur poursuite ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit !**

**-Mais c'est pas vrai ça !** m'énervai-je encore plus qu'agacée et c'était peu dire. **Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?**

**-Oui j'ai écouté! Et que ce soit lui qui est garde ou l'autre dont je n'ai strictement rien à foutre, sont parfaitement capable de faire face. Mais toi je t'avais dit de rester à mes côtés. Mais c'est plus fort que toi. Ce n'est pas à toi de le protéger, c'est son rôle ça! Il va falloir vraiment faire rentrer ça dans ton crâne!** S'égosilla-t-il.

**-Tu m'énerves !** Criai-je. Je commençais à partir d'un pas rageur.

**-Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses Bella. **Grogna-t-il en m'attrapant par le poignet et m'attirant à lui.** Je ne suis pas ton garde moi,** déclara-t-il menaçant près de mon visage. **Reparle****-****moi encore une fois comme ça et je te rappellerai à qui tu as affaire et te réapprendrai également le respect que même toi tu me dois!** Il garda sa main sur mon bras m'obligeant à rester face à lui.

Je vis Démétri se tendre à la menace que Caïus représentait pour moi. Il se tourna vers mon garde.

-**Tu nettoies ça!** Ordonna-t-il à mon traqueur.

**-Oui maître,** répondit Démétri la mâchoire toujours crispée, et le regard dur dans celui de mon compagnon.

**-Une dernière chose Démétri as****-****tu pu profité de l'occasion qu'il t'a été offerte ?** Demanda-t-il subitement toute trace de colère dissipée et avec un sourire conspirateur sur les lèvres.

Je vis le même sourire apparaître sur Démétri lorsqu'il lui répondit.

**-Vous êtes arrivé une minutes trop tôt et il aurait été dans le même état qu'eux.** Ce qui élargit le sourire de Caïus. Une sorte de complicité malsaine venait de se créer entre les deux, les alliant contre Cullen.

Je me demandais si le fait d'obliger Edward à venir s'installer au château aurait une ascendance positive sur leur comportement réciproque.

**-Tu as bien ag****i**** pour lui comme pour Bella.** C'était la première fois que je voyais Caïus faire un compliment à Démétri, j'aurais presque pu en perdre ma mâchoire.

**-Non mais tu vas pas lui donner raison en plus !** Me plaignis-je. Même si au fond j'étais contente qu'ils ne se soient pas encore confrontés.

**-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ? Quand je ne suis pas satisfait de lui et que je lui di****s**** ca ne te pla****î****t pas. Quand je le suis et que je lui di****s**** également ça ne te pla****î****t pas non plus.** Je vis Démétri me faire un sourire arrogant.

**-Nettoie ça et reviens rapidement !** Ordonnai-je pour le lui retirer mais surtout pour ne pas perdre pied devant Caïus. Puis je partis accompagnée de mon compagnon rejoindre le groupe.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit dit que j'étais heureuse pour lui, en tout cas je ne voulais pas que cela se voit.

Nous arrivâmes sur le champs de bataille, les bûchers étaient en train de se monter un peu partout. Je rejoignis Rose et je commençais moi aussi à réunir les morceaux de cadavres humains et vampires pour les jeter dans les divers foyers qui avaient été allumés. Mais je fus interrompue dans ce grand ménage par Caïus qui avait rejoint Edward et qui venait de lui asséner un coup. Je me tournais rapidement ainsi que tous présent.

**-Ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher.**

**-C'est Démétri qui me la jeté dans les bras.**

**-Son geste était légitime, ton abus beaucoup moins. Elle est mienne, tu entends mienne !** Grogna Caïus.

**-Elle était à moi bien avant de te rencontrer,** Répondit Edward en grognant à son tour.

À sa réponse je savais qu'il fallait intervenir rapidement sinon il y allait avoir un corps de plus à mettre dans les bûchers. Pas que cela me touche particulièrement parce qu'en étant honnête j'aurais aimé l'y mettre moi-même. Mais nous devions respecter notre statut et nos devoirs et de par sa position Caïus ne pouvait pas s'emballer pour une histoire de jalousie. J'intervins rapidement entre les deux duellistes, encore une fois.

**-Edward je crois que tu n'as pas saisi, pourtant je pensais que la déculottée que t'avait infligée mon traqueur était suffisante. Bien je vais me faire plus claire. Je ne t'appartiens pas, je ne t'ai jamais appartenu d'après ce que je sais, je suis celle qui a mis un terme à notre soit disant relation, ce qui n'est pas anodin. Et surtout quoi qu'il arrive je ne suis plus le fantôme après lequel tu cours. J'ai une vie, un compagnon et un statut qui font que tu ne dois plus m'approcher, jamais. Sauf si tu rencontres un problème pour lequel je pourrais éventuellement aider parce que c'est mon devoir, mais nos relations s'arrêtent là.**

**-Mais...**

**-J'ai di****t**** stop. Je ne sais pas si tu as conscience de la chance que tu as de pouvoir partir en vie après les nombreux affronts qui tu as commis, sur moi, sur mes gardes, sur mon compagnon qui est ton roi. Jasper, conduis ton frère jusque chez vous. En fait retournez tous chez vous nous allons terminer le ménage,** Déclarai-je.

**-Bien Isabella,** répondit Carlisle. **Merci pour ta bienveillance. Nous allons reprendre Edward et plus jamais tu n'auras de soucis avec lui.**

**-J'y compte bien car je ne serais plus tolérante à partir de maintenant. Je ne vous dois plus rien, nous sommes quitte et dorénavant je vous traiterais comme chacun des autres sujets.**

**-Nous sommes d'accord avec ta prise de position. Caïus j'ai été ravi de te revoir et je te félicite, Isabella est digne du roi que tu es.**

**-N'oublie pas ce qu'elle a dit Carlisle. Elle est compatissante, je ne le suis pas, vous êtes avertis.**

**-Je n'oublierais pas. Aro ce fut un plaisir de te revoir et de pouvoir discuter avec toi.**

**-J'ai été ravi également mon ami. Je te souhaite de bonnes décennies de tranquillité. Et si tu passes en Italie n'oublie pas de venir nous visiter. Nous serons enchantés de te recevoir toi et les tiens après cette conversation qui s'avère nécessaire il en va sans dire.**

**-Oui je vais reprendre ma famille en main. Nous avons pu constater que nous nous sommes perdus en cours de route. Revoir Isabella et Rosalie parmi vous nous a montré où nous nous sommes égarés.**

**-J'en suis heureux. Rentrez chez vous nous allons terminer et nous repartirons ensuite.**

**-Bon retour et mes amitiés à Sulpicia et Marcus.**

**-Je transmettrais.** Le clan des Cullen en entier repartit chez eux et la tension qui régnait s'évanouit aussi rapidement que leur départ.

**-Enfin !** souffla Caïus.

**-Ne sois pas aussi intolérant, il y a eu du bon à leur tomber dessus.**

**-Et quoi donc ?** Demanda-t-il sceptique.

**-Bien premièrement nous avons appris qui était en cause dans cette histoire de disparitions. **Avançais**-**je**.**

**-C'est un fait,** renchérit Aro.** Sans parler du fait que nous sommes sûrs maintenant qu'Edward Cullen n'est pas le compagnon de d'Isabella.**

**-C'était mon deuxième point,** acquiesçai-je.

**-Tu sais que j'aurais dû le tuer, pour t'avoir touchée et avoir déposé son odeur sur toi.**

**-On va dire que j'ai rembours****é**** ma dette. Il m'a sauvé la vie deux fois, je lui ai rendu l'appareil.**

**-Tu es sage Isabella, une grande qualité malgré ton jeune ****â****ge,** intercéda Aro. **Nul doute que ton intégrité nous sera nécessaire dans nos futures directives.** Démétri arriva et comme tous les gardes il fit le nettoyage.

**-Et pour lui tu as l'intention de faire quoi ?**

**-Pour quelle raison ? Tu as dit toi même qu'il avait agi comme il fallait.**

**-Oui c'est ce que je pense, mais il a désobéi à un ordre avant toute chose. Il mérite une sanction même si elle n'est pas exemplaire et juste pour le symbolisme.**

**-Je rêve ou tu me demandes d'être indulgente avec Démétri**. **Aro veuillez recontacter Carlisle et lui dire que je veux Edward Cullen à résidence au château je vous prie,** m'amusai-je.

-**Très bien fais ce que tu veux !** Déclara-t-il de mauvaise humeur. **Mais il faudrait vraiment que tu saches ce que tu veux.**

**-Je suis désolée je voulais seulement plaisanter. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir en accord avec Démétri et surtout prendre sa défense. Ce que tu as fait à plusieurs reprises depuis que tu es ici.**

**-Ne prends pas ça pour une habitude, une fois à Volterra tout rentrera dans l'ordre comme c'était avant.**

**-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai la sanction adéquate pour Démétri.** Rétorquai-je un sourire sadique collé au visage. Ce qui me valut un haussement de sourcil interrogateur de mon compagnon.

**-Je t'expliquera****is tout ça en dehors des oreilles indiscrètes qui tra****î****nent.** L'avertis-je en me tournant en direction de mon traqueur qui me regardait avec une certaine appréhension et un scepticisme non dissimulés.

Une semaine que nous étions revenus de notre mission, la vie avait repris son cours normal comme l'avait annoncé Caïus. Je pus m'apercevoir qu'il était plus serein qu'auparavant peut-être à cause du fait qu'il sache que Cullen ne viendrait plus menacer notre couple.

S'il savait que le seul qui pourrait nous nuire se trouvait à l'intérieur de nos murs, je crois qu'il serait beaucoup moins conciliant qu'il l'a été avec Edward. Mais je dois dire qu'avec Démétri nous avions trouvé un équilibre. Notre système marchait merveilleusement bien. Même s'il se doutait des activités qui nous occupaient lorsqu'il devait quitter le château. Mais il ne le montrait pas, il ne montrait plus rien à tel point que certaine fois je me demandais si je n'avais pas imaginé tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous.

Je me trouvais dans notre salle de réunion où j'avais convié Jane et Rosalie.

**-Bon les filles c'est le grand jour aujourd'hui. Vous avez apporté ce qu'il faut ?**

**-Oui celle d'aujourd'hui est là. Si vous pouviez aller ranger les autres dans vos appartements maîtresse,** me demanda Jane. **Il serait dommage qu'il tombe dessus et qu'il les détruise avant de ****s'en servir.**

**-Effectivement.** Je pris le coffre qu'elle me tendait et partis dans mes appartements pour le ranger. Une fois de nouveau près d'elles, je m'installais dans mon fauteuil.

**-Que les réjouissances commence !** J'ôtais mon bouclier pour appeler mon traqueur. Moins de cinq minutes après il arriva devant nous toutes qui arborions des sourires conspirateurs.

**-Vous m'avez appelé maîtresse ?** Demanda-t-il prudent.

**-Oui Démétri. Tu te souviens de ma petite discussion avec mon compagnon lors de notre mission. Celle où il me demandait d'être indulgente avec toi ?**

**-Oui maîtresse.** Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**-J'ai décidé que j'allais écouter Caïus et je vais être indulgente avec toi. Aujourd'hui je dois aller en shopping avec Sulpicia et Rosalie. Donc j'ai besoin de toi pour nous accompagner tout comme Jane qui accompagnera sa maîtresse.**

**-Je suis ravi de vous accompagner,** Dit-il visiblement soulagé.

**-Oh ! Mais je n'ai pas terminé. Pour cela il va falloir te changer,** rétorquai-je en souriant. **Les filles !** Lançai-je et elles comprirent. Elle s'avancèrent sur le traqueur et entreprirent de le déshabiller alors que je les regardais faire. Bien évidemment elles allaient lui laisser ses sous-vêtements. Il fut d'abord surpris et opposa une légère résistance.

**-C'est ta sanction Démétri. Laisse les faire!**

**-Pas devant vous quand même ?**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas elles vont préserver ton intimité. Mais si devant moi parce que je sais que tu vas leur faire passer un calvaire si je ne suis plus là.** Il se renfrogna et bougonna tout en se laissa faire tant bien que mal.

Rosalie enleva sa chemise alors que Jane lui retira son jean. Et moi qui avais ce sourire satisfait et moqueur sur les lèvres je le perdis subitement lorsque face à moi se trouvait un Démétri pratiquement nu. Je ne le pensais pas aussi développé, même lorsqu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras et que j'avais senti qu'il était plus large d'épaule que ce que ses vêtements laissaient deviner.

Mais là il était sacrément bien fait, un corps athlétique à faire damner une sainte. Je restais quelques secondes à le détailler scrupuleusement et intensément sans aucune gêne puisque j'avais relégué au loin tout ce qui n'était pas lui. J'étais en mode bug, j'avais fait un blocage. Je repris conscience au moment où il se racla la gorge et que je relève la tête jusqu'à son visage la bouche toujours ouverte. Je crois que je n'ai jamais atteint un degré de gêne aussi intense. Même en temps que vampire je suis certaine que je devais être en train de rougir. Il me fixa avec un sourire en coin amusé et séducteur et un regard où se mélangeait la fierté d'avoir pu m'impressionner de la sorte et son amusement. Mais surtout je pouvais y déchiffrer une expression qui ressemblait à « tel est pris qui croyait prendre ».

**-Hum les filles,** me repris-je. **Dépêchez-vous.** Elles avaient parfaitement saisi ce qu'il venait de se passer et arboraient elles aussi un sourire entendu et amusé.

Mon Dieu j'aurais voulu avoir le don d'invisibilité pour pouvoir disparaître et me cacher le temps qu'il me fallait réellement pour m'en remettre. Mais je crois que c'est peine perdue car maintenant qu'il exhibait devant moi, ce costume disco des années soixante-dix, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce qui se cachait en dessous. Mais son regard terrifié me donna l'avantage et me permit de me reprendre correctement, cette fois-ci.

**-Te voilà fin prêt pour aller en shopping.**

**-Vous plaisantez maîtresse vous n'allez pas m'obliger à sortir comme ça.**

**-Tu fais moins le fier tout à coup. Et pour répondre à ta question, bien s****û****r que si. Et saches que tu as un costume différent pour chaque jour de la semaine.**

Il parut choqué quelques secondes puis subitement se para de nouveau de son sourire en coin. Je savais qu'il repensait au trouble qu'il m'avait causé quelques instants plutôt lorsque je l'avais vu à demi nu. Mais je ne me laissais plus atteindre et décrétai :

**-Allons chercher Sulpicia,** tout en prenant la tête du groupe.

Nous croisâmes quelques gardes et tous gloussèrent se moquant de mon traqueur au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. J'arborais quant à moi un sourire amusé et fier tandis que Démétri ne cessait de grogner pour remettre en place certains qui étaient moins discrets que les autres.

Nous arrivâmes devant les portes de la salle d'audience où Sulpicia m'attendait auprès de son mari. Rosalie ouvrit les portes devant moi et je pénétrai dans la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi puis me dépassèrent pour s'arrêter sur mon garde. Félix qui était présent ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et se moquer littéralement de mon traqueur, accompagné par Alec. Aro quant à lui avait un sourire faussement compatissant. Mais je crois que ce qui me surpris le plus ce fut l'attention amusé que Marcus apporta au traqueur ainsi que le rictus moqueur mais pas mauvais de mon compagnon. J'allais le rejoindre et pris ma place sur son accoudoir. Il me laissa s'installer et posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

**-Tu ne vas pas le laisser sortir comme ça ?**

**-Bien sûr que si. Une sanction est une sanction.**

**-Je crois que je dois te briefer sur ce qu'est une sanction Bella. **Me dit-il dépité.

**-Crois-tu ? Démétri ?** Appelai-je.

**-Oui maîtresse.**

**-Si tu avais le choix tu choisirais qu'elle sanction. Une infligée par Caïus ou la mienne?**

**-Sans hésiter par maître Caïus.**

**-Ça ne compte pas il est de parti pris.**

**-Félix même question ?** Demandai-je sans même le regarder.

**-Celle infligée maître Caïus également.**

**-Tu vois! Tu peux faire endurer tout ce que tu veux à un homme mais dès que tu touches à son orgueil et à son image ça change tout.**

**-Je dois avouer qu'elle n'****a**** pas tor****t**** Caïus,** intervint Aro.

**-Je pense que nous venons de nous trouver notre reine de la torture dorénavant nous passerons par Bella,** s'amusa Sulpicia.

**-Je reste sceptique,** grogna Caïus. Je me penchais à son oreille et lui murmurais même si je savais que tous pouvaient nous entendre.

**-Tu es bien trop mauvais perdant pour reconnaître que j'ai raison.**

**-Tu devrais partir maintenant avant que je te démontre sur toi que ma méthode reste imparable,** je souris et déposais un baiser sur sa tempe et me levais. **Sulpicia es****-****tu prête ?**

**-Nous sommes parties, **répondit-elle en embrassant son époux.

Nous passâmes notre journée dans différentes boutique de Rome. Nous devions jongler avec les rayons du soleil mais nous avions mis des chapeaux avec de grand pardessus pour nous les femmes et Démétri une casquette avec en plus sa cape.

Il n'arrêta pas de grogner tout du long. Il attirait les regards de toutes les vendeuses de par « son mauvais goûts vestimentaire ». Et bien sûr il se chargea de tous nos achats, il était littéralement enseveli sous les sacs des grandes enseignes qu'il devait porter.

La journée avait été longue certainement plus longue et harassante pour lui. Je lui donnais donc son congé pour la journée dès que nous fûmes arrivés au château. Et c'est avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé qu'il se hâta dans ses appartements. Sans bien entendu avoir bougonné sur les bonnes femmes et leur dangerosité avec une carte de crédit. Bien évidemment nous étions toutes amusées de le voir se renfrogner de la sorte.

Le lendemain matin alors que Caïus avait quitté notre chambre un peu plus tôt pour une affaire avec des homologues Australiens qui venaient d'arriver. J'étais tranquillement en train de lire lorsque j'entendis Rosalie grogner et rabrouer mon traqueur.

**-Mais c'est pas possible arrête de faire le con. C'est ta sanction,** s'emporta Rosalie.

**-Hors de question que j'enfile ça,** répondit-il sur un ton sans appel.

C'est bien ce que j'avais pensé, il fallait que je sois présente pour qu'il obéisse, un vrai gosse. Il ne pouvait pas accepter sa sanction sans se plaindre. Bon c'est vrai que j'ai été légèrement vicieuse sur ce plan. Mais j'avais envie de le l'agacer un peu et puis je l'avais prévenu qu'un jour je me vengerai pour toutes ses taquineries dont j'avais été la victime.

**-Je vais être obligée de l'appeler,** entendis-je Rosalie.

**-Avec la bouche que tu t'ouvres elle t'a entendu. Et si elle avait vraiment voulu que j'enfile ce truc elle serait descendu depuis longtemps.** Dans ce cas là puisque apparemment il n'y a que moi pour lui faire enfiler ce truc comme il disait si bien, allons-y.

Je me levais et descendis les deux étages pour arriver dans notre salle de réunion. Je vis Rosalie en train de contourner le canapé avec la tenue choisie pour aujourd'hui, celle-la même que je lui avais remise quelques heures plus tôt. Démétri bien évidemment se trouvait en face en train de la narguer.

**-Et bien on vous entend dans tout le château. Démétri enfile ça.**

**-Maîtresse, s'il vous plaît !**

**-Rien du tout, une semaine comme ça c'est ta sanction tu n'as pas à discuter,** répondis-je en souriant.

**-Bien,** répondit-il alors que je prenais le costume des mains de Rosalie pour le lancer à Démétri.

Il l'attrapa et nous regarda avec un sourire en coin. Je m'installais dans le canapé attendant qu'il aille se changer dans la salle de bains. Mais monsieur en avait décidé autrement il retira sa chemise devant nous, je me replongeais soudain dans ma contemplation. Rosalie vint s'installer à mes côtés et je la vis prendre son téléphone. Elle allait prendre une photo ? Je la regardais surprise mais elle se mit sur messagerie et composa rapidement un message.

_**-Je crois que c'était calculé, il l'a fait exprès.**_

_**-Je pense aussi. Tant qu'à faire profite,** r_épondis-je après avoir pris le mien.

_**-Ferme la bouche, tu baves!**_

_**-Il y a de quoi baver non ?**_

_**-Tu m'étonnes il cachait bien son jeu.**_

Ce pendant malgré l'échange de SMS nous n'en perdions pas une miette. Bien évidemment nous ne pouvions pas parler dans le sens où Caïus nous entendrait et je soupçonnais Démétri d'avoir également pensé à cette éventualité. Monsieur essayait de se venger, très bien. Il me regardait alors qu'il venait d'enlever son pantalon. Je ne le lâchais pas des yeux et il s'en amusait. Tu veux jouer à ça je crois que ça peut être drôle, pensai-je fortement. Il prit le costume et fit la grimace, je rigolais franchement accompagnée par Rosalie.

**-Sérieusement qui a eu cette idée ?** Demanda-t-il en se plaignant.

**-J'ai eu l'idée mais pour certains costumes Rose et Jane ont mis leur imagination à disposition. Par contre vu qu'il a fallu que j'intervienne encore une fois pour que tu obéisses et enfiles ta tenue, je vais me charger personnellement de te choisir celle de vendredi.**

-**Ma****î****tresse... **me supplia-t-il.

Je lui répondis avec un sourire satisfait et amusé. Je tapais rapidement sur mon téléphone.

**-**_**Trouve moi une tenue traditionn****elle**** écossaise le Kilt et tout l'attirail.**_ J'envoyais ça à Rose elle émit un drôle de bruit entre hoquet de surprise et gloussement, lorsqu'elle le reçut sur son téléphone.

Ce qui inquiéta Démétri. Il voulut lui prendre son téléphone des mains mais Rose lui échappa. Il grogna et voulut retenter mais j'intervins en me mettant entre eux.

**-Rose vas-y et efface****-****moi ça,** lui-dis-je en fixant Démétri dans les yeux. Il me dévisageait sans ciller. Je repris encore plus amusé.

**-N'oublie pas les accessoires traqueur. **Il me sourit et essaya de me passer alors que je venais de me pencher pour ramasser son chapeau tyrolien. Je relâchais tout et lui sautais dessus fracassant dans le même temps le étagères où reposaient les cd.

**-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas me berner de cette façon?** Il avait ses mains tendrement autour de ma taille.

**-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.**

**-Ne tente plus,** lui dis-je à moins de 10 cm de son visage.

J'avais parfaitement saisi l'allusion, et j'espérais qu'il ne reproduirait pas cette situation. C'était vraiment dangereux, pour mon intégrité et pour sa vie.

Il me fallut tout le courage du monde pour me retirer de ses bras. Je tentais de lui dissimuler et je partis dans ma chambre d'une part prendre une douche pour retirer son odeur de sur moi et me changer pour les mêmes raisons.

J'avais aimé le voir si peu habillé, j'avais aimé ressentir ce que cela avait provoqué en moi, j'avais également aimé sa réaction et ce jeu qu'il voulait instaurer. Mais je ne pouvais pas il était hors de question que je nous compromette. En plus même si nous étions restées silencieuses avec Rose je suppose que Caïus avait dû laisser traîner ses oreilles dans notre tour. Il ne fallait plus que cela se reproduise, j'étais avec Caïus et j'étais heureuse avec lui.

Peu importe l'hormone vampirique ou je ne sais quoi qui me travaillait. Je ne devais pas laisser ça venir tout perturber à chaque fois. Non c'en était fini il fallait que je me ressaisisse et que je veille à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Je commençais à m'agacer de devoir me remettre en question à chaque fois qu'il décidait de me pousser un peu. Et puis il devait arrêter ça lui aussi, et même dans le cas contraire je ne devais plus me laisser troubler je devais garder mon self contrôle. Je sais qu'il était toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Le reste de la semaine se passa plus ou moins sereinement en tout cas pour moi. Car le pauvre Démétri était au supplice. Mais vu qu'il m'obligeait à descendre pour veiller moi-même à ce qu'il revête ce qu'on lui avait préparé, j'avais jugé bon d'aller jusqu'au bout de la sanction.

Aujourd'hui nous étions vendredi et c'était le jour de mon costume. Et je dois dire que j'attendais avec impatience de le voir là dedans. J'étais descendu dans notre salle de réunion un peu plus tôt et j'attendais qu'ils arrivent tous. Car aujourd'hui ils venaient tous enfin tous, Alec et Jane en plus de Rose et moi pour assister aux essayages de Démétri. Rose n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire à Alec en quoi serait le traqueur aujourd'hui. Et sans mauvais jeu de mot aujourd'hui le traqueur serait traqué.

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps et je pus constater que la mine de Démétri était fermé il savait que je ne l'avait pas épargné lorsqu'il arriva entouré de tout le monde qui riait déjà.

J'étais assise dans mon fauteuil Rose, Jane et Alec allèrent s'asseoir eux dans le canapé. Démétri se plaça face à moi et je sentais tout le poids de sa supplique silencieuse. Mais je lui tendis quand même le costume, il ouvrit la housse pour voir ce qui était caché à l'intérieur. Son visage se durcit.

**-Non maîtresse pas ça s'il vous plaît.**

**-Fallait y penser avant de me pousser dans mes retranchement Démétri.** Il me supplia du regard mais il vit que je ne transigerais pas. Il prit le costume et se résigna alors qu'il allait dans la salle de bains.

**-Nous en avons fin****i**** avec les privilèges, **fit remarquer Rose amusée. Je lui retournais un sourire.

**-****N'o****ublie pas Démétri les vrai****s**** écossais ne porte rien en dessus, enfin c'est la rumeur,** s'amusa Alec. Démétri grogna sans même se retourner.

Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je n'allais pas le laisser se ridiculiser de la sorte, pas devant tout le château? J'avais envie de le charrier pas de le ridiculiser non plus. Il soupira derrière la porte et tous se mirent à glousser d'impatience. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur la porte de la salle de bains attendant qu'il sorte, mais le cœur n'était plus à la fête. Quand la porte s'ouvrit je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Mon pauvre Démétri je ne lui épargnais rien. Bien évidemment des sifflements et des applaudissement se firent entendre. Alec se leva et voulut aller vérifier s'il avait laisser ses sous-vêtements et bien que cette question m'avait également traversé l'esprit je l'arrêtais avant que cela ne dégénère vu le visage renfrogné de mon traqueur.

**-Alec stop !** lançai-je d'une voix neutre mais haute. Il cessa tout et retourna à sa place tous me regardèrent. **Va te changer Démétri c'est fini ?**

**-C'est vrai ?** Me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Je hochais la tête avec conviction pour affirmer mes propos. Il fit demi tour rapidement et je pus voir dans le mouvement qu'il avait bien gardé ses sous-vêtements.

**-Pourquoi ?** Me demanda simplement Rose.

**-Je voulais lui donner une leçon pas l'humilier. Je pense qu'il a compris maintenant, donc je peux me montrer clémente.**

Ils hochèrent tous la tête même si je savais qu'ils auraient aimé le charrier encore un peu. Bien que cela ne les en empêchera pas lorsqu'ils seront sans moi.

Démétri sortit de la pièce d'eau et me fit un sourire reconnaissant.

**-Bien allons travailler un peu,** lançai-je.

Et mon traqueur prit place juste dans mon dos montrant par sa posture suffisante qu'il était heureux d'être passé à côté de ce dernier costume.

* * *

**(N/R : ce n'est pas juste en plus il n'a pas fait dans la tradition, relectrice déçue, mdr !)**

**N:A/ Hahahaha! Je comprends ta déception ;) J'ai hésité pour savoir si je lui mettais ou pas son boxer, mais tout compte fait j'ai misé sur un peu plus de frustration féminine de la part de mes lectrices et relectrice lol... **

**Que pensez vous de cette Bella qui commence à bien entrer dans son costume de rein,e enfin d'épouse de roi? **

**Comme d'habitude laissez moi vos comm.**

**Bonne semaine.**

**Bet's**


	20. Chapter 20: Le début de la fin

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Voilà un chapitre qui va marquer un tournant de l'histoire... Pas tant celui-ci en fait mais le prochain qui est sa suite. Normalement il aurait dû être un seul et même chapitre mais il était vraiment trop long. Je vous avoue qu'il n'a pas été simple à écrire enfin surtout la partie qui suit. Vous verrez pourquoi cela en temps et en heure...**

**Je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas pour une annonce importante.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Le début de la fin**

J'étais de nouveau installée sur le trône de mon compagnon à écouter les éternelles complaintes des vampires que ma famille gouvernait. Mon compagnon était de nouveau parti en mission, me laissant ainsi la charge de sa fonction en audiences publiques. Car en plus de me faire confiance, ce que j'appréciais à sa juste valeur, il partageait mon agacement par rapport à ces séances, raison pour laquelle il partait quand il pouvait. Bien que je devais avouer qu'il partait un peu moins maintenant surtout depuis la mission qui avait impliqué les Cullen, peut-être avait-il peur que je rencontre mon âme sœur en audience ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il avait plus de mal à s'éloigner de moi. Je n'en savais rien, mais quoi qu'il en soit je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Car oui j'aimais l'avoir auprès de moi, bien que cela signifiait que je devais garder mes distances encore plus qu'habituellement avec Démétri.

Comment font-elles ces héroïnes de roman pour pouvoir savoir vers qui elles devraient aller lorsque un choix affectif s'imposait à elles ?

Je n'ai pas de choix à faire dans mon cas, parce que quoi qu'il arrive je ne peux pas quitter Caïus et de toute façon je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Mais je dois avouer que j'aime Démétri et que dans d'autre circonstance, mon choix se révèlerait cornélien, car en toute objectivité je ne saurais qui choisir. Je les aime tous les deux de façon différentes mais tous les deux quand même. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne peux faire un choix car ils sont aussi important l'un que l'autre pour moi, pour ma vie et mon équilibre.

Je ne savais pas quand Caïus allait rentrer car il était parti sur une mission concernant des loups-garous en Bulgarie. Et comme toutes les missions où les loups-garous étaient mêlés cela pouvait prendre des jours et des jours.

**-Rosalie fait entrer notre dernier visiteur pour cette cession je te prie,** ordonna Marcus.

Je poussais un long soupir de contentement ce serait le dernier après cela je serais libre d'aller faire un tour dans ma merveilleuse baignoire. Celle qui m'apporterait la sérénité et le réconfort d'un silence bénéfique après une séance de plus de quarante heures d'écoute de jérémiades en tout genre. Le sourire attentionné d'Aro me redonna le sourire, et me permis d'être plus sereine et de contrôler mon empressement à retrouver ma salle de bains. Le vampire entra dans la salle d'audience et fit sa révérence, son regard glissa jusqu'à moi. Oui, il y avait encore quelques vampires à ne pas savoir qui j'étais à savoir la compagne de Caïus et le fait de me voir provoquait certains questionnements. Ce pendant je ne m'en formalisais plus.

**-Bien cher visiteur, renseigne****-****nous sur ton identité et sur les motifs de ta présence,** commanda Aro.

**-Mes rois et reine, je suis Anthony Mac'Arthur et je viens d'Écosse. Je suis ici pour vous demander votre aide.**

**-Pour ****quel**** motif?** Demanda Marcus.

**-J'avais une compagne et elle a été tuée injustement et sans raison. Juste par plaisirmalsain, par un clan de nomade qui sévit dans mon pays en Écosse. Ce clan s'en prend aux couples comme le mien et tue un seul des compagnon laissant l'autre vivant**.** Beaucoup d'Écossais ****n'ont pas supporté cette souffrance et se sont arrangés pour mourir. Mais moi je veux que cela cesse, je ne veux pas que d'autre puissent vivre ce que je vis actuellement.**

**-Effectivement il est même temps d'intervenir, nous en avions entendu parler mais nous pensions que ce n'était qu'une rumeur de plus. Puis-je te toucher pour savoir à qui nous avons affaire ****afin**** de nous permettre de les retrouver plus facilement.**

**-Je vous en serais même reconnaissant mon roi,** dit-il en s'accroupissant de nouveau.

Aro se leva et s'approcha du vampire malheureux et le toucha. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes il relâcha le vampire et lui dit :

**-Je connais tes intentions et bien que je te comprenne, pense que tu pourrais retrouver un semblant de vie avec le temps.**

**-Je suis désolé mon roi mais je ne peux vivre sans ma compagne. Accordez-moi ce privilège s'il vous plaît. Vous connaissez ma souffrance.**

**-Oui je la connai****s****,** répondit Aro résigné. **Soit tranquille nous ferons ce qu'il ****s****e doit pour ces vampires. Et je t'accorde ta faveur. Démétri veux****-****tu je te prie accorder à cet homme le privilège de mourir dignement.**

**-Oui maître,** répondit mon garde.

Il se déplaça vers le vampire qui était resté accroupi devant Aro et d'un geste rapide et presque banal, mon traqueur lui arracha la tête de ses épaules.

**-Était-ce nécessaire ?** Demandai-je troublée.

**-Oui cela l'était il avait l'intention de nous contraindre à le faire si nous n'acceptions pas sa requête.**

**-Il a perdu sa compagne d'éternité, rien n'est plus douloureux et insupportable que cela Isabella,** reprit Marcus.

**-Je m'en doute, c'est juste dommage que nous devions tuer quelqu'un qui souffre alors que ses bourreaux sont encore en vie.**

**-Il nous fait confiance, il sait que nous allons lui rendre justice,** termina Aro.** Démétri peux-tu apporter son corps ****à**** l'incinérateur. Quant à toi Isabella, Tanya et Sophia vont revenir, tu devrais en profiter pour aller te délasser... **Son téléphone sonna, coupant ainsi la suite de sa phrase.

Il décrocha j'attendis de savoir si c'était mon compagnon qui appelait pour donner de ses nouvelles.

**-Bonjour Inès,** Salua Aro après avoir identifié le numéro.

_**-Bonjour Aro.**_

**-Comment vas-tu ? Et comment va Oliver ?**

_**-Je ne vais pas très bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans le protocole mais je t'appelle pour te demander ton aide.**_

**-Que ****s****e passe-t-il ?** Demanda le frère de mon conjoint, en me faisant signe de rester.

_**-Oliver m'a quitté pour Fanny, la jeune vampire que nous avions accueilli.**_

**-Comment est-ce possible vous êtes des compagnons d'âmes? **S'étonna-t-il.

_**-Fanny a apparemment un pouvoir, certainement hypnotique. Car Oliver m'a affirmé lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il me quittait, qu'il était éperdument amoureux de Fanny et qu'elle était sa véritable compagne.**_

**-Mais ce n'est pas possible!** S'indigna Marcus.** Je suis sûr de ce que j'ai avancé concernant leur lien.** Précisa-t-il à Aro. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord avec ce qu'il avançait**. **

**-Oui je pense que cette jeune vampire a dû utiliser son pouvoir sur Oliver. J'ai peut-être une solution Inès. Je dois cependant en parler avec Marcus et la compagne de Caïus qui pourrait t'être d'une grande aide dans cette histoire.**

_**-Tiens-moi au courant s'il te plaît. Et transmet mes amitiés à Sulpicia, Caïus et sa compagne.**_

**-Ce sera fait je te rappelle bientôt.**

_**-Merci Aro.**_ Il raccrocha se rasseyant les sourcils froncés.

**-Tu sais que je ne me suis pas trompé Aro. Oliver est bien le compagnon d'âme d'Inès.** Reprit Marcus.

**-Oui je le sais,** répondit Aro.

**-C'est une véritable prolifération ce pouvoir.** Intervins-je à mon tour.

**-C'est un des pouvoirs les plus courant, dans notre monde Isabella. Car beaucoup d'humains le développent à l'état humain justement. Regarde tous ces hommes politique. Si tu les transformes tous, beaucoup auront ce don la transformation finie. C'est ce qui leur permet de pouvoir leurrer leurs électeurs.**

**-Vu comme ça effectivement,** conclus-je tout de même surprise.

**-Ma****î****tresse, Tanya et Sophia arrivent vous devriez partir.** Nous coupa Démétri qui était revenu des sous-sols, là où ce trouvaient les incinérateurs.

**-Oui, merci Démétri.**

**-Isabella, après ta chasse, pourrais-tu revenir dans mes appartements que l'on puisse discuter de cela.**

**-Oui je passerai. Démétri nourris-toi, une fois terminé tu nous m'accompagneras avec Rose, nous irons chasser.**

**-Oui ma****î****tresse.** Puis je sortis accompagnée de Rosalie.

Moi qui voulais profiter de mon temps après la fin des audiences publiques pour me délasser dans mon bain, j'avais dû me contenter d'une douche pour ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps Aro et Marcus. Je sentis Démétri arriver dans notre salle de réunion. Je le rejoignis et ma sœur quelques secondes après moi. Tant mieux car autant j'aimais être avec Démétri autant j'évitais de rester seule avec lui. Car j'avais peur qu'il me pousse encore une fois.

Mais je dois dire que depuis les histoires de sanctions et de costumes il ne l'avait plus fait mais j'avais également fait en sorte de ne jamais me retrouver seule avec lui depuis. Et cela datait de presque neuf mois maintenant.

Nous allâmes rapidement en chasse et le rôle de Démétri était de s'assurer que les environs étaient dégagés. Pas que nous serions un danger pour les humains qui se seraient éventuellement perdus, mais à cause de mon statut de compagne d'un régent. Nous avions des ennemis et Caïus refusait que je chasse sans protection. Et depuis qu'il avait instauré cette règle j'étais toujours accompagnée lorsque je chassais et toujours de Démétri et Rose qui attendait que j'ai fini pour y aller à son tour.

Protocole instauré encore une fois par mon compagnon. Cela fait, nous retournâmes au château où je rejoignis directement les appartements d'Aro et Sulpicia avec Démétri ayant demandé à Rose d'aller préparer ses affaires. Car je savais que j'allais devoir aller aider l'amie d'Aro. Je lui avais en plus donné quelques instructions qu'elle devrait transmettre à Tanya. Car je faisais très attention à cette dernière, elle était peut-être dans la garde pour le moment mais c'était surtout à cause d'une sanction. De toute façon elle était étroitement surveillée par Félix qui l'avait sous son service. Mais ce dernier étant actuellement avec Caïus en mission, je me faisais un devoir de me rappeler à son bon souvenir.

J'arrivais dans les appartements des régents.

**-Bien Isabella installe****-****toi,** m'accueillit Aro. Je pris bien évidemment place dans le fauteuil de mon compagnon. **Comme tu as dû le comprendre seul****e,**** Inès et Oliver sont des amis intimes de la famille. Et de par ce fait j'aimerais vraiment que tu acceptes de les aider.** Commença le régent en chef.

**-Oui je me doutais bien de cela, et je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Mais qui sont-ils exactement ? Et où je pourrais les trouver ?**

**-Pour ce qui est d'Inès je suppose qu'elle est restée dans son domaine en France. Démétri ?** Demanda implicitement Aro.

**-Oui maître elle est en France près de Marseille,** répondit mon traqueur.

**-Et Oliver ?** Questionna de nouveau le frère de mon conjoint. Après quelques secondes Démétri répondit.

**-En Pologne.**

**-Bien je vais appeler Inès pour la prévenir. Tu peux partir quand ?** Demanda Marcus.

**-Le temps de préparer un sac et c'est bon pour moi.**

**-Très bien je fais préparer le jet et la voiture, Inès viendra vous rejoindre à l'aéroport. Tu y vas avec qui ?**

**-Démétri, Rose et Chelsea, **Répondis-je.

**-Très bien je vais l'avertir, et vous organiser votre arrivée en Pologne. Fais attention à toi même si je sais que son pouvoir n'aura aucun impact sur toi.**

**-Je fais toujours attention et mes gardes sont très zélés,** ajoutai-je avec un sourire entendu.

**-C'est un fait,** répondit Aro amusé.

C'est ainsi que je partis rejoindre le jet de la famille pour partir de nouveau en mission.

Je venais de prendre place dans le jet et Chelsea allait s'installer à mes côtés.

**-Non pas ici,** fit Rosalie qui savait que cette place était attribuée à mon garde.

C'était une habitude dans le jet, lorsque je ne voyageais pas avec Caïus c'était la place de Démétri. C'était comme ça depuis la première fois et c'était une habitude que je voulais conserver comme elle était.

**-Pourquoi ? Maître Caïus n'est pas présent et un garde doit toujours rester à côté de nos maîtres c'est dans le protocole. **Répliqua-t-elle en citant le protocole instauré par mon compagnon à la lettre.

**-C'est la place de Démétri. **Répondis-je d'un ton ferme.

Lui indiquant ainsi qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle réponde.

Démétri arriva et se planta devant elle pour qu'elle s'en aille. Quant à moi je retournais dans mes pensées posant ma tête contre le hublot de l'appareil et attendant que le jet ne prenne son envol. Démétri me tendit mes écouteurs. Je ne prenais jamais l'avion sans mon iPod, enfin le sien. Pour une simple raison, je ne supportais toujours pas le bruit des réacteurs même si je m'y étais plus ou moins faite depuis le temps, mais j'aimais ce petit rituel.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'avais accepté à mes côtés la premières fois. Il avait vu que j'étais tendue au départ j'avais cru que c'était à cause de la hauteur et d'un quelconque vertige que j'aurais gardé lors de ma transformation. Puis il m'avait soumis l'hypothèse que je ne supportais pas le bruit de la poussée des réacteurs. Il était donc venu à mes côtés et m'avait prêté ses écouteurs. Et bien que je les entendais toujours, la musique arrivait à me détendre un peu et depuis c'était resté. Il n'y avait que quand je devais prendre le jet avec Caïus qu'il me donnait les écouteurs un peu avant de monter dans le jet.

Chelsea nous observa avec attention et cela m'agaça je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille répéter à Caïus les liens et la complicité spéciale qui me liaient à Démétri. Je grognais pour la remettre à sa place et lui faire baisser les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit, j'entendis la poussée des réacteurs en plus de la sentir. Et augmentais le volume des écouteurs je pouvais entendre la musique des Pixies Monkey's gone to Heaven.

Démétri avait un goût spécial pour la musique et à chaque fois cela me faisait rire. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il s'était donné pour mission secrète de me convertir au Rock. Je dois avouer que j'aimais ça, en fait quand je bougonnais c'était plus pour le charrier, puisqu'en fait j'appréciais et partageais généralement ses goûts musicaux.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aérodrome français et je sortis accompagnée de Démétri pour accueillir l'amie de la famille qui ferait le voyage avec nous. Il faisait nuit lorsque nous atterrîmes donc nous n'avions aucun problème pour le fait de nous protéger. Nous avançâmes jusque dans une petit salle. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes une femme d'une petite quarantaine d'années lors de sa transformation nous faisait face. Elle fit une révérence devant les yeux surpris des deux humains qui nous observaient à distance, se croyant certainement discrets.

**-Ma reine,** dit-elle en guise de bonjour en s'agenouillant.

**-Relève-toi Inès et je ne suis pas ta reine je suis seulement la compagne de Caïus.**

**-C'est juste une question d'interprétation,** reprit la femelle que j'avais devant moi. **D'après ce que m'a dit Aro vous auriez le pouvoir de me ramener mon compagnon.**

**-Si le pouvoir de ton ancienne protégée est bien celui que tu dis. Alors oui je suis insensible à ce genre de pouvoir. Je peux également protéger qui je le souhaite. Donc on va se rendre sur place et rencontrer cette personne. Nous la confronterons nous verrons bien ce qu'il ressort de cette entrevue.**

**-Je vous remercie de bien vouloir m'accorder de votre temps.**

**-C'est naturel, vous êtes une amie de la famille d'après ce qu'a pu m'en dire Aro**.** Il est normal que j'aide les amis de ma famille.**

**-Vous êtes réellement la compagne de Caïus ?** Demanda la française avec un regard surpris. Ce qui fit sourire Démétri, je me tournais vers lui le regard plein de reproche.

**-Désolé maîtresse,** s'excusa mon traqueur.

**-Je suis désolée également je ne voulais pas vous froissée non plus. C'est juste que vous êtes tellement plus compatissante que votre compagnon.**

**-Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'est pas,** répondis-je.** C'est juste qu'il s'est forgé une carapace un peu plus solide que la moyenne. Mais ne doutez pas qu'il vous serait venu****e**** en aide également**,** s'il en avait eu les capacités.** Elle baissa la tête honteuse d'avoir douté et jugé son roi devant moi, sa compagne.

**-Bien allons-y maintenant.** Commandai-je en prenant la direction du jet où nous attendaient le pilote, Rose et Chelsea que j'avais contraintes à attendre dans la carlingue.

Nous embarquâmes et comme à son habitude Démétri s'installa à mes côtés. Inès se plaçant face à moi. Par politesse je ne remis pas mes écouteurs et préférais discuter avec la nouvelle venue. Bien que le décollage m'angoissait et me stressait, j'essayais de donner le change.

Elle m'indiqua qu'en fait c'était son mari qui était un ami de la famille, qu'il avait même il y a de cela plusieurs années travaillé pour Aro et ses frères. Elle me raconta comment était sa vie, lorsque Oliver l'a rencontrée lors de l'une de ses missions. Suite de quoi il avait indiqué à Aro son souhait de partir pour vivre avec sa compagne et ce dernier lui avait accordé cette faveur.

Inès était humaine à cette époque et elle est tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse d'Oliver. Pourtant elle était mariée et heureusement pour elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. En fait cela était dû à une stérilité d'elle où de son mari mais il était impossible de le savoir à cette époque là. Donc elle m'expliquait que généralement les spécialistes remettaient la faute sur la femme. Hors aujourd'hui elle est persuadée que c'était son époux qui avait ce soucis médical. Car il n'a jamais eu d'enfant même après que cette dernière ait disparut et qu'il se soit remarié.

Elle l'a appris car un jour elle est tombée sur l'avis de décès de son ancien mari. Lorsqu'elle s'est rendu aux obsèques pour rendre un hommage à celui de qui elle avait partagé la vie durant une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait vu que seul sa nouvelle épouse était présente à l'enterrement.

Puis elle nous raconta comment un jour Oliver était revenu avec Fanny dans les bras, une jeune fille sur qui il était tombé. Elle paraissait douce et gentille. À cause des instincts maternelles d'Inès qui ne cessaient de la travailler, il avait cru bon de transformer cette jeune fille pour en faire la fille qu'elle désirait. Tout allait pour le mieux, bien sûr la période nouveau-né avait été difficile mais dans l'ensemble c'était la belle vie.

Ce bonheur instable et temporaire a duré une dizaine d'années. Elle s'était rendu compte que Fanny devenait de plus en plus directive et surtout qu'elle prenait souvent à partie Oliver. Et souvent Oliver prenait la défense ou le parti de Fanny. Elle ne s'était douté de rien jusqu'au jour où elle a trouvé la fragrance de Fanny sur les affaires d'Oliver. Là elle a demandé des explications à son compagnon car elle avait la certitude qu'Oliver était son compagnon d'âme. Car en plus de le sentir, Marcus avait certifié à Oliver que c'était bel et bien le cas lorsqu'ils avaient accepté de se réunir pour le départ d'Oliver.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il lui a annoncé qu'il la quittait, puis il est parti récupérant ses affaires et celles de Fanny. Je lui demandais depuis combien de temps il était parti elle répondit que cela faisait trois mois. Elle pensait que l'attraction entre eux allait le ramener à elle, mais en voyant qu'il ne revenait pas et qu'elle en souffrait de plus en plus elle s'est décidée à appeler Aro pour lui demander de l'aide. Je restais pantoise, j'étais moi perplexe concernant ces histoires d'âmes sœurs et malheureusement elle ne faisait que renforcer mon opinion. Rosalie dut s'en rendre compte car elle me dit :

**-Vous devriez attendre maîtresse avant de vous conforter dans vos positions.**

**-Pourquoi d****i****tes****-****vous ça ?** Demanda-t-elle à Rosalie.

**-Parce que j'ai une théorie concernant ce fameux sentiments d'âmes sœurs et d'attraction.** Répondis-je à la place de ma sœur.

**-Et quelle est-elle ?** Me demanda Inès avec appréhension.

**-Je n'y crois tout simplement pas. Maintenant cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vous aiderais pas. Mais avant de lancer un châtiment, je m'assurerais que c'est bien ce qu'il convient de faire. Car même si je ne crois pas aux sentiments d'attractions entre deux personnes dans le sens des compagnons d'âmes. Je ne suis pas pour autant favorable au fait qu'une intrigante vienne à ensorceler avec son don, quelqu'un de déjà engagé. De plus Aro m'a certifié avant mon départ connaissant mes positions sur ce sujet précis que vous étiez l'un comme l'autre très liés, ce qui a été confirmé par Marcus. Donc ne vous en faites pas je vais vous aider tout de même.**

**-Merci, mais il est surprenant que vous n'y croyez pas, c'est quelque chose d'assez fort chez nous.**

**-Caïus est mon compagnon, nous nous sommes choisis. Mais nous n'éprouvons pas cette attraction. Pour preuve il est parti depuis deux semaines et voyez je ne suis pas dépressive, en manque ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. Enfin sans vouloir vous offenser.**

**-Vous ne m'offensez pas. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas votre compagnon d'âme. Et je suppose que vous ressentirez ça dès que votre compagnon, le véritable s'éloignera de vous.**

**-Nous arriverons dans une vingtaines de minutes ma****î****tresse.** Intervint Démétri, nous sortant de cette discussion qui prenait un sens perturbant et incommodant à mon goût.

**-Merci Démétri. Est****-****ce qu'Oliver est toujours au même endroit ?** Lui demandai-je. Il se concentra quelque seconde avant de répondre.

**-Oui toujours par contre je ne saurais dire s'il est seul ou pas je ne connais pas la personne incriminée.**

**-Ce n'est pas un problème. De toute façon si ce qui a été dit est vrai elle ne devrait pas être dangereuse en tout cas pas contre nous.**

**-Il faudra tout de même prendre des précautions maîtresse,** lança Chelsea.

**-Oui Chelsea tu seras en première ligne avec Démétri et Rosalie. Je vous protègerais avec mon bouclier, ainsi que vous Inès. Vous resterez cependant à mes côtés, si pour une raison ou une autre il s'avère qu'ils ne sont pas seuls il vaut mieux être prudents. Mais quoi qu'il arrive je vous demanderais de ne pas vous jeter au cou de votre compagnon tant que nous ne savons pas à quel degré il a été hypnotisé. Il se peut qu'il essai****e**** de vous tuer sous l'influence de sa manipulatrice.**

**-Je ferais comme vous pensez que c'est le plus juste et le moins dangereux,** acquiesça-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête pour signifier mon approbation quant à sa position. Mon téléphone sonna à ce moment précis.

**-Oui mon amour.**

_**-Bella, où es-tu ? **_Demanda-t-il impatient.

**-J'arrive en Pologne. Tu as eu Aro ?**

_**-Oui il m'a dit que tu étais en mission spéciale pour aider Oliver et sa compagne.**_

**-C'est effectivement ça, et nous arrivons d'ailleurs l'avion amorce sa descente.**

_**-J'ai fini en Bulgarie, tu peux m'attendre avec le jet. Je te rejoins et nous rentrerons ensemble.**_

**-Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. Bien sûr que je t'attends tu seras là quand ?**

_**-Je pense qu'en me dépêchant nous serons vers vous dans douze heures peut-être moins. Qui est avec toi ?**_

**-Démétri, Rose et Chelsea.**

_**-C'est tout, tu aurais dû prendre Jane en plus.**_

**-C'est une mission assez simple Caïus. Et mes gardes en plus de la tienne sont suffisamment efficaces pour m'éviter d'emporter avec moi la moitié du château,** repris-je irritée.

_**-Ça bon calme-toi. Tu diras à ton traqueur qu'il fasse attention à Oliver. Car s'il est hypnotisé comme me l'a confié Aro, il peut être dangereux. Il est un très bon combattant, qu'il ne le laisse pas s'approcher de toi. Et laisse ton garde s'en charger lui-même.**_

**-Démétri connait parfaitement son travail. De plus il ne le laissera certainement pas m'approcher. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le lui rappeler.**

_**-Je préfère m'en assurer personnellement,**_ répondit-il. _**Tu fais attention à toi et tu m'appelles une **__**fois que ta mission est terminée.**_

**-Oui mon amour, alle****z**** raccroche et évite de t'en prendre à Félix et Alec ils ne sont pour rien dans cette situation.** Lançai-je, sachant pertinemment que les deux gardes subiraient son irritabilité le temps qu'il me rejoigne.

_**-Oui ben au lieu de t'occuper de mes gardes, occupe-toi de rester en vie ce serait déjà pas mal. J'arrive, à tout à l'heure.**_

**-Oui à tout à l'heure,** soufflai-je exaspérée.

Il ne changera jamais, je crois que c'était peine perdue que d'essayer de le raisonner, surtout lorsqu'il est dans cet état. Je lançais un regard d'excuse à Démétri qui haussa les épaules pour me faire comprendre que ça ne le touchait pas.

**-Vous ****n'****êtes peut****-****être pas compagnon mais il est très protecteur,** avança Inès.

**-C'est un de ses défauts les plus difficile à gérer,** repris-je.

Elle sourit et se prépara elle aussi à descendre de l'appareil qui durant ma conversation téléphonique avait atterrit.

Nous débarquâmes donc à Elblag ville de taille moyenne au nord du pays près de la mer Baltique. Comme en France, nous débarquâmes toujours en pleine nuit. Bien que le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se lever.

Une voiture nous attendait et nous pûmes aller directement là où Démétri nous guidait. Il avait pris le volant et pour une fois je montais derrière, laissant la place devant à Chelsea. Vu que j'avais une invitée je devais tenir mon rang. Au bout de trois heures de route dans l'arrière pays Polonais nous arrivâmes devant une bâtisse assez moderne mais retirée du reste de la civilisation. Ce devait être un trait caractéristique des vampires, nous aimions notre tranquillité.

Cependant juste avant d'arriver Démétri m'avait averti qu'Oliver se déplaçait. J'avais alors décidé de nous rendre sur les lieux où il était resté plusieurs heures, pensant que cela devait être son chez lui pour l'attendre. Nous serions ainsi déjà en place à son retours ce qui nous permettrait de nous mettre en position de force. Car ils seraient déstabilisés et nous déjà installés. Mais surtout nous serions à l'écart des humains si la situation venait à échapper à notre contrôle.

Une jeune femme blonde les cheveux bouclés et très jolie au demeurant, sortit pour nous accueillir. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Inès elle se renfrogna et un grondement menaçant sortit de sa poitrine. Démétri se mit face à nous et grogna à son tour pour la remettre en place. Moi j'étirais mon bouclier sur toutes les personnes présentes, enfin celles qui étaient venues avec moi. Je pris place juste derrière mon traqueur pour parler à la jeune vampire, enfin je dis jeune mais elle devait avoir mon âge légèrement plus jeune en fait.

**-Fanny est-ce bien ça ?**

**-Vous devriez le savoir vu que vous êtes venu avec elle,** cracha-t-elle.

**-Nous allons établir une règle demoiselle. Je ne suis pas une personne à qui tu peux manquer de respect. Donc on va reprendre et tu me répondras avec courtoisie sur le même ton que j'emploierais avec toi,** la repris-je. Je devais asseoir mon autorité tout de suite, qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'avait pas à faire à n'importe qui.

**-T'es qui toi pour venir chez moi et me dicter ma conduite!** M'agressa-t-elle.

**-Rosalie s'il te plaît.**

**-Oui maîtresse,** répondit ma sœur.

Elle sauta sur la femelle et la plaqua au sol sans ménagement, lui plantant ses dents dans le cou pour la brûler de son venin.

**-Elle t'a dit de ne pas lui parler sur ce ton,** vociféra ma sœur.

**-Donc pour répondre à ta question si mal posée. Je suis Isabella Volturi, la compagne de Caïus Volturi. Tu n'es pas censée ignorer qui il est n'est****-****ce pas ?**

**-Je... je... suis désolée, je ne savais pas.** S'excusa-t-elle maintenant apeurée.

**-Raison pour laquelle la diplomatie est la meilleure alliée de l'ignorant,** répliquai-je. **Maintenant que les présentations sont faites officiellement. Tu dois te douter du motif de notre petite visite.**

**-J'en ai bien une vague idée,** reprit-elle méprisante, à l'intention d'Inès qui la toisait de haut mais ne disait rien.

**-Dans ce cas j'aimerais savoir où se trouve Oliver ?** La questionnai-je.

**-Il... est part****i**** se nourrir,** répondit-elle.

**-Très bien nous allons l'attendre. Si tu veux bien nous inviter chez toi.**

**-Je... oui,** répondit-elle se résignant toujours au sol.

**-Bien tu deviens plus raisonnable. Rosalie relâche****-****là s'il te pla****î****t.** Elle s'exécuta mais resta à ses côtés.

Elle nous précéda dans sa demeure j'allais m'installer dans le canapé. Inès prit place à mes côtés et Fanny en face de nous dans un fauteuil. Démétri, Rose et Chelsea juste derrière nous.

**-Si tu nous racontais ta version ?** Demandai-je pour faire passer le temps et avoir l'autre version de cette histoire.

**-Très bien,** répondit-elle.** Humaine j'étais en formation pour devenir vendeuse d'encyclopédie médical****e**** pour les particuliers. J'étais en binôme avec un homme qui était censé me montrer sa technique de vente**.** Nous avons porté notre choix sur un quartier HLM d'Aix-en-Provence, ville dans laquelle je résidais. Nous avions donc prospecté toute la journée. Nous avions de par cela, obtenu quelques rendez-vous, dont deux à la même heure. Donc mon binôme m'a demandé d'assurer celle qu'il était sûr de signer afin que lui puisse se charger des clients un peu plus pointilleux. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes séparés. **

**Je me suis perdu****e**** dans ce quartier, pour moi toutes ces tours se ressemblaient et donc je cherchais l'immeuble de mon rendez-vous. J'ai aperçu Oliver et j'allais lui demander mon chemin lorsqu'il m'a attrapé****e**** sans ménagement et tiré****e**** dans un endroit sombre. Ensuite j'ai ****ressenti une violente douleur dans mon cou puis la sensation que je brûlais vive. Lorsque je me suis réveillée j'étais chez eux et transformée. J'ai tout de suite été plus proche d'Oliver que d'Inès. J'ai fai****t**** des efforts, j'ai tenté de repousser les sentiments que je développais pour Oliver. J'ai lutt****é**** comme j'ai pu ne pouvant me résoudre à faire du mal à Inès. Mais quand je me suis aperçu qu'il me retournait mes sentiments, que ceux-ci étaient réciproques. J'ai cessé de lutter et nous nous sommes rapprochés. **

**Nous ne voulions ni l'un, ni l'autre faire du mal à Inès. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui laisser l'homme de ma vie sous prétexte qu'elle pense qu'ils sont compagnons d'âmes. Moi aussi j'étais malheureuse dans cette histoire. Oliver a dû faire un choix et il m'a choisi. Je sais que ****ce doit être dur pour Inès mais ce l'était pour moi également. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle vous a contacté pour venir faire le tri dans tout cela. C'est une histoire simple et on ne peut plus banale de jalousie.**

**-Ton histoire est touchante Fanny, mais vois****-****tu je ne te crois pas.** Répliquai-je, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils. **Ce que tu ne sais peut****-****être pas me concernant, c'est que je suis un bouclier. C'est mon pouvoir et je sens une attaque constante sur moi depuis le moment où tu nous raconte****s**** ton fameux rapprochement avec Oliver. Ce qui pour toi est fâcheux dans le sens où je suis de celles qui ne croient pas aux compagnons d'âmes. J'aurais pu croire à ce que tu disais si tu n'avais pas essayé de te servir de ton pouvoir de persuasion. Car c'est le don que tu as n'est****-****ce pas ?**

**-Ce n'est pas un don hypnotique ?** Demanda Démétri.

**-Non c'est un don de persuasion. **Affirmai-je**. Elle n'a pas essayé de nous renvoyer chez nous, hors si elle avait un don hypnotique elle nous aurait demandé de partir. Là elle nous raconte une histoire, c'est un don de persuasion. **Conclus-je. **N'est-ce pas ?** Lui demandai-je de confirmer. Elle baissa la tête.

**-Ce qui va nous compliquer la tâche pour Oliver.** Compris Rosalie.

**-Effectivement ce ne sera pas simple, car si j'ai bien compris elle utilise son don sur lui depuis une dizaine d'année. Donc pour lui il est certain que son amour pour elle est réel.**

**-C'est pas vrai je ne vais pas pouvoir récupérer mon compagnon.** Se lamenta Inès.

**-Chelsea pourra vous aider pour cela. Elle peut influencer sur les liens des personnes. Chelsea lorsque Oliver va arriver, je veux que tu interfères de façon à ce que l'influence de Fanny diminue et que tu augmentes les liens avec Inès.**

**-Pour cela il vaudrait mieux faire partir Fanny, non ?** Demanda Inès.

**-Non Chelsea en a besoin pour travailler.**

**-Mais Fanny pourrait avoir toujours son ascendant sur lui ?**

**-Non tu n'as pas remarqué que personne ne la croit. C'est parce que je peux tous vous recouvrir avec mon bouclier, et je ferais pareil avec Oliver ce qui n'empêchera pas Chelsea de pouvoir travailler.**

**-Non ! Ça fait plus de dix ans que je travaille quotidiennement ! Vous ne pouvez pas tout foutre en l'air comme ça !** Cria la blonde.

-**Non seulement je vais le faire, mais une fois fait, ils décideront de la sanction que tu mérites. Car il est de coutume de demander réparation après un préjudice aussi important.** Elle se leva prête à s'enfuir. **Démétri,** lançai-je.

Ordonnant de ce simple fait à mon traqueur de la retenir. Il l'attrapa avant même qu'elle ne sorte de la maison. Il revint avec elle et la retint avec fermeté.

**-Il revient maîtresse.**

**-Très bien nous allons pouvoir en finir rapidement,** déclarai-je. **Une dernière chose Fanny. Démétri ici présent est traqueur, et le meilleur qui soit, personne ne peut lui échapper. Et maintenant qu'il s'est imprégné de ton odeur il n'y a pas un endroit sur terre où tu seras en sécurité, il saura toujours où tu es et en permanence. **Lui indiquai-je. Je la vis frémir lorsqu'elle réalisa que plus jamais elle ne pourrait se soustraire à ma famille si nous décidions de la trouver.

**-Oui c'est impressionnant je suis d'accord avec toi. Son pouvoir m'a toujours impressionné,** avouai-je avec un sourire.

Je sentis enfin le fameux Oliver arriver. Et lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison avec appréhension. Et qu'il nous trouva tous dans son salon, Inès et moi installées dans son canapé et Démétri tenant sa « compagne du moment », il grogna.

Démétri répondit ainsi que Rose et Chelsea. Ce qui le poussa à se calmer. Je l'avais bien évidemment pris sous mon bouclier pour que Fanny ne puisse interférer dans le processus de réarrangement de son esprit et ses émotions enfin si l'on pouvait parler ainsi.

**-Rel****â****che ma compagne !** Ordonna Oliver en guise de bonjour.

**-Non,** répondis-je à la place de mon traqueur. Il tourna la tête vers moi.

**-Et vous êtes ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Tu vois fanny c'est comme ça qu'il faut agir lorsque tu ne connais pas les personnes au lieu de les agresser d'entrée de jeu.** Je retournais la tête vers Oliver et en me levant et lui tendant la main je lui répondis:

**-Je suis Isabella Volturi, compagne de Caïus Volturi.** Il tendit sa main fébrilement et me la baisa avec respect qui était dut à mon statut.

**-Je suis honoré de recevoir la nouvelle compagne de mon ami Caïus. Pouvez****-vous**** seulement m'indiquer le but de votre visite surprise ?** Demanda-t-il soucieux.

**-Nous avons été sollicités par Inès que je ne vous présente pas.** Son regard alla sur sa compagne et dans son regard je ne vis aucune animosité, seulement de la nostalgie.

Je pense que le travail de Chelsea commençait à faire son œuvre.

**-Non vous n'en avez pas besoin. Inès je pensais que nous en avions discuté. Pourquoi solliciter les Volturi pour cette histoire ?**

**-Tu es mien Oliver, tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras à jamais. Même Marcus nous a confirmé ce fait.**

**-J'aime Fanny, je suis désolé de te faire souffrir mais je l'aime sincèrement.**

-**Je ne doute pas que vous soyez persuadé de ce que vous avancez, mais je dois vous avouer que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est qu'un leurre,** lui indiquai-je.

**-Ce n'est pas possible,** me répondit-il serein. **Je sais qu'Inès est persuadée que Fanny a un don hypnotique mais il n'en est rien je vous assure.**

**-Et je suis de votre avis également, elle ne possède pas de don hypnotique. Mais un don de persuasion, qu'elle a mis en action sur vous depuis plus de dix ans maintenant.**

**-Je...**

**-Je suis un bouclier Oliver. **Le coupai-je avant qu'il aille plus loin dans ses arguments**. Je suis immunisée contre ses tentatives et je peux vous assurer que lorsque je suis arrivée ici mes intentions étaient de démêler le faux du vrai. J'ai entendu la version d'Inès et j'ai entendu la version de Fanny. Mais cette dernière a tenté d'utiliser son pouvoir sur moi. C'est pour cela que je suis certaine qu'elle possède bien un don et que vous êtes personnellement victime de son pouvoir depuis une décennie.** Il se tourna vers sa fausse compagne et lui demanda.

**-Fanny est-ce que ce que vient de dire miss Volturi est vrai ?**

**-Tu ne vas pas les croire mon amour. C'est Inès qui leur a monté la tête. Ils veulent seulement nous séparer.** Tenta-t-elle se servant de son pouvoir sur lui.

**-Et pour quelles raisons je ferais ça? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ?**

**-Elle est une amie de votre famille.** Cracha la blonde avec rancœur.

**-Dans ce principe ce pourrait être exacte, sauf que si tu veux vraiment attribuer un lien particulier. C'est Oliver l'ami de la famille, sans vouloir t'offenser Inès.** Repris-je en direction de l'intéressée. **De plus moi personnellement je ne connais ni l'un, ni l'autre et comme tu le vois je suis la seule représentante de ma famille. Ce qui veut dire en langage clair que ma famille ****me fait confiance pour trouver la solution au bonheur d'Oliver et seulement au sien.**

**-Fanny as****-****tu un pouvoir quelconque ?** Demanda Oliver sur un ton plus sec.

Elle baissa la tête sachant qu'il ne lui restait aucune échappatoire et que son emprise sur lui commençait sérieusement à s'effriter.

**-C'est pas vrai!** Se lamenta-t-il en s'écroulant dans le fauteuil derrière lui. **Qu'est****-****ce que j'ai fait ?** Se blâma-t-il en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

**-Ne vous fustigez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous avez été manipulé. Et si j'en crois ce qui a ****été dit, vous avez résisté longtemps. Il lui a fallu plus de dix ans pour vous faire quitter votre compagne,** il releva la tête vers Inès.

**-Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

**-J'ai souffert, j'ai énormément souffert de cette situation, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Comme le dit si bien Isabella, tu t'es battu pendant plus d'une décennie contre ses attaques quotidiennes. Je vais avoir du mal à redevenir aussi confiante en ce que nous avons été mais je vais y travailler,** lui répondit-elle. Alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui, lui prenant les mains.

**-Chelsea est-ce que ça fonctionne bien ?**

**-Oui c'est presque comme avant maîtresse d'ici un petit quart d'heure tout sera rétabli,** Oliver nous regarda.

**-Nous travaillons en ce moment même pour effacer les liens et de par ce fait l'ascendance de Fanny sur vous. Une fois cela fait vous déciderez de ce que vous voulez comme sanction pour elle.**

**-La mort**, décréta aussitôt Oliver ma phrase à peine terminée.

Ce qui me surprit je dois dire. Car comme venait de me le dire Chelsea le lien n'était pas encore totalement dissous. Il dut comprendre mon incompréhension.

**-Elle m'a manipulé, m'obligeant à faire du mal à l'amour de ma vie, à ma compagne. Et de par cette trahison mon Inès doutera toujours de moi. Je ne peux la laisser vivre et risquer que cette situation ne se répète un jour. Je dois récupérer la confiance de mon épouse.** Celle-ci se releva et s'installa sur ses genoux puis ils s'embrassèrent.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la condamnée, qui ne cessait de crier de colère dans les bras puissants de mon traqueur. Elle m'agaçait surtout qu'elle avait réussi cette garce à mordre mon garde à l'épaule dans une tentative d'évasion. Arrivée à sa hauteur je lui assénais une gifle magistrale, lui fissurant par l'occasion une partie du crâne.

**-Tu vas cesser tout de suite!** Lui commandai-je. Puis je me tournais vers le couple reconstitué. **Voulez****-****vous infliger vous même sa sentence où souhaitez****-****vous que Démétri s'en charge ?**

**-Je vais le faire moi même. **Déclara Oliver. Je me doutais qu'il allait se proposer pour prouver à Inès qu'il voulait se racheter.

**-Très bien. Chelsea ?**

**-Pour moi c'est OK à ce stade c'est à lui de faire le reste du travail.** Je hochais la tête tout comme Oliver.

Il s'approcha d'elle, il la toisait froidement. Elle le suppliait de l'épargner en tentant de l'apitoyer avec ses sanglots secs. Elle lui disait qu'elle ne recommencerait jamais, qu'elle s'éloignerait et ne reviendrait jamais vers eux. Il la gifla encore plus fort que la gifle que je lui avais administrée.

**-Plus jamais tu ne m'approcheras et plus jamais je ne te laisserais l'opportunité d'approcher Inès, et de la faire de nouveau souffrir.** Et d'un coup rapide il la décapita alors qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de mon traqueur.

**-Rosalie va faire un feu je te prie.** Lui demandai-je. **Permettez que je reste encore quelques petites heures avec vous. Le temps pour mon compagnon de venir me rejoindre ?**

**-C'est un honneur de vous accueillir chez moi. Même si à présent j'aime beaucoup moins cet endroit,** ajouta-t-il.

**-Je n'en doute pas mais je pense que vous pourrez vous trouver un nouveau nid d'amour.** Lançai-je avec un tendre sourire.

**-Je pense également que tes instincts maternelles devront rester inassouvis ma chérie. Je ne veux plus personne entre nous,** déclara Oliver en reprenant sa compagne dans les bras.

**-Et tu as tout à fait raison. Cette histoire m'a définitivement guérie de cette aspiration. **Lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Les heures passèrent et nous avions pu discuter d'un peu de tout. Oliver était très curieux de savoir comment se passait la vie au château. Je crois que même s'il était heureux de vivre avec Inès, cette vie au château devait lui manquer. Ce que je comprenais car je trouvais qu'une vie en dehors de chez nous était ennuyeuse et routinière. Et Oliver devait avoir les mêmes opinions que moi.

**-Maîtresse, maître Caïus, Félix et Alec arrivent.** M'informa mon traqueur se reculant de quelques pas.

**-Dans combien de temps ?**

**-Dix minutes, peut****-****être moins,** m'annonça mon traqueur.

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit mais ton pouvoir est remarquable Démétri,** déclara Oliver impressionné.

**-Je pense comme vous je suis admirative de son don.**

**-Il n'y a personne que tu ne peux retrouver, c'est véritablement fabuleux. La famille doit se réjouir souvent de t'avoir dans leur rang.**

**-En fait il n'y ****a**** qu'une seule personne dans ce monde que je ne peux retrouver,** répondit Démétri, ce qui surprit Oliver.

**-Bien sûr que tu peux me retrouver,** lançai-je.

**-Seulement si vous voulez être localisée, sinon j'en suis réduit à être impuissant comme tous les autres.**

**-Il est vrai que votre bouclier miss Volturi est impressionnant s'il permet de mettre en échec le don d'Aro.**

**-Et celui de tous les gardes également,** reprit Rosalie.

**-Je crois que Caïus a trouvé la perle rare en votre personne miss Volturi.**

Je lui souris gênée car je n'aimais toujours pas être au centre des conversations et de l'attention qu'on pouvait me porter. Et ce même avec mon statut qui justement me donnait cette importance aux yeux de tous. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à m'y faire un jour. Ce qui me sortit de ma rêverie ce fut l'arrivée de mon compagnon escorté par sa garde. Il était si charismatique, tout en lui représentait le pouvoir, son allure, sa prestance, son air arrogant et hautain qui je le savais était la clef de voute de sa carapace.

**-Caïus je suis heureuse de te revoir,** l'accueillis-je en m'approchant de lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et me répondit.

**-Pas autant que moi. Je vois que tu as su gérer ce conflit d'une main de maître.**

**-Elle a fait preuve d'une sagesse exceptionnelle et d'une efficacité troublante. Et tout ça sans vague ni que cela tourne à l'affrontement.** Lui confirma Oliver.

**-Oui elle est très douée. Je suis ravi de te revoir Oliver. Et ravi de constater que tu as su retrouver tes esprits.**

**-Grâce à votre compagne Caïus c'est à elle que revient tout le mérite. Vous avez été bien chanceux de mettre la main sur une personnalité pareille.**

**-Pour tout dire j'ai su tout de suite qu'elle était différente et j'ai pu l'attraper avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse avant moi.**

Caïus me demanda de lui expliquer comment s'était passée la confrontation. Je lui expliquais tout dans le détail. Bien qu'il était déjà au courant de la conclusion de cette histoire car comme il me l'avait demandé je l'avais appelé pour l'avertir de l'issu de cette mission. Ce que j'avais également fait avec Aro. Nous passâmes quelques heures ensemble à discuter puis je décidais qu'il était temps d'aller chasser car ma gorge devenait de plus en plus douloureuse ce qui était surprenant car d'habitude je pouvais rester plus longtemps sans chasser.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ?** Me demanda Caïus.

**-J'ai soif. C'est bizarre j'ai chassé avant de partir.**

**-Moi aussi j'ai soif,** répondit Rosalie.

**-C'est le climat qui vous fait ça,** reprit Oliver. **Moi aussi lorsque je suis arrivé ici j'ai dû me nourrir un peu plus qu'habituellement. Et le fait que vous ayez une alimentation végétarienne vous devez ressentir les effets un peu plus tôt que vos subordonnés,** m'informa notre hôte.

**-Bien si tu allais chasser avant de rependre l'avio****n****. Je suppose que nous autres pourrons tenir jusqu'à notre départ. **Déclara Caïus.

**-Je pourrais tenir également mais cela serait assez gênant. Surtout qu'il y a une belle forêt, **argumentai-je.

**-Je viens avec toi. Rosalie tu devrais aller chasser également. Et laisse****-****la chasser Alec.** Lança-t-il sarcastiquement au jumeau.

Ce qui tira mon sourire, le sien et celui d'à peu près tout le monde présent. Je me levais suivie de Caïus. Démétri prit notre suite.

**-Toi tu restes ici! Je suis capable de prendre soin de ma compagne sans toi !** Lâcha-t-il méprisant à mon traqueur.

**-Caïus s'il te pla****î****t!** Le réprimandai-je. Caïus me regarda grognant que j'ose le reprendre devant des sujets qui n'étaient pas de notre famille.

Je baissais la tête, mais je n'en restais pas moins contrariée. Il se retourna vers lui et Chelsea.

**-Faites préparer notre jet, nous repartiront d'ici à trois heure minimum.** Puis il me prit la main et m'entraîna dehors, en remerciant nos hôtes.

J'arrivais sur un secteur de chasse et cherchais une proie. Je trouvais un sanglier sur lequel je m'essayais et je dois dire que c'était plutôt bon. Et d'après mes souvenirs de la seule fois où j'avais goûté au sang humain c'est ce qu'il s'en rapprochait le plus. Bien que le goût était un peu plus fort, je crois que cela allait devenir mon met préféré. Puis un loup passa à proximité de mes sens olfactifs attirant mon attention.

Une fois repus je retrouvais Caïus qui s'était trouvé une espèce de petite clairière. Même si le terme clairière n'était pas vraiment la bonne définition. En fait c'était plutôt un espace étroit que la forêt ne possédait pas encore. Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés.

**-Tu vas bien mon amour ?**

**-Ça peut aller je suis frustré je n'ai plus de piste. Les informations que nous avons reçus étaient fausses, il n'y avait absolument rien en Bulgarie. Ou alors ils ont quitté le pays avant que nous arrivions.**

**-Tu les trouveras je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça.**

**-Oui,** répondit-il. Puis il se tourna vers moi les yeux d'une intensité que je connaissais trop bien. J'en souris d'appréhension. **Tu m'as manqué**** Bella.**

**-Tu m'****as**** manqué également Caïus,** répondis-je en passant ma main sur sa joue tendrement.

Il s'empara de mes lèvres et gémit lorsque nos deux langues se rencontrèrent. Il m'embrassa et je fus prise d'un feu dévorant. Rapidement il retira nos capes respectives, puis je lui enlevais son tee-shirt qui le moulait parfaitement. Il n'était pas d'une musculature impressionnante en fait il était assez élancé et peu athlétique, mais il était beau et surtout tout était harmonieux chez lui. Et puis ce qu'il n'avait pas en musculature il le compensait largement par son assurance et son charisme.

Il dut relâcher mes lèvres quant à son tour il retira mon haut, je me retrouvais devant lui en soutien-gorge et en jean, d'un même mouvement nous entreprîmes d'enlever nos pantalons respectifs, il fut plus rapide que moi. Une fois en sous-vêtements je pus voir l'effet que je lui faisais et j'étais toujours fière de constater que je pouvais avoir cette emprise sur lui, que je pouvais être capable de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Il accompagna mon corps lorsque dans un déplacement il m'allongea sur le sol son regard toujours empreint du désir de s'unir à moi. Il se déplaça jusqu'à ma poitrine et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge avec beaucoup de précaution. Caïus était autoritaire, dur et sévère mais il pouvait être d'une douceur extrême, d'une tendresse exacerbée dans l'intimité. Et j'aimais lorsqu'il revêtait cette facette de sa personnalité. Il prit mon sein en bouche, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il connaissait tout ce qui arrivait encore plus à me stimuler. Sa main se dirigea vers mon entrejambe, puis se faufila sous ma culotte jusque dans l'intimité de mes plis. Il trouva ce qu'il convoitait intérieurement, mon clitoris. Le stimulateur extrême de mes désirs. Il le frôla à peine que je me contorsionnais déjà contre lui cherchant en plus de sa main le contact de son pénis contre moi.

**-Je vois que je t'ai manqué autant que tu m'as manqué,** me dit-il amusé.

**-Tu n'as pas idée,** répondis-je.** S'il te pla****î****t ne te fais pas attendre, on jouera plus tard mais là j'ai vraiment trop envie de toi et maintenant.**

**-On jouera plus tard,** reprit-il en m'embrassant avec moins de délicatesse.

Cette fois-ci il frotta son sexe contre le mien et nos corps ondulaient ensemble cherchant cette fusion libératrice. À vitesse vampirique il retira sans les déchirer nos sous-vêtements et heureusement que c'est lui qui s'en était chargé parce que moi j'aurais été à la facilité, j'aurais tout arraché. Mais voilà la différence entre nous, lui avait plusieurs siècles d'expériences et bien qu'il avait lui aussi beaucoup plus de difficulté à ne pas laisser ses instincts sauvages reprendre le dessus, il arrivait encore à les museler le temps que nous fussions tous deux nus.

Il se repositionna au-dessus de moi et m'embrassa au moment où il me pénétra, et je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait encore plus manqué que ce que j'avais cru. Il bougea en moi faisant naître une douce chaleur au fond de mon ventre, j'accentuais ses coups en ondulant mon bassin lascivement à son rythme pour intensifier nos sensations. Il était en moi mais pas aussi profondément que je l'aurais souhaité, j'écartais le plus possible mes jambes de façon à ce qu'il aille plus en profondeur dans mon antre.

**-Tu me rends fou Bella, je n'ai jamais assez de toi,** dit-il de sa voix enrouée de désir.

Il accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient dans mes profondeurs et à chaque butées de son corps contre le mien, la douce flamme se transforma en incendie dévastateur puis en brasier ardent. Et lorsque j'arrivais au bord de l'extase je le serrais encore plus contre moi avec mes jambes que je fermais autour de sa taille l'empêchant ainsi de se retirer si l'envie lui en prenait. Il devait me libérer et il devait se libérer avec moi. Je sentais mon vagin commençait à se rétracter sur lui, ce qui l'incita à aller encore un peu plus fort. Trois coup de reins plus tard je hurlais son nom alors que lui grogna sa jouissance au moment même où mes parois l'emprisonnèrent à l'intérieur de moi. Et que je resserrais l'emprise de mes bras autour de son corps et que tous mes muscles se contractèrent. J'avais eu beaucoup d'orgasmes avec mon compagnon mais je crois que celui-ci bien que simple dans son développement s'était avéré l'un des plus satisfaisant et libérateur.

Nous restâmes quelques instant silencieux à la recherche d'un souffle facultatif. Puis soudain il se tendit et grogna menaçant.

**-Habille****-****toi vite !** M'ordonna-t-il sans ménagement alors que lui sautait déjà dans son jean. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler son tee-shirt.

**-Putain c'est trop tard. Appelle Démétri !**

**-J'ai pas mon portable.**

**-Votre code ! C'est une urgence.**

**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'il se passe Caïus ?** Demandai-je soudain paniquée, parce qu'il l'était lui aussi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

Il était paniqué, plus que ça même, il était totalement apeuré. Et voir Caïus Volturi dans cet état n'était pas rassurant du tout, c'était terrifiant.

**-Des loups-garous! Un tas de loups-garous qui nous encerclent. On ne peut pas fuir! **M'apprit-il**.** Et là, la panique, la peur que dis-je la terreur me submergea quand je réalisais que la nuit était tombée et que la lune était claire et surtout bien ronde.

* * *

**Voilà une fin digne de ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé lol... La suite mardi prochain, en attendant n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre...**

* * *

**Annonce importante.**

**J'ai décidé suite à des messages de plus en plus nombreux qui m'ont été adressés en MP majoritairement. D'arrêter les publications pendant un certain temps après la fin de Doutes et Confusion.**

**Les messages reçus sont ceux de nouveaux lecteurs mais d'anciens également qui lisent et relisent mes précédentes fictions. Et ces derniers m'ont fait part de leur gêne principalement à lire des fictions qui leur plait avec autant de fautes, que ce soit d'orthographe ou de ponctuation. J'ai donc été voir et relire certains passages qui m'ont été indiqués et effectivement j'avoue que je dois faire quelque chose. **

**Donc je vais cesser les publications pendant un moment pour reprendre toutes mes fictions avec de l'aide extérieur pour les rendre plus agréable à lire. Pour vous si vous y retournez mais également pour les futurs lecteurs qui arriveront par la suite. **

**Je n'abandonne pas l'écriture. Je dois encore vous livrer un Jella, la suite de « L'amour sous la contrainte. » Et sachez que j'ai enfin trouvé un début d'histoire qui me plait plus que ce que j'avais jusqu'à maintenant. Je prendrais également ce temps pour terminer mes associations avec d'autres auteurs avec lesquels je collabore. **

**Voilà je vous rappellerais ce fait en fin de fictions... D'ailleurs il reste environ une dizaine de chapitres avant d'arriver à la fin de cette histoire. C'est une approximation puisque je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire à l'heure qu'il est, bien que tout soit déjà bien finalisé sur le plan et dans ma tête. **

**J'en ai fini avec ma longue note et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**Bet's**


	21. Chapter 21: La fin d'une époque

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Voilà le chapitre tant attendu, celui qui marque un tournant important de l'histoire. Je remercie tous les anonymes pour vos reviews et votre fidélité. Je profite de cette note pour redire ce que j'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent. Il reste environ une dizaine de chapitres (pas dix tout rond comme certaines d'entre vous l'ont compris) . Je pense en fait qu'il devrait y avoir autant de chapitres que dans "Tnqf" soit environ 32... mais ça reste toujours approximatif car elle n'est pas fini.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : La fin d'une époque**

**-As-tu appelé Démétri ?**

**-Oui je suis en train de le faire,** répondis-je apeurée.

**-Nous allons devoir nous battre, fais attention à leurs gueules, leurs dents sont vraiment très acérées au moins autant que les nôtres.**

**-D'accord mais fai****s**** attention toi aussi et ne te souci****es**** pas de moi bats****-****toi, j'en ferais autant.** Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa avec passion et ce sentiment de peur et de perte qui me terrifièrent.

Je savais que cette histoire allait mal tourner, je sentais que quelque chose de tragique se préparait. Mais j'essayais de relayer au loin ces mauvaises sensations qui m'assaillaient de toute part et qui m'embrumaient l'esprit.

**-Je t'aime Bella.** Me dit-il dans un élan de tendresse infini, ou pris d'un désespoirs intense. Je ne savais trop à quoi attribuer cette déclaration.

**-Ne fais pas ça Caïus, nous allons nous en sortir. Démétri va arriver nous devons juste tenir et nous maintenir en vie le temps que lui et les autres viennent nous secourir.**

**-Bella, ne fais rien qui te mettrait en péril s'il te plait ?**

**-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça et tu le sais.**

**-Bella !** Grogna-t-il. **Promets****-****moi !** Demanda-t-il autoritairement.

Je lui dis ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre car si je devais me mettre en danger pour le secourir je le ferais. Et il savait lui aussi que je mentais, mais il préféra m'embrasser que de me tenir tête en cet instant de tension extrême.

**-Je t'aime,** me répéta-t-il et cette fois-ci je sentis toute la sincérité de ces paroles. Il m'aimait et il était honnête je le savais, je le sentais.

**-Je t'aime aussi, et je t'interdis de faire n'importe quoi. Je sais que tu les hais mais ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. Nous devons tenir jusqu'à ce que Démétri arrive**.

Je me raccrochais à l'espoir que l'arrivée de mon traqueur pouvait nous sauver et j'en étais certaine car il ne viendrait pas seul. Je savais que nous pourrions avoir le dessus et les tuer avec du renfort. Il fallait seulement qu'ils nous rejoignent rapidement. Je décidais de faire clignoter mon pouvoir espérant qu'il comprenne l'urgence de la situation.

**-Les voilà !** M'avertit Caïus en se mettant dans une position de défense.

Je pris la même position mes grognements redoublèrent lorsque leurs puanteurs nous atteignirent. Ils sortirent tous plus ou moins en même temps dans notre petite clairière. Ils étaient tous synchronisés.

**-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !** Grogna Caïus.

**-Pourquoi ?** demandai-je en guettant les moindre gestes de ces créatures aussi vils que pouilleuses.

**-Ils sont organisés, les loups-garous ne sont pas organisés en temps normal. Ils auraient déjà dû nous sauter dessus. Restes à mes c****ô****tés ne t'éloigne pas de moi et n'oublie pas, évite leur crocs.**

Des grondements retentirent de la meute qui nous encerclait. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas fait attention que nous étions dans le dernier cycle de la pleine de la lune. C'était certainement le dernier soir de transformation pour eux. Et il fallait que cela tombe un jour où nous étions seuls et isolés avec Caïus. Je comprenais pourquoi mon compagnon exécrait ces créatures. Elles étaient repoussantes de par leurs corpulences, plus grand qu'un loup classique. Complètement disproportionnées, des gueules allongées et émaciées, le poil terne et pouilleux, leurs corps étaient squelettiques. Et rien n'était comparable à leur puanteur. Alors que je les détaillais un des loups sauta sur Caïus. Mon compagnon le repoussa aisément puis deux lui sautèrent dessus simultanément, puis trois autres vinrent sur lui. Ceux qui me faisaient face essayaient de m'acculer de façon à ce que je m'écarte de mon compagnon mais ils ne m'attaquaient pas.

Je ne comprenais pas mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon compagnon se faire déborder. Je pris dans mes bras l'un de ceux qui avait réussi à planter ses crocs dans le bras de Caïus et lui brisai la mâchoire. Il se mit à hurler alors deux autres loups me sautèrent dessus, je réussis à en frapper un en plein vol et l'autre me déstabilisa et je tombais à terre sous l'impacte. Il était au-dessus de moi j'essayais de le repousser mais cette saloperie de chien mutant m'avait attrapé au bras et ne me lâchait pas. J'allais me relever mais un autre, puis deux autres arrivèrent et m'attrapèrent par les chevilles et commencèrent à me tirer comme s'ils voulaient m'éloigner de mon compagnon.

Caïus le vit et il se jeta sur moi faisant lâcher prise aux deux loups qui me tiraient par les bras. Il avait lui même trois loups accrochés à lui. Je commençais à croire que nous n'allions pas nous en sortir vivant.

**-Ils te veulent,** me dit Caïus.** C'est toi qu'ils veulent.** Les deux loups qu'il venait d'expulser revinrent à la charge sur lui. Il était en train de se faire déchiqueter sous mes yeux, et je ne pouvais rien faire car il venait de s'allonger sur moi. Il me tenait coincé sous son corps.

**-Caïus libère-moi ! Laisse-moi t'aider.**

**-Non ! Tu ne bouges pas Démétri arrive,** m'annonça-t-il. **C'est toi qu'ils veulent et il en est hors de question.**

**-CA****Ï****US !** hurlai-je alors que les loups le dépeçait sous mes yeux.

J'étais totalement paniquée, il ne se défendait même plus pour se protéger. Ils allaient le tuer s'il ne réagissait pas, s'il ne me libérait pas. Mais il n'en avait apparemment pas l'intention, il utilisait toute sa force pour me maintenir au sol me protégeant ainsi des loups.

**-Laisse****-****moi t'aider !** Hurlai-je toujours prise de peur et de désespoir. Il était en train de se laisser attaquer et dépecer pour me protéger. Il se laissait mourir ou plutôt se faire tuer pour me protéger.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser faite ça. J'essayais de me libérer redoublant mes grognements de rages, de frustration et de terreur. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Je sentis Démétri arriver avec Chelsea accompagnés par Oliver et Inès. Je savais à partir de maintenant que nous pourrions nous en sortir.

Chelsea voyant son maître se faire assaillir de la sorte se jeta sur les loups qu'il avait sur le dos. Faisant par ce fait relâcher l'emprise que Caïus maintenait sur moi. Je me relevais et fracassais d'un seul coup de poing la boîte crânienne du loup qui me tirait toujours par le pied. Une fois sur mes deux pieds, je regardais Caïus qui était dans un état lamentable je pouvais même voir ses os et leurs couleurs à certains endroits, tellement les loups s'étaient acharnés sur lui. Je rugis dans une rage jamais atteinte. Caïus se saisit et regarda Démétri.

**-C'est elle qu'ils veulent. Protège la !** Mon traqueur lui répondit.

**-Au péril de ma propre vie maître.** Puis il s'approcha de moi brisant le cou d'un des loups qui lui sauta dessus.

**-Je t'aime Bella, ne l'oublie jamais.** Dit-il avant de se tourner pour affronter un nouvel arrivage de loups. Ils étaient encore plus nombreux que les précédents, un véritable rassemblement. Tous les loups mutant du monde devaient se trouver ici en cet instant. Caïus leur fit face et dans un grognement rageur se lança dans la meute.

**-NON !** Hurlai-je comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire. **Lâche****-****moi Démétri !** Lui ordonnai-je.

**-Non maîtresse nous devons vous mettre en sécurité.**

**-DEMETRI je t'ordonne de me relâcher tout de suite !** Feulai-je.

Mon compagnon était en train de se faire tuer sous mes yeux et ils avaient eu Chelsea qui était en morceaux. Au plus ils enlevaient des morceaux de chairs de mon compagnon au plus il y avait de loups. Ils devait être à peu près une dizaine sur le corps de mon compagnon qui ne hurlait plus. Et avait même cessé de se battre.

Je hurlais tout ce que je pouvais alors que Démétri m'avait emprisonnée et qu'il tentait de nous sortir de ce guêpier. Oliver et Inès lui ouvraient la voie, en écartant les loups qui nous faisaient face. Puis une fois la voie dégagée Démétri me posa sur son épaule et courut le plus qu'il pouvait. À ses côtés Inès et Oliver alors que je ne faisais que de me débattre pour retourner secourir mon compagnon.

**-NON CA****Ï****US !** Hurlai-je encore et encore. Je ne pouvais admettre ce qui était en train de se passer.

C'était une aberration, une tragédie, une démence qui ne pouvait être vraie. Il ne pouvait pas rester là-bas, il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en sortir. Je devais aller l'aider, c'était mon rôle et mon devoir de le faire.

J'étais totalement anéantie Démétri me contraignait à abandonner mon compagnon, et je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de son emprise.

**-Caïus...** Ne cessai-je de hoqueter prise de spasmes douloureux...** Non... Lâche****-****moi Démétri !** le suppliai-je.

**-Je ne peux pas maîtresse. Je dois vous protéger.**

**-Démétri mon compagnon, ton roi est en train de mourir! Lâche****-****moi et va l'aider !** Hurlai-je après mon traqueur pour qui je n'avais du coup plus la moindre sympathie.

**-Non !** Me contredit-il fermement ne s'arrêtant pas de courir.

Je le sentis relâcher la prise sur moi et j'en profitais pour le mordre afin qu'il me relâche et que je puisse retourner vers mon compagnon. Je pouvais encore peut-être arriver à le sauver. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution il ne pouvait pas me laisser, il avait été sur cette terre longtemps avant moi et il devrait le rester longtemps après moi.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir c'était impensable. Je reconstituerais son corps toute seule. Je retrouverais chacun de ses morceaux et le reconstituerais petit à petit quitte à passer ma vie à faire ça. Je réussis à surprendre Démétri et je pus m'échapper mais Oliver m'attrapa dans mon élan je n'avais pas pensé à lui. Il me plaqua au sol. Démétri lui tendit son téléphone et me récupéra.

**-Appelle Alec et Félix dis-leurs qu'il faut qu'ils aillent sur le champs à l'aéroport. Nous sommes toujours pourchassé****s****.**

Il avait dicté ses ordres tout en courant après m'avoir repositionnée sur son épaule. Quand je compris que je ne pourrais plus retourner auprès de mon compagnon je fus ensevelie sous une trombe de remords, de culpabilité, de chagrin immense. J'étais totalement brisée de l'intérieur. Mon compagnon j'abandonnais mon compagnon, je ne pourrais jamais me remettre de ça. Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir été assez forte.

Mes spasmes ne cessèrent jamais, pas une seule secondes durant le temps interminable que dura le trajet. Je ne cessais de répéter le nom de mon compagnon. Arrivés à l'aéroport Démétri demanda à Oliver de faire diversion le temps de m'emmener dans le jet qui nous attendait. Il savait que je ne pourrais pas me reprendre. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la carlingue. Félix était déjà là.

**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'il se passe où est maître Caïus ?** Démétri baissa la tête. **Répond****s**** !** lui ordonna le garde de mon compagnon.

**-Ils se sont fait attaquer par une meute de loups, plus nombreux que je n'en ai jamais vu durant ma vie. Et maître Caïus ne s'en est pas sorti.** Félix grogna sa rage alors que mes sanglots secs redoublèrent d'intensité devant la triste vérité.

Mon compagnon ne s'en était pas sorti. Puis le déclic vint en moi. Félix était le plus fort de nos soldats, il était également un garde fidèle de mon conjoint.

**-Félix nous repartons là-bas. Nous récupèrerons ses restes et nous allons le reconstituer.** Félix se leva et commença à amorcer sa sortie avec moi à sa suite.

**-NON !** S'interposa Démétri.

**-Tu m'as désobéi une fois de trop Démétri! Écarte****-****toi immédiatement !** Ordonnai-je d'un ton et d'une voix que je n'avais jamais utilisée en encore moins sur lui.

**-Non, je ne peux pas.** Reprit-il en fixant son regard dans le mien. **Je suis désolé maîtresse. Je lui ai promis de vous protéger. Vous pourrez faire de moi ce que vous voudrez à Volterra mais je vous assure que je ne vous laisserais pas retourner là-bas.**

**-Félix, fais en sorte qu'il ne nous ennuie plus !** Ordonnai-je au garde de mon compagnon. Félix se mit en position.

**-Tu sais pertinemment que tu n'auras pas le dessus sur moi.** Lui rétorqua Démétri.

**-Laisse-nous passer Démétri, nous devons aller chercher maître Caïus.**

**-Il n'est plus !** Rugit le traqueur. **Et tu sais parfaitement qu'ils ont emmené tous leurs restes pour le br****û****ler. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Il m'a fait lui promettre de la garder en sécurité et même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais sur cette terre je compte bien la ramener à Volterra saine et sauve !** gronda mon garde en toisant celui qui était censé être un ami également.

Alec et Rose arrivèrent à ce moment là, accompagnés par Inès et Oliver. Et lorsque le regard plein de compassion de ma sœur me transperça je sus que je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Ils s'étaient tous alignés aux côtés du traqueur, m'indiquant silencieusement qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas quitter cet avion. Félix grogna sa frustration.

**-Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire ils se sont ligués pour nous empêcher d'y retourner.** Félix ne cessa de grogner à l'encontre de ceux qui étaient ses amis.

**-Bella...** commença Rosalie.

**-Non que personne ne m'approche, car je ne garantis pas la sécurité de qui que ce soit. Vous êtes tous des lâches !**

**-C'est trop tard.** Reprit Alec prenant sa compagne dans les bras.

**-Tu dis ça parce que ta compagne est bien en sécurité contre toi,** crachai-je méprisante. **Moi le mien n'est plus !** Hurlai-je essayant par cet acte de libérer la peine, le chagrin et la détresse que je ressentais en cet instant.

C'était si grand, si puissant que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à ça. Je tombais à genoux redoublant mes sanglots.

**-Caïus...** Ne cessai-je de murmurer et de gémir sans interruption entre deux hoquets de sanglots.

Une boule d'une taille inconsidérée s'était logée dans ma gorge étouffant mes plaintes et gémissements. Rosalie s'approcha de moi mais je la rejetais. Je jetais un regard suppliant à Félix le seul à s'être allié à moi pour essayer de retourner chercher mon compagnon, à avoir témoigné sa loyauté à son roi. Rosalie qui était encore à quelques pas de moi et tenta de nouveau une approche. Mais Félix s'interposa en grognant la menaçant. Il me porta dans ses bras et posa dans un des fauteuils alors que j'entendais l'avion commencer sa manœuvre pour nous éloigner de ce pays qui était dorénavant le tombeau de mon compagnon.

Je redoublais mes pleurs, et même les bras forts et réconfortant de Félix ne purent m'empêcher de hoqueter et d'être en proie aux soubresauts qui me secouaient littéralement. D'ailleurs je perçus même les siens. Nous étions en train de pleurer mon compagnon tous les deux alors que l'avion nous éloignait de cet endroit maudit où je l'avais perdu pour de bon. Je prenais vraiment conscience que je ne le reverrais plus.

**-NON !** Hurlai-je en réponse à cette révélation. **Caïus...** sanglotai-je. **Mon ****D****ieu Caïus qu'est****-****ce que t****u ****as fait... **Me lamentai-je alors que Félix resserra encore plus ses bras autour de moi.

Je ne vis rien des longue heures de vol qui nous rapatriaient à Volterra. J'étais trop prise dans mon tourbillon de mal être, de perte, de remord, de rancœur, de haine et d'amour que je ne pourrais plus jamais lui témoigner. Ce vide que cette vérité produisait en moi était abominable, insupportable. J'avais entendu Alec appeler Aro pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. J'avais entendu le hoquet terrifié du frère de mon compagnon, puis son téléphone se briser lorsqu'il l'avait lâché.

Notre avion atterrit en Italie mais je n'avais plus la force d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. Félix me prit dans ses bras grognant contre tous ceux qui m'approchaient, je lui étais reconnaissante car je ne voulais personne d'autre auprès de moi et surtout pas Démétri.

Je lui en voulais à lui personnellement, car il ne m'avait pas obéi et aujourd'hui je devrais vivre avec le remord éternel de ne pas avoir tenté tout ce que je pouvais pour sauver mon compagnon. Il y avait deux voitures qui nous attendaient à la sortie de l'aérodrome où notre jet stationnait. Félix me déposa dans l'une d'elle.

**-Vous prenez l'autre voiture personne dans la notre.**

**-Tu n'as pas à nous donner d'ordre,** le contre-dit Rosalie.

**-Obéi****s**** !** ordonnai-je simplement.

Félix monta dans la voiture et démarra sans attendre personne. Nous arrivâmes au château et je pus sortir de la voiture seule, j'avançais à vitesse humaine. Je croisais plusieurs gardes qui s'éloignèrent aux grognements menaçant de Félix. Je ne levais même pas la tête, j'aurais été bien incapable de dire malgré mes facultés vampiriques qui nous avions croisés. J'arrivais devant les appartements du régent en chef et la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. Enfin presque car c'est Sulpicia qui l'avait ouverte, je ne l'ai su seulement parce qu'elle m'avait prise dans ses bras. Je ne lui rendis pas son étreinte et m'écartai d'elle pour aller rejoindre les régents.

Une fois que mon regard croisa celui attristé et blessé d'Aro, les spasmes qui remplacèrent les sanglots que je n'étais même plus capable de produire, réapparurent sans que je ne puisse me contenir.

Je relâchais tout le mal qui m'habitait, toute la désolation et la perte que je ressentais alors que je me jetais à genoux posant ma tête sur ceux du régent en chef. Il me caressa les cheveux ne disant rien, ne cherchant rien, attendant que je puisse me reprendre, mais je ne le pouvais pas. J'étais chez nous dans notre château, cet endroit où je l'avais connu et aimé, mais lui ne serait plus là, plus jamais alors que tout autour de moi me rappelait sa présence.

Au bout d'un long moment où j'arrivais enfin à me calmer légèrement sans pour autant cesser mes pleurs, je levais mon bouclier pour qu'il voit ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé. Il fut surpris car il ne s'attendait pas à voir quoi que ce soit, je le sentis lorsqu'il arrêta ses caresses réconfortantes dans mes cheveux. Puis il les reprit, s'arrêta de nouveau lorsqu'il arriva sur le moment où Caïus avait senti les loups. Et grogna lorsqu'ils avaient fait face, puis il passa tout relativement vite, il arrivait à lire mes pensées ayant l'habitude de lire tout rapidement, mais de cette façon il m'évitait à moi de revivre ça dans le détail. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de revenir sur l'image de Caïus au-dessus de moi me protégeant de son corps empêchant les loups d'avoir accès à moi. Son regard sur moi alors qu'il était en train de se faire dépecer vivant ne disant rien, essayant de me cacher sa douleur. Mais je savais qu'il avait mal parce que j'avais moi aussi goûté aux crocs acérés et je savais quelle douleur cela produisait. Il arriva à la fin de sa lecture alors que mon esprit était bloqué sur ses yeux rouges remplis d'amour et cette rage protectrice qui l'animait.

**-Tu ne pouvais rien Isabella, il s'est sacrifié pour toi. Personne ne pouvait rien ils étaient trop nombreux.**

**-Personne ne m'a aidé ****à**** le sauver. Mon garde est un lâche, il a refusé de m'aider à le sauver,** crachai-je avec rancœur.

**-Non ton garde a agis comme il fallait. La perte de Caïus est une tragédie, une ignominie que nous allons bien entendu chercher à venger. Mais te perdre alors qu'ils en avaient visiblement après toi aurait été pire encore. Tu dois leur être indispensable. Pour quelle raison je l'ignore car comme Caïus c'est la première fois que je les vois agir en coordination et surtout en gardant sous contrôle leurs instincts meurtriers.**

**-J'en ai rien à faire qu'ils me veulent, ils ont pri****s**** mon compagnon,** hurlai-je de désespoir. **Que vais-je faire sans lui ?**

**-Tu vas survivre et essayer de trouver une raison, une motivation pour affronter chaque jour.** Me répondit Marcus compatissant.

Il savait ce par quoi je passais, il l'avait vécu lui aussi. Et maintenant je le comprenais, je savais pourquoi il était aussi blasé de tout. Lorsque vous perdez ce pourquoi vous vivez, votre raison principale de vivre, plus rien ne vaut la peine après ça.

**-Vous êtes bien courageux Marcus je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir votre force d'esprit et de caractère.** Je me relevais avec beaucoup de difficulté tout de même.

C'est la première fois que je ressentais une véritable fatigue, tant physiquement que moralement. Je me sentais tellement faible en cet instant, que mon image extérieure devait très certainement refléter celle que j'étais à l'intérieur. C'est-à-dire quelqu'un de brisé. On avait fait de moi une ombre, ces loups avaient détruit ma vie. Et pour le moment je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose, c'était retourner dans mes appartements. Ce même repaire où nous vivions Caïus et moi, notre antre à tous les deux.

**-Je m'excuse, je voudrais pouvoir me retirer. **Annonçai-je aux régents.

**-Fai****s**** Isabella. Nous te laisserons le temps dont tu as besoin.** M'informa Aro. **Nous prendrons en charge tes fonctions pour le moment.**

**-Je n'ai plus de fonctions, mon compagnon est mort, je n'ai plus de fonction, ni d'utilité au sein de ce château.**

**-Bien sûr que si. Mais pour le moment trouve un moyen de te reconstruire nous t'informerons de l'avenir dans un moment un peu plus opportun.**

**-Si vous le souhaitez,** répondis-je machinalement.** Une dernière chose pour l'instant je ne tolère la présence que de Félix. Si vous voulez me faire passer un message passez par lui et personne d'autre que lui.**

**-Pardonne****-****lui Isabella, il n'a fait qu'écouter les ordres de Caïus.** Plaida Aro en faveur du traqueur.

**-Je ne peux pas, pour l'instant tout est encore frais, je sens encore l'odeur de mon compagnon sur moi. Je ne peux pas penser avec toute la réflexion et le recul que cette situation requière. Et je n'ai pas envie de le faire, je veux seulement qu'on me laisse en paix.**

**-Je comprends, nous passerons par Félix au cas où. **Acquiesça-t-il.

Puis je partis, Félix m'accompagna jusque devant les appartements que je partageais avec mon compagnon.

**-Vous êtes ****sûre**** de vouloir rester seule ici ?** Me demanda Félix plein de compassion.

**-Je ne suis plus sûre de rien Félix. Je suis totalement perdu****e**** et anéanti****e****. J'ai juste besoin de lui, mais il n'est plus là.** Me lamentai-je.

**-Maîtresse...** dit-il dépité.

**-Je suis désolée Félix. Va retrouver Renata. Je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin de toi.**

**-N'hésitez pas maîtresse je vous serais toujours dévoué.**

**-Tu es le plus loyal de tous les gardes. Je comprends pourquoi il t'avait choisi.** rétorquai-je.

Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue et rentrais dans mon antre, mon cocon qui deviendrait mon enfer personnel pour les quelques jours à venir. Je m'installais dans notre lit, prenant dans mes bras son oreiller celui où sa tête reposait lorsqu'il s'allongeait après que nous ayons fait l'amour.

Je repassais le fil de notre vie ensemble. La première fois que je l'avais vu, la première fois qu'il m'avait protégée, puis notre première fois dans ce lit alors que je n'étais qu'humaine, sa morsure lorsque j'avais atteint l'orgasme. Toutes les fois où il m'avait enlacée, embrassée, étreinte, fait l'amour. Toutes les fois où il m'avait prouvé son affection, nos disputes, nos différences, nos discussions animées, les plus sereines, ses entêtements. Mon Dieu je n'aurais plus jamais tout ça, je n'aurais plus jamais affaire à sa jalousie, quelque fois bien sentie.

**-Caïus !** Criai-je de désespoir.

Puis mes cris se fondirent en gémissements plaintifs parce que la boule dans ma gorge ne cessait de croître et m'empêchait même de respirer. J'étais si mal que je me demandais s'il ne valait pas mieux mourir à mon tour. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules, sur la conscience. Mon âme s'était littéralement et véritablement fendue, c'est tout mon être qui le pleurait. Cette sensation de vide, de désolation c'était intenable, insupportable. Je ne cessais de pleurer, de hoqueter, les spasmes, mes sanglots ne cessèrent jamais.

Comment vivre, je le comprenais enfin cet homme qui avait voulu mourir après nous avoir informé de ce que ces nomades avaient fait à sa compagne. Je crois que je devais moi aussi penser à cette alternative. Car la douleur était atroce, rien à voir avec celle de la transformation, non c'était bien au delà de ça. Je ne trouvais même pas les mots pour indiquer à quel point j'étais mal dans ma peau, dans mon corps, dans mon esprit.

Je sentis la présence de Sulpicia qui venait de rentrer dans mes appartements, j'avais aussi senti la présence de Félix devant ma porte. Il restait là des heures durant veillant sur moi certainement. Mais j'avais trop à faire avec mon propre mal pour pouvoir avoir de la pitié ou de la compassion pour le garde de mon compagnon ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Malgré le fait que je l'estimais et que je l'aimais profondément.

Sulpicia tenta de s'asseoir à la place de Caïus, je grognais pour la menacer de ne pas le faire. Elle dut comprendre car elle fit le tour du lit et vint s'installer derrière moi. Elle me caressa les cheveux un long moment, puis au bout d'un certain temps tenta de rompre le silence.

**-Bella, tu devrais chasser tes yeux sont noir de soif.**

C'est vrai que ma gorge me titillait un peu mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger et encore moins d'aller chasser. Je ne répondais pas, peut-être que mon silence la forcerait à partir et à me laisser seule. Ce qu'elle fit après un long moment, et après avoir poussé une quantité innombrable de soupirs. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là j'avais perdu toute notion de temps, d'espace, le sens de la vie, je ne vivais plus j'étais une coquille vide dotée d'un esprit qui ne cessait de se repasser en boucle les images de la seule personne qui me manquait pour me permettre de me relever.

Quelque temps plus tard ce fut au tour d'Aro de venir dans ma chambre. Lui contrairement à sa compagne vint se placer directement derrière moi. Tout comme elle il me caressa les cheveux puis après un silence beaucoup moins long il me dit à son tour.

**-Isabella je sais que je t'ai dit de prendre ton temps. Mais il est temps que tu commences à sortir de ta léthargie. Il faut que tu te nourrisses. Il n'aimerai****t**** vraiment pas te voir dans cet ****état.**

Mais je ne répondis pas je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais rien faire d'autre que de rester là et attendre. Attendre quoi je n'en savais rien, mais je ne voulais rien voir du monde extérieur, je ne voulais voir personne. Il comprit que je ne romprais pas mon silence. Il se leva et partit après avoir à son tour soufflé son impuissance et son dépit.

J'eus droit également aux visites de Marcus, Jane et Rose. Mais tous repartirent encore plus impuissants et désolés qu'à leur arrivée. Ma gorge me brûlait un peu plus mais c'était encore supportable, je savais que j'allais devoir un jour où l'autre me lever et sortir ne serait-ce que pour aller chasser. Mais tant que je supportais la soif je pouvais rester allongée dans notre lit à repenser à lui, à notre vie, à son amour, au mien.

Puis à un moment donné, j'entendis un raffut dans mon couloir. Une bagarre, attira mon attention sans pour autant me sortir de mon carcan de souffrance. Je sentis la présence de Démétri, c'est lui qui était en train de se battre avec Félix. J'espérais que le garde de mon compagnon puisse avoir le dessus. Mais je ne me leurrais pas car je savais que mon traqueur, enfin que Démétri était un combattant redoutable et le meilleur de ce château.

Puis ma porte s'ouvrit et je vis qu'il s'était permis d'entrer dans mes appartements, ces mêmes appartements dont Caïus lui avait interdit l'accès. Je me redressais sur mon lit et lui grognais après menaçante. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança. Il s'adossa au mur en face de mon lit avec un regard dur et plein de reproche. Et en plus il se permettait de me reprocher quelque chose. Le monde avait dû plonger dans la quatrième dimension durant mon absence.

**-Sors de mes appartements tout de suite !** Lui ordonnai-je un grondement roulant dans ma poitrine.

**-Non, je ne sortirais pas d'ici.**

**-Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici. Caïus t'a ordonné de ne jamais venir ici.**

**-Et Caïus est mort, maintenant je fais ce que je veux. **Me défia-t-il. Je me relevais entièrement relâchant l'oreiller de mon compagnon que je tenais contre moi.

**-Sors d'ici !** Grondai-je de plus en plus mauvaise.

**-Et qui va m'en sortir ? Toi peut****-****être ?** Me railla-t-il. **Regarde****-****toi tu tiens à peine debout,** rigola-t-il.

**-J'ai bien assez de force pour te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait.**

**-Et que t'ai-je fait. Je t'en prie Bella dis-moi.**

**-C'est maîtresse pour toi !** Sifflai-je.

Il rit de nouveau. Je descendis de mon lit et le contournai en m'approchant de lui dangereusement. Il me poussait à bout il allait voir que je n'étais pas n'importe qui. Il recula se dirigeant vers mon lit. Et le salaud, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot qui lui convenait plus, se permit de me lancer un sourire sarcastique et me fit l'affront extrême de s'allonger à la place de mon compagnon. Je fus estomaquée par son culot, par son audace, il s'était allongé dans mon lit et à la place de mon compagnon.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien, je lui sautais dessus bien décidée à lui faire payer l'affront qu'il était en train de faire. Il m'attrapa au vol et me plaqua sur mon lit à ma place me dominant et surtout me maintenant prisonnière. Je me rendis compte que j'aurais peut-être dû chasser car je n'avais déjà plus de force. Mais je tentais quand même de le repousser, même si je savais que je n'y arriverais pas. Il était hors de question que je le laisser me dominer. C'était moi la maîtresse et lui le simple garde qui allait très bientôt quitter ma garde en plus.

**-Que t'ai-je fai****t**** Bella ?** Me dit-il plus sérieusement.

**-Tu es responsable, il devrait être là. Tu as été lâche !** Sifflai-je mauvaise.

**-C'est ce que tu penses ?**

**-Bien sûr que c'est ce que je pense.**

**-Je n'ai pas été lâche, j'ai agi pour le mieux. Tu es ma ma****î****tresse c'est toi que je devais ****protéger. Chelsea devait s'occuper de Caïus, de son ma****î****tre. J'ai seulement ****eu**** plus de chance qu'elle c'est tout.**

**-NON !** **On aurait pu les tuer ces cabots puants. Tu n'as pas voulu. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI DÉMÉTRI ?** Hurlai-je relâchant toute la colère que j'avais en moi.

**-J'ai fait ce que je devais et si cela était à refaire je reproduirais exactement les mêmes choses, les mêmes gestes, les mêmes actions, toutes.**

**-Dis-moi la vérité Démétri tu as fait ça parce que tu savais que je ne serais jamais à toi. Tu savais que je resterais fidèle à Caïus quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as vu là le moyen d'éliminer un rival.**

**-Je savais que tu allais penser ça. Et je te dis que tu me connais bien mal Isabella.** Répondit-il d'un ton glacial. **Sache que j'aurais préféré vous voir vous accoupler sous mes yeux durant l'éternité entière plutôt que de voir l'état dans lequel tu es là maintenant. Ce que je souhaite pour toi ce n'est que ton bonheur. Et bien que Caïus et moi ce n'était pas le grand amour, il te rendait heureuse et juste pour ça j'aurais tout fait pour le sauver si cela avait été possible. Et sache également que je vénérerais sa mémoire aussi longtemps que je resterais en vie pour t'avoir protégé****e**** comme il l'a fait me permettant ainsi de te mettre à l'abri.**

**-Lâche-moi Démétri. Je t'interdis de parler de lui !**

**-Et tu penses être en mesure de m'en empêcher ?** Me railla-t-il de nouveau. **Et une autre question. Crois-tu qu'il apprécierait également ta nouvelle fragrance parce que moi je te le dis franchement, tu pues ! D'ailleurs tu vas aller te laver.**

**-Tu n'apprécie****s**** pas tu sors et d'ailleurs que tu apprécies ou pas tu sors.** Criai-je outrée.

**-Non.** Il se leva et me porta jusque dans ma salle de bains.

**-Qu'est****-****ce que tu fais ?** Demandai-je stupéfaite.

**-Je t'oblige à te laver, tu m'agresses avec ta puanteur.**

**-Mais ça va pas, sors d'ici,** Grognai-je.

Mais il m'ignora et à la place il s'avança et attrapa le col de mon tee-shirt qu'il déchira. Je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge devant lui.

**-Démétri sors d'ici !** Réitérai-je plus méchamment. **Félix ! **appelai-je.

**-Il n'est plus là maître Aro lui ****a**** ordonné d'aller se nourrir lui aussi.** Je grognai de mécontentement car je sentais que c'était un complot.

Le seul qui aurait pu m'aider n'était pas là pour le faire appeler par Aro et il m'avait envoyé le seul qui me sortirait de mes gonds et on pouvait constater que ça marchait bien. Car même en le sachant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir lui arracher les yeux. Il se baissa et destina le même sort à mon jean. Je tentais de le gifler, mais il me vit arriver et m'esquiva avec habilité. Il m'attrapa dans le même mouvement et me balança sans ménagement dans la cabine de douche.

**-Lave-toi où je viendrais le faire personnellement.**

**-Démétri tu outre-passes tes droits et fonctions. Je t'assure que ça n'en restera pas là.**

**-Au point où j'en suis un peu plus ou un peu moins. Maintenant tu te laves!** Il était hors de question que je lui obéisse. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ce petit garde! Je grognais et sortis de la douche. Il souffla d'agacement.

**-Tu commence à m'agacer sérieusement maintenant.**

**-Moi ça fait un moment que tu m'agaces et je suis obligée de faire avec. Tu ferais moins le malin si mon compagnon avait été ici.**

**-C'est un fait mais il n'est plus là. Et tout ce que je fais jusqu'à présent c'est pour toi. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi. **Me dit-il alors qu'il s'avançait me faisant rentrer par le fait dans la douche. **Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, je l'échangerais même contre celle de Caïus vu qu'il n'y a que lui à mériter ton respect et ton affection.** Il tourna le robinet de façon à ce que l'eau nous tombe dessus.** Qu'est****-****ce qu'il faut que je fa****ss****e Bella ? Faut-il que je te maltraite, que je te ****domine violemment pour mériter ton respect et ta sympathie ? Parce que ce sont les méthodes que lui a utilis****ées**** et apparemment ça a l'air de fonctionner sur toi. C'est vraiment ce que je dois faire pour m'attirer tes bonnes grâces, parce que ça je peux faire je t'assure !** Je le regardais stupéfaite son regard était dur et à la fois douloureux et résigné.

Mais résigné pour quoi ? J'espérais simplement qu'il n'essaie même pas de mettre en pratique ce qu'il était en train de me dire, parce qu'avec lui comme il le disait si bien ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

**-Personne ne sera jamais à son niveau Démétri pas même toi.** Crachai-je. Il se renfrogna je savais que je l'avais blessé. Mais j'avais mal et pour moi il était le responsable de ça. **Et surtout pas toi,** repris-je pour enfoncer le clou.

**-Tu veux pouvoir accuser quelqu'un ? Il te faut un responsable pour te permettre d'aller mieux ? Fais ****de ****moi ****le**** responsable de tous tes maux si cela te fait plaisir. Au moins si tu ne m'aime****s**** pas tu me détesteras mais quoi qu'il en soit je serais toujours dans ton esprit. Encore mieux, tu veux que j'arrête de te harceler chez toi, dans votre univers à tous les deux, reprend****s**** ta vie et tes devoirs en main. Ton deuil ****a**** assez duré ! Il n'est plus là et la seule chose que tu peux encore contrôler et réclamer c'est ta colère et la vengeance. Tu veux vouloir haïr quelqu'un, hais les loups, ceux qui ont attaqué en meute organisée pour tuer ton compagnon. Mais avant tout pour te tuer toi. Parce que dans tout ça c'est toi qui était visée. Mais si tu es trop lâche pour en vouloir aux bonnes personne ou aux bonne****s**** créatures plutôt, tu peux me choisir. J'ai subi la haine de Caïus pendant de nombreuses années je subirais la tienne aussi facilement. Maintenant tu te laves ou je le fais moi****-****même et je ne me répèterais pas.**

J'aurais voulu répondre quelque chose, j'aurais voulu que mon cerveau me trouve quelque chose à lui lancer, quelque chose de cinglant, quelque chose qui lui fasse mal parce que je voulais qu'il souffre comme moi je souffrais, mais il ne trouva rien. Démétri sortit de la cabine et resta dans la salle de bains. J'allais lui dire que je n'avais pas besoin de chaperon mais il me devança.

**-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici alors active un peu.** Je grognai mais c'était pour la forme, parce que mon cerveau avait fait un bug mental et qu'il était incapable de me fournir une réplique cinglante à lui retourner.

Je me lavais comme il me l'avait « ordonné » après m'être débarrassée de mes sous vêtements. Et je dois reconnaître que l'eau me fit du bien, j'augmentais la température. Je passais quelques longues minutes sous le jet brûlant qui avait sur moi un effet des plus étonnant. Car en plus de m'enlever la saleté et les odeurs que j'avais gardé sur moi ces derniers jours. Elle enleva aussi, enfin symboliquement parlant, mon ancien état d'esprit. Celui « du je me laisse dépérir et du je ne veux plus rien faire de ma vie. ». Elle retira cette sensation de ne servir à rien, de ne plus avoir de but de mon corps, comme une simple pellicule de crasse.

Je ne sais pas si c'est inconsciemment ou pas mais il m'a donné un bu. J'allais consacrer ma vie à exterminer ces aberrations de la nature. J'allais reprendre le flambeau de mon compagnon et j'allais à mon tour chasser les loups-garous afin de les éradiquer une bonne fois pour toute de la surface de la Terre. Et pour cela j'allais devoir m'informer et m'entraîner afin de ne rien laisser au hasard. Mais surtout il me fallait savoir pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qu'ils voulaient ? Mais encore plus trouver la taupe dans le château. Parce que personne à l'extérieur ne pouvait savoir. Cette mission en Pologne avait été décidée sur le moment, rien n'avait été prémédité. Donc il y avait une personne qui renseignait ou qui avait renseigné ces cabots puants.

**-Merde !** M'exclamai-je en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de réaliser.

**-Qu'est****-****ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda Démétri qui était toujours là.

**-Depuis quand me suis-je enfermée dans mes appartements ?** Lui demandai-je en sortant de ma douche.

**-À deux jours près ça fait un mois.**

**-Un mois !** M'exclamai-je abasourdie.

**-Oui un mois sans te laver et sans chasser.** insista-t-il me faisant comprendre du coup pourquoi il était venu me secouer.

**-C'est un fait, mais pour l'instant veux****-****tu sortir d'ici. Car au cas o****ù**** tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis nue.**

**-J'avais remarqué j'ai de très bons yeux et de toutes façon je t'ai déjà vu dans cette tenue.**

**-Ce n'est pas une raison. Profite du temps que je m'habille, pour aller me chercher Félix je dois aller chasser.**

**-Ça y est maîtresse Bella est de nouveau parmi nous ?** Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

**-Oui et sache que tu me paieras ton insubordination même si tu m'as permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses.**

**-Je suis prêt à enfiler n'importe quelle jupe qu'il vous plaira maîtresse. **Me retourna-t-il amusé.

**-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris Démétri ce temps là est terminé. C'est une nouvelle ère qui va commencer. Ce qui inclut également un nouveau style de régence en tout cas me ****concernant. Mais nous aviserons plus tard j'aimerais m'habiller et aller chasser je dois m'entretenir avec Aro et Marcus d'un sujet important.**

**-J'y vais de ce pas maîtresse,** reprit-il.

Je venais apparemment de regagner mon statut vu qu'il remettait les formes dû à mon titre. Il partit et je pus aller me changer. J'aurais dû être gênée de me retrouver nue devant Démétri mais bizarrement non. Je ne ressentais aucune gêne, comme si c'était naturel. À moins que ce soit mes nouvelles perceptions de la vie dut au drame que je venais de vivre. Peut-être que ces petites absurdités qui m'auraient gênées ou troublées avant n'avaient plus lieu d'être parce que j'étais passée à un état d'esprit supérieur. Je m'habillais et une fois ceci terminé je sentis la présence de Démétri et Félix à ma porte. Je sortis avant qu'il ne lui prenne de nouveau l'envie de rentrer dans mes appartements.

**-Démétri je réitère l'interdiction d'accéder à mes appartement. Est-ce bien entendu ?**

**-Oui ma****î****tresse. **Me répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

**-Bien allons chasser. On va prendre la voiture et je vais tenir ma respiration mais veillez à ce que je n'ai pas de loupé, je ne suis pas du tout sûre de mon contrôle.**

**-Nous veillerons.** Me soutint Félix.

**-Félix,** le retins-je alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour. Il s'arrêta et me regarda attendant que je poursuive. **Merci, de m'avoir veillée discrètement et de m'avoir gardée comme tu l'as fait au détriment de ta santé.**

**-Vous êtes ma maîtresse et la compagne de mon maître et même s'il n'est plus cela restera comme ça pour moi.** Je hochai la tête pour acquiescer et le remercier.

Nous sortîmes et je peux dire que j'étais bien escortée entre mes deux gardes qui me collaient comme si j'étais Aro lui même. Et encore je ne sais même pas s'ils étaient aussi précautionneux avec lui.

Bref je pus chasser et je choisis des loups. Je peux vous assurer que les pauvres bêtes si elles pouvaient communiquer entre elles devaient se dire de déserter la région. Une fois repu de trois loups et de deux biches, nous rentrâmes au château. Nous allâmes directement à la salle d'audience. Lorsque je poussais la porte pour entrer le visage d'Aro, Marcus ainsi que les gardes présent s'animèrent d'un sourire ravi. Moi je ne répondis rien et avançais jusqu'au trône de mon compagnon, je fis une halte devant ce dernier et le regardais nostalgique. Puis je m'y installais caressant l'accoudoir là où il avait l'habitude de laissé traîner sa main, surtout lorsqu'il s'ennuyait.

Le vampire que je venais d'interrompre reprit son récit. En fait il venait nous faire perdre notre temps parce qu'il souhaitait se monter un clan et nous demandait l'autorisation de le faire si je comprenais bien tout ce qu'il était en train de dire.

**-Tu veux te monter un clan c'est bien ça ?**

**-Oui ma reine,** me répondit-il. Je tiltais au fait qu'il m'appelle de cette façon mais ça arrivait souvent lorsque je siégeais, il fallait seulement s'y faire.

**-Quelles sont les lois qui régentent notre monde, et je parle de notre monde vampirique il en va de soit ?** Crus-je bon de préciser. Il me regardait comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.

**-Conserver le secret de notre existence aux humains, et ne pas transformer les nourrissons.** Répondit-il pas sûr de lui.

**-Tu vois il n'y en a que deux principales et primordiales. Ce qui veut dire que tant que tu respectes ces deux règles là tu peux faire approximativement tout ce que tu veux. Mais en restant vigilant bien sûr. Donc oui tu peux monter ton clan, mais tu devras gérer et contrôler ton nouveau-né et l'instruire sur les règles à connaître et à tenir. Et si tu avais réfléchi plus de trois secondes tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de nous faire perdre notre temps.**

**-Isabella.** Me reprit Aro. **Nous sommes là pour ça.**

**-Elle a raison mon roi. Je m'excuse et je tacherais de me débrouiller seul à l'avenir, du moins tant que je le peux.**

**-Bien, **lâchai-je satisfaite qu'il ait compris.

**-Si la situation t'échappe Julien reviens nous trouver. Et n'en tiens pas rigueur à ta reine. Comme tu es supposé le savoir elle est perturbée ces derniers temps.**

**-Je comprends et je ne lui en veux pas au contraire, comme je vous l'ai dit c'est elle qui a raison. J'aurais dû réfléchir par moi****-****même avant de venir vous importuner avec ce genre de petit problème.** Aro hocha la tête tout comme moi et il partit.

**-Isabella je suis heureux que tu sois sortie de ta tour. Mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de parler comme ça à nos sujets.**

**-Sans vous paraître offensante Aro vous en faites des assistés. Ils doivent apprendre à penser par eux-même et pour ce genre de sujet je ne pense pas que cela soit bien dramatique.**

**-Non mais si tu lui fais peur il n'osera pas revenir nous voir s'il a un problème plus sérieux qui requerrait notre intervention.**

**-Je ferais des efforts.** Consentis-je constatant qu'il n'avait pas forcément tort.

**-Bien maintenant que tu es parmi nous nous allons pouvoir discuter de ton avenir.**

**-Avant toute chose j'aimerais savoir si vous avez trouvé la taupe que nous avions au château ?**

**-Une taupe ?** Répéta Marcus incrédule.

**-Les loups en avaient après moi. Vous l'avez vu Aro ?**

**-Oui effectivement c'est toi qu'ils voulaient et pas spécialement morte vu qu'il ne t'ont pas fait de mal. Enfin peu.**

**-Personne ne savait que j'étais en mission. Cela s'est fait au dernier moment. Les loups savaient où me trouver vu le nombre qu'ils étaient.**

**-Effectivement, **conclut Aro le visage crispé**. Ça se tient comme hypothèse il va falloir que nous fassions attention à tout ce que nous allons dire et surveiller les gardes.**

**-Ce qui fait que nous sommes plus en danger que ce que nous pensions dès le départ. Et que nous devons rasseoir notre position au yeux de notre monde rapidement.** Renchérit Marcus.

**-Comment ça ?** Demandai-je intriguée.

**-Le temps que tu étais en retraite pour ton deuil. La nouvelle de la perte de ton compagnon et donc d'un des souverains a fait rapidement le tour du monde. Et en ce moment même c'est la débandade, il y a beaucoup de fautes commises et nous avons du mal à maintenir l'ordre. Car ils pensent en majorité que nous sommes plus faible avec l'un des nôtres manquant. ils n'ont pas forcement tort dans le sens où c'est Caïus qui assurait ce côté crainte et représailles.**

**-Je vois dans ce cas je me charge de cela personnellement. Vous allez m'informer de ce que j'ai manqué, où se trouvent les groupes qui sévissent le plus et je vais reprendre le flambeau de mon compagnon.**

**-Isabella je suis heureux de voir que tu prends** **à cœur ton nouveau rôle de régente. Mais c'est après toi que les loups en ont, nous ne pouvons te laisser courir le monde en sachant que cette ****espèce te cherche toi précisément**. **S'ils te trouvent et te détruisent à ton tour nous perdrons définitivement le contrôle de notre gouvernement.**

**-Je vois, mais les loups ne sont dangereux pour moi que lors des périodes de pleine lune. Donc si je pars à la chasse au vampires perturbateurs hors de cette période je ne risque rien.**

**-Elle n'a pas tort et cela permettrait de reprendre notre ascendance. Ils prendront les assauts de Bella pour une sorte de vengeance contre ceux qui ont... enfin tu vois. Et cela permettrait dans un premier temps de calmer les moins téméraires,** argumenta Marcus.

**-Vous avez raison, je suis d'accord avec ça. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution à adopter pour l'instant.**

**-La situation est délicate Aro, nos gardes sont pratiquement tous à l'extérieur de Volterra pour justement rétablir un peu d'ordre,** renchérit Marcus. **Si nous nous faisons attaquer là maintenant nous perdons tout.**

**-Je sais,** reprit Aro la tête dans ses mains.

C'était la première fois que je voyais le régent en chef aussi soucieux, le visage fermé sans plus aucune trace de sérénité. Mis à part le jour de l'annonce de la disparition de son frère bien évidemment et cela était assez perturbant.

**-Bien je consens à te laisser partir, mais tu attendras que la pleine lune soit passée. Tu prendras avec toi Alec en plus de tes gardes.**

**-Je pense plutôt prendre Jane et Félixi. Car Volterra n'est pas à l'abri d'une attaque à ce que je comprends. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'Alec reste ici pour sécuriser notre place forte.**

**-Avis raisonné encore une fois,** me soutint Marcus.

**-Démétri, Félix, Jane et Rosalie, je veux que tu aies un ma****î****tre d'armes avec toi en plus de toute ta garde personnelle.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec ça. Je pense partir dès que la lune aura terminé son cycle. Je partirais en suivant son cycle pour ne jamais tomber dans un endroit où elle sera pleine.**

**-C'est plus raisonnable en effet. Je veux également que tu nous soumettes un rapport tous les jours,** déclara Aro.

**-Oui pas de problème avec ça. Maintenant si nous étudions les endroits pas lesquels je dois commencer. Et surtout rappeler ma garde pour que je puisse voir avec eux les futurs itinéraire****s****.**

Aro acquiesça et c'est ainsi que nous passâmes la semaine suivantes à établir un plan d'épuration pour rasseoir notre autorité. Et je savais que pour cela il allait falloir que je prenne le rôle de mon compagnon. De toute façon j'avais tellement de colère en moi que cet assainissement de notre monde tombait à pic. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser ma colère et ils allaient être mon exutoire.

* * *

**(N/R : chap' des plus poignants. Bien que Caïus ne soit pas mon personnage favoris tu me l'as fait apprécier et suis triste de sa disparition, snif. D'ailleurs ai versé quelques larmes au passage de sa mort.)**

**N/A: Ben oui Caïus est mort :s **

**Je pense que certaine d'entre vous vont apprécier, personnellement je suis moins enthousiaste. J'aimais ce personnage, son caractère et ce qu'il apportait à cette fiction... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, en fait j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider et à retranscrire sa mort car je l'ai vraiment tué à contre coeur celui-ci. :) **

**Cependant comme vous vous en doutez maintenant cela va faciliter le rapprochement entre notre couple. Mais si tout était aussi simple mddrrrrr...**

**A la semaine prochaine... Au fait ce sera un pov Démétri ;) **

**Bet's**


	22. Chapter 22: La colère

**Salut les gens :)**

**Bien que dire à par que je vous remercie tous et toutes pour l'affluence et le nombre de vos reviews pour sur le chapitre précédent :D **

**Je tiens également à vous faire part d'une bonne nouvelle :) **

**Je suis en train de finir une mini-fiction que je vais présenter pour le concours Minific organisé par Démétri's Wife. Si j'ai le temps j'en présenterais deux, mais pour l'instant une seule est pratiquement terminée, il me reste une centaine de mot pour la finir ;) **

**Celle-ci sera un Bella/Jasper et je pense qu'elle est l'une des plus belle histoire que j'ai pu sortir jusqu'à présent. En tout cas elle est ma préféré. Et bien que j'adorais déjà ce que j'avais fait avec « Les Triplettes », celle-ci me tiens encore plus à cœur. **

**Le concours débutera le 1er septembre. Je ne sais pas si je serais prête pour cette date car elle doit partir en correction, mais il me tarde de pouvoir vous la présenter. **

**Bien cette petite annonce faite, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : La colère**

**Pov Démétri**

Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser cette scène toujours la même, celle de Bella allongée sur le sol, celle de Caïus la protégeant de son corps. Celle où tous ces loups plus nombreux que je n'en ai jamais vu sur lui en train de le déchiqueter alors qu'il retenait Bella. Merde j'avais été pourtant rapide mais pas assez. J'étais trop loin et tout ça parce que je savais qu'ils allaient se donner l'un à l'autre, alors je m'étais éloigné encore plus pour être sûr de ne rien entendre, de ne rien sentir. Et à cause de ça il était mort et elle ne cessait de le pleurer. Je me demandais si cela allait cesser un jour.

J'avais été moi aussi anéanti lorsque Athenodora était morte, mais je m'étais relevé bien avant elle. Bella se laissait dépérir, elle ne se nourrissait plus, elle ne se lavait plus non plus en fait d'après ce que je pouvais saisir elle ne bougeait même plus. Elle s'était apparemment allongée sur leur lit et ne l'avait plus quitté, ni même changé sa position. Nous savions qu'elle n'était pas totalement morte parce que de temps à autre j'entendais un ravivement de sanglots et de gémissements me parvenir. Je ne relâchais jamais la surveillance de ses appartements, même si Aro m'avait déconseillé de m'en approcher. Bella m'en voulait, elle m'en voulait de l'avoir sauvée, de l'avoir retirée à cette mort que lui réservaient les loups. De l'avoir obligée à quitter son compagnon afin de la sauver.

Mais elle avait beau m'en vouloir et même si je ne l'avais pas promis à Caïus je recommencerais sans même hésiter un seul instant. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir mais surtout je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. Elle était mon univers, ma reine, ma vie. Je comprends qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'il soit encore là et je dois bien avouer que je le souhaitais également. Car malgré tout il savait la rendre heureuse. Et bien que cela me coûte de me l'avouer elle était heureuse avec lui, plus heureuse qu'elle ne le serait jamais avec moi.

Je n'étais qu'un garde et même si je sais ou du moins je pressens que Bella n'accordait pas tant d'importance que cela au statut social. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais la rendre aussi heureuse qu'elle l'avait été avec lui. Cette lueur dans ses yeux lorsque je lui annonçais qu'il arrivait la rejoindre. Cette même lueur qui me détruisait à chaque fois mais qui était devenue pour moi une drogue, car je voyais là son bonheur et il n'y a rien que je n'aurais pas fait pour la voir heureuse.

De nouveau des spasmes me parvinrent annonçant une nouvelle crise de sanglots. Cela n'en finissait plus et désespérait nos rois. Même Marcus ne comprenait pas, elle n'aurait jamais dû être dans cet état. Aro tenta de lui expliquer qu'en plus de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle culpabilise, elle se tient pour responsable de la mort de son compagnon. Tout ça parce que je l'ai obligée à le quitter parce que je ne lui ai pas donné le choix.

Tous sont allés pour essayer de la secouer, enfin au départ ils voulaient la secouer mais une fois devant elle, ils s'étaient tous effondrés. Sa douleur était contagieuse, et elle les contaminait, ils essayaient de tirer d'elle un son ou un regard mais sans succès. La seule qui réussit à avoir une petite réaction ce fut Sulpicia et parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle avait failli s'asseoir sur le lit à la place de Caïus.

Puis Aro me fit appeler en désespoir de cause semblait-il.

J'arrivais dans ses appartements, et bien entendu il y avait Marcus et Sulpicia. Aro m'invita à m'asseoir ce qui laissait entrevoir que nous aurions une longue conversation ou au moins intense. Je tournais la tête vers le siège qu'occupait Caïus et à temps partiel Bella.

**-Bien Démétri je crois que nous ne pouvons repousser cette conversation encore plus longtemps. Nous avons besoin de toi et c'est un besoin vital.**

**-Je ferais tout ce que vous ordonnerez maîtres vous le savez.**

**-Je le sais Démétri, mais ce que nous allons t'annoncer aujourd'hui va bouleverser ta vie, bien que tu aurais dû t'en douter depuis un moment. Mais nous allons confirmer ça.**

Je le regardais attentif et avec réserve. Car il tournait autour du pot ce qui était courant avec lui mais pas de cette manière. On dirait qu'il attendait vraiment que quelque chose se produise pour revenir sur cette annonce ou cet aveux. Mais comme cette chose ne venait pas il se lança.

**-Comme tu le sais nous subissons en ce moment une pression peu commune et surtout peu habituelle depuis quelques semaines. La mort de Caïus, celui qui était synonyme de sanction et de crainte dans notre trio de régence fait que nous ne sommes plus pris au sérieux. De ce fait certains gangs commencent à se former et à sévir pour s'accaparer quelques territoires comme cela se passe en Amérique du sud depuis quelques années.** Je hochai la tête. Effectivement j'en avais eu vent dans le sens ou le château était pratiquement déserté, les gardes partant tous en mission.

**-Nous devons reprendre de contrôle de notre régence et asseoir notre pouvoir, mais nous devons être trois pour cela. Et le troisième régent sera Isabella. Parce que selon la loi que nous avions instauré à l'époque ne pensant jamais avoir à nous en servir. Elle indique que seul un vampire transformé par un régent peut prétendre à ce titre, avec l'accord de celui ou ceux en place,** m'informa Aro.

**-Et nous savons tous que Bella enfin lorsqu'elle se reprendra est tout à fait apte à ce poste. Nous avons confiance en elle et en ses capacités de régences. Elle a su nous prouver qu'elle était digne d'être une reine,** déclara Marcus. Je hochai la tête toujours acquiesçant cela.

**-Mais pour l'heure Bella semble incapable de se remettre de la disparition de Caïus. Et bien qu'en plus de la situation délicate que nous traversons en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de peine et de mal à la voir dépérir de cette façon,** reprit Aro.

**-Il était son compagnon, je pense que c'est un comportement normal enfin je suppose,** avançai-je.

Car oui si j'avais acquis une certitude ces dernières semaines c'est qu'ils étaient bel et bien compagnons et j'avais même remis en cause le lien que mon ancien maître décédé avait avec ma créatrice.

**-C'est là que mes déclarations vont te perturber Démétri. J'ai saisi lors de nos dernier échanges enfin lorsque je t'ai touché que tu t'étais convaincu que Bella était la compagne de Caïus et c'est vrai que son comportement pourrait le laisser supposer. Hors ce n'est pas le cas. Bella a un autre compagnon et quand je dis un autre, je dis un vrai compagnon. Et ce compagnon c'est toi.** Je le regardais dubitatif. Je ne savais pas dire quels sentiments me parcouraient, ou même si j'en ressentais. Parce que cette annonce m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

**-Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas maître. Je ne veux pas vous contredire et je vous assure que j'aimerais sincèrement que cette annonce soit vraie. Mais elle ne le pleurerait pas comme ça ?**

**-Bella est comme tu le sais quelqu'un d'entier. Elle s'est donnée à Caïus et elle s'est donnée corps et âme ou du moins en partie. En plus il faut prendre en compte le fait qu'il était son créateur et qu'ils avaient une relation poussée. Tu te rappelles du sentiment de perte que tu as éprouvé lorsque tu as perdu ta créatrice. Il aurait été décuplé si vous aviez été aussi proche que l'ont été Bella et Caïus.**

**-Je reste sceptique. Comme je vous l'ai dit j'aimerais y croire, vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas me laisser submerger par un espoir qu'un jour elle puisse être mienne. Vous connaissez mes sentiments pour ma reine.**

**-Je les connais, je les ai vu aussi bien chez toi que chez elle. Vous vous êtes reconnus ce jour là à l'aéroport et pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais te dire. Mais si tu ne t'étais pas enfermé dans cette rancœur que tu nourris pour Cullen, elle serait tienne aujourd'hui. Elle t'avait choisi mais quand elle a vu que tu la rejetais elle s'est tournée vers le seul qui lui apportait de l'attention.**

**-Caïus...** soufflai-je dépité en prenant conscience de la bêtise dont j'avais fait preuve.

**-Oui Caïus,** reprit Aro plein de compassions.** Nous avons vu avec Marcus votre lien, il était là et présent alors qu'elle n'était qu'humaine. Nous avons su tout de suite qui elle était pour toi. Mais quand Caïus est intervenu pour la sauver des nouveaux-nés il était déjà trop tard pour rectifier ton erreur. Il a deviné que tu t'étais attaché à Isabella plus que tu ne le devais et que tu ne le montrais. C'est la raison pour laquelle il l'a déclarée officiellement en tant que compagne. Car du coup il te tenait toi à distance et en plus il prenait sa revanche sur Edward car il pensait comme nous tous au départ et à cause des informations que nous tenions, qu'elle était sa véritable compagne. Nous avons prié le ciel que tu sois patient et j'ai eu plusieurs grosses frayeurs lors de vos rapprochement significatif et surtout le dernier. Mais heureusement que vous êtes aussi honnêtes l'un que l'autre car il y aurait eu une guerre civil entre nos murs et nous aurions été dans une situations délicate.**

**-Elle est mienne ? Je veux dire elle est vraiment ma compagne ?**

**-Elle l'est et si vraiment tu doutes du pouvoir de mon frère, sache que le Major a lui aussi détecté cela. Et lorsqu'il vous a soumis sa position concernant sa cousine. Il pensait que c'était le fait de** **garder pour vous votre lien afin te protéger de Caïus.** Dire que j'étais surpris ne correspondait vraiment pas à mon état d'esprit.

J'étais estomaqué, sans réaction, médusé un peu tout à la fois. Mais la seule information qui arrivait à parvenir dans mon esprit était que Bella était mienne, elle était ma compagne. MA compagne à moi et à personne d'autre. Bon pour le moment ce n'était pas ce que je pouvais qualifier de bonne nouvelle dans le sens où elle ne l'accepterait jamais. Car je suis certain qu'elle me reprochera de ne pas avoir sauvé Caïus parce que je l'aimais elle. Je sais pas d'où me venait cette intuition mais j'en avais l'intime conviction. Aro me sortit de ma rêverie.

**-Tu dois nous la ramener Démétri. nous avons vraiment besoin qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle a un devoir. Nous allons perdre notre gouvernement si nous ne l'intronisons pas rapidement pour montrer à nos sujets que nous sommes toujours trois et que nous comptons conserver notre pouvoir.**

**-Comment ? Elle refuse de réagir avec vous ! Comment voulez-vous que moi j'y arrive surtout qu'elle me tient pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Caïus. Elle a refusé que je l'approche durant le voyage, elle ne supporte que Félix.**

**-Je ne sais pas mais nous te faisons confiance Démétri. Toi seul as ce pouvoir maintenant.**

**-J'ai bien une idée mais pour cela il va falloir que j'enfreigne certains ordres qui m'ont été donnés et également que je fasse preuve d'insubordination.**

**-Nous te couvrirons.** Me soutint Marcus.

**-Dans ce cas je m'y attelle de suite.**

**-Nous serons en audience nous avons fait une coupure pour te parler.**

**-J'espère vous y retrouver avec elle.** Puis je me levais pour partir.

La suite avait été un peu houleux. Félix m'avait barré l'entrée des appartements de Bella. Depuis que Caïus était mort il avait pris très à cœur la protection de Bella. Il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir été là pour secourir son maître. Car on ne pouvait pas nier que les gardes de Caïus lui étaient extrêmement fidèle. Chelsea n'avait pas hésité une seconde à sauter sur les loups pour débarrasser son maître de ces parasites. Et elle avait périt bien avant lui. J'avais dû me battre contre Félix et une fois à terre il consentit à me laisser passer, sachant que je ne ferais aucun mal à Bella. J'étais son garde attitré il avait seulement fallu que je le lui rappelle.

Je pénétrais dans ses appartements et ce que je vis me fit froid dans le dos. Elle portait toujours les même vêtements son odeur laissait sérieusement à désirer mais ses yeux étaient plus noir que jamais, elle avait même des rides c'était effrayant, je ne pensais pas voir un jour un vampire dans cet état. Nous avions le teint pâle de par notre nature mais le sien était gris avec de grosses cernes presque aussi noir que ses yeux. Elle leva ses yeux effrayants sur moi et grogna. Mais son grognement était faible, presque plaintif on aurait pu le comparer aux tentatives de rugissement des lionceaux. Elle était dans un état lamentable, il était grand temps de faire quelque chose effectivement.

**-Sors de mes appartements tout de suite!** M'ordonna-t-elle laissant rouler un grondement dans sa poitrine, enfin un ronronnement plutôt.

**-Non, je ne sortirais pas d'ici.** Déclarai-je fermement.

**-Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici. Caïus t'a ordonné de ne jamais venir ici.**

**-Et Caïus est mort, maintenant je fais ce que je veux.**

Il fallait que je la fasse sortir de ses gonds, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser dépérir de cette façon. Et cela marcha, j'avais un semblant de réaction elle s'était redressée.

**-Sors d'ici !** Gronda-t-elle avec plus de conviction.

**-Et qui va m'en sortir ? Toi peut-être ! Regarde-toi tu tiens à peine debout.** Lançai-je en me moquant ouvertement d'elle.

**-J'ai bien assez de force pour te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait.**

**-Et que t'ai-je fait. Je t'en prie Bella dis-moi.** Oui je la poussais et ça marchait elle avait besoin d'un catalyseur et j'allais être cet élément qu'il lui fallait.

C'était mon rôle et maintenant que je savais qu'elle était ma compagne, qu'elle l'était réellement que ce n'était pas juste un fantasme, j'allais m'évertuer à la sortir de là.

**-C'est maîtresse pour toi !** Tenta-t-elle. Je ris de nouveau pour l'énerver encore plus.

Elle descendit lentement de son lit et s'approcha de moi essayant de me faire peur. J'allais la pousser dans ses retranchements. Elle me vit amorcer le pas en direction de son lit, et je me permis de lui sourire sarcastiquement lorsque je m'allongeais sur son lit à la place de Caïus. Elle perdit le contrôle de ses émotions, elle se jeta sur moi avec un grognement rageur je savais que j'allais un peu loin. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir là maintenant alors qu'elle n'avait jamais autant parlé, jamais autant réagi depuis qu'il n'était plus. Je l'attrapais au vol la tournai de façon à ce qu'elle soit allongée à sa place. Je me plaçai sur elle pour lui montrer que je n'allais pas la laisser comme ça. Elle avait à peine plus de force qu'un humain et je vis qu'elle se fatiguait rapidement.

**-Que t'ai-je fait Bella ?** Lui demandai-je de nouveau.

Je voulais qu'elle sorte sa rancœur, qu'elle l'exprime mais surtout je voulais lui faire comprendre que rien ne me ferait changer mes actes. Elle devait rester en vie parce que c'était comme ça, parce que je l'aimais.

**-Tu es responsable, il devrait être là. Tu as été lâche. **Siffla-t-elle.

**-C'est ce que tu penses ?**

**-Bien sûr que c'est ce que je pense.**

**-Je n'ai pas été lâche j'ai agi pour le mieux. Tu es ma maîtresse c'est toi que je devais protéger. Chelsea devait s'occuper de Caïus, de son maître. J'ai seulement eu plus de chance qu'elle c'est tout.** Il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

**-NON ! On aurait pu les tuer ces cabots puants. Tu n'as pas voulu. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI DÉMÉTRI ?** Hurla-t-elle.

En cet instant je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'enlacer dans mes bras, la protéger de tout lui prendre sa douleur et voire même aller en Enfers le chercher pour lui rendre son sourire et la rendre de nouveau heureuse.

**-J'ai fait ce que je devais et si cela était à refaire je reproduirais exactement la même chose, ****les mêmes actions, les mêmes gestes, toutes**

**-Dis-moi la vérité Démétri tu as fait ça parce que tu savais que je ne serais jamais à toi. Tu savais que je resterais fidèle à Caïus quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as vu là le moyen d'éliminer un rival.**

**-Je savais que tu allais penser ça. Et je te dis que tu me connais bien mal Isabella.** Répondis-je sur un ton un peu trop dur, en tout cas plus que ce que je ne l'avais pensé.

Mais oui elle me blessait en pensant ça. J'ai toujours tout subi en silence, ne faisant passer que son bonheur en priorité.

**-Sache que j'aurais préféré vous voir vous accoupler sous mes yeux durant l'éternité entière plutôt que de voir l'état dans lequel tu es là maintenant. Ce que je souhaite pour toi ce n'est que ton bonheur. Et bien que Caïus et moi ce n'était pas le grands amour, il te rendait heureuse et juste pour ça j'aurais tout fait pour le sauver si cela avait été possible. Et sache également que je vénérerais sa mémoire aussi longtemps que je resterais en vie pour t'avoir protégée comme il l'a fait me permettant de te mettre à l'abri.**

**-Lâche-moi Démétri et sors de cette chambre. Et je t'interdis de parler de lui !**

**-Et tu penses être en mesure de m'en empêcher ? Et une autre question tu crois qu'il apprécierait également ta nouvelle fragrance ? Parce que moi je te le dis franchement, tu pues ! D'ailleurs tu vas aller te laver.**

**-Tu n'apprécies pas tu sors, et d'ailleurs que tu apprécies ou pas tu sors !** Cria-t-elle.

**-Non !** répondis-je simplement, je me levais je la pris dans mes bras et la portai dans la salle de bains.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda-t-elle apeurée.

Comme si j'allais profiter d'elle dans un moment pareil. Le manque de sang dans son organisme faisait cruellement défaut à son intellect.

**-Je t'oblige à te laver tu m'agresses avec ta puanteur !**

**-Mais ça va pas sors d'ici !** Je crois qu'elle en avait fait sa phrase du jour, en tout cas c'est toujours plus que ce qu'elle avait dit en un mois.

Je l'ignorais royalement je m'approchais d'elle et lui déchirai la loque qui lui servait de haut. Elle était devant moi à moitié habillée, mais contrairement à toute les fois où je l'avais imaginé dans pareille tenue face à moi, je n'avais pas d'idées mal tournées. Non je voulais juste prendre soins d'elle. D'ailleurs j'étais même persuadé que même si elle avait été nue là tout de suite je n'aurais pas envie d'elle. Pas qu'elle me rebute quoi que je la préfère largement lorsqu'elle revient de la chasse. Mais je voulais juste prendre soin d'elle, qu'elle aille mieux, retrouver celle que j'aimais.

**-Démétri sors d'ici !** ordonna-t-elle de nouveau. **Félix !** cria-t-elle. Comme s'il pouvait me sortir d'ici si j'avais décidé le contraire.

**-Il n'est plus là maître Aro lui a ordonné d'aller se nourrir lui aussi.** Et ce n'était pas un mensonge, j'avais sentis et entendu Aro s'approcher de la tour alors que j'étais au début de notre joute verbale.

Il m'avait félicité de l'avoir secoué et il avait dit à Félix d'aller chasser à l'extérieur car il ne quittait que trop rarement la porte des appartements de Bella et il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne à interférer dans les progrès que je faisais. Je me baissais et lui arrachai son jean également en faisant attention de ne pas toucher à son sous-vêtement pour lui préserver un minimum de pudeur. Puis je la poussai dans la cabine de douche qu'elle comprenne bien le message.

**-Sors d'ici Démétri tu outre-passes tes droits et je t'assure que ça n'en restera pas là!** Ça y est elle commençait à réfléchir et à reprendre inconsciemment sa place. J'étais sur la bonne voie.

**-Au point où j'en suis un peu plus ou un peu moins. Maintenant tu te laves!** Ordonnai-je plus autoritairement. Mais elle me défia et sortit de la douche.

**-Tu commences à m'agacer sérieusement maintenant.** Rétorquai-je sur un ton sec.

**-Moi ça fait un moment que tu m'agaces et je suis obligée de faire avec. Sors d'ici maintenant ! Tu ferais moins le fier si mon compagnon avait été ici.** Tenta-t-elle en dernier recours faisant référence à Caïus. Sauf que son compagnon était bel et bien là et c'était moi, mais pour le moment elle ne voulait pas le voir.

**-C'est un fait mais il n'est plus là.** Répondis-je tout de même car je ne voulais pas la perdre si je lui parlais de ça maintenant elle se fermerait et adieu mes progrès.

Mais il fallait qu'elle sache quand même, même si ce n'était qu'à demi mot il fallait qu'elle l'entende, j'en avais besoin. J'avançais la faisant ainsi reculer et elle se retrouva de nouveau dans la cabine de douche.

**-Et tout ce que je fais jusqu'à présent c'est pour toi. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, je l'échangerais même contre celle de Caïus vu qu'il n'y a que lui à mériter ton respect et ton affection.** J'ouvris l'eau et elle nous tomba dessus, je ne bougeais pas bien que j'étais encore habillé et que mon téléphone était dans ma poche.** Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse Bella ? Faut-il que je te maltraite, que je te domine violemment pour mériter ton respect et ta sympathie ? Parce que ce sont les méthodes que lui a utilisées et apparemment ça a l'air de fonctionner sur toi. C'est vraiment ce que je dois faire pour m'attirer tes bonnes grâces, parce que ça je peux faire je t'assure.** Comprends Bella s'il te plaît comprends priais-je dans mon esprit.

Mais elle ne comprit pas elle était trop enfermée et ancrée dans sa douleur pour le faire, car ce qu'elle me répondit me lacéra le cœur.

**-Personne ne sera jamais à son niveau Démétri pas même toi,** puis comme si ses lacérations ne suffisaient pas elle fit couler de l'acide sur mes plaies. **Et surtout pas toi. **Elle voulait me faire mal je le savais, je le voyais.

Elle voulait un responsable à sa souffrance pour pouvoir s'en départir. Bien qu'à cela ne tienne.

**-Tu veux pouvoir accuser quelqu'un ? Il te faut un responsable pour te permettre d'aller ****mieux. Fais de moi le responsable de tous tes maux si cela te fait plaisir. Au moins si tu ne m'aimes pas tu me détesteras mais quoi qu'il en soit je serais toujours dans ton esprit. Encore mieux, tu veux que j'arrête de te harceler chez toi, dans votre univers à tous les deux ? Sors d'ici, reprends ta vie et tes devoirs en main. Ton deuil a assez duré. Il n'est plus là et la seule chose que tu peux encore contrôler et réclamer c'est la colère et ta vengeance. Tu veux vouloir haïr quelqu'un ? Hais les loups, ceux qui ont attaqué en meute organisée pour tuer ton compagnon, mais avant tout pour te tuer toi. Parce que dans tout ça c'est toi qui était visée. Mais si tu es trop lâche pour en vouloir aux bonnes personnes ou aux bonnes créatures plutôt, tu peux me choisir. J'ai subi la haine de Caïus pendant de nombreuses années je subirais la tienne aussi facilement. Maintenant tu te laves ou je le fais moi-même et je ne me répèterais pas !** Je la laissais pantoise devant moi, la mâchoire légèrement tombante.

Je venais de la remettre à sa place comme il fallait, et je le savais tout comme elle d'ailleurs car elle n'avait rien trouvé à répliquer. Elle savait parfaitement que j'avais raison.

**-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici alors active un peu !** Je savais qu'elle allait bougonner parce que je n'étais pas sorti de la salle de bains.

Et je dois dire que maintenant que j'avais la certitude qu'elle était ma compagne, je comprenais mieux certaines choses. Comme le fait de savoir ce qu'elle ressent ou encore la devancer dans certains de ses gestes, ce qu'elle fait elle aussi. Au départ j'avais mis ça sur le compte de notre proximité et de notre complicité, mais il s'avère que même ça était dû au fait de notre lien d'âme.

**-Merde !** S'exclama-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** L'interrogeai-je surpris.

**-Depuis quand me suis-je enfermée dans mes appartements ?** Demanda-t-elle en sortant de la douche.

**-À deux jours près ça fera un mois.**

**-Un mois !** Reprit-elle stupéfaite. Apparemment elle avait perdu la notion du temps.

**-Oui un mois sans te laver et sans chasser.** Commentai-je pour bien lui faire comprendre que ma réaction excessive était dû au fait qu'elle se laissait dépérir sans même s'en apercevoir.

**-C'est un fait, mais pour l'instant veux-tu sortir d'ici au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis nue.**

**-J'avais remarqué j'ai de très bons yeux et de toutes façon je t'ai déjà vu dans cette tenue,** Lançai-je, mais plus dans une taquinerie gentille que dans cette comédie pour la pousser à bout.

**-Ce n'est pas une raison. Profites-en pour aller me chercher Félix le temps que je m'habille, je dois aller chasser.**

**-Ça y est maîtresse Bella est de nouveau parmi nous ?** Demandai-je espérant qu'elle était bel et bien de retour, cette douche lui avait un bien fou.

Elle paraissait déterminée, à moins que ce soit ce que je lui avais dit. Mais quoi qu'il en soit malgré son regard noir dû à sa soif, elle était déterminée à quoi je ne savais pas mais elle n'allait apparemment pas rejouer son apathique.

**-Oui et sache que tu me paieras ton insubordination même si tu m'as permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses.**

**-Je suis prêt à enfiler n'importe quelle jupe qu'il vous plaira maîtresse.** Répondis-je véritablement heureux d'avoir réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué.

**-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris Démétri ce temps là est terminé. C'est une nouvelle ère qui va commencer. Ce qui inclut également un nouveau style de régence en tout cas me concernant. Mais nous aviserons plus tard j'aimerais m'habiller et aller chasser je dois m'entretenir avec Aro et Marcus d'un sujet important.** Elle avait l'air extrêmement sérieuse, ce qui me perturbait un peu.

**-J'y vais de ce pas maîtresse.** Lui répondis-je me demandant également ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à dire aux maîtres, qu'Aro ne sache pas déjà, dans le sens où elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis un mois. Je partis à la recherche de Félix ne pouvant l'appeler dans le sens ou mon téléphone n'avait pas apprécié sa petite douche.

Présentement je sortais de l'une de nos réunions, et j'allais dans ma chambre préparer des affaires, car nous prendrons la route dès le lendemain. J'étais perplexe elle n'était plus la même qu'avant ce drame, son caractère changeait et pas dans le bon sens. Elle était en train de perdre son humanité, tout le monde, en tout cas tous les gardes se posaient la question de savoir si ces changements étaient définitifs. Elle était habitée par la soif de vengeance. Même lors des entraînement avec nous elle était dure, sèche, directive et autoritaire, mais surtout intransigeante et ne faisait plus dans la demi-mesure. Il nous fallait vraiment faire attention car elle laissait son démon se libérer et si elle arrivait à nous mettre la main dessus elle n'hésitait pas à arracher un membre ou à mordre.

J'étais sérieusement inquiet j'espérais que c'était une sorte de préparation, d'anticipation à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire à l'image qu'elle devrait montrer à ses sujets, au rôle qu'elle devrait assumer maintenant que Caïus n'était plus. Elle était devenue son double féminin. Je ne craignais pas qu'elle soit prise au sérieux dans ce rôle, non je craignais qu'elle devienne cette femme, je craignais que Bella soit morte avec lui et que seule restait la reine Isabella Volturi.

Nous étions dans le jet qui nous menait en Roumanie pour démanteler l'un des clan qui faisait le plus de ravage dans cette partie de l'Europe. J'avais essayé de reprendre nos habitudes et hormis ma place à ses côtés, elle refusait toute proximité, et il en était de même pour mon iPod. J'étais perdu je ne savais pas comment l'aborder elle était si différente, si inaccessible malgré sa proximité, si distante que cela m'en faisait mal. Elle était à mes côtés mais c'est comme elle n'était plus là et cette absence me manquait elle me manquait.

Nous arrivâmes à Bucarest rapidement nous sortîmes du jet il faisait nuit noire. Ce qui nous permettait de pouvoir nous déplacer plus rapidement. Bella avait misé sur la surprise pour cette mission raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi ce clan principalement. Car d'après le peu d'informations que l'on avait, ils étaient huit vampires adultes et pour ce que l'on savait ils n'avaient pas de pouvoir particulier. Je les repérais assez facilement, ils n'avaient plus peur des représailles donc ils ne prenaient plus de précautions, ils ne se cachaient plus non plus. Ils étaient en groupe dans une grande maison qu'ils avaient apparemment investit depuis peu, car je pouvais encore sentir les odeurs de sang des anciens occupants qui imprégnaient la terre. Nous arrivâmes et les vampires sortirent de la maison assez excités, je commençais à me saisir d'appréhension. Je n'étais pas le seul nous nous étions d'ailleurs inconsciemment avec Félix rapprochés de Bella en mesure préventive. Un vampire mâle d'une trentaine d'année lors de sa transformation s'avança plus en avant que les autres.

**-Et bien qu'avons nous là ? Des gardes de l'ex famille royale.**

**-Il me semble que nous sommes toujours en place. Personne ne nous a encore destitué,** rétorqua Bella. **À qui aie-je l'honneur ?**

**-Je m'appelle Grégory.** Répondit ce dernier vindicatif comme si tout le monde devait le connaître.

**-Bien Grégory, Moi je suis Isabella Volturi, et je suis ta future reine.**

**-Non il n'y a plus de royauté ma belle. Tu n'as pas plus de titre que moi.**

**-Jane !** Dicta Bella avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Le fameux Grégory se tordit de douleur au sol criant de douleur comme une jeune fille.

Bella reprit alors que Jane continuait et que les autres grognaient de colère. J'avais peur qu'ils se lancent mais apparemment même s'ils disaient ne plus craindre la famille ils n'en restaient pas moins impressionnés et le pouvoir de Jane était assez dissuasif pour les tenir à distance.

**-Bien donc je vais recommencer et ce sera la dernière fois. Je suis Isabella Volturi et je suis ta future reine. Me jures-tu allégeance ? Jane cesse quelques secondes qu'il puisse me répondre.** Il arrêta ses cris. Bella était accroupie à proximité de lui ce qui ne me plaisait pas. Je fis quelque pas pour au cas ou la protéger.

**-Vous allez tous brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer.** Répondit-il en fixant Bella dans les yeux.

**-Certes ça arrivera un jour je n'en doute pas. Mais ce sera après toi.** Et d'un geste vif elle le décapita.

Une des femelles qui était pas loin lui sauta dessus. Jane la maîtrisa avec son pouvoir et les autres se lancèrent également. Un combat s'engagea, je couvrais Bella qui du coup étêta la femelle qui avait essayé de lui sauter dessus alors que je me récoltais le gros colosse. Avec Félix dans les parages il fallait que le plus costaud me tombe dessus. Mais bon comme pour la plupart du temps ils privilégiaient leur force physique. Ma force à moi était justement ma rapidité. Donc j'arrivais assez aisément à avoir le dessus sur lui. Après avoir esquiver ses mains à de nombreuses reprise je pus le démembrer.

Tout le monde mit beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage et Bella plus que les autres. Son démon était redoutable, elle lui laissait le champs libre lors des combats et elle était époustouflante mais pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme. C'était en fait assez choquant de la voir aussi bestiale, aussi sauvage.

Assez vite nous avions éradiqué le clan entier. Nous fîmes le ménage tout aussi vite et nous mîmes le feu à la bâtisse avant de partir. Nous répétâmes ce même rituel en Angleterre, au Portugal, en France, en Australie, à Madagascar, aux Philippines. Pour ce dernier pays la rumeur que la compagne de Caïus Volturi parcourant le monde pour remettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de la famille royale avait fait son chemin. Et lorsqu'elle demanda à la femelle du clan de se soumettre à la régence de la famille Volturi, cette dernière se soumit avec son clan. Bella lui avait donc laissé la vie en lui rappelant qu'aucun d'eux ne serait à l'abri et que si elle apprenait qu'elle avait manqué à sa parole elle reviendrait et elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance, ni elle ni son clan.

Le monde revenait sous notre contrôle, il nous restait les États-Unis où les débordements avaient pris même au nord. Mais nous devions rentrer car cela faisait pratiquement un mois que nous étions partis et qu'Aro avait insisté auprès de Bella pour que l'on revienne. Sur notre demande officieuse car il commençait à souffler un vent de révolte dans nos rangs. Il avait fallu durant ce voyage que j'intervienne auprès de Rosalie, car cette dernière était à la limite de craquer et de repartir en laissant sa sœur. Ce qui laissait entrevoir l'étendu du changement qui se produisait avec Bella. Sa propre sœur voulait la quitter, elles n'avaient plus aucun rapport sororale. Et Rosalie n'avait pas plus d'estime qu'un garde en aurait eut avec Caïus par exemple. La garde souffrait de cette distance qui s'imposaient entre elles, en plus de souffrir de l'éloignement avec son compagnon, tout comme Jane également.

Aro avait avancé que d'une part ce que la lune devrait être pleine sur la partie de ce globe à cette période. Et d'autre part il fallait également préparer l'intronisation de Bella. Maintenant que la nouvelle de son prochain statut de reine avait fait le tour du monde. Il fallait organiser la cérémonie rapidement afin d'asseoir leur autorité à peine retrouvée. Nous rentrâmes donc mais Bella n'était pas vraiment heureuse de contre temps. Faisant notre rapport tous les jours elle nous laissa rejoindre nos appartements afin de nous octroyer un moment de répit. Elle alla directement à la salle des trônes où se trouvait les deux autres régents. Je gardais une oreille attentive sur ce qu'il se disait.

**-Isabella ton voyage s'est-il bien passé ?** L'accueillit Aro.

**-Bien merci,** lui répondit-elle. **Je suis seulement agacée de devoir rentrer pour m'occuper de choses aussi futiles qu'une robe pour une réception.**

**-Je sais que tes priorités sont toutes autres, mais cette cérémonie est importante tant pour toi, que pour nous tous ou bien pour la sureté de notre monde Isabella.**

**-Je sais veuillez excusez mon humeur. C'est la période de la pleine lune.** Dit-elle pour s'excuser.

**-Oui nous le savons, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous t'avons fait revenir. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

**-J'ai saisi, Aro. Bien si nous en finissions avec ces préparatifs.**

**-Tu viens de rentrer tu devrais aller te délasser dans un bon bain avant de commencer à te tracasser de ses choses, nous pourrons voir cela demain.**

**-Très bien, comme ça je vais préparer mon prochain voyage.**

**-Tu as déjà bien travaillé, crois-moi ça peut attendre.**

**-Non je veux en finir avec toutes ces rebellions donc dès que je peux reprendre la route j'irais aux États-Unis pour terminer le travail aussi bien au nord qu'au sud.**

**-Bella je comprends tes motivations, en plus du fait qu'il va te falloir te montrer deux fois plus convaincante à cause du fait que tu sois une femme. Mais je ne pense pas qu'intervenir sur les guerre du sud maintenant soit une bonne chose.** Répliqua Marcus.

Avis que je partageais. Soit elle était devenu totalement inconsciente soit elle était folle tout simplement. Si nous n'avions jusqu'à présent jamais régler ce problème c'est que Maria et ses anciennes alliées étaient véritablement redoutable. Et que si nous venions à nous en mêler, elles pourraient très bien pu s'allier de nouveau pour nous éradiquer. Et même avec Alec dans nos rangs nous n'étions pas sûr d'en ressortir vivant.

**-Et je pense que vous avez laissé trop longtemps cette partie du globe sans contrôle. Si vous voulez montrer à notre peuple que nous sommes les régents, il va falloir leur prouver que nous avons le pouvoir. Et sans offense de ma part tout le monde sait que vous craigniez Maria et ses compagnes de jeu. Si nous parvenons à les éradiquer nous ne laisserons plus de doute à personne quant à nos motivations et notre force.**

**-Ce n'est pas faux mais c'est très risqué surtout que nous somme tout de même affaiblit. Nous avons perdu quelques gardes dans les batailles que nous avons du livrer le mois dernier avant que tu ne te mettes en route. Et nous ne pouvons pas les remplacer comme ça.** Rétorqua Aro.** Tu nous laisses y réfléchir quelques heures ?**

**-Sans problème je vais aller en profiter pour prendre un bain, puis j'irais certainement chasser pendant votre repas.**

**-Bien tu prendras Afton et Jane avec toi je vais avoir besoin des compétences de Démétri.**

**-Très bien.** Répondit-elle avant de quitter la salle d'audiences. Je l'entendis rejoindre sa tour. Mon téléphone sonna.

**-Oui maître,** répondis-je sachant qu'il allait me joindre.

_**-Rejoins-nous dans mes appartements s'il te plaît.**_

Ce que je fis sans délais car ils devaient très certainement avoir les mêmes appréhension que moi concernant la future reine. J'arrivais et comme habituellement ce fut Sulpicia qui m'ouvrit.

**-Bonjour Démétri.**

**-Bonjour maîtresse Sulpicia.**

**-Tu es attendu. Suis moi je te conduis dans le bureau de mon mari.** Je hochais la tête par politesse.

Elle me précéda dans la pièce réservée à son mari. Cette pièce où se prenaient toutes les grandes décisions de notre monde, celles qui devaient rester internes afin qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite. C'est une pièce que je n'avais jusqu'à présente encore jamais vu, j'en avais entendu parler certes mais je ne l'avais même encore jamais approché; aucun gardes n'étaient admis dans cette pièce. Ce qui voulait dire que la discussion que nous allions avoir allait être d'une extrême importance. Enfin je le supposais.

**-Bien Démétri je t'en prie installe toi.** M'accueillit Aro en me désignant un fauteuil. Ce que je fis.

**-Comment s'est passé ce voyage ?** Demanda Marcus.

**-Bien dans l'ensemble, mais je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce que je pense du nouveau comportement de Bella ?**

**-Oui c'est tout à fait ça.** Répondit le souverain.

**-Honnêtement je suis inquiet. J'ai peur qu'elle ne redevienne pas celle qu'elle était auparavant. Elle est si froide, si distante et tellement pleine de colère et de rancœur.**

**-C'est ce que nous avons pu constater en effet. Nous pensions que cette excursion à l'extérieur du château surtout en ta compagnie arriverait à étouffer sa rage et son besoin de vengeance mais il semblerait qu'encore une fois nous ayons fait fausse route.**

**-Ce qui nous amène à son nouvel objectif.** Reprit Marcus. **J'ai peur que nous ne courrions à notre perte si nous laissons Bella aller jusqu'au bout de ses projets.**

**-Vous parlez de son intérêt pour reprendre le sud des États-Unis?**

**-Oui c'était déjà risqué à l'époque de Caïus. Mais maintenant que nous sommes, je dirais encore fragilisé même après la croisade d'Isabella pour nous restituer notre position au yeux de notre monde. Cela est encore plus délicat.**

**-Oui j'en ai conscience.**

**-C'est pourquoi je pense que nous devrons nous allouer les services d'alliés.**

**-Vous pensez à qui ?** Demandai-je suspicieux.

**-Je pense que l'aide du Major et de sa famille dans un premier temps pourrait nous être favorable.**

**-Maître Aro je ne veux en aucun cas intervenir dans vos décisions. Mais faire appel au Major et principalement à sa famille inclus Edward Cullen et j'émets quelques réserves le concernant.**

**-Je me doute bien Démétri c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'en parle afin que tu puisses agir en conséquence et asseoir ta place auprès de ta compagne.**

**-Vous savez bien que cela ne peut être aussi simple.** Répliquai-je las.

**-Je m'en doute Démétri mais je pense qu'il va nous falloir l'aide du Major. Il considère Isabella comme une sœur et il est au courant de votre lien à tous les deux. Enfin vos sentiments respectif, il est possible qu'il puisse être un allié.**

**-Il a beau être le Major Whitlock ce n'est pas pour autant que je lui fais confiance. Il est avant tout un Cullen et je ne veux pas tenter de parier sur son soutien.**

**-Malheureusement nous sommes dans une situation délicate car nous ne pourrons pas retenir Isabella. Elle est déterminée à prouver qu'elle a sa place parmi nous, et de plus elle a ce besoin de vengeance qui est en train de la ronger.**

**-Je me doute maître. Et il est vrai qu'elle n'attendra pas que nous ayons recruté pour aller reconquérir le sud Américain dans son état d'esprit actuel. Elle a laissé la place à son démon je ne suis même pas sûr aujourd'hui qu'elle puisse être assez forte pour le combattre. Elle lui a laissé prendre les rênes de leur entité et de leur souffrance.**

**-Oui j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion. Malheureusement il va falloir qu'elle revienne et pour ça personne d'autre que toi n'est mieux placé pour nous la ramener encore une fois.** Répondit Marcus.

**-J'en ai conscience mais me mettre Cullen dans les pattes ne va pas arranger mes affaires.**

**-Nous le savons Démétri mais la situation est inextricable. C'est soit nous privilégions ta relation avec ta compagne afin de récupérer Isabella et nous risquons de la perdre lors de la bataille qu'elle veut livrer à Maria et ses compagnes de jeu. Soit nous demandons l'aide du Major qui est celui qu'il nous faut pour cette situation et bien évidemment cela rendra tes actions envers ta compagne délicate. Nous savons qu' Edward Cullen profitera du fait que Caïus n'est plus, pour tenter de la récupérer; mais nous n'avons pas le choix.** M'informa Aro.

**-En tant que régents nous avons un devoir de préserver et de protéger notre gouvernance et notre famille. Mais cela fait que nous sommes obligés d'aller contre tes intérêts personnels et nous en sommes sincèrement désolés Démétri. Car tu sais que nous t'apprécions ****particulièrement et pas seulement à cause de ton pouvoir.** Renchérit Marcus.

**-En tout cas je vous remercie d'avoir été honnêtes avec moi et de m'avoir permis de connaître vos positions. Mon rôle est avant tout de préserver Bella parce qu'elle est ma compagne mais également ma reine et que pour cela je suis prêt à affronter tous les défis et les obstacles qui se dresseront sur mon chemin.**

**-Je n'attendais pas d'autre réaction de ta part, tu feras un Prince consort remarquable Démétri.**

**-Je ne fais pas cela pour le titre maître.**

**-Nous le savons et c'est pour cela que nous savons que tu as toutes les qualités dignes d'un prince consort que tu deviendras lorsque ta compagne t'aura enfin accepté.**

**-Merci maître.**

**-Nous voulions voir avec toi d'un dernier point. Peux-tu nous localiser Tanya, elle a quelques jours de repos et je pense qu'elle est retourné auprès des siens.** Je recherchais la végétarienne.

Vu que son point bleu la représentant se déplaçait et assez rapidement je supposais qu'elle était en avion et bien en direction de chez elle.

**-Elle se déplace rapidement. Je suppose qu'elle est actuellement dans un avion.**

**-Ce qui expliquerait la raison pour laquelle nous n'arrivons pas à la joindre sur son téléphone.**

**-Si je peux me permettre une question. Y a t-il un problème avec Tanya ?**

**-Non pas de problèmes particuliers. Je veux juste savoir ou elle se trouve afin de m'assurer qu'elle ne tente rien pour se venger. Car Tanya a beaucoup de rancœur envers Isabella. **M'expliqua Aro.

**-Oui c'est mieux d'être attentif effectivement. Bella est n'a pas besoin d'aide pour se mettre dans des situations à risque. Et je dois dire que ce n'est pas un travail de tout repos que de veiller sur elle.**

**-C'est pourquoi nous pensons que pour la quête dont s'est investi Isabella il va nous falloir plusieurs alliés. Et bien que le Major et sa famille soient des associés de poids de par leurs dons, compétences et expériences il n'en reste pas moins que ce ne sera pas suffisant. Car j'ai dans l'idée que Lettie, Maria et Lucie oublieront leur querelle pour s'allier face à nous. Et vu que Isabella a parcouru le monde pour rétablir l'ordre et qu'elle y est arrivé. Je suppose qu'elle ont dû déclarer une armistice temporaire histoire d'allier leur force au cas où nous déciderions de profiter de notre nouvelle puissance à peine retrouvée pour reprendre le contrôle de partout.** M'expliqua Marcus.

**-Et en bons généraux qu'elles sont il n'y a pas de doute quant à cette probabilité. En tout cas c'est ce que moi j'aurais fait. Le seul avantage que nous aurons dans tout ça c'est qu'elles craignent le Major donc c'est un atout important pour nous. **

**-Je vois. Les avez-vous déjà contacté ?**

**-Non nous voulions te parler d'abord. Mais nous le ferons rapidement car nous profiterons du sacre d'Isabella pour leur proposer une alliance. **

**-Nous savons que Bella ne prendra pas forcément bien cette information mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix.**

**-Il y a de forte chance qu'elle se fâche effectivement.** Approuvai-je.

**-On lui en parlera avant qu'ils n'arrivent...**

Je n'écoutais plus car dans ma tête le signal doré et lumineux de Bella clignotait successivement. La panique me submergea alors que je me levais d'un bond. J'étais déjà à la porte des appartements d'Aro lorsque ce dernier me demanda.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Démétri ?**

**-Bella elle a un problème.**

**-Où ?**

**-La réserve naturelle.** Répondis-je alors que je courrais le plus vite possible.

J'espérais arriver à temps, cela ne devait plus se reproduire, je ne sais pas à quel problème elle avait à faire mais elle devait tenir le temps que j'arrive. Si j'arrivais à temps et que l'on s'en sorte tous les deux plus jamais je ne la laisserais même pour aller chasser. Elle ne s'éloignerait plus de moi, j'en faisais la promesse.

* * *

**(N/R : putain de fin de chap', dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé nous faire ça ! *Relectrice un peu emportée* ^^ Vite la suite.)**

**N/A: Je me protège derrière mes coussins, allez y vous pouvez taper lol... Ben suis désolée mais la tentation était trop grande. :p **

**Avec ce Pov Démétri on voit que notre Bella a pété un plomb... Mais pour celles que j'entends déjà râler. Sachez que je ne fais que respecter les paliers du deuil, bien que j'ai volontairement inversé les étapes « tristesse » avec celle de la « colère » pour le bon déroulement de mon histoire ;) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout arrive :)**

**D'ailleurs je vous lâche une info capital parce que je sens que vous désespérez... **

**Donc en exclusivité je vous l'annonce officiellement... Il seront ensemble et par ensemble j'entends en couple TRES BIENTÔT... **

**J'espère que cela vous soulage :) **

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**Bet's**


	23. Chapter 23: Préparatifs

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Normalement je n'aurai pas dû poster aujourd'hui... Des petits soucis perso qui m'accaparent beaucoup. Mais je ne peux pas vous décevoir vu que vous l'attendez ce chapitre. **

**Donc je vous le mets tout de même. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

**Merci à toutes pour vos comm's auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre mais qui sont toujours aussi agréable pour moi et encore plus en ce moment ou la motivation n'est plus vraiment là. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Préparatifs**

**Pov Bella**

Dire que je devais rentrer pour ces fichues préparatifs. J'étais en colère comme souvent ces derniers temps. Mais à ma décharge il n'y avait que cet état d'esprit qui me permettait d'avancer et de faire face à la mort de Caïus.

Caïus mon compagnon qui ne l'était pas si je suivais le point de vue de Marcus. Mais j'avais un peu de mal à le croire car ma peine était entière, puissante, envahissante, dévastatrice voire même destructrice.

Comment avait-il pu se sortir de cette enfer lorsqu'il avait perdu ce qu'il croyait être sa vraie compagne ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui je ne savais pas comment faire. Je laissais place à mes instincts car il semblerait qu'ils savaient mieux que moi gérer toutes les situations qui se présentaient à moi. Et je devais avouer que cela m'arrangeait car je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser submerger par mon chagrin.

Comme d'habitude après mes chasses je passais du temps pour moi. J'aurais bien dit à méditer mais ce n'était pas vraiment mon état d'esprit. La méditation entraînait des réflexions saines et des remises en questions mais pour l'heure je ne voulais pas que les choses changent. J'arrivais à me sentir un peu moins coupable, un peu moins vide et fautive, un peu moins responsable de ce qui était arrivé à mon compagnon mais également au roi qu'il était.

À l'un des régents qui était en place bien avant que je ne vois le jour. Et à cause de moi il n'était plus. Il était je pense normal que j'essaie de rétablir leur pouvoir, car c'était de ma faute s'ils avaient été mis à mal. C'est à cause de moi qu'ils avaient failli se faire renverser. Et si nous allions au fond de mon raisonnement c'est également pour ces raisons que je voulais éradiquer également la menace que représentait Maria.

Et qui sait, vu que même mon compagnon craignait cette femme et son ascendance. Peut-être que dans ma quête à vouloir rétablir l'assise et le pouvoir de ceux que je pourrais bientôt appeler mes frères de régences, elle pourrait me rendre le service de m'envoyer rejoindre Caïus. Peut-être que cela réduirait mon mal être et me permettrait de me libérer de cette tension qui m'habitait et qui m'étouffait littéralement. De toute façon je n'avais pas de compagnon car nous savions maintenant que Cullen ne l'était pas. Donc je ne serais pas une grande perte pour personne, ma sœur aurait Alec pour se réconforter et s'en remettre. En fait seul Démétri me souciait. Mais quelque part je lui en voulais toujours à lui, même si en étant honnête, je savais qu'il avait fait au mieux.

En prenant du recul je savais qu'il avait agi comme il convenait. J'aurais agi de la même façon si j'avais été à sa place. Bien que moi j'aurais sauvé Caïus et pas sa compagne qui n'en était soit disant pas une. Pour aller au bout de cette franchise interne c'est ce que je lui reprochais actuellement.

M'avoir sauvée moi alors que c'était Caïus le roi, c'était lui le plus important de nous deux. Ce pour quoi je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner était qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui devais vivre avec cette souffrance.

J'avais conscience de mon égoïsme, car je lui reprochais en fait ma douleur et surtout mon incapacité à pouvoir m'en remettre. Mais comment réagir autrement ?

Je comprenais Caïus qui lui en avait voulu durant des décennies entières. Et je devais avouer qu'il fallait que je prenne sur moi pour ne pas reproduire le comportement de mon compagnon car il était tellement simple de pouvoir rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. J'arrivais encore à me contenir bien que j'étais partagée entre le fait de vouloir le préserver car je savais qu'il avait agi au mieux et celui de lui attribuer tous les torts, tous mes malheurs parce qu'encore une fois il était présent au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit.

J'en étais à ce stade de mes délibérations mentales lorsque j'entendis un bruit étrange, un bruit de pas peut-être, en tout cas le craquement d'une branche morte. Je restais à l'affut car le son semblait assez proche mais je n'entendais rien. Pas de cœur d'animal ce qui aurait été surprenant dans le sens où il m'aurait senti et donc fuit. Pas d'odeur non plus autre que celles de Jane et d'Afton, mais surtout plus de bruit même pas un mouvement de mes gardes.

Je me levais car j'avais un pressentiment, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais rêvé ou que j'avais imaginé ce bruit, ce genre de sensations étaient réservés aux humains.

Je fis le tour sur moi-même scrutant les alentours mais je ne voyais rien. Je décidai de rentrer au château, car je ne me sentais plus en sécurité sans compter que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Et vu que nous étions en période de pleine lune et que nous savions toujours pas ce que les loups me voulaient, je préférai jouer la carte de la raison pour cette fois. J'aurai le temps de les affronter ultérieurement en me préparant d'avantage.

J'allais appeler Jane et Afton à qui j'avais ordonné de rester à l'écart car j'avais besoin d'espace pour chasser mais surtout pour pouvoir avoir simplement un moment à moi. Car Démétri ne m'avait plus laissée ne serait-ce qu'une seconde seule depuis que j'étais sortie de ma léthargie.

J'avais mon téléphone dans ma main lorsque je me fis violemment plaquer au sol. Un homme se tenait sur moi. Je reconnaissais ce vampire, c'était celui sans odeur que j'avais pourchassé.

**-Lâche-moi !** Lui ordonnai-je mauvaise.

**-Comme si j'allais t'obéir ! Je ne suis pas ton garde moi et puis avec tout le mal que je me donne pour pouvoir t'approcher, ça ne risque pas.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

**-Moi rien, mais tu intéresses mes patrons ?**

**-Qui ? Stephan ?**

**-Cela tu le verras bien assez tôt.** Je levais mon bouclier il fallait que j'avertisse Démétri que les choses tournaient mal.

Qu'il vienne m'aider puisqu'apparemment Jane et Afton n'étaient pas disposés à le faire. Je grognais menaçante puis j'utilisais le coup le plus vieux du monde pour me dégager. Un bon coup de genoux dans les parties. Il grogna de douleur et de colère également. Je réussis à me dégager et pris une posture agressive devant lui.

**-Putain qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?** Pesta-t-il juste avant de me sauter dessus. Ce fut à cet instant que j'entendis un hurlement d'homme, il était littéralement à l'agonie.

Je supposais que Jane devait y être pour quelque chose. D'où le fait qu'ils ne venaient pas à mon secours. Donc il faudrait que j'affronte seule ce vampire. Cela ne m'effrayait pas vu que ce dernier mois je l'avais passé à me battre et à tuer des vampires. Ce ne serait seulement qu'un combat de plus, un vampire mort de plus.

J'allais lui sauter dessus lorsque cinq fragrances différentes m'atteignirent et aucune que je connaissais.

Le vampire sans odeur me sauta dessus, je réussis à l'esquiver mais rapidement je me fis encercler par les cinq vampires qui venaient d'arriver en plus de celui sans odeur. Je me sentais mal car le un contre un je pouvais le gérer voire même du deux contre un. Mais un six contre moi toute seule je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Je grognais menaçante et de colère.

**-Nous avons deux solutions. La première tu nous suis de ton plein gré...**

**-Jamais !** Criai-je.

**-Donc il nous reste la seconde option qui je dois t'avouer est celle que je préfère. Nous allons te démembrer pour te ramener à mes commissionnaires.**

**-Tu es un mercenaire ?**

**-C'est une façon de voir, moi je préfère dire que je loue mes services.**

**-Je double ta prime, si tu me laisses retourner chez moi,** tentai-je de négocier.

**-Malheureusement ce qu'ils me proposent est unique et personne ne peut me donner ce qu'eux m'offrent.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Nous avons beaucoup de ressource également. Nous ne sommes pas ****n'importe qui.** Je ne voyais pas ce qu'ils pouvaient lui proposer que ma famille ne pourrait pas aborder.

**-Ma compagne. Ils ont dans leur rang une sorte de devin qui peut trouver le compagnon d'un vampire.**

**-Intéressant, mais comment sais-tu que cela fonctionne ? C'est peut-être une ruse pour utiliser ton pouvoir afin de m'approcher sans te faire repérer par mon traqueur ?**

**-Effectivement j'y ai déjà pensé mais il s'avère que ma compagne est auprès d'eux et que je l'ai reconnu. Je dois procéder à un échange, toi contre elle. Donc tu vois il n'y a rien que ta famille ne puisse me proposer qui ait plus de valeur que ma compagne.**

**-Je pense que nous allons avoir un problème alors, parce que mes gardes ne vont pas me laisser partir sans rien faire.**

**-Nous aurions eu certainement plus de mal si tu avais encore eu ton traqueur à tes côtés comme habituellement. Mais chance pour nous aujourd'hui il n'est pas là. Ce qui m'arrange bien, je dois dire. Car il est collant celui-là, vu que c'est le seul qui puisse accéder à ton territoire de chasse... Merde !** S'exclama-t-il.** Ils arrivent déchiquetez-la que l'on puisse se barrer et vite.** Ordonna le vampire sans odeur.

Trois de mes assaillants me sautèrent dessus simultanément. J'envoyais un coup de poing au premier qui se présenta ce qui le propulsa pratiquement de là où il venait. L'un des deux autres m'attrapa le bras tandis que le second planta ses dents dans ma cuisse droite voulant très certainement me l'arracher, je criais de douleur. C'est à cet instant que Jane arriva. Elle prit sous son pouvoir le vampire qui venait de me mordre alors que je lui décrochais un coup de pied en plein visage avec justement la jambe qu'il venait de mordre.

Je réussis à me libérer le bras de l'autre vampire, alors que celui sans odeur me donna un coup de poing en plein visage qui m'envoya directement au tapis. J'avais l'impression de m'être ramassée un coup de marteau en pleine face, j'étais sonnée. Afton arriva à son tour alors que Jane sauta sur le vampire sans odeur, lui s'occupa de deux autres en retrait qui allaient pour venir sur moi. Tout n'était que grognement bestiaux, coups qui ressemblaient plus à des coups de tonnerres que des bruitages de coups de poings que l'on pouvait entendre dans les films. Je me relevais et allais aider Jane qui avait du mal. D'ailleurs je devais constater que tous les vampires adverses avaient un très bon niveau de combat.

Je pris le relais contre le vampire sans odeur et Jane couvrit mes arrières contre deux autres. Le premier que j'avais frappé vint rejoindre mon adversaire. Je sentais que je me faisais déborder, j'allais perdre mon combat. Mais que faisait Démétri ! Jane et Afton avaient eux aussi du mal à résister à leurs assaillants. Puis le soulagement arriva en même temps que les grognements de Démétri me parvinrent.

**-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment fait-il pour toujours arriver lorsque l'on est sur le point de réussir !** Grogna mon adversaire de frustration et de colère.

Il redoubla ses coups aussi bien que la violence avec lesquels il me les assénait. Apparemment Démétri lui faisait peur car je voyais bien qu'il essayait de me faire plier. Je résistais tant que je le pouvais mais lorsque mes deux adversaires se mirent à me cogner de concert je ne pus plus rien parer et je ne pus que me recroqueviller pour essayer de me protéger un minimum. Le vampire sans odeur m'attrapa sans ménagement et avec l'aide de son acolyte. Ils essayèrent de me porter pour m'éloigner de la zone de combat, cette même zone que Démétri venait de rejoindre. Moi j'essayais de me débattre redoublant mes grognements et mes tentatives de coups, mais sans succès. Démétri arriva à ce moment, juste avant que mes kidnappeurs ne pénètrent dans les bois pour tenter de s'enfuir avec moi.

Il sauta sur le premier que j'avais frappé et d'un geste pratiquement chirurgical et surtout avec une rapidité sans pareille, il l'étêta sans aucune autre forme de procès. Il laissa le cadavre tomber au sol et s'avança menaçant sur le vampire sans odeur. Démétri était dans le même état que lorsqu'il avait démembré Yulan. C'est-à-dire complètement terrifiant et méconnaissable. Ils se firent face j'étais quant à moi totalement impressionnée par l'aura de puissance qui émanait de Démétri. Si je pouvais résumer ce que je ressentais de cette façon.

**-Tu croises mon chemin un peu trop souvent à mon goût. Tu n'auras plus l'opportunité de le refaire crois-moi.** Lança Démétri d'une voix que je n'avais encore jamais entendu. Puis il se jeta sur le vampire sans odeur. Ce dernier esquiva mon traqueur, en criant.

**-Replie !**

Les deux gardes qui avaient pratiquement déchiquetés Afton le laissèrent à l'agonie pour s'enfuir. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais mais lorsqu'ils passèrent à proximité de mon traqueur ils lui sautèrent tous dessus. Et le vampire sans odeur put s'enfuir. C'est ce moment que choisit ma bête pour se réveiller. Moi qui attendait qu'elle vienne me relever un instant plus tôt c'est maintenant qu'elle venait à ma rescousse. Je sautais sur un des vampires qui étaient sur Démétri et avec autant de facilité que mon traqueur précédemment je lui arrachais l'appendice qui lui servait de tête. Le second reçut un coup de la part de mon garde qui l'éjecta quelques mètres plus loin. Il tourna la tête vers moi pour vérifier que j'allais bien je suppose. Jane attira notre attention lorsqu'elle se mit à hurler comme jamais je ne l'avais entendu le faire. Et pour cause l'un des deux venait de lui arracher un bras. Car ses assaillants n'avaient pas fui eux et ils continuaient de s'acharner sur la garde de Aro. Comme pour mon traqueur je sautais sur les adversaires de la garde et Démétri m'imita. Rapidement nous pûmes arriver à les déchiqueter. En un contre un il était plus facile d'avoir le dessus. Une fois ceci fait Démétri se tourna vers la forêt et je le vis hésiter.

**-Vas-y retrouve le !** Lui dictai-je.

**-Non je dois te ramener au château. De toute façon il a trop d'avance et je ne peux pas le pister.** Rétorqua-t-il.** Mais la prochaine fois que je lui mets la main dessus je jure qu'il n'en ressortira pas vivant.** Grogna-t-il mécontent au possible. **Tu... Vous allez bien ?** Me demanda-t-il. **Ils vous ont mordu !** Constata-t-il dans un grognement.

**-Ça aurait pu être pire.** Lui signifiai-je.

C'est à ce moment qu'Alec, Rosalie, Santiago, Renata et Félix arrivèrent accompagnés par Aro et Marcus eux-même.

**-Isabella ! Comment vas-tu ?** Demanda Aro en me prenant dans ses bras apparemment soulagé.

Bien que ce geste avait tout ce qu'il y a de plus affectueux cela me mit dans une position que je trouvais embarrassante. Depuis la mort de mon compagnon je n'avais laissé personne me toucher, hormis Félix ce jour maudit et Démétri lorsqu'il m'avait aidé à sortir de ma catatonie. Mais ce geste-là était plus intime et cela me dérangeait. Je me sortis de cette étreinte avec politesse je ne voulais pas froisser Aro qui n'avait pas conscience de la portée de ce geste.

**-Je vais bien. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'ils arrivent à m'enlever mais Afton, Jane et Démétri ont fait du bon travail.**

Je portais mon regard sur mes gardes. Je voyais Santiago qui ne cessait de grogner en repositionnant le bras de sa compagne alors que Félix et Rosalie eux rassemblaient les morceaux de chairs d'Afton qui traînaient au sol pour le rassembler à son tour.

**-Nous allons rentrer au château, je veux tout savoir. Alec tu nous accompagnes, Jane et Démétri également. Félix fait un feu et brûle-moi ça. Santiago ramène en un au château que je le sonde. Bien que je me doute qu'il ne saura pas grand chose, si c'est un envoyé de Stephan.**

**-Je pense que c'est le cas. L'un des mercenaires ne m'a pas contre-dit lorsque je lui ai posé des questions.**

**-Nous en reparlerons une fois en sureté Bella.** Intervint Marcus. **Je préfère rentrer au château maintenant,** continua-t-il peu rassuré.

Renata ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, tandis que Démétri gardait lui aussi une distance plus rapprochée me concernant. Jane et Alec eux allèrent sur les flancs d'Aro.

J'allais pour partir lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule. C'était Rosalie à qui je n'avais pas porté d'attention et qui par ce geste me demanda une confirmation de mon état. J'avais aussi conscience que j'avais pas mal délaissé ma sœur ces derniers temps. Même si elle était avec moi en permanence, j'étais distante.

Mais la voir heureuse avec Alec me serrait le cœur, pas que je sois jalouse, quoique c'en était pas loin. Mais elle avait son compagnon, même si durant le mois qui s'était écoulé ils avaient été séparés de par ma croisade. Je ne pouvais supporter son bonheur alors que moi je vivais dans le drame d'une perte si importante. Je sais que j'aurais dû me réjouir pour elle et quelque part j'avais encore ce sentiment en moi pour ma sœur. Mais rien n'arrivait à surpasser mon manque à moi.

**-Je vais bien.** Lui signifiai-je simplement.

Elle me fit un signe de tête pas vraiment convaincu, avec cette tristesse dans le regard qui ne la quittait plus depuis un moment.

Nous partîmes tous au château. Nous allâmes directement dans les appartements d'Aro, tous les gardes avec nous.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans les appartements de mon frère de régence. Sa compagne me sauta dessus.

**-Comment vas-tu Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?**

**-Je vais bien Sulpicia, ne t'en fais pas. Nos gardes ont très bien géré la situation. Tout va bien.**

**-Laisse-nous entrer ma chérie. Nous devons prendre connaissance de tous les faits, pour savoir de quoi il en retourne exactement.** L'informa Aro en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ce geste raviva mon propre mal être car personne ne pouvait me rassurer de cette façon maintenant. Je détournais les yeux de cette scène si banale mais qui me blessait également.

**-Oui excusez-moi. Entrez.** Nous invita-t-elle en se décalant, nous laissant ainsi le passage pour aller dans le salon des discussions.

Lorsque je m'installais dans mon fauteuil qui fut celui de feu mon compagnon, je sentis la présence de Démétri derrière moi. Ce qui me surpris car tous les gardes se devaient de garder une distance de courtoisie lorsque l'on venait à se réunir ici et qu'ils étaient autorisés à assister à nos débats.

**-Démétri...**

**-Laisse-le Isabella. Je crois qu'il s'en veut beaucoup. C'est sa façon de compenser sa culpabilité du fait qu'il n'était pas avec toi et que tu t'es faite attaquer.**

Je me renfrognais, car je trouvais la réaction d'Aro bien trop laxiste à mon goût, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Démétri. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait bien plus de passes-droits que son statut de garde royal lui en octroyait. Mais je crois qu'il ne servait à rien de débattre de cela maintenant, je le ferais en privé avec Aro.

**-Bien Isabella, peux-tu me montrer ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda Aro.

**-Oui.** Je me levais et allais prendre place à côté de lui, vu que Sulpicia se tenait derrière son compagnon, les mains sur ses épaules.

Lorsque je lui tendis la main elle enleva les siennes pour laisser Aro se concentrer sur ce que j'allais lui révéler. Je retirais mon bouclier et il put ainsi tout lire de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais je le surpris à aller fureter dans ma période de léthargie, puis parcourir les combats que nous avions mené.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il les passa tous en revu. Puis il retourna sur un vieux souvenir celui où Démétri et moi avions dérapé cette fameuse nuit. Celle où j'avais appris ses sentiments pour moi et que je lui avais révélé les miens. Je remis mon bouclier en place aussitôt tout en grognant.

**-Je suis désolé Isabella. Je voulais juste te rappeler certaines opportunités et te montrer que tu n'es pas aussi seule que tu le penses.**

**-Je vous prierais de ne plus recommencer ce genre d'intrusion. Et je pense qu'il est assez déplacé de me parler de ce genre d'opportunité alors que votre frère, mon compagnon a disparu depuis à peine deux mois.**

**-Tu sais que le temps est relatif chez nous. Et ce que les humains considèrent comme un laps de temps raisonnable pour certaines situations comme le deuil, n'est pas de rigueur pour nous. Vu que nous prenons plus de recul sur ces dites situations de par nos capacités plus évoluées. Mais tu as raison, nous avons d'autres préoccupations tout aussi importante à gérer pour le moment.**

**-La situation que vous venez d'indiquer à demi mots ne concerne que moi. Je vous demanderais de ne plus essayer d'intervenir.**

**-Je pense qu'effectivement le moment est mal choisi pour parler de sujet personnel. Stephan se fait de plus en plus présent. Et j'ai peur qu'il décide de passer à une offensive plus radicale dans un avenir proche. **Déclara Marcus**.**

**-Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?** demandai-je.

**-Je suppose qu'il veut profiter du temps qu'il faudra pour que nous puissions tous les trois avoir une harmonie de régence. Et surtout profiter du fait qu'il y ait encore certains de nos congénères qui restent sceptiques quant au fait d'accueillir une reine. **M'informaAro.

**-Il faut prendre en considération que la majorité des vampires qui constituent notre communauté sont âgés majoritairement de plusieurs centaines d'années. De part ce fait, ils restent sur une position plus phallocrate surtout s'il s'agit de gouvernance. Certains auront du mal au départ à se faire au fait qu'une femme soit en position de dominance.** Précisa Marcus.

**-C'est juste une question de sexisme ?**

**-Pas pour Stephan. Il va seulement appuyer sur ce fait pour essayer de rallier plusieurs alliés afin justement de se constituer une armée conséquente pour tenter un renversement de pouvoir.** Argumenta Aro.

**-D'où son obsession de vouloir t'enlever je pense. Il veut peut-être prouver que le fait que tu sois une femme fait que tu es moins apte à te défendre et de part le fait à défendre et protéger notre communauté.**

**-Il s'est lourdement trompé à ce sujet. Je pense qu'il ne se doutait pas que tu arriverais toi et nos gardes à réussir à t'en sortir ou en tout cas à résister le temps que les renforts arrivent. De plus d'après ce que j'ai compris ils craignent ton... garde et son pouvoir pratiquement autant qu'ils craignent Alec. Donc à partir de maintenant Démétri tu es assigné en permanence aux côtés de ta reine. Tu seras relevé seulement lorsque tu devras aller te nourrir et seulement par Alec. Nous allons renforcer les mesures de sécurités.**

**-Oui maître. R**épondit Démétri.

Je soufflais de dépit, déjà qu'il ne me quittait pas d'une semelle en temps normal là il allait littéralement s'accrocher à moi.

**-Je pense qu'il faudrait revoir pour réhabiliter vos bureaux en espace à vivre afin que Démétri ****puisse avoir une proximité plus rapprochée. Car je suppose que tu n'acceptes toujours personnes dans tes appartements ?** M'interrogea Aro.

**-Vous supposez bien. **Répondis-je très agacée.

**-Dans ce cas je me charge d'aménager cette pièce.** Intervint rapidement Sulpicia voulant se rendre utile.

**-Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? Nous sommes au château qui pourrait être assez fou pour venir s'en prendre à moi dans mes appartements ?**

**-Vu de quoi est capable Stephan, je crois qu'il est préférable de ne pas prendre ces mesures de sécurités à la légère. **Répliqua Aro.

**-De plus je n'ai pas pu tuer le vampire sans odeur. Il peut parfaitement réussir à rentrer dans le château lors d'une cession de doléances et accéder à vos appartements. Et ce sans que les gardes ou moi-même ne puissions le repérer**. Argumenta Démétri.

**-Oui bien vu Démétri. **Approuva Aro. **Et vu qu'il doit te ramener à ces maîtres en échange de sa compagne il reste fort à parier** **qu'il se tente à cette solution en désespoir de cause.** Je soufflais de dépit et d'agacement.

J'espérais que l'on arrive à mettre la main sur Stephan rapidement car je n'étais pas certaine que j'allais accepter et supporter cette intrusion dans mon espace privé très longtemps.

**-Pour ton voyage au États-Unis je pense qu'il va falloir le reporter Bella. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour affronter Maria dans ces conditions. **Lança Marcus.

**-Ah ! Là je ne suis pas d'accord. Justement jusqu'à présent vous l'avez laissé en paix et vous des hommes. Je pense que pour gagner la confiance et le respect de mes futurs sujets quelques peu récalcitrants de me voir monter sur un trône. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'aller là où vous ne vous êtes** **jamais aventurés.**

**-Si cela était ton argument premier je serais d'accord avec toi. Mais j'ai vu ce que tu attendais de cette confrontation. Et pour cela je suis désolé mais je m'y oppose fermement. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre un autre membre de notre famille et un autre régent.** Démétri grogna de colère.

Je tournais la tête pour le remettre en place. Mais mes paroles restèrent à l'intérieur de ma gorge lorsque je croisais son regard lourd de reproches et glacial. Je le ressentais comme une menace silencieuse.

J'en baissais la tête de culpabilité. Je ne voulais pas que cela soit dévoilé et Aro venait de me trahir. Je tournais la tête pour me soustraire au poids du regard de Démétri et je vis Rosalie avoir à peu près la même expression que mon traqueur.

**-Il n'y a rien que je fasse qui soit à la hauteur de ce que l'on attend d'un pouvoir pareil. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il soit plus judicieux de vous choisir un homme pour vous assister dans votre régence. Je pense que l'on pourrait ainsi couper l'herbe sous le pied de Stephan et de ce fait repousser la prochaine tentative ?** Demandai-je même si je savais que cela ne résoudrait pas forcément le problème.

Mais cela me permettrait de pouvoir me soustraire à toutes ces mesures de sécurités draconiennes qui m'empêcheraient de me morfondre comme j'aimais le faire.

**-Non je ne suis pas de cet avis. Les temps changent et les mentalités doivent elles aussi évoluer. Et puis justement nous sommes le pouvoir en place et c'est à nous de montrer que cette évolution vaut également à notre communauté. Tu es parfaitement apte et compétente pour occuper cette place dans notre société Isabella. Et dans quelque temps même les plus récalcitrant seront d'accord avec nous.**

**-Et puis si tu as réussi à convaincre Caïus, le plus entêté de nous tous. Ne doute pas de réussir à t'attirer le respect de nos autres congénères**. Renchérit Marcus.

**-Si vous le dites. **Rétorquai-je pas convaincu.

**-Maître me permettez-vous de souligner un sujet qu'il serait bien d'aborder pour la sécurité de ma maîtresse ?**

**-Je t'en prie Démétri. **Répondit Aro. Je fixais mon traqueur qui était toujours renfrogné lorsqu'il croisa mon regard.

**-Je pense qu'il faudrait voire pour envoyer Tanya chasser pour maîtresse Isabella. Car je pense qu'ils sont parfaitement au courant des habitudes de notre future reine.**

**-Ah non !** M'exclamai-je. **Je continuerais mes chasses. Il est hors de question que je remette ce principe en cause.**

**-Isabella, Démétri a raison. Il serait bien que pendant quelque temps...**

**-Écoutez Aro. Je trouve que vous lui donnez bien trop souvent votre soutien ces derniers temps. Je m'accommode de toutes les mesures prisent pour ma sécurité. Mais je ne transigerais pas sur celle-ci. Je ne vais pas me laisser enfermer dans ce château, je vais devenir folle autrement. Pour mes chasses Démétri et Alec m'accompagneront et j'accepte de laisser Alec pénétrer dans mon espace de chasse lorsque j'y suis. Et puis comme vous l'avez souligné les mercenaires de Stephan craignent Démétri donc s'il le savent près de moi accompagné d'Alec pendant mes chasses je devrais être en sécurité.**

**-C'est acceptable comme compromis.** Acquiesça Marcus. **Il est évident qu'il ne faut pas montrer à Stephan que nous le craignons plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait, sans pour autant négliger la sécurité de Bella,. **Précisa-t-il.

Aro hocha la tête en accord silencieux avec ce que venait de dire son frère. Démétri lui crispa la mâchoire pas vraiment satisfait du compromis en question. Mais il était hors de question que je reste enfermée ici.

**-Bien maintenant que nous savons ce qu'il vient de se passer et que nous avons pris les dispositions adéquates. Voyons pour ton couronnement.**

Je me levais pour retourner dans mon fauteuil laissant la place à Sulpicia, toujours sous le regard noir de Démétri que j'essayais d'éviter.

Il y avait peu de chose depuis la mort de Caïus qui arrivait à me toucher, ou à me faire réagir d'une quelconque manière. La première était la colère et la mienne, ce sentiment qui me permettait d'avancer et ce malgré mon chagrin.

Le second était Démétri. Il avait toujours un pouvoir sur moi même si je me battais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui laisser d'ascendance. Car malheureusement je devais me rendre à l'évidence il était toujours aussi important pour moi et dans ma vie. Mais je ne pouvais laisser cela se faire, ni même le tolérer surtout en ce moment. Car contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Aro, pour moi Caïus méritait un deuil digne du roi qu'il était.

Quelle image donnerai-je de moi si je m'affichais avec le premier venu, surtout peu de temps après la perte de mon compagnon ? Même si cette personne était Démétri. personne hormis Aro savait ce qu'il y avait eu entre Démétri et moi et je ne tenais pas à ce que cela change.

**-Bien nous avons reçu ton diadème. Sulpicia pensait que c'était plus élégant qu'une traditionnelle couronne. **Commença Aro me sortant de mes pensées.

**-Je vous fais confiance. Vous connaissez mon engouement pour ce genre de détails.** Répliquai-je sans enthousiasme.

**-Un détail important Bella, vu que c'est avec ces accessoires que tu vas être représentée sur les toiles qui viendront compléter celles déjà présentes des régents.**

**-C'est un peu le même principe que pour les photos présidentielles.** Précisa Aro devant mon regard interrogateur.

**-Je ne voulais pas te contrarier Sulpicia c'est juste que ce sont des sujets pour lesquels je ne suis pas très aguerrie. Si tu acceptes je te laisse le soin de gérer à ma place ce qu'il convient le mieux. Tu connais mes goûts je te fais entièrement confiance.**

**-Bien sûr que j'accepte.** Dit-elle toute heureuse de pouvoir aider.

**-Dans ce cas nous aborderons alors le déroulement de la cérémonie. Jane, Alec, Rosalie et Renata vous pouvez disposer. Jane j'aimerais que tu t'assures que les morceaux du vampire** **qu'Afton a ramené sont bien en attente dans nos geôles et surtout que personne ne s'en approche. J'irais sonder l'esprit de ce soldat un peu plus tard.**

**-Bien maître.** Répondit-elle avant de partir accompagnée des autres gardes, hormis Démétri qui resta à mes côtés.

**-Moi je vais aller faire quelques plans pour les futurs appartements de Démétri. **Glissa Sulpicia dans l'oreille de son mari.

**-Très bien ma chérie à tout à l'heure. **Dit il avant de l'embrasser.

Ce qui me fit tourner la tête pour ne pas être témoin de ce genre de scène. Je croisais le regarde de Démétri, il n'avait plus cette animosité dans le regard, je pouvais y lire de la tristesse. Oui je crois que c'était ça. Cela me serra le cœur mais je ne devais lui montrer. Je ne voulais plus laisser transparaître mes troubles le concernant. Je ne devais plus lui laisser de doute concernant nos ententes futures. Elles resteraient uniquement professionnelles et seulement professionnelles.

Une fois Sulpicia partie, nous restâmes quelque heures à discuter du déroulement du couronnement. Des invités que nous recevrons et de la conduite à tenir surtout me concernant à cause de la menace qui pesait sur moi. Et bien évidemment jamais Démétri ou Alec ne devait être loin de moi.

Bien entendu comme le couronnement devait avoir lieux dans les semaines à venir je ne pus repartir pour les USA. Mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une formalité une fois couronnée et reine de la communauté vampirique, je pourrai continuer ma quête.

J'avais du mal à réaliser que j'allais devenir reine. Pas la femme d'un roi, non bel et bien une reine avec tout le pouvoir qui en découlait. Cela devrait me faire peur ou me donner quelques frissons mais je restais de marbre. Pour moi ce n'était qu'un protocole de plus dans mon esprit. Peut-être parce que je ne me voyais pas comme telle. Je n'arrivais pas à me voir ou à me projeter à la tête d'une communauté entière de vampires. Pour moi j'étais toujours la compagne de Caïus pas la future reine de Volterra et de sa communauté mondiale de vampires.

À peine plus d'une semaine de l'intronisation, nous reçûmes les premiers invités. Les plus proches de notre famille. D'abord le couple de français Inès et Olivier. Les revoir ramena sur le devant de mon esprits les dernières images de mon compagnon et le mal être qui les accompagnait. Car c'est en allant leur rendre service que j'avais perdu celui qui fut mien. Ce sont les derniers vampires étrangers qu'il avait vu et aujourd'hui ils étaient là devant moi à peine trois mois depuis la disparition de mon conjoint, pour mon couronnement.

**-Miss Volturi.** Lancèrent-ils ensemble en s'agenouillant avant même de saluer Aro et Marcus qui étaient leurs amis.

**-Inès, Olivier. Je suis ravie de vous savoir présent parmi nous.** Mentis-je.

**-Nous sommes heureux que nous ayez convié et j'espère que nous aurons le temps de nous reparler. J'avais aimé notre conversation.**

**-Je verrais si je peux m'arranger pour vous accorder un peu plus de temps durant le temps où vous serrez présents.** Leur répondis-je pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée, bien que je gardais pour moi mon état d'esprit.

**-Bien Olivier et Inès je pense que nous aurons effectivement l'occasion de nous reparler d'ici peu. Santiago peux-tu conduire nos amis dans les appartements que leur a réservé Sulpicia ?**

**-Bien maître.** Répondit ce dernier.** Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.** Leur indiqua-t-il.

**-À plus tard.** Nous salua Olivier avant de suivre Santiago.

**-Qui sont les prochains arrivant ?** Demandai-je.

**-Les Cullen maîtresse.** Répondit Démétri avec un certain dédain dans la voix.

Sachant qu'Edward devait très certainement déjà sonder les esprits de tout le monde présent moi mis à part. Je prenais sous mon bouclier mes frères de régences ainsi que les gardes présents. Dont Démétri qui était à ma droite juste à côté de mon trône, vu que la sécurité avait été renforcée autour de moi. Démétri ou Alec lorsque c'était son tour, étaient dans un périmètre plus rapproché que ce que le protocole habituel prévoyait.

Les Cullen entrèrent tous et tous s'inclinèrent devant nous. Je vis que Jasper avait un peu plus de mal que les autres à le faire et ce fut sa femme qui d'un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le décida à s'exécuter. Ce qui me tira un sourire de satisfaction, mal placé je l'avoue mais je me contentais de ce que j'avais.

Il releva la tête et me gratifia d'un sourire de connivence. Je dois dire que chez les Cullen il était celui que j'appréciais le plus. Peut-être parce qu'il était moins lisse et plat que le reste de leur famille. Je n'en savais rien, néanmoins il était celui que j'appréciais le plus de revoir. Je le vis froncer les sourcil et tourner la tête sur sa droite alors qu'Aro échangeait quelques paroles de bienvenue avec Carlisle. Je suivis son regard pour tomber sur l'échange visuel des deux frères, Edward et Jasper. Et de ce que je pouvais décrypter le premier n'avait pas l'air d'être heureux.

Je vis Démétri amorcer un pas pour se rapprocher de moi. À lui non plus l'échange n'avait pas plu.

Ce fut Esmé qui me fit perdre le fil de leur échange silencieux.

**-Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour la perte à laquelle tu dois faire face Isabella. Nous serons heureux de pouvoir t'apporter du soutien si tu le désires.**

**-Merci Esmé, j'apprécie ton offre mais comme tu peux le constater je suis plutôt bien entourée. Je garde tout de même cette proposition dans un coin de ma tête pour le jour où j'en aurais besoin.**

**-N'hésite pas, nous répondrons tous présent.** Soutint Edward.

**-Je n'en doute pas Edward.** Répliquai-je d'un ton neutre.

Après un échange de banalités et des promesses de se revoir pour discuter rapidement. Ils partirent prendre possession des appartements préparé par Sulpicia. Nous reçûmes également la famille de Matvey et Lidyia. Bien évidemment leurs « progénitures » passèrent dans les mains d'Aro, simple mesure de sécurité aux vus de ce qu'ils s'étaient déjà passé. Contraintes qu'ils acceptèrent de bonnes grâce, bien que ce n'est pas comme si nous leur laissions le choix non plus. Yulan tenta un regard vers moi mais Démétri grogna le faisant baisser la tête immédiatement. Nous reçûmes encore quelques vampires proches de la famille. Ce fut ensuite le tour de tous les invités qui ne résidaient pas au château mais à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs nous avions dû organiser des groupes de surveillance qui s'occuperaient de la sécurité extérieur du château et des humains aux alentours.

Le fait que j'ai, avec nos gardes, réussi à rétablir notre hiérarchie fit que les vampires étaient assez échaudés et craignaient ma colère. D'après ce qu'avait pu me révéler Démétri qui les entendait parler lorsqu'ils sortaient de la salle d'audience.

Puis les séances habillages et les répétitions arrivèrent ce que nous entrecoupions entre quelques discussions de courtoisie avec certains de nos invités. J'avais une sainte horreur de ces mondanités mais malheureusement pour moi vu qu'ils étaient tous là pour moi je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me plier à ces simagrées.

Nous y étions, Sulpicia m'avait rejoint avec tout le nécessaire. Je commençais à angoisser ce qui était une bonne chose en soit. Pas à cause de responsabilités et le devoir que j'allais épouser avec cette cérémonie. Non c'était la cérémonie en elle-même qui me terrifiait. Devoir être la cible de tous les regards, de toutes les attentions, surtout de toutes les indiscrétions concernant le fait que je sois intronisée en lieu et place de Caïus. Je dois dire qu'il me manquait encore plus maintenant, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit ici pour me soutenir. Pour me dire que ce n'était pas la mort et qu'il faudrait que je me montre digne du titre que j'allais acquérir.

Une fois apprêtée dans une robe fourreau en mousseline grise irisée. Un décolleté plus profond que ce que j'aurais choisi seule. La robe avait de fines bretelles et dévoilait mon dos arrêtant le plongé juste après ma chute de rein. La robe s'évasait au pied se terminant par une légère traîne un peu comme un arum à l'envers. Une robe digne d'une actrice de cinéma qui se rend à Cannes pour le festival portant le même nom.

Mais bon j'avais laissé carte blanche à Sulpicia et puis je devais reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt jolie cette robe. J'avais des escarpins assortis qui m'auraient très certainement tué si j'avais été humaine. Et pour accessoiriser le tout, de longs gants de la même couleur que ma robe également. Elle m'avait maquillée très légèrement mais assez pour l'occasion tout de même. Puis elle termina la préparation avec un chignon sophistiqué et serré. Lorsque je pus m'observer dans le miroir en pied qui se trouvait dans ma chambre je pus voir la transformation et c'était tout simplement incroyable. Mais un sentiment de manque et perte me submergea de nouveau. Je me sentais seule, terriblement seule, il me manquait atrocement.

**-Ça ne va pas Bella ? Ça ne te plaît pas ?** Demanda Sulpicia inquiète.

**-Si c'est parfait. Tu as fait un travail magnifique.** Lui répondis-je pour la rassurer.

**-Mais ?**

**-Il me manque.** Avouai-je dans un murmure.

**-Je sais Bella. C'est un jour particulier aujourd'hui qui n'aurait certainement pas lieu s'il était toujours parmi nous.**

**-Je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal crois-moi. Je crois que je pourrais même me plier et obéir à son protocole si cela pouvait me le ramener.** Elle rit d'un rire sans joie, toutefois je pus tout de même percevoir une pointe d'amusement causée par ma répartie.

**-Je m'en doute. Tu sais à nous aussi il nous manque. Mais nous devons avancer, nous n'avons pas le choix. Pour notre bien à tous, pour celui de notre famille mais aussi pour celui de la communauté.**

**-Je sais Sulpicia. Seulement il y a des jours qui sont plus difficiles que d'autres et aujourd'hui fait partie de ces jours en question.**

**-Tu n'es pas seule nous sommes là, Aro, Marcus et moi. Tu fais partie de notre famille avant tout. Et pour Aro comme pour Marcus ils t'estiment bien plus que tu ne peux le penser. Tu es leur sœur de régence mais tu l'es dans le véritable sens du terme également. Tu es une Volturi et malgré ce que peuvent penser les sujets en dehors du château nous prenons soin les uns des autres e**t** nous nous aimons tous sincèrement. Nous aimions même Caïus avec son sale caractère ce qui est peu dire.** Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

**-Oui malgré son caractère un peu vif il était adorable lorsque l'on apprenait à le connaître.**

**-Il ne laissait entrevoir cette facette de sa personnalité qu'à peu de personne. Tu as été une privilégiée. Mais sache que malgré tout le peu de temps que vous avez passé ensemble tu l'as rendu heureux. Et il l'a été véritablement je peux te l'assurer.**

**-Je l'ai été aussi. Et malheureusement je doute de pouvoir un jour retrouver cette sérénité d'esprit et cette sensation d'apaisement que j'avais lorsqu'il était présent.**

**-Tu le seras de nouveau je peux te l'assurer. Il faut seulement que tu arrives à te libérer de ce mal qui te consume et que tu regardes autour de toi. Que tu apprennes à faire confiance à ton intuition également. Et une fois ceci fait tu le seras j'en suis persuadée.** Me dit-elle avec beaucoup de compassion et d'assurance également.

Je la regardais ne voulant pas la contredire mais je savais au fond de moi que je ne serais plus jamais celle que j'avais été avec Caïus. J'entendis Démétri arriver sur le pas de mes appartements, il savait que je l'avais entendu. Donc il restait silencieux jusqu'au moment où je le rejoindrais afin qu'il m'escorte dans la salle d'audiences transformée pour l'occasion en salle de réception. Normalement nous devions rejoindre Aro et Marcus pour pénétrer ensemble dans cette salle. Un rituel synonyme de cohésion au sein de notre communauté.

**-C'est l'heure ma belle.** M'informa Sulpicia.

Je sentis également Santiago arriver auprès de Démétri, pour assurer son rôle auprès de Sulpicia, nous allâmes les rejoindre. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je fus surprise par la prestance de Démétri devant moi. Il était droit et fier dans son costume fait de soie et de satin blanc, seul le gilet était noir ce qui contrastait magnifiquement avec l'ensemble. Je le vis me détailler également ce fut Sulpicia qui nous permit de reprendre contenance si je puis dire.

**-Tu es magnifique Démétri, et toi également Santiago.**

**-Vous êtes également sublime maîtresse.** Lui rétorqua Santiago.

**-Vous également ma reine. Vous serez sans conteste la plus belle femme de la soirée.** Renchérit Démétri ses yeux bordeaux dans les miens.

**-Merci Démétri,** répliquai-je simplement. Car je ne suis pas sûre que la répartie que j'avais en tête soit toute indiquée en pareil moment.

Je me repris et revêtis mon traditionnelle masque d'impassibilité et j'avançais aux côtés de Sulpicia. Nos gardes juste derrières nous, afin de rejoindre Aro et Marcus qui eux nous attendaient aux pieds de la tour de Marcus.

* * *

**Bien que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Qu'est ce que cela vous inspire? Dîtes moi tout.**

**Je vous dis à mardi prochain. **

**Betifi. **


	24. Chapter 24: Couronnement

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Pour commencer je vous présente mes excuses pour ce méga retard (bien que nous sommes toujours mardi tout de même).. La raison est tout simplement parce que je me pensais encore lundi :s ... Donc un merci spécial à Squishy05 qui m'a rappelé quelle date nous étions aujourd'hui ;)...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Couronnement**

**Pov Bella**

Nous allâmes rejoindre Aro, Marcus et leur gardes respectifs pour nous rendre à la salle de cérémonie. Lorsque nous les rejoignîmes Aro nous complimenta et Marcus se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête pour signifier son accord avec les paroles de son frère. Je détaillais les tenues de cérémonie de mes futurs frères de régence. Ils avaient tous deux leurs couronnes sur leurs têtes, deux pièces richement ornées de pierres précieuses en tout genre, diamants, rubis, émeraudes... Celle d'Aro bien entendu encore plus extravagante que l'autre pièce. Ils avaient revêtu également leurs capes royales.

Ils arboraient ces tenues pour leur signification en ce jour spécial mais également pour les toiles sur lesquelles nous allions être représentés. Ils y auraient deux représentations sur peinture de créer pour cette cérémonie. L'une de nous trois seulement, qui viendrait se placer aux côtés de celle où ils posent avec Caïus lors de leurs sacrement à tous les trois dans la salle d'audiences. Puis une autre plus familiale je dirais où nous serons représentés avec Sulpicia et nos gardes personnels les plus proches du noyau familiale, ceux qui ont toute notre confiance. Celle-ci viendra également rejoindre la galerie des toiles de notre famille qui se trouvent dans le bureau d'Aro.

Ce dernier bien qu'ouvert au modernisme, préférait les représentations sur toiles plutôt que les simples clichés photographiques. Personnellement, avant je partageais son avis mais aujourd'hui cela avait peu d'importance pour moi.

Aro prit son téléphone alors que Rosalie arrivait pour prendre place à ma gauche.

_**-Oui maître,**_ entendis-je la voix de Félix.

**-Est-ce que tout le monde est présent ?** demanda Aro.

_**-Oui maître il ne manque plus que vous.**_

**-Très bien nous arrivons,** déclara le roi.

Nous avançâmes tous ensemble Marcus, Aro, Sulpicia et moi. Les gardes étaient plus en retrait seuls Démétri, Rosalie et Alec étaient plus proche, en fait, nous formions trois lignes.

Ce changement dans le protocole était bien entendu pour assurer ma sécurité mais également pour montrer aux vampires présents, que les mesures avaient été renforcées. J'avais toute ma famille et gardes compris sous la protection de mon bouclier. Car s'ils devaient assurer notre sécurité mieux valait qu'ils ne soient pas eux mêmes victimes d'une attaque quelconque.

Nous arrivâmes devant les portes de la salle d'audience où Félix nous attendait bien sagement à l'extérieur. Une fois devant il les ouvrit et nous pûmes faire notre entrée. Je trouvais cela un peu trop tape-à-l'oeil. Pour Marcus, je crois qu'il s'était trop habitué au fait qu'Aro soit aussi exubérant et il n'y portait plus d'attention. Quant à Aro lui-même, il était tout sourire lorsque nous avançâmes parmi nos congénères qui s'écartaient de notre passage. La musique s'était arrêtée et seuls quelques chuchotis se faisaient entendre de part et d'autre de la salle.

Nous arrivâmes à nos trônes et nous fîmes un arrêt avant de nous retourner et de faire face à l'assemblée. Je sentais le poids des regards de la majorité de la salle, mais je n'en montrais rien. Je fixais devant moi détaillant chacun des vampires présents. Ceux que je connaissais et ceux qui m'étaient inconnus me concentrant sur ceux que je ne connaissais pas pour bien mémoriser leur visage et ainsi demander à Aro par la suite qui ils étaient.

**-Mes amis,** se fit entendre Aro après quelques secondes de silence.** Je tiens à tous remercier pour votre présence parmi nous aujourd'hui, qui est jour historique pour notre communauté. Mais pour commencer je souhaiterais que nous gardions un silence total durant une minute symbolique en mémoire de Caïus, un roi, un frère, un compagnon.**

Nous baissâmes solennellement la tête pour tous nous exécuter. Je dois dire que je le faisais avec plus de tristesse et de chagrin que la plupart de nos congénères. Durant cette minute je fis défiler les plus beaux souvenirs que j'avais de lui. La première fois que je l'avais vu, lorsqu'il s'était levé pour venir me protéger en personne, peu de temps après notre premier baiser suivit rapidement de notre première fois. Puis lorsqu'il était venu dans notre maison des collines après mon réveil. Sans oublier tous ces petits souvenirs anodins à l'époque qui prenaient une tout autre ampleur aujourd'hui.

**-Bien merci pour votre marque de respect à ce souverain qui aura laissé sa trace dans notre communauté. Que ce soit en temps que régent ou en tant qu'homme. Il mérite cette attention car malgré un caractère quelque peu orageux. Il a fait de grandes actions durant son passage sur notre terre et il l'a quitté en héros si je puis dire. Puisqu'il a laissé sa vie pour protéger celle de sa compagne. Celle qui va devenir au cours de cette cérémonie votre reine, Isabella Volturi. Nous avons conscience que certains d'entre vous ont une vision assez perplexe de notre décision. Mais sachez qu'elle a fait preuve de beaucoup de sagesse envers des situations délicates. De beaucoup de fermeté pour d'autre où il fallait s'imposer et qu'elle a su gagner notre confiance à Marcus et moi. Tout comme elle a su le faire auprès de son compagnon. Ce qui vous en conviendrez n'est pas une simple banalité, lorsque l'on connaissait l'esprit entêté de notre frère.** Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, sourire que je vis se répercuter sur d'autres visages dans l'assemblée. **Nous entrons dans une époque où les différences entre mâles et femelles ne sont plus si importantes que celles que nous leur avons accordé par les siècles passés. Et d'ailleurs l'ont-elles véritablement été un jour ? Car lorsque nous voyons nous autres vampires, comment il est difficile de pouvoir nous passer de nos compagnes lorsque les situations s'y prêtent. Je pense que notre évolution sur les humains nous permet justement de pouvoir nous plier à cette constatation. Nos femmes, pour rester correcte, ne nous sont pas inférieures et je dirais même que certaines fois elles ont peut-être un peu plus de bon sens que nous autres vampires de la gente masculine. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous aussi entrions dans la nouvelle ère qui se propage et laissons aux femmes la place qu'elles méritent. C'est pourquoi nous sommes également fiers qu'Isabella vienne renforcer notre système de régence de par sa volonté farouche, son recul naturel et ses expériences de la vie. De plus de par son régime alimentaire elle représente un autre aspect de notre société actuelle. Puisque l'on peut compter de plus en plus de nos congénères végétariens et que nos différences enrichissent également notre développement personnel comme collectif,** termina Aro.

**-Bien nous allons procéder au couronnement. **Se fit entendre Marcus à son tour.

Il me tendit la main afin que je m'agenouille devant eux sur le petit coussin de velours rouge disposé pile devant Aro.

Ce que je fis ayant répété je savais ce que je devais faire. Une fois en position Démétri et Rosalie prirent place derrière moi debout pour assurer ma protection alors que je tournais le dos à la majorité des vampires pendant qu'Aro et Marcus procédaient à mon sacre.

**-Isabella Volturi nous nous apprêtons à te conférer tous les pouvoirs qu'une reine doit pouvoir disposer pour régir sur sa communauté, sur notre communauté. Mais pour ce faire il te faut nous convaincre de ta dévotion envers nos semblables afin que nous puissions juger de ton engagement au sein de notre société.** M'informa Aro.

**-Moi Isabella Volturi compagne de feu Caïus Volturi. M'engage personnellement et solennellement à protéger mes futurs sujets ainsi que leurs intérêts et leurs biens en toute équité. Je m'engage également à maintenir et à conserver la paix au sein de notre congrégation. À combattre et à exterminer les hérétiques qui menacent notre communauté comme ceux qui menacent, enfreignent et violent nos lois. À prendre chacune de mes futures décisions royales en gardant à l'esprit les intérêts de notre communauté.**

**-Bien nous avons convié plusieurs congénères avec des dons spécifiques pour confirmer à la majorité de nos sujets la véracité des propos de votre future reine. Des vampires dont l'intégrité et les réputations ne sont plus à faire et qui seront de par ce fait les témoins officiels de l'engagement d'Isabella Volturi. Je demanderais donc à Jared Ilario et au Major Jasper Whitlock de bien vouloir se rapprocher afin de révéler devant tous ce qu'ils ont ressenti.**

Je ne vis pas ce qu'il se passait dans mon dos mais j'entendis les deux vampires se rapprocher de nous autres. Sans pour autant dépasser mes gardes qui étaient la ligne de sécurité à ne pas dépasser.

**-Bien comme vous le savez tous Jared à un don très utile dans notre situation. Il peut déceler si les propos qu'il entend sont vrais ou non. Le Major quant à lui est empathe et de ce fait est tout à fait apte également à distinguer un mensonge, une dissimulation ou tout simplement la vérité. Je vous demanderais donc messieurs en tant que témoins officiels de cette cérémonie, de partager avec nos semblables vos impressions sur les propos d'Isabella Volturi.**

**-Je suis en mesure de confirmer que les promesses de notre future reine sont véridiques. Je n'ai décelé aucun mensonge dans le serment qu'elle a fait.** Confirma celui que je pensais être Jared vu que je ne connaissais pas sa voix.

À cause de la nature officielle de leurs positions à chacun. Je n'avais pu les rencontrer après les demandes officielles de Marcus et Aro de bien vouloir accepter d'être les témoins de cette cérémonie.

**-Pour ma part je peux même ajouter qu'elle a mis beaucoup de convictions dans son discours. Et tout comme Jared j'affirme qu'Isabella Volturi est honnête dans ses promesses et s'acquittera de sa tâche avec un soin tout particulier. Tel est le sentiment que j'ai perçu de par l'engagement qu'elle vient de prendre devant nous.** Accrédita Jasper.

Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Pour quelle raison je ne pourrais le dire. Mais le fait qu'il m'accorde du crédit et surtout qu'il le témoigne devant toute notre communauté, me touchait. Bien que j'avais conscience que je n'avais pas menti dans mon serment. J'avais bien l'intention de prendre soin de notre communauté au moins le temps que je resterais sur cette terre. J'y consacrerais toute ma non-vie et toute mon attention.

C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour leur avoir fait perdre un roi. Et pas n'importe lequel, le fer de lance du trio de régence. Celui qui imposait crainte et respect aux yeux de nos congénères mais également à ceux de nos ennemies. Je ne pouvais pas être moins que lui. Je devais maintenir sa mémoire et seuls mes actes pourraient arriver à cela.

**-Bien puisque nous avons la certitude maintenant qu'Isabella Volturi se dévouera à notre communauté comme l'exige d'elle son futur statut. Nous pouvons conclure cette cérémonie.**

Marcus alla sur mon trône où mon diadème reposait sur un épais tissu de velours argenté, qui je le savais était une cape pour la cérémonie. Il prit le diadème puis vint le donner à Aro. Ce dernier se plaça devant moi avec le bijou où diamant, ambre et rubis se côtoyaient faisant scintiller ma couronne royale. Marcus lui s'empara de la cape qu'il déploya nous pûmes alors constater qu'elle était assortie à ma robe et que sur le contour du tissu se trouvait de la fourrure d'une blancheur immaculée, l'attache qui sert à maintenir les pans de la cape était faite de notre blason familiale. Marcus vint se placer derrière moi pour déposer le tissu sur mes épaules puis revint devant afin de l'attacher. Quand il se recula Aro vint à son tour déposer le diadème sur ma tête, en déclarant solennellement :

**-Nous Marcus et Aro Volturi te déclarons, toi Isabella Volturi compagne de feu Caïus Volturi, reine de Volterra et de notre congrégation vampirique. Il t'incombera de toujours agir pour le bien-être de nos congénères, de faire respecter les lois qui régissent notre communauté et surtout de toujours agir avec équité et impartialité lorsque tu devras prendre une décision. Tes agissements doivent être en permanence irréprochables car c'est ce que l'on attend d'un roi et dans ton cas d'une reine. De par ce statut nous te conférons tous les pouvoirs que tu es en droit de recevoir. Fais en bonne usage.**

**-Mon unique objectif est de servir notre communauté aussi bien que mon compagnon l'a fait avant moi.**

Aro me gratifia d'un sourire tendre alors qu'il me tendit la main pour me relever. Il me fit passer à sa gauche et je pus enfin faire face à nos sujets. J'étais devant tous, alignés aux côtés de mes frères, puisqu'à partir de maintenant ils l'étaient officiellement. Tous s'agenouillèrent gardes compris en scandant des **« Vives nos rois, vive notre reine »**. Nous restâmes à nous faire couvrir d'éloges en tout genre pendant quelques minutes. Puis Aro reprit la parole.

**-Merci pour vos vœux qui nous touchent tous sincèrement. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir passer aux festivités. Mais j'aimerai vous faire part d'un sujet que j'estime important. Comme vous le savez lorsque nous avons pris le pouvoir il y a de ça plusieurs siècles maintenant. Nous avions pris une décision l'une des premières d'ailleurs, concernant l'éventualité de la mort de l'un de nous. Nous avions décrétés à l'époque ne pensant pas qu'un jour nous ayons à vivre pareille tragédie. Que les régents toujours en places choisiraient une tierce personne pour venir apporter son soutien à notre gouvernance pour justement avoir une voix qui tranche en cas de désaccord. D'où la raison d'un trio à la place d'un duo ou même un quatuor. Dans ces conditions nous avons cru bon d'intégrer le fait qu'il faille que ce « futur régent » ait été transformé par l'un de nous, pour les raisons dont vous pouvez très aisément comprendre. Les liens du venin. Celui-là même qui uni un créateur à sa créature si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Ce mélange d'ADN qui fait que le vampire transformé ne peut faire du mal à son créateur et dans notre cas nuire à notre gouvernement. Comme vous l'avez appris maintenant, Caïus a transformé Isabella. Suite à sa perte nous avons dû affronter de fortes crises de rébellions jamais subi auparavant. Le fait d'avoir perdu Caïus certaines têtes brûlés ont cru que nous nous étions affaiblis. Et j'avoue qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort et que oui nous avons été ébranlés quelques temps. Le temps qu'il a fallu à Isabella pour se remettre tant bien que mal de la mort de son compagnon. Mais comme vous en avez très certainement entendu parler. Elles est partie avec quelques gardes et a reconquis notre pouvoir. Elle s'est battu tant physiquement que psychologiquement pour que notre famille garde le pouvoir et le contrôle. Et tout cela pour vous assurer, entre autre, une certaine sérénité à vous tous ici présents. Tout ça pour vous faire part de notre fierté dans le fait d'avoir cette femme à nos côtés et de pouvoir la considérer aujourd'hui comme une sœur. Je sais que cela n'est pas vraiment dans le protocole de cérémonie mais je crois que cette histoire a son importance. Et j'aimerai que lorsque vous quitterez ce château et que vous rencontrerez d'autres de nos semblables qui ne sont pas venus ou qui pour des raisons de sécurité et surtout de discrétion n'ont pas été invités, que vous leur racontez l'histoire d'Isabella Volturi.** Proclama Aro en me prenant la main.

J'étais émue, ressentir la fierté et le respect d'Aro était véritablement troublant pour moi. J'avais beau garder mon masque d'impassibilité je sentais qu'il s'effritait peu à peu. Et si j'avais été humaine je n'aurais certainement pas pu retenir une larme ou deux de par l'émotion qui m'habitait présentement. Je lui serrais la main en remerciements silencieux et il me fit un sourire tendre. Je me sentais vraiment faire partie de cette famille et encore plus maintenant que mon compagnon n'était plus.

Ce qui était assez paradoxale en soit car lorsqu'il était en vie je les aimais mais je ne les voyais pas comme ma famille. Je parlais d'eux comme telle, mais je ne le ressentais pas vraiment, ils étaient les frères de Caïus et pour Sulpicia sa belle-sœur. Mais maintenant je prenais conscience devant tout le monde qu'ils étaient ma famille et que je les ressentais et les aimais de cette façon.

Ce que je trouvais étrange c'est le fait que prendre conscience de ça me donnait un léger espoir et surtout un certain apaisement. Mais l'espoir dominait le reste, l'espoir que je pourrais tout de même continuer ma vie sans forcément être seule. Bien que ma peine restait grande et que ma motivation première était à peine ébranlée. Je savais que je pourrais maintenant me reposer sur quelqu'un si tout ça devenait trop lourd pour moi.

**-Bien évidemment cette histoire me permet de faire une petite transition concernant la suite de la cérémonie. Cérémonie qui s'achève par le bal d'ouverture qui marque également le début des festivités. Dans notre protocole il avait été élaboré que le futur régent devrait ouvrir le bal avec son compagnon. Ou dans la situation actuelle qui est la notre aujourd'hui, Isabella aurait dû le faire avec son créateur. Hors cela ne peut se faire. Mais comme il est important que le protocole soit suivi au plus près pour garantir la validité de cette cérémonie de sacrement. Nous avons parmi nous un vampire qui a lui aussi été transformé par la créatrice de Caïus lui-même. Ce qui pour l'occasion sera plus que l'on ne pouvait espérer pour ce jour si important. Et surtout se rapprocher au plus près de nos principes protocolaires auxquels nous tenons particulièrement.**

Je regardais Aro suspicieuse, j'aurais aimé retirer mon bouclier pour pouvoir l'interroger. Mais j'avais peur que d'une part Edward capte notre conversation privée. Et puis on ne sait jamais un vampire avec un quelconque pouvoir pourrait en profiter voyant notre conversation silencieuse pour s'en prendre à nous. Donc je gardais mon bouclier en place et fulminais contre Aro, que je soupçonnais d'avoir comploté ce passage de la cérémonie. Car pour moi d'après les répétitions, j'étais censée ouvrir le bal avec Marcus.

**-Donc je demanderais à ce vampire de bien vouloir se faire connaître s'il le désir bien entendu.** Je vis Démétri faire un demi-tour avec un sourire discret mais bien présent.

Lui aussi devait se douter que c'était un coup tordu d'Aro. Et si l'avoir pour frère signifiait que je devais également subir tous ses coups en douces et tordus voire même ses coups bas. Je crois que je n'allais pas tarder à réclamer une réunion de famille pour remettre les points sur les « i » et les barres sur les « t ». Démétri s'approcha de moi et mit un genoux à terre.

**-Ma reine m'accorderez vous cette danse ?** Je jetais un regard noir à Aro qui s'amusa plus qu'il ne trembla.

Je fis un pas en avant pour prendre la main que Démétri me tendait. Aro mit ses mains sur mes épaules pour stopper ma progression. Ce que je fis le regard interrogateur.

**-Ta cape. Ce ne sera pas pratique de danser avec ça. Tu la remettras après lors de la séance de pose pour les représentations sur toiles.** Il la défit habilement et rapidement et je pus reprendre la marche au centre de la pièce au bras de Démétri.

Je savais que l'on allait ouvrir le bal sur une valse, donc je me mis en position auprès de Démétri qui était étrangement fier. Il avait même une lueur étrange dans son regard, quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis... Non je n'avais pas le droit de repenser à tout ça. Je secouais la tête discrètement pour me chasser les images qui venaient d'assaillir mon esprit. Son regard changea et passa par de la curiosité.

**-Tu savais ?** Lui demandai-je tout bas, bien que je savais qu'au moins ceux autour de nous entendraient.

**-Non, c'est une surprise pour moi également.** Me répondit-il.

Mais il y avait autre chose, je le voyais. Démétri ne me mentait jamais mais je voyais une expression étrange dans son regard. Il dut voir que quelque chose me dérangeait car il me fit un sourire espiègle, celui-là même qu'il me faisait et qui me déstabilisait. D'ailleurs je dus faire beaucoup d'effort pour retenir celui plus niais que j'allais lui retourner.

Bon sang ! Me fustigeai-je intérieurement ça n'allait pas recommencer. Un sourire et je perdais mes moyens ? Je me renfrognais.

**-Arrête ça !** Chuchotai-je vraiment très bas, alors que la musique résonnait à nos oreilles et que commencions à valser à son rythme.

**-Je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux empêcher mon orgueil se gonfler de vous avoir dans mes bras pour cette première danse ma reine. Bon nombre de vos sujets aimeraient ma place. Donc j'en retire une immense fierté.**

**-Bon nombre ou un seul en particulier ?** Demandai-je sachant pertinemment qu'il en avait un bien précis en tête.

**-Bon nombre je vous l'assure. Mais vous me connaissez suffisamment bien pour avoir su me décrypter aisément.**

**-Je suppose que l'on ne pourra jamais rien faire contre cette vieille rivalité.**

**-Effectivement.** Me répondit-il tout en me guidant dans notre danse.

La proximité avec Démétri me fit un bien fou, j'avais l'impression de relâcher un peu de tension en sa présence ou dans ses bras principalement. Il a toujours eu ce pouvoir étrange sur moi, celui de pouvoir m'apaiser sans forcement le faire exprès ou le vouloir. Et pour le moment j'appréciais cela, car j'avais l'impression que mon corps était presque meurtri d'avoir été trop tendu.

Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais ressentir pareille sensation en devenant vampire. Je pensais notre corps à toutes épreuves mais il me fallait admettre que même les vampires sont victimes de tensions qu'elles soient physiques ou psychologiques.

Nous passâmes le reste de la danse à nous observer, enfin moi à me perdre dans son regard. Il avait tant de prestance en ce moment, tournoyant autour de cette salle avec cette assurance et cette aura de fierté et je dirais même de puissance.

J'étais la reine mais en ce moment c'était lui le plus puissant de nous deux en tout cas c'est comme ça que je le ressentais. Il était élégant, prestigieux et surtout il était le plus fort d'entre nous, c'était ce qui se dégageait de lui. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi c'est lui que j'avais choisi pour être près de moi. Car j'avais dû ressentir cette aura à chaque fois qu'il m'était venu en aide.

Comme la fois où il avait défié Caïus avant que ce dernier ne décide de faire de moi sa compagne. Il était terrifiant et dangereux et j'avais eu peur pour lui car je savais que Caïus aurait eu le dernier mot de quelque façon que ce soit. Mais ce jour là le plus terrifiant des deux avait été Démétri. D'ailleurs les sbires de Stephan ne s'en prenaient pas à moi ou en tout cas ils le faisaient intelligemment si je puis dire à cause de Démétri. Voilà d'où me venait cette sensation d'apaisement, c'est que je me sentais en sécurité avec Démétri, il me protégeait et il le faisait bien. Plus d'une fois je me suis mise dans des situations délicates et il m'en avait sorti à chaque fois. Au plus les minutes passaient au plus je me détendais et au plus je me sentais bien malgré l'insistance de la foule à m'observer enfin à nous observer. Approximativement au milieu de la danse Aro et Sulpicia vinrent nous rejoindre sur la piste de danse, puis se fut le tour de Marcus avec Sophia ce qui me surprit je dois l'avouer. Démétri me fit un de ses sourires déstabilisants avant de me dire.

**-Il va être grand temps que vous ouvriez les yeux sur ce qui ce passe autour de vous ma reine.**

**-Il semblerait. Y a-t-il beaucoup d'autre choses qui m'auraient échappées de la sorte ?**

**-Quelques unes oui.** Répondit-il le regard plus sombre.

**-Pourrais-tu m'en informer alors ?**

**-Ce n'est pas le lieu, ni le bon moment pour, mais je vous en parlerais. **Rétorqua-t-il simplement.

Dans son intonation je perçus cependant quelques réticences. Je présumais que je n'apprécierais pas forcément ce qu'il allait m'apprendre. Les convives nous rejoignirent sur la piste de danse et rapidement elle fut envahie par une multitudes de couples. La musique s'arrêta et Démétri me gratifia d'un baise main digne d'un gentlemen. Il allait me raccompagner à mon trône lorsque Edward Cullen apparut devant nous.

**-Ma reine accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner pour une danse. **Je vis Démétri se saisir et serrer ma main un peu plus dans la sienne.

**-Tu n'as pas trouvé Tanya ? Si tu veux je peux t'aiguiller.** Lui répondit mon traqueur avant que je n'ai eu le temps de formuler ma réponse.

**-Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de tes services. Crois-moi, je suis là où je veux être. Mais toi tu devrais aller faire un tour vers le groupe de filles au fond de la salle, là-bas vers Jane. Apparemment plusieurs d'entre elles ne seraient pas contre un petit moment avec toi**. Répliqua le télépathe. **Bien que je ne sache toujours pas ce qu'elles te trouvent. Mais les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas.**

**-Pour ta gouverne sache que d'une part ce n'est pas un simple bal que nous organisons et donc ma place est auprès de ma reine. De plus pour t'éviter de perdre du temps, sache que j'ai trouvé ma compagne et que le genre de moment que tu viens de sous entendre, elle seule peut en bénéficier.**

**-En voilà une bonne nouvelle.** Se réjouit visiblement Edward. **Et qui est l'heureuse élue que j'aille la remercier sincèrement.** Démétri gloussa son amusement.

Moi par contre je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais présentement. Mais ma paix intérieur, ma sérénité d'esprit et mon apaisement physique eurent une vie aussi longue qu'un éphémère. Je regardais Démétri n'ayant toujours pas ouvert la bouche attendant qu'il réponde à cette question. Était-ce ça qu'il voulait me dire dans un lieu plus approprié ? Quoi d'autre vu le ton qu'il avait employé ce ne pouvait être que ça. Et moi dans tout ça ? Oui je sais qu'en plus d'être d'un égoïsme sans nom, j'étais de très mauvaise foi. Mais qu'allais-je faire si même le seul homme qui avait toute ma confiance m'abandonnait au profit d'une autre femme, de sa compagne ? Même en tant que reine je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Je ne pourrais l'obliger à rester avec moi, il me quitterait forcément et je ne l'aurais plus auprès de moi. Je me sentis subitement pas bien, vraiment pas bien.

**-Bella est ce que ça va ?** Demanda Jasper en s'approchant.

**-Oui.** Répondis-je en me reprenant car je voyais que tous me regardaient maintenant. Bien évidemment je mentais mais j'espérais que Jasper le comprendrait et surtout qu'il le tairait.

**-J'accepte de danser avec toi Edward.** Répondis-je au télépathe voulant mettre de la distance entre Démétri et moi.

Car le mal être qui commençait à se lasser de moi surtout depuis que j'avais pris conscience que je n'étais plus seule, réapparut subitement. Et tout ça avec l'annonce qu'il venait de faire.

Il avait trouvé sa compagne. J'avais l'impression de revivre une seconde fois la perte que j'avais ressenti lorsque Caïus s'était sacrifié pour moi.

Bien sûr que j'avais souhaité qu'il la trouve, mais c'était à l'époque où moi j'avais Caïus. Maintenant que mon compagnon n'était plus, j'avais encore plus besoin de Démétri. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser pour elle.

Je ne la connaissais pas mais je ne l'aimais pas si elle m'enlevait Démétri. Et elle le ferait sans aucun doute. Car quelle femme saine d'esprit accepterait cette proximité, cette complicité qu'il y avait entre nous et ce petit plus également car il y avait eu un plus. Et puis le fait qu'il risque sa vie pour une autre femme. Moi je ne l'accepterais pas, donc je pouvais me douter que d'ici à très peu de temps Démétri allait me faire part de son désir de quitter ma garde et me présenter par ce fait sa démission.

Je suppose qu'il ne sera plus jamais aussi proche que nous l'avions été par le passé et je m'en voulais maintenant. Car je n'aurais plus jamais l'opportunité d'être dans ses bras ou de l'embrasser comme je l'avais déjà fait. Même si pour le moment ce n'était pas ce que je désirais car il fallait que je respecte une période de deuil en mémoire de mon compagnon. Mais il serait hypocrite de ne pas m'avouer qu'il ne m'arrivait pas d'y penser de temps à autre.

Nous étions en train de danser avec Edward j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

**-Tu sais que c'est notre première danse. Lorsque tu étais humaine tu n'aimais pas danser. Tu étais tellement maladroite que tu étais persuadée que tu pouvais te casser une jambe rien qu'en pénétrant sur une piste de danse.**

**-Et des souvenirs humains qu'ils me restent** **je comprends, car c'est un trait de caractère qui ne m'a pas quitté après ma perte de mémoire.**

**-Tu sais Bella je suis peiné de voir et de sentir par l'intermédiaire de Jasper l'état dans lequel tu te trouves. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'aider.**

**-Es-tu capable de ramener mon compagnon ?**

**-Non je ne le suis pas. **Déclara-t-il dans un souffle.

**-Dans ce cas il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.** Lui signifiai-je.

**-Je suis là moi, je pourrai t'apporter ce qu'il te manque. J'ai conscience que je ne suis pas Caïus mais je t'ai toujours aimé et respecté Bella. Pas un seul jour n'est passé, pas une seule heure, ou une simple minute sans que je ne pense à toi.**

**-Edward Cullen,** repris-je en arrêtant la danse en plein milieu de la piste. Certains regards convergèrent vers nous.** Je suis Isabella Volturi, compagne de mon très regretté Caïus Volturi. Je suis également à partir de ce jour ta reine. Mais mon statut le plus important à mes yeux en ce moment même est celui de veuve si je peux me le permettre. Je n'étais pas mariée à Caïus et pour nous cela n'avait pas d'importance. Car nous nous aimions nous n'avions pas besoin de cérémonie pour l'officialiser ou pour s'en convaincre. Aujourd'hui mon compagnon n'est plus. Il m'a quittée en me sauvant la vie il y a trois mois de cela. Pour ces raisons je ne peux te laisser me déclarer ta flamme, je ne peux laisser qui que ce soit le faire. Car je suis en deuil et si tu me** **respectes comme tu viens de me le dire. Je te demanderai de ne plus vouloir me courtiser au moins durant un laps de temps que je jugerai nécessaire pour rendre hommage à la mémoire de mon compagnon.**

**-Je ne voulais pas t'offenser et je comprends ta position. J'ai manqué de tact et de discernement. Mais mon offre, celle de te soutenir et de t'aider tient toujours. Je serai toujours là pour toi et même si tu ne me retournes pas mes sentiments, je resterai toujours près de toi si tu en as besoin.**

**-Je te remercie Edward, j'en prends bonne note.**

**-Ma chère sœur puis-je à mon tour te demander l'honneur de m'accorder une danse.** Me demanda Aro, intervenant dans la conversation.

**-Bien évidemment.** Lui répondis-je.

Edward Cullen s'éclipsa nous laissant Aro et moi sur la piste de danse au milieu des invités qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la remise en place que je venais d'efectuer à l'encontre du célibataire le plus en vu de notre congrégation.

**-Je crois que je deviens sénile car je vais me répéter encore une fois ce soir. Mais je suis fier de toi. Tu as su gérer ce pauvre Edward avec beaucoup de diplomatie. Celle-là même qui te caractérisait avant.**

**-Je n'allais pas faire d'esclandre en plein milieu de la salle de bal. J'ai un statut à honorer maintenant.**

**-En effet. **Répondit il en nous faisant valser.

**-Aro ?**

**-Oui,** répondit-il attendant que je poursuive.

**-Que savez-vous de la compagne de Démétri ?** Lui demandai-je. Il me regarda surpris. **Démétri et Edward ont eu encore une petite joute verbale et Démétri pour rabattre le caquet de Cullen a répondu qu'il n'accordait plus de crédit aux femelles parce qu'il avait trouvé sa compagne.** Lui expliquai-je brièvement.

**-Je vois,** répondit mon frère. **Pour commencer maintenant que tu es reine, tu n'as plus besoin de me vouvoyer et je t'avoue que j'aimerais vraiment que tu me tutoies comme le fait Marcus et comme le faisait Caïus. Car cela met une barrière entre nous et j'aimerais vraiment que nous soyons tous véritablement unis.**

**-Bien je veux bien revoir ce précepte,** lui répondis-je.** Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.** Le repris-je en le tutoyant. Qu'il voit que je n'étais pas dupe de sa vaine tentative de me faire dériver dans la conversation. Il me sourit amusé.

**-D'accord. Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de t'en parler mais je vais t'en révéler un peu. Pour le reste il te faudra aller en parler avec le concerné lui-même.**

**-Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et ce que je n'ai pas vu. J'en parlerai avec Démétri lorsque je penserai le moment adapté à une telle conversation. Est-elle réellement sa compagne ?**

**-Oui il a réellement trouvé sa véritable compagne. **Répondit Aro me scrutant intensément, jaugeant mes réactions.** Mais les choses ne sont pas simple entre eux. Il y a une personne qui s'interpose dans leur avenir commun.** Une vague de désespoir m'engloba soudain.

Si je n'avais pas été un vampire j'aurai cédé sous le poids d'une telle pression et cela m'aurait dans le vrai sens du terme mise à terre. Étais-je la personne qui était entre eux ? Si ma logique était bonne et je ne doutais pas de cela, je l'étais véritablement dans le sens où il était en permanence avec moi. Et donc mes craintes, celles qui tournaient en boucles dans mon esprit depuis que je l'avais entendu annoncer cette terrible nouvelle, étaient fondées. Terrible pour moi il en va sans dire.

**-Est-elle ici ce soir ?** Lui demandai-je avec une curiosité malsaine.

Je savais que je ne devais pas le faire. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je sache si celle qui m'achèverait était présente ce soir. Car Démétri ne montrait rien et restait seulement avec Alec à l'autre bout de la salle. Je ne pouvais donc pas savoir si elle était présente ou non. Je voyais bien qu'il me scrutait il ne perdait pas un mot de la conversation que j'avais avec Aro. Mais pour ma défense il fallait que je me prépare à la future et désagréable conversation que j'allais avoir avec lui.

**-Oui elle est présente. Mais je crois sincèrement que tu devrais aller lui en parler. Dans peu de temps nous devrons aller poser pour les toiles. Ensuite tu devrais pouvoir t'absenter quelques minutes pour pouvoir régler cette histoire qui te tracasse.**

**-Non, nous verrons cela une autre fois. Par contre j'aimerai que pour la pose de la seconde toile, Félix se joigne à nous. Je pense que je vais le promouvoir d'ici peu de temps sans compter qu'il est très important pour moi. Il était le garde de Caïus et j'aimerai qu'il soit représenté à mes côtés également.**

**-Oui c'est tout à fait possible. Effectivement Félix a tout à fait sa place parmi nous.** Acquiesça Aro.

La danse se termina et mon frère me gratifia d'un baise main tout comme l'avait fait Démétri un peu plus tôt. Repenser à lui et surtout le voir me déchira le cœur. Je pense que j'allais lui faciliter la tâche car je ne pourrais plus le savoir à côté de moi totalement inabordable. Même si cela avait été le cas par le passé je savais qu'il partageait mes sentiments donc pour moi c'était plus facile. Mais maintenant qu'il avait sa compagne il n'avait plus ces mêmes sentiments, puisqu'il était destiné à elle.

Je maudissais cette femme et je dois même admettre que je pourrais volontairement lui faire du mal pour m'enlever mon Démétri. Il avait été à moi avant d'être à elle. Il m'avait sauvée à plus d'un titre et aujourd'hui c'est lui qui allait m'anéantir, me terrasser. Mais je ne pouvais pas le montrer, j'allais devoir endosser de nouveau ma cuirasse que j'avais mise de côté ces derniers jours. Car je me rendais compte qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle que je pouvais avancer. Que je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne puisque le seul qui avait ma confiance toute entière me trahissait, malgré lui certes mais il le faisait tout de même.

Je retournai à mon trône alors qu'Aro invita Lydia et que Sulpicia dansait quant à elle avec Matvey. Rose et Démétri vinrent se positionner derrière moi. Au bout de quelques minutes où je faisais mine d'observer la piste et ses danseurs alors qu'en fait j'étais en train de planifier ma première décision de souveraine. Décision qui me serait personnelle puisqu'elle concernait le remerciement de Démétri. Je sentis ce dernier s'approcher de moi.

**-Ma reine. **Commença ce dernier. Je tournais la tête vers lui mais mon regard ne devait pas être très tendre car il fronça les sourcils immédiatement après avoir croisé mes yeux.

**-Avez-vous soif ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-Non !** Répondis-je sèchement. **Que voulais-tu ?** Repris-je tout aussi durement. Il se raidit le front toujours plissé et les sourcils froncés.

**-Je voudrais vous parler.**

**-Est-ce que ça concerne ma conversation avec Aro ?**

**-Oui. **Répondit-il seulement.

**-Dans ce cas cela peut attendre. Nous verrons cela plus tard. À moins que tu ne veuilles t'absenter dès maintenant ?**

**-Non ce n'est pas ça !** Répondit-il sec à son tour. **Je suis ici et j'y reste. Mais je crois que nous devons éclaircir un point car il me semble que vous vous soyez méprise.**

**-Non j'ai parfaitement compris la situation. Mais comme tu l'as dit précédemment ce n'est ni le lieu et encore moins le moment. Nous aborderons ce sujet ultérieurement. Et ne t'en fais pas j'ai bien l'intention de t'accorder la requête que tu vas me demander. Je te rendrais ta liberté dès cette soirée terminée.**

**-Mais...**

**-STOP !** Lançai-je un peu plus durement.

Quelques têtes tournèrent vers nous alors que Démétri regagna sa place et que je fis un geste d'apaisement pour leur signifier de retourner à leurs occupations.

J'entendis Rosalie souffler d'agacement. Je tournais la tête pour voir ce qui la contrariait et je vis qu'elle évitait de me regarder mais qu'elle était visiblement très en colère.

Nous nous étions perdues depuis la mort de mon compagnon. J'avais l'impression que personne ne prenait au sérieux ma détresse et ma peine. Oui je savais qu'il n'était pas mon compagnon, mon véritable compagnon. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que j'étais véritablement amoureuse de lui. Je l'aimais énormément et je le considérais comme elle considérait Alec.

Pourquoi était-ce trop difficile à comprendre pour eux tous que je puisse avoir de vrais sentiments pour Caïus. Oui il avait un caractère difficile mais il était tellement plus que ça. Eux ne le connaissaient pas comme moi je le connaissais. Ils ne voyaient pas toutes les facettes de sa personnalité qu'il dissimulait aux yeux des gardes. Ces côtés qu'il ne dévoilait que dans l'intimité ou dans notre vie privée. Et c'était également le cas de Rosalie. Celle que j'avais toujours considérée comme ma sœur et même encore maintenant. Même si nous nous étions éloignées l'une de l'autre.

Je souffrais de cette distance qui s'était imposée à nous de par la tragédie que j'avais vécu et que je vivais toujours car je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de cette spirale infernale.

Mais aujourd'hui comment revenir sur nos liens ? Comment faire comme avant ? Cela était impossible puisque je n'étais plus cette Bella là et je crois que Rose attendait que je le redevienne. Mais malheureusement cela m'était impossible, il n'était plus et donc je n'étais plus non plus.

Aro et Marcus revinrent sur leurs trônes à leurs tours.

**-Je crois que c'est une parfaite réussite. Qu'en penses-tu ?** Me demanda Aro.

**-Je pense que c'est le cas. Je m'attendais à plus de mécontentement. Je suis assez surprise, je dois l'avouer.**

**-Je crois que tu as réussi à semer le doute dans les esprits des plus réticents. Tout compte fait ils vont certainement t'accepter plus vite que nous le pensions.**

**-Tant mieux,** renchérit Marcus. **Cela nous garantira une certaine tranquillité dans l'avenir si Stephan ne peut pas réunir assez de vampires expérimentés dans ses rangs.**

**-Je partage ton avis mon frère. De plus tes exploits Isabella font le tour des conversations. Beaucoup sont impressionnés de par tes capacités guerrières comme celle de ta philosophie ****personnelle. Caïus était plus craint que respecté pour sa personne. Mais le fait qu'ils aient entendu la façon dont tu as parlé de lui pour remettre le jeune Cullen à sa place, a forcé leur respect te concernant et cela leur a permis de développer une sympathie pour Caïus.**

**-Tout compte fait le culot du télépathe a été une bénédiction en somme,** conclut Marcus.

**-Oui, c'est ce que l'on dirait,** confirma Aro. **Jane ?** Appela-t-il.

**-Oui maître. **Fit cette dernière en s'approchant de son trône.

**-Pourrais-tu je te prie aller trouver le peintre officiel pour lui demander de venir remplir ses obligations.**

**-J'y vais de ce pas.** Répondit la garde.

**-Isabella lève-toi que je te remette ta cape.**

Je m'exécutais et Aro replaça le lourd tissu sur mes épaules. Puis je repris place dans mon fauteuil royal. Qui était en fait celui de Caïus. Aro m'avait demandé de choisir une pièce qui me serait personnelle mais je ne pouvais me défaire de ce siège qui avait accueilli si souvent et si longtemps mon compagnon. J'avais décidé que j'occuperais le même que lui, c'était également une façon de le garder encore près de moi.

Jane arriva avec un vampire qui avait du matériel de peinture. Chevalet, toile, mallette de peinture, la totale.

**-Bien je demanderais à nos invités de bien vouloir continuer à festoyer. Nous allons partager votre plaisir de nos places. Que la fête continue !** Décréta Aro.** S'il vous plaît veuillez-vous déplacer que notre ami puisse faire son travail.** Demanda Aro à nos gardes.

Tous descendirent de l'estrade pour aller prendre place dans l'assemblée. Seuls Alec, Rosalie et Démétri restèrent plus proches que les autres, juste à côté du peintre. Je tournais le regard de l'autre côté de la salle pour ne pas avoir à croiser celui de Démétri qui ne cessait de m'observer avec intensité. Ce qui je dois avouer me déstabilisait mais surtout me dérangeait.

Le peintre mit environ une heure à reproduire la scène de la première toile officielle. Il refusa qu'on la voit pour le moment car pour lui elle était inachevée. Il la terminerait dans la pièce qu'on lui avait attribuée afin de ranger son matériel. Apparemment il esquissait dans un premier temps tous les détails durant la pose puis plus tranquillement il terminait avec les couleur et les effets de lumière. Il n'avait pas besoin que l'on reste assis durant des heures car tous les détails de couleurs restaient figés dans sa mémoire. Les avantages qu'octroyaient les dons vampiriques.

**-Nous pouvons passer à la seconde toiles maîtres Aro,** L'avertit l'artiste.

**-Bien je demanderais à tous nos gardes royaux de bien vouloir revenir prendre place. **Appela ce dernier et bien entendu tous s'exécutèrent.

**-Félix ?** Appelai-je.

**-Oui maîtresse ?** Me fit ce dernier sortant de la foule.

**-J'aimerais que tu te joignes à nous. Et viens prendre place à mes côtés je te prie.**

**-J'en serais honoré maîtresse.** Me répondit-il. Il vint se placer juste aux côtés de Démétri qui diminua encore la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et moi.

**-Tous le monde est présent ?** Demanda le peintre.

**-Oui vous pouvez commencer.** Lui dicta Marcus.

Et de nouveau une heure de pose, une heure plus facile à supporter vu que je n'avais pas Démétri en face de moi.

Mais ce n'était pas plus simple pour autant car je sentais toujours le poids de son regard. Ce qui m'agaçait fortement. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi et surtout dans d'autres circonstances je lui aurais demandé de quitter le château sur le moment. Car j'avais de plus en plus de mal à gérer cette nouvelle et surtout la souffrance qu'elle avait créé en moi.

L'ombre de sa compagne planait dangereusement au-dessus de ma tête, comme une menace latente. Je dévisageai chacune des femelles de l'assemblée essayant de deviner qui elle pouvait être. Mais aucun signe, aucun indice ne vint m'indiquer si mon regard était tombé sur la bonne. Ce qui me mettait dans un état mental proche de la folie.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre du couronnement... Je me suis fortement inspirée des sacres des Rois de France. Bien entendu ce n'est qu'une inspiration, je n'ai pas voulu reprendre la totalité de ce qui se faisait à l'époque... (Bien qu'instructif je pense que cela aurait été un peu barbant). **

**Bien à vos claviers et dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ;)**

**A mardi prochain et j'essaierai d'être à l'heure lol...**

**Bet's**


	25. Chapter 25:Déni

**Salut à tous :) **

**Petite info importante avant de vous laisser commencer la lecture de ce chapitre. Je vous fais part de mon association avec Morrijyg qui va en collaboration avec Galswinthe assurer la correction des futurs chapitres pour vous assurer une meilleure qualité de lecture. **

**J'ai pris note des doléances de certaines de mes lectrices plus pointilleuses et j'espère que cette mesure vous apportera satisfaction. En tout cas moi j'en suis heureuse car cette collaboration est formidable et soulageante. **

**Bienvenue à toi Morrijyg dans le staff :) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Déni**

**Pov Bella**

Enfin cette soirée se termina, nous dûmes attendre que tous partent pour enfin nous aussi pouvoir nous retirer dans nos appartements. Et, bien évidemment, Démétri m'accompagna dans ma tour.

**-Ma reine ?** qu'il m'agaçait avec son **« ma reine »** une fois ça va deux fois ça passe, mais apparemment il avait dans l'intention d'utiliser ce titre à chaque fois qu'il ouvrirait la bouche. Ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde et continuer avec les maîtresses.

**-Démétri j'ai dit plus tard, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour avoir ce genre de conversation.**

Il se renfrogna, je le voyais bien, mais je ne voulais pas avoir cette discussion ce soir car la décision que je venais de prendre le concernant était lourde de conséquence. Et je savais qu'en lui signifiant son congé ce soir je devrais en référer, et surtout, subir les reproches de mes frères. Car la présence de Démétri, pour le maintient de ma sécurité, était primordiale. Il fallait seulement que je trouve une alternative à sa présence. J'en avais une mais il fallait la mettre en place cela ne pouvait se faire du jour au lendemain. Et puis pour rester honnête avec moi puisqu'il est évident que je ne le serai pas devant lui. Je retardais inévitablement le jour où il me quitterait. Bien que sa présence ravivait la blessure, étirait le déchirement, amplifiait la tourmente de « l'annonce » de cette soirée.

**-S'il vous plaît maîtresse laissez-moi...**

**-Écoute-moi bien Démétri. Tu as plus de passes droits qu'aucun autre garde n'en a et aucun autre n'en aura jamais. Mais ne pousse pas tes prérogatives, parce que je ne suis pas certaine que je le supporterais. J'ai dit nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je dois prendre certaines mesures avant cette conversation et j'entends bien pouvoir le faire sans avoir de pression de ta part. Suis-je bien compréhensible là ?**

**-Oui maîtresse. Laissez-moi seulement ajouter que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez du tout.**

**-As-tu trouvé ta compagne oui ou non ?**

**-Oui mais...**

**-Donc c'est bien ce que je crois,** le coupai-je. **Je suis assez énervée j'ai besoin de me calmer. Appelle Alec je dois aller chasser. Une chose, Félix vient avec nous également. Je veux que tu le briefes comme il convient de le faire. Je tiens à ce qu'il soit parfaitement au courant du protocole de sécurité.**

**-Bien maîtresse,** fit-il les dents serrées.

Je tournais les talons pour rejoindre mes appartements afin de me changer et être plus à l'aise pour aller chasser. Avant ma future chasse et la douche que j'avais prévu qui j'espérais me permettrait de me détendre un minimum, j'appelais Félix.

_**-Oui maîtresse,**_ répondit-il à la première sonnerie.

**-Félix j'aimerais que tu te tiennes prêt pour m'accompagner chasser d'ici une petite quinzaine de minutes. Si tu es prêt avant passe voir Démétri. Il a une ou deux choses à voir avec toi.**

-_**Bien maîtresse. Je me change et je passe le voir dans ses appartements en attendant que vous soyez prête**_.

**-Merci Félix,** puis je raccrochais.

J'avais en tête de faire de Félix mon prochain garde celui qui prendrait la relève de Démétri. J'avais confiance en lui et, de plus, il avait la confiance de Caïus ce qui n'était pas rien.

Je passais sous la douche que j'attendais tant et qui fut totalement inefficace, ce qui m'agaça encore plus. J'en sortis et enfilai un jean, un tee-shirt et une paire de tennis. Puis je descendais devant les appartements de Démétri.

**-Démétri, Félix allons-y,** leur signifiai-je alors que je les entendais se déplacer à l'intérieur des appartements privés de mon garde.

**-Alec nous attend aux portes du château,** m'informa Démétri.

**-Très bien allons-y. As-tu eu le temps d'informer Félix sur les règles à observer lorsque nous sommes en extérieur ?** lui demandai-je.

**-Oui il est au courant de tout.**

**-Bien dans ce cas Félix, j'espère que tu n'as pas de trop grand aprioris sur mon alimentation car tu vas devoir pénétrer sur mon terrain de chasse. Le fait que tes sens portent moins loin que ceux de Démétri il va te falloir te rapprocher de moi lorsque je chasse. En faisant attention tout de même à me laisser assez d'espace, d'une part pour ne pas effrayer mes proies et d'une autre pour ne pas que je te saute dessus dans ces moments où je ne suis plus vraiment maîtresse de mon corps.**

**-Je suis là pour ça !** s'offusqua Démétri,** c'est mon rôle de vous couvrir durant vos chasses.**

**-J'ai décidé que je voulais Félix également. Il va falloir t'y faire Démétri, tu n'as pas le choix, pas plus que tu ne me le laisses,** rétorquai-je tranchante.

**-Je ferais ce que vous ordonnerez maîtresse,** répondit Félix en adressant un regard désolé au traqueur.

Ce dernier arbora un visage fermé et je pourrais même ajouter en colère. Visage qu'il ne modifia pas d'un iota durant le trajet. Il s'imposa même à mes côtés lorsque nous prîmes la voiture pour nous rendre à la réserve. Et ce sous le regard contrit de ce pauvre Félix et celui plus désabusé d'Alec qui ne comprenait pas ce que Félix faisait avec nous. Quant à moi, j'essayais de me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, de ne pas sombrer car sa proximité bien que soulageante me fit encore plus mal.

La chasse se passa assez bien et Félix comprit ce que j'attendais de lui. J'espérais sincèrement que mon mode d'alimentation ne lui posait pas de problème car il allait venir régulièrement avec moi, pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Il fallait que je prépare le départ de Démétri et pour ce faire, il fallait que je m'habitue à sa présence à lui, qu'il s'habitue à la mienne mais surtout qu'il apprenne à déchiffrer mes humeurs aussi bien que le faisait Démétri. C'était un point essentiel pour moi. J'avais pris cette mauvaise habitude avec mon traqueur et je ne voulais pas revoir ces petits travers à la baisse. J'avais conscience que je devenais capricieuse et que j'avais des manies et des désirs de Diva, mais j'étais une reine maintenant. Et je pense que je pouvais me montrer exigeante sur certains aspects des services que j'exigeai mes gardes.

**-Alec j'aimerais que tu dises à Rosalie de venir me rejoindre dans ma salle d'entraînement lorsque nous rentrerons, avec Santiago également.**

**-Bien maîtresse.**

**-Félix quand seras-tu de garde dans les jours à venir ?**

**-Demain de 9 heures à 17 heures, puis dans trois jours, les mêmes horaires.**

**-Bien, dans ce cas, il va falloir que je vois avec Jane pour qu'elle adapte ses plannings. Tu effectueras ta garde de demain, mais après ça tu passeras sous mon service continu.**

**-Bien maîtresse,** reprit Félix en lançant un coup d'œil curieux à Démétri.

**-En attendant, tu viens avec nous en salle d'entraînement, il va falloir augmenter un peu tes capacités. Car il te faudra compenser le manque de pouvoir par des capacités de combat plus poussées.**

**-Je ferai comme il vous plaira,** répondit ce dernier un peu perdu.

Alec disparut rapidement une fois sortit de la voiture. Quant à nous, nous rejoignîmes tranquillement la salle d'entraînement, celle que je m'étais réservée afin qu'elle soit toujours disponible pour moi et mes entraînements personnels.

Je devais les reprendre sérieusement car maintenant que j'étais couronnée je devais reprendre ma quête. Et pour cela je devais me préparer encore mieux que pour les clans que j'avais décimé. Car Maria n'était pas une simple guerrière, elle était puissante, expérimentée et surtout redoutable pour que même mon compagnon ne se soit pas frotté à elle.

Et j'avais bien l'intention d'être la future épine qu'elle aurait sous son pied. Elle était sur mon territoire et elle allait me le rendre. De gré ou de force et j'espérais bien que ce soit par la force. Car j'avais à l'esprit de récupérer ce domaine et ainsi redonner la totalité du pouvoir à ma famille. Mais j'espérais ne pas revenir de ce voyage. J'espérais que se soit le dernier combat que je fasse parce que je n'en pouvais plus de ce mal être constant. Je n'en pouvais plus de devoir souffrir en permanence. J'avais repris espoir quelques instants mais celui-ci avait été réduit à néant lorsque Démétri avait annoncé officiellement qu'il avait trouvé sa compagne.

Je ne savais pas qui elle était et je le soupçonnais de vouloir garder ça pour lui afin que je ne sache pas. Pour me préserver ? Pour la préserver, elle ? Cette seconde hypothèse était pour moi la plus plausible. Car de par mon changement de comportement dû à la mort de Caïus, il devait certainement penser que je serai capable d'actes plus ou moins identiques à ceux que j'avais subi pour le contraindre à rester auprès de moi. Ce qui je dois avouer m'avait traversé l'esprit. Ou pire peut-être avait-il peur que je ne la tue ou que je la fasse tuer, qui sait ? Est-ce que je serai capable d'une telle folie ? Honnêtement, je ne pouvais répondre à cette question car je n'en savais rien.

J'étais capable de tout lorsque je laissais mon démon régir et cela je le faisais de plus en plus souvent ces dernier temps à tel point que certaines fois, j'avais même du mal à le maîtriser lorsque je voulais reprendre la main. Il se battait contre moi. Pour l'instant, j'étais la plus forte, mais je sentais mon emprise sur lui considérablement faiblir. Et j'ai bien peur que le seul qui réussissait à me rappeler à lui, à m'aider à reprendre le contrôle de mes instincts, ne m'abandonne pour sa compagne. Donc oui, je pense que je serai capable de tuer celle que je considérais comme une menace pour ma personne. Comme il était facile pour moi maintenant de comprendre le caractère emporté de Caïus. Il avait une raison en fait, mais je pense que pour le comprendre il fallait en passer par là.

Nous arrivâmes à la salle et j'entrepris quelques exercices de bases, histoire de me dérouiller le corps bien que cela n'était qu'une façon de parler. En fait, c'était pour m'occuper car le regard insistant et persévérant de Démétri m'agaçait prodigieusement. Puis Santiago et Rosalie arrivèrent ce qui annonçait le début de l'entraînement.

**-Santiago, j'aimerais que tu m'entraînes et Rosalie, je te demanderai de pousser la formation de Félix. Je veux que tu sois aussi dur et directive avec lui que tu l'as été avec moi.**

**-Bien maîtresse,** répondirent-ils.

Puis nous commençâmes. Je connaissais Santiago par cœur mais il était celui qui me donnait encore un peu de résistance dans nos combats. Surtout depuis que j'avais laissé le contrôle à mon démon. Et c'est ce que je faisais à chaque entraînement car c'était en lui que j'avais le plus confiance dans ces moments. Je ne pouvais compter que sur moi que ce soient mes bons comme mes mauvais côtés. Et, jusqu'à présent, je pense que j'ai bien fait, car l'ancienne Bella, celle que j'étais à l'époque où j'étais une simple garde, n'aurait jamais tenue face aux clans que j'ai affronté. Étant donné que je n'aurais jamais accepté que mon démon prenne l'ascendant sur moi, c'était une certitude.

Au bout d'une heure avec Santiago où je réussis à prendre le dessus ce qui me frustra, je le renvoyais. Je m'installai aux côtés de Démétri qui ne faisait qu'observer depuis le début les entraînements de chacun. Je vis que Félix s'en sortait pas trop mal et je décidais de lui corser un peu son entraînement en l'obligeant à nous faire face à toutes les deux.

Je me relevais et rapidement je tentais de lui sauter dessus. Il anticipa mon geste ce qui me surprit agréablement il en va sans dire, car j'avais été extrêmement silencieuse. Puis nous enchaînâmes. Je dois dire que bien que cela ne poussait pas mon entraînement à moi, j'appréciais ce travail. Puis du coin de l'œil, je vis Démétri se raidir et laisser échapper un souffle d'agacement ou d'appréhension je ne savais trop le caractériser. Puis la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur une femelle blonde. Elle nous porta un coup d'œil sans intérêt et alla directement vers Démétri qui s'était cette fois-ci véritablement raidi.

**-Bonjour toi,** lança-t-elle.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je suis en service !** lui répondit-il un peu sèchement.

**-Tu es toujours en service. Et j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour m'éviter depuis hier après-midi.**

**-Katya je t'assure que ce n'est pas le moment. Je viendrais te voir plus tard. **Cette réponse déclencha ma compréhension, j'eus ma révélation, c'était elle.

Elle était sa compagne et il s'en était rendu compte lors de notre voyage dans sa famille. Mais pourquoi avoir répondu à mon baiser après l'avoir rencontrée ? Était-ce parce que j'étais sa maîtresse et qu'il n'avait pas voulu me blesser ou me repousser ? Ou bien était-ce seulement pour satisfaire un fantasme ? La rage me prit lorsque je réalisai que la femelle qui allait m'enlever mon Démétri aurait dû mourir lorsque son frère avait tenté de me violer. Je les avais protégé et aujourd'hui elle allait me prendre mon traqueur, mon garde, mon Démétri.

Je grognais de rage, puis s'en vraiment m'en rendre compte je sautais sur cette saloperie de femelle. Cette femelle qui venait se pavaner jusque dans ma salle d'entraînement, jusque dans mon château pour venir m'enlever le seul homme qui avait vraiment une importance dans ma vie maintenant que Caïus n'était plus. Je l'attrapais alors qu'elle minaudait, elle n'avait aucune notion de combat car elle ne m'anticipa aucunement. D'un mouvement vif, je lui arrachais un bras. Puis je fus projeter en arrière par un coup que me porta Démétri. Si j'avais été rageuse quelques secondes auparavant, cette fois-ci, je fus en plus blessée. Je pris une posture agressive devant Démétri. Il se retournait contre moi pour protéger sa compagne.

**-Félix sort Katya d'ici ?** lui ordonna le traqueur.

**-Non !** repris-je avec une voix que je ne me connaissais pas. **Laisse-la. Et toi de quel droit oses-tu me lever la main dessus !** je grognais d'avantage et ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Je lui sautai dessus et tentai de l'atteindre. Mais il était rapide et paraît mes coups avec assez d'aisance. Je finis tout de même par lui adresser un coup de poing assez puissant et j'entendis une de ses côtes certainement se briser dans l'impact. Je me reculai, un sourire perfide sur le visage. Il allait voir, il avait beau être Démétri et j'avais beau avoir du mal à me battre contre lui, je ne le laisserais pas me dominer et surtout m'humilier en s'exhibant avec sa blonde à son bras.

**-Alors traqueur pas si fort qu'on le croyait hein ?** le raillai-je. **Je crois que je vais promouvoir ****Félix plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Tu ne fais pas le poids apparemment.**

**-Très bien, c'est ce que tu veux. Allons-y. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable ! Ma reine !** cracha-t-il dédaigneusement.

Ce qui attisa ma colère qui je le pensais avait déjà atteint son paroxysme. Mais le voir me mépriser et ce devant tout le monde c'était plus que mon être ne pouvait le supporter. De nouveau je l'attaquais mais je dus vite me rendre compte qu'il avait modéré ses ardeurs un peu plus tôt. Je n'en restais pas moins malhabile, j'augmentais la vitesse de mes coups ainsi que leurs fréquences. Mais, même malgré ça, je n'arrivais pas à avoir le dessus.

**-Et alors ma reine !** se moqua-t-il**. Je te pensais un peu plus combative. Je vais finir par m'ennuyer,** je rugis ma frustration et laissai la place à mon démon.

Ce qu'il dut apercevoir lorsque je réussis à lui porter coups sur coups. Il répondit lui aussi, j'avais devant moi le Démétri qui m'avait effrayée lorsqu'il avait mis en pièce celui qui était maintenant son beau-frère.

Il répondait également et je reçus à mon tour plusieurs coups. Je ne faisais plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait, j'étais prise dans mon combat. Je ne voulais pas le laisser avoir le dessus. J'entendais seulement les couinements de sa blonde dans un coin de la pièce. Et je me promis d'aller m'en occuper une fois que j'en aurais terminé avec Démétri. J'aperçus seulement à un moment Félix qui avait tenté de s'interposer entre nous, mais heureusement pour lui Rosalie le retint. Puis subitement, je ressentis une douleur extrême dans tout mon corps, je m'effondrais au sol sans même me rendre compte de rien. Seule la douleur m'importait. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. Je hurlais de douleur à l'instar de Démétri qui se contorsionnait également au sol à proximité de moi. Je sentis une paire de bras me relever et me maintenir.

**-Bella, tu es revenue ? Je peux relâcher la douleur mais seulement si c'est toi ?** Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Bien sûr que c'était moi, j'allais lui faire goûter de sa médecine à celui-là. J'allais lui envoyer Jane pour lui montrer ce qu'était la douleur.

**- Libère-moi Major !** grognai-je entre mes cris de douleur. La douleur s'intensifia.

**- Jasper, relâche-là,** intervint Aro qui venait d'arriver à son tour.

**- Je le ferai dès qu'elle aura repris le contrôle. Ce n'est pas elle qui est présente mais son démon. Si je la relâche elle s'en prendra à quelqu'un.**

Je comprenais enfin ce qu'il voulait. Je n'avais pas pris conscience que je n'avais plus le pouvoir de mon corps. D'habitude je le savais, je le sentais mais là j'étais en parfait accord avec ma partie la plus sombre, à tel point que nous nous étions alliées et c'était une première apparemment. J'essayais de me calmer afin de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Il dut s'en apercevoir car je le sentis me coller contre un mur et remplacer la douleur par des vagues successives de calme.

**-C'est bien Bella reviens et calme-toi.**

**-Félix, éloigne notre jeune amie responsable de ce qui vient de se passer d'ici. Et replace lui son bras par la même occasion, **ordonna Aro.

Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent le corps de cette... femelle. Ma colère et ma jalousie ressurgirent avec force malgré les salves de calme que m'envoyaient Jasper.

**-Non Bella elle s'en va. Calme-toi et reviens,** m'incita Jasper d'une voix apaisante.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes où tout le monde nous observait Jasper et moi dans ses bras. Il y avait la majorité de son clan et ma famille ainsi que mes gardes, Félix étant revenu. Mais il y avait surtout lui, Démétri, qui plus proche que les autres, les vêtements en lambeaux, m'observait le regard dur.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Qui était-il pour se permettre ce genre de comportement et d'écart de conduite ? Jasper suivit mon regard et à son tour il fronça les sourcils.

**-Démétri je pense qu'il serait bien que tu ailles faire un tour. Elle n'arrive pas à se calmer avec toi dans la pièce.**

**-Non !** décréta simplement le traqueur.

**-Je t'assure que c'est pour elle. Elle ne risque rien et je m'en occupe personnellement. Mais tant que tu seras ici elle ne se calmera pas.**

**-Je ne bougerai pas.**

**-Dehors !** ordonnai-je à mon tour.

Après tout, il était encore mon garde. Pas pour longtemps certes, mais il me devait encore obéissance. Il me darda de son regard le plus féroce qu'il ne m'avait jamais porté. Puis partit lorsque Aro lui dit :

**-Laisse-la se calmer. Tu auras ta conversation, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Il faut qu'elle retrouve un peu de son calme avant toute chose.**

**-Je n'en peux plus. Je ne vais pas tenir encore longtemps,** lui répondit-il.

**-Ne fais pas ça Démétri !** lui rétorqua simplement Aro.

Ce qui finit de m'anéantir. En fait, il restait à mon service seulement parce que mon frère le lui avait demandé.

**-Pars Démétri et ne reviens jamais. Je ne veux plus de toi,** lui lançai-je avec colère, mais le cœur en miettes.

Ça y est, le moment que j'avais tant redouté arrivait maintenant. Il m'abandonnait, mais pire il était seulement resté parce qu'il l'avait promis à Aro d'après ce que je comprenais. Je vis Démétri tourner les yeux vers moi. Puis il répondit :

**-Comme il vous plaira ma reine,** et il partit sans autre mot de la part de personne.

À ce moment, même mon démon me laissa seule avec ma déception, mon malheur personnel, mon déchirement, ma détresse.

Je sentis Jasper faiblir, j'étais à la limite de craquer.

**-S'il vous plaît sortez tous,** leur demanda-t-il.** Je veillerais sur elle. Je vous le promets mais elle a besoin de solitude maintenant.** Il tendit sa main à Aro ce dernier le toucha certainement pour lui montrer ce que je ressentais présentement. Au bouts de quelques seconde, Aro intervint à son tour.

**-Laissez Jasper et Isabella. Ils doivent rester seuls quelques instants,** dicta-t-il à toutes les personnes présentent.

Je me rendais compte que j'étais à la limite de pleurer enfin ce qui se rapprochait en version vampirique, de craquer. Tout le monde sortit me laissant seule avec Jasper. Qui pour moi était toujours de trop.

**-Je suis désolé mais il te faudra supporter ma présence. C'était soit la mienne soit celle de toute ta famille.**

**-Merci, **lui répondis-je. **Pour ça et pour tout à l'heure.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bella ? Je ne te reconnais plus. Tout à l'heure j'ai même eu l'impression d'être face à une étrangère. Tu n'as jamais été ça ?** Me dit-il sans pour autant me relâcher.

**-Je suis ça depuis qu'il m'a abandonnée,** lui répondis-je.

**-Et tu parles de qui ? De Caïus ou de Démétri ?**

**-C'est quoi cette question ?**

**-Je suis empathe Bella ? Tu ne peux rien me cacher. J'ai toujours senti votre affection à tous les deux.**

**-Je te parle de mon compagnon, Caïus**. **Le seul homme qui ne m'ait jamais trahi, ni même déçu,** répliquai-je avec acidité.

**-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait,** reprit-il. **Tu as été jalouse de cette fille et tu as perdu le contrôle,** conclut-il.

**-Jasper s'il te plaît. Il est déjà difficile de faire face à certaines situations. Alors ne les énumères pas à haute voix cela les rends encore plus difficile à gérer.**

**-La question est pourquoi ?**

**-Pourquoi, quoi ?**

**-Pourquoi es-tu jalouse d'elle ?** Je ne pouvais pas formuler la réponse à voix haute, cela me faisait encore plus souffrir. **Dis-le Bella.**

**-Non je ne peux pas,** répliquai-je meurtrie.

**-Fais-le Bella, dis-moi pourquoi es-tu jalouse de cette femelle ? Ça te libèrera.** Je sentis une puissante vague de pression m'arriver dessus.

Je savais que c'était Jasper qui utilisait son pouvoir pour me pousser à lâcher prise. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne le voulais pas. Une succession de pression de plus en plus forte m'atteignirent.

**-Dis-le Bella !** Dicta-t-il plus autoritairement. Ce qui associé à la pression qui m'irritait au possible. Je tins quelques minutes avant de céder sous une rafale de ce sentiment de pression associé aux ordres qu'il m'aboyait.

**-Parce qu'elle est sa compagne !** Criai-je agressive. **C'est bon maintenant tu es satisfait ?**

**-Presque,** fit-il en se reculant et me laissant libre de mes mouvements avec un sourire calculateur sur le visage.

Puis je l'entendis arriver, je me saisis d'appréhension. Je ne me sentais pas en état de l'affronter tout de suite. J'aurais voulu fuir, lui échapper, mais je savais que je ne le pouvais plus. Il entra fracassant littéralement la porte. Jasper se recula encore plus. Démétri me transperça de son regard. Il vint jusqu'à moi et me prit par le bras d'autorité.

**-Lâche-moi !** lui ordonnai-je.

**-Non ! Il va être grand temps que l'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux.**

**-Et moi je t'ordonne de me lâcher !** réitérai-je avec plus de conviction cette fois.

**-Non !** dit-il encore plus fermement. **Tu as assez fui maintenant je n'en peux plus.**

**-Jasper aide-moi s'il te plaît ?** le suppliai-je.

**-Je suis désolé Bella, mais cette conversation est nécessaire pour ton bien-être.**

Je grognai et tentai de me débattre pour me libérer de la poigne de Démétri. Il se stoppa et me prit dans ses bras les refermant sur moi tel un étau. Puis il partit en courant en direction de notre tour. Nous ne croisâmes personne sur le chemin.

**-Démétri lâche-moi. Je crois que tu as mieux à faire que perdre ton temps dans une discussion inutile.**

**-Elle sera tout sauf inutile cette conversation. Et j'aurais dû l'avoir avec toi depuis bien longtemps déjà.**

**-Depuis notre voyage en Russie par exemple. Ou peut-être celui aux États-Unis, je crois que ce moment là était le plus approprié.**

**-Non parce que je l'ai su après, en tout cas j'en ai eu la confirmation après,** me rétorqua-t-il en me déposant dans sa chambre et s'interposant entre moi et la porte.

**-Je t'assure que ça n'a plus d'importance. Je t'ai viré, je te libère de tes engagements auprès de moi.**

**-Non je ne crois pas parce que cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça.**

**-Cela fonctionnera comme moi j'en aurai décidé. J'ai le pouvoir absolu,** rétorquai-je fière de ma répartie.

**-Si puissante sois-tu, tu ne peux rien contre les liens d'âmes. Et pour ton information, Katya n'est pas ma compagne.**

**-Donc c'est quelqu'un du château,** en déduisis-je.

**-Oui,** répondit-il seulement en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

J'étais perdue, j'essayais de réfléchir pour savoir qui était cette femme. Mais le fait de le voir s'approcher de moi me déstabilisait et m'empêchait de pouvoir avoir un minimum de raisonnement. Il était à quelques centimètres de moi, lorsque je repris le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit. À moins que ce ne soit un réflexe mental, je ne saurai trop le dire.

**- Que fais-tu Démétri ?** Demandai-je abasourdie, en fait beaucoup plus déroutée qu'abasourdie.

**- Je vais embrasser ma compagne,** me dit-il simplement.

**- Que... comment...** je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je me trouvais emprisonnée dans les bras de mon traqueur, sa bouche sur la mienne.

Mon cœur mort s'emballa alors qu'il passa la barrière de ma bouche pour aller caresser ma langue. Il gémit et moi je m'abandonnai dans cette étreinte complètement inattendue. Puis ses paroles me revinrent à l'esprit et me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je me retirais subitement de son étreinte. Il me regardait partagé entre la surprise et l'incompréhension.

**-Tu as dit que...**

**-Que j'allais embrasser ma compagne oui. Tu es ma compagne Bella. Pas celle de Cullen et encore moins celle de Caïus, mais la mienne.**

**-Ça ne se peut pas !** m'emballai-je.

**-Et pourquoi ? Explique-moi ce que j'ai de moins qu'eux ?** rétorqua-t-il agacé.

**-Ça n'a rien à voir. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu avec Alec et Rosalie ils se sont reconnus tout de suite. Ils se sont aimés aussi vite. Ce qui n'est pas notre cas à tous les deux.**

**-En es-tu sûre. Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne. J'ai été tout de suite troublé lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois. **

**-Parce que je ressemble à ta créatrice.**

**-Non parce que tu me plaisais. Et ton odeur m'a totalement envoutée, tout comme toi. Et lorsque tu as réagi à mon rapprochement j'ai cru que j'allais me perdre et t'emporter avec moi pour te faire mienne sur le moment. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être jaloux de tous ceux qui t'approchaient. Cullen que tu croyais être ton compagnon, Caïus qui s'est imposé comme tel, cet abruti de russe lorsqu'il t'a embrassée contre ton gré. Et même de Félix et Rose ou même d'Alec et Jane qui au départ étaient plus proche de toi que je ne pouvais m'autoriser à le faire. Et dernièrement de Jasper qui est arrivé à te calmer alors que moi j'ai échoué.**

**-Je croyais que tu allais me quitter,** lui avouai-je. **Je t'en voulais de la préférer à moi.**

**-Jamais, tu es ma compagne et c'est toi que j'aime. C'est toi que j'ai toujours aimé. Comment expliques-tu que nous sommes si réceptif l'un pour l'autre. Cette complicité que nous avions sans pour autant parler. Cette façon que tu avais de toujours devancer ou décrypter mes actions et mes états d'esprits.**

Il avait pris mes mains dans les siennes pendant qu'il me décodait à voix haute nos actions et notre attitude mutuelle.

Moi j'étais restée bloquée sur les révélations précédentes. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait raison ? Était-il mon compagnon ? Je m'étais trompée si souvent que je ne pouvais me laisser aller à croire cette incroyable hypothèse. Bien qu'une part de moi l'aurait souhaité. Car j'aurais pu moi aussi essayer de trouver un semblant de sérénité.

**-Bella ? Bella ?** M'appela Démétri. Apparemment j'avais dû déconnecter.

Je fixais mon regard dans le sien et me dégageais de ses mains. Puis je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé dans les appartements d'Aro. Il me fallait une réponse à cette question. Et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il me fasse tourner en bourrique, car je n'accepterais rien d'autre que des explications, mais surtout rien d'autre que la vérité.

J'arrivais devant les appartements de mon frère, je sentais qu'il y avait également Marcus et Sulpicia comme souvent d'ailleurs. Je pénétrais avant même que Sulpicia ait eu le temps de venir m'ouvrir.

**-Bella ?** M'interpella-t-elle surprise par mon audace.

**-Désolée je dois parler à Aro et Marcus séance tenante.** Lui signifiai-je en lui passant devant.

**-Démétri qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda ma belle-sœur.

**-Je viens de lui révéler. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça**.** Elle est venue tout de suite ici.** Lui expliqua-t-il alors que je pénétrais comme une furie dans le bureau de mon frère.

**-Vous le saviez tous les deux ? Et depuis combien de temps ? ** Leur demandai-je sèchement.

**-Assieds-toi et calme-toi pour commencer,** répliqua Marcus.

**-Nous allons t'expliquer,** continua Aro. Démétri pénétra accompagné par Sulpicia.

**-Je suis désolé maître je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire que j'avais une autre compagne.**

**-Nous te comprenons Démétri et tu as agi au mieux. Rassure-toi nous sommes parfaitement d'accord avec toi, il était temps de l'informer. La situation devenait dangereuse pour tout le monde.**

**-Bon si vous cessiez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là !**** Et que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous avez gardé cette information pour vous si longtemps. Tu savais que je souffrais de cette situation,** reprochai-je à mon frère.

**-Oui je le savais tout comme souffrait Démétri de te savoir avec un autre. Je vais reprendre l'histoire du début. Après la mort d'Athenodora, Caïus est devenu un peu comme toi. Sauf que pour lui le changement était moindre dans le sens où il ne ressentait pas de culpabilité et qu'en plus il avait déjà un tempérament... emporté dirons-nous. De plus comme tu le sais maintenant Athenodora n'était pas sa véritable compagne.**

**-C'est pas vrai !** S'exclama Démétri totalement surpris.

**-Elle ne l'était pas,** confirma Marcus.

**-Donc pour Caïus le deuil a été plus facile en quelque sorte, bien qu'il s'entêtait à se morfondre dans une douleur qui l'avait quittée depuis bien longtemps. De plus le fait d'avoir Démétri en permanence sous les yeux faisait qu'il ne voulait pas se départir du souvenir de sa femme. Ce qui intensifia la rancœur exacerbée qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Démétri et d'Edward également. Puis le jour où ils t'ont ramenée de leur expédition. Caïus a vu en toi au départ l'image de sa défunte épouse. Raison pour laquelle il t'a transformée. Nous ne reviendrons pas sur ce sujet que nous avons déjà abordé. La raison qui l'a poussé à faire de toi sa compagne est le fait qu'il pensait savoir que tu étais la compagne d'Edward. Bien qu'il nourrissait de sérieux doutes concernant ce dernier fait. Étant donné qu'il a vu Démétri changer et surtout il a su décrypter les sentiments qu'il te portait. C'est à cause de ça qu'il a fait de toi sa compagne car de cette façon, il prenait sa revanche si je puis dire sur Edward mais aussi sur Démétri car malgré ses doutes, il avait la certitude que ces deux hommes t'aimaient. Puis lorsque tu lui as dit qu'Edward n'était pas ton compagnon, il a validé les doutes qu'il nourrissait concernant Démétri depuis un long moment.**

**-Il savait qu'elle était ma compagne ?** demanda Démétri retenant un grognement.

**-Oui il le savait,** affirma Aro. **Et il s'en est douté le jour où il a fait d'elle sa compagne en l'officialisant. Il a eu ce doute lorsqu'il t'a vu la retenir lorsqu'elle allait céder et s'abreuver de l'humaine. Tu l'as retenu trop facilement. Ton ascendance a surpassé son instinct primaire. Et Caïus savait que seul un compagnon d'âme pouvait arriver à cet effet. Car lorsqu'il l'a poussé à boire l'humaine, il voulait confirmer ses doutes et vous y avez répondu tous les deux. Toi Démétri en intervenant physiquement lorsque tu l'as défié et Isabella lorsqu'elle s'est ****abreuvée de l'humaine pour te sauver la vie. Il se doutait que Cullen n'était** **pas son compagnon et à ses yeux, tu étais beaucoup plus dangereux que le télépathe.**

**-Il a fait ça seulement pour se venger de la perte d'une femme qui n'était même pas sa compagne ?** Résuma Démétri totalement abasourdi.

**-Les premiers temps oui, mais il faut savoir que Caïus ne savait pas qu'Athenodora n'était pas sa véritable compagne. Et nous ne le lui avons pas avoué tout simplement parce qu'avec le temps nous pensions qu'il allait s'en apercevoir. Pour Isabella, à l'époque où il a fait d'elle sa concubine, son intention première était bel et bien de te nuire. Puis il a développé des sentiments véritables pour elle. Elle a su le toucher plus qu'Athenodora n'avait su le faire. C'est la raison pour laquelle il l'a officialisée. Il s'est protégé en se servant de son statut de roi pour la garder auprès de lui.**

**-Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?** Demandai-je. **J'aurai pu agir comme il se devait. Car vous saviez que si j'ai cédé à Caïus au tout début de notre relation c'est parce que je me sentais rejetée. Et maintenant nous savons que c'est parce que, lui, m'avait rejetée. **Argumentai-je en désignant d'un mouvement de tête Démétri qui se trouvait juste derrière moi.

**-Nous avons grâce au don de Marcus su dès ton arrivée dans la salle d'audience que vous étiez des compagnons d'âmes. Votre lien était très épais si je puis reprendre l'image que Marcus a utilisé la dernière fois. Et il est assez rare de constater ce genre de phénomène à l'état humain. Si tu avais été vampire au moment de la rencontre tu aurais su tout de suite qui il était pour toi. Mais le fait que tu sois humaine et que Démétri se soit bloqué sur la fausse information que tu étais la compagne de Cullen a faussé votre lien de reconnaissance si je puis dire et surtout cela a créé une confusion dans vos esprits. De plus comme vous êtes tous les deux des vampires aux pouvoirs cérébraux vous avez ce que je dirais une aptitude innée à privilégier cette partie là de votre personnalité.**

**-Le fait que nous ayons gardé sous silence votre lien était au début une protection que nous assurions autour de toi. Car si Caïus avait su tout de suite ce dont il s'est douté par la suite. Tu n'aurais pas survécu à la morsure. Il t'aurait drainée jusqu'à la mort par pur esprit de vengeance. Nous n'étions pas vraiment sûrs que tu ressortes vivante de ses appartements. Puis après il était trop tard pour avouer cela sans créer une situation encore plus dramatique pour l'un de vous, voire même, pour vous deux,** termina d'expliquer Marcus.

Je restais totalement abasourdie, cette fois-ci c'était bel et bien le bon adjectif. Ils nous regardèrent durant le temps qu'il nous fallait à Démétri et moi pour digérer la nouvelle. Je sentis les mains de mon traqueur venir se poser sur mes épaules.

**-Non !** Démétri retira ses mains de sur moi.

**-Non quoi Isabella ?** demanda Aro surpris.

**-Non je n'accepte pas,** répliquai-je en colère.

**-Tu es folle ou quoi ?** S'exprima pour la première fois Sulpicia.

**-Sulpicia je t'aime bien mais garde tes commentaires pour toi.**

**-Explique-toi Bella ? Parce que d'une part nous ne comprenons pas et de plus ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux choisir.**

**-Bien, apparemment si, puisque cela a été fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis reine et nos sujets me connaissent comme étant la compagne de Caïus. De quoi aurions-nous l'air si j'arrivais à peine couronnée, affublée d'un nouveau compagnon ?**

**-Je ne suis pas « un nouveau compagnon ». Je suis ton compagnon ! Le seul et l'unique !** S'emporta Démétri.

**-Je comprends ton raisonnement Isabella et j'avoue qu'il est avisé. Mais sache que la majorité des convives que nous avons reçu hier soir se doutent qu'il y a plus entre toi et Démétri.**

**-Ce n'est pas une raison. Et je ne salirais pas la mémoire de mon comp... de Caïus,** reformulai-je rapidement lorsque j'entendis Démétri me reprendre en grognant.

**-Oui j'ai eu le temps de penser à cette éventualité. Je pense qu'il serait bien que vous gardiez pour le moment votre relation confidentielle.**

**-Tu n'es pas sérieux Aro ?** M'exclamai-je outrée.

**-Je ne vois pas quelle autre solution serait plus adaptée ?** Répliqua Marcus.

**-Je suis en deuil dois-je vous le rappeler ? Et pas de n'importe qui, mais de votre frère ! Celui qui a gouverné avec vous durant presque deux siècles. Je ne peux pas entretenir une liaison. Quand bien même ce soit avec mon véritable compagnon.**

**-Et moi dans tout ça ?** s'exclama Démétri**. Dois-je encore me plier à tes exigences ? Combien de temps encore faudra-t-il que j'attende pour que je puisse être avec toi ? Combien de temps crois-tu que j'accepterai cette situation. Il t'a déjà pris à moi de son vivant, je ne le laisserai certainement pas s'interposer dans sa mort. Il en est hors de question !** Vociféra le traqueur**. Déjà si j'accepte l'alternative d'une relation cachée ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur, car tu es ma compagne. La mienne, à moi et à personne d'autre ! Et je dois attendre avant de l'officialiser, que tu fasses le deuil d'un autre. Mais si je le fais c'est parce que tu as un statut social et qu'il te faut assurer une certaine apparence, mais ce n'est que pour cela. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je vénère Caïus chaque jour pour t'avoir permis de vivre parce qu'il t'a protégée au péril de sa propre vie. Mais tu es mienne Bella. Et je compte bien t'obliger à accepter notre lien.**

**-Il faut être deux pour former un couple Démétri. **Rétorquai-je le défiant d'essayer.

**-Je peux te pousser à bout et tu le sais. Mais je peux également te quitter et nous avons tous vu dans quel état cela t'a mis lorsque tu as cru que c'est ce que j'avais en tête. J'en souffrirai c'est vrai. Mais j'ai déjà expérimenté une souffrance similaire ces dernières années. Et crois-moi tu viendras me chercher.**

**-Tu me fais du chantage Démétri ?** Grognai-je.

**-Non ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est ce que je ferai. C'est soit tu m'acceptes avec ce que cela implique parce que j'ai assez attendu, soit tu devras vivre sans moi parce que moi je ne supporterai pas de t'avoir sous le nez encore des années sans pouvoir être proche de toi. Il a fallu que je me batte contre mes instincts depuis le jour même où je t'ai vu. Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini !**

**-Bella, Caïus avait conscience qu'il te prenait à ton véritable compagnon. Ne crois-tu pas que ton entêtement à vouloir rester en deuil peut être revu à la baisse. Que tu le fasses aux yeux de notre communauté est une bonne chose pour l'image que cela donnera. Et puis nous pourrons trouver une explication convenable au fait que vous vous êtes reconnus sur le tard. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as souffert de cette situation et crois-moi on vous a tous vu souffrir en silence. Maintenant tu as l'opportunité de pouvoir être auprès de ton compagnon, ton véritable compagnon, ne t'obstine pas. Tu souffres c'est un fait, mais tu le fais souffrir également et crois-moi il a supporté plus que sa part dans cette histoire.**

**-Je ne peux pas faire ça à Caïus. Je ne peux pas le trahir, je l'ai fait une fois et j'ai toujours cette culpabilité qui me tenaille le ventre,** je sentis un courant d'air derrière moi.

**-Démétri où vas-tu ?** Demanda Aro.

**-J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je ne peux pas rester dans la même pièce qu'elle a l'écouter prendre le partie d'un vampire qui a consacré ses dernières années à faire de ma vie un enfer. Un vampire qui me l'a prise de son vivant et qui aujourd'hui même mort continue à me pourrir l'existence. Je passerais avertir Alec qu'il me relève avant de partir.**

**-Démétri ne part pas,** tenta Sulpicia.

**-Je suis désolé maîtresse. J'ai besoin de solitude je ne serai pas capable d'assumer mes obligations pour le moment. Je dois prendre du recul pour savoir ce que je vais faire.**

**-Bien Démétri, seulement ne quitte pas le château sans nous avertir avant s'il te plaît ?** lui demanda Aro.

**-Je vous ferai part de ma décision. Ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Aro hocha la tête alors que je voyais l'accablement de Sulpicia lorsque mon traqueur passa à ses côtés et qu'elle lui témoigna son soutien en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Il partit et lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée des appartements royaux, Sulpicia se tourna vers moi le regard dur, en tout cas plus dur que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Sauf peut-être la fois où Caïus m'avait obligé à assister à leur repas avant de me forcer à vider l'humaine.

**-Isabella, **commença-t-elle ce qui n'envisageait rien de bon. **Il va falloir que tu arrêtes cette obstination malsaine. Sais-tu tout ce qu'il a dû subir en silence ? Crois-tu que toi tu en aurais supporter la moitié ? Quand on voit ce que tu as fait à Katya parce que tu croyais qu'elle était sa compagne. Lui, il a dû vous voir, vous entendre, être le témoin de vos nombreux accouplements. Il a dû supporter tes humeurs, te voire pleurer un homme qui n'était pas tien.**

**-IL L'ÉTAIT !** criai-je blessée.

**-Non il ne l'était pas !** rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton. **Tu es à Démétri et il va falloir t'ancrer ça dans le crâne. Que crois-tu qu'il puisse penser, voyant que toi, sa propre compagne, tu le rejettes ? Que tu lui préfères un homme qui, comme il l'a dit, a fait de sa vie un enfer. Qui l'a réduit en miette le jour où il t'a prise à lui ! Démétri est un homme bien et il mérite une compagne qui lui ressemble. Tu n'es plus cette personne Isabella. Je t'ai soutenu, je t'ai épaulé parce que j'avais vu que tu étais bonne, compatissante que tu avais de grandes qualités de cœur et d'esprit. Mais ce que tu es devenu est la pâle copie de Caïus et je l'aimais, je t'assure que je l'aimais. Mais il était loin d'être l'homme ou le roi que tu prétends. Réfléchis bien Isabella et surtout agis comme la reine que tu es supposée être. Ne le laisse pas partir parce que je t'assure que dans le cas contraire tu le regretteras. Mais en plus je me ferai un plaisir de raviver tes plaies en y versant du sel dessus aussi souvent qu'il me sera permis de le faire.** Elle partit à son tour après son long monologue me laissant complètement déconfite.

**-Les propos de Sulpicia sont à la hauteur de sa peine Isabella. Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas lui donner tort. Il faut que tu prennes une décision et il faut que tu le fasses avec toute l'objectivité qu'il t'incombe en tant que reine. Car c'est une décision personnelle mais celle-ci aura des conséquences directes sur ta manière de gouverner,** m'expliqua Aro.

**-Je ne doute pas quant à moi qu'une fois que tu auras pris le recul dont tu as besoin, tu prendras la bonne décision,** conclut Marcus.

J'étais chamboulée et j'avoue que j'étais totalement perdue. Bien sûr que j'aimais Démétri, mais l'avouer, le reconnaître ou faire ce qu'ils attendaient tous de moi m'effrayait.

**-Je vais y réfléchir. Je vais m'absenter un ou deux jours. Je veux retourner dans la maison des collines de ma sœur. Il me faut pouvoir avoir l'espace nécessaire pour prendre le recul dont j'ai effectivement besoin.**

**-Très bien. Lorsque tu reviendras nous pourrons commencer à régler nos affaires. Nous avons pris trop de retard dans les affaires du château.**

**-D'accord. **Puis je me levais et partis à mon tour.

Une fois dans la pièce principale, je vis Alec avec Sulpicia. Je jetais un regard à ma belle-sœur qui était toujours énervée et préféra tourner la tête pour me le signifier. C'est avec un calme que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis très longtemps que je m'adressai à Alec.

**-Alec, contactes Rosalie qu'elle vous prépare des affaires pour deux jours. Nous partons dans la maison des collines.**

**-Dois-je rappeler Démétri également ?** Me demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

**-Non, il a besoin d'espace lui aussi. Il y aura seulement Rosalie, Félix, toi et moi. Je me charge d'avertir Félix.**

**-Bien maîtresse. **Me répondit-il en s'emparant de son téléphone.

Je fis la même chose pour contacter Félix afin de lui indiquer notre départ. Et Jane également pour qu'elle puisse parer à l'absence de Félix. Puis c'est totalement vide que je partis entourée de mes gardes pour la maison des collines qui j'espérais allait pouvoir m'aider à faire le tri dans ma tête.

* * *

**N/CM: Déjà…. J'ai beau avoir les chapitre suivants… tes chapitres sont vraiment trop courts… **** Tant pis pour l'attente, au moins, j'ai les prochains… *saute de joie, fièrement***

**N/A: Oui déjà lol... C'est tout de même treize pages OpenOffice :) **

**Bien voilà je vous entends déjà... mais c'est pas vrai quand est-ce qu'ils vont de mettre ensemble... On en peut plus d'attendre... J'entends bien :D et je vous rassure ça arrive très très vite...**

**J'ose pas vous demander le com :s j'ai peur en fait lol...**

**Je vous dis à mardi prochain :)**

**Bet's**


	26. Chapter 26 Le bon ou le mauvais chemin ?

**Salut à tous.**

**Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos comm... Je souhaite également la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices et je remercie également pour vos reviews encourageantes et plaisantes. **

**Ce chapitre est celui que vous attendez depuis le début de cette fiction, donc je ne m'étends pas d'avantage et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Le bon ou le mauvais chemin ?**

Nous venions d'arriver dans la maison. Et bien entendu, je me statufiais devant la porte de ce qui avait été ma chambre. Je me remémorais ce qu'il s'y était passé la dernière fois que j'y avais séjourné. Mais ce qui me perturbait s'était de repenser à la personne qui avait partagé cette pièce et cette intimité avec moi.

**-Maîtresse avez-vous besoin que j'aille retirer les protections des meubles moi-même,** me demanda Rosalie.

**-Non Rose**, répondis-je la voix faiblarde. **Je ne veux plus de cette chambre.**

**-Vous voulez la mienne ?**

**-Non je vais prendre celle de Démétri,** répliquai-je en me dirigeant dans la seule pièce qui m'était pratiquement inconnue dans cette maison.

Je l'avais seulement vu lorsque j'avais recouvert tous les meubles de la maison avec les draps avant de partir. Nous étions en froid à cette période et maintenant que je connaissais les raisons pour lesquelles il réagissait comme ça, j'en étais encore plus mal. Je soufflais pour la énième fois depuis que nous avions quitté le château lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte.

**-Oui entre Rose.**

**-Maîtresse, puis-je passer outre le protocole et vous parler comme je l'aurai fait avant. Comme lorsque nous étions ici.**

**-Je ne suis plus à ça près aujourd'hui. Je t'en prie Rose à ton tour,** acquiesçai-je complètement blasée et accablée.

**-Bella,** reprit-elle en s'installant sur le lit. **Je ne suis jamais intervenu dans tes décisions, dans tes choix par le passé et Dieu seul sait que quelque fois cela m'a rendu complètement dingue. Mais aujourd'hui, je pense que tu as besoin qu'on te dise quoi faire.**

**-Que sais-tu de la situation ?** lui demandai-je sans agressivité.

**-Ce que Démétri m'en a dit avant de partir s'isoler lui aussi.**

**-Tu le savais ?** lui demandai-je surprise.

**-Depuis le premier jour. Enfin depuis celui où tu as été transformée. Aro et Marcus, lorsque Caïus t'a emmené avec lui, nous ont convoqué Jane et moi.**

**-Jane aussi ! Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Moi parce que je suis ta sœur ou du moins je l'étais à l'époque.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es toujours ma sœur !**

**-Je n'en suis plus certaine Bella. Depuis combien de temps ne m'as-tu pas traité autrement que comme une simple garde ? Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas eu de discussions entre « sœurs » ? Sans parler que tu fais la même chose avec tout le monde. La dernière fois que tu t'es confiée à Jane remonte à quand ?**

**-La situation est délicate. J'ai perdu Caïus et toi tu as Alec. Et puis, pour être franche, je ne pouvais pas vous voir ensemble en dehors de vos périodes de travail, tout comme pour Jane et Santiago. Car voir vos attentions, vos gestes tendres me confrontaient au fait que moi, je n'ai plus mon compagnon.**

**-Il ne l'est pas Bella et il ne l'a jamais été. Il s'est servi de toi pour faire du mal à ton véritable compagnon. Il ne mérite pas la vénération que tu lui voues.**

**-Peux-tu en vouloir à Carlisle de t'avoir menti ? D'avoir protégé Emmett et sa compagne à ton propre détriment alors que tu étais sa fille ? De ne pas être intervenu en ta faveur lorsqu'ils allaient tout simplement te jeter au bûcher ?**

**-Non j'en conviens, je ne peux pas. Mais si aujourd'hui, je me trouvais à ta place et que je devais choisir entre Carlisle même vivant et Alec, mon choix irait indéniablement vers mon compagnon. Comment arrives-tu à vivre sans l'avoir auprès de toi ?**

**-Il a toujours été avec moi,** lui rétorquai-je.

**-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvés cette fameuse nuit. J'ai cru que tu allais le reconnaître et agir en conséquence. Mais non tu as été encore plus distante avec lui.**

**-Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à présent, seule sa présence me suffisait semble-t-il,** répondis-je avec sincérité.

**-Pour toi oui, c'est possible. Et lui ? À ton avis de quoi a-t-il envie, lui ? Que crois-tu qu'il veuille maintenant qu'Edward et Caïus ne sont plus une entrave concrète à vos retrouvailles ? Et comment crois-tu qu'il perçoive ton déni, ton rejet de ce qu'il est ? Bella je t'ai vu aujourd'hui lorsque tu as attaqué Katya. Et je t'assure que c'est une chose que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier. Tu m'as fait peur Bella. J'ai moi-même dû appeler Jasper parce que je pensais que tu allais vous faire du mal, à tous les deux. Et c'est-ce que tu allais faire. Tout ça à cause de son manque et de ta jalousie.**

**-Il était là, je n'étais pas en manque. C'était simplement de la jalousie.**

**-Les liens d'âmes sont plus complexes que tu ne le penses. Lorsque nous restons trop longtemps loin de nos compagnons, nous frôlons l'état de folie. Et, même s'il était présent, il y a longtemps que tu le tiens éloigné de toi. Et je t'assure que c'est la même chose que d'être loin physiquement de son compagnon. Et je sais de quoi je parle, car j'ai failli te quitter Bella. Tout ça parce que tu me tenais loin de mon compagnon. C'est Démétri qui est intervenu pour me faire rester. Et nous avons joint Aro pour l'informer de la situation. C'est la raison pour laquelle il t'a fait revenir au château.**

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois prendre cette information Rosalie. Je suis à la fois agacée, contrariée que tu n'aies pas eu assez de foi en moi pour venir m'en parler au lieu d'agir dans mon dos.**

**-Mais regarde ce que tu es devenu Bella ! Tu n'es plus celle que tu as été ! Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que tu es devenu aussi froide et je dirai même aussi cruelle que Caïus quand on voit ce que tu es capable de faire à ton propre compagnon.** Je grognais d'irritation et d'avertissement aussi. Alec et Félix apparurent aussitôt.

**-Rosalie ne la pousse pas,** lui conseilla son compagnon.

**-Il est temps que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux. Elle a beau être une reine, elle était ma sœur avant tout,** lui répliqua-t-elle.

**-Vas-y en douceur tout de même,** lui conseilla-t-il. Alors que je me levais pour aller à la fenêtre et tentai de me calmer seule.

**-Bella je ne veux pas te perdre, mais il y a certaine fois où je me demande si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard. Cette nuit-là, c'est lui qui est mort pas toi. Tu sais lorsque j'ai entendu Jasper te calmer et qu'il te demandait de revenir. J'espérais sincèrement que c'était ma sœur qui allait revenir. Tu es une reine maintenant et je ne doute pas que tu seras une bonne reine. Mais tu peux être tellement plus que ça, si tu arrivais à redevenir celle que tu étais avant.**

**-Ce n'est pas possible Rose, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. J'aimais Caïus et je l'aimais sincèrement et de tout mon cœur. Je n'arrive pas croire ni à admettre qu'il était ce que vous essayez de me dépeindre. Bien sûr que j'aime Démétri également et ce, depuis le jour où je l'ai vu dans cet aéroport. Mais c'est lui qui a créé cette situation, c'est lui qui m'a rejetée le premier. Alors maintenant je vous entends tous venir me dire que je suis la méchante. Mais à l'origine de tout, c'est lui qui m'a repoussée. Pourquoi devrais-je remettre en cause mon engagement auprès d'un homme qui m'a aimée, qui m'a choyée et qui m'a acceptée ?**

**-Parce que Démétri est ton compagnon tout simplement et parce que Caïus est mort. Je ****conçois qu'il t'ait aimée, il ne se serait jamais sacrifié autrement. Et je comprends également que tu culpabilises parce que tu devais être celle qui aurait dû mourir enfin du moins enlevée dans un premier temps. Mais avant toute chose Bella, il s'est servi de toi avant de développer des sentiments à ton égard, tu n'étais qu'un simple pion. Et puis, tu oublies aussi qu'il n'a pas été que douceur et tendresse. J'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait, je suis intervenue également et puis nous en discutions assez à l'époque.**

Que répondre à ça ? Rien, parce qu'elle avait raison. Avais-je trop idéalisé Caïus ? Se pourrait-il que je me sois mise des œillères toutes seules ?

**-Tu as devant toi deux chemins Bella, le bon et le mauvais. L'avantage que tu as sur beaucoup c'est que tu connais le bon chemin à emprunter. Vas-tu t'obstiner à avancer dans la mauvaise direction ? Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça !**

**-Ce n'est pas si facile,** répliquai-je.

-**Le plus difficile dans ta situation sera de mettre ton égo de côté. D'apprendre à baisser la tête et de demander pardon à ceux que tu as blessés. Ce sera également savoir reconnaître tes torts à voix haute et devant tout le monde. Mais une fois que tu auras pris conscience de ça, une fois que tu l'auras fait, tu reviendras celle que tu étais. Mais surtout, à ce moment-là, tu verras que, contrairement à ce que tu penses, nous ne t'avons pas abandonnée, c'est toi qui t'es isolée seule. Démétri est le seul qui se soit battu contre toi et je ne parle pas que d'un combat physique, mais aussi un combat beaucoup plus intense. Un combat contre ton esprit pour t'empêcher de te perdre d'avantage et cela à son propre détriment. Il ne mérite vraiment pas ce que tu lui fais endurer.**

Je ne savais pas quoi penser, j'étais perdue, je crois qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre adjectif pour qualifier ce que j'étais. Tous prenaient le partie de Démétri, tous pensaient que j'étais trop cruelle avec lui. Avaient-ils raison ?

**-Je t'ai entendu Rosalie. Maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir m'isoler dans mes pensées. Je ne peux pas partir seule. Donc vous allez me suivre à cause du protocole de sécurité mais s'il vous plaît laissez-moi un espace assez conséquent pour que j'ai l'illusion de solitude dont j'ai besoin.**

**-Très bien. Nous allons t'accompagner. Où veux-tu aller ?**

**-Près du sentier de randonnée, là où je m'installais lorsque je testais mon contrôle.**

**-OK allons-y,** dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

**-Rose ?**

**-Oui ?** répondit-elle en se retournant alors qu'elle tenait la porte ouverte pour sortir.

**-Tu es toujours ma sœur et je t'ai toujours considérée comme telle,** l'informai-je.

**-Ce n'est pas la sensation que j'ai eu ces derniers mois. Mais si c'est vraiment le cas je sais que mes paroles seront entendues et surtout que tu reviendras. Et je t'attendrais sois en sûre.** Je hochais la tête alors qu'elle sortait cette fois de la pièce.

Je me reconfectionnais une figure humaine avant de sortir à mon tour. Je ne prononçai aucune paroles et sortis sous bonne escorte. Notre conversation n'avait échappée à personne. Mais ce n'était apparemment un secret pour aucun. Tous avaient l'air d'avoir appris nos liens d'âmes avant moi.

Bien évidemment, je savais que Rosalie, tout comme Sulpicia, n'avaient pas tort et j'admettais que je n'avais pas été tendre avec personne et encore moins avec Démétri. Que ce dernier avait vécu bien plus que sa part de souffrance dans cette histoire. Je voulais lui épargner ça et au plus profond de moi, je souffrais de le savoir meurtri et par ma faute qui plus est. Mais comment revenir sur tout ça sans me discréditer, sans perdre la face et mon autorité. J'avais conscience que j'avais un problème d'ego. Qu'effectivement, Rosalie avait mis le doigt exactement sur mon problème. J'avais porté Caïus si haut avant, mais surtout après son décès. Je n'avais gardé que ce que je voulais me souvenir de lui et relégué ce qui me gênait loin au fond de mon esprit. Et puis, j'avais toujours cette culpabilité qui me rongeait, car je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette vision de lui sur moi me protégeant. Et lorsque je m'obstinais, comme me le répétait Rosalie ou Sulpicia, c'est cette image qui s'imposait à moi.

Je prenais conscience que Caïus n'était pas totalement l'image que j'essayais de faire paraître de lui. Ce n'est pas que j'en prenais conscience étant donné que je l'avais toujours su. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas l'admettre c'est tout. Et puis je ne pensais pas non plus que cela touchait autant mon entourage, je pensais que j'étais la seule à souffrir de cette situation. Ce qui me touchait le plus c'était de les entendre faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de moins honorable chez lui. Il n'était pas si mauvais, il m'avait aimée même si ce n'était pas le cas au début il m'avait aimée. Il me l'avait dit et il avait été sincère.

Maintenant les véritables questions étaient : Comment lui aurait réagi à ma place ? Serait-il resté fidèle à ma mémoire ? Aurait-il rejeté sa compagne pour rester fidèle à notre histoire ?

Je devais en toute objectivité m'avouer qu'il y avait de fortes chances que non. Lui ne l'aurait pas repoussé et de ça, j'en étais pratiquement certaine.

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je m'étais enfermée dans ce monde de souffrance et d'adoration pour Caïus en délaissant tout ce qui pouvait m'aider à me sortir de cette torpeur. Je réalisais que j'avais le droit d'être affectée, d'être triste et de pleurer son absence. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de chercher du soutien auprès de mes proches, même si je pensais, et à mauvais escient semble-t-il, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

En fait, j'avais besoin d'un électrochoc pour me remettre. J'avais besoin d'une bonne remise en place, comme venait de le faire ma sœur. J'étais peut-être une reine, mais je devais admettre que je n'avais pas le savoir absolu, ni même la science infuse. Que je n'étais également pas aussi sage et réfléchie que je le pensais. J'avais véritablement un gros problème d'orgueil qu'il faudrait vraiment que je rectifie.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire maintenant ? En toute impartialité quel conseil donnerai-je à ma sœur par exemple si elle était à ma place ? Je savais parfaitement ce que je lui dirais. Le problème était qu'il me fallait moi-même appliquer cela. Et je ne sais pas si je pouvais admettre mes torts.

Mais si mon refus le poussait à partir, à me quitter véritablement comme je l'avais cru quelques heures auparavant. Pourrais-je le supporter ? En toute conscience, non je ne le pourrais pas. Sinon je n'aurais pas réagi comme je l'avais fait en m'en prenant à cette pauvre fille.

Enfin pauvre fille c'était vite dit. Elle était tout de même venue draguer mon compagnon sous mes yeux. Donc ma réaction n'était pas si déplacée que cela. Et puis elle n'avait pas non plus à entrer dans notre salle d'entraînement alors qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de notre famille ni même de notre garde. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne l'aime pas je n'ai pas besoin d'autre justification. Cette dernière réflexion me tira un sourire sans le vouloir. Il faudrait vraiment que je dégonfle ma tête et rapidement.

Je prenais également conscience de ce que mes gardes, mes frères et ma belle-sœur avaient dû vivre avec moi ces derniers mois et du fait que j'avais été véritablement odieuse avec tous. Car j'étais persuadée que tout m'était dû à cause de ce que je vivais.

Donc si je résumais le fil de mes pensées. Il me faudrait présenter des excuses à... pour faire simple et court, à tout le monde. Mais principalement à celui que j'avais le plus blessé. Il me faudrait ravaler ma fierté et lui demander de me pardonner en même temps que de bien vouloir me reprendre.

Car oui je savais que sans lui je ne serais rien et que je n'arriverais à rien. Il avait toujours été là pour moi. À chaque étape de ma vie vampirique, il avait été présent, il m'avait aidée, soutenue, épaulée, protégée et sauvée. Et ce, plus souvent qu'à son tour . Il m'avait sauvée de tous les dangers extérieurs mais aussi de moi-même.

Et quel remerciement je lui offrais ? Je le repoussai alors qu'il avait toujours été admirable et irréprochable. Sulpicia avait raison à son propos, il méritait une femme à sa hauteur et je n'étais pas sûre d'être cette femme. Et encore moins de pouvoir changer assez pour le devenir. Je lui avais fait trop de mal et cela me frappa avec la force d'un tsunami. Je devais tenter de réparer ça et puis je dois dire que j'en avais marre de souffrir et d'être en permanence sous tension et en colère contre tout et tout le monde. J'avais une chance incroyable d'avoir mon compagnon pour m'aider à faire face à mes futurs devoirs. J'avais la chance de connaître un bonheur quasi similaire à celui que vivait Sulpicia et Aro. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en priverai ? Par orgueil ?

Il avait raison, Caïus n'était plus et lui était encore bien présent. Il avait donné et perdu bien plus que n'importe qui l'aurait fait et accepté, même pour son compagnon.

Je sentis mon espoir réinvestir mon corps en même temps qu'une angoisse presque aussi puissante pénétrer par chacun de mes pores. Je devais le faire, je ne devais pas le laisser partir et me quitter. Et si je devais perdre ma crédibilité aux yeux de mes gardes parce que je ramperais devant mon compagnon pour le récupérer, tant pis.

Il méritait au moins ça pour ce que lui avait dû sacrifier pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus laisser cette situation s'envenimer. Je l'avais créée et devais la régler. C'est forte de ma décision que je pris mon téléphone et l'appelai. Il y eut deux sonneries avant qu'il réponde. Je me doutais qu'il devait se poser la question de savoir s'il allait prendre mon appel ou non. Je fus heureuse qu'il le fasse bien que j'avais la crainte qu'il m'envoie balader. Ce que j'aurais compris.

_**-Oui,**_ répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

**-C'est moi. je...**

_**-Je sais !**_ répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus sèche.

**-Viens me rejoindre s'il-te-plait ?**

_**-C'est un ordre ?**_

**-Non, tu es libre de le faire ou pas. Je lève mon bouclier pendant environ une heure. Si tu ne m'as pas rejoins d'ici la fin de l'heure, j'accepterai ta décision.**

_**-Bien,**_ répliqua-t-il, puis il raccrocha.

J'avais envie de pleurer, j'avais poussé ses limites un peu trop loin, je m'en rendais compte. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard ? Et s'il décidait qu'il préférait souffrir seul, mais loin de moi parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il le fasse ? Les vampires pouvaient arriver à survivre sans leur véritable compagnon, Marcus en étant la preuve concrète. Et si Démétri choisissait de prendre ce chemin-là ?

J'avais levé mon bouclier dès le moment où je le lui avais signifié. L'heure arrivait à son terme. Et je dus me rendre à l'évidence que mes craintes étaient fondées, il avait choisi qu'il avait assez souffert. Comment lui en vouloir ? Je l'avais moi-même poussé à cette extrémité.

Je replaçai mon bouclier à sa place initiale et restai prostrée sur ma branche, sur ce même arbre dans lequel je m'installais pour réfléchir, celui contre lequel il m'avait immobilisée lors de mon premier test. Je ne sentais personne autour de moi bien que je sache que tous étaient présents et pas loin. Mais ils avaient eu la sympathie de ne pas venir me déranger et de se faire discrets pour me laisser cette illusion d'intimité. Bientôt deux heures que j'avais appelé Démétri et j'avais passé la dernière heure à pleurer sur son choix et ses conséquences. Mais j'avais pris la décision de le respecter et d'essayer d'être moins dure avec mes gardes. D'essayer de revenir la Bella qu'ils voulaient tous que je sois. Et qui sait peut-être qu'avec le temps il entendrait parler de moi et des progrès que j'ai fait pour redevenir celle qu'il avait aimée et qu'il me reviendrait. De toute façon, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. J'allais descendre de mon arbre pour partir lorsque je le sentis s'approcher. Cette odeur qui m'avait envoutée dès l'instant où je l'avais sentie. Il approchait, je l'entendais, puis il réduit l'allure, je me doutais qu'il était vers l'un des gardes. Je levais mon bouclier pour lui signaler ma présence. Et rapidement, il se trouva au pied de l'arbre.

Lorsque je le vis apparaître dans mon champ de vision tout mon corps entra en fête. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit, tout compte, fait venu. Enfin, juste avant qu'une pensée moins joyeuse ne vienne semer le trouble dans mon esprit. Et s'il venait pour me signifier qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Qu'il ne voulait pas me pardonner. Il coupa mes sombres pensées.

**-Tu voulais me voir, je suis là.** Je soufflais d'appréhension car son ton était froid et distant.

**-Merci d'être venu. Je ne pensais plus que tu allais le faire.**

**-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de me décider,** m'avoua-t-il.

Je sautais de l'arbre car je devais lui parler les yeux dans les yeux. Il était de dos lorsque j'atterris à ses côtés.

**-Je...** je soufflai un bon coup avant de me décider à tout déballer. **Je suis désolée Démétri,** commençai-je.

**-Désolée pour quoi au juste ? D'avoir cédé à tes pulsions et m'avoir embrassé alors que tu étais avec Caïus ? Désolée de m'avoir fait espérer qu'un jour je pourrais avoir droit à une place autre que celle de garde à tes côtés ? Désolé pour toi parce que je ne suis pas le compagnon que tu souhaitais ? Dis-moi au juste pourquoi tu es désolée, parce que pour moi ce n'est pas clair.** Il s'était retourné et son regard était plein de tristesse, de reproche et de colère. Cela me faisait encore plus mal de voir dans quel état je l'avais mis.

**-Je suis désolée de ne pas être à ta hauteur. De ne pas être celle que tu mérites véritablement. De t'avoir fait autant de mal par mes actions ou mes manques d'actions certaines fois. De ne pas avoir pris la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et de me contenter du peu que j'avais alors que je pouvais avoir beaucoup plus encore et surtout beaucoup mieux. Mais surtout, je suis désolée d'être responsable du fait que tu doutes de toi. De ne pas t'avoir accordé la place qui te revient de droit et ce, au profit de quelqu'un qui ne te voulait que du mal. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, et je suis désolée que tu doives te contenter de moi pour compagne.**

**-Tu es sérieuse ?** Me demanda-t-il incrédule.

**-Je pense chaque mot que je viens de te dire et plus encore. Je sais ce que tu as dû traverser à cause de moi et de mes mauvais choix. J'ai pris connaissance de la souffrance que tu as dû endurer durant tant de temps. De la distance entre nous, mais surtout de ma proximité avec Caïus. Et je dois avouer qu'à ta place, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je n'ai déjà pas supporté que cette femelle t'approche alors que j'étais dans la même pièce. Et pour être on ne peut plus franche, je dois avouer que j'ai eu plaisir à ordonner l'exécution d'Heïdi pour les mêmes raisons. Mais de cela, je viens seulement d'en prendre conscience. Je ne pourrais jamais effacer ces mois, ces années où tu as dû vivre avec tout ça à l'esprit et dans un silence absolu. Mais je suis prête à accéder à tous les changements que tu jugeras nécessaire afin que tu restes avec moi. **Il resta silencieux me défigurant littéralement.

Au plus les secondes passèrent au plus je me sentais de plus en plus mal. J'étais gênée, honteuse, misérable sous son regard.

**-Ne reste pas sans rien dire,** le suppliai-je.

**-Je ne sais pas Bella. J'ai attendu ce moment tellement longtemps que j'ai peine à y croire. J'ai peur que si je tente le moindre geste quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne et t'arrache à moi encore.**

**-Je ne laisserai plus personne s'interposer entre nous. Plus jamais personne ne viendra prendre ta place, je te l'assure. Tu es à moi comme je suis à toi et j'accepte cela. Plus que ça j'en suis heureuse, enfin si tu acceptes mes excuses et que tu rentres avec moi au château.**

**-Bien sûr que je rentre avec toi,** me dit-il, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Cette crainte devait être ancrée plus profondément que je ne le pensais. Je fermais l'espace qui nous séparait qui n'était pas si grand mais qui l'instant d'avant me paraissait être un gouffre. J'étais heureuse de m'être mise à nue et je dois dire que Rosalie avait raison. En faisant abstraction de mon orgueil, j'avais l'impression de redevenir celle que j'étais avant, enfin au moins un peu. En tout cas, je retrouvais une certaine sérénité que j'avais perdue depuis bien longtemps.

Arrivée tout contre lui, je plaçai mes mains sur ses pectoraux et me lovai tout contre lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et me serra fortement.

**-C'est bien vrai. Cette fois, tu vas rester, je n'aurai plus besoin de faire semblant.**

**-Je suis à toi et rien qu'à toi. Nous serons aussi proche que nous le souhaitons. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille adopter la stratégie d'Aro en public. Je ne peux pas pour le moment t'accorder, aux yeux du monde, la place qui te revient à mes côtés. Mais je le ferai, sois en sûr. Je trouverais la solution qui fera que je pourrais te présenter dans un futur proche comme mon véritable compagnon.**

**-Si tu me veux auprès de toi en privé et que tu ne sortes jamais sans moi, je pourrais supporter cette contrainte. Ce sera même la plus facile à laquelle j'aurai dû m'adapter depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie.**

Nous restâmes comme ça quelques minutes, sans un mot, juste en silence. Un silence reposant, réparateur dans mon cas. Car je pouvais de nouveau accumuler calme et bien-être à l'intérieur de mon corps. Comme pour la danse, mon corps se détendit et encore plus vite maintenant que nous avions pu nous expliquer. Mais principalement, parce que je savais que maintenant il serait avec moi et que je sentais au plus profond de moi que j'avais fait le bon choix. Que j'étais en accord et en harmonie avec moi-même. Même mon démon semblait d'accord avec ce fait, il était apaisé tout comme moi et cela était bon.

**-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux rentrer,** m'indiqua-t-il tendrement en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

**-Nous rentrerons au château demain. Ce soir, nous restons ici.**

**-Je ne veux pas aller dans cette pièce,** dit-il subitement.

**-Ça tombe bien puisque j'ai emménagé dans ta chambre,** lui répondis-je. Il me sourit avec malice. **Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu du mal à ne pas perdre pied quand tu souris.**

**-J'avais remarqué oui.**

**-Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu.**

**-Il y a longtemps que j'avais perdu l'envie de sourire également. Et puis hier j'ai souri.**

**-Effectivement,** répondis-je alors que nous partions main dans la main en direction de la maison.

**-Nous arrivons près de Félix,** m'indiqua Démétri.

**-Et alors ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret dans nos murs. Tout le monde était au courant avant moi.**

**-J'ai été mis dans la confidence assez tard,** m'avoua-t-il.

**-Quand ?**

**-Lorsque je suis venu te secouer dans tes appartements.**

**-Tu le savais à ce moment là ?**

**-Oui,** répondit-il. **Je t'ai laissée quelques indices pour que tu puisses comprendre, mais tu es trop bornée.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé, tout simplement.**

**-Tu crois sérieusement que tu aurais cru ce que je te disais. Tu me tenais déjà responsable de sa mort. Si, en plus, j'étais arrivé en te disant : Bella arrête de pleurer pour lui, il n'est pas ton compagnon puisque c'est moi. Comment aurais-tu réagi ?**

**-J'aurai confirmé les doutes que j'avais fondé,** avouai-je.

**-Tu vois. C'était trop tôt. D'ailleurs, je pensais même qu'aujourd'hui était trop tôt enfin c'était avant de voir ta réaction quand tu as cru que j'avais une compagne. Ce qui me surprend c'est que pas une seconde tu ne t'es doutée qu'il pouvait s'agir de toi.**

**-Ben pas vraiment dans le sens où il est de notoriété publique que les âmes sœurs se reconnaissent. Et puis vu le temps que l'on passait ensemble, si je ne m'en étais pas aperçue avant c'est que ce n'était pas moi tout simplement.**

**-Alors qu'en fait nous nous sommes reconnus c'est le plus dramatique. Mais nous sommes passés à côté de ça et le résultat est là,** soupira-t-il.

**-Le résultat est que nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves qui nous ont endurcis. Mais au final, nous sommes là toi et moi et c'est ce qui compte non ?**

**-Oui, c'est vrai,** céda-t-il. Bien que je le soupçonnais de le faire pour ne pas partir sur un sujet plus délicat pour le moment. Nous arrivâmes près de Félix qui arborait un sourire conspirateur, lorsqu'il nous vit.

**-Dois-je intervenir comme la première fois où nous vous avons surpris ensemble,** nous demanda-t-il espiègle. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai pu rougir en repensant à la scène à laquelle il faisait référence.

**-Si tu tiens à mourir, je te le conseille,** lui rétorqua Démétri entrant dans son jeu. Félix me sourit d'un vrai sourire heureux et cela me ravit. Il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça lui aussi.

**-Bien si nous rentrions,** lançai-je. **Félix avertis Rose et Alec que nous retournons à la maison.**

**-Et si tu pouvais y aller plutôt que les appeler, je t'en serai reconnaissant,** lui signifia Démétri avec un sourire entendu.

**-Mouais,** maugréa de bonne grâce le garde.

Il partit dans la direction par laquelle nous venions d'arriver. Nous rentrâmes rapidement. Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur, Démétri me conduit dans sa chambre, enfin la nôtre. Je ne jetais même pas de coup d'œil à celle que j'avais occupée précédemment. Je venais de ranger cette partie de ma vie dans un coin de ma tête. J'y repenserai de temps à autre, mais je ne ferai plus de ce passé, mon avenir. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la chambre, il ferma la porte et me prit dans ses bras avec avidité et douceur à la fois. Il m'embrassa avec cette même force d'amour que j'avais ressenti lorsque nous nous étions embrassés aux États-Unis. Mais au lieu de nous freiner comme la première fois, nous nous laissâmes aller. Ce baiser devint vite urgent, passionné et empli d'un désir ardent. Ses mains vinrent se perdre sur mes hanches qu'il plaqua tout contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son envie de me faire sienne. Envie que je partageais, que je souhaitais plus que tout. Je voulais m'unir à lui, car si la promesse de ses baisers était au quart de ses capacités physiques, j'avais hâte d'y être. Il remonta ses mains le long de mes côtes pour finir sur ma poitrine. Je me frottais effrontément contre lui. Il y avait certainement plus romantique comme première fois. Mais je pense que l'attente que nous avions dû endurer, et principalement lui, faisait que nous ne faisions pas dans le romantisme. Et puis, de toute façon, nous aurions bien le temps de pourvoir à cela une prochaine fois, car il y en aurait des milliers d'autres, je n'en doutais pas. Mais comme un écho à mes propres pensées, je l'entendis me dire.

**-Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas faire durer le plaisir bien longtemps.**

**-Il y avait longtemps,** lui répondis-je. Ce qui l'arrêta net et il me regarda avec curiosité les sourcils légèrement froncés. **Que tu n'avais pas complété l'une de mes pensées,** terminai-je voyant qu'il n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il sourit malicieusement et il reprit l'ascension de mon cou qu'il parsemait de baisers. J'avais, quant à moi, entrepris de le débarrasser de son polo qui m'agaçait sérieusement. Mais, pressée comme je l'étais, je le déchirais dans la manœuvre. Ce qui le fit sourire d'avantage, en tout cas je le sentis.

**-Déchiré pour déchiré,** déclarai-je. Et je finis par le détruire entièrement en faisant des lambeaux de tissu.

**-Il va me falloir prendre des actions dans le textile. C'est mine de rien le deuxième que tu me détruis aujourd'hui,** me taquina-t-il.

**-Hum... et quelle a été ta façon préférée ?**

**-Je dirais bien les deux puisque la première fois ta jalousie m'a enorgueilli. Mais vu comment cela a dégénéré tout de suite après, je dirais que j'ai une préférence particulière pour cette méthode-ci.**

**-Tant mieux parce que c'est ma préférée aussi,** répliquai-je malicieuse. Il répondit à ce sourire par un plus ou moins similaire.

**-Si tu veux que l'on profite de ce moment, il va falloir se dépêcher car ils vont bientôt rentrer.**

**-Bien, je suppose que nous aurons bien d'autres occasions pour jouer un peu plus.**

**-Des milliers de fois,** dit-il en me prenant sous les fesses afin de me porter.

Il me déposa sur le lit alors que j'admirais son torse finement sculpté, ses muscles ciselés dans une rare perfection. Je me mordis la lèvre en le dévorant du regard.

**-Tu n'imagines même pas l'effet que cela me fait que de te voir me détailler comme ça.** **Déjà la première fois, ça m'avait troublée, mais maintenant que je peux en profiter, je suis aux anges.**

**-C'est ton corps qui a un effet incroyable sur moi,** lui répondis-je en me frottant toujours plus contre son érection. Il me retira mon pantalon à vitesse vampirique ainsi que le sien.

**-Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements ?** lui demandai-je surprise.

**-Non jamais,** dit-il en s'allongeant au-dessus de moi et reprenant l'exploration de mon corps avec sa bouche.

**-Alors comment se fait-il que tu en avais un lorsque je t'ai fait enfiler le kilt ?**

**-Parce que je le savais,** répondit-il tout sourire.

**-Qui ?** demandais-je. Je voulais savoir qui m'avait trahi. Bien que je ne prenais pas cela dans le sens premier du terme, en tout cas dans sa portée.

**-Jane,** répondit-il.

**-J'aurais dû m'en douter**, il détourna rapidement mon attention en s'emparant de l'un de mes seins.

J'oubliais tout le reste instantanément. Il réussit à faire naître un feu qui me consumait littéralement. Je n'étais que lave en fusion et c'est certainement la chaleur qui devait se dégager de mon antre. Il relâcha le premier alors qu'il s'attaqua au second, mais dans le même temps, il descendit l'une de ses mains directement sur mon sexe. Ses doigts glissèrent entre mes lèvres intimes et humides, puis il les introduisit en moi en même temps qu'il mordilla mon sein. L'effet était dévastateur. Je me cambrai en jurant un :

**-Oh putain oui !** de plaisir. Il fit quelques allers et retours avec ses doigts dans mes plis. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant. **Prends-moi !** lui ordonnai-je. Pas comme la reine qui commande à son garde, mais comme la femme qui supplie son homme pour qu'il accède à sa délivrance.

**-Oh que oui je vais te prendre,** me dit-il en se déplaçant afin de s'installer entre mes jambes.

Jambes qu'il prit et qu'il positionna sur ses épaules. Cette première fois était vraiment loin d'être romantique et cette constatation me tira un sourire. Il releva mes hanches afin que je sois à la bonne hauteur pour la pénétration, puis je le vis prendre son sexe en main alors que moi je prenais appuis sur mes bras pour garder l'équilibre d'une part mais aussi pour maintenir la hauteur adéquate. Il se présenta devant mon entrée. Je le regardais intensément et lorsqu'il me pénétra il ferma les yeux en même temps qu'il laissa échapper un grognement, ce qui attisa mon désir. Le fait de le sentir à l'intérieur de moi était remarquable. Il était physiquement fait pour moi, il n'y avait aucun doute à cette constatation.

Il partit à l'assaut de mon antre et fis ses allées-et-venues avec fougue. À chaque coup de rein qu'il me donnait, il m'approchait un peu plus des étoiles. J'avais la sensation que je n'allais pas tarder à décoller et ce n'était pas une impression car mon corps était en feu. Nous étions pris dans une frénésie totale. Il n'était pas doux, il était sauvage et puissant et c'est tout ce que je voulais. Il retira mes jambes de ses épaules alors que mes parois commençaient à se resserrer doucement annonçant que j'allais bientôt atteindre le septième ciel.

Il n'arrêta pas pour autant ses coups de reins. J'emmêlais mes jambes aux siennes afin que nous soyons en totale fusion. Puis j'accordais mes mouvements de hanches à ses coups de reins afin de lui donner plus de profondeur.

Nos corps étaient emmêlés l'un à l'autre bougeant en rythme et en harmonie. Il avait une de ses mains sous mes reins accompagnant mes mouvements alors que j'avais l'une des mienne sur ses fesses et l'autre caressant son dos. Nos bouches se dévoraient littéralement. Les seuls sons qui résonnaient dans la pièce étaient nos corps qui claquaient l'un contre l'autre, nos gémissements et halètements lorsque nous arrivions à séparer nos bouches l'une de l'autre assez longtemps et nos respirations saccadées.

Il mettait toute la force de son amour dans chacun de ses gestes, coups de reins et baisers. Je sentais tout ça et j'essayais de répondre de façon identique. Mon vagin continua de se resserrer autour de lui et je sentis que j'étais proche de la jouissance. Il intensifia ses mouvements en y mettant encore plus de lascivité et de sensualité et cela suffit. Je me contractais avec force autour de son membre. Alors qu'il émit un grognement de délivrance et de plaisir en écho au mien.

Il fallut quelques secondes à mon vagin pour se décontracter et le libérer. Il fut plus long qu'il ne l'avait jamais été pour ce faire. Ce qui allait de paire avec les sensations que j'avais ressenti.

Je crois que tout allait être démultiplié avec lui. Car il était mon compagnon, mon âme sœur, celui qui avait été fait pour moi et inversement. Il n'était pas pensable de faire la moindre comparaison avec ce que j'avais pu vivre avant. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais et j'espère que c'était également le cas pour lui.

Après avoir repris un rythme respiratoire plus normal ce qui me fit sourire car c'était un principe de base qui ne nous était pas indispensable, mais ce vieux réflexe humain avait la vie dure. Il m'embrassa sans pour autant se retirer de moi.

**-Je te promets que nous aurons d'autres occasions d'améliorer ça,** me dit-il.

**-Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi j'ai trouvé ce « ça » très bien. Mais je suis également pour la diversité,** lui répondis-je avec un sourire taquin, qu'il me rendit.

Il leva la tête pour regarder un point sur le mur derrière nous. Puis se retira de moi et attrapa son jean par terre pour y prendre son téléphone.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** lui demandai-je surprise en me redressant à mon tour.

**-Ils veulent savoir s'ils peuvent rentrer maintenant. Apparemment ils ont une vague idée de ce que l'on vient de faire,** m'informa-t-il appuyant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

**-Quelle bande de pervers,** répliquai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche avant qu'ils n'arrivent.**

**-Tu me rejoins ?** lui demandai-je pleine d'espoir.

**-Ce serait avec plaisir mais ils risqueraient de nous surprendre. Et cette fois-ci, tu aurais toutes les raisons de les traiter de pervers.**

_**-Hey ! Nous ne sommes pas pervers. On aurait pu arriver sans rien dire !**_ entendis-je Félix dans l'appareil. Ce qui me fit glousser puis je partis dans la salle de bain.

**-C'est bon, vous pouvez rentrer. Au fait, j'emprunte ta douche et un tee-shirt, le mien n'est plus en vie.**

_**-Ouais, **_entendis-je dans le combiné accompagné de railleries de la part d'Alec. Mais je n'y prêtais plus d'attention dès que la porte fut fermée.

Je pris mon temps sous la douche, le temps d'apprécier les bienfaits que cette décision m'apportaient. Je me sentais plus calme et sereine, j'avais l'impression que tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Et, dans un sens, je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt, surtout que c'est d'une telle évidence. J'avais toujours senti ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi et souvent je m'en étais fait la remarque toute seule en plus. Mon Dieu que je pouvais être aveugle, limite obtuse. Je sortis enfin de ma douche et après m'être habillée, je les rejoignis tous. Ils étaient dans la pièce à vivre de la maison, ils se charriaient. Démétri et Félix se cherchant en s'envoyant quelques coups, s'envoyant des objets de toutes sortes alors que Rose essayait de préserver son mobilier et ses bibelots. Alec attendait que sa compagne lui tourne le dos pour renvoyer à son tour les objets qu'elle venait de replacer, sur les deux joyeux lurons. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce, ils cessèrent tout de suite leurs enfantillages. Cela me fit un pincement au cœur. Car c'est vrai que j'avais un statut important maintenant, mais j'avais pris plaisir à les entendre et les voir aussi joyeux, aussi léger, je regrettais que ma présence mette fin à cela.

**-Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi,** leur indiquai-je. Mais c'était trop tard, la magie du moment s'était brisée.

**-Désolée maîtresse,** s'excusa Félix.

**-Félix tu n'as pas à t'excuser de prendre du bon temps. Bien je vais profiter de votre attention à tous. Voilà ce n'est pas facile ce que je m'apprête à faire. Parce que, comme me l'a fait remarquer ma très chère sœur, j'ai ces derniers temps laissé mon ego et mon orgueil prendre l'ascendance sur celle que j'étais. J'ai laissé ma souffrance et ma peine prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Sur moi, sur Démétri et sur vous également. Je me rends compte que je ne vous aie pas mené la vie facile. Je n'ai pas tenu compte de votre soutien que vous avez tenté de me témoigner. De votre vie en vous séparant plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais surtout, je ne vous ai pas apporté d'autres intérêts ni attentions que celle qu'on accorde à de simples étrangers. Alors que vous tous ici présents, plus Jane qui elle ne l'est pas, vous m'avez tous soutenue, aidée, épaulée et ce, depuis mon arrivée au château. Pour Jane, j'irai lui parler en rentrant parce qu'elle aussi mérite que je lui présente mes excuses. Donc je me répète Rose, je t'ai entendu, mais surtout je t'ai écoutée parce que tu avais raison, comme bien souvent d'ailleurs. Je vous présente à tous mes excuses et je vais essayer, avec votre aide bien entendu, de faire dégonfler la montgolfière qui me sert de tête.** Terminai-je avec un sourire que je voulais léger.

**-Compte sur moi et la prochaine fois, je tacherai de le faire avant.**

**-J'espère bien qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois,** répliquai-je.

**-Moi non plus,** renchérit Démétri.

Rose vint à moi avec un sourire radieux, puis une fois à ma portée, elle me prit dans ses bras. Ce geste, d'une telle banalité, me gonfla littéralement. En plus d'avoir enfin aplani ma relation avec Démétri mais surtout l'avoir accepté. Ce geste, ce contact avec ma sœur me transportait presque de bonheur, en fait, il me transportait au delà de ça. J'avais la sensation d'ouvrir les yeux après une longue période dans le noir et le flou le plus total. De retrouver une vision claire et simple de ma vie, comme si tout prenait une place logique.

**-Je suis contente de te revoir,** me dit-elle en m'étreignant.

**-Tu avais raison. Je me sens mieux et surtout tout me paraît beaucoup plus simple maintenant.**

**-J'ai toujours raison,** répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme, avant de me relâcher.

Elle avait gardé une petite sculpture en bois qui devait sans doute avoir perdu quelques éléments dans le chahut un peu plus tôt. Je la lui pris des mains et visais mon compagnon qui l'esquiva. Il répondit en grognant, prenant une position d'attaque. Je fis la même chose en grognant et lorsqu'il voulut me sauter dessus, je l'esquivai et pris la fuite à l'extérieur, ne voulant pas détruire le reste du mobilier de ma sœur. Il me suivit ainsi que les autre gardes. Nous nous bataillâmes une partie de la nuit, ne se souciant plus de nos statuts, ni des fonctions qui étaient les nôtres. Nous étions que des amis, une famille.

* * *

**N/CM: Première lecture terminée et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller lire le suivant aussi… *rougit, honteuse* Grâce, encore une fois, à tes talents de narratrice, je les voyais se livrer une bataille de bibelot, Alec lançant des objets dans le dos de sa compagne, Rose les empêchant, du mieux qu'elle le peut, Demetri et Felix se faire une guerre « amicale »**

**Au fait, elle a très bien fait Rose de ne pas s'empêcher de la remettre à sa place… La reine en avait besoin… surtout sa GROSSE tête de mûle et son ego surdimensionné ! Mdr**

**N/A: Oui effectivement elle avait besoin d'une bonne remise en place et surtout que quelqu'un la remette sur le droit chemin.**

**Encore merci pour le compliment, il me touche sincèrement et j'aime savoir lorsque j'ai réussi à faire entrevoir une situation que j'ai décrite. **

**Ça y est ils sont enfin ensemble... Alors qu'en pensez vous?**

**Bonne semaine et à mardi.**

**Bet's**


	27. Chapter 27: Grâce royale

**Salut tout le monde.**

**J'ai un jour de retard et j'en suis désolée. **

**Je remercie toutes celles qui me laissent toujours des reviews encourageantes. Celles qui me suivent et qui malgré mes difficultés personnelles qui font que je suis beaucoup moins présente et moins accessible également sur le site ces derniers temps, restent toujours fidèles aux rendez-vous. **

**Je remercie encore mes deux correctrices: Lucky et Morrijyg pour leur travail. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Grâce royale**

Nous étions en train de revenir de notre petite escapade salvatrice qui nous avait permis à Démétri et moi de nous parler. D'arranger notre situation et de mettre en place nos accords pour les temps à venir. Cela m'avait également permis de pouvoir me remettre en question sur d'autres sujets, comme mes relations avec mes gardes qui étaient également mes amis. Ma sœur que j'avais pu retrouver après de long mois de traversées du désert. Mais surtout revoir mes positions concernant mon avenir en tant que souveraine. Bien évidemment, je garderai mes objectifs tel que la récupération totale de notre territoire et le sud des États-Unis principalement, puisque de nouveau il n'y avait que cette partie du globe qui échappait encore à notre contrôle. Vu que c'est cette Maria qui en avait la jouissance et qu'apparemment elle ne le rendrait pas sans combattre. Ce n'était pas un problème pour moi, car maintenant j'avais un but enfin j'avais une autre alternative à ce combat bien évidemment. Je devais en ressortir vivante pour continuer ma vie avec Démétri. Mais aussi pour maintenir et aboutir à mon second objectif qui était celui de Caïus également, un sujet qui me tenait toujours à cœur.

L'éradication des loups, il en avait fait une priorité dans son système de régence et il était mort sous les dents de ces créatures. J'essaierai de ne pas reproduire la même erreur, j'essaierai de ne pas en faire une obsession. Et pour cela, je comptais sur Démétri car j'avais un grief à vie contre ces dégénérescences de la nature.

**-Maîtresse ?**

**-Oui Démétri. **Répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

**-Nous sommes arrivés. M**e signala-t-il alors que tout le monde était sorti de la voiture et attendait les visages soucieux que je sorte à mon tour.

**-Désolée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. **Leur signalai-je alors que je que je quittai l'habitacle de la voiture.

Il est vrai que je n'avais même pas vu que Félix s'était garé dans le parking du château. J'étais vraiment très loin dans mes pensées.

**-Alec, Rose et Félix vous pouvez disposer. Je vous rappellerai si j'ai besoin de vous. Démétri nous allons dans notre tour je dois me changer avant d'aller voir Aro et Marcus.**

**-Bien maîtresse.** Répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

**-Rose ?** Appelai-je alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le château avec Alec.

**-Oui.**

**-Tu pourras m'envoyer Jane dans mes appartements. Je dois m'entretenir avec elle.**

**-Je l'informe de suite.** Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire compréhensif.

Je rejoignis mes appartements Démétri s'arrêta sur son palier. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa avant de me laisser repartir, car Jane arrivait et que je voulais prendre une douche avant. Il en profita pour faire également la même chose. Tout compte fait qu'il ait ses appartements deux étages plus bas que moi allait nous faciliter dans notre relation. Car une fois à l'abri entre les murs de notre tour, personne ne viendrait nous déranger. Et surtout il n'y aurait pas de sortie furtive de la part de l'un ou de l'autre qui pourrait être découverte pour x ou y raisons et surtout par je ne sais qui.

J'ai pu prendre ma douche avant que Jane n'arrive. Apparemment personne ne l'avait mise dans la confidence, car elle était assez angoissée lorsqu'elle pénétra dans mes appartements. Je la fis passer dans l'ancien bureau de Caïus qui était désormais le mien. Et je lui avais présenté mes excuses plus ou moins de la même manière que je l'avais fait avec le reste de la garde. Elle avait paru surprise au début, puis avait eu une réaction plus ou moins similaire à celle de Rosalie. Les démonstrations d'affections en moins. Nous parlions de Jane là et bien qu'elle puisse être douce et attentionnée avec les personnes proches, et elles étaient peu nombreuses, je pense qu'il me faudrait un peu plus de temps pour gagner son pardon et justement pouvoir revenir dans ce cercle très fermé. Elle était entière et surtout je pense que je l'avais déçue car Jane était exigeante en amitié. Mais je concevais son point de vue et comme je le lui avais dit, elle verrait que ce n'était pas qu'une façade que j'avais bien l'intention de reléguer celle que j'étais devenue au loin. Surtout que je n'avais plus l'intention de faire du mal à Démétri, car là était son problème. Si elle avait été mon amie, elle était également et avant tout celle de Démétri. Le fait que je lui ai fait du mal ces dernières années, mais principalement ces derniers jours, était pour elle quelque chose de difficile à accepter. Elle repartie toutefois de mes appartements avec une attitude moins fermée, moins professionnelle qu'à son habitude et cela me soulagea car de cette attitude je savais que rien n'était totalement perdu.

Je descendis retrouver Démétri qui devait m'accompagner pour rejoindre Aro et Marcus.

**-Viens par ici.** Me dit-il en me prenant par la taille.

**-On n'a pas le temps Démétri. Il faut que je reprenne ma place maintenant.**

**-Je sais mais je veux seulement un petit baiser car après je serai à tes côtés mais sans pouvoir te toucher. Sais-tu quel supplice cela va être pour moi ?**

**-Démétri je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord !** Soufflais-je dépitée que nos arrangements ne tiennent pas plus de quelques heures.

**-Nous sommes d'accord. Mais tu ne peux pas démentir que le temps va paraître très long aujourd'hui.**

**-Je te l'accorde.** Répliquai-je avec un sourire entendu.

Il m'embrassa passionnément, mais avant de me laisser envahir par le désir, je l'arrêtais. J'avais des obligations à assumer et malheureusement si la perspective d'un câlin crapuleux avec Démétri était bien plus tentant, je ne pouvais me dérober à mes devoirs.

**-Où sont-ils ?** Demandais-je à mon compagnon.

Je réalisais que cette désignation me paraissait plus naturelle avec Démétri qu'elle l'avait été avec Caïus au début. Et pour cause. Mais cela n'en était pas pour autant moins étrange comme sensation. Comme si je passais de l'un à l'autre sans aucune considération pour les deux. Je décidais de ranger cette impression loin dans mon esprit pour y revenir à tête reposée et avec plus de recul. Car pour le moment, tout était encore frais.

**-Dans la salle d'audience.** Me répondit-il.

**-Très bien allons-y.**

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la salle, un vampire était en train de relater ses doléances. Je n'y prêtais pas grand intérêt car le sourire satisfait et soulagé d'Aro et le regard remplit d'approbation et de satisfaction de Marcus accaparèrent toute mon attention. Je vins prendre place sur mon trône et Démétri derrière moi à la place que j'occupais lorsque j'étais garde.

Le vampire répéta le motif de sa visite après m'avoir saluée. En fait, il venait car il rencontrait quelques difficultés avec un clan de de trois vampires nomades en Finlande qui faisait dans le racket apparemment. C'était bien la première fois que j'entendais cela. Apparemment, ce groupe s'en prenait après tous ceux qu'ils croisaient qui avait un peu d'argent mais privilégiait les vampires seuls ou en nombre inférieur. D'après ce que j'entendais, ils s'en prenaient aussi bien aux humains qu'aux vampires. Préférant cependant nos congénères car leurs revenus étaient plus conséquent. En plus, en s'en prenant à eux, il y avait moins de disparitions humaines et cela ne risquait pas de mettre le secret en danger. Ce qui faisait qu'ils nous tenaient éloignés de leurs activités. Et avec les événements que nous avions dû traverser ces derniers mois, ils comptaient sur le fait que nous soyons trop débordés pour intervenir. Ils exerçaient d'odieux chantages en menaçant de s'en prendre à l'un du clan et bien évidemment, ils prenaient pour cible les couples afin de se faire obéir et respecter.

Décidément, c'était à se demander pourquoi nous faisions le maximum pour garantir une vie de tranquillité à nos congénères lorsque des histoires pareilles arrivaient à nos oreilles.

**-Julian pourrais-je te toucher je te prie ? J'aimerais voir à quoi ressemble ces personnes.** Demanda Aro.

**-Oui mon roi.** Rétorqua-t-il.

Aro se leva et je vérifiais que mon bouclier était bien en place autour de lui. Avec les attaques répétitives de Stephan, il valait mieux ne rien laisser au hasard surtout avec des contacts. Aro prit la main dudit Julian et resta en lecture silencieuse quelques minutes.

**-Je vois.** Répondit-il brisant le silence. **Afton appelle Jane, Santiago et Rosalie je te prie.**

**-Oui maître.**

**-Que se passe-t-il Aro ?** Demandai-je à mon frère.

**-Il se trouve que les vampires en questions sont ceux qui nous ont échappé en Écosse. Ils sont véritablement dangereux pour nos congénères et nous devons agir au plus vite.**

**-Bien, je suppose que tu vas envoyer une délégation rapidement.**

**-Oui ils doivent revenir voir le clan de Julian demain soir. Nos gardes les accueilleront comme il se doit.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Santiago et Jane arrivèrent suivis de près par Rosalie. Ils se fixèrent à côté du vampire et s'inclinèrent.

**-Levez-vous.** Leur indiqua Aro. Une fois fait, il continua. **Vous allez partir en mission, vous accompagnerez Julian jusque chez lui. Demain soir, son clan recevra la visite d'anciennes connaissances que nous pourchassons depuis quelque temps.**

**-Quelle sanction devrons-nous appliquer maître ?** Demanda Jane.

**-La peine maximale pour le clan en entier. Ils ont eu la chance et la possibilité de pouvoir se reprendre une première fois en échappant à nos gardes, ils n'ont pas su la saisir. Julian vous racontera leurs méthodes dans le jet qui vous conduira en Finlande.**

**-Pourquoi les envoyer eux ? Rosalie est déjà engagée dans la sécurité de Bella, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit avisé d'éloigner Jane du château pour le moment.** Questionna Marcus.

**-Parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas ces gardes-là. Il s'agit du clan O'Brian d'Écosse, ce même groupe qui s'amuse à tuer les compagnons de nos congénères.**

**-Le groupe que le défunt Anthony Mac'Arthur nous avait signalé ?** Demandai-je surprise.

**-Oui ceux-là même. Nous avions envoyé Afton, Bastien et Corin durant le temps où tu étais indisponible. Mais ils n'ont trouvé aucune piste. Et je préfère envoyer des gardes qu'ils ne connaissent pas ou qu'ils n'auraient pas croisé les odeurs sur leur terre natale, pour être sûr que cette fois-ci, qu'ils ne nous échappent pas. Je ne peux pas envoyer Démétri à cause du nouveau protocole de sécurité qui t'entoure, donc je préfère miser sur la sécurité.**

**-Oui ils ont eu un délai plus que respectable pour se reprendre je suis d'accord avec ton raisonnement.** Acquiesçais-je.

**-Effectivement, je pense aussi qu'il faut les arrêter au plus vite.** Accrédita Marcus à son tour.

**-Rosalie, Santiago et Jane. Vous partez immédiatement il ne faut en aucun cas qu'ils s'échappent une nouvelle fois.**

**-Ils tuent les compagnons ?** Demanda Julian.

**-Seulement un des deux laissant l'autre se morfondre dans la douleur d'une telle perte.** Lui expliquai-je.

**-Mon créateur a une compagne !** Paniqua-t-il.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, tu as agi comme il le fallait. Nous allons mettre un terme à leur persécution.** Le rassurai-je. Il me regarda avec scepticisme. Mais me gratifia tout de même d'un :

**-Merci ma reine.**

Je suppose que mes précédentes actions menées sous le coup de la colère avaient déjà fait le tour de notre communauté. Et que je devais jouir d'une réputation plus ou moins identique à celle de mon ancien conjoint. Mais après tout, c'était le rôle que je m'étais donné donc je ne devrais pas être surprise que nos sujets réagissent de la sorte avec moi. Nos gardes quittèrent la salle pour aller se préparer après nous avoir salué.

**-Julian tu attendras la garde dans la salle d'accueil près de Gianna. Ils passeront te chercher avant de partir.**

**-Je vous remercie, mes rois et reine, pour votre rapidité d'intervention.**

**-Nous te remercions de nous avoir tenus informés de ce qu'il se passait par chez toi. Pour le reste, cela est notre devoir.** Lui répondit Aro. Julian partit attendre que nos gardes passent le chercher afin d'aller régler ce problème chez lui.

**-Avant d'accueillir le prochain et dernier visiteur peux-tu nous informer de ta situation.** Me demanda Aro.

Je lui tendis la main alors qu'il se réinstallait sur son trône. Lorsqu'il la prit, je retirais mon bouclier. Il fit défiler les derniers évènements à partir de notre discussion dans ses appartements. Il suivit toutes les pensées qui m'ont amenées à prendre ma décision finale puis les conversations qui en ont découlé. Il arriva sur le moment le plus intime de notre nouvelle relation, lorsque je remis mon bouclier en place.

**-Désolée, mais ça, c'est privé.**

**-Je comprends.** Me dit-il un sourire entendu.** Bien je constate que tu es enfin revenue comme se plaît à dire Rosalie, j'en suis heureux. De plus, tu as suivi le bon raisonnement et surtout pris la bonne décision. Je pense effectivement que ton point de vue est celui qu'il faut adopter pour le moment.**

**-Tout est arrangé ?** Demanda Marcus.

**-Tout est comme ce doit être.** Reprit Aro.

Pour ne rien dévoiler d'autre devant nos gardes. Bien qu'il s'agissait d'Afton, de Corin et de Renata. Pour le moment nous avions convenu Démétri et moi, que seuls nos proches seraient au courant. Soit Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, les jumeaux, ma sœur et Félix ce qui faisait beaucoup en fait mais nous leur faisions confiance. Pas que nous ne fassions pas confiance aux autres mais personnellement j'avais moins d'affinité avec les autres gardes. Peut-être était-ce parce que ceux-ci avaient d'abord été mes amis avant de devenir mes gardes. Le fait est que j'aimais que les choses en soient ainsi.

**-Bien et en ce qui concerne tes projets de nous réapproprier notre territoire du sud ?** Demanda Marcus avec un intérêt particulier.

**-Je reste sur mes positions concernant ce fait.** Répliquai-je.

**-Isabella soit raisonnable ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour partir à l'assaut de ce bout de terre. Laissons-lui la jouissance encore quelque temps. Au moins le temps de regarnir notre garde.** Tenta de me convaincre Aro.

**-J'ai bien une solution pour ça aussi.** Lui expliquai-je.

**-Oui j'en ai pris connaissance et je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Mais ne nous perdons pas dans notre discussion. Nous parlions de ton obsession de reconquérir le sud des États-Unis.**

**-Aro, ce n'est pas parce que ma vie reprend un sens à mes yeux que j'en oublie mes responsabilités. Et comme vous me l'avez vous-même confirmé, je dois asseoir ma position de souveraine aux yeux des plus réticents. Et le problème Maria est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut pour ce faire.**

**-J'en conviens, mais pas maintenant Isabella.**

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Si je démontre aux yeux de tous que je suis digne de les gouverner. Je ferai d'une pierre deux coups, car avec cet exploit je démontrerai également à Stephan et son clan que je ne suis pas femme à me laisser faire et ce quelque soit les plans qu'il fomente dans son esprit il ne pourra faire autrement que d'abandonner. Ce qui nous laissera encore plus de temps pour nous préparer à le contrer.**

-**Encore une fois bien que je sois partagé entre vos deux avis, je dois reconnaître que son argumentation est fondée.** M'approuva Marcus. **Cependant, je rejoins l'avis d'Aro en ce qui concerne le moment. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre maintenant de mener une telle action. Nous n'avons pas assez de garde pour ce faire. Car nous devons prévoir une délégation importante pour États-Unis avec toi mais nous devons aussi assurer la protection du château.**

**-J'ai également pensé à cela. Afton peux-tu aller me chercher le clan Cullen et celui de Denali je te prie, ainsi que Tanya. Nous les attendrons ici.**

**-Oui maîtresse.** Me répondit-il.

Il partit exécuter ce que je venais de lui ordonner. Au bout de quelques instants, je sentis Démétri bouger derrière moi.

**-Oui Démétri ?**

**-Puis-je me rapprocher ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-Si tu le souhaites. Mais aucun des Cullen ni même leurs homologues végétariens ne viendront s'en prendre à moi et encore moins ici.** Lui déclarai-je.

Bien que je savais pertinemment que ses craintes n'étaient pas pour ma sécurité, mais plutôt pour la menace que la présence d'Edward signifiait pour Démétri. Il lui faudra du temps pour accepter le fait que plus aucun autre homme que lui ne pourra ravir mon cœur. Que cet organe mort qui pourtant ne cessait de me rappeler à l'ordre, lui appartenait. Il se plaça à mes côtés lorsque je sentis et entendis arriver les Cullen. Et je pouvais même affirmer dans quel ordre ils allaient pénétrer dans la salle tellement le taux d'angoisse de Démétri était à son maximum. Ils entrèrent tous et le clan de Denali également. Je sentais une tension énorme dans ce dernier groupe et aux regards que je percevais, je savais que j'en étais la cause. Démétri grogna :

**-Je te conseille de baisser le regard Kate. C'est ta reine quoi que tu en dises et quoi que tu en penses. Pour moins que ça elle en a tué de beaucoup plus coriace que toi. Mais sache que si tu ne t'exécutes pas sur le champ, je me ferai une joie de lui épargner cette corvée.** L'avertit Démétri en colère.

J'avais dû mal interpréter son angoisse. Apparemment ce n'était pas à cause de la présence d'Edward mais ce qu'il avait pu entendre de la bouche de cette Kate. Ladite Kate baissa la tête.

**-Excusez ma sœur, elle est encore très perturbée par le manque de Tanya chez nous et de son travail ici en Italie.** Plaida une brune que je savais être Irina.

**-Je peux comprendre votre position.** Commenta Aro**. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la sanction de Tanya aurait pu être pire. Pas forcément pour elle mais pour vous. Je crois que tu n'as pas saisi la bonté d'Isabella dans cette sanction. Car il est vrai qu'elle fait un travail que vous particulièrement pouvez qualifier de pénible. Mais elle est encore en vie.**

**-C'est inhumain ce que vous lui infligez !** S'écria Kate.

**-Parce que me torturer alors que je n'étais qu'humaine sans me laisser la chance de pouvoir me défendre, me sauver et tout ça sans me prendre la vie, tu appelles ça comment toi ? Était-ce plus humain de me martyriser à m'en faire perdre la mémoire ? Pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Un homme qui n'est même pas son compagnon pas plus qu'il n'était le mien. J'avais une vie, j'allais avoir un avenir et une famille loin des vôtres et surtout loin d'Edward Cullen. Mais non, elle a pris plaisir à me torturer, à me faire souffrir et pour rien, même pas pour se nourrir juste par pure vilénie. Crois-tu toujours que ma sanction est inadaptée ? Peut-être préfèrerais-tu que je lui inflige le châtiment qu'elle aurait dû recevoir pour un tel acte ?**

**-Non !** S'écria la brune typée du groupe. **Votre sentence n'est pas à la hauteur du préjudice subi et nous reconnaissons que Kate est de mauvaise foi. Mais s'il vous plaît ne faites rien de plus, je vous en conjure.** Me supplia Carmen.

**-Je n'en ferai rien. De plus, si je vous ai fait appeler c'est que justement j'aurais à tracter avec vous. Vos services contre ma grâce concernant Tanya justement.**

**-Oh !** S'exclama Carmen surprise.

**-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'à la mort de Caïus je me suis retirée quelques temps. Durant ce temps, l'anarchie a envahi notre monde. Mes frères ont envoyé plusieurs de nos gardes pour essayer de rétablir l'ordre et vous avez pu constater que nous avons perdu une bonne partie de nos forces dans ces combats. Je souhaiterais pouvoir regarnir nos rangs et pour ce faire, nous avons besoin de vos talents Eleazar. Votre don nous permettrait de pouvoir rétablir nos forces dans un temps plus ou moins acceptable.**

**-Il ne travaille plus pour votre famille !** S'indigna Irina. **C'est une honte de proposer un tel marché.**

**-En quoi cela est-il honteux ? Je commence sincèrement à croire que vos liens sororales ne sont** **qu'une légende. Cela fait deux fois que vous vous indignez contre une décision que je prends qui vous est favorable qui plus est.**

**-Et quels seraient les conditions ?** Nous coupa Eleazar.

**-C'est simple vous nous recrutez des vampires ou futures vampires avec des spécificités particulières comme vous le faisiez avant pour mes frères. En contre partie, une fois que notre garnison sera digne de ce qu'elle était auparavant, vous pourrez rentrer avec Tanya.**

**-Rien de plus ?** Demanda-t-il sceptique.

**-Rien de plus vous concernant, je vous le promets.**

**-Puis-je prendre le temps d'en discuter avec ma compagne et les membres de mon clan, Tanya incluse ?**

**-Mais je vous en prie, prenez le temps qu'il vous sera nécessaire.**

**-Je vous remercie.**

**-Vous pouvez partir avec les vôtres. La suite de la conversation concerne le clan Cullen. Je suppose qu'ils vous en parleront, mais je tiens à m'exprimer en privé avec eux.**

**-Comme il vous plaira. Aro, Marcus, Isabella je vous souhaite une bonne journée.** Nous salua Eleazar.

**-Je suppose que je te verrai rapidement mon ami, car je ne doute pas que tu prendras la meilleure décision pour les tiens.** Renchéri Aro.

Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus dans cette dernière phrase. Je me faisais la note mentale de le lui demander plus tard. Ils partirent tous.

**-Bien Bella que nous vaut cette petite entrevue. Je te sens légèrement plus angoissée mais aussi plus sereine. Te serais-tu enfin retrouvée ?** Me demanda Jasper.

**-Ton pouvoir est très impressionnant mais également très perturbant voire même embarrassant.** Répliquai-je. **Effectivement je me suis « enfin » retrouvée, car j'ai un entourage particulièrement bienveillant. J'en profite pour te remercier pour ton intervention dans la salle d'entraînement. Cette pauvre fille te doit la vie.**

**-Elle doit la vie à Rosalie et à Démétri. Moi je ne me suis occupé que de toi.**

**-C'est un fait et la raison de votre présence a justement un rapport avec ta sollicitude à mon égard. J'aurais besoin de tes services, les tiens en particulier bien que j'apprécierais également l'aide de ta famille.**

**-Ton projet de reconquérir le sud, je présume ?** Annonça-t-il pas surpris le moins du monde.

**-Tout à fait. Je dois faire mes preuves et comme tu le sais maintenant par le marché que je viens de proposer à Eleazar. Nous n'avons pas assez de gardes pour aller chercher ce lopin de terre aux États-Unis et protéger le château dans le même temps.**

**-Protéger le château ? Mais pourquoi vu que tu as rétabli la paix partout ailleurs ?** Demanda Emmett.

**-La situation est plus délicate qu'il n'y paraît.** Reprit Aro. **Il s'avère qu'Isabella a essuyé déjà deux tentatives d'enlèvements. La première est celle qui a coûtée la vie de notre frère lors de cette confrontation contre les loups-garous. Et la seconde c'était quelques jours avant le sacre d'Isabella. Un groupe d'une dizaine de vampires est venu pour l'attaquer sur son lieu de chasse ici à Volterra.**

**-D'où la raison de cette sécurité exacerbée et le fait que Démétri se trouve en permanence avec Alec auprès de Bella.** Conclut Edward.

**-C'est cela. Tu connais un peu notre protocole et évidemment cela ne t'aura pas échappé. Stephan puisque nous savons que cette deuxième tentative d'enlèvement a été organisée par lui, va retenter une action rapidement. Et nous pensons qu'il en a après la nouvelle reine. Nous ignorons cependant pourquoi il veut Isabella, et pourquoi même les loups s'intéressent à elle. Mais il semblerait qu'elle soit la cible de nos ennemis, et tous nos ennemis apparemment.**

**-Les loups-garous ne sont-ils pas censés être impulsifs, sans la moindre réflexion lorsqu'ils ont muté ?** Demanda Carlisle.

**-C'est ce que nous pensions également, mais ils s'avèrent qu'ils ont montré une capacité à agir en groupe en muselant leurs instincts. Une cohésion surprenante et impressionnante de la part de ces êtres que nous pensions sans réflexion. C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon que Caïus a perdu la vie. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la douzaine de mutants qui les ont attaqués avec Isabella. Et il ne fait aucun doute que c'est elle qu'ils voulaient et en vie puisqu'ils ne lui ont pratiquement fait aucun mal.**

**-C'est incroyable !** S'exclama Jasper.

**-Et je peux t'assurer que si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux, je ne l'aurais pas cru non plus.** Affirma Aro. **Mais j'ai tout vu et même beaucoup trop.** Dit-il en maîtrisant sa voix.

Je savais qu'il pensait à la même scène que moi. Nous échangeâmes un regard entendu.

**-N'est-ce pas un peu tôt alors pour partir à la conquête du sud ?** Tenta Edward.

**-C'est ce que je pense, mais Isabella a des arguments plutôt convaincants.** Rétorqua Aro.

**-Je pense qu'en allant provoquer Maria sur ce qu'elle considère comme étant **_**ses**_** terres. Et ce que tous vampires considèrent comme tel également. Je serai à même de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Car je récupèrerais les terres du sud prouvant aux réfractaires que je suis capable de gouverner aussi bien qu'un homme, en faisant ce que même Caïus n'avait pas osé faire. Et du même coup, je refroidirais les ardeurs de Stephan qui verrait également que je ne me laisserais pas faire et que je n'étais pas une faible femme non plus. Quant aux loups, j'espère qu'ils seront assez intelligents pour s'informer de ce que nous faisons et ils comprendront également que je ne serai pas une cible facile. Bien que pour eux, il soit facile de les éviter pour le moment, je n'ai qu'à éviter la pleine lune.**

**-Il n'en reste pas moins que Stephan soit votre souci majeur.** M'interrompit Jasper.

**-Effectivement. Mais je compte sur cette future action pour lui montrer que nous ne nous laisserons pas faire et cela le fera réfléchir un moment. Au moins le temps qu'il se concentre sur un autre plan. Ce qui fait qu'avec l'aide d'Eleazar, nous aurions le temps de nous préparer à un affrontement qui j'en suis certaine finira pas arriver. Car je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser venir à moi mais bien de le pourchasser également par la suite. Nous leur avons laissé la belle vie jusqu'à présent, les laissant diriger et agir sur les évènements. Nous allons reprendre la main. Nous sommes la famille royale et c'est nous qui gouvernons, c'est nous qui dictons les règles. Nous ne subirons plus les aléas d'un vulgaire mégalo en mal de pouvoir et de reconnaissance ou de vengeance puisque le but de son obsession reste encore trouble.**

**-Wouah ! Si je m'attendais à ça de la part de la crevette.** S'esclaffa Emmett. Démétri grogna en même temps que Renata.

**-Emmett! **Le rabroua sa compagne**. On ne parle pas comme ça à la reine.**

**-Et alors je l'ai connu humaine, ça me passe bien au-dessus qu'elle soit reine ou pas.**

**-Emmett il y a des règles à respecter et celle-ci en est une importante !** Intervint à son tour Esmé.

**-Je crois que ce que veut dire Emmett dans son langage c'est qu'il est impressionné par le tempérament et la fougue de notre reine.** S'interposa Jasper.

**-J'avais bien compris.** S'amusa Aro. **Mais comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Esmé. Il y a des règles jeune Cullen et le manque de respect envers ta reine peut être fortement sanctionné. De plus, je ne pense plus devoir avancer la loyauté et le dévouement de Démétri pour ce faire.**

**-Effectivement ce n'est plus à démontrer.** S'amusa Jasper.

Ce qui je dois dire m'amusa également, mais je retins mon sourire bien que l'empathe ne devait pas être passé à côté de ce sentiment au vu de son sourire qui s'élargissait.

**-Et qu'attends-tu de mon mari ?** Trancha Alice.

Je trouvais curieux qu'elle le présente comme son mari et non comme son compagnon. Car pour nous vampire, le lien de compagnonnage primait sur celui du mariage.

**-Je veux te demander ton aide Major. J'ai besoin d'un soutien, d'un instructeur mais aussi d'un tacticien. Tu connais les guerres, les batailles, les combats, et plus que tout, tu connais ces terres et Maria.**

**-Ce n'est pas rien ce que tu me demandes Bella. J'ai beau avoir une certaine renommée, si Maria me tombe dessus avec son armée je risque ma vie pour avoir déserté et l'avoir abandonnée.**

**-Je le sais Major. Mais je pense qu'en nous alliant, nous avons de bonne chance de pouvoir remporter ce combat. Et après tu n'auras plus besoin d'éviter le sud, tu n'auras plus à avoir peur pour ta... femme et ta famille. Nous serons débarrassés à tout jamais de Maria et de la menace qu'elle représente pour chacun de nous.**

**-Tu dis ça parce que tu as besoin de lui pour te faire valoir sur ton trône. Mais au fond, tu te moques bien de ce qu'il peut lui arriver ou qu'il perde la vie, tant que toi tu récupères ces foutue terres !** S'exclama Alice avec colère.

**-Détrompe-toi Alice.** Répliquai-je relativement calme. **Le Major est celui que j'admire et que je respecte le plus dans votre famille. Pas que je ne vous respecte pas vous autres, mais il est celui pour lequel j'ai le plus de sympathie. Cela ne s'explique pas c'est comme ça, je n'ai aucune raison, ni justification particulière pour expliquer cela. Et ce n'est pas par besoin non plus car de toute façon il saurait reconnaître si c'était le cas ou pas.**

**-Et dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais adressé la parole lorsqu'elle était humaine.** Renchérit Emmett.

Je fus surprise car justement avec cette sensation de complicité que j'avais l'impression d'avoir avec le Major, j'avais toujours pensé que j'avais été plus proche de lui ne serait-ce qu'émotionnellement que des autres. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu en parler avec Rosalie, mais elle était si peinée à chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet que j'avais fini par sélectionner mes questions les basant principalement sur Edward. Vu qu'au départ nous pensions tous, enfin moi plus longtemps que les autres apparemment, qu'il était mon compagnon.

**-Tu vois quand je te le disais Edward tu vas finir par l'admettre qu'elle n'est pas l'une des nôtres.** Déclara Alice à son frère.

**-Effectivement, je ne suis pas l'une des vôtres puisque je suis une Volturi. Et il serait grand temps que tu entres ça dans ton crâne Edward. Par contre, je ne comprends pas ton animosité me concernant Alice. Car hormis le petit souci que nous avons eu avec ma sœur et qui a été réglé sur le moment. Je ne pense pas avoir été désagréable, en tout cas je ne pense pas avoir fait quoique ce soit contre toi pour mérité cette attitude que tu as à mon égard.**

**-Je t'ai considéré comme une sœur, nous étions amies et les meilleures. Et aujourd'hui, je vaux moins que mon mari à tes yeux. J'aime Jasper, mais tu ne lui as jamais accordé ton attention lorsque tu étais humaine. En fait, pour résumer, tu es tout le contraire de ce que tu as été. Tu n'entretenais aucun rapport, pas même quelques mots avec Rosalie et Jasper et aujourd'hui elle est ta sœur et il est... je ne sais même pas comment qualifier ça !** S'énerva-t-elle.

**-Un ami Alice, la désignation que tu cherches est « ami ».** Lui indiqua Jasper avec sarcasme.

Je le regardais avec scepticisme et curiosité. Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre eux. Et cela se sentait même pour moi qui n'était pas empathe.

**-Bien je ne veux pas polémiquer sur des sujets sans grands intérêts parce que pour le coup celui-là est bien sans intérêt pour moi. Donc Alice je suis désolée de ne pas me souvenir de ce que tu étais pour moi dans mon autre vie. Mais si tu as des remarques à faire ou des griefs à déposer, fais-le auprès de celle qui est responsable de tout ça. Ta cousine celle-là même que tu défendais il y a peu de temps. Pour ce qui concerne ma sœur, je te prierais dorénavant de garder tes attentions pour toi, car je ne supporte toujours pas que l'on s'en prenne à elle sans raison et surtout sans qu'elle puisse se défendre. En ce qui concerne Jasper, je suis assez surprise, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu plus de relation que ça avec lui car je trouve qu'il est celui avec lequel j'ai le plus d'affinité et cela s'est fait tout naturellement. Donc pour ça, je n'ai pas d'autres réponses à te fournir. Maintenant si nous avons fait le tour de ce qui te tracasse, j'aimerais que l'on puisse revenir à la raison première de votre présence ici. Jasper ceci dit au passage je te remercie, car j'apprécie beaucoup ta prise de position et j'accepte avec joie ton amitié, bien que tu l'avais déjà avant de le déclarer officiellement et tu le savais également.** Il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

**-J'ai quelques questions Bella !** Reprit Jasper.

**-Je t'en prie, pose-les.**

**-Comment comptes-tu faire pour aller attaquer l'armée de Maria. Car je suppose qu'avec les attaques que tu as menées à travers le monde pour récupérer votre pouvoir. Elle aura certainement convenu d'une trêve avec Nettie et Lucy pour s'associer et te faire face au cas où.**

-**Oui Aro avait émis l'hypothèse qu'elles pourraient effectivement adopter cette stratégie.**

**-Si l'ambition d'Isabella s'avère être réalisable. Je pense appeler certains de nos congénères qui nous doivent des services, en appeler d'autres auxquels nous serons redevable par la suite afin de renforcer votre unité. Enfin si tu acceptes bien entendu.**

**-Mais pourquoi avoir besoin de notre aide alors qu'avec Alec à lui seul vous pourrez dominer l'armée de Maria ?** Demanda Alice.

**-Parce que comme nous l'avons expliqué en début de conversation. Il s'avère que Stephan observe de loin tout ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. Et s'il voit Alec quitter le château accompagné d'une bonne escouade de gardes. Il en profitera pour lancer une offensive alors que le plus gros de nos forces seront en Amérique.** Expliqua Marcus.

**-Et s'il vient à prendre notre château, il prend le symbole même de notre pouvoir.** Renchérit Aro.

**-De plus, une fois dans notre forteresse, il pourra se rallier aux réfractaires qui attribueront cette perte de pouvoir à une mauvaise régence de notre part à tous les trois. Dans le sens où nous avons encensé Bella et que nous l'avons intronisée malgré le scepticisme persistant de certains. **Continua Marcus.

**-C'est pour cela qu'Alec est fondamentalement lié au château. Car il peut pratiquement tout seul assurer la défense et la sécurité de notre place forte. **Conclus**-**je**.**

**-Oui c'est sûr qu'expliqué de cette façon c'est plus compréhensible.** Déclara Alice.

**-Dans tous les cas, quoi que nous fassions nous risquons beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas qu'une question de pouvoir. Il s'agit d'un droit de vivre dans un monde régit par des lois. Des lois simples mais fondamentales qui nous préservent une certaine qualité de vie. Vous qui êtes végétariens comme moi. Vous ne pouvez pas concevoir la vision de Stephan de créer des élevages et des abattoirs pour les humains, comme il en existe tant pour les animaux. Nous ne pouvons le laisser les parquer pour les utiliser à la reproduction et à l'alimentation comme il souhaite instaurer ça. En plus, avec la technologie actuelle des humains, il pourrait y avoir des conséquences assez désastreuses pour tout le monde.** Argumentai-je.

**-Non effectivement nous ne pouvons pas tolérer cela c'est un fait.** Acquiesça Carlisle.

**-Nous disposons de combien de temps pour former les futurs volontaires ?** Demanda Jasper.

**-Cela dépendra entièrement de la décision d'Eleazar en fait. Car je ne prendrais pas le risque de partir si je ne suis pas sûre que tous les miens et le château soient en sécurité. Bien que je sois certaine de l'aboutissement de cette confrontation, je garde à l'esprit qu'elle sera l'une des plus difficile et des plus dangereuse que j'ai menée jusqu'à présent. Je dois prendre en compte que je risque de perdre la vie dans cette mission et je ne veux pas que la situation que nous avons rencontré lors de la disparition de Caïus ressurgisse. Si cela devait arriver tout de même, mes frères doivent pouvoir disposer de moyens adéquats et nécessaire pour agir sans perdre le pouvoir.**

Je sentis Démétri se tendre à mes côtés lorsque j'avançais cette hypothèse, en plus d'avoir entendu ses dents grincer à la limite de se fendre.

Je reçus une vague de confiance et de calme je suppose que Jasper devait agir sur Démétri et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

**-Maîtresse le clan Denali revient.** M'avertit mon compagnon.

**-Merci Démétri.**

**-Je vois que tu as pensé à toutes les éventualités.** Avança Aro.

**-Mais sache que nous ne souhaitons pas te perdre. Si l'affrontement devait être plus difficile et plus dangereux que ce que l'on espère. Nous souhaitons que tu abandonnes. Ces terres ne valent pas ta vie, Bella.** M'informa Marcus.

**-Je le sais bien, mais je ne pourrais pas, vous le savez. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout et je dois les récupérer et ne vous en faites pas j'ai bien l'intention de revenir entière et avec ce territoire également.**

Les portes s'ouvrirent au moment où je finissais sur des paroles plus rassurantes, enfin j'espérais qu'elles le soient pour tout le monde. Le Clan Denali apparut dans son intégralité.

**-Souverains nous avons pris notre décision.** Nous informa Eleazar en se plaçant en face de nous à côté de leurs homologues.

**-Eleazar, tu as été rapide comme toujours. Je t'en prie nous écoutons avec attention votre décision.**

**-Je consens à vous aider, à recruter vos futurs gardes, comme cela avait été mon travail dans le passé. Et ce jusqu'à ce que votre garnison soit renflouée en contre partie de la grâce royale concernant Tanya.**

**-Je n'ai qu'une parole Eleazar. Mais en attendant Tanya restera ici et effectuera ses tâches habituelles.**

**-J'ai une offre à vous soumettre à ce propos. **S'exprima Kate.

**-Je t'en prie. **Rétorquai-je curieuse.

**-Je souhaiterais vous proposer nos services à Irina et moi en contre partie de l'annulation de ses devoir envers Félix.**

**-Tiens donc! Pourtant je pensais qu'il était assez respectueux et qu'il n'abusait pas particulièrement de cet avantage.**

**-Hormis le fait de me faire traverser des pays entiers pour me faire chercher ses mets préférés. **S'indigna Tanya avec dégout.** Le problème est que pour ce faire je dois aller sur mes terres natales et il ne veut que des femmes qui ressemble à ma créatrice et cela m'est très douloureux.** Expliqua Tanya.

Moi qui avait cru que Félix était plutôt gentil je devais avouer que je m'étais trompée. Je devais même avouer que j'étais surprise et limite amusée qu'il soit aussi vicieux car je n'avais pas soupçonné cela.

**-De plus il a fait d'elle son cobaye, pour toutes ses nouvelles expériences de farces et autres tours puérils.** Renchéri Irina.

**-Soit ! Cela nous fera quatre bras supplémentaires.** Tranchai-je. **Donc à partir de maintenant Tanya tu es dispensée de tes services auprès de Félix. Démétri tu pourras en informer le concerné.**

**-Oui maîtresse.** Rétorqua-t-il.

**-Votre rôle sera de nous accompagner pour la confrontation avec Maria que nous allons organiser.** Elles hoquetèrent de surprise. **Jasper tu ne m'as pas confirmé. Acceptes-tu de m'aider ?**

**-Jasper, s'il te plaît.** Le supplia Alice. Il la regarda, son regard était étrangement fermé cependant. Il releva la tête alors qu'elle baissa la sienne.

**-Oui Bella tu auras mon aide.** M'informa-t-il.

**-Je t'en remercie.** Le gratifiai-je soulagée.

**-Je me porte volontaire également.** Se proposa Edward. Je hochais la tête avec gratitude pour le remercier.

**-Moi également.** Fanfaronna Emmett. **Je ne dis jamais non pour une bonne bagarre.**

**-Je viendrais également.** S'avança sa compagne. Mais je savais que c'était pour ne pas laisser son compagnon partir seul.

**-Vous pouvez compter sur nous également.** Se fit entendre Esmé avec un hochement de tête de son compagnon pour confirmer. Je portais mon regard sur la dernière qui ne s'était pas manifestée. Ce que nous fîmes tous hormis Jasper.

**-J'accompagnerais ma famille.** Dit-elle simplement d'une voix fluette.

**-Je vous remercie tous.** Leur déclarai-je.

**-Je vais quant à moi vous réunir d'autres volontaires. En attendant l'ancienne tour des gardes vous est attribuée, vous pourrez y prendre vos quartiers pour le temps que vous resterez avec nous.** Leur proposa Aro. **Ce qui sera mieux adapté à votre nouvelle situation.**

**-Merci pour ton offre Aro nous acceptons avec joie.**

**-Jane, lorsqu'elle rentrera de mission se penchera sur les plannings d'entraînement. Vu le nombre que vous allez être, nous vous répartirons en trois groupes qui seront respectivement sous les directives du Major, de Santiago et de Rosalie qui sont nos maîtres d'armes. Chacun de vous recevra un entraînement poussé et par nos trois experts pour vous donner toutes les chances de pouvoir ressortir vivant de cette future bataille. Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous et vous souhaite une bonne installation en attendant de pouvoir débuter.** Conclus-je.

**-Edward tu connais le château peux-tu je te prie conduire ta famille dans votre tour ?** Lui demanda Aro.

**-Oui, sans problème,** Répondit-il.

Il arrêta son regard sur moi, il me fit un signe de tête puis il tourna les talons pour partir suivi de sa famille au grand complet.

Je me retrouvais seule avec mes frères et nos gardes dans un silence bénédictin. Je me sentais bien, car tout allait comme je l'espérais. J'avais le soutien d'un des plus grand guerrier vampire de notre monde et d'un clan avec de grandes capacités et grâce à cela, je ne doutais pas de mener à bien cette mission. La vie reprenait son cours et elle avait l'air de me sourire de nouveau. Et juste cette sensation me mit du baume au cœur, enfin pour une courte durée. Car Aro me ramena sur terre.

**-Allez reprenons, nous avons encore une doléance à écouter.** Je soufflais de dépit sous les sourires amusés et compatissants d'Aro et Marcus.

* * *

**N/RL : c'est moi ou bien... je ne la sens pas du tout la Alice mais alors pas du tout, serait-elle ma taupe? Quel coquinou ce Félix alors il en rate pas une ^^ il est vraiment plus vicelard que je ne le pensais moi aussi.)**

**_N/CM: J'adore Félix ! Trop génial comme idée de la créatrice… Je n'aurais pas fait mieux… _**

**_Ah petit P.S. Je hais Alice et merci de faire en sorte que ça reste d'actualité ! ) J'ai horreur des Alice gentille dans les fics… Au fait, Jasper va se débarrasser d'elle quand ? Et pour qui ? *souffle rêveuse* Moi ? T'es trop gentille… Non, pourquoi non ? *s'en va en boudant*_**

**_Oh Merdouille… C'est vraiment trop court tes chapitres… J'ai hâte de lire la suite…. *saute d'impatience*_**

**_Je les attends (car oui, c'est LES et non « l' ») avec impatience. À plus ! Bizou_**

**N/A: Lucky: ahahah ! tu connais ma façon de travailler maintenant... bien évidemment qu'elle cache des choses mais on saura ça plus tard ;) Pour Félix je suis d'accord il cachait bien son jeu le vilain mddrrrr**

**Morrijyg: Moi aussi je nourris une profonde aversion pour Alice:) J'y peux rien je ne peux tout simplement pas la voir en personne bonne et gentille pour moi cela ne fait pas partie de sa nature :p lol**

**Pour Jasper je me le garde rien que pour moi ;) désolée mais je m'octroie ce droit d'auteur lol...**

**Ils sont pas si court que ça mes chapitres non mais... :s **

**Je passe un message personnel.**

**J'ai appris la disparition d'une auteure du site: Sufferliness. **

**Une de ses amies a laissé un message sur la fiction qu'elle travaillait pour nous informer de ce triste fait.**

**Je ne suivais pas ses fictions par manque de temps principalement mais aussi parce qu'elle travaillait sur le couple originel et vous savez que je ne suis pas une grande fan de ce couple. **

**Mais je pense que dans ce genre de circonstance nous devons nous unir quelque soient nos différences de lectures, intellectuelles ou autres, afin de souhaiter à sa famille, amis (es) et tous ceux qui la connaissaient et qui l'aimaient nos condoléances les plus sincères et notre soutient moral.**

**Sa famille va désactiver son compte en fin de semaine. Donc pour ceux qui veulent aller laisser un message ou lire ce qu'elle avait fait, faîtes le sans perdre de temps.**

**Ceci étant dit je vous dit à la semaine prochaine. **

**Betifi. **


	28. Chapter 28: Le combat des Reines

Salut tout le monde :)

Non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi ET AVEC UN CHAPITRE :)

Mais avant j'ai quelques infos et une petite réponse perso à passer:

J'aimerai résoudre un petit conflit que j'ai avec une lectrice « anonyme » (il en va sans dire) et qui m'a laissée un joli commentaire. Ne pouvant le faire en MP comme je l'aurais fait dans d'autres circonstances, je suis désolée de devoir vous imposer ça. Alors ne perdez pas votre temps inutilement et allez directement lire le chapitre J **(N/B : oh si si lisez je vous assure c'est très drôle et instructif^^)**

Pepette : D j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, que j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire en face à face. Parce que malheureusement pour moi, tu n'as pas eu le courage de tes opinions en te cachant derrière le statut « anonyme », ce qui m'ennuie car je vais devoir me censurer toute seule pour ne pas que cela se retourne contre moi et quel dommage, vraiment.

Tu te permets de monter sur tes grands chevaux et de t'indigner sur le temps que je mets pour écrire ou pour publier. Mais rappelle-moi une chose, enfin non c'est moi qui vais le faire plutôt. Comme tous les auteurs de , **je ne suis pas payée et je n'ai donc pas de contrat me soumettant une clause de publication régulière et obligatoire**.

Maintenant je suis sincèrement désolée de constater que ta vie tourne seulement ou principalement autour des fanfictions que tu lis, mais ce n'est ni mon cas et encore moins mon problème.

J'ai une vie de famille, une vie sociale et des obligations quotidiennes comme tout un chacun (enfin normalement). Et puis je ne suis non plus pas un robot, j'écris parce que j'ai envie d'écrire, mais si je me sens contrainte je ne le fais pas, tout simplement. Et je t'assure que tes états d'âmes et tes frustrations de lectrice refoulée ne sont pas mes priorités dans la vie.

De toi à moi si j'ai l'opportunité de pouvoir m'éclater au lit avec mon mari ou me faire une bonne bouffe avec mes amis, ou encore de pouvoir jouer avec mes enfants, plutôt que de passer mon temps derrière mon écran d'ordinateur à t'inventer la suite de l'une de mes histoires, devine où vont mes préférences et mes priorités? Ben oui, pas à toi ;)

Et pour répondre à ta question **je t'assure que tu ne t'es pas cassée le cul pour rien**. Car grâce à toi et à ta review, nous avons passé avec quelques amies auteurs de ff et d'autres lectrices, un super bon moment de franche rigolade.

Si si je t'assure, nous avons passé une bonne heure à commenter ta review sur facebook et à nous éclater en le faisant. Donc je crois que je dois rendre à César ce qui appartient à César et te remercier pour nous avoir offert ce merveilleux moment d'éclate totale ;) **(N/B : Je plussoie, j'ai vraiment beaucoup ri avec vous les filles alors merci beaucoup Pepette pour ce beau moment d'intense commérage que tu nous as offert, j'espère que tes oreilles n'ont pas trop sifflé auquel cas, ça a dû sacrément résonner dans ta tête (vide)^^)**

Alors MERCI Pepette pour le super bon moment que tu m'as fait passer. Là pour le coup j'ai l'impression de remercier (ou de féliciter) mon vagin, c'est bizarre. Mddrrr! **(N/B : t'as le toto qui frémit? mdrrrr !) (N/A : Tu sais que j'ai pensé à ton toto en écrivant cette phrase mddrrr !) (N/B: J'étais SURE que tu relèverais!) (N/A: :p )**

En ce qui me concerne j'en ai terminé avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller plus de temps. Mais vu que je ne suis pas la seule concernée par ton super commentaire, je laisse la plume (virtuelle ;) ) à l'une de mes correctrices. Toutes mes condoléances Pepette (cette fois ci j'ai bien conscience qu'il ne s'agit plus de mon vagin lol :) )... **(N/B : encore heureux !)(N/A : Ben oui, quoi que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal ? hein rassure moi lol ****J****)(N/B: A ton vagin? euh... j'allais pas y toucher du tout, je te rassure^^) (N/A: *****souffle soulagée***** Ça va je vais pouvoir ouvrir les quinze verrous que j'ai installé sur ma porte. )**

Alors Pepette… ***se frotte les mains et remonte ses manches***

Vraiment, j'aurais pu être énervée… et vexée… et très en colère aussi après la lecture de ton message parce qu'au final, tu visais non seulement l'auteur mais également les correctrices. D'ailleurs le premier message qui t'était destinée était « qu'elle aille se faire foutre cette conne » **(N/A : Je confirme). **Mais ce serait te donner une importance que tu ne mérites pas. Et puis, par la suite, on a tellement ri à tes dépends que j'aurai presque envie de venir te faire un câlin de remerciement. Enfin presque… **(N/A : Ouais faut pas exagérer non plus, on sait jamais c'est peut être contagieux :s)(N/B: La connerie humaine EST contagieuse en effet, c'est scientifiquement prouvé!)(N/A: Je ne dis pas que des conneries :p )**

J'ai atterri sur ce site il y a quelques années maintenant, en anonyme tout comme toi, quasiment au tout début des fanfictions twilight, un temps où il faisait bon vivre, une époque où les auteurs et les lecteurs se respectaient. Un peu bisounours, je te l'accorde mais les choses avaient le mérite d'être claires entre tous. **(N/A : Ca devait être le bon temps, moi j'ai pas connu ****L****)(N/B: *mode nostalgique* ouais c'était le bon temps!) **

Les auteurs publiaient à leur rythme et aucun lecteur ne se permettait de critiquer un délai de publication ni même la longueur d'un chapitre car il y avait du respect, concept totalement inconnu pour toi visiblement…

J'ai moi-même fait les frais d'une lectrice (« anonyme » inutile de le préciser, c'est tellement facile…) qui m'a laissée un commentaire par jour pour avoir la suite d'une fiction pendant ma semaine de vacances… **(N/A : Ben oui, mais en plus elles sont idiotes dans le sens ou les règlements de comptes se font en public et du coup elles ne passent pas si inaperçue que ça et sans parler de la honte de savoir que des centaines de lectrices/lecteurs puissent prendre connaissance des réponses généralement bien tournées des auteurs) **Avec une amie, on en a d'ailleurs fait un petit OS où l'on se moque bien ouvertement de son attitude puérile et inutile, je n'avais même pas internet, c'est dire… **(N/A : Excellent O.S soit dit en passant ****J** **)(N/B: Merci^^ ca défoule aussi bien que ce qu'on est en train de faire!) (N/A: t'as raison ça permet de relativiser et de dédramatiser l'importance de l'agression verbale) **

Je ne vais pas te refaire le laïus de Betifi mais les correctrices ont aussi une vie en dehors de leurs corrections… Et entre une bonne raclette après avoir dévalé les pistes en famille et corriger un chapitre (aussi excellent soit-il), mon choix est là aussi très vite fait ! (je m'envoie aussi en l'air mais ça a déjà été dit^^) **(N/A : Mouais mais c'est pas grave tu peux toi aussi avancer cette « excuse » ****elle est si bonne.. oups revenons en à Pepette mddrrr !)(N/B: Bon ok... Je fornique comme une folle, l'altitude est très bonne pour la circulation sanguine! mdrrr! ah... oui Pepette!) **

Bref, tout ça pour dire que depuis quelques mois, les relations auteurs/lecteurs se dégradent et de plus en plus d'auteurs sont dégoûtés d'écrire à cause de commentaires tels que les tiens qui sont juste insultants. Le résultat est que certains excellents auteurs envisagent même d'arrêter complètement l'écriture. Je ne vais pas citer de noms car leur décision n'est pas officielle encore pour la plupart mais dans quelques mois, certaines grandes auteures ne publieront plus. **(N/A : J'avoue que j'y pense également car je ne peux plus répondre aux exigences de publications des lecteurs ****L** **)(N/B: si toi tu fais ça, sache que je prends ma titine et je me bolide (oui je peux être rapide lol!) pour être chez toi dans la demi-heure pour faire passer un sale quart d'heure à ton vagin mdrrrr!)(N/A: merde ! ****retourne se barricader derrière sa porte blindée et ses quinze verrous*)**

Pour terminer, je voudrai juste te dire Pepette que bientôt, si l'attitude irrespectueuse de certains « anonymes » perdure, vous n'aurez plus aucun auteur à insulter ou bousculer car plus personne ne se fera un plaisir d'écrire et vous serez les seules à blâmer pour ce résultat. **(N/A : Personnellement j'ai retiré l'option « review anonyme ». Je suis désolée pour les bons anonymes, mais c'est dur à encaisser la méchanceté gratuite, et puis c'est de plus en plus souvent. Et ce genre de remise en place bien qu'amusante dans le cas présent, n'est pas vraiment le genre d'écriture que j'apprécie le plus. Je souhaite que le cas de Pepette reste unique. Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à laver mon linge sale en public. Je pense que vous avez l'esprit assez ouvert et large pour comprendre. De plus je me pénalise toute seule car j'aime savoir ce que pensent mes lecteurs de l'histoire que je mets en ligne (quand je le fais :p lol ) )(N/B: Dommage pour les anonymes qui jouent réellement le jeu... C'est triste d'en arriver à de telles extrêmes! J'espère que tu es fière de toi Pepette!)**

PS : moi c'est htray, tu peux bien évidemment venir m'insulter à mon tour, je ne me cache pas derrière l'anonymat, j'assume entièrement ce que je dis (même le « va te faire foutre » du début, tu le mérites). N'hésite surtout pas qu'on en rigole encore Pepette J **(N/A : Et je rajouterai juste pour le fun que la correctrice de l'auteure que tu as cité est aussi l'une des miennes ****J** **et que jusqu'à présent elle avait des problèmes avec internet et donc ne pouvait pas recevoir mes chapitres. Comme quoi tu aurais mieux fait de passer ta journée de la saint Valentin à faire des gâteaux ou à faire autre chose plutôt que de venir me chercher des poux dans la tête !)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: Alors plusieurs choses à vous dire. **

**1: Je suis sincèrement désolée que vous ayez dû attendre aussi longtemps et contrairement à ce que pensent certaines (et je n'aie qu'une seule personne en tête) je ne me fous absolument pas de vous ni de vos attentes. **

**J'ai été un peu virulente avec Pepette et j'ai peur que mes propos ne touchent d'autres lectrices. Sachez que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. J'ai parfaitement conscience que j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps pour publier la suite et je ne reviendrais pas là dessus, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on m'agresse et surtout qu'on le fasse de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas répliquer, me défendre ou tout simplement m'expliquer. Je suis désolée mais c'est vraiment plus fort que moi.**

**2 : Je vais m'organiser pour répondre de nouveau à vos commentaires, c'est vraiment le minimum que je puisse faire :) . Donc sachez que les fidèles qui auront attendu si longtemps pour la suite de cette histoire, je vous répondrais à chacune d'entre vous :) **

**3: Je vais reprendre le rythme de publication que j'avais auparavant, soit un chapitre par semaine. Je souhaitais vous faire plaisir en publiant deux chap' par semaine, mais je dois respecter la vie privée de mes correctrices qui travaillent pour moi gratuitement et sur leur temps libre. Je pense que vous pourrez le comprendre. **

**Maintenant je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 27: le combat des Reines.

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois mois que nous étions réunis pour nous entraîner sous la direction de Jasper, Rosalie et Santiago. Ayant personnellement été entrainée par nos maîtres d'armes, je passais le plus clair de mes entrainements avec Jasper. De plus il était le seul qui pouvait me donner plus de fil à retordre. J'avais même des difficultés à le battre ou même à résister à ses assauts lorsque nous étions très concentrés sur le combat qui nous opposait. Enfin dit comme cela on aurait pu croire que nous étions en conflit, hors il s'avérait que notre entente avec Jasper était au beau fixe. Nous nous entendions à merveille et je ne pense pas que cela était dû à son pouvoir. Il y avait une vraie complicité entre nous, pas comme celle que je partageais avec mon compagnon, mais plus comme celle qui me liait à Rosalie.

Par contre je devais admettre que sa relation avec Alice ou même avec Edward me surprenait car je trouvais qu'il y avait une certaine distance entre eux de par ce que j'avais pu constater. Pas tant avec Edward mais avec Alice cela ne faisait aucuns doutes. Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz et j'avais l'impression que Jasper maintenait volontairement cette tension entre eux. J'avais essayé de lui en parler, en tout cas lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas fermée à une discussion plus personnelle le jour où il en aurait besoin. Il m'avait remercié, mais je crois qu'il était bien trop réservé pour se livrer sur un sujet si personnel.

De ce que je savais de par Démétri c'était qu'il partageait toujours les mêmes appartements avec sa compagne même s'il passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec mes gardes et sa sœur principalement. Je voyais de la peine dans les yeux d'Esmée lorsque je la croisais car cette distance qu'il mettait avec sa femme pesait sur le reste de sa famille.

Démétri de par ce qu'il entendait m'avait informée que la situation dans le couple était pratiquement tabou et que personne ne voulait en parler au château justement à cause de sa faculté à entendre tout ce qu'il se passait dans nos murs.

Par contre je devais avouer que ses méthodes d'entrainements étaient d'une efficacité remarquable. Je les avais déjà expérimentées lors de la mission concernant Victoria, mais il n'avait pas poussé son expérience de guerrier aussi loin la dernière fois. Et j'étais celle qui bénéficiait de cette prérogative de par mon statut, Démétri également.

Je supposais également qu'il savait que nous étions en couple dans l'intimité. De toute façon il avait su que nous étions compagnons dès notre première rencontre. Cela ne me dérangeait pas et je lui faisais confiance pour garder le secret, même envers son frère.

Edward avait tenté de se rapprocher de moi à quelques reprises mais les interventions systématiques de chacun de mes gardes et celles plus musclées de Démétri étaient enfin arrivées à bout de son obsession pour moi. Et de nouveau il se promenait au bras de sa blonde peroxydée. Ce qui en soit était une bonne chose au moins lui me laisserait tranquille et elle arrêterait de me dévisager avec ce regard de merlan frit à chaque fois qu'elle me croisait.

J'étais présentement dans les appartements de Démétri, qui étaient officieusement les nôtres puisque je ne voulais pas qu'il emménage dans ceux que j'avais partagés avec Caïus. J'allais m'y réfugier quand Alec ou Rose venaient relever Démétri lorsqu'il devait aller se nourrir ou encore disposer d'un peu de temps pour lui. Bien que dans ce dernier cas il était plus souvent avec moi même durant son « temps de repos ». Mais j'avais également besoin de cet endroit pour venir réfléchir en toute sérénité car il me fallait un moment de solitude de temps à autre. Et heureusement Démétri comprenait bien cela. Donc mes appartements étaient toujours mon cocon, celui que je rejoignais pour réfléchir, faire le point ou seulement lorsque j'avais besoin de quelques instants de solitudes.

Nous venions de faire l'amour et je pouvais affirmer que rien n'était plus merveilleux que ces moments-là. Celui juste après avoir m'être unie et avoir atteint l'orgasme avec mon compagnon. Ce moment où Démétri me prenait dans ses bras pour un instant de pure tendresse. J'étais sereine, entière, heureuse et comblée et rien n'avait plus de sens que ça dans ma vie.

**-Merde !** s'exclama-t-il.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?** lui demandai-je.

**-Jasper arrive. Il commence à m'agacer à toujours être autour de toi tel un satellite en orbite autour de sa planète,** grogna-t-il de mécontentement.

**-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux du Major?**

**-Il a une compagne qu'il s'en occupe au lieu de venir tourner autour de toi!**

**-Il ne me tourne pas autour Démétri,** répliquai-je en me relevant pour m'habiller. **Et de plus tu n'as vraiment aucuns soucis à te faire, tu es mon compagnon et il est parfaitement au courant de ça.**

**-Je sais mais ça m'agace qu'ils soient tous attirés par toi. Les autres n'ont pas ce genre de soucis avec leurs compagnes. Même Alec est plus tranquille avec Rosalie que je ne le suis avec toi.**

**-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?** répliquai-je contrariée.

**-Certainement pas ce que tu as compris apparemment**, répondit-il en se levant et s'habillant à son tour. **Rosalie est une très belle femme et malgré sa beauté elle n'attire pas autant les mâles que toi. De plus tu n'attires pas les plus faciles à remettre en place. Et je dois admettre que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas te revendiquer officiellement pour qu'ils arrêtent tous de fanfaronner.**

**-Je ne vois pas ce que cela a avoir avec Jasper?**

**-Il passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec les propres membres de sa famille. Et de plus je trouve qu'il s'implique un peu trop dans notre système interne et principalement dans ton protocole de sécurité.**

**-Je pensais au contraire que c'était bien que tu aies une aide telle que la sienne. Avoir le Major à nos côtés pour assurer ma protection est une bonne chose non?**

**-Ce qui me dérange c'est que nous n'avons plus ces moments que l'on prenait tous les deux après tes chasses. Tout ça parce que justement il t'accompagne lors de tes repas vu que vous partagez le même mode alimentaire. Tous tes gardes et moi également devons rester à distance pendant que tu chasses. Je n'ai le droit de t'approcher qu'après que tu te sois nourrie. Et je n'aime pas ce privilège qu'il a en plus par rapport à moi.**

**-Tu es sérieux?** Demandai-je surprise.

**-Bien sûr! Tu as tous les privilèges me concernant. Et bien que je sache que je ne peux pas tout avoir pour le moment, il y a ce point précis que je ne pourrais jamais avoir puisque tu refuses de me laisser t'approcher dans ces moments-là. Mais lui, tu l'acceptes et j'ai du mal avec ça.**

**-Démétri je t'ai toujours demandé de me laisser cet espace pour ne pas te dégoûter. Et toi plus qu'aucun autre dans le sens où ton odorat est plus sensible que le notre. L'odeur des animaux est difficile à supporter au départ lorsque l'on n'est pas habitué. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas t'imposer mon régime et les contraintes qui y sont liées.**

**-Je m'en suis douté. C'est juste qu'après ce que l'on a vécu tous les deux, le fait de devoir m'effacer au profit d'un autre réveille mes vieux démons qui ne sont pas si vieux que ça.**

**-Je comprends. Écoute je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ça. Mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à éloigner Jasper. Je l'aime beaucoup et je t'avoue que cela m'ennuierait de devoir lui demander de prendre de la distance, car j'apprécie sa compagnie comme son soutient.**

**-Je ferais un effort pour museler ma jalousie. Mais laisse-moi au moins retrouver nos anciennes habitudes après tes chasses. Ca me manque même si je peux être proche de toi en privé. J'aimais ces moments-là.**

**-Je pense que c'est un bon compromis,** acquiesçai-je en l'embrassant.

**-On arrive. Attends-nous en bas, **déclara mon traqueur au Major. Il me serra une dernière fois contre lui puis nous partîmes rejoindre celui qui devenait avec plus de certitude mon ami. Le premier et unique ami que j'avais pour le moment à l'extérieur de notre château.

**-Désolé de vous déranger, **nous salua-t-il en premier lieu.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Jasper?** Lui demandai-je en faisant un sourire compatissant car je supposais qu'il venait d'entendre au moins une partie de notre conversation.

**-Je voulais t'informer que nos recrues volontaires commencent à s'impatienter. Je pense que si nous attendons beaucoup plus longtemps avant de mener cette mission, nous risquons de perdre certains de nos alliers.**

**-Je vois. Je crois qu'il va être temps de lancer l'opération. Peux-tu nous rejoindre avec ton épouse et votre famille dans les appartements d'Aro. Je pense qu'il va falloir que nous mettions en place le plan tactique.**

**-Oui je pense que physiquement nous ne pourrons rien de plus avec les éléments que nous avons.**

**-Bien rejoins-nous avec les tiens dans les appartements d'Aro. Attention seulement les Cullen pas de Denali.**

**-Oui j'avais saisi la nuance**, répondit-il. **À tout de suite**, nous lança-t-il en partant.

**-Vous pensez que nous sommes prêts? **Demanda Démétri de nouveau en mode garde, ce qui faisait qu'il repassait au vouvoiement lorsque nous étions à l'extérieur de notre tour.

**-Je l'espère. Mais d'après ce que nous a dit Jasper, on ne pourra pas mieux les préparer et je me fie à son jugement.**

**-Les maîtres sont en salle d'audience avec quelques uns de nos invités,** me prévint mon traqueur.

**-Très bien allons les chercher.** Nous arrivâmes en salle d'audience et effectivement Aro, Marcus et Sulpicia se trouvaient en compagnie de leurs amis Russes.

**-Bonjour Isabella**, me salua Matvey.

**-Bonjour à vous tous, **les saluai-je à mon tour. Depuis mon sacre plus aucun d'eux ne m'appelaient Bella.

Je les suspectais même de me craindre un peu plus depuis qu'ils avaient appris de quoi j'étais capable. Cela ne me dérangeait aucunement, ils étaient les amis d'Aro et Sulpicia, pas les miens. Mais de par la dette qu'ils me devaient tous pour les avoir épargnés la fois où leur fils avait tenté d'abuser de moi avec son pouvoir, enfin par la force puisque son pouvoir n'avait pas d'emprise sur moi, ils étaient plus ou moins obligés d'accepter de nous offrir l'aide qu'on leur réclamait. Ce qui tacitement revenait à dire que nous effacerions l'offense une fois que cette mission serait achevée. Aro avait d'ailleurs eut recours à beaucoup de services de ce genre pour réunir des bras.

Nous étions environ une trentaine de vampires dont seulement une dizaine de notre garde. Eléazar et Carmen avaient bien travaillé et nous envoyaient régulièrement quelques vampires, mais plus d'humains je devais l'avouer. Certains étaient même en cours de transformation actuellement et d'autres étaient prévus dans le courant de la semaine. Bien évidemment aucun de ceux-là ne viendraient avec nous. Ils resteraient au château sous la gestion d'Alec principalement. Cependant il restait encore quelques recrues à trouver mais avec les nouveaux dans nos murs, Aro et Marcus avaient le temps de voir venir et de pouvoir se retourner si les choses tournaient mal pour moi. Bien que je pensais que l'issu de ce combat nous serait favorable, car il était évident qu'il y aurait un combat, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir en ressortir vivante.

De plus, depuis que ma vie avait repris un sens je n'arrivais plus à canaliser ma colère pour faire sortir mon démon, car même lui s'était apaisé. J'avais acquis beaucoup plus de technique c'était un fait mais je n'étais pas sûre que face à Maria et son armée cela soit suffisant. Je gardais cependant mes craintes pour moi car Démétri était assez anxieux de cela et je ne voulais pas que lui risque sa vie s'il savait que je ne me sentais plus vraiment à la hauteur d'une telle mission. En fait ce n'était pas que je n'étais plus à la hauteur c'était que contrairement à quelques semaines en arrière, j'avais conscience que j'avais beaucoup à perdre dans cette histoire. Et je ne parlais pas de mon honneur, de mon orgueil ou même de notre pouvoir, non je parlais de Démétri. Je risquais de perde mon compagnon et c'était ce qui me terrifiait le plus. J'avais perdu Caïus et je ne pensais pas m'en remettre. Mais si je venais à perdre Démétri il était évident que je n'y survivrai pas et que je laisserai Maria ou n'importe qui d'autre en terminer avec moi.

Je pris place sur mon trône chassant ces sombres pensées loin au fond de mon crâne.

**-Isabella?** M'appela Aro en tendant sa main vers moi. Je n'aimais pas vraiment lorsqu'il faisait ça et qu'il y avait un vampire avec un pouvoir psychique dans les environs mais je pense qu'ils avaient assez peur de la présence d'Alec et Démétri, en particulier Yulan. Mon compagnon ne cessait de le fusiller du regard. Je pris la main de mon frère de régence et ôtais mon bouclier pour lui faire part en toute discrétion de ce que Jasper m'avait informée et de ma décision concernant un entretient dans ses appartements pour justement prévenir d'éventuelles fuites. Je dois dire que j'étais devenue quelque peu méfiante à la limite de devenir paranoïaque. Je n'avais confiance qu'en très peu de gens et ceux-là se situaient dans mon entourage le plus proche. Je n'avais pas forcément beaucoup plus confiance en ce qui concernait les Cullen mais je savais du fait qu'Aro les ait touchés qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien avec Stephan ou ce qui m'était arrivée précédemment lors des deux tentatives d'enlèvements. Et puis même avec les tensions qu'il y avait entre les Cullen et Jasper je lui faisais confiance à lui et lui leur faisait confiance à eux, donc je me pliais à l'avis général.

**-Bien, **déclara Aro après avoir pris connaissance de ce que j'avais en tête**. Matvey je dois mettre fin à notre charmante entrevue car nous devons régler certaines affaires urgentes. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. En attendant vous pouvez aller faire un tour dans les geôles du château, je pense que vous avez besoin de vous restaurer car j'aimerais éviter un dérapage avec les nouvelles recrues encore humaines, **déclara-t-il**.**

**-Très bien nous allons aller nous sustenter. Merci pour de nous avoir accordé un peu de ton temps. Il y avait longtemps que nous n'avions pu discuter de la sorte.**

**-Oui cela a été un vrai plaisir. Bien nous vous laissons, tu connais le chemin. Tu n'auras qu'à dire aux gardes que vous venez de ma part. L'un d'eux a le don de détecter les mensonges ils vous laisseront passer sans problèmes.**

**-Encore merci,** réitéra Lidyia alors qu'ils partaient tous en direction des geôles du château.

**-C'est quoi cette affaire importante? **Demanda Marcus.

**-Je pense qu'il serait mieux d'en discuter en privé,** intervins-je. Aro hocha la tête pour acquiescer et Marcus soupira en même temps qu'il se leva.

Il était d'une patience à toute épreuve mais il avait un peu de mal avec ma paranoïa. Il disait que je devenais aussi soupçonneuse que l'était Caïus ce qui en soit était pour moi un compliment.

Nous arrivâmes les premiers aux appartements royaux. J'eus le temps d'expliquer à Marcus ce que Jasper m'avait révélée et la requête que j'avais exprimé juste avant que les Cullen n'arrivent au grand complet.

Bien évidemment de par l'arrivée de tous, Sulpicia aidée de Démétri et Alec disposèrent d'autres fauteuils, sièges et chaises pour qu'ils puissent s'installer en face de nous. Afin de respecter cette hiérarchie que nous devions maintenir même avec « des amis », Démétri se plaça juste derrière moi à coté de Sulpicia. Cette dernière était derrière son époux et avait, comme à son accoutumé, mis ses mains sur ses épaules. Il semblerait que mon frère soit sensible à ce genre d'attention venant de son épouse. Alec se trouvait de l'autre côté de Sulpicia juste derrière Marcus. Nous étions tous les trois installés dans un canapé offrant une unité qui nous était devenue coutumière maintenant.

**-Installez-vous, **accueillit Aro en leur désignant les sièges qui venaient d'être disposés à leur attention.

**-Merci Aro, **déclara Carlisle en offrant le premier siège à sa compagne. Chacun pris place plus ou moins en silence. Seul Jasper était resté debout et qui plus est entre nos deux parties. Ce qui était étrange, car c'était comme s'il ne se considérait pas de leur famille ni de la notre non plus. Comme s'il était un pion ou plutôt une âme solitaire, telle était la sensation que je ressentais. Il était à proximité de moi entre nos deux familles, je lui adressais un sourire. Il avait très certainement dû suivre mon chemin émotionnel car je reçus une sensation de certitude. Je n'en comprenais pas vraiment la signification mais comme toujours je me fiais à lui. Si lui gérait ça alors ça allait pour moi, dans le cas contraire j'espérais qu'il vienne en parler. Si ce n'était à moi au moins à Rosalie ou encore à Alec avec qui il avait l'air de s'entendre plutôt bien tout comme avec Félix d'ailleurs.

**-Je vous ai demandé de venir car le Major m'a fait part de l'état général de nos troupes. Et apparemment l'impatience et l'incertitude commencent à gagner nos rangs. Je pense qu'il va falloir organiser notre expédition sans tarder,** commençais-je sans prendre de détours.

**-Sommes-nous prêt pour cela?** Demanda Edward.

**-D'après Jasper nous ne pourrons pas tirer meilleur parti de nos recrues, donc je pense que oui nous le sommes**, acquiesçai-je me positionnant ouvertement à l'avis du Major.

**-Et comment allons nous procéder?** Demanda Carlisle. **Une trentaine de vampires ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Maria va savoir que nous arrivons.**

**-En fait je pense qu'il va falloir créer plusieurs groupes,** intervint Jasper. **J'y ai pensé longuement. Connaissant Maria elle aura fait placer des soldats sur tous les aéroports privés des alentours de Houston, là où elle se situe**. **Je pense qu'il faudrait envoyer quelques groupes par les aéroports à grande affluence car de par l'instabilité de ses soldats et le fait qu'elle sait que vous n'avez pas besoin d'un grand nombre de vampires pour venir l'affronter avec Alec dans vos rangs, elle ne se méfiera pas de ces endroits-là.** **Elle pense que vous êtes trop axés sur vos lois pour vous faire remarquer, donc elle est persuadée que vous utiliserez vos jets privés pour vous déplacer plus librement et en toute discrétion.**

**-Tu nous conseilles donc de prendre les transports de grandes lignes?** Demandai-je surprise.

**-Oui mais pas en destination du Texas même, mais dans les états limitrophes. Ce qui nous permettrait de pouvoir arriver en l'encerclant de toute part.**

-**Oui j'avoue que ce serait pas mal. Il faudrait pouvoir nous coordonner sur un jour et une heure d'attaque pour que tout se fasse simultanément. Il faudrait pouvoir les surprendre, qu'elles soient prises au dépourvu au moins les premières minutes ce qui nous permettrait de pouvoir prendre l'ascendance sur elles**, ajoutai-je enthousiaste.

**-C'est ce que j'avais pensé également**, répondit-il en souriant. Mon téléphone sonna coupant dans le même temps la mise en place du plan.

_**-Maîtresse nous avons un souci à la nurserie. Pouvez-vous m'envoyer Alec et Jasper s'ils sont avec vous**_.

**-Je t'envoie Alec et Démétri, j'ai besoin de Jasper encore quelques minutes.**

_**-Merci faites vite, s'il vous plaît nous n'arrivons plus à les contrôler.**_

**-Ils partent tout de suite**, répliquai-je en raccrochant. **Démétri, Alec allez donner un coup de main à Rose et Félix.**

**-Maitresse... **voulu tenter Démétri.

Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas y aller pour ne pas me laisser. Mais je voulais demander à Alice de regarder dans notre futur pour savoir à quoi nous attendre. Et je ne voulais pas que Démétri soit là au cas où elle verrait quelque chose de tragique me concernant. Pas me voir moi mourir parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, mais voir mes frères recruter un nouveau roi par exemple ce qui indiquerait que je ne sortirai pas vivante de ce combat. Ce qui me permettrait également de prendre mes dispositions concernant Démétri.

**-Je ne risque rien et de plus Jasper est là pour te relever les quelques minutes d'absence que tu vas avoir.**

**-Sans vouloir vous offenser ma reine, il ne fait pas parti de notre garde et encore moins du protocole de sécurité vous concernant**, déclara mon garde en mode trop protecteur, ce qui m'indiquait une nouvelle crise de jalousie.

**-Démétri il me semble que nous avons déjà eu une conversation similaire il y a peu de temps. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Maintenant dépêche-toi avant qu'ils ne perdent le contrôle sur les nouveau-nés. **

**-Bien maîtresse,** répliqua-t-il la mâchoire crispée, signe qu'il était profondément agacé.

Il lança un regard que je n'aurais su décrypter à Jasper. À la fois dur, plein de reproches, de menaces et de suppliques également. Il partit sans autres protestations.

**-Il pousse sa conscience professionnelle vraiment très loin, il est limite obsessionnel**, commenta Alice après analyse de la scène.

**-C'est un fait**, acquiesçai-je. **C'est le plus dévoué de mes gardes, et c'est également la raison pour laquelle il a ma confiance totale. Parce que son obsession à me garder en vie et à me protéger, m'a sauvée plus d'une fois.**

**-C'est ce qu'il se dit en effet,** répliqua-t-elle. **On dirait que tu arrives à gagner la confiance des vampires les plus sélectifs et les plus consciencieux.**

**-La franchise est ma seule qualité et mon seul défaut dans ce que tu sous-entends. Maintenant que tu prends la parole j'aimerais que tu la gardes un peu plus longtemps. Je vais te prendre sous mon bouclier et j'aimerai que tu nous dises comment cela va se passer au Texas**, lui commandai-je plus que je ne lui demandai.

**-Je savais que l'on en viendrait là**, répliqua-t-elle.

**-Alice !** Grogna Jasper. Je le regardais avec curiosité. Je vis sa famille jetant des regards à la voyante l'encourageant à coopérer.

**-Il semblerait que tu ne souhaites pas collaborer si je comprends bien les silences dans cette pièce.**

**-Effectivement je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord pour que ma famille parte se battre contre cette folle furieuse car des visions précédentes que j'ai eues, je sais que je vais perdre certains d'entre eux**, déclara-t-elle avec colère.

**-Qui?** Demandai-je seulement.

**-Alice!** Grogna encore une fois Jasper. Je tournais la tête vers lui comprenant enfin.

**-Toi?** Demandai-je une boule au ventre. Car si je pensais perdre des hommes dans cette bataille il ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit que le Major pouvait y rester.

**-Oui lui! **Confirma sa compagne. **Je ne le vois plus depuis un moment déjà. Depuis que tu es revenue dans nos vies pour être plus précise. Au départ j'ai cru que c'est parce que tu allais revenir vers nous, et Edward l'a cru également. Mais en fait il n'y a que Jasper que je ne vois plus. Tout le monde est bien présent dans mes visions, seul Jasper manque ce qui veut dire que tu ne reviens pas dans notre famille mais que Jasper disparaît bel et bien**, dit-elle attristée.

**-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'en veux. Commence par me dire ce que tu vois et nous aviserons pour trouver une solution afin que le Major s'en sorte. Je ne peux pas agir à l'aveuglette et il est bien entendu évident que je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il vous revienne en un seul morceau.**

**-Il n'y a pas que cela Bella**, s'exprima Jasper en colère un regard noir pour sa compagne. **D'une part je n'ai pas peur de mourir, car je n'ai rien à perdre, r**enchérit**-**il avec hostilité. **Et de plus je ne pense pas retourner avec les Cullen une fois cette mission terminée, même si je m'en sors.**

**-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment et le bon endroit pour parler de nos affaires de famille, s**'exprima Carlisle.

**-Effectivement ce n'est ni le lieu et surtout pas le moment pour cela, r**épliqua-t-il avec un ton froid, distant et autoritaire.

**-Alice j'aimerai que tu nous racontes dans le détail ce que tu vois. Et si en même temps je pouvais te toucher je pourrais par la même occasion avoir une vision avec un point de vu extérieur, l**ui suggéra Aro.

**-Je ne préfèrerai pas car il y a certaines choses que j'aimerai garder pour moi, l**ui rétorqua-t-elle.

**-Fais-moi confiance je n'irais pas fouiller dans ton esprit, je veux seulement voir la vision que tu vas avoir. Et si par mégarde tu venais à penser à ce que tu ne souhaites pas dévoiler cela restera entre nous.**

**-Seul toi sera sous mon bouclier même Edward ne pourra pas suivre ta vision. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il va arriver et surtout avec une autre vision que la tienne car elle pourrait être corrompue de par ce qui pourrait arriver à tes proches. Comprends-tu notre position?** Lui demandai-je.

**-Oui je comprends ce que vous voulez. J'accepte mais si pour une raison ou une autre vous voyez autre chose, je vous demanderai de garder cela pour vous. Mon pouvoir à ses avantages mais également beaucoup d'inconvénients. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre surtout lorsque cela n'est pas le bon moment.**

-**J'ai compris ton objection et je te promets que je saurais garder pour moi ce qui viendrait à t''échapper car comme je te l'ai dit je vais me fixer seulement sur ce que tu vas voir. Si autre chose arrive à mon esprit c'est que toi tu l'auras laissé passer.**

**-Laissez-moi une minute le temps de me concentrer pour maintenir mon esprit clos, d**emanda la voyante. Aro hocha la tête, il se leva, alla derrière elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle était la seule sous mon bouclier ce qui faisait qu'elle était pour le moment hermétique au pouvoir d'Aro.

**-Maintenant Bella, m**'avertit Jasper qui connaissait bien sa compagne et qui savait de par ce fait qu'elle était en train d'avoir une vision. Nous l'observâmes tous en silence, mon regard naviguait entre elle et Aro dans son dos. Je voyais Aro plisser le front de plus en plus mais aucun d'eux ne parlaient. Au bout d'environ deux ou trois minutes Aro retira sa main d'Alice ouvrant les yeux sur moi. Je l'interrogeais du regard, il secoua la tête et revint s'assoir entre Marcus et moi.

**-Bien alors que t'a révélé ta vision?** Demandai-je à bout de patience.

**-Je sais que vous allez remporter cette bataille, le Sud sera libéré. Je sais d'après les cris et conversations dans le brouhaha de la bataille que tu vas devoir combattre personnellement contre Maria.** **Mais ne pouvant pas te voir je ne sais pas qui de toi ou Maria remportera cette bataille. En fait je n'arrive pas à voir si tu vas en ressortir vivante ou non. Je sais qu'à un moment Démétri va vouloir s'interposer et que tu crieras son nom ainsi que celui de Jasper mais après ça je ne vois plus rien. En tout cas rien en rapport avec votre famille. Je vois seulement les miens rentrer chez nous et sans Jasper. Ma vision ne change pas. Je pense sans être pessimiste que Démétri va entrainer votre perte à tous les deux voire peut-être à vous trois en essayant de te protéger. Mais je n'ai aucune certitude puisque je le répète je ne vois rien de ce qui t'entoure.**

**-Je n'ai rien pu voir d'autre de plus significatif**, termina Aro. **Tout ce qu'elle t'a dit est aussi l'analyse que j'ai pu conclure de cette vision.**

**-Bien, je suppose qu'il va falloir que je réfléchisse à cela. Je vous demanderai de ne rien dévoiler à Démétri pour le moment. Laissez-moi penser à cela à tête reposée. Alice pourrait-on essayer de provoquer d'autres visions par la suite lorsque j'aurais des solutions alternatives à tenter?**

**-Je vais même de ce pas aller m'isoler pour essayer de trouver la solution qui permettrait d'éviter ces drames, **déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Elle tenta un regard vers Jasper mais ce dernier crispa la mâchoire et détourna la tête afin d'éviter le contact visuel. Les choses empiraient entre eux et cela m'attristait car j'aimais beaucoup Jasper et le voir souffrir, parce qu'il souffrait, me serrait le cœur.

Bien que ma propre situation m'inquiétait d'avantage, car les nouvelles n'étaient pas rassurantes. Je savais que je risquais de mourir et si cette perspective m'aurait très certainement paru très attractive quelques semaines auparavant. Aujourd'hui je n'étais pas forcément emballée à l'idée de devoir mourir et laisser mon véritable compagnon. De plus j'avais la certitude qu'il se laisserait submerger également s'il venait à me voir mourir sous ses yeux. Je devais trouver une solution pour que nous en ressortions tous en vie et quand je dis tous c'étaient principalement mes proches. Je n'étais pas naïve au point de m'imaginer que je pourrais ramener tout le monde à Volterra. Il était évident que je perdrais certains de mes gardes et alliés dans cette bataille. Mais je priais intérieurement qu'il ne s'agisse d'aucun de ceux que je considérais comme mes proches et cela incluait bien évidemment Jasper.

**-Démétri arrive Bella, **m'informa l'empathe.

**-Merci Jasper. **Effectivement quelques secondes après mon traqueur fit son entrée.

**-Je pense que nous allons informer nos alliés que nous prendrons bientôt la route. Nous nous laissons quelques jours le temps de laisser passer la pleine lune, **annonça Aro aux Cullen.

**-Nous nous tenons prêt, r**épondit Carlisle.

**-Bien mes amis profitez de vos instants en famille, **déclara Aro en se levant, signifiant à nos invités que la réunion était terminée.

Tous partirent hormis Jasper qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et Démétri qui reprenait sa place dans mon dos. Je restais quant à moi en silence, je méditais sur les actions à mener et surtout à la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre pour essayer de tous nous préserver. Au moins Démétri, Jasper et moi, car apparemment les autres Cullen eux s'en sortiraient indemne. Marcus se leva et nous signifia qu'il rejoignait ses appartements alors que Sulpicia et Aro s'isolèrent dans le bureau de mon frère.

**-Que s'est-il passé?** Demanda Démétri.

**-Nous sommes arrivés à l'avis qu'il nous faudrait prendre la route après la pleine lune,** lui indiqua Jasper. car il devait percevoir que je ne voulais pas lui mentir mais que je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire la vérité et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

**-Pourquoi êtes-vous dans vos pensés maîtresse?** Me demanda Démétri soucieux.

**-Tu peux reprendre ta place de compagnon devant moi, je ne dévoilerai rien, Démétri,** lui signifia Jasper. **Et par la même occasion j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de nourrir cette jalousie à mon égard. Je ne suis en aucun cas une menace pour toi. J'aime Bella mais pas comme tu sembles le percevoir. Et oui j'avoue préférer sa compagnie ou plutôt la vôtre à celle de ma famille. Votre bonheur réciproque est pour moi une bénédiction ces derniers temps. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis assez souvent autour de vous deux. **

**-Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus? **Le questionna mon traqueur laissant sa place de garde pour ré-enfiler son costume de compagnon.

**-Je suis empathe Démétri. Et autant lors de notre première rencontre, être avec vous deux ****m'était très pénible de par votre frustration, de vos sentiments,** **de vos désirs inassouvis en plus du mal d'être éloigné l'un de l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui vous vous êtes trouvés et vous êtes heureux ensemble et ceci est pour moi tellement attractif. Entre toutes les différentes émotions que je perçois vous êtes ce qui est de plus reposant pour l'empathe que je suis.**

**-Effectivement je n'avais jamais perçu ta situation sous cet angle, **comprit mon compagnon. **Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de tes intentions Major,** s'excusa-t-il soulagé.

**-Il est difficile de vivre avec mon don, tout comme il est difficile d'être traqueur avec des sens aussi affutés que les tiens. Toutes ses odeurs, ses bruits, et tout ce que tu peux percevoir avec ton touché est tout aussi contraignant dans le sens où toi comme moi ne pouvons contrôler nos dons respectifs. Nous restons en permanence ouverts et accessibles à tout ça.**

**-Oui je comprends ta position maintenant, **déclara le traqueur.

La semaine qui suivit nous la passâmes à établir les groupes qui partiraient pour les différents états limitrophes du Texas. Bien évidemment dans le mien j'avais mes gardes personnels ainsi que Jane, Félix et Santiago en plus de Jasper, d'Alice, d'Inès et Oliver. J'avais choisi ces derniers car il fallait que nous soyons environ une dizaine par groupe et que je les connaissais personnellement.

Nous avions tenté avec Alice de modifier nos stratégies, nos décisions pour essayer d'annihiler l'avenir sombre de Jasper ainsi que le mien. Il semblerait que seuls nous deux ne reviendrions pas de cette expédition. Toutefois il lui était toujours impossible d'affirmer ou d'infirmer ce fait en ce qui me concernait.

J'avais même tenté de contraindre Démétri à rester à Volterra mais aucunes des décisions que je prenais n'épargnaient la vie du Major. J'avais donc fait en sorte de prendre certaines mesures en plus. J'avais demandé à Edward d'intervenir à l'encontre Démétri s'il devait m'arriver malheur dans la bataille. Il avait été réticent de prime abord puis il m'avait demandé de confirmer ses doutes concernant le traqueur. À savoir s'il était bien mon compagnon et j'avais dû me montrer honnête avec lui. Comme je l'avais précisé, il avait des doutes depuis notre dernière rencontre. Cela ne parut pas le surprendre outre mesure, je dirais qu'il avait même pris cela comme une évidence dès l'instant où j'avais confirmé ses pensées. Et j'en fus soulagée je devais l'admettre car je ne me voyais pas supporter de nouveau ses assauts bien qu'il s'était calmé depuis quelques temps.

Nous étions dans l'avion et j'étais toujours en train de chercher une alternative au drame qui se préparait.

**-Non,** répéta Alice pour la centième fois au moins.

**-Allez-vous me dire pourquoi elle se répète comme un disque rayé?** Me demanda Démétri de plus en plus tendu.

**-Nous cherchons une solution pour épargner le plus d'alliés possibles,** répondis-je à moitié honnête. Il me regarda suspicieusement mais n'insista pas.

**-Nous arrivons,** nous coupa Edward. **Le pilote va amorcer sa descente, **nous informa-t-il.

Nous rejoignîmes nos sièges au moment même où l'hôtesse fit son annonce. Le fait de voyager avec les humains posait certaines contraintes comme celle de devoir suivre les mesures de sécurité, sans parler du fait que passer autant de temps avec des odeurs si alléchantes était quelque peu incommodant, pour nous mais d'autant plus pour l'empathe qui nous accompagnait. Je m'excusais auprès de lui pour la énième fois mais je savais de par mes combats précédents que j'étais plus redoutable lorsque j'avais soif. Et vu que j'allais affronter Maria je me devais de mettre toutes les chances de mon coté et cela passait également par ma déshydratation causé par le manque de sang dans mon organisme.

**-Ce n'est rien je supporte,** me répondit-il simplement. Mais je voyais bien que c'était là une réponse toute faite et qu'il souffrait certainement plus que moi.

Lorsque l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Chihuahua*, nous nous mélangeâmes aux humains pour tenter de dissimuler au maximum nos odeurs. Vu le nombre que nous étions cela ne serait pas vraiment efficace car si un vampire passait par là il saurait nous détecter. Mais mêlés à la foule de cette façon il serait incapable de nous comptabiliser, enfin sauf s'il était traqueur ou s'il possédait un odorat plus développé, comme c'était le cas pour Caïus avec son audition.

**-Aucune menace dans les environs,** nous informa Démétri. **Enfin aucune que je ne sente.**

Je savais qu'il faisait référence au vampire sans odeur. Celui-ci l'agaçait prodigieusement et je ne doutais pas que le jour où il lui tomberait dessus il le tuerait sans même chercher à discuter. D'après ce que j'avais appris de mon compagnon, il n'aimait pas vraiment que l'on remette ses qualités de traqueur en cause. Il savait qu'il était le meilleur dans ce domaine, son domaine, et faisait en sorte de le rester. Il m'avait également expliqué qu'il avait déjà rencontré une fois ce phénomène et qu'il avait tué son homologue seulement parce qu'il lui était insensible. J'ai quelque part eu une chance incroyable de tomber sur lui alors qu'il était avec Jane et Alec, car de par mes capacités il m'aurait peut-être réservé ce sort-là également. Bien qu'il me jure que dans d'autres conditions il aurait d'abord cédé à ses premières pulsions. À savoir m'enlever pour me faire sienne et il est persuadé qu'il m'aurait reconnue dans l'acte. Malheureusement nous ne pourrions jamais confirmer cette théorie.

Lorsque nous sortîmes du terminal Edward et Jasper allèrent louer deux véhicules pour nous permettre de nous déplacer sans nous faire remarquer.

Quand ils arrivèrent, je pris place dans celle de Jasper avec Démétri bien évidemment, Rosalie et Félix. Les autres montèrent avec Edward. La tension grimpait dans la voiture au fur et à mesure que la voiture avalait les kilomètres. Jasper de temps à autre m'envoyait des vagues relaxantes, mais même de cette façon je n'arrivais à me sortir de ce stress qui me tiraillait le ventre. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination soit à quelques kilomètres du repère de Maria, nous étions tous dans cet état. Démétri avait poussé ses capacités de traqueur à leur maximum, pas un bruit, une odeur ou un souffle ne lui échappa durant le temps d'attente. Nous avions convenu d'une heure à respecter afin que nos arrivées soient coordonnées et que nous puissions refermer sur eux la souricière que nous avions fomentés.

Nous étions pour la plupart perdus dans nos pensés, seule Alice nous bassinait avec ses discussions sans fins. Je lui aurais bien arraché la langue si cela m'avait épargné, mais malheureusement elle était tout aussi fatigante de par cette énergie qu'elle dégageait.

**-Major tu veux pas l'assommer?** Demanda Félix à bout de patience. Ce qui me fit sourire un peu comme le Major et même Démétri.

**-Cela n'arrangerait rien crois-moi. C'est sa façon à elle de gérer son angoisse.**

**-Ben si ce n'est que ça je veux bien me sacrifier et la mettre en morceaux jusqu'au moment où on devra partir. Ce sera tout géré de cette façon.**

**-Il est trop tard pour ça. C'est l'heure, **lui répondit la voyante en lui tirant la langue puérilement.

**-Alléluia!** S'exclama Félix.

Rose lui posa la main sur l'épaule en signe de soutient et d'amusement. Nous nous levâmes et de nouveau l'angoisse me reprit. Depuis que j'avais retrouvé Démétri, je craignais cette confrontation car l'espoir que j'entretenais quelque temps en arrière de cette rencontre, me terrifiait aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas mourir mais plus que ça je ne voulais pas que Démétri et Jasper viennent à mourir à cause de mon obsession à vouloir être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attendait de moi.

Cette ambition n'était-elle pas un peu démesurée? Après tout si même Caïus ne l'avait pas défiée jusqu'à présent c'était pour une raison bien particulière. Et aujourd'hui juste à cause d'un projet, qui j'en prenais conscience, était véritablement déraisonnable, je risquais la vie de proches, de personnes que j'aimais.

**-Ne doute pas, tu fais ce qu'il faut. Nous sommes tous ici en connaissance de cause. Nous savons tous les risques que nous prenons et ce consciemment. Pour ma part je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici à tes côtés. Fais ce qu'il faut, nous sommes là pour te soutenir,** me déclara Jasper en me retenant par le bras.

Bien évidemment aucunes de ses paroles n'avaient échappé à personne. Démétri brisa nos accords et me tira dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Personne n'osa commenter le geste de mon compagnon car les Cullen savaient qui il était maintenant et quant à Oliver et Inès je pense qu'ils nourrissaient des soupçons depuis quelques temps. Bien que nous faisions attention à ne pas nous exposer publiquement, je pense que nous ne pouvions pas leurrer de véritables compagnons.

**-Je serais là. Je ne laisserais personne te faire le moindre mal,** me chuchota mon compagnon au creux de l'oreille.

Malheureusement je savais qu'il disait vrai et cela allait apparemment nous mener à notre perte à tous les trois. Jasper dut saisir mon état d'esprit et surtout l'analyser comme tel car il m'envoya sa confiance. Je fermais les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais bien reçu son soutien. Puis Démétri me relâcha et nous pûmes enfin partir pour le repaire de Maria, l'angoisse et la boule au ventre, mais j'avais une mission à accomplir et il me fallait la mener à bien.

Nous arrivâmes et après quelques échanges de sms avec nos alliés, nous nous mîmes en marche. Nous y étions et nous ne pouvions plus reculer. Je venais de sceller le destin de tous. Je savais que certains en réchapperaient et que d'autres non. Je me faisais plus de soucis pour mes proches, Démétri et Jasper principalement car la prédiction d'Alice était sans appel, ils mourraient tous les deux. Je crois que je serais capable de me sacrifier pour eux bien que je devais admettre que si je venais à mourir, je souhaitais intérieurement que Démétri me rejoigne. Je savais que dans la situation inverse je ne m'en remettrais pas donc je supposais qu'il en serait de même pour lui. Bien que mon vœu premier et principal fût que nous nous en sortions tous vivants.

Nous arrivâmes à proximité de la tanière de Maria et déjà je pouvais entendre l'agitation qui régnait autour de la maison enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ce taudis une maison.

Je regardai ma montre que nous avions coordonnée avant notre départ. Il nous restait moins d'une minute avant de donner l'assaut. La main de Démétri vint prendre la mienne pour m'insuffler le courage dont j'avais besoin.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent rapidement et nous avançâmes tous unis en une ligne franche. Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux clôtures de la propriété, je sentis l'agitation qui s'emparait des lieux car les autres groupes arrivaient également ce qui provoqua la cohue dans le camps de Maria.

**-Nous sommes encerclés**, entendis-je au loin. **Va prévenir Maria** ! Cria le vampire.

**-On y est,** lançai-je.

-**Allons-y maintenant,** avança Edward. **Elles arrivent et elles sont paniquées.**

**-C'est le cas de le dire,** affirma Jasper. **Elles doutent et ont peur car tu les as surprises. Ne leur montre pas que tu es toi aussi incertaine, tu conserveras ta domination sur elles**, me conseilla Jasper.

Je hochai la tête et m'approchais du troupeau de vampires que nous avions créé en les rabattant par notre formation. Je m'avançais devant les trois femmes qui venaient de sortir de la foule. Il y avait environ une quarantaine de nouveau-nés. D'après les descriptions de Jasper celle toute à droite était Lucy, celle du centre était Maria et la dernière à gauche était Nettie.

**-Voyez-vous ça!** S'exclama la fameuse Nettie. **Un revenant.**

**-Et bien Major je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour,** renchérit sa comparse Lucy. **Et encore moins chez les Italiens.**

**-En plus d'être un déserteur couard, tu es un traitre. Je ne devrais pas être surprise après tout, **termina Maria.

**-Que veux-tu Maria tu m'as créé et formé à ton image, à quoi s'attendre d'autre ?** Lui répliqua mon ami.

**-Regarde ses yeux! Je t'avais dit qu'il avait une tare celui-ci !** Cracha Lucy de nouveau.

**-Oui j'aurais dû le tuer à l'époque.**

**-Je suis contente d'assister à de si belles retrouvailles,** les coupais-je pour signifier ma présence. Mais surtout pour éviter qu'elles ne réamorcent leur confiance en elles.

**-La fameuse Isabella Volturi. La nouvelle reine italienne.**

**-La politesse voudrait que je vous réponde « pour vous servir » mais je ne suis pas très en phase avec ce genre de phrases toutes faites. Vous m'en excuserez,** répondis-je sarcastiquement

**-Oh nous ne nous en formaliserons pas. Comment va Caïus?** Répliqua Maria un sourire perfide sur son visage. J'essayai de cacher tant bien que mal la colère qui commençait à me gagner doucement.

**-Je pense que tu auras sans doute l'occasion d'aller le lui demander en personne,** répliquai-je à mon tour. **Ainsi donc tu es la fameuse Maria? Et … ça**, crachais-je en jetant un regard dédaigneux à son attroupement de nouveau-nés instables. **C'est ta fameuse armée. Je me demande encore pour quelle raison mes frères ne se sont pas occupés de toi plus tôt. Tu es loin d'être aussi impressionnante que ta légende le laisse entendre.**

**-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Tu en es la preuve concrète,** répliqua-t-elle piquée au vif.

**-Certes. Bien on va éviter de perdre trop de temps, je vais donc te poser la question officielle. Acceptes-tu de prêter allégeance à ta famille royale, de renier tes ambitions pour te plier aux lois qui sont les nôtres. Et surtout de cesser toutes tes activités guerrières auxquelles tu t'adonnes par pure convoitise de biens qui ne t'appartiennent pas ? **Elle éclata de rire accompagnée par ses compagnes de jeu.

**-Tu sais que tu es très drôle. J'aime beaucoup ton sens de l'humour,** répliqua-t-elle.

**-Je n'en doute pas. Je te laisse encore quelques secondes pour te décider.**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de ce laps de temps pour réfléchir. Je sais ce que je veux et le Texas est ma patrie, ma terre et il est normal que ce soit moi qui y règne. Je ne le laisserai pas sans combattre.**

**-Soit,** répondis-je. **De toute façon je savais que nous allions en arriver là.**

**-Mais j'ai une suggestion à te faire. J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits selon lesquels tu serais une combattante redoutable. Certains de nos congénères qui m'ont rapportée ces faits doutent même de l'issu d'un combat entre nous deux. Maintenant que je sais que tu as été formée par le Major en personne, je dois avouer que cela attise un peu ma curiosité. Je te propose donc un combat entre toi et moi. Aucun de nos soldats ne devra intervenir d'aucune manière que ce soit. Et l'issu du combat désignera le vainqueur et le clan du vaincu abandonnera la partie.** Démétri grogna menaçant et s'avança. Je le retins par le bras mais ne le regardais pas. Je ne voulais pas rompre le défit visuel qu'avait lancé Maria. Sans compter que je ne voulais pas dévoiler à nos ennemies les liens que nous avions Démétri et moi. Qu'elles ne s'en servent pas lors du combat.

**-Tu mens,** la contredit le Major**. Tu n'as pas l'intention de respecter ta part du marché.**

**-C'est un fait, mais comme je suis persuadée de remporter ce combat cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance**. Cette phrase raviva un souvenir à mon esprit. Les propos d'Alice qui me certifiaient que j'allais libérer le Texas.

**-De plus je sais pertinemment qu'avec le pouvoir du dénommé Alec nous n'aurons aucune chance. C'est pour moi un moyen de nous préserver en quelque sorte. Car je ne doute pas de la parole de votre Reine, c'est une femme d'honneur je n'en doute pas,** conclut-elle. Je me rendis compte sur l'instant que les américaines ne savaient pas qui était Alec. Elle en avait bien évidemment entendu parler mais elle ne le connaissaient pas physiquement, et c'était un avantage considérable que je n'avais pas pensé à prendre en compte.

Malgré ses propos je n'avais pas vraiment confiance, mais j'avais de mon coté la crainte qu'elle nourrissait à l'encontre du pouvoir d'Alec. De plus connaître l'issu de ce combat me rassurait et c'est forte des prédictions de la voyante que je répondis avec assurance.

**-J'accepte ton marché Maria. **Elle me fit un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle ne doutais pas une seconde qu'elle pouvait perdre ce combat. Je pense que c'était son trop plein d'assurance qui allait la mener à sa perte, ça et mes capacités de combattante il en va sans dire. Comme elle l'avait souligné elle-même j'avais été formée par le Major en personne, en plus de nos deux maîtres d'armes qui étaient je dois le reconnaître excellents dans leur domaine, même s'ils n'atteignaient pas le niveau de l'ancien guerrier.

**-Maîtresse...** me supplia Démétri. Je levais mon bouclier en même temps que je répondais à Démétri.

**-Ne t'en fais pas Démétri tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Fais-moi confiance.** Et mentalement j'ajoutais pour Edward.

_**-Tu ne l'apprécies pas mais s'il te plaît ne te soustraies pas à ta promesse. **_Bien entendu le fait d'avoir levé mon bouclier Démétri s'aperçut de ma discussion mentale avec Edward. Il tourna les yeux vers lui en même temps qu'Edward me gratifiait d'un signe de tête me confirmant qu'il ferait ce que je lui avais demandé. Démétri grogna pour la forme et je lui répondis avant qu'il ne me pose une question.

**-Plus tard Démétri, j'ai un combat à remporter.**

J'enlevais ma cape et la lui remettais. Je croisais son regard alors que je tournais le dos à mon adversaire et ce que je lus dans celui-ci me serra le cœur. J'y voyais une détresse impressionnante, de la peur, de la colère également. Mais ce fut sa détresse qui m'interpella plus que les autres émotions visuelles. J'aurais voulu le rassurer en le prenant dans mes bras, puiser en lui la force et le courage qu'il me fallait pour cet affrontement.

**-Il est encore temps pour toi de faire machine arrière Reine Isabella, **me railla Maria.

**-Ce qui vaut pour toi également. Soumets-toi et je t'épargnerai, **lui répondis-je en me tournant pour lui faire face.

Tout le monde s'était écarté formant une zone de combat dont ils étaient les limites. On se serait cru dans un film qui relatait les combats de rues. Sauf que le décor ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment mais l'ambiance était tout aussi électrique.

**-Je ne crois pas, je suis un esprit libre, je n'obéis à personne d'autre que moi.**

**-Dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus d'autres solutions,** décrétais-je en me mettant en position d'attaque.

**-Que le combat des Reines commence, **lança avec ironie Nettie tout sourire.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard, les grognements roulant dans nos poitrines respectives, nous tournâmes autour de l'autre pendant quelques instants nous jaugeant, nous scrutant. Puis lorsque j'arrivais de dos aux alentours de ses compagnes je la vis les regarder furtivement. Je sus que c'était une diversion pour me sauter dessus. J'anticipais donc son mouvement, et au moment même où elle s'élança dans les airs, je me jetais au sol. Lorsqu'elle passa au dessus de moi, je lui attrapais une de ses jambes puis avec force je la projetais à terre. Elle atterrit le visage face contre sol. Je me relevais rapidement et lui assenais un coup de pied qui la décolla pour la projeter quelques mètres plus loin, dans mon groupe d'alliés qui s'écartèrent pour ne pas se la prendre en pleine face. J'entendais les nouveau-nés s'exciter de plus en plus et encourager leur meneuse. De mon coté certains me félicitaient d'autres retenaient leurs souffles. Et je savais que Démétri ne me lâchait pas des yeux mais pour ne pas me déconcentrer j'évitais de laisser traîner mon regard vers lui.

**-Il semblerait que je t'ai sous-estimée. Tu as fait du bon travail Major mais hélas pour vous ce ne sera pas suffisant contre mon expérience.**

**-On verra bien, seule l'issu du combat nous confirmera cela.** Elle reprit une posture d'attaque mais cette fois-ci je voyais qu'elle était plus concentrée.

Lorsque nous tournâmes de nouveau l'une en face de l'autre ce fut un de ses nouveau-nés qui me déstabilisa lorsqu'il me poussa sur sa créatrice. Maria en profita pour m'attraper et planter ses dents à la base de mon cou. Je grognais de colère et de douleur. Je réussis à attraper une partie de sa chevelure qui tomba juste devant l'une de mes mains alors qu'elle me ceinturait. Je tirais dessus de façon à ce qu'elle soit obligée de changer l'angle de son corps pour ne pas me passer par dessus. De ce fait je réussis à dégager un de mes bras et je pus lui asséner un coup de poing me libérant totalement de son emprise. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et me sauta dessus m'envoyant au sol, puis elle se plaça sur moi me noyant sous une pluie de coups. Elle y mit toute sa colère, toute sa force et je devias avouer que j'avais dû mal à reprendre le dessus ou ne serait-ce que me dégager de cette attaque.

**-Bella lâche-le!** Entendis-je Jasper me crier.

Il voulait que je libère mon démon. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, il ne voulait pas sortir. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas mais il refusait de venir. En fait il n'avait plus refait surface depuis la fois où il s'en était pris à Katya.*

Je voulais lui répondre mais je n'y arrivais pas. Les coups de Maria étaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapides si bien que je n'essayais même plus de les esquiver. Je n'arrivais même plus à penser. J'entendis Démétri grogner et un coup provenir de son coté, mais je ne le voyais pas je ne savais pas s'il avait été touché et par qui.

Enfin je ressentis la colère m'investir, je grognais en réponse à mon compagnon mais aussi pour inciter mon démon à sortir.

Je savais que la colère allait le libérer. Le problème c'est que je n'étais pas sûre que cela soit suffisant. Puis une vague de jalousie extrême, de colère et de soif meurtrière, la même que j'avais ressentie dans la salle d'entrainement ce fameux jour où il était apparu pour la dernière fois, m'atteignit tel un ras de marée. Je rugis ma rage cette fois-ci et je laissais la place à mon démon intérieur qui venait de refaire surface. Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je pourrais affronter Maria et maintenant j'étais sur le même pied d'égalité qu'elle.

Elle continuait de me frapper, puis cessa lorsqu'elle entendit mon rugissement. Je la vis se saisir un instant juste quelques centièmes de secondes, qu'elle utilisa pour essayer de me mordre une nouvelle fois et qui sait peut-être pour me décapiter. Mais ce fut le laps de temps qu'il me fallait pour renverser la vapeur.

D'un coup de rein je la déstabilisais et lui décrochais un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. L'ayant éloigné de moi je pus me relever rapidement et lui sautais dessus avant même qu'elle n'ait réalisé qu'elle avait rejoint le sol. À mon tour je lui assénais plusieurs coups, je retrouvais l'efficacité de mon démon.

J'étais consciente de tout, je pouvais même dire qu'en plus c'était la première fois que nous collaborions de la sorte. Il agissait avec ses instincts comme habituellement mais je pouvais également intervenir pour éviter un coup que je voyais arriver. Je n'avais encore jamais atteint ce niveau de collaboration avec mes deux personnalités. Je lui laissais tout de même l'ascendance sur notre corps durant le combat car il était plus expérimenté que moi si je puis dire et j'avais confiance en cette partie de moi. Je savais que cela pouvait paraître étrange mais c'était comme ça que je ressentais cette partie sombre de mon être. Si nous en ressortions vivants tous les deux j'en parlerais avec Jasper.

Au bout d'un temps relativement court enfin surtout depuis que mon démon avait pris la direction du combat, je me vis étêter Maria sous les hoquets de surprise, de stupeur et de terreur de ses soldats. Je poussais le vice jusqu'à la démembrer entièrement en grognant ma puissance. Enfin ce grognement n'était pas vraiment de moi, il venait de mon démon. Il était fier et orgueilleux lorsque nous levâmes la tête de celle qui faisait trembler le monde entier puisque jamais personne n'était venu la défier.

Nous fîmes un tour sur nous-mêmes en brandissant la tête décapitée de notre ennemie. Lorsque l'on me percuta violemment m'envoyant au sol dans un grand fracas, j'entendis deux grognements mauvais juste en face de moi. Je relevais la tête pour voir Démétri et Jasper les traits déformés par la rage. Je fus submergée par la peur. Était-ce le moment tant redouté?

**-Démétri, Jasper... Non!**

* * *

**N/C : Oh vache comment c'est trop bon de te retrouver ! Et heureusement que j'ai la suite sérieux parce que là si j'étais une lectrice comme avant et qu'il me faille attendre une semaine pour avoir le chapitre suivant, j'aurais juste envie que ce soit ta tête et non celle de Maria qui parte au bûché ! mdrrr prépare-toi à te faire lyncher dans les formes^^ **

**N/A: C'est pas grave suis en forme aujourd'hui (merci Pepette :) ) lol... Bien évidemment il fallait couper quelque part et je suis désolée de devoir le faire là (ah bon! vous ne me croyez pas :) )**

* * *

**Petites réflexions amusantes de la correctrices (Htray) :) **

***Lorsque l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Chihuahua*, (lol ca existe vraiment ? c'est la ville de Jacob mdrrr !) N/A: Lol alors oui cette ville existe bien elle se situe au Nouveau-Mexique et possède un aéroport. L'une des raisons qui m'a fait la choisir, la seconde c'est que j'ai eu plus ou moins la même réflexion que toi avec Jacob ^^ lol**

*En fait il n'avait plus refait surface depuis la fois où il s'en était pris à Katya.* (c'était une pétasse de toute façon…désolée…)** N/A: Je partage ton avis, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a passé un sale quart d'heure. J'avoue qu'on pourrait douter de ma sincérité dans le sens ou j'aime mon Démétri et je ne suis malheureusement (pour lui) pas tendre avec ce qu'il lui arrive lol...**

* * *

**N/A: Voilà je suppose que je vais me faire Lyncher comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Htray, (que je remercie d'avoir bien voulu corriger ce chapitre et les autres qui vont suivre. Mais surtout que je remercie de m'avoir remotivé pour reprendre l'écriture de cette histoire :) ) mais vous me connaissez assez bien maintenant lol... Et pour me faire pardonner (à moitié au moins) sachez qu'il va y avoir trois chapitres consécutifs du point de vue de Démétri :) Vous m'en voulez toujours autant ?**

**Je vous remercie encore d'avoir attendu et d'avoir été fidèle. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**Beti**


	29. Chapter 29: Sous contrôle

Salut les gens :)

Pour commencer je vous remercie toutes et tous pour être restés fidèles et avoir attendu la suite et fin de cette histoire. Je suis véritablement touchée parce que je pensais vous avoir perdu au moins la moitié d'entre vous. Comme quoi il n'y a pas que des mauvaises surprises sur ce site et ça fait du bien au moral.

Nouveau chapitre avec quelques rebondissements et surtout la bataille tant attendue :)...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 28: Sous contrôle.

Le simple fait de crier le nom de mon compagnon et celui de mon ami déclencha les hostilités entre nos deux camps. Je fus dégagée dès l'instant où Démétri se jeta sur la personne qui me tenait au sol, enfin je pensais qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule car ce fut avec l'intervention de Jasper que je pus véritablement me dégager mais j'avais perdu un bras dans le feu de l'action. Je ne savais pas qui de Nettie ou Lucy avait réussi cet exploit car elle avait arraché mon bras en une seconde à peine, elle avait été d'une rapidité effarante. Et si je ne souffrais pas autant à cause du manque de mon membre et du venin qui circulait maintenant dans mon organisme et qui me brûlait atrocement, je crois que je pourrais être admirative d'une telle efficacité.

J'essayai de me relever mais avec la douleur et un bras en moins ce ne fut pas aussi simple que je le pensais. Tous autour de moi se battaient. J'allais pour tourner la tête afin de chercher du regard mon compagnon et Jasper lorsque de nouveau je me fis plaquer au sol. Un nouveau-né apparemment, il était totalement grisé par la bataille et une soif meurtrière visible imprégnait son regard. À cet instant je sus que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir. Je ne pouvais pas me défendre avec un bras en moins face à la force herculéenne du nouveau-né.

Mes pensées allèrent directement vers mon compagnon et j'espérais... en fait je ne savais pas trop quoi espérer car vouloir qu'il s'en sorte n'était pas vraiment ce que j'aurais souhaité sans pour autant paraître égoïste. Car moi j'étais certaine de ne jamais me remettre de cette tragédie. Peut-être serait-il plus courageux que moi? Peut-être aurait-il plus de caractère et de volonté que je pourrais en avoir ? De plus s'il venait à s'en sortir je pense qu'Aro et Marcus lui accorderaient le soutien qu'il lui faudrait. Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller au-delà de cette réflexion car le nouveau-né m'arracha mon autre bras. Et je hurlais de nouveau de douleur.

**-C'est pour ce que tu as fait à Maria. Je l'aimais espèce de garce!** Cria l'homme.

Bien évidemment il fallait que je tombe sur celui avec qui elle s'envoyait en l'air. Il me prit la tête entre ses mains et appuya de chaque coté de mes tempes. La douleur était insoutenable puis un grognement féroce précéda mon prénom. Je reconnus mon compagnon. Le vampire sur moi s'effondra sous l'assaut de souffrance que nous recevions. Je hurlais avec plus de ferveur qu'avant, je savais que c'était une action de Jasper car la douleur je la ressentais également et c'était atroce comme si je brûlais vive alors qu'il n'y avait aucun feu. Malgré la douleur je sentais qu'on me portait, mais tellement prise dans ma souffrance je n'y portais pas vraiment d'attention. J'entendis les bruits si caractéristiques d'un démembrement de vampire juste à mes côtés.

**-Je suis désolé Bella**, s'excusa Jasper. Je sus ainsi que c'était lui qui me portait. Je n'avais même pas pu le sentir tellement la douleur était insoutenable.

**-Ses deux bras, là-bas!** Cria-t-il à l'intention de je ne sais qui. Je sentis la douleur diminuer pour ne ressentir au bout de quelques instants que celle de mes bras manquants.

**-Edward, Félix nous devons lui définir une zone de protection le temps qu'il lui replace ses membres,** entendis-je Jasper ordonner. Puis je sentis le toucher de mon compagnon. J'ouvris les yeux malgré la douleur et je le vis s'affairer à me reconstituer avec minutie et précaution. Après avoir réassemblé un premier bras, il plongea son regard dans le mien.

**-Ça va aller. Nous avons pratiquement le contrôle,** m'informa-t-il. **Et les trois généraux ne sont plus.** Puis il prit le second bras et le replaça avec autant d'attention que le premier. La douleur était toujours présente même dans le bras qu'il venait de me remettre mais je savais qu'il me faudrait quelques minutes pour qu'elle s'estompe. J'observais mon compagnon et je me demandais à quel moment j'allais le perdre car dans les prédictions de la voyante nous pensions que c'était justement au moment où je hurlais que cela devait se produire.

**-Bella bouge tes bras,** me dicta doucement Démétri. Je m'exécutais et cela s'avéra un peu douloureux mais rien de comparable avec la douleur que j'avais ressentie un peu plus tôt que ce soit de par la perte de mes membres que de par la souffrance qu'avait due m'infliger Jasper pour détourner le nouveau-né de moi.

Une fois que je pus retrouver une coordination que je jugeais acceptable, je jaugeais ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Il y avait des bûchers qui s'étaient montés un peu partout, des morceaux de corps qui jonchaient le sol. Et encore quelques combats qui se déroulaient sous nos yeux. Mais apparemment beaucoup avaient péri. Je vis Jasper en prise avec deux nouveau-nés et Edward qui venait lui prêter main forte. Je vis également Félix en train de se battre et plus loin Jane et Rosalie qui s'étaient unies pour affronter un groupe de trois femelles. Partout où je portais les yeux il y avait plus ou moins les mêmes scènes. Apparemment nous avions plus de chance car de ce que je constatais j'avais plus d'hommes que de soldats adverse encore debout.

J'allais pour rejoindre le combat lorsque Démétri me retint.

**-N'y allez pas nous gérons très bien maintenant.**

**-Je ne peux pas Démétri. C'est mon devoir d'être avec vous tous. Reste avec moi si tu le veux mais je ne peux pas rester en retrait.**

**-Très bien,** me dit-il en me caressant doucement la main.

Je savais qu'il souffrait du fait qu'il ne puisse pas étancher son besoin de me prendre dans ses bras, mais aussi pour (son besoin de ?) me mettre à l'abri. Et je dois dire que j'en souffrais également. Nous avançâmes et je pris la première femelle qui passait à proximité de moi. Elle était complètement perdue et lorsqu'elle me fit face, elle siffla tel un chat ce qui me surprit car ce n'était pas vraiment courant comme réaction. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle ne faisait pas partie de ma garde donc Démétri l'étêta alors que je la tenais. Nous reproduisîmes ce schéma de mise à mort à chaque vampire qui n'étaient pas des nôtres et que nous croisions. Je dois dire que c'était assez reposant en fait. Pas de bagarre, nous allions seulement à l'essentiel, il les tenait et je les décapitais et vice et versa, nous étions rapides et efficaces. Quelques temps plus tard il n'y avait pratiquement plus de bruit de bagarre, seulement les crépitements des brasiers, quelques sanglots et gémissements en tout genre.

On ressentait la désolation, le contre coup des batailles lorsque celles-ci se terminaient par la décimation totale de l'ennemi. Lorsque le stress, la peur, l'angoisse laissaient place au soulagement d'être toujours en vie pour certains, à la douleur des pertes de proches pour d'autres. Quand je vis qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemis à éradiquer je me laissais tomber au sol. Je savais que cette bataille serait rude mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'elle m'atteindrait de cette façon. Je regardai autour de moi alors que Démétri s'agenouilla dans mon dos.

**-Prends-moi dans tes bras**, lui demandais-je. Faisant fi de ce que pourraient penser ceux qui nous observeraient. Il s'exécuta et je supposais qu'il devait ressentir ma satisfaction qu'il le fasse associé au fait que la bataille était terminée et que nous étions toujours en vie. Je scrutais chaque survivant si je puis dire et comptabilisais mentalement les pertes que nous avions subies. Lorsque je vis Matvey au sol sanglotant des larmes sèches près d'un brasier j'eus un pincement au cœur. Il venait apparemment de perdre sa compagne et quelque part c'était de ma faute. Je vis d'autres scènes assez similaires. Puis je cherchais mes proches. Je vis Rosalie et Jane nettoyer la zone de combat envoyant des morceaux de chairs dans les brasiers. Je vis le reste des Cullen avoir à peu près les mêmes gestes, sauf Carlisle qui remettait une jambe à Bastien. Emmett réconfortait sa compagne qui était en crise dans ses bras trop musclés. Mais je ne vis pas celui qui comptait le plus pour moi dans cette famille.

**-Où est Jasper?** Demandai-je paniquée. Démétri me serra dans ses bras et cela me fit peur. **OU EST-IL?** Demandais-je avec autorité, l'angoisse me submergeant littéralement.

**-Je suis là,** répondit le concerné en m'envoyant des ondes de calme et de sérénité. Je fus soulagée, pas par son intervention mais par sa présence. J'eus peur que les prédictions de sa femme se soient avérées vraies. D'ailleurs je devais admettre que j'étais surprise de constater qu'elle s'était trompée. D'après ce que je savais cela n'arrivait jamais ou lorsqu'une décision avait été changée au dernier moment. Mais d'après ce que j'avais pu constater et vivre dans cette bataille tout avait été suivi à la lettre et la fameuse scène qui aurait dû nous coûter la vie s'était bien déroulée également.

**-Tu vas bien?** Lui demandai-je.

**-Autant que la situation le permet,** répondit-il. **Tu m'as fait peur Bella, **répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le sol devant Démétri et moi.

**-Je te dois la vie et ma victoire Major. C'est grâce à toi que si j'ai pu libérer mon côté … le plus sombre.**

Je changeais ma tournure de phrase car il m'avait un jour signifié qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment quand j'appelais cette facette de ma personnalité mon « démon ». Il m'avait expliquée que lorsqu'il était ici avec Maria il avait laissé cette facette prendre l'ascendance sur lui. Comme cela m'était arrivé également. Mais d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit et contrairement à moi, il était conscient de tout et surtout il était en accord à l'époque avec ce mode de vie à cause de ses besoins. Et bien entendu avec les principes d'éducation qu'il avait reçus humain, cela lui posait un problème d'ordre moral maintenant.

Donc lorsque je parlais de cette double personnalité en l'appelant « démon » cela lui ravivait de mauvais souvenirs. Car il avait été affublé du surnom du Dieu de la guerre en référence au fait qu'il était l'amant de Maria qui elle était surnommée la Déesse des enfers. Il m'avait expliqué que lorsqu'il s'était enfui et qu'il avait rencontré d'autres vampires dans sa période nomade, ces derniers racontaient que le légendaire Major Whitlock était le mal en personne, un envoyé de Lucifer qui était le véritable compagnon de Maria. Il lui était associé comme étant son plus fidèle démon, raison pour laquelle il l'avait assigné aux côtés de sa compagne. De plus il était dit que les enfers ne s'étaient jamais remplis aussi rapidement que lorsque Jasper était le légendaire Dieu de la guerre. Cette histoire m'avait fascinée et j'avais écouté Jasper me la raconter avec un intérêt tout particulier. Même si personnellement je ne partageais pas son opinion car je ne remettais pas en cause que nos démons, puisque nous en possédions tous un, étaient véritablement dissociés de nous. Ils étaient en nous et aussi une part de nous, mais avec leur propre conscience ou plutôt leur propre chemin à suivre. Après restait à savoir laquelle des deux personnalités était la plus forte. Mais je pense que ce sujet serait un des rares avis divergents que j'aurais avec le Major.

**-Je n'ai fait que te donner un coup de pouce rien de plus. En tout cas je suis enfin soulagé que tout soit fini.**

**-Je le suis également,** répondis-je alors que Démétri continuait ses caresses sur mes bras.

**-Je pense que nous devrions les aider à terminer le nettoyage,** proposa Démétri. **Au plus vite cela sera fait au plus vite nous pourrons rentrer chez nous.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec ça,** approuvai-je.

Je vis Jasper rejoindre sa famille et ses amis qu'il m'avait présentés qui étaient eux aussi des déserteurs de l'armée de Maria. Mais d'après ce qu'il m'avait indiqué ils étaient également ses meilleurs et ses plus vieux amis, Charlotte et Peter. Deux personnalités discrètes et distantes mais deux combattants redoutables et expérimentés. D'ailleurs le fameux Peter était le seul à tenir plus de cinq minutes devant le Major dans un combat.

Une bonne heure après la fin du combat nous finîmes de mettre les derniers morceaux aux feux. J'étais en train de remercier certains de nos alliés qui préféraient rentrer directement chez eux plutôt que de repasser par l'Italie, lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

Je me tournais en même temps que mes gardes. Devant moi se trouvait un Matvey fantomatique, une ombre, je ressentais toute sa douleur et la perte qu'il dégageait. Je le serrais contre moi. Ce n'était pas dans le protocole mais j'avais vraiment de la peine pour lui. Je l'aimais bien même si j'avais un peu plus de mal avec sa progéniture.

**-Je suis tellement désolée Matvey.**

**-Vous ne le serez jamais plus que moi ma reine,** déclara-t-il la voix rauque ce qui m'attrista encore d'avantage.

**-Que puis-je faire pour t'aider à supporter ton fardeau?**

**-Il n'y a qu'une chose que vous puissiez faire ma Reine.**

**-Ne me demande pas ça Matvey. Tu es un ami d'Aro et de Sulpicia, je ne peux pas faire ça.**

**-Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Elle était ma compagne, ma véritable compagne. Et je ne suis pas Marcus, je ne veux même pas tenter de survivre sans elle.**

**-Je ne peux pas,** lui soufflais-je peinée du plus profond de mon être.

**-Matvey ne nous laisse pas,** le supplia Katya.

**-Je suis désolé. Mais ce n'est pas possible autrement. Vous pourrez vous en sortir vous êtes tous ensemble et je sais que vous pouvez compter les uns sur les autres. Mais moi je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle. Je ne le veux même pas, elle était ma vie, mon unique raison de rester sur cette terre. Laissez-moi la retrouver,** plaida le patriarche russe à sa famille. Ils baissèrent tous la tête. Et je dois dire que j'avais beaucoup de mal à affronter cela, son regard, son désespoir, sa souffrance, c'était intolérable. Il se tourna vers moi et reprit.

**-Vous me le devez ma Reine. Je ne veux pas vous culpabiliser parce que nous avons répondu à votre appel en connaissant les risques encourus. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me refuser cela. **Je le regardais bien droit dans les yeux et je vis toute sa détermination, toute sa volonté dans sa requête.

**-Réfléchis encore quelques instants Matvey.**

**-C'est tout réfléchi, je ne veux plus de cette vie. Je veux aller la retrouver. Offrez-moi cette possibilité s'il vous plaît ma Reine, **me supplia-t-il en se mettant à genoux face à moi. Je fermais les yeux pour puiser en moi le courage de faire ce qu'il me demandait.

**-Très bien. Je vais t'accorder ta requête,** me résignai-je parce que je le comprenais. Je n'aurais pas non plus voulu vivre si Démétri avait dû périr et j'aurai souhaité qu'une âme charitable me vienne en aide de cette même façon.

**-Laissez-moi faire,** m'interrompit Démétri.

**-Non c'est à moi de le faire. C'est à moi de vivre avec ça sur la conscience pour le reste de mon éternité.**

**-Ne vous culpabilisez pas ma Reine. Nous avons été heureux de pouvoir vous servir. Et nous vous sommes reconnaissant d'avoir épargné la vie de nos enfants lorsque ceux-ci vous ont dépassé les limites de l'acceptable et qu'ils vous ont manqué de respect. Nous ne regrettons rien, aucun de nos choix parce notre vie nous l'avons passée à nous aimer. Je vous remercie pour votre bonté et votre compassion,** conclut-il.

J'aurais sans aucun doute versé des larmes aux paroles de Matvey si j'avais pu. Néanmoins mes yeux restèrent secs alors que mon cœur, lui, ne cessait de pleurer. Je mis mes mains de chaque côté de la tête de l'ami de ma famille, et, après qu'il eut fermé les yeux avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres, je la lui arrachai avec rapidité, espérant qu'il n'ait pas le temps de souffrir. Je pris moi-même son corps pour aller le placer dans le bûcher où sa compagne avait péri. Lorsque ceci fut fait et que je pris quelques instants de recueillement devant ce bûcher, je remerciais tous ceux présents et leur indiquais qu'ils pouvaient retourner chez eux.

Yulan et le reste de son clan vinrent nous saluer, tous effondrés à cause de la double perte qu'ils venaient de subir.

**-Je suis profondément désolée pour vos parents,** leur déclarai-je sincèrement.

**-Je suis l'unique responsable de ça,** me répondit Yulan. **Si je n'avais pas été si prétentieux je n'aurais pas essayé de vous contraindre et mes parents n'auraient pas eu à contracter cette dette. Je regrette, sincèrement je regrette tout ça.**

**-Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de te morfondre. Nous avons tous une part de responsabilité. Maintenant sers-toi de cette histoire afin de mûrir et prends soin des tiens**. Il hocha la tête.

**-Nous vous remercions d'avoir accédé à la requête de notre père. Nous aurions été incapables de lui accorder ce qu'il souhaitait,** me remercia Katya**. **

**-Nous allons vous laisser, nous aimerions rentrer chez nous également. Il va nous falloir du temps pour nous remettre de tout ceci et reprendre notre vie en main, **termina son frère.

**-Si vous rencontrez des difficultés contactez nous**, lui rétorquai-je. Car si jusqu'à présent il m'avait agacée je ne doutais pas que la perte de ses créateurs qu'il considérait comme étant ses parents l'avait fait mûrir d'un coup. Après qu'ils nous aient quittés, seuls restaient les Cullen et les deux cousines de Denali. Ils avaient l'intention de rentrer avec nous à Volterra pour rentrer avec leurs homologues de Denali au grand complet.

**-Bien rentrons chez nous,** indiquai-je à mes gardes. **Rosalie appelle Alec pour le rassurer. Moi je vais appeler Aro pour lui résumer ce qu'il s'est passé.** Elle me fit un sourire reconnaissant et s'éloigna pour appeler son compagnon.

J'en fis autant avec Démétri bien entendu, j'avais annoncé à mon frère l'issue de la bataille et je lui avais fait part des pertes que nous avions subies ainsi que celles de Matvey et Lidya, ses plus vieux amis.

Je passais sous silence le fait que j'avais été celle qui avait mis un terme à la vie de Matvey car j'avais entendu Sulpicia crier son chagrin. Elle considérait Lidya comme une sœur. J'avertirais Aro mais je préférais le faire en privé, après s'il voulait que j'en parle à Sulpicia je le ferais, mais pour le moment je pense qu'il était peut-être préférable de ne pas le lui dire tant que j'étais à distance. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se renferme durant mon voyage de retour et qu'elle vienne à m'en tenir pour responsable sans que je ne puisse lui expliquer la raison qui m'avait fait lui accorder sa requête.

Dans l'avion qui nous ramenait en Italie je ne cessais de penser à ce combat et je me demandais quelle décision avait été prise pour que nous soyons encore en vie Jasper, Démétri et moi. Je ne voyais pas ce qui avait été fait et qui faisait que nous avions pu en réchapper, et ce malgré les prédictions d'Alice. Si Aro n'avait pas sondé son esprit lors de cette vision, j'aurais présumé qu'elle avait menti pour trouver une excuse au fait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que sa famille s'engage dans cette bataille. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Évidemment je ne pouvais pas en parler maintenant donc j'avais pris la décision de la convoquer et d'avoir un entretien en privé.

Nous arrivâmes au château quelques heures plus tard et la majorité d'entre nous étions relativement calmes. Seuls les Cullen étaient heureux et ne cachaient pas leurs états d'esprit et quand je disais les Cullen j'incluais également les deux cousines.

J'étais relativement contente d'avoir une voiture où aucun d'eux n'avaient pu venir m'agacer avec leur contentement. Nous étions restés seulement entre nous. Félix, Rose, Démétri, Jasper et moi. Ce dernier depuis la bataille avait cette fois-ci mis une distance plus que considérable avec sa famille. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger ni même de perturber « sa » famille. Moi je me posais de plus en plus de questions. Je savais qu'il en avait conscience et je supposais qu'il viendrait m'en parler lorsqu'il en ressentirait le besoin. En attendant cette curiosité me bouffait quand même mais je le respectais.

Je crois que je pouvais sans mal et surtout sans me tromper certifier que j'étais une amie, plus qu'une sœur ou une connaissance. Personnellement je ne voyais pas Jasper comme un frère. Il était celui de Rose pour la comédie humaine qu'ils avaient dû jouer aux yeux des humains et je savais que ma sœur l'aimait de cette façon également. Mais entre lui et moi cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque lien fraternel. J'aimais Jasper comme un ami aussi proche que pouvaient l'être Jane, Alec ou Félix, bien que ces derniers étaient également mes gardes.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes Démétri m'informa que mes frères étaient en salle d'audience. Nous les rejoignîmes après avoir signifié aux Cullen qu'ils pouvaient retourner dans leur quartier.

Une fois installée sur mon trône je donnais la main à Aro et ce dernier pu avoir le compte rendu détaillé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il grogna et se tendit lorsqu'il arriva au passage ou j'avais perdu mes bras. Puis je le sentis se décontracter lorsqu'il vit que Démétri et Jasper m'avaient sauvée. Il arriva enfin au moment où Matvey me demanda le droit de mourir. Je vis la tristesse passer dans son regard, puis ses yeux se fermer lorsque je l'avais étêté et déposé son corps au bûché.

**-Bien je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder cela pour nous effectivement. Elle aura du mal à comprendre ta décision aussi juste soit elle,** m'informa Aro. **Personnellement je te remercie de lui avoir accordé cette grâce.**

**-Tu connais la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait. Et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir eu à le faire.**

**-Je te comprends mais tu as bien fait. Maintenant je pense pouvoir dire que nous en avons enfin terminé avec tout ça.**

**-Je pense qu'il serait peut-être souhaitable par la suite d'envoyer une délégation sur ces fameuses terres pour éviter qu'une future Maria ne vienne à essayer de réinvestir ce territoire.**

**-Nous allons surveiller attentivement cette partie là du globe et nous interviendrons rapidement si cela devait se reproduire. Nous ne laisserons plus cette situation dégénérer aussi longtemps,** répliqua Aro.

**-Pour le moment nous devons nous concentrer sur la formation de notre nouvelle élite. Et surtout nous focaliser sur le problème Stephan,** répliqua Marcus.

**-Oui mais si vous le permettez, je pense que je vais prendre quelques jours où je ne m'occuperais que des affaires courantes. Cette bataille m'a secouée plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je me sens fatiguée, vidée.**

**-Oui nous comprenons et je pense que c'est ce que l'on a de mieux à faire.** **De plus avec cette victoire nous avons un peu de répit je pense,** acquiesça Aro.

**-Tu devrais aller te délasser un peu. Nous finirons la cession sans toi, **termina Marcus.

**-Je vous remercie,** leur lançai-je en me levant. Démétri me suivit alors afin de rejoindre notre tour.

Nous venions à peine d'arriver dans nos appartements, la porte venait à peine de se refermer sur nous, que mon compagnon m'attrapa rapidement et m'attira tout contre lui. Il respira mon odeur à s'en faire tourner la tête si cela avait été possible tout en m'étreignant avec force.

**-Je suis heureux que tout cela se finisse. Je ne supporterais pas que tu te mettes de nouveau en danger de cette façon.**

**-Il n'y a plus de raison que cela vienne à se reproduire**, le rassurais-je d'une voix que je voulais douce et apaisante.

Il me retira de mon chemisier et observait chacun de mes bras avec attention.

**-Plus jamais**, dit-il en embrassant tendrement chacune des cicatrices qui étaient encore visible. Je le laissais faire et profitais des sensations que cela produisait en moi.*

À chaque baiser de Démétri je ressentais l'affolement dans mes entrailles. Je pensais que cela passerait avec le temps mais il semblerait que non. Je ressentirais toujours ces sensations à chaque fois que mon compagnon déposerait un baiser sur mon corps ou alors lorsqu'il me toucherait. Et je dois dire que cette seule perspective attisait mon bonheur d'avoir mon compagnon auprès de moi. J'admets le ridicule de mes agissements, avoir mis autant d'ardeur à le repousser, c'était une aberration.

Démétri déplaça sa bouche pour venir la loger à la base de mon cou. Alors que ses mains n'arrivaient pas à relâcher les caresses qu'il me prodiguait le long de mes bras. Je basculai ma tête en arrière pour le laisser accéder à ma gorge, alors que mes mains allèrent se perdre sur son torse, le touchant, le parcourant avec sensualité. Nous profitâmes des caresses auxquelles nous nous adonnions pendant quelques minutes. Celles-ci attisèrent mon envie de fusionner avec mon compagnon. J'étais prise dans le désir qu'il me procurait juste avec son simple toucher. Il me retourna pour que je sois dos contre lui. Je réussis tout de même à crocheter dans cette position mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il parcourait mon corps avec ses mains tandis qu'il m'embrassait avec ardeur et je dirais presque gourmandise.

Lorsque l'une de ses mains vint se perdre sur l'un de mes seins, j'émis un son à la limite du ronronnement alors que tout mon corps se tendait de façon à ne pas laisser une parcelle de nos corps sans contact. Il s'enfiévra à son tour et devint un peu moins prudent dans ses gestes. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'au bouton de mon jean qu'il défit rapidement sans cesser de m'embrasser. Il profita du moment pour aller perdre sa main dans mon shorty afin d'aller prendre la température certainement, puis cajoler quelques secondes mon clitoris. Je gémis à la fois d'anticipation et de plaisir lorsqu'il titilla mon centre nerveux. Je me cambrais pour avoir un contact avec sa verge qui était si droite et si dure que je n'avais plus qu'une seule obsession, celle de l'avoir en moi et ce rapidement. J'amplifiais mes mouvements en rythme avec son doigté dans mon intimité afin que mes fesses viennent agacer un peu plus son sexe qui n'attendait que le moment où il pourrait me posséder.

**-Bella,** gémit sensuellement mon compagnon dans le creux de mon oreille.

**-Prends-moi,** le suppliai-je.

Rapidement je me retrouvais totalement nue alors qu'il finissait lui aussi de se déshabiller. Il alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient à côté du bureau.

**-Viens!** me dicta-t-il en me tendant la main. Je m'approchai de lui ayant saisi ce qu'il attendait de moi. Puis je m'installai sur lui à califourchon. Sa verge s'était lovée entre mes plis ce qui, avec mes mouvements, créaient une douce friction conte mon clitoris. Pendant que je me réfrénais pour ne pas me laisser partir à la jouissance aussi rapidement. Démétri prit un de mes seins en bouche et le tortura en lui infligeant alternativement des suçotements, des coups de langue, des aspirations, des mordillements ce qui associés à mes mouvements s'avéra être relativement efficace.

Je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas me laisser emporter par le plaisir. N'en pouvant plus je me soulevais légèrement pour laisser son pénis venir se présenter seul devant l'entrée de mon antre. Lorsque celui-ci trouva instinctivement sa destination je m'empalai sur lui avec douceur, me délectant de l'effet de le sentir me remplir. J'aimais particulièrement cette sensation. Puis je me relevai et recommençai cette même action deux ou trois fois d'affilée.

Nos gémissements se mélangeaient en même temps que nos lèvres et nos langues s'emballaient. Tout était si bon avec Démétri, il savait ce que j'aimais et faisait en sorte de toujours me contenter lorsqu'il le fallait au moment où il le fallait avec les gestes qu'il fallait.

J'aimais l'entendre gémir dans ma bouche lorsque nous fusionnions nos deux corps et il m'offrait toujours ce plaisir. Une fois que j'eus atteint sa garde je me mouvais sur lui avec lascivité et sensualité. Mes mouvements étaient lents mais profonds, il positionna ses mains sur mes hanches et lorsque j'arrivais au bout de mon balancement il donnait un léger coup de reins pour la profondeur et pour accentuer mes mouvements.

-**C'est si bon,** l'entendis-je gémir contre ma poitrine. Cela me donna encore plus de motivation pour l'emmener à la jouissance. Je voulais que son orgasme soit ravageur, je voulais qu'il se rappelle ce moment comme l'un des meilleurs que nous avions partagé ensemble. Je voulais que ce soit exceptionnel parce que ce moment n'aurait normalement jamais dû avoir lieu. Je sentais la chaleur annonciatrice du plaisir qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre, commencer à me submerger, mes parois se contractaient doucement sur lui et j'essayais de repousser le moment où le plaisir me ravagerait.

**-Arrête,** me dit-il subitement en grognant, son comportement complètement différent de ce qu'il était quelques secondes plus tôt.

**-Pourquoi?** Lui demandai-je surprise et frustrée car j'allais atteindre l'orgasme et je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas atteint lui non plus.

Il me retira de sur lui et se leva en me portant. Il me déposa sur le bureau et pris place entre mes jambes en même temps qu'il rapprochait la chaise sur laquelle nous étions quelques secondes plus tôt. Je positionnais ma jambe gauche dessus alors que mon pied droit vint se poser sur le bord du bureau. Démétri attira à lui tout mon corps de façon à ce que je sois positionnée pour son retour dans mon antre. Lorsqu'il réinvestit mon corps son regard noir de désir dans le mien, je me cambrais de plaisir. Il était droit, ses mains sur mes hanches alors que ses coups de reins dominateurs et conquérants m'assaillirent. Mon corps se transforma en brasier ardent alors qu'il devenait plus autoritaire encore. Mon corps réagissait seul, essayant de se mouvoir en rythme avec celui de mon compagnon. Le brasier se transforma en désir brut, en un pur moment de folie car j'étais à deux doigts de la jouissance.

**-Encore!** Gémis-je la voix chevrotante. Il ne relâcha pas la cadence et quatre coups de reins plus tard je me resserrai violemment sur mon compagnon, ne lui laissant pas d'autres choix que de m'accompagner tellement mon orgasme était fort et la contracture autour de son membre puissante.

-**Mienne,** cria-t-il dans sa jouissance. Une fois l'orgasme atteint nous mîmes quelques minutes à nous remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer, à reprendre nos souffles qui s'étaient emballés.

Une fois fait, il se retira de moi avec douceur. Ce qui contrastait avec ce qui venait de se produire.

**-Tu m'expliques?** Lui demandais-je. Car je savais que ce changement de comportement avait une raison, ce que m'avait certifiée le « mienne » qu'il avait pratiquement rugit lorsqu'il avait joui.

**-Je ne veux pas que tu laisses le Major t'approcher!** Me dicta-t-il d'une voix autoritaire, un ton qu'il n'avait jamais essayé avec moi.

**-Tiens donc ça recommence,** soufflais-je agacée. **Tu n'as pas à me ….**

**-Bella ce n'est pas ton garde qui te parle mais ton compagnon. Je ne le veux pas auprès de toi, ce n'est pas discutable!**

**-Mais tu vas pas bien ma parole**, m'énervai-je. **Je croyais que l'on avait réglé ce problème. Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie avec tous les hommes que je vais croiser. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je te l'ai dit et ce n'est pas juste des mots. Tu es mon compagnon, aucun autre homme n'aura jamais ce qui te revient. Que ce soit mon corps, mon cœur, mon affection et mon amour, tout ça t'appartient.** **Par contre je suis désolée, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de voir ou de discuter avec Jasper si j'en ai envie. Tu n'as rien à craindre le concernant.**

**-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je crois que tu peux faire ça pour moi non? J'ai été plus que conciliant jusqu'à présent. Je pense que je mérite ce petit sacrifice tu ne penses pas?**

**-Tu essaies de me faire culpabiliser ou je rêve là?**

**-Peut être, oui. Mais quoi qu'il arrive je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche,** dit-il en enfilant son jean avec colère.

**-Tu sais quoi, personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire, ni qui je peux ou ne peux pas voir. Jasper est mon ami et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses je n'ai pas l'intention de le tenir à l'écart ****par ce que tu ne peux pas gérer ta jalousie.** Il grogna de colère.

J'attrapais mes affaires et quittais les appartements que nous partagions pour aller me réfugier dans mon cocon personnel, l'appartement de Caïus. Je claquais la porte en rentrant et malheureusement elle se brisa. Je jurais et allais directement dans ma salle de bains pour me laver et peut-être que l'eau arriverait à me délasser un minimum.

Malheureusement malgré le fait que je sois restée une bonne heure sous le jet, cela ne changea pas, ni n'effaça la tension qui m'habitait et encore moins mon humeur massacrante. Comment en l'espace de quelques secondes et surtout durant une étreinte aussi intense, avait- il pu changer aussi radicalement de comportement ?

Je me doutais qu'il avait dû entendre quelque chose avec son ouïe ultra développée, mais tout de même ! Je décidais d'aller lui demander des explications, j'aurais peut-être dû commencer par là, mais les vieilles habitudes étaient tenaces. Je m'habillais rapidement et redescendis dans nos appartements, mais lorsque j'y pénétrai je m'aperçus qu'il n'y était plus. Par contre je sentais la présence de Félix en bas de la tour. J'allais le rejoindre pour savoir où était mon compagnon.

**-Maîtresse,** me salua-t-il.

**-Félix, sais-tu où se trouve Démétri?**

**-Il est partit se nourrir d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. À l'extérieur,** précisa-t-il.

**-D'accord.** J'allais pour remonter encore plus fâchée lorsque je sentis la fragrance de Jasper arriver. Je l'attendis alors qu'une douce vague de calme me happa. Je lui en étais reconnaissante.

**-Bella, je pourrais te parler en privé un instant,** me demanda-t-il.

**-Bien sûr, **répliquai-je. **Félix tu peux partir.**

**-Maîtresse, Démétri m'a...**

**-Les ordres de Démétri ****prévaudraient****-ils sur les miens?** Demandai-je avec défi à mon garde.

**-Non,** répondit-il en baissant la tête.

**-Dans ce cas tu peux y aller et inutile de prévenir Démétri je m'en chargerai moi-même.**

**-Bien maîtresse,** répondit le garde avant de partir.

**-Suis-moi,** indiquai-je à Jasper en le précédent dans les escaliers menant à mes anciens appartements.

Une fois là-haut j'allais dans ce qui fut autrefois mon salon.

**-Installe-toi,** lui proposais-je en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil de Caïus que j'avais gardé.

En fait j'avais tout gardé tel que c'était lorsque nous vivions ensemble rien n'avait ne serait-ce que changé de place. Il prit place dans le canapé en face de moi. Il se mit à l'aise bien que je voyais qu'il était soucieux.

**-Bien qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Jasper? Je suppose que cela doit également avoir avec la crise que je viens d'essuyer.**

**-J'en suis désolé Bella. Il semblerait que Démétri est intercepté un bout de notre dispute avec Alice.**

**-Si tu pouvais me mettre au courant, cela m'arrangerait car je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je ne dois pas te laisser m'approcher.** Il me regardait intensément se livrant apparemment un combat interne. Puis il souffla avant de se lancer.

**-Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'offrir un poste au sein de ta garde.**

**-Tu... t'es sérieux? **Lui demandai-je incrédule.

**-Extrêmement sérieux. Je ne rentre pas avec les Cullen. Aujourd'hui j'ai deux options celle de partir de mon côté et de redevenir nomade ou celle de m'engager avec toi et ta famille.** **Personnellement j'ai une préférence pour cette option-là. Mais si cela devait te poser des problèmes avec ton compagnon je comprendrais et je prendrais la route sans t'en vouloir pour autant.**

**-Avant toutes choses Jasper j'ai besoin de comprendre. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, je ne veux pas non plus marchander cette place en échange de ce que tu gardes pour toi depuis que tu es arrivé ici. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre et tu sais que je te fais confiance mais si je te prends dans ma garde il faut que la confiance soit réciproque. De plus je ne veux pas te donner cette place pour que dans moins de six mois tu t'en ailles. Tu en aurais le droit mais tu sais que la place de garde royal est une place rare et prisée. Je vais devoir t'imposer auprès de mes propres gardes mais aussi auprès de mes frères car le protocole est clair, seulement deux gardes royaux par membre de la famille. Ce n'est pas ce que je considère important mais il va falloir que je te défende pour cela et surtout face à Démétri.**

Il baissa son regard se replongeant dans des souvenirs désagréables apparemment.

**-S'il faut en passer par là,** souffla-t-il.

**-Je ne t'oblige à rien Jasper. Je veux juste que tu puisses le faire sans contrainte, de ta propre volonté. Je veux juste que tu me fasses confiance, et te livrer serait une sorte de témoignage de cette dite confiance et une marque de respect également. Tu m'as ressentie dans les pires moments de ma vie Jasper et de par ce fait on peut dire que tu es l'un des rares à savoir ce que j'ai véritablement vécu et traversé et qui je suis véritablement. Tu m'as également aidée à me retrouver. Je veux être celle qui t'aidera. Tu m'as accordée ton amitié Major et pour moi ce n'est pas rien.**

**-Je le sais. Seulement je ne suis pas homme à m'épancher sur mes tracas ou bien à les étaler publiquement.**

**-Certaines fois ça fait du bien de se confier à une personne de confiance.** **Même toi le grand Major a besoin d'une oreille attentive et je me propose d'être ton déversoir.* **

**-OK. Pour faire court. Depuis que tu es réapparue dans nos vies, la mienne a quelque peu changé. Alice pour commencer n'avait plus beaucoup de vision de moi et de mon avenir. En fait elle ne voyait pas au-delà de notre arrivée au château. Bien entendu elle se doutait que tu étais la cause de sa cécité. Au départ elle a cru que c'était parce que nous allions mourir, mais on sait aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas le cas.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Alice et toi? Je suis perplexe. Je comprends que vous traversez une crise, mais vous êtes compagnons.**

**-Ce que je croyais également. Mais il semblerait en fait que non.**

**-Comment ça non? **Demandai-je surprise.

**-Elle a des sentiments pour moi, je ne remets pas ça en cause. Et aujourd'hui elle souffre terriblement de cette situation. Mais il s'avère que cette fameuse vision de moi qu'elle a eu lorsqu'elle s'est éveillée à l'état de vampire était en fait juste une sorte d'indication.**

**-Jasper soit plus clair je te prie. Je ne comprends rien. Je suis au courant de cette partie là de votre histoire, Rose me l'avait expliqué lorsque nous avions parlé de vous. Mais je ne comprends pas la partie indication.**

**-Bella lorsque vous êtes partis après la bataille contre Victoria, j'ai eu un petit problème de contrôle. Nous étions allés chasser mais de l'autre coté de l'état pour être sûr de ne pas retomber sur Caïus surtout avec l'état dans lequel se trouvait Edward. Nous nous sommes dispersés comme d'habitude pour se faire. Et malheureusement pour moi je suis tombé sur la seule partie du terrain de chasse où il y avait des campeurs qui s'étaient perdus. **J'étais surprise, et j'appréhendais la suite mais je ne dis rien et le laissais continuer même si je me doutais qu'il l'avait senti. **J'ai attaqué l'un des campeurs et il n'a pas survécu, **dit-il plein de culpabilité**. Alice est arrivée avec Edward et ils ont protégé le deuxième qui était complètement paniqué et terrifié. En fait d'après ce que j'ai compris ils n'ont pas pu arriver à temps parce qu'Alice avait une autre vision perturbante apparemment. Et lorsqu'Edward et elle sont intervenus nous nous sommes disputés. Edward m'a reproché certains faits dont je ne suis pas responsable. En fait je préférerai ne pas approfondir ce sujet. Mais pour résumer il y a un gros conflit entre nous tous. Alice m'a délibérément menti et caché certains faits alors que le reste de la famille hormis moi était en partie au courant.**

**-Elle est ta compagne Jasper tu ne peux pas la quitter.**

**-En fait pour être honnête nous ne sommes pas de véritables compagnons. Notre relation est en fait un peu comme celle que tu avais avec Caïus, sans les liens du venin bien entendu.**

**-Je suis désolée Jasper. Sincèrement.**

**-Je le sais. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas retourner avec eux et pourquoi ma séparation avec Alice ne sera pas un problème pour mon travail, enfin si tu accèdes à ma requête.**

Je restais perdue dans mes pensées quelques minutes, je réfléchissais à la façon dont j'allais annoncer la nouvelle de l'engagement du Major dans ma garde alors que j'avais déjà deux gardes attitrés. J'avais bien une solution pour ce qui était de Aro et Marcus. Mais mon plus gros souci serait de le faire accepter par Démétri vu qu'apparemment ce dernier était jaloux de Jasper. Peut être qu'en lui expliquant la situation il comprendrait. Le problème était que je ne pouvais pas trahir la confiance de Jasper en dévoilant la discussion que nous venions d'avoir. Il était venu me voir alors qu'il savait Démétri absent, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager son histoire avec ce dernier.

Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix car en plus du fait qu'il soit un ami, il fallait prendre en compte qu'il serait d'une utilité plus que satisfaisante au sein du château. Le Major Whitlock au service des Volturi il y avait de quoi se prévaloir d'une paix magistrale pour le siècle à venir au moins.

**-Je comprends. C'est d'accord Major. Laisse-moi en parler à Aro et Marcus mais je te garde avec moi.**

**-Tu devrais te préparer, Démétri arrive et il est dans une colère noire**, m'avertit Jasper avec un regard et un sourire compatissant alors que je soufflai de dépit.

Effectivement moins de vingt secondes plus tard, Démétri pénétra dans mes appartements et attrapa directement Jasper par le cou avant de l'envoyer contre le mur, fracassant la bibliothèque d'un autre âge qui s'y trouvait. Je rentrais dans une colère aussi noire que celle de mon compagnon alors que Jasper répondit. Ils se battaient au milieu de mon salon risquant de casser tout ce que je gardais précieusement en mémoire de Caïus et ça je ne pouvais le tolérer. Je m'interposais entre eux alors que Jasper venait d'asséner un coup de poing envoyant Démétri dans le canapé qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier, tout comme le meuble antique qu'ils venaient de détruire, se brisa dans (sous ?) l'impact.

**-STOP! **Hurlai-je en direction de mon compagnon qui était déjà prêt à ressauter sur l'empathe alors que je retenais ce dernier. Démétri me scruta avec sévérité.

**-J'ai dit que je ne le voulais pas près de toi!** Me gronda-t-il.

**-Mais à qui crois-tu t'adresser là!**

**-Je me fous que tu sois Reine, tu es avant tout ma compagne!**

**-Tu n'as le droit à rien du tout. Je suis ta compagne c'est un fait mais je suis également une personne qui prend seule ses décisions. Et également une Reine et j'ai des devoirs qui vont dans ce cas précis contre tes positions. Mais t'es devenu fou ma parole, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as sauté dessus comme ça?**

**-Je t'avais dis de rester à l'écart,** grogna Démétri contre Jasper.

**-Et j'avais à m'entretenir avec elle. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant.**

**-Tu pouvais aller voir Aro ou Marcus.**

**-Oui je le pouvais sauf que c'est à Bella que je voulais m'adresser. C'est à son service que je veux être affecté au sien et à aucun autre.**

**-Elle a déjà ses gardes,** grogna Démétri.

**-Bon ça suffit de toute façon ma décision est prise! Je suis désolée mais Jasper intègrera mon service, **répliquai-je en m'approchant de mon compagnon pour le calmer. J'allais lui poser ma main tendrement sur sa joue lorsqu'il tourna la tête vivement, refusant le contact.

**-Je crois que je vais vous laisser Bella. **Puis il partit sans adresser le moindre regard ou la moindre parole à mon compagnon.

Je ne voyais pas où était le problème dans la requête du Major. Mon compagnon devait se sentir menacé et le fait que je sois celle qui décide devait également lui porter un coup dans son orgueil de mâle.

**-Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de passer après tout le monde. Je devrais être ta priorité autant que tu es la mienne. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?** Grogna-t-il en colère.

**-Démétri...**

**-C'est bon je m'casse. J'en peux plus, ras le bol!** Jura-t-il en s'écartant et prenant soin de ne pas me toucher. **Un jour tu vas me perdre Bella et ce jour là n'est peut-être pas si loin. Je ne supporte plus de passer après tout le monde. Ma requête n'était pas si exigeante je pense. Je ne te demandais pas grand chose il me semble. Mais même ça c'est trop pour toi! Je ne mérite même pas quelques secondes de réflexion. Non mes souhaits et mes désirs ne sont visiblement pas tes priorités!**

**-Démétri, s'il te plaît...**

**-Non j'ai besoin de recul. Je t'envoie Félix,** me dit-il avant de partir.

**-Démétri attends...** Criai-je en me précipitant derrière lui.

Mais il partit rapidement. Je l'appelai sur son téléphone mais il ne décrocha pas. Je levai mon bouclier pour le rappeler à moi, mais il ne répondit pas à ces appels non plus. J'étais dépitée, je ne comprenais pas vraiment la raison de son emportement. Je comprenais sa jalousie de par notre passé mais maintenant que j'étais à lui, maintenant que nous savions tous les deux qui nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Je savais que le Major n'était pas un une menace pour notre couple au contraire, c'était en quelque sorte grâce à lui que nous étions ensemble maintenant.

J'entendais Félix tourner en rond en bas de ma tour. J'allais pour le renvoyer car je ne voulais personne auprès de moi, j'en avais un peu mare de toute cette comédie, de ce statut, de mes devoirs, de ce protocole. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : être bien avec mon compagnon. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je renvoyais Félix, il ne le fit pas sans émettre quelques protestations en tout genre. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à me répéter et encore moins à ce que l'on me contredise. Il dut le sentir. Je fis demi-tour et lorsque je le sentis partir j'attrapais la cape de Démétri qui était dans nos appartements. Une fois enfilée et la capuche bien enfoncée sur ma tête, je partis rapidement et furtivement.

Moi aussi j'avais besoin de recul et le seul endroit où je pourrais me sentir sereine en cet instant était la maison des collines et c'est là-bas que j'allais chercher l'espace dont j'avais besoin comme à chaque fois que quelque chose clochait dans ma vie.

* * *

**N/B: Et bien bordel ils font pas semblant quand ils se disputent ! Enfin surtout quand Démétri fait sa crise d'ado jaloux en puissance ! J'avais l'impression d'être dans le décor fracassé d'après bataille et d'observer le couple en pleine tempête hurlante !**

**Bisous bisous^^**

**N/A: Bien que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Des impressions, des pistes ou hypothèses peut être? Dîtes moi tout :) **

**Avant de vous dire au revoir j'ai décidé de vous créer une cession "Les délires de Bêta htray". Je m'éclate tellement avec les commentaires de htray, que j'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous amuser également :) Une sorte de bonus comme à la fin de certains films lol.**

* * *

**Les délires de Bêta htray :)**

**-Plus jamais**, dit-il en embrassant tendrement chacune des cicatrices qui étaient encore visible. Je le laissais faire et profitais des sensations que cela produisait en moi.*** (N/B: ah ben on y arrive finalement ! Youhou !) (N/A: Enfin non mais sérieux c'est quoi cette auteure qui fait l'impasse sur les lemons :) lol)**

**-**Certaines fois ça fait du bien de se confier à une personne de confiance. Même toi le grand Major a besoin d'une oreille attentive et je me propose d'être ton déversoir.** (N/B: pourquoi je pense au sexe là ? merde suis vraiment obsédée…) (N/A: Mouais je crois que c'est irrécupérable pour toi, mais je pense qu'il y a pire comme obsession non? :p)**

* * *

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.**

**Beti**


	30. Chapter 30: Quand l'acharnement paie 1

**Bonjour tout le monde. **

**Pas trop de blablas aujourd'hui j'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps. Raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos commentaires. (février/mars c'est actif chez moi. Ce sont les mois anniversaires de mes loulous ).**

**Donc je vous lance un grand merci général. Et sachez que j'adore toujours autant vous lire et connaître vos impressions, vos humeurs et continuez de me faire rire :D **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Quand l'acharnement paie. Partie 1**

**Pov Démétri**

Je m'étais dirigé vers Sienne et ses vallons verdoyants. J'avais besoin d'un cadre serein, un lieu où je pourrais me laisser submerger par le calme environnant et la campagne de Sienne était ce qu'il me fallait. J'aimais venir me recueillir ici parce que tout était si simple dans ce paysage, tout y était si paisible et pratiquement sauvage. L'odeur naturelle de la terre, cet air dénué de pollution humaine. Il y en avait, mais beaucoup moins qu'ailleurs. Voilà ce qu'il me fallait.

Comment est-ce que j'en étais arrivé là ?

Une fichue dispute avec Bella. J'en pouvais plus de n'être que le garde. Comment est-ce qu'elle m'avait surnommé la diseuse de bonne aventure lorsqu'elle s'était disputée avec son compagnon ? Le chien de garde de la Reine. N'étais-je que ça aux yeux des autres ? Que son chien de garde ? Et aux yeux de Bella qu'étais-je donc ? Je savais que nous étions compagnons mais le fait que je doive en permanence réfréner mes instincts pour ne pas la revendiquer officiellement comme mienne, me rendait fou. De devoir tous les laisser s'approcher, la convoiter, la désirer sans que je puisse intervenir parce qu'elle était Reine, m'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour dans la démence.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle attirait autant de monde, autant d'hommes tous potentiellement plus dangereux les uns que les autres ? Je crois que cela restera un mystère. Mais il était indéniable, qu'elle avait une sorte de pouvoir attractif sur les hommes de notre espèce. Sinon comment expliquer qu'elle puisse être aujourd'hui, Reine de la communauté vampirique aux côtés des vampires les plus anciens de la création ?

Elle n'avait cessé de m'appeler que ce soit par téléphone ou en levant son bouclier. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui répondre maintenant. J'avais besoin d'espace et de solitude pour pouvoir réfléchir, faire le point sur notre avenir.

Lorsque j'avais entendu la violente dispute entre le Major et sa femme, je n'avais pas pu réfréner cette jalousie qui me rongeait depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Je m'étais méfié de Cullen et je l'avais tenu à l'œil mais il semblerait que je n'avais pas vu le danger approcher du côté du Major. Comment aurai-je pu le préméditer, il avait une compagne.

Mais j'avais vu que tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé entre ma Bella et Jasper, et cela dès l'instant où il avait pénétré dans la salle d'audience et qu'il avait fait sa révérence sous la contrainte. Leur échange de regard je l'avais vu, mais je ne me suis douté de rien.

Ensuite toutes les séances d'entraînements qu'ils avaient eues. J'étais présent, certes, mais ils s'entraînaient essentiellement ensemble. De temps à autre il nous accordait à nous un peu de ses faveurs, mais généralement il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Bella, pour les entraînements mais aussi du temps en privé. J'avais accrédité son explication lorsqu'il avait senti que j'étais sur le point de craquer. Et j'avoue qu'elle était crédible mais cela ne justifiait pas tout.

Et puis lorsqu'il y avait eu l'émeute avec les nouveau-nés, elle avait préféré le garder lui auprès d'elle lorsqu'ils établissaient leur stratégie, m'ordonnant devant tous d'aller m'occuper des instables avec Alec. Merde c'était à lui de le faire ! N'était-ce pas lui qui avait des décennies durant, eu cette tâche ? Comme si j'avais moins d'importance parce que je n'avais pas combattu dans une armée de nouveau-nés. Effectivement je n'avais pas combattu ni même dirigé dans les mêmes circonstances que le si grand Major Whitlock. Mais j'avais moi aussi de l'expérience, moi aussi j'avais bataillé et remporté des victoires, mais bien évidemment elles n'étaient pas aussi majestueuses que celles du Major.

C'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait voulu lui à ses côtés, lui et pas moi son compagnon. Et puis ce discours qu'il lui avait fait avant la bataille, une sorte de déclaration d'amour selon moi, oui... « Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici à tes côtés » lui avait-il dit. Il avait fallu que je prenne sur moi pour éviter de lui sauter dessus déjà à ce moment-là.

Mais je crois que ce qui me mettait le plus en colère c'était le fait qu'il soit celui qui l'ait sauvée durant la bataille contre Maria. Il avait réussi à faire ressortir son démon, lorsqu'elle était en mauvaise posture alors qu'Edward me retenait prisonnier. Je l'avais vu devenir aussi forcené et enragé que Bella comme s'ils avaient été liés secrètement l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils avaient un lien spécial qui les unissait.

Oui j'étais jaloux de ça car elle était mienne et personne d'autre que moi n'aurait dû avoir une telle proximité avec elle, une telle complicité. Il avait également fallu l'intervention d'Emmett pour l'empêcher d'aller déchiqueter Maria lorsque celle-ci avait pris l'ascendance sur Bella.

J'avais pu me libérer des bras d'Emmett alors que Bella venait d'en terminer avec Maria et que Nettie et Lucy avaient sauté ensemble sur ma compagne. Puis lorsque cette salope de Lucy avait réussi à lui arracher un bras, j'avais vu rouge. Malheureusement pour moi j'avais écopé de la plus redoutable me semblait-il. Il m'avait fallu un peu plus de temps que le Major pour en venir à bout. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pu sauver Bella. Je dois admettre que s'il n'avait pas été là elle ne serait certainement plus, et autant je lui en suis reconnaissant, autant je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été celui qui l'ait sauvée.

Je l'avais toujours sauvée de tous les dangers et là j'avais lamentablement échoué. Je devais la vie de ma compagne à mon plus grand rival après Caïus. Si les choses avaient été normales entre nous, si elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de Caïus alors qu'elle m'avait rencontré et reconnu inconsciemment je ne me mettrais certainement pas dans cet état et j'aurai confiance en notre lien, en notre couple.

Mais malheureusement pour moi les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples, ni aussi faciles entre nous. Et c'est cela qui me tuait, parce que malgré le fait qu'elle soit ma compagne n'importe qui pouvait me la prendre. Cela s'était déjà produit, donc cela pouvait très bien recommencer. Je n'avais pas les mêmes certitudes que mes congénères. Non, moi, ma compagne pouvait s'attacher à n'importe quel homme qui savait s'y prendre. Et je ne doutais pas que l'empathe soit assez expert en la matière pour y parvenir. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait rejeté sa propre compagne, d'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas vraiment cette situation. Si elle l'était vraiment il ne pourrait pas le faire. Ce qui augmentait mes craintes concernant la mienne, d'autant plus qu'elle venait d'accepter la requête du Major.

Elle allait l'intégrer à sa garde. Nous étions déjà trois car Félix sans être un officiel de la garde de Bella était toujours à son service et maintenant le Major qui venait renforcer nos rangs. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de travail comme ça, il allait falloir que je surveille le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Cette fois-ci ce fut un appel de Marcus qui vint troubler mes tourments intérieurs. À croire que je ne pouvais même pas me lamenter en paix.

**-Oui maître.**

**-Démétri où es tu ? Nous avons besoin de toi,** me demanda-t-il d'un ton angoissé et légèrement autoritaire, ce qui n'était pas habituel.

**-Je suis sorti quelques heures je serai là d'ici une bonne dizaine de minutes. Que se passe-t-il ?** demandai-je soucieux.

**-Nous avons reçu des nouvelles d'Eleazar et de sa compagne et elles ne sont pas bonnes du tout,** m'indiqua-t-il. **Rentre vite je te prie,** me commanda-t-il puis il raccrocha.

Alors que je reprenais le chemin du retour je tentais de localiser le dénicheur de talent mais en vain ce qui voulait dire, que soit il était sous le bouclier de Bella, ce qui était peu probable dans le sens où il n'était pas dans la région ces derniers temps, soit il avait été détruit. Cette hypothèse avait malheureusement tout lieu d'être la bonne, vu l'inquiétude qui transperçait de la voix de Marcus. Je concentrai mes aptitudes sur sa compagne sans grand espoir car si l'un était mort je me doutais que la seconde n'aurait même pas essayé d'échapper à ce sort funeste. Ils étaient inséparables d'une part et de plus Marcus avait également soulevé que Carmen était autant concernée par les nouvelles que son compagnon.

En arrivant au château je savais déjà quelles nouvelles ils avaient reçues. J'allais directement dans les appartements d'Aro et comme une habitude bien rodée Sulpicia m'ouvrit la porte m'indiquant d'un geste de la main le chemin du bureau de son mari. Lorsque j'y pénétrai, j'y trouvai Marcus comme de bien entendu et Carlisle ce qui me surprit, je devais l'admettre.

**-Démétri entre,** m'invita mon bon Roi. **Où est Isabella ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-Je l'ai laissée dans notre tour, sous la garde de Félix lorsque je suis parti,** lui précisai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils puis s'empara de son téléphone.

**-Jane trouve-moi Isabella je te prie,** dicta-t-il, ce qui m'inquiéta car ses sourcils restèrent froncés et sa voix laissait transparaître de l'inquiétude.

**-Que se passe-t-il maître ?**

**-Rien sans doute. En attendant que la Reine arrive je vais te demander d'essayer de détecter une odeur sur un colis que nous avons reçu**. **J'aimerai savoir de qui il provient et si tu arrives à dénicher une fragrance connue.**

Il me tendit un carton plus ou moins volumineux avec une moue consternée, attristée et un regard dur à la fois. Les fragrances d'Eleazar et Carmen m'atteignirent de plein fouet.

**-À première vue je ne perçois que les fragrances d'Eleazar et de Carmen,** avançai-je.

**-Oui cela est normal mais essaie de repérer une autre odeur quelle qu'elle soit. Une odeur de produit chimique, de parfum humain, n'importe quoi.**

**-Je peux ouvrir pour avoir accès au contenu cela m'aidera probablement ?**

**-Fais,** dit-il, se laissant tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil, abattu.

Sulpicia vint prendre place derrière lui et lui prodigua un massage sur ses épaules que je jugeai un peu trop tendu, même pour un vampire de son importance. Il plaça sa main sur celle de sa compagne tendrement alors que j'ouvris la si fragile boîte de carton. À l'intérieur une vision à vous donner la chair de poule, les têtes d'Eleazar et sa compagne. Ma première réaction fut bien inévitablement de grogner mon mécontentement. Puis je me focalisai sur la besogne que m'avait attribuée Aro. Mais malgré toute l'attention et la minutie que j'apportai à cette opération je ne détectai rien susceptible de nous éclairer sur qui avait pu leur faire subir ce sort, ce qui en soit était une révélation pour moi.

**-Rien, je ne sens rien d'autre que leurs propres fragrances.**

**-C'est bien ce que je redoutai,** déclara Aro.

**-Si vous me permettez maître, cela veut dire que nous connaissons celui qui leur a fait ça. C'est le vampire sans odeur qui a attaqué Be… Je veux dire notre Reine.**

**-Oui et ce fait vient renforcer les suppositions d'Isabella. Ce vampire travaille bel et bien pour Stephan. Nous avons reçu cette missive collée avec du ruban adhésif sur le front de mon ami,** m'informa-t-il en prenant une feuille de papier sur son bureau afin de me la tendre. Je pris le papier et le parcourus rapidement :

_Chers Volturi,_

_Je ne vous ai pas oublié. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Dans l'attente de nos retrouvailles veuillez accepter mes présents._

_Stephan_

**-Je vais devoir annoncer cela au reste de leur famille et je doute fort que cela se passe bien, vu notre passé commun et notre entente tangente.**

**-Je pense que je peux te décharger de cette tâche délicate. Cela ne se passera pas forcément mieux, mais je pense que je saurai leur faire entendre raison,** intervint Carlisle.

**-Je te remercie mon ami. Décidément ta famille et toi, nous êtes vraiment devenus indispensables ces derniers temps.**

**-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'entendre mais Isabella, même si elle a très clairement signifié son choix et sa préférence, fait toujours partie de notre famille. Nous l'aimons ainsi que Rosalie et ce malgré nos nombreuses erreurs passées. C'est une façon pour les miens et moi d'essayer de faire pénitence en plus que d'essayer de nous faire pardonner pour le manque de soutien que nous leur avons témoigné à l'une comme à l'autre en les délaissant.**

**-Je te remercie tout de même car ton appui n'est pas anodin aux yeux de notre société, surtout en cette période critique.* **

**-Je vais de ce pas prévenir Tanya et ses sœurs de l'évènement tragique qui les touche. Leur permettez-vous de partir séance tenante si elles en font la demande ?**

**-Bien évidemment. Tanya n'a plus à tenir ses engagements, nous la libérons,** précisa Aro.

**-Bien dans ce cas je vais m'acquitter de ma tâche. Si besoin n'hésite pas mon ami,** déclara Carlisle en quittant le bureau sous un hochement de tête affirmatif et reconnaissant du Roi.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans un silence pesant, chacun essayant j'imagine de penser aux répercussions qu'une telle lettre annonçait. Car en mots clairs, il nous déclarait ouvertement la guerre. La situation entre nos « clans » était déjà instable par le passé, car nous savions qu'ils pouvaient nous attaquer à tout moment mais cela restait non officiel. Or aujourd'hui cette missive signifiait que l'animosité qui liait nos deux camps allait d'une part s'intensifier mais de plus allait obliger nos Rois à prendre des décisions lourdes de conséquences quant à l'avenir de notre communauté et ce en période de transition et de stabilité royale encore fébrile.

Nos tergiversations internes furent interrompues par le téléphone d'Aro.

**-Oui Jane.**

**-Maître la Reine est introuvable,** déclara sans détour mon amie. Bien inévitablement cela amena un grognement instinctif à sortir de ma poitrine.

**-Comment ça introuvable, où est Félix ?** Ne pus-je m'empêcher de gronder.

**-Il est à côté de moi,** répondit la garde. **Mais elle l'a congédié il y a quelques heures.**

**-C'est pas possible !** M'emportai-je. **Ça fait deux fois en moins de 24 heures Félix ! On va en reparler crois-moi,** grognai-je en quittant le bureau, les maîtres sur mes talons.

Je localisai Jasper espérant et redoutant également de les trouver ensemble. Il était hors du château, dans le secteur de chasse de Bella donc il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle s'y trouve également. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai le Major.

**-Oui,** répondit ce dernier sur un ton neutre.

**-Elle est avec toi ?** Demandai-je simplement.

-**Lorsque je l'ai laissée elle était avec toi,** répliqua-t-il.

**-Ce n'est pas la question !** M'emportai-je de nouveau.

**-Non,** répondit-il comprenant soudainement mon angoisse grandissante. Avec ce vampire sans odeur qui était dans le coin mes craintes me submergèrent avec force. **J'arrive,** conclu-t-il simplement.

**-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment,** murmurai-je plus pour moi même que pour la troupe qui commençait à se grouper autour de moi.

Félix arriva accompagné de Rosalie et Jane. Mon premier réflexe fut d'aller lui décrocher un coup de poing si fort qu'il le propulsa contre le mur qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres plus loin et le détruisit avec autant de facilité qu'une boule de démolition. J'allais pour lui sauter dessus à nouveau lorsque Rosalie et Jane s'interposèrent. La première me plaquant contre le mur opposé, m'emprisonnant entre la structure de pierre et son corps. La seconde se mit dans ma trajectoire défendant Félix de la colère que son manque de professionnalisme avait créé en moi.

**-Calme-toi Démétri !** Me rabroua Rosalie.

**-Il n'y a que moi pour me soucier de la sécurité de Bella ! Où étiez-vous tous !** Hurlai-je.

**-Calme-toi Démétri,** reprit Aro plus calmement mais pas moins angoissé pour autant.

J'avais l'impression qu'il avait pris quelques années en l'espace de quelques heures, vieillissement dû entre autre à la mort d'Eleazar et Carmen et à la disparition de Bella. Cela commençait à faire un peu beaucoup même pour nous autres vampires. Il alla sur Félix qui se relevait sans mal. Ce dernier s'immobilisa devant le régent et baissa le regard honteux. Aro lui prit la main pour s'assurer du taux de responsabilité de Félix, enfin je présumais.

**-Je vois Félix et je sais à quel point tu es désolé. Mais cela ne compense pas ton manque d'objectivité. Je sais que tu es dévoué à ta Reine mais sa parole ne prévaut pas sur sa sécurité, contrairement à ce qu'elle peut penser. Je suis au regret d'admettre que Démétri a raison. Tu as manqué de professionnalisme et je souhaite plus que tout qu'elle soit en sécurité quelque part et que rien ne lui soit arrivé.**

**-Je regrette,** répliqua-t-il, la tête basse.

**-C'est trop tard pour être désolé,** lançai-je acide.*

**-Edward je sais que tu ne fais plus partie de la garde mais s'il te plaît...** Commença Marcus, avant d'être coupé par le concerné.

**-Bien évidemment,** rétorqua ce dernier en partant en direction de notre tour à Bella et moi.

**-Démétri tu devrais également te concentrer sur l'odeur d'Isabella.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?** S'enquit Aro en nous suivant.

**-Bella a une odeur envoûtante pour Edward du fait qu'elle ait été sa chanteuse à l'état humain, il devrait normalement être capable de la pister aussi bien que Démétri.**

**-Tu as raison ils ne seront pas trop de deux pour la retrouver. C'est bien pensé mon frère.**

Même si cela me coûtait je devais dire que pour une fois cette particularité m'arrangeait bien. Le Major nous rejoignit et Rosalie lui expliqua la situation. La fragrance de ma compagne était bien évidemment plus concentrée au pied de notre tour. Nous partîmes donc tous les deux de cet endroit et nous suivîmes le tracé laissé par son passage qui était étroitement lié au mien soit dit en passant, en fait sa fragrance se perdait dans la mienne c'était étrange.

**-Elle a du prendre un ou plusieurs de tes vêtements, c'était une manie qu'elle avait humaine. Surtout lorsqu'elle se sentait accablée. Une sorte de réconfort olfactif,** expliqua Edward à mes questionnements internes.

**-Oui c'est possible en effet,** répliquai-je. J'avais moi aussi observé cette habitude attendrissante.

La piste nous amena aux portes du château, les portes de devant qui plus est. Mon angoisse grandissait encore d'avantage, la peur m'étreignait telle une camisole de force.

**-Sa piste à l'air de prendre la direction du nord-ouest.**

**-Vous vous êtes disputés ?** Me demanda Rosalie. Je hochai simplement la tête pour lui répondre. **Dans ce cas nous la trouverons sur le sentier de randonné qui jouxte la maison des collines,** avança-t-elle avec assurance.

**-Oui cela se pourrait bien,** affirma Aro.

**-Vu le soleil qui règne, je propose de nous rendre au garage pour prendre les voitures,** proposa Marcus.

Une fois installé au volant Aro, Marcus et Alec dans mon véhicule, je partis aussi vite que les capacités de cette voiture me le permettaient. J'avais bien entendu ouvert toutes les fenêtres pour capturer toutes les odeurs susceptibles de me guider. Mais rien de significatif jusqu'à ce que j'eu atteint la limite de la route qui nous menait à la maison de Rosalie. Je garais le véhicule précipitamment au bout du chemin. Je pus de nouveau retrouver la fragrance de Bella mêlée à la mienne à proximité, mais également celle d'un autre vampire, ce qui me fit grogner de contrariété.

**-Que se passe-t-il Démétri ?** Me demanda le régent en chef.

**-Une odeur de vampire que je ne connais pas flotte dans l'air et se mêle à celle de Bella,** lui indiquai-je alors que je suivais déjà les différentes fragrances.

Les autres qui arrivèrent quelques secondes après suivirent le mouvement.

Je pus après quelques secondes de courses, sentir les émanations d'un reste de brasier qui avait servi à brûler un vampire et cela me terrifia. J'augmentai la cadence pourtant déjà effrénée de ma course.

Au plus les relents du foyer s'amplifiaient, au plus j'avais l'impression d'avancer au ralenti, comme si mes jambes devenaient cotonneuses et je ne parlai pas de cette sensation qui pesait sur mon estomac, ni même de cette espèce de vertige dut à la terreur qui s'emparait de moi.

J'avançai par automatisme si je puis dire. Car en cet instant précis j'étais partagé entre l'envie de fuir cette impression que ma vie allait s'arrêter dès l'instant où je serai près du bûcher et cette envie morbide d'avoir cette fichue certitude qui me condamnerait à demander ma libération au premier qui voudrait bien me l'accorder, tout comme l'avait fait Matvey.

J'entendais des hoquets de surprise, de terreur et majoritairement des grognements, mais rien n'arrivait à m'atteindre. J'arrivai près du bûcher dans une angoisse étouffante, une peur tétanisante, en voyant le carnage qu'avait subi ce lieu cher à ma compagne. Je me mis à humer l'air et je n'y décelai rien d'autre que la fragrance de Bella ainsi que celle de ce vampire que je ne connaissais pas, je tentais de le localiser mais je n'y arrivai pas. Je ne comprenais pas, à moins que ce soit un allier ou qu'il soit venu porter main forte à Bella contre le fameux vampire sans odeur par exemple vu que je ne décelai aucune autre fragrance. En dehors de cette explication je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le localiser. À moins qu'ils soient tous les deux... Non cela ne pouvait être ça. Ça ne devait pas être ça.

**-Non elle n'est pas dans ce bûcher, je perçois son odeur qui va dans cette direction,** m'indiqua Edward qui venait de me passer devant pour prendre la direction du nord.

Un sentiment d'espoir s'insinua en moi et je me demandai si ce sentiment venait de moi ou si le Major projetait le sien vu qu'il suivit rapidement Edward. Ce que je fis également, me focalisant de nouveau sur la douce odeur de ma compagne. Je rejoignis rapidement Edward qui avait semé Jasper et le reste du groupe.

**-On va la retrouver. Elle est forte et elle aura su se défendre face à un seul adversaire. J'ai vu de quoi elle était capable,** déclara le télépathe.

**-Je le sais, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de craindre le pire. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous a maudit tous les deux. Dès qu'un avenir plus ou moins serein se dessine il lui arrive une catastrophe.**

**-Tu arriveras à la retrouver et à la garder auprès de toi,** tenta de me réconforter Edward. Ce qui était surprenant lorsque l'on connaissait notre passif commun et les rancunes qui en découlaient. **C'est vrai mais j'ai mûri Démétri. Je sais que tout cela est ma faute. Que si j'avais été moins frivole et plus consciencieux « elle » serait toujours en vie et nos vies à tous auraient été bien différentes. Je vis avec cette tragédie depuis lors. Mais dans le cas présent nous parlons de Bella ta compagne, Bella qui a été également la femme la plus importante de ma vie,** je grognai de jalousie et de mécontentement. **Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris. Je sais que jamais plus je ne pourrais l'avoir pour moi. Je sais ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre. Je l'ai vu dans ton esprit mais j'ai également vu dans les souvenirs de Bella qu'Aro a tenu à me montrer afin de me démontrer qu'il ne servait à rien que je m'entête à vouloir la reconquérir.**

**-C'est une bonne chose, mais tu m'excuseras de ne pas me contenter de ta simple parole, et puis pour le moment c'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis. Je ne veux qu'une chose. Je veux pouvoir la retrouver en un seul morceau et le plus vite possible.**

**-On va la retrouver, j'en suis certain. Tu vas y arriver il ne peut pas en être autrement. Après tout, tu as toujours réussi ce que tu as entrepris.**

**-Si on peut dire. Jusqu'à présent oui, j'ai toujours été là pour la protéger mais depuis que nous sommes ensembles il semblerait que je sois beaucoup moins efficace. S'il lui arrive quelque chose ce sera de ma faute, j'aurais dû rester auprès d'elle. Jamais je n'aurais dû confier sa sécurité à quiconque, elle est ma compagne et je ne sais pas la protéger comme je devrais le faire.**

**-Ne te fustige pas, elle a toujours été un aimant à danger même à l'état humain. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de fois où nous avons dû la protéger de tous les dangers et d'elle-même également. Alice était en permanence sur son avenir pour la prévenir de tout, mais même avec son don ce n'était pas suffisant.**

**-Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée si tu l'aimais encore ?** Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander alors que nous slalomions toujours entres les arbres, les buissons et les précipices que nous rencontrions dans ces collines suivant toujours le tracé de Bella.*

**-Parce que je l'aimais tout simplement. La faute n'incombe à personne en particulier même si Jasper se reproche ce fait. Mais lors de son anniversaire que nous avions organisé, elle s'est coupée avec le papier cadeau de l'un de ses présents alors que nous étions tous présents. Jasper** **qui était encore sensible au sang humain lui a sauté dessus. Bien évidemment je me suis interposé mais le résultat fut qu'elle a été blessée plus gravement lorsque je l'ai éjectée. Cette décision n'a pas été simple, ni facile à prendre mais je l'ai prise pour elle, pour la protéger de nous mais d'elle-même également. Comme je viens de te le dire Bella est sa plus grande ennemie et ce fait n'a malheureusement pas changé avec sa transformation.**

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer à ce que venait de dire Edward. Je comprenais également mieux comment il avait pu la laisser pour partir loin d'elle malgré l'obsession qu'elle représentait pour lui. Le fait principal c'est qu'il n'était pas son compagnon et le second était plus honorable encore car j'avoue que moi j'en aurais été incapable.

**-Tu as vécu bien pire que moi et pourtant tu es son véritable compagnon. Je dois t'avouer que je me suis posé beaucoup de questions sur vos liens de par ce qu'elle a vécu avec Caïus, c'est pour cela qu'Aro m'a** **démontré ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé entre vous. Encore une fois je suis la cause de ses tourments, si tu ne m'en avais pas voulu tu l'aurais reconnue et surtout acceptée tout de suite, elle n'aurait pas cédé à Caïus et aujourd'hui elle ne serait pas Reine et bien présente à tes côtés. Je suis responsable de beaucoup trop d'horreurs de par mes actes passés et je te fais la promesse que je vais tout faire pour me racheter.**

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois prendre tes déclarations. Je crois que je vais devoir prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Tu me proposes la paix alors que j'ai passé la moitié d'un siècle à te maudire et à te haïr.**

**-Ça viendra tout seul lorsque nous la retrouverons crois-moi.**

Nous approchâmes d'une route apparemment car j'entendis un véhicule passer au loin et je commençais à sentir également les émanations des gaz d'échappements et d'autres signes de pollution humaine. Edward me fit un signe de tête ayant accès à mes analyses silencieuses. Nous continuâmes de suivre la piste de Bella en silence, seuls les bruits de nos pas se posant rapidement sur des branches mortes ou des feuilles tombées au sol trahissaient notre présence dans cet espace plus ou moins préservé de l'homme. Nous arrivâmes sur un accotement assez large aux abords d'une route sinueuse, nous fîmes quelques pas avec Edward chacun partant d'un côté pour repérer la fragrance de Bella.

**-Je n'ai rien,** paniquai-je.

**-Moi non plus, r**étorqua-t-il angoissé.

**-C'est pas possible elle n'a pas pu s'évaporer comme ça ?** Grondai-je.

**-Je ne pense pas. Regarde ça,** me dit-il en s'accroupissant. Je m'approchais et je pus voir ce qu'il me désignait. La trace d'un pneu de voiture, fraîche vu que la boue n'avait pas encore séché.

**-Tu penses qu'elle est montée en voiture ?** C'est à ce moment que les autres arrivèrent.

J'expliquais rapidement la situation à Aro et Marcus, pendant qu'Edward en faisait autant et demandait à Alice d'essayer de trouver une piste à suivre. Je reniflai l'air en cherchant un indice quelconque, mais la seule odeur que je percevais était une odeur humaine à quelques kilomètres de là. Aro qui m'avait pris la main pour avoir le détail de la situation nous indiqua :

**-Nous allons voir cet humain. Peut être aura-t-il vu quelque chose. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix c'est la seule piste que nous ayons. Collin ne nous a pas contactés ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'est pas rentrée au château et aucun de nous n'a eu de ses nouvelles également.**

**-Bella ne passerait pas inaperçu,** confirma Rosalie. **Cet humain aura sans doute vu quelque chose susceptible de nous aider à la retrouver,** tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

**-Espérons-le,** conclut Marcus alors que je prenais la direction de l'humain que j'avais repéré.

Quelques minutes de courses plus tard nous arrivâmes à l'épicentre de cette source odorante et malheureusement pour nous, cet humain ne nous dirait absolument rien, vu qu'il était mort. Carlisle s'approcha de lui et le tourna de façon à ce que l'on puisse le voir et surtout trouver la morsure ou la déchirure qui nous indiquerait la cause de sa mort. Et nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à la trouver l'homme avait la moitié du cou d'arraché et pas une goutte de sang au sol. Il était totalement exsangue. Je grognai plus de peur que de colère car je ne percevais aucune odeur ce qui confirmait mes craintes. Seul le vampire sans odeur pouvait être responsable de ça.

**-Calme-toi Démétri,** tenta de m'apaiser Jane. **Elle est encore en vie, sinon ils l'auraient laissée dans le bûcher,** ce qui ne me soulagea pas vraiment.

**-Je pense également que Bella a un intérêt pour eux,** renchérit le Major. **Ils vont peut-être vous contacter pour vous proposer un marché quelconque. Ils se sont donnés beaucoup de mal pour avoir accès à elle. Ils auraient très bien pu la tuer la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont trouvée,** termina-t-il sous l'accord silencieux et apeuré des régents. Ils se regardaient tous les deux avec une sorte de peur désespérée dans le regard.

Je mis tout mon espoir dans la supposition qu'avançait Jasper. Elle devait être en vie, elle n'avait pas le choix. Edward ainsi qu'Alec posèrent successivement leurs mains qui se voulaient réconfortantes sur mes épaules.

**-Bien il est inutile de rester plus longtemps ici. Rentrons au château. Nous devons nous organiser et nous préparer en vue d'une future attaque de Stephan,** commanda Aro la mort dans l'âme.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous mîmes pour retourner au château, j'avais totalement perdu la notion de temps. J'essayais de me convaincre qu'elle n'était pas morte que sa disparition n'était qu'une coïncidence à cause de notre dispute. Que l'autre bâtard de vampire sans odeur n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Qu'elle allait m'appeler que ce soit par téléphone ou en levant son bouclier. J'étais d'ailleurs et comme toujours en fait, focalisé sur celui-ci. J'espérais voir apparaître son point doré qui m'indiquerait sa position afin de venir la retrouver, et lorsque cela se ferait je lui demanderai de me pardonner. Je lui jurerai que plus jamais je ne m'emporterai, que s'il m'arrivait d'être jaloux je mettrai ce sentiment sous clef et je lui assurerai ma confiance en nous, en notre couple. Non, je ne pouvais pas la perdre maintenant, ce n'était pas possible. Nous n'avions même pas pu avoir un moment de parfaite sérénité entre nous. Le monde ne savait pas quelle chance j'avais d'être le compagnon d'une femme comme elle et je ne parlais pas de la Reine, mais bien de la femme.

Nous étions au château et les régents m'avaient fait demander alors que j'avais regagné notre tour. J'étais dans notre appartement et j'avais pris le dernier chemisier qu'elle portait. Ce même chemisier que je lui avais enlevé quelques heures plus tôt lorsque nous avions fait l'amour pour la dernière fois. C'est plein de mauvaises grâces que je m'exécutais et allais retrouver mes Rois.

**-Démétri,** m'accueillit Marcus, alors que je pénétrai dans les appartements d'Aro. **Vient prendre place avec nous,** m'indiqua-t-il en me désignant une place. Ce que je fis par automatisme, c'est une fois installé que je me rendis compte que j'étais dans le fauteuil de ma compagne.

**-Bien pour commencer nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles,** m'informa Aro. **Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous n'en aurons pas,** continua-t-il pour se montrer optimiste, je restais silencieux à attendre la suite.

**-En tant que compagnon de Bella et donc de la Reine cela fait de toi le Prince consort comme tu le sais,** reprit Marcus. **En cette qualité il t'incombe le devoir de représenter ta compagne lorsque celle-ci ne peut le faire.**

**-Je ne suis pas légitimé mes Rois. Je ne peux régir, ni la représenter,** répliquai-je.

**-Nous nous chargeons de te légitimer aux yeux de notre société,** intervint Aro.

**-De toute façon nous célèbrerons la cérémonie officielle lorsque Bella sera parmi nous, comme l'indique le protocole,** expliqua Marcus.

**-Dans ce cas je ne comprends pas vraiment la démarche. Cette annonce pourrait être mal prise par les membres de notre communauté, surtout en l'absence de la Reine.**

**-Oui c'est un risque que nous devons prendre. Seulement je pense qu'il faut agir vite car j'imagine que Stephan va vite répandre la nouvelle et malheureusement je ne sais pas vraiment comment il va s'y prendre. Donc en t'officialisant en tant que compagnon d'une part nous solidifions notre pouvoir mais nous pourrons certainement acquérir le soutien de beaucoup plus de membres de notre communauté.**

**-Ils ne croiront jamais à cette version, pas après qu'elle ait été proclamée compagne de Caïus et surtout le fait que j'ai été a ses côtés durant tant de temps.**

**-Oui c'est pour cela que nous allons raconter ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Et pour ce faire nous allons demander aux témoins de la cérémonie d'intronisation d'Isabella de lancer la rumeur.**

**-Mais ce n'est pas tout,** reprit Marcus. Je fronçais les sourcils car le ton mal à l'aise qu'il avait pris ne me disait rien qui vaille. **Ils diront aussi qu'ils savent que tu es responsable de la mort de Caïus.**

**-Pardon !** M'exclamai-je surpris et choqué. **Je ne suis en rien responsable, vous ne pouvez pas me compromettre de cette façon !** M'outrai-je.

**-C'est pour le bien collectif Démétri,** m'expliqua Aro. **Tu attireras la sympathie de notre communauté de par ce que tu as vécu en tant que véritable compagnon d'Isabella en étant à leurs côtés durant des années.**

**-Mais je ne peux pas les laisser croire que j'ai tué Caïus, il en va de mon honneur de garde royal. Et puis quelle crédibilité et confiance pourrai-je apporter avec une telle histoire ?** Rétorquai-je limite paniqué.

**-Comme tu le sais Caïus était craint c'est vrai, mais surtout il était détesté pour la majeure partie. Beaucoup de vampires âgés avaient de nombreux griefs contre lui et sa manière un peu rude de gouverner. Certains te seront reconnaissants de par les rancœurs qu'ils avaient à son égard, quant à la majorité des autres ils comprendront que de par ton statut de compagnon tu n'avais pas le choix pour avoir ta compagne à tes côtés. Ils penseront également que ta jalousie et ton instinct de mâle poussés à leurs paroxysmes ont fait que tu as revendiqué et remporté Isabella de cette façon.**

**-Mais dans ce cas avec les réactions de Bella cela ne sera pas crédible.**

**-Nous leur rappellerons les liens de créateur qui liaient Isabella à Caïus, puis nous demanderons à Jasper et Jerad d'accréditer ce fait. Car comme l'a dit Marcus, Caïus n'était pas vraiment apprécié dans notre communauté et il a souvent fait appliquer la loi par la force, certaines fois il a abusé de son pouvoir et l'officialisation de Bella en tant que compagne en sera la preuve concrète.**

**-Je vois que vous avez pratiquement pensé à tout. Mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas trop à l'aise avec cette idée.**

**-Nous n'avons pas le choix Démétri. Je sais que beaucoup de tes souffrances personnelles seront étalées sur la place publique mais comprends que nous sommes pris à la gorge. Il nous faut le soutien de notre communauté. La disparition de la Reine et la mort d'Eleazar nous privant ainsi de leurs précieux dons et stabilités dans cette guerre qui se prépare, sont autant de difficultés auxquelles il nous faut faire face.**

**-Je comprends, mais je ne sais pas si je saurais faire gérer une telle charge. Je n'ai pas la réflexion, ni l'aptitude naturelle de ma compagne.**

**-Tu t'en sortiras nous ne nous inquiétons pas à ce sujet. Maintenant que tu as accepté d'endosser cette histoire et également d'assumer ta place de Prince consort nous allons pouvoir commencer à parler de ce qu'il convient de faire pour contrer au mieux Stephan malgré l'avantage considérable qu'il possède,** conclut Marcus.

Aro acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en prenant son téléphone.

**-Jane. Contacte Jerad et demande-lui de venir séance tenante au château, et amène-le directement en salle d'audience dès son arrivée,** commanda Aro.

Notre famille tout comme notre communauté se trouvaient à l'aube de jours sombres et cette fois-ci il n'était pas dit que nous puissions nous en sortir indemnes, ou même nous en sortir tout simplement. Mais de nos futures décisions découlaient peut-être notre survie et la sauvegarde de notre monde tel que nous le connaissions aujourd'hui.

C'étaient de lourdes responsabilités qu'ils me demandaient d'endosser surtout en cette période dramatique. Dramatique pour le peuple mais principalement pour moi.

* * *

N/B: Ben ça bouge ! Remue ménage chez les Volturi ! Pauvre Dém qui dépressionne déjà d'avoir paumé Bella (ben ouais garçon aussi faut pas la pousser la miss, elle mord !) mais en plus qui prend des responsabilités de Gérant par intermittence… Bref du lourd pour nos zigottos !

Sinon, j'aime beaucoup Edward ici (finalement tu as du mal à le laisser être méchant jusqu'au bout ! Il finit toujours en bisounours mdrrrr !). **N/A: T'as remarqué aussi hein lol... Pour le coup j'avoue que je n'ai pas pu le laisser en vilain petit canard. Pour comprendre en fait, c'est pas que je n'aime pas Edward, c'est que je ne l'aime pas comme il est (comment ça j'ai un problème, ggrrr!) Je ne supporte pas son coté enfant de chœur, tout mignon, tout gentil, tout attentionné, tout plein de bonnes intentions... J'aime les mecs et les vrais BORDEL! lol **

On voit pas trop le Major mais en même temps valait mieux qu'il se fasse tout petit sinon Démolitor lui aurait pété la gueule… enfin, il aurait essayé parce que Jasper c'est le plus beau et le plus fort de toute façon !** N/A: T'as raison mais t'inquiète on le retrouvera un peu plus tard :)**

D'ailleurs ça me donne une idée… J'aime beaucoup Dém mais tu veux pas genre le tuer (un petit coup rapide derrière la tête, efficace et sans douleur on est pas des sauvages non plus) et comme ça tu finis en Jella ! hein ? dis ? Steuuuuplé ! **N/A: Alors j'ai reçu d'autres demandes de ce genre, donc je tiens à dire que je vais peut être y réfléchir... *se resaisit brutalement en pensant à ce qu'il faudrait faire pour faire tourner cette fiction en Jella* MAIS CA VA PAS! lol... Non je ne tuerais pas mon Dimi chéri... z'êtes complètement folles les filles ! (Me fais peur toute seule là! Y'aurait-il une possibilité que je sois victime de troubles bipolaires? Va falloir que j'aille consulter lol)**

* * *

**Les délires de Bêta htray :)**

**-Je te remercie tout de même car ton appui n'est pas anodin aux yeux de notre société, surtout en cette période critique. (si même les vampires connaissent la crise… pffff le monde va mal moi j'te dis…) N/A: Ça fait peur pour nous hein lol... **

**-Je regrette,** répliqua-t-il, la tête basse. (c'est un peu tard !)

**-C'est trop tard pour être désolé, lançai-je acide. (qu'est-ce que je disais ?): N/A: Félix ou l'art d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes :p (mais je l'adore en fait ) **

**-Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée si tu l'aimais encore ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander alors que nous slalomions toujours entres les arbres, les buissons et les précipices que nous rencontrions dans ces collines suivant toujours le tracé de Bella. (N/B: ça c'est une bonne question dwardward ?) N/A: Pour mon plus grand bonheur (comment ça je rentre pas en ligne de compte?...) Bon pour le plus grand bonheur des Edwardiennes qui n'ont plus leur plus grande rivale dans la course. C'est mieux ? Mdrrr (merde j'aurai dû y penser pour Jasper et moi :s Qu'est ce que je peux être cruche parfois! Maintenant j'ai l'autre maladroite dans les pattes :'( comme si une seule ne suffisait pas...pffff lol)**

* * *

**Un chapitre qui marque le début de la fin, ben oui faut bien finir un jour et depuis le temps que vous l'attendez elle arrive doucement... « Les temps changent » comme le chanterait Mc Solaar :) **

**Bien sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Bye bye les gens.**

**Beti**


	31. Chapter 31: Pactiser avec l'ennemi

**Salut les gens:**

**Je viens réparer une très grosse bourde. Merci htray :)**

**Dans ma précipitation de vous poster le chapitre cette semaine, je vous ai posté le chapitre 31 avant le 30 :s. Bon l'avantage c'est que du coup vous avez deux chapitres cette semaine.**

**Donc j'ai tout rétabli et l'ordre est normal :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Quand l'acharnement paie. Deuxième partie.**

**Pov Démétri.**

Tout comme l'avait demandé Aro, lorsque Jerad arriva, il fut conduit directement en salle d'audiences. Je ne cache pas que je me suis senti étrangement mal à l'aise et surtout pas à ma place lorsque le régent m'a demandé de prendre place dans le fauteuil de Bella qui fut également celui de Caïus avant cela.

Bien évidemment tous les regards avaient convergé sur vers moi et mon inconfort s'était amplifié. J'eus la surprise de sentir une déferlante d'un sentiment que m'envoyait Jasper : du soutien et du courage.

Aro avait fait appeler Carlisle, Jasper et Edward dans ses appartements, il leur avait expliqué ce que nous avions conclu. Ma responsabilité dans la mort de Caïus et les rumeurs que devraient lancer Jasper et Jerad. Edward avait avancé que ledit Jerad n'accepterait pas de propager un mensonge qu'il aurait détecté même pour assurer un avenir serein à notre communauté. Aro ainsi que Jasper avaient acquiescé à ce fait. Jasper avait alors proposé que lorsqu'Aro raconterait la partie mensongère il manipulerait les émotions de façon à induire en erreur son homologue.

Carlisle n'était pas très enthousiaste à cette idée, mais il se rangea bien vite du côté de l'intérêt collectif.

C'est ainsi que lorsque Jerad arriva, les Cullen, la totalité des gardes du château et certains vampires les plus proches de Volterra se réunirent dans la salle d'audiences.

**-Mes chers amis,** commença Aro. **J'ai de bien terribles nouvelles à vous communiquer aujourd'hui, et en tant que souverain je ne peux me substituer à cette délicate et lourde tâche.**

J'entendais des murmures me parvenir certains pour ne pas dire tous se doutaient que cela avait un rapport avec Bella.

**-Nous commencerons par la présence de Démétri à la place qu'occupe habituellement Isabella,** ajouta Marcus, ce qui surprit les vampires présents. **Pour la majorité vous avez connaissance de mes capacités spéciales, pour les autres, plus jeunes qui ne le sauraient pas, je suis capable de détecter les liens qui unissent deux personnes, qu'elles soient vampires ou humaines. Je dois donc vous avouer que nous avons durant ces dernières années Aro et moi gardé sous silence les liens qui unissent Isabella à Démétri, afin de les protéger tous les deux. Or aujourd'hui ****nous nous devons de vous révéler leurs véritables natures. Isabella Volturi Reine de notre communauté est la compagne véritable et officielle de Démétri ici présent.**

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre, rapidement suivis par un brouhaha sans nom. Bien évidemment les questions que j'avais soulevées se firent entendre de part et autre de la salle.

Aro reprit :

**-Nous savons ce que cette annonce suscite pour vous et que vous avez de bonnes raisons d'être sceptique à cette révélation. C'est pourquoi nous avons demandé aux témoins de la cérémonie d'intronisation d'Isabella de venir attester de la véracité de nos paroles. Jasper peux-tu t'exprimer sur l'annonce que vient de faire mon frère,** demanda Aro à l'empathe.

**-J'affirme que Marcus Volturi,** **dit la vérité,** déclara ce dernier en se redressant devant nous.

**-Merci Major. Jerad peux-tu confirmer ou non ce qui vient d'être annoncé ?**

**-Je ne décèle aucun mensonge dans les propos de notre roi Marcus,** dit-il à son tour avec toute l'honnêteté qui le caractérisait.

**-Merci Jerad,** rétorqua Aro accompagné par un hochement de tête de Marcus.

**-Permettez-moi de vous interrompre mes Rois, mais comment cela est-il possible ? Notre Reine n'était-elle pas la compagne de feu Caïus votre frère ?** Se fit entendre celui que je savais être Jérémia, vampire résidant dans le sud de l'Italie.

**-Effectivement, notre frère avait fait d'Isabella sa compagne, mais tu n'es pas censé ignorer qu'Athenodora fut l'épouse et l'amour de Caïus ?** Opposa Marcus.

**-C'est un fait. Je ne doute pas que notre Reine n'ait pas été la véritable compagne de feu notre roi. Mais je me demande comment cela se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas reconnu Démétri avant ? Ou inversement d'ailleurs ? Ma mémoire ne pouvant me faire défaut, je sais que Démétri était le garde personnel de notre Reine.**

**-Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne fait qu'interpréter la pensée collective mon Roi,** ajouta Edward comme pour prendre part à l'avis général. Aro se tourna vers moi et me demanda devant tout le monde :

**-Me permets-tu de leur expliquer votre histoire ?** Je répondis seulement par un hochement de tête puis baissai les yeux attendant qu'Aro raconte l'histoire qu'avaient élaborée les deux souverains avec mon accord.

Il leur raconta tout, du conflit qui nous opposait, Caïus, Edward et moi, notre rencontre avec Isabella dans ce fameux aéroport, la façon dont je l'avais repoussée à cause de l'attachement qui avait uni Bella et Edward. Puis la façon dont elle avait attiré l'attention de Caïus de par la ressemblance physique qu'elle partageait avec son ancienne compagne. La raison pour laquelle à ce moment-là ils n'avaient pas voulu révéler à ce dernier qu'elle était ma compagne afin de nous préserver tous les deux espérant ainsi que Caïus se lasse et la délaisse.

Il leur raconta également la façon dont Caïus s'était rendu compte de notre lien d'âme et avait ajouté que c'est la raison pour laquelle il avait fait d'elle sa compagne. Il leur avoua également qu'il était finalement bel et bien tombé amoureux et que Bella partageait ses sentiments même si elle avait conscience que ce qui nous unissait elle et moi était fort, et que pour me protéger elle s'était toujours conduite de façon irréprochable.

Puis il fit une pause avant de repartir sur la partie mensongère de l'histoire. L'attaque des loups en ajoutant que j'avais été une fois encore témoin de leur union charnelle, ce qui m'avait décidé à ne pas le secourir. N'allant protéger et sauver que « ma maîtresse », mettant en avant ma position de garde. Bien évidemment des hoquets de stupeurs parcoururent la salle.

J'entendis même quelques **« il l'avait bien mérité »**, **« J'aurais fait pareil à sa place », « moi je n'aurais pas attendu autant de temps »** ou des **« mercis »**.

Une fois la fin de l'histoire achevée, nous gardâmes le silence quelques instants le temps que tout le monde digèrent ces paroles. Dans ce silence perturbant mais nécessaire nous entendîmes, contre toute attente, un grognement faire rage. Puis une masse sortir de la foule amassée à nos pieds pour se lancer sur moi. J'allais pour faire face à mon assaillant, puisque ce dernier, se dirigeait bel et bien sur moi, mais lorsque je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de Félix je me statufiai. J'aurais dû en profiter pour régler une bonne fois pour toute la rancœur que j'avais toujours le concernant, mais même malgré ça je ne le pouvais pas. Il s'écroula au sol à mes pieds en hurlant de douleur et cela grâce à l'intervention de Jane.

**-Rosalie, Alec veuillez conduire Félix dans les geôles et veiller en personne à ce qu'il y reste jusqu'à ce que nous ayons statué sur son sort. Sa conduite est inacceptable, personne n'a le droit d'attaquer le Prince consort,** déclara Aro serein mais déterminé.

**-Tu n'es qu'un salaud !** Hurla Félix alors que Rosalie et Alec l'empoignèrent chacun par un bras.

Je le fixais espérant qu'il comprenne que tout ceci n'était pas la vérité. Car malgré qu'il soit en partie responsable de la disparition de Bella il était également mon ami et je culpabilisai de le voir ainsi. Félix était l'un des très rares vampires à avoir eu de l'estime et de l'affection pour Caïus et cette version de l'histoire devait sonner comme une trahison à ses oreilles.

Une fois Félix évacué, je fixais mon regard d'abord sur Jasper, puis sur Edward afin de savoir si Jerad avait été dupé comme nous l'espérions. Je perçus un léger signe de tête affirmatif de la part d'Edward qui me confirmait ce fait.

Comme Aro tournait le dos à la salle à ce moment précis afin de regagner son siège. Je lui tendis la main comme j'avais vu le faire à de si nombreuses reprises ses frères, puis ma compagne. Je lui montrais le signe d'Edward en réponse à mon questionnement. Il hocha la tête à son tour pour me signifier qu'il avait bien compris.

**-Veuillez nous excuser pour cette interruption. Il est évident que pour Félix cette nouvelle n'est pas accueillie avec joie, il était entièrement dévoué et loyal envers Caïus. Bien reprenons là où nous en étions.**

**-Je pense qu'il serait souhaitable de requérir de nouveau aux dons de Jasper et de Jerad pour crédibiliser votre version des faits. Car bien que je sois concerné dans cette affaire et que j'admets avoir une certaine responsabilité dans cette histoire, bon nombre de nos congénères ne sont pas totalement convaincus,** lança Edward pour nous amener là où nous le souhaitions dès le départ.

**-Les témoins si cela ne vous dérange pas ?** demanda Aro en s'adressant aux deux vampires en question.

**-Je n'ai rien détecté d'autre que la vérité,** déclara Jerad.

**-Je rejoins Jerad dans sa position,** valida Jasper évitant le mensonge par sa tournure de phrase.

**-Est-ce que notre explication te convainc Jérémia ?** demanda Marcus.

**-Oui mes Rois. Et si je puis me permettre je suis désolé Démétri, d'avoir dû forcer nos Rois à dévoiler une partie de votre vie. Je suppose que vous auriez sans doute préféré garder cela pour vous.**

**-Effectivement, j'aurais souhaité que cette histoire ne soit pas racontée et encore moins publiquement. Mais si j'ai accepté cela c'est pour le bien de notre communauté ainsi que celui de ma compagne,** je vis son regard se froncer comme ceux de bons nombres de nos congénères.

**-Ce qui nous amène à vous dévoiler le dernier point de cette assemblée exceptionnelle. Suite à cette entrevue je compte sur vous pour parler à toutes vos connaissances, aux vampires que vous croiserez, de l'état actuel de notre situation à tous. Notre communauté est en grand danger. Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer qu'hier notre Reine a été kidnappée et qu'à l'heure actuelle nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles d'elle,** si précédemment j'avais entendu des hoquets de stupeurs et de surprises, ceux qui retentirent en échos dans cette salle étaient plus assimilés à de la peur et de la crainte.

**-Seulement,** renchérit Marcus, **nous savons qui est à l'origine de cet outrage et malheureusement cela n'engage absolument rien de bon pour les nôtres. Car il s'agit de Stephan, le chef du clan roumain que nous avons renversé il y a de cela pratiquement deux siècles, à quelques centaines d'années près.**

**-Que désire-t-il ?** demanda un mâle que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

**-En un résumé clair et rapide. Il souhaite prendre le pouvoir et asservir les humains pour en faire de l'élevage.**

**-Et en quoi cela est-il mauvais ?** demanda le vampire sous les grognements majoritaires des Cullen principalement bien qu'ils ne fussent pas les seuls.

**-Pour commencer Anthony,** s'exclama Edward en le prenant de haut. **S'ils venaient à faire cela, ils nous dévoileraient aux yeux des humains. De plus avec la technologie dont ces derniers disposent à ce jour, ils seraient capables de nous faire la guerre. Ils pourraient sans doute nous malmener et même nous détruire également. Il faut également penser que pour se défendre ils pourraient recourir à leurs armes nucléaires et personne ne sait quelles conséquences cela sur notre alimentation à court terme, mais à long terme également. Nous ne pourrions tout simplement plus nous nourrir car ils seraient capables de tous se détruire entre eux pour ne pas nous laisser survivre.**

**-Tu es végétarien tu n'es pas concerné, si cela venait véritablement à arriver,** tenta de se défendre le jeune idiot.

**-Et tu penses que les animaux pourraient survivre à une retombée nucléaire ? Ce seront les premiers touchés vu que les humains se focaliseraient sur leur propre survie.**

**-Sans parler du fait que si Stephan arrive à ses fins et qu'il réduise les humains à l'état d'esclavage cela réduirait à zéro la probabilité de trouver vos véritables compagnons d'éternités. Puisqu'il est évident que ceux-ci finiraient leurs vies sous les dents d'un congénère ou en mourant dans d'atroces souffrances et d'épuisement lors d'un énième accouchement consécutif pour les femelles,** termina d'expliquer Marcus. **Et vous savez tous, que le but de notre éternité est de trouver nos compagnons d'âmes et que même à l'heure actuelle cela reste encore aléatoire et nos chances de les découvrir quasiment nulles. Donc imaginez ce qu'une telle entreprise coûterait à notre communauté en additionnant les risques qu'Edward Cullen a avancé puisqu'ils sont également à prendre en considération.**

**-Je ne voyais pas cela sous cet angle,** répondit Anthony penaud.

**-C'est pour cela que nous vous avons réunis. Vous êtes à l'heure actuelle tous concernés, nous le sommes tous,** poursuivit Aro. **Comme je vous le disais nous sommes à la croisée des chemins, ****notre avenir repose sur votre entière collaboration. Nous avons besoin que vous contactiez le plus de monde possible pour leur expliquer la situation. Leur indiquer pour ceux qui veulent participer activement à la défense de notre communauté telle que nous la connaissons aujourd'hui, de se rapprocher de Volterra et de nous aviser soit par téléphone, soit par une courte visite. Nous allons mettre en place un standard et une permanence pour ce faire. Bien évidemment nous serons personnellement très occupés à organiser notre défense et parer aux exigences que le clan adverse risque de réclamer. Mais sachez que nous saurons mis au courant de chaque allées et venues ainsi que de chaque soutien dont nous bénéficieront.**

**-Je tiens à préciser que chaque soutien que recevra notre famille, sera soumis à un contrôle car il est fort à parier que des partisans de Stephan tenteront de s'infiltrer parmi nous,** ajouta Marcus.

De nouveau un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle, la majorité des vampires étaient terrifiés à l'idée qu'un conflit d'une telle importance puisse avoir lieu à notre époque. Ils craignaient par dessus tout le changement que tout cela occasionnerait, les troubles dans leurs petites vies bien rangées. C'est justement maintenant et à cause de la menace qui planait sur leur petite tranquillité, qu'ils prenaient conscience de l'importance de notre famille et des bienfaits qu'elle apportait à la société vampirique, ainsi du travail et des sacrifices que cela occasionnait.

**-Nous vous demandons donc de faire au plus vite nous avons besoin de votre soutien même si prendre part à l'inévitable bataille vous fait peur. Aidez-nous à avertir le plus de monde possible.**

**-Je serai des vôtres mes Rois, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà compter sur moi,** se fit entendre Jérémia.

**-Nous te remercions. Pour les autres soutiens je vous demanderais de passer par l'accueil du château où notre secrétaire ainsi que deux gardes seront à votre disposition pour prendre note de vos engagements. Je vous remercie tous et vous souhaite bon courage pour l'avenir. Soyez prudent mes amis, c**onclut Aro avec bienveillance.

Après un au revoir suivi d'une révérence collective, la majorité des vampires partirent accompagnés par un bon nombre de gardes. Je prenais moi aussi l'ampleur de ce à quoi nous étions confrontés, même si cela me paraissait étrangement secondaire. Car ma priorité résidait en l'absence de ma compagne à mes côtés et la possible éventualité qu'elle puisse ne pas se sortir de ce qui se préparait. Sans même me rendre compte, j'avais suivi les régents jusqu'aux appartements d'Aro qui allaient devenir le lieu de réunion pour les prochaines heures, journées, voire qui sait des prochaines semaines probablement.

J'avais la sensation de vivre dans un monde alternatif, d'être présent mais simple spectateur des évènements de ma vie. Lorsque je pris place, toujours inconsciemment, dans le fauteuil de ma compagne je m'aperçus seulement à cet instant que Sulpicia avait profité de la réunion publique et extraordinaire pour réarranger son salon. Ce dernier avait été vidé des énormes bibliothèques qui l'habitaient, laissant la place à d'autres fauteuils, sièges et canapés, rassemblés de façon à ce que tout le monde qui s'y trouverait puisse se faire face. Une sorte de table ronde sans la table.

Dans les nouveaux sièges se trouvaient la famille Cullen au grand complet ainsi que Jane, Santiago, Renata, et Jasper qui eux n'étaient pas assis mais en faction derrière les régents et contre toute attente Jasper avait pris place derrière moi. Cela suscita ma surprise autant que celle de sa famille qui nous faisait face.

**-Je te remercie pour ta discrétion et ton efficacité Edward,** commença Aro, ce dernier hocha simplement la tête. **Je vais encore vous demander quelques minutes de patience et nous pourrons commencer cette réunion privée.**

Il prit son téléphone, la sonnerie n'eut pas le temps de se terminer que la voix d'Alec résonna dans l'appareil.

**-Oui maître ?**

**-Alec accompagne Félix jusque dans mes appartements je te prie et je requière ta présence également Rosalie.**

**-Bien maître,** répondit cette dernière par le biais du téléphone de son compagnon.

Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps avant qu'ils n'arrivent tous les trois. Lorsque Félix pénétra juste derrière Rosalie, il se mit à grogner le regard mauvais à mon attention.

**-Félix je te demanderai de cesser tes incivilités je te prie,** lui ordonna Marcus avec courtoisie sans pour autant manquer d'autorité.

Ce dernier s'exécuta mais ne radoucit pas ses regards pour autant enfin ceux qu'il me destinait bien évidemment.

**-Bien comme toutes les personnes de confiance sont réunies dans cette pièce nous allons pouvoir commencer.** **Premier point j'aimerai aborder et clarifier :** **La situation de Félix.**

Le régent se leva et fit quelques pas en direction du concerné. Il s'arrêta et se mit de façon à pouvoir nous avoir presque tous dans son champ de vision.

**-Démétri n'est en rien responsable de la mort de Caïus,** reprit-il. **Pour les intérêts d'Isabella, de notre famille et de notre place au sein de notre congrégation, nous avons dû inventer cette petite histoire avec l'appui de Jasper ici présent. Ce n'est pas dans nos agissements habituels mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Il nous fallait nous assurer du soutien de Jerad afin de rallier le plus grand nombre de nos congénères, toujours pour le bien de la communauté, il en va sans dire. J'avoue que les méthodes ne sont pas conventionnelles, pour ne pas dire malhonnêtes mais à risques exceptionnels, mesures exceptionnelles,** expliqua Aro à Félix qui perdait doucement le contrôle de sa mâchoire inférieure.

**-Démétri n'a pas tué maître Caïus ? **demanda t-il une nouvelle fois, ne sachant plus quelle version croire.

**-Non il ne l'a pas tué. Et s'il n'a pas pu le sauver c'est parce qu'il devait faire un choix entre sauver son Roi ou sauver sa compagne. Nous comprenons sa position, de plus Caïus avait fait un choix similaire puisqu'il lui a demandé de la sauver, il s'est véritablement sacrifié pour sauver Isabella.**

**-Je suis désolé,** baragouina-t-il à mon attention, contrit et penaud.

**-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais à quel point tu étais proche et fidèle à Caïus.**

**-De plus ton intervention a permis de crédibiliser l'histoire,** confia Edward. **La plupart des personnes présentes n'ont même pas attendu la prise de position des témoins pour se décider.**

**-Ce qui nous amène au sujet du jour,** renchérit Aro. **Malgré le nombre croissant de volontaires qui souhaitent s'engager à nos côtés pour préserver notre communauté, nous ne serons jamais assez nombreux pour faire face à Stephan. Car s'il a décidé de se confronter à nous maintenant c'est qu'il est certain d'avoir le dessus. Il a dû se préparer et prévoir un nombre important de soldats mais il a certainement de quoi s'immuniser contre nos pouvoirs soit en les annihilant, soit en les contrant d'une quelconque façon. De plus le kidnapping d'Isabella me conforte dans cette hypothèse car son absence en plus de nous fragiliser politiquement parlant aux yeux de notre congrégation, nous prive également de son bouclier de protection.**

**-Effectivement je commence à comprendre la raison de ses précédentes tentatives. Elle était un obstacle majeur dans l'organisation de ses projets. Nous prendre d'assaut n'est pas aisé mais en plus avec le pouvoir de Bella associé a celui de nos gardes il n'avait aucune chance,** acquiesça Marcus. Aro ainsi que Carlisle hochèrent la tête suite à cette réflexion.

**-Si vous me permettez,** osa Jasper. **Nous pouvons toujours recourir aux nouveau-nés comme nous l'avons déjà fait contre Maria.**

**-Oui c'est une solution que nous devons envisager, effectivement,** accepta Marcus. **Seulement nous ne devrons en transformer qu'une quantité modérée. Car malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle nous nous trouvons et la possibilité que notre secret éclate au grand jour, nous devons toutefois le tenir le plus longtemps possible et ne pas nous dévoiler nous même à la civilisation. Or nous ne pouvons aller autre part qu'ici pour nous préparer et ne pas nous disperser également. Ce château est notre place forte, le symbole de notre royauté, il est ce que convoite Stephan et donc ce que nous devons protéger. Défendre ce château c'est défendre notre pouvoir.**

**-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de devoir recourir à la transformation d'innocentes personnes pour défendre une cause qui leur est et sera totalement étrangère ?** demanda Esmé soucieuse et compatissante.

**-Je crains ma très chère Esmé que la situation est telle que nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devrons sacrifier nous-mêmes une partie de cette population que nous essayons de sauver. C'est un dommage collatéral que nous ne pouvons pas éviter,** expliqua Aro avec déférence.

**-Je comprends ce que vous dîtes Marcus,** poursuivit Alice. **Mais je pense que cette position pourrait être revue. Aujourd'hui tous les vampires jeunes ou moins jeunes savent que le pouvoir en place s'appelle Volturi, si je peux me permettre cette familiarité. Si vous preniez l'initiative de les surprendre en prenant un endroit plus reculé comme nouveau fief, cela déstabiliserait Stefan et le mettrait dans le doute quelque temps. Il verrait que vous avez d'autres ressources et du coup ne s'acharnerait pas à vouloir absolument vous prendre ce château qui est de plus synonyme d'un pouvoir passé et rétrograde. Sans parler du fait que vous pourriez considérablement augmenter le nombre de soldats nouveau-nés sans que cela ne pose problème puisque le Major Whitlock a rejoint vos rangs,** déclara Alice crachant littéralement les derniers mots.

**-Cela n'est même pas envisageable jeune Cullen,** répondit Marcus visiblement irrité.

Ce qui était déroutant car je n'avais jamais connu, ni même seulement vu Marcus avec un semblant de vie.

**-Le château a peut-être l'image d'une régence vieillotte et rétrograde comme vous dîtes, mais il n'en reste pas moins que ce château est notre demeure depuis plus d'un siècle pour ne pas dire pratiquement deux. De plus il n'y a que les jeunes de votre génération à ne voir en ces pierres qu'une demeure quelconque. Pour nous autres plus anciens c'est le symbole de notre pouvoir et l'abandonner juste parce qu'une menace pèse sur nous nous desservirait à leurs yeux et nous perdrions leur soutien et leur estime, sans parler de la notre. De plus ce château je l'ai construit moi-même selon les plans qu'avait établi ma défunte épouse et compagne, alors même si je suis seul je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour le garder en ma possession.**

**-Veuillez l'excusez Marcus elle ignorait votre attachement à ce lieu,** s'excusa Carlisle pour sa fille.

**-Je me doute Carlisle. Maintenant il serait bien de voir comment nous pouvons garnir nos rangs, parce que je doute que les seuls nouveau-nés que nous pourrons transformer seront suffisants dans une bataille telle que celle que nous nous apprêtons à affronter,** rétorqua Marcus avec à peine moins de vivacité.

**-Je rejoins ton avis mon frère.**

**-Je pense que vous pouvez prendre en considération les talents de Jasper et d'Alec réunis pour en augmenter le nombre pour commencer,** proposa Edward**. De plus je pense que l'idée de Rosalie bien que compliquée et périlleuse doit elle aussi être prise en considération.**

**-Quelle est-elle ?** demanda Aro à la garde et sœur de ma compagne. **Rosalie veux-tu t'avancer et nous expliquer ce à quoi Edward fait référence.**

Cette dernière s'exécuta tout en gratifiant le télépathe d'un regard plein de sous-entendus et je pense que j'avais de la chance d'être épargné par les propos qu'elle devait lui tenir « en privé ».

**-Avant d'arriver ici, nous rentrions avec Bella, de son voyage introspectif lui permettant de se lier à une partie de son passé,** Aro hocha la tête alors que j'écoutais attentivement et toujours silencieusement les propos de la sœur de ma compagne. **Lors de son voyage elle a retrouvé l'homme avec lequel elle devait se marier lorsqu'elle était humaine,** cette révélation me tira un grognement de contrariété, elle me gratifia d'un regard désolé puis poursuivit. **Cet homme comme vous le savez maîtres, fait partie d'une tribu amérindienne qui a la particularité de pouvoir muter en loup afin de nous combattre.**

**-Sans vouloir être condescendant Rosalie, les loups sont responsables de la mort de Caïus et même si ce ne sont pas ces loups-là il n'en reste pas moins que nous ne pouvons pas leur demander alliance. De toute façon même si d'après les propos que nous tient Aro ils sont capables de retenue voire même de coordination, je ne suis pas certain que dans le meilleur des cas ils ne se retournent pas contre nous à la fin de ce combat, une fois que nous serons bien amputé de nos guerriers.**

**-Je pense que cette solution serait au contraire à prendre en considération Marcus. Car en fait les loups dont nous parle Rosalie ne sont pas des loups-garous à proprement parler. Ils sont ce que l'on appelle des modificateurs, et ils ont la capacité de se transformer à volonté et d'agir comme un seul homme. Ils sont empreints d'une ancienne magie indienne qui s'éveille dès qu'un vampire approche de leur territoire, ce qui fait d'eux nos ennemis naturels en quelques sorte. Mais le but premier de cette tribu est de protéger les humains, la raison pour laquelle nous avons pu par le passé établir un traité de paix entre nos deux clans. Car ils ont pu constater que nous avions le même objectif de par la nature de notre alimentation, s**'expliqua Carlisle.

**-Cette vieille légende est donc vraie, les modificateurs existent donc bel et bien !** S'extasia soudainement Aro. **J'ai bien vu, du moins pris connaissance du fait que Rosalie pensait que ce ****fameux Jacob était un loup-garou. J'avoue que jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas pris la peine de repenser à tout cela. D'une part parce que Caïus se serait fait un malin plaisir d'aller exterminer ce peuple qui n'a commis aucune infraction puisque le taux de disparitions dans la région alentour de leur secteur est très peu élevé. J'ai pu également me rendre compte dans l'esprit de Rosalie que comme nous ces derniers font ce qu'ils peuvent pour garder leur nature secrète. Par la suite lorsque cela m'est revenu à l'esprit j'ai eu peur que si je révélais ce fait à Isabella elle culpabilise encore plus du fait qu'elle a failli en épouser un. De plus je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de voir un de ces loups transformé puisque Rosalie ne les a pas vu elle-même, donc je n'ai pas pu faire le lien entre les loups-garous et les modificateurs qu'ils sont véritablement. Carlisle mon ami me permettrais-tu de me laisser voir ce à quoi ils ressemblent et comment fonctionne leur particularité.**

**-Oui comme ça tu pourras toi-même te rendre compte qu'ils peuvent être des alliés de choix,** Carlisle s'approcha du régent et lui tendit sa main.

J'observais les réactions d'Aro et je vis quelques signes de surprises, d'admirations également et une grimace de dégoût. Le visionnage dura quelques instants puis il rendit à Carlisle l'usage de ses mains.

**-Bien je vois. Effectivement je pense que nous n'avons rien à perdre à essayer de leur demander de l'aide, même si d'après ce que j'ai pu voir cette tâche va s'avèrer délicate.**

**-Je pense qu'il faudrait que nous y allions en personne,** reprit Edward.

**-Oui mais il va falloir que nous nous y rendions également,** renchérit Aro. **C'est plus qu'un traité que nous allons tracter, c'est une alliance pour préserver le bien de toute la civilisation humaine.** **Nous devons être présents car nous représentons le pouvoir vampirique et de par ce fait nous ne pouvons vous laisser démarcher à notre place. Nous devons leur démontrer que la situation est aussi catastrophique que ce que nous pensons.**

**-Oui je pense que tu as raison Aro, mais il serait sans doute plus judicieux de les contacter avant d'arriver sur leur territoire à l'improviste afin de justement leur témoigner que nos intentions ne sont pas hostiles,** avança Carlisle.

**-Si tu pouvais te charger de cette tâche, vu que tu les connais déjà,** demanda Marcus.

**-Oui bien évidemment,** acquiesça le patriarche des Cullen.

Ce dernier se leva et s'éloigna du groupe que nous étions afin de passer le coup de téléphone qui nous permettrait de pouvoir contacter le chef de cette tribu.

Pendant ce temps Aro, Marcus et nos nouveaux membres si l'on pouvait nommer les Cullen de cette façon, parlementèrent sur la meilleure façon de gérer les crises à venir. J'avoue que je ne suivais pas mon esprit étant focalisé sur la seule personne manquante de cette assemblée, celle qui aurait dû occuper le fauteuil dans lequel je me trouvais. Ma compagne, ma Reine, mon tout.

La douleur commençait à être difficilement supportable, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur se comprimait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Depuis que je l'avais trouvée, je n'avais jamais passé plus que de quelques heures loin d'elle. Et encore c'était durant sa période nouveau-né, cette période où nous avions des relations houleuses. Dieu qu'elle me manquait, plus rien n'avait d'intérêt à mes yeux mais surtout je ne voyais pas pour quelle raison je devais m'impliquer dans cette bataille si je n'étais même pas sûr de la retrouver saine et sauve. Car soyons réaliste il y avait vraiment peu de chance pour que Stephan la laisse en vie. Elle était une menace pour son projet et il est certain que de la savoir morte réduirait le nombre de partisans qui viendraient nous témoigner leur soutien et rejoindre notre clan.

**-Arrête tout de suite Démétri !** S'opposa vivement Edward à mes pensées. **Il est fort possible que Stephan en arrive à cette hypothèse, mais dans ce cas précis il nous le fera savoir. Pour le moment nous n'avons reçu aucunes nouvelles qui pourraient accréditer cette supposition. Elle est en vie et la connaissant comme je la connais elle va tenir bon. Elle trouvera le moyen de te contacter comme elle le fait dès qu'elle en aura la possibilité et nous pourrons la secourir. Tu n'as pas le droit de lâcher prise ! Elle est vivante et tu la condamnerais si tu te laissais aller.**

**-Il n'a pas tort Démétri. Je sais que pour toi c'est difficile et qu'effectivement je dois avouer que l'idée qu'il l'ait tuée m'a traversé l'esprit aussi,** reprit Marcus. **Mais le côté mégalomane de Stephan fait qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de nous envoyer une preuve concrète de la mort de Bella, comme il l'a fait pour Eleazar afin de justement nous extirper tout espoir. Il sait que Bella est essentielle à notre gouvernance et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suppose qu'il va la garder jusqu'au moment où la rencontre entre nos deux clans aura lieu.**

**-Oui, il essaiera à ce moment-là de nous faire fléchir devant nos partisans voire même de nous dépouiller de certains d'entre eux en torturant puis tuant la Reine devant nos yeux,** soutint Aro, accablé mais croyant véritablement ce qu'il avançait.

Ce qui je dois dire me laissait perplexe car si son hypothèse était bonne il la garderait en vie mais dans quelles circonstances. Peut-être la torturerait-il jusqu'au moment où la confrontation aurait lieu dans le pire des cas. Dans le meilleur il la garderait démembrée jusqu'à cette dite rencontre. Raison pour laquelle elle n'avait toujours pas enclenché notre code de secours pour m'informer de sa position... Mais comment savoir ?

**-C'est peut-être vrai, mais cela ne me rassure pas pour autant. Qu'est-ce qui me garantit qu'il ne va pas la torturer ? Et quels genres de tortures va-t-il lui infliger ?** grognai-je.

-**Nous n'en savons rien Démétri.** **Nous n'avons aucune certitude quant au fait qu'elle soit victime de torture. La seule que nous ayons pour le moment, c'est qu'elle est toujours en vie. Et si tu veux la secourir, c'est en nous aidant à nous préparer pour que le moment venu afin que nous disposions d'assez de renforts et assez de forces Nous n'avons pas d'autre alternative j'en suis vraiment désolé,** s'exprima Aro avec douleur en apposant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur mon bras.

**-Je suppose que vous avez raison. Mais je n'arrive pas à me fixer sur autre chose qu'elle.**

**-Et c'est normal, le temps et des certitudes en plus je peux t'assurer que cela ne passe pas, bien au contraire. Ce manque, cette obsession est toujours présente à chaque seconde de ta vie,** m'informa Marcus avec une tristesse accablante. **Tu peux cependant mettre en avant tes priorités et la principale est de la retrouver, cet élément te permettra sans doute de pouvoir te concentrer sur autre chose que sur le manque de ta compagne.**

**-Je vais tâcher de me concentrer là-dessus**, acquiesçais-je sans grandes convictions.

Car je doutais que cela puisse véritablement fonctionner vu la douleur physique tout comme celle émotionnelle que l'absence de ma compagne créaient en moi.

Carlisle revint auprès de nous et je dois dire que pour une fois une conversation m'avait échappé. Je n'avais à aucun moment fait attention à la discussion qu'il avait pu avoir avec son interlocuteur et pourtant il avait été, tout du long, dans la même pièce que moi.

**-Carlisle je t'en prie raconte nous ton entretien,** lui demanda Aro en se replaçant dans son fauteuil.

**-Bien j'ai pu parler avec l'Alpha de la meute. Ces derniers ne sont pas vraiment « enthousiastes » à l'idée que nous retournions tous à Forks. Même si je leur ai fait la promesse qu'aucun humain se trouvant sous leur protection ne sera en danger. Je me suis confronté à l'opposition farouche de l'Alpha.**

**-Ce qui n'augure rien de bon pour nous. Crois-tu qu'il nous faille tout de même aller les confronter sur place contre leur gré ?** demanda Aro soucieux.

**-Je pense que nous devrons attendre encore un peu car s'il est l'Alpha de la meute il n'est pas le seul décisionnaire de sa tribu. Chance pour nous lorsque je l'ai appelé il était au beau milieu d'une réunion avec leurs anciens. L'un des membres, un certain Harry Clearwater nous a demandé un délai de quelques minutes, tout au plus une heure, pour pouvoir en discuter entre eux. Ils nous rappellerons dès qu'ils se seront accordés,** informa Carlisle.

**-Bien toute discussion n'est pas fermée alors,** commenta Aro.

**-Si vous voulez mon avis ils vont accepter la rencontre et même probablement l'alliance car ma vue est brouillée. Je ne perçois plus le futur en tout cas il est de plus en plus flou, j'ai des visions mais elles restent noires comme si j'avais un rideau opaque devant les yeux,** nous confia Alice perturbée.

**-Comment peux-tu savoir alors ?** demanda Emmett.

**-Je me suis rendue compte que lorsqu'un Quileute était proche de moi que mes visions étaient perturbées, voire même brouillées. Et lorsqu'ils me sont tombés dessus le jour où nous sommes partis et que j'allais revenir pour Bella quand Edward l'a laissée dans cette forêt, l'Alpha a pu me surprendre et m'envoyer dans le décor parce que je n'ai pas eu de vision,** expliqua la voyante.

**-J'en suis désolé pour toi Alice, même si cette nouvelle nous annonce un petit espoir,** déclara Aro.

Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps avant que la sonnerie du téléphone de Carlisle retentisse.

**-Carlisle Cullen,** répondit ce dernier.

**-Docteur Cullen, ici Harry Clearwater.**

**-Monsieur Clearwater, nous attendions votre appel. Avez-vous pris une décision quant à la requête que je vous ai soumise ?**

**-Nous aimerions avoir quelques petites précisions avant de vous répondre.**

**-Si je peux vous être utile.**

**-Quel est le véritable motif de votre visite ?** demanda l'indien sans détour. Carlisle leva les yeux sur Aro.

**-Puis-je ?** demanda le régent au patriarche des Cullen.

Ce dernier fit un signe de tête avant de tendre le téléphone au roi.

**-Monsieur Clearwater, je suis Aro Volturi,** se présenta le régent. **Savez-vous qui je suis réellement ?**

**-En dépit que vous êtes un... sang-froid, je ne sais pas non,** répondit son interlocuteur avec assurance.

**-Effectivement je suis ce que vous appelez un sang-froid, mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel sang-froid, j'en suis l'un des Rois en fonction.**

**-Oh ! Je vois. D'où un regain d'intérêt pour la question que j'ai posé au doc grandes dents,** répliqua ce dernier. Ce qui tira un sourire amusé à Aro.

**-Bien pour faire simple et court notre société, ainsi que la votre et l'avenir des humains sont véritablement perturbé pour ne pas dire en danger. Et il serait bien que l'on puisse se voir concrètement afin que nous puissions vous informer de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même.**

**-Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourrez nous dire qui fasse que nous devions nous rencontrer obligatoirement. Cela peut se faire par téléphone et nous permettrait d'éviter tout débordement.**

**-Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais approuvé vos paroles monsieur Clearwater, mais pas dans cette situation. Une rencontre doit véritablement être organisée et ce très rapidement. Je vous assure que vous n'avez pas idée de la gravité de la situation.**

**-Quelle est-elle ? Éclairez-nous que nous puissions juger nous-mêmes de cette situation catastrophique.**

**-Je ne le peux pas, mais vous devez admettre que si nos intentions avaient été malveillantes ou hostiles, nous ne vous aurions pas contactés pour vous informer de notre visite.**

**-Nous sommes parfaitement à même de vous accueillir tenez-le vous pour dit,** répliqua l'indien sur la défensive.

**-Écoutez je crois que nous nous perdons. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous avons les mêmes intérêts dans cette histoire. Si cela peut vous rassurer je vous promets en tant que souverain que mes gardes ainsi que tout ceux qui seront présents à mes côtés lors de notre rencontre ne s'en prendront à aucun humain sur votre territoire.**

**-Combien serez-vous ?** demanda ce dernier en écho à une question qu'un autre membre du clan avait avancé.

**-Combien serez-vous de votre côté ? Nous nous adapterons à votre nombre pour vous assurer plus de sécurité et vous témoigner ainsi de notre bonne coopération.**

**-Nous serons environ une dizaine,** répondit ce dernier après quelques secondes de réflexion.

**-Très bien dans ce cas nous viendrons sur le lieu de votre convenance à huit dont Carlisle et Edward Cullen. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?**

**-Je pense que ça devrait aller, **répondit l'indien. **Nous vous rappellerons dans quelques heures pour vous informer du lieu que nous aurons choisi.**

**-Comme il vous plaira,** leur répondit Aro. **Nous partons sur le champ, il me tarde de vous rencontrer vous et votre tribu monsieur Clearwater. Je vous dis à demain,** puis il raccrocha et rendit son téléphone à Carlisle. **Bien Rosalie fait préparer le jet à destination l'État de Washington dans la plus stricte discrétion, je te prie. Alec, Félix vous restez ici et je vous demanderai de monter la garde devant les portes de mes appartements en alternance avec les gardes royaux et que ceux-ci, personne d'autre. Nous devons éviter de faire savoir que nous quittons le château,** informa le régent.

**-Je pense qu'Alice, Emmett, Alyson ainsi que toi Esmé devriez également rester ici pour donner le change. Il est fort à parier que des partisans de Stephan se soient déjà introduits ****dans le château.** **Vous devrez vous montrer le plus souvent possible afin de ne susciter aucune question.**

**-Non je serais là où Carlisle sera,** répondit cette dernière en agrippant son compagnon par la taille avec détermination.

**-Je pense que l'idée d'Edward est assez bonne. Il serait judicieux que toi aussi tu restes mon aimée et que tu continues tes allées et venues dans les couloirs du château. Personne ne se doutera que j'ai pu partir en te laissant seule dans une période aussi délicate,** déclara Aro à son épouse.

**-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites je le ferai. Mais sois prudent, nous sommes en terrain inconnu, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il peut résulter de cette visite. Car en plus d'y aller en sous nombre tu ne prends pas Alec avec toi.**

**-Pour les mêmes raisons qui me font te demander de rester, je préfère qu'il reste ici également. De plus Jane sera présente ainsi que Jasper et aussi nombreux soient-ils je suis persuadé que tout ira bien et que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en arriver à un affrontement. Nous n'avons de toute façon pas le choix, nous sommes en état de crise et nous risquons de perdre cette bataille si nous n'arrivons pas au bout de nos objectifs.**

**-Je comprends. Soyez prudent,** répondit cette dernière en se blottissant tendrement dans les bras de son époux.

Ce qui attisa mon propre manque et ma propre douleur, car en l'instant la seule chose que je souhaitais c'était de pouvoir faire la même chose. Trouver un minimum de réconfort dans les bras de ma compagne, sentir sa douce odeur réconfortante m'engloutir me signifiant ainsi que tout irait bien tant que nous serons ensemble.

Mais là était mon problème, la source de ma douleur. Elle n'était pas avec moi et je ne savais même pas si je pourrais la revoir de nouveau.

* * *

(N/R, L : pauvre Demetrichounet, s'il lit ça je suis morte ^^, mais il n'empêche que je compatis fortement si tu veux un câlin en tout bien tout honneur comme une grande sœur le ferait, bien que vu ton âge... enfin bref je suis là ^^ et je pense fortement que je ne serais pas la seule à me proposer pour te consoler. Ai-je tort ?;))

(n/htray : Bon ben… j'ai pas trouvé de conneries à dire dans ce chapitre… j'ai cherché pourtant mais il était bien trop sérieux pour que mon esprit divague… Il n'y a même aucunes allusions sexuelles, tu remarqueras^^

Mince… je ne suis plus ce que j'étais…

Quand au câlin à Demetrichounet (euh… perso je préfère quand même Démolitor, c'est un chouia plus mâââle rrrrrrrr^^) je vous le laisse ! Tant que vous me laissez roucouler tranquilou avec le Major, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! (et pas comme une grande sœur, cela va SANS dire^^)** N/A : :P**

Sinon, plus sérieusement, ce chapitre… Excellent^^ Bon, pas drôle, c'est un fait mais moi qui pensais qu'après Maria la pouffe, tu les laisserais jouir (plusieurs fois de suite… hum… pardon…je m'égare !) d'une vie tranquille, je me trompais lourdement !

Aussi, pour ma défense, j'avais un peu zappé le Stephan et ses envies de pouvoir et d'asservissement de la terre entière ! Un genre de minus et cortex (ne me demande pas d'où je sors ça, tu veux pas savoir…) aux dents longues !

Sinon les loups qui se tapent l'incruste, j'aime l'idée ! lol je sens encore plus de scènes de jalousie entre Démolitor et Jacobichou de Chihuahualand… Là pour le coup, je suis à fond derrière Demolitor !

J'ai vraiment envie de plaindre Démolitor, qui a perdu sa raison de vivre ! D'ailleurs quoi elle devient elle ? Je me demande bien… d'ailleurs ça me rappelle que tu as parlé de 2 chapitres POV Démolitor ce qui me fait dire que celui qui est dans ma boîte mail est un POV Bella ! j'ai raison ou pas ? hein ? dis ? hein ?

J'espère que tu n'as pas trop éparpillé ses morceaux de partout… c'est un chouia dégueu je trouve la manie qu'ils ont de se découper en morceau tout le temps… C'est genre un puzzle pour gothique !

Sinon… ben… je sens que ma suggestion de donner un pti coup derrière l'oreille de Demolitor n'a pas fait beaucoup d'émules… Je laisse donc tomber mon rêve de voir un Jella se profiler… dommage…

**N/A: Ben pour la peine pas de Délires de Bêta htray sur ce chapitre :s C'est pas grave elle se rattrape sur le prochain :)**

**Bonne lecture et toutes mes excuses pour le désagrément. **

**Beti. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Salut tout le monde. **

**Ayant commis un e méga bourde, je suis passée pour tout rétablir. J'avais posté le chapitre 31 (celui-ci) avant le 30. Tout est maintenant en ordre. **

**Je m'excuse pour la gêne occasionnée. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Pactiser avec l'ennemi.**

**POV Demetri**

Cela faisait au moins un bon quart d'heure qu'Aro m'avait prié de les rejoindre aux appartements de Marcus soit à la tour sud du château, mais je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me décider à quitter cette pièce. Celle qui fut autrefois la pièce que je haïssais le plus en ces murs, était aujourd'hui mon hameau de souffrance personnel. Cette pièce dans laquelle elle a été transformée après avoir partagé l'intimité de ce mâle que je ne voyais plus vraiment comme un rival maintenant que je connaissais l'histoire dans son intégrité. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je pouvais me contraindre à l'aimer ou bien à l'admirer comme j'admirais ses frères, bien qu'une part de moi était opposée à mon ressentiment. Cet homme aussi mauvais eut-il été, avait délibérément sacrifié sa propre vie pour épargner celle de ma compagne. Comment rester sur mes positions avec un tel ressenti ?

J'avais entendu et senti Félix arriver devant la porte des anciens appartements de Bella, cela faisait pratiquement deux minutes qu'il était sur le palier à tourner en rond. Il savait que je l'avais entendu mais je ne pouvais me contraindre à partir, j'étais comme aimanté à cette pièce. J'avais la sensation que si je la quittai je perdrai le dernier espoir de revoir ma compagne. Je savais que c'était absurde, voire même totalement ridicule mais tel était mon état d'esprit.

**-Hummm... Démé... hummm... Maître**, se décida enfin Félix. **Maître Aro vous réclame,** déclara-t-il à travers la porte.

Je soufflais de dépit, il me fallait me rendre à l'évidence que je n'aurai pas l'opportunité d'échapper à ce devoir qui allait avec le statut de Prince consort. Mon Dieu que je n'aimais pas ça. Je me levai enfin du fauteuil qui était le plus imprégné de l'odeur de ma compagne et attrapai ma cape au passage, me rendant directement à la porte pour rejoindre Félix.

-**Ne m'appelle pas Maître d'accord. Je suis toujours Démétri et certainement pas Roi.**

**-Je suis désolé mais c'est le protocole.**

**-Je te le répète, je ne suis pas Roi et je tiens à ce que nous gardions les mêmes relations qu'auparavant. Nous nous connaissons depuis trop longtemps pour laisser à ce protocole le pouvoir de nous dicter notre conduite, de plus ce n'est pas crédible.**

**-Bien comme tu le souhaites,** me répondit-il avec un sourire amical mais néanmoins pas débarrassé de sa mauvaise conscience.

Je le connaissais trop bien je savais que pour lui les règles protocolaires étaient sacrées, mais il saurait se dépêtrer seul de sa mauvaise conscience.

**-Tout le monde t'attend au pied de la tour sud,** reprit le garde si bas qu'aucun vampire même s'il avait été dans la tour ne l'aurait entendu.

**-Je sais Félix,** répondis-je toujours aussi maussade de devoir quitter ce château, pire le cocon de ma compagne qui était encore empreint de son parfum.

**-Je ne sais pas à quoi va pouvoir servir un garde avec toi,** déclara-t-il mi-amusé, mi-dépité. Je le regardais surpris. **Tu es Prince consort et Maître Aro vient de t'officialiser comme tel. Tu vas devoir toi aussi avoir droit à une garde rapprochée, mais je ne sais pas si tu vas réussir à trouver des gardes qui acceptent d'être sous tes ordres, tu étais le meilleurs de tous tu vas les intimider, voire même les décourager de part ton expérience.**

**-Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de gardes et je ne souhaite pas non plus troquer ma place de garde contre celle de compagnon de la Reine.**

Je vis Félix baisser les yeux attristé, avec cet air sur son visage que je ne saurai pas décrypter, enfin je le pouvais mais je ne souhaitais pas le faire. Car je savais ce que cachait ce regard, cet air, celui là même qu'il avait revêtu quelques mois après la mort de Caïus, lorsqu'il surveillait la porte des appartements de Bella. Je gardais le silence tentant de me convaincre que je n'aurai pas à reprendre la place de ma compagne à la tête de notre communauté. Je ne le voulais pas, je ne le pouvais pas, je n'avais pas sa clairvoyance ni son don pour gérer les conflits, je n'avais pas son charisme ni même son aisance en politique et ce malgré les années d'expériences et d'observations que j'avais accumulées.

Nous arrivâmes au pied de la tour de Marcus où Renata nous attendait. Silencieusement elle nous conduisit à travers un couloir puis descendit un escalier dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence et qui allait apparemment sous le château d'après les odeurs de terre et d'humidité qui me parvenaient, je sentais également les fragrances de tous ceux qui nous accompagneraient durant ce voyage. Elle s'arrêta dans une pièce ronde sans issue, seule une vieille table ornée d'un chandelier allumé et ce que je qualifierai de livre d'or apparaissaient devant nous.

D'épaisses tentures miteuses dont les motifs avaient disparu depuis certainement de nombreuses décennies et qui devaient être là depuis la construction même du château s'étalaient sur les murs arrondis de cette pièce cul de sac. Seul le portrait d'une femme paraissait plus récent et quand je dis plus récent je pense qu'il avait tout de même plus de deux cents ans à première vue. Bien que je pouvais également constater qu'il avait été l'objet d'une rénovation récente.

Les odeurs des autres étaient toujours présentes et flottaient dans l'air tel un concentré d'arôme. Je tentais de les localiser en me concentrant sur la fragrance d'Aro et je vis qu'il était à proximité de moi, je me tournais pour faire face au point qui représentait Aro dans mon esprit. Renata passa devant moi et souleva une tenture, la plus grande et la plus miteuse de toutes vu que celle-ci était parsemée de trous. Une épaisse porte blindée se trouvait derrière le vieux morceau d'étoffe, elle composa le code sur le clavier électronique qui dénaturait totalement avec l'ambiance de ce lieu insolite pour ne pas dire totalement sordide. Après un clic pratiquement insonore suivi par le bruit d'un mécanisme pratiquement insonorisé également la porte s'entrouvrit. Renata se tournant vers Félix lui dit :

**-Tu peux y aller je prends le relais.**

**-Bien, **répliqua mon ami. **Fais attention à toi man et si besoin contacte-moi.**

**-Ouais OK**, j'allais pour prendre la suite de Renata qui venait de gratifier Félix d'un regard noir à cause de sa proximité face à mon nouveau statut de Prince consort lorsque je me stoppai à hauteur de l'encadrement de cette fameuse porte blindée.

**-Félix ?** L'appelai-je alors qu'il allait remonter par l'escalier, il revint sur ses pas.

**-Oui ?**

**-S'il te plaît tiens-moi au courant si tu apprends qu'un colis suspect est arrivé. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous en avons mais je veux être au courant,** bien entendu je gardais sous silence les craintes que ce que ce soit disant colis pourrait amener, et il le savait tout comme Renata que je sentis frémir alors que je lui tournais le dos.

**-Je le ferais je t'en fais la promesse,** répondit-il avec une ferveur farouche teintée de crainte.

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête puis je passais ce passage qui devait être un des fameux passages secrets dont regorgeait ce château. J'avais cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui que ce n'était qu'une légende mais il semblerait que les légendes puisaient leurs racines dans la réalité et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir.

Nous empruntâmes un dédale de couloirs sombres qui se recoupaient entre eux de part et d'autre, un véritable labyrinthe qui couvrait apparemment la surface du château dans ses sous-sols. D'après ce que je pouvais en déduire nous étions plus bas que je ne l'avais pensé au départ car l'écho des martèlements si caractéristique des geôles du château résonnait au-dessus de nous. Nous suivîmes les fragrances des régents, des gardes qui nous accompagneraient ainsi que des Cullen et d'après leur localisation ils n'étaient pas si loin que cela mais avec les détours et les croisements de tous ces couloirs qui s'entrecroisaient je ne savais pas s'ils avaient ou non beaucoup d'avance sur nous.

Je ne rompis pas non plus le silence qui nous entourait pour demander ce renseignement à Renata qui apparemment connaissait bien les méandres de ce labyrinthe géant. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche rapide nous atteignîmes une porte plus ou moins identique à celle que nous avions passée au château, car je savais de par les odeurs que je percevais et la distance que nous avions parcourue que nous n'étions plus dans notre place forte.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres qui discutaient entre eux et qui nous attendaient dans un espace plus large où l'air qui circulait plus librement, était moins chargé d'humidité. Ils se trouvaient juste après un amas de béton qui apparemment faisait office de mur que j'identifiais comme étant le fond ou plutôt le double fond de la grotte dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

**-Bien maintenant que Démétri nous a rejoint, nous allons pouvoir rallier l'aérodrome qui se trouve à environ cinq kilomètres d'ici,** nous informa Aro après m'avoir gratifié de son soutien de par la main qu'il plaça sur mes épaules. **Bien évidement notre petite sortie se devant d'être discrète nous allons le faire en courant à travers la forêt. Démétri je te demanderai de bien vouloir faire attention à ce que nous ne croisions aucun humain durant notre petite ballade sous ce magnifique soleil.**

Je focalisai mes sens, olfactif et auditifs principalement sur les alentours proches. Je ne percevais rien d'autre que les battements de cœurs, des meuglements et autres bruitages venant des ovins et des bovins des champs voisins. Le moteur d'un tracteur mais qui s'éloignait de notre position, et les quelques battements d'ailes des oiseaux à proximité, les odeurs que je percevais correspondaient également à ce que mon ouïe avait déjà détecté.

**-Je ne perçois aucun humain, ni même vampire à proximité nous pouvons nous déplacer en toute sérénité,** les avertis-je.

**-Bien placez tout de même vos capuchons sur vos têtes le temps que durera la course, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une,** renchérit Marcus en s'exécutant lui-même.

Tout le monde imita son geste et, moi compris, nous prîmes la route. La course fut ouverte par Jane et Edward ce dernier devançant mon amie de quelques longueurs. Mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté que ce dernier était l'un des vampires les plus rapides. J'étais l'un des rares à pouvoir soutenir son rythme de course voire même le titiller. Et si nous avions concouru l'un contre l'autre lors de ma dernière course effrénée lorsque j'avais appris que Bella avait quitté le château sans escortes avant de se faire kidnapper, je suis certain que j'aurais gagné. Or aujourd'hui, maintenant j'étais en queue de peloton je courrais par réflexe plus que par nécessité, j'avais la sensation d'être de plus en plus amorphe à mesure que le temps passait.

Je me demandais comment Marcus pouvait encore trouver une raison de subsister dans cette existence sans sa compagne. Je me sentis soudainement moins lourd comme déchargé de cette peine affligeante qui me submergeait. Je savais que cela venait de Jasper qui courrait juste derrière moi et qui s'était imposé à mes côtés lorsque j'avais fait mon apparition dans la grotte.

**-Merci mais tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais supprimer ma détresse ?** Lui signifiai-je tout en continuant de courir.

**-Je le sais, mais de temps à autre ne m'en veux pas d'essayer de t'apaiser un peu, pour toi mais aussi pour moi,** se défendit-il.

Je hochais simplement la tête. Je ne sus pas s'il perçut ou non mon accord qui était également un remerciement silencieux, mais il n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aérodrome privé celui que nous empruntions lorsque nous devions aller en mission et que le jet n'était pas déjà réservé. Comme cela avait été le cas le jour où je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois dans cet aéroport public. La douleur se raviva intensément lorsque le souvenir de Bella humaine dans cet aéroport me revint brutalement en tête. La douleur commençait à être si insupportable que j'étais suffoquant.

De nouveau mon mal être fut dissipé pratiquement aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu et ce encore par l'intervention de Jasper. Je lui en étais reconnaissant mais à ce rythme j'allais passer mon temps à le remercier si ça continuait ainsi. Je savais qu'il souffrait pratiquement autant que moi de par sa nature empathique mais malheureusement pour lui et pour moi également j'étais incapable de pouvoir gérer seul mes souffrances.

**-Il le sait ne t'en fais pas et il a supporté bien plus que ça,** m'indiqua Edward alors que je passais à ses côtés afin de rejoindre l'espace réservé aux régents, la place de ma Bella.

**-Je mentirais si je disais que je le sais et cela ne décharge pas vraiment ma conscience même si elle n'est pas totalement centrée sur ce problème précis,** lui rétorquai-je.

Il hocha la tête pour puis ferma les yeux en s'installant plus confortablement dans le siège qu'il occupait.

Je rejoignis celui de ma compagne aux côtés de Marcus et Aro qui discutaient sur la façon dont il fallait aborder le sujet délicat avec les pacificateurs. Marcus prônait la solution directe. Car pour lui et aux vues de leur statut de protecteurs, ils étaient tout aussi concernés que nous dans le sens où c'était leur rôle de protéger les humains. Aro, lui, recommandait la prudence car d'après ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans les esprits d'Edward et de Carlisle, ils étaient émotionnellement instables et une contradiction ou une contrariété qui pourraient nous paraître bénignes seraient pour eux une déclaration de guerre. Leur haine était si forte en ce qui nous concernait qu'il nous faudrait recourir à bon nombre de preuves de notre bonne foi pour qu'ils nous croient et peut-être nous rallient dans ce conflit.

**-Qu'en penses-tu Démétri ?** me demanda Aro alors que j'étais encore perdu dans un souvenir où se trouvait ma compagne.

Heureusement pour moi j'avais tout de même réussi à suivre le fil principal de leur divergence d'opinion.

**-Je ne sais pas trop, Maître...**

**-Aro**, me signifia-t-il simplement.

**-Je suis désolé mais cela fait si longtemps que je vous appelle Maître que j'ai bien peur de ne pas réussir tout de suite à intégrer cette nouveauté.**

**-J'en conviens, mais saches qu'il serait assez malvenu qu'un de nos sujets t'entende nous appeler Maître alors que tu fais dorénavant partie intégrante du noyau royal.**

**-Je pense que Marcus n'a pas vraiment tort. D'après ce que j'ai compris leur rôle est de nous combattre mais surtout de défendre les humains. La situation est telle qu'ils doivent également avoir un rôle à remplir pour préserver notre monde actuel. Maintenant s'ils viennent à nous attaquer je suppose que les pouvoirs de Jane et de Jasper devraient peut-être leur remettre les esprits dans le bon ordre.**

**-Ce n'est pas un peu radical comme méthode ?** demanda Aro sceptique.

**-Notre position ne nous permet pas de faire des civilités mon frère, de plus ils ne nous considèrent pas comme des alliés, mais comme des ennemis.**

**-De plus les connaissant je suis persuadé qu'ils nous auront tendu un piège lorsque nous arriverons, voire au pire une embuscade,** déclara Edward de sa place.

**-Laissons-leur le bénéfice du doute. Ils auront peut-être compris l'importance de la situation du fait que nos régents en personnes se déplacent pour aller les voir,** plaida Carlisle en faveur des indiens.

Certaines fois je me demandais si cet homme était véritablement compatissant ou s'il cachait volontairement sa nature que j'aurais qualifiée de normale, par honte ou dégoût de ce qu'il était. J'avais eu vent de sa transformation et du fait qu'il avait été un homme de foi élevé par un homme par un extrémiste, je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait de son véritable père. Mais quoi qu'il en soit d'après une conversation que j'avais entendue, il détestait ce qu'il était devenu. Toujours d'après ces dires, il était assez fier de pouvoir dire qu'il ne s'était jamais nourri d'humain. Je ne voyais pas de quoi il aurait pu avoir honte car rare étaient les vampires à avoir pu choisir de devenir ce que nous étions. Personnellement je ne l'avais pas choisi mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais jamais regretté ma vie.

Je m'étais encore une fois perdu dans mes divagations mentales lorsqu'Aro m'interpella.

-**Démétri ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Comme je le disais,** reprit-il à mon attention. **Je pense que nous pourrons trouver un compromis.** **Jasper je te demanderai de veiller à maintenir un certain calme de sécurité ****durant notre entretien. Edward si tu perçois les pensées des loups et que tu vois que l'un d'eux est sur le point d'attaquer indique-le à Jane qui le tiendra en respect le temps que nous rétablissions le dialogue avec l'aide de Jasper toujours. **

**-Bien,** répondirent les concernés.

**-Maintenant que nous avons réglé cette partie. Je voulais te demander si tu avais pu réfléchir aux gardes que tu voulais sous tes ordres ?** M'interrogea-t-il.

**-Je n'ai pas réfléchi à cela et lorsque Félix m'en a parlé toute à l'heure j'ai pris conscience que je ne veux personne, je les connais tous depuis des années pour avoir travaillé et collaboré avec eux je ne veux pas...**

**-Démétri je ne veux pas te torturer en tournant le couteau dans tes plaies mais il nous faut tout anticiper. Et même prendre certaines mesures à des situations qui nous déplaisent. Cela fait partie de nos fonctions. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais il y a une probabilité que tu deviennes à ton tour un régent et de...**

**-NON !** M'écriais-je sachant ce qu'il avait en tête. **Je ne prendrais pas la place de Bella, elle est encore en vie !** Grognais-je en me redressant.

Je reçus de nouveau une vague assommante de calme qui eut l'effet escomptée car je retombai presque léthargique sur le siège que je venais de quitter.

**-Je ne dis pas le contraire Démétri et je t'assure que je le souhaite du plus profond de mon être. Nous avons déjà perdu un frère et nous risquons de perdre une sœur que nous affectionnons beaucoup tu le sais. Mais malgré la douleur, nous devons parer à la plus délicate et douloureuse alternative que son enlèvement suscite. Tout comme elle, tu as été mordu par un membre de la famille Royale même si ce n'était que la compagne de Caïus elle faisait partie intégrante de cette famille donc ta candidature est légitimée en plus d'être le compagnon véritable de la Reine. C'est dans l'ordre des choses,** m'expliqua patiemment Aro pas même perturbé par ma colère fulgurante.

**-De plus à cause du chaos qui règne ces temps-ci nous devons montrer à nos sujets un modèle d'équilibre et éviter de trop chambouler nos habitudes ainsi que notre protocole, cela les rassurera certainement,** poursuivit Marcus.

**-Quant à Stephan il pensera que nous sommes trop fixés sur nos règles et il relâchera peut-être la tension quelques temps. Il ne se doutera pas que nous préparons une offensive plus importante que ce qu'il va lui être rapporté, puisque la majorité de ce que nous préparerons se fera dans l'espace sécurisé de notre petit comité de guerre, si je puis ainsi le nommer. Donc comme tu vois tu as un rôle déterminé et déterminant dans notre plan Démétri et celui-ci passe, dans un premier temps, par le respect de nos traditions,** conclut Aro.

Je baissais la tête pas vraiment ravi de ce que j'étais censé accomplir, je n'en avais ni la force, ni l'envie. Mais avais-je le choix ?

Je souffrais cela ne se remettait pas en compte et j'étais persuadé que chaque vampires ici présents prenaient ce fait pour certitude. Mais avais-je le droit de par ce fait de laisser souffrir d'autres congénères, d'autres compagnons ?

**-Non tu n'en as pas le droit,** répondit Edward à mes pensées, ce qui commençait à m'agacer. **Même Bella a trouvé une raison de se relever lorsqu'elle se croyait au bord du gouffre pour ****assumer ce rôle qu'elle ne connaissait pas, enfin peu. Toi tu sais ce que tu dois faire et de plus je suis persuadé que c'est juste pour un laps de temps déterminé. Car si j'ai une certitude aujourd'hui c'est qu'elle est vivante et qu'elle reprendra sa place lorsque nous l'aurons libérée.**

**-Ce n'est rien d'autre que de désigner deux gardes que tu voudras avec toi,** insista Jane**. Tu sais pertinemment que de toute façon tu ne pourras plus sortir sans escorte alors autant choisir ceux que tu supporteras le plus facilement,** ajouta-t-elle un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

**-Je vois effectivement je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, mais je n'ai même pas pensé à cette question,** répondis-je résigné.

**-Si je peux encore me permettre, je pense que Félix sera honoré de retrouver une certaine responsabilité. Et avec la mauvaise conscience qu'il a, il sera un garde encore plus chevronné qu'il ne l'était avec Caïus,** proposa Jane, avec un signe de tête approbateur de Marcus.

**-Oui Félix ira très bien,** acquiesçais-je.

**-Je sais que je n'ai pas à me mêler de quoi que ce soit mais peut-être que le Major accepterait la place restante,** déclara Aro avec un regard plein d'espoir en direction du concerné. **Cela te permettrait de rendre officielle la requête que tu as soumise à Isabella.**

-**Sans vouloir vous offenser, ni vous, ni Démétri j'ai proposé mes services à Bella et mon offre ne concerne que Bella. De plus vu que Démétri n'est plus un garde puisqu'il vient de changer de statut, et que Félix n'est plus sur la liste de la Reine de part son affiliation à son propre compagnon. Je suis le plus à même pour pouvoir postuler à ce poste,** déclara ce dernier placidement.

**-Je suppose que tu as raison et que le choix de la Reine ira dans ce sens lorsque nous la retrouverons,** acquiesça Marcus.

**-Pour le moment je ne vois pas qui pourrait s'acquitter de cette tâche,** répliquais-je.

**-Nous aviserons plus tard pour le moment tu bénéficieras des compétences de ceux de ta compagne, jusqu'au moment où tu auras choisis ton second garde,** proposa Aro en fixant les deux gardes en question dont principalement le nouveau promotionné, pour ne pas dire auto-promotionné.

La suite du voyage fut plus paisible et pour être honnête je ne vis pas le temps passer, car je m'étais emprisonné dans mon esprit, dans mes souvenirs. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il m'avait été totalement impensable de réaliser le calvaire que les compagnons survivants pouvaient endurer. Je n'avais même jamais imaginé la souffrance que Marcus ou d'autres vampires pouvaient ressentir quotidiennement, à chaque minutes, à chaque secondes qui passaient. Il y avait de quoi s'enfoncer rapidement dans la folie. Quelle force de caractère il fallait pour résister et survivre à cette perte, supporter cette douleur quotidienne !

Nous arrivâmes en plein milieu de la nuit dans un aérodrome à proximité de Seattle. Lorsque nous débarquâmes nous fîmes comme pour l'embarquement nous retournions à nos sources primitives : la course.

Nous courûmes quelques minutes soit environ deux cents kilomètres plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans ce que les Cullen appelaient leur chez eux. Une villa perdue en plein milieu des bois, le terrain attenant était en friche et la façade aurait eu bien besoin d'un bon rajeunissement. Ce que devait très certainement penser également la matriarche de ce clan vu la tête désolée qu'elle abordait.

Nous pénétrâmes dans cette villa et rapidement, les femmes ainsi que les deux mâles Cullen se mirent à retirer tous les draps recouvrant les meubles et à tout dépoussiérer alors que nous autres prenions place sur un des sofas du salon nous concentrant, enfin eux plus que moi, sur la discussion avec les indiens qui allait s'en suivre.

Une odeur nauséabonde me parvint me tirant instinctivement un grognement.

**-Que se passe-t-il Démétri ?** demanda Aro.

**-Un loup**, répondit Edward à ma place. **Les loups ont posté un éclaireur pour les avertir de notre arrivée,** précisa-t-il.

**-Ils puent c'est intenable.**

**-Effectivement leur odeur est très désagréable pour nous, autant que la notre pour eux, et je suis désolée pour toi j'espère que tu n'en souffriras pas trop,** s'inquiéta Esmé.

**-Je ferais avec,** répliquais-je.

**-Il vient de les informer de notre arrivée. Ils nous font dire qu'ils nous attendent dans environ deux heures dans les rocheuses au nord de la ville.**

**-C'est bizarre comme lieu de rendez-vous !** Remarqua Rosalie.

**-Non, pas si, comme on le pensait ils nous tendent un piège. Cet endroit est parfait pour nous acculer et nous tenir également loin de la civilisation de Forks,** nous informa Jasper.

-**Bien de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix et de plus ils ne se doutent pas que nous avons des pouvoirs capables de les dominer si vraiment nous devions en arriver à cette extrémité,** déclara Aro serein.

**-Aro puis-je ?** demanda Edward en s'approchant du Roi la main tendu.

Ce dernier bien que surpris, tendit la sienne afin de toucher le télépathe. Quelques secondes plus tard, il hocha la tête puis appela :

**-Major, Rosalie.**

**-Oui maître,** déclara cette dernière alors que le Major restait lui silencieux. D'après ce que je voyais il n'arrivait à les nommer par le titre qu'ils revêtaient.

**-Vous allez accompagner Edward et Démétri pour une petite sortie. Seulement je vous demanderais de faire bien attention de ne pas commettre d'écarts avec les loups si vous veniez à en rencontrer. Je ne voudrais pas froisser leur susceptibilité avant même d'avoir pu engager les pourparlers.**

**-Nous ferons attention,** répondit la garde de ma compagne. Avant de se retourner vers Edward interrogative.

**-Tu verras,** lui indiqua-t-il alors que mon taux de curiosité battait des records.

Ne devrait-il pas me demander si j'étais disposé à le suivre avant de demander l'autorisation à Aro. N'étais-je pas censé être un prince consort et de par ce fait être capable de décider seul si je voulais sortir d'ici ou non ?

**-Je t'assure que tu serais d'accord si je te révélais notre destination. Mais j'aimerais te faire découvrir cela différemment ?**

**-Tu peux y aller Démétri,** m'encouragea Aro. **Ensuite lorsque vous reviendrez nous nous ****rendrons au rendez-vous.**

**-Très bien allons-y dans ce cas,** je suivis le télépathe qui courrait à travers les bois à vitesse réduite en comparaison des performances dont il était capable.

Jasper était toujours à mes côtés silencieux, je pensais qu'il ait été dommage qu'il préfère être le garde de ma compagne car sa présence était on ne peut plus supportable de par son trait de caractère discret et silencieux, j'aimais ça. Nous arrivâmes aux abords d'un quartier pratiquement entouré par la forêt qui devait j'en étais certain recouvrir la majorité de cette ville particulièrement humide.

**-Je vois,** déclara Jasper à mes côtés**. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Edward. Il est peut-être encore trop instable émotionnellement.**

**-Je pense qu'il en a besoin. Il doit connaître cet endroit et ce qu'il représente pour nous et pour elle également.**

**-De quoi parlez-vous ?** M'agaçais-je. Je fus enveloppé par une aura de calme, ce qui me rendit encore plus suspicieux.

**-Cette maison,** déclara Rosalie en désignant l'une des maisons qui se trouvaient devant nous. **Était la maison de Bella lorsqu'elle était humaine.**

**-C'est lorsqu'elle habitait cette maison que nous l'avons rencontré****e****,** continua Edward prudent.

Je fixais cette bâtisse qui était d'une banalité presque affligeante mais qui d'un coup prenait des allures de palais. Cette maison contenait dans ses murs le souvenir de ma belle à son époque la plus normale qui soit. L'époque où elle était encore une jeune fille humaine fragile, frêle et insouciante, avant de devenir la Reine redoutée et puissante du monde vampirique.

**-Elle n'y a pas vécu longtemps, mais elle tenait particulièrement à cette maison. Sa mère l'a vendu lorsqu'elle la croyait morte. Je te passe les détails sordides de cette histoire, mais c'est dans cette maison et avec son père qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement qu'elle a passé les plus beaux moments de sa vie d'humaine. Et les pires également,** reprit-elle en dardant le télépathe d'un regard plein de reproches.

Ce dernier baissa la tête, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Je restais silencieux à regarder cette façade qui commençait à se fissurer à quelques endroits.

**-Rosalie reste avec Démétri je dois aller chercher quelque chose, Jasper accompagne-moi.**

**-Tu veux faire quoi ?** demanda ce dernier sceptique.

**-J'ai caché dans cette maison quelques affaires appartenant à Bella et j'aimerai les récupérer.**

**-Bordel Edward, la maison est habitée et la propriétaire est présente,** le rabroua Rose.

**-Je sais, c'est pourquoi Jasper va faire diversion le temps que je récupère les affaires en question.**

**-Et pourquoi moi ? Rose s'en sortirait mieux dans cette situation. **

**-Elle est revenue avec Bella lors de leur périple. Et comment expliquer qu'après tout ce temps elle n'ait pas pris une ride.**

**-Vous faites...**

-**Stop on a compri**s, l'interrompit le garde.

Je les regardais partir en direction de la maison, ils sautèrent tous les deux vers une fenêtre fermée du premier étage. Edward attrapa le rebord et le releva d'un coup sec ce qui produisit un léger bruit, qui n'aurait normalement pas dû interpeller les propriétaires, mais apparemment l'un deux devait avoir le sommeil léger car j'entendis le battement d'un cœur s'accélérer.

-**Endors-le,** commanda Edward à Jasper tout en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Jasper dut s'exécuter car le battement ralentit et de nouveau et j'entendis la respiration de l'humain reprendre un rythme régulier. Jasper était resté sur le rebord de la fenêtre tenant celle-ci ouverte.

**-Bouge-toi Edward,** lui souffla-t-il. J'entendis des craquements de plancher, puis un bruit sourd et étouffé me parvenir.

**-J'ai toujours dit qu'il était mélodramatique,** se lamenta Rosalie. **Aller cacher des affaires lui appartenant dans sa propre chambre. Carlisle a dû louper quelque chose avec lui.**

**-Normal c'était son premier,** lui répondit Jasper. **La perfection ne s'acquière qu'à force de pratique.**

Ce genre de discussion aurait pu m'amuser dans un autre temps, mais voilà c'était dans un autre temps. Un temps où j'aurais eu ma compagne auprès de moi, où elle ne me manquerait pas au point que cette souffrance me mette à terre. Edward repassa par la fenêtre en gratifiant Jasper d'un sourire qui se voulait être sarcastique. Puis revint rapidement vers moi avec des objets dans les mains. Le boîtier d'un cd, des papiers que j'identifiais comme étant des photographies entre autre. Il rangea le cd dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Je me demandais ce qu'il représentait pour lui, pour elle et ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dessus.

**-Une mélodie de piano que j'ai composée pour elle,** répondit-il à ma question mentale. **C'est quelque chose que j'aimerai conserver et qui sait peut-être un jour la lui faire réécouter.**

Je haussais les épaules, mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher ma jalousie de refaire surface. Car cette maison était également synonyme de l'histoire qu'ils avaient partagée tous les deux, de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et qui était tel que tous croyaient qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs.

**-Ne t'en fais pas j'ai fait mon deuil de cette histoire. Elle est tienne, j'en suis conscient. Mais laisse-moi mes souvenirs, car malgré tous ceux que je possède, ceux que j'ai avec elle sont les plus beaux que j'ai pu avoir. De plus je suis le seul à me les rappeler et je t'assure que c'est également assez douloureux.**

Je hochais la tête comprenant ce qu'il essayait d'exprimer. Il me tendit les photos, je les pris et les regardais comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors. Elle y figurait dans différentes situations, beaucoup avec lui ou Alice. Effectivement elles avaient l'air très proches toutes les deux. Certaines de Carlisle et Esmé, puis une où elle était entre Alice et un humain d'après leurs traits communs je supposais qu'il s'agissait de son père.

**-Oui c'était lui, le chef Swan. Chef de la police de cette ville. Un des hommes les plus intègres qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.**

**-Ceci dit il ne t'aimait pas beaucoup,** le charria le Major.

**-Je pense qu'il aurait pris en grippe n'importe quel homme qui aurait approché sa fille. Comme je la courtisais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il m'accueille à bras ouvert****s****, malgré les efforts que j'ai pu fournir pour tenter de lui plaire.**

**-Elle était vraiment différente à cette époque. Et contrairement à ce que je pensais à l'époque je suis persuadé qu'elle était faite pour intégrer notre monde, mais à cette époque elle n'était pas encore préparée pour. Je n'étais qu'une étape de sa vie ainsi que tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé par la suite, tout ça afin de la conduire là où elle en est aujourd'hui,** expliqua Edward avec conviction.

**-Pour moi cela ne fait aucun doute,** répliquais-je.

La douleur qui m'assaillait était tout aussi dévastatrice que bienfaitrice car je réalisais que tant que je souffrais de son manque, j'étais encore en vie et elle aussi. Que ce manque caractérisait l'espoir de la revoir parce que la douleur que je devrais ressentir devrait certainement être plus intense associée au désespoir qui l'accompagnerait sans doute et de ça j'en étais certain.

La voir représentée sur ces morceaux de papiers que je tenais dans ma main, m'indiquait qu'il fallait que je sois fort, que je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort, que je n'abandonne pas. Car si elle était passée de cette jeune fille insouciante entourée d'amour à la Reine qu'elle était devenue après avoir traversé et subit tout ce qui lui était arrivé, j'y arriverais aussi. Pour elle, pour nous.

-**Ça y est, je dois dire que je n'étais pas certain d'arriver à ce résultat, mais je suis heureux que tu te reprennes,** m'indiqua Edward

**-Tu l'as fait exprès ?**

**-En quelque sorte oui. Je souhaitais te montrer que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'il fallait te montrer qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été celle que tu connais. Que tout comme toi pour arriver à la place que tu occupes aujourd'hui elle était passée par des épreuves déconcertantes, troublantes et douloureuses. Tu connais déjà les épreuves qu'elle a traversées, mais tu ne savais pas qui elle était avant. Ces photos sont les seuls supports que je pouvais t'apporter pour que tu puisses mettre des images et prendre ainsi conscience qu'elle n'a pas toujours été aussi forte qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui.** **Tu es toi aussi capable d'accomplir ces devoirs qui vous incombent et le fait d'être à la tête de notre société est un atout plus que favorable pour te permettre de mener à bien les recherches qu'il va nous falloir effectuer afin de la retrouver. En prends-tu conscience Démétri ?** Déclara-t-il avec ferveur.

**-Je crois que oui,** répliquai-je envahi par un nouveau sentiment.

Pas si nouveau que ça mais je lui laissais plus d'importance, je ne le muselais plus et le laissais conquérir chaque parcelles de mon corps. Ce sentiment était l'espoir.

**-Je te laisse ces photos mais je garde celles-là.** M'indiqua-t-il en reprenant les clichés des mains.

Clichés qui le représentait lui et elle, enlacés tendrement l'un contre l'autre. Et bizarrement si quelques instants plus tôt j'avais éprouvé de la jalousie en les imaginant de la sorte lorsqu'il était revenu de ce qui fut jadis sa chambre de jeune fille. Là je n'éprouvais rien d'autre qu'un peu de compassion pour lui et un peu de tendresse pour ma compagne en voyant que l'affection qui imprégnait son visage sur cette photographie, elle me la destinait aujourd'hui et même après ses nombreux changements. J'étais celui qui arrivait à faire qu'elle paraisse toujours aussi heureuse lorsqu'elle était proche de moi.

**-Si nous y allions ?** demanda Rosalie.

**-Oui il est temps que nous pactisions avec l'ennemi,** repris-je avec plus d'ardeur qu'auparavant.

Nous rejoignîmes Aro et Marcus qui nous attendaient sur le parvis, nous ayant entendu arriver. J'avais été pris d'assaut par la puanteur du loup qui était venu en éclaireur. D'après Edward il nous suivrait à distance jusqu'à ce que nous ayons rejoint le lieu de rendez-vous.

Après quelques échanges et recommandations en tout genre nous partîmes au rendez-vous. Les Cullen ouvrant la route suivis par Aro, Marcus et moi entourés par les gardes.

J'avais encore du mal à me défaire de mes anciens instincts de gardes pour laisser Jane et les autres agir sans que je ne puisse intervenir dans les positions à tenir autour des régents. Après avoir gravi quelques parois escarpées et franchi une rivière qui serpentait la forêt, nous arrivâmes devant un espèce de cul de sac où une nouvelle paroi nous faisait barrage, elle était plus abrupte et beaucoup plus haute que celles que nous venions de passer. Les odeurs nauséabondes qui nous entouraient depuis un bon moment, étaient encore plus intenses dans cet endroit, c'était tellement fort que je n'arrivais même pas à dénombrer leur nombre exact. Mais je pouvais tout de même situer les nombreux points d'où elles provenaient. Et d'après ce que je pouvais détecter ils étaient plus nombreux que ce qu'ils avaient annoncé.

**-C'est ce que je pensais,** confirma Edward à mes pensées.

Des grognements se firent entendre provenant des arbres nous entourant. Puis rapidement nous fûmes encerclés pour ainsi dire par une dizaine de loups, huit pour être exacte sans compter ceux que je sentais et qui n'étaient pas visibles. Puis deux hommes et une femme arrivèrent en marchant, alors qu'un troisième chevauchant un loup géant sortit de la forêt à son tour.

Aro ainsi que Carlisle s'avancèrent de quelques pas. Je restais sur mes positions scannant l'horizon avec mon odorat et mon ouïe pour situer les autres odeurs afin de tenter de les localiser. Et heureusement ils ne semblaient pas imperméables à mon pouvoir car après des efforts considérables à essayer d'isoler chaque puanteur je réussis à localiser huit autres fragrances pestilentielles. Celles-ci étaient disposées de façon à nous offrir une seconde ligne d'attaque et deux autres loups juste au-dessus de nous pour nous prendre à revers. Edward hocha la tête pour me signifier qu'il avait également suivi le chemin de mes suppositions et apparemment je ne me trompais pas.

**-Bonjour, je suis Aro Volturi**, commença le régent.

Seuls des grognements menaçant répondirent à sa présentation qui devait ouvrir le dialogue.

Je pensais que ledit dialogue ne serait pas si ouvert que j'avais pu l'imaginer et j'avais été très pessimiste pour le coup.

**-Je pensais pas que vous étiez si crédules, sangsues,** répliqua un des indiens qui n'était vêtu que d'une vielle loque qu'il devait appeler short. **Vous êtes plus nombreux que ce que vous nous avez annoncé. Je savais que nous ne pouvions pas nous fier à vos paroles,** cracha-t-il avec un dégoût perceptible et visible.

-**Nous n'avons qu'une seule personne de plus que l'annonce faite,** tenta avec diplomatie le régent. **Madame Cullen ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son mari. Vous les connaissez, vous savez qu'ils ne sont d'aucune menace pour vous.**

**-Ce n'est pas une raison !** s'énerva l'indien de mauvaise foi. J'avais la sensation qu'il cherchait un moyen légitime d'en arriver à l'affrontement. De nouveau Edward confirma mes suspicions d'un hochement de tête.

**-Il en va de même pour vous,** intervins-je pour leur signifier que je savais qu'ils étaient tout aussi en faute que nous concernant ce point précis. **Vous avez huit autres… congénères formant une seconde ligne ainsi que deux autres au-dessus. Sans vous compter il y a en tout seize loups ce qui n'est pas vraiment la dizaine indiquée lors de la tractation téléphonique.**

**-Nous avons seulement paré à vos pouvoirs, nous savons que celui-ci est télépathe**, dit-il en désignant Edward. **Celui-ci est capable de ressentir nos émotions,** ajouta-t-il en désignant Jasper. **Et je suppose que vous avez d'autres pouvoirs que nous ne connaissons pas pour avoir réussi à savoir combien nous étions en vérité alors que moi-même je ne le savais pas.**

-**Effectivement nous avons des pouvoirs,** se fit entendre Aro. **Donc autant dire que nos craintes respectives font que nous avons préféré nous assurer de la bonne marche de cette discussion. Donc pour reprendre je suis Aro Volturi Roi de la communauté vampirique de ce monde que je gouverne avec ce jeune homme, qui est Démétri Volturi, compagnon de la Reine qui siège à nos côté et Marcus qui est le troisième régent,** nous présenta-t-il avec la diplomatie qui le caractérisait si bien.

**-Je suis Harry Clearwater, ma femme Sue,** commença-t-il, puis indiquant de la main l'homme sur le loup géant, il continua: **Billy Black et le jeune tempétueux est le mâle Alpha de notre meute, Sam Uley.**

**-Pas besoin de civilité Harry, ce ne sont que des sangsues, ils n'ont aucun savoir vivre ni même le moindre petit respect pour nous ou les nôtres.**

**-Tu te trompes jeune Uley, nous avons beaucoup de considération pour les tiens et ta tribu. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui font que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui,** répliqua Aro avec un calme Olympien qui ne me caractérisait pas, car il m'agaçait prodigieusement l'hyperactif.

-**On peut constater cela à la couleur de vos yeux,** répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

Jane grogna son irritation qui devait certainement être identique à la mienne ainsi qu'à la majorité des vampires ici présents.

**-Du calme Jane, son point de vu est compréhensif. Oui je ne nie pas me nourrir de façon naturelle, mais justement c'est ce qui devrait vous indiquer de l'importance de ce que nous avons à aborder aujourd'hui. Pour que des buveurs de sang comme vous nous appelez, viennent vous demander de l'aide.**

Je vis celui qui se nommait Harry plisser les yeux et échanger un regard soucieux avec sa femme, puis avec l'homme sur le loup.

**-C'est...**

**-Ça suffit Sam !** Intervint l'indien perché. **Expliquez-vous,** reprit-il à l'intention du régent.

-**Nous sommes dans une situation très délicate. Pour commencer, notre Reine, la compagne de Démétri ici présent a été enlevée par un groupuscule qui tente de nous renverser depuis près de deux siècles.**

**-En quoi ceci nous concerne-t-il ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez saisi l'origine de notre nature, mais elle consiste à vous combattre pour vous exterminer,** interrompit Harry.

**-Nous avons parfaitement connaissance de votre rôle dans notre monde,** rétorqua Aro. **Cependant il s'avère que notre Reine était supposée devenir l'une des vôtres en épousant l'un d'entre vous,** le loup qui portait l'homme se mit à grogner menaçant, son regard naviguant de Rosalie à Edward, puis se posa sur moi, m'observant avec une haine que je pouvais presque palper.

J'en déduisis que ce loup devait être celui que Bella, ma Bella, devait épouser lorsqu'elle était humaine.

-**Vous voulez dire que Bella Swan est votre Reine** **?** demanda l'indien incrédule gratifiant son loup d'une caresse qui se voulait calmante, enfin je le supposais.

-**Oui, Isabella est Reine de notre communauté,** affirma Aro.

**-Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire. J'étais persuadé qu'elle allait devenir l'une des leurs et tu vois je ne m'étais pas trompé,** déclara l'énervé en direction du loup.

Ce dernier grogna, mais un simple regard de celui qui était l'Alpha fit cesser son mécontentement instantanément et d'une façon qui était tout sauf naturelle.

-**Le problème ne résulte pas tant du kidnapping de notre Reine,** reprit Aro encore une fois. **Mais il réside dans le fait que les vampires qui l'ont enlevée, n'ont qu'un seul but, celui d'assujettir tous les humains pour les réduire à l'esclavage. Ils veulent créer un monde où les humains seraient enfermés soit pour l'élevage alimentaire, soit pour la reproduction.**

Des grognements rageurs et féroces se firent entendre de part et d'autre de l'espèce de cul de sac dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

**-Nous nous nourrissons d'humains c'est vrai pour la majorité d'entre nous, mais nous tenons à ce que les humains vivent comme ils le font aujourd'hui. Car malgré qu'ils soient notre source d'alimentation, il n'en reste pas moins que le but de notre existence est de trouver nos âmes sœurs et généralement celles-ci se trouvent parmi les humains. Le monde que nous avons bâti n'est pas parfait, il a ses injustices, ses faiblesses, ses défaillances mais il est ce que nous avons de mieux à offrir pour que toutes nos espèces puissent y survivre plus ou moins en paix et en harmonie,** argumenta notre orateur.

**-De plus comme nous l'a soumis Edward,** reprit Carlisle, l**es humains disposent aujourd'hui de ****moyens technologiques capables de nous faire du mal. Mais pour ce faire ils devront eux-mêmes se sacrifier. Et vous savez tout comme moi, que la peur peut conduire à des actes désespérés. Ils se bombarderaient les uns les autres en désaccord avec l'unité à suivre et au bout du compte il y a fort à parier que tous, nous subissions de lourdes pertes, humains, vampires, et vous autres également. Car vos femmes, vos enfants seraient touchés et même si vous en tant que modificateurs avez une faculté régénératrice, vous ne survivrez pas sur le long terme et je suis persuadé que cela nous mènerait à la perte de notre monde tout simplement.**

**-Êtes-vous sérieux, je veux dire la menace est-elle aussi catastrophique ce que ce vous nous présentez ?** demanda la femme.

**-Elle l'est,** affirma Aro, avec des hochements de têtes de tous les vampires présents dans cet espace.

**-Vous me connaissez,** continua Carlisle. **Pas vous personnellement monsieur Black, mais je suppose que ma rencontre avec votre aïeul a dû être racontée de générations en générations. Il m'a fait confiance à l'époque et je n'ai jamais rompu les termes de notre traité. Nous avons vécu en parfaite harmonie à chacune des périodes où nous sommes venus nous installer ici à Forks. Vous savez que je tiens à notre arrangement, j'aime cet endroit et je respecte votre nature. Je ne me permettrais pas de remettre tout ceci en cause si cela n'était pas aussi sombre que ce que nous venons de vous décrire. Nous sommes dans une situation inédite, car le camp adverse n'a jamais été aussi près de réussir à renverser le pouvoir en place.**

-**Je ne comprends pas. Ne disposez vous pas de sangs-froids avec des pouvoirs ? N'avez-vous pas assez de vos… congénères près à se battre pour sauver votre monarchie ?** demanda Harry toujours aussi incrédule.

**-C'est là justement que nous rencontrons un problème. Pour vous raconter l'histoire rapidement. Isabella a été transformée par Caïus qui était le souverain qui régnait à nos côtés. Il avait fait d'elle sa compagne, après avoir servi quelques temps dans notre garde. Car il s'avère qu'Isabella est ce que l'on appelle un bouclier. Elle est imperméable à certaines attaques et cela nous a été très utile. Suite à la mort de notre frère, Isabella qui était devenue sa compagne a pris sa place, selon les traditions que nous avons nous-mêmes élaborées au début de notre règne. Cette intronisation n'a pas plu à certains de nos congénères assez « rétrogrades » d'un point de vue ouverture d'esprit. Le fait d'avoir une femme à la tête de notre monde a suscité et suscite encore quelques désaccords.**

**-Ce que je comprends. En plus Bella ! **S'exclama-t-il incrédule et grimaçant. **Vous êtes sérieusement défaillant,** lança sarcastiquement l'Alpha

Je grognais de concert avec pratiquement tous les vampires présents mis à part les régents qui avaient plus de retenues. Mais ce qui me surprit ce fut le grognement du loup qu'elle devait épouser. Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment comme si la menace que nous représentions ne l'inquiétait pas. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui faire ravaler ses propos, sa langue et pourquoi pas débarrasser la terre de sa puanteur fétide. Il me toisait avec défi, comme s'il avait saisi l'idée qui avait germé dans mon esprit.

**-Et toi quel genre de mâle es-tu pour laisser ta femelle te diriger ? Parce que d'après ce que je comprends c'est elle qui porte la culotte. Bella, la maladroite,** s'amusa-t-il en tournant la tête comme si cette possibilité était ridicule au possible. **Sérieusement je me questionne sur tes capacités buveur de sang,** me provoqua-t-il. **Qui fait la femme ? Toi ou…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je lui sautais dessus lui décochant un magistral coup de poing. J'allais mettre à exécution ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit quelques secondes plus tôt. Il alla se réceptionner sur le sol après avoir déraciné un arbre dans sa chute. Il se remit rapidement debout tremblant de la tête aux pieds, puis la seconde d'après éclata et se révéla sous sa double nature : un loup immense et noir.

Dans le dixième de seconde qui suivit il sauta dans l'intention de m'attaquer. Je me positionnais prêt à le réceptionner lorsque celui-ci s'écroula au sol hurlant et se contorsionnant de douleur sous sa forme lupine. Les autres loups qui allaient eux aussi prendre part à l'affrontement s'arrêtèrent net devant la douleur visible et audible de leur chef.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda la femme. **Que lui faites-vous ?**

**-Il allait s'attaquer à Démétri,** s'exprima Jasper en se plaçant devant moi et gratifiant notre assemblée d'un calme que seul son don était en mesure de procurer.

**-Sam il est grand temps que tu te calmes. De plus tu n'es pas sans savoir que Charlie était mon meilleur ami et je lui avais promis de toujours veiller sur sa fille lorsque nous avons été obligés de le tuer après sa morsure.**

-**Comment ça ? Il n'est pas mort suite d'une rupture d'anévrisme ?** demanda Rosalie en direction du loup. Ce dernier baissa la tête.

**-C'est la version officielle, que nous avions mis en place avec Bella à l'époque. Puis lorsqu'elle est revenue à Forks à la recherche de son passé, Jacob a dû lui mentir pour son propre bien et puisque tu ne lui avais pas révélé ta véritable nature. Il était impensable de lui avouer que la suceuse de sang rouquine avait tué son père lors de l'une de ses recherches en forêt,** expliqua Billy.

**-Je vois,** fit soudainement Edward. **Il était à la recherche d'ours que plusieurs randonneurs avaient signalé. En fait les ours étaient des loups géants. D'après ce que je comprends Victoria a voulu blesser Bella en transformant son père, mais lorsqu'il s'est réveillé il était a proximité du territoire Quileute. Il a traversé la frontière et s'est rendu dans le seul endroit qu'il connaissait, la maison de son ami, Billy Black. C'est Jacob qui a dû le tuer et Billy lui a fait la promesse qu'il protégerait et veillerait sur Bella. Ils ont ensuite soudoyé le docteur Gerandy pour qu'il établisse un faux certificat de décès, car Bella voulait que son père ait de véritables funérailles.**

-**Oh ! Mon Dieu elle a dû être anéanti****e**** après ça ?**

**-C'est rien de le dire, je porte ce fardeau depuis et je ne parle même pas de celui de Jacob. De plus nous n'avons pas su la protéger comme nous l'avions promis,** déclara le vieil indien les larmes aux yeux, en passant la main dans les poils du loup sous lui.

La vie s'était vraiment acharnée sur ma compagne, et j'espérais qu'un jour cela change parce qu'elle avait vécu plus que sa part même pour une immortelle.

**-C'est le moment de faire pénitence si vous me permettez d'être aussi direct,** se fit entendre Marcus**. Bella est la Reine de notre communauté mais elle a su garder les valeurs que vous respectez. Elle défend et protège notre secret, elle respecte la vie humaine puisqu'elle est végétarienne.**

Le loup que Jane avait neutralisé avait cessé ses hurlements lorsqu'Aro avait demandé silencieusement à Jane d'arrêter de le maltraiter. Il se redressa péniblement sur ses pattes puis dans un laps de temps à peine plus long il reprit forme humaine, se redressant sur ses deux jambes totalement nu.

**-Il en est hors de question !** s'écria ce dernier. **Vous n'avez qu'à vous débrouiller entre vous. Entretuez-vous et nous nous occuperons des survivants,** déclara l'indien tremblant de rage.

**-Ça suffit Sam, tu es l'Alpha tu te dois de diriger ta meute dignement. Tu dois prendre en compte les circonstances et les informations dont tu disposes,** le rabroua Billy Black

**-Ce sont des sangsues. Ils mentent, ils veulent nous tendre un piège pour nous exterminer tous à cause du clan que nous avons détruit il y a trois mois !** Hurla-t-il.

**-Non nous ne souhaitons qu'une alliance et seulement pour les raisons que nous venons de vous exposer. Nous ne cherchons pas vengeance je vous assure.**

**-J'ai été la victime de ce que vous êtes capable de faire, vous n'avez pas besoin de nous,** cracha-t-il tremblant encore plus fort.

Jasper me repoussa et je le vis se concentrer sur le mâle en question essayant de maîtriser sa colère. Il y parvint en partie car ce dernier tremblait à peine moins.

**-Comme je vous l'ai dit nous disposons de certains pouvoirs c'est un fait mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Et si Stephan prend le risque de nous attaquer c'est qu'il est persuadé de pouvoir annihiler les nôtres. Il ne s'est jamais autant engagé jusqu'à maintenant. Il est réfléchi, de plus il a des décennies et même des siècles d'expériences et d'apprentissage de la patience. S'il se décide aujourd'hui c'est qu'il est certain de pouvoir nous renverser et nos pouvoirs aussi puissants soient-ils ne seront sûrement pas suffisants pour stopper sa mutinerie,** expliqua Aro.

**-Je vois,** répondit la femme. **Mais pouvez-vous nous affirmer que je puisse revoir mes enfants si nous acceptons cette alliance ?**

**-Et quel bénéfice pourra-t-elle nous apporter ?** Enchérit son époux.

**-Non nous ne pouvons pas garantir la survie de votre meute, tout comme nous ne pouvons pas garantir que nous remporterons cette bataille, car il y aura une bataille c'est certain. Puis en toute honnêteté je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrons tracter qui pourrait vous apporter satisfaction, hormis la continuité du monde tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui,** répondit Aro.

**-Je ne sais pas, **fit la femme en regardant son époux. **C'est risqué tout de même.**

**-Je sais, mais si vraiment les risques sont ceux qu'ils nous rapportent je ne vois pas comment nous ne pouvons pas prendre notre place dans cette bataille.**

**-Sam n'a pas tort, ce sont des... des vampires,** rétorqua-t-elle incertaine.

**-De tous ceux que nous avons pu croiser je pense que le doc grandes est le seul à qui nous pouvons accorder le bénéfice du doute. Ephraïm ne s'y était pas trompé,** intervint Billy Black.

**-Les temps ont changé et de plus il peut très bien avoir revu ses positions,** contra-t-elle.

**-De toute façon la question ne se pose même pas. Vous avez beau être les plus anciens de notre tribu je n'ordonnerai jamais à mes loups à se battre avec des sangsues, c'est contre nature. Nous supportons à peine leur odeur et je ne leur fais pas confiance.**

**-Sam Uley nous sommes en pourparlers, tu as droit de paroles, mais tu devras te soumettre quoi qu'il arrive à la décision majoritaire du conseil,** lui déclara Harry d'un ton sans appel.

**-Vous ne m'obligerez pas à devenir leurs chiens de gardes,** grogna-t-il tremblant dangereusement. **Je suis le chef de meute, c'est moi l'Alpha et malgré vos décisions je suis le seul à avoir autorité sur mes loups,** leur siffla-t-il presque menaçant.

Nous nous observions tous attendant de voir où allait mener cette confrontation et pour avoir déjà et à maintes reprises été le témoin de scènes plus ou moins similaires, je savais que cela allait mal terminer.

**-Jasper laisse-les se débrouiller entre eux n'intervient pas,** dicta Aro après avoir relâché la main d'Edward.

Je fus surpris de l'ordre qu'il venait de dicter et reportais mon attention sur le fameux conseil qui était en train de se disloquer devant nous. Les deux oppositions s'affrontaient, et bizarrement l'épouse ne soutenait pas son mari mais l'Alpha.

**-Je crois que tu te trompes sur ce sujet Sam Uley,** déclara Billy Black, d'une voix forte, claire et teintée de colère. **Il est grand temps que tu apprennes à servir ta meute et ta tribu avec la dévotion que ton statut impose. Tu as des devoirs et ceux-ci n'incluent pas les abus que nous tolérons depuis quelques temps. Personne n'a véritablement souffert de tes emportements en dehors de ta propre épouse. Mais notre tolérance et notre patience commencent à s'essouffler avec le temps.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Billy ?** Questionna le jeune la voix étrangement calme mais néanmoins pas dépourvue de menaces.

-**Tu n'es pas le véritable Alpha et tu le sais. Il te laisse sa place seulement parce qu'il ne veut pas endosser plus de responsabilité,** répondit l'ancien sans se démonter.

**-Non Billy c'est trop facile ça !** S'opposa la femme. **Il n'a pas voulu assumer son rôle il a cédé sa place d'Alpha à Sam, qui lui, était prêt à assumer cette fonction. Il ne peut revenir sur ses paroles, et je suis persuadée qu'il ne le souhaite pas. Ce sont seulement tes propres motivations et tes propres désirs que tu mets en avant.**

**-Non Sue, je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça tant que Jacob acceptera de se soumettre il lui laissera le pouvoir mais le jour où il voudra récupérer sa place il n'aura qu'à s'opposer et la loi du sang se fera entendre. Nous sommes les Black et seul le sang des Black engendre des Alphas.**

-**Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir !** Cracha Sam en se laissant de nouveau rattraper par sa nature lupine.

Il se mit en position d'attaque devant le loup et l'indien.

Le loup brun qui était Jacob courba l'échine devant le noir obligeant l'indien sur son dos à s'agripper avec force à sa fourrure. Les gardes se mirent instinctivement devant nous alors que j'étais totalement fasciné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous.

Le loup noir se redressait apparemment fier, le brun s'était soumis d'après ce que je comprenais.

**-Sam reste l'Alpha de la meute,** déclara Sue. **Je te prierais d'éviter de semer le trouble de cette façon surtout pour des sangsues. Harry reviens-tu sur ta position ?** Demanda l'épouse.

**-Non je pense qu'il est de notre devoir de nous investir dans cette bataille. Ce n'est pas parce que cela ne nous touche pas directement et j'entends par là de par la proximité ou non de notre territoire, que nous devons laisser faire ce qu'il se prépare. Je garde mes positions,** déclara-t-il.

**-Billy ?**

**-Je ne change pas d'avis,** répondit seulement ce dernier.

**-Dans ce cas vu que personne ne veut revoir ses positions, la requête est déclarée nulle et non avenue. Nous réétudierons la situation si des éléments nouveaux nous parviennent,** trancha l'indienne à notre attention.

**-Bien dans ce cas veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement. Nous devons prendre congé rapidement, car il nous faut trouver d'autres alliés pour tenter de sauver notre Reine et notre monde,** s'excusa Aro toujours diplomate, bien qu'il fût contrarié d'après ce que j'avais appris à décrypter avec les années passées à son service.

Nous allions partir lorsqu'Edward nous retint.

**-Attendez ! Regardez,** nous intima-t-il en désignant le loup brun d'un mouvement de tête. Nos regards convergèrent vers le concerné.

**-C'est bien mon fils, un Black ne se soumet pas**. **Tu es l'Alpha, reprends ta place. C'est bien mon grand, vas-y,** l'encouragea l'indien.

Nous le vîmes lutter, les pattes tremblantes comme si un poids beaucoup plus lourd que l'indien qu'il avait sur le dos le clouait au sol. Après quelques efforts qui me semblèrent pratiquement surhumains il se redressa fier face au loup noir qui lui avait repris une position d'attaque devant Jacob. Apparemment il venait de décider qu'il voulait de sa place.

**-Ce n'est pas aussi simple,** m'indiqua Edward**. Lorsque l'Alpha donne un ordre la meute est obligée de s'y soumettre, c'est une volonté collective que seul l'Alpha a le pouvoir de contrôler. Ils n'ont pas de libre arbitre enfin ils ne l'ont plus une fois qu'un ordre a été établie par l'Alpha. Sam a ordonné à Jacob de se soumettre et de lui obéir, or le fait que Jacob se soit soumis des années durant cela lui rend la tâche extrêmement difficile. Mais comme l'a dit Billy, les Black n'ont pas à se soumettre à qui que ce soit. Jacob a donc dû fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour se défaire de l'ordre et reprendre ainsi le pouvoir. l'Al... Attention !** Cria-t-il en se lançant sur le loup brun, en même temps que le loup noir.

Les indiens non transformés s'écartèrent, les autres loups se mirent entre eux et les combattants. Billy fut projeté à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Edward sauta pour attraper le vieil indien dans les airs et se réceptionna tant bien que mal pour éviter de blesser l'humain, d'après ce que je pus constater.

Un combat féroce s'engagea entre les deux loups, aucun ne voulant céder à l'autre. Entre coups de pattes, coups de crocs, claquement de dents et grognements féroces, il était difficile de savoir lequel l'emporterait sur l'autre. Après quelques minutes de combat acharné Sam avait plus de difficulté à éviter les assauts de Jacob, puisque plus de blessures.

Après un dernier rebondissement, Sam se retrouva pris sous Jacob, sa gorge dans l'immense mâchoire du loup brun. Jacob grogna en gardant la position et secouant de temps à autre le loup noir jusqu'au moment où Sam émit de petit gémissement que je qualifiais de plaintifs. Jacob se recula après avoir relâché le loup noir. Sam resta au sol les oreilles baissées. Les autres loups se courbèrent à nouveau mais devant le nouvel Alpha. C'est à ce moment que l'attention du nouveau chef fut attirée par un gémissement humain cette fois-ci. L'indien était étendu au sol Edward et Carlisle à ses côtés. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas fait attention que ce dernier avait bougé, tellement pris dans le combat qui se déroulait devant nos yeux. Jacob nous tourna le dos et reprit sa forme humaine en même temps qu'il avançait. Il était couvert de blessures mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier, ni même en souffrir. Il enfila une loque plus ou moins identique à celle que l'autre portait avant de se transformer la première fois et courut vers le vieil indien.

-**Papa, ça va ? J'ai pas pu...**

**-Juste une entorse Jacob rien de bien grave,** le rassura Carlisle. L'indien lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant.

-**Merci,** indiqua-t-il à Edward.

**-Je t'en prie. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus rivaux je pense que nous pourrons nous entendre,** lui rétorqua ce dernier.*

**-Ne vas pas si vite sangsue. J'ai des années de haines et de reproches te concernant,** Edward lui retourna un sourire amusé.

Il prit son père dans ses bras et je me rendis compte seulement maintenant que le vieil indien était paralysé des jambes. Il se tourna vers les loups, Sam toujours au sol et les autres toujours courbés.

**-Bien je suis le nouvel Alpha. Je ne vous oblige à rien, je sais que certains d'entre vous veulent rester fidèle à Sam, soit. J'ai proposé à ce dernier de rester et de nous partager la réserve, il a refusé. Donc de par nos lois ancestrales je le chasse de mon territoire, ceux qui veulent le suivre je vous suggère de le suivre de suite car une fois qu'il aura quitté la réserve il sera trop tard pour vous,** deux loups relevèrent la tête lorsque le nouvel Alpha eut fini de les informer. Le loup noir s'étant lui relevé lors de l'annonce de Jacob. **Jared, Paul je me doutais que vous partiriez, vous pouvez allez chercher vos femmes et vos enfants,** ces derniers tournèrent le dos, mais avant qu'ils aient pu rejoindre la lisière de la forêt, Jacob les interpela.

**-Une dernière chose Paul, laisse au moins Rachel et les enfants nous dire au revoir. Ils n'ont pas le choix dans cette histoire,** ce dernier hocha la tête et partit à la suite des deux autres.

**-C'est triste ce que tu as fait Billy !** s'exclama Sue.

**-Tu savais que cela arriverait un jour,** lui opposa Harry en la prenant contre lui.

**-Quelle est ta position Jacob ?** demanda cette dernière dépitée et craignant la réponse de l'Alpha.

**-Je partage l'avis de mon père et Harry. De plus nous avons une promesse à honorer et il est temps que l'on s'en acquitte. Cependant je ne suis pas prêt à vous suivre là où vous le souhaitez. Je ne vous fais pas totalement confiance non plus. Il va falloir que nous restions en contact car il est hors de question que nous partions d'ici pour un temps incertain. Nous avons des vies, des familles, et même si nous nous engageons à vous soutenir, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de les mettre entre parenthèse le temps qu'ils se décident à attaquer. Vous ne pouvez d'après ce que j'ai compris pas dater le moment de cette fameuse bataille, pas vrai ?**

-**C'est vrai nous savons qu'elle aura bien lieu, mais nous ne savons pas encore où ni quand,** répondit Aro.

**-Ce qui va nous poser problème,** reprit Marcus.

**-Pas forcément,** répliqua Edward. **Nous disposons du pouvoir d'Alice qui est incertain en présence des loups c'est vrai, mais loin d'eux et lorsque Stephan aura décidé d'attaquer, il sera suffisant, enfin je pense. Nous pourrons anticiper et disposer d'au moins quelques heures pour rapatrier les Quileutes ainsi que tous ceux qui pourront nous rejoindre.**

**-Nous pouvons aussi continuer les recherches et arrêter d'attendre qu'ils se décident à nous attaquer. Nous pouvons commencer enfin à le traquer,** complétai-je. **Il est hors de question que je reste les fesses posées *sur un quelconque siège à attendre que Stefan m'envoie les morceaux du corps de ma compagne. J'ai bien l'intention de faire ce que je sais le mieux faire : les traquer.**

Jacob m'observa avec insistance, je ne baissais pas le regard.

**-Il l'est !** Déclara Edward. **Et non elle l'accepte tel qu'il est, même avec leur différence de régime. C'est quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas non plus, mais ce doit être ça le lien d'âme sœur. Être capable d'accepter l'autre et de l'aimer malgré les différences d'opinion, de race ou de régime alimentaire.**

**-Retrouve-la et lorsque ce sera fait tiens-moi au courant,** me dicta-t-il.

**-Nous vous remercions pour tout et nous sommes désolés des choix que vous avez été contraints de faire pour nous aider,** déclara Aro.

**-J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas inutiles,** répliqua le nouvel Alpha en nous tournant le dos et s'éloignant avec son père dans les bras.

Les membres du conseil lui emboîtèrent le pas, suivi par les loups présents. Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans cet endroit avec ce sentiment étrange qu'un pacte avec l'ennemi pouvait laisser. Un sentiment que se rapprochait de l'euphorie, sans pour autant en avoir l'intensité, ni l'insouciance car la menace qui lui était liée planait au-dessus de nous avec autant d'ardeur.

* * *

**N/htray :** bon alors ma Bet's (lol ca va me faire rire longtemps je crois !)… Je ne sais pas quel moment est le plus aaahhkdkjdjsldj dajlazfihjnal hein !

Tu sais, ce genre de moment qui donne envie de prendre ta souris sans fil et de l'envoyer valser avec pertes et fracas (et de toutes tes forces) sur le joli petit écran couleur sur lequel tu es en train de lire… tu vois de quoi je parle ? Hein ? Ouais je m'en doutais !

Donc, le moment le plus grrrrrrrrr avec au choix, THE prise de conscience de Demolitor ! Et oui petit dimi, tu peux y arriver, il n'y a que toi qui en doutais !

Ensuite, THE révélation sur la mort de papa Charlie (paix à son âme). C'est nul… moi je l'aime bien Charlie, avec sa moustache et sa bière ! ok je sais, hors propos ! Donc oui Charlie mordu par Vicky, ça c'est de la révélation !

Mais alors que les loups l'aient tué putain j'ai cru m'escaner ! (pour celles qui ne parlent pas le sud ça veut dire « s'étouffer »).

Et eux (les supposés vampires) ils restent là sans rien faire ? ouh vaut mieux pas que caractérielle Reine vampirique Bella sache ce qu'ils ont fait de son papounet sinon je ne donne pas cher de leurs peaux (pour les poils, je propose de confectionner de jolis manteaux de fourrure pour les soirées hivernales frisquettes! Oh ! et des pantoufles aussi ! ah oui c'est bien des pantoufles fourrées !)

Ensuite… bon on a compris, je suis pas une adepte des loups… mais je dois dire que les tiens, ils sont légèrement ralentis du bulbe^^ Entre Sue et ses 1 + 1 font 11 et Sam qui est… ben Sam quoi, ils sont pas très développés intellectuellement parlant !

Vient ensuite mon moment d'égarement… bref passons mon côté ado hormonée qui encourage le Jacob et sa révélation du jour « je peux être alpha » ! Bien joué knacki ball tu les auras tous !

Ah ! Et aussi ! Maman j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que t'allais nous tuer Edwardinou lorsqu'il a voulu protéger Knacki Ball et Billy !

Sinon, pour finir et au cas où tu supprimerais ma superbe tirade à l'hommage du Major, je réitère ici ma demande d'esclave sexuelle de ce dernier… *soupire et s'y voit déjà*.

Bisous à toi Bet's Betifi kinder^^

* * *

**Les délires de Bêta htray :**

**-J'ai toujours dit qu'il était mélodramatique,** se lamenta Rosalie. **Aller cacher des affaires lui appartenant dans sa propre chambre. Carlisle a dû louper quelque chose avec lui.**_** (mdr !)**_

**-Normal c'était son premier,** lui répondit Jasper. **La perfection ne s'acquière qu'à force de pratique._*_**_** (et Maria était loin de son coup d'essai avec le Major, ça s'en ressent^^)**_

-**Le problème ne résulte pas tant du kidnapping de notre Reine,** reprit Aro encore une fois. **Mais il réside dans le fait que les vampires qui l'ont enlevée, n'ont qu'un seul but, celui d'assujettir tous les humains pour les réduire à l'esclavage. Ils veulent créer un monde où les humains seraient enfermés soit pour l'élevage alimentaire, soit pour la reproduction.***_** (esclave du Major pour la reproduction ? oh mais quand tu veux où tu veux !)**_

. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui faire ravaler ses propos, sa langue et pourquoi pas débarrasser la terre de sa puanteur fétide.* **_(après toi Demolitor !)_**

**Sam il est grand temps que tu te calmes. De plus tu n'es pas sans savoir que Charlie était mon meilleur ami et je lui avais promis de toujours veiller sur sa fille lorsque nous avons été obligés de le tuer après sa morsure.***_** (Que quoi ?)**_

**-Je ne sais pas, **fit la femme en regardant son époux. **C'est risqué tout de même.***** (elle a fait math sup ou elle a trouvé ça toute seule ?)**

**-Sam n'a pas tort, ce sont des... des vampires,** rétorqua-t-elle incertaine. _***(sans blague ?)**_

**-De tous ceux que nous avons pu croiser je pense que le doc grandes dents **_(et perruque blonde bizarre)_** est le seul à qui nous pouvons accorder le bénéfice du doute. Ephraïm ne s'y était pas trompé,** intervint Billy Black.

**Tu as des devoirs et ceux-ci n'incluent pas les abus que nous tolérons depuis quelques temps. Personne n'a véritablement souffert de tes emportements en dehors de ta propre épouse.*** _(aouch ça fait mal ça !)_

**-Non Sue, je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça tant que Jacob acceptera de se soumettre il lui laissera le pouvoir mais le jour où il voudra récupérer sa place il n'aura qu'à s'opposer et la loi du sang se fera entendre. Nous sommes les Black et seul le sang des Black engendre des Alphas.*** _(ah ben comment il s'la pête cuilà !_)

**-Dans ce cas vu que personne ne veut revoir ses positions, la requête est déclarée nulle et non avenue. Nous réétudierons la situation si des éléments nouveaux nous parviennent,** trancha l'indienne à notre attention. _*(hein ? non non non ! ca peut pas s'passer comme ça !)_

**-C'est bien mon fils, un Black ne se soumet pas**. **Tu es l'Alpha, reprends ta place. C'est bien mon grand, vas-y,** l'encouragea l'indien._ (*mode pom-pom ON* donnez-moi un J ! Donnez-moi un A ! Donnez-moi un C ! un O ! un B ! JACOB YOUHOU ! *mode pom-pom OFF* quoi comment ça j'suis pas crédible ?)_

**-Je t'en prie. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus rivaux je pense que nous pourrons nous entendre,** lui rétorqua ce dernier.* _(Bienvenu chez les bisounours !)_ **N/A: Pourquoi ce n'est pas son tempérament habituel ? :p**

**-Ne vas pas si vite sangsue. J'ai des années de haines et de reproches te concernant,** Edward lui retourna un sourire amusé. _(au moins un qui reste censé !)_

**Il est hors de question que je reste les fesses posées _*_**_**(son royal fessier^^)**_

* * *

**N/A: Je ne vais pas épiloguer plus longtemps. Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne semaine. Moi je dois vite filer dans la vie réelle, suis super méga à la bourre !**

**Bye Beti (et non plus bet's y'en a qui en abuse :)**** )**


	33. Chapter 33 Le pouvoir de la torture

**Bonjour les gens, **

**Voilà le chapitre 32. Un chapitre difficile sur plusieurs niveaux. À cause des révélations qu'il comporte, mais c'est surtout un chapitre qui m'a fait douter et qui m'a travaillée durant un long moment.**

**Pour tout vous dire dans ce chapitre il y a une séquence qui fait référence à deux viols. Au départ mon sens de la précision a fait que j'avais écrit ces deux scènes puis les réactions de mes bêtas et principalement celle de l'une d'elles, m'ont fait me remettre en question. **

**Il a fallu que je fasse un choix entre ma conscience et ma morale d'un côté et mon sens poussé du détail et de la précision qui est très important pour moi lorsque j'écris, de l'autre. **

**Ma morale a eu le dessus, j'ai fait le choix de me censurer et de refaire ce passage essayant de mettre en avant les sentiments de dégoût et d'écœurement de Bella sans pour autant m'attarder sur la scène en elle-même. **

**De toute façon je vous sépare l'ensemble de la scène, si vous voulez la sauter maintenant que vous en connaissez le contenu. Il vous suffira de faire défiler à partir de ce repère: OoOoOoOoOoO jusqu'à celui identique qui annonce la fin de la séquence. **

**Ceci étant dit, je dois aussi réajuster un passage du chapitre précédent que m'a judicieusement fait remarquer Rowane. **

**Stéfan et Vladimir ont été renversés non pas deux siècles en arrière mais deux millénaires en arrière. Une erreur d'inattention que je vais reprendre dans le texte. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Le pouvoir de la torture.**

**Pov Bella**

Que lui prenait-il bon sang ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de comprendre qu'il ne risquait plus rien, et surtout pas de perdre sa place à mes côtés. En étant honnête avec moi-même j'arrivais à comprendre la raison pour laquelle il était encore fébrile. Et je dois avouer que pour moi aussi c'était difficile à croire et à réaliser que nous puissions enfin être ensemble comme nous l'avions tant rêvé chacun de notre côté. Mais la réalité était là, il était avec moi, j'étais à lui et plus rien ni personne ne viendrait changer ça Depuis combien de temps avais-je rejoins mon arbre ? J'en savais rien, en tout cas pas longtemps. J'espérais secrètement que Démétri me rejoigne, qu'il s'excuse pour son comportement incompréhensible et que nous reprenions notre vie sans qu'aucune ombre ne vienne ternir notre idylle. Surtout que d'après les visions d'Alice cela n'aurait même pas dû arriver, nous aurions dû tous deux mourir là-bas au Texas.

Alors que j'établissais les prochains événements et conversations que j'aurais avec mon compagnon afin de rétablir un climat de confiance entre nous, car l'arrivée de Jasper dans ma garde n'allait pas se faire sans heurts, j'entendis un craquement juste derrière moi. A peine le temps de me retourner je me retrouvais plaquée au sol, cette saloperie de vampire sans odeur sur moi.

**-Putain mais c'est pas possible ! Vas-tu un jour me foutre la paix toi !** Grognais-je en tentant de me libérer.

**-Je ne crois pas non. J'ai une mission et je ne suis pas du genre à lâcher un contrat, surtout lorsque la récompense est aussi inestimable.**

**-Ah ! Oui ta compagne,** répliquai-je avec sarcasme.

**-Oui ma compagne,** répéta-t-il.

Puis il me décocha un coup de poing qui me cassa apparemment la mâchoire. La douleur qui s'en suivit confirma ce fait.

**-Merde tu tombes toujours au bon moment toi,** tentais-je de marmonner alors que mes os se reconsolidaient déjà dans la douleur.

**-Je dois avouer que c'est un coup de chance, j'étais là pour une petite livraison et je t'ai vu t'enfuir discrètement, vilaine fille. Ce n'est pas bien de fausser compagnie à son garde du corps le plus zélé.**

**-Je sens que je vais en entendre parler de celle-là, effectivement, **répliquai-je avec ironie. **Bien je suppose que je ne peux toujours pas te corrompre ?**

**-Tu supposes bien. Allez lève-toi,** me dicta-t-il après m'avoir gratifié d'un nouveau coup de pied dans les reins cette fois.

J'étouffais un « ouf » de douleur alors que je m'exécutais doucement, trop doucement à son goût, car il s'approcha de moi en soufflant d'agacement. Je profitais de sa proximité pour lui décrocher un uppercut dans la mâchoire qui, comme la mienne, se brisa sous l'impact. Il fut néanmoins rapide et avec une violence qui contenait désespoir et rage il m'asséna plusieurs coups de poings qui atterrirent partout sur mon corps. J'arrivais tout de même à me dégager et un combat s'engagea entre lui et moi.

Il avait fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions affrontés mais il n'était pas suffisamment rapide pour parer mes coups ce qui me permettait de prendre l'ascendance. J'en jubilais presque, enfin ce fut juste avant de sentir un autre vampire approcher.

J'essayais de dévier de ma position pour ne pas tourner le dos au nouvel arrivant mais ce que j'avais pris pour un repli, une faiblesse de la part de mon adversaire, s'avérait être en fait une stratégie pour me mettre en confiance. J'essayais toujours de reprendre le dessus mais si je réduisais mes coups que ce soit dans leur vitesse ou leur intensité il reprenait vite l'ascendance. J'aurais voulu ôter mon bouclier mais le vampire qui arrivait tentait une attaque psychique. Je ne pouvais même pas appeler Démétri à l'aide. Le nouvel arrivant se présenta dans mon dos comme je l'avais pressenti, il m'emprisonna dans ses bras après que j'eus reçu un coup de poing dans l'abdomen qui me fit décoller puis atterrir directement sur le nouveau.

**-J'en reviens pas que ce soit aussi facile,** se vanta le nouveau dont l'odeur me répugnait, c'était comme s'il sentait l'oignon mélangé à une fragrance de mélisse, c'était abominable.

**-Ben si tu veux te compliquer la tâche relâche-la et affronte-la, tu verras que ce n'est pas aussi simple,** s'irrita le vampire sans odeur.

**-Ça va calme-toi. Bien ma jolie tu sais que tu es très attendue ? Le Maître s'impatiente de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.**

**-Je ne suis pas si inaccessible que ça, il lui aurait seulement fallu prendre rendez-vous comme tout le monde. Et pour lui j'aurais même été jusqu'à lui accorder une audience privée.**

**-Mais c'est qu'elle a de l'humour !** répliqua-t-il sur le même ton que le mien.

**-Nous avons un boulot, pas le temps pour le badinage,** s'imposa le mâle inodore.

Entre un qui puait et l'autre qui n'avait pas d'odeur, j'étais bien lotie. Il s'approcha de moi rapidement, je ressentis une douleur incommensurable au niveau de mon cou puis subitement plus rien.

Lorsque je revins à moi parce qu'apparemment j'avais été déconnectée de la réalité, ou endormie, ou je ne... Oh que si je savais, grâce ou plutôt à cause de la douleur qui ravageait mon corps. Cet espèce de salaud avait osé me démembrer, c'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression de sortir d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Mais était-ce normal qu'il me faille autant de temps pour récupérer tous mes sens ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas voir ? Pourquoi tout était noir ? Je pouvais sentir et entendre, d'ailleurs je savais qu'il y avait deux personnes, non trois, cette enflure sans odeur était là également. J'entendais trois respirations différentes et je ne sentais que deux fragrances.

La lumière perçait enfin la pénombre de mon champ de vision, ce qui aurait pu être soulageant si ma vue n'avait pas été floue et surtout si je n'avais pas mal partout. Sans parler de la douleur qui était encore plus vive que ce que je pouvais décrire. J'imaginais que gémir et me plaindre n'aiderait pas à diminuer ma souffrance, de plus je supposais que cela aurait plu à cette enflure d'inodore, sans parler de son Maître « Stefan » qui devait être sans doute l'un des vampires présents dans cette pièce. J'étais une Reine je ne pouvais pas m'abaisser à implorer ou à gémir devant mes ennemis.

**-Ma très chère Reine Isabella,** s'éleva une voix qui se voulait douce mais que le baryton de sa tessiture rendait moins délicate qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. **Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

**-Plus détendue et mieux dans ma peau que je ne l'aie jamais été,** répondis-je sarcastiquement.

**-Je vois, j'en suis fort aise,** répliqua-t-il.

Ma vue commençait à se clarifier et les formes floues que je percevais devenaient plus nettes. Je pouvais maintenant distinguer les personnes que j'avais face à moi. Trois hommes, dont comme je l'avais deviné le vampire sans odeur qui m'observait avec un sourire satisfait et arrogant sur son visage.

Sans relâcher mon attention des hommes qui me faisaient face, je tentais de bouger pour essayer de déterminer la raison pour laquelle mes jambes ainsi que mes bras étaient si douloureux. Mais pas le moindre mouvement en réponses à ma volonté. J'osais tout de même de détourner le regard quelques secondes pour procéder à un rapide contrôle visuel de mon corps. Bien que je sache plus ou moins à quoi m'attendre à cause de la douleur qui m'assaillait ainsi que par mon incapacité à pouvoir bouger. Mes craintes furent certifiées lorsque je me rendis compte que j'étais privée de mes membres inférieurs et supérieurs. Je pus constater également que j'étais maintenue dans une position verticale par une espèce d'étau géant qui avait apparemment subi quelques modifications pour pouvoir remplir le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué soit me maintenir de façon à faire face à mes opposants.

**-Une petite mesure de sécurité,** m'informa l'un des hommes, celui-là même qui avait la voix baryton. Il était relativement grand je dirai environ 1,95m, blond et plutôt frêle d'apparence pour ne pas dire fragile. **Vous êtes, d'après ce que l'on m'a rapporté, une guerrière redoutable et chevronnée. Vous nous avez donné du mal, mademoiselle Volturi,** reprit-il.

-**Pas assez apparemment, sinon je ne serais pas ici.**

**-Un simple coup de chance que nous devons à votre impulsivité de jeune fille.**

**-Je ne suis pas si jeune que cela.**

**-Vous l'êtes comparée à moi, de plus vous n'avez encore pas passé le siècle, ce qui est relativement jeune pour un immortel, vous n'êtes qu'une adolescente.**

**-Certes mais il en reste pas moins que même pénalisée par ma jeunesse, je suis aujourd'hui Reine de notre communauté,** me vantai-je.

**-Oui, j'ai toujours pensé que les Volturi fonctionnaient différemment de nous. Comme s'ils évoluaient sur leur propre planète en parallèle de la notre. Sans vouloir vous offenser, bien sûr. Mais donner le pouvoir à une femme n'est pas la meilleure idée qu'ils aient eu et Dieu sait combien d'autres idées absurdes leurs sont déjà passées par la tête dans le passé. **

**-Donc de par ce que je peux entendre je suppose que vous êtes Stefan ?**

**-Je manque à tous mes devoirs, j'ai omis de me présenter. Effectivement je suis Stefan Palariar, anciennement souverain de notre empire vampirique. Empire que je vais reconquérir d'ici très peu de temps.**

**-Je crois que vous êtes plus atteint que ce que je le croyais. Vous pensez sérieusement que mes frères vont vous céder le pouvoir parce que vous me détenez ? Ils évoluent peut-être sur une autre planète mais ils n'ont pas perdu la raison. Je ne vaux rien en comparaison de ce que représente notre communauté. Je suis une perte collatérale acceptable pour le bien-être, la pérennité et la prospérité de notre monde tel qu'il est.**

**-Je suis certain qu'ils n'hésiteront pas un seul instant à vous sacrifier si cela venait à servir leurs intérêts,** répondit ce dernier. **J'ai appris à les connaître depuis les années passées à les observer et à les combattre. Je sais comment ils réagissent et quelles sont leurs priorités. Par contre je suis désolé de devoir vous l'apprendre, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour préserver notre monde ou pour le bien-être de notre communauté. Ils veulent seulement continuer de nous diriger et nous contraindre à leur obéir. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont sacrifié et à quels moyens ils ont recouru pour ce faire.**

**-Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas tout blancs. Avoir autant de responsabilités implique qu'il faille s'adapter à chaque situation et malheureusement nous ne pouvons contenter tout le monde, même avec la plus grande dévotion et la plus grande implication. Nous sommes obligés de faire des choix ou de recourir à des stratagèmes qui ne seront certainement jamais compris par la majorité du peuple, même si cela est pour le bien-être général. Ne vous fatiguez pas, je ne renierai pas mes frères, même si vous veniez à m'apprendre qu'ils sont à l'origine de bien des tourments qui me concernent ou non d'ailleurs. Je suis une Volturi et je suis loyale à ma famille.**

**-Que c'est drôle,** résonna la voix de la femelle qui venait d'entrer dans la geôle où nous nous trouvions. **Cela ne vous rappelle rien Stefan ?**

**-Il me semble me rappeler que c'est à peu près le même discours que tu me tenais, Athéna Chérie,** répliqua ce dernier alors que la grande brune allait prendre place dans les bras de celui que je n'avais pas encore entendu.

**-Je dois avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas tort, il y a une certaine ressemblance, c'est vrai.** Commenta la femelle après avoir procédé à une inspection minutieuse de ma personne.

**-Oui, mon Athéna mais elle est loin d'égaler ta beauté,** répondit celui qu'elle avait embrassé en arrivant.

**-Tu es de parti pris mon amour,** rétorqua cette dernière amusée.

-**Dans tous les cas elle est assez futée pour avoir réussi là où j'ai toujours échoué. Mais à ma décharge supporter Caïus n'était pas une mince affaire et j'ai au moins eu la primeur de la longévité à ses côtés ce qui n'est pas rien.** Je restais pratiquement sans voix, il me fallut quelques minutes pour pouvoir accréditer l'hypothèse saugrenue qui me trottait dans la tête.

**-Vous êtes Athenodora ?** Demandai-je totalement abasourdie.

**-En personne ma chère, bien qu'aujourd'hui on ne m'appelle plus comme ça.**

**-Il est vrai que tu as un lourd passif causé par ton ancien statut de compagne de cet abruti. Et personnellement je trouve que le petit nom que je t'ai donné te sied beaucoup mieux, mon amour.** Je ne pus retenir un grognement à l'insulte dont il venait de gratifier mon ancien compagnon.

Bien que j'admettais qu'il n'était pas le meilleur des mâles, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait été mon compagnon, mon créateur et que je ne supportais toujours pas qu'on se permette de le juger ou de l'insulter surtout en ma présence. Cela m'était toujours intolérable.

**-Oh, mais en étais-tu réellement amoureuse ou est simplement le fait qu'il ait été ton créateur ? Personnellement je ne pense pas que l'on puisse consciemment être amoureuse d'un homme pareil,** s'amusa Athenodora sarcastique à la limite de la médisance.

**-Cela est quelque peu remarquable que vous teniez ce genre de propos Athenodora.** J'insistais bien sur son véritable prénom car il m'avait semblé percevoir un brin de jalousie lorsque son compagnon avait évoqué les raisons pour lesquelles il avait préféré la rebaptiser. **Il me semble que vous avez été sa première compagne et ce bien avant qu'il devienne Roi. Pourquoi cela était-ce alors, si ce n'est par amour ?**

**-Tu ne devrais pas te lancer sur ce terrain-là gamine,** répliqua-t-elle tout sarcasme envolé. **Tu as beau avoir partagé son lit et sa vie quelques mois, tu es loin de le connaître, crois-moi. Personne ne le connaissait aussi bien que moi, pas même Aro.**

**-J'ai sans doute passé beaucoup moins de temps avec lui que je ne l'aurai souhaité. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que je suis persuadée d'avoir eu droit à des facettes de sa personnalité que vous ne connaissiez pas. C'était un homme tendre, attentionné, qui pouvait être capable de se remettre en question pour faire plaisir si la personne en face de lui était sincère.**

-**Mais bien sûr, dans cinq minutes elle va nous dire qu'il était bon et généreux et surtout qu'il n'était pas obsessionnel, ni même impulsif, voire même aussi doux que l'agneau qui vient de naître,** me railla-t-elle.

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis,** m'agaçai-je. **Si vous l'aviez aimé comme lui vous a aimé, vous auriez eu droit à ce qu'il était réellement.**

**-Tu ne peux pas comparer deux années à plus d'un siècle de vie commune ma petite,** s'irrita-t-elle.

**-Seriez-vous jalouse Athenodora ?** Répliquai-je avec ironie.

-**Elle est forte cette petite,** coupa Stefan avec un rictus qui semblait être un sourire sur les lèvres**. Il n'est pas permis à tout le monde de pouvoir agacer Athéna au point qu'elle n'arrive plus à garder son implacable sérénité.**

**-L'ancienne Athéna n'est pas non plus un sujet courant entre nous,** répliqua le compagnon de cette dernière.

**-Et puis je pense qu'Isabella doit se sentir quelque peu lésée,** avança le vampire sans odeur. **Elle n'est restée que peu de temps avec son compagnon, en comparaison du temps qu'Athéna a passé à ses côtés. J'imagine qu'elle doit bouillir de jalousie surtout maintenant qu'elle est en face de vous.** Cette explication bien que tirée par les cheveux dut satisfaire l'orgueil de l'ancienne compagne de Caïus car son sourire s'étira d'une oreille à l'autre.

**-Je ne pense pas,** repris le compagnon d'Athenodora un rictus mauvais sur le visage**. Caïus n'était pas le compagnon d'Isabella,** continua-t-il avec assurance.

Je me saisis d'appréhension, car d'après ce que m'avait dit l'inodore, il y avait dans les rangs de Stefan un vampire qui avait le don de trouver les compagnons d'âmes des vampires. Et d'après l'air qu'arborait cet homme j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'il s'agissait de ce vampire en question.

**-N'est ce pas Isabella ? Caïus n'était pas votre véritable compagnon ! Comment avez-vous pu supporter cette situation ? À moins que vous ayez eu une relation adultérine avec votre garde et ça sous le nez de Caïus et d'Aro. Avoir fait de lui votre garde personnel était une excellente idée pour la proximité légitime que cela vous accordait.** Je grognai de rage, je ne voulais pas que Démétri soit mis en cause, ni même qu'il vienne à prendre part dans cette histoire. Je ne voulais pas risquer de le soumettre à une quelconque menace.

**-Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi j'avais toujours autant de mal à pouvoir l'approcher. Un véritable pot de glu ce traqueur.**

**-Comment ça ?** Demanda Athenodora.

**-Le véritable compagnon de la Reine n'est autre que ce très chez traqueur. Celui-là même que tu m'as demandé d'épargner le jour ou je suis venu te chercher,** lui répondit son compagnon.

**-Après Caïus, Démétri, il va falloir que je garde les yeux sur toi ma belle. Il semblerait que nous ne partageons pas seulement une ressemblance physique mais que nous ayons les mêmes goûts en matière d'hommes également. Ah ! Démétri l'une de mes plus belles réussites soit dit en passant. J'ai toujours eu cette faculté à repérer les hommes d'exceptions et Démétri en fait indéniablement parti.** Je grognais devant la façon qu'elle avait de parler de mon compagnon. **Et je dois avouer qu'après mon Antonio il est celui qui m'a le mieux honorée. Cette sensibilité, cette douceur, cette tendresse une qualité très rare chez les mâles de notre espèce surtout lorsqu'en plus il n'est pas votre compagnon.** Je ne cessai de grogner. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce qu'elle insinuait.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?** Tranchai-je en colère. Ce qui tira un nouveau sourire à la brunette.

**-Nous voulons seulement pratiquer quelques petites expériences sur vous,** me répondit Stefan**. Pablo peux-tu aller nous chercher Nathaniel je te prie,** le vampire sans odeur après un hochement de tête partit rapidement.

**-Que comptez-vous me faire ?** Demandai-je soucieuse.

**-Nous voulons tester votre bouclier Isabella. Donc je vous demanderai de bien vouloir coopérer et l'ôter de vous-même.**

**-Je ne crois pas non !** Répliquai-je mi-amusée, mi-consternée.

**-Écoute ma belle on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins. Nous devons accéder à ton esprit et crois-moi nous allons y parvenir que ce soit de ton plein gré ou non. Dans le cas contraire ****saches que nous avons les moyens d'arriver à nos fins mais ce sera extrêmement douloureux pour toi,** m'informa Athenodora avec un plaisir malsain apparent.

**-Il me semble que mon choix s'avère être limité. Dans ce cas voyons si votre Nathaniel sera capable de percer mes défenses.** Je vis une lueur de défi s'éclairer dans les yeux carmin d'Athenodora.

J'avoue que j'avais peur car je souffrais déjà de l'absence de mes membres. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'exécuter car j'informerai Démétri de ma position et le connaissant il viendrait tête baissée. Maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il était mon compagnon, ils s'en serviraient pour me faire plier et sans aucun doute je céderais pour lui. Donc non, même s'ils me torturaient des jours et des jours sans même s'arrêter je ne lèverai pas mon bouclier, sa survie et sa protection m'importaient plus que tout.

Un vampire d'une taille ridiculement petite pour un mâle arriva dans la pièce, escorté par Pablo. Dès l'instant où il pénétra dans la salle, je sentis une attaque, donc je pouvais logiquement en déduire qu'il s'agissait de Nathaniel.

**-Elle n'est pas assez affaiblie. Je ne peux pas passer à travers sa protection,** leur indiqua-t-il.

Ce qui m'étira un sourire malgré la douleur que je pouvais ressentir, mais en dehors de quelques élancements de temps à autre cela devenait pratiquement supportable en tout cas gérable dans son intensité.

**-Dans ce cas nous prendrons un peu plus de temps,** répondit Stefan. **Je ne suis plus à quelques jours près. En attendant je te confie Pablo pour aider notre chère Reine à devenir plus… coopérative.** Dit-il prudemment en détachant le dernier mot du reste de sa phrase.

**-Maître vous m'aviez dit que je pourrais prendre congé avec Mélanie une fois ma mission achevée,** questionna l'inodore, soucieux.

**-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit, mais j'ai également précisé que tu devais procéder à sa transformation parmi nous. Tu seras beaucoup plus en sécurité ici avec nous que dehors avec ta compagne dans sa période d'instabilité. Ils vont rechercher leur Reine et on ne sait jamais s'ils venaient à te tomber dessus ou si son traqueur venait à localiser ta compagne. Je te fais confiance Pablo, mais je serai plus rassuré si tu restais avec nous le temps que nous arrivions à rallier notre invitée à notre cause.**

Croyait-il sincèrement que je pourrais en toute conscience et sans perdre la tête rallier sa cause comme il le sous-entendait ? Ou bien était-ce simplement une façon enjolivée pour dire qu'après maintes séances de tortures, il pensait pouvoir me contraindre à me plier à son bon vouloir ?

Quoi qu'il arrive je pense qu'il n'avait pas idée à quel point je pouvais me montrer obstinée et que mes motivations étaient certainement plus importantes que mon propre devenir, ma propre vie, voire même mon devoir de Reine envers la communauté. Rien n'était plus important à mes yeux que l'avenir de mon compagnon. Je l'avais déjà tellement blessé par le passé consciemment ou non d'ailleurs que je me faisais un devoir de lui épargner n'importe quelle souffrance supplémentaire. Que ce soit une torture sur sa personne ou qu'il soit témoin de la mienne, c'était tout simplement impensable, impossible.

Après quelques échanges concernant les mesures à prendre et les tours de gardes de certains de leurs soldats afin que je ne sois jamais seule, Stefan reprit à mon attention :

**-Je vous conseille avec la plus grande sympathie qui soit de bien vouloir revoir vos positions Isabella. Je serai vraiment navré si vous deviez subir les traitements que Nathaniel ainsi que nos soldats pourraient vous infliger afin de vous aider à revoir vos priorités.**

**-De plus nous pourrons éventuellement faire en sorte d'avertir Démétri de ta nouvelle situation, lui laissant ainsi l'opportunité de pouvoir te rejoindre. J'aimerai beaucoup le revoir et le ravoir à mon service. Il est l'un des meilleurs gardes que j'ai pu côtoyer,** renchérit Athenodora.

**-Jamais ! Vous ne vous servirez pas de moi pour attirer Démétri ici, en tout cas pas vivante c'est une certitude,** leur répondis-je.

**-Nous ne lui ferons aucun mal si tu acceptais de lever ton bouclier afin que nous te montrions la vraie version de l'histoire,** reprit l'ancienne compagne de Caïus. **Nathaniel a un don plus ou moins similaire à celui d'Aro, avec la particularité supplémentaire de pouvoir te montrer également certains événements dont il a été le témoin,** m'indiqua celle qui dorénavant se prénommait Athéna.

**-Nous voulons seulement pouvoir te montrer la réalité telle qu'elle est rien de plus. Tu te feras toi-même ta propre opinion,** enchérit Stephan.

**-Et si j'acceptais, je dis bien si et que votre version ne me convainquait pas. Qu'adviendrait-il de moi ?**

**-Nous sommes persuadés que lorsque tu auras l'opportunité de voir par toi-même de la vraie version de l'histoire, tu changeras d'opinion. Mais dans le cas contraire nous te démembrerons comme nous venons de le faire et nous te laisserons dans un endroit loin de chez nous afin que tu puisses repartir chez ceux que tu considères comme ta famille,** répondit Athéna avec une telle assurance que j'aurais pu la croire si je n'avais pas été si suspicieuse de nature.

**-Es-tu prête à accepter de lever ton bouclier afin que nous puissions te montrer l'Histoire telle qu'elle s'est réellement déroulée ?** Demanda Stefan avec certain entrain.

**-Me croyez-vous aussi crédule que ça ? Si mes frères m'ont choisie c'est justement parce que je ne suis pas si naïve que pouvez le penser.**

**-Dans ce cas tu ne nous laisses vraiment pas le choix, il en va de notre survie à tous. Je suis désolé,** déclara Stefan qui semblait presque chagriné.

Il me lança un regard peiné et perplexe, puis il fit un signe de tête à Nathaniel et partit sans autre mot pour personne. Athéna le visage impassible suivit silencieusement le chef de clan à l'instar de son compagnon tout ça dans un silence lourd annonciateur de mauvais présages.

Les élancements de douleur que je ressentais dues à la perte de mes membres ainsi que de par la soif qui me chauffait la gorge, redoublèrent sous l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre. J'avais peur, j'étais même terrifiée, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de me montrer digne.

**-Ma beauté tu as choisi l'option la moins facile pour toi, mais je dois bien avouer qu'avec le fil à retorde que tu m'as donnée ainsi que les déconvenues que j'ai subi à cause de toi, je me réjouis que tu sois aussi caractérielle.**

**-Mais je t'en prie fais-toi plaisir,** le targuais-je dans un élan de courage et de fierté.

Il s'avança et m'asséna une gifle si puissante que l'étau dans lequel j'étais retenue se brisa et mon corps fut violemment projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit là que Pablo se mit à me frapper, me mordre, me brûler des jours et des jours durant, alors que Nathaniel restait la plupart du temps assis dans un coin ne relâchant jamais les attaques de son pouvoir sur mon bouclier.

Il y avait déjà bien plusieurs jours que j'avais abandonné l'idée de rester digne. Je hurlais de douleur, je les suppliais d'arrêter, de ralentir la cadence et les assauts ou au pire de m'achever en dernier recours. Et je dois avouer que je mettais beaucoup d'espoir dans cette dernière supplique. Mais rien n'y faisait, que ce soit mes gémissements, mes supplications, mes pleurs, mes prières, ils ne relâchaient pas une seule minute l'intensité des coups ou la régularité de leurs tortures.

J'avais pratiquement tout subi. Seule une torture n'avait pas été pratiquée sur moi et je devais ce « sauvetage » à l'intervention d'Antonio, le compagnon d'Athéna. Il leur avait démontré qu'avec cette pratique je n'aurai plus rien à perdre et que plus rien ne pourrait m'atteindre, que je m'enfermerai dans mon esprit et que plus personne ne pourrait venir m'y déloger. Il avait apparemment un degré à la torture qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer et heureusement pour moi car je dois dire que je redoutais particulièrement ces pratiques qui avaient été évoquées devant moi à quelques occasions.

En plus de la douleur physique s'ajoutait la soif car bien évidemment l'une des tortures préférées de Nathaniel pour le coup était de faire venir des humains dans la salle de torture. Ils les saignaient alors que ces derniers dans un état incertain, sous l'effet d'une drogue ou plutôt d'un pouvoir car je ne percevais pas d'odeur d'alcool ou de drogue dans le sang qui embaumait l'air de la pièce. Mais c'était étrange car ils venaient tous à proximité de moi comme s'ils ne me voyaient pas. Pourtant ils avaient les yeux rivés dans les miens, le fait que je sois également démunie de mes membres et que j'étais toujours en vie et plus ou moins vive malgré mon état général, ne les choquaient pas non plus. Ils n'étaient pas plus dérangés par mes grognements bestiaux, mes soufflements d'agacements ou encore mes hurlements de démente leur ordonnant de s'éloigner ou se rapprocher de moi selon l'état mental pitoyable dans lequel je me trouvais.

Ils étaient ensanglantés à proximité mais toujours assez loin de mes dents, car j'avoue que ma détermination à vouloir rester végétarienne m'avait littéralement abandonnée. Si j'avais pu attraper un humain je m'en serais délectée j'en étais certaine. Mais Nathaniel prenait garde à les tenir assez loin de moi, me posant systématiquement la même question :

**-Seras-tu coopérative aujourd'hui pour mériter une petite récompense ?**

S'il savait que c'est seulement avec cette petite phrase que j'arrivais à me reprendre à chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de flancher, je pense qu'il y a longtemps que j'aurai cédé.

Cette phrase avait la faculté de faire ressortir mon ressentiment, mon entêtement à vouloir être la plus forte malgré la souffrance que je pouvais ressentir. Cela ne durait jamais, mais au moins l'espace des quelques secondes où je devais prendre position il semblait que j'arrivais encore à rester maîtresse de mon corps et de mon esprit. De ce fait mes convictions, mon obstination et ma position restaient inébranlables.

Je n'arrivais plus à parler, ma gorge n'avait plus rien à voir avec un brasier ardent, elle était investie par les flammes de l'enfer elles-mêmes. Pour répondre à leurs questions j'en étais arrivée à le faire par des signes de tête négatif ou positif selon la question qu'ils me posaient.

J'avais perdu toute notion de temps, d'espace, je ne savais même plus pour quelles raisons j'étais ici et traitée de la sorte. J'étais même en train de perdre la raison, j'en arrivais à me demander si celui que je considérais comme mon compagnon valait vraiment la peine que je subisse pareil traitement. Je venais pour une énième fois de refuser de baisser mon bouclier et contre toute attente au lieu de me frapper encore une fois comme tel était le rituel, il me sourit, un sourire méprisant et perfide, avant de déclarer :

**-Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Vu que mes petites attentions ne sont pas suffisantes pour ton esprit borné, nous allons changer de stratégie. Profite bien de l'accalmie qui t'est offerte, c'est juste le calme avant la tempête.**

Ce qui me terrifia ce n'était pas vraiment ses mots, j'avais l'habitude de leurs menaces en tout genre. Non, ce qui me terrifia ce fut de le voir s'emparer de mes membres mais surtout le voir me les raccommoder à mon corps. Je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient me réserver car depuis que j'étais ici pas une fois je n'avais pu être « entière ». Une fois mes bras et mes jambes de nouveau associés à mon corps il partit non sans éclater de rire après m'avoir gratifiée d'un :

**-Ne fais pas trop de folie cette nuit.**

J'essayais de me relever, mais j'étais si faible que j'arrivais à peine à tenir debout. Depuis combien de temps étais-je prisonnière ici ? Je ne savais pas mais jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu aussi soif, jamais je n'avais même été aussi faible, pourtant je pensais avoir atteint ma limite lors de ma période de deuil. De part mon état général j'estimais approximativement ma captivité à un peu plus d'un mois.

J'entendais des bruits, sans arriver vraiment à les identifier, comme s'ils étaient calfeutrés dans une pièce plus ou moins insonorisée. J'essayais tant bien que mal de mettre à mal les murs de ma geôle, mais ceux-ci étaient au moins aussi épais que les murs de notre château. Quant à moi j'étais trop faible pour pouvoir me sortir de cet endroit de cette manière. D'ailleurs je pensais que je pouvais être dans une demeure plus ou moins similaire, car les odeurs que je percevais étaient principalement des odeurs d'humidité et de renfermé comme dans nos propres geôles. En plus pas un seul son extérieur ne me parvenait, ce qui pouvait indiquer que je devais certainement me situer sous terre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me laissa seule, mais ce que je jugeais être seulement quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis des grognements bestiaux, puis un frisson d'horreur me parcourut lorsque les odeurs de ces bêtes me parvinrent. C'était des loups. Inévitablement la scène que j'avais vécu où ils étaient impliqués me revint en mémoire. Et toujours cette même image douloureuse qui me hantait en permanence. Caïus se sacrifiant pour me sauver la vie. Lui en train de se faire déchiqueter par ces monstres, ces aberrations de la nature.

Ils étaient à la porte, grognant, claquant leurs mâchoires, faisant pratiquement trembler les murs de par les coups qu'ils se portaient les uns les autres, d'après ce que je pouvais en déduire. Je me reculais dans un coin attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Si avant j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que j'allais être violée, en ce moment même je n'avais plus de qualificatif suffisamment fort ou adéquat pour exprimer ce que je ressentais. De la panique, de la terreur, l'envie de mourir mais pas sous leurs dents. De la colère également, contre moi parce que je n'étais pas assez forte pour leur tenir tête, contre mon pouvoir également parce que présentement j'aurai souhaité avoir celui de Renata afin qu'ils ne puissent même pas m'approcher.

La porte métallique vola en éclat laissant apparaître deux de ces horribles bêtes enragées. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce lentement tout en ne me lâchant pas du regard mes forces me revinrent en partie. Je ne sais pas si c'était dû à l'adrénaline que la peur devait produire, je ne savais même pas mon organisme en était toujours capable, mais quoi qu'il en soit je me sentais réinvestie par une énergie nouvelle, par une puissance que je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir de par le manque de sang dans mon organisme et de par les maltraitances dont j'avais été victime. Mais je crois que ce qui me surprit plus que tout le reste ce fut la disparition de la peur que je ressentais encore quelques instants plus tôt, éclipsée certainement par la colère que leur vision avait fait ressurgir. Je me devais d'être aussi brave que l'avait été Caïus, je devais avoir autant de cran que mon ancien compagnon.

Je laissais mes grognements sortir en réponse aux leurs alors que je prenais une position défensive devant ceux qui avaient tué Caïus. Ils se séparèrent chacun souhaitant m'attaquer par les côtés ils savaient aussi bien que moi que je n'avais aucune chance seule face à eux. Au meilleur de ma forme cela s'avérait déjà être compliqué, mais même si j'avais réussi à puiser un reste d'énergie dans les tréfonds de mes réserves je savais que cela serait insuffisant pour faire front.

Ils redoublèrent leurs grognements j'eus à peine le temps de voir celui qui arrivait sur ma gauche, fléchir les pattes qu'il me sautait déjà dessus. D'un geste réflexe je le réceptionnais d'un coup de poing qui le renvoya pratiquement à la porte. C'est là que je réalisais vraiment l'ampleur de mon état car la porte était à approximativement quelques mètres de moi, pas plus de dix, ce qui était ridiculement faible pour un vampire même pour une femelle sans entraînement. Il se réceptionna sur ses pattes avec une vivacité déconcertante et me redonna l'assaut, cette fois-ci il fut soutenu par son homologue car ils me sautèrent dessus tous les deux en même temps. L'un me prit à la gorge tandis que l'autre attrapa l'un de mes bras. Les morsures étaient atroces et je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mes hurlements de douleur, qui s'associèrent à mes grognements.

Ils me déchiquetèrent petit à petit, j'avais l'impression qu'ils faisaient durer le plaisir car je n'opposais que très peu de résistance dans mon état, même si j'arrivais de temps à autre à leur asséner quelques coups, mais ceux-ci restèrent sans efficacités, voire même presque anodins pour eux. Car hormis un léger craquement une fois, je n'arrivais même pas à leur casser les os. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura ce lynchage, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. J'avais pratiquement perdu de nouveau tous mes membres et une bonne partie de mes chairs. La douleur était insupportable, un mélange de brûlure à l'acide qui variait de l'insoutenable, à l'intolérable, de fers rouges qui ne cautérisaient pas mais ravivaient le tout sur l'ensemble de mon corps. J'avais conscience de chaque atome de mon corps, comme s'ils étaient des êtres dotés d'une sensibilité propre mais qui pour me faire payer mon incapacité à nous défendre, reportaient leurs souffrances sur moi.

Mon visage était lui aussi en partie décharné, je pouvais sentir l'air sur l'os de ma mandibule, je voyais à proximité de moi l'un de mes yeux qui avait été arraché de mon orbite mais j'étais incapable de dire lequel était-ce, ne pouvant me concentrer sur rien d'autre que mon état actuel, ma souffrance, mon calvaire.

Mes plaintes n'étaient plus que gémissements inaudibles, car la moindre vibration était insupportable.

Les loups avaient cessé leurs attaques, je les voyais couchés sur le sol près de la porte. Ils étaient pris tous les deux de tremblements que j'aurai pu trouver impressionnant en d'autres circonstances. Quelques instants plus tard apparut devant moi un homme et une femme, ils étaient tous deux nus comme des vers. L'homme se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté et tenta d'aider la femme qui apparemment devait souffrir de sa transformation. Ce qui malgré mon état me réjouit bien que ce fut une très légère compensation en comparaison de ce qu'ils venaient de me faire.

Trois vampires arrivèrent, dont Nathaniel. L'un deux prit la femme dans ses bras non sans un grondement écœuré, alors que l'autre se contenta de passer son bras sous celui de l'homme pour le soutenir. Tout ceci se fit sans un mot à peine un regard écoeuré vers moi. Nathaniel fit le tour de la pièce afin de rassembler mes morceaux de chairs éparpillés qui s'y trouvaient. Puis dans un silence qui le caractérisait la plupart du temps il me reconstitua sans douceur, ni précaution. Mais à quoi m'attendre d'autre de sa part.

**-Toujours pas coopérative à ce que je vois,** dit-il en achevant sa tâche.

La douleur était moindre mais pas pour autant plus supportable et de par ce fait je ne percevais apparemment plus les attaques qu'il devait lancer sur mon bouclier. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, j'étais trop faible pour le faire de toute façon. Je préférais économiser le peu de force qu'il me restait.

Après qu'il m'ait raccommodée il me porta dans une autre cellule juste à coté de la première. Une nouvelle pièce munie d'une porte blindée encore une fois. La dernière disposait également de cette sécurité qui n'aurait pas dû m'inquiéter outre mesure en temps normal. Mais vu qu'ils m'avaient privée de mes membres je n'avais pas les moyens ni la possibilité de tenter une fuite. Hors là je savais d'ores et déjà que je n'étais pas en état de pouvoir fracturer, dégonder ou arracher cette masse de ferraille. Que me réservaient-ils encore ? Allaient-ils enfin accéder à mes souhaits et me tuer une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Mon instinct de survie s'était fait la belle et maintenant je ne souhaitais plus qu'une seule chose mourir, en finir, que cette torture et cette souffrance continuelle s'achèvent enfin.

Nathaniel me jeta au sol comme s'il se débarrassait du corps exsangue de l'une de ses victimes. Puis repartit toujours dans ce silence pesant, ce que je préférai car ses sarcasmes étaient sans nul doute plus terrifiants que ses silences. Il était d'une cruauté sans borne, c'est lui qui avait soumis l'idée du viol, et j'en étais certaine que c'était également lui qui avait imposé l'idée des loups. Je n'en avais aucune certitude mais juste une puissante intuition.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, je n'arrivais pratiquement plus à me mouvoir car même reconstituée la douleur était toujours intense. Mais en plus j'étais trop faible car ils ne me nourrissaient pas même un minimum, et cela s'en faisait ressentir.

J'entendis de nouveau les mêmes sons provenant du couloir, les mêmes que lorsque j'avais reçu la visite des loups. Les odeurs qui me parvinrent étaient identiques également. Je me recroquevillais dans un coin et je ne pus empêcher mes sanglots totalement secs se perdre au milieu des mes supplications. J'étais terrifiée, j'avais mal, je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à bout, que ce soit psychologiquement ou physiquement. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Les lycans ne fracassèrent pas la porte cette fois-ci, Nathaniel la leur tint ouverte. Ils pénétrèrent comme précédemment mais cette fois-ci ils étaient trois loups en plus du vampire. Deux d'entre eux avancèrent menaçant en grognant tout comme la veille, alors que le troisième se tenait à l'entrée, observant la scène qui se présentait devant lui, c'était un des loups qui avaient tué Caïus, je reconnaissais son allure et sa puanteur.

L'un des lycans me sauta dessus, j'eus à peine le temps de lever mon bras devant mon visage afin de me protéger un minimum. Je sentis ses dents tranchantes cisailler avec acharnement et force mon avant-bras. Ses dents étaient assez acérées et sa mâchoire suffisamment forte pour sectionner mon bras en une fois et rapidement s'il l'avait souhaité, mais apparemment il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait que je souffre, que je supplie, que je cède.

Ne supportant plus tout ça je fis en désespoir de cause ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Je baissais mon bouclier, pour qu'enfin tout s'arrête, pour que je puisse avoir un peu d'accalmie, pour que cette douleur quitte mon corps.

Et je fus exaucée, tout cessa enfin. Puis j'ouvris mes yeux et m'aperçus que je me retrouvais dans une pièce sombre et cosy. Mon corps ne me faisait plus souffrir et je me sentis tout de suite mieux, soulagée, presque sereine. La porte s'ouvrit et Nathaniel entra, un visage plus abordable, moins mauvais que ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'à présent, j'aurai même dit plus jovial.

**-Bonjour Isabella. Pour commencer je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que tu as dû endurer pour en arriver là. Mais ton esprit est vraiment trop fort et c'était le seul moyen de te faire plier.**

**-Vous pensez que des excuses suffiront à vous faire pardonner où à me faire oublier ce que vous m'avez fait !** Répliqua-je acide.

**-Non, bien sûr que non. D'où le fait que je sois désolé. Personne n'a jamais été capable de me bloquer. La seule personne qui a le pouvoir de le faire c'est toi. Ce qui est malheureux car tu es « la » personne que je devais absolument atteindre.**

**-Maintenant que vous avez réussi à me contraindre, je vous en prie montrez-moi la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû subir toutes ces tortures**. Mon ton était toujours plein de rancœurs et de colères, mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement.

**-OK, donc je vais te raconter ma vie en image pour que tu puisses voir réellement ce que j'ai vécu. Je passerais les détails les plus insignifiants de notre histoire car j'ai tout de même près de deux siècles d'existence. Je suis aussi âgé que ceux que tu considères comme tes frères, plus vieux qu'Aro lui-même.**

Il ferma les yeux et subitement des images s'imposèrent à moi.

Il se trouvait sous un soleil éblouissant, sa peau scintillait et il était nu. Il tourna la tête et je pus apercevoir une femme à ses côtés. Cette femme était l'une des notre également, brune petite et un peu ronde et scintillante tout comme son compagnon. Elle semblait typée et de par son maquillage je pouvais presque affirmer qu'elle était Égyptienne, c'était le même maquillage sur les représentations de Cléopâtre. Ses cheveux étaient néanmoins beaucoup plus longs et son nez n'avait rien à envier à celui de la Reine d'Égypte même si ce dernier n'était pas parfaitement droit.

**-Tu crois qu'ils vont nous attaquer ?** Demanda la brune soucieuse à son amant.

**-Il semblerait, mais ne t'en fais pas Vladimir et Stefan ont organisé notre défense. Nous avons de nombreux alliés pour nous aider.**

**-Mais pourquoi nous veulent-ils du mal ? Je ne comprends pas, nous ne leur avons rien fait.**

**-D'après ce que m'a raconté Vladimir, ils souhaitent prendre le pouvoir sur notre communauté et ils ont peur qu'avec l'importance de notre clan nous venions à nous opposer à leurs desseins.**

**-Mais pourquoi vouloir régner ? La vie n'est-elle pas plus agréable sans chefs, ni rois ? Nous avons dû prêter allégeance à des souverains indignent de nos cultes ou de nos dévotions lorsque nous étions humains, pourquoi vouloir changer les choses aujourd'hui ? Nous savons quelle place nous occupons et quelle attitude tenir envers nos congénères.**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Nédira. Je sais seulement qu'il faut nous préparer. Par contre je ne veux pas que tu participes. Stefan a organisé un convoi demain pour vous éloigner de la bataille.**

**-Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas te quitter.**

**-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je ne pourrais pas être totalement dans la bataille si je sais que tu te bats toi aussi quelque part. Je risquerai de ne pas être assez attentif sur mes propres affrontements. **

**-Je...**

**-Non, si tu veux que nous puissions de nouveau être ensemble, il faut que tu m'obéisses et que tu partes. C'est la seule solution pour que j'ai une chance de pouvoir m'en sortir, que nous puissions nous en sortir tous les deux.**

**-Très bien je ferais comme tu le désires. Je t'aime Nathaniel.**

L'image se brouilla pour laisser la place à une nouvelle scène. Cette fois-ci cela se passait en plein milieu d'une bataille. Je voyais des vampires se battre avec une énergie farouche, certains en robe faite en toile de jute, d'autres juste drapés dans des tissus clairs pour la plupart et tous étaient pieds nus. Ceux-ci je pouvais en déduire qu'ils faisaient parti du clan Égyptien ou en tout cas celui de Stefan et Vladimir car je ne savais toujours pas avec certitude s'ils étaient véritablement en Égypte.

Les autres, leurs opposants italiens étaient quant à eux habillés de tuniques agrémentées de collants où s'attachaient les liens de leurs chaussures de cuir. Nathaniel puisque c'est de par sa vision que je pouvais voir la scène, était en train de se battre avec une vigueur efficace. Les coups pleuvaient de part et d'autre de la scène, des grognements, des hurlements, des coups de dents se faisaient entendre. Des brasiers étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le champ de bataille. Puis le regard de Nathaniel se fixa sur un combat alors que lui-même était en pleine action dans le sien.

Celle qu'il avait appelé Nédira et que je présumais être sa compagne se battait contre Aro. Le revoir me pinça le cœur, ils me manquaient tellement avec Marcus. Mais ma mélancolie laissa place à une surprise profonde voire de l'incompréhension car le Aro qui se trouvait en face n'avait rien à voir avec celui que je connaissais. Il attrapa la femelle et la maintint quelques secondes, je savais qu'il procédait à la lecture de sa vie, puis il se tourna vers nous, enfin vers Nathaniel. Puis avec un rictus malveillant que je ne lui avais jamais vu il arracha les vêtements de Nédira et petit à petit il se mit à la démembrer et à jeter les membres de la jeune femme au feu qui se situait juste à côté de ce dernier. Nathaniel hurla et tenta de se précipiter sur Aro pour protéger sa compagne. Mais le vampire contre lequel il se battait, saisit l'instant où son attention était portée ailleurs pour mordre Nathaniel. Puis de nouveau ce fut le trou noir. Ma vue me revint et de nouveau je me situais dans la pièce réconfortante et sécurisante dans laquelle nous étions.

**-Que, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?** Lui demandai-je incertaine.

**-J'ai été étêté et j'ai eu la malchance de tomber sur un nouveau-né qui n'a pas fait son travail comme il se devait. Après avoir retiré ma tête de mon corps il m'a laissé choir sur le sol. C'est Stefan qui m'a reconstitué une fois la bataille terminée et perdue. Il s'est enfui emportant ma tête et le reste de mon corps car j'étais le seul à être pratiquement entier. Nous sommes les deux seuls survivants de cet enfer.**

-**Je suis désolée,** m'entendis-je lui dire et c'était vrai.

Ce qui était surprenant, car il était un ennemi, enfin il était censé l'être en tout cas. Mais les images qu'il venait de me montrer me troublèrent je devais l'avouer.

**-Ce que je vais te montrer, ne sont pas mes propres souvenirs, mais ceux de Stefan. Je vais te dévoiler la raison pour laquelle il voue une haine sans bornes pour tes frères et principalement pour Marcus. Par contre prépare-toi parce que c'est particulièrement atroce.**

**-Je crois que vous m'avez suffisamment préparée. Je devrais supporter,** répliquai-je avec sarcasme et animosité.

**-Non je ne pense pas.** Répliqua-t-il baissant les yeux pris d'une culpabilité apparente. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions.

Ma vue se brouilla de nouveau pour faire apparaître une nouvelle scène.

Cette fois-ci cela se passait à l'intérieur d'une bâtisse. À l'extérieur les bruits de la bataille faisaient rage, toujours ces grognements, ces hurlements, mais en peut-être moins intenses que précédemment. J'avançai rapidement en direction d'une pièce d'où provenaient des plaintes, des cris et des rires mêlés. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle, je me fis maintenir par deux vampires, enfin Stefan apparemment, puisque je me trouvais dans ses souvenirs. Il essaya de se libérer mais les gardes étaient plus forts que lui et l'immobilisèrent au sol. Lorsqu'on lui leva la tête je pus apercevoir un autre vampire dans la même position maintenu également par deux autres gardes. En scrutant la pièce je pus voir Aro et Marcus juste devant l'autre prisonnier que je pensais être Vladimir, ainsi qu'environ six autres gardes.

**-Lâchez-le !** Hurla Vladimir.

Les sourires qui apparurent sur les visages de mes frères me firent peur. Aro s'approcha de Vladimir et posa sa main sur sa tête. Après avoir tout vu de la vie du prisonnier, il se recula non sans lui asséner un coup de pied dans la tête ce qui lui brisa la mâchoire, son visage prit une toute autre forme. Stefan hurla à son tour, mais ce fut sans effet.

**-Il semblerait que tu aies eu raison Marcus. Mon Dieu ils sont bien ensemble. Quelle abomination !** Déclara Aro visiblement écœuré.

**-Je te l'avais dit j'ai vu leur lien dès l'instant où il est entré,** répondit le concerné en montrant Stefan d'un signe de tête.

-**C'est répugnant, je dirai même écœurant, **déclara Aro grimaçant.

**-Allons Aro ces pratiques sont particulièrement plaisantes, **lui retourna Marcus tout sourire.

**-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi sauf que je préfère tout de même lorsque ce sont des femmes qui me soumettent leurs croupes.**

**-Oui ce doit être différent entres hommes, **se mit à réfléchir Marcus.

**-Je vois où tu veux en venir,** lui répondit son comparse, le même sourire malfaisant que celui qu'il avait gratifié Nathaniel lorsqu'il avait tué sa compagne sous ses yeux. **Je te laisse j'aurai l'occasion de revoir ça dans ton esprit je suppose. Juste pour information c'est lui le mâle dans leur couple,** dit-il en désignant Stefan du doigt. **Vous cinq, venez avec moi nous avons encore du pain sur la planche. Toi tu restes avec Marcus,** dicta-t-il à un sixième garde.

Lorsque le régent partit laissant son frère avec les deux compagnons. Marcus alla vers Stefan.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**-Il semblerait que tu sois le dominant. Donc je vais commencer par toi. J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment on se sentait dans un homme. **__Puis il éclata de rire alors que Stefan grognait et tentait de __se débattre. __**Toi aide-les !**__ Ordonna Marcus au garde que lui avait laissé Aro._

_**-Je, je... que dois-je faire ?**_ _Demanda ce dernier apparemment très mal à l'aise._

_**-Aide-les à le maintenir au sol.**_ _Le garde hocha la tête et s'exécuta._

_Stefan débattait avec la force du désespoir, hurlant, grognant, mais rien n'y faisait. Les trois gardes étaient beaucoup plus forts que lui. Marcus disparut de son champ de vision, je sentis la toge de Stephan remonter pour ne sentir qu'un tas de tissu sur mes reins, enfin les siens. J'essayai de garder à l'esprit que ce n'était pas moi, tentant de me détacher de ce qui allait arriver, il fallait que je garde en mémoire que c'était lui et non moi la victime_

_Ce qui suivit n'était pas tolérable, trop horrible pour être relaté. J'essayais vainement de fuir le flot d'images qui m'assaillait, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Que mes yeux soient ouverts ou fermés j'étais témoin de cet acte odieux auquel se livrait Marcus sur Stefan. Le plus terrible c'est que le don de Natahaniel était si puissant que je ressentais physiquement l'atrocité de la scène. Jamais je me serais doutée ou même je n'aurais imaginé que Marcus puisse être si monstrueux, si effroyable. Qu'il puisse être capable d'une abomination pareille allait à l'encontre de ce que je pensais connaître de lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin il se permit de mordre Stefan afin de l'humilier davantage, comme si l'acte abject n'était pas suffisant en lui-même. _

_**-Tu es à moi dorénavant. Je vais te garder un petit moment, j'ai adoré. C'était bon pour toi également ?**_ _Demanda-t-il avec une ironie macabre tout en se retirant de Stefan. Vladimir avait baissé la tête et sanglotait face contre le sol toujours maintenu._

_-**Je vais te tuer,** Lui répondit Stefan avec rage._

_-**Oh ! On ne me menace pas ma petite douceur, je peux être très méchant. Je serais toi je serais plus aimable, garde ta sauvagerie pour nos ébats.** Stephan grogna et réitéra sa menace en hurlant. **Je t'avais prévenu,** répondit le régent que je ne connaissais absolument pas ou plus._

_Je ne savais plus quelle position adopter après ce que je venais de voir et subir également en quelque sorte. Car même si j'arrivai à dissocier mon corps de celui de Stephan j'avais tout ressenti. Sa rage, son désespoir et la présence de Marcus dans son corps._

_**-Maître, le clan adverse est pratiquement décimé,**_ _lui annonça un garde que je ne voyais pas et qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce._

_**-Très bien, retournes-y et termine ton travail. Nous on s'occupe de ces deux-là,**_ _lui ordonna Marcus. Le garde parti, Marcus reprit son monologue. __**Bien dans ce cas puisqu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. Qui veut s'amuser avec notre ami Vladimir ?**_

_**-Je vous tuerai vous tous et tous vos proches si vous oser le toucher !**_ _Hurla Stefan._

_Ce qui fit rire Marcus aux éclats, puis ce dernier cessa son rire aussi subitement qu'il l'avait commencé et son regard se voila, il devint noir de rage. Il s'approcha très rapidement de Stefan et s'accroupit pour être à son niveau._

_**-Je t'ai averti de ne pas me menacer il me semble. **__Puis il lui décocha une gifle magistrale. __**Bien de toute façon tu ne m'amuses plus du tout.**__ Il se releva puis retourna à Vladimir il s'installa derrière __lui et baissa son collant, après avoir remonté la toge de son otage._

_**-NON !**_ _Hurla Stephan. En grognant totalement impuissant._

_**-Julius maintiens-lui la tête qu'il voit tout ce que je vais faire à son compagnon,**_ _ordonna le Roi. Et de nouveau il s'adonna à la pire torture qui soit : le viol. _

_J'avais envie de hurler, d'essayer d'arrêter tout ce qui se passait devant moi dans ma tête, mais je ne pouvais rien stopper, tout cela s'était déjà passé. Je ne pouvais même pas me soustraire à ces souvenirs, Nathaniel ayant décidé qu'il me fallait voir quels genres d'atrocités étaient capables ces vampires que j'appelais mes frères. _

_Contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait à Stefan, lorsqu'il termina la barbarie dont il se rendait coupable, il décapita Vladimir sans autres formes de procès. _

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-**Il était beaucoup moins plaisant que toi,** déclara le Roi d'une cruauté sans nom en jetant la tête du prisonnier bafoué dans l'âtre.

Stephan paraissait déconnecté de la réalité ou peut-être venait-il de mourir en même temps que son compagnon, car à part un hoquet de stupeur et d'effroi, rien de plus ne sortit de sa bouche.

Marcus s'affaira à jeter le corps de Vladimir dans le foyer de la pièce lorsqu'un assaut fut lancé. Des vampires investirent l'endroit simultanément passant par les fenêtres et par l'unique porte que comportait cette pièce. Une demi-douzaine de vampires, certains amputés de quelques membres, vinrent aider Stefan. Ce dernier, grâce à l'attaque que subissaient ses bourreaux, fut libéré mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les yeux rivés sur la cheminée où les flammes consumaient son compagnon.

**-Stefan, va-t-en ! **cria l'un des vampires. **SAUVE-TOI !** Entendis-je un autre hurler à travers salle.

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Puis il reçut un coup de poing, pas de façon à lui faire mal, mais juste de quoi le réveiller. C'était une femelle totalement apeurée qui venait de le frapper.

Il leva les yeux sur elle, totalement hagard. Elle le souleva par le col et le traîna sans mal jusqu'à une fenêtre, elle le propulsa à travers en lui criant :

**-Sauve-toi et venge-nous !** Marcus arriva derrière elle et lui arracha la tête comme il venait de le faire à Vladimir.

Un homme sauta alors sur le Roi tandis que Stefan venait de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il se mit à courir à travers les décombres et les cadavres qui s'étalaient au sol. C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut le corps de Nathaniel et sa tête à proximité.

L'image s'estompa et je repris ma propre vision dans ce salon.

-**Calme-toi ! Ce sont des souvenirs, tu n'es pas en danger,** me déclara Nathaniel.

Je constatais que j'étais dans une position défensive et je grognais devant Nathaniel qui s'était levé et reculé de façon à pouvoir se défendre si je l'attaquais. Je repris une posture plus normale et retournais m'asseoir sur le divan qui m'avait accueillie.

**-Je suis désolé d'avoir dû t'imposer ces images. Mais voilà la réalité, telle qu'elle s'est véritablement passée,** témoigna-t-il la peine et la tristesse transpirant de sa personne.

**-Et après avoir vu et ressenti tout ça vous étiez prêt à m'infliger cette torture !** M'emportai-je.

**-Non c'était juste une approche pour te faire peur. Justement je sais de par ce que j'ai pu voir dans les souvenirs de Stefan que c'est la torture ultime, celle qui anéantit la victime. Je l'ai volontairement proposée pour que tu puisses avoir assez peur pour baisser ton bouclier seule,** m'expliqua-t-il.

**-Dans ce cas pourquoi Antonio a-t-il eu besoin d'intervenir ?**

**-Parce que nous avons vu que même en sachant ce qui allait t'arriver, tu ne coopérerais pas. Du coup il nous a fallu trouver une alternative pour justement ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité et perdre notre crédibilité. De plus personne ne voulait assumer cette torture-là**.

**-Je vois,** répliquai-je encore sceptique**. Par contre une question. Est-ce que c'est Stefan qui a tué la compagne de Marcus ?**

**-Je vais te dire la vérité. Oui c'est lui qui l'a fait. Mais je pense que tu peux comprendre sa réaction, elle est justifiée il me semble. Marcus aurait dû mourir lui aussi mais il s'est lâchement enfui alors qu'elle était toujours vivante dans les mains de Stefan.**

**-Mais comment cela est-il poss...** Je fus stoppée par l'entrée fracassante de Pablo dans le salon dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

**-Ils arrivent ! Il faut partir maintenant, ce sont les ordres.**

**-Bien nous y allons.** Pablo repartit aussi vite sans même m'adresser un regard.

**-Qui arrive ?** Demandai-je soucieuse de voir la panique que cela générait.

**-Ta famille. Nous supposons que ton compagnon doit pouvoir te localiser lorsque tu lèves ton bouclier.**

**-C'est le cas effectivement. Mais laissez-moi gérer cette affaire. Je veux pouvoir confronter mes frères à ce que vous m'avez montré.**

**-Et tu le feras, seulement j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te montrer. Tu dois connaître toute l'histoire,** m'indiqua-t-il en se levant et en me tendant la main.

**-À partir de maintenant tu n'es plus prisonnière mais s'il te plaît reste avec nous le temps de connaître l'histoire. Nous ne voulons pas la place des Volturi. Nous voulons seulement que justice soit rendue. Tu es Reine et nous avons conscience aujourd'hui qu'il nous faut quelqu'un au pouvoir surtout à notre époque. Nous savons que tu es une bonne régente nous t'avons observé, nous t'avons vu gouverner, nous avons également connaissance des décisions que tu as prises pour le bien-être de la communauté. Tu es notre Reine et je pense que vous ferez de l'excellent travail avec Stefan. Tu dois pouvoir gouverner au mieux et cela n'inclut pas les Volturi. Viens avec nous de ton plein gré, s'il te plaît ?** Demanda-t-il la main tendue dans l'attente de ma réponse.

-**Pourrai-je partir dès que je le désirerai ?**

**-Tu n'es plus prisonnière. Tu peux partir dès maintenant ou attendre qu'ils arrivent pour repartir avec eux. Nous partirons et nous ne chercherons plus à t'enlever ni même à te tuer. Par contre ceci ne concerne pas tes frères, ni ceux qui s'opposeront à cette justice que nous réclamons, même s'il s'agit de ton propre compagnon,** m'indiqua-t-il peiné.

-**Je veux savoir la suite et j'aviserai ensuite,** lui déclarai-je en prenant sa main.

Je voulais savoir, je voulais avoir les deux versions pour pouvoir prendre la décision la plus juste même si cela allait me faire souffrir. Car j'avais de par ce fait une autre vision de mes frères et cela me faisait mal, terriblement mal. Mais je devais également protéger mon compagnon, car je savais qu'il ne prendrait pas le temps ni la peine d'écouter Stefan, il était peut-être trop loyal à la famille.

C'est donc le cœur serré, pleine de doutes, d'incertitudes et confuse que je pris la main de Nathaniel pour le suivre dans un endroit qu'il considérait comme plus sûr.

* * *

**(N/R L** : moi aussi je suis totalement confuse donc je vais de ce pas corriger le prochain chap' pour me rassurer ou pas car je trouve abjecte le comportement de Marcus ainsi que celui d'Aro, en fait ce sont des monstres sous une apparence d'angelots ?) **N/A**:** oui ... ou pas:) Va falloir attendre la suite pour se faire une véritable opinion sur tout ça. Il y a trop de doutes pour le moment ;) **

**N/B:htray:** Putain Marcus l'amorphe chronique sous valium j'aurai jamais cru ça !

Ps : Démolitor et Athénamachinchose ? c'est quoi cette connerie ?** N/A: Hahahaha, je savais que ça allait te contrarier :D**

* * *

**Les délires de Bêta htray: **

**-Certes mais il en reste pas moins que même pénalisée par ma jeunesse, je suis aujourd'hui Reine de notre communauté,** me vantai-je.* (N/B: suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée de te la péter là tout de suite maintenant…) _**N/A: moi non plus mais elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends**__**mdrrr**_

**-Il me semble me rappeler que c'est à peu près le même discours que tu me tenais, Athéna Chérie,** répliqua ce dernier alors que la grande brune allait prendre place dans les bras de celui que je n'avais pas encore entendu.* (NON ! Dis-moi pas que c'est pas vrai ?) _**N/A: Si tu y tiens... Je ne te dis rien :p**_

**-Oui, mon Athéna mais elle est loin d'égaler ta beauté,** répondit celui qu'elle avait embrassé en arrivant.* (N/B: Ah ben si c'est vrai ! Oh putain ! Ça c'est bien jouée j'adore j'adore j'adore ! Elle est pas mourute ! Et en plus dans l'autre camp ! Putain ca c'est de l'idée de génie Bet's !) _**N/A: mouais, je sais, je sais *se regarde les ongles totalement blasée * lol... Prétention mise à part, moi j'adore quand tu dis que je suis géniale enfin un génie :D (N/htray : Prétention mise à part ? ô_O)**_

**-Après Caïus, Démétri, il va falloir que je garde les yeux sur toi ma belle. Il semblerait que nous ne partageons pas seulement une ressemblance physique mais que nous ayons les mêmes goûts en matière d'hommes également. Ah ! Démétri l'une de mes plus belles réussites soit dit en passant. J'ai toujours eu cette faculté à repérer les hommes d'exceptions et Démétri en fait indéniablement parti.** Je grognais devant la façon qu'elle avait de parler de mon compagnon. **Et je dois avouer qu'après mon Antonio il est celui qui m'a le mieux honorée. Cette sensibilité, cette douceur, cette tendresse une qualité très rare chez les mâles de notre espèce surtout lorsqu'en plus il n'est pas votre compagnon.** Je ne cessai de grogner. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce qu'elle insinuait. *(**N/B**: ben on est deux cocotte ! non mais n'importe quoi l'autre !) _**N/A: Dans le genre co... elle se pose là aussi celle là! **_

J'avoue que j'avais peur car je souffrais déjà de l'absence de mes membres. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'exécuter car j'informerai Démétri de ma position et le connaissant il viendrait tête baissée. Maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il était mon compagnon, ils s'en serviraient pour me faire plier et sans aucun doute je céderais pour lui. Donc non, même s'ils me torturaient des jours et des jours sans même s'arrêter je ne lèverai pas mon bouclier, sa survie et sa protection m'importaient plus que tout. *(oh c'est beau ! très très con mais tellement beau !) _**N/A: c'est ton côté bisounours qui ressort mdrrr, je savais que ça risquait de plaire ça :p lol **_

**-Jamais ! Vous ne vous servirez pas de moi pour attirer Démétri ici, en tout cas pas vivante c'est une certitude,** leur répondis-je. *(techniquement chérie, tu es déjà morte… enfin j'dis ça j'dis rien…) _**N/A: Si tu cherche la petite bête, te plains pas si elle vient à te retrouver, enfin j'dis ça ... :p **_

**-Nous voulons seulement pouvoir te montrer la réalité telle qu'elle est rien de plus. Tu te feras toi-même ta propre opinion,** enchérit Stephan. *(ils insitent beaucoup, ça pue le coup fourré à plein nez cette histoire !) _**N/A: Comme si j'avais l'habitude de faire les choses simplement lol **_

**-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je ne pourrais pas être totalement dans la bataille si je sais que tu te bats toi aussi quelque part. Je risquerai de ne pas être assez attentif sur mes propres affrontements. *(tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un d'autre ça !) Toi aussi. Lol Sans compter qu'il le sait lui aussi à qui te fait penser cette scène ;) **

**-Il semblerait que tu aies eu raison Marcus. Mon Dieu ils sont bien ensemble. Quelle abomination !** Déclara Aro visiblement écœuré. *(N/B: tu sais que c'est ce que je me suis dit en lisant les livres ? Enfin, pas que c'était une abomination mais qu'ils étaient ensemble !) **N/A: Ben moi aussi j'y ai pensé, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu rendre officielle leur situation. Je les ai donc outé, mais bon il fallait leur mâcher un peu la tâche plus de deux siècles dans le silence le plus total, ça craint je trouve lol...**

* * *

**N:A: Voilà "la" révélation de cette histoire! Alors avez vous pensé qu'Athenodora pouvait toujours être vivante? **

**Est ce que j'ai réussi à vous surprendre encore un peu? **

**Dîtes moi tout, je veux vos réactions, savoir ce que ce chapitre a suscité chez vous. **

**À la semaine prochaine. **

**Beti.**


	34. Chapter 34: La taupe

**Salut tout le monde. **

**Me revoilà avec la conscience sereine parce que je me suis acquittée de mes devoirs d'auteur cette semaine :) . J'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews et je vous publie un beau chapitre tout fraichement corrigé :) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : La taupe. **

**Pov Démétri**.

**-Je l'ai !** Hurlai-je me levant brusquement faisant ainsi sursauter la majeure partie des personnes présentes. **Elle est vivante,** criai-je en prenant Aro dans mes bras sans même me rendre compte de ce que je faisais.

-**Je vois ça,** répondit ce dernier tout sourire. **Alec, prépare le jet.**

-**Quelle destination, Maître ?** Demanda Rosalie avec une modération qu'elle avait du mal à maintenir.

**-Agadir,** répondis-je à la place du régent.

**-Il est malin ce Stephan. Nous n'avons pas un instant pensé à chercher dans les endroits ensoleillés,** constata Carlisle.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, installés dans le jet qui s'apprêtait à décoller, Alice se leva et nous fit face.

**-Ils seront partis lorsque nous arriverons à destination,** nous avertit-elle. Je grognais de colère et de frustration également. Elle me regarda peinée et reprit. **Par contre il semblerait que l'attaque se confirme dans le temps. Je ne sais pas encore quand, ni où mais je sais qu'il va y en avoir une.**

**-Comment peux-tu en être certaine si tu n'as pas plus d'informations ?** Lui demandai-je un peu sèchement.

**-Parce que notre avenir à tous disparaît donc j'en déduis que c'est à cause de la présence des loups. Et c'est la première fois où ce n'est pas que flou, je veux dire que jusqu'à présent les images n'étaient pas fixes, ni claires, mais il y avait des images et des alternatives que j'ai explorées sans résultats. Là je viens d'avoir une vision totalement noire, sans odeur, sans son, sans aucun indicatif.**

**-Et cela veut peut-être dire que tu vas mourir ?** Demandai-je avec un espoir mesuré.

**-Non si c'était ma mort à moi je ne verrais rien et pour avoir déjà eu cette vision je suis certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas de ma mort ou en tout cas elle surviendra durant cette bataille puisque je n'en connais pas l'issue. **

**-C'est compliqué tout ça,** se fit entendre Félix.

**-Pour résumer,** expliqua Edward, **même sans savoir de quoi il en retourne, Alice a assez d'expérience dans l'interprétation de son don pour affirmer que la bataille que nous préparons aura bien lieu. Mais pour le moment elle n'a pas d'autre indication.**

**-Cherche avant cette vision noire pour nous donner une fourchette même approximative de la date à laquelle il nous faudra être plus attentif,** lui demanda Aro.

**-Oui, je pense que c'est possible,** répliqua Alice.

**-Si nous arriverons trop tard est-il obligatoire d'y aller ?** demanda Esmé.

**-Oui nous irons, je pourrais peut-être capter quelques odeurs,** tentais-je avec un brin d'espoir.

**-Désolée Démétri mais ils ont mis le feu au bâtiment dans lequel ils se cachaient et d'après ce que j'ai vu tu ne trouveras aucun indice.**

**-Bien dans ce cas-là tu vivras tout ça une seconde fois,** répliquai-je agacé et encore plus frustré.

J'espérai intérieurement qu'elle se trompe et que je puisse capturer quelque chose qui me permettrait de retrouver ma compagne.

Maintenant que j'avais la certitude qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour m'indiquer là où elle se trouvait quand elle le pouvait, je serais plus attentif que jamais. Surtout que c'était le premier signe de vie qu'elle m'envoyait en plus de quarante jours, depuis sa disparition.

Après plusieurs heures de vol j'ai pu constater à regret, que les dires de la voyante s'avéraient exacts. Je n'avais rien de plus pour m'aider dans mes recherches. Rien, pas la moindre fragrance, de personne, pas même d'elle.

C'est dépités et le moral au trente-sixième dessous que nous retournions tous à Volterra. Deux jours passèrent et j'étais en train de m'entraîner avec Jasper et quelques autres gardes dans l'une des salles d'entraînements lorsque je pus la localiser de nouveau. Je me stoppai net et je reçus le poing de Félix en plein dans l'abdomen ce qui me propulsa contre un mur. Je grognais pour la forme car j'étais plus focalisé sur la localisation précise de Bella. Cette fois-ci elle était aux Bahamas.

**-Fais préparer le jet pour les Bahamas !** Ordonnai-je à Félix alors que je quittais la salle précipitamment pour rejoindre les appartements d'Aro afin de l'avertir.

Lorsque j'arrivais il était seulement avec Marcus.

**-Elle a de nouveau levé son bouclier. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on prépare le jet,** les avertis-je précipitamment, prêt à repartir sur le champ.

-**Attends un instant Démétri.** Il prit son téléphone mais au moment où il sonna j'entendis la sonnerie se répercuter derrière la porte. C'était la voyante qui arrivait.

**-Entre Alice**, lui demanda Aro pas surpris qu'elle ait anticipé son appel.

**-Aro, Marcus, Démétri,** nous salua-t-elle en refermant la porte.

**-Je suppose que tu connais le motif de mon appel ?**

**-Oui, et je suis désolée Démétri mais ils auront de nouveau quitté l'île lorsque tu arriveras**.

**-Mais c'est pas possible !** Criai-je de colère et de frustration mêlées.

**-Je pense qu'ils doivent disposer d'un pouvoir leur permettant d'anticiper nos venues. Ils doivent se douter que tu peux localiser Isabella lorsqu'elle lève son bouclier. De ce fait ils savent qu'ils doivent quitter leur repaire dès l'instant où Isabella indique sa position,** tenta d'expliquer Aro.

**-C'est peut-être le vampire dont Isabella nous a parlé. Si ça se trouve c'est également un don de voyance qu'il a. Ils ont sans doute et volontairement mal informé le mercenaire au cas où il se ferait attraper afin de ne pas nous informer du genre de pouvoirs dont ils disposent,** proposa Marcus.

**-Oui c'est possible en effet, un don pareil serait une providence pour le clan de Stephan,** affirma Aro.

**-Cela expliquerait comment il a pu tomber sur Eleazar et Carmen alors qu'ils ne restaient jamais au même endroit. Et puis toutes les fois où ils ont attaqué Bella. C'est arrivé à chaque fois qu'elle s'est retrouvée seule et ce n'était pas souvent,** poursuivit Marcus.

**-Sais-tu s'il y a un autre vampire avec un pouvoir similaire au tien ?** demanda Aro à Alice.

**-Pas d'après ce que je sais. Mais si c'est le cas soit il n'est pas avec eux ce qui serait souhaitable pour nous, soit il est plus puissant que moi pour pouvoir avoir ses visions en présence de Bella. Ce qui veut dire qu'il serait certainement insensible aux barrages naturels des Quileute également.**

**-C'est probable,** répliqua Aro se caressant le menton soucieux. **As-tu pu déterminer la période à laquelle il va nous attaquer, avec tes visions ?**

**-J'y travaille mais je pense qu'il ne s'est pas encore décidé.**

**-Lorsque tu auras une information fais-le nous savoir,** lui dicta le régent.

**-Je n'y manquerais pas Aro. Puis-je rejoindre ma pièce je m'y sens plus à mon aise pour me plonger dans mes visions ?**

**-Je t'en prie fais donc.**

**-Je suis désolée,** répéta-t-elle à mon intention en quittant la pièce.

Je me laissais tomber dans le fauteuil de Bella. Je sentis une pression sur mes épaules. Je la savais vivante, je savais où elle se trouvait mais je ne pouvais pas m'y rendre parce que ces enflures me devanceraient. Comment allais-je pouvoir m'en sortir ? Comment allais-je réussir à sortir ma compagne de cet enfer s'ils disposaient de pouvoirs similaires aux nôtres ? Similaires et plus efficaces apparemment. Je savais que ce n'était pas la faute de la voyante, en tout cas pas en ce qui concernait son incapacité à voir ma Bella.

C'est contrarié, que je décidai de retourner dans mes appartements. Au pied de ma tour, j'aperçus Edward et Jasper qui m'attendaient selon toutes vraisemblances.

**-Nous devons y aller,** déclara Edward sans détour.

**-Ta... sœur prétend que ce n'est pas la peine,** répondis-je avant de me faire couper.

**-Sais-tu pourquoi Alice et moi sommes séparés ?** Me demanda l'empathe.

**-Non et ne t'en offenses pas mais ta situation amoureuse ne m'importe pas. J'ai d'autres inquiétudes plus personnelles à gérer.**

**-Elle m'a menti,** commença Jasper.

**-Elle nous a menti,** le reprit Edward.

Je dois dire que même si leurs querelles familiales ne me souciaient guère, je pressentais que celle-ci serait à part et qu'elle m'intéresserait certainement.

**-Oui,** répondit Edward à mon intention. **Elle a manipulé ses visions pour essayer de garder Jasper pour elle. Elle avait vu depuis quelques temps qu'il la quitterait pour rejoindre Bella.** Mon instinct de possessivité se manifesta par un grognement agacé que je destinais au nouveau garde. Donc j'avais bien analysé la situation, il en avait bien après ma compagne lui aussi.

**-Non,** me coupa Edward. **Il allait la rejoindre mais pas pour les raisons que tu avances. Bella est la clef de son avenir, mais je n'ai pas connaissance de l'explication. Je n'ai pas pu trouver cette information dans l'esprit de ma sœur. Alice est devenue experte dans l'art de me dissimuler ses pensées.**

-**Donc tu veux dire quoi ? Qu'elle manipule volontairement nos souverains avec ses visions afin que nous ne tentions aucune action pour retrouver Bella ?** Lui demandai-je incrédule.

**-Je n'en sais rien,** répondit Jasper**. Le fait est que je n'ai plus aucune confiance en la parole d'Alice.**

**-Je pense que nous devons aller sur place pour voir et essayer de recueillir des informations. Nous serons à même de te garder en sécurité Jasper et moi et peut-être même découvrir quelque chose avec un peu de chance,** proposa Edward.

**-De plus je suis persuadé qu'ils vont finir par commettre une erreur**, renchérit Jasper.

Il ne m'en fallut pas davantage pour prendre ma décision, quitte à fâcher, décevoir, ou même m'attirer les colères de nos Rois. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire attendant que l'on m'envoie le corps de ma compagne en petits morceaux. C'était impensable. Je me sentais totalement inutile autrement et il me fallait absolument faire quelque chose même si cela n'amènerait à rien.

**-Nous partons !** Décrétai-je.

Et sans perdre une seconde nous partîmes ensemble. Nous passâmes devant les gardiens des portes du château, ces derniers eurent à peine le temps de s'incliner devant moi que nous les avions déjà dépassés.

Une fois dehors nous courûmes jusqu'au jet qui nous attendait car je n'avais pas eu le temps de le décommander. Ce fut une fois en place et l'avion haut dans le ciel que mon téléphone sonna.

**-Oui.**

**-Démétri c'est une perte de temps,** résonna la voix d'Aro dans l'appareil.

**-Peut-être mais je ne peux pas rester au château sans rien faire. Je dois aller vérifier sur place.**

-**Nous savions que tu allais le faire. Tu diras à Edward que sa sœur est profondément blessée du manque de confiance qu'il lui témoigne.**

**-Sans vouloir vous paraître offensant, je pense qu'ils ont leurs raisons et qu'elles sont acceptables.**

**-C'est un fait, mais je ne cautionne pas qu'ils se servent de leurs désaccords pour te mettre en danger, surtout en ce moment. **

**-Nous prendrons toutes les mesures nécessaires à la sécurité de Démétri,** répliqua Edward. **Mais je suppose que vous connaissez les griefs que j'ai à l'encontre d'Alice et la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas disposé à lui accorder du crédit concernant ses visions surtout si elles impliquent ****Bella,** enchaîna-t-il avec une animosité perceptible.

-**Je les connais effectivement. Mais penses-tu qu'elle puisse me cacher quelque chose ? Ou me manipuler comme tu le sous-entends ?** Répliqua Aro.

**-Je ne sous-entends rien, et je suis désolé que vous l'interprétiez de cette façon.**

**-Soit Edward. Quoiqu'il arrive il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière, donc allez vérifier par vous-mêmes les visions d'Alice et faites attention à ce qu'il n'arrive rien au Prince consort. Démétri j'espère qu'après ce voyage tu nous apporteras plus de confiance également. Je veux moi aussi la revoir saine et sauve, je t'assure.**

-**Je n'en doute pas,** répondis-je peiné de la déception que je pouvais entendre dans ces quelques mots.

Mais malgré ce sentiment j'avais la sensation de faire ce qu'il fallait. Je ne saurais me pardonner de laisser passer une opportunité de secourir ma compagne.

Nous arrivâmes à Nassau, après nous être parés de nos capes nous pûmes sortir sous un soleil éblouissant. Malheureusement, il nous fallut nous contenter de la vitesse humaine pour nos déplacements car en plus du grand soleil la région était très touristique.

Après des heures et des heures, pratiquement une journée entière de recherches, nous servant également de nos dons pour les approfondir, nous dûmes nous rendre à l'évidence qu'effectivement ils avaient disparu. Nous avions visité toutes les îles de l'archipel sans aucune trace autre que les ruines d'une bâtisse qui avait subi les assauts de vampires sans aucuns doutes possibles. À l'endroit même où j'avais localisé ma compagne.

Ce fut encore une fois la mort dans l'âme que nous dûmes rentrer à Volterra sans la moindre piste à suivre.

Les jours défilèrent pratiquement monotones, seules les quelques minutes où Bella levait son bouclier me fournissait la dose d'adrénaline me permettant de poursuivre. J'avais les quelques fois qui ont suivi fait les déplacements contre l'avis de Marcus et d'Aro qui prenaient pour argent comptant les prédictions de la voyante. Puis je dus me rendre à l'évidence qu'effectivement je n'arrivais jamais à temps.

Donc tous les jours j'attendais le moment où je pourrais avoir la preuve concrète que ma compagne était toujours vivante, mais ces dernières semaines elle levait de moins en moins souvent son bouclier, et lorsqu'elle le faisait cela durait beaucoup moins longtemps. Perdait-elle l'espoir que je vienne à son secours ? J'espérai que non, mais il n'empêche que cela me mettait dans des rages noires. Donc j'essayai d'accaparer mon esprit sur d'autres tâches, comme fournir les efforts nécessaires afin que nous soyons prêts pour la rencontre.

C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit que je partageai mon temps entre les entraînements, les négociations diverses et variées afin de rallier un maximum de monde. Nous avions dû employer des méthodes plus que douteuses certaines fois afin de contraindre un maximum de sujets de notre cour.

J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à les voir ou à les accepter comme étant mes sujets. Je ne me considérais absolument pas comme un Régent ou un Prince consort. Je n'étais à mes yeux que le compagnon de la Reine, pas dans le sens péjoratif du terme, mais plutôt dans le sens où je n'étais pas un homme politique et que je laissais volontiers cette charge à ma compagne. C'était de trop grandes responsabilités que je n'acceptais pas.

Mes idéaux et mes convictions n'étaient pas aussi malléables que semblaient l'être celles de Marcus et principalement celles d'Aro, et je n'avais pas la faculté de compréhension de ma compagne. Bien que je comprenne leurs motivations et que j'y adhérais en partie, je n'étais pas capable d'agir comme ils le faisaient.

Comme par exemple ce clan qui venait de partir avec le choix suivant à faire: Soit de tous rejoindre nos rangs et nous aider à défendre notre civilisation actuelle, soit regarder leur nouveau-né se faire démembrer par la garde pour le carnage que ce dernier avait fait dans un petit village français. Une sorte de peine d'intérêts généraux, selon l'explication de Marcus.

Attention comme je le disais, j'adhérais aux résultats mais je ne voulais pas que l'on me considère comme celui qui prenait ce genre de décisions. Moi je préférais être l'exécuteur et ne me soucier de rien d'autre.

Mais de toute façon je crois que rien n'aurait grâce à mes yeux, car plus le temps passait, plus j'étais mélancolique, colérique, dépressif, haineux. J'oscillai un peu entre tout ça et passai d'un sentiment à l'autre sans jamais le moindre répit.

Elle me manquait tellement que cela en était insupportable, j'étais exécrable avec tout le monde. Et le pire était que j'en avais conscience mais que je m'en foutais royalement.

De toute façon même si j'avais une raison valable à mon comportement, je me moquais bien de ce que l'on pouvait en penser. J'avais besoin d'un dérivatif pour ne pas devenir fou, pour ne pas exploser de fureur et de faire une bêtise qui pourrait nuire à ma Bella. Bien que de toute façon je ne sache pas vraiment dans quelle état elle se trouvait actuellement, je ne savais pas s'ils la torturaient ou non et je crois que c'était cela qui me rendait fou. Imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire et moi ici impuissant devant sa probable douleur, sa souffrance, devant ce sentiment d'abandon qu'elle devait ressentir.

Et cette chienne de voyante qui était encore plus aveugle que moi. A quoi servaient ses putains de visions si elles ne pouvaient pas m'aider à sauver ma Bella.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?** Me demanda Jasper qui ne me quittait plus.

D'ailleurs sa présence était quelques fois salutaire pour tous ceux qui venaient m'importuner. Plus de la moitié du château lui devait la vie, mais je pense qu'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment conscience.

**-Je pensais à ta femme.**

**-À mon ex-femme. Bien évidemment j'aurai dû m'en douter, elle me fait cet effet-là aussi en ce moment,** tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Ce qui me tira un vague sourire. **Mais encore ?** Insista-t-il.

**-J'étais en train d'imaginer la scène où j'en faisais de la pâtée pour chien.**

**-Si tu veux mon avis, lorsque ce sera fait envoie ça aux clebs en Amérique. Tu feras d'une pierre deux coups.**

**-À ce Jacob ?** Demandai-je surpris d'entendre ce genre de propos dans la bouche de Jasper. Lui qui était si réservé, je ne dirais pas si diplomate car le terme approprié serait plutôt « si sage ».

**-Ouais.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-À cause de ses sentiments pour Bella. Lorsque nous y étions pour leur demander une alliance et que tu as été présenté comme son compagnon, il a ressenti au départ de la jalousie, une grande jalousie, puis du mépris tout aussi puissant et un sentiment de supériorité qui m'agace au plus haut point. Il a tendance à oublier qu'il n'est qu'un chien puant et qui plus est, même pas immortel.**

**-Et donc tu souhaites que je fasse parvenir ta femme aux chiens ?** Demandai-je narquoisement.

**-Mon ex-femme,** corrigea-t-il de nouveau. **On sait jamais, peut-être qu'elle l'empoisonnera. Et dans le pire des cas ils ne s'aiment pas tous les deux, je pense que ce serait distrayant de les voir s'entre-tuer.**

Un nouveau sourire un peu plus prononcé cette fois barra mon visage.

C'est ce moment que choisit justement la concernée pour nous rendre une petite visite, alors que nous nous trouvions dans mes appartements.

**-Quand on parle du loup, sans mauvais jeu de mot.**

**-Un jeu de mot digne de Félix,** ironisa-t-il. Quelques secondes plus tard elle se présenta à la porte. J'allais en personne lui ouvrir.

**-Ravi de vous voir Prince consort,** se moqua-t-elle sachant à quel point j'exécrai ce titre.

**-Alice ?** Elle s'avança m'obligeant à lui céder le passage afin de pénétrer dans mon antre.

**-Mais je t'en prie fais comme chez toi,** lançai-je sarcastique à son attention.

Elle me retourna un sourire faussement ravi puis alla s'asseoir au pied de mon lit devant Jasper qui avait une attitude totalement fermée face son intrusion.

**-Juste pour votre information, je ne pense pas que nous en arrivions à nous battre l'un contre l'autre,** déclara-t-elle totalement enjouée.

**-Pardon ?** Demandai-je ne comprenant pas sa réflexion.

**-Avec Jacob, nous avons certains points communs et je peux même certifier que dans quelques temps nous pourrons nous entendre remarquablement bien.**

**-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu ne les vois pas tu ne peux pas affirmer ce genre de propos il me semble.**

**-Oui dans l'absolu c'est vrai, mais je suis une femme pleine de ressources. En fait j'ai réussi à avoir une vision malgré la présence des loups. J'ai pu contourner l'obstacle de ma cécité en leur présence,** nous déclara-t-elle heureuse.

**-Et ?** Questionna simplement Jasper.

**-Et, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer. Mais pour résumer j'ai décidé de tout relater dans un carnet, une sorte de journal intime. De cette façon j'ai eu une vision de moi en train d'écrire dans ce carnet tout ce qu'il va se passer dans l'avenir,** je vis Jasper soulever un sourcil étonné et je dois dire que je l'étais également. C'était simple mais il fallait y penser.

**-Et donc ?** Demandai-je plein d'espoir.

**-Et donc, **reprit-elle**, je pense que nous devons rejoindre Aro, Marcus dans leurs appartements, j'ai envoyé Emmett les avertir de nous y retrouver. Quant au reste de la famille c'est Alyson qui s'en charge.** Je hochais la tête et pris la direction du lieu indiqué suivi de Jasper et d'Alice.

Lorsque ce dernier passa devant elle, elle lui signifia à son intention.

**-Tu me pardonneras un jour, pas maintenant j'en suis consciente, mais tu me pardonneras.**

**-Si tu le dis,** répliqua-t-il simplement.

Plus un mot ne fut échangé durant le temps qu'il nous fallut pour relier mes quartiers à ceux d'Aro qui étaient plus sécurisés. Sulpicia nous accueillit et nous indiqua le salon qui depuis quelques mois, soit quatre pour être précis, s'était transformé en salle de réunion où nous nous retrouvions environ une fois par semaine en moyenne.

Les Cullen étaient déjà présents et étaient déjà installés à leurs places attitrées. Je pris place dans le fauteuil de ma compagne et me laissai aller à l'espoir que les révélations que nous ferait Alice faisaient naître en moi. Aro, Marcus accompagnés d'Alec, Rosalie et Renata arriva juste après Félix, Jane et Santiago. Notre cercle fermé était au complet et lorsqu'Aro prit place entre Marcus et moi, Alice se leva.

**-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle,** commença-t-elle avec cet enthousiasme qui quelque part me réconfortait dans la situation présente.

**-Commence par la mauvaise je te prie,** lui demanda Marcus.

**-Ben en fait je pense que je vais d'abord vous révéler la bonne nouvelle. J'ai trouvé une solution qui me permet d'avoir des visions du futur malgré l'obstacle que représentent les loups et Bella pour moi.**

**-Et quelle est-elle ?** Questionna Aro surpris.

**-En fait je dois à partir d'aujourd'hui tenir une sorte de journal, ce qui me permet d'avoir certaines visions du futur qui m'était inaccessible jusqu'à maintenant,** nous révéla-t-elle avec une auto suffisance démesurée.

**-Oui simple mais efficace. Et que nous apprennent ces nouvelles visions ?** demanda Aro.

**-C'est la mauvaise nouvelle en fait. Je n'ai qu'une partie des informations qui nous seront nécessaires,** avoua-t-elle légèrement plus dégrisée.

**-Puis-je voir par moi-même ?** demanda Aro.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Après quelques secondes dans un silence intense et lourd il relâcha sa main et fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il se perdit dans ses pensées analysant ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais cela devenait insoutenable pour moi et apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à m'impatienter.

**-Qu'as-tu vu mon chéri** ? Osa Sulpicia.

**-Bien nous avons quelques éléments nouveaux. D'après ce qu'a vu Alice nous avons la certitude que la confrontation est d'une part inévitable, mais qu'elle est plus rapide et plus conséquente que ce que nous pensions. Ils auront environ une centaine d'âmes.**

**-Non ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ça ? Quand ?** Demanda Marcus le visage tordu par l'inquiétude.

**-La semaine prochaine, mercredi pour être précis.**

**-QUOI !** s'exclama ce dernier. **Mais ça nous laisse à peine quatre jours ! Nous ne se sommes pas assez nombreux. Nous ne sommes pas prêts !**

**-Ce n'est pas tout,** l'interrompit le Régent en chef.

Tous les visages se figèrent d'appréhension, le mien y compris. J'étais suspendu aux lèvres d'Aro espérant que ce que je pressentais ne soit pas aussi catastrophique que ce que son visage grave laissait supposer.

**-Ils se sont alliés aux lycans !** Révéla-t-il. Les hoquets de surprises, de chocs répondirent à cette annonce. Nous étions tous interloqués, médusés complètement stupéfaits.

**-Comment est-ce possible ?** Marmonna Marcus.

**-Je ne sais pas, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle,** reprit-il.

**-Elle..., elle... Bella ?** Demandai-je complètement paniqué et littéralement assailli par la peur.

**-Elle est vivante et d'après ce que j'ai vu elle sera présente,** me répondit Aro.

**-Tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Si Bella est toujours vivante et en plus présente elle pourra nous protéger avec son bouclier. Et avec le pouvoir d'Alec nous pourrons aisément prendre le dessus, **déclara Sulpicia avec ferveur, souhaitant apporter avec son raisonnement la solution à notre sombre avenir.

Malgré l'enthousiasme de sa femme Aro garda son visage crispé et fermé, ce qui me terrifia.

**-Quelle est l'autre mauvaise nouvelle ?** Demanda Carlisle aussi soucieux que les autres membres de cette corporation.

**-Alice ne voit que le début de cette confrontation, elle ne connaît pas la suite. La vision s'arrête automatiquement lorsqu'ils font venir Bella,** avoua-t-il.

**-Ce qui veut dire que l'avenir n'est pas encore déterminé,** enchérit Alice. **À partir de ce moment il peut y avoir plusieurs scénarios possibles.**

**-D'habitude tu peux voir les différentes trames possibles ?** S'exclama Edward qui était resté étrangement silencieux jusqu'à présent.

**-Oui mais pour une raison que j'ignore, ce n'est pas le cas dans cette situation,** lui répondit-elle agacée.

**-Je pense que ce moyen détourné de voir une partie de l'avenir malgré la présence des loups fait qu'elle ne soit pas aussi efficace qu'habituellement,** la défendit Aro.

**-En fait je pense que ce sont les Quileute et Bella qui me bloquent, peut-être même les lycans également. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont aussi gênants pour mes visions que peuvent l'être les Quileute ou... le bouclier de Bella. Je pense que c'est un de ces éléments voire peut-être même tous qui m'empêche d'avoir accès à la suite de ma vision,** nous indiqua-t-elle avec précaution.

**-Le fait est que de toute façon la confrontation arrive et nous ne sommes pas prêts,** s'interposa Marcus dont l'angoisse et l'inquiétude imprégnaient chacune de ses paroles.

**-Effectivement, je pensais également avoir plus de temps. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence que de toute façon nous n'aurons pas pu réunir plus de volontaires. Nous avons dû arranger nos lois pour rallier les derniers arrivants,** répondit Aro. **Nous n'avons plus le choix nous devons nous tenir prêts. Major je te laisse le soin de coordonner les stratégies à adopter avec les informations dont Alice dispose. Carlisle peux-tu avertir les Quileute que leur présence est requise ici dès maintenant. Nous leur envoyons le jet afin qu'ils puissent nous rejoindre le plus rapidement possible.**

**-Je m'en charge,** répondit ce dernier en s'emparant de son téléphone.

**-S'il te plaît Carlisle, ne leur dis rien concernant les lycans. Nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de leur aide et j'ai peur que cette information les incite à se rétracter.**

**-Ce n'est pas le genre de Jacob Black,** répondit Edward. **Il viendra quoi que cela lui en coûte.**

**-C'est possible mais il est un chef et il réfléchira à deux fois avant de sacrifier sa meute et c'est normal. Mais chaque sympathisant est indispensable.** Edward hocha la tête, alors que Carlisle composa le numéro du chien. **Rosalie, Santiago, Jane, Félix vous allez réunir tous nos partisans et veillez à leur dispenser les recommandations et entraînements nécessaires,** ordonna Aro.

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent immédiatement s'acquitter de leurs tâches.

La tension était à son comble. Personnellement j'étais mitigé, partagé entre mon impatience d'y être pour enfin revoir ma Bella peut-être même la serrer contre moi, et la peur que nous ne nous en sortions pas vivants, de ne plus avoir l'opportunité de profiter d'elle. Car il fallait être réaliste, Marcus avait raison, nous étions loin d'être suffisamment nombreux pour faire face à une telle armée. Quand bien même que Bella et Alec soient à eux seuls suffisants pour nous sortir de cette situation, j'avais l'intuition que cela ne se passerait pas comme l'espérait si fort Sulpicia. Sinon la voyante aurait vu la conclusion de cet affrontement. Non il y avait autre chose ou quelqu'un d'autre à prendre en considération dans cette équation, un élément important, la clef de notre futur. Et pour le moment on ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela pouvait être.

Carlisle nous informa que les Quileute seraient bien présents tout comme cela avait été arrangé, mais je voyais sur son visage de façade la contrariété qui le gagnait à l'instar de chaque personnes ici présentes. Personne ne savait réellement à quoi s'en tenir, je pense que j'étais certainement la seule personne plus ou moins enthousiaste à cette confrontation, ma motivation était bien entendu personnelle et n'avait aucun rapport avec une quelconque bataille, il en allait de soit. Dans quatre petits jours je pourrais de nouveau revoir ma compagne. Et cette annonce me redonnait des ailes en quelque sorte. Quatre mois que je subsistais avec l'appréhension, la crainte pour ne pas dire la terreur qu'elle ne me quitte à tout jamais alors oui la perspective de la revoir me ravissait, j'avais même du mal à ne pas sourire en pensant à ce moment. Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué que nos convives avaient pris congé, seul restaient Aro, Marcus, Sulpicia et Edward qui avait l'air de reprendre rapidement ses marques parmi nous. Bien entendu Alec, Renata et Jasper toujours auprès de moi, à croire qu'il ne supportait la compagnie de personne. Étrangement même quelques heures plus tôt il préférait la mienne que celle de n'importe quelle autre personne dans ce château et pourtant je n'étais certes pas la meilleure compagnie qui soit surtout pour un empathe.

**-Démétri, je me doute que la nouvelle de revoir Isabella doit te transporter de joie,** commença Aro, me sortant de mes tergiversations. **Mais je te demanderai de garder une certaine retenue lorsque le moment sera arrivé.**

**-Comment ça ?** Le questionnai-je soucieux et contrarié.

**-Je veux dire que si tu les attaques parce qu'ils retiennent ta compagne, je crains qu'ils ne se servent de ce prétexte pour donner l'assaut. Or comme tu le sais nous ne sommes absolument pas prêts pour un affrontement de cette envergure. Nous devrons agir sur place pour essayer de trouver la solution qui nous permettra de pouvoir prendre l'ascendance sur eux et je crains que cela ne soit pas évident. Donc je sais que je te demande l'impossible Démétri car je me mets à ta place et je sais que j'aurais énormément de mal à garder l'esprit clair s'il s'agissait de Sulpicia, mais c'est notre avenir à tous qui en dépend, le notre mais aussi celui d'Isabella car ce sera sans nul doute la première victime.**

Effectivement Aro n'avait pas tort, si j'agissais avec impulsivité il est fort à parier qu'ils s'en prendraient en premier lieu à Isabella. Suite de quoi j'étais certain que je perdrai le contrôle et de ce fait ils pourraient très bien profiter de ce prétexte pour nous attaquer même s'ils n'avaient véritablement pas besoin de prétexte.

**-Non ils n'en ont pas besoin c'est certain, mais d'après ce qu'Alice a pu voir, il semblerait que certains de leurs alliés soient fébriles et plus ou moins sceptiques. Ils se placeront en tant qu'observateurs au début de la confrontation restant en retrait derrière les soldats de Stefan. Par la suite nous ne savons pas s'ils prendront part ou non à la bataille mais le fait est qu'Aro espère pouvoir les convaincre de nous rallier,** m'expliqua Edward.

**-Oui effectivement il y aura environ une vingtaine de témoins, et si nous arrivons à les rallier à notre cause nous pourrons éventuellement être en mesure d'avoir une infime chance supplémentaire de pouvoir nous sortir de cette situation périlleuse,** m'informa Aro.

**-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?** Demandai-je.

**-Parce que je ne veux donner aucun espoir à personne, surtout si cela venait à échouer,** répondit-il. **Rien n'est fait et l'avenir n'est pas déterminé, nous avons une chance et je ne veux pas que quelque chose ou quelqu'un vienne l'anéantir. C'est la raison pour laquelle je te demanderai de garder ton calme surtout lorsqu'ils amèneront Isabella. C'est notre seul espoir Démétri.**

**-J'en ai conscience Aro et je ferai ce qu'il faut. Mais je ne vous promets pas de rester impassible s'ils venaient à faire du mal à ma compagne,** l'avertis-je tout de même.

**-Je m'en doute Démétri et nous ferons ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour ne pas qu'ils en arrivent là. Comme te l'a expliqué Edward ils ont une vingtaine de témoins.** **Et ce ne sont pas de simples témoins passifs comme nous en convoquons certaines fois, mais des vampires qui ne sont pas encore enrôlés. Ils ne croient plus en notre communauté mais ils ont également quelques appréhensions concernant un changement de royauté, ils ne sont encore acquis à aucun clan pour le moment. C'est eux que nous allons essayer de convaincre, car si nous les rallions à notre cause nous serons, en nombre tout du moins, capable de tenir tête à ****Stefan****. Mais l'avantage que nous avons sur lui c'est que grâce à la vision d'Alice nous savons que ces vampires n'ont pas encore choisi de parti et nous allons essayer de profiter de cette faille dans ses rangs pour tenter de retourner la situation en notre faveur.**

**-Je vois,** déclara Marcus. **La situation est risquée tout de même.**

**-Certes mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. À l'heure actuelle c'est la seule solution qui nous permettrait de pouvoir nous en sortir. À moins qu'Alice arrive d'ici là à avoir une autre vision qui ferait que nous pourrons nous réadapter de manière à dominer la confrontation.**

**-Oui j'espère que cela se passera comme tu l'espères Aro,** lui répondit sa femme.

Il prit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Tous deux étaient angoissés, bouleversés. Sulpicia transpirait la peur mais Aro tentait de la rassurer comme il pouvait sans toutefois lui donner un espoir qui n'existait pas.

Un peu plus de vingt quatre heures plus tard les Quileute arrivèrent sur notre petit aérodrome privé et le premier problème de cohabitation apparut à peine que leurs pieds eurent foulés notre terre. Une bagarre éclata entre Félix et un loup dénommé Embry. J'avais insisté auprès d'Aro pour aller les accueillir également car je ne tenais plus en place et les entraînements s'avéraient délicats pour nos alliés avec moi dans la pièce car ils n'osaient pas m'attaquer et ma colère et mon impatience étaient telles que je n'arrivais jamais à me contenir suffisamment longtemps. Du coup Jasper était en permanence obligé de se porter volontaire pour m'affronter mais les autres gardes et alliés avaient eux aussi besoin de ses précieux conseils. Voilà pourquoi Aro n'avait pas pu me refuser ce prétexte de pouvoir sortir et m'aérer un peu.

Rosalie, Félix, Edward, Carlisle et sa compagne accompagnés par leur progéniture Emmett et sa propre compagne étaient présents à l'atterrissage du zinc. Les loups étaient tendus de se retrouver parmi nous et la tension était à son comble. Lorsque nous leur avons proposé de les accompagner jusqu'au château Félix avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère en leur proposant de rester dîner que nous avions un bon cru à leur disposition. Et bien évidemment lui et son humour décalé avaient mis les pieds dans le plat si je pouvais pousser le jeu de mot.

Après les avoir séparés nous avons convenu avec l'accord de Rosalie de les installer dans la maison des collines afin d'éviter un drame au château car si Félix n'avait pas pu se retenir de sauter sur le loup alors qu'il était en mission, je me doutais que les autres vampires qui n'étaient pas au courant de leur nature auraient moins de retenue. Cette solution fut acceptée par tous, seule Rosalie était plus ou moins contrariée, car sa maison allait empester le chien mouillé. Emmett et Alyson furent désignés pour accompagner les Quileute dans leur demeure, alors que nous étions retournés au château. Nous arrivions au château, nous étions en train de parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer, lorsqu'Edward se statufia au niveau des portes.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?** Lui demandai-je surpris.

**-C'est elle,** dit-il en grognant en s'emparant sans ménagement de Coraline.

**-C'est elle quoi ?** Demandai-je méfiant.

**-C'est elle la taupe !** Répondit-il sans cesser de grogner.

Elle tenta de se défendre et de mordre Edward mais ce dernier l'immobilisa au sol avec une violence qui ne le caractérisait pas habituellement. Son emportement laissa l'empreinte de la tête de la traîtresse dans le sol en marbre, ce qui ne manquerait certainement pas de contrarier Marcus. La secrétaire se cacha sous son bureau attendant que Coraline se fasse emmener. Félix vint attraper le bras droit de la taupe et Edward lui agrippa le gauche.

**-Non tu n'auras pas le temps et elle non plus,** lui répondit Edward. **Démétri où se trouve Lettie ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-Dans la salle d'entraînements numéro 3, elle est avec Jane,** lui répondis-je.

**-Je vous rejoins,** m'indiqua-t-il en partant rapidement dans la direction que je venais de lui indiquer.

**-Je t'assure que si tu as quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Bella, je te le ferais payer personnellement**.

**-J'en ai rien à foutre, c'est qu'une salope qui mérite ce qui lui arrive !** S'écria-t-elle en se débattant dans les bras de Félix.

Ce dernier les resserra puissamment autour du corps frêle de la traîtresse et j'entendis ses os se briser sous la pression.

**-Emmènes-la dans la salle d'audience, les régents se trouvent là-bas,** lui dictai-je.

Je les précédais rapidement car je n'avais plus qu'un seul désir c'était de savoir dans quelle mesure elle était impliquée dans la disparition de Bella. Je devais savoir si je lui devais à elle la souffrance du manque de ma compagne, si la situation actuelle résultait de sa délation et d'une quelconque alliance avec l'ennemi ? Je me foutais des raisons qui l'avaient emmenée à cela car à vrai dire j'en avais une vague idée. C'était à cause d'une décision de Bella que le trio des mégères était passé à un simple duo et je savais qu'elles lui en voulaient. Mais jamais je ne me serais douté qu'elles puissent trahir les Volturi pour cela. Elles n'étaient pas sœurs, pas amantes non plus, juste de simples amies, rien qui justifie selon moi une vengeance de ce type.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle de trône où Aro et Marcus discutaient paisiblement avec Siobhan, une amie de Carlisle. J'avais plus ou moins entendu le sujet de leur discussion et je commençais à juger Aro complètement désespéré pour en arriver à une telle requête. Mais qui étais-je pour juger ? De plus je devais bien avouer que si j'avais eu vent des ouï-dire, je l'aurai très certainement devancé pour les mêmes raisons.

Je m'approchai d'Aro et lui tendis la main. Il s'en saisit rapidement alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur Félix et sa prisonnière qui ne cessait de hurler au martyr comme si nous lui faisions d'ores et déjà subir les pires tortures. Après une lecture rapide de ce qu'il venait de se passer il me relâcha, puis se leva.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?** L'interrogea son frère.

**-Il semblerait qu'Edward et Démétri aient enfin trouvé notre taupe.**

**-Seul Edward a ce mérite,** répondis-je aux régents.

Il hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers la traîtresse. Il lui posa la main sur la joue et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle cessa de se débattre dans les bras de Félix et se mit à sangloter comme une jeune jouvencelle.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux je pus m'apercevoir, m'étant rapproché d'eux, que son visage était crispé et j'avoue que la colère qui l'imprégnait me faisait peur. Il leva la main et lui asséna une claque, puis un coup de poing si violent que Félix lui-même fut projeté et du fait relâcha la prisonnière. Celle-ci profita de cette nouvelle liberté pour tenter de s'enfuir, mais étant plus rapide je me précipitai sur elle et la plaquai au sol comme les joueurs de football Américain marquant un essai. Elle tenta de résister et de se défendre mais la réaction d'Aro confirma mon hypothèse et je pus laisser libre cours à ma colère. Assis sur elle l'immobilisant avec mon corps je me mis à la frapper encore et encore et encore, avec acharnement, redoublant mes coups mais également leur intensité. Tous les os de son visage, se brisèrent à chaque impact. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

J'entendais bien Aro et les autres, mais j'étais incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, enfin criaient serait le verbe approprié.

Je sentis deux bras passer sous les miens et me tirer en arrière alors que Jane arrivait au même moment pour s'emparer de Coraline et l'éloigner de moi sans tact ni douceur.

**-Calme-toi !** Me murmura Félix à l'oreille.

C'était lui qui m'avait retiré de cette salope de traîtresse. Je tentai de me libérer de son emprise mais au plus je me débattais au plus il resserrait son emprise autour de moi.

**-S'il te plaît calme-toi, je ne veux pas te faire du mal. S'il te plaît,** me supplia-t-il.

**-Démétri calme-toi,** répéta Aro.

Puis je sentis une déferlante de calme m'arriver dessus au même moment où Jasper fit son apparition à son tour.

**-J'ai senti vos colères à tous. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir abandonné ma salle d'entraînement ?** Nous demanda-t-il en nous scrutant tous.

**-Non tu arrives à point nommé,** le gratifia Aro.

Plus calme et retrouvant ainsi mes facultés de contrôle je pus de nouveau être libéré de l'étau qu'était Félix. Mais ce dernier garda une distance plus rapprochée au cas où je viendrais à m'emballer encore une fois. Aro me fit signe de m'installer dans le fauteuil de Bella et ce fut toujours de mauvaise grâce que je le fis.

**-Bien, vu ce que je viens de découvrir dans la mémoire de Coraline, il s'avère effectivement qu'elles nous trahissent depuis quelques années maintenant,** Marcus se raidit dans son siège tout en se redressant.

Tous les vampires présents dirigèrent leurs regards pleins de colères pour la majorité sur les deux traîtresses. Seuls encore une fois Carlisle et Esmée éprouvèrent une compassion visible pour ces deux femelles qui étaient à l'origine de notre situation catastrophique et cela me mit en colère. Comment pouvaient-ils éprouver de la compassion pour ces deux femelles alors qu'à cause d'elles nous risquions de tout perdre ? Et quand je dis nous c'était eux également car je ne doutais pas qu'ils soient eux aussi éradiqués de la surface de la terre si Stefan arrivait à gagner cette guerre.

**-Pourquoi ?** Se permit de demander Siobhan qui n'était pas partie.

**-Parce que cette garce de Reine a tué Heidi et tout ça pour lui prendre Démétri alors qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air avec Caïus,** cracha Lettie.

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa justification qu'elle s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur. Jane avait le visage déformé par la colère et je lui étais reconnaissant de lui infliger une douleur toute aussi extrême. J'aurai moi-même souhaité être à l'origine de ses pleurs. Mais je me réconfortai en me disant que je serais celui qui mettrait un terme à sa vie. Je n'avais pas pu le faire pour Heidi mais je prendrais un plaisir malsain à leur faire subir à elles deux, la souffrance que j'endurais moi-même ces derniers mois à cause d'elles.

**-Ça suffit Jane !** Lui dicta Aro. Elle s'exécuta bien que je me doutais qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps. **Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Heidi avait mérité son sort et la décision d'Isabella n'était en aucun cas pour se débarrasser d'une rivale,** lui rappela Aro. **Et pour ton information si Isabella n'avait pas pris cette juste décision, Marcus et moi avions déjà tranché sur son avenir. Personne ne peut d'aucune manière porter atteinte à un membre de la famille royale et aucun affront n'est toléré surtout provenant de notre garde elle-même,** conclut Aro. **De toute façon il ne sert à rien de vous expliquer cela, votre avenir est également compromis ce n'est que perte de temps. Mais avant de statuer sur votre sort je veux voir ce qu'il en est de toi Lettie.**

Il se leva et alla de nouveau se planter devant le dernier membre du trio des mégères qui était maintenue par Edward. Comme précédemment il posa sa main sur le visage de Lettie et de nouveau à la fin de sa lecture il lui assena une gifle magistrale. Une fois ceci fait il s'adressa à Edward.

**-Comment as-tu su ?**

**-Elle n'a pas contrôlé sa pensée lorsque nous sommes arrivés à proximité.** **Nous empestions le loup car nous avons dû intervenir physiquement pour empêcher une bagarre entre un des loups et Félix. Elle a pensé en entendant notre conversation que nous étions tombés sur un des lycans et que nous avions dû le capturer. Apparemment certains sont déjà présents et elle a paniqué.**

**-Je vois. Je te remercie encore une fois, ta présence est vraiment plus qu'inespérée au sein de ce château,** Edward hocha simplement la tête. **D'après ce que j'ai pu récolter dans leurs esprits, les lycans sont présents autour de Volterra, ils sont prudents et ne sortent qu'en pleine journée. De plus avec ces deux-là ils avaient accès aux moindres de nos déplacements, raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes jamais tombés sur eux. Mais maintenant nous savons où ils se cachent,** nous informa Aro avec un sourire si sadique qu'il me troubla. **Je pense que ****Stefan**** se rendra à cet endroit le temps de réunir tout son petit monde. De plus le fait que les loups y aient pris quartier depuis aussi longtemps est pour lui un élément satisfaisant, car d'une part nous ne l'avons jusque-là pas découvert et d'autre part l'odeur putride des loups est capable de camoufler les leurs.** Un sourire tout aussi malsain barra mon visage lorsque je réalisai que nous venions certainement de renverser la vapeur.

**-Que faisons-nous d'elles ?** Demanda Jane à l'intention de son maître.

**-Fais-en ce que tu en veux tant que le résultat final est la peine capitale, **répondit Aro sans même accorder un regard aux concernées.

Ces dernières se tassèrent apeurées.

Coraline tenta de nouveau de s'enfuir après avoir décoché un coup de poing à Jane. La garde grogna de mécontentement n'ayant pas anticipé l'action de la traîtresse avant de la maîtriser avec son pouvoir. Coraline s'effondra en hurlant au sol avant même d'avoir pu parcourir les vingt mètres qui la séparaient de la porte de la salle d'audience. Jane la ramassa par la crinière et la tira en direction des geôles où elles seraient exécutées après être passées dans les mains des gardes. Je me levais pour participer moi-même aux traitements qu'elles allaient subir. Je pris Lettie qui était dans les mains d'Edward. J'allais emboîter le pas à Jane sous les cris et les pleurs des deux mégères lorsqu'Aro m'interpella.

**-Quand tu auras terminé, rejoins-nous dans mes appartements. Nous allons établir un nouveau plan d'action avec les derniers éléments que nous avons.**

**-Vous devriez commencer et ne pas m'attendre je pense en avoir pour quelques heures.** Aro hocha la tête me gratifiant d'un sourire entendu avant de continuer sa concertation avec son frère.

Quant à moi je suivis Jane, jubilant d'appréhension. J'allais enfin pouvoir faire payer les responsables de mon malheur, les seules, uniques et véritables responsables de l'enlèvement de ma Bella.

* * *

(N/R L : pour en revenir à ce que je disais en fin de chap' précédemment à moins que Nathaniel ait un autre don qui fait que tout ce qu'il envoie en image est pris comme réel ?, Là franchement tu me perturbes je ne sais plus quoi ou qui croire ^^. T'es douée Bet's c'est moi qui te le dis ma belle;o))

**N/A: J'adore quand on me parle comme ça... plus haut la grattouille juste à la base de la nuque... là oui comme ça, c'est parfait ! lol.**

**Trêve de plaisanterie. Je te remercie pour le compliment * fait une belle révérence avec son chapeau* Les réponses à tes doutes ;) arrivent dans les prochains chapitres (enfin tu le sais déjà, c'est pour les autres lecteurs que je le précise :)**

**Cette semaine il n'y aura pas de "Délires de Bêta htray", je sais que certaines aiment bien ce petit passage post chapitre, mais comme pour tout il y a des jours avec et des jours sans :) Donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**

**Beti.**


	35. Chapter 35: Une confrontation

**Salut les gens :)**

**Un nouveau chapitre qui comme l'indique le nom de cette fiction va créer la confusion et pas que chez Bella :)... Ne vous laissez pas déconcerter et continuez de me faire confiance :) **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Une confrontation déconcertante.**

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions enfin arrivés en Italie, les Maîtres étaient assez détendus en totale opposition avec ce que moi je ressentais. J'avais été préparée à cette rencontre et bien préparée. Maîtresse Athéna avait personnellement assistée à mes entraînements qui avaient été plutôt brutaux. Je ne leur en voulais pas car ils étaient tous persuadés que j'avais un très fort potentiel qui était inexploité. On ne pouvait pas laisser aux Italiens le pouvoir de nous contraindre encore et toujours. Profiter de leur statut pour créer des injustices afin de se favoriser. Tout ça sans parler de la rancœur que je nourrissais à leur encontre pour avoir réussi à tuer mon compagnon. Athéna m'avait apporté la preuve que c'était bel et bien Aro et Marcus qui avaient commandité le meurtre de Caïus. Elle avait été personnellement présente lorsque leurs meilleurs gardes Félix et Démétri avaient pris à revers mon compagnon et l'avaient tué sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle avait pu s'en sortir que grâce à la présence de nos allier lupins. Elle avait presque réussi à convaincre Caïus de les rejoindre et il allait le faire mais ils se sont fait surprendre. Aro avait eu vent de ce rendez-vous dans l'esprit de Chelsea et donc il avait pu mettre en place un plan pour faire tuer son frère.*

J'éprouvais une haine sans bornes pour ces Rois qui s'étaient fait passer pour mes frères, pour les frères de mon compagnon. De plus ils s'étaient servis de moi après cela. Il m'avait assise sur le trône seulement parce que je ne connaissais rien, parce que j'étais influençable et malléable. Parce que j'étais une femme et que le jour où ils auraient décidé que je ne faisais plus l'affaire, il leur aurait été plus facile de m'éliminer, en tout cas plus facile que cela l'eut été pour Caïus.

Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose à présent c'était de voir mourir Aro sous mes mains, je laisserais le plaisir à Maître Stephan d'en finir lui-même avec Marcus. Il avait lui aussi des rancœurs éternelles contre les Régents.

Sans m'en rendre compte je venais de broyer le crâne de mon repas. Pour ma défense penser à Aro ou à n'importe quels Volturi suffisait à me mettre en colère.*

Sans prendre plaisir à ce que je faisais je plantai mes dents dans le gosier sanguinolent de l'homme que je venais de tuer, puis j'aspirais ce si doucereux nectar qui réussit à m'apaiser légèrement. J'essayai de penser à la façon dont je m'y prendrais pour éliminer les salopards qui avaient exécuté mon compagnon. Je commencerai par Félix, puis Démétri et enfin je terminerai avec Aro lui-même.* Athéna m'avait certifié en connaissant parfaitement les aptitudes de chacun que je réussirai à tous les tuer. Il me faudrait seulement me méfier particulièrement de Démétri, qui était selon elle, l'un des meilleurs guerriers qu'elle ait rencontré et certainement l'un des plus redoutables de la garde des Volturi.

Il avait été son garde personnel durant des décennies elle l'avait elle-même créé m'avait-elle avoué. J'avais su cela car il avait été mon garde également, raison pour laquelle ils avaient pu m'enlever. Démétri ne m'aimait pas, je l'avais toujours su d'ailleurs mais j'avais pensé, à mauvais escient semblait-il, qu'en lui confiant une responsabilité au sein de ma garde il serait plus avenant avec moi. Je m'étais lourdement trompée, il m'avait fait payer ma décision concernant sa compagne que j'avais fait tuer parce qu'elle m'avait manqué de respect et poussée un peu trop loin, en les laissant s'emparer de moi. Le problème c'est qu'il pensait que le clan ennemi me tuerait et qu'il n'aurait pas à faire le sale travail. Je me souvenais de tout, de nos rapports houleux, des conflits qui nous avaient opposés, de sa haine me concernant parce que je n'avais pas cédé à ses avances. *Il n'aimait pas être rejeté, il ne le tolérait pas et c'est pour cela qu'il avait pris plaisir à tuer Caïus, pour me faire souffrir, pour l'avoir privé de son jouet sexuel. Avant de l'achever alors que Félix, le propre garde de mon compagnon, le ceinturait il lui avait dit qu'il me mettrait dans son lit.

Et mon Dieu il avait réussi, oui j'avais fini par céder à ses avances parce que j'avais besoin d'attention, de réconfort et qu'il avait profité de ma faiblesse pour me faire succomber. Je ne cessais de m'en vouloir, j'avais cédé, j'avais couché avec l'assassin de mon compagnon. J'avais vendu mon âme au diable ce jour-là et plus rien ne pourrait racheter ma conduite. Je doutais même du fait que je puisse me racheter aux yeux de mon compagnon pour cette traîtrise.

**-Bella, Bella ?** M'appela Athéna.

**-Oui Maîtresse ?**

**-Tu devrais te débarrasser de ça,** m'indiqua-t-elle en désignant l'amas de chair que je tenais dans mes mains.

**-Heu oui, désolée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.**

**-Je me doute. Mais ne t'en fais pas ils vont bientôt payer pour tout, ma belle. Plus que quelques jours et ils seront mis en face de leurs actions passées.**

-**J'ai hâte, vraiment hâte.**

**-Je m'en doute. En attendant tu devrais aller t'entraîner encore. Et vas dans la salle des loups.**

**-Maîtresse est-ce bien nécessaire ?** Demandai-je peu enthousiaste.

**-Je le crains. Ils seront plus à même de te résister sans parler que les soldats ne veulent plus t'affronter,** sourit-elle.

**-Bien Maîtresse,** la saluai-je avant de partir rejoindre mes sparring-partners.

Il n'y avait pas à dire les vampires étaient des pleutres et les Volturi n'échappaient pas à cette règle. Au moins les lycans bien que mortels étaient plus courageux et combatifs. Je les admirais pour cela bien que la plupart du temps je ne rêvais que de les réduire en charpie. Un vieux réflexe primitif causé par nos espèces opposées et notre penchant naturel à vouloir exterminer l'autre, c'est ce que m'avait expliqué Nathaniel. Il m'avait fallu plusieurs mois pour arriver à me contrôler lors de nos affrontements. Aujourd'hui encore cela s'avérait difficile lorsque l'un deux réussissait à planter ses crocs dans mes chairs.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce réservée aux loups enfin une pièce était une façon de parler car tout un étage leur avait été désigné. L'avantage de ce bâtiment était qu'il y avait pratiquement autant d'étage en surface qu'il y en avait en sous-sol. Et bien évidemment pour le moment il valait mieux éviter de nous faire remarquer. Surtout que d'après les informateurs que Stephan avait, ces derniers jours il y avait une certaine effervescence au château. Stephan se doutait que les Régents avaient eu vent de notre arrivée et cela certainement à cause de la voyante qu'ils avaient en leur mur. Même si d'après les indications qu'il avait reçues de ses mêmes informateurs, elle n'avait pas pu voir le déroulement de ce qui se passerait. J'avais averti Stephan qu'elle ne pouvait rien voir si j'étais à proximité ou si la vision qu'elle souhaitait avoir me concernait moi ou si je m'y trouvais. Je la connaissais cette voyante et je ne l'appréciais guère, mais j'avais résolu de laisser un autre soldat se charger de son élimination, j'avais d'autres priorités et d'autres cibles plus importantes. Nous étions fins prêts et suffisamment nombreux pour tenir les italiens en échec. Chacun avait une tâche et un adversaire bien précis d'attribué. J'eus à peine le temps de rentrer dans la salle et de saluer Bobby, le chef de meute que mon cellulaire retentit dans ma poche.

**-Bella viens vite !** M'ordonna Antonio. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je l'entendis hurler. **Lâche-la !**

Je fis demi-tour et le plus rapidement possible je rejoignis le salon où Athéna, Antonio et Stephan aimaient passer leur temps depuis que nous étions arrivés. Au plus j'approchai, au plus j'entendais les cris désespérés d'Athéna, les grognements d'Antonio et la voix de Stephan qui essayait de ramener tout le monde à la raison. Je perçus également les grognements de Pablo. C'est soucieuse que j'accélérai l'allure. Lorsque je franchis le seuil du salon je vis ce qu'il se passait et à l'instar d'Antonio, je grognais menaçante.

**-Bien évidemment j'aurai dû prendre en compte le nouveau chien de garde,** vociféra Pablo qui tenait Athéna en otage. Antonio et Stephan étaient devant lui, lui barrant le passage. Je me déplaçais pour me mettre en eux et Antonio.

**-Relâche-la !** Lui ordonnai-je.

-**Je ne pense pas non. J'ai rempli ma part du marché, remplissez la votre !** Cria-t-il à l'intention de Stephan**. **

**-Tu sais que si nous te laissons partir maintenant il y a de fortes chances que les gardes des Volturi te cueillent. Tu sais mieux que quiconque de quoi je parle. Tu as failli te faire prendre par leur traqueur la semaine dernière. Heureusement qu'il était seul avec ce balourd et pas avec l'empathe qui le suit comme son ombre.**

**-Ça c'est mon problème ! Je veux pouvoir partir avec ma compagne. Je veux pouvoir procéder à sa transformation et rapidement j'en peux plus d'attendre indéfiniment. De plus je ne veux pas prendre part à cette guerre, cette bataille ne me concerne pas.**

**-Evidemment qu'elle te concerne. Si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui c'est quand même grâce à toi qui as réussi à nous ramener Isabella,** rétorqua Stephan

**-Ce n'est plus mon problème !** Hurla-t-il.

**-Mais bien sûr et vu la façon dont tu te comportes je ne doute pas une seconde que tu nous trahirais dès l'instant où ils te captureront. Ils ont une voyante dans leur rang et tant que nous sommes en présence d'Isabella nous sommes protégés elle ne voit rien,** enchaîna Antonio.

**-JE M'EN FOUS ! Je veux ma compagne et je veux partir ! Vous me le devez, c'était dans le contrat.** Antonio gronda menaçant alors que Pablo resserrait sa prise autour du cou d'Athéna, les vertèbres de cette dernière émirent un bruit inquiétant.*

**-Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas repartir vivant avec ce que tu es en train de faire,** le menaça le compagnon de la prisonnière.

**-OK calmez-vous tous !** Tentai-je de les raisonner. Je me tournai vers Stephan. **Maître je pense qu'il serait préférable d'accéder à sa requête,** avançai-je.

**-NON !** Rugit Antonio à mon attention.

Je ne lui portais aucun intérêt attendant une réponse de Stephan espérant qu'il comprenne qu'avec ladite compagne du forcené entre nos mains il serait plus facile de pouvoir négocier.

**-Bien va la chercher,** me commanda Stephan. Je fus soulagée qu'il ait compris si vite.

Je quittai la pièce rapidement accrochant le regard d'Athéna. J'essayai de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne risquait rien, que je ne le laisserais pas lui faire du mal. Après tout j'avais toujours été un soldat moi aussi que ce soit ici ou chez les Volturi, je ne connaissais rien d'autre. Enfin je ne savais rien faire d'autre serait plus juste. De plus je pouvais être féroce lorsque les personnes que j'aimais étaient en danger.

J'arrivais dans la suite de l'humaine qui était gardée vingt quatre sur vingt quatre par deux soldats afin d'éviter un incident et qu'elle finisse sous les dents d'un assoiffé ou d'un nouveau-né. Ceux-ci grognèrent à mon arrivée.

**-Laissez-moi entrer je dois ramener l'humaine à Maître Stephan.**

**-Nous n'avons reçu aucune notification,** déclara l'un des deux gardes. *

**-Écoute je n'ai pas le temps de papoter. Laissez-moi passer ou je passe de force,** les menaçai-je. Ils se mirent en position défensive devant moi. **Espèce de fous,** leur lançai-je.

Je fis deux pas de plus et le plus nerveux des deux me sauta dessus, je n'eus qu'à le réceptionner puis dans une chorégraphie que j'avais pu développer avec les loups, je réussis à glisser dans son dos après lui avoir explosé la rotule dans un angle totalement anormal. Arrivée derrière lui, je l'étêtai sans aucune autre forme de procès. Tout en relâchant la tête que j'avais dans mes mains, je m'adressais à son comparse. *

**-Laisse-moi entrer ou je te réserve un sort plus ou moins identique.**

**-Je... je... n'ai pas reçu de notification,** bégaya-t-il.

**-Bien dans ce cas tu me laisses emmener la jeune dame jusqu'à Stephan comme ça tu t'assureras en personne que j'avais bien reçu un ordre direct. Est ce que cela te convient ?**

**-Oui,** fit-il quasi instantanément.

Je lui fis un sourire satisfait et pénétrais dans la chambre de l'humaine. Elle était recroquevillée derrière un des fauteuils de la pièce. J'entendais claquer ses dents et l'affolement de son cœur alors que j'apparaissais devant elle. Je n'avais jamais vu l'humaine. Je l'avais sentie, même entendu sa présence mais je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant, je n'en éprouvai ni l'envie, ni le besoin.

-**Viens tu es attendue,** l'informai-je sans douceur.

Quelque chose en elle m'agaçait, cette fragilité peut-être, cette gentillesse qu'elle transpirait, cette bonté que je pouvais lire malgré la peur que je lui inspirais. Je n'en savais rien mais elle m'insupportait. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir sinon j'étais certaine que nous y passerions le réveillon, je l'attrapai par le bras et la relevais trop facilement.

Elle gémit de douleur lorsque ma main se referma sur son bras mais je n'en avais cure. Je la pris de façon à la positionner sur mon épaule et partis rapidement suivie par le soldat.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon Stephan tentait de maintenir Antonio alors que les dents de Pablo se trouvaient dans l'épaule d'Athéna. Je grognais menaçante devant la scène. Lorsqu'il vit que j'avais sa compagne sur l'épaule il m'invectiva :

**-Lâche-la !**

**-Pas avant que tu aies libéré Maîtresse Athéna !** Le contrais-je.

**-Ils ont fait du bon boulot avec toi. Une Reine s'inclinant devant une courtisane,** cracha-t-il, pour me faire perdre mon calme.

Je savais qui j'étais et je savais ce que je voulais, le reste n'avait que peu d'importance. *

**-De toute façon peu m'importe devant qui tu t'inclines. Relâche ma compagne et j'en ferais autant avec ta Maîtresse, **vociféra-t-il agressif.

**-Je crois que nous allons avoir un problème Pablo. Tu n'es pas en position d'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Vois-tu, de toute façon tu ne repartiras pas d'ici vivant.** L'humaine se mit à sangloter plus fort à l'entente de mes paroles.

**-S'il vous plaît, laissez-le. Il n'a fait cela que pour moi. Je lui avais dit que je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermée. C'était seulement pour me permettre de sortir. S'il vous plaît,** me supplia-t-elle ne cessant ses larmes.

-**Donc ce qu'il se passe est de ta faute ?** Lui demandai-je.

**-Oui,** répondit-elle piteuse.

**-NON !** Hurla Pablo. **Mi amore, *regarde-moi,** l'appela-t-il. Elle releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de son compagnon. **Je t'aime mon amour,** elle redoubla ses sanglots avant de répondre un « moi aussi je t'aime » à peine audible tellement il était noyé sous le flot discontinu de ses gémissements.

**-Comme c'est touchant,** commentai-je sarcastique. **Dommage que je ne sois pas émotive.**

Puis avec rapidité je plantai mes dents dans la jugulaire de l'humaine puis aspirais une petite quantité de sang. Pablo se mit à hurler alors qu'il relâcha Athéna pour me sauter dessus. Antonio ainsi que le garde s'interposèrent avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de m'atteindre. Il se débattait comme un diable et ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à le contenir. Je relevais la tête du cou de ma victime et je regardais tour à tour Athéna, Pablo puis ma victime qui après m'avoir vomi dessus accompagna le tout par son urine. C'était immonde et je ne parlai même pas de l'odeur. Bien que j'avais l'habitude des odeurs fortes de par ma proximité mensuelle avec les lycans. *

**-Elle a bien mauvais goût, Pablo. Tu devrais me remercier je t'évite la contrainte d'y planter tes dents,** puis avec un sourire sinistre je brisais les vertèbres de sa compagne. **Il me semble que c'est ce que tu as fait à Maîtresse Athéna, non ?**

Il émit un hurlement d'agonie puis cessa toute tentative de résistance. Je relâchai le corps de l'humaine morte qui tomba sur mes pieds en plein dans son propre vomi. Il la regarda puis ferma les yeux s'abandonnant au sort qui allait lui être destiné par la main même d'Antonio. Ce dernier sans rien ajouter décapita le preneur d'otage. En quelques secondes Pablo rejoignit sa compagne dans la mort. Je me surpris à l'envier car il allait, en quelque sorte, pouvoir la retrouver. Je me demandais s'il m'était possible de lutter contre mon instinct de survie afin que moi aussi je puisse retrouver mon compagnon dans les profondeurs sombres et angoissantes de la mort.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Athéna qui déposa sa main sur mon épaule.

**-Je te remercie, tu as fait du bon travail,** me signifia-t-elle.

**-Merci Maîtresse.** Son compagnon vint l'enlacer alors que derrière lui reposaient les morceaux du corps de Pablo, le vampire sans odeur.

**-Je suppose que nous en avons tiré le maximum,** soupira Stephan. **C'est bien dommage, il était ****utile pour approcher le château.** Je me redressai d'appréhension lorsque je sentis les loups approcher du salon.

Ce qui n'était pas normal car habituellement et même sous leurs formes humaines ils n'avaient pas le droit de venir ici à cause de leurs odeurs qui étaient vraiment insupportables. D'ailleurs avec Nathaniel nous étions les seuls à avoir le droit d'aller sur leur « territoire ».

C'était Bobby, ce qui laissait supposer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il resta sur le seuil de la porte nous observant intensément, puis dans la seconde ce fut au tour de Nathaniel d'arriver. Je ne l'avais pas senti à cause de la fragrance prenante du lycan.

**-Ils arrivent !** Nous avertit-il paniqué.

**-Comment ça ils arrivent ? Comment ?** Questionna Athéna affolée elle aussi.

Évidemment cette nouvelle n'était pas pour nous arranger.

Nous avions établi un plan d'attaque sur le château. Nous ne pensions pas qu'ils pourraient nous couper l'herbe sous le pied. C'était impensable, en plus d'après les informateurs de Stephan ils ne se doutaient même pas que nous étions si près. Mais alors comment le savaient-ils maintenant ?

**-Peut-être que nos informatrices se sont fait prendre ?** Avança Antonio qui avait plus de retenue que sa compagne mais qui n'était vraiment pas plus serein pour autant.

**-Possible. Nathaniel essaie de contacter cette Coraline.** **Bobby toi et les tiens remontez par le nord aussi loin que vous le pouvez. Toi,** dit-elle à l'intention du garde. **Tu les accompagnes, enregistre ton numéro dans mon téléphone. Lorsque je te contacterai ce sera le signal pour revenir. Vous vous déploierez de façon à les prendre à revers pour qu'ils se retrouvent pris en souricière,** commanda Athéna. Le lycan émit un gémissement qui je pense devait être une acceptation.

**-Une seconde Bobby. **Interpella Stephan**. Si les informatrices se sont fait prendre, nous n'avons plus personne pour neutraliser l'annihileur de pouvoir. Nathaniel peux-tu lui montrer à quoi ressemble Alec je te prie.** Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour s'enfermer dans son esprit et ainsi transmettre l'information que Stephan lui demandait. **Je sais que le bouclier de Bella est en soit suffisant pour le bloquer lui et sa sœur mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une,** termina Maître Stephan.

**-As-tu levé ton bouclier Bella ?** Me demanda Athéna suspicieuse.

-**Non !** Répondis-je outrée d'une telle accusation. **Je ne l'aurai pas fait, j'attends cette rencontre avec impatience c'est vrai, mais je ne nous aurai pas découvert pour autant. Je ne leur aurai pas laissé s'organiser, je voulais moi aussi les prendre par surprise. Les confronter sans qu'ils puissent ni se préparer, ni même trouver une pirouette pour se sortir de cette confrontation. Je ne leur aurai jamais laissé la main. C'est peut-être leur traqueur qui aura réussi à repérer une de nos alliées,** avançai-je tout de même. **-C'est également une éventualité, mais je ne pense pas ****qu'ils viendraient tous. Ils viennent bien tous Nathaniel ?** Demanda Stephan.

**-Oui Maître, toute la garde ainsi que leurs alliés. J'étais en haut de la tour au sud et je les ai vus serpenter à travers la forêt. De plus que ce soit l'une ou l'autre aucune de nos informatrices ne répond aux messages. Ça ne veut peut-être rien dire, mais je pense comme vous maître. **

**-Il faut dire qu'elles n'étaient pas très futées ces deux-là,** commenta Athéna. **Bien, espérons que ****ce changement ne remettra pas en cause l'issue de cette rencontre,** termina-t-elle.

**-Isabella vas avertir tout le monde. Nathaniel aide-la et demandez-leur de se regrouper à l'extérieur devant la bâtisse,** nous ordonna Stephan.

**-Tu resteras à l'intérieur jusqu'au moment où nous t'appellerons,** reprit Athéna à mon attention. **Nathaniel reste avec elle et assure-toi qu'elle reste détendue.**

**-Est-ce bien prudent ?** Demanda Nathaniel.

Certaines fois j'avais l'impression qu'ils parlaient par code afin que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais comme me l'avait expliqué Stephan lors de l'une de nos conversations, Athéna était très pointilleuse surtout en ce qui concernait les Volturi, elle avait peur de la trahison et donc n'accordait pas sa confiance si facilement. Il fallait la mériter. Le fait que j'ai été transformée, formée et entraînée par et chez les Volturi ne plaidait pas en ma faveur. Il me faudra plus de temps et de preuves que n'importe qui d'autre avant qu'elle ne m'accorde la même confiance que celle qu'elle témoignait à Nathaniel.

Nous partîmes chacun à notre tache. Je m'occupais des étages supérieurs, tandis que Nathaniel lui descendait dans les profondeurs de la terre afin d'informer tout le monde que l'heure était venue. Je venais à peine de terminer d'avertir le dernier groupe que je les entendis arriver. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à la formation qui se déployait. Ils étaient impressionnants marchant à la même cadence, au même pas avec une assurance et une force déconcertante malgré le fait que leur nombre était très nettement inférieur au notre.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Me sermonna Nathaniel. **Athéna a été pourtant claire, tu ne dois pas te montrer pour le moment.**

**-Oui excuse-moi !** Répondis-je penaude.

**-Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal et je sais également que tu souffres du manque de confiance que te témoigne Athéna. Mais si tu veux mon avis c'est justement dans cette situation que tu pourras lui prouver ta loyauté.**

**-Je sais, j'ai juste jeté un œil. Personne ne m'a vue.**

**-Ils savent déjà que tu es présente, là n'est pas le problème. Mais Stephan et Athéna veulent garder l'effet de surprise. Ils pensent tous que tu es prisonnière ils ne se doutent pas un seul instant que tu as su entendre la vérité. Ils pensaient t'avoir si bien formatée que tu ne serais pas à même de dissocier le vrai du faux parce qu'ils ne savent pas que Stephan dispose d'un pouvoir tel que le mien.**

**-Ils se trompent lourdement. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire petit soldat qui obéit aux ordres sans évaluer une situation. Je suis parfaitement à même de pouvoir juger et comprendre les faits.**

**-C'est exact mais n'oublie pas qu'ils ne savent pas que j'ai un pouvoir identique à celui d'Aro. Pour eux, seul Stephan est véritablement au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé et ils ont toujours fait courir le fait que la solitude et la perte de son compagnon l'avaient rendu fou.**

**-Oui et ils y sont parvenus ces pourritures,** crachai-je de dégoût repensant à la façon ignoble dont Marcus avait pris la vie de Vladimir.

**-Bien autre chose n'oublie pas qu'ils ont dans leur rang un empathe et que c'est grâce à son pouvoir qu'ils ont réussi à te faire croire que tu étais amoureuse de leur traqueur.** Je grognais de rage en repensant à la façon dont l'assassin de mon compagnon avait réussi à m'attirer dans son lit.

Je n'aimais pas que l'on me rappelle ce fait. J'en avais honte, affreusement honte. C'était pour moi encore pire que ça, je le ressentais comme la plus vile des offenses que j'aurai pu faire à Caïus, et ce fait à lui seul m'avait amenée à me dévaloriser. Je ne me sentais même plus digne de l'amour dont m'avait témoigné mon compagnon.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de la bâtisse et j'entendis une voix s'élever.

**-Aro, Marcus quelle heureuse visite. Nous souhaitions venir vous saluer également.**

**-C'est ce qu'il nous avait semblé. Effectivement il y avait longtemps que nous ne t'avions vu Stephan.**

**-Oui c'est vrai, en ce qui te concerne cela date de l'Égypte. Pour Marcus cela fait moins longtemps il me semble n'est-ce pas Marcus ?**

**-Tu dois le savoir aussi bien que moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tout se paye un jour ou l'autre. Et je ne doute pas qu'aujourd'hui sera le jour où tu t'acquitteras de ta dette.**

**-Un compagnon pour un compagnon Marcus, tu connais la loi.**

**-C'est ta loi, pas les nôtres.**

**-Oui vous n'êtes pas aussi primitifs. Mais dis-moi aujourd'hui quelle est ta position ? Penses-tu toujours que cette loi soit toujours aussi archaïque ?** Questionna Stephan la voix pleine de sarcasme.

**-Et maintenant que faisons-nous Stephan ? Penses-tu qu'il en faille vraiment en arriver à une bataille ?**

**-Tu sais ce que j'en pense Aro. De plus c'est vous et votre famille qui avez cherché ce qui arrive aujourd'hui. Vous nous auriez laissés tranquille Vlad et moi la vie serait certes bien différente mais je pense que beaucoup de nos chers disparus seraient encore ici.**

**-En parlant de ma famille. Où est Isabella ?**

-**Oui Isabella...** reprit Stephan. **Son cas est délicat, mais avant j'aimerai te parler d'un autre membre de ta famille. Athéna veux-tu nous rejoindre.** J'entendis ma Maîtresse sortir de l'immeuble et plusieurs hoquets de surprise et d'incrédulité me parvinrent.

**-Athenodora ?** Balbutia Aro en même temps que certains autres. *

**-Oui c'est moi Aro. Quel plaisir de te revoir. Enfin tu te doutes bien que ce n'est qu'une formule de politesse.**

**-Maîtr... Maîtresse.** Se fit entendre une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Cette voix réussit à me faire frissonner, je ne pus retenir le grognement qui menaçait.

**-Calme-toi. Pas maintenant !** Me dicta Nathaniel doucement à l'oreille. **Prends toute notre troupe sous ton bouclier,** je hochai la tête et m'exécutais.

**-Oui Démétri. Je vois que tu as eu une promotion. J'ai toujours su que tu irais loin. Je me suis rarement trompée dans mes jugements et mes créatures ont toujours été à part.** Il grogna et j'eus du mal à ne pas lui répondre de la même façon.

**-Que fais-tu là Athenodora ? N'es-tu pas supposée être morte ?** Demanda Aro dont le trouble transperçait son habituelle assurance.

**-Supposée est le terme exact. Pour résumer mon véritable compagnon Antonio ici présent m'a retrouvée. Mais étant mariée à Caïus il nous était impossible de pouvoir être ensemble. De toute façon je doute fort que Caïus m'aurait laissée partir aussi simplement. Donc il est venu demander l'aide de Stephan ici présent et après une mise en scène digne d'une grosse production hollywoodienne, nous avons pu mettre sur pied ma propre mort. Bien évidemment tout cela n'aurait pas été possible sans l'intervention de vampires avec des pouvoirs bien spécifiques.**

**-Je ne percevais plus votre signalement, seule la mort peut effacer votre trace.**

**-Non en fait il y a trois options supplémentaires. La première c'est un pouvoir bien spécifique. L'un de mes amis a été très utile pour cela, une simple petite manipulation de ton esprit et le tour était joué. Et il me semble que deux autres personnes peuvent échapper à ton radar. Enfin plus qu'une l'autre nous a quittés il y a quelques instants d'ailleurs.** Le traqueur grogna.

**-Non, calme-toi ce n'est pas elle. Elle est là tu la sens. Démétri ce n'est pas Bella calme-toi !** Tonna la voix de l'empathe.

**-Laissez-la ! Relâchez-là immédiatement !** Grogna le traqueur.

Si je ne savais pas moi-même de quoi il était capable et si je n'avais pas vu la scène où il tuait mon compagnon, j'aurai pu me laisser avoir par la colère qui imprégnait chacun des mots qu'il venait de sortir. Il paraissait sincère mais je savais que c'était une manœuvre pour manipuler leurs maigres alliés.

-**Oui Démétri il est temps qu'Isabella nous rejoigne. Nathaniel, Isabella,** nous appela Athéna.

Nous sortîmes à notre tour tous les regards des Volturi vinrent se poser sur nous. Le mien navigua entre Aro, Félix et Démétri qui était retenu par Jasper. Lorsque mon regard croisa celui du traqueur je ne pus toujours pas retenir mon grognement de haine que j'éprouvais pour lui. Malgré cela il y avait ce faux sentiment d'amour qui tentait de reprendre l'ascendance sur moi. Mais je savais que je devais cela à l'empathe, donc je me réfugiais dans mes souvenirs, dans ce souvenir précis où je le revoyais tuer Caïus en lui disant qu'il ferait de moi l'une de ses maîtresses.

**-Bella mon amour...**

**-Non Démétri il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ce n'est pas Bella,** l'informa l'empathe en le retenant plus fermement.

-**Comment ça ce n'est pas elle. C'est elle, c'est son odeur ! Et je sais reconnaître ma compagne.**

**-Ce ne sont pas ses sentiments.**

**-Et elle les protège également,** renchérit Edward.

Il tendit sa main à Aro et ce dernier fronça les sourcils alors que leurs gardes ainsi que leurs alliés observaient dubitatifs. Ils étaient perdus et cela se voyait. Stephan ainsi qu'Athéna éclatèrent de rire.

**-Bella, que t'ont-ils fait ?** Me demanda le traqueur.

**-Espèce de salopard, je te jure que tu vas me payer tout ce que tu m'as fait.**

**-Mais...**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda une femme particulièrement obèse.

**-Il semblerait qu'ils aient réussi le tour de force à pénétrer et à altérer l'esprit d'Isabella,** répondit Aro anxieux.

**-Non ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai seulement ouvert les yeux et je sais à présent ce que vous êtes vraiment. Je ne veux pas être associée à vous. Non plus jamais ! Vous avez tué Caïus ! C'est vous !** Hurlai-je en avançant menaçante.

**-Nathaniel, retiens-là !** Ordonna Athéna. **Calme-toi Isabella,** m'ordonna-t-elle**. Retiens-toi, n'oublies pas ce dont nous avons parlé.** La voix de Nathaniel si confiant me rassura et me calma presque instantanément ce qui me permis de reprendre le contrôle de mes nerfs. Je soufflais un bon coup et me concentrais pour regagner un peu plus de calme.

**-Que lui avez-vous fait !** Cria Démétri. **Bella ce sont les loups qui l'ont tué et tu le sais, tu étais présente. Il t'a sauvée Bella, tu étais là tu as tout vu, tout vécu.**

-**TU L'AS TUE ! Je le sais, je l'ai vu.**

**-Mais de quoi elle parle ?** S'exclama Rosalie. **Bella c'est moi, ta sœur, pas ta garde, mais ta sœur,** mon regard se détourna vers la blonde qui fit un pas, Alec ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle. **Bella tu sais que jamais je ne te nuirais. Est-ce que tu le sais ?**

**-Je crois,** répondis-je honnêtement. Je n'avais pas de griefs contre ma sœur.

**-Bella tout ce que tu penses être vrai n'est pas la vérité. Caïus est mort pour toi, pour te sauver la vie et ce sont les lycans qui l'ont tué. Démétri t'a sauvée, il y a des témoins. Inès était présente, demande-lui.**

-**Elle a fait un choix,** m'indiqua Athéna. **Et apparemment elle a choisi son compagnon à sa propre sœur. Mais ne lui en veux pas, nous aurions tous fait pareil à sa place, toi y compris. Caïus était tout pour toi, comme tu étais tout pour lui. Là-dessus elle n'a pas menti, car c'est vrai qu'il se serait sacrifié pour toi,** expliqua Athéna. **Je suis désolée Isabella vraiment, mais ne lui en veux pas elle fait ça pour son compagnon.** Conclut-elle en passant sa main dans mon dos pour me témoigner de son soutien.

J'étais seulement déçue qu'elle reste près d'eux alors que moi j'étais ici de l'autre côté, dans l'autre clan et que nous devions nous faire face. J'avais la sensation d'être doublement trahie. Cette famille m'avait décidément tout pris.

**-Ce n'est pas vrai,** s'opposa Rosalie. **Tu es aussi importante pour moi que peut l'être Alec. Je ne pourrais jamais choisir entre vous deux, jamais.**

**-Dans ce cas, venez ici. Rejoins-nous Rose. Ils ne sont pas ce que l'on en pensait je t'assure. J'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait au compagnon de Stephan. C'est horrible, même pour des vampires c'est atroce.**

**-Bella...** Elle fut coupée par des grognements provenant de Démétri.

**-Les lycans nous prennent à revers. Ils nous encerclent,** indiqua-t-il à ses Rois.

**-Oui je me doutais qu'ils agiraient de la sorte. D'ailleurs je dois t'avouer Stephan que je suis admiratif de ce que tu as su faire avec les lycans. Je pensais cela impossible.**

**-À cœur vaillant rien n'est impossible,** lui rétorqua Athéna.*

**-Personnellement je suppose que vous devez cela à l'un de vos vampires et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir depuis que je suis ici je dirai que c'est celui-ci qui a le pouvoir de manipuler les esprits. La raison pour laquelle il ne quitte pas Isabella. Comment s'y prend-il ? Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas besoin de contact car jusqu'à maintenant il ne touchait pas notre Reine,** demanda Aro curieux et avec une pointe d'admiration.

**-Je suppose qu'il a du programmer Bella au son de sa voix, puisque son esprit est tout aussi ****clos que celui des autres,** proposa Edward.

**-Oui c'est cela, mais pour y arriver il lui a fallu avoir un accès à son esprit et je suppose que cela s'est fait le jour où elle a baissé son bouclier pour la première fois, puisque après cela était devenu pratiquement quotidien,** commenta Aro.

**-Si vous saviez où elle était pourquoi ne pas être venu la chercher ?** Questionna Athéna. J'avoue que moi aussi j'attendais la réponse à cette question.

**-Nous sommes venus, que ce soit à Agadir, à Nassau, au Brésil, au Caire, en Afrique, à Pékin. Je me suis déplacé à chaque fois, mais je suppose que nous devons mes échecs à feu Lettie et Coraline,** cracha Démétri.

**-C'est bien ce que j'avais supposé, elles sont mortes.** En conclut Stephan**. Dommage elles avaient mérité leurs récompenses.**

**-Oui elles le sont et c'est en juste retour des choses qu'elles nous aient permis de vous localiser,** répondit Aro.

**-De toute façon pour ce que cela change. Vous êtes pris dans une souricière, nous devant et les loups derrières. Vous ne ferez pas le poids Aro et vous le savez. Le pouvoir des diaboliques ne vous sera d'aucune aide, nous avons Isabella pour les contrer. Et aussi puissant soit le Major nous sommes entraînés, et nous avons pu tester notre résistance à la douleur. Vous êtes faits Aro, acceptez la défaite et nous épargnerons certains d'entre vous,** proposa Athéna.

**-Je crois que tu nous sous estimes Athenodora...**

**-C'est Athéna maintenant !** s'exclama-t-elle**. Et non je ne fais que constater les faits !**

**-Démétri sont-ils en place ?**

**-Oui ils le sont ils attendent le signal.**

**-Benjamin c'est à toi,** lança Aro.

Soudain la terre se mit à trembler puis le ciel que la lune totalement pleine s'obscurcirent, toutes les personnes présentes s'affolèrent.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?** Marmonna Stephan.

**-Nous régulons votre nombre. Sans pleine lune vos lycans seront moins efficaces. Donc le fait qu'elle soit totalement cachée fait que vos alliés lupins ne seront pas aussi puissants sans leur astre protecteur. ***

**-Ce n'est pas possible comment fais-tu ça ?** Demanda Stephan.

**-Ce n'est pas moi bien évidemment mais ce petit Égyptien. Benjamin approche mon garçon.** Un jeune vampire à peine sorti de l'adolescence, s'avança vers le Régent. **Ce jeune prodige a un don époustouflant. C'est un élémentaire et le seul, à ce jour, capable de maîtriser les quatre éléments.**

Au loin j'entendis des hurlements et des grognements. Edward et Aro arborèrent tous deux des sourires satisfaits qui ne me disaient rien qui vaille. Non ces sourires n'auguraient rien de bon. Mon regard glissa sur le traqueur il me scrutait avec une intensité déstabilisante. Comme s'il essayait de me faire passer un message par son regard et cela me troublait, car il était perturbant, une véritable torture à lui seul. Je n'arrivais pas à le soutenir, comme s'il était la pire chose que j'aie pu voir, ou ressentir c'était si étrange.

Mon attention se porta sur les battements des cœurs qui s'approchaient, suivi de près par des odeurs nauséabondes que je ne connaissais pas. Sept loups de tailles démesurées sortirent des sous-bois qui nous entouraient. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer, ceux-ci ressemblaient d'avantage à des loups. Ils étaient parfaitement proportionnés dans leur morphologie et leur apparence, leurs pelages étaient fournis et paraissaient soyeux. Ils n'avaient décidément rien à voir avec les lycans.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?** Demanda Athéna anxieuse.

**-Ce sont nos alliés, de véritables modificateurs et ils viennent de mettre un terme à la vie de vos lycans.**

**-C'est pas possible,** m'écriais-je. **Ils ont tué Bobby !** M'outrais-je. L'un des loups planta son regard dans le mien, le seul qui ne me répondit pas par des grognements.

**-Non nous ne t'avons pas menti. Elle était végétarienne je te promets. Mais il semblerait qu'elle ait été victime de manipulations sur son esprit. Elle n'est plus vraiment elle-même,** se mit à expliquer le télépathe à voix haute.

**-Sais-tu qui c'est Isabella ?** Me demanda Aro.

**-Une saloperie qui vient de tuer l'un de mes amis,** crachai-je avec colère.

**-Un ami qui a tué Caïus soit dit en passant,** se permit de rétorquer Marcus.

Je grognai de colère, d'une part parce qu'il osait prononcer le nom de mon compagnon alors qu'il avait lui-même prémédité sa mort. Mais aussi parce que des deux Volturi c'était celui qui était le plus sadique, le plus vicieux, celui qui m'avait le plus déçue. Car autant je savais déjà à l'époque qu'Aro n'était pas tout blanc et qu'il avait un mauvais côté assez prononcé, autant en ce qui concernait Marcus j'étais tombée de très haut. Non je ne m'attendais pas à autant de vices, de sadismes, de méchancetés et d'horreurs de la part de Marcus.

**-Je vous interdis de prononcer le nom de mon compagnon. Vous n'en êtes pas dignes, vous le salissez et je ne le tolèrerai pas,** il fronça les sourcils à l'instar d'Aro.

**-Jacob, peux-tu aller te changer je te prie. Nous allons tenter de rappeler les souvenirs d'Isabella.**

**-Mes souvenirs vont parfaitement biens et le seul Jacob que je connaisse est l'indien que je devais soit disant épouser lorsque j'étais humaine.**

**-Celui-là même,** répondit Aro le front barré par des rides d'inquiétudes. **Je ne comprends pas,** murmura-t-il pour lui même. **Comment peux-tu te souvenir d'événements tels que celui-là alors qu'il est plutôt anodin, sans vouloir t'offenser Jacob. Et avoir totalement occulté ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé en Pologne.**

**-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. Que s'est-il passé en Pologne ?** Demandai-je incrédule.

**-Cela ne te mènera à rien Aro et cesse de vouloir semer le trouble dans l'esprit d'Isabella. De toute façon rien de ce que tu pourras essayer d'inventer n'y arrivera. Elle s'est libérée de toi et de ta famille. D'ailleurs si tu me permets il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps pour la remplacer sur le trône. Nous savons tous que tu l'y avais mise parce qu'elle était manipulable, influençable. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu as souhaité qu'elle baisse son bouclier. Tu pouvais par la suite gagner sa confiance, et arranger la vérité pour arriver à en faire ce que tu souhaitais.**

**-C'est n'importe quoi !** S'offusqua Sulpicia qui prenait part à la conversation pour la première fois. **Aro aime énormément Bella. Tout le monde l'aime énormément. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions pour la protéger. C'est la première femme à avoir gagné sa place et à s'en être ****montrée digne.**

**-Écarter les jambes ? Toutes les femmes ont se pouvoir Sulpicia. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir il me semble. Non ?** Lui répondit Athéna avec une rage évidente.

Cela me fit un choc de l'entendre parler de cette façon. Je veux dire de ressentir ce que je ressentais, c'était quoi de la jalousie. Était-elle jalouse de Sulpicia ou de moi ? Je ne savais pas trop.

**-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Athenodora. J'étais présente pour chacune de vous et j'ai vu le comportement et l'attitude que Caïus avait avec chacune. Il n'a jamais eu autant de considération, d'amour pour toi qu'il en a eu pour Bella. Elle méritait l'amour qu'il lui portait, elle l'a gagné et elle l'a aimé en retour, chose que tu n'as jamais été capable de faire. D'ailleurs pose-toi la question Athenodora...**

**-C'est Athéna !** Cria-t-elle.

**-Tu peux bien changer de nom si cela te fait plaisir mais moi je te connais Athenodora. Ceci dit je n'ai pas fini. À ton avis, penses-tu que Caïus se serait sacrifié pour toi ? Réfléchis-y et réponds-y avec honnêteté. Penses-tu sincèrement qu'il se serait sacrifié pour toi ? Moi je connais la réponse à cette question. Parce que tu vois dans la même situation que toi lorsque tu t'es retrouvée devant ton compagnon. Bella a choisi de rester fidèle à ses idées, à son engagement, à ses convictions. Elle a choisi Caïus délaissant Démétri. Voilà pourquoi il s'est sacrifié pour elle et pourquoi il ne l'aurait jamais fait pour toi. Elle a gagné ce droit, elle a gagné le respect de chacun de ses sujets, parce que tous les vampires ici présents, le sont pour elle. C'est également la raison qui nous pousse nous aussi à mettre en péril notre avenir, notre souveraineté. Nous le faisons pour quelqu'un qui a fait passer ses propres instincts, ses propres motivations pour le bien-être de tous. Nous ne mériterions pas notre place de famille royale, nous ne mériterions même pas la désignation de famille si nous ne le faisions pas. Bella est Reine, elle est la Reine de Volterra et de notre communauté, elle a mérité ce droit plus que n'importe qui d'autre et au même titre que Marcus ou Aro. Bella reviens parmi nous,** déclara-t-elle à mon attention tendant sa main vers moi. **Tu fais partie de notre famille. Nous avons besoin de toi, tous les vampires ici présents ont besoin de toi, même ceux-là,** dit-elle en désignant les soldats de Stephan. **Parce que nous serons tolérants et cléments. Nous sommes conscients que la situation est délicate et que nous avons tous le droit à l'erreur. Après tout si leur Reine s'est perdue, comment leur en vouloir de l'avoir suivie.**

**-Quel beau discours Sulpicia. On voit que tu as été à bonne école, vraiment. Mais je pense qu'il faut plus que de belles paroles pour vous sortir de cette situation. En tout cas vous êtes bien désespérés pour en arriver à laisser la parole aux femmes. Ce n'était pas vraiment votre politique auparavant il me semble,** répliqua Athéna.

En ce qui me concernait les mots de Sulpicia avaient tout de même laissé leurs marques. J'étais partagée, j'avais envie d'y croire parce qu'en y repensant mes moments au château n'étaient pas si terribles, mais d'un autre côté c'était vivable parce que je ne connaissais pas le véritable fond de chacun. Je ne connaissais pas les machinations qui se tramaient et celles dont j'avais été personnellement victime.

**-Ne te laisse pas attendrir. Ils ont l'habitude de manipuler de cette façon,** me souffla Nathaniel à l'oreille. **C'est comme ça qu'ils ont toujours procédé pour parvenir à leurs fins avec toi principalement. Ne l'oublie pas,** termina-t-il alors qu'Aro reprenait la parole.

**-Et alors que nous proposez-vous ? Une bataille ? Nous nous battons tous et le dernier debout remportera la guerre et le pouvoir ?**

**-C'est plus ou moins comme cela que nous avions envisagé les choses effectivement. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que vous nous avez volé le pouvoir,** rétorqua Stephan.

**-Oui c'est vrai, mais soit honnête Stephan. Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix et aussi regrettable que ce soit, il fallait vraiment arrêter Vladimir. Mes prédictions se sont avérées exactes. Regarde aujourd'hui l'avancé technologique des humains. S'ils le décident ils pourraient parfaitement trouver un moyen de nous éradiquer et tu le sais.**

**-Il ne méritait pas de mourir,** cria Stephan. C'était la première fois que je le voyais perdre sa placidité.

**-Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens,** répliqua le Régent.

Ce qui me troubla quelque peu. Comment pouvait-il rester de glace devant les tortures qu'ils avaient infligées à ce pauvre Vladimir. Il n'était qu'un simple compagnon amoureux, il était faible et ils l'ont tué après l'avoir humilié, après avoir humilié Stephan. Et il ose parler de ce moment comme si cela avait été normal.

-**Comment osez-vous espèce de monstre !** Criais-je outrée, dégoûtée. Aro ainsi que tous présents, Stephan compris, tournèrent la tête vers moi dans l'incompréhension la plus complète.

**-Nathaniel !** Tonna Athéna.

Ce dernier m'emprisonna dans ses bras et me tira vers les miens, car apparemment j'avais avancé prête à en découdre. J'en avais marre de perdre mon temps en parlotte. Je voulais que l'on règle cela, que je leur fasse payer aussi bien pour Caïus que pour Vladimir. Démétri répondit à mon grognement et à son tour il entama quelques pas pour me rejoindre. J'espérai bien commencer par lui car s'il était l'un des guerriers les plus puissants il me faudrait très certainement commencer par lui pour maximiser nos chances de remporter cette bataille.

**-C'est ça viens traqueur. Je vais commencer par toi ! **Hurlai-je à son attention.

Son regard descendit sur le mien et je vis l'incrédulité traverser son visage. Apparemment il comptait s'en prendre à Nathaniel.

Jasper et Félix s'emparèrent de Démétri et après quelques efforts réussirent à l'attirer dans leur camp.

**-Je te propose un marché Stephan. Je ne veux pas mettre la vie de tous mes gardes et de tous mes amis ici présents dans la balance. Et je suppose qu'il en va de même pour tes soldats et tes témoins.**

**-Continue,** lui intima Stephan.

**-Disputons-nous l'issue de cette guerre sur un combat. Nous désignerons un des gardes ou ****soldats dans ton cas. Un seul et unique combat qui désignera le vainqueur et la future régence de notre communauté,** proposa le Régent.

Je savais qu'il était parfois farfelu mais là il avait perdu la tête. À moins qu'il ne prépare déjà une future contre attaque et le connaissant cela n'était pas exclue.

**-Je me fous de reprendre ton trône Aro. Cela ne m'importe plus vraiment, Ce que je veux avant tout c'est venger la mort de Vlad. À l'heure actuelle c'est ma motivation première,** Aro ainsi que Marcus étaient tous deux désappointés.

-**Tu es sérieux ?** Demanda Aro perplexe.

**-On ne peut plus sérieux. Ma motivation a toujours été la vengeance, pas celle de ton trône mais seulement la perte de mon compagnon. Je veux voir votre déchéance à tous les deux. Que me ferait un trône pour moi seul, c'était une ambition de mon compagnon, pas la mienne.**

**-Bien dans ce cas acceptes-tu mon marché ?** Questionna Aro ragaillardi d'une nouvelle assurance.

**-Et quel est-il ?** Demanda Stephan.

**-Faisons s'affronter nos meilleurs combattants. Un seul combat et la victoire assurée pour le camp qui s'en sortira.**

**-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Stephan, c'est complètement insensé !** S'outra Athéna. **Tu ne vas pas accepter ça ?**

**-Et pourquoi pas si nous pouvons éviter une guerre ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une bataille, toi, et je t'assure que je ne souhaite pas cela à nos soldats. De plus avec le nombre que nous sommes si nous gagnions cela fera le tour de la communauté et tous sauront que nous avons battu les Volturi. Moi ça me suffit et ça me convient.**

**-Ils ont tué Vlad,** cria-t-elle.

**-Et j'ai tué Didyme. Un compagnon pour un compagnon la loi de Vlad a été respectée. La seule chose que je souhaite aujourd'hui c'est une reconnaissance. La reconnaissance que j'ai pu et avec honneur venger le nom de mon compagnon. Je veux une vie paisible, je suis las de tout ça. Las des machinations, des fuites, de toujours devoir surveiller mes arrières. Las de ne pas pouvoir me poser dans un endroit serein et profiter d'un peu de tranquillité. **

**-Tu es lâche Stephan !**

**-Fais attention Athéna, il y a certaines paroles que je ne tolèrerai pas, même venant de toi.**

Athéna baissa la tête, la mâchoire crispée. Ce n'était pas une attitude que j'avais l'habitude de voir chez elle. Mais la hiérarchie était comme cela. A la tête de notre clan se trouvait Stephan, certes elle venait après, elle était le bras droit de Stephan mais justement elle n'était que le bras droit pas l'égale. Il n'y avait qu'un seul maître décisionnaire chez nous et c'était Stephan. Mais pour cette situation précise j'étais aussi perplexe qu'Athéna. Comment pouvait-il accepter un tel marché après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, après ce qu'ils avaient fait endurer à Vladimir ? Et quand je dis « ils » c'était en fait Marcus sous le couvert d'Aro. Donc ils étaient pour moi à mettre dans le même panier pour cela. Aucun des deux ne méritait une clémence quelle qu'elle soit. Nous étions plus nombreux il nous fallait attaquer et après tout, ceux qui n'étaient pas avec nous étaient contre nous. Ma sœur y compris. Je lui avais donné l'opportunité de nous rejoindre et elle l'avait refusée, donc je ne lui ferais pas de cadeaux. Je ne m'en occuperai pas car je ne voulais pas être celle qui la tuerait, mais je n'interviendrais pas dans l'autre sens non plus. Je venais de réaliser que je ne pouvais compter sur personne d'autre que sur moi-même.

**-Quelle est ta décision Stephan ?** Insista Aro sentant la faiblesse dans les convictions de Stephan.

**-J'accepte,** répondit ce dernier un sourire perfide sur le visage.

Sourire que lui rendit Aro. Il y avait des non-dits que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre mais que les deux chefs de clans saisissaient parfaitement, en tout cas c'est ce que je constatais.

**-Très bien dans ce cas je désigne le Major Whitlock,** annonça fièrement Aro.*

Je vis pratiquement tout le clan adverse se détendre et certains allèrent même jusqu'à arborer un sourire victorieux.

**-Ainsi c'est donc vrai. Le célèbre Major Whitlock était dans tes murs. De toi à moi je pensais que tu avais toi-même lancé cette rumeur pour m'intimider, bien qu'Isabella m'en ait vaguement parlé,** lui lança Stephan.

**-Oui le Major s'est porté volontaire pour nous aider ces dernières semaines. Quel est ton combattant ?** Demanda Aro avec un sourire satisfait.

Je tournais la tête pour regarder à peu près l'ensemble de nos soldats et tous avaient l'air terrifié, et la majorité préférait regarder leurs chaussures plutôt que le garde qui s'était avancé entre nos deux camps.

**-Pour notre cause je vais faire appel à Isabella,** déclara Stephan toujours un sourire jubilatoire sur les lèvres.

-**Bien évidemment, notre Reine est une combattante redoutable et formée par le Major lui-même,** commenta Aro.

**-Nous avons quelque peu peaufiné son art. Je pense qu'elle pourra encore te surprendre ainsi que ton Major.** Aro lui retourna son sourire.

**-Moi je ne suis pas d'accord !** S'éleva une voix de crécelle perdue au milieu des gardes.

**-Tiens donc !** S'étonna Athéna. **Il semblerait que tes partisans ne soient pas totalement d'accord avec tes choix.**

**-Il semblerait effectivement,** répondit Aro avant de se retourner vers l'auteur de se trouble. **Que se passe-t-il Alice ?** Questionna Aro.

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Nous vous avons apporté notre soutien, mais je ne veux pas que mon mari soit offert en pâture à votre cause. Il fait partie de la famille Cullen pas Volturi. Je suis désolée Aro mais je ne veux pas perdre mon mari.**

**-Elle a raison Aro,** renchérit Marcus. **Seul un Volturi peut prétendre à ce rôle.**

**-Je ne suis pas certain,** répondit Aro à voix basse.

**-Nous n'avons pas le choix,** lui rétorqua son frère.

Quant à moi je m'étais avancée et j'observais scrupuleusement le Major qui me faisait face sans sourciller. Il avait le visage impassible et une assurance qui aurait pu me déconcerter si je n'étais pas aussi sûre de mes propres capacités.

-**Démétri !** Appela Marcus.

Ce dernier avança à hauteur du Major alors que je remerciai les hautes instances de me donner cette opportunité. De tous ceux présents, il était le seul contre lequel je voulais véritablement me battre et le seul pour lequel j'irais puiser tout au fond de mon être pour y arriver. Un sourire malfaisant ornait mon visage lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta à côté Major.

**-Fais attention elle ressent une profonde haine à ton égard. Elle n'est plus la même et elle ne te fera aucun cadeaux. Fais attention à toi !** Lui indiqua l'empathe après lui avoir gratifié de son soutien par l'apposition de sa main sur son épaule.

**-Il y a un Dieu après tout,** lui signifiai-je.

**-J'espère bien, car je l'ai prié tous les jours depuis que tu as été enlevée.**

**-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je sais ce que tu as fait. Merci Aro de me donner cette opportunité.**

**-Je t'en prie. De plus tu es l'instigatrice de tout ça. C'est ton duel contre Maria qui m'a inspiré,** me répondit-il fier de lui.

**-Isabella,** m'interpella Nathaniel qui comme le Major avait pris place derrière moi sa main également sur mon épaule. **N'oublie pas, reste concentrée sur ce que tu dois faire. Ne laisse ni ses paroles ni aucune manipulation extérieure venir t'influencer. Tu sais de quoi ils sont capables.**

**-De quoi sommes-nous capables ?** Grogna Démétri à l'attention de Nathaniel, ce dernier ignora le traqueur.

**-Sois prudente et n'oublie pas tes motivations, nous comptons tous sur toi.**

**-Je ne risque pas de les oublier,** lui répondis-je sans quitter des yeux l'assassin de mon compagnon.

La colère imprégnait chaque parties de mon corps, chaque atomes de mon être ne souhaitant qu'une chose, pouvoir réduire en cendre le salopard qui m'avait privée de mon bonheur, de ma raison de vivre. Tout ça seulement parce que je n'avais pas voulu céder à ses avances.

**-C'est lui qui la manipule. Sa colère croît de façon exponentielle à chacun de ses mots.**

La main de Nathaniel compressa littéralement mon épaule alors qu'il laissait un léger gémissement sortir de sa bouche. En me tournant légèrement je m'aperçus qu'il avait l'air de souffrir. Je sus immédiatement que cela était dû à une attaque déloyale de l'empathe car le pouvoir de Jane ne pouvait nous atteindre de part mon bouclier qui nous protégeait tous.

Je réussis à me détacher de Nathaniel qui se retrouva au sol tordu de douleur mais essayant de gérer ses cris et gémissements pour ne pas laisser à l'empathe le plaisir de le dominer. C'était une sorte de résistance, un refus de soumission.

Je m'accroupis à côté de Nathaniel et j'allais pour le relever et l'éloigner de la zone de combat lorsque Démétri attrapa mon poignet. Rapidement j'arrachais ma main de sa prise et me relevais pour faire face à l'affront. Par anticipation il recula d'un pas et je fis ce pas en avant qui me rapprochait de lui mais qui mettait principalement une petite distance de sécurité entre eux et Nathaniel.

**-Elle le protège,** l'avertit Jasper.

**-Je m'en doutai, je la connais,** lui répondit le traqueur.

Ce qui m'agaça. Oui il me connaissait mais cela concernait le passé car au présent il ne me connaissait véritablement plus. Je décidais de passer à l'offensive. Il était temps de lui faire payer et j'avais enfin l'opportunité de le faire.

J'adoptai une position d'attaque et commençais à lui tourner autour, je voulais trouver une approche qui me permettrait de pouvoir lui porter des coups mais aussi de pouvoir me faufiler avant qu'il ne puisse riposter car il était relativement rapide. Donc cela indiquait qu'il allait me falloir être rusée et puissante dans mes coups. Il me sourit avant de me lancer.

**-Tu réfléchis toujours trop mon amour,** cela me mit en colère et je grognais de mécontentement.

Un éclat de rire me parvint de leur clan il tourna les yeux une demi seconde ce qui me permit de pouvoir profiter de l'occasion. Je lui sautais dessus poing en avant. Je réussis à le toucher en plein visage ce qui le fit reculer d'un pas ou deux. Je repris l'assaut bien décidée à ne pas lui laisser une seconde de répit mais surtout pour ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de riposter. Je pus enchaîner les coups, il était une véritable marionnette de chiffon entre mes poings. Et dire qu'il était réputé pour être un bon guerrier, il n'arrivait même pas à parer mes coups. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été à deux pour tuer Caïus car tout seul il n'aurait jamais fait le poids contre mon compagnon. J'étais presque déçue de la facilité de ce combat. J'aurai espéré un tant soit peu de résistance, de bagarre pure et dure, d'un véritable combat où j'aurais dû faire appel à ma bête pour lutter pour ma survie. Oui j'étais déçue. Après un coup rageur qui l'envoya dans les jambes de son Roi, je m'avançais vers lui.

**-Et c'est ça votre meilleur combattant ? Je m'occuperai de toi juste après,** signifiai-je au Major. **Ce sera pour ce que tu as fait à Nathaniel**.

**-Ne sois pas présomptueuse jeune fille, d'une part tu n'as pas encore gagné et d'autre part tu ne fais vraiment pas le poids contre moi. Tu as perdu tout ce que je t'avais appris, tu te bats comme une vulgaire humaine des rues**. **Tu ne vaux même pas la salive que je gaspille pour toi.**

Il se permit même de me tourner le dos. Je me sentis offensée, blessée dans mon amour propre. Il se permettait de me parler de la sorte alors que son copain, son acolyte, son protégé, je ne savais pas ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, ne tenait pas plus de dix secondes sur ses jambes face à moi. J'allais pour l'attraper par l'épaule pour le faire se retourner, qu'il m'affronte maintenant parce que la marionnette ne m'amusait plus. J'étais perdue dans ma colère et à ce moment là c'est lui qui m'irritait le plus. Mais je n'eus même pas le temps de le toucher qu'il m'envoya un direct du gauche qui me propulsa plusieurs mètres au loin. Je me redressais en rage prête à y retourner.

-**Un seul combattant Aro,** tonna Athéna.*

**-Elle est venue elle-même s'en prendre au Major**, répondit ce dernier.

**-Isabella ta cible c'est Démétri. Tu règleras tes problèmes d'ego plus tard,** m'ordonna Athéna.

**-À l'époque où tu étais Reine personne n'aurait eu à te dire ce que tu devais faire,** me railla Jasper. **Je pense que tu peux y aller maintenant Démétri. Elle ne mérite vraiment pas que l'on ****s'intéresse à elle ni même qu'on essaie de la sauver. Son rôle de soubrette lui plaît et lui convient apparemment. Tu mérites bien mieux que ça, crois-moi.**

**-Je t'assure que je m'occuperai de toi. C'est une promesse, mais j'ai effectivement une mission à remplir et j'ai bien l'intention de m'acquitter de ma tâche.**

**-En bon petit soldat, cela ne m'étonne pas,** lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

Démétri se releva et me fit face mais lorsque je l'attaquais cette fois-ci il me para et réussit à immobiliser les bras dans mon dos. La position était douloureuse et surtout gênante pour moi car j'étais à moitié vrillée sur le côté, les genoux fléchis. Il me dominait. *Il relâcha mes mains puis me donna un coup de pied dans les côtes qui m'envoya directement au sol avec fracas. Je me redressais furieuse mais je n'eus pas le temps de me relever qu'un nouveau coup de pied vint rencontrer ma mâchoire et m'envoya encore un peu plus loin.

Ce n'était plus que de la colère qui me consumait, j'étais une véritable furie. Il fallait que je me relève que je me reprenne, qu'il paie pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation. Ma rage s'intensifia encore davantage et lorsque je posais mes deux mains sur le sol afin de me relever, ce n'étais plus moi qui avais les commandes de mon corps mais mon démon qui venait à ma rescousse. Lui qui m'avait désertée depuis si longtemps, revenait maintenant. Tant pis pour ceux qui allaient être en face que ce soit Démétri, le Major ou toute leur armée. Je me sentais toute puissante, invulnérable, invincible et j'avais soif de colère, de vengeance il me fallait du sang, il fallait que je frappe, que je démembre, que j'entende hurler.

Démétri s'approcha de moi mais cette fois-ci j'anticipai et lorsqu'il se baissa pour me relever je lui assénais un crochet dans sa mâchoire que j'entendis se briser. Un grognement roula dans ma poitrine. Je m'approchais de lui à mon tour afin de lui témoigner les mêmes attentions qu'il venait de me gratifier mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur moi mon poing resta suspendu dans les airs. Je tentai une nouvelle fois mais je ne pus pas me contraindre à le frapper, mon poing refusait de toucher ma cible.

**-Mais vas-y bon sang !** Hurla Athéna.

Je grognais de rage, de frustration, de colère. Une nouvelle fois ma main se leva dans l'intention d'au moins lui asséner une gifle mais elle n'obéit pas, elle resta toujours en l'air refusant toujours de se soumettre à mes volontés.

**-Maintenant Démétri,** cria Edward.

Il se passait quelque chose et je ne comprenais pas. Ils avaient tout prévu ? Mais comment ? Ils devaient avoir un vampire capable de me maîtriser physiquement, par la pensée, un télékinésiste. Démétri se releva et instinctivement je reculais d'un pas.

**-Merde,** cria Athéna. **Nathaniel !** Hurla-t-elle.

-**Isabella, reprends-toi ! N'oublie pas qui ils sont !** Me dicta-t-il.

Mes yeux restèrent focalisés sur Démétri qui s'avançait vers moi, confiant mais le visage fermé. Son regard était verrouillé sur le mien et cela m'empêchait même de m'enfuir. De toute façon il semblerait que mon démon en avait décidé autrement.

Pourquoi ? Je savais que lui et moi, n'avions pas toujours été en phase. Mais nos objectifs avaient toujours été les mêmes, notre survie principalement. Alors pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas et pourquoi ne pouvais-je plus reprendre le contrôle de mon corps ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devais même lutter contre l'envie d'avancer moi aussi à sa rencontre ? Pourquoi son odeur me subjuguait-elle de la sorte ? Pourquoi ces mains qui avaient tué mon compagnon me provoquaient-elles autant de fourmillement lorsqu'elles vinrent se poser sur moi ? Pourquoi son souffle me chamboulait-il autant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me surprenais à aimer ça et à en vouloir davantage ?

Puis ce que je redoutais et paradoxalement ce que j'espérais également se produisit. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je me surpris à l'inciter à m'en donner plus. Merde je perdais l'esprit, je ne devais pas, mais il semblait que je bataillais contre moi-même. Mon démon le voulait.

Je l'embrassais, « moi » je l'embrassais. Et je m'en voulais de me sentir aussi bien. Je ressentais un sentiment de plénitude en même temps que tous les ressentiments contre moi-même. Des sentiments de trahison pour Caïus, du dégoût que je me destinai. Je voulais mourir, je préférai mourir que de profiter de ces sensations. Je ne voulais plus avoir de remords, plus d'amertume et de dégoût, plus de rancœur parce que j'avais la possibilité de le tuer, là, tout de suite mais que je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne le voulais pas.

Puis toutes mes angoisses, tous mes ressentiments disparurent subitement. Ce qui me libéra et lorsque sa langue vint rencontrer la mienne, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. J'avais la sensation d'émerger à la surface après une longue période passée en eaux troubles.

**-Maintenant,** ordonna Aro.

J'allais me retirer de l'étreinte du traqueur mais ce dernier resserra ses bras autour de moi, pas de façon à me maintenir fermement, mais de façon à me tenir contre lui, passionnément, amoureusement.

Et je m'y fondis. Après tout, quitte à mourir c'était une façon plutôt agréable. Non ?

* * *

(N/R L : je viens de répondre à la question que je posai au chap' précédent tu es une démoniaque auteure, sadique triplée d'un génialissime esprit qui carbure à je ne sais quoi mais WAOUH quoi, j'adore ma chérie tu me scies ^^) **_N/A: Merci je suis contente de constater que j'arrive encore à vous surprendre :) _**

(N/htray : ben je plussoie la miss au-dessus… 'tain comment après toutes ces histoires, tous ces chapitres tu arrives encore à me surprendre autant ? _**N/A: Je sais pas mais j'en retire beaucoup de satisfaction :) **_

J'avoue les premières phrases tu m'as perdue, j'ai rien compris… Même je croyais que tu t'étais trompée et que c'était pas un POV Bella… J'étais en mode bêta…sse ! **_N/A: Mddrrr _**

Mais bon, heureusement pour toi (et ton vagin mdrrr…)**_ (N/A: Oh oh attention avec tes menaces hein, lol)_** tout s'arrange à la fin ! Surtout que je peux pas avoir la suite de suite faut un peu que je feigne de bosser de temps en temps… J'hésite encore entre me faire un démineur ou un solitaire… on verra !

Donc merci Démolitor et son bisou magique qui arrivent à inverser le lavage de cerveau que Bella a subi… **_(N/A: Je suis sûre que tu en voudrais un aussi :) )_**

Bon Athénamachinchose… bref quoi…

Je suis cependant curieuse de savoir pour Marcus… Parce que si l'autre Nathaniel a réussi à bouffer la cervelle royale, il a probablement aussi inventé cette histoire de viol et d'assassinat de Vladimir… **_(N/A: Va savoir :) )_**

Et puis j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer Marcus, le seul vampire au monde plus lent qu'une limace sous antidépresseurs, commettre un tel acte sportif… bref^^**_N/A: mmdrrr C'est vrai que de ce point de vue là lol..._**

Alors je vais pas faire d'hypothèses parce qu'à chaque fois je me goure royal… donc je vais juste formuler un petit souhait de rien du tout…

A défaut d'avoir un merveilleux Jella… Pourrais-je avoir un Major en action qui décapite deux trois âmes inutiles ? steuplééééééééééééé !**_ N/A: *secoue la tête totalement dépitée*_**

Bon allez, c'est décidé ce sera un solitaire^^**_ (N/A: Dis moi ou tu taffes que je postule lol)_**

Bisous:)

O0O0O0O0O0O

**Les délires de bêta htray: **

*****Elle avait presque réussi à convaincre Caïus de les rejoindre et il allait le faire mais ils se sont fait surprendre. Aro avait eu vent de ce rendez-vous dans l'esprit de Chelsea et donc il avait pu mettre en place un plan pour faire tuer son frère.* **(n/htray : putain de merde c'est quoi ce bordel ?) **_**N/A: Ahahah j'ai mis ton cerveau en vrac? :) confusion chérie, confusion lol... **_

*Sans m'en rendre compte je venais de broyer le crâne de mon repas. Pour ma défense penser à Aro ou à n'importe quels Volturi suffisait à me mettre en colère.* **(n/htray : ah putain de bordel elle bouffe plus des peluches ?) **_**N/A: Quitte à tout chambouler autant y aller à fond. Non? Et puis j'aime vous perturber et vous prendre a contre pied :) **_

*Je commencerai par Félix, puis Démétri et enfin je terminerai avec Aro lui-même.* **(n/htray : et après tu copuleras avec le Major ! On va y arriver au Jella finalement !) **_**N/A: Tu insistes en plus, mais c'est vrai que si j'avais voulu bifurquer sur un Jella je m'y serais certainement prise de cette façon :)... Mais je ne VEUX PAS! lol.. **_

*Je me souvenais de tout, de nos rapports houleux, des conflits qui nous avaient opposés, de sa haine me concernant parce que je n'avais pas cédé à ses avances. *(**n/htray : il te manque des infos quand même là… Putain tu lui as fait quoi la pauvre !) **_**N/A:**__**Mouahahaha!**_

*****Antonio gronda menaçant alors que Pablo resserrait sa prise autour du cou d'Athéna, les vertèbres de cette dernière émirent un bruit inquiétant.* (**n/htray : ah ben vas-y garçon fais-toi plaisir surtout, tords-lui le cou à celle-là !) **_**N/A: Je plussoie, fais toi plaisir .**_

***-Nous n'avons reçu aucune notification,** déclara l'un des deux gardes. ***(n/htray : pas trop le moment de faire de l'excès de zèle là…)**_**N/A: sont cons ces soldats j'te jure :) **_

*Arrivée derrière lui, je l'étêtai sans aucune autre forme de procès. Tout en relâchant la tête que j'avais dans mes mains, je m'adressais à son comparse. ***(n/htray : ça… c'est fait !) **_**N/A: ;)**_

*Je savais qui j'étais et je savais ce que je voulais, le reste n'avait que peu d'importance. ***(n/htray : tu sais rien du tout ma pauvre… rho merde ça me saoule ce lavage de cerveau ! Pauvre Démolitor quoi… Ils vont lui rendre une ramollie du bulbe !) **_**N/A: J'adore cette expression que je vais retenir pour m'en resservir ;) Tu ne sais pas à qu'elle point tu as raison (enfin si tu sais maintenant :) )**_

**-NON !** Hurla Pablo. **Mi amore, *(n/htray : sérieux ? mi amore ? mdr ridicule !) **_**N/A: Mais non c'est meugnon comme tout :)**_

*Je relevais la tête du cou de ma victime et je regardais tour à tour Athéna, Pablo puis ma victime qui après m'avoir vomi dessus accompagna le tout par son urine. C'était immonde et je ne parlai même pas de l'odeur. Bien que j'avais l'habitude des odeurs fortes de par ma proximité mensuelle avec les lycans. *(**n/htray : merde aucune classe celle-là quand elle se fait croquer !) **_**N/A: Carrément mais bon la trouille ne se contrôlant pas :) et pis ben je suis pas un « bisounours » j'ai une réputation à maintenir aussi :D **_

***-Athenodora ?** Balbutia Aro en même temps que certains autres. ***(n/htray : en même temps avec un nom pareil on ne peut que balbutier aussi !)**_**N/A: J'avais remarqué que tu avais un problème avec son nom (c'est aussi pour ça que je l'ai changé lol) **_

***-À cœur vaillant rien n'est impossible,** lui rétorqua Athéna.**(n/htray : putain elle me coufle celle-là !) **_**N/A: Alors pour celles et ceux (comme moi) qui restent dubitatif devant cette expression de ma Bêtasse :) elle veut dire en gros qu'elle la gonfle :) **_

*****-Nous régulons votre nombre. Sans pleine lune vos lycans seront moins efficaces. Donc le fait qu'elle soit totalement cachée fait que vos alliés lupins ne seront pas aussi puissants sans leur astre protecteur**. *(n/htray : ouh brillante idée ! ! ! je sais que tu aimes quand je te dis ce genre de choses :) ) **_**N/A: Carrément que j'aime ça :) et pis ça n'avait pas encore été exploitée en tout cas pas dans ce que j'avais déjà lu :) j'aime innover lol **_

***-Très bien dans ce cas je désigne le Major Whitlock,** annonça fièrement Aro.* **(n/htray : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH LE MAJOOOOOOOOOOOR OUIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ) **_**N/A: C'est ce qui s'appelle de l'orgasme ça... Contente d'avoir été utile :D * se souffle sur les doigts satisfaite* **_

*J'étais perdue dans ma colère et à ce moment là c'est lui qui m'irritait le plus. Mais je n'eus même pas le temps de le toucher qu'il m'envoya un direct du gauche qui me propulsa plusieurs mètres au loin. Je me redressais en rage prête à y retourner. ***(n/htray : *reprend espoir de voir le Major*) **_**N/A: Et obstinée avec ça! T'es irrattrapable ma chérie lol (je me permets quelques petits noms doux après le plaisir que je viens de te donner :p)**_

*-**Un seul combattant Aro,** tonna Athéna.* **(n/htray : putain quelle casseuse d'ambiance elle !) **_**N/A: Mouais mais ça ne changera pas l'issue finale pour elle lol.**_

* Il me dominait. ***(n/htray : ouais mais sans fouets ni menottes c'est pas très drôle…) **_**N/A: Pas besoin, il se rattrapera pas la suite ;) Moi perso suis pas vraiment une adepte en tout cas pas du fouet :s ou alors c'est moi qui fouette Mmmm... Mdrrr **_

*-Nous régulons votre nombre. Sans pleine lune vos lycans seront moins efficaces. Donc le fait qu'elle soit totalement cachée fait que vos alliés lupins ne seront pas aussi puissants sans leur astre protecteur. ***(n/htray : ouh brillante idée ! ! ! je sais que tu aimes quand je te dis ce genre de choses :) ) **_**N/A: Deux compliment en un chapitre Wouah! Fais gaffe je vais en prendre l'habitude et tu ne pourras pas moins lol **_

**O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Malheureusement hormis certaines qui restent constantes, il m'est difficile d'en juger. Car le lectorat est toujours présent et aussi nombreux qu'auparavant d'après les statistiques ff, mais les reviews se font de plus en plus rares. **

**Je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre (ce que je ne fais pas) avec le temps de pause que j'ai pris pour cette fiction mais j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. **

**Je profite également de cette note pour vous informer qu'il reste un chapitre et l'épilogue avant de clôturer définitivement cette histoire. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à très bientôt. **

**Beti**


	36. Chapter 36Tous les chemins mènent à la

**Salut les gens ! **

**Vu la recrudescence de commentaires pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de vous faire plaisir également en vous livrant le chapitre 35 avec un peu d'avance. Deux chapitres en une semaine il y avait longtemps que ça n'était plus arrivé ) . **

**La fin des explications concernant le lavage de cerveau de Bella et la confusion qui en résulte. **

**Vous vous rendez bien compte que mardi prochain je mettrais l'épilogue en ligne? Vous n'y croyez presque plus n'est ce pas ? lol….**

**Bon j'ai trop blablaté donc je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Tous les chemins mènent à la démence.**

**Pov Bella**

Autour de moi j'entendais quelques cris, des bruits de combat également mais peu en vérité en comparaison du nombre que nous étions tous. Puis de nouveau la voix d'Aro :

**-Isabella, Démétri si vous pouviez revenir parmi nous quelques instants,** déclara-t-il sur le ton du badinage.

Ce qui fit rire une partie de l'assemblée. C'est confuse et honteuse que je pus m'écarter des bras du traqueur. Ce dernier m'observa avec insistance mais je ne percevais aucun signe d'ironie, de sarcasme ou autre réaction de ce type auxquelles je m'attendais. Non il avait un sourire « heureux » et m'observait tendrement ce qui était déstabilisant en soit. Puis je regardai autour de moi. Mon clan avait les visages fermés et paniqués également. Je baissais les yeux devant ceux meurtriers d'Athéna.

Mon attention fut attirée par des gémissements du côté des Volturi. Et lorsque je compris qu'il s'agissait en fait de Nathaniel, mon premier réflexe fut d'aller lui porter secours mais Démétri me ceintura.

**-Je suis désolée, mon amour,** me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

**-Tu n'as décidément aucunes paroles Aro,** vociféra Athéna.

**-Parce que vos méthodes sont certainement plus honnêtes ?** Rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

**-Quelles méthodes ? Nous t'avons présenté notre meilleure combattante et vous avez réussi à la manipuler avec le don de l'empathe.**

**-Je crois que ce petit jeu a assez duré Athenodora,** répliqua Aro moins conciliant qu'habituellement.

**-Je sais que c'est grâce à ce vampire que tu as pu manipuler Isabella. J'ai pu voir comment vous vous y êtes pris pour la faire céder. Vous êtes des monstres, vous l'avez torturée tous les jours durant quarante jours, vous l'avez assoiffée et l'avez livrée aux lycans. Vous avez altéré ses souvenirs, vous lui avez implanté des images abominables et mensongères. Je n'ai pas de mot pour vous qualifier vous et vos actes. Je vous savais perturbés et prêts à tout mais là c'est intolérable.**

Que racontait-il ? Ils ne m'avaient pas fait tout ce qu'il énumérait. C'est vrai qu'ils m'avaient affaiblie en me gardant démembrée quelques temps et qu'ils ne m'avaient pas nourrie non plus lorsqu'ils me reconstituaient en tout cas pas avant que je lève mon bouclier. Mais soyons honnêtes je ne l'aurai pas fait autrement.

-**Jane, détruis-moi ça !** Cracha Aro en lui jetant Nathaniel dans les bras.

**-NON !** Hurlai-je.

**-Ne te soucie pas de lui Isabella. Une fois mort tu devrais récupérer le contrôle entier et total de ton esprit,** déclara Aro.

Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle de mon esprit. Tout me paraissait normal dans ma tête même si parfois je me sentais un peu brouillon mais je pensais que cela était dû au fait que j'avais pu avoir accès à des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les miens. Ce devait résulter de ce fait et non d'une quelconque mani... Je n'eus même pas eu le temps d'aller au bout de ma réflexion. Un voile opaque se retira de mon esprit, et je fus assaillie par un afflux brutal de souvenirs, de « nouveaux » souvenirs, tous ceux de ces derniers mois.

Les séances de tortures, les lycans, les images et les histoires que m'avait montré Nathaniel, mais elles étaient différentes, modifiées. Je m'écroulai au sol à peine retenue par les bras de Démétri qui s'affola. Ma tête allait exploser, une pression intense se fit ressentir dans mon crâne. Je n'arrivais pas à gérer ce qui arrivait. Environ quatre mois de souvenirs qui me revenaient avec des modifications. Cela ne se remettait pas en place, je ne comprenais pas ce qui arrivait et pourquoi tout était si flou et embrouillé. Mais le pire c'est que c'était douloureux, extrêmement douloureux.

**-Fais quelque chose !** Cria Démétri à quelqu'un. Vu que j'avais les yeux fermés je ne voyais pas à qui il s'adressait. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le Major lui réponde.

**-J'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux rien faire.**

**-Aro vous devriez peut-être essayer,** lui signifia Edward. **Elle ne protège plus personne, nous gérons la situation,** lui indiqua-t-il.

Je sentis Aro s'approcher et s'agenouiller devant moi. Démétri essayant de me réconforter comme il le pouvait.

**-Isabella je vais essayer de t'aider mais pour cela il va falloir que tu abaisses ton bouclier.**

**-Je… je... j'ai mal,** gémis-je difficilement, mes mains sur mes tempes essayant de réduire cette douleur. Pourquoi est-ce que cela faisait si mal ? Des souvenirs, des images ne devraient pas être si douloureux.

**-Baisse ton bouclier, s'il te plaît.** J'essayai de faire ce qu'il me demandait mais ce n'était pas évident et cela allait contre mon instinct premier.

Mais j'avais si mal que ma préoccupation première était de faire cesser cette douleur. Tant bien que mal je réussis tout de même à retirer mon bouclier et je sentis Aro pénétrer mon esprit.

-**Bien maintenant je pense qu'il va falloir rétablir un ordre et t'aider à y voir clair entre le vrai et le faux. D'après ce que j'ai vu, le pouvoir de Nathaniel a un double effet lorsqu'il cesse d'agir. La personne qui n'est plus sous l'emprise de ce don, sombre dans la folie car elle est incapable de dissocier le vrai du faux. Il y a deux versions de ce que tu as vécu ces derniers mois. Je pense qu'il va nous falloir classer chaque souvenir.**

_**-Mais il y en a trop**_** !** Paniquai-je mentalement.

**-Nous allons commencer par les plus importants et ceux qui reviennent sans cesse.** Il était obligé de me répondre à voix haute pour que je l'entende. **Ensuite lorsque nous rentrerons chez nous nous aurons plus de temps pour pouvoir gérer tout ça. La douleur devra être supportable en nous occupant des plus grosses manipulations maintenant. D'accord.**

**-On va essayer,** gémis-je.

**-Bien on va commencer par le plus important, ce souvenir là,** dit-il en s'attardant sur la scène où Démétri et Félix tuaient Caïus. **Il n'est pas vrai, il a été inventé. Tu étais présente lorsqu'il a été tué. Ce sont les lycans qui l'ont tué, Félix n'était pas présent et Démétri n'a pas tué Caïus. Il ne l'a pas sauvé, certes, mais il n'est pas responsable de sa mort. Le vrai souvenir c'est celui-là Isabella.**

Il trifouilla dans mon esprit jusqu'à tomber sur une scène horrible où Caïus était sur moi se faisant dépecer vivant par les lycans et dans ceux-ci je reconnus Bobby. Voir se dérouler cette horreur était tout aussi atroce que de voir Démétri tuer Caïus sinon pire car les lycans étaient atroces, pervers, cruels.

**-Stop !** Criais-je de désespoir.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda Démétri qui semblait être affolé.

**-Elle revit une scène particulièrement difficile,** lui répondit Aro**. Je suis désolé mais il faut que tu ailles au bout Isabella. Vas jusqu'au moment où Démétri arrive.**

**-Je ne veux pas,** répliquai-je submergée par la peur et la douleur tant physique qu'émotionnelle.

**-Il le faut !** Aro ramena ce souvenir en avant et le fit défiler jusqu'à un moment où je vis Démétri arriver accompagné par Inès et Oliver.

Je le vis me libérer, me porter sur l'épaule, puis je me vis dans une tentative de fuite pour retourner vers Caïus. Cette scène m'était familière. C'était comme si je la découvrais pour la première fois mais que j'en connaissais déjà le fond, les actions et même les paroles. Cette sensation de déjà vu alors que l'on est persuadé que c'est la première fois que l'on fait ou vit une chose.

**-C'est parce que tu l'as vécu c'est un véritable souvenir. Démétri n'a pas tué Caïus et Caïus n'était pas ton compagnon. Si tu dois seulement faire confiance à une personne ici, c'est à Démétri. Regarde ça. Cette scène c'est la première fois que vous vous êtes vus. Vois ton trouble, ressens et revis-le. On ne peut pas manipuler ça Isabella. Et ce moment-là, c'est la première fois que vous avez pris conscience tous les deux que ce lien vous unissait était particulier et réciproque.** La scène à laquelle faisait référence Aro se passait dans une sorte de ferme en ruine.

J'étais contre Démétri et je l'écoutai me raconter une histoire. C'était flou, je le voyais me parler mais pas de son ne sortait de sa bouche. De plus j'étais envahie, presque agressée par ce qui semblait être mes sentiments. Ils me submergeaient. Cette sensation de bien-être comme tout à l'heure lorsqu'il m'avait tenue contre lui et embrassée. Cette perception de bonheur, de quiétude et cet amour incrusté sur mon visage alors que je semblais totalement prise dans le récit que me racontait Démétri.

**-C'est son histoire, celle de sa création. Il te la racontera de nouveau pour combler les trous de mémoires et ce qui a été véritablement effacé,** m'indiqua Aro.

**-**_**Mais comment se peut-il qu'il soit mon compagnon ?**_ Demandai-je mentalement, alors que tout en moi désignait Caïus comme celui qui était mien.

Il m'avait transformée, j'étais reconnue officiellement comme étant sa compagne, j'avais même pris sa succession concernant ses obligations au sein de la famille et son trône. Comment se pouvait-il que Démétri se proclame comme étant mon compagnon alors que je n'avais que Caïus en tête ? Je reconnaissais avoir une certaine attirance pour le traqueur mais de là à le désigner comme mon compagnon c'était un monde tout de même.

**-C'est compliqué à expliquer et nous sommes un peu pressés par le temps. Mais pour parer à la situation actuelle, quel est le sens le plus développé chez nous ?** Me questionna-t-il.

**-Je ne sais pas tous nos sens sont démultipliés lors de la transformation.**

**-Si tu ne devais en désigner qu'un, à quel sens te fierais-tu ?**

**-À mon instinct ?** Répondis-je prudente.

**-Oui ton instinct et vois comme celui-ci a contré ton esprit tout à l'heure. Lorsque tu voulais en terminer avec Démétri, il s'est opposé, tu n'as pas pu l'achever, pas même alors qu'il était vulnérable pendant qu'il t'embrassait. Pourtant tu as essayé. Ton démon comme tu l'appelles est une partie de toi, la partie la plus sauvage et la plus sombre de ta personnalité. Nathaniel a pu manipuler ton esprit, ton côté pragmatique et réfléchi mais personne ne peut rien contre l'instinct vampirique, il n'est aucunement manipulable ni même influençable. C'est la raison pour laquelle les vampires lors de leur période nouveau-née sont instables. Il faut un temps d'adaptation et de cohabitation entre les deux oppositions d'une même entité. Mais quoi qu'il en soit pour les moments les plus troubles, lui seul est capable de déterminer ce qui est bon ou non, car il n'a qu'un seul but celui de survivre. Tout à l'heure si tu avais réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de tes actes tu aurais tué ta moitié, c'est pour cela que ton démon s'est opposé à toi. Pour la même raison, Démétri n'a pas réussi à te faire de mal.**

**-Il m'a frappée,** le contredis-je.

**-Oui mais parce qu'il a réalisé qu'il te fallait faire sortir ton démon. C'était en quelque sorte pour te sauver pas pour te faire du mal. Alice nous avait prévenu de la marche à suivre lorsque nous avons trouvé les infiltrées. Elle a vu que nous arriverions à te récupérer qu'en te poussant dans tes retranchements. Il fallait faire sortir ton démon parce que Nathaniel n'avait aucune emprise sur lui et que lui seul était à même de te ramener à la raison ce qui est paradoxal je te l'accorde.**

**-Vous le saviez ! Vous saviez tout ce qui allait se passer !** Cracha Athéna, avant de se mettre à hurler de douleur. Je pensais Jane responsable de cela.

**-Tu aurais dû savoir Athenodora que je ne fais jamais rien à la légère. J'ai pris le risque de me déplacer jusqu'ici contrant vos plans et ce n'était pas à l'aveuglette, ni sans raisons,** lui répondit Aro. Puis il reporta son attention sur moi. **Isabella, la douleur est-elle plus supportable maintenant ? Es-tu capable de gérer la pression quelques instants ?**

**-La douleur est toujours forte mais je devrais arriver à supporter cela. C'est juste ce bourdonnement incessant et cet afflux d'images qui me perturbent plus que la douleur ne m'insupporte.**

**-Bien nous veillerons à reprendre cette thérapie lorsque nous serons chez nous. Pour le moment et pour ne pas te perturber d'avantage. Fais confiance à ton instinct. Que te dicte-t-il tout de suite ?**

**-De rester auprès de Démétri,** avouai-je piteuse et toujours lamentablement perturbée par ce fait.

**-Donc fais-lui confiance et laisse-le décider de ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi pour le moment. Tu reprendras le contrôle de tes pensées et de ta vie plus tard lorsque nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire. Nous avons cette histoire à conclure,** m'informa le Régent.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, que ce soit de la situation, de lui ou de Marcus. Je n'étais plus capable de distinguer le vrai du faux. Mais malgré tout ce méli-mélo dans mon esprit, je me surprenais à espérer qu'ils ne soient pas comme ce que j'avais vu. Je voulais que les images qui agressaient mon esprit soient les vrais souvenirs. Celles où je me voyais poser ma tête sur ses genoux en prise à des spasmes violents, lui me caressant les cheveux afin de m'apaiser, de me réconforter alors qu'il semblait tout aussi perturbé que moi. J'en voyais une autre où il était en train de me dire qu'il me couvrirait afin que Démétri ne soit pas mis en danger. Puis celle où je le voyais tourner la tête dans la salle d'audience alors que je me trouvais derrière eux, le visage plein de compassion et je pouvais lire son soutien dans son regard carmin. Toujours dans cette même salle, je le voyais intervenir pour tenter de me protéger d'un Caïus en colère apparemment.

Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur que ces images-ci soient l'histoire vraie de ma vie, car cette simple idée m'apaisait. C'était surprenant car au plus profond de moi je voulais avoir une place parmi eux.

Je me relevais avec l'aide de Démétri et comme si j'étais faible ou impotente il passa son bras sous le mien et me tint collée tout contre son corps alors que je prenais appui sur lui pour me déplacer. Une fois au milieu des Volturi où cette sensation étrange « d'être à ma place » me parvint, j'aperçus ma sœur, Félix, Jasper ainsi qu'Edward se rapprocher de moi. Je me statufiais d'appréhension. Peut-être que tout ceci était un stratagème pour m'attirer afin de me décapiter. Je fis un pas en avant essayant d'échapper en plus à l'emprise de Démétri. Mais ce dernier gardait ses mains fermement accrochées à mon corps.

**-Gardez vos distances !** Leur intima le traqueur. **Pour le moment elle est encore fragile et perturbée,** tous reculèrent de quelques pas, leurs visages attristés par ma réaction. **Ça va aller, tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre je te le promets,** me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Aro qui était à ma droite redressa la tête et s'adressa au clan adverse.

**-Vous avez fait énormément de tort à notre famille, à notre communauté également. Il est temps que tout ceci cesse enfin,** déclara-t-il d'un ton serein mais déterminé.

**-Vous avez cherché ce qui est arrivé. Vous nous avez volé le pouvoir, vous avez tué mon compagnon. Vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas à ce que je continue ma vie sans représailles.**

**-N'as-tu pas eu la vengeance que tu souhaitais ? Tu as tué la compagne de Marcus, tu as tué un Roi et je ne parle pas de toutes les tortures innommables dont tu t'es rendu coupable sur Isabella, sur notre Reine. Je pense que tu as eu satisfaction, nous avons souffert de chaque drames que tu as commandités que ce soit sur ma famille ou sur notre communauté. Tu as dit précédemment que tu ne voulais pas le pouvoir, que toutes tes actions jusqu'ici étaient pour venger la mort de Vladimir. Que tu voulais une reconnaissance. Je suis prêt à t'accorder ce souhait Stephan. Je suis prêt à reconnaître que nous avons bel et bien tué Vladimir pour prendre le pouvoir d'une part, mais également parce qu'il était dangereux pour notre communauté aussi bien que pour celle des humains. Est-ce que cela te satisfait-il ? Es-tu prêt à arrêter toute cette guerre dorénavant ?**

**-Je pense que oui, je le suis,** répondit Stephan comme soulagé. Ses épaules se décontractant et retombant aux mots libérateurs d'Aro.

**-Pas moi !** S'éleva la voix forte et empreinte de rage d'Athéna.

**-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait,** répondit Aro.

-**Je me doute, Aro. Je suppose que tu sais ce qu'il va se passer par la suite.**

**-J'en ai une vague idée oui.**

**-La raison pour laquelle tu lui accordes ce qu'il souhaitait.**

**-Entre autre, bien que je le lui devais également, **rétorqua Aro.

**-De quoi parlez-vous ?** Demanda Stephan interrogateur.

**-Si toi tu ne veux pas prendre le commandement, moi je le veux. J'ai subi les humeurs et les colères de Caïus durant plus d'un siècle pour rien. Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre petit pouvoir. Je n'étais que la compagne, la femme, celle qui reste dans l'ombre d'un homme et qui n'a jamais le droit à la parole. J'étais une femme et à l'époque pour mériter un peu d'influence ou de responsabilité il fallait naître avec un pénis. J'ai essayé de manœuvrer pour en grappiller un peu, mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas été assez perspicace. Je n'ai pas su manipuler Caïus afin qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il a fait d'elle,** vociféra-t-elle pleine de rancœur, de haine et de colère.

La haine que je pouvais percevoir dans le regard de celle que je considérais comme ma Maîtresse me choqua.

Je savais qu'elle ne me faisait pas entièrement confiance et apparemment elle avait ses raisons que je ne comprenais pas, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant que j'avais les éléments manquants, ma position était tangente, car j'avais toujours plus ou moins ressenti que je n'étais pas à ma place dans leur communauté. Mais me sentir aussi bien dans le clan Volturi et entendre la haine qu'elle me destinait, forçait ma raison à revoir ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers mois, ce que je pensais normal. Cependant je restais prudente, je ne voulais pas me précipiter. Je devais pour le moment ne faire confiance qu'à mon instinct. Je devrais être plus attentive à ce qu'il me dictait puisqu'il ne s'était jamais trompé jusqu'à présent.

**-Que veux-tu dire Athéna ?** Lui demanda le roumain sceptique.

**-Je veux dire que je veux le pouvoir et que je n'ai jamais été aussi près d'atteindre mon but. Je suis née pour régner et c'est ce que je vais faire.** Stephan resta abasourdi tout comme moi ainsi que la majorité des autres présents qu'ils soient du clan Volturi ou de celui de Stephan. **J'ai supporté tes jérémiades, tes souvenirs, tes plans foireux trop longtemps, il est temps pour toi de me passer la main.**

-**C'est pour cela que tu as proposé d'enlever leur Reine ? Tu l'as brisée avec l'aide de ****Nathaniel afin de la formater pour qu'elle soit proche de toi et de pouvoir profiter de sa capacité. Ce n'était pas pour les soumettre comme tu me l'avais suggéré ? Tu voulais retourner ta veste le moment venu et avoir assez de pouvoirs pour te protéger. Et la cerise sur le gâteau tu as poussé l'ironie à le faire par l'intermédiaire de leur Reine. Celle qui avait pris la place que tu convoitais,** comprit-il.

**-Tu es long à la détente, mais ça a toujours été le cas. Bien évidemment que ce n'était pas pour les soumettre. Tu crois vraiment qu'après cette petite guéguerre ridicule j'allais repartir tranquillement me créer un gentil foyer avec Antonio quelque part dans les îles. Pas après avoir connu la vie au château, après avoir tant œuvré pour pouvoir le diriger. J'ai tout fait pour arriver à cela, je leur ai même créé l'irascible Caïus car j'avais tout de suite vu chez lui ce charisme qui leur était nécessaire. Mais j'avais pensé, à mauvais escient bien évidemment, que son charisme associé à mon esprit serait un duo à prendre ensemble. Mais non ils ont choisi Caïus et seulement lui, me laissant en décoration dans un coin de ce château. Le rôle des femmes n'étant que de valoriser leurs Rois. Tu parles ! Je méritai mieux que ça. Mon esprit valait plus que le sien, ma vision était toujours plus claire et objective mais non. Et c'était pareil avec toi. Il a fallu que je ruse pour te paraître indispensable, j'avoue tout de même que cela a été beaucoup plus simple avec toi qu'avec eux, il faut bien le reconnaître.**

**-Tu as profité de ma confiance ? Je pensais que tu voulais seulement faire valoir ta position. J'avais bien conscience de ta rancœur les concernant, mais je pensais que c'était parce que tu voulais te venger de Caïus principalement, de toutes les brimades, des humiliations, des coups, de la vie misérable que tu as dû subir et tout ça sous le silence de ses frères.**

**-Non mais franchement tu es encore plus naïf que je ne le pensais. Comment as-tu fait pour survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Cela relève du miracle. Tu sais pourquoi il vient de t'accorder ce que tu souhaitais ?** Lui demanda-t-elle narquoise.

**-Non mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire,** répondit-il véritablement blessé et soucieux.

**-Effectivement. Il t'a dit tout ce que tu voulais entendre parce qu'il savait qu'en le faisant il n'aurait pas besoin de te tuer, mais qu'au bout du compte tu allais tout de même terminer ton éternité aujourd'hui.**

**-Co... comm...** Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question que sa tête se retrouva encore plus vite qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire dans les mains d'Antonio.

**-Comme ça**, répondit-elle un sourire perfide sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait son compagnon jeter la tête du roumain au loin. **Une bonne chose de faite n'est ce pas Aro ?**

**-C'est une page qui se tourne,** répondit-il. **Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire Athenodora ? La majorité de tes soldats sont effrayés et t'abandonneront dès l'assaut. Les autres nous rejoindrons parce qu'ils ont vu à quel point tu es instable et il faut être honnête tu les terrifies. De plus tu n'as plus le pouvoir d'Isabella pour te protéger toi, ton compagnon et tes soldats, bien que dans ce dernier cas ils ont compris qu'ils étaient le cadet de tes soucis. Seuls tes nouveau-nés se battront mais avec Alec et le Major, ils ne nous inquiéteront pas même dix secondes. **

**-J'ai un autre atout dans ma manche Aro. J'ai un plan B et même un plan C, mais je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore pour lequel je vais pencher,** le nargua-t-elle alors que son compagnon vint se coller à elle.

Il était beaucoup plus réservé qu'elle et aussi beaucoup plus introverti mais je ne doutais pas qu'il se montrerait redoutable pour protéger son âme sœur comme tout bon compagnon qui se respecte.

**-Rends-toi Athenodora, ce sera beaucoup mieux. Pense à ton compagnon, ne le contrains pas à vivre dans la peur. Tu sais qu'ils ne laisseront pas planer la menace que tu représentes pour ****eux. Tu les connais,** tenta de plaider Sulpicia.

**-Et qu'allez-vous me proposer ? Comment trouver une sanction adéquate, je ne serai jamais votre esclave et je ne me soumettrai jamais à l'un d'entre vous et certainement pas à elle. Quelle autre solution me proposes-tu Sulpicia ?** Demanda Athéna dédaigneuse.

**-Je ne sais pas on peut en parler nous trouverons j'en suis certaine.**

**-Mais je n'en doute pas. En revanche je suis certaine que cela ne me plaira guère. C'est pourquoi je choisi l'option B,** cria-t-elle.

**-Nicolas c'est à toi !** Ordonna Antonio alors qu'il se tournait rapidement suivi pas Athéna.

Dans le même temps un grognement retentit derrière nous, j'entendis le bruit significatif d'un vampire en train de se faire démembrer. Puis un hurlement de femme qui accompagna la vague de soldats nouveau-nés qui chargeaient face à nous. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

Démétri relâcha son étreinte pour se placer devant moi à l'instar de Jasper et de Félix. D'autres hurlements se mêlèrent à la cohue, j'étais perdue au milieu de ce brouhaha, je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter. J'étais pratiquement inerte tout comme Marcus. De plus j'essayais également de maîtriser cette migraine insoutenable que ne me lâchait pas et que le raffut autour de moi attisait davantage.

Je cherchais Aro des yeux et je le trouvais un peu en retrait, entouré de Jane et Santiago et juste derrière eux j'aperçus la chevelure blonde de Rosalie au sol auprès d'un corps. Ce corps était celui d'Alec. Carlisle la rejoignit et entreprit de le rassembler, alors qu'Emmett était en train de mettre en pièce un mâle qui apparemment faisait partie des alliés des Volturi. Je supposai qu'il était le responsable de l'état d'Alec, certainement un autre infiltré.

**-Ne la laissez pas filer !** Ordonna Marcus.

**-Je m'en occupe,** lança Edward s'élançant dans la même direction que les compagnons malfaisants. **-Félix vas l'aider,** dicta Démétri à son tour. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et partit à la suite du télépathe.

La bataille faisait rage, certains soldats de Stephan avaient rejoins le combat en s'associant avec les Volturi, détruisant ainsi leurs propres nouveau-nés. Un périmètre de sécurité fut maintenu autour de Marcus et moi, aucun jeune ne put nous atteindre. Rapidement la poignée d'insurgés fut décimée, sans constater la moindre perte chez les sympathisants. Quelques blessures superficielles mais rien de bien catastrophique en comparaison de ce que j'avais pu voir par le passé, enfin si cela était bien de vrais souvenirs de mon passé. C'était dérangeant pour ne pas dire déroutant de ne pas savoir quels souvenirs étaient les miens de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais me contenter de les associer, ils étaient à l'opposé les uns des autres et moi complètement perdue sous le flot de ces images que je ne savais pas dissocier. À croire que j'étais destinée à ne pas avoir de passé. J'avais perdu la mémoire lorsque j'étais humaine et maintenant en tant qu'immortelle mes « nouveaux souvenirs » étaient altérés. Serait-ce là une fatalité dans ma vie ?

**-Tout va bien Bella ? Comment te sens-tu mon amour ?** Demanda Démétri en me prenant dans ses bras.

Mon premier réflexe fut de me saisir et de me reculer. Il garda tout de même sa main sur mon bras mais ne tenta pas de me serrer contre lui, même si en définitive cela me plaisait. Mon Dieu que devais-je faire ?

**-Je vais bien,** répondis-je toujours troublée par cette affection qu'il semblait y avoir entre nous mais que je ne comprenais toujours pas.

Je voyais bien que je le blessai parce que je restai distante. Mais comment faire autrement ? J'avais appris à le haïr profondément. Mon esprit désignait Caïus comme étant mon compagnon. Alors oui j'avais de quoi être perturbée, troublée, et gênée de l'attention qu'il me portait et de ses petits mots tendres. Pour moi ce n'était pas normal, même si je reconnaissais aimer cela, mais c'est là justement que se trouvait le nœud de mon problème. J'étais toujours partagée entre ma réalité et celle des autres.

Il détourna son attention de moi quelques secondes pour la reporter sur ce qu'il se passait derrière. Je me tournais également et je vis Alec revenir à lui et Rosalie le serrant dans ses bras, Jane à ses côtés également. Tout rentrait apparemment dans l'ordre. Après quelques échanges où tout me monde se souciait de tout le monde, nous entendîmes Edward et Félix revenir avec leurs prisonniers. Edward détenait Athéna alors que Félix d'apparence plus brouillon tenait fermement Antonio. Je supposais que ce dernier n'avait pas dû se rendre sans se battre le connaissant un peu. Aro se détacha avec Jane et Santiago et s'avança à la rencontre des deux prisonniers.

**-Bien comme tu t'en doutes Athenodora, il n'y a pas deux alternatives pour toi et ton compagnon.**

**-Tu ne peux pas ! Je fais partie de ta famille, n'oublies pas ta sacro-sainte règle. Un Volturi restera un Volturi quoi qu'il arrive !** Lui rappela-t-elle, c'était effectivement une phrase qui s'imposa à moi lorsqu'elle la prononça**. Tu ne peux pas tuer un membre de ta famille Aro c'est contre tes propres règles.**

**-Tu as cessé d'être une Volturi le jour où tu as orchestré ta propre mort. Mais saches que malgré ça j'étais prêt à revoir cette position lorsque Sulpicia il y a quelques minutes t'a proposé une alternative. Tu l'as refusé et tu nous as envoyé tes nouveau-nés. Tu as fait ton choix et tu as scellé vos destins par ce fait.**

**-Fais ce que tu as à faire et arrête ton manège mélodramatique. Ne te fais pas passer pour la victime car tout ce qui est arrivé, tu l'as cherché. Tu ne mérites pas ce trône et si tu le conserves c'est grâce à ton don et à ta faculté à pouvoir bien t'entourer. Mais un jour tu tomberas sur quelqu'un de plus malin que toi Aro. Le seul regret que j'ai c'est que je ne serais plus de ce monde pour le voir. **

**-Non tu ne le verras pas c'est certain. Et cette fois je vais veiller personnellement à ce que ce soit le cas.** Il s'empara de la tête d'Athéna toujours retenue par Edward, alors qu'Antonio redoublait ses tentatives de libération. Puis lorsqu'il s'apprêta à l'étêter, Sulpicia le supplia :

**-Aro, s'il te plaît ! Laisse-lui une chance, elle est des nôtres...**

**-Je suis désolé mon amour mais elle ne l'est plus. Elle a fait tuer Caïus, et tu n'as même pas idée de ce qu'elle a infligé à Isabella. Elle n'est pas l'amie que tu as perdue et malheureusement elle ne l'a jamais été. J'ai pensé moi aussi que ses ambitions s'estomperaient au fil du temps, mais tu as pu constater que ce n'était pas le cas.** Il se détourna de sa femme pour planter son regard dans celui d'Athéna. **Sais-tu pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais accordé la place que tu réclamais ?** Demanda Aro à sa prisonnière les mains de chaque côté des tempes de la condamnée.

**-Parce que je suis une femme,** siffla-t-elle mauvaise.

**-Non, bien que j'avoue qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile à l'époque de t'accorder ce pouvoir. Mais si vraiment tu en avais été digne nous aurions pris le risque comme nous l'avons fait avec Isabella. La raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas voulu te donner autant de pouvoir c'est parce que seul ton propre intérêt comptait et compte toujours puisque tu n'as pas hésité un instant à mettre en péril la vie de ton compagnon. Tu n'étais pas assez raisonnée et raisonnable pour une telle position sociale. Tu nous aurais conduit à un soulèvement, à une révolution parce que tu es étroite d'esprit et que tu n'avais en tête que ton seul profit. Tu nous accuses de misogynie, alors que tu es condescendante avec tout le monde, c'est si profondément ancré en toi que même ton propre compagnon n'est pas épargné. Tu penses être supérieure à tous mais c'est justement ce sentiment de supériorité qui t'a desservi. Pour régner il faut savoir se remettre en cause, savoir admettre et reconnaître ses torts, savoir s'adapter aux situations et surtout savoir conseiller ses sujets aux mieux de leurs intérêts. Et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, Caïus avait ces qualités, qu'il ne dévoilait jamais ouvertement certes, mais il savait lorsqu'il allait trop loin et c'est entre autre pour cela que nous l'avons choisi, parce qu'il connaissait ses limites.**

**-Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te croire sur paroles,** lui rétorqua-t-elle amère.

**-De toute façon, vu la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, ton avis m'importe peu. Il est temps pour ma famille et notre communauté de pouvoir enfin connaître une véritable sérénité et cela ne sera vrai que lorsque tu passeras par le trépas.**

Elle grogna son mécontentement en même temps qu'elle essaya d'échapper à la prise d'Edward, mais Aro ne se laissa pas intimider et d'un coup rapide lui arracha la tête. Son corps cessa tout mouvement instantanément, alors qu'un hurlement d'agonie retentit à leurs côtés. Antonio cessa lui aussi toutes tentatives fixant désespérément et avec une tristesse affligeante le corps de sa défunte compagne. Il était visiblement envahi par le découragement et une détresse palpable.

J'avais mal pour lui, cet homme qui avait voué sa vie à combler une femme insatisfaite, rongée par des rancœurs et des ambitions démesurées. C'est la mort dans l'âme que je dus également assister à la décapitation d'Antonio. Ce dernier n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque Félix s'acquitta de cette tâche.

Toutes les tensions que je ressentais dans l'air, toute cette agitation disparurent. Ces mises à morts créaient en moi une sorte de vide, c'était troublant. Elles ne me touchaient pas enfin peu, celle d'Antonio un peu plus que celle de sa compagne j'avoue, mais j'avais la sensation de ne plus avoir de but à poursuivre c'était étrange. Je pense que ce que devait ressentir également Marcus, car je le vis plus serein que d'ordinaire, les traits plus relâchés, en tout cas si je devais m'en référer aux images qui me parvenaient de lui. Et bien entendu celles de lui en train, de... de... torturer Vladimir et Stephan revenaient toujours en boucle dans mon esprit et avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Elles s'imposaient à moi tant et si bien que je n'arrivais plus à voir autre chose que ça, le ressentir également lorsqu'il me regardait. J'étais toujours dégoûtée et je lui en gardais rancœur même s'il y avait une petite chance pour que ce soit des souvenirs « inventés » je n'arrivais pas à le voir autrement que de cette façon. Comme s'il avait senti ma haine à travers mon regard il ne détourna pas le sien. Ma réaction première fut de grogner menaçante. Ce qui le surpris car il haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension.

**-Excuse-la. Elle ne dissocie pas le vrai du faux et malheureusement pour toi ce qu'ils lui ont implanté en tête te concernant est particulièrement odieux,** lui expliqua Aro.

**-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ça, j'aimerai comprendre,** lui répondit Marcus plus compréhensif.

**-C'est délicat je préfèrerai le faire en privé,** Marcus hocha la tête.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Aro s'adressa à quelques alliés les remerciant de leur soutien et leur promettant qu'ils les tiendraient informés de ce qui ce passerait pas la suite concernant l'évolution de mon état et mon retour sur le trône. Je devais avouer que j'avais peur, car bien que j'eus la sensation de faire partie de ce clan, je n'avais pas la même vision ni les mêmes sensations concernant le fait de retourner gouverner à leur côté. Je ne pensais pas que j'étais de nouveau capable de cela, pas après tout ça, pas après ce que je savais où ce que je croyais savoir. Je ne savais pas, en plus je me sentais seule, j'étais visiblement entourée mais cette sensation de solitude était déstabilisante et effrayante. J'avais peur, j'étais même terrifiée de devoir me retrouver seule parmi eux. Je n'avais aucun point de repère et c'était terrifiant. Je ne pouvais pas les suivre, je ne pouvais pas aller chez eux. Je devais fuir, partir, essayer de me retrouver.

Je me reculais de leur groupe de quelque pas, ma respiration se hacha lorsque je compris l'ampleur de l'angoisse qui me submergeait, il fallait que je m'en aille. Démétri fut alerté, il m'avait relâchée quelques secondes pour aller aider les autres à réunir les morceaux de chairs des vampires décimés. Mais il était resté à proximité, plus proche que n'importe qui d'autre, ne relâchant jamais son attention de moi. Donc mes mouvements ne passèrent pas inaperçus pour lui, pas plus que mes émotions pour l'empathe.

**-Bella, mon amour, que fais-tu ?**

**-Je, je... je ne suis pas ton amour ! Je... Arrêtez ça !** Paniquai-je me reculant davantage.

Il fit quelques pas en avant alors que tous les regards de l'assemblée se tournèrent vers nous, pour voir ce qu'il se passait encore.

**-Bella, tu es perturbée, tu n'as plus l'esprit très clair. Laisse-moi t'aider, je ne te ferai jamais de mal tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?** Non je n'en savais rien, je ne pouvais même pas me faire confiance comment voulait-il que j'accorde cette faveur à quelqu'un d'autre.

**-Non, ne m'approche pas ! Ne m'approchez pas !** Criai-je apeurée.

Qu'allais-je faire ? Qu'allais-je devenir ? Je ne le savais pas mais la seule certitude que j'avais maintenant c'est que je ne faisais confiance à personne et cette seule certitude m'indiquait la marche à suivre.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation où je pus étudier rapidement la situation, je décrétai de partir, de fuir, je devais essayer de savoir où j'en étais et savoir qui j'étais réellement afin de savoir ce que je ferai de mon avenir, si avenir j'avais.

Au lieu de tenter de fuir en rebroussant chemin, je décidais de courir droit devant moi. Car je me doutais que les plus rapides me rattraperaient bien vite dans une simple course. Bien évidemment je devrais éviter Félix, Jane et Rosalie, mais c'était certainement plus simple que d'affronter Démétri, Jasper, Alec et Santiago qui était l'autre option. La troisième était quant à elle impensable, le reste de la garde ainsi que les alliés. C'est donc ainsi que je fonçai droit devant moi directement sur Félix, qui me regardait arriver sur lui déconcerté.

**-Attrape-là !** Cria Jasper. **Elle tente de s'enfuir !** Il était trop tard car je venais de le passer lui décochant un coup de poing qui l'étala.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir j'arrivai sur Jane qui elle s'apprêtait à m'arrêter. À sa hauteur, je la feintai en lui sautant droit sur ses jambes, la violence de l'impact nous projeta au sol elle sous moi. Elle réussit tout de même à m'attraper par mon imper qui se déchira puis dans un réflexe purement instinctif, je me retournai lui assenant un coup de pied en plein visage, ce qui me libéra totalement d'elle. Rosalie arriva déjà sur moi ainsi que les autres gardes, Jane avait réussi à me freiner et cela me mit en colère.

-**Rosalie ne t'interpose pas ou je serai obligée de me défendre,** lui criai-je alors que je courrais droit devant moi et qu'elle m'approchait par le côté.

**-Arrête-toi, nous ne te voulons pas de mal, nous ne t'en ferons pas. Je t'en conjure arrête-toi, je te protégerai, je te promets.**

**-Laisse-moi !** Criai-je à son attention. **Je ne veux personne, laissez-moi !** Hurlai-je redoublant de vitesse.

Elle s'arrêta, le visage contrit et me regarda passer devant elle sans baisser l'allure. J'entendais des bruits de courses derrière moi, je savais de qui il s'agissait. Démétri en tête car en plus de sentir sa fragrance je l'entendais crier après Rosalie de m'arrêter. Puis derrière lui il devait y avoir Edward, Jasper, Aro, Alec, les loups également.

D'ailleurs ils étaient sacrément rapides car ils me dépassaient sur les côtés. Je savais qu'ils avaient l'intention de « m'orienter » afin de manœuvrer ma trajectoire ce qui permettrait à Démétri et aux autres de me bloquer.

J'entendais ce dernier se rapprocher dangereusement, il était plus rapide que moi, je le savais. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour leur échapper. Je parcourus plusieurs centaines de mètres supplémentaires, lorsque j'aperçus comme je m'y attendais trois loups qui m'avaient dépassée me faire barrage. Je ne ralentis même pas la cadence et sautai par dessus eux pour atteindre les branches des arbres au-dessus. Certaines cassèrent et je dus redoubler d'efforts et d'agilité pour ne pas retomber directement au sol. Par contre à ma plus grande surprise, les loups ne me pourchassèrent pas, au contraire ils s'opposèrent aux Volturi.

Je ne cessais pas ma course et deux autres loups me rejoignirent et coururent à mes côtés sans pour autant se rapprocher de moi ni même m'empêcher de continuer. Il y avait ce loup brun, celui qu'Aro avait nommé Jacob.

Ce Jacob que j'aurai dû épouser, il avait apparemment décidé de m'aider et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Nous courûmes plusieurs kilomètres ne nous arrêtant pas, ils tinrent la cadence et pas une seule seconde ils n'ont ralenti ou tenté un rapprochement sur ma personne. Ils couraient à mes côtés gardant tout de même une bonne distance. Nous courûmes encore des heures et des heures à travers les forêts principalement et lorsque nous dûmes quitter le couvert des arbres nous avions la chance d'être protégés par la nuit.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps, ni de kilomètres nous avions parcouru, ni depuis quand nous avions perdu les Volturi, mais je ne les sentais plus, ni ne les entendais derrière nous. Je décidai de m'arrêter pour me reposer un peu, pas que j'étais physiquement fatiguée ce n'était pas le cas, mais psychologiquement il en était tout autre. De plus j'avais cette saloperie de migraine qui s'intensifiait davantage car je n'arrivais plus à gérer ou à maintenir le flot continu des scènes et d'images. Et bien entendu tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Plus rien n'avait de sens et cela me rendait dingue, complètement folle à cause de la douleur, mais aussi parce que je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais rien, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Des images me mettant en scène que je n'avais jamais vues apparaissaient. D'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas, qui ne me disaient absolument rien, ne cessaient de m'envahir, de prendre mon cerveau d'assaut. Comme ces visages d'hommes humains que je n'avais jamais rencontrés, aux vus de leurs teints typés je pensais qu'il s'agissait des membres de la famille ou de la tribu de Jacob car cela était apparu au moment où je pensais à lui. Tout ceci n'était que suppositions. Un homme principalement revenait sans cesse, un humain moustachu dans une cuisine, il n'était pas typé celui-là.

D'autres images et là je parle d'images puisque aucun souvenirs de scènes précises, ni même paroles n'accompagnaient ce phénomène. C'était juste des flashs perturbants parce que je n'étais pas certaine que tout ceci m'appartenait. Des jeunes filles, humaines elles aussi, des garçons également ils étaient tous très jeunes et de la façon dont je les voyais, je semblais être intégrée dans ce groupe. Je ne reconnaissais aucune de ces personnes, ni même l'endroit. Se pouvait-il que j'ai les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre ? Lorsqu'ils ont tué Nathaniel, aurait-il projeté toutes les pensées de tous ceux qu'il avait approchés dans mon esprit ? J'en pouvais plus, le flot que je trouvais déjà important s'intensifiait davantage au plus le temps passait.

Tout se mélangeait, je voyais cet homme moustachu dans les mains perverses de Pablo qui était en train de l'égorger. Je voyais Caïus se faire maintenir au sol par deux vampires et Marcus derrière lui en train de relever ses robes. Je voyais Jacob et cet autre loup dans une pièce en train de me déchiqueter.

**-STOP !** Criai-je m'écroulant au sol, impuissante. Je n'arrivais pas arrêter les images elles défilaient dans ma tête. Ne cessaient de se mélanger les unes aux autres. **STOOOOPPPPP !** Hurlais-je de désespoir en me redressant et fracassant tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. **ARRÊTEZ-CA !**

Je fus projetée au sol, je tentais de me libérer mais des dents s'enfonçaient dans ma mâchoire. Je réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'un des loups. Je lui donnais un coup de genoux et j'entendis ses os se briser en même temps qu'un gémissement plaintif sortir de son corps. Il n'atterrit pas loin à côté de moi. Je me redressai rapidement et adoptai une position de combat. L'autre loup, Jacob, se mit devant celui que je venais de blesser mais il ne m'attaqua pas. Il me faisait face pour m'empêcher d'approcher son congénère qui se trouvait au sol.

**-Partez avant que je ne vous fasse du mal,** lui indiquai-je. **Je ne me contrôle pas, je perds la tête. Partez avant que je ne vous tue,** lui criai-je.

Le loup Jacob grogna alors que l'autre se relevait, apparemment il avait l'air d'aller déjà beaucoup mieux. Peut-être étaient-ils comme les lycans et possédaient une faculté de régénération accélérée. Les loups se divisèrent et entreprirent de me tourner autour. Je me sentais acculée, en danger j'adoptai une attitude plus ou moins similaire, jaugeant la situation.

**-Partez ! Jacob pars !** Lui ordonnai-je.

Pour toute réponse il avança d'un pas, je pris cela pour une provocation. Je grognais menaçante, je ne voulais vraiment lui faire du mal mais telle que je voyais la situation c'était soit eux, soit moi. Ils me sautèrent dessus en même temps, je réussis à repousser le loup que j'avais blessé, mais Jacob me sauta dans le dos, me poussant violemment sur le sol. J'étais face contre terre et Jacob sur moi, sa gueule à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je gigotais, me débâtais essayant de me soustraire de sous son corps. Pour tenter de me maintenir il referma sa puissante mâchoire sur ma nuque. Je ne doutais pas qu'il puisse me décapiter sans effort, ma tête entière tenait dans sa gueule. L'autre loup attrapa l'un de mes bras et tirait dessus afin de m'empêcher de toucher Jacob comme j'essayais de le faire. J'étais bien mal, je ne savais pas comment me sortir de cette situation, j'étais tellement détraquée et déréglée que je n'arrivais pas à centrer mon attention sur la conduite à tenir. J'essayais de faire appel à mon démon, mais il semblerait qu'il m'est abandonnée ou qu'il se soit perdu lui aussi, de toute façon je doute qu'il aurait réussi à nous sortir de cette situation cette fois.

Peut-être était-ce là la solution. Laisser les loups me tuer, peut-être n'y avait-il pas d'alternative à cette folie. Aro avait dit que les personnes ayant subi les assauts de Nathaniel devenaient folles une fois libérées de son emprise. J'étais folle en tout cas je le devenais c'était certain et je serai un danger pour n'importe qui que je croiserai. Je redoublais mes efforts et au plus je m'agitais au plus il resserrait sa prise autour de mon cou. Ses crocs avaient pénétré ma peau, et je le sentais sur les vertèbres. C'était atroce comme douleur en plus associé à ma migraine c'était intenable mais je ne cessais pas pour autant de me débattre. Il devait me tuer, il fallait qu'il le fasse.

**-Achève-moi ! Libère-moi !** Articulai-je entre deux cris de douleurs. Il se saisit lorsqu'il m'entendit le supplier d'en finir avec moi. **Tu n'as pas le choix. Je te tuerai toi et les tiens si tu me libères, je tuerai tous ceux qui croiseront mon chemin.**

L'autre loup me relâcha et avança de façon à ce que je ne le voie plus, par contre je l'entendais encore. Rapidement les bruits de respirations, de cœurs et même de grognements me parvinrent. Je reconnus ces grognements, c'était le même que celui qui me revenait en tête. Edward me semblait-il. Une scène s'imposa à moi, lui en train de se battre contre un vampire bond, des miroirs de partout et... moi sanguinolente. Je me voyais dans l'un des miroirs brisés. C'était moi, moi humaine et Edward qui se battait pour empêcher l'autre vampire de m'atteindre, en tout cas c'est la première impression qui me venait à l'esprit.

Un autre grognement se fit entendre plus violent, plus menaçant, un grognement qui me soulageait et me remplit presque de joie. Jacob répondit sans pour autant relâcher ses dents de mes chairs, cela provoqua une vibration dans tout mon corps.

Rapidement Edward, Démétri, Jasper et Félix déboulèrent dans la minuscule clairière que je venais apparemment de créer.

**-Lâche-la, chien ! Ou je te jure que je vais te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances,** menaça Démétri en s'approchant.

Je ne pouvais pas le voir mais j'imaginai la scène avec ce que j'entendais. Les autres loups arrivèrent à cet instant eux je les aperçus car ils entourèrent Jacob et par le fait moi aussi.

**-Jacob relâche-la,** plaida Edward plus diplomate. **Nous allons nous en occuper,** déclara-t-il au loup.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se remette à parler.

**-Non elle ne fera de mal à personne. Nous allons veiller sur elle.**

**-...**

**-Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'elle s'enfuie. Nous sommes sur nos gardes maintenant et nous ferons particulièrement attention. Elle ne s'en prendra à personne je te le promets.**

**-...**

**-Jacob je t'assure qu'il est possible de la ramener. Ce ne sera pas facile, ce manipulateur d'esprit a fait beaucoup de dégâts chez Bella. Il l'a programmée comme on le fait avec un vulgaire ordinateur. Ce sera long et fastidieux avant qu'elle ne retrouve toute son intégrité mentale. La seule chance qu'elle a de s'en sortir est si elle reste auprès de son compagnon et de sa famille. De plus Aro est la personne la plus compétente et la plus adaptée à cette situation.**

**-...**

**-Oui bien évidemment. Elle ne sera jamais seule, Démétri et Jasper seront présents à ses côtés.**

**-...**

**-Je sais ce que tu en penses mais il est son compagnon, tu as bien vu qu'elle a été incapable de le tuer. C'est une preuve suffisante, même toi tu sais ça. Libère-la maintenant, nous allons nous en occuper.**

Les loups que je voyais s'écartèrent et Edward, Démétri et Jasper apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Les dents de Jacob se retirèrent de ma chair et je fus soulagée de son poids qui reposait entièrement sur mon corps. Une fois libre de bouger, je me redressais subitement. Adoptant de nouveau une posture de défense. Une déferlante de sentiments plus apaisants les uns que les autres m'atteignirent de plein fouet. Du calme, de l'apathie, de la léthargie, de la sérénité tant et si bien que j'avais presque envie de dormir, c'était comme si j'avais été droguée, d'ailleurs je me sentais molle, faible, j'avais la sensation que mes jambes n'allaient pas me porter. Je savais que c'était Jasper qui provoquait cela.

**-Démétri soutiens-la, elle va avoir besoin d'aide.**

**-Que lui fais-tu ?** Demanda le traqueur une pointe de colère dans la voix.

**-Je la garde sous contrôle pour le moment. Nous devons rentrer et nous allons devoir croiser des humains. En plus de son instabilité elle a soif et je suppose que pour son bien-être il va falloir qu'elle reprenne son régime initial sans parler que ça atténuera un peu sa sauvagerie.**

J'aurai aimé répondre que je ne voulais pas aller avec eux, mais en plus d'être totalement apathique à cause du pouvoir de Jasper, je ne savais même plus ce qui serait bon pour moi ou non. De toute façon dans mon état que pourraient-ils faire, je n'étais plus bonne à rien, pas capable de rester plus de deux secondes sur un sujet précis. Mes idées allaient dans tous les sens à cause de ces images, de ces souvenirs qui me hantaient, me harcelaient, m'agressaient.

Je sentis les bras de Démétri se refermer sur moi, il me serra tout contre lui et je l'entendis humer mon odeur. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Un souvenir me revint en mémoire et c'était un des miens c'était certain, il était unique aucun autre pour venir le controverser.

C'était celui de mon réveil, lorsque cette odeur boisée m'avait submergée. Je me revois en train de fermer les yeux pour flairer ce parfum, afin de m'en imprégner. Je me revois en train de suivre la piste qui m'emmenait droit vers son épicentre, vers lui. Je revivais ce moment de grâce car je me sentais bien et ce parfum me rassurait. J'avais instinctivement fermé les yeux et de nouveau je me laissai envahir par cette fragrance si rassurante, oui c'est ça, elle était rassurante en plus de sentir remarquablement bon. Je sentis une main parcourir mon dos en une tendre caresse, et cela me transporta dans un autre monde, je me sentais presque sereine, rien à voir avec le pouvoir du Major, non c'est ce touché qui me faisait cet effet.

**-Je vais aller chasser quelque chose pour Bella,** annonça Edward. **Il serait plus prudent de maîtriser sa soif jusqu'au moment où l'on rentrera.**

Je ne bougeais pas, je ne voulais pas, je voulais rester le reste de ma vie, ici comme ça. Car même mon esprit et tout ce flot continu d'images étaient plus supportables tout contre Démétri. Ma migraine se faisait moins intense ou peut-être devrai-je remercier le Major pour cela. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne voulais pas bouger de peur de rompre cette petite accalmie.

Je l'entendis partir seul, tous les autres restèrent là auprès de nous, mais je ne me sentais pas en danger, pas contre Démétri. Donc effectivement peut-être qu'Aro avait raison, peut-être que je devais laisser mon instinct me guider. Quoiqu'il en soit je ne me sentais bien qu'en présence du traqueur. J'admis enfin cette évidence, je n'allais pas jusqu'à le reconnaître comme mon compagnon car il me faudrait d'autres preuves, je devais en avoir une assurance et surtout en prendre conscience comme je venais de réaliser que je me sentais en sécurité auprès de lui. Mais chaque chose en son temps et surtout un pas après l'autre. Voilà comment il fallait que je m'organise. De plus je ne pouvais pas rester seule, j'en avais conscience, j'étais une menace pour les autres, qu'ils soient humains, vampires ou loups. Je me fondis un peu plus dans les bras de Démétri cet acte lui soutira un soupir de satisfaction qui se répercuta dans tout mon être. Comme si le sentir bien, me faisait me sentir mieux.

**-Je vais prendre soin de toi,** me chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille. **Je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal,** me promit-il doucement.

J'avais l'intime conviction que ses paroles étaient sincères, vraies, et qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de me dire. Pour seule réponse j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou afin de respirer son odeur, de me noyer dans sa fragrance. Je ne savais pas si les autres nous observaient, je ne savais même pas combien de temps je restai dans ses bras. La seule chose que je savais c'est que j'arrivais plus facilement à gérer la douleur de mon esprit et l'afflux de souvenirs avec sa présence à mes côtés, enfin son corps tout contre le mien serait plus exact.

Edward revint avec un animal vu la puanteur que dégageait ce truc. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha le venin afflua rapidement dans ma bouche. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais déjà sauté sur le télépathe, lui assénant un coup de poing qui le fit lâcher ma proie. Il se recula alors que je pris le fauve dans mes mains et qu'avec avidité j'y plantais mes dents, le menaçant de ne pas m'approcher. Je m'étais pourtant nourrie enfin il me semblait que je l'avais fait avant la rencontre. Mais plus rien n'avait de sens et je n'étais certaine de rien.

La bête était déjà morte mais depuis très peu de temps car son corps n'avait même pas eu le temps de refroidir. Lorsque son nectar se déversa dans ma bouche, je sentis ma gorge s'apaiser. Ce qui était étrange car je n'avais pas senti ma soif, mais je supposais que la douleur dans ma tête avait amoindri celle de ma gorge et ma soif était passée au second plan. Je supposais que cette théorie devait être la bonne car Jasper l'avait sentie lui. Une fois ma proie vidée, je me sentis à peine mieux, ma tête me faisait un peu moins mal ce qui, associé avec le réconfort que m'apportait la présence de Démétri, devenait plus ou moins supportable. Bien que je me sente instable et prête à craquer rapidement et pour rien.

**-Tu vas mieux ?** Me demanda Démétri en se rapprochant de moi de façon à ce que son corps soit collé au mien.

Peut-être avait-il compris que sa « proximité » était ce qui garantissait un certain bien-être et contrôle de ma personne.

**-Oui, je pense que ça va mieux.**

**-Si on rentrait ?** Proposa Jasper. **Nous devrions profiter du fait qu'elle se contrôle.**

Ce qui me fit grogner, j'étais présente et il parlait de moi à la troisième personne comme si je n'étais rien ou pas importante.

**-Excuse-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Te sens-tu prêtes à rentrer ?** Me demanda-t-il prudemment.

**-Je ne sais pas où aller. Je veux bien vous suivre pour le moment,** répliquai-je prudente.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

Nous allâmes pour partir lorsqu'Edward se mit à parler. On aurait pu croire qu'il devenait fou lui aussi si nous ne savions pas qu'il pouvait entendre penser les autres. Quel don atroce, ne pas avoir un instant de répit, être toujours obligé d'entendre les pensées de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, toujours du bruit dans sa tête, des images ne lui appartenant pas. Tout compte fait il devait certainement comprendre ce par quoi je passais, il le vivait au quotidien. Non je ne l'enviai pas, définitivement pas.

**-Aro a demandé à ce que l'on prépare le jet pour votre retour,** déclara le télépathe à haute voix. **Il tenait également à vous remercier pour votre aide précieuse.**

**-...**

**-Je lui en ferai part et lorsqu'elle ira mieux peut-être viendra-t-elle te voir pour que tu puisses lui expliquer tout ça toi-même.**

**-...**

**-Elle ne se déplacera que lorsqu'elle sera capable de gérer ses émotions et son esprit, pas avant. Aro t'a fait une promesse et il la tiendra, ton peuple ainsi que les humains sur votre territoire seront à l'abri des vampires, sois en certain.**

**-...**

**-Merci pour tout et rentrez bien,** termina Edward alors que les loups quittèrent les lieux rapidement.

Le loup brun s'attarda un instant sur moi, puis il partit à la suite des autres.

Nous prîmes une direction différente. Démétri me tenait la main fermement. Je supposais qu'il avait peur que je ne m'enfuie comme quelques heures plus tôt mais pour une raison que j'ignore à ce moment c'était ce qu'il m'avait semblé le mieux à faire. Maintenant le mieux pour moi était de le suivre, telle était la sensation que j'avais. Pourtant il n'y avait pas eu d'événements qui auraient pu m'influencer hormis le fait que le Quileute voulait me tuer. Peut-être le fait de réaliser que sa présence arrivait à m'apaiser et m'aidait à gérer mes migraines et mes troubles. Quoi qu'il arrive pour l'instant ma priorité était de retrouver une sérénité d'esprit et il semblait que cela passerait obligatoirement par un passage chez les Volturi.

**Environ six mois plus tard.**

**-Bien Isabella, je pense qu'on a enfin fait le tour de la question. Comment te sens-tu ?** Me demanda Aro en fin de séance.

**-Je vais bien je veux dire que je n'aie plus eu de migraine depuis pratiquement deux mois. Que je n'aie plus eu d'accès de folie depuis environ la même période. Je pense que j'ai pu remettre tous les événements de ma vie en ordre. Je pense que je vais bien. Et toi qu'elle est ta conclusion?** Lui demandai-je prudente.

**-Je pense que tu vas très bien et qu'à ce stade je peux te considérer comme guérie.**

**-Tu le penses sérieusement ?** Lui demandai-je avec un soulagement intense.

**-Oui cela fait quelques séances que je le pense mais j'attendais de voir ce que ça donnerait avec un peu de temps. Tu as retrouvé toutes tes capacités de raisonnements, de logique, toutes tes capacités cérébrales également. Maintenant il ne reste qu'un sujet pour que tout aille comme cela devrait l'être.**

**-Je vois de quoi tu veux parler,** lui répondis-je penaude.

**-Tu dois rattraper ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est temps maintenant, il en a besoin.**

**-Je sais mais c'est tellement difficile, j'ai peur.**

**-De quoi as-tu peur ? Que risques-tu ?**

**-Aro tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. La façon dont je l'ai repoussé lorsqu'il s'est montré plus entreprenant. Comment veux-tu qu'il ne m'en garde pas rancune ? Et toutes ces choses affreuses que je lui ai dites. **

**-Tu sais ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il a le plus de mal. Ce qui le fait souffrir davantage c'est la façon dont tu t'es détachée de lui au fur et à mesure que tu as réussi à gérer tes migraines. Il a l'impression de n'avoir été qu'un faire valoir. En plus votre relation est à ce jour la plus compliquée de l'histoire des âmes sœurs si tu me permets. Il souffre énormément de ne pas avoir accès à toi, de ne pas pouvoir partager ses états d'âmes, de ne pas pouvoir te serrer contre lui. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous deux de vous retrouver et d'être enfin de véritables âmes sœurs. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il est ton compagnon, il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour toi. La preuve il gouverne à ta place depuis pratiquement un an et tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il apprécie le plus, c'est une véritable corvée pour lui mais il s'en acquitte sans rechigner.**

**-Oui je pense que je lui dois bien ça,** acquiesçai-je.

Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas me rapprocher plus tôt, mais j'avais été si atroce avec lui, la dispute avait été si violente que je ne savais plus comment rattraper la situation. Cela faisait deux mois que nous nous parlions à peine. Deux mois que j'avais enlevé toutes mes affaires de l'appartement que nous occupions tous les deux pour me réfugier dans ceux que je partageai avec Caïus et je crois que ce geste fut notre véritable rupture.

Il éprouvait une profonde haine pour Caïus et ce même dans la mort. Il lui reprochait toujours de venir me hanter. Comment lui donner tort ? Il avait raison, Caïus était toujours dans mon esprit chaque jours je lui dédiais des moments entiers où je me replongeais dans nos souvenirs. Mais il avait été si important pour moi, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le chasser de mon esprit. Cependant cela faisait quelque temps maintenant que je l'avais remisé à sa véritable place. Celle de premier compagnon, de créateur, mais plus à celle de Démétri. Car j'avais bien conscience que c'était ce que me reprochait mon compagnon. C'était à cause de ça que nous nous regardions à peine lorsqu'il nous arrivait de nous croiser depuis ces deux derniers mois.

J'avais mal, c'était horrible. J'étais une mauvaise femme, une mauvaise compagne. Je ne savais plus comment faire pour rattraper la situation. Elle me paraissait tellement inextricable.

**-Vas le voir, excuse-toi et sois tendre avec lui. Il le mérite et il en a besoin. C'est à toi d'agir pour qu'il aille mieux, tu dois lui retourner cette attention Isabella,** me conseilla Aro.

**-Je vais aller chasser et je pense que j'irai voir Démétri en revenant,** déclarai-je à mon frère en me levant. **Une chose avant de partir. J'aimerai retourner à Forks. Je voudrais aller voir mon père et je pense que j'ai aussi besoin de parler à Jacob pour qu'il m'aide à replacer certains de mes souvenirs. Je pense que je dois également le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi après la mort de mon père et lui montrer qu'il a eu raison de faire confiance à Edward et de m'épargner.**

**-Oui, un petit voyage avec Démétri en cette période serait tout indiqué. Je suis favorable à cette idée,** me rétorqua-t-il. **Lorsque tu reviendras je pense que nous serons dans la salle d'audience,** conclut-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Je passais devant lui pour entrer dans ses appartements. Sulpicia était affairée sur ses travaux de broderies. C'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je me penchais pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et me permis de commenter.

**-C'est très joli.**

**-Merci. J'ai entendu ce que vous vous êtes dit concernant Démétri. Ne tarde pas, il souffre,** m'indiqua-t-elle sans prendre de gants.

**-Je vais tenter d'arranger ça,** lui répondis-je honnêtement. Elle délaissa son œuvre et déposa sa main sur ma joue.

**-Je sais que tu le feras. Il me tarde également que tu reprennes ta place, bien que ta présence à mes côtés me manquera durant la journée. Mais je pense qu'il est temps que notre Reine remonte sur son trône et que tout revienne comme c'était avant.**

**-Je le souhaite également, j'ai besoin de retrouver une utilité, une normalité et même les plaintes de nos sujets me manquent,** ajoutai-je amusée.

Ce qui fit sourire Sulpicia et Aro. Ce dernier embrassa son épouse avant de quitter l'appartement.

**-À tout à l'heure Isabella. Ne tarde pas !** Me conseilla-t-il en partant vraiment cette fois.

**-Je te laisse Sulpicia, Rosalie arrive et je dois aller chasser.**

**-Bonne chasse et bonne chance,** me répondit-elle avant de retourner à son occupation.

J'ouvris la porte en même temps que Rosalie arriva. Elle se décala me gratifiant d'un sourire.

**-Où allons-nous ?** Me demanda ma sœur.

**-Nous allons chasser,** lui répondis-je. Elle hocha la tête et m'accompagna.

Lorsque je fus bien repue, je m'installai au pied d'un arbre. Rosalie n'était pas loin et je savais qu'elle allait me rejoindre. Elle arriva et se tint debout attendant que je me lève et que nous rentrions. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais plus posée ainsi après l'une de mes chasses. C'était autrefois un moment que j'affectionnai particulièrement mais avec les événements qui s'étaient produits récemment j'avais eu du mal à ne pas paniquer. Une fois sustentée je rentrai immédiatement sans perdre de temps. J'avais même les premiers temps demandé à Aro qu'il envoie Rosalie ou Jasper chasser pour moi car je n'osai plus sortir du château. Mais avec le temps j'avais réussi à surmonter mes craintes et aujourd'hui était la première fois depuis mon enlèvement que je venais chasser avec seulement un garde et que je me permettais également de profiter d'un peu d'isolement, de tranquillité.

**-Assieds-toi Rose,** lui demandai-je. Elle s'exécuta. **Sais-tu ce que m'a dit Aro aujourd'hui ?**

**-Non je ne sais pas,** répondit-elle.

**-Je suis guérie, je suis « enfin » guérie,** lui annonçai-je heureuse. Elle me regarda un sourire aussi satisfait et heureux que le mien.

**-Je suis contente, vraiment. Mais je ne doutais pas que vous...**

**-Nous sommes entre nous Rose. Garde le protocole lorsque nous sommes en public, mais entre nous tu peux agir normalement.**

**-Je suis heureuse pour toi. Mais je savais que tu y arriverais, je n'en ai pas douté une seconde,** m'avoua-t-elle. Je savais qu'elle disait la vérité.

**-Je pense que tu étais la seule alors, parce que même moi je doutais de mes chances et de ma volonté.**

**-Non je n'étais pas la seule, tous nous y avons cru. Tu as une force de caractère incroyable Bella, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.**

Après un silence agréable où je profitais des quelques rayons de soleils qui vinrent se répercuter sur mon visage. Elle brisa le silence en posant la question qui devait la travailler depuis bien longtemps, la connaissant.

-**Que comptes-tu faire concernant Démétri ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**-Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses, même si je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais m'y prendre. Je lui ai fait du mal, beaucoup de mal et notre dernière dispute a été terrible. Nous nous sommes dits des mots qui nous ont blessés, des choses affreuses et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accepte de faire machine arrière. Je pense que cette dispute a vraiment cassé quelque chose entre nous,** lui expliquai-je avec honnêteté.

**-Il est vrai que s'entendre dire qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur de Caïus n'était pas vraiment très intelligent Bella surtout lorsque l'on connaît la rancœur qu'il nourrit envers ton créateur.**

**-Je sais mais s'entendre dire que je ne suis pas la compagne qu'il lui fallait n'a pas été très plaisant non plus.**

**-Je sais vous vous êtes dit beaucoup de choses qui vous ont dépassées, des mots atroces qui ont pris des proportions dramatiques. Mais je pense qu'il faut que tu te montres honnête avec lui mais avec toi-même également. Tu n'en serais pas ici sans lui et tu le sais.**

**-Bien sûr que je le sais, comme je sais également que je l'aime et qu'il est mon compagnon. Mais j'ai peur. Et s'il me rejetait pour de bon cette fois, si je fais le premier pas et qu'il me repousse ?**

**-Tu n'as pas le choix, tu es obligée de te mettre en danger Bella. Tu lui dois, il a mis beaucoup de son amour propre de côté pour toi, son orgueil en a pris un sacré coup. Ne l'oblige pas à faire le premier pas. Je t'aime ma sœur et tu le sais, mais c'est à toi d'y aller, c'est à toi de prendre le risque du rejet cette fois.**

**-Je sais,** répondis-je piteuse. **Nous allons y aller et pendant que j'y suis. Peux-tu réserver le jet ? Nous partirons pour Forks ce soir. Si tu pouvais avertir Félix et Jasper également. Je vais voir avec Aro si Alec peut nous accompagner. Un peu de vacances pour tout le monde nous fera le plus grand bien.**

**-Est-ce que Démétri sera du voyage ?**

**-Je l'espère Rose, je l'espère,** répondis-je avec espoir alors que je reprenais la direction du château.

* * *

**(N/R L :** je me disais aussi c'est trop simple, je dis ça pour le rapprochement de Demetri et Bella, ils ne sont pas croyables ces deux là ! C'est je t'aime moi non plus, pfff !)**_ N/A: Ben oui ce serait trop facile lol :) _**

**n/htray :** Tout du long, franchement, j'ai eu envie de la plaindre… il lui ont volé ses souvenirs, implantés d'autres, Athénatrucmuche excuse-moi du peu mais c'est une sacré salope ! _**N/A: Je plussoie :) mais il en fallait une pour cette histoire. Ça ne peut pas être Alice à chaque fois sinon ce serait trop prévisible lol... **_

Et puis Démolitor franchement il est parfait^^ Bon si j'avais pas déjà dans mon cœur le Major et Edichou j'aurai éventuellement pu lui faire une chtite place, surtout que je pourrais vraiment sans problème le traiter avec plus de respects et d'égards que son altesse royale, mais malheureusement, mon cœur n'est pas extensible et déjà bien rempli d'un sandwich fort sympathique… (longue phrase hein ?) _**N/A: Je comprends, bien que je passe mon tour pour Edich... Non je peux pas! Désolée même l'écrire c'est au dessus de mes forces :p lol... Pour moi il y a bien évidemment le Major, ensuite Démétri, Alec et Peter ahhh! mon beau Peter... Faudrait un jour que je lui dédie une histoire à lui :) **_

Donc tout ça pour dire que franchement j'ai eu envie de la plaindre… au début ! Parce qu'après mais quelle tête de mule fuyante c'est pas croyable ! _**N/A: J'ai cru comprendre ça lol**_

Elle comprend pas… elle se casse ! _**Oui là j'avoue c'est une option de facilité :)**_

Elle est pas d'accord… elle se casse ! _**Là c'est pour prendre du recul :) Car si elle est comme moi (:p) Elle doit certainement être incapable de cogiter normalement devant la personne qui la contrarie :)**_ lol

Elle se dispute… elle déménage ! _**Là c'est pour appuyer sa colère et montrer à quel degré elle est mécontente :)**_

Non mais super mature quoi ! Et elle est Reine ? Pffffffff ! _**N/A: Re-Pffffffff mdrrr **_

Sinon ma belle, je suis toujours et encore, en espérant que ça ne cesse jamais, prise à fond dans ma lecture… j'arrive même pas à décrocher pour aller écrire les miennes et ça me tue de savoir que j'ai l'épilogue à portée de clic mais que si je le fais maintenant je vais probablement me faire disputer par ma Co' d'amour… alors bon ben je vais éviter ! (tu vois, attitude mature, je ne veux pas me disputer, je ne me dispute pas… et non pas je me dispute avant de prendre la fuite^^) _**N/A:**_ _**T'as pas compris c'est pour mieux se retrouver et se rabibocher sur l'oreiller. Moi j'adore les disputes :)**_

En plus de ça, j'ai bien envie de faire durer le plaisir… ben oui parce qu'après l'épilogue c'est fini ! (ouais je sais je suis super logique !) Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'après y a plus… et même si Démolitor n'est pas aussi sexy que Jazzou ou Edichou je m'y suis quand même attachée mine de rien… _**N/A: Euuuhhh tu fais comme tu veux pour le puceau mais ne dévirilises pas mon Major steuplait :)... Y a déjà bien assez à faire avec sa femme qui l'émascule littéralement lol...**_ _**Pour Démolitor je le trouve sexy moi :) Et t'inquiètes pas je vais bien m'en occuper ;)**_

Bisous bisous^^

**O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Les délires de Bêta htray: **

**-Isabella, Démétri si vous pouviez revenir parmi nous quelques instants,** déclara-t-il sur le ton du badinage. (n/htray : oui papa !) _**N/A: Tu sais que c'est exactement la réplique que j'avais en tête lorsque j'ai écrit ce passage mmdrrr **_

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, que ce soit de la situation, de lui ou de Marcus. ( …) Toujours dans cette même salle, je le voyais intervenir pour tenter de me protéger d'un Caïus en colère apparemment.**(n/htray : quoi je disais hier ? pas possible qu'il ait fait ça, beaucoup trop mou et endormi ! *se tapote la tête fière d'elle*)**_** N/A: Fais gaffe de pas taper trop fort, je vais encore avoir besoin de toi lol**_

-Non mais franchement tu es encore plus naïf que je ne le pensais. Comment as-tu fait pour survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Cela relève du miracle. Tu sais pourquoi il vient de t'accorder ce que tu souhaitais ? Lui demanda-t-elle narquoise.**(n/htray : elle est malade celle-là ! gravement atteinte !**)_** N/A: Tu comprends pourquoi Caïus était aussi atteint? C'est une tare génétique qu'elle lui a transmis. Pour Démolitor si tu te poses la question, elle l'a loupé lors de sa transformation ;) **_

-C'est une page qui se tourne, répondit-il. (…)Seuls tes nouveau-nés se battront mais avec Alec et le Major, ils ne nous inquiéteront pas même dix secondes.** (n/htray : SURTOUT avec le Major ! Allez Athénamachintruc vas-y continue comme ça j'aurai un bout du Major en action ! *frétille d'impatience… et d'excitation !* **_**N/A: Mdrrr... quel adjectif est plus intense que dépité? Parce que je commence à manquer de synonyme là :p **_

**-**J'ai un autre atout dans ma manche Aro. J'ai un plan B et même un plan C, mais je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore pour lequel je vais pencher, le nargua-t-elle alors que son compagnon vint se coller à elle.** (n/htray : le Major ! le Major ! le Major ! C'est abusé si je refais le coup de la pom-pom ?)** _**N/A: non pas vraiment... mais on va croire: Petit a:/ Que tu es une girouette... Petit **__**b:/**__** Que tu manques d'imagination et d'originalité :p **_

J'étais pratiquement inerte tout comme Marcus.(n/htray : ah la limace… j'ai tendance à l'oublier cuilà…)_** N/A: Ben mon t'it Marcus apathique … pffff quelle correctrice tu fais j'te jure... **_

Ce corps était celui d'Alec. (n/htray : non non non t'as pas osé ?) _**N/A: Siiiiiiiii! Bon c'est pas comme si je le tuais véritablement, il est déjà à moitié mort d'une part et en plus ils sont livrés avec de la super glu/venin en série ... **_

-Je m'en occupe, lança Edward s'élançant dans la même direction que les compagnons malfaisants.(n/htray : Vas-y Eddichou \O/) _**Mouais je te laisse faire la pomme... euh pompom toute seule là :p **_

-Félix vas l'aider, dicta Démétri à son tour. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et partit à la suite du télépathe. (n/htray : lui j'ai toujours du mal à savoir c'est qui… c'est le gros balaise-armoire-à-glace qui a pas de cou c'est ça ? ô_O) _**N/A: Mouais le grand, gros, costaud « sans cou » je sais pas (j'ai pas vu le dernier Twilight donc je sais pas et me rappelle plus à quoi il ressemblait dans le 2 :) )**_

Marcus et moi, aucun jeune ne put nous atteindre.(n/htray : Bon il est où le Major merde !) _**N/A: Tu es une obsessionnelle compulsive. Tu le savais? **_

J'avais perdu la mémoire lorsque j'étais humaine et maintenant en tant qu'immortelle mes « nouveaux souvenirs » étaient altérés. Serait-ce là une fatalité dans ma vie ? (n/htray : ben c'est qu'elle nous ferait presque un tite dépression la Reine…) _**N/A: Ben c'est un peu compréhensible je pense... Même moi je la plains lol. **_

Tout rentrait apparemment dans l'ordre. (n/htray : Mais que fait le Major ? t'es vraiment pas cool de me frustrer comme ça sérieux !)_** N/A: Regarde comment j'ai honte de moi, je culpabilise à fond... *comment ça tu vois mon sourire qui s'étend d'une oreille à l'autre* :D**_

Aro se détacha avec Jane et Santiago et s'avança à la rencontre des deux prisonniers. **(n/htray : oki c'est bon je fais la grève et tu posteras l'épilogue sans corrections ! Non mais ! Bon à moins qu'ils se fassent une petite partie à trois… mhummmm le Major, Démolitor et bon son altesse royale accessoirement…)** _**N/A: Ok j'ai compris c'est pour ça que tu ne me l'avais pas envoyé ce chapitre là ! Lol **_

Mais un jour tu tomberas sur quelqu'un de plus malin que toi Aro. Le seul regret que j'ai c'est que je ne serais plus de ce monde pour le voir. **(n/htray : trop perspicace la donzelle !) _N/A: qui utilise encore ce mot « donzelle » et toi qui te fous de la gueule de Sulpicia mmdrrr _**

Et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, Caïus avait ces qualités,**(n/htray : bien enfouies alors…)_(N/A: Effectivement mais il était bien mon Caïus... Il me manque à moi :) ) _ **qu'il ne dévoilait jamais ouvertement certes,**(n/htray : mdr les grands esprits se rencontrent !) _(N/A: heureusement qu'il s'agit d'Aro et non de Marcus mddrrr) _**

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation où je pus étudier rapidement la situation, je décrétai de partir, de fuir, je devais essayer de savoir où j'en étais et savoir qui j'étais réellement afin de savoir ce que je ferai de mon avenir, si avenir j'avais.**(n/htray : c'est une manie chez elle la fuite ! et moi qui croyais que c'était un truc typiquement masculin !)**_**(N/A: vu que je suis l'auteur je dis c'est normal, moi je n'ai grandi qu'avec des hommes, pas d'autre fille que moi dans ma génération lol) **_

**-Attrape-là !** Cria Jasper. **Elle tente de s'enfuir !** Il était trop tard car je venais de le passer lui décochant un coup de poing qui l'étala.**(n/htray : GIRL POWER !)** _**N/A: Mdrrrrr**_

Par contre à ma plus grande surprise, les loups ne me pourchassèrent pas, au contraire ils s'opposèrent aux Volturi. **(n/htray : WTF ?) _N/A: Les chiens sont fidèles à leurs maîtres :p_**

Un homme principalement revenait sans cesse, un humain moustachu dans une cuisine, il n'était pas typé celui-là. **(n/htray : c'est ton père banane ! Papa Charlie ! :D ai-je déjà dit combien j'aimais papa Charlie ?)** _**N/A: J'avais cru comprendre, bien que je ne sais pas pourquoi... Dans le genre j'en fais le moins possible il se pose là. Si je suis méchante il regarde tous les matchs de foot du monde vu le temps qu'il passe devant sa télé mdrrr... De plus je le trouve très crédule pour un flic mais bon ce n'est que mon avis lol... **_

-Oui bien évidemment. Elle ne sera jamais seule, Démétri et Jasper seront présents à ses côtés**.(n/htray : oh oui oui oui !) _N/A: ahahahahaha! Tu perds pas le nord toi ;) _**

Du calme, de l'apathie, de la léthargie, de la sérénité tant et si bien que j'avais presque envie de dormir, c'était comme si j'avais été droguée, d'ailleurs je me sentais molle, faible, j'avais la sensation que mes jambes n'allaient pas me porter. Je savais que c'était Jasper qui provoquait cela.**(n/htray : Jasper arrête de le faire avec Marcus ! j'ai compris pourquoi il était si mou c'est Jasper qui lui fait ça !) **_**N/A: J'y avais pas pensé, c'est pas con! Suis pttddrrrr **_

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais déjà sauté sur le télépathe, lui assénant un coup de poing qui le fit lâcher ma proie.**(n/htray : pauvre Edichou, viens, viens voir maman, elle va soigner tes bobos^^) _N/A: oui va la voir elle lol _**

**Comment veux-tu qu'il ne m'en garde pas rancune ? Et toutes ces choses affreuses que je lui ai dites. (n/htray : *secoue la tête dépitée* mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ENCORE ?)_ N/A: J'adore ton ENCORE... _**

Deux mois que j'avais enlevé toutes mes affaires de l'appartement que nous occupions tous les deux pour me réfugier dans ceux que je partageai avec Caïus et je crois que ce geste fut notre véritable rupture. **(n/htray : la fuite encore et toujours…)** _**N/A: ^^**_

Je passais devant lui pour entrer dans ses appartements. Sulpicia était affairée sur ses travaux de broderies. **(n/htray : des milliers d'années d'évolution et elle nous la joue femme des cavernes avec sa broderie ! Sulpicia ou comment régresser en quelques lignes !) **_**N/A/ Elle a ses petites manies et pis c'est reposant la broderie :) je dis ça mais c'est comme la pêche pour moi, j'ai pas la patience :) **_

**O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Voilà qui sonne la fin. L'épilogue vous donnera toutes les réponses aux questions qui subsistent toujours. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donné satisfaction. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et un bon week-end.**

**À mardi.**

**Beti.**


	37. Chapter 37 Epilogue

**Bonjour les gens. **

**Nous y voilà, c'est le jour ou je vous poste « enfin » l'épilogue de cette histoire. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous. **

**Je tiens à le dédier spécialement à: htray et Galswinthe mes correctrices ainsi qu'à ma triplette Elunea, à aryaueda, à doudoudunord2 et à Nono :) merci à vous pour vos commentaires :) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Épilogue :**

**Pov Bella.**

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au château, nous allâmes directement rejoindre Aro, Marcus et Démétri qui étaient en pleine audience publique. La vie avait repris son court et avec lui son lot de petits désordres quotidiens qu'il fallait résoudre. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la salle le visiteur s'arrêta et se courba sur mon passage, les traits tirés m'observant sous cape. Je supposais que mes accès de colères et mon petit problème de folie passagère avaient dû faire son petit bonhomme de chemin dans notre communauté.

**-Je t'en prie termine,** l'incita Aro qui me gratifia d'un sourire.

J'avançais et allais me placer à côté de Démétri en silence. Ce dernier m'observait, il avait le regard fixé sur l'homme, mais je voyais qu'il scrutait chacun de mes gestes. Lorsque je vins m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, il se saisit sa main glissant de l'accoudoir sur sa cuisse. Sans lâcher du regard le visiteur qui expliquait son problème, je la lui pris dans la mienne. Je le vis tourner la tête pour me regarder mais je n'osai pas lui rendre son regard. J'étais encore trop mal à l'aise. Je savais qu'il ne me repousserait pas en public, pas comme ça, pas ici. Et j'avoue que j'avais saisi cette opportunité pour lui faire comprendre que je souhaitais que l'on communique, que l'on arrange cette situation. Il insista et serra ma main puis avec son pouce il en caressa le dos. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que je pus le regarder, il me fit un bref sourire. Un sourire qui me signifiait qu'il était content mais que cela ne serait pas suffisant. Enfin c'était ce que j'en déduisais.

**-Que dois-je faire ?** Demanda le vampire.

**-C'est une bonne question en effet. Qu'en penses-tu Isabella ?** Me demanda soudainement Aro.

**-Je pense qu'il faut s'assurer des réelles intentions de ce clan avant d'agir précipitamment. Suite de quoi je suis désolée mais peux-tu m'expliquer quel est ton pouvoir ?**

**-Je manipule l'électricité. Je la manipule mais je la produis également.**

**-Il a un pouvoir similaire à celui de Kate de Denali,** m'informa Aro. **Mais en plus développé, il est capable de la diriger sur une personne sans avoir à la toucher. D'où le fait qu'il suscite l'intérêt de certains chefs de clans qui souhaiteraient augmenter leurs membres avec des dons particuliers.**

**-Non ! Ça recommence déjà ?** M'enquis-je auprès d'Aro.

**-C'est le cycle de la vie, Isabella. Un tyran est mis hors course un autre reprend sa place quasiment immédiatement.**

**-Et où est-ce que cela se passe ?**

**-En Allemagne cette fois-ci.**

**-Bien je sens qu'il va falloir que nous fassions attention aux agissements de ce nouveau dominateur.**

**-Oui, nous avons déjà quelques informations, que nous allons te communiquer rapidement,** je hochais la tête en accord avec ce qui venait d'être dit.

**-Bien quel est ton nom ?** Demandai-je au jeune mâle.

**-Je m'appelle Hans ma Reine.**

**-Je suppose que tu es venu ici avec une idée particulière ?**

**-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ma Reine. Pour tout vous dire j'ai peur, je suis nomade et certainement pas capable de me défendre seul s'ils revenaient à plusieurs comme la dernière fois.**

**-Bien dans ce cas que penserais-tu de rester avec nous quelques temps. D'intégrer notre garde, nous avons besoin de gardes loyaux et le fait que tu sois venu nous trouver je suppose que c'est parce que nous bénéficions de ta confiance ?**

**-Comme la majorité de nos congénères j'ai appris ce qui vous était arrivé. Et sans vouloir réveiller de pénibles souvenirs, je vous admire. Vos actes et votre détermination forcent le respect ma Reine. **J'étais particulièrement gênée, je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on me hisse sur un piédestal. **De plus vous avez menez vos guerres avec très peu de pertes, vous avez été juste. Si je devais choisir entre vous et Piètre sans hésitation ma loyauté vous est acquise.**

**-Dans ce cas que penses-tu de notre offre ? Tu bénéficieras de la protection de notre famille, une rémunération conséquente à l'emploi que l'on te propose. En contre partie, tu devras nous prêter serment d'allégeance et de loyauté et bien évidemment remplir tes fonctions dans le respect de nos règles et de nos ordres,** lui détaillai-je.

**-J'accepte toutes ces conditions et je serais fier de vous servir et de vous être utile.**

**-Nous en sommes touchés Hans,** répondit Aro. **Rosalie peux-tu conduire notre nouvelle recrue dans les quartiers réservés à la garde. Tu pourras lui relater notre quotidien avant de le présenter officiellement. Et prends soin de demander à Jane de lui établir un emploi du temps, ainsi qu'une petite formation. **

**-Aro si tu le permets. Rosalie a déjà des obligations à remplir pour ce dont je t'ai parlé en privé. Peux-tu désigner quelqu'un d'autre pour cette tache, sachant que je vais avoir besoin d'Alec également.**

**-Oui, sans problème. Rosalie conduis-le à Jane et demande-lui de s'acquitter de ce que je viens d'énumérer je te prie. **

**-Oui Maître,** répondit-elle en indiquant la sortie à Hans.

**-Rose, tu me tiens au courant lorsque tout sera prêt ?**

**-Oui Maîtresse, je m'en charge immédiatement.**

**-Merci. Aro pouvez-vous vous charger de la suite sans nous ?**

**-Oui de toute façon il y a peu de monde en ce moment, nous devrons pouvoir gérer cela à deux,** me répondit-il tout sourire.

**-Tu viens ?** Demandai-je à Démétri d'une voix fluette.

**-Content de te retrouver parmi nous,** me gratifia Marcus avec un léger rictus satisfait.

**-Je le suis également mon frère**, lui répondis-je.

Depuis que j'avais pu remettre en ordre mes pensées et mes souvenirs avec l'aide d'Aro qui m'avait relaté la mort de Didyme, je m'étais rapprochée plus qu'auparavant de Marcus. Aujourd'hui encore je me fustigeais d'avoir été si crédule face à l'atrocité des images que m'avait montré Nathaniel. Il était évident que Marcus n'aurait jamais pu se montrer aussi infect et atroce. Bien que d'après Aro notre frère avait lui aussi un démon et qu'il était redoutable lorsque Marcus le relâchait.

Démétri se leva sans dire mot et me suivit gardant toujours sa main dans la mienne. Félix allait pour nous emboîter le pas.

**-Reste ici, nous allons dans notre tour. Nous t'appellerons lorsque nous aurons besoin de ta présence,** lui dictai-je.

Il hocha la tête en reprenant sa place initiale tentant de dissimuler le sourire qui s'imposait à lui.

Le chemin jusque notre tour se fit dans un silence pesant. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais aborder ce qui allait suivre. Je n'avais même aucune idée de comment m'y prendre. Je n'avais pas été plus loin que cette approche dans la salle d'audience.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la tour, je fus confrontée à un premier obstacle. Où aller ? Dans ses appartements où dans les miens ? Comment devais-je m'adapter à cette situation ? Si je le conduisais dans les miens peut-être le prendrait-il mal de par le fait que c'étaient ceux que je partageais avec Caïus. Mais pouvais-je encore pénétrer chez lui ?

Il dut voir que la question me taraudait car je n'eus pas à attendre plus de dix secondes avant qu'il ne souffle de dépit et me guide dans les siens. Une fois entrée, je restai debout près de la porte alors qu'il alla toujours sans un mot s'asseoir dans le canapé qui me faisait face à l'autre bout de la pièce. La distance était trop grande, elle me faisait mal, mais je supposais que je l'avais bien méritée et qu'il aurait été déplacé de m'en plaindre.

Après de longues minutes d'un silence gênant, embarrassant, je dirai même oppressant, je me décidais à le rompre, il était temps que je me jette à l'eau.

**-Je suis désolée,** marmonnai-je hésitante et honteuse.

Cela me rappelait également une scène plus ou moins similaire que nous avions partagée après la mort de Caïus, une scène qui s'était déroulée près du sentier de randonnée, au pied de mon arbre.

**-Je sais,** puis après quelques secondes de silences il ajouta. **Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Pas cette fois,** son ton était dur et exigeant.

**-Je me doute. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je t'ai fait du mal j'en suis consciente, j'ai dit des choses abominables que je ne pensais pas…**

**-Tu m'as rejeté une fois de plus. Encore une fois tu l'as choisi lui. Tu préfères un mort à ton compagnon ! Comment dois-je vivre avec ça ?**

**-Techniquement parlant tu es mort aussi,** ne pus-je retenir. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, mais c'était sorti tout seul, une sorte de dérision pour essayer de faire face à la situation.

**-Bella !** Grogna-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux, piteuse. Il était rare les fois où Démétri me reprenait ou s'imposait face à moi. Pas qu'il soit démuni de tempérament, j'étais lucide, je savais qu'il se modérait relativement souvent d'ailleurs et toujours pour me faire plaisir. Mais lorsqu'il élevait le ton de cette façon, je n'avais pas intérêt à le pousser à bout. La dernière fois, c'était il y a deux mois et cela nous avait amené à la rupture. Deux véritables compagnons qui se séparent c'était quand même improbable, et pourtant.

**-Je... je ne sais pas... que dois-je faire ? Dis-moi, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant ?**

**-S'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas c'est que tout redevienne comme avant Bella. En tout cas pas entre nous deux,** renchérit-il.

Mes pires craintes étaient en train de se réaliser. Je me sentais défaillir, j'étais à la limite de l'hyperventilation. Mon Dieu ! Enfin non, mon démon plutôt car lui seul savait me guider comme il le fallait.

Son regard était dur, il me fixait intensément, et j'avais mal, si mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ? Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit, il avait des excuses, mais non il n'avait pas le droit.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je m'étais rapprochée de lui alors que je cherchais une solution pour nous sauver de ce naufrage. Il m'observait attendant une réaction et je supposais qu'il attendait à ce que je m'emporte encore, ce qui était normal d'ailleurs c'était ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois.

**-Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ne peux pas Démétri, tu ne peux pas me jeter. J'ai fait des efforts, j'ai lutté contre la folie, j'ai fait un travail considérable pour guérir afin que l'on puisse être de nouveau ensemble. Sais-tu combien ça a été difficile de ne pas sombrer dans la démence ? Comment il aurait été plus facile de me laisser submerger pour ne pas avoir tous ces efforts à fournir. Et si je l'ai fait c'est pour toi, parce que j'ai vu ce que je te faisais. Parce que j'étais d'accord avec toi. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il te faut, je le sais, mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas le choix. Je me suis surpassée pour essayer de revenir, de me réapproprier mes souvenirs, mon esprit, mon passé et Dieu sait qu'il n'est pas beau. Sais-tu où j'allais me réfugier lorsque je me sentais acculée, lorsque je me sentais partir dans la folie ? Ma force je la puisais dans les souvenirs que nous avons ensemble. Le jour de mon réveil où ton odeur m'a fait chavirer et les quelques minutes qui suivirent lorsque l'on s'est emportés. La fois où tu m'as soutenue lorsque je me suis retrouvée sur le sentier que les randonneurs remontaient. Lors de cette fameuse nuit dans cette étable, la fois où tu es venue me provoquer après la mort de Caïus et chacun des souvenirs où tu apparais. Oui j'admets que j'ai beaucoup de torts, pour ne pas dire que je suis responsable de tout ça. Je t'ai fait plus de mal que n'importe qui d'autre ne pourra t'en faire. Je devrais vivre avec ça et je te jure que ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me repousser alors que j'ai fourni autant d'effort pour essayer d'être ce que tu souhaites, de ne pas être qu'une simple folle que tu dois te traîner pour l'éternité.**

J'entendais ma voix monter dans les aigus, j'étais si mal, j'avais si mal. J'aurais aimé pouvoir pleurer, j'étais aux bords de la fêlure. Je n'étais pas sûre que je puisse me remettre de ce rejet s'il venait à garder sa position. Non je n'étais pas certaine du tout de m'en sortir indemne, cette fois-ci.

**-Bella, tu ne comprends pas,** me dit-il en se levant. **Je ne veux pas de notre relation telle qu'elle était avant. Elle n'était pas saine, pas bonne et elle nous a fait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. Je veux que nous repartions sur de nouvelles bases, je veux que l'on se fasse confiance, que l'on s'aime sans se soucier de qui, ni de quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux plus de Caïus, de Heïdi, d'Edward ou d'autres parasites du genre qui viendraient nous bouffer notre oxygène. Je veux juste une relation simple. Juste toi et moi,** déclara-t-il en posant tendrement sa main sur ma joue. **J'ai vu les efforts que tu as fournis, je sais que d'après Aro tu es définitivement guérie et j'en suis véritablement heureux. Tu es exceptionnelle mais il ne pouvait en être autrement, tu es ma compagne,** termina-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Passer du rire aux larmes et vice versa telle avait été notre relation jusqu'à présent. Maintenant j'espérai que notre futur s'annoncerait plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait été jusque là, car nous l'avions bien mérité tous les deux.

Il s'approcha de moi collant son corps contre le mien, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, son souffle venant se heurter sur ma bouche légèrement entrouverte dans l'attente de cette promesse tacite que sa proximité annonçait.

**-Je te veux maintenant !** Me susurra-t-il la voix enrouée d'un désir qui me contamina aussitôt.

Je ne pus lui répondre verbalement.

Je fis ce que mon cœur, mon corps et mon cerveau* me hurlaient depuis qu'il m'avait touché la joue, je fermai les quelques millimètres qui nous séparaient. Sa main vint se placer sur mes reins où il appuya pour sceller nos deux corps.

Le baiser fut passionné dès l'instant où sa bouche se colla à la mienne, où sa langue vint frôler la mienne avant qu'elles ne se caressent langoureusement. Mes mains partirent à l'assaut de son corps qui m'avait que trop manqué, passant sous son tee-shirt. Mes mains en reconnaissaient chaque parcelles, chaque courbes, chaque atomes. Il se mit à gémir tout contre ma bouche lorsque mes doigts descendirent à la limite de la ceinture de son pantalon ce qui se répercuta directement dans mon bas-ventre. Je crois que je n'avais encore jamais eu autant envie de mon compagnon qu'aujourd'hui. *

Ses mains attrapèrent le revers de mon haut qui ne resta pas plus longtemps sur moi, dévoilant ainsi ma poitrine nue. Il me dévorait littéralement du regard et son exploration visuelle dura trop longtemps pour moi, car il avait dû relâcher mes lèvres pour ce faire.

Une fois le morceau de tissu jeté dans un coin de la pièce je me jetais de nouveau sur sa bouche. Je ne me sentais bien que comme ça. Sa main se posa sur mon sein qu'il cajola avec tendresse et détermination. Je sentais son désir, dans sa respiration, dans ses mouvements et lorsque je me frottais à lui je pus le sentir également dans son pantalon. Ce fut à mon tour de gémir d'anticipation. Il bloqua mes hanches contre les siennes pour me faire sentir toute l'ampleur de son envie, accentuant la friction entre nos deux intimités encore recouvertes.*

**-Bella j'ai attendu depuis si longtemps,** *me chuchota-t-il avant de me suçoter le lobe de mon oreille gauche. Ce qui attisa mon besoin de lui. Une chaleur enivrante et un désir ardent me consumaient littéralement.

Sentir sa bouche de cette façon finit de détremper mon sous-vêtement. Il se déplaça dans mon dos toujours en titillant mon oreille. C'était un point sensible, très sensible que lui seul avait découvert. L'une de ses mains empoigna mon sein gauche alors que son autre main ne fit que tirailler mon téton ce qui associé au traitement sensuel qu'il infligeait à mon lobe me liquéfia pratiquement de désir, d'envie, j'étais prête et même plus que ça.

**-Amour, s'il te plaît !** Gémis-je d'impatience.

**-Hum !** Gémit-il à son tour.

La main qui malaxait mon sein descendit pour déboutonner mon jean. Puis elle se faufila sous l'élastique de mon shorty, j'étais sur le point de prendre feu spontanément. Ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement ma fente, puis s'y glissèrent avec une douceur incroyable. Il frôla mon clitoris et ce simple contact produisit une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. Je doutais de pouvoir résister bien longtemps. *Ma main vint rejoindre la sienne s'emmêlant l'une à l'autre puis d'un mouvement unique nous commençâmes à malmener mon petit bouton de chair. Ma respiration s'accéléra dangereusement, je sentais celle de Démétri dans mon dos devenir plus difficile également. Je collais mes fesses contre la protubérance qui ressortait de son pantalon, frictionnant sa longueur avec ma croupe, alors que nos mains étaient occupées sur mon clito. Juste avant d'atteindre l'extase il relâcha ma main et me susurra simplement la voix emplie de désir.

-**Continue. **

Il descendit alors à peine plus bas, abaissant un peu plus mon jean et mon dessous. Puis je sentis deux doigts me pénétrer, je cessai mes frictions contre son pénis, ne voulant plus qu'il les ressorte. Son rythme était rapide, lascif, en harmonie avec sa respiration, rythme que j'adoptai également sur mon centre nerveux. Je n'étais plus que gémissements, halètements, suffocations, la main libre de Démétri vint enserrer ma taille pour me garder bien collée à lui. Je me sentis envahie par une douce chaleur qui devint rapidement insupportable, ma tête commençait à tourner alors que je sentais mon vagin se contracter de plus en plus sur les doigts de mon compagnon.

**-Oui ma belle oui, vas-y !** Grogna mon compagnon à mon oreille.

Et comme si c'était exactement ce qu'il me manquait, mon corps explosa et mille sensations m'envahirent, la chaleur m'envahit totalement alors que je m'entendis hurler.

**-OH ! Mon Dieu, OUIIIII !** Démétri cessa ses mouvements à l'intérieur de moi mais ne retira pas sa main, ni l'autre d'ailleurs.

**-Mon Dieu ! Rien que ça. Je me savais bon mais pas aussi divin ?** S'amusa-t-il.

Je m'esclaffais de rire ne m'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il fasse de l'humour à ce moment précis. Je m'étais attendue à peu près à tout mais certainement pas à ça. Il me redonna l'entière exclusivité de mon corps et je pus me retourner de nouveau afin de l'embrasser avec autant de passion que j'en ressentais pour lui.

Après un échange tout en tendresse, en amour, il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusque dans la pièce à côté où se trouvait le lit. Une fois posée dessus il me retira mon jean attrapant au passage mon shorty imbibé. Je me redressais et l'attrapais par son tee-shirt, avec un sourire plein de convoitise. Il se laissa entraîner sans résistance et tomba sur moi.

De nouveau ma bouche vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Mes mains se plaquèrent sur ses pectoraux taillés dans une juste précision. Je les caressais lentement, sensuellement, serpentant entre chacun de ses muscles, les redessinant, les contournant, les aimant jusqu'à arriver à la ceinture de son pantalon que je défis. Je m'étais déplacée de façon à le surplomber pour voir ce que je faisais. Une fois la ceinture défaite, j'entrepris de lui déboutonner le pantalon. Je sentais ses yeux sur moi observant chacun de mes gestes que j'essayais de contrôler. Je ne voulais pas lui déchirer quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais jamais réussi cet exercice auparavant et je voulais lui prouver par cet acte que j'avais encore plus de retenu, de contrôle sur mes instincts primaires que je n'en avais jamais eu auparavant.

Il me laissa faire, ses mains posées sur mes hanches dans l'attente de pouvoir à nouveau partir à l'exploration de mon corps. Une fois son pantalon à ses pieds, il s'en libéra et l'envoya d'un mouvement loin derrière moi. Je remontai mon regard en même temps que mes mains, puis attrapai le bas de son tee-shirt et l'envoyai rejoindre l'autre vêtement au sol. Il était pratiquement nu devant moi seul son boxer restait l'unique pièce de tissu sur son corps. Je m'emparais de l'élastique, il me laissa faire, puis avec précaution je le descendis le long de ses jambes, prenant soin au passage d'effleurer presque innocemment son membre engorgé. Ce qui lui tira un sifflement retenu en même temps qu'un frissonnement, je fus, je devais l'admettre, contente de mon petit effet.

Il était totalement nu, tout comme moi mais il ne bougea pas. En remontant à vitesse humaine pour retrouver sa bouche, sa langue et son incroyable goût qui me manquait déjà, je me collais à lui. Je voulais le sentir tout contre mon corps, je voulais sentir chaque partie du sien, tout contre moi, sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Ma main gauche remonta jusque sur sa nuque puis mes doigts allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Mon autre main s'arrêta sur son sexe tendu, une autre suffocation se fit entendre chez mon compagnon. Mes doigts glissèrent sur toute sa longueur avec délicatesse, alors que nos langues dansaient langoureusement l'une avec l'autre. Ses mains vinrent malaxer mes fesses avec avidité. Après avoir parcouru du bout des doigts son pénis je l'empoignai plus fermement, il retint sa respiration en même temps qu'il se raidit quelques secondes. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son membre, la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur, le sentir coulisser entre mes doigts c'était tellement excitant. Il gémit dans ma bouche en même temps qu'il accentuait ses mouvements de bassin, m'incitant à aller plus vite. Je m'exécutais docilement. Son souffle devint erratique, je me sentais prise de frénésie également.

Puis soudain il attrapa ma main, je relevais la tête surprise, son regard était noir, il aurait pu me faire peur tellement la détermination et le désir que j'y lisais étaient présents, durs et avides. Sans dire un mot il me replaça dos au lit avec moins de douceur qu'ordinairement. Il allait se placer sur moi, mais je ne le voyais pas de cet œil-là. Je réussis à me glisser sous lui pour à mon tour le plaquer sur notre couche, toujours sans un mot. Il le comprit et s'allongea docilement un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Je remontai le long de ses jambes, laissant traîner mes doigts par ci par là, pour accentuer son désir. En temps qu'hyper sensoriel il était beaucoup plus sensible que n'importe qui d'autre aux touchés et cela se révélait d'autant plus vrai dans ces moments-là. Il frémissait pratiquement à chaque fois que mes doigts entraient en contact avec sa peau. Ma tête arriva au niveau de son importante érection et au passage je ne pus retenir ma langue de venir titiller son gland.

**-Putain de merde, Bella,** grogna-t-il d'un désir sauvage.

Prise d'une envie nouvelle, je fis, cette fois, glisser ma langue sur sa longueur. Il arrêta de respirer, tous ses muscles se figèrent, contractés au possible. Je fis cela deux fois puis, de nouveau arrivée à son gland je le pris en bouche, enroulant ma langue autour de lui. Un nouveau grognement me parvint. Je fus surprise de sentir sur ma langue ce goût de sel et de sucre mélangés, presque comme le caramel salé que je mangeai humaine. Les mains de Démétri vinrent s'emparer de ma crinière, il ne m'indiquait pas de rythme à suivre mais cela lui donnait une sorte de contrôle que je trouvais érotique. Je m'appliquai à essayer d'aller au plus profond, mais il était bien trop grand pour que je puisse y arriver donc avec l'une de mes mains je pris son pénis à sa base et je pus coordonner ainsi mes mouvements. Je l'entendais haleter, grogner, suffoquer, sa main se faisait plus pressante sur ma tête en même temps que ses coups de hanches qui le firent buter au fond de ma gorge.

Qu'il était bon de lui faire plaisir de cette façon, je pense que j'allais en faire une obligation à chaque nouvel ébat, car j'adorais ça autant que j'adorais lui donner du plaisir. Puis sans que j'aie le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais sur le ventre ma poitrine et ma tête contre le matelas, sa main dessus pour m'empêcher de bouger. Il releva mes hanches, écarta mes jambes avec les siennes. Je réussis à bouger la tête sur ma droite et je pus nous apercevoir dans le miroir. Il était positionné derrière moi mes fesses relevées et offertes. Il tourna la tête et capta mon regard dans le miroir. C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour me prendre entièrement et brutalement. Ce qui fit naître un millier de vibrations en moi, sans relâcher mon regard il bougea, pilonna de plus en plus fort. Je dus me cramponner au lit pour essayer de garder l'angle et la position sous ses assauts sauvages. D'ailleurs il nous faudrait changer de couche.

C'était carrément d'un autre monde, ses coups de reins étaient magiques, chaque nouvelle butée m'approchait un peu plus de l'extase. Quelques pénétrations plus tard, tout mon corps se contracta puissamment, mon vagin emprisonna Démétri alors que ce dernier prit de frénésie ne put ralentir la cadence, ce qui décupla davantage la déferlante de plaisir qui me submergeait. Qui nous submergeait. Ma vue s'obscurcit, un feu ardent me ravagea partant de mon ventre et irradiant tout sur son passage. Des spasmes et des picotements d'intensités peu communes me parcouraient de part en part, la tête me tournait, je me sentais partir loin, très loin dans le monde du plaisir.

Pas de nom fut prononcé seuls nos grognements retentirent dans la pièce indiquant l'orgasme incroyable qui nous frappait. Jamais ô grand jamais je n'avais atteint un orgasme pareil. J'avais du mal à revenir sur terre. Démétri ne bougeait plus en moi mais j'étais encore perdue.

Il finit par se retirer et m'attira tout contre lui alors que nous nous allongions dans le sens opposé. Après quelques minutes de caresses silencieuses, il rompit ce silence serein et me déclara.

**-Tu m'as manqué Bella.** Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou être émue.

Car les deux émotions me parcoururent en même temps. Envie de rire à cause de l'incroyable moment que nous venions de partager et émue parce que je sentais qu'il était sincère et que ces mots cachaient un profond sentiment de peur également. Je choisis la neutralité.

**-Tu m'as manqué également mon amour.**

**-Peux-tu me faire une promesse ?** Me demanda-t-il sans cesser ses caresses dans mon dos et fixant le plafond.

**-Si je le peux,** répondis-je prudente.

**-Promets-moi que nous serons de véritables compagnons. Que je n'aie plus à avoir peur de rien, que je n'aie plus à avoir peur de te voir t'éloigner de nouveau.**

**-Oui ça je peux te le promettre,** déclarai-je avec passion. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et m'embrassa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**-Où est-il ?** Demandai-je à mon compagnon.

-**Là-bas,** répondit-il, en me désignant une fête foraine.

Il faisait nuit et nous étions à Port Angeles. Maintenant que mes souvenirs étaient réapparus je pus me souvenir de tout ce qui pouvait être lié à cette ville. Et tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis la dernière fois que j'y avais mis les pieds. Toute une vie en fait.

**-Il y a d'autres loups également,** m'indiqua Démétri. **Ils sont de l'autre côté. Il s'agit de la louve, du gamin et de ton pote Félix,** lui indiqua-t-il tout sourire. **Je crois qu'il y a de l'embrouille en plus, j'entends des éclats de voix,** nous indiqua-t-il.

**-Jasper, Rose et Alec allez voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Évitez d'attirer l'attention sur vous,** leur indiquai-je.

Ils partirent tous alors qu'avec Félix et Démétri nous allâmes rejoindre Jacob Black. Nous approchâmes et je pus moi aussi sentir sa présence, sa forte odeur était impressionnante. Je restais polie dans mes pensées car après tout il avait failli être mon mari, je devais au moins respecter ça.

Lorsque nous approchâmes je sentis un grondement rouler dans la poitrine de Démétri.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon chéri ?**

**-Une femme est en train de se faire agresser, elle a deux enfants avec elle. **Tout comme pour mon compagnon cela ne me plut absolument pas.

**-Allons-y,** décrétai-je.

Nous allâmes rapidement mais en préservant une vitesse humaine vers le lieu d'agression. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, deux hommes étaient en train de menacer une femme avec leurs couteaux d'une taille qui aurait pu impressionner un humain. Cette femme cachait dans son dos un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans et dans ses bras elle essayait de soustraire un petit bébé ce qui me mit en colère.

**-Hey vous !** Lançai-je pour détourner l'attention des deux hommes. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Ils se saisirent lorsqu'ils nous aperçurent.

**-Cassez-vous !** Nous ordonna l'un d'eux.

**-Non je ne pense pas. Par contre vous avez moins de vingt secondes pour déposer vos armes à terre puis partir.**

**-Qui te dit que nous allons faire ce que tu dis,** Démétri fut à sa hauteur avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase.

**-Moi je le dis !** Il prit le bras de l'homme le plus prêt et brisa la lame de son couteau à main nu.

Ce qui pour nous n'était pas un exploit, mais en ce qui les concernait ils furent transi de peur. L'autre lâcha son couteau instantanément et se mit à courir.

**-Félix !** Ordonnai-je simplement. Le garde de mon compagnon arrêta rapidement le fuyard.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?** Me demanda-t-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que la puanteur de Jacob nous assaillit subitement.

Il se saisit lorsqu'il nous vit, mais son regard se fit moins apeuré une fois qu'il rencontra celui de la femme que nous venions de sauver.

**-Sarah !** S'exclama-t-il en nous passant pour aller la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'y réfugia avec le bébé qu'elle tenait contre elle et le petit accroché à la jambe de son pantalon.

-**Je... je... ce sont des... ils vont nous tuer,** pleurait-elle dans le torse de son mari, enfin c'est ce que je présumais.

**-Non, je les connais ceux-là. Ce sont les Volturi, ma chérie. Vous ne craignez rien,** la rassura-t-il**. N'est-ce pas ?** Nous demanda-t-il avec moins de tendresse dans la voix.

**-Nous ne ferons de mal à personne,** répondis-je. **Nous sommes venus, enfin je suis venue pour te parler Jacob,** lui indiquai-je.

**-D'accord et eux vous allez leur faire quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas les tuer tu le sais ?** Dit-il à l'attention de Démétri.

**-Oui nous le savons,** répondit mon compagnon.

**-Assommez-les, faites attention de modérer vos forces,** leur précisai-je. **Lorsqu'ils se réveilleront ils auront mal à la tête et penserons que ce n'était qu'un effet dû à la commotion,** proposai-je. Jacob hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

**-Allez m'attendre un peu plus loin je vais appeler la police pour qu'ils viennent les cueillir,** c'était à mon tour de hocher la tête pour approuver sa déclaration.

Nous fîmes ce qui avait été convenu et nous allâmes devant un manège à sensation, dans l'attente de le voir revenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous fûmes rejoins par nos gardes, ainsi que le reste de la meute. La tension était palpable mais tout le monde semblait arriver à se contrôler. Jacob nous rejoignit avec son épouse et ses enfants. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur le petit garçon, il me regardait entre les cheveux longs de son père au visage renfrogné.

**-Que faites-vous ici ?** Nous demanda-t-il sans préambule.

**-Je suis venue pour avoir une discussion avec toi,** lui indiquai-je tout aussi directement.

**-À quel sujet ?**

**-Mon passé. Il m'est revenu.**

**-Tu te souviens ?**

**-Oui et j'aimerai que tu m'aides à établir une chronologie dans mes souvenirs. Cela me permettra d'en terminer enfin avec toute cette histoire. Si tu le veux, bien évidemment.**

-**Comment te sens-tu ?** **Je veux dire la dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu n'étais... enfin tu n'étais pas très bien quoi,** lança-t-il avec pudeur.

**-Je vais beaucoup mieux. Je suis totalement guérie et ta famille ne risque absolument rien avec moi,** lui répondis-je en sachant la crainte que sa question cachait.

**-Bien, les gars allez faire un tour profitez de la soirée,** ordonna-t-il à sa meute.

**-Laissez-nous également,** indiquai-je à mes gardes voyant que la meute ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

**-Papa je peux faire les manèges avec tata Leah. Ils puent eux,** demanda-t-il à son père à l'oreille.

Ce qui me fit sourire, mais la réaction de son père l'effaça rapidement. Il hocha la tête le visage attristé.

**-T'as raison elles puent ces sangsues,** pris soin de déclarer Leah en prenant le petit dans ses bras.

Jacob caressa le bras de sa femme comme s'il s'excusait silencieusement, alors qu'elle aussi arborait le même visage triste.

**-Allons à la buvette, nous cesserons d'attirer l'attention,** nous indiqua-t-il.

Sarah ainsi que Démétri restèrent présents durant tout notre échange. C'était difficile aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Mais concernant Démétri il fallait qu'il soit présent, qu'il voie que je ne lui cachais plus rien. Bien évidemment ce fut quelque peu délicat pour les passages plus intimes mais il fallait que je puisse avoir une chronologie dans mon passé.

Au bout de deux heures de discussion je pus enfin m'approprier mon passé tant celui d'humaine que celui de vampire et malgré les horreurs qui s'y trouvaient je me sentais bien, vraiment bien.

Ce fut sur ce sentiment que je souhaitais tout le bonheur du monde à Jacob et Sarah. Ce dernier alla même jusqu'à me serrer dans ses bras, enfin rapidement puisqu'il fut remis en place par Démétri qui ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre me touche plus de dix secondes.

Nous allâmes pour repartir chez nous, lorsque Jasper se mit à gronder. Je me demandai encore ce qui arrivait.

**-Alice !** Déclara-t-il simplement. Effectivement la voyante serpentait au milieu de la foule s'approchant de nous.

**-Alice ?**

**-Bella,** répondit elle simplement gratifiant tous les autres d'un simple signe de tête.

**-Que nous vaut ta présence ici ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas un hasard ?** Avançai-je.

**-Non, ce n'est pas un hasard, je savais que tu viendrais ici. Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec toi d'un sujet particulier.**

**-Je t'en prie.**

**-En privé si cela est possible,** je dois dire que ma curiosité atteignit un niveau supérieur.

**-Bien, restez ici,** indiquai-je à mon compagnon ainsi qu'aux gardes.

**-Bella, tu ne devrais pas,** m'arrêta Démétri.

**-Je ne lui ferai rien, je suis seulement ici pour discuter. Jasper est-ce que je mens ou pas ?** Lui demanda-t-elle pour prouver à mon compagnon qu'elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre qu'une simple discussion.

**-Non mais tu es plutôt adroite dans l'exercice de me berner donc ce n'est pas suffisant.**

**-Je me doutais que tu allais faire référence à cela,** répondit-elle peinée. **Je ne suis pas inconsciente et je ne m'en prendrais certainement pas elle au risque de mettre ma famille en danger. Et quand bien même vous ne me croyiez pas, pensez-vous que je puisse tenir dans un ****affrontement contre Bella ? Soyez sérieux, peu d'entre vous en êtes capable et moi je ne suis pas une guerrière.**

-**Elle n'a pas tort**, ajoutai-je.

Démétri déposa un baiser sur mon front et me tourna le dos. Je fus touchée qu'il me fasse confiance aussi rapidement après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je me retrouvais seule avec Alice. Nous avancions côte à côte nous rapprochant de l'étendue d'eau.

**-Vas-tu me dire ce que tu me veux ?** Lui demandai-je après de longues minutes silencieuses, ce qui était très rare dans son cas.

**-Je sais que tu as retrouvé la mémoire. J'essaie de percer ton bouclier depuis que nous sommes rentrés chez nous,** m'avoua-t-elle. **Je n'y suis parvenue seulement lorsque tu l'abaissais lors de tes séances avec Aro. **Elle me regardait attendant que je l'incite à continuer, ce que je fis d'un mouvement de tête affirmatif**. J'ai vu une partie de ton avenir et pas que le tien. Celui de ton entourage également.**

**-J'ai comme l'impression que ce qui va suivre ne me concerne pas moi mais Jasper. Est ce que je me trompe ?**

**-Non tu me connais bien,** me retourna-t-elle avec un brin de malice dans les yeux. Ce qui me fit sourire, car c'était un bref rappel de notre amitié et complicité passées.

**-Bien que dois-je savoir ?**

**-Déjà j'aimerai t'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il m'en veut.**

**-Je les connais déjà,** lui rétorquai-je.

**-Tu en connais une partie Bella. En fait lorsque je me suis éveillée, j'ai vu Jasper et j'ai cru qu'il était mon compagnon après avoir compris le sens des visions que je recevais. Il faut prendre en compte que c'était nouveau pour moi. Je n'avais pas la même maîtrise qu'aujourd'hui. En fait il s'agissait de l'homme avec lequel j'allai passer une partie de ma vie, un homme que je devais sauver également de sa condition de vampire et des tourments qui le rongeaient,** m'expliqua-t-elle les yeux perdus dans le vague en même temps qu'elle avançait sur le quai. **Je suis véritablement tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais lorsque tu es réapparue dans nos vies, j'ai eu des visions de moi seule, sans lui et je criai après Edward que c'était sa faute si Jasper avait préféré te rejoindre. J'ai essayé de cacher ses visions à Edward et j'ai tenté d'en connaître la raison. Je ne voyais pratiquement plus rien en fait. Il y a qu'une seule image qui m'est parvenue, celle de Jasper que je voyais très clairement, il embrassait une femme. Une autre femme, une brune avec des cheveux longs. Au départ j'ai pensé que c'était toi. Donc j'ai tout tenté pour le garder vers moi et je lui ai menti, je lui ai caché ces visions à lui et à Edward. Mais mon frère a réussi à en intercepter une. Il était en colère et tout comme moi il a ****cru que c'était toi. Il est allé le voir et ils se sont disputés. Puis après il y a eu les visions où vous disparaissiez tous. Nous avons eu peur et il s'est passé ce que tu sais. Lors de tes séances avec Aro j'ai enfin vu la vision dans son intégralité, celle de Jasper et de cette femme.** Après quelques secondes de silence elle reprit la gorge serrée et des trémolos dans la voix. **Il s'agit de sa compagne, sa véritable compagne.**

**-Oh ! Je vois.** Elle se reprit et s'arma d'un sourire de façade.

**-Tu devras l'envoyer en mission en Argentine. Le 23 mars 2055. Il y aura une grande disparition d'humains lors de cette période. Lorsqu'ils auront achevé leur mission et qu'ils prendront l'avion pour rentrer à Volterra. Il sera troublé par une des hôtesses de l'air. Elle également ce qui fera qu'elle tentera de l'éviter au maximum et il n'aura, de ce fait, pas ****l'opportunité de lui adresser la parole. Il faudra la présence de Démétri pour qu'il relève son parfum afin de la localiser. Lorsque ce sera fait il faudra laisser à Jasper environ une quinzaine de jours avant qu'il se décide à venir demander à ton compagnon de lui retrouver cette femme. Il fera le reste, enfin normalement,** m'indiqua-t-elle.

**-Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance Alice ?** Demandai-je, car il était évident qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Jasper.

**-Je l'aime c'est vrai, comme il est vrai qu'apparemment je n'aurai jamais de véritable compagnon. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser passer à côté de cela. Cependant je te demanderai de lui révéler une fois ceci fait quelle a été ma part dans cette histoire. Je ne peux pas passer le reste de mon éternité en sachant qu'il me hait. S'il te plaît,** me supplia-t-elle en s'arrêtant, le regard implorant.

**-Si tout se passe tel que tu le prétends, je le ferais,** lui promis-je.

**-Je t'en remercie. Je vais te laisser car il me reste peu de temps avant qu'Alyson explose de colère contre Emmett et qu'elle réduise le manoir d'Esmée en miette,** déclara-t-elle retrouvant son habituelle joie de vivre. Elle me serra dans ses bras, je fus surprise mais je refermai les miens sur elle tout de même. **Tu m'as manqué Bella. J'espère que nous pourrons arriver à maintenir un lien toutes les deux.**

**-On travaillera cela,** lui rétorquai-je. Elle me sourit et partit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Je levais mon bouclier pour signaler à Démétri qu'il pouvait me rejoindre. Peu de temps après ils arrivèrent tous. Mon compagnon me prit dans ses bras collant mon dos contre son torse, alors que je regardai l'étendue d'eau face à moi.

**-Tout va bien ?**

**-Tout est pour le mieux, mon amour. Notre avenir s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices,** lui retournai-je laissant ma tête reposer sur son épaule alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de moi.

Fin.

* * *

**(N/R L :** c'est le chap' le plus zen de toute cette fic je trouve, non ? Snif c'est fini après plein de rebondissement, d'angoisse, de peur et aussi de lemon ^^, il ne faut pas les oublié non plus, mdr ! Une petite réclamation à l'attention de toutes et tous pour ce dernier chapitre faites péter la boîte courriel de Bet's en lui laissant une tite review c'est son seul salaire merci d'avance et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures que nous fera partager notre Bet's ^^)** _N/A: C'est gentil mais je ne me fais pas trop d'idée pour le coup :s_**

**n/htray :** fiouf chapitre… intensément intense ! mama j'ai dû lire le lemon 3 fois pour être sûre de rien zapper et non pas parce qu'il est hottissime de chez hotissime, pas du tout, je prends mon boulot de bêtasse très à cœur (et à corps là pour le coup…) _**N/A: Ouais et tu crois sincèrement que l'on va te croire mdrrrr **_

Donc épilogue… je suis toujours triste lorsque j'en arrive à la fin d'une fiction… Et même si là il ne s'agit pas de moi, j'ai quand même la même sensation nostalgique… C'est bizarre, vraiment !_**N/A: Mouais mais vu que t'as participé activement je comprends :)**_

C'est l'heure du bilan et je me dis que non, j'en veux encore et encore ! C'est con mais je me suis attachée à Démolitor, vraiment… Alors que finalement je ne m'en sers jamais le pauvre et je n'en lis pas d'autres non plus ! (suis du genre fidèle t'as vu ? Dis tu fais pas genre des cartes de fidélités avec des points ? Genre au bout de 10 paf t'as un lemon ? non ? Crotte !) _**N/A: C'est à méditer mais je ferais ça avec les reviews :) **_

J'en viens même à avoir envie de venir te supplier à genoux de le mettre en scène dans une prochaine fiction (et, je sais, à 500 mètres près où te trouver MDR^^)**_ N/A: Saches que tu es la bienvenue s'il te prenait l'envie de passer ;)_**

Alors juste le mot de la fin, un grand merci à toi de nous avoir fait profiter de ton talent de narratrice, de nous avoir délecté d'une histoire originale, passionnante et palpitante à de nombreux égards. Même si plusieurs mois sont passés sans publications, la suite concoctée valait l'attente et personnellement j'aurais pu attendre encore des mois pour ce résultat.

Merci aussi pour la confiance que tu m'as accordé en tant que bêtasse, toi seule peut comprendre ce que je veux dire exactement par là. Je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir pu aider à ma façon et surtout d'avoir découvert l'auteuze qui ne sommeille pas du tout en toi en dehors des reviews en attendant une vraie rencontre :)

Je sais que tu n'es pas fan des effusions alors je vais m'arrêter là en te disant à la prochaine histoire^^ (mais grouille-toi les doigts parce que tu me manques déjà !_)** N/A: Je savais que tu y serais accro :p**_

_**N/A: Arrêtes toi là c'est mieux lol... penses à mon mari qui serait obligé de casser les portes pour que je puisse sortir de chez moi :) **_

_**C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir accepté de prendre le relai de Morrijyg en cours de route. Je te remercie également pour le travail minutieux que tu m'as rendu et les si drôlissimes commentaires que j'ai pu regrouper pour en faire les délires de bêta htray :) En tout cas j'ai adoré travailler avec toi :) **_

Bisous )

**Ps : Pépette, j'te kiffe aussi mdrr^^ _N/A: Pour Pepette, effectivement on a été plutôt rude mais le commentaires n'était pas tendre non plus. Malheureusement ce cas n'est pas à part ni isolé. Nous sommes (auteurs) de plus en plus victimes de ce genre de commentaires car beaucoup de lecteurs n'utilisent les reviews que pour exprimer leur mécontentement et leur frustration (pour le coup, Pepette, ne faisait pas partie de "ces lecteurs". Elle a poussé le bouchon un peu loin sur celui là, mais je dois avouer et reconnaitre publiquement qu'elle laissait des commentaires au fil de ses lectures. )Mais généralement la critique (non constructive) est à la auteur de la déception ou de la frustration._**

**Les délires de Bêta htray:**

Et prends soin de demander à Jane de lui établir un emploi du temps, ainsi qu'une petite formation.**(n/htray : sais pas pourquoi mais je sens bien le Hans et la Jane forniquer dans les sous-bassement du château…)_ N/A: lol, je pense que Santiago ne l'entendra pas de cette oreille _**_là :)_

-Oui, sans problème. Rosalie conduis-le à Jane et demande-lui de s'acquitter de ce que je viens d'énumérer je te prie**.(n/htray : mouhahahahahaha montre-lui aussi où sont les sous-bassement !) **_**N/A: mdrrrr tu y tiens hein lol... et puis ça doit puer le rance en bas perso ça me plairait pas trop à moi. Et en apnée c'est pas top non plus surtout lors des halètements et des gémissements. **_

**Techniquement parlant tu es mort aussi, **ne pus-je retenir. **(n/htray : mais euh c'est ma réplique ça !) **_**N/A: ouais et suis contente car j'avais écris ce passage avant ton commentaire :) Comme quoi les grands esprits... **_

S'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas c'est que tout redevienne comme avant Bella. En tout cas pas entre nous deux, renchérit-il.**(n/htray : et elle va le prendre de traviolle c'est sûr !)** _**N/A: Ben c'était sûr sinon ce ne serait plus Bella mddrrr **_

Mes pires craintes étaient en train de se réaliser. Je me sentais défaillir, j'étais à la limite de l'hyperventilation. Mon Dieu ! Enfin non, mon démon plutôt car lui seul savait me guider comme il le fallait.** (n/htray : elle se casse encore une fois je crois que je l'insulte ! Mdrrr)**_** N/A: suis pttrrr t'énerve pas, c'est pas bon pour ce que tu as lol... **_

Je fis ce que mon cœur, mon corps et mon cerveau **(et htray)**me hurlaient (...). _**N/A: Je t'ai entendu jusqu'ici lol.**_

Je crois que je n'avais encore jamais eu autant envie de mon compagnon qu'aujourd'hui. **(n/htray : et moi donc ! oh pardon… désolée… je reprends !) **_**N/A: mdrrr Je crois que nous sommes toutes dans le même état. Perso j'ai dû aller prendre une douche après ce passage :) **_

Il bloqua mes hanches contre les siennes pour me faire sentir toute l'ampleur de son envie, accentuant la friction entre nos deux intimités encore recouvertes.(**n/htray : correctrice haletante) **_**N/A: déjà ohhh! retiens toi ne part pas trop tôt lol J'espère pour toi que tu es seule quand tu fais les correction :) **_

-Bella j'ai attendu depuis si longtemps, **(n/htray : t'es pas le seul…)** _**N/A: ^^**_

L'une de ses mains empoigna mon sein gauche alors que son autre main ne fit que tirailler mon téton ce qui associé au traitement sensuel qu'il infligeait à mon lobe me liquéfia pratiquement de désir, d'envie, j'étais prête et même plus que ça.**(n/htray : correctrice en perdition) N/A: et une culotte, une...**

Je doutais de pouvoir résister bien longtemps. **(n/htray : pareil qu'elle !)** _**N/A: pareil qu'elleS :) **_

Juste avant d'atteindre l'extase il relâcha ma main et me susurra simplement la voix emplie de désir.

-Continue. **(n/htray : correctrice perdue) **_**N/A:mouahahaha tu vois que mes doigts font des miracles (miracle est une façon de parler bien entendu :p)**_

Et comme si c'était exactement ce qu'il me manquait, mon corps explosa et mille sensations m'envahirent, la chaleur m'envahit totalement alors que je m'entendis hurler. **(n/htray : correctrice dead ! et ce ne sont que les préliminaires…)** _**N/A: C'est ça le pire mdrrr**_

.Je n'avais jamais réussi cet exercice auparavant et je voulais lui prouver par cet acte que j'avais encore plus de retenu, de contrôle sur mes instincts primaires que je n'en avais jamais eu auparavant.(n/htray : chérie c'est pas un kiri tu peux y aller il va pas s'esclaffer si tu appuis trop dessus c'est bon ! et puis sérieux, c'est sex les déchirements de fringues nan ?) _**N/A: Mouais mais ça coute cher...Je sais, je sais suis trop matérialiste lol **_

-Putain de merde, Bella,grogna-t-il d'un désir sauvage.**(n/htray : j'allais le dire en remplaçant Bella par Betifi mdr!) **_**N/A: Oh oh oh! (non je suis pas le père noël) Là suis prise entre de la fierté et de la gêne et suis toute rouge aussi (rien à voire avec l'exercice détaillé ci-dessus, suis juste troublée :) ) Ben si je te fais cet effet là comme ça à distance, promets-moi qu'on ne se rencontrera jamais :) parce que je veux pas d'ennui avec monsieur môa :D **_

C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour me prendre entièrement et brutalement. Ce qui fit naître un millier de vibrations en moi,(**n/htray : et en moi aussi putain de merde je vais pas y arriver je crois !) **_**N/A: Debra sort de ce corps... ou restes y en fait, j'aime bien :) p.s moi j'y suis arrivée :p je sors lol... **_

D'ailleurs il nous faudrait changer de couche. **(n/htray : et moi de string…)** _**N/A: C'est ce que je disais plus haut lol... J'aurai peut être dû avertir qu'il fallait prévoir un change pour ce chapitre non? :p**_

Des spasmes et des picotements d'intensités peu communes me parcouraient de part en part, la tête me tournait, je me sentais partir loin, très loin dans le monde du plaisir.**(n/htray : correctrice loin aussi !)**_** N/A: Petit sondage. Qui est encore présente à ce stade de la lecture? mdrrrr. **_

-Tu m'as manqué Bella. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou être émue.**(n/htray : émue banane !)** _**N/A: Faut tout lui dire à celle là... mais pour une fois t'as raison si tu sais pas tu la fermes... c'est une très bonne stratégie ;) **_

-Oui ça je peux te le promettre, déclarai-je avec passion. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et m'embrassa.**(n/htray : en mode maso s'en va relire ce passage afin d'être sûre de ne pas avoir oublié de fautes… par ta faute !) **_**N/A: mouais c'est ça et juste comme ça pour savoir tu as du changer de dessous combien de fois pour ce passage ? :D **_

**-Moi je le dis !** Il prit le bras de l'homme le plus prêt et brisa la lame de son couteau à main nu. **(n/htray : Démolitor est dans la place !)**_** N/A: Et ouais ça fait du bien n'est ce pas? :).**_

* * *

_**Note de fin:**_

**_Voilà c'est vraiment la fin cette fois-ci, plus de chapitre à venir :) Je ressens une certaine nostalgie mais je suis tout de même très heureuse de vous livrer cet épilogue._**

**_J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu, j'ai essayé d'être originale comme d'ordinaire même si ce n'est pas facile._**

**_Je tiens à remercier htray, Galswinthe et Morryjyg pour leur travaille sur cette fiction. Je vous remercie « vous lecteurs » également pour avoir d'une part suivie cette histoire mais aussi pour avoir été patient lors de ma grande pause sur la fin de cette fiction._**

**_J'en ai terminé avec cette histoire. Je vous souhaite de bonnes lectures à venir._**

**_Betifi_**


End file.
